Naruto the toad sages apprentice
by freowin
Summary: Naruto isnt placed in team 7, instead he is taken as Jiriaya's Apprentice. How will life change for Naruto as he and the Toad Sage take his training seriously. Pairings NaruYugi (Grammar is Terrible in the first 15 - 20 chapters but improves. Really, it needs a rewrite.)
1. Prologue

Don't own Naruto because if I did I woulda killed of Sakura along time ago I mean shes useless all she dose is bitch and cry then she has some break through about being strong next time only to fuck it up far worse and go back to crying

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 1

( Forest outside Konoha the night after graduation)

"If you ever touch my sensei again I will kill you" Naruto yelled anger coming welling inside him as he looked down at his injured surrogate brother Iruka.

"Ha like you could, ill kill you in one hit" Mizuki sneered.

"Fine bring it on and I will return it over a thousand times Kagebushin no jutsu" and suddenly the forest was filled with over a thousand shadow clones.

Mizuki didn't have time to respond as he was attacked by a barrage of orange clad wanna be ninja.

"Eh guess I over did it hey Iruka sensei?" asked Naruto sheepishly.

Iruka was stunned '_maybe he can surpass all of the Hokage's_' little did he know those same thoughts were going through the minds of two observers.

"Naruto close your eyes" doing as he was told Naruto waited as Iruka took off his forehead protector and placed it on his favorite students head.

"Ok you can open them now" Iruka said voice full of pride.

Naruto saw the new addition to his outfit and jumped for joy shouting about how "He did it" and how "He would be hokage in no time" with unbridled joy in his voice

"I promise I will make you proud Iruka sensei" he said barely containing tears of joy

"you already have Naruto"

* * *

><p><p>

(Hokage office)

"Well the kid definitely has guts and by the looks of it a shit load of untapped potential what do you think sensei?" asked a man with waist length white hair and red marks on his eyes.

"Yes he certainly dose Jiraiya, but with that much chakra it is no wonder poor Naruto couldn't do a standard clone, he simply has far to much to control" Sarutobi Hiruzen answered.

"Well I was going to wait around a year or till his first chunin exams before I took up training the gaki

but I think its about time I get to know my godson and take up his training" Jiraiya said proudly.

"Hm Kakashi will not be happy he was hoping to have the boy on his genin squad, especially seeing as the counsel will probably try and force him to pass his team because of the Uchiha" Hiruzen responded.

"Don't worry ill take care of that anyway this is the same counsel that refused to let me take the gaki with me when I had to leave for my resh... uh spying, even though Minato and Kushina left me as his guardian. What do you think the counsels orders are going to be to Kakashi give all his students a equal time or focus on the Uchiha" Jiraiya argued

"Very well I'm sure Naruto and Iruka are on the way here would you like to stay and talk to him now?" the professor asked.

"Nah I'm gonna go catch up on my research" and with that the toad sage was out through the window.

"I wish just once he would use the door" the aged Hokage sighed and went back to stare at his paperwork before breaking out into tears.


	2. Meeting the sage

Still dont own Naruto oh well a man can dream right lol

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 2: Meeting the Sage and Training

(Academy Team Selection Day)

Naruto walked into the academy still on a high after the events of last night. He had graduated and knew a B rank jutsu, all in all things were going well for our golden haired hero. As he walked in he noticed a couple of the students giving him questioning looks apparently they were not aware he had passed.

"Naruto what are you doing here, this is for people who passed the exam" said Shikamaru.

"Look at the forehead I did pass" Naruto responded.

"Troublesome" was the Nara's only response as he turned his head back and went back to sleep however his mind was working in overdrive '_He definitely failed. That means something must have happened in the time since then I wonder if it had anything to do with why all those chunin were running around like headless chickens last night_'. Shikamaru thought.

He was brought out of his internal musing by the arrival of Sasuke's two biggest fan girls. Ino and Sakura troublesome tho it was he just couldn't concentrate on the puzzle that was the Uzumaki while there was a banshee screeching right behind his ear at said blonde enigma for "Having the nerve to get between her and her Sasuke-kun"

Thankfully for all students and definitely Akamaru, Iruka arrived and forced an the class to quieten.

"Ok class you are now going to be given the teams you will work with until you make chunin first we have team 1 … … team seven will be Sakura Harano , Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka began but was cut off by a very loud class member.

"Yes true love wins out I'm destined to be with Saskue-kun" Sakura yelled causing the surrounding students and Iruka to wince at how loud she was.

"Uh …... o...k anyway the final member of team 7 will be Sai and your Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake" Iruka said before moving on to team 8.

(the rest are the same as Canon)

"Hey Iruka sensei, why didn't I get a team" asked Naruto.

"You probably didn't even graduate, you probably stole that hetai-it from someone else Naruto baka" screeched Sakura.

"That's enough Sakura the Hokage personally passed Naruto last night after he passed a far harder exam than the one yesterday. Naruto after this is over you are to go to the Hokage tower to find out your team placement that's all it says on my form. Ok now the rest of you, your sensei's will be here in one hour till then I suggest you get to know your new team" Iruka finished and left the new genin to there own devices.

Naruto was a little pissed he had to wait till everyone already had there team before he was told to go to the hokage tower but figured there was a reason so decided to hurry to meet his new team.

* * *

><p><p>

(Hokage tower at the same time)

Kakashi was confused and a little angry. He wanted to teach his sensei's son more than anything to try and make up for all the times he couldn't save him from a beating when he was in Anbu.

"Um Hokage-sama may I ask whose team Naruto is going to be on, I was hoping I could teach the boy" Kakashi Hatake said clearly upset.

the hokage went to answer but before he could he was cut off

"Mine" said a voice from the window and all the jonnin in the room turned to see the legendary toad sage sitting casually in the window facing over the village.

"Master Jiriaya why would you take on another apprentice and that .. thing of all children why not take on one of the top students like the Uchiha, I mean surely you know what that de... thing is" one random soon to be demoted jonnin said.

"He is a child who has very little talent, but has the will to never give up, and strength to cope with almost anything despite failing. In short he is like me, why would I want to train a snobbish arrogant gaki like that Uchiha who has had everything handed to him when I could train someone who actually needs it" Jiriaya Answered with a hint of killing intent directed to the man insulting his godson.

* * *

><p><p>

(Hokage Tower)

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office like he owned the place, looking for any new faces he only saw one a tall man and no sign of his new team anywhere.

"Hey jiji what gives wheres my team already everyone else already has them except me" asked a confused Naruto.

"Ah yes Naruto I'm here to tell you that this man here has requested you as his apprentice" Hiruzen responded.

"Oh ok hi I'm Naruto whats your name" the blond asked.

"I am glad you asked kid. I'm the great toad charmer from mt Myobokuzan, the legendary Master Jiraiya" completing his dance with a pose.

"Um jiji can I have a sensei who isn't a complete idiot" Naruto said with a deadpan expression.

"Hehe now Naruto, Jiriaya here was one of my very own pupils and is a very famous ninja, you can learn a lot from him when hes not enjoying his other hobbies" the aged hokage chuckled.

"So what are you going to teach me Jiraiya sensei, some cool new jutsu?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Hold on gaki gotta fix whats wrong before we can move on to learning new moves. Don't worry though it shouldn't take that long and I think a proper taijutsu style rather than that basic academy one will be on the cards then I promise ill teach you a new jutsu" Jiriaya said with a smile at the eagerness of his godson.

"Well then we better get started then, I cant wait soon I will show Sasuke teme I'm not a dobe" Naruto yelled as he and Jiriaya left for a training ground.

* * *

><p><p>

(Training Ground 2)

"Ok so what are we going to learn. I know you said you wanted to fix my problems but I don't know what they are, I mean I know that my chakra control isn't good but other than that I don't know nobody has ever helped me and I don't see whats wrong with my taijutsu style" Naruto said looking to Jiriaya for some answers.

"Hm well lets see first I want you to fight five clones against yourself and see if you can win, that will show you the holes in your taijutsu style ill be teaching you strategy and a lot of chakra control exercises and once you master tree and water walking I will teach you two jutsu one of them will be a jutsu the forth hokage invented deal?" Jiraiya said knowing that Naruto would be interested in learning a jutsu from his hero.

"Sure you bet just you watch Jiraiya sensei, I will get this stuff down in no time Kagebushin no jutsu" The five Naruto clones proceeded to hand one legendary ass kicking to the original before he eventually dispelled the final clone.

"Ok you win Sensei I need help with taijutsu but um I have a question when I was facing the clones after I dispelled them I could remember winning the fight like I was one of the clones" Naruto said confused.

"Oh ho looks like you may not be such a dumb ass after all you see the shadow clone is a forbidden jutsu for several reasons. Mainly because it uses such a large amount of chakra it is impractical and dangerous for most people to use, the second is because the person learns everything the clone dose you can be overcome by information overload" Jiraiya explained.

"Um so dose that mean I can use them to help me train" Naruto asked.

"Yes very good, now this is dangerous and I would go as far as saying that you would be the only person capable of using this style effectively because you heal faster thanks to the fox and your enormous chakra supply's" the toad sage answered.

"You know about the fox?" the blond knuckle head asked.

"Yes I do and in time I'm going to help you control it eventually so you can use it to make you stronger. But before that we need to get you strong enough to be a good ninja without it, now I want you to make fifty clones and get them to read these books while I show you the kata for my taijutsu style" Jiraiya said.

"Awesome lets get to work" the blond yelled as fifty clones popped into existence

* * *

><p><p>

**So what do you think love it hate it ive never written a fan fic before but decided to give it a go**

**any suggestions for pairings are good im thinking Naruto Yugito nii but might change it if I get a lot of people who want something in particular just no Naru Saku cant stand Sakura sorry if there are any fans but thats just me**


	3. Rasengan and One Big toad

**don't own Naruto**

Chapter 3: Rasengan And one Big Toad

It had been several weeks since Naruto had been training with Jiraiya, and the toad sage had been impressed with the his improvement he had got tree walking down and had almost mastered water walking, he had become proficient enough that he could now beat ten clones at a time in taijutsu.

Naruto had found a new hobby in seal making, and he couldn't understand why there weren't more seal masters in Konoha with Jiraiya being the only one something which the toad sage was all too willing to boast about as it was considered one of the more difficult ninja arts.

"Ok gaki looks like you got it down come to land and dispel your clones I'm going to give you a gift" the white haired toad charmer said getting a jump for joy from his young charge.

"So whats the gift sensei" asked an enthusiastic Naruto.

"It's this... summoning jutsu" the old toad sage said as a scroll appeared along with a small toad.

"Ok Naruto I want you to come here and sign your name next to were it says Minato Namikaze" Jiraiya said pointing the empty space on the scroll.

"Sure thing … …. … ok now what" the blond asked.

"Use these hand signs and then slam your hand down, now for this you cant use shadow clones it has to be all you because you could have half of the toads of myoboku here by the end of the day if you do" Jiraiya explained.

The training went slow and all he could summon was a rather friendly toad by the the name of Gamakichi and his brother Gamatatsu but he couldn't get anything bigger.

"What am I doing wrong Jiraiya sensei … Jiraiya sensei? …... are you peeking on the women at the waterfall... … you are aren't you, I didn't know you were nothing but a little pervert" Naruto said angrily.

"Hey I'm not a little pervert" Jiraiya responded "I'm a super Pervert"

"How is that better" the blond asked with a sweat drop

"Anyway I think I know how you can master the jutsu you have to be faced with a life and death situation. And if I'm correct you will get in contact with the fox and start learning how to control his chakra at the same time" the toad sage said.

( Near a valley that is for some reason just outside of Konoha )

"Ok gaki its do or die good luck" he said as he tossed Naruto off the edge '_please forgive me Minato_' he finished in an after thought.

Moments later Naruto resurfaced on top of a angry Gamabunta and after a small conversation with his new summoner decided to test him to see if he is able to stay on his head for a day which he was able to do passing out just as he made it to sun down.

For the next few weeks Naruto continued training till he could summon a Gamabunta sized toad without needing Kyuubi's chakra, and had even gone on number of C rank missions with teams 8 and 10 or just with Jiraiya most of them were basic, like deliver packages to another small village in fire country.

"So what are we going to work on today erosennin" Naruto asked.

A tic mark appeared on said perverts head "gaki how many times have I asked you not to call me that".

"I will stop calling you erosennin when you stop peaking on women where ever we go" the blond responded.

"Anyway today I'm going to teach you a new jutsu and this one is right up your ally it was created by my greatest student the forth hokage. And all you need is chakra and there are no hand signs. This is a three step process, first is rotation, the second is power, and finally you combine the two to produce this... **Rasengan" **a blue ball of chakra appeared in Jiraiya's hand as he finished his explanation.

"Awesome what do I have to do" the energetic blond was bouncing off the wall at the prospect of learning a jutsu created by his hero.

"Here you have to pop these water balloons, just like this" and he rotated the water inside the balloon till it popped.

Putting a bucket of the balloons down Naruto quickly made a hundred clones and got to work it took him several hours but Naruto eventually figured out that the water had to be spun in all directions. Jiraiya then started Naruto on the second stage for him to work on for the next week while he went to check on his spy network and left Naruto with team 9. The following week was what Naruto would call extreme, especially when he made a promise he would keep up in Gai and Lee's extended physical work outs.

By the end of the week tho Naruto had completed the second stage of the rasengan and had taken to wearing weights after he found out how much faster Lee was because of them. Naruto was now working on the third part of the rasengan and felt he was very close, he could stop the balloon from blowing up for about 10 seconds at full rotation before it would destabilize Naruto had figured he could complete it with a shadow clone but felt he didn't want to be forced to use one the jutsu.

"Your almost there gaki you should have it by next week. I have to go again for a few weeks so I want you to go get a team to do some missions with preferably a C" Jiraiya said.

"Oh ok I hope I get some C ranks those D's are nothing but kids chores I mean I know there to strengthen team cooperation but I mean we could of done them in the academy" Naruto said.

"Yeah I know but that's the way sensei dose it, maybe when your hokage you can change things so how are your studies on seals going, are you ready to move up to the intermediate books yet?" the white haired man asked.

"Yeah that would be great I finished all the beginners books last week so I've had the extra clones working on the Goken taijutsu style Gai-sensei taught me. It's good because while the toad style is defensive the Goken is offense so I can change styles to what is needed for a battle" Naruto said.

"Excellent work gaki your starting to think like a ninja I'm proud of you. Now keep working and remember to take all your balloons with you to what ever you have to do next week so you can get training in. that way you can show me what you have done when I get back" Jiraiya said.

The pair continued training and sparing till the late in the afternoon when Naruto made his way home and Jiraiya went to the hokage tower.

(the next day at the hokage tower)

"Hey jiji I need another team for a few weeks, erosennin has left again to perv on women or what ever else he dose when he leaves the village" Naruto said loudly.

"Oh yes Naruto Jiraiya told me you would need a team don't worry I have a C rank mission for the next genin team to come in for a mission" the old hokage said kindly.

It turned out the next team through the door was a very cut up looking team 7 and Kakashi with a struggling Tora in Sasuke's arms.

"Ok team 7 good job catching Tora, now we have a mission to paint a fence, the Inuzukas want there dogs walked and kennels washed, or theres ….." " NO TORA COME BACK" " Catching Tora again" the Hokage said with a small face palm.

"No" the entire of team 7 minus there sensei yelled.

"Well we do have a C rank and your team is the last one to do one Kakashi do you think there ready?" Hiruzen sighed.

"Well there teamwork could be better, but I would say they can handle a C rank no problem" the copy ninja replied.

"Very well and you will have some help on this mission. Naruto Uzumaki, his sensei is out of the village and has requested Naruto aid another squad until he returns" the hokage said.

"Why Naruto, that Baka will only get in our way, I mean he screws everything up" Sakura yelled.

Naruto who had entered moments before had his head down '_Why do I like her again, I mean she is loud and in all honesty has never treated me like a meant anything. I think I just wanted someone popular and smart to like me, well not anymore I'm so through with her_' he thought.

"Anyway despite what you think Naruto here is a splendid ninja and will help this mission I'm sure of it now will you send Tazuna-san in please" Hiruzen said loudly.

In walked an old man with a straw had and a large smell of saki he wore slightly banged up clothes and looked a little worse for wear.

"What these are the ninja who are supposed to protect me they look more like school kids to me" the man said indignantly as he looked at the genin.

**So thats it for this chapter tell me what you think or don't I'm not going to force you.**


	4. journey to wave

Chapter 4: Wave

"Naruto don't kill the client …. … its bad for business" the hokage chuckled.

"Ok jiji, for you" Naruto said putting his kunai away before going to stand next to Kakashi.

"So I say we meet at the west gate in one hour" Kakashi said before he disappeared via a shunshin.

(One Hour Later West Gate)

Naruto was looking at a rather confusing site it seemed like Sakura was trying to dispel Kakashi as tho he were a genjutsu. Naruto had learned about dispelling genjutsu from one the scrolls his clones had read, and Kurenai sensei had helped him be able to dispel and detect some basic genjutsu when he had some missions with team 8.

"Were is that Naruto Baka. I cant believe he would be late just goes to show how useless he is. He's nothing like Sasuke-kun" Sakura said.

"What do you mean Sakura, Naruto is in that tree over there, hes been there before I got here although he is doing a good job hiding his presence" Kakashi said.

The three stunned genin turned around to see Naruto lazily leaning against a tree branch.

'_How did I not notice him. I mean come on he wears bright orange_' seethed Sasuke.

"Well shall we get going this mission isn't going to complete its self" the blond joyfully spoke.

"Your a weird one aren't you gaki" Tazuna spoke.

"maybe but I'm starting to think a lot of great ninja have odd quirks. For example Kakashi-san here obviously likes to read my sensei's perverted books in public. And there is this crazy snake lady that basically lives at training ground 44 who has a thing for blood" Naruto said shivering at the memory. He and Jiraiya had gone to train in the forest of death, only for his sensei to leave him upon the arrival of one Anko Mitarashi.

"Anyway we should go, Naruto where is your stuff" the silver haired ninja asked.

"Got it here Kakashi-san" Naruto responded pulling out a few scrolls from his small back pack.

Kakashi nodded and the small group headed out towards wave.

(Several Hours Later On The Road to Wave)

"Naruto Baka what are you doing with those balloons, your just trying to be the center of attention your never going to be as good as Sasuke" the pinkette screeched.

"I'm doing an exercise my sensei left for me. And I'm almost finished it anyway, so why dose it bother you" Naruto responded.

"Naruto is right maybe if you did some exercise's dickless over there will pay more attention to you" Sai said causing Naruto and Kakashi to chuckle and Sakura and Sasuke to go red in anger.

Kakashi was watching the blond very closely he had known immediately what the exercise was and knew how close the knuckle head was to completing his sensei's prized jutsu. '_Jiraiya-sama how much has Naruto improved from the dead last in the class if he is this close to finishing the rasengan only three months after graduation_' Kakashi thought.

Several hours later Naruto noticed what looked like two relatively large puddles on the ground and then realization kicked in.'_hang on everything else is so dry how could there be those puddles when it looks like it hasn't rained in weeks_' Naruto looked to Kakashi who glanced back and faintly nodded indicating that this was indeed a genjutsu.

The group walked past the puddles. But when Naruto and Kakashi felt a chakra spike they immediately turned around to see what looked like two Kiri ninja with breathing devices on. They charged at Kakashi but missed the fact he used a kawirami to substitute with a log. Naruto quickly jumped into action producing five shadow clones and sent them to intercept the two ninja who were making a dash for Tazuna. Getting in the way two clones successfully stalled the missing nins while a third pined the chain connecting them to the ground.

They soon recovered though and disconnected from the chain, dispersing three of the clones. Naruto responded by kneeing the closest ninja and using clones to hold him down while Sasuke and Sai dealt with the other.

After the confrontation Kakashi walked out from the bushes much to the shock of the genin of team 7.

"Kakashi sensei I thought you died" Sakura screeched causing all present to wince and Kakashi to point at the log wearing his jacket with red paint on it.

"Well this is unexpected Guado and Mezo the demon brothers, B rank Missing nin from Kirigakure. I didn't expect this. This mission is definitely not C rank anymore its more like a B borderline A Tazuna I think you have some explaining to do" Kakashi said stearnly

"I think it was Gato who hired them. You see Wave has been bled dry by Gato, and he wants me dead so I cant finish my bridge and the country no longer has to rely on shipping to gain supply's" Tazuna said laying on the guilt trip.

"Well we were still given false information, if you couldn't afford a higher rank you should have told the hokage and organized another payment method. Now we have to decide whether or not to continue or go back to Konoha" Kakashi said.

"I say we go on. He needs help and has a honest goal to free a nation, and I cant abandon him" Naruto declared.

"Hmp if the dobe is staying then so am I, I cant have an incomplete on on my first C rank mission" Sasuke said which followed by statements of agreement from Sakura and Sai.

"Fine we will continue, but once your country is back on its feet we will be expecting a full mission payment for the eventual rank of this mission got it" Kakashi finished.

"Yes that wont be a problem at all, that you all so much" Tazuna said happy to still have protection of the small group of leaf ninja.

(2 days later)

"So Tazuna-san how much longer until we reach your house" Kakashi asked curious how long it could be till he could read his little orange book again.

"Not long should only be about another hour at this speed" the bridge builder replied.

Half an hour later and Kakashi was on edge the fog they were in didn't seem natural and was getting thicker. It wasn't long before Naruto flung a kunai into a nearby bush but all it ended up being was a bunny '_strange that rabbit had white fur which is rare around these parts especially in summer my guess would be that it was raised indoors_' the musings of Kakashi were soon drowned out by the sound of metal moving towards the group at a fast speed.

"Get down" Kakashi yelled Naruto grabbed Tazuna and tackled the old man to the ground as a large cleaver flew just over head.

"Well well well, what do we have here a little genin team" a figure said as he came into view he could be seen as a a bit taller than Kakashi with a similar face mask and no eyebrows.

"Zabuza Momoichi, the demon of the bloody mist wanted for the assassination of the water dynamo and attempted assassination of the Mizukage" Kakashi recited in a calm yet serious tone.

"Oh my, its Kakashi the copy ninja rumored to have copied over 1000 jutsu it will be a pleasure killing you" Zabuza said in a cocky voice.

"Ok guys you stay and guard the bridge builder. I will handle Zabuza" Kakashi said as he raised his hetai-it to reveal his covered eye.

"So I get to see the sharingan this early I'm honored Kiriagakure no jutsu" the mist grew so thick that nobody could see through it even Kakashi although he could still predict attacks with his sharingan had no way of seeing the man.

"8 vital spots heart, jugular, kidneys, liver, sub clavian artery, spine, larynx, lungs now which will be my attack point. Zabuza taunted from the mist.

Sasuke was shaking from the killer intent unable to move as he sat there under the massive killer intent.

Slowly he was bringing a kunai up to his neck to end it but was cut off by Kakashi.

"Don't threat Sasuke you will be alright I will protect you" Kakashi said in order to prevent the untimely death of his student.

"Oh I don't think so" said Zabuza as he appeared behind Tazuna and brought his cleaver down towards the bridge builder but before he could Kakashi intercepted and deflected the swing with a kunai.

Kakashi kicked Zabuza back into the mist where he couldn't be seen before running off after him. Appearing behind the demon of the mist, he held a kunai to his larynx and slit his neck but noticed he turned into water '_Mizubushin_' the copy ninja thought as he was struck with the cleaver ripping him in half before dissolving into water.

"Well I'm impressed Kakashi, even in the mist you were able to copy my moves but that's all it is, a copy. It has nothing on the original" Zabuza boasted planing his next attack he kicked Kakashi out of the fog and onto the water.

As Kakashi got up he couldn't see Zabuza anywhere '_hm where is he.._ ' but before he could finish his thought he felt a chakra spike and found himself trapped in a orb of water.

"Forget about me. Take the bridge builder and run, he has to use contact to keep me here and its draining his chakra" Kakashi ordered his team.

Team 7 looked ready to comply but Naruto refused to budge.

"Are you kidding. If I just abandoned a comrade I would never be able to look at erosennin in the eye again you just watch Kakashi-san ill kick this guys ass then get you out of there" the blond yelled.

Seeing Naruto's resolve and not wanting to be out done Sasuke came and stood next to Naruto as Zabuza created several Mizubushin to deal with what he considered a pest.

Naruto reacted quickly creating twenty shadow clones and sent them to engage the Zabuza clones. The members of team seven were stunned, Naruto the class 'dobe' had just made twenty clones and not only that these were not some illusion but full body solid clones.

'_How is he able to do that and why haven't I been taught that jutsu, if anybody deserves a jutsu like that its me_' Sasuke seethed.

Zabuza's clones were quickly dispatching the shadow clones with relative ease so Naruto decided he best stay back '_I need to think of something if I can distract the clones enough so that I can sneak by and attack the real Zabuza so we can free Kakashi-san I know_' "Sasuke, Sai I need you to throw as many kunai and shuriken at them as you can. I have a plan" Naruto finished by creating twenty more clones.

"heh clones again. Cant you children see your out of your league" Zabuza smirked as Naruto's clones bent down to push off in a sprint while Sai and Sasuke began attacking at a distance with kunai.

As the clones engaged suddenly ten more Naruto clones appeared around the original Zabuza and attacked him from all angles forcing him to jump '_what the how did that kid get past my clones_' he thought before coming to the realization that he had just released Kakashi from his watery prison.

"Yes! it worked I had some clones henge into rocks on the floor while my others picked them up and when they engaged the Mizubushin's quickly throw them towards the real Zabuza" Naruto explained to the mystified team 7 and Zabuza.

'V_ery clever Naruto. But now I have to finish this_' thought Kakashi.

"Eh I got distracted and forced to let go of the water prison" Zabuza said not wanting to think he was outsmarted by a fresh genin.

"Don't flatter yourself you were forced to let go" Kakashi said as he waited for Zabuza to start the first move.

Zabuza jumped away from Kakashi and started running through hand signs at the same time as Kakashi in the end both finished at the same time ending shouting "water style: water dragon jutsu" (im far to lazy to write the real names and there English translation I will still keep the main ones like chidori, raikiri, and rasengan don't like it sue me) identical streams of water clash.

'_How did that happen the sharingan allows the user to copy and recreate what the other is doing but they defiantly finished at the same time, how_' thought Zabuza as the jutsu ended.

Zabuza jumped back and started to run though hand signs, but failed to notice that Kakashi was once again performing the same jutsu only this time faster.

"Water style giant vortex jutsu" Kakashi finished and a large spinning wave of water hit Zabuza throwing him into a tree.

"How...how are you doing that can you -" "See the future?…. Yes and in your future, I see death" Kakashi finished for Zabuza. But before he could deliver the killing blow senbon needles shot out from a nearby tree and impaled into Zabuza's neck apparently killing him.

"Thank you for weakening my target, I have been chasing him for a long time" the masked hunter nin said in an even tone.

"Allow me to take the body, farewell leaf ninja" the masked hunter said as he picked up the body and left with a shunshin.

"Well anyway, are we almost at your house Tazuna-san" Kakashi questioned.

Tazuna was about to answer when Kakashi collapsed from exhaustion and over using the sharingan.

"Kakashi sensei" Sakura cried out in worry for her fallen leader. Naruto Sai and Sasuke checked him making sure he was alright. Pulling his headband back over his eye Naruto created a couple of clones that picked him up, and they headed for the bridge builders house.

On arriving at the house they were greeted by Tazuna's daughter Tsunami, and given rooms to rest in. the following day Kakashi came down stairs on crutches. Looking around saw his genin and Naruto eating breakfast Kakashi was about to speak up when Naruto voiced his very own concerns.

"Um Kakashi-san, I believe that Zabuza is alive"

* * *

><strong>End for this Chapter longest one yet <strong>


	5. the meeting

**In case it had been forgotten I dont own Naruto or any of the characters**

**Chapter 5: The Meeting**

"So you came to that conclusion as well Naruto .. Yes I believe he is alive, that hunter nin seemed off and didn't follow procedure" Kakashi explained to the room.

"Yeah I read in a book erosennin gave me that hunter nin are supposed to cut off the head and burn the body of there targets, so why would he take the body with him unless the hunter ninja was working with Zabuza" Naruto continued.

"Don't you two think your over thinking things, I mean you checked him yourself Kakashi sensei" Sakura said almost pleading herself to be right.

"Yes but think about what weapon the hunter used senbon needles. It is possible to put a person in a near death state by hitting the pressure points in such a way that it shuts down all noticeable signs of life. No I think Zabuza will be back in about a week, which means we have to train" Kakashi finished with a look of seriousness on his face to indicate he was deadly serious.

"Um but sensei forgive me, but it seems highly unlikely that we have any hope against someone like Zabuza and a weeks worth of training is not going to change that" Sai said hoping his sensei would see the logic and not have to fight the legendary swordsman.

"Yes but you wont be fighting Zabuza I will. You will be fighting the fake hunter nin" Kakashi explained.

(Forest clearing 1 hour later)

"Ok today we are going to learn to climb trees" the silver haired ninja said in a bored tone.

"Um Kakashi sensei we already know how to climb trees" Sakura said confused why there sensei would think they were that useless.

"I mean climb trees without your hands" the cyclops said not taking his eye off his Icha Icha.

"He means like this" said Naruto as he walked over to the tree and casually walked up the side.

"Well it seems that you already know this exercise, very good Naruto that means you will come with me and help me guard the bridge builder" Kakashi said '_hm maybe I can use this chance to teach him something seeing as Jiraiya-sama took him as a pupil and I didn't get the chance_'.

"Um can I bring some of my balloons to work on my exercise for erosennin then" Naruto asked.

"Sure thing now the rest of you" he took out three kunai and threw them on the ground at there feet use those to mark your progress up the tree. I will leave a clone here to watch your progress" Kakashi made a shadow clone and left the clearing quickly followed by Naruto.

"Hn it cant be hard to do at all if dobe can do it" Sasuke sneered.

"Yeah I mean he was just trying to show off. I bet you get this first go Sasuke-kun" Sakura said fawning over her crush and obsession.

"Hm it seems dickless is trying to hide the fact that he is angry that someone can do something he cant by hiding behind his arrogance" Sai said in a mater of fact tone.

"Shut up Sai Baka, what would you know. Sasuke-kun will have this down in no time just wait and see" screeched the banshee causing all others in the clearing to wince.

(Bridge 30 Minute's Later)

Naruto was sitting against the side of the bridge still trying to prevent his balloons from exploding on him and producing another from a sealing scroll after every failed attempt.

Kakashi on the other hand was watching the blond with great interest '_hes so close to completing it, yet the file I have on him says he was the dead last and had poor ninjutsu skills unable to create a standard clone, well I guess its no wonder he cant use the standard bushin no justsu it requires so little chakra it must have been like trying to fill a thimble with a garden hose and not spill a drop' _he thought watching the boy get frustrated after holding the balloon for 15 seconds only to loose concentration and have it pop.

"Naruto take a brake from that for a while, I have something I want to teach you" Kakashi said.

"Sure think what do you want to teach me Kakashi sensei" Naruto asked eagerly (didn't call him that before because he hadn't taught or offered to teach him anything)

"Well I was going to teach you a jutsu from your element are are you aware of what your primary element style is yet?" Kakashi asked while pleased the boy was so eager to learn.

"No I haven't done elemental work yet for the first two months with Jiraiya sensei all we worked on was fixing holes in my knowledge, tactics, a new taijutsu style, introduced me to fuinjutsu which I really like and chakra control. Then last month he let me sign the toad summoning contract after I mastered water walking. And now I'm working on a new jutsu" Naruto finished with a smile after listing his accomplishments.

"So your working on the rasengan huh" the copy ninja said as a statement not a question.

"How do you know I'm working on the rasengan?" the blond asked.

"I was the forth Hokage's student, did you really think I wouldn't notice the final stage of the training to complete it. Well anyway you have come a long way that is really impressive to learn all that in just the three months since the academy" Kakashi said obviously proud of his sensei's son.

"Well its not really, I have a way to get a lot of training done is a short period of time with shadow clones" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Naruto that's ingenious, and I bet you are the only person that would work for because of your immense chakra capacity but why are you not using them to help you in completing the rasengan?" Kakashi asked confused as to why he would not be using them to complete such a powerful technique.

"Well because it took erosennin a year to learn it without clones I want to show him that I can do it in less than that because I want to make him proud of me" Naruto said.

"I guess that's understandable. Well anyway I want you to take one of these pieces of paper and channel your chakra into it. They come from a specific type of tree that channels your chakra into its natural transformation that's not to say you cant use the other natures take me for example I'm primarily a lightening type but I can still use earth style jutsu's but they require more chakra and wont be as powerful" Naruto nodded indicating that he understood everything so far.

"Ok so when I channel my chakra into the paper what happens?" the young blond asked eager to learn more.

"Well if your a Katon type it burns Raiton it will crumple Fuuton it will cut Suiton it will become damp and Doton the paper will turn to dust" Kakashi explained.

Naruto took the piece of paper and started channeling his chakra into it a couple of seconds later the paper split indicating Fuuton and a wind affinity/

"Well it seems you have a wind affinity. That is rare and a difficult element to control but also one of the most powerful and also predominately for offensive. I only know of one wind user in Konoha and that's Asuma Sarutobi the sensei for team ten" Kakashi said.

Naruto looked a bit down heated at this thinking Kakashi and Jiraiya may not be able to help him with it as well as if he had one of there elements.

"So what do I need to do to be able to use my element" Naruto asked hopeful that he could still be of help.

"Well to have complete control over the element often takes years and is not usually trained until a chunin is looking to become a jonnin as it is an requirement to have two elemental affinities and to have a second you need to complete the manipulation training for the first" Kakashi said as he saw the slightly downbeat look on the young blonds face.

"But luckily you don't need to complete the training just to use jutsu from that area so I'm going to teach you a long range D rank jutsu you can use with a kunai to make it attack at a faster rate also once you have completed the manipulation training this shouldn't require hand seals" Kakashi explained.

Kakashi showed the young blond a set of three and seals and shot what looked like a strong gust of wind out of his palm saying Fuuton: Gale Palm jutsu.

Naruto created a hundred clones and got to work on his new Fuuton jutsu while he continued work on the rasengan and physical training deciding to up his weights from 20 pounds on each arm and leg to 50. At the end of the day he was exhausted but had successfully learned the gale palm jutsu and had started experimenting with how he could use it to enhance his kunai and shuriken speeds, so he was rather proud of himself.

(That night at Tazunas house)

The group sat down to eat dinner as a young boy came in shot a disgusted look at the group of ninja before declaring how they were all stupid to face Gato and were just going to die which Naruto angrily refused was the case.

"What would you know about pain I bet you have all lived sheltered lives in that ninja village of yours you don't know what suffering is" the young boy yelled after Naruto had denied what they were doing was futile

"So what things are bad but you know what I have had it much worse, you still have a mother who loves you and a Grandfather, a house to keep you warm and food every night. You don't know what its like to be hated in your own village for something that is out of your control. You don't know what its like to be beaten and kicked out of shops and forced to go through the garbage for food. You think your life is bad fine, but don't just sit around and moan about it do something about it fight back, don't be a coward... Kakashi sensei I'm going out to train" and with that Naruto stormed out the front door with tears in his eyes.

"Kakashi sensei Naruto's life couldn't have been that bad right, he has to be lying to get attention" Sakura asked.

"No Sakura everything he said was true, Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage at age 4 and lived on the streets for 6 months before some Anbu found him and took him to the Hokage. The Hokage gave Naruto an apartment but he has had to learn everything for himself, and was constantly being beaten and kicked out of stores. And that is the watered down version" Kakashi said shocking the small group in the room.

(Forest Clearing the Following Morning)

Naruto awoke in a field in the clearing of the forest when he heard a noise behind him. Quickly reacting he jumped up into the toad stance but relaxed upon seeing what was apparently a teenage girl picking flowers and herbs.

"Hello there, what you you doing out in the woods this early in the morning" Naruto asked.

"Oh hi" the girl said shocked to see one of the ninja who had been with the bridge builder when they attempted to assassinate him "Um my friend is sick so I'm out here picking herbs for a medicine. Tell me, are you a ninja, is that why you are out here" the girl asked.

"Yeah I am we were given a C rank mission to defend this bridge builder. But it turned out this guy named Gato has hired missing ninja to kill the poor man, so our mission turned into an A rank. Well life is funny that way I guess" Naruto paused as if in thought before continuing "But I will train harder to protect Tazuna and help this village and to become strong enough to protect everyone I care about" Naruto finished the statement like it was a declaration.

"That's good, I believe true strength comes from protecting those things that were precious to you it helps you push beyond what your limits to make sure they are safe" the girl said in an approving tone.

"Wow your really smart. My names Naruto Uzumaki Naruto whats your name miss?" the blond asked hoping to make a new friend.

"Oh my name is Haku and um I'm a boy" Haku said slightly annoyed to be confused with a girl.

'_Oh kami oh kami oh kami and I thought he was kinda good looking. Fuck me I've become Sasuke-teme minus the whole brooding and ego complex thing. I think I'm gonna be sick_' Naruto thought whilst trying to hold back a gag.

"Oh I'm sorry well anyway I better get back to the team I am with, they will probably be wondering where I am, I have been out for awhile. It was nice meeting you Haku I hope we meet again someday" the blond said getting over his temporary mental breakdown.

"Yes it would be nice to meet again in more peaceful times goodby Naruto Uzumaki" Haku said as he left the clearing.

'_I really hope I don't have to fight him he dose not deserve to die, why did you have to take this job Zabuza-sama'._

**And cut and print up next The battle for the bridge.**


	6. the battle of the bridge

**In case it had been forgotten I dont own Naruto or any of the characters**

**Chapter 6: The Battle of the Bridge**

The rest of the week passed without incident for Naruto and team 7. Kakashi had made sure Sasuke and Sai could make it all the way to the top of a tree before judging them ready. Whilst Sakura had to be able to stay stuck to the tree for a hour without being exhausted from lack of chakra.

Naruto on the other hand had been working on his taijutsu and his Fuuton: gale palm with his clones, while he was still trying to complete the rasengan and he often came into the house late and exhausted. Which was why on the day Kakashi expected the attack to happen he allowed Naruto to stay in bed for extra rest and join up later.

"Hey let my mom go" a voice came from downstairs as Naruto stirred. Upon hearing the call he immediately jumped into action jumping out the window. Using the roof he quietly moved around to the front of the house to observe and plan the safest way to help the now tied up Tsunami and Inari.

Quickly deciding on the safest course of action Naruto made three clones and moved them to hide ether side of the door while the third would act as a distraction.

"Hey let them go now" Naruto's clone demanded rushing into the house and landing a punch on the nearest of the two thugs.

"Fuck off kid, hey the boss only really needs the boy and his mother you watch them while I deal with this kid the clone suddenly back tracked acting scared while the thug walked towards him with a smirk on his face.

"Haha look how scared the little shit is just hurry up so we can get back to Gato and get paid" the other laughed enjoying the look of fear on the young blonds face. Unfortunately he didn't notice that same blond sneak in through the window behind him.

As soon as the first bandit excited the door the trap was unleashed, the clones on either side delivered kicks to his ribs whilst the third placed a punch to the stunned goons face easily knocking him out.

The other thug was shocked and went to help his partner but as soon as he moved was knocked out by an attack by the original Naruto.

After tying them up and releasing Inari and his mother he decided to wake them up so he could question them over Gato's plans, slapping the goon who stayed to guard the mother and son he waited as he began to wake.

"Wah where am I" he asked confused.

"Well you are where you were when you attacked an innocent family" the blond smirked.

"Hey fuck you, you little shit just wait till Gato gets here. You don't stand a chance the bridge builder is already dead Zabuza will have seen to that" the tied up goon responded confident he would be right.

'_Oh no the bridge, team 7, I gotta get there fast I have already wasted far too long here_' Naruto thought as he ran out of the house removing his weights for extra movement and speed.

(The Bridge 30 Minute's Earlier)

"What happened here where is everyone" Tazuna said fear clearly showing on his face as the fog crept in.

'_This isn't normal fog, that only means Zabuza is here well looks like I guessed the day right_' "Well well back for round two hey Zabuza" Kakashi asked in a casual tone.

"Heh its going to be different this time Kakashi" Zabuza sneered with confidence as he walked out of the mist with the hunter ninja from before.

"I see you brought some help this time" Kakashi said almost bored.

"He is far more than just help he has taken out jonnin. Oh look your little genin are shaking already" the demon of the mist finished with a chuckle.

"I'm not shaking because I am scared I'm shaking because I am excited" Sasuke said in confidence he cold easily match the hunter.

Sasuke rushed forward and the hunter replied in kind the two seemed equally matched for speed and skill.

"Your quite talented unfortunately I have you at a disadvantage, you see we are surrounded by water which means I can do this" the hunter finished and ran through some hand seals. When he finished a torrent of water rose from the side of the bridge and cascaded down knocking Sasuke over to the other side.

Sasuke quickly got back to his feat and rushed back towards the hunter only to find himself blocked by what looked like a large sheet of ice.

"I'm sorry but I cant allow you to get in the way of Zabuza-sama. Demonic ice Mirrors" a large dome comprising of sheets of ice formed around Sasuke and the hunter stepped straight into one of them like it was nothing, much to the shock of said emo and the other occupants of the bridge minus Zabuza.

"Well I'm sorry to say your students finished Kakashi, Haku has never lost a fight using that technique" Zabuza said matter of factly.

"Sai go help Sasuke while I take care of Zabuza" said Kakashi as he lifted his hetai-it revealing his sharingan and launched himself kunai in hand at Zabuza who blocked it with the blade of his mammoth cleaver.

(Inside the Ice Dome)

Sai arrived inside the dome, but he immediately decided that it was a very bad idea the hunter was able to move around so fast he couldn't keep track and was slowly being turned into a porcupine from senbon needles and his ink creatures had no effect on the ice and were quickly dispatched by the skillful hunter.

"That's it! Katon: Great fireball jutsu" came the enraged cry of Sasuke as a large fireball spewed forth from his mouth and rushed at the ice sheets but much to his horror found the ice still intact.

"What, how is that possible fire should melt ice" Sasuke asked demanding an answer.

"Normally you would be right, but this ice is special as long as I have chakra the ice will remain intact" the hunter said with no emotion in his voice as he sent another hail of senbon into the two boys.

This continued for awhile and the boys of team 7 were not in good shape.

'_Is he slowing down I'm starting to be able to see his movements_' Sasuke thought observing how the hunter would jump from one ice sheet to another far faster than normal movement.

Suddenly Sasuke felt a surge of chakra to his eyes and the world became far clearer to him. He had just activated the sharingan with two tomoe in his right eye and one in the left.

'_The sharingan so he too has a kekei genkai. Oh well it doesn't matter, I need to put them away to help Zabuza-sama_' thought the hunter from the mirrors.

Sasuke was doing a lot better but the strain of his new sharingan was becoming to much to bare and Sai was out on his feet as another barrage of needles finally hit there mark and both boy fell to the ground just as a certain blond arrived at the fight.

"NO! Sasuke, Sai please be ok" Naruto shouted as he saw his comrades fall before him.

"Was this the first time you have lost a friend in battle they died honorable deaths" the hunter informed the blond with an emotionless tone.

"Shut up" Naruto cried as his rage and sorrow rose and a mist of red chakra erupted from the blond "I'm gon**na Kill you**_**" **_

'_What amazing power, but it feels so cold, like evil itself. What is this boy' _the ice wielding ninja thought as he noticed the hands of the boy the chakra was coming from became claw like, his whisker marks thickened and his hair became wild like an animal and suddenly the boy charged.

(With Kakashi and Zabuza)

'_That chakra it cant be, did the seal break … No but maybe it has weakened I have to end this now_' "Hey Zabuza, as much as I would like to stay and play with you all day, I think its time I finish this" said the Kakashi as he took out a scroll and smeared some blood on it.

'_That power, what is that power. This could be trouble_' "Hm really Kakashi. And how do you plan to do that your injured and bleeding while I am fine. You cant see or hear me how do you plan on doing that" Zabuza said with a smirk confident he couldn't be found let alone defeated that easily.

"Like this Summoning Jutsu: Dog hunter pack" as he finished dogs of all sizes appeared around Zabuza biting and holding him in place as Kakashi walked into view "You see I allowed you to cut me during the fight so I could use the smell of my blood to track you. And if I could do it it was even easier for my ninja hounds too. Now I am going to finish you but not with a copied move, oh no. I'm going to finish you with a jutsu of my own creation now get ready" as Kakashi finished he started going through hand signs.

(Meanwhile in Ice dome)

An enraged Naruto charged forward on all fours like a rabid animal the hunter was shocked when the senbon needles just bounced off the his body and was barely able to jump to another ice sheet as Naruto shattered the previous one with a single punch.

'_Impossible no-one had ever been able to break my ice before. I have to stop him_' but the ice user was forced to jump to another mirror again but this time he was not so lucky as Naruto had grabbed his arm with amazing speed he couldn't match even with his ice technique and punched him straight through the closest ice sheet shattering his mask.

'_I'm sorry master, I am absolutely no match for this boy. I guess I am nothing but a broken tool_' he thought as he saw the blond charge he closed his eyes waiting for the final blow. But it didn't come he opened his eyes to see the red slits slowly fade back into cerulean blue pain and confusion etched on the young blonds face.

Naruto had stopped his fist just short of Haku's face shocked to see that the boy he had met and befriended in the forest during the week was his enemy and whats more defiantly was not a bad person.

"Why" Naruto asked struggling to hold back the tears of hurt and betrayal he felt at seeing the boy again "Why … How can you work for someone like Zabuza who would kill and damn an entire country just for money... WHY?" he finished with a scream as he collapsed on his hands and knees.

"Zabuza gave me purpose. I was an orphan when he found me he trained me to be his tool and now I have failed him I am broken and no more use to my master. Please kill me" Haku stated with no sign of emotion on his face.

Suddenly there was a chakra spike from behind and the sound of chirping birds could be heard, then the mist cleared to reveal Zabuza was being held in place by ninja dogs and Kakashi was standing there with lightening dancing around his hand as he prepared to end the demon of the mists life.

"I'm sorry there is one last way I have to serve Zabuza-sama" and Haku took off before Naruto was able to respond.

(With Kakashi)

The copy ninja lunged forward and felt his hand enter flesh and a heart explode however it was not the heart of his intended victim it his arm was in that of the ice user who had jumped in the way of Kakashi.

"Well looks like my tool served its purpose" said Zabuza as he was finally able to break free of the dogs holding him.

"What is that all he was to you a tool to be thrown away when no longer useful he loved you like a father, I could see in his eyes. He didn't like killing but he did it for you, and that's all you have to say about him" Naruto yelled arriving on the seen just as Haku had fallen.

Zabuza had tears in his eyes "Damn it kid look what you have done to me Haku was like my son but I hid it behind my cold killer mask" Zabaza responded, just then the sound of clapping was heard from the far edge of the bridge and there stood Gato with what looked like around a hundred hired goons.

"Well well it looks like you saved me a job leaf ninja. Did you really think I was going to pay you Zabuza. Ninja are far to expensive and you couldn't even kill one bridge builder oh well" Gato laughed at the situation the missing Kiri ninja was in.

"Well Kakashi looks like we are not enemies anymore, can I borrow a kunai so I can at least kill Gato its the least I can do for Haku" Zabuza said and Kakashi handed him a kuani which he placed his mouth and got ready to attack.

"Wait we can help you don't have to attack them on your own" Naruto said taking out a kunai and wrapping a explosive tag around the handle.

Zabuza just shook his head as if to say he wanted to do this himself and charged. He cut the bandits down like a knife through butter, even though he was taking some serious injuries he refused to go down till he made it to his target.

Gato had fled to the back of a group of bandits but soon found himself face to face with a bleeding Zabuza who beheaded the businessman despite his pleading to be spared.

Zabuza was able to arrive back at Haku's body before collapsing '_I wonder if I will be able to see you in the afterlife …. No, I don't think I will get that honor, Haku you were always far to kind for this line of work. I will miss you' _these were the final thoughts of Zabuza as he passed into unconsciousness and then from this world.

"That guy took our meal ticket. I say we take what we need from the town" one bandit said but as they were about to move an arrow landed in front of them fired by Inari who had rallied the whole town to come out and stand against Gato and his men.

"If you want to attack this town your going to have to go through us I'm not going to run and hide anymore I'm going to fight just like Naruto-niisan" declared Inari.

The bandits and thugs that still wanted to attempt to ransack the town were soon forced back when Naruto crated fifty clones and tossed one of this exploding tag seals on a kunai just in front of the bandits blowing a small section of the bridge away much to the horror of a certain bridge builder.

A week later the bridge was finished and it was time for the ninja from Konoha to return home after a teary goodby and a promise to come visit from Naruto to Inari they were off on there way.

"So what should we call the bridge I was thinking the Super Awesome Tazuna bridge" said builder pronounced which was quickly shot down by the surrounding townsfolk.

"Hey why don't we name it after Naruto-niisan said Inari getting cheers from the crowd.

"Ok then its decided, it shall be called the 'Great Naruto Bridge'" Tazuna said with roars of the approving villagers.

(One Day Later Hokage's Office)

"Team 7 and Naruto Uzumaki reporting back form C turned A rank mission" Kakashi stated proudly.

"WHAT" shouted Iruka.

"Well you see we were on the way to wave when we ran into a few snags. I take it you collected the demon brothers Hokage-sama Kakashi said and the hokage nodded as Kakashi continued to give the report.

(Later at Ichiraku Ramen)

"keep'em coming old man" Naruto said to Teuchi as Ayame handed him another bowl.

"Hey gaki I heard you got more than you bargained for on your mission" came a voice from behind the blond.

Naruto turned around to find Jiraiya entering the store and sitting next to him.

"Erosennin your back, yeah you can say that again" and Naruto went on to tell the story of his first A rank mission.

"Um Erosennin I used the fox's chakra but I didn't mean to and it was different from when I summoned boss toad, it felt like I almost wasn't in control, I mean I was but it was like I wasn't myself" Naruto said.

"I see well I think that when you are in an emotional state of painful emotions like anger or sorrow you subconsciously draw out the foxes chakra, which feeds on negative emotion's the reason it was harder to control than when you summoned Gamabunta is because of the situation and amount of the chakra you used" explained Jiraiya.

"Ok so I have to find out how much of its chakra I can control and learn to keep my emotions in check to be able to use the fox effectively" Naruto surmised.

"Yeah that's about it. Come on lets finish up here and get back to training, if you impress me I will sign you up for the chunin exams next month" this got an excited response from the blond knuckle head who was already screaming about how he would make chunin easily.

Jiraiya just smirked as he followed the excitable blond to there usual training ground above the waterfall.

**Done... well for till the next chapter anyway **

**Anyway so in the forest of death I was curious as to which fight you would prefer Orochimaru Vs Team 7 and Naruto or Orochimaru Vs Anko and Naruto or just have him get through to the next round quickly**

**thought it would be a bit different if Naruto wasn't there for the marking but still ran into the snake in the forest anyway tell me what you think and I will try to make it enjoyable whatever the outcome.**


	7. Genjutsu and the first task

**In case it had been forgotten I dont own Naruto or any of the characters**

**Chapter **7: **Genjutsu and the first task**

It had been two weeks since Naruto had returned from the mission to wave, and Naruto was currently looking for his ever perverted sensei at the various women only hot springs around the village. And becoming more and more frustrated, that he was not at any of his favorite places.

"Damn that erosennin, where the hell is he. I need him to train me or at least get a mission, I haven't done one since last week when I had to go catch fish with team 8. And even then I had to stay on land after the first hour because Hinata kept passing out when I tried to take my shirt off to go for a swim to catch them" Naruto was brought out of his musings when he heard a perverted chuckle.

Standing behind him was Jiraiya writing in his notepad. Obviously something Naruto had said had given him 'inspiration'. The thought of being in one of his sensei's perverted books was not appealing to the blond and he quickly stole the notepad and ripped out the page before Jiraiya could respond.

"Stupid perverted sensei your not using me in your books. Now why didn't you show up for training today I'm still having trouble cutting the leaf I don't know what I am doing wrong" Naruto said.

"Damn it gaki you didn't need to tear the page out. And I was late because I was signing you up for the chunin exams, normally you would need a team of three to compete but because of who I am the Hokage allowed you in solo" the white haired toad charmer proclaimed.

"Yeah what ever you probably just promised jiji a signed copy of your next book before it comes out or something. Now help me with my wind manipulation" the blond whined.

"Fine gaki ok, well I'm a Katon and Doton affinity, Fuuton is rare even in Suna right now I can only think of two people who are wind users. And trust me you don't want to have anything to do with Danzo. You should ask Asuma although I would wait until after the chunin exams he will be busy getting his team ready, so just keep trying for now. Hows the rasengan going" Jiraiya said curious how the rest of his young apprentice's training was progressing.

"Ok I guess, I just cant focus on the rotation, power and stability it's like I start to get it then it just slips away I can hold it for about 15 seconds" Naruto said dejected that the final stage was proving much harder than the others.

"Well you could just use shadow clones to complete the training" the toad sage said.

"No I want to do this myself and beat your time in learning it…. … Wait that's it your a genius erosennin" the blond cheered.

"Um thanks... I guess" the sage replied, unsure of what he said. If he was still refusing to use shadow clones in training, what else could he have said that would give the kid a breakthrough.

Naruto created a single shadow clone next to him and it started to spin the chakra whilst the original focused on power and stability soon there was a perfectly formed rasengan in the blonds hand.

"YES I did it, see erosennin instead of using the clones to train I can split up the roles until I can do it perfectly but it's good enough" the excitable ninja said proudly letting the rasengan disappear.

"Well done gaki. Let's go get some ramen to celebrate" the white haired man said.

"Yeah ramen, ramen, ramen" the blond yelled happily as he walked with his sensei to his favorite ramen store.

(Ichiraku Ramen)

"Ok gaki excellent work on the rasengan, you have it so its usable although in hardly the conventional way but still well done now for the rest of the week we are going to focus on genjutsu" Jiraiya said.

"Why erosennin? I thought you told me I would never have any real ability at it because my chakra levels were so high" Naruto asked curious as to why he would be focusing the last week before the chunin exams on something he would never be able to do well.

"That's true you have about as much talent for genjutsu as my former teammate has in gambling. But at the same time you need to be able to recognize a high level one and dispel it. Otherwise the second you run into a genjutsu user in the exam you will be about as useless as a academy student faced with the prospect of facing Tora hyped up on catnip" the white haired man stated.

Naruto paled at just the thought of Tora on catnip, and he was rather confident he could hold his own against most chunin.

"Ok I get it, so how do we do this Kurenai sensei showed me some basic's" the blond asked still in fear of Tora the terrible hyped up on cat crack

"Well as you know, there are two ways. The first and easiest is to cause pain to yourself which is fine if your as sadistic as Anko. But in the highly likely event that you are not sexually aroused by blood what You have to do is disrupt your chakra flow by performing the required hand sign and saying kai this stops your chakra flow then bursts it out around you dispelling the genjutsu" the toad sage said.

"So when are we going to start I mean the exams are in just over a week" Naruto asked.

"Well start tomorrow I'm not good with genjutsu, so I will have to get some help" Jiraiya answered.

They ate happily, well happily until Jiraiya was given the bill and then went there separate ways Naruto was just happy to be learning a new skill whilst the old pervert was distracted by two women heading towards his favorite researching area.

(The Following Day Training Ground 2)

"Hey erosennin how are we going to learn this, I mean you said you weren't good at genjutsu either but I don't see anyone else here" Naruto asked curious to see how he would be training in his worst skill set.

Jiraiya wasted no time and summoned what looked like two elderly toads. One with a gray beard and hair, whilst the other had curly black hair and was holding a rolling pin and was not looking happy.

"Jiraiya-chan what did you call us for, I was in the middle of making centipede soup" the toad with the rolling pin said in a feminine voice indicating that the toad was female.

"Now Ma, I am sure Jiraiya-chan wouldn't of summoned us for nothing, now what do you need boy" the toad with gray hair asked.

"Uh yes Fukusaku-sama, Shima-sama this is Naruto Uzumaki and my new apprentice and toad summoner, Naruto these are the two toad elders" Jiraiya introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you elder toads" Naruto greeted respectfully.

"Well anyway Fukusaku-sama, Shima-sama. I was wondering if you would help me teach the boy to detect and dispel genjutsu, because if he can disrupt your jutsu he will be safe from almost all genjutsu" Jiraiya said hoping that the flattery of there skills would save him from Shima's rolling pin.

"Very well we can help the boy, but next time you call us it better be for something serious or else" the old toad Shima said, slowly patting the wooden object in her hand getting small whimpers from the tall man.

Naruto created a hundred clones to disrupt the genjutsu that the elderly toads were about to cast and by the end of the day he had only made a small progress it had proved it was going to take a bit longer than Jiraiya previously thought.

The week passed and Naruto had finally been able to dispel most of the illusions placed on him, and could detect them all. Naruto had discovered the genjutsu that he couldn't remove could be taken care of by channeling small amounts of Kyuubi's chakra but still found it difficult to know how much he could control as he didn't want to loose control. But he had discovered he could use it without side effects up until the Yokai cloak formed around him and the negative emotions fed the fox's power.

It was the day before the first task of the chunin exams and Naruto was currently amusing himself at the site of what appeared to be a perfectly square rock with eye holes cut into it following the young jinchuuriki around.

"Ok Konohamaru, you can come out now. I mean seriously a square rock you can do better than that" the blond said in amusement.

Suddenly the 'rock' exploded in a puff revealing three children about three years younger than Naruto who were coughing from what appeared to be too much smoke powder.

"Ah just what I would have expected from my rival boss" said the boy with a long scarf and brown spiky hair.

"Hi I'm Moegi and I am the prettiest girl in the academy" said the girl with two pig tales.

"And I'm Udon and I like math" the boy with glasses and a running nose said.

"Boss come play ninja with us, you haven't played with us in ages" the young Sarutobi said eager to play with his friend and rival.

"Playing ninja Naruto you are a ninja what kind of Baka plays ninja when they are one" a new voice said.

"Oh hey Sakura. Whats wrong with playing ninja there kids, and its a good way to learn how to be a real ninja.

"Hey boss is that your girlfriend" Udon asked curious of the relationship he had with the pink haired kunoichi.

"Nah I did like her when we were in the academy, but I grew out of it" Naruto said.

"That's good, that hair is like a neon sign. And that forehead looks like it needs two Hetai-it to protect it properly" Konohamaru said jokingly.

"Hey Konohamaru …. … We better run" Naruto said and got ready to chase after the young boy and the screeching banshee chasing after him in case he needed some medical attention to heal his ears when she caught him.

Unfortunately for the young monkey he ran into a boy wearing a black full body suit and hood.

"Hey watch where your going punk" said the older boy grabbing the younger child by the shirt and lifting him up to head height.

"Kankuro just let him go" said a tall girl with four ponytail's and blonde.

"No I'm going to teach this punk a lesson.

"I would advise you put him down" said Naruto seeing the Hokage's grandson was in trouble.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it" said the boy turning his head to glare at the blond boy.

"Oh my god you must be the worst looking girl I have ever seen" said Naruto in horror.

"Hey what the fuck are you talking about I'm a guy" said Kankuro anger etched on his face.

"Then why the hell are you wearing all that make up" Naruto choked out causing a laugh from the girl.

"It's not make up its War Paint! Kami how come nobody can see its war paint. Thats it kid you asked for this" said Kankuro but before he could respond Naruto had run forward and grabbed his arm forcing him to wince in pain dropping the 'honorable grandson'.

"Konohamaru I think you better head home. You don't need to see some cross dresser make a fool of himself this close to the chunin exams" Naruto said not taking his eyes off the older boy or the girl as she readied her battle fan.

But before she could act a wave of killer intent froze both her and Kankuro behind them stood a boy about the same age as Naruto with red hair and black circles around his eyes looking intently at Naruto.

"Ga..Garra" Kankuro stammered in fear of his younger brother.

"Kankuro, you are a disgrace to Suna … I am sorry for my brothers actions I am Subaku no Garra

may I ask your name" the boy called Garra asked.

"Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki" the blond responded evenly, carefully observing the red haired boy as he released Kankuro's arm from his grip.

"A pleasure are you competing in the chunin exams" the redhead asked.

"That I am. I take it by the fact you are here with your team that you are also completing" Naruto responded.

"I look forward to testing my existence against you" was Garra only response before turning to his team "Temari, Kankuro where leaving come" and he turned and left followed by his team staying a good distance behind.

(The Following Day At The Academy)

Naruto arrived and headed to the third floor. But when he arrived on the second floor he saw a group of genin in front of a door with a genjutsu on it he was about to walk around when he noticed Sasuke and yell at the two gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu under henge to drop the genjutsu.

Naruto couldn't believe the stupidity of the 'last Uchiha' to give away what was an obvious pretest to weed out the weaker candidates. Shaking his head he moved on ignoring the resulting tussle in which rock lee had intercepted a punch thrown at Sasuke catching it easily.

Team 7 caught up to Naruto as he was about to head up to level 3.

"Hn looks like there letting everyone compete in this thing if your here dobe. This is a exam for the elites weaklings like you should have just stayed at home" Sasuke sneered upon seeing the blond.

"Hey and here I was thinking the same about you teme, wow small world" said Naruto slightly annoyed the Uchiha still considered him weak.

Sakura was about to reply in defense of her beloved Sasuke-kun but was cut off by the arrival of Rock Lee.

"Sasuke Uchiha you are this years rookie of the year and considered a genius I would like to challenge you" said Lee.

Sasuke smirked in arrogance before responding "you know this yet you still challenge me".

"Yes I do, I need to test myself against a genius to prove you can beat a genius with hard work" the green clad ninja said loudly.

"Sure why not, its not like you can beat me a Uchiha" Sasuke said confident this freak couldn't beat him.

"I wouldn't do it, teme bushy brows is incredibly tough. I don't think you can win. Hell I'm not even sure anyone from our graduating class could beat him" Naruto said in warning.

Naruto's warning was ignored tho and Sasuke charged Lee which the green clad ninja easily dodged and began what could only be described as one hell of an ass whooping on the poor Uchiha much to the horror of the pink haired harlot.

Unfortunately the horror was not quite over yet just as Lee was about to complete his final move he was stopped by the arrival of the sensei of team 9.

"Lee what were you doing I told you not to use that move" said the taller version of Lee.

"I'm sorry Gai sensei I just wanted to prove hard work could beat a genius" said a downbeat Lee.

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Oh shit, quick look away before its to late" but it was Naruto's warning didn't come in time to save team seven from a genjutsu that not even the sharingan could break the fabled demonic beach sunset jutsu.

Team seven just sat there unable to avert there eyes from the horror before them when it was over the group finally made there way upstairs into the exam room.

When Naruto arrived he noticed the rest of the rookie teams there so decided to greet them

"Hey guys good to see you all made it" Naruto yelled trying to ignore Ino and Sakura's arguments concerning what could only be considered the biggest brooder in fire country if not the world.

"Hey Naruto your here as well how come I thought you didn't have a squad that's why you spent all that time with the other teams on missions?" Choji asked.

"Yeah my sensei erosennin convinced hokage jiji to let me compete by myself" said Naruto stunning the genin in hearing range because of his lack of respect for the hokage.

"Troublesome" was all Shikamaru said.

"Well if we need to fight someone I know where I'm going the dobe doesn't even have a team to back him up" said Kiba.

"You should probably quieten down you don't want to paint a target on your back" said a tall boy with silver hair and circular glasses that looked two or three years older than the rookie genin.

"Who are you" said Naruto wary of the new arrival.

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Kabuto and seeing as you are rookie genin I assumed you could use some information on the exams I myself have taken them seven times" Kabuto finished.

"Wow seven times you must really suck" said Kiba.

"Well that or the exams could be a lot harder than they appear" the spectacle wearing genin said.

"What ever me and Akamaru are going to the finals isn't that right boy" the Inuzuka said getting a bark in agreement from the puppy in his jacket.

"Anyway I have these info cards, they have information on all the teams and even the individual members" said Kabuto.

"Ok then Rock Lee" said Sasuke "Sabaku no Garra" said Naruto "Uzumaki Naruto even tho its troublesome to ask" finished Shikamaru.

"Oh you know there names well that's not hard then lets see"

"Rock Lee here we go. It says here he has no skill in nin or genjutsu because he has a disease which has lead to underdeveloped chakra coils. But his taijutsu is off the charts team members are Hyuuga Neji and TenTen and his sensei is Miteo Gai hes done 42 D ranks and 35 C rank missions" Kabuto said before shuffling his cards.

"Ok next is Subaku no Garra well this is a shock I have really little on him all I can tell you is he has done 12D ranks 52C ranks and 1B rank mission and has never been injured" the silver haired ninja informed the Konoha rookies.

This shocked several of the rookies at thought of going on a all those missions and never picking up a single injury.

"Ok now for Uzumaki Naruto. He was ranked bottom of his class in the academy, wow his chakra and Stamina is off the chart with the only people in the village to rival his chakra levels are the Jiraiya of the sannin and the Hokage himself. Genjutsu is non existent but tai and ninjutsu are well above average he was not given a genin squad and was instead taken on as the apprentice of Jiraiya the toad sage and member of the sannin has a wind affinity, but it doesn't have information on what jutsu's he knows has completed 10D rank 12C 1B and wow 1A rank mission this is impressive I would suggest avoiding Uzumaki Naruto in this competition" the silver haired genin said noticing the proud look on the face of the blonde boy and the stunned look on the face's of those around him.

"Yeah what ever he probably just had a good team with him there's no way dobe could beat any of us" said Kiba.

"It would be unwise to underestimate any of your opponent's, even ones from the new village the sound could prove difficult opponents" just as Kabuto finished a member of a sound team with large gauntlets on each arm who had heard him jumped forward and attacked the silver haired ninja but he was able to dodge seconds later tho his glasses cracked from an unknown force.

'_Hm he pushes air out from the gauntlets on his arms if you were to break the gauntlets his attacks would become useless_' thought Naruto observing the attack and its effectiveness.

"Alright Maggots sit down its time for the first exam" came a voice as a large man with scars all over his face walked in and stood behind the desk "My name is Ibiki Morino, and I will be the proctor for the first test you will have one hour to answer the 10 questions you will not be given the final question until the final ten minutes if you are caught cheating you and your team will be disqualified. That said you can use what ever jutsu or abilities you want to get the answers you begin now!" he finished and sat down and smirked at the looks of horror on the genin's face when they saw the questions.

'_These questions are far to difficult for a genin, hell I doubt most jonnin could answer them. That could only mean that they want us to cheat … Yes there are definitely several people placed in here who were given the answers. But how do I get them, oh I know_' Naruto thought as he silently summoned a small toad and silently gave him orders before it puffed into smoke.

Twenty minutes later the toad returned handed Naruto the answers and again disappeared Naruto filled out the answers then sat back and waited for the test to be over, finally it came time for the last question which once again had a new set of rules '_So he wants to test if we have the guts to stick to the mission a very clever, test I'm glad erosennin gave me those books on psychology otherwise I may not have realized_' the blond thought as he smirked.

"So blondie you look confident you know if you get the question wrong you can never retake the test" Ibiki said trying to intimidate Naruto.

"That's fine Ibiki-san I don't need to be a chunin for my dream to come true it would be nice to get better missions but I think I will risk it thanks" Naruto said with a small smirk indicating that he had figured out the test.

_'Damn the kid figured it out, oh well I don't think I will get anymore now_' "Well anyone else... … ok now the rest of you … … … Pass!" the scared man said. And was about to continue when a black blur came crashing through the window which turned out to be a woman with dark purple hair in a ponytail and looked like a pineapple had on a open trench coat and see through mesh top making the it obvious she did not wear a bra over her ample C cup breast's behind her there was a sign that read Anko Mitarashi Sexy and Single proctor for the second exam.

**Chapter Complete! **


	8. the forest and the snake's

**In case it had been forgotten I dont own Naruto or any of the characters**

**Chapter 8: The forest and the snake's**

In the exam room Naruto was both stunned and amused by the rival of the women he so affectionately called 'the crazy snake lady'. It was a look of shock shared by most of the genin there were a few exceptions, Gaara's face held no expression whilst, Kiba, Kankuro and several others had perverted grins focused on the 'Sexy and Single' Anko Mitarashi.

"Well fuck Ibiki 34 teams left you must be getting soft oh well once I'm finished with them there will be less than half of these numbers. Ok you little gaki's, meet me at training ground 44 in an hour. And if one member on your team is late your whole team fails" and with that Anko left through the same broken window she came in leaving the still stunned genin to register what just happened.

"Well... damn" a random genin stated finally breaking everyone out of there stunned state.

(Training Ground 44 the Forest of Death)

"All right you little pieces of shit. Welcome to my home away from home, training ground 44 better known as the forest of death" Anko pronounced loudly so everyone could hear her. Naruto however just looked off with a bored expression unimpressed with her attempts to intimidate the competitors.

Anko saw the blond wasn't affected by her little speech and deciding to make an example out of him took out a kunai and threw it at the blond who was caught unawares as it sliced his cheek then she used a shunshin to appear behind him with another kunai to his neck.

"So your not intimidated by the forest hey, well that's fine but you wont have that pervert with you to scare the animals off this time" Anko said as she pressed her ample chest into his back and seductively licked the blood off his cheek.

Naruto tried to remain calm but found it difficult. Even if he knew that Anko was just trying to scare him and the others she was still a scary kunoichi. Then he also noticed the looks of jealousy some of the males were giving him and couldn't help but smirk.

"Yes but Anko-chan I contain a beast far more terrifying than anything that is found in the forest and they know it" Naruto whispered into the sadistic kunoichi's ear.

Anko was about to respond when they both felt a presence right behind them and quickly responded only to find a Kusa ninja holding out her hand.

"I'm sorry proctor-san I was simply returning your kunai" the Kusa ninja said before returning to her squad.

"You know crazy snake lady, I think she might even be more creepy than you" Naruto said suppressing a shiver.

"Hey I'll have you know I can be far more scary" Anko said in mock hurt.

Naruto arrived at gate 27 after signing his waver forms upon looking at the neighboring gates he found to his left were a team from Ame who were all rather tall and lanky and to his left he found a team from Iwa who were looking at him with hatred and anger Naruto felt uneasy as he recalled what Jiraiya had said about Iwa ninja.

(FLASHBACK)

"Kid in the chunin exams and out in the field a ninja might have to kill at any moment for a mission or to save a comrade its a sad fact about our life but it's true, and there will be times that you are forced to kill to defend yourself this is also important. So what I did is I went the the pet store in town and found the cutest bunny I could find I swear this thing has like a permanent puppy eyes jutsu on it here look at it" Jiraiya finished pulling what could only be described as the definition of adorable.

"Oh my god that thing is cute I want to take it home and charge people to see it" said Naruto.

"Ok, Naruto?"

"Yeah"

"I want you to kill it"

"WHAT, but its just too cute, come on erosennin people would throw out fluffy kittens living in shoe for that thing. And have you seen kittens living in a shoe erosennin … … There adorable... How am I supposed to kill it" Naruto complained.

"You have to because if you can kill this bunny you can kill anything … Do you think I want it to go, hell no the cute SOB got me laid three times since I brought it, and that was only yesterday" Jiraiya said in his tone serious to emphasis what he needed the blond to do before turning perverted.

"Fine give me the bunny" and with that Naruto brought his blade up and ended the bunny's life.

"It's done now why was this so important that I couldn't get a first kill like every other normal ninja" the blond asked.

"Because there will be some ninja who will target you in particular, especially in this exam you will be the one genin without a team and that will make you a target and I want you to be able to kill without the worry of it being your first kill" Jiraiya said seriously.

"Ok I get it erosennin I just wish I didn't have to kill such a cute animal, couldn't you have used Tora … although now I think about it killing that demonic cat wouldn't have been hard at all" Naruto said fantasizing about killing the Bane of all genin.

"There is one more thing Naruto, I want you to be extra careful of the teams from Iwa. They don't like Konoha at all and to make matters worse you happen to look a lot like the forth hokage who was the main reason Iwa lost so many men in the 3rd great shinobi war. I want you to promise me that you will do what it takes to defend yourself and wont hesitate to kill if needed" the toad sage finished giving Naruto a serious look to prevent him from arguing.

"Ok erosennin I will make sure I will defend myself and what ever is necessary to defend myself or others" the blond finished and the pair went back to training.

(FLASHBACK END)

'_Now I see why erosennin warned me against the teams from Iwa, they really look's like they really hate me_' Naruto thought as the buzzer rang and he quickly made several clones and sent them in different directions around him as he headed deeper into the forest.

Naruto headed through the tree tops at an average speed till a clone dispersed and his memories came back of the Iwa team attack it Naruto decided to keep moving and wait till they caught up .

Several minutes passed as Naruto ran before he felt chakra signature and movement behind him turning around he saw the three Iwa genin glaring at him the team was comprised of a tall boy around the height of Shino a girl slightly taller than Naruto with two pigtails on either side of her head and a short stocky boy even shorter than Naruto but wider than Choji all three of them had the same dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

'_Well this is a bit sooner than I predicted, but I guessed they would catch up eventually I mean I wasn't exactly moving fast_' "So how do you guys want to do this do you want to give me your scroll or do you want to loose in a highly embarrassing display of my strength" said the blond trying to intimidate the Iwa Genin hoping he wouldn't actually have to fight them.

"What ever your alone and you look just like the yellow flash, killing you will be our revenge for all the people he killed in the last war" the taller boy said.

"Well I really didn't want to have to do this but fine" said Naruto as he got into the toad style taijutsu stance.

"Doton rock armor" said the taller boy who became covered in thick rock right up to his head whilst the shorter was still performing hand signs "Doton Earth spears" he shouted.

Pillars of rock shot up out of the ground and flew at the blond who quickly made a shadow clone to throw him out of the way before he was impaled like the clone.

"Well you have some nice Doton jutsu but your going to need more than that" Naruto taunted still hoping he didn't have to take the lives of the team.

"Shut up you blond punk were going to kill you, and there is nobody here to save you your all alone" the shorter boy said.

"Fine but you asked for this" Naruto said creating six shadow clones before charging the Iwa team.

The clones and Naruto paired up two for each with Naruto and a clone taking the taller of the boys on the team.

The rock armor had made the Iwa genin slow but his defense proved impenetrable even with all of his strength Naruto failed to make more than a couple of cracks in the armor even despite all hits landing on vital spots the tall genin didn't seem phased.

'_Damn I cant damage him at all, what am I supposed to do I have to think of something quick because I do not want to get hit with one of those punches I need to create enough force to breakthrough that armor... yes I got it_' jumping back while his clone continued to cause a distraction Naruto made another shadow clone and through a kunai while the clone finished the hand signs for the jutsu "Fuuton gale palm".

A compressed pocket of air shot out from the clones hand and caught the kunai more than quadrupling the speed and power behind the kunai.

The taller Iwa genin didn't see the kunai till it was to late and it passed through his rock armor over his heart like it wasn't even there.

"Brother!" the smaller of the boys yelled while the girl looked on shocked having just dispatched the clones fighting her and her shorter team member.

"Well one down two to go" Naruto said his voice emotionless as he turned to face the remaining rock ninja holding his hand Naruto and the clone beside him started to form a rasengan while the the two other ninja were unaware of the threat coming from behind them.

The shorter of the two began realizing that they may just have been in over there head. And at seeing a jutsu feared all over earth country began sweating as Naruto began slowly moving towards them picking up speed as he went with each tree he jumped from.

"Run I will hold him off" the boy yelled to his female team mate as he pushed of to intercept the blond. But she was frozen in place with fear of the blond who had killed her teammate so easily, and she could only watch as Naruto drove a rasengan through the chest of her other male companion she was about to scream when she felt pain rush up through her looking behind her she saw a Naruto clone had just forced a kunai into her back over her heart.

'_He looks like he is in such pain he wasn't the enemy we forced him to kill_' the final thoughts of the girl as she faded into death as she looked into the eyes of her killer.

"Please let them have a earth scroll I do not want to have to fight another team" Naruto begged to nobody as he searched the bodies finding his objective before sealing the scroll into another with a blood seal where he stored his heaven scroll '_oh Kami thank you I can head towards the tower without having to be forced to fight another team_' the blond thought as he kicked off towards the tower.

Ten minutes later and the tower had just come into view much to the relief of the blond, suddenly a massive chakra spike caught Naruto's attention '_That's not a genin's chakra, that level rivals my own and I have Kyuubi. And it definitely wasn't demonic, what could it be, what if its with one of the rookie teams damn it, what do I do, I have to check it out I still have 4 days to get here anyway_' and Naruto pushed off from the branch he stopped in the direction of the disturbance.

Naruto had just slowed down upon sensing two chakra levels way above genin level and decided to suppress his own and creep closer thankful the training in genjutsu taught him how to suppress his chakra levels to aid in the release.

Sneaking close enough to hear what was going on whilst remaining hidden from site Naruto discovered that one of the voices was Anko and she sounded scared … scared and angry.

"Ah Anko-chan you seem to be doing well, the last time I saw you I had just marked you. Oh how time fly's" the second voice sneered.

"Orochimaru what are you doing here" Anko spat trying to contain her fear.

"Oh I was just admiring the talent of this years genin, and I was so impressed I choose to give one of them a gift" Orochimaru swooned.

"You didn't" Anko stammered.

"Oh but I did. I think Sasuke-kun will make a fine apprentice, even better than you were. That's if he survives of course but I think he will his will to live is strong and so is his hatred" Orochimaru chuckled at the expression on his former pupils face "Now now Anko-chan don't worry yourself if your lucky I may even come back for you"

"Go to HELL. SHADOW SNEAK HANDS" Anko yelled as several snakes shot forward.

"My my Anko-chan I think your forgetting who taught you that jutsu, it is done like this" he said and snakes shot out from Orochimaru hands heading for Anko who appeared frozen in place.

Naruto acted on instinct performing the gale palm and knocking the snakes off course.

"My my what do we have here if it isn't a little leaf genin. You shouldn't stick your nose in where it doesn't belong boy. I am simply having a conversation with my former pupil" the snake said leaking out killer intent.

Naruto saw the look on Anko's face she was frozen in fear Naruto knew he had to do something or else she was dead … he had no other choice he had to use the Yokai cloak.

Channeling the fox's Yokai Orochimaru was shocked to see the boy be able to draw out this much '_This boy must be the Kyuubi brat. This complicates things, I cant kill him or the Akatsuki will be after me well lets see what this boy can do'. _

"**Get away from her**" Naruto said his voice sounding demonic "**Get away from her now!**".

Naruto kicked off from the tree at incredible speeds and his fist caught Orochimaru in the jaw sending him flying.

Naruto began to fall from the tree but a hand of red Yokai extended from the cloak and pulled him up to a level surface but where the hand had grabbed the tree was burned and blackened.

"**You ok crazy snake lady your not hurt are ya**" Naruto asked concern showing despite the presence of the demons chakra.

"Ye-yeah I'm-I'm f-fine" Anko managed to stutter out still frozen but now not in fear but in awe of the young genin's ability.

'_Oh this boy to think he has such control over Kyuubi at this young age. Oh he will become very useful in dealing with the Akatsuki, but what if he becomes a threat to me, no I will deal with it when it comes not now. But I have to hit him with a five element seal and get out of here before the hokage comes to investigate_' Orochimaru thought while charging the seals on his fingers and jumping forward.

The blond watched as Orochimaru charged waiting for him conscious thought beginning to slip and his blood lust towards the snake began taking over and he didn't notice the seals Orochimaru had formed, fortunately Anko had.

Just as he was about to mark the boy Anko reacted throwing a kunai piercing the snakes hand "Cant have me owing you now gaki" Anko said relieved she was able to prevent her former sensei from having his way.

Naruto realizing he couldn't control the fox cloak any longer released it in a huff "thanks for that Snake lady now how about we get this snake I still have a few tricks up my sleeve" the blond said crating a small army of shadow clones.

The clones attacked the now injured Orochimaru but despite his injured state was able to easily dispatch them as if they were nothing bu a nuisance.

Anko summoned a small snake and began poisoning her kunai and trowing them which Orochimaru noticed causing him to chuckle "Ku ku ku ku my dear Anko do you really think poisons will work against me. I am immune to all snake related poisons I thought you would have guessed that" he finished with a smirk.

"Damn it I am running out of ideas fast what about you" Naruto asked as he tossed another kunai at the closet pedophile.

"I have a few, but I don't know how well they will work. He was one of the legendary sannin after all" Anko replied.

"Yeah but we still have to try I'm sure jiji would have felt my chakra when I was using the fox, and has probably sent someone to investigate by now so we don't need to hold out much longer" Naruto responded throwing another kunai only to have it blocked by the aggravated snake sannin.

Orochimaru was fed up and started doing and sign's "Fuuton Great Breakthrough" he yelled as he took a deep breath in and spewed out a torrent of air removing branches and uprooting some of the smaller trees as it headed strait towards the unlikely partners.

Unable to escape the jutsu they both tried to cling on to the ground with chakra but the wind had such force behind it neither Naruto nor Anko stood a chance. Quickly getting to his feet Naruto saw Anko had a far harder trip and was suffering from at least a broken arm and was struggling to stand. Naruto was about to head over to help her when Orochimaru appeared behind him and gave him a kick to the sides sending him careening into a tree knocking the wind out of him as he casually walked towards the snake mistress without a care in the world.

The snake stood over the purple headed kunoichi who was still trying to stand and summoned several snakes to hold her down as he dew a kunai to finish her "Kukukukuku look at you now Anko-chan Sasuke-kun will make a much better apprentice than you ever wer-" he was broken out of his musings as he head a kunai come flying towards him at inhumane speeds turning he saw Naruto and a clone huffing from exhaustion.

The legendary snake sannin casually caught the kunai in the hand he was holding his own and flung them at the blond to fast for him to react both kunai hit in the leg to incapacitate but not kill but the snake was shocked when both turned into smoke indicating a shadow clone then he felt a large chakra pulse from just above him.

Looking up Orochimaru didn't have time to dodge and was slammed in the face with a rasengan sending the snake flying and lying in a crumpled heap dead.

Naruto relaxed and went to help Anko up but when he got there he saw a look of shear horror on her face whirling around he saw a pair of hands protruding from Orochimaru's mouth and just like a snake shedding hes skin Orochimaru stood there with no signs of battle.

"Kukuku well its been fun I am glad to say you amused me in the battle, I look forward to seeing how you progress Naruto-kun but sadly I cant stay it is becoming far to crowded" and just like that the snake dissolved into the ground without a trace.

Naruto kept his guard up expecting another attack but when he felt saw four new people in the trees above he realized why Orochimaru had fled.

The Sandaime hokage arrived in the clearing to see Naruto standing defensively standing over an unconscious snake mistress but soon relaxed when he saw the hokage.

"Naruto what happened here I felt a massive amount of Kyuubi's chakra" Hiruzen said urgently.

"Well jiji about 40 minuets ago I felt a massive chakra spike in the forest that wasn't from a genin and it wasn't demonic, so I went to check it out on my way there I found Anko-san here in conversation with Orochimaru of the sannin" Hiruzen visibly paled at this then the blond continued "I had noticed Anko was frozen and needed help but I am obviously no match for the snake-teme, I knew I needed help but I didn't know how to send for it with the message reaching you in time for it to make a difference. So I channeled as much of the Kyuubi's chakra I could until the one tailed cloak formed and I acted quickly knocking Orochi-teme away from Anko unfortunately I can not hold that form for more than two minutes at my current strength" Naruto sighed.

"Afterwords I dropped the cloak and with help from Anko was able to hold him off until you arrived jiji" Naruto said swaying from exhaustion.

"I see do you have both scrolls to complete the test" the hokage asked.

"Yeah I got my second off some Iwa ninja who seemed to really hate me for looking like the fourth hokage" Naruto said with a sombre expression on his face.

Hiruzen winced at the thought of Iwa finding out about Naruto's heritage while the Anbu present were just realizing how much the boy did in fact look exactly like Minato Namikaze.

"Naruto what happened to the Iwa team" the hokage asked.

Naruto looked down as if ashamed "I killed them, they didn't give me a choice. I gave them a chance to leave and they refused to take it and attacked stating killing me was be there 'revenge'" Naruto said sadly.

The aged hokage internally sighed in relief that the genin were dead even though he didn't like that the young boy had to kill he was glad the risk of Iwa finding out who Naruto really was were much smaller now.

"Well you better make it to the tower quickly so you can have a proper rest, I will take Anko-chan to the hospital" the hokage said as he and his Anbu vanished in a shunshin.

Less than thirty minutes later Naruto arrived at the tower deciding he had to open them now he discovered when the smoke cleared from the scroll that Iruka was standing there looking upon the boy with pride.

"Well done Naruto you are actually the second team here after a team from Suna... you look like hell by the way. Naruto what happened to you out there" Iruka said in interest.

"It's a long story Iruka sensei let's go in and I will tell you all about it" said the blond as they made there way into the tower. Naruto was looking forward to a nice long rest before the next exam.

**End Chapter**

**How was it... believable did I make things to easy for him oh well I wanted to try my hand at an original fight with nothing to go on from the cannon so I am curious as to what people think**


	9. the preliminary's

**In case it had been forgotten I dont own Naruto or any of the characters**

**Chapter 9 preliminary's **

In the days since Naruto arrived from the tower things had been rather peaceful for the blond, he gave a full report to the Hokage with Anko the day she had left the hospital and after that the only time he had been put on edge was when he felt a large chakra spike from the forest on the third day of the exam.

Other teams started arriving after that and Naruto was happy to see the team 10 and team Gai arrive for the most part unharmed .

The days past for the blond relaxing until the final day came and he was asked to come to the ground level for the conclusion of the second round.

Upon entering the hall Naruto was able to discover that all of the other teams had made it from the rookie year with teams 8 and 7 arriving earlier that day but still not showing much in the way of fatigue this was when he became aware of the other people in the room.

On a platform surrounding the hall were the jonnin sensei's of what he assumed were the passing teams while at the front of the hall the hokage sat with Jiraiya standing beside him, Anko and another sickly looking jonnin were standing in front of the genin awaiting the hokage to speak

"Well done everyone for making it through the forest of death, but before we continue I would like to tell you about the third exam" the old hokage said

"In years past the chunin exams was a contest and a fight to the death between the best of the rising talent of every nation and was often used to help settle disputes with other villages, this custom has not changed and the final exam is a tournament that is observed by potential clients and dynamo's from all over the elemental countries" Hiruzen continued

"um I think I can take over from here Hokage-sama" the sickly jonnin said and he stepped forward

"my name is Gekko Hayate and I will be your proctor for the preliminary's" Hayate was cut off by loud complaints from the group of competitors

"what do you mean preliminary's we just got out of the forest" Kiba yelled

"we have far to many competitors at the moment and the preliminary rounds are designed to weed out those who are not worthy of being here or coasted through on your team's strength because whilst strength in a team is important individual skills are needed to become a chunin and to lead missions" the sick jonnin ended with a cough

"now is there anyone who would like to give up for any reason" the proctor stated befor once again entering into a coughing fit

Kabuto and Sai both pulled out at this stage "what Sai what give's you cant be in that bad shape right" Sakura asked loudly

"im exhausted Sakura five days in the forest were stressful and im low on chakra it would be unwise for me to compete in any fight's we simply didn't make it here on time I will do better next exam" Sai stated giving the pinkette a blank look

"anybody else" Hayate waited "ok good now the matches will be shown up on the screen everyone else will move up to the viewing area … now the first match will be... … Uchiha Sasuke Vs Akado Yoroi" the remaining combatants left the floor to the observation level with only Sasuke and an older leaf genin remaining with Hayate while Anko moved to stand next to the hokage as Jiraiya made his way up to talk to his student and the other jonnin

"so gaki I heard you ran into my snake of a teammate in the forest" the toad sage whispered fo the blond

"yeah hes really creepy I mean I actually thought I killed him aswell but he just shed his body for another like he was unaffected I guess I was totally out classed" Naruto said hanging his head

"yeah but don't feel to bad you held your own until help arrived and I am proud of you and you also were able to do something I have wanted to do for a long time shove a rasengan right through the bastards face" the white haired man ended with a chuckle before turning to the arena floor

(Sasuke vs Yoroi)

The match started and Yoroi quickly threw several shuriken at the waiting Uchiha who was able to easily block them with a kunai before rushing forward.

Sasuke sent a punch towards the older ninja's face but he dodged it and attempted a leg sweep knocking Sasuke over.

Quickly responding the Uchiha tripped Yoroi and sent him tumbling onto the ground before being placed in an arm lock

"really is that all you got" Yoroi said as his free hand grabbed Sasuke and began draining his chakra and strength.

Easily breaking the hold the older leaf ninja sent a powerful punch knocking the raven haired avenger into a wall before he fell on the ground struggling to stand.

Making it to his feet Sasuke started forming hand seals but as he went to blow out the fireball he collapsed from the pain in his neck

(stands)

's_o the Orochimaru's curse mark is gaining more influence when he uses chakra this will be interesting_' "Kakashi do you need me to seal the mark after this fight" Jiraiya asked the silver haired ninja shocking the pink haired witch that they knew already about her 'true love's' condition.

"No I can do it I know you don't want to miss Naruto's match and I am confident I can use a proficient suppressor seal besides he is my student and my responsibility" the silver haired jonnin finished with an eye smile

"anyway it looks like your student is about to win anyway that Yoroi kid ran out of steam fast" Jiraiya concluded

(Arena floor)

"Lions Barrage" Sasuke screamed sending the elder ninja crashing to the ground before dropping his leg to make sure he was unconscious

after the brooder was declared the winner he turned to walk to the rest of the competitors but was stopped by his sensei reading his ever present orange book

"well well congrats Sasuke you did an excellent job in your match but now I think its time to get that little mark of yours taken care of" the copy ninja finished leaving with Sasuke in a sunshin

the contestants turned to the board to find out who the next competitor's were they finally stopped on Shino Aburame Vs Zaku from the sound village Naruto found the match rather interesting especially as Zaku used what appeared to be a type of wind style used without hand seals but Naruto soon found there were tubes in his arms which became obvious when Shino's bugs blocked the airways and his arms exploded causing his arms to explode with the beetles closing the air pathways and winning the match.

"Winner Shino Aburame" Hayate stated calmly " the next match is Subaku no Kankuro Vs Tsurugi Misumi" he finished as the the two genin made there way down the the ground floor.

What followed was a highly amusing match where the elder ninja was completely oblivious to the fact he was fighting a puppet until the very end

"man he was able to win without actually have to do anything now thats my kind of fight" said Shikamaru

"kami your so lazy Shikamaru don't you want to be cool like Sasuke-kun" said Ino in a lecturing tone

"troublesome" was the lazy nara's only response

the next match was Sakura Vs Ino and could only be described as pathetic it was dominated by Ino but by some strange coincidence the blond girls body transfer jutsu was not able to hold and in the end both young kunoichi knocked each other out the match ending in a tie.

The following match was Tenten Vs Subaku no Temari and despite Konoha's young weapons mistress showing fine skills she was no match for the sand kunoichi's wind based attack's from her fans which Naruto was quite jealous of.

"damn I want a big fan like that look at the power she has with her wind attacks" the blond exclaimed loudly getting a smirk from the kunoichi heading back up to her teammate's

"nah you don't need it gaki once you master your wind element you will be able to do far better than that despite the fans uses it would be heavy and only suited for a long range fighter" Jiraiya explained getting a nod in understanding from the blond

the following match was Shikamaru Nara Vs Kin of the sound village which the lazy Nara won by easily out smarting the sound kunoichi by casting a thin shadow along the thread of her chakra strings then forced her by the use of his shadow possesion to hit her head on the wall behind knocking her out

"The Next match is Uzumaki Naruto Vs Inuzuka Kiba" the proctor called as the names blazed on the screen

"Yeah I got the jack pot no way can I loose this I mean im only fighting the dobe" Kiba yelled his voice filled with joy at having the so called dobe as an opponent

"I feel sorry for the poor boy there is no way Kiba will loose this" Kurenai said in confidence to the surrounding jonnin and genin

"I think you are forgetting who his his teacher is" Kakashi said boldly

"what do you mean" Kurenai asked

"he means I have trained my student far to well for him to loose here I would go so far as to say that if he looses I would give up my research for a year" came the confident voice of the toad sage who had walked over to talk to Kakashi "what do you think Kakashi"

"I think Naruto will win he is easily chunin level" the silver haired ninja said shocking the red eyed jonnin

(Arena floor)

"You should just give up now looser your no match for me and Akamaru and I don't think you will want to be embarrassed any more than you already are wearing that orange jumpsuit" the dog trainer joked

"Well I guess there is only one way to find out if I am really an embarrassment or if your just all talk kibble" Naruto taunted getting into the defensive toad stance

Kiba was shocked not recognizing the stance from any that he had ever seen before

(up in the stands)

"what is that stance" asked Kurenai who was now curious and still skeptical of the blond's abilities

Jiraiya was about to answer but he was beaten to it by Gai "that kurenai is the toad style used by Jiraiya-sama and is a highly effective defensively focused style that uses the opponents speed against them and attacks with large powerful movement, young Naruto is quite proficient at it and to a lesser extent my goken style which he picked up in his most youthful spars with young Lee" the green clad ninja said to the others who then went on to ignore his shouts of how brightly Naruto's flames of youth were burning

(match)

"I will win this so easily I wont even need Akamaru" Kiba said as he took the puppy out of his jacket and settled into his own stance

Kiba wasted no time and pushed off at high speeds but Naruto easily jumped to the side grabbing the fist of the on rushing animal enthusiast and skilfully used his momentum to land a kick in his side and whipped him around throwing the Inuzuka back where he came from

"heh I guess this might actually be abit of a challenge" sneered Kiba as he picked himself up off the ground "Man Beast Clone!" he shouted as Akamaru changed into a perfect copy of his master

"oh I thought you weren't going to need the puppy" Naruto said in mock surprise still not having moved from the spot he started the match

"oh its not that I need him I just want this to be over quickly so I can relax and watch the rest of the fights knowing im in the finals" and with that both Kiba and his clone on all fours greatly increasing his speed

'_hm it seems his speed has greatly increased I could remove my weights but I think I can manage this I don't want to give away all my tricks before the finals_' the blond thought as both dog and trainer attacked at the same time looking to give Naruto no escape

both attacks arrived at the same time Naruto quickly spun away to his right gracefully dodging both attack but they didn't let up on there assault and despite the reflexes and great defense of the blond several attacks were still getting through and eventually Naruto was knocked back enough and both Kiba and his clone charged "Gatsuga" the dog trainer yelled and both spun so quickly they looked like a couple of twisters heading straight for the blond

a direct hit and the ground shattered around him spewing rock and dust into the air, when the smoke finally cleared Kiba was walking out of the crater with a smirk on his face "proctor call the match he is going to need medical attention"

"uh-huh well in that case the winner is -" "Wait there is no way I am done yet" the voice of Naruto rung out as he climbed out from the crater behind the now stunned Kiba with some torn and dirty clothes but otherwise fine

"well it looks like I played around with you a little to long Kiba its time to get serious" said Naruto and he got back into his toad stance

"what ever dobe just give up already you cant beat me" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru once again charged the blond

this time however Naruto jumped right over one Kiba and kicked the other aside in one fluid movement landing behind the first using the momentum of the speedy Inuzuka to throw him forward into the wall.

Jumping back Naruto took out a kunai and wrapped a tag around it and waited for the Kiba's to recover

after they regrouped they began to circle there pray and once again attacked from either side this time Naruto just stood there until the were close enough before throwing his kunai at the ground between his feet

Smoke exploded from the kunai and when it finaly cleared Naruto was standing there with his eyes closed and and a hand holding his nose while both Kiba and his clone were having sneezing fits

"my new pepper smoke exploding tag's perfect against people with heightened sense of smell now to finish this im going to steal a move from Sasuke but I think mine will be better" said Naruto making twenty clones

the clones rushed forward kicking both Kiba and his clone into the air then another kick in mid air sent the them further up Uzu-ma-ki Naruto Barrage" Naruto finished with five clones jumping behind the flying Kiba and delivering a spin kick in the dog trainers chest sending him crashing to the floor before Naruto finished it with a kick to the head knocking the poor Inuzuka out

"because his opponent is unable to continue the winer is Uzumaki Naruto" the sickly proctor said through several coughing fits

Naruto went to check on Kiba placing his puppy on the stretcher as Hinata ran down to check on her teammate

"uhm co-congratulations Na-Naruto-kun you were really imp-ressive" the shy blue haired girl stuttered out

"thanks Hinata im sure Kiba will be allright don't worry to much good luck in your match" Naruto said offhandedly as he walked past her to where Jiraiya was waiting for him.

(With Naruto and Jiraiya)

"congrats gaki your into the finals and you didn't give away much in terms of skill im proud of you" Jiraiya said voice lased with pride

"thanks erosennin" Naruto said happy to receive the praise of his sensei not caring that the fatherly smile the toad sage had was now replaced with an irritated mock scowl at the boys chosen nick name.

"the following match is Hyuuga Hinata Vs Hyuuga Neji" the proctor called out

Both Neji and Hinata were skilled in taijutsu but the longer the match went on the more obvious it was that Hinata while skillful was not on the same level as her cousin and the attacks were nowhere near as intense at the end of the match Neji went for a final attack to finish his younger cousin but was stopped by the observing leaf jonnin.

"so this is the favoritism the main house gets even here" Neji raged

"the match was over and you went to kill that is not picking a favorite or defending her because of what house shes in" Kurenai harshly spat at the usually stoic hyuuga

"what was that for hey isnt she your family why would you attack her like that" Naruto yelled from the railings

"shut up looser a failure like you doesn't know what hes talking about, it is fate that the strong will move on while the weak will fail its impossible to change destiny" Neji said not caring to see the looks of disgust on the surrounding jonnin and a look of disappointment from his sensei

"well then I am just going to have to prove you wrong because I am going to win this tournament and become a chunin and if I have to beat your ass to do it all the better" Naruto yelled in defiance

"hmph like a looser like you could beat me" and with that Neji walked away to the other side of the hall.

"Ok now that the floor is cleared the next match is Subaku no Garra Vs Rock Lee" the proctor after Neji and the jonnin had returned to the observation area

"Yosh now I can show everyone just how brightly my flames of youth burn" the energetic thick eyebrow ninja yelled

"Go get'em Lee" Gai said to his miniature striking his famous nice guy pose

The match was a real eye opener on the mysterious red heads ability nothing Lee could do would get past the sand blocking his attacks from hitting there mark and Garra just looked on with his arms folded slightly amused at the leaf ninja's efforts to hurt him

'_thats quite a skill no doubt but I know bushy brows ain't done yet no far from it come on Lee show them what you go_t' Naruto thought eagerly looking on at the fight hoping to see something special

"Lee take them off" the voice of Gai rung out

"Are you sure sensei you told me never to take them off unless a comerade was in danger" Lee replied

"I give you permission now take them off" Gai ordered as lee began reaching down to his leg warmers

'_now this should be interesting I knew Lee used weights like me but how much will that help him_' Naruto was brought out of his mental monologue when a loud crash shocked everyone in the room and Lee took off in a blur '_what speed I don't even think I could keep up with him when I am using some of kyuubi's chakra_' the blond thought as he watched Lee, with his now enhanced speed he was able to get through the passive defense of the sand and land hits on the unstable Suna ninja

This continued for some time but despite how hard Lee tried Garra still remained standing deciding to go in for a match winning move Lee opened several of the 8 inner gates and charged Garra performing the hidden lotus before shakily getting to his feet

'_amazing bushy brow's, I sure hope I don't have to fight you early on in the finals I would probably need a full tail Yokai cloak just to survive a move like that_' the blond thought but was shocked when sand rushed out and grabed lee around the ankle and wrist crushing it before moving to spread across his body

'_impossible_' were the thought of almost everyone in the stand's as Garra lay on the floor with his face cracking and parts dropping off what appeared to be a condensed layer of sand. '_he uses the sand to form armor just like the Iwa ninja I had to fight in the forest only by the looks of it this sand armor dose not effect movement in the same way they have to stop the match now or Bushy Brows is dead_' Naruto finished his thoughts and was about to jump down to help his friend but was not as fast as Gai who knocked the sand off his pupil before taking him over to the medics.

Garra won the match because of the interference but it didn't matter to him he was angered that he had been denied a kill

The next match was Choji Akimichi Vs Dosu of sound they young leaf genin showed he was strong but the last remaining sound villager was able to easily overcome using sound waves from his gauntlet to knock the young Akimichi out and winning the final match

"ok now that the contestants have been decided we will draw numbers for the first round of the finals" the proctor called

after the matches were decided and Naruto couldn't be happier he had Neji he would prove to him that a looser can be better than him after all he was the class joke the dead last the fights were

Naruto Vs Neji

Sasuke Vs Garra

Shino Vs Kankuro

Temari Vs Dosu

Shikamaru fights the winner of match

And with that done the fighters left the arena to spend the next month training for the final exam

**Chapter done hope you didn't mind me glossing over the other fights like I did anyway until next time**


	10. the month before the finals

**In case it had been forgotten I dont own Naruto or any of the characters**

**Chapter 10: The Month Before The Finals**

(Training ground 2 the day after prelim)

"So what are you going to teach me erosennin" Naruto asked eager to learn what the toad sage had planned for his training

"well as you are aware your opponent is a Hyuuga who are masters of close combat so we are going to work on your long range skills because at the moment you only have one D rank Fuuton jutsu for long range and that is only effective when used in collaboration with kunai or shuriken so first we are going to work on your nature manipulation at least until you can cut a leaf then I have two new Fuuton jutsu for you to learn" the toad sage informed his young apprentice.

"but I still cant get more than little cuts out of the leaf I need some help from a wind user and I cant find Asuma-sensei anywhere" the blond whined

"thats ok anyway make as many clones as you can and send a few out to look for him while the rest keep on at the exercise" Jiraiya said and the clearing was filled with over a thousand loudmouth blond's

"ok now set your clones to work we have other things to discuss" the old pervert said

"sure what is it erosennin"

"its your clothes"

"my clothes?"

"yes there horrible I mean I cant have you representing the Mighty Toad Sage Jiraiya dressed like one of the signs at the strip clubs and I have been to them all in this town there that exact shade of orange, don't you have anything else to wear" the old sage asked

"Well Bushy Brows sensei gave me this" Naruto said producing a green spandex one piece but before Naruto could attempt to replace his clothes with it his sensei had stolen it and was currently burning it with a fire jutsu and then he buried the ashes

"you are never to be seen in one of those do you understand me!" Jiraiya shouted shaking the blond for emphasis "now I know you like orange but you have to much and can we tone down the colour I mean that is way to bright I think they use those jumpsuits on the docks in water country to warn ships when theres a fog" he finished

"ok ok I get it new clothes so are you gonna come with me or are you just going to let me get overcharged like I always do" Naruto asked

"hell yeah im coming if I left you alone you would probably come back in a Hawaiian shirt and track pants" the sage joked

(Clothing Store)

"there that looks much better on the eyes gaki now you look like a real shinobi" Jiraiya said proudly as Naruto stood there admiring his new outfit

Naruto wore black Anbu pants with a rusted orange trim and a black combat jacket with the same burnt orange on his arms and down the zipper, on his feat he wore standard black combat sandals.

(think Naruto's outfit in shippuden but the colors reversed. I didn't want to change his style too much)

after paying the correct price as the store owner was to intimidated to attempt to con the poor boy while in the presence of one of the sannin they left.

On the way back Naruto and his clones were sent the memory of a rather informative meeting with the jonnin sensei of team 10.

(With Naruto's clone 30 minutes earlier)

'_damn it where is Asuma sensei even Shikamaru didn't know_' the clone thought

several minutes later he found the jonnin walking with Kurenai and decided this was his best chance of getting information out of Asuma without the rest of team 10 knowing what he was doing

"Asuma sensei, Asuna Sensei I need your help with something" the blond clone called out

stopping in his tracks the chain smoking ninja turned to see Naruto running to catch up to him

"what do you need my help for shouldn't you be training with Jiraiya-sama" Asuma asked

"I need your help with wind manipulation I cant seem to cut my leaf properly so I was wondering if you could give me some pointers because both Kakashi sensei and erosennin said you were the best person to talk to about it please can you help me" the blond pleaded

'_erosennin? Oh right Jiraiya man this kid must have guts to call him that and elemental manipulation is a skill that takes years to master he could get the leaf cutting exercise down in a month maybe but thats rare oh well why not let him waste his time Shikamaru is going to need all the help he can get and what the hell he has a fuuton affinity like me and that's rare enough as it is let alone in fire country_' "ok Naruto meet me at training ground 15 in 5 minute's Kurenai ill catch you around …. …. Kurenai …. oh damn she left me" the chain smoker finished with a sweat drop

Naruto arrived at the training ground at the same time as Asuma who proceeded to take out his trench knives.

"So a wind affinity hey that's rare do you know any fuuton techniques yet" Asuma asked passing Naruto a knife which he accepted questioningly

"yeah I know Fuuton: Gale Palm that Kakashi sensei taught me but that's it" the blond admitted

"ok that's alright after you master wind manipulation you should be able to do most low ranked fuuton techniques with no hand signs and that becomes very useful in tough battles because you no longer need to wait till the hand signs are complete to perform a jutsu allowing for an advantage in battle the better your control over an element is the less it gives away in battle now I want you to channel your chakra through that blade and I I will do the same and we will throw them at that tree at the same time you ready" receiving a nod in affirmative from the blond they both began to channel there chakra

Naruto watched as a casing of blue chakra surrounded the trench knife but also saw a noticeable difference in the shape of his chakra case and Asuma's

"what am I doing wrong yours looks like it has become an extension of the blade whilst mine looks weak and wavy" the blond moaned

"just watch now throw the blade at the tree the I will do the same" Naruto complied and saw as his blade went most of the way into the tree far further than it should have at the strength he had used

when Asuma lazily tossed his blade at the tree however it passed straight through and imbedded deep into the dock behind

"when using wind element chakra I find it best if I imagine my chakra like two blades sharpening by sliding against each other remember that sharpen your chakra like a blade" Asuma said

"wow thanks Asuma sensei ill let the boss and the others know now" the clone said before dispelling to return the information to the original

'_so it was a clone all along looks like he already knows the secret of the kagebushin_' Asuma thought impressed greatly by the boy

(with Naruto Jiraiya and clone's)

after receiving the information from the recently dispersed clone cutting the leaf was completed with little difficulty and they began working on the Fuuton: Great breakthrough jutsu and Fuuton Air bullet's jutsu

"that's enough for today gaki we are going to continue working on this for the rest of the week till you can perform them fast enough that they would be effective in a tough battle where every second counts" Jiraiya said causing the clones to start to disperse in groups of 5

"so what are we going to do the rest of the time if were only going to work on this for a week" Naruto questioned

"well in the second week your going to work on your fuinjutsu, and taijutsu" Jiraiya paused before continuing "on the third week we are going to work on controlling the fox's chakra better as you can only use the yokai cloak for around a minute before you become you begin to loose control of your emotions"

"what about the final week" Naruto asked

"nothing at all I want you to rest up so your not injured for the finals also I have to travel to Kumo to deliver some rather disturbing information to the Raikage, I will be back in time to watch your match so don't worry, oh and one more thing before we go and get something to eat I want you to double your weights" Jiraiya said as he got up and began walking away from the training ground with Naruto following closely behind

"alright but um erosennin couldn't you just put on some gravity and restriction seals I read about them in those books you gave me on intermediate seal theory but there was no designs to follow" the blond asked

"well I could but I wont" the toad sage replied casually

"what why not" the younger of the pair demanded

"because that is advanced sealing and until you know how to perform the seal and remove it safely yourself it is to dangerous to use why do you think Gai uses weights instead of restriction seals its because he knows the dangers of using a seal you don't understand completely" the elder of the pair lectured

"ok I get it" Naruto nodded in understanding as the pair walked on towards Naruto's favorite ramen bar

The week went fast and Naruto had mastered the two Fuuton techniques to a level that Jiraiya had been impressed and moved the blond onto attempting to cut the waterfall but was not having much success as he could only user four clones because of the size of the waterfall.

at the start of the second week Jiraiya had tested Naruto's skill in sealing by asking him to perform the seals he knew and any he had created after witnessing the pepper smoke seal in his match against Kiba had been intrigued with what else the boy had come up with after all you don't become a legendary prankster without being creative.

"your skill is excellent in the seals you know however before you can go onto the advanced and then master level seal work you need to be able to draw the seals a lot faster as some seals like large suppression seals would be to difficult to carry around like standard exploding tags and storage scrolls" Jiraiya stated after inspecting all of the intermediate level seals Naruto had produced.

nodding in acceptance Naruto created a large group of clones and sent them to work attempting to draw the seals faster

"now as for your own designs well quite frankly there genius for example this seal here is a multilayer seal with a remote trigger instead of a time delay over a explosive tag that responds only to the person who placed the seals chakra I haven't seen work like that since the Yondaime" Jiraiya said obviously proud of his students work

"heh thanks erosennin Im still trying to increase the range the trigger seal will work from but I figure it would still come in handy if I ever have to set up traps without knowing the time of arrival that way I wont need a tripwire to activate the seals" Naruto explained

"once you can draw a working explosive tag in under 30 seconds we will move you on to the advanced fuinjutsu theory and hopefully by the end of the week you can get rid of the weights and use restriction seals, now while we work on your taijutsu by sparing" the white haired man said getting up and waited for Naruto to get into his stance which he mirrored

the rest of the week was spent mastering and learning new seals with his clones while having his ass handed to him by the toad sage in there spars he found it annoying that despite how badly he was loosing Jiraiya had refused to allow him to take off his weights but at the end of there time working his reaction time was much better and had been able to replace his weights with the restriction and gravity seals, the energetic ninja wasted no time learning them as soon as his sensei allowed him to move on to the advanced fuinjutsu theory and aplication.

As well as his first two weeks went the third was nothing but a failure no matter how hard he tried to master kyuubi's Yokai cloak he couldn't keep his emotions in check no matter how much meditating he did

"I still cant get it all I have been able to do is go from one minute using the cloak to two this is so frustrating" Naruto screamed in frustration as this was the last day of his training

"you have to keep your emotions in check when you use the cloak otherwise you will loose control" the Gama sannin replied

"its not that easy erosennin do you know how much of a pain in the ass that stupid fox is to talk to he wont give me his chakra unless my life is in danger or I get angry and order it out of him and then I suspect he only does it because if I am angry I cant use it for long consciously" the blond whined

"yes I can see how that would be a problem but still for a jinchuuriki to have access to even a single tail of yokai at your ages is extremely rare for a higher level bijuu and the kyuubi is the strongest and most difficult" Jiraiya explained

"wait so there are other people like me" Naruto asked feeling sorry at the fact that other people may have been put through the same kind of life that he had

"yes there are 8 others to be exact and some of them are even helpful to there containers like the nibi whilst others are nothing but giant masses of hate like kyuubi or the ichibi" Jiraiya explained

"Damn it why couldn't I get a nice one" Naruto sighed still thinking about his rather heated relationship with his Bijuu

(Flashback)

Naruto was falling down a cliff with no chance of survival unless he summoned a toad large enough to carry him to safety but the next minute Naruto was no longer falling he was in what appeared to be a sewer with water all over the ground

(Mindscape)

Naruto walked forward looking around until he came to a large room with a gate Naruto looked inside but saw nothing just as he turned to leave he heard an otherworldly growl.

"**Ah so it appears my container has come to see me, what do you want pathetic mortal this may be your mind but it is also my domain**" A voice roared out as a large spectral fox came into view glaring at the intruder

"so your the kyuubi huh well your size is impressive I will give you that but it seems to me your the pathetic one to be traped inside me" Naruto responded trying not to be intimidated by the menacing creature behind the bars

"**YOU dare insult me the great Kyuubi no Kitsune if I wasn't in this cage I would tear you into a thousand piece's now tell me what you want**" the fox ordered

"well im sorta falling to my death at the moment and I need your chakra to help me" Naruto demanded

"**no**" was kyuubi's only response

"what!, damn it you stupid fox if I die you die, your living in my body now I want my rent" Naruto yelled

"**very well I will allow you to borrow my chakra when you need it but don't think I will allow you to use it as you please**" the fox sneered

(End flashback)

"its fine I didn't expect control over the fox to be easy but we will try again later" Jiraiya informed the downbeat Naruto "now I want you to enjoy your week off go see your friends I will be back the day of the exams so encase I don't see you beforehand good luck that hyuuga doesn't stand a chance"

Naruto spent the next week relaxing and on the final day before the exams ran into Shikamaru on the way to the hospital

"hey Shikamaru whats up you ready for tomorrow" Naruto asked

"oh hey Naruto yeah im ready I guess at least I have a bye first so its not as troublesome" the lazy nara replied

"so what are you doing I was heading to the hospital to see Lee do you wanna come with" the blond asked

"yeah why not Choji was sent in yesterday because he ate to much so I guess I should go see him" the pineapple hair ninja said

after the pair had seen Choji who had somehow snuck in a bag of chips to the hospital the boys made there way to Lee's room upon entering they saw the red haired Suna ninja standing in front of the bed sand dancing around his body in anticipation

"Hey what are you doing here" Naruto asked

"I need to kill him to prove my existence" Garra replied turning around

"what do you mean you don't need to kill to do that" Naruto yelled

"I have been killing before I was even a day old I killed my mother in childbirth and since then I was shunned excluded and ignored because I have a demon in me and in the end the only way I could feel alive was to kill the looks on the faces of the people before they died of fear they acknowledged my existence" Garra said the look in his eyes becoming twisted

Naruto was shocked by the statement '_a demon?... Then he must be like me... no hes not like me I at least had people who showed me some affection jiji, Ikuka sensei and the Ichiraku's is this what I would have become had I been completely alone a cold blooded psychopath who has to kill to feel alive_'

"then when I was nine I started getting targeted by assassins my father hired to get rid of me as I was considered a failed weapon being alone made me strong, strong enough to kill everyone who has tried to kill me" Garra finished with a demonic chuckle

Garra turned back from the stunned boy's with the intention of finishing off his intended victim but before he could act the timely arrival of Gai forced the Suna ninja to leave.

After leaving the hospital Shikamaru turned to Naruto and asked "So do you think he was telling the truth about having a demon sealed inside of him"

"he does im sure of if" Naruto responded "well I will catch you tomorrow Shikamaru cya" and with that the two boys went there seperate ways Naruto to ichiraku ramen and the lazy nara walked home deep in thought.

The day of the exams were finally here and Naruto got dressed and had a large meal before heading off to the stadium upon his arrival he made note that Sasuke was not there and neither was Dosu from the sound team but thought he would wait and see what happens, looking up to the hokage booth he saw the hokage and another man with a similar outfit however he had a hat with the sign for wind on it rather than fire.

"Good morning lady's and gentlemen and welcome to the chunin exam final's unfortunately one of our contestant's has had to pull out so there will be a change to the fourth match it will now be Subaku no Temari Vs Shikamaru Nara, now let the chunin selection tournament begin" the hokage said getting cheers of approval from the crowd

"Hello my name is Genma and I will be your proctor for today's event rules are simple, the winner is the last man standing killing is allowed altho it is frowned upon I can also step in and call an end to the match if needed, now can all the contestant's apart from those in the first match please move to the viewing area, the first Match is Hyuuga Neji Vs Uzumaki Naruto" the proctor finished placing a senbon needle in his teeth to chew on while the other contestant's other than the stoic hyuuga and the energetic blond left the tournament floor

"now Hyuuga Neji ready?" Genma asked reciving a small nod in acknowledgment

"Uzumaki Naruto ready?" "

you know it"

"then … …. Begin!"

**End Chapter**


	11. the finals

**In case it had been forgotten I dont own Naruto or any of the characters**

**Chapter 11: The Finals**

The proctor called for the match to begin but neither moved from there spot's or even entered a fighting stance as the crowd looked on confused as to what was happening.

"I am going to give you this one chance looser fate has decided you will loose today just give up" the stoic Hyuuga taunted

"well its a good thing I don't believe in fate then because I never give up and I never surrender" Naruto stated

"very well then you leave me no choice but to beat you into submission" Neji sneered as he got into his gentle fist stance

"bring it on" the blond responded forming a hand seal

They acted at the same time Neji activated his bloodline and ran forward at pace while Naruto made two clone's to intercept his charge while backing up.

The Hyuuga reached the first clone and went for a fist strike but the clone was able to dodge out of the way in time and attempted to sweep his leg while the other clone went to punch Neji in the side of the head

Neji was just able to maneuver out of the way diving forward into a role turning to deliver a gentle fist strike to the two clones

"is that all you got two clones and you didn't even fight you ran to the other side of the arena you see you are nothing but a dead last looser who will always be a looser it is fate" Neji stated

"yeah it might be that or maybe your byakugan isnt as all seeing as you think it is" Naruto yelled while finishing some hand signs "Fuuton wind bullets"

Naruto took in a deep breath then hit his chest with his hand and shot out pockets of compressed air forcing Neji to dodge keeping him on the back foot when Naruto was finally out of air he began a second set of handsigns not giving the white eyed genin a chance to catch his breath

(kage booth)

"that young genin shows great promise hokage-dono he is successfully keeping the hyuuga away from him a master stroke against a taijutsu expert like a hyuuga" the kazekage said

"yes he has become one of my most reliable and yet unpredictable ninja I have" the hokage informed the wind shadow

(stands)

"wow look at that Neji cant get a hit in" Choji said between handfuls of chips

"yeah but he still cant win this is Naruto were talking about" Ino said trying to mask how impressive Naruto's display really was

"yeah Naruto baka is just getting lucky he doesn't actually stand a chance only Sasuke-kun stands a chance against someone like Neji" Sakura said

"think what you want but I had to fight Naruto and I could tell he wasn't even trying against me, I would say Neji will have a much harder fight than you think I mean look at him he cant get near Naruto" Kiba stated

(Arena)

"Fuuton: Great Breakthrough" Naruto yelled before taking in a deep breath of and and releasing a great gale of wind ripping some of the branches off some nearby trees but just before the gale hit its target

"Kaiten" the stoic Neji screamed as he spun creating a large dome of chakra diverting the air around him

(Stands)

"father that was -" Yes I know the kaiten is a main branch move and young Neji was able to use it truly he is a genius worthy of the main house" Hiashi Hyuuga said to his younger daughter

'_damn that move will effectively make my long range jutsu useless I guess I am going to have to get my hands dirty in close range still better keep some back up for long range_' Naruto thought before crating two shadow clones and charging forward.

Naruto and Neji were matching each other blow for blow Neji's slightly superior taijutsu ability was offset by Naruto's clones who would send kunai or Fuuton jutsu at the hyuuga when ever there was an opening

(stands)

"well looks like the kid has improved a lot, he has definitely got my vote for chunin his use of shadow clones is rather impressive and he has some great wind jutsu's" Izemo said

"yeah he has my vote aswell the Hyuuga not so much he has shown great skill in his own style but his tactics are not up to scratch" Kotetsu responding in agreement

(Arena)

Neji had,had enough and finaly showed his frustration by changing his focus from the real Naruto to his clones

Naruto used this distraction and fired a Fuuton: wind bullet at Neji from behind, hitting him in the back Neji flew forward dispelling both clones as he collapsed on the floor

Naruto walked forward to inspect the fallen hyuuga who was gingerly getting to his feat "tell me Neji what is it that has you so obsessed with fate" the blond asked still approaching Neji

"in our family it is fate that the branch house serves the main, we give out lives in servitude to them I found that out when my father was ordered to die in place of his brother Hiashi-sama" Neji said as he began loosening his hetai-ite "we are even given a seal in so we know our place you would have no idea what its like to have a seal that define's who you are, oh and by the way you are in my field of devision 8 trigrams 64 palms" Neji yelled

2 Palms

4 Palms

8 Palms

16 Palms

32 Palms

8 trigrams 64 Plams

Neji finished his attack and Naruto coughed up a small amount of blood

(stands)

"oh well he fought well to bad his opponent was Neji" Tenten said truly fealing sorry for the blond

"cant believe it that was the first attack Neji got in on him and its over" Kiba yelled

"oh come on Kiba you honestly cant think Naruto baka even had a chance do you" screeched Sakura

(Kage booth)

"a shame Hokage-dono but he has at least shown he is chunin material" the Kazekage offered up

"yes Naruto-kun has shown great tactical awareness up until this point I wouldn't be supprised if the jonnin counsel promoted him" Hiruzen said

(Areana)

"Proctor you can call the match nobody can continue to fight after that mov-" Neji was cut off as Naruto began to stand and started laughing

"what are you laughing about there is no way you can beat me I closed off all of your tenketsu points how you are even standing is astounding in it's self" Neji stated matter of factly

"im laughing at the fact you don't think I could possibly know what its like to have a seal I have no had no control over receiving" Naruto chuckled out lifting his shirt as he began to channel kyuubi's chakra

the 8 divisions shiki fuin seal came into view for all to see shocking the crowed "I know exactly what that's like and you are just like me fighting destiny at every corner that's why you tried to hard to hurt Hinata even tho she only wants to help the branch family you and your eyes are once again **Blind**" Naruto finished with a primal growl as red chakra exploded out from his body reopening his chakra points

(stands with the rookies)

"oh my god what is that red chakra it feels so evil nothing like Naruto at all" Ino yelled shivering under the power radiating off her fellow blond

"so much power its unbearable" said Choji as he actually stoped eating to gaze into the ring

all the other gennin could do was nod dumbly in response

(stands with the jonnin sensei's)

"that power is it breaking out ….. no he is using it but to use so much at such a young age, incredible" Asuma gasped while Gai and Kurenai could only nod dumbly in response

(contestant booth)

there were three different faces in this booth fear on the face of Kankuro and Temari knowing what demonic chakra felt like and this was on a level that made Garra using anything but his transformation state look like child's play.

Deep thought were the on the faces of Shikamaru and Shino, Shikamaru was piecing together everything he had heard and guessed while Shino's bugs were telling him all they needed to know and they both had the same thoughts '_jinchuuriki_'.

Garra had a look of hunger on his face gazing into the ring at what would be his next mothers most awarding meal

(Arena)

the red chakra receded back into the seal and the audience collectively let out there breaths however Naruto was still channeling enough of the fox's chakra to have his eyes the slitted blood red and hands like claws

"ok Neji no more games" Naruto said raising his hands into a seal Neji did not recognise

"Kai" seals shimmered to existence on Naruto's hands before fading the few in the audience who knew what he did were very impressed and as soon as he kicked off with his new speed so was the rest of the people in the stands

Neji couldn't keep up Naruto was all over the ring even with his byakugan following the blond was almost impossible being backed into a corner Neji did the only thing he could think of

"Kaiten" the large dome expanded out throwing Naruto back Neji was left panting from light exhaustion from the effort the kaiten requires

'_so he uses rotation and chakra manipulation to create a shell well I wonder how that will compete against a more condensed rotation_' Naruto thought as he created a clone and began pouring charka into his hand while the clone started spinning it

Neji observed the spinning ball of chakra with interest and after deciding that it was not something that he wanted to be hit by prepared another kaiten as Naruto charged

(With the jonnin sensei's)

"what is that jutsu it has no element" Kurenai asked confused as to what she was seeing

both Asuma and Gai just looked on dumbly at the sight before them like they were seeing a ghost but it was Asuma who responded first with a shocked gasp of "rasengan" kurenai just blinked and turned back trying to hide her shock that this was one of the legendary jutsu created by the Yondaime hokage

(with the rookies)

"what the hell is that" yelled Kiba

"how its just chakra how can it be visible" Ino and Sakura both asked nobody in particylar

"I don't know but it sure looks like it could do some serious damage" Choji said he had returned to munching on his chips after the shock of the red chakra

"hn that Naruto baka trying to be cool a bet Sasuke-kun wouldn't even break a sweat beating either of them" Sakura said in a huff receiving 'are you serious' looks from the surrounding rookies

(the fight)

"Kaiten" "Rasengan" the two moves clashed fighting for dominance however slowly but surely Naruto began to cut through the rasengan until eventually the Kaiten broke and the Rasengan slamed into the gut of the usually stoic and now shocked hyuuga sending him flying into the wall before collapsing in a hump.

Neji struggled but failed to stand '_how he was the dead last whilst I was the prodigy of the Hyuuga how can I loose was this fate … no he fought against fate and won_' Neji thought as he was loosing consciousness

"and in case you think I was fated to win this or im a genius, I failed the genin exam 3 times because I couldn't do one jutsu it was the only one I had trouble with but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't make a decent bushin but I cant believe you give up so easily, because your not like me your not a looser so get over the tough stuff and you can overcome anything" Naruto said just as Neji faded into unconsciousness.

"Hyuuga Neji is unable to continue... … Winner Uzumaki Naruto" the proctor called out and cheers erupted from the crowd for the unforgettable match they had just witnessed shocking Naruto to hear him being so accepted by the audience he couldn't help himself and he went on a lap of the ground cheering along with the applause.

"ahem the next match Will be Uchiha Sasuke Vs Subaku no Garra but as Sasuke is not here we will wait for hokage-sama to decide on what will happen" the Proctor announced

(Kage booth)

"you have to disqualify him hokage-sama it would be seen as favoritism to do otherwise" a sparrow masked Anbu reasoned

"you are right I see no other option but to disqualify the Uchiha" Sarutobi said

"I beg you to reconsider hokage-dono many of the audience came just to see the Uchiha face my son Garra" the Kazekage asked with a hint of pleading "who don't we postpone the Uchiha's match until the end of the round and go on to the other matches first"

"hm very well we will postpone the match until the end of the round" the hokage stated

(With Jiraiya)

"heh I knew you would win gaki I never had a doubt" Jiraiya said he had been observing the fight in between his research from a tree outside a nearby hotsprings

(on the floor)

"As Sasuke Uchiha is not here we will go on to the other matches and the match against Garra will be moved to match four so the next match will be Subaku no Kankuro Vs Aburame Shino will the fighters ple-" but genma didn't get to finish as the puppet user forfeited causing several boo's from the stands

"oh ok then will Subaku no Temari and Nara Shikamaru please come down to the floor" Genma called out as Temari jumped and used her fan to glide down standing next to the proctor.

Several moments passed and the Nara hadn't appeared until finaly he flew and landed in the ring with a muttering of "troublesome blond" he got up and strolled over to face the fan wielding kunoichi.

If the last match was a match for the people who loved the flashy and combat oriented side of being a ninja this match was for the tacticians with Shikamaru using brilliant strategy's to eventually trap the blond in his Kagemaine jutsu as he put her up to force her surrender he shocked both her and the stands by giving up

(stands with rookies)

"THAT LAZY BUM! what dose he think hes doing giving up like that" Ino yelled

"That's just Shikamaru I guess he just got to lazy to continue" Choji said enjoying yet another packet of chips

(Kage booth)

"well that was most interesting" the old hokage stated

"yes you have some gifted Genin this year Hokage-dono altho I can see the legendary laziness of the nara clan is still evident even in the next generation" the wind shadow stated producing a chuckle from Sarutobi

(Arena)

After a short deliberation they decided to give Sasuke a ten minute waiting period where if he didn't arrive by that time he would be disqualified.

Genma was just about to formally eject the Uchiha from the exam when he and Kakashi arived via a sunshin

"were not late are we?" the lazy jonnin asked

"your match was already postponed and he was just about to be disqualified you got here seconds before it became official" the proctor said

"uh sorry about that we forgot to set our alarm and then there was this black cat that crossed out path so we had to take the long way around" the copy ninja said causing the jonnin and chunin who knew of Kakashi's distaste for deadlines to face palm

"ugh Anyway the final match of the first round is Uchiha Sasuke Vs Subaku no Garra contestants ready …. then Begin!" Genma called out

Sasuke sped forward at great speed matching that of Lee and began working away at Garra however he was unable to successfully defeat his sand defense's

(Stands)

Rock Lee had just entered the stadium and made his way to where his sensei was standing talking to Kakashi about what he taught Sasuke

"So you increased his speed and trained him in the Goken but if Lee couldn't beat him like that that then do you really think Sasuke could" Gai asked

"I don't expect Sasuke to win with taijutsu but I asure you he has some good tricks up his sleeve" Kakashi replied

"Gai sensei I only just arrived what have I missed so far" The green clad ninja said "how did Naruto do against Neji"

"Ah that was a most interesting match" Gai stated getting looks of interest from both the genin and the copy ninja

"Naruto won and whats more it wasn't even a close fight my precious student just couldn't compete with Naruto's flames of youth" the green clad jonnin said which greatly shocked Lee whilst impressing Kakashi

suddenly the sound of birds chirping could be heard throughout the stadium

"Kakashi you didn't" Gai asked only receiving a nod in response

(Arena Moments Earlier)

Sasuke was faster than the Suna ninja that much was obvious but no matter how fast he was he couldn't get through the sand armor

"You bore me Uchiha I have no interest in you anymore I want to fight someone else someone more worthy of testing my existence" Garra said in a bored tone as his sand prevented a kick to his back.

Garra formed a large orb of sand surrounding himself.

'_What dose he mean he dosnt want to fight me and im not worthy... I am an Uchiha the elite he is nothing compared to me, its time I taught him who he was up against_' thought Sasuke as he ran up a wall and performing several hand signs lightening started forming in his hand.

Konoha's number one emo charged at the orb of sand and spikes started protruding from the surface in an attempt to impale the Uchiha who was able to weave his way around them before burying his hand into the dome like a knife through butter

"whats this on my shoulder, blood?... MY Blood, AGHHHHHH!" the voice of Garra screamed Sasuke jumped back from the sand orb with a smirk to enjoy his handy work but what he saw shocked him... an eye and not the eye of his opponent this eye was different evil Sasuke was about to rush in and attack when pandemonium broke out in the stands as large sections of the crowd went to sleep and several Suna and Oto ninja jumped out into the arena

Garra's siblings came down and collected the deranged red head before jumping out of the stadium.

Genma landed next to Sasuke and parried several kunai aimed at him "Sasuke you gotta go after those Suna Genin you cant let them get away the Chunin exams are over this is an invasion" the senbon loving jonnin spoke

**END CHAPTER**


	12. invasion

**In case it had been forgotten I don't own Naruto or any of the characters**

**Chapter 12: The Invasion**

Naruto was getting drowsy when he took note of feathers falling from the sky '_Genjutsu but why?_'the question was answered when explosions rocked the stadium and ninja from the sound and sand villages invaded the ring

"Shino, Shikamaru we need to get to our jonnin sensei's to find out what to do and I already know your faking sleeping shika that aint going to work on me" Naruto said

"troublesome blond fine... it looks like Sasuke has run off after the sand siblings our sensei's are in the next booth over lets hurry" Shikamaru droned

upon arriving at the location the jonnin's were fighting Naruto spent little time getting there attention

"Kakashi sensei we are here what do you want us to do" Naruto asked

"you need to go after Sasuke and help him with those sand genin" the cyclops ninja said as he created a whole in the wall for the genin to leave the arena "Sakura you go with them and Naurto your in charge and second in charge well I will lend you one of my summons for that"

"summoning jutsu... Pakun here will lead you to his scent I will take command if Naruto is unable to" Kakashi said indicating a small pug dog wearing a blue shirt

"Yo! The dog chorused shocking Sakura who had never seen a summons talk before

"you got it Kakashi sensei but there is something about the red haired one you need to know" Naruto said

"what is it" the silver haired ninja asked

"hes like me" was Naruto's only reply as he and his team leaving a now worried Kakashi staring out the hole watching them leave

(With the Hokage)

"kukuku its beautiful isn't it hokage-dono, the chaos of war" the kazekage sneered

"I can not agree with you there is nothing more horrible than war Kazekage-dono or should I say Orochimaru" the old hokage said sadness evident in his voice at knowing what his old pupil had done

"so you figured it out did you Sarutobi Sensei" the hebi sannin chuckled

"your life ends today one way or another Orochimaru I will not make the mistake of letting you live again" Hiruzen stated with conviction

"no sensei it is you who will die here today and your village will burn to the ground" the snake taunted before going through several handsigns "Summoning Edo Tensei" as three coffins came up from the ground out of the first came Hashirama Senju, the second came Tobirama Senju , the third however was disrupted by a hail of kunai and disappeared before it was able to complete the jutsu

"Orochimaru how cruel and twisted are you to use them in this way" the Sandaime said pity in his voice

"Little Saru, is that you" the first hokage said

"you have gotten old monkey was it you who brought us here" the Nidame asked

"no I didn't bring you here sensei that was my pupil who is trying to destroy our village" Sarutobi said both joyed and saddened to see his former sensei's again, joyed because he can speak with his long dead sensei's and friends and saddened at the way they were going to be used

Orochimaru placed kunai with a seal on them in the back of the former hokage's heads and life faded from there eyes and they began to get into a battle stance

"summoning jutsu king Enma" Hiruzen called and a large Ape came into existence infront of the hokage's

"Hiruzen whats going on here arnt they" "Yes and Orochimaru is controlling them" Sarutobi asked the Apes unfinished question

Enma transformed into a large Bo Staff and awaited his predecessor's to make the first move it didn't take long before Hashirama Finished a set of hand signs and sent a piller of wood charging straight at the Monkey Staff wielder

(Suna Siblings)

The three gennin from the hidden sand jumped from tree to tree but were painfully aware that there were two groups of follower's and they were closing fast, the first and closest follower was Sasuke Uchiha they were not to worried with as they out numbered the lone Uchiha however the second group they could tell was four or five people strong

"what do we do we cant fight off the Uchiha here the others will catch up before we can finish get away we need to split up" Temari reasoned

"I will continue ahead the Uchiha will come after me and I will get a perfect chance to kill him" Garra said with a twisted smile "you two can distract the group behind him" he finished and the elder brother and sister split up from him to intercept the group behind him with Kankuro going on ahead with temari lagging behind

(with Naruto's group)

"we are catching up but it looks like they the Suna ninja have split up and are heading this way" Pakun said

"most likely in an attempt to prevent us from reaching Sasuke and Garra" Shikamaru deduced

The lazy Nara's guess proved accurate as a few minutes latter there path was blocked by the puppet wilder of the siblings

"I will handle this fight the rest of you should continue on" Shino Stated on a monotone

"you sure Shino we don't want to leave you here" Naruto asked

"positive it would not be productive for us all to stay as it would allow our target to escape" the Aburame said

"alright good luck bug boy" Naruto said trying to lift the mood

the others continued on and once again came face to face this time with Temari

"Im not letting any of you pass" she said taking her fan off he back and readying a swing but before she could finish her move she froze

"Shadow possession success" Shikamaru said as his shadow had caught the tall kunoichi's "you guys go on ahead ill hold her here as long as I can" the lazy genius continued

"ok you got it come on Sakura we have a teme to save Pakun lead the way" Sakura had a tic mark on her head angry at the way Naruto insulted her Sasuke-kun but in the end didn't act out as she knew they needed to go make sure said emo was alright

when the pair and the dog arrived on the scene they were witness to Sasuke down on one knee utterly defeated while a torrent of sand raced towards him

Acting quickly Naruto grabbed the brooder and jumped out of the way quickly taking in the pattern's on his face and arms '_what is that and his chakra it feels vile not angry and malevolent like kyuubis but sick and twisted it looks like its coming from that seal on his neck... Wow look at that thing who ever made it is a genius a completely fucked up evil maniac but a genius non the less that has to be Orochimaru's curse mark I would need a proper look at it but I can already see a slave and mental suppressor matrix in it as well as an addiction seal obviously the more it is used the more control that hebi-teme gets over its users and he makes it addictive so they crave the power more and more_' Naruto thought placing Sasuke down on a tree branch and turning to stare at Garra.

Garra had changed he was now completely covered in sand and had a tail made of it his eyes had changed from sea green to black with yellow cross pupils and he had a face that was no longer recognizable

'_so that must be shukaku's version of the chakra cloak and by the look on garra's face he is being overcome by the rage and hatred of the demonic chakra what do I do I only just started work on chakra suppression seals and I don't know any that are on the level I need to stop a jinchuuriki guess im going to have to do this the old fashioned way by kicking his ass_' Naruto thought as he pushed off the branch to attack

Garra couldn't keep up Naruto was far faster than the Uchiha and this was pushing his anger to new heights, Naruto on the other hand was just realizing how useless taijutsu was against the tanuki jinchuuriki.

Taking out an exploding tag and wrapping it around the base of a kunai Naruto observed the cloak of sand and decided it looked weakest at the base of the tail he droped down below the enraged Garra and proceeded to deliver what could only be described as one hell of an enema

the smoke cleared and the sand was now falling off the red haired gennin but Naruto didn't waist time he created around fifty clones and attacked from all angles the first group kicking the troubled ninja into the air "Uzu-ma-ki Naruto barrage" the blond yelled as all the clones continued kicking the red head in the air before delivering violent kicks sending Garra crashing into the ground

Sakura was staring in awe at the blonds power whilst checking on Sasuke who still had his curse mark on glaring at the fight in jealousy and rage '_how is this happening I am supposed to be the elite me an Uchiha not some clanless looser and dobe why dose he have this power but it has been denied me... WHY_' the last Uchiha raged in his head

"Damn you Uzumaki I will kill you now Ninpo: Feigning Sleep Technique" Garra yelled as he collapsed on the floor

Naruto stared curiously at the downed genin wondering what sleeping would acomplish when sand erupted all over the sand ninja's body and it grew to the size and shape of the great bijuu Shukaku

"**AHAHAHAH im free at last now I get to destroy things but first where is that little pest**" the giant Tanuki roared

"oh shit I gotta do something Summoning Jutsu" Naruto yelled and a massive cloud of smoke filled the air and when it cleared it revealed Naruto standing on top of Gamabunta

"**oi gaki why have you summoned me and it better not be one of Jiraiya's stupid tests again**" the giant toad said taking a puff on his pipe

"eh sorry boss toad but its important this time look" Naruto said pointing towards the tailed beast

"**what you want me to fight Shukaku well this brings back memory's ok gaki your on but you owe me extra saki for this you hear me**" Gamabunta yelled jumping forward and attempting to cut off the demons arm but the sword became stuck half way and the giant toad was forced to remove it '_**damn kid is just like his father well this shall be interesting**_'

"**your a wind type yes? Well when I fire my water bullet I want you to use your most powerful wind jutsu so we can combine them for a collaboration jutsu**." The toad ordered

"you got it boss toad" Naruto replied

the giant boss summons leaped high in the air but before he and Naruto could perform there colaboration the oversized raccoon quickly several air bullets knocking the toad and his summoner back

"**You need to wake the medium, that blasted tanuki can attack much faster than we can however if the boy regains consciousness shukaku will disappear**" Gamabunta informed his blond passenger

"ok got it you get me in close and ill wake him up" Naruto yelled back

Gamabunta jumped forward but Shukaku easily knocked him away

"AHAHA you are no match for me mortal now die" the Bijuu roared sending a wave of sand at the toad who narrowly dodged out of the way

(With Sasuke and Sakura)

Shikamaru had arrived after dealing with the blonde kunoichi and was watching in awe of the battle before him as he headed towards the other two genin in the area,

"man that Naruto this battle is way to troublesome we should get out of here before it becomes even mor dangerous" the Pineapple haired ninja called out getting the attention of the others

Sakura weakly nodded not wanting to get in the way of the fight or be injured or killed, Sasuke on the other hand just glared on at the fight continuing

'_how can this be, even with the power of the curse mark I was no match for Garra yet the dobe is... how is this happening have I improved at all, I need more power if I am going to kill Itachi dammit I need more power!_' Sasuke thought as he looked on at the two giant animals attacking each other "Im not going anywhere I need to see how much stronger the dobe is than me" Sasuke seethed

"no where leaving we will just get in Naruto's way if we stay that's an order" said a small dog who arrived just after Shikamaru

\

"Im an Uchiha I don't take orders from small dogs... leave me alone" Sasuke ordered

"but Sasuke-kun Kakashi sensei left Naruto and this dog in charge we have to do what he says or it can be considered insubordination and you can be punished" Sakura begged her crush hoping to be able to leave to a safe area

"hn fine lets go" Sasuke sneered obviously upset at having to take orders from an animal

(With Orochimaru and the Hokage's)

Hiruzen was in a tough spot he had no way of beating his sensei's and former student the first and second hokage's it appeared could not be killed every time they receive a fatal injury they just healed.

The forest created by Hashirama had become a trap for the aged hokage and he was being attacked from almost every angle 'is there no way I can end this ….. …. yes, there is one way but it requires a sacrifice of one human soul' "Well Orochimaru its time to end this and I am going to do it with a forbidden jutsu even you have never seen" Sarutobi Called out and made several shadow clones to grab his former sensei's and his student "ninpo Shiki Fuin" the hokage called out as the spectral figure of the shinigami appeared behind the old monkey summoner and began devouring the souls of his predecessor's

"im sorry old friends" Hiruzen called a single tear escaping his eye

"its alright Saru your doing it to save the village im proud of you" the Nidaime replied with pride in his voice

"What is this how did you defeat my Edo Tensei" Orochimaru demanded not yet seing the hands reach into him and begin removing his soul

"the dead demon summoning jutsu I will seal there souls away inside the shinigami's stomach for all eternity as much as it pains me to do so and you are going with them" The hokage informed his former pupil

"What no I will kill you before you get the chance" Orochimaru yelled controlling his sword kusenagi to stab right through the chest of his sensei "why didn't you get out of the way"

"hehe because I am already dead the Shiki fuin costs the life of the caster and has only been used by one other person the Yondaime hokage in collaboration with the 8 trigrams seal inorrder to seal away kyuubi at the cost of his life" Sarutobi informed the now struggling snake sannin

The pair struggled in a tug of war over the snakes soul for awhile but it became obvious that the hokage was weakening due to the blade sticking through his chest "well it looks like I cant kill you like I had hoped Orochimaru but I can still end your dream of learning every jutsu alive by taking your arms FUIN!" Hiruzen called out completing the sealing.

Orochimaru let out a deathly scream as his arms began to turn black backing away in pain as the old hokage collapsed onto the ground he ordered a retreat suddenly the barrier that had been preventing interference dropped and the four sound ninja responsible for the barrier jumped and caught there master before shunshining away

(with Naruto and Garra)

"**Damn it this is no use I don't have any claws I need you to henge me into something that can hold on**" Gamabunta said panting from exhaustion

"ok I got just the thing lets go boss toad" Naruto said determination filling his voice

the toad charged and halfway there transformed into kyuubi before digging his new found claws into Shukaku's side's allowing Naruto to jump on his head

"**NO get off me you pest I will not disappear again**" the tanuki roared

Naruto summoned a clone and began gathering chakra in his palm "Hey Garra its time to wake up... …. Rasengan!" Naruto buried the small ball of spinning chakra into the red heads gut shredding the sand armor causing the sleeping Suna ninja to awaken in pain but not far enough to kill the boy

"**NOOOOOOOO I just got free I don't want to leave again**" Shukaku cried as he started to fall apart and recede back into the seal

Garra fell to the ground in to much pain to stand from the rasengan as the giant toad dispelled leaving Naruto walking towards the downed ninja

"No stay away you will not wipe out my existence you how are you so strong" Garra yelled clearly panicking and fearing for his life

"Its painful isn't it being alone it hurts that you cant be loved like everyone else, I am strong because I fight to protect my precious people I am strong because I need to be to protect them, I don't want to kill you Garra you are like me but I got lucky I met Iruka Sensei and jiji helped me but you don't have to be alone anymore Garra I would like to be your friend" Naruto said

Garra was shocked this boy had just defeated his entire way of life and whats more he wanted to help him "you would want to be my friend even after what I have done" the red head asked

"of course I do we are the same I have a demon sealed in me as well and we can understand each other I would be honored to be your friend Garra" the blond said sitting down next to the sand ninja

"Thank you …. … friend ….. …. do you think I can be like you have other precious people" Garra asked pleadingly

"absolutely in fact you already have others"

"who"

"your brother and sister they may be scared of you but they obviously still care" Naruto said

the pair sat and talked for awhile till Temari and Kankuro arrived and collected Garra and jumped away heading out of the city

"Temari, Kankuro... …. … Im sorry" the red head said leaving his siblings shocked at his statement '_Uzumaki Naruto hey... how much have you helped our brother_' both siblings thought as they fled the city after it became obvious that Konoha would not fall

(One Week Later)

Naruto was currently standing over a picture of the hokage after placing a rose on his tomb, he struggled to hold back the tear's to honor his fallen leader and grandfather figure returning to the crowd he took his place next to Kakashi and team 7 ignoring the jealous looks of Sasuke.

The rest of the funeral service was a blur for Naruto who could only watch in a daze as the familys of the fallen walked up to add there loved ones names to the memorial stone and once it had finished Naruto only had enough energy to return home and fall into his bed before falling asleep

(3 days later with Jiraiya)

the toad sage was sitting on top of a toad watching his apprentice from a distance as he wandered around aimlessly trying to cope with the loss of his grandfather

"what do you two want" Jiraiya said not taking his eyes from the boy concern in his eyes

the two elders seemed shocked at the sannin's attitude toward's them "ah yes Jiraiya the counsel has had a meeting and decided that you should become the Godaime hokage" Koharu announced

"not interested" Jiraiya responded

"what do you mean you are the only person strong enough apart from Danzo to run this village and we have via overwhelming vote by the shinobi council decided at this time we decided need one of the Sannin to take over from Hiruzen" Homura said hoping Jiraiya would reconsider

Jiraiya turned to face the elders directly "Oh come on you know as well as I do I would be a horrible hokage besides I have my spy network to manage as well as other things that are more important" he said turning back to watch Naruto "any way there is one other person who would make a great leader of this village it is in her blood after all"

"you cant mean her can you Jiraiya she hasn't been to the village in years we don't even know where she is altho I agree she would make an excellent choice" Koharu said

"oh I can find her after all I am quite good at finding things" the toad sage said confidently

"very well we accept we will issue you with an Anbu squad for escort" Homura announced

"no I don't want a squad tagging along they will just slow me down all I will take with me is my new apprentice I think he will be perfect for this kind of thing" Jiraiya said

"very well when will you depart" both elders asked

"I will leave today no time to waist right by now the whole elemental nations would have heard of sensei's death we don't need any more invasion attempts" and with that Jiraiya jumped away to collect his student from the streets below

(with Naruto)

"so gaki still moping I see" Jiraiya said

"oh hey erosennin I just don't know what to do I have had any family before but I did I imagine this is what it feels like" Naruto moped kicking a rock on the ground at a fence

"yeah its tough isn't it but the sensei wouldn't want you to mope around like this its not like you at all he would want you to get stronger so you can prevent this from ever happening again so you should get stronger and make him proud" Jiraiya did in an attempt to pick up the spirits and motivate his young charge

"your right erosennin I will become strong enough to protect everything I care about that's a promise and I never go back on my word" Naruto said obviously in a better mood and more determined than ever.

"good man now go home and pack for a month long trip we have a mission to find the next hokage and knowing Tsunade it could prove difficult, now go get your stuff and meet me at the north gate" the toad sage ordered

"you got it erosennin ill see you there" and with that the energetic blond ran off home to pack for his new mission

**End Chapter**


	13. Search for Tsunade

**In case it had been forgotten I don't own Naruto or any of the characters**

**Chapter 13: Search for Tsunade**

It had been several hours since Naruto and Jiraiya had left Konoha and finally the toad sage stoped for a rest.

"ok Naruto while we are walking I have a new chakra control exercise for you" the white haired man spoke taking out a black metal ball the size of his fist and chucking it to Naruto who caught it

"wow this thing is heavy erosennin what am I supposed to do with it" Naruto asked curious as to what his new exercise would be

"i want you to stick the ball to your body and use chakra to move it around this should greatly improve your chakra control now I only have two of them so unfortunately you can only use one clone to help with mastering it" Jiraiya said and Naruto got to work but the task was proving difficult.

(at Konoha)

looking down on the village two men slowly stalked forward both were wearing black full length coats that had red clouds and large straw hat's as they walked mist started to gather around them hiding the pair from view

"well well Itachi this place looks like it has seen better days your not fealing nostalgic are you" the taller of the two said

"I feel nothing coming back here now lets just find our target and leave" the shorter member said as they casually walked towards the village

(30 minutes later)

Kakashi was standing outside a small sweets store as he saw Asuma and Kurenai walking towards him casually getting there attention they walked over to see what he wanted after a small seemingly unimportant conversation he subtly signaled them to follow him

the three jonnin arrived in the park and came to a stop behind two men in long black cloaks

"Well well well what do we have here acouple of lost ninja who don't belong here" Asuma spoke

the pair turned around to see who had disturbed there search

"Itatchi Uchiha you sure have some nerve to show your face around here and who is your partner, my if it isnt Kisame Hoshigaki the Monster of the mist" Kakashi said in a serious tone "so what are two members of the akatsuki doing here" he completed getting into a loose stance in case he is attacked by these two S class ninja

"My my well you are well informed Kakashi Hatake how is it you know about us" Itachi said in a monotone voice

"I have my ways now why are you here" the silver haired ninja spoke revealing his sharingan

"are you here for Sasuke to finish what you started" Asuma asked wondering why the pair were here of all place's

"Sasuke doesn't concern me we are looking for the Yondaime's legacy" Itachi droned

"So your after Naruto for the kyuubi but you wont get him we wont let you" and with that Kakashi flew forward and kicked the Uchiha onto the river and jumped down to follow him leaving Kurenai and Asuma with Kisame

Itachi stood and activated his sharingan but before he could move he was stabbed in the chest with a kunai, looking down the black haired missing ninja bust into water shocking Kakashi went wide eyed and had no time to react as he to was stabbed from behind before he to burst into water

"you are quiet talented in using the sharingan Kakashi but let me show you how to use it properly" itachi said turning to where the real Kakashi was standing.

Kisame landed next to itachi as his eyes began to morph into a three point pinwheel and started spinning

"quick cover your eyes do not look at Itachi" Kakashi quickly warned the other leaf ninja about the mangekyo Sharingan but it was to late for the copy ninja.

"Tsukoiomi" Itachi whispered trapping the copy ninja

The other jonnin were shocked one second Kakashi is fine the next he collapsed in front of them unconscious

"Kisame were leaving we have been discovered and we don't want the entire of Konoha to be here but we need to take Kakashi and find out how he knew about us" said the stoic missing ninja

Kisame went to move to collect the copy ninja but was intercepted by a flying green blur who knocked the tall shark like man away

"hm Kisame now is the time to retreat before any more reinforcements arrive" Itachi said and with that both missing ninja fled producing a sigh in relief from from Kurenai and Asuma

(one hour later at the hospital)

the jonnin who were at the conflict with the Akatsuki were standing around the the bed Kakashi was in he had not yet awoken from the effects of the Genjutsu attack.

Sasuke walked in as he had been told his sensei was here "what happened to Kakashi sensei I was looking for him to train me" the black haired genin said

the other rookie's sensei's and Gai shared looks and were about to lie to cover up the fact his brother was in town when a chunin barged in the door

"Did you guys here Itachi Uchiha was in town and his looking for Naruto" the chunin yelled to the room

shock appeared on Sasuke's face and he ran out of the room to look for his brother '_I finaly have a chance I can finally kill you Itachi, but how do I find you I guess I should find the dobe that way Itachi will find me_' Sasuke thought as he ran down the street's looking for the blond

(later that day)

"well you could probably take him I don't think I would stand a chance" Kisame said looking down at there target

"no if we were to fight I would loose only together would we stand a chance and even then I don't think we would make it out with our lives we must not engage in battle with the toad sage we need to find a way to separate the pair" Itachi said his face completely void of emotion

(With Jiraiya and Naruto several hours later)

"ok gaki we are going to stay in this town for tonight while I go collect information on Tsunade's whereabouts I want you to stay and practice your chakra control here take the second ball and use a clone" Jiraiya said as the two walked into a hotel before parting way's

"what ever erosennin you just want to go and try and pick up women" Naruto said but didn't care he had made a bit of progress on the ball moving exercise and wanted to complete it and he knew it would be easier if he could relax in the hotel

Several hour's passed and Naruto and his clone were both practicing the task his sensei had set when a knock could be heard on the door

"what all the women reject you already" Naruto said as he waled to the door however when he opened it he did not see his sensei but two people he had never seen before.

"who the hell are you people, I think you and fish face are looking for a different room" Naruto said to the shorter of the pair

"Hey Itachi are you sure this is him" Kisame asked

"yes im sure, now Naruto-kun I need you to come with us" Itatchi said

"Hell no Im not going with you two what ever you guys do in your alone time is fine with me but im not joining in go find somone else freaks" Naruto yelled

"uh Itachi did that prick just say we were gay" Kisame said

"um I believe he did" Itachi stated

"Wait Itatchi... Itachi Uchiha?" the blond asked

"hey what do you know hes heard of you" the shark man said "now since I cant kill him can I at least cut off his legs so he cant get away" the shark finished removing Samehareda from his back

"you know of all the Uchiha for you to leave alive why the fuck did you pick such a stuck up egotistical Teme like Sasuke or do you enjoy the fact that hes a power hungry wanker that dose nothing but brood" Naruto taunted trying to get a reaction from the still emotionless Uchiha

Itachi was about to step in to subdue his target when he felt a presence at his side

"Itachi! I have been training my whole life for the time I could finally kill you and todays the day" Sasuke Screamed

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing here get away neither of us stand a chance against either of these to don't be stupid" Naruto called out trying to make the black haired genin see reason

Sadly Naruto's plea's fell on deaf ears and Sasuke charged a Chidori in hand

Itachi looked on in mild interest as Sasuke charged forward but just as the emo brooder went to deliver the attack on target the elder Uchiha lazily caught Sasuke's arm

the Raiton jutsu died down as Sasuke glared at the man he had sworn to kill.

"hey Itachi that kid looks just like you" Kisame said in mild interest of the Genin who had been stupid enough to attack two S class shinobi

"Indeed he dose Kisame this is my Little brother... … how have you been Sasuke-kun" Itachi asked

Sasuke kicked out and Itachi released him "ill be doing a lot better once I kill you" Sasuke yelled charging once again

"Foolish Little Brother" Itachi said as he easily blocked Sasuke's punch before bringing up his knee knocking the breath out of the younger raven haired ninja and kicked him in the chest sending him flying to the end of the hall

Itachi quickly followed up charging at the recovering Sasuke who threw another punch which was easily dodged the arm proceeding to break it without mercy, the elder Uchiha's eyes then morphed into a three point pinwheel "your to weak you don't have enough hate to kill me and do you know what you never will" and the next second Sasuke screamed before collapsing in a heap

"wow that was brutal to do that to your own brother now can we hurry up and take the nine tails" Kisame said

"Oh im sorry but I left as soon as I fond out you weren't erosennin but we should be back soon" Naruto stated before disappearing in a puff of smoke

even Itachi's eyes went wide at this "Kisame we have to get out of here NOW!" the usually calm Itachi said with a hint of urgency

they turned to leave but found there legs were caught in a tough fleshy substance

"Oh you arnt going anywhere" the voice of the toad sage rang out as he and Naruto appeared from around the corner

"Kisame we must leave lets go" and with that the pair ran and a huge wall of flesh came from behind them as they rounded the corner the pair found that they were traped and about to be crushed "Amatersau" Itachi called in desperation and black flames shot out from his eyes

upon arriving at where the missing ninja fled to Jiriaya and Naruto saw a hole burned through the toad style jutsu and the wall

"Dont touch that Naruto it was able to burn through the stomach lining of the fire toad that isnt normal flames we have to seal it why don't you do the honors think of it as a test" Jiraiya said

Naruto hadnt had a chance to test one of his elemental seals but jumped at the chance, drawing up a fire suppression seal he began to seal the flames away receiving proud smile and a rub on the head from the toad sage

"well done and don't worry those two wont be back" Jiraiya said but as he turned to go check on the fallen Uchiha a roar was heard and Jiraiya was knocked to the side by a flying green blur when it stopped it revealed Mighto Gai

"oh my Jiraiya-sama I am sorry you see I was hiding around the corner when I had the most youthful idea to use my hetai-it as a mirror and I saw a menacing figure looking down at an unconscious Sasuke and well I was forced to act again I apologize again for my most unyouthful attack" the green clad ninja with the bowl haircut said bowing to the floored toad sage

"Thats ok Gai really but we need to get Sasuke back to Konoha can you take him to the hospital for us" Jiraiya asked

"YOSH I will compete the task you set and if I cant I will do 500 laps of Konoha on my hands and if I cant do that I will climb the hokage monument with my teath and if I cant do that I will-" but Gai was cut off before he could finish

"Look Gai can you just take him already he needs medical attention" The old hermit said

Gai soon left with Sasuke on his back making for Konoha at top speeds and Naruto and Jiraiya returned to there room

(1 week later)

"so are you sure shes here erosennin" Naruto asked

"oh she's here alright or at least she was here" Jiraiya replied "come on lets go check out the palace it should be around here somewhere"

"you know shouldn't a palace be like big" Naruto asked

"of course it is its huge" the white haired hermit said

"then isn't it kinda odd we cant see it" Naruto said as they rounded a corner and a large pile of rubble came into view "wow what happened here"

"I don't know but I plan to find out" Jiraiya said as he eyed the rubble of the palace suspiciously

(That Night)

"Oi gaki were going to eat in here"

"but erosennin that's a bar I don't think I am allowed in there" Naruto said

"your a ninja so you are considered an adult now come on" Jiraiya said walking onto the bar

the pair entered the bar and Jiraiya walked straight to the back of the room

"hello Tsunade-hime you are looking as beautiful as ever" Jiraiya said as he took a seat

"Jiraiya what a terrible surprise to what do I owe the honor... whos the kid" said the lady who looked like she was in her late 20's and had the largest pair of breasts Naruto had ever seen now the boy wasn't a pervert but it was hard not to notice the size of the woman's assets

"ah yes this is Naruto Uzumaki my new apprentice" Jiraiya said proudly

"have you heard about Konoha" Jiraiya asked

"yeah I heard I heard about sensei as well Orochimaru told me himself" she said with little emotion in her voice

"so I take it that he was the person who did the number on the palace... …. so what did he want" Jiraiya asked

"he wanted me to heal his arms sensei did a number on him that's for sure" Tsunade replied

"and what did you do" Jiraiya asked

"I did nothing and he left" Tsunade said offhandedly "now what did you want"

"well to be blunt I want you to come back to Konoha and be Gondaime hokage" Jiraiya said

"no way I refuse the hokage's were nothing but fools who threw away there lives for nothing even my grandfather and granduncle playing hokage is nothing but a fools game" Tsunade snaped

Naruto was fed up this woman was supposed to be the next hokage and yet she was nothing but disrespectful towards them his hero's and the closest thing to a grandfather he ever had "Thats it you old hag how dare you insult the hokages they gave there life to protect there people and were honorable men whilst you are nothing but a drunk I am glad you don't want to be the next hokage because you are nothing but a washed up drunk" Naruto yelled

"you wanna take this outside you little shit" Tsunade seethed

"bring it on Baa-chan" Naruto said getting up

the two walked outside and glared at each other with Jiraiya and Tsunade's apprentice Shizune watching from the side's

"Tsunade-sama don't do this hes just a genin" Shizune begged

"No I need to teach the gaki a lesson but I think I will go easy on him tell you what kid I will only use one finger" the slug sannin taunted

"fine I don't care I don't care if you were erosennin's team mates I wont let you insult the hokage's in front of me" Naruto yelled as he charged forward

Tsunade ducked under his punch and flicked him in the chest sending him flying to the end of the road

"pathetic so gaki why are you so hung up on the hokage's anyway" she asked the boy who had just made it to his feat

"Because it is my dream to be hokage and you disrespecting them is spitting on my dream" Naruto said shaking in rage trying to form a rasengan but forgetting to form a clone only formed the second stage he charged forward in anger

Tsunade was stunned this boy had the same dram as her dead lover and brother, she was shocked but she was brought out of her shock by the sight of the charging blond with an unstable blue sphere in his hands acting quickly she slammed her finger into the ground crating a crack in the earth that trapped the blond

"Jiraiya who do you think you are teaching him that jutsu only you and the Yondaime can use that jutsu" Tsunade spat

"why not, you could even say its his right to learn it" Jiraiya said with a knowing smile

"just you watch baa-chan give me three days and I will have it completely mastered" Naruto said determination evident in his voice

"get real kid it took the Yondaime three years to crate that jutsu and Jiraiya a year to learn it what makes you think you can do it in three days" Tsunade smirked "tell you what if you can master it in a week I will give you my necklace she said pointing to the crystal hanging around her neck

"Tsunade-sama no you cant that is the only thing you have never gambled" Shizune said

"What about if I cant do it what do you want" Naruto said still confident

"then I get all the money in froggy" the Slug summoner said as she picked up Naruto's frog wallet

"Gama-chan! …. … fine you got a bet" Naruto said and he created a shadow clone to pull him up from the earth

(Later that night at a Bar)

"why did you bring him here Jiraiya was it because you knew he would remind me of Nawakii and Dan I could almost see them in him" Tsunade sighed taking another gulp of saki

"he is my apprentice besides I made a promise to Minato I would teach his son once he became a ninja and the fact that he is the embodiment of his fathers will and mothers fiery personality makes him hard not to like

"yes I can tell he is a lot like his mother already so do you really think he can learn the rasengan" Tsunade asked

"he already knows it he can make one perfectly he just uses a shadow clone to help controlling his incredibly large chakra supply's" Jiraiya said smirking at the shocked look on his old teammate's face

"then I have already lost the bet" she said defeated "I should have known damn gaki played me he already had it won"

"He may have the jutsu so he can use it but he refuses to believe it is mastered until he no longer needs a clone to use it I have even given him jonnin chakra control exercise's to help him, so he hasn't won the bet yet altho I have no doubt that he will he wouldn't cheat anyone its not in him to do that" Jiraiya said comforting his long time crush

(the next day)

'_ill show that Tsunade-Baachan that I can master this jutsu I just need to get better chakra control first so I don't need to use clones_' Naruto thought creating several hundred clones keeping two to use his new ball rolling technique he split the other half to tree climbing whilst leaf sticking and water walking while leaf floating

Naruto continued with the clones for hour while he attempted rasengan after rasengan dispelling one clone every five minutes, the blond was painfully unaware of the pair of slitted blue feminine eyes staring at him in awe of his determination and resilience '_wow look at him go_' the girl thought

"**maybe you should go talk to him kitten I can tell from here he holds the kyuubi**" a voice from in her head spoke

'_I think I will_' the girl thought in response

**End chapter**


	14. Yugito and the reunion

**In case it had been forgotten I don't own Naruto or any of the characters**

**Chapter 14: Yugito Nii and the Reunion**

Naruto had been practicing for hours on end and was finally making some progress with the rasengan now being able to hold it for around 25 seconds before it lost its compression and destabilized feeling a presence Naruto spun around and put his guard up.

There standing before him was what Naruto considered the most beautiful and exotic women he had ever seen she was about 15 had long blond hair slightly more pale than his own and it was tied back in a ponytail she had cat like slitted eyes with a perfect shade of sky blue, her body had curves in all the right places with ample C cup breasts and long legs ending in a tight backside, she wore a blue jacket and pants which tightly gripped onto her curves accenting them perfectly

Naruto was stunned but slowly came back to his sense's "wh-who a-are you" he stuttered out

"oh me I am Yugito Nii Chunin from kumogakure who are you cutie" Yugito asked

Naruto went red with blush at being called cute but managed to regain himself to respond "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Genin from Konohagakure it is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful women as yourself" Naruto said honestly

this time it was Yugito's turn to blush '_what the hell... … it was only a compliment sure he looks good with that sun colored hair a bright blue eyes_' she thought desperately trying to force back the blush

'**my o my kitten I believe you are attracted to your fellow container and this one will be a powerful mate indeed I say you claim him now before anybody else does**' the voice in her head called

'_Nibi stop it I don't even know him for kami's sake_' Yugito thought "I'm sorry I saw you training and I was intrigued so I wanted to get a closer look at what you were trying to do" the blond girl said

"oh this its nothing I am just trying to improve my chakra control enough so I can master a jutsu I know but it is really hard" Naruto said scratching the back of his head "say what are you doing in Fire country anyway Yugi-chan" Naruto asked causing the girl to blush again from the affectionate nick name

"oh I was given a mission to deliver a message to the hokage telling him we are willing to cooperate on some issue they didn't give me the full detail's apparently some group of missing ninja are a threat so Raikage-sama has decided to act after receiving information from Jiraiya of the Sannin" Yugito informed the other blond "but I just found out that the hokage was killed and they haven't chosen a Gondaime yet so I have to wait till one is chosen before I can go to Konoha" Yugito finished with a sigh

"That suck's Yugi-chan but its not all bad I am here with erosennin to bring back the next hokage but she is nothing but an old hag who hides behind a henge to make her look young" Naruto said

"erosennin?" the female blond asked

"oh right you wouldn't know Jiraiya sensei he is the one who the Raikage got the information on that group off" Naruto said offhandedly as though disrespecting famous ninja was nothing out of the ordinary

"you call Jiraiya-sama erosennin he is a highly respected ninja even in Kumo why do you treat him with disrespect" the girl with slitted eyes asked

"trust me if you knew him you would know why I call him erosennin just don't use any hotsprings when he is around I am sure he would die to use someone like you in his research for his books" Naruto mumbled

"I will have to keep that in mind and what books does he write that he would use someone like me as research material" Yugito asked curious as to if she could be used in a ninja guide book or something

"he writes those little orange icha icha books I assume they have them in kumo" Naruto said

"HE WHAT! one of the most legendary ninja in the world is responsible for that smut... how does he do his researching" Yugito asked feeling slightly sick that she thought being in his books might be fun a moment ago

"usually by trying to pick up women in bars or peaking on them in change rooms or hot springs" Naruto stated casually enjoying the looks of fury and the young kumo kunoichi's face

"yeah he's a real sleaze but hes also a great guy and the closest thing to a father I have ever known" Naruto said with a calm loving smile on his face and Yugito's anger began to subside at seing the boys affection for the man "he is also the person who taught me never to give up and not to let things get on top of you, he taught me what it means to be a ninja"

Yugito's scowl turned into a slight smile as some respect returned for the promiscuous toad sage

"he sound's really important to you" she paused for a moment weighing up wether to tell the boy of her status or not before deciding that she wanted to get to know him better and that was the best way "do you know naruto-kun we are a lot alike we both share a burden that only a handful can understand" she said '_Naruto... kun... where did that come from and don't you dare say anything nibi_' she thought

'**oh I wouldn't dream of it kitten not at all but have you noticed how well toned his muscles are**' the two tailed demon cat said in here head

'_yeah and theres no fat on him at all hes all muscle …. hey wait... damn it Nibi you tricked me_' she thought as Naruto began to respond.

"you mean your a-a-a" "Jinchuuriki... yes I am" Yugito finished from the stuttering "I hold the Nibi inside of me I am two whilst you are nine"

"I see is that why you have those beautiful slitted eyes" he asked

now it was Yugito's turn to be shocked into a stutter never once had anyone called her eyes 'beautiful' they had been the cause of most her pain the mark of her as a jinchuuriki "you-you think my eyes are beau-ti-ful" she stuttered this time a deep blush crept up on her face and her heart skipped a beat

'_no damn it I cant like him I only just met him damn this damn him and that warm welcoming wonderful smile of his makes him so hot …. wait what am I thinking bad Yugito bad bad bad_' she thought

'**oh I am sure he wouldn't mind you being a little bad with him kitten, I felt your heart skip a beat that has never happened before maybe my container is in love... now wouldn't that be something**' Nibi teased

'_stop it Nibi I don't even know him how could I be in love with him that's just stupid... right_' the girl though pleadingly waiting for a response that never came '_Nibi_' still no response '_damn you Nibi now that I am all confused you stop talking you will pay for this_' she thought

"um Yugi-chan your a little red are you sick or something" Naruto said putting his forehead to hers "you don't have a fever hm I wonder what it is" Naruto said failing to notice the shocked look of pleasure and embarrassment on the face of the girl he had just touched

'_oh kami what was that when he touched me it was like an electric shock but it felt amazing all he did was touch his forehead to mine but it felt like a current passed through my whole body oh no I like this boy I just met him but I like him luckily I don't think he has noticed yet must be from the lack of affection all jinchuuriki are put through_' Yugito panicked in her mind

"um Naruto-kun I'm alright it was just uh … Nibi was talking to me" she lied

"oh ok I get angry with Kyuubi as well the jerk never wants to help with anything" Naruto moaned

"no Nibi is actually rather easy to get along with once you get past her trying to meddle in my private life" she giggled trying to skate over the fact that Nibi is attracted to power and every powerful male she had come across Nibi wanted her to take as her mate but it had been nothing more than a suggestion never pushing the issue

"Hey Yugi-chan I was wondering what life was like for you growing up in kumo" Naruto asked curious if she had it tough like he did "its ok if you don't want to talk about it" he added

"no that's ok life was tough for me I was pushed out of the way and shunned only the Raikage and his brother Kirabi treated me well I always begged to know why because even tho I knew I had a demon inside me, Kumo has two jinchuuriki the Nibi and the Hachibi but they treated the other jinchuuriki like royalty but me like dirt I received hateful glares while he received praise it was so painful" Yugito finished with a jump when she realized Naruto had snaked his arms around her and was giving her a hug to comfort her and then she broke down tears started flowing from her eyes as she cried into the blond teens shoulder

"It's ok Yugi-chan I know exactly what that life is like I was kicked out of an orphanage at age 4 and I lived on the streets for 6 months before jiji's Anbu found me in an alleyway" Naruto said as he started telling Yugito the story of his life

'_kami she is so pretty even when she's upset altho I would much prefer to see her smile she has such a beautiful face I wonder what it would be like to kiss her … no bad thoughts I am not erosennin_' he thought as he continued to tell his story neither of the pair breaking the hug.

Once Naruto finished the story the pair talked for awhile about little things like there favorite food Naruto found the fact that she was held a cat demon and she loved sushi more than anything hilarious, favorite color, even any relationship's they had had, Naruto felt a twinge of jealousy when she talked about a boy she had dated but forgot all about it when she told him they only had one date and that she would never be talking to him again as he had bragged to his friends about being the first one to get the chance to bang 'the demon bitch' which caused a angry burst of KI from Naruto

Eventually Yugito said she had to leave and that she would be back tomorrow and asked if she could help with his training receiving an eager nod from the spiky haired genin who then remembered all his clones were still working on chakra control dispelled them in groups of 10 before heading back to the hotel room

Then next few days passed and Naruto and Yugito were spending more and more time together, while Naruto's clones trained the pair talked and found out more about each other.

"hey um Yugi-chan do you want to gome get some lunch with me" Naruto asked a few days before his deadline

"If I didn't know any better I would say your asking me out Naruto-kun" Yugito teased with a slight blush on her cheeks

"what uh um no I just wanted to take a break and get something to eat and wanted to know if you will join me its not a date... ….unless you want it to be" Naruto said he too had a small blush adorning his face

"you know what whisker's I would like that a lot, a date means your paying so lets go and when we are finished how about we have a spar I want to see how good you really are, come on there is this great place in town that has sushi" the Nibi jinchuuriki purred and she latched onto Naruto's arm dragging him away from his training ground leaving his clones working as they had just mastered the ball rolling technique and now a pair were trying it while walking up trees

In town Yugito was still leading Naruto to a restaurant by the arm but what they didn't know was they were being tailed by a master of infiltration and espionage

'_that's a Kumo ninja what is she doing here and for that matter why is she with Naruto don't tell me she is taking the boy somewhere so he will no longer be a Gaki and to become a Man_' Jiraiya thought with a lecherous grin taking out a pen and his note pad vigorously taking notes while following the pair to a large restaurant

Naruto watched in awe and horror for his poor Gama-chan as Yugito went through plate after plate of sushi like he went through ramen "you really do like your sushi don't you I guess you were not lying when you said you loved it" Naruto chuckled

"you know it Naruto-kun its my favorite food" she said with a smile as she finished another plate off.

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he watched this girl destroy what turned out to be a weeks worth of pay in a single meal.

"ok well now I think we owe each other a spar" Naruto said grinning at the contented smile on his female companion's face

"oh of course you didn't think I had forgotten had you lets go Naruto-kun" Yugito said subconsciously wrapping her arm around his not that Naruto cared in the slightest

'_this kid is going to be a goldmine only 13 and already seducing one of the hottest foreign kunoichi's I have seen even if this one is alittle to young for my taste's I can already see the book now forbidden love between shinobi from two unfriendly villages meet by chance and fall in love then war breaks out and separates them forced to fight in the end they flee so they can be together it will be my next top seller_' Jiraiya thought following his pupil and date back to the training ground

about half way back Naruto received information from one of his clones dispelling from a conversation he had with Shizune, she had come to Naruto to try and decrease his hostility towards her telling her the story of her dead brother and the love of her life and why she treasure's her necklace which turned out to be an heirloom of the first hokage.

The spar between Naruto and Yugito was even her Katon and Raiton jutsu were far superior to his Fuuton jutsu's as he had not completely mastered the elemental manipulation yet but Naruto was superior in speed and taijutsu with neither having any skill for genjutsu because of there large chakra reserves.

The two continued to spar hours laughing all the time as they tried to out do each other after every battle neither accepting defeat

"you ready for another round I know I will defiantly win this time Yugi-chan you wont trap me with those jutsu again" Naruto said playfully

"what ever whiskers just admit I am better than you already" the Kumo Kunoichi giggled

"Now now we cant have that can we" came a voice from behind the pair who were sitting down watching Naruto's clones walk up trees on there hands and water walk on there hands to improve the flow and control to that area "Now miss Nii may I ask whay you are going here with my student" turning around they saw the imposing figure of the well respected toad sage not the perverted child he acts when he isn't serious

"ah ah Jiraiya-sama I came to deliver the reply to the information and request you yourself provided Raikage-sama... but because of the death of the hokage I can not get anywhere near Konoha until they elect a new hokage I saw Naruto-kun training out here a few days ago and I came to investigate and he said he was on a mission to find the new hokage so I decided to stick around and get to know him" Yugito said hoping not to bring down the wrath of one of the sannin down on here

"-Kun huh are you sure that is all you want with my student?" the toad sage giggled reverting into the famous pervert that he is causing massive blushes on both the younger ninja's faces "

"um... I... uh" Yugito stammered unable to answer the question because truthfully she was falling for her fellow blond but she didn't want to admit it at least not yet "I have the Raikage's response here we need the hokage's approval in order to work out the scouting and border agreements before I can go back" Yugito said handing several scrolls to Jiraiya happy that she thought of a way to deflect from the topic of her interest in Naruto.

"well I guess you should stick with us until we can get our new hokage to return to Konoha she's abit hesitant but I am sure she will see reason eventually" Jiraiya said pocketing the scrolls after sealing them into a larger one "so gaki how go's mastering the rasengan the bet is tomorrow after all"

"I will have it down by then I'm sure of it my chakra control has improved so much this last week if I cant complete it now then I don't think I can do it" Naruto said determined to win the bet

"Anyway miss Nii we have to turn in a big day tomorrow and everything" Jiraiya informed the girl

"Wait erosennin I think I will walk Yugi-chan home we are supposed to be on a date and you told me yourself to always walk a lady home after a date" Naruto said going red from embarrassment at admitting that they were not simply training but on a date

"A date huh well this sure is a strange one beating up on each other oh well hope you and your new girlfriend have some fun gaki" Jiraiya said causing the remaining teens to go bright red from embarrassment.

"damn it whisker's why did you have to tell him it was a date" Yugito said after regaining composure

"oh I'm sorry Yugito I didn't think you would mind I just wanted to spend some more time with you that's all, I will leave now if you don't want me to walk you home" Naruto said feeling rejected and began heading back towards the village thinking she didn't like him

Yugito's heart stopped at seeing the young man begin walking away, she felt like she had been crushed when he didn't use his affectionate nick name "Naruto wait please wait I'm sorry I just a little embarrassed when you told Jiraiya-sama we were on a date that's all please don't go" she begged as she ran up and hugged Naruto from behind

Naruto froze life returning to he features as a smile returned to his face knowing she wasn't angry at him for what he said "ok Yugi-chan I will stay come on lets walk you home" Naruto said turning around in the hug before returning it

They sat and talked for awhile longer before both started making there way back to the town, about half way there Naruto grabbed her hand in his and she delicately interlocked her fingers with his.

The two ninja arrived at Yugito's hotel several minutes later and began saying there goodbye's but as Naruto was about to turn and leave he gave Yugito a soft quick kiss on the cheek and she closed her eyes from the experience and then... she purred

"Did you just purr Yugi-chan" Naruto giggled

"What! N-n-n-no of course not I don't purr" she lied unconvincingly causing Naruto to once again chuckle at the expense of his feline like female

"oh I think you did Yugi-chan" Naruto teased "but you know what I think its beautiful just like everything else about you but now I gotta go" he finished before he gave her another quick peck on the cheek before turning and disappearing in a blur of speed

'_sweet Kami Naruto-kun what have you done to me_' Yugito thought as she just looked on in a daze at where Naruto had disappeared

'**You have fallen for him Kitten no denying that, you need to claim him just jump on him and ride him all night long then he will be yours forever**' Nibi spoke up in her mind

'_your right that I have fallen from him even now I am missing him and he only just left but what your suggesting is borderline rape_' Yugito replied to her promiscuous feline demon

(the next day Naruto's apartment)

Naruto awoke in his bedroom and went to wake his sensei to find he was nowhere to be found and when he heard a knock on the door he figured Jiraiya had just gone out for breakfast altho when he opened it he was surprised to see Shizune standing there with a worried look on her face

"oh Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama isn't here is she she didn't come back last night" Shizune said heading into the hotel room looking around searching for her wayward sensei

"no she's not here Shizune and erosennin didn't come back last night either" Naruto said as Shizune stuck her head out the window a kunai struck just above her head turning to where it came from a weakened Jiraiya was struggling to stand

"Hey erosennin what the hell did you do that for and why are you so messed up" Naruto asked

"Tsunade drugged me last night Shizune you need to tell me what Orochimaru offered her" Jiraiya said collapsing in through the window

Shizune began to sweat slightly she didn't want to rat out her master but at the same time she despised Orochimaru for what he had done to her home.

"he offered to bring Nawakii and Dan back to life but she needed two sacrifices" Shizune said scared that she might be actually taking up Orochimaru's offer and that Naruto and Jiraiya would be the sacrifices for the jutsu

"we have to stop her we cant let her heal that fucking pedo's arms" Naruto raged as he stood up and headed for the exit

"wait a minute you are no match for either of them Shizune can you help with the poison she used its not deadly but has made me weak" Jiraiya said while getting a nod from Shizune who got to work

Several minutes later and Jiraiya was back to his feat and walking normal "you should be fine in a few hours only your chakra flow should be messed up now" Shizune said as Jiraiya said standing up and heading to the window signaling the others to follow them

(Several Minutes Later)

The small group had finally found Tsunade and she was not looking good, she was shaking in while a silver haired ninja was kicking her around like a rag doll

"Hey get away from her yelled Naruto who rocketed forward in an attempt to force the ninja away from the downed sannin.

The ninja avoided the kick by the smallest margin and he jumped back and gave the boy a smug smirk

"HEY erosennin whats wrong with her she looks like she has seen a ghost" Naruto said concerned for the shivering Tsunade

"she suffers from haemophobia shes afraid of blood" the Gama sannin said

"what kind of famous medic is afraid of blood" Naruto said incredulous before turning to face her attacker

"well if it isn't Naruto-kun you have proved quite the thorn in out plans as of late" the silver haired ninja said his smirk never leaving his face

"Kabuto you were a spy I take it" Naruto spat I will not let you continue beating on the old hag she might be a bitter old drunk but she is a Konoha ninja and we protect out own" he finished getting into the toad style stance

"well I guess its time to see if you can back up your claim's" sneered Kabuto and his hands began glowing with chakra

Kabuto ran at the blond genin who dodged to the side quickly narrowly avoiding the hit he then went for a counter attack sending a kick to Kabuto's head which was easily avoided

'_damn I cant mess around with this guy at least it looks like erosennin is doing ok in his fight with that damn Snake_' Naruto thought before releasing his restriction seals and blurring towards his opponent delivering a punch sending him flying

"that was quite a punch Naruto-kun you even made me bleed but I like you have a fast healing rate all I have to do is focus my chakra and I can heal almost any wound" and just like that all the cuts on his body immediately healed and then he came at Naruto at a much faster speed now taking the fight seriously.

Naruto was struggling to keep up even with his grater speeds the silver haired spy's reflexes were far greater and his chakra scalpels made almost all attacks dangerous.

(Meanwhile with Yugito)

"damn that Naruto where is he, he wasn't at his training ground this morning where could you be" Yugito mused to herself

'**do you feel that kitten there are some large chakra signature spikes coming from the east and I ****would bet your future Kittens that your future mate is one of them**' Nibi informed her container

'_oh no Naruto-kun please be alright …. …. hey wait... NIBI Naruto-kun is not my mate_' Yugito whined to her demon

'**I don't remember saying Naruto was there I said your future mate was, you are the one who thought I said the blond fox was your mate**' Nibi teased as Yugito made her way towards the large chakra signatures

'**you know for the one considered the nicest of the bijuu you sure are mean**' Yugito pouted jumping over a large rock and was shocked.

In the clearing held the three legendary sannin and there three disciples and while Shizune was trying to comfort a visibly shaken Tsunade Naruto was involved in what appeared to be the snake sannin's apprentice and there sensei's fighting as well

Yugito was stunned still but she was then forced into action when Naruto collapsed and started sprinting to help the boy who had stolen her heart.

(with Naruto)

Naruto was trying to stand but couldn't and he turned to see Kabuto stalk forward massive smirk on his face

"you fast Naruto but I just cut your achillies tendon you cant even move you are nothing without your speed" Kabuto taunted "well its time to end this I cant let you get in our way anymore" he finished attempting to use his chakra scalpels on the blond boys heart suddenly senbon needles flew at him forcing kabuto to jump back.

Shizune had left her masters side to try and save Naruto unfortunately she was not a combat ninja and she was easily dispatched by Kabuto who used a simple palm strike to her chest to incapacitate her

Naruto had just got back to his feet and his ankle had almost healed however almost wasn't good enough as Shizune was easily defeated, Kabuto turned to attack Naruto again but a roar was heard behind him

"Katon: Flame Whip Jutsu" a thin stream of flames rushed at Kabuto slashing him across the back before retreating to encircle the casters arm

"Yugito... … not that I am not glad to see you but what are you doing here" Naruto panted out relieved to be saved again from Orochimaru's spy

"you think I would let you get away from giving me a second date just because you were fighting some demented glasses wearing teme" she said trying to lighten the mood "now how about we kick this guys ass and then I want some sushi for saving your life" she finished as Kabuto stood back up and glared at the new arrival

"It's a date Yugi-chan but I need to get Shizune to Baa-chan so she can be healed first can you hold him off oh and be careful he heals really fast every injury I caused he fixed in seconds its ridiculous" Naruto called out grabbing Shizune and taking her over to Tsunade

"Listen Baa-chan I know your scared but you cant let that stop you now you have to save Shizune she needs you you cant let your fear prevent you from saving your precious people I have to go help Yugi-chan but just think about what you can do" Naruto said kindly as he shot off to help Yugito who was keeping Kabuto back for now with her fire whip but he was slowly getting closer

"hey Yugi-chan I got an idea do a fire ball jutsu" and with that she started running through hand seals while Naruto used a different set they finished at the same time "Katon: Fire Ball Jutsu / Fuuton: Wind bullet Jutsu" they yelled together the seperate jutsu combining to fuel the flames that turned white and the speed increased dramatically.

Kabuto was wide eyed as the flames hit and the area of grass and rock was incinerated by the flames.

"did we get him" Yugito asked in awe of the destructive power of the jutsu

"I sure hope so" Naruto replied not dropping his guard.

(With Jiraiya and Orochimaru)

"Curse that damn boy and who is that girl who helped him they must know each other rather well to create a perfect collaboration jutsu first go" Orochimaru seethed

"That is Yugito Nii a Kumo ninja Naruto met under a week ago the fact that the jutsu worked so well is probably just a coincidence" Jiraiya said '_altho it shouldn't work at all unless the people using it are perfectly in sync that's why its not a common sight on the battlefield for people to use collaboration jutsu's with each other using them with summons are hard enough I guess those two are just perfect for each other hehehe_' the toad sage thought with a perverted chuckle

(With Naruto and Yugito)

the smoke cleared to reveal the smoking remains of …... "A log... ...kwaramii" but blonds cursed "damn fucking damn where is he" Naruto yelled turning around he saw Kabuto moving towards Tsunade who by the looks of it still couldn't move "fuck" he cursed under his breath and he took off.

Kabuto, realizing Orochimaru wouldn't get Tsunade's help raised a kunai and stabbed it forward the sound of fleash being torn could be heard but it wasn't Tsunade's, Naruto had sped faster than he knew he could to intercept and catch the kunai which was now sticking through his left hand that he moved up to grab onto the glasses wearing ninjas arm

"Hey Baa-chan get ready to pay up" Naruto said holding out his hand as he began to form a highly compressed ball of chakra "hey Kabuto heal from this you freak Rasengan!" he slammed the mastered jutsu into the gut of Kabuto whose eyes bulged before being thrown back

Naruto stood there triumphant at the results but then felt pain in his chest as he gasped for air

"hes finished you know theres nothing you can do for him I cut the chakra pathways to his heart he's as good as dead" Kabuto taunted as he tried to stand but failed and fell "altho that last jutsu of his is definitely powerful it would have killed a lesser man"

'_that boy I need to make sure hes dead if he survives he could be a problem in the future_' thought Orochimaru who quickly abandoned his fight with Jiraiya and flew straight for Naruto with his sword aimed for the heart

Tsunade saw Orochimaru heading for the boy and something inside her snaped she felt a need to protect this boy who had proven her wrong it was like her brother and Dan lived on in his dream and she would protect it no matter what as she jumped to take the sword straight threw the chest

"kukuku that was foolish Tsunade you throw away your life for this boy" the snake said but the next moment he was sent rocketed away by Tsunade's legendary punch as seals started appearing on her body signaling the use of her Heavenly rebirth the wound from the sword closed up leaving no sign they were ever there.

"Because he is a Konoha ninja and like my Grandfather and Granduncle before me I will die to protect them because I am the Godaime Hokage" Tsunade said determination filling her eyes as she started forming hand signs

"What jutsu is that Tsunade it interests me to know end" Orochimaru cooed

Yugito was kneeling beside Naruto and Shizune desperately trying to wake the former up to save the boy tear's streaming down her face while Tsunade had summoned the slug boss Katsuyu to fight along with Gamabunta the three sannin stood on there summon's staring at each other as Yugito stared on helplessly

'**his heart beat is growing feint kitten it doesn't look good for the boy**' Nibi said with sorrow in her voice knowing he made her container happier than she had ever seen her

'_no he will make it.. he has to, I wont let him die, I know a small amount of medical jutsu its not much as I never had the control to master it because of my chakra levels but it will help_' she thought as her hands started to glow green and she went to work determined to save the golden haired object of her affection

The Snake Boss Manda had just been stabbed through the top of his head by Gamabunta's sword that was thrown by Tsunade Orochimaru knowing he was defeated grabbed kabuto and fled Tsunade turned to the downed Naruto with Yugito desperately trying to save him and she ran over to help

After a couple of minutes Naruto started to stir joy was evident on both blond kunoichi's faces as he opened his eyes just long enough to grab Tsunade's necklace "I won the bet Baa-chan... Yugito don't cry you are so much more beautiful when you smile" and with that he passed out from exhaustion.

**End Chapter **

**Hope you don't think I moved the relationship between Naruto and Yugito along to fast I want them to have fallen for each other before the time skip I just hope I didn't move it to far this ****chapter im thinking one chapter of filler before I move on to the Retrieval Arc**

**oh well till next time**


	15. feelings

**In case it had been forgotten I don't own Naruto or any of the characters**

**Chapter 15:** **Feeling's **

Nartuo regained consciousness but still felt to saw to open his eyes '_well if im hurting that at least means im alive_' Naruto thought as he stretched his thoughts out from the most troubling question of his mortality.

'i_m on a bed and I font seem to have any tubes or needles in me or at least I cant feel them so I don't think im in hospital, yes win number two I hate hospitals_' Naruto then realized a weight on his chest and he heard a content purr '_purring? What do I have a cat sitting on me or something... … wait cat Yugi-chan!_' Naruto mentally screamed his eyes finally opening in shock.

Looking down Naruto Naruto saw Yugito curled up against him using his chest as a pillow, her usually neat hair she always kept in a tight ponytail looked wild as it cascaded down her back finally free of its restriction's.

'_wow she looks even better when her hair is let down I wonder why she doesn't leave it like that... well it is long maybe it gets in the way when shes fighting_' Naruto mused while tossing up if he should wake her or not

deciding against it he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep subconsciously wrapping an arm around his fellow blond as she snuggled closer into his embrace letting out another purr.

The pair slept for a couple of hours before the sounds of giggles caused them both to stir.

Opening there eyes at the same time they both immediately blushed crimson at the compromising position they were in

a click was heard and both teens turned there heads only to be greeted by the flash of a camera.

"aw isn't this adorable" Tsunade said with a sly smile knowing she had caught them in a very embarrassing moment for the pair who quickly separated at the sight of the occupants of the room

"Baa-chan what are you Shizune and erosennin doing here" Naruto asked a look of shock and horror on his face thinking about the picture they just took and what they might do with it

"we just came to check on you to see if you had woken up and you looked to cute to disturb so we thought a picture would be a good way to remember it unfortunately this old pervert couldn't keep his mind clean enough to stop from giggling and waking you before we could get more than the few we got" Tsunade said casually

"Wait so there is more of them" Naruto said not wanting to believe that Tsunade and Jiraiya had more than one of the compromising photo's

"well it wasn't difficult to get them when miss Nii here refused to leave your side until you woke up" Jiraiya said with a small grin on his face

Yugito had just been getting redder and redder in the face as this went on and now resembled a tomato that had wavy long blond hair, she couldn't take it anymore and had to leave before it got anymore embarrassing "um well tsunade-sama, I think I will leave now" and with that she left the room getting small chuckles from the three older ninja.

Naruto tho was confused and a little worried '_what's wrong with Yugi-chan she left really quickly... oh no maybe she is mad at me because of how we woke up I need to find her later and apologize _

_I just hope that she is not too mad_' he thought before realizing Shizune was talking to him "oh I am sorry Shizune what did you say I wasn't listening" Naruto admitted guiltily

"I was asking how you were feeling and if you could move around easily its just we have to start making our way back to Konoha" the dark haired women said happily truly glad she would be able to go home again after spending so long with Tsunade on the move'

"oh yeah I feel great" Naruto said before registering the full comment "wait you mean your coming back and Tsunade-baachan is going to be hokage?" Naruto asked a small smile stretching onto his face

"yes that right gaki im your new boss so you better start showing me respect" Tsunade mock threatened

"what ever Baa-chan if jiji couldn't get me to call him hokage-sama you don't stand a chance you are nothing compared to him in fact I don't want you as hokage anymore I don't accept it" Naruto yelled knowing it would rile the elderly woman up

"you wanna take this outside again you little shit" Tsunade said glaring at the boy

"you know it you old bat" Naruto said putting his jacket on before heading out being followed by the angry Tsunade leaving the other two just staring at each other before shaking there heads and following the two short tempered blonds

Once more Tsunade readied her single finger that she would use to clobber the small genin, Naruto rushed forward fist pulled back for a punch that Tsunade easily ducked sliding her hand up she easily knocked off Naruto's hetai-ite before stopping Naruto dead

Tsunade had lent down and kissed the now exposed forehead of the blond before standing back up and looking upon him with a motherly smile. "you know I am really glad you won my necklace" the slug sannin said the smile never leaving her face

"Thank's baa-chan that means alot" Naruto said honestly ignoring the minor look annoyance on Tsunade's face at once again being called old by the boy who had wormed his way into her heart as a younger brother or even as a son

(With Yugito)

Yugito was sitting in a tree overlooking the area Naruto had trained to master the rasengan trying to calm down.

'_Aghhh why did I have to get onto the bed with him... I just saw him lying there so peaceful and I wanted to be next to him and then I go and put my head on his chest so I can hear his heat beat and it puts me to sleep oh he must think I'm some weird stalker_' Yugito cried internally

'**well I am just annoyed about the interruption when you both finally woke up that was the perfect chance to take him and make him forget about ever being injured by that snake**' Nibi moaned

'_Nibi shut up what if he is angry at me because what I did I mean I was basically dry humping his leg I took advantage of the fact he was out cold just to feel closer to him_**'** Yugito replied as a tear fell from her eye's at the thought of the nicest person she had ever met and the boy she was falling for hating her because she couldn't keep off him while he was unconscious

Yugito was so caught up in her conversation with Nibi she didn't notice Naruto was walking into the clearing obviously looking for something.

Naruto saw Yugito in the tree and made his way over so he could talk to her but then he relized she was crying he slowed down and dropped his head in shame for making the young woman cry

"uh hey Yugi-chan" Naruto said downbeat knowing she was upset but kept the affectionate nickname

the female blond's face shot up shock evident in her slitted eyes at the sight of her fellow jinchuuriki as she didn't see him arrive "Na-naruto-kun what are you doing here" she stuttered out

"oh sorry Yugi-chan I didn't mean to scare you I just wanted to apologize for this morning I must have wrapped my arm around you when I went back to sleep after waking up... im sorry I just didn't want to wake you you looked so beautiful purring in your sleep I couldn't bring my self to wake you up and I must have curled up in my sleep I hope your not to mad" Naruto said with a sheepish grin on his face

Yugito couldn't hold back the tears anymore as they began to flow and she wailed as she latched onto Naruto's jacket burying her face into his chest.

Needless to say Naruto was confused she didn't seem angry or even upset with him as she had grabbed him for comfort "Yugi-chan what's wrong please I want to help you can tell me anything because you are a precious person to me" Naruto said wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer to him he began to rub her back in an attempt to sooth the wailing kunoichi

Yugito just continued to cry but with every word Naruto spoke to his fellow blond her heart leapt out of her chest '_he doesn't hate me he, hes comforting me, and he even said that I was a precious person to him... damn it im so happy I cant stop crying I need to tell him im alright but how should I do it_' she thought as her tears continued to fall

'**kiss him**' Nibi said in a serious tone there was no hint of teasing in it at all

'_wh-what but I cant just do that_' Yugito thought back

'**yes you can now if you really think you love him then show him**' Nibi demanded

Naruto held Yugito as her tears turned into sob's her head still resting on his chest as she turned it to look into his azure blue eye's

"Yugi-chan please tell me your alright now it break's my heart to see you cry like that" Naruto asked as he stared lovingly into Yugito's sky blue slitted orbs

Naruto waited for her to speak but when she didn't he went to say something againbut was cut off when her hand came up and stroked his cheek as he closed his eyes '_oh kami that feels amazing but why is she acting so weird and why wont she tell me whats wrong oh damn you erosennin I wish just once you would give me a lesson on girls that wasn't about what positions they like or how to tell what cup size they are_' but Naruto was brought out of his internal ponderings when he felt a soft moist pressure pressed against his lips

opening his eyes Naruto was shocked to see Yugito's lips pressed against his, quickly coming out of his stunned state he eagerly but lightly returned the kiss and a small moan and a purr escaped as they continued there ministrations

Yugito felt like she die happy when Naruto had returned her kiss it may have been a soft light kiss but it lasted for what felt like hours and was filled with so much love and longing that tears threatened to escape her eyes once again.

When the pair eventually separated for air Yugito leaned back in to the genin's ear "I really like you Naruto-kun, you are the first person who has accepted me for who I am and you have shown me more affection in a week than I have received my whole life, I don't like it when your not around anymore that's why I got into your bed while you were unconscious, I just wanted to be closer to you... when we woke up like that I thought you would be mad at me for what I did so I left as soon as I had the chance" she was stopped here by Naruto pulling back and giving her another kiss just as intense as the first

"Yugi-chan when I woke up I thought how lucky I was to be able to wake up and see an angle, I could never be mad at waking up next to the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and just so you know …. I really like you as well you are one of my most precious people" Naruto whispered after they once again pulled back from the kiss

they sat and talked after that Yugito explaining that she was crying because she was so happy that he wasn't mad and considered her precious to him until Naruto remembered the other reason he came to find his fellow blond

"oh yeah Yugi-chan I forgot to tell you we are heading back to Konoha later today because Tsunade-baachan is going to be the new hokage and you are allowed to come with us under the protection of the sannin so you don't have to wait for her to be summoned in as hokage for you to go there but you will still have to wait till she is official hokage before she can make any decisions on what ever treaty or agreement the raikage is offering... anyway it mean's you get to come back to Konoha with us and I can introduce you to all my friends that I have been able to make" Naruto said eager to both get back to Konoha and spend more time with the the Kumo kunoichi

"Really that's great come on lets go get my stuff from my hotel room" and with that the pair ran back to the town

(Just Outside Konoha several days later)

during the days since Naruto and Yugito's encounter in his training ground the pair had become inseparable the only time they weren't together during the days were when Jiraiya would take Naruto to spar and even then the toad sage would often ask the young kunoichi to join them with the elderly man stating that he wanted her to help him with teamwork, in truth Jiraiya had been curious as to how they worked as a team since he saw them perform a flawless collaboration jutsu first time in perfect sync

the two young blonds were currently talking to Shizune about what it was like growing up with Tsunade away from the village since she was ten the young couple walked hand in hand occasionaly glancing at each other from the side's of there eyes Naruto had come to see Shizune as a big sister, caring and gentle unless you mentioned anything to do with bacon and Tonton her pet pig

"remind you of Minato and Kushina after he saved her back when they were just little gaki's don't they" Tsunade said to Jiraiya walking behind the other three just out of hearing range

"yeah they sure do even there teamwork they flow together like there one person its such a shame for them both there from separate villages but there are always ways around that if this treaty to combat the akatsuki works we could even get an alliance out of this and then we have a ready made political marriage" the toad sage said for once not going to his note pad highlighting how serious he was.

The group walked for a few more minutes before the gates of Konoha could be seen easily upon arriving Naruto saw the two chunin who were in henge to weed out the people who couldn't see past genjutsu in the chunin exams

Izumo and Kotetsu were having there usual day cursed by what ever ungodly force handed them the job of yet another rotation on gate guard duty, they had just been dazing off to sleep when they saw a familiar tuft of blond spiky hair

"hey Naruto where have you been this job sucks with out your pranks to keep us entertained watching the other chunin try and catch you, the only thing that made us glad we had gate duty was the fact we didn't have to try and catch you" Izumo said causing a giggle from Yugito who had gone unnoticed until this point

"um excuse me miss?" Kotetsu said getting her attention

"oh its Nii Yugito" she said formally

"well miss Nii im afraid you cant enter the village at this time because we don't have a hokage at the moment and you being here could cause problems" Izumo said subtly taking in the fact she was holding Naruto's hand and they had interlocked fingers '_lucky bastard she is so hot_' he thought

"yeah that wont be a problem me and erosennin brought Tsunade-baachan back to the village to be the next hokage and Yugi-chan here is under there protection" Naruto said indicating the two sannin casually walking over to the gate guards

Izumo and Kotetsu could only dumbly nod allowing them all to pass '_I am never going to complain about this job again if I get to see shit like that... boy that Naruto must have balls made out of some unbreakable alloy to be able to call one of the sannin gandma and the other a perv I would never dream of it_' both the gate guards thought as they slowly picked there jaws off the ground

(With Naruto and Yugito)

Naruto and Yugito walked hand in hand down the street ignoring the glares of some of the civilian's others had warmed to the boy after word spread that he saved a fellow leaf ninja's life in the forest of death by holding off Orochimaru, and his actions during the invasion defeating shukaku and saving most likely hundreds of lives that could have been lost had Garra gotten to his target

Yugito saw the glare's and was angry even if she was used to receiving the same treatment at Kumo she knew Naruto and he didn't deserve it

"come on Yugi-chan lets go this is the time of the week all the rookies who are not on missions meet up at this awesome BBQ place they don't serve ramen or sushi but the foods still good do you want to go, I would love for you to meet some of my friends" the spiky haired blond asked

"um oh alright lead the way" Yugito replied apprehensively unsure of what they would think of her being from kumo but relaxed when Naruto smiled warmly at her and began to lightly lead her in the direction of Choji's favorite eating place

(At the BBQ restaurant)

all the rookies sat as they prepared to order but there were some key people missing Naruto and team 7 had yet to arrive

"hey do you guys know where Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Sai are I thought all out of village missions were canceled for genin until we got a new hokage" Kiba said

"Well Sasuke-kun is in the hospital I tried to ask what was wrong but they just said they were unsure some kind of psychological attack or something like that, Naturally forehead hasn't left his side saying he would want her there when he woke up, Sai well the thing I heard was he Quit team 7 for another team but I haven't seen him around since then and Naruto who knows what he and Jiraiya-sama get up to hes probably not even in the village I haven't seen him in three weeks not since the funeral" Ino said going through her latest gossip on the missing member's of there group she didn't see the two new arrivals altho many of the others did

Naruto walked into the restaurant and began walking to the usual group of tables used for there little meetings upon arriving Naruto saw the reaction's to his and Yugito's arrival and while some were understandable others were confusing or just typical

Shikamaru just muttered "oh great another troublesome blond" before placing his head back onto the table

Choji didn't seem to care as he was eagerly awaiting the food to cook

Ino had her back turned and hadn't seen them yet

Shino was ….. well he was Shino

Kiba had a look of lust in his eyes checking out the woman Naruto had brought in and was currently thinking up ways to impress her

Hinata looked almost broken and defeated and Naruto didn't understand why he had thought she was getting over her lack of confidence, Yugito on the other hand took one look at the Hyuuga heiress's expression and knew what it was '_she likes him, but judging by her timid attitude she has not told him or even had a real conversation with him... maybe I should try to talk to her I feel bad seeing her like that when her feelings for Naruto-kun are obviously genuine but I am not going to give him up he's all mine and I don't like sharing_' she thought

'**awwwww not even with me**' Nibi teased

'N_ibi how would you be able to be with Naruto-kun first of all your stuck inside a seal on my stomach and secondly you are a twenty foot tall demon cat with no gender, your a mass of condensed chakra_' she thought in reply

'**we would find a way**' Nibi huffed

Naruto was shaken from the sad Hyuuga when he saw Neji, Neji was glaring at Yugito with nothing but pure hate in his eye's Naruto could understand Neji feeling this way towards Kumo them being responsible for the death of his father but Yugito had nothing to do with that and he made a mental note to talk to Neji and soon

moving on Naruto saw that Lee was his usual self despite being in crutches since the preliminary's nothing could keep him from trying causing Naruto to take another mental note to ask Tsunade to look at his injury altho he was sure that Gai would already be at her desk begging her even tho she had only just arrived a few hours ago

Tenten stared at the kumo Kunoichi with what appeared to be interest and a hint of jealousy displayed towards the well developed and shapely Yugito

Ino then turned around to see what everyone was staring at and her mouth hit the ground this kunoichi had the exact type of look she was going for and had pulled it off even better than she had imagined granted she was one maybe two years older than Ino she couldn't help but be extremely envious of the curves and ample bust of her fellow blond and the slitted eyes added a wild side she could never achieve

"hey Naruto who is the hottie" Kiba leered with almost drooling

"eyes back in there sockets dog breath" Naruto snapped immediately becoming defensive and possessive of his companion not that she minded in fact she loved the fact he wanted her for himself

"guys this is Yugito Nii she is from Kumo and came here with erosennin, Tsunade-baachan, and Shizune-Neechan to organize some sort of agreement for cooperation between our villages she is also a good friend of mine" Naruto said causing a light blush to appear on the cheeks of both Naruto and Yugito that went unnoticed by all except Hinata and Shikamaru

"Heh Konoha will never work with Kumo she is wasting her time you should go back where you belong" Neji sneered

"Neji that's enough she hasn't done anything wrong" Tenten said "I'm sorry Yugito-san my teammate is a bit bitter towards Kumo ninja"

"its quite alright I understand perfectly as a Hyuuga Neji-san was it? Has a perfectly justifiable reason not to trust of like me, and please no formalities just Yugito is fine" the female jinchuuriki replied

"you don't understand anything you filth Konoha would never do anything like what Kumo dose to get what it wants" Neji spat

suddenly the temperature around the table dropped and Naruto stared glaring at Neji his blue eyes gone replaced by red with slitted pupils the Killing intent he was giving off was shaking all the genin

"you don't know anything Neji I thought you learned not to judge people when I beat you in the chunin exams but I guess I was a fool, Konoha has used underhanded means in the past Jiji once told me about his old rival who ran his own section of Anbu called root but he ordered the program to be disbanded after he found he had used them to target civilian's during the second great shinobi war in order to kidnap children so he could turn them into weapons but he told me he always suspected he still ran the program in secret so don't go saying Konoha is innocent we are ninja and even tho I don't like it these things happen just because Yugi-chan came from a village doesn't mean the villages sin's are hers that thinking is what causes wars" Naruto spat out furious at the attack on what he hoped would be his future girlfriend "come on Yugi-chan im not hungry anymore" he finished and turned to leave

"Wait!" Neji called

"yes" Naruto responded turning to look passively at the normally calm Hyuuga

"I'm sorry please forgive me Yugito-san I let my prejudice get the best of me please forgive my rudeness and stay for our lunch" Neji said with a bow receiving a nod from Yugito and squeezing Naruto's hand to show she was ok the couple returned to the table and began to chat happily with the other rookies

most were still having thoughts about Naruto's outburst he was usually so care free and relaxed unless he was in a fight but he blew up to defend his friend something they all knew he would do regardless of who threatened them, Naruto would always protect his precious people.

The group chatted quietly amongst themselves and Yugito subtly made her way over to talk to the blue haired heiress with confidence issues

"hello your name is Hinata yes... look I know its not much but I am sorry" the blonde said

"what are you sorry for you haven't done anything to me I hold no grudge's against you or Kumo for what happened to me all those years ago" Hinata said

"Whilst I am happy to hear you hold no ill will against me for that, I did not apologize for that I came to say sorry because you obviously have feeling's for Naruto-kun" Yugito stated bluntly causing Hinata to go red and splutter

"I'm saying sorry because I like him a lot and I will not let you or anyone else have him, not when I just got him but I also feel bad because you genuinely care for him and I am glad that there are people like you who can see what a great person he is despite what he has gone through and I would very much like us to be friends" Yugito finished with a warm smile receiving the same from the shy Hyuuga

"I too would like to be your friend Yugito-san but know that I will not give up on him but I also will not get in your way I am just glad to see Naruto-kun happy" Hinata said

After the group finished eating Kiba tried once more to get the attention of Yugito but failed miserably

"hey Kiba don't take it to personally but shes more of a cat person" Naruto said as they left the restaurant causing Yugito to giggle knowing he meant that in a literal sense

so Naruto-kun what are we going to do now I should really get to the hotel and drop off my stuff I know you sealed it in these weightless sealing scrolls but still the longer I carry them the more chance I have of loosing them don't you think

"yeah your right ill walk you there how about we meet up for dinner tonight but I gotta have an early night erosennin wants me at training ground 7 early in the morning something about helping my wind manipulation I also want to go check on a teme who tryed to bite off more than he can chew and ended up in hospital over the next few days but we can still do stuff when im not working" and with that the couple walked slowly towards the diplomatic hotel Naruto talking about his friends and what there usually like when she isn't around

**Chapter end!**


	16. promotion and desertion

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 16: Promotion and Desertion**

Naruto arrived at training ground 7 to see Jiraiya standing next to a tall Anbu in a bird mask curious as to why he was here Naruto wasted little time heading over to find out

"oh good Naruto your here like I told you yesterday before you ran off with you little girlfriend I have found a way to help you with your cutting the waterfall exercise" Jiraiya informed blond who began to look excited at finally being able to complete wind manipulation but then he looked around confused

"um that's great and all erosennin but shouldn't we be at our usual training ground for this I mean there isnt a waterfall anywhere around here its only an open field" Naruto said

"well yes but this is where Sparrow here comes in he has an unnaturally high affinity for both Doton and Suiton and he is going to create you a large enough waterfall so you can train with your clones effectively" Jiraiya said as a large cliff rose up in the center of the training ground before water cascaded down the sides producing the largest waterfall Naruto had ever seen but what intrigued Naruto was the wooden pillars that created the platform for him to do the training but he quickly shrugged it off.

"wow that is amazing I hope I can do awesome stuff like that once I finish with my training" Naruto said jumping up onto the platform and creating hundreds of shadow clones "ok guys time to get to work" and with that they started pushing there chakra into the waterfall in an attempt to stop the flow of the water

(Meanwhile)

Yugito was standing in front of Tsunade's desk waiting to hear what she thought on the proposal to deal with the akatsuki.

"these are quite fair, free movement within borders but no entrance into the other village unless escorted at all times or personally cleared by the kage, all information gathered that deals with the Akatsuki is shared between villages, and should there be an emergency and aid is required one team will be sent as aid...this treaty will last until the threat of the Akatsuki are no longer operational, yes this is quite reasonable I agree to all terms but I would like to propose adding Suna to the agreement they have just signed a new treaty with us and paid compensation to the village after the attack as they were manipulated by Orochimaru"

Yugito nodded not seeing a reason why the Raikage would disagree but was slightly upset that it wasn't a more permanent agreement but was not going to complain she just hoped she would still be able to see Naruto when they lived so far apart.

"Well Yugito-san this just has to go through the counsel so they know what is going on then I can give you a formal reply to deliver to Raikage-dono you can probably leave in a week" Tsunade said taking note of the younger blond's crestfallen expression

"Hai Hokage-sama I will gladly deliver the message" Yugito said in an attempt to hide her disappointment she would be leaving so soon

"No need to look so down Yugito-san I am going to make a request that you become the official envoy between the two village's so we will be seeing a lot of each other or should I say you will be seeing a lot of a certain spiky haired Gaki" Tsunade said smirking when she saw Yugito's face change from depressed to overjoyed

"Thank you Hokage-sama" the younger blond said before rushing over and hugging the hokage before realizing what she was doing "oh kami I'm sorry Tsunade-sama please forgive me" she begged after jumping back from the the legendary medic

"Its fine now if you would I have paperwork to finish and I am sure there are some people you want to talk to about the new treaty and your new requested role between our villages" Tsunade said and smiled as Yugito happily ran from the room to find Naruto

looking on at the stack of papers before her she let out a depressed sigh "why did nobody tell me about the paperwork at least now I can see why the other hokage's were so ready to kill themselves" the slug sannin whined as she removed a bottle of saki from the hidden compartment in the desk that used to hold the professor's library of Icha Icha which she happily burned in front of a crying Kakashi who had offered to take them off her hands.

Yugito had left the hokage tower and had made her way over to training ground 7 where Naruto said he would be training and when she arrived she went wide eyed at hundreds of blonds trying to separate a waterfall with wind chakra

'**sweet kami look at that kitten don't you just want to go over there and ravish him**' Nibi said

'_yeah he sure looks goo- hey wait, Nibi! cant you ever leave me alone about Naruto-kun... hes training at the moment so I will just go wait with Jiraiya-sama and that Anbu until he is finished_' Yugito thought fuming Nibi once again caught her with her perverted teasing

"ah Yugito how was your meeting with Tsunade" Jiraiya asked upon realising the additon to the clearing

"good she agreed to the treaty and only had a few things she wished to add" Yugito replied

"well that went smoothly I guess you will be leaving soon then" the toad sage said

"yes but Tsunade has recommended me as the liaison between the two villages so hopefully I will be back every few months" Yugito said as Naruto came close to cutting the waterfall but ultimately failing causing a frustrated cry to erupt from all the blonds

"well the gaki will be happy, he should have this finished soon, only a couple more hours at most all those chakra control exercises he did really helped him out and these clones are turning a process that sometimes takes year's to master into a simple task that can be completed in a day its amazing" Jiraiya said looking on at his pupil in awe

it was an hour and a half latter that Naruto did indeed cut the waterfall causing a most unique sight of over a thousand identical blond ninja jumping up and down in celebration in perfect time with each other before they slowly began to disperse in clouds of smoke

"he well done gaki" Jiraiya said

"that was a most impressive effort to master such a complex task in only 6 hour's Naruto-san" the bird masked Anbu said

"that was amazing Naruto-kun" Yugito said before racing over to him and handing him a towel to dry off.

"thanks Yugi-chan that was hard work even if I did get the hang of it quickly I feel spent" Naruto panted after finally coming down from the excitement of completing his wind manipulation training

"well you did just do about two years worth of training without a rest honestly I don't know how you do it.. well come on ill let you buy me lunch so I can tell you about my meeting with Tsunade-sama I just had" Yugito said with a smirk knowing he was to tired to argue about paying

(1 hour later at Ichiraku's)

Naruto and Yugito were sitting talking about the proposed temporary alliance and how often they thought it would be that they would get to see each other when an Anbu dropped came in

"Uzumaki-san you are required to go immediately to the hokage's office and Tsunade-sama said that you can bring your little girlfriend along if you wish" the Anbu said in a business like tone before vanishing leaving Naruto and Yugito to blush

"sooo Naruto-kun you have a girlfriend now do you" Ayame teased while cleaning some bowls

"well I guess so we haven't exactly talked about it have we Yugi-chan so what do you want to be my girlfriend" Naruto asked tentatively

Yugito beamed at him "oh I don't know Naruto that's a hard question" she said as she began to smirk

"oh is it now" Naruto said seeing her smirk and decided to play along "maybe you just are not ready to be with someone as awesome as me" Naruto boasted causing Ayame and Yugito to giggle

"well that sure sounds like a challenge to me and if that's not difficult enough I am sure putting up with your boasting will be" she smirked and leaned across to lightly kiss his cheek " I would love to be your girlfriend naruto-kun" Yugito whispered as she pulled back from the kiss

"Thank you Yugi-chan and I would love to have you as my girlfriend, we better get going over to the hokage tower before Baa-chan blows her fuse I have seen what she does to erosennin when she's angry and I don't want to be on the receiving end of that" Naruto said shivering at the thought of the beatings Tsunade gives Jiraiya when she catches him being perverted

Naruto paid for there meal and the new couple headed to go see the new hokage

upon entering the room Naruto noticed that both Jiraiya, Asuma were standing next to where Tsunade sat and Shikamaru was there as well standing before them.

"Ah Naruto your here now we can get to it... now I have gone over the recommendations and votes cast in the chunin exams and you both were highly recommended, Shikamaru Nara for well thought out strategy and excellent planing as well as the ability to judge the level of both yourself and your opponent while having more than solid understanding of your clan's jutsu's I hearby promote you to the level of chunin" Tsunade said causing Asuma to grin widely proud of the lazy genius he calls a student

"Man this is just too troublesome to be promoted like that now I am going to have to do more work" Shikamaru mumbled under his breath as he walked up and collected his new vest and receiving a pat on the back from Asuma

"Now Naruto Uzumaki you Performed well above the standard of a genin producing a well thought out plan and applying it without difficulty, and when you were shocked with new information you were quick to realize your plan wouldn't work and acted accordingly, you also displayed the use of the Kagebushin no jutsu and were able to use the shadow clones in combat at near master levels you also won your match with the use of a high ranked ninjutsu, this proves that you are well above genin level so I am proud to give you this vest and promote you to the level of chunin" Tsunade finished as Naruto was ready to jump out of his skin he was that excited

"I'm a chunin that's amazing now I get to go on better mission's" Naruto yelled immediately putting on his jacket

"hey congrats gaki your a chunin but don't get to excited still a long way to go before you can be hokage" Jiraiya said with a smile

"thanks erosennin you should take us out to celebrate you are my sensei after all" Naruto suggested

"what with the way you two eat I don't think so go on run along no training this afternoon you can have it off to spend with your little girlfriend just don't do anything I wouldn't do" Jiraiya finished with a perverted chuckle earning him a trip into the wall from Tsunade.

"perverted sensei" Naruto muttered "hey Baa-chan have you been able to look at Sasuke-teme and Lee at the hospital yet I am sure Gai sensei asked you about him"

a tic mark appeared on her forehead at being called old but it quickly disappeared "yes I looked at them Sasuke should be able to leave in two days and I am performing surgery on Lee tonight altho the chance of success is only about 50/50 but if successful he should be back soon his body is perfectly healthy he just needs his spine fixed once it is medical ninjutsu will complete the rehab in around a day then he will be his old self again" Tsunade said

"oh and one more thing before you leave I want you here tomorrow at 8 for your first mission as a chunin" Tsunade said holding in the evil cackle that was trying to escape her lips '_this will teach you for calling me Baa-chan and give you a taste of what chunin life can be like_'

(8:15 the next day)

"Sweet Kami im bored" Naruto whined

"hey at least you only have one shife" Izumo said picking up another card from the deck

"yeah we have had this damn post for the last two year's" Kotetsu said placing his cards on the table "straight" he said and Izumo threw his cards down and handed over some money

"How the hell did you get stuck here for that long" the blond asked

"well we were Hired to uh protect the first shipment of a new Icha Icha book and we were kinda ambushed and the books were destroyed" Kotetsu said

"yeah the Hokage wasn't happy he didn't get his new addition on time and gave us Guard duty six shifts a week until he told us otherwise, and I guess he either forgot about ever taking us off our punishment or he was really really angry" Izumo finished

"wow that's rough wonder why bandits wanted to destroy erosennin's books" Naruto pondered out loud

"heh it wasn't bandits it was Kurenai she hates those books more than anything have you seen the way she looks at Kakashi when he reads them I bet if he wasn't as stong as he was she would have nutered him by now, unfortunately we couldn't prove it was her" Izumo said

the shift went slow and the only time Naruto had any fun was when Yugito came to bring him some lunch but left saying it was just too boring and she wanted to train when the shift finally ended Naruto decided to go to the hospital to see Lee and Sasuke.

Lee was already training despite the doctors objections and when he saw Naruto had received a chunin vest shouted about how they would be eternal rivals just like Gai and Kakashi and that if he didn't make jonnin before him he would do 200 laps around Konoha on his fingers '_guess Baa-chan was right about him being "his old self again" I just wish she coulda made him a new better slightly quieter self_' Naruto thought as he began heading to Sasuke's room

"hey Sasuke glad to see your finally up and about again" Naruto said happily as he walked into the room, Sasuke was sitting up in bed talking to Sakura about what happened with his brother

Sasuke didn't reply he just had a blank look on his face, Sakura not knowing what was going on spoke up

"oh hey Naruto did you come to check up on Sasuke-kun, im so glad he woke up Tsunade-sama is amazing none of the other doctors had any idea how to fix him but she came in with her assistant and just like that he awoke... I wish I could do that" Sakura said sighing at the end she no longer called Naruto a baka and dead last after seeing him fight Garra.

"you know Sakura Tsunade-Baachan might teach you if you ask from what I have seen you have excellent chakra control and you could make an great field medic and erosennin told me Baa-chan always wanted more field medic's in the ninja force" Naruto said

"Naruto that's really disrespectful to call Tsunade-sama that, but I think I will ask her it must be great to learn from someone like her" Sakura said

Naruto went to respond but was cut off by Sasuke who was now glaring right at the blond "Dobe fight me"

"yeah why not, that sounds like fun we can have a spar in a couple of days when you get back into training" Naruto said the smile slightly falling from his face at the raven haired boys expression

"NO you will fight me now on the roof" Sasuke yelled grabbing his kunai and shuriken holder

"this is a hospital teme not a dojo now I will fight you in a spar in a few days once you have calmed down, Sakura I think I better go you should defiantly go see Baa-chan about becoming a medic though" the blond said turning to leave the room.

He only made it to the door when a kunai came flying at him, managing to duck under it he turned to see it was thrown by Sasuke now standing on the side of his bed fully dressed in his usual Uchiha shinobi outfit

"ok teme that's it you want to fight then fine lets go to the roof" Naruto yelled angry at the Uchiha's attitude

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun don't do this" Sakura pleaded as the boys left and began heading upstairs

"sorry Sakura but I need to do this now someone needs to put him in his place before his head gets any bigger" Naruto said

"hn" said Sasuke ever the conversationalist

when they arrived on the roof Sasuke headed to the far side before turning around activating his sharingan and getting into the traditional Uchiha interceptor stance.

'_what did erosennin say about the Uchiha taijutsu style... oh right that's it involves being able to predict the attacks of there opponents and use them against you aided by the shanginans abbility to see what moves are coming next and involves eye contact... guess its a good thing I am known for my unpredictability_' Naruto thought sliding into his stance

Sasuke rushed forward with speeds far faster than the average genin and attempted to kick Naruto in the ribs.

Naruto easily blocked the punch and attempted a leg sweep but Sasuke jumped over it and kicked Naruto in the side of the head however Naruto was able to duck before jumping back.

'_damn it it is hard to guess his movements without looking him in the eyes that damn hypnotic effect of the sharingan really screws with the toad style guess I could use the goken but Sasuke knows that style to well after he copied it of Bushy Brows and Kakashi sensei taught him to use it properly_' Naruto thought narrowly dodging another punch before being kicked to the side behind several sheets

Naruto then jumped up over the sheets using them as cover and went to deliver a axe kick to the Uchiha but it was a feint seeing an opening Naruto fliped around and delivered a three punch combo to Sasuke's chest before pushing him back.

Not wanting to give Sasuke any time to recover Naruto went on to press his advantage kicking Sasuke to the side before knocking him into the air

Sasuke had finally recovered from Naruto slipping through his guard and was angry turning in mid air he saw Naruto jump up to kick him back to the ground reacting in time Sasuke repositioned himself and caught Naruto on the side of the chin with a spin kick grinning gleefully when he crached into the ground

the smile soon turned to a scowl then to shock as the Naruto he had been fighting puffed into smoke '_he was a clone, when did he make a clone_' Sasuke seethed in his head before he felt a powerful kick hit him in the back

Sasuke coughed up a little blood as he shakily got to his feet "when did you make a clone" the raven haired ninja demanded

"when you kicked me behind the washing on the line, I knew if you would see through any ninjutsu I used so I waited until you couldn't see me, I have gotta say though teme your good I almost had to release my gravity and restriction seals" Naruto said a small smile on his face

"you dare taunt me im an Uchiha an elite your nothing but a clanless nobody who wants to be something his not" Sasuke yelled finishing some hand signs and lightening began to form around his hand "Chidori"

"thats an assassination technique teme are you really trying to kill me" Naruto said in shock as Sasuke began to run forward "very well then I guess I have no choice" he finished as he began to gather chakra in the palm of his hand "Rasengan"

the rasengan was formed and he was about to charge when Kakashi and Jiraiya arrived Kakashi grabed Sasuke and threw him into a nearby water tower but Jiraiya just placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder causing him to relax and allow his rasengan to fade away

"Sasuke I am very disappointed in you when I taught you that jutsu I did not expect you to attempt to use it on a comrade" Kakashi lectured receiving only a "hn" in response "now go home and calm down" Kakashi ordered and Sasuke walked off

"sorry Kakashi sensei I shouldn't have let him talk me into fighting him" said Naruto

"it's ok I think he is just a bit jealous at how much you have improved I will talk to him again tomorrow to make sure everything is ok" Kakashi said with an eye smile

"come on gaki lets go have a spar I bet you have some frustration to take out on something and it may as well be me" said Jiraiya

(several buildings over)

"so that's the kid Orochimaru-sama wants is it" said one of the four people sitting watching the fight between Naruto and Sasuke

"Yeah altho I have no idea why he would want some pathetic piece of shit like that Uchiha he was getting easily beaten by that blond kid" the red headed girl of the group said

"Who cares why he wants him lets just go confront him and get him to come with us" said another

"fine lets just go grab the fucking piece of shit and leave" the girl said

"no Tayuya we need him to come with us by himself we just have to show him the power Orochimaru-sama can offer" the final member of the group spoke before they each jumped away

(The following Morning)

Naruto currently walking to the Hokage office after he had been given a summons by an Anbu upon ariving he found Shikamaru about to enter as well

"hey Shikamaru you get the summons too I wonder what Baa-chan wants" Naruto said in greeting

"yeah I got the message sound's like its going to be troublesome I heard all the jonin are out on missions today so its probably going to be some mission what will require us to lead its just way to troublesome" Shikamaru said as the pair walked up the stairs and arriving at the hokage's office

walking in they saw a very business like Tsunade sitting behind her desk waiting for them.

"We don't have much time so I am going to be quick... late last night Sasuke Uchiha left the hidden leaf village, Sakura came to me this morning and told me about Sasuke's desertion it is believed that he is with a team from sound and is heading to Orochimaru I need you to gather several of the genin and retrieve him" Tsunade said

"Baa-chan why genin this sound's like a job for jonnin and chunin not two chunin and a couple of genin" Naruto said reasonably

"I understand that but all jonnin are currently on or are leaving today on missions and the majority of the chunin force are away as well or still helping with the rebuilding" Tsunade said

"Well what about erosennin he could probably get them back himself without us and I know he does not have any missions" Naruto demanded

"That is a good idea unfortunately Jiraiya disappeared last night and I have not been able to find him no reports say he left the village but he is almost defiantly not in it, he must have been reverse summoned to Myobokuzan, I am sorry but this is all I can give you, now your mission is to track down and return Sasuke by what ever mean's necessary now go you can assemble your own team" Tsunade said and the boys quickly made there way to the door

"so who do we get your the smart one after all" Naruto said

"well we need a tracker... that would have to be Kiba" Naruto nodded in affirmation

"then we need a scout someone to watch out for attack's, we cant use Shino as he is working with his father improving his bugs so it is either Neji or Hinata I would say Neji as he is better in combat" Shikamaru said

"then we need a fighter someone tough and that's where these come in" Shikamaru said taking out a packet of chips and opening them taking a handful before offering Naruto some

"how are chips going to help us" Naruto said taking a few chips

"oh you will see" Shikamaru said

eventually they got down to the last hand full and just as Shikamaru was about to eat the last chip a large blur flew out of the house they were standing in front of.

"The last chip in the packet is always the nicest" Said Choji rubbing his belly in delight

"Hey Choji we need you for a mission" Shikamaru said

"Ok I will go get Kiba you find Neji or Hinata" Naruto said before he ran of his mind however was on another topic '_how the hell did Choji know that was the last chip in the packet_'

**END CHAPTER**

**Hope people don't mind to much I skipped out the Sasuke vs sound 4 fight I just couldn't remember how it went I know they used the curse mark's but other than that I was running on empty and I just couldn't be bothered to watch the episode again plus it went exactly like it did in the cannon so writing it wouldn't serve any real purpose**


	17. Leaf Vs Sound

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 17: Leaf Vs Sound**

Naruto ran towards the Inuzuka Compound to find Kiba but he luckily found him walking towards a nearby training ground.

"Hey Kiba" Naruto yelled vaulting a fence to land next to the dog trainer

"oh hey Naruto man say where is that hot chick you were with the other night" Kiba said I small perverted grin on his face

"Kiba this isn't the time for that I need you for a mission Sasuke-teme left the village and we think he is heading to Orochimaru" Naruto said urgently choosing to ignore Kiba's perverted thoughts towards his girlfriend.

"He What I mean I know hes a ass but that is just unforgivable" Kiba yelled "so where are we meeting"

"north gate one hour come on lets get going I need to go home and get my stuff I will meet you there" Naruto said before taking off towards his apartment.

Upon arriving at his apartment Naruto quickly rushed in stored all he needed for a week days just in case the hunt took that long and sealed it into a scroll upon leaving he almost ran head first into Yugito.

"oh I'm sorry Yugi-chan but I cant hang out today I have a mission and its really important" Naruto said upon seeing his girlfriend

"oh really, well that sucks, what's the mission if its so important you cant spend the day with me when you were supposed to have it off" Yugito said grabbing onto Naruto's arm as they began to walk towards the north gate

as they walked Naruto told her about Sasuke's desertion and his mission to retrieve the rebel Uchiha

"so there sending two newly promoted chunin and three genin against at least four ninja of unknown skill" Yugito said as they arrived to see Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and Choji all waiting for him

"yeah that's about it but don't worry we will be fine I'm not going to die, not before I become hokage" Naruto said confidently

"ok now Naruto is here we can head out Kiba I want you in front because your out tracker I will be right behind to direct you when we find something Naruto I want you in the middle because of your speed and reaction time you can send aid to where it is needed fast Choji is up next your the main support for fighting so you will be there to guard our scout Neji who will be last in line using his byakugan to cover us and look out for attacks" Shikamaru said as they started to head for the exit

the group headed to leave but were stopped by a crying Sakura begging Naruto and the others to bring Sasuke back to her '_wasn't that our mission in the first place_' the group thought at the same time

"Naruto-kun wait" Yugito yelled out as she ran to catch up to the group

"huh oh Yugi-chan what is it did I forget something" Naruto asked confused as to why she ran to catch up to them.

"yes you did... … This!" Yugito finished and grabbed Naruto's shoulder's before smashing her lips against his her tongue forcing its way inside his mouth before he even had a chance to respond to the kiss.

Naruto was shocked to find Yugito exploring his mouth but the world around him soon vanished and he fell into the kiss reveling in the feeling of bliss that only Yugito could cause.

Deciding that he wasn't going to let her have all the fun he wrapped his arms around her waist and fought her back with his tongue and began tasting her teeth and the roof of her mouth '_she tastes just like the shrimp ramen she had this morning_' he thought but suddenly a loud coughing noise brought the occupants of there own little world back to reality

the faces on his fellow genin were what would have been expected Shikamaru looked bored Choji just looked on eating his chips Neji looked as stoic as ever and Kiba had a perverted grin plastered all over his face

"uh um sorry about that guys I guess I just got lost in my own little world" Naruto said with a small smile

"ill say you were eating each others faces" Kiba joked causing the two blond's to blush

"um Yugi-chan I really have to go but I will be back" Naruto said reluctantly letting her out of his embrace

"you better come back... because I love you" she said quickly giving him another kiss

"I love you too Yugi-chan" Naruto whispered into her ear as he slowly walked back into formation and left

'_please be alright Naruto-kun you cant leave me when I just found you_' the kunoichi with slitted eyes thought as she watched the young man she loved leave

(That night)

the group had run non stop since they left the village and were finally having a small break

"we have to be getting closer the scent of the group is much stronger there's four of them plus Sasuke if we rest here I say at the speed's we were going we can catch them well before they get out of fire country" Kiba informed the group

"indeed but how strong are our opponents this is a dangerous situation indeed I say we keep going and try to sneak up on them during the night" Neji reasoned

"That is a good idea but we don't want to be to tired to run the next day we will push on a few more hours then stop it will bring us closer to them so that we can scout out and maybe get an idea of how skilled they are" Shikamaru said the others nodded and they moved off before setting up a camp for the night several hours later

(The next day)

"I can see the sound team but I cant see Sasuke... wait no he is there but he is inside a coffin and he seems to be changing his hair is longer and there are weird marks all over hos body" Neji said shocking the others

"it must have something to do with that permanent hickey that snake pedophile gave him" Naruto said

"well they are performing some sort of ritual now would be the perfect time to attack" informed Neji

"your right everybody get ready we need to act quickly" Shikamaru said and they readied there ambush unfortunately just as they were about to attack Kiba's Sneezed from a flower Naruto kicked releasing its spores

"Ah shit" Kiba said as the sound team realized they were being followed

"well well well if it isn't a couple of piss weak leaf ninja run on home you fucking pieces of shit you cant beat us and we are not in the mood to play with you" Tayuya said

"fuck you bitch we have to get back the bastard in that coffin and you are not going to get in our way" Kiba yelled

"enough of this Jirobo stop them here we need to keep moving and we still have to carry Sasuke" a tall boy with light blue gray hair with what looked like a puppet on his back said

"uh why do I have to do all the work Sakon" Jirobo said

"oh just shut the fuck up fat ass and do your job" Tayuya yelled grabbing a corner of the coffin.

Jirobo performed several hand signs then slammed his hand to the ground creating a massive dome around the group of leaf ninja as the other sound ninja took Sasuke and left

"what the fuck is this I cant break out of this damn dome even when I use my Gatsuga" Kiba moaned after trying his move and finding the dome repair itself

'_so it repairs huh, I could use a rasengan but there is no guarantee that the whole I punch through is gonna be big enough for all of us guess I just have to hope Shikamaru comes up with a plan_' Naruto thought

After awhile Shikamaru did indeed come up with a plan and using Choji they busted out Choji said that he would deal with Jirobo and the others headed on.

Once the group caught up to the sound team and they split up again this time the six armed man Kidomaru broke off from the pack after a failed attempt to henge into Jirobo.

Kidomaru managed to hold Shikamaru Kiba, Naruto and Neji with his chakra silk threads but he taunted the trapped leaf ninja and Neji figured out how to break the strings in time to free his comrades and sent the others on there way he would deal with Kidomaru.

Naruto Shikamaru and Kiba caught up to the two remaining sound four members they used a well thought out plan to have Shikamaru's Kagemaine jutsu on Tayuya to attack Sakon and they managed to get the coffin and began to make there way back to the village, Kiba stayed behind to stall and Sakon stayed behind while Tayuya followed them, they didn't get very far when another sound ninja showed up

"you were taking to long Tayuya" the new comer said

"Kimimaro what are you doing here right now you shouldn't be able to move" Tayuya said

Kimimaro grabbed the coffin and jumped off towards the sound.

"hey Naruto we need to get him from that guy you go on ahead I will stop this girl" Shikamaru said and Naruto jumped off to follow him.

Kimimaro stopped in a field when he heard a noise coming from behind him when he turned he saw an angry Naruto releasing the seals on his body.

"You freak's have gone to far that curse mark of the heavens is clouding Sasuke's judgment and you offered him false hope at power playing on the fact that he wants to kill his brother that's pathetic and I wont let you get him" Naruto yelled standing up and stretching

"while it is true we want Sasuke we are giving him a great honor by him joining Orochimaru he will become Orochimaru's next vessel" the sound ninja with red markings around his eyes said

"vessel you mean what exactly Orochimaru is going to live inside him?" Naruto asked

"well essentially yes Orochimaru-sama will suppress all that is Sasuke and replace him with all that is Orochimaru leaving only the body and once that body finally rejects him and breaks down he will be replaced by a new one and Orochimaru-sama will go on and on and live forever" Kimimaro said

"ok I get it he wants Sasuke's body because it has the sharingan well I guess I am just going to have to spoil your party" Naruto said before pushing off in a blur

'he's fast but not fast enough to escape my kekki genkai' thought Kimimaro

Naruto went in for a punch but to his shock the body of his target distorted and claws of bone extended from his chest and caught the fist '_oh shit new kind of hell is this... his body manipulates bones_' the blond thought just managing to escape with his hand '_no use using taijutsu gotta go for ninjutsu well as good a place as any to check out my new control over wind I shouldn't need many hand signs now if any to use what jutsu's I know_' he thought jumping back making some distance from the sound ninja

Naruto created a shadow clone and had it throw a shuriken then he thrust his palm out without making any hand signs "fuuton: Gale palm" the strong gust of wind hit the shuriken and caused it to turn into a blur of speed and it hit its mark dead on his chest but it bounced off

'_what that's impossible how did he do that there's no way nothing has ever stopped that combo if its hit_' Naruto thought stunned before he noticed a thin layer of bone covering the area where the shuriken hit

"its no use you know you cant defeat me and look the transformation is complete" Kimimaro said as the coffin exploded into a cloud of smoke

out of the smoke stood a changed Sasuke, long dark hair spiked down his back and small markings of a cross in black were on the bridge of his nose his eyes were no longer black they were yellow and the whites were the same dark gray as his hair

"Sasuke is that you?" Naruto asked but Sasuke didn't respond he just began to head in the direction of Orochimaru

"well I guess I am going to have to beat your ass first so I can stop him then" taking up his battle stance Naruto performed the required hand signs and began firing compressed wind bullets at his opponent.

Kimimaro was dodging but only just and didn't notice the clone of Naruto come up from behind him

"Fuuton: great breakthrough" the clone called out before he blew a massive gust of wind into Kimimaro's back.

The white haired ninja flew forward before being kicked into the air, several more clones appeared and kicked him further into the air "Uzu-ma-ki Naruto barrage" the clones called out slamming Kimimaro into the ground before jumping back.

Kimimaro got up and coughed up a small amount of blood "so you can be hurt huh well that is reassuring" Naruto said but Kimimaro burst forward with great speed that matched Naruto's own and the pair began trading blows in taijutsu

'_damn it I am going no where and Sasuke keeps getting further and further away what am I supposed to do_' Naruto thought but then a small smile crept on his face when he felt something move behind him "Hey Bushy Brows they let you out already" he said

"Why yes they did but I think you should be catching Sasuke I will deal with this guy" Said the new comer in the clearing wearing green spandex and orange leg warmers and had eyebrows the size of large hairy caterpillars

"you sure this guy is tough he use's his bone's like some sore of armor or something everything I have tried he has blocked somehow" Naruto said

"well then I will just have to fight harder now you must leave and catch up to Sasuke, just go" Lee said

"ok Bushy Brow's but you better come back alive" Naruto said before blurring away

"well it is a shame to see him go he was tough but Sasuke will deal we have more help on the way after all" Kimimaro said

"what do you mean help" Lee said

"oh you don't have to worry about that" the white haired ninja said as he attacked the green clad ninja

(With Naruto)

Naruto ran to catch up to Sasuke and eventually found him standing on the head of Madara Uchiha.

"where do you think your going" Naruto yelled causing Sasuke to stop

"so dobe come to try and stop me" Sasuke leered

"you know it, what has gotten into you Sasuke you so obsessed with revenge that you would just give yourself to Orochimaru he just wants your body Sasuke …. in more ways than one" Naruto said trying to reason with the wayward Uchiha.

What would you know you have never had anyone you love die you never had your whole family just be gone in one night you don't understand me at all because you have never had anyone to loose" Sasuke yelled

"so be it then I will have to take you back by force then" Naruto said

"oh you can try but this fight is going to be much different than the one at the hospital" Sasuke said activating the first stage of his cure mark

"The curse mark already well I guess it is only right you someone so week that they have to run to a pedofile just so he can hold your hand and tell you your special to use that tainted power he gave you" Naruto taunted getting into a battle stance and took off

they clashed the power of curse seal no longer restricted by the suppression seal with the sharingan able to match Naruto's superior speed in straight combat, Naruto would land a punch but it would be immediately countered it was clear that neither party would be getting out of this fight without a injury.

"Damn you Naruto! Katon Great fireball jutsu" Sasuke called out a huge mass of fire headed toward the blond who managed to just get out of the way before using a hand sign and firing a Wind bullet at the Uchiha hitting him in the side and sending him flying off the cliff.

'_hm I probably shouldn't use my Fuuton jutsu in this fight anymore unless I have a perfect opening, if I use it at the wrong time his Katon will explode in my face and I will be taking a short trip to the burns ward_' Naruto thought.

'_that damn dobe I will kill him even with the curse mark he matches me he will pay dearly for this damn you Naruto_' Sasuke seethed

the fight continued and the two boys were destroying the valley as they exchanged blows Sasuke powered by the curse mark mad his strength far higher than Naruto and were causing far more damage when he did manage to get a hit

Sasuke knocked Naruto to the bottom of the waterfall with a axe kick and smirked as he looked down on him.

"You see dobe this is why I am leaving with this power I am a far superior ninja than you are and this is only the first stage of the curse mark, why stay in Konoha when Orochimaru can offer me so much more, I will be able to have my revenge on Itachi and this power will help me do it and this is only the first level of the curse mark" Sasuke laughed

'_man this is insane that sharingan curse mark combo is a tough one I could take either no problem but the performance boost he gets from that cursed seal means he can now see and counter my movements my speed and unpredictability are bordering on useless the only cards I have left are the rasengan and kyuubi's chakra but I don't want to kill the teme even if he is most likely looking at execution or at least a long prison sentence back in Konoha_' Naruto thought staring up at his raven haired opponent.

Sasuke ran through three familiar hand signs and produced a chidori and began racing down the waterfall picking up speed

'o_h shit hes running down the waterfall to pick up speed I need to act fast_' the blond thought creating a rasengan in his hand

"Chidori" "Rasengan" the jutsu clashed both boys were suspended as they fought for dominance until a large explosion blew them both into opposite walls.

Naruto got up and looked around but Sasuke was nowhere to be seen '_fuck where is he_' "behind you dobe" Sasuke yelled just as Naruto felt a massive chakra spike

there was Sasuke standing right behind Naruto with a chidori ready Naruto didn't have time to move as the red eyed Uchiha slammed his hand through the right side of his chest

Naruto coughed up some blood but was still standing as he watched Sasuke smirking at him victoriously.

"see I knew it you were never anything but a clan less looser after all only an Uchiha can beat an Uchiha" Sasuke sneered and began walking away not deactivating his curse mark

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"**This is unacceptable I will not be seen as weak not to some little arrogant Uchiha**" Kyuubi fumed gladly forcing his chakra out as Naruto subconsciously began drawing on it in a rage at the raven haired former leaf genin

(The real world)

Sasuke was about to start to walk out of the valley when he felt a massive chakra spike higher than he had ever felt before what he had felt coming from Orochimaru in the forest was nothing compared to this.

Turning around he saw Naruto covered in a veil of red chakra and his wound begin healing in so fast it was visibly closing and healing without a scar

'_what is this power, what are you Naruto are you some sort of monster, that red chakra its like nothing I have ever felt before_' Sasuke thought as he looked at the blond who moments ago was defeated but now was standing with nothing but a fist sized hole on his chest at each side to show where he had been hit with the chidori

"**Sasuke its time I am going to take you back to Konoha even if I have to break every bone in your body**" Naruto said but it wasn't his voice it sounded demonic.

Chakra ears and a tail formed on the yokai cloak and it began swishing from side to side as Naruto's rage rose the more powerful he became

Sasuke stammered back unsure what to make of this new development he decided to make the first move.

Naruto took off far faster than he had been before Sasuke just managed to get in a block.

'_he is much faster I can barely keep up at this rate I am going to have to use the stage two curse mark what the hell is he to be able to make me use that kind of power at least his moves are much more predictable_' Sasuke thought but his thoughts on the predictability were soon seen to be misled as huge fist made out of chakra rushed at the raven haired deserter who was unable to completely dodge the attack.

Naruto raced forward in a rage on all fours his yokai cloak forcing Sasuke into a full on retreat unable to perform any counter attacks while the chakra fists were continuing there assault backing Sasuke into a corner.

'_kami what is he all I can do is dodge this power must be what Itatchi was after_' thought Sasuke as he dodged another

"**your trapped teme, now give up**" Naruto roared slaming his fast into the face of the Uchiha sending him flying into the opposite wall creating a large crater

"heh so your special, I will give you that" Sasuke said as he managed to pull himself from the wall "but unfortunately your not as special as me!" he roared as the the second stage of the curse mark took over.

Large masses of flesh extended from his back that looked like claws his hair grew out and ran down his back changing from black to have long silver highlights, his skin complexion changed from a milky white to a darker off tan color and his eyes remained as the sharingan but the whites became pitch black.

They both acted at the same time jumping at each other Naruto's advantage in speed now gone but he still had the advantage of his chakra arms the problem was he needed to stay still to use them which was proving difficult as Sasuke easily weaved around them to get into attack range forcing Naruto to jump back

The fight wore on every attack one of them performed caused another scar landscape and the fighting could be heard for miles around.

"well lets say we finish this hey Naruto" said Sasuke holding his hand down and forming a Chidori however instead of the usual white lightening that formed this almost looked black and silver.

Naruto formed a rasengan and the pair rushed at each other they were about to clash when Naruto spun out of the way and kicked Sasuke to the side

"**your right Sasuke it is time to finish this but I am going to show you just how out classed you really were**" Naruto said his voice still demonic but sounded almost calm as he closed his eyes and focused

Sasuke stared in interest then in horror as what looked like a second tail began to form at the base of Naruto's spine forcing him back onto all fours as it finished forming

A primal roar escaped the lips of Naruto as his hair became even more wild and black lined thickened under his eyes as a by product of the two tails dancing behind him.

Sasuke was scared even in his second stage of his curse mark the power emanating off of Naruto was terrifying '_this is not good I have to get out of here but how_' he thought slowly backing up

Naruto disappeared Sasuke didn't even see him move and before he knew it he was flying back only to be hit from behind in with a kick as he flew into the wall next to the feet of Madara.

Sasuke pulled himself shakily out of the whole in the wall and began coughing up blood the places where he had been kicked and hit looked like burns and were eating away at his skin even in its reenforced state.

Naruto looked on in mild interest at the discomfort of the Uchiha before deciding to end it sending a chakra fist out from his body to hover above the no longer last loyal Uchiha and he used it to slam down with all his might forcing Sasuke to be crushed into the ground and the curse seal to disperse.

The cloak slowly started to recede from Naruto who had just regained complete control of his body to him it had been like watching a movie he could stop at any time and only kept it going to see the end but he knew if it lasted much longer his consciousness would be completely gone and the fox would have free reign over his body until it ran out of things it wanted to destroy in the area.

"there its done" Naruto panted collapsing onto one knee before standing and walking over to Sasuke

he bent over to pick him up but was stopped by the sound of clapping.

Looking over his shoulder he saw a ninja with silver blue hair and a pair of horn rimmed glasses smirking at him

"my that was quite impressive Naruto-kun but I am afraid I cant let you take Sasuke-kun you see he is important to Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto sneered with a smirk on his face

"Kabuto what are you doing here" Naruto said glaring at the latest unwelcome arrival

"oh you see Orochimaru-sama thought you might be joining in on this little retrieval of yours and wanted some extra insurance I guess it was justified seeing how you would have won if I didn't show up you must be tired I doubt you can use that beast's chakra again so soon after using two tails so early in your development" Kabuto said the smile never leaving his face

"your not taking him" Naruto said getting loosely into his stance

"oh aren't we the brave one your little cat whore isn't here to save you this time" Kabuto said activating his chakra scalpels

Naruto pushed off at the same time as Kabuto but couldn't keep up with his fresh legs he was just to tired and sore from fighting Sasuke and running for almost two full days he first exchange ended with Naruto being hit in the ribs and coughing up a small amount of blood before staggering to his feat swaying from exhaustion.

"well you are persistent guess I will just have to put you down" Kabuto said

Naruto was being kicked around like a football almost unable to defend himself for every hit he got in he took ten Kabuto was taking great joy in watching Naruto get knocked down only to refuse to stay down and get back up.

"well you do live up to your nindo …. … never back down never, surrender was it... but as Sasuke is awake now and I am sure he is angry so I think it is best that we end this now" Kabuto said looking down at Naruto who was on his hands and knees blood flowing from cuts coming from his mouth eyes forehead and arms

Naruto looked up at the crater he left Sasuke in to see him standing holding onto what looked like a broken arm then to Kabuto who stood triumphantly over the blond who now had blood soaked hair

Kabuto grabbed Naruto by the hair with one hand lifting him up to stand altho unable to support his own body weight and began slowly punching him in the gut.

Naruto looked on helplessly as Sasuke approached an evil glint in his eye he held out his good hand and very slowly a chidori formed and he stalked closer to the defenseless blond

"you think you can humiliate me like that dobe and get away with it... I don't think so Chidori!" Sasuke screamed thrusting his hand into the chest on the opposite side to the evidence of his last chidori assault his chunin vest fell off no longer having anything to support him and fell to the ground

Naruto's eyes bulged from the pain and he was loosing consciousness fast the last thing he registered before he blacked out was an order from Sasuke "throw him in the river and lets get out of here" complying with Sasuke demand he threw the limp body of the jinchuuriki at the base of the waterfall and watched it flow down river.

END CHAPTER

Hope it was believable and I made the Naruto Sasuke fight good enough to make up for not having the others in it.


	18. Revelations

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 18 Revelations**

Kakashi arrived at the valley the boys had battled in and looked at the destruction in awe, the only areas unharmed were the giant statues of Madara Uchiha and the first Hokage.

"I can smell an awful lot of blood down there" Pakun said as they began making there decent into the valley.

Kakashi could still sense the tainted chakra's of the curse mark and and Kyuubi's yokai "can you tell what happened here" the silver haired jonnin asked his dog summons

"most of this blood is Naruto's but I can smell a third scent here one that didn't appear until around the end of the fight" Pakun said causing Kakashi's eyes to widen

"So Naruto had to fight two of them at once?" Kakashi questioned

"No from what I can smell the fight caused Naruto to use the foxes chakra and Sasuke to use more power in the curse mark but Naruto was able to defeat the Uchiha by the strength of the scent I would say Naruto was using at least two tails worth in his chakra cloak... that's when the third party arrived" said Pakun as he walked around following the scents and stopped at the crater where Sasuke was crushed.

"But I would have a hard time facing Naruto using that much of Kyuubi's chakra and you say the third party only showed up at the end" Kakashi said confused how the jinchuuriki could have been defeated with such ease

"It seems after defeating Sasuke Naruto regained control and forced the cloak to recede Naruto would have been exhausted and unable to draw on that much Yokai again so soon after using such high quantities he is still a child after all" Pakun said

"so he was defenseless" Kakashi said as they walked towards the spot of the first exchange between Naruto and Kabuto then something hit him "Pakun do you recognize the scent could it have been the Akatsuki" Kakashi urgently asked knowing that Naruto wouldn't be dead then... at least not yet.

"I can recall this scent, I am fairly confident it belongs to Kabuto Yakushi... the pair started fighting here but by the looks of it it seems more like a torture session" Pakun said as they followed a trail of blood which was getting thicker

'_the way the blood pools... Kabuto let Naruto try and stand before he continued his assault, this is sickening_' the copy ninja thought as they continued to follow the trail that ended at the side of the river.

"and this is where it stops looks like he was thrown into the river but it seems Sasuke woke up and left him with a parting blow" Pakun said

Kakashi at this moment noticed the chunin vest that was on the ground obstructed from vision by some rocked that had broken off of the walls of the cliff

'_Sweet Kami I can recognize those holes anywhere and all that blood on the jacket these were caused by a Chidori and there are two of them not even Naruto could survive that_' Kakashi thought as he leaned down and picked up the jacket, a small tear sliding down his face '_sensei I have once again failed to protect someone and this time I failed your only son I am so sorry_'

"where is Naruto's body" he finally asked composing himself

"the trail stops in the river they most likely threw him in there" Pakun said sadly as it started to rain

"the rain will wash away the scent soon and Sasuke will be long gone by now come on Pakun we need to follow this river down stream and see if we cant find him" Kakashi said still clinging onto the shredded chunin vest like it was his only life line in a violent ocean.

The pair searched for hours until they knew that the current was not strong enough to carry him any further and the rain washed away any scents leaving the water so if Naruto was alive he couldn't be found.

"come on Pakun we better head back and give our report" Kakashi said downbeat he knew even though he had seen the two wholes punched through the vest, he had still hoped he would be alive and sprawled out on the riverbank somewhere downstream.

(Several Hours Later at Konoha Main gate)

the gate guards sat and watched as the members of the retrieval team returned all in a bad way only Shikamaru Kiba and Lee were able to walk but even then they looked like they were dead on there feet

Choji and Neji were being carried by two of the jonnin that left with Kakashi to check on the group.

"woah you guys look in a bad way but were is Naruto" Kotetsu asked Shikamaru as he walked past but Shikamaru didn't answer he just followed the group on there way to the hospital

"damn looks like they had it rough" Izumo said looking at the group leave

(Hospital)

Shikamaru was waiting on a bench to find out if Choji and Neji would be ok.

"you still crying over here" a voice behind him called

"Temari what are you doing here leave me alone" Shikamaru said looking downbeat

"oh I don't think so, so you screwed up and some of your team got injured that's the life of a shinobi now grow up and stop being such a lazy crybaby at least there not dead" the Suna kunoichi said

"you know you are really troublesome you know that" Shikamaru said leaning back against the wall as Tsunade walked out of the operation room.

"they are both going to be fine Choji has extreme chakra exhaustion and Neji has a deep wound on his side but they will both be fine in a couple of weeks" the hokage said walking off to her office

(Hokage tower)

Tsunade had just sat down and pulled out a bottle of saki when there was a loud knock on the door.

"come in" she ordered and the door opened to reveal a clearly downcast copy ninja

"Kakashi where is Naruto" she ordered beginning to fear the worst

all Kakashi did was take out a sealing scroll and unseal Naruto's vest before sitting on the couch a lifeless expression on his face.

"oh Kami what could have caused this it looks like it has gone right through his body what ever jutsu this was" Tsunade said tears openly falling from her face she felt like she had lost it all again was she cursed that everyone she loved died unless they were a complete pervert.

"A chidori" came Kakashi's hollow reply

It was most unfortunate that at this time Yugito had come in to check on the group that had left to return the traitorous Uchiha "Hokage-sama I was wondering if you had any news on Naruto-kun's group" she said walking in but stopped when she saw the crying Tsunade and the torn jacket.

'_Naruto-kun no how can this happen why did it have to happen to him I had just told him I loved him this cant be. Sasuke Uchiha you will die by my hand I swear it_' Yugito thought as silent tears had already began to fall from her slitted eyes, she swayed on the spot before turning and running as fast as she could out of the office.

Yugito ran and hid so nobody could see her cry in the middle of a training ground she collapsed unable to take it anymore she burst into uncontrollable screams of agony that she had lost the man she loved.

She did not notice a pair of yellow eyes with bar like pupils staring at her from above in the trees.

(Unknown Location)

Ten figures stood on two separate hands all wearing long black cloaks with red clouds. Suddenly a large plant like creature appeared from a nearby wall.

"Leader-sama we may have a problem" the plant spoke as it opened revealing a man with half his face black and the other white

"What is it Zetsu" said the shadow of a tall man with metallic purple eyes with four rings circling a small dotted pupil

"_its the Kyuubi host_" the white half said "_**he was just killed by Sasuke Uchiha and Kabuto Yakushi**_" the black half finished

This caused the majority of the group to look at there fellow Uchiha

"hey wasn't that your little brother Itachi there's no way he could beat the Kyuubi Brat that little piece of shit even managed to out smart us" Kisame said

"_he left the village to join Orochimaru__**, but the Kyuubi brat and several other leaf ninja went after them**__, That curse mark of his is strong in its second stage he was able to match that damn blond hit for hit even while using a tail of his cloak__**, Naruto Uzumaki was strong though he was able to use two tails without loosing control, quite impressive for one so young, unfortunately **__when he had defeated Sasuke he let the cloak down and that was when Kabuto showed up. The little gaki was far to tired to defend himself but he wouldn't give up on his mission.__** Kabuto made sport of him before the Uchiha ended his life and threw him in the river" **_both Zetsu said

"Kabuto? wasn't that one of your spies Sasori sempai" said a man with an orange mask "guess you should have chosen someone else to a spy on Orochimaru like Tobi, Tobi is a good boy he never would have killed a jinchuuriki we were supposed to capture" he finished

"Shut up tobi I gave him orders to do anything Orochimaru ordered him to I didn't think he would be stupid enough to kill the Kyuubi vessel" Sasori said altho he was annoyed one of there targets were gone

"Are you sure he is dead have you seen the body" the leader said

"_**no leader-sama we haven't you told us not to attempt to capture or interact with him and to only watch,**_ _we didn't think to make sure he was dead_"

"then go look for him and check out Konoha for any news if you can find him and it is safe attempt a capture but only if he is alone and unconscious" There leader said

Zetsu left with a bow and vanished back into the wall the rest of the group were being told by there leader there plans had not changed but there was one member who was not interested he was thinking he may have made a terrible mistake '_foolish little brother_'

(two days later)

Tsunade was sitting in her office the scouting party had returned empty handed claiming there was no trace of Naruto so she had to call off the search.

"so hes gone huh" came a voice from the window

"Jiraiya... where were you, Naruto needed you and you what... left to write your damn perverted books and now he is dead" Tsunade spat the last words hoping to sting the perverted toad sage

Jiraiya just sat there with his eyes closed as if contemplating what to say about his fallen student "you know the thing about Naruto is... he was never very good at being normal" the old toad sage said

"what are you talking about Jiraiya, spit it out, NOW" Tsunade said her fist's began shaking in rage

"well for example his injuries deep cuts to the face and arms, busted lip, internal bleeding and finally, two chidori to his chest a normal man would have died a lot sooner" Jiraiya said with a thoughtful expression on his face

"how do you know that... and to such detail, you have the body don't you... where is it" Tsunade demanded

"oh its safe" the white haired man said

"its what give it to me we need to have a funeral for him and I need to see it for myself" Tsunade ordered

"hm no" was the sages reply

"What!" the hokage screamed ready to pummel the old super pervert.

"I said no because you see any normal man would have died much sooner in Naruto's life, but Naruto is far from a normal person isn't he" Jiraiya said sagely

"What are you talking about now" Tsunade said but then her eyes went wide in realization '_hes alive_' "where is he Jiraiya he is a ninja of this village and he needs my authorization to be out of it and I want him back this village needs him" she said the first smile she had worn since she had first seen his tattered vest

"Actually I think you will find he doesn't you see there was a rule past by sensei that allowed us as the Sannin to pick and choose our apprentice and they would be granted the same freedoms that we are given" Jiraiya said

"yes I know that but what does that have to do with why you wont bring Naruto back to the village" Tsunade said still confused but smiling that her little brother in all but blood was still alive.

"I am surprised you would have forgotten considering how you did the same thing I am going to do for years" Jiraiya teased happy to see his long time crush smile again.

"Still not following you" the hokage said starting to get annoyed

"I am taking Naruto out of the village with me. The same way you did with Shizune and Orochimaru did with Anko, as the apprentice of a sannin he has open borders to come and go from Konoha as we please as long as we stay loyal you can only order us to return if you can find us and have a specific reason. Now I am going to take Naruto and when I am done with him he will be as strong as I am if not stronger you can try and find us if you want but I wouldn't recommend it after all the only way to get there is to know the way, see you in a few year's Tsunade-Hime" said Jiraiya and he puffed out of existence

"damn it a shadow clone... So you have taken him to the Toads eh... what are you planning" Tsunade said so softly only she could hear

(With Naruto)

Warm sunlight shone down on the waking Naruto the first thing he felt was a pain in his chest and a splitting head ache

"wah what the hell happened to me" Naruto slurred out as he began opening his eyes

"Elders his waking up what do we do" came a familiar voice next to his head causing Naruto to fully open his eyes and take in his surroundings

He was in what appeared to be a small wooden hut out side exotic plants the likes of which Naruto had ever seen stood tall and giant stone statues of Toads could be seen in the distance around a small waterfall of what looked like oil.

Sitting up he noticed two toads staring at him "Kichi, Tatsu... what are you doing here what is this place" the blond asked

"This is our home bro" Gamakichi said whilst Gamatatsu just looked on with a smile

"your home what do you mean" Naruto asked looking around hoping to find more answers

"He means you are in the home of the Toad's Mt Myobokuzan" said a new voice from behind him

"Fukusaku-jiji, how did I get here on top of a mountain last thing I remember I was just hit in the chest by Sasuke-teme.. and dumped in the water" Naruto asked still confused

"ah well you see Naruto-chan Jiraiya had come to see us about your training but had to stay for a few days to see the grand geezer toad. On his way out however we saw something troubling your name began to fade off the summoners stone that tells us who our current summoners were. Now the only way this is possible is if you were dieing or you committed some sort of great treachery to the Toad clan" Fukusaku said receiving a nod from Naruto in understanding

"well Jiraiya began begging us practically in tears to bring you here and help you so we set up the seal array and used a reverse summoning jutsu to bring you here and I must say you were in bad shape" Fukusaku said

"well I guess I owe you my life then" Naruto said "how can I ever repay you"

"you can repay us by getting stronger and making the toad summoners even more fearsome" came the unmistakable voice of Jiraiya from the window as he jumped into the room

"you bet erosennin I will make the toads the most revered summons ever" Naruto said determined to make them proud

"good because for the next few years we are going to do nothing but train" said Jiraiya

"you bet so when are we going to go back to Konoha so we can start" the blond asked

"were not. We are going to train right here and we will start when your all better and when I am done with you, you will be one of the strongest people alive" the toad sage said confidently

"were not going back? But why, what about Yugi-chan, Tsunade-baachan and all the others they probably don't even know if I am alive" Naruto asked in a panic thinking of what Yugito was doing right now

"I took care of Tsunade-Hime but I think you should write a letter for that little kitten of yours I don't think she would let me live if I told her I was taking you away for a few years" Jiraiya shuddered at the thought of facing an enraged kunoichi after telling her she couldn't see her new boyfriend for around three years and the thought of her being a jinchuuriki made the decision not to talk to Yugito a no brainer.

"Hm fine but why do I have to train here and not anywhere else" Naruto said genuinely confused as to why he had to leave Yugito for who knows how long

"Because this is the only place we can train you in all the arts you need first we are going to work on your sealing until you are at my level, I want you to read all of these you are ready for the Master course and these are all the books I have ever read on sealing" Jiraiya said taking out a scroll and placing it on his table

"then we are going to work on your Taijutsu and Ninjutsu you are going to acomplish something neither the Yondaime, Kakashi, and even myself ever could no matter how hard we tried, you are going to complete the rasengan" Jiraiya said proudly

"what do you mean complete the rasengan I have mastered it" the blond said

"yes but the rasengan is an incomplete jutsu the Yondaime always intended to add his element to it but could never get it to work I think you can" Jiraiya said "finally the main reason we are here is Senjutsu … we are going to make you a fully fledged toad sage"

"Guess I should get to work then. I cant physically train for a few days but I can still read these books" Naruto said opening the seal only to be covered in an avalanche of scrolls books and hand written notes it was going to be a long couple of years.

"Good now if you can complete all of your training I will tell you all about your parents" Jiraiya said waiting to gauge the blond's reaction

"What you know my parents... … why has nobody ever told me... what do you mean I have to complete the training first... there my parents I deserve to know" Naruto raged excited and a little annoyed that Jiraiya would keep it from him

"I know how you feel Naruto but I made a promise to Sarutobi sensei that I wouldn't tell you until you were ready and strong enough to defend yourself from almost all trouble it was supposed to be when you made jonnin but I am making an exception you need to finish your training on Myobokuzan and I will tell you...just think of it as an added incentive" Jiraiya said calming Naruto down.

"allright erosennin I will trust you but if you are just saying this to get me to train harder I will make you pay" and with that said Naruto returned to his book determined to learn everything as quickly as possible so he could finally know who his parents were.

'_well it worked hes even more serious than before but now I feel bad he knows I know but wont tell him but I suppose at least he knows that I do plan on telling him so that cant be all bad right_' the toad sage thought as he left the blond to his studies.

(With Yugito a few hours later)

The blond female had been in the training ground crying for over a day she was dirty and hungry but she didn't care the only thing that mattered to her was gone she didn't even flinch when she felt something approaching.

A small toad sat beside the crying jinchuuriki not wanting to startle her but also wanting to get noticed he wearily croaked becoming louder and louder until the girl finally turned her head to look at him.

Yugito gazed at the toad it didn't look normal then she remembered a time she had spent with Naruto on there trip back to Konoha.

(Flashback)

the group walked along talking about what jutsu they were learning or wanted to learn still in the early stages of there relationship when Naruto brought up the subject of summoning to Shizune

"hey Shizune-neechan I was wondering I saw Baa-chan summon that big massive slug I was wondering if you had signed the slug contract" the spiky haired blonde said

"No I haven't the slugs are a great asset in medical jutsu but I do not have the required chakra levels to summon Katsuyu and she is very picky about her summoners only Tsunade-sama has been able to successfully sign the Slug contract" the black haired kunoichi informed the group

"oh that's a shame what about one of the other summons like Kakashi sensei's dogs or Bushy Brow sensei's turtles they don't have the massive boss summons that the toads or slugs have but there really useful" Naruto said

"well that is true but I have never had a chance to sign a contract other than the slugs because I was always on the road" Shizune said

"what about you Yugi-chan do you have a summons?" to boy asked his fellow blond

"no Kumo does not have many summoning contracts we have the bears and a few others but I haven't seen them" Yugito admitted

"aw that's a shame summons are awesome its like you can call for a friend when ever you need one" Naruto said running through some hand signs and a small red toad with a blue shirt appeard.

"yo bro what to you need" the little red toad said

"nothing really Kichi I just wanted you to meet a new friend of mine Yugi-chan this is Gamakichi. Gamakichi this is Yugi-chan" Naruto said as the small toad stuck out a small hand to shake which Yugito accepted giggling at how stupid she must look shaking hands with a toad

"wow bro she is pretty you sure no how to pick them" Gamakichi said causing the two blonds to blush as they walked down the road.

(Flashback End)

"Gamakichi is that you?" Yugito asked still sniffling and wiping tears away from her eyes

"yo! I got a letter for you don't know what it says I am just doing my job anyway see ya" said Gamakichi as he placed the letter down and puffed away

Yugito slowly opened the letter and she burst into tears altho now they were tears of joy.

_To my beautiful Yugi-chan_ _I am so very sorry I couldn't return to you and have this conversation in person but that damn erosennin say's he wants me to stay here until I am strong enough to fight off S ranked ninja._

_I guess you must be upset that I made you worry but I told you before I wont die, not until I become hokage and certainly not before I see you again._

_There are so many things I want to tell you but I cant like where I am, when I am coming home. But once again I am not allowed, stupid safety precautions. I just want you to know that I am alive and I Love you with all my heart and Always will._

_Yours forever Naruto._

_Ps: I will send Kichi with new letters so we can keep in touch every week goodbye and be safe beautiful _

Yugito read and reread the letter, tears of joy still falling from her face as she slowly stood up and made her way back to the village '_you better get real strong fast the Naruto-kun I don't want to have to wait to long to see you again_'

(Unknown Location the next day)

the group of ten appeared on the fingers of the statue again and waited for Zetsu to were not waiting long as he grew out of the ground.

"Zetsu what do you have to report" the Leader ordered

"**_The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is alive leader-sama_**, _however we do not know where he is, he was taken by Jiraiya of the sannin_ **_and has not told the hokage or anyone in the village where_**" Zetsu said

"very well find him and watch now the rest of you get back to collecting funds we need to be ready to mobilize in just over three years" the leader said just before his image faded from existence

**Chapter End**

**Up next Time Skip because I don't really want to give away everything he learns so I will just use flashback's as necessary**


	19. It Begins

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 19: It Begins**

The sun was beginning to set over Konoha, the various teams of shinobi were going about there business without a care in world, it had been three years since the disappearance of a certain blond knucklehead and had left the village quieter than it had been for 13 years.

In a clearing behind the Hokage's office Sakura Haruno and the Hokage were training working on her tactical skills and taijutsu.

"You have definitely improved Sakura, you are more than ready to go out into the field I know you don't have a team at the moment but I can put you and Kakashi into a support cell working with the anti Akatsuki team's" Tsunade said impressed with how much her student has grown over the last three years

"thank you Tsunade-sama it will be nice to work with Kakashi sensei again" Sakura said stretching for a warm down from training "loosing Sasuke-kun was a bad enough but I haven't even seen Sai since he came and told us he was transferring off team 7"

Tsunade looked at the girl she held a bit of irritation to the way she still called Sasuke's name with the -kun suffix but as well as saddened Sakura had been left by both her teammates.

"go have some fun for the rest of the day Sakura you deserve it we can get you back to missions with Kakashi tomorrow. With all the work you do at the hospital along with our training here I'm surprised you managed to find time to take the chunin exams last time around" the hokage said

(Elsewhere in the Village)

Kakashi was walking down the main street with his new favorite book.

The latest copy of Icha Icha was enlightening to the copy ninja especially when he looked 'underneath the underneath'. The book Jiraiya had written this time in all its smutty glory was a story of a young boy and a slightly older girl who fell in love but they were separated after a war and could only stay together by letters until the day they were finally reunited.

Kakashi liked the story line but what really made him smirk was names of the characters Nakuro Uzaki and Yujiri Kee. Needless to say the copy ninja had finished the book several times already.

Kakashi was walking 'lost on the road of life' when an Anbu arrived telling him to be in the Hokage's office 5am tomorrow '_she seems to be learning to tell me to come earlier however I know she is never there before 8_'

As Kakashi walked on still consumed by the pages describing what could be considered highly inappropriate behavior between Nakuro and Yujiri Kakashi's thoughts drifted to what his sensei's son was really doing now

(Myobokuzan)

"Damn you Erosennin... We finished our scheduled training months ago I have learned everything you wanted me to, hell I can even beat you in our spars almost half the time. Why are we still here I want to go home" Naruto called out from where he was sitting with several Seal arrays he was working on in front of him spread out.

Naruto had changed, three years of non stop training would tend to have an effect on a persons body, also the fact that the toads did not know how to cut hair helped.

He now stood just over 6 foot tall slightly shorter than Jiraiya he wore black ninja sandals along with black Anbu pants, a tight blue muscle shirt with an Uzumaki swirl on the back clung to his frame showing off his well defined stomach and chest.

His arms were now highly toned but not like a body builder. Naruto's build was was lean and athletic, he had two seals tattooed on each arm that looked like small demon shuriken, located on the upper bicep they were only just visible when his shirt was on.

His face had lost all his puppy fat whilst still round and exuded playfulness and warmth it was also angular and sleek, his hair had grown, still spiky he often trimmed the back himself so his bangs framing his face went down to his chin and the hair was only kept out of his eyes by his hetai-ite.

"Hey what happened to Jiraiya sensei... and here I thought I was gonna get some respect at last... There is still more you can learn gaki you haven't figured out your fathers time space seals yet have you" Jiraiya said sagely

"You Became Erosennin again when you used me and Yugi-chan as inspiration for your perverted story's, and why cant I do these seals in Konoha, I cant even understand half of this the only one I have been able to figure out is the time space absorption barrier" Naruto said working alone with his training Naruto had great respect and affection to the old pervert but Naruto was not amused when he found a copy of the latest Icha Icha and saw it was based on his relationship with Yugito

"well that's more than I was ever able to get done of those seals, and if you went back to Konoha now you wouldn't have time to work on them Tsunade will have you on missions all the time I bet your dad would of loved to spend time here to work on his seals" The elder toad sage said

"That may be but, did he have to leave mom for three years at a time" Naruto complained

"oh so that's what this is about, you don't care about returning to Konoha at all you just want to see your girlfriend again... don't worry when we get back I am sure we can find a way for you to see her" Jiraiya teased.

"That's not it at all" Naruto said the small blush giving away the lie "Fine we can stay longer but can we at least spar for awhile I will leave a clone to work on this these seals are doing my head in" Naruto complained

"Fine but no Sage mode... … I cant do it as well as you and it makes me look worse than Kisame and that guy is more fish than man" Jiraiya mumbled slightly upset

"you just don't want to use it because you know I always win when we spar with frog kumite" Naruto said confidently

"your reserve's are bigger and it lasts longer its not that you win its that you stay fully charged for longer" Jiraiya said irritated that he hadn't beaten his student in there recent spars using senjutsu

"what ever erosennin... I still cant believe you still grow that massive nose when you use it at least you don't have webbed feat anymore" the blond softly chuckled. As they got up and began to walk off to there favorite training area.

(Unknown Location)

"It is time Sasori, Deidara you are to capture the Ichibi... Do not fail me" said the spectral figure with purple eyes

"Yes leader-sama we have a plan and will put it into action immediately" Sasori said

"The jinchuuriki wont know what hit him, yeah" Deidara said confidently

"don't be overconfident he is a jinchuuriki and therefore dangerous, this is also a Kage we are talking about he has a whole village around him" there leader said deadly serious

"It will be fine leader-sama, nothing can stand up to my art, its a blast yeah" Deidara exclaimed proudly.

"Deidara sempai is strong I sure wouldn't want to fight that big Tanuki without help" the man in the orange spiral mask said

"And that's why your not a full member of the group Tobi, your useless yeah" Deidara said

"Aw Deidara sempai why do you have to be so mean" Tobi cried

Deidara was about to hit Tobi in response but was stoped by there leader "Enough you two, now Sasori I trust you can get Deidara and yourself into your old village with little trouble?"

"Of course I have several spys working for me in high areas of Suna's counsel and military getting in or out wont be a problem" Sasori stated

"Very well you are dismissed... Kakazu, Hidan... … I need you to start heading towards Kumo your target often travels between Kumo and Konoha as she is an emissary between the villages. You are to wait a few days after Ichibi is sealed then act, we still need you to gather funds while we wait so any bounty hunting you do will be acceptable in the meantime" The leader finished before he faded from view followed by the other remaining members.

(The Next day Konoha)

The sun was still rising when a hawk flew into the village with a priority letter to be delivered to the decryption squad at the Hokage tower.

At that time Tsunade was currently waiting for the arrival of one Kakashi Hatake who could be found talking to his old teammates and sensei at the memorial stone as time past him by.

In the office were currently Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara And Temari Subaku.

"Gah where is that sensei of mine cant he ever be on time" Sakura moaned

"no use crying about it, at least with a lazy sensei like that you get time to sit back and watch the clouds, wish I had it that easy having to work on the chunin exams is way to troublesome" Shikamaru said

"are you still complaining about having to work for once you lazy ass... it's done now no more work, so why are you still complaining" Temari said

"Kami you must be the second most troublesome blond there is" the lazy Nara said

"second? Who is the first" Sakura questioned

"Naruto of course, he just up and disappears to train with Jiraiya-sama doesn't say good bye or anything, who knows where or even how strong he is now its just way to troublesome to think about" the Pineapple haired ninja replied lazily

"yeah I guess your right I wonder where he is... have you heard anything Tsunade-sama" Sakura asked

"Nope nothing only things I have seen or heard of Jiraiya or Naruto for the past three years are Jiraiya's letters with information from his spy's and the occasional hello Baa-chan from Naruto, nothing about his training or where he is at all and when he gets back he will pay" Tsunade said angry that her little self adopted son was still out of the village with no word "If you really want to know how or where he is Yugito Nii would be the person to ask they keep in contact through his toads"

"She isn't in the village at the moment anyway she just left to return to Kumo a few days ago... at least we know Naruto's apartment is being looked after, seeing as she has been living there when in the village" Shikamaru said before they could continue this conversation they were stopped by a new arrival

"Yo!" came the unmistakable call of Kakashi as he walked through the door to the hokage's office

"Your late!" Sakura yelled causing the occupants of the room to wince.

Tsunade had tried to stop her pupils screeching and for the most part it worked but the ever tardiness of her sensei had caused a relapse

"eh sorry I was walking here and I got side tracked by this shiny object... thinking it might be dangerous I followed it around but it turned out to be a balloon" Kakashi said giving his famous eye smile and producing a shiny silver balloon out of nowhere.

"wow that is shiny... hey wait a second... Liar!" Sakura yelled

"um would you prefer, I got lost on the road of life" He said knowing it would frustrate his student

"NO" she yelled in retaliation

"Enough!" The hokage demanded ending Sakura and Kakashi's small disagreement "I have called you here to tell you that once again you will be working with Sakura as Team 7. Now for your first mission I want you to-" the hokage was unable to finish giving there order as the door swung open and a chunin ran in waving a piece of paper

"Hokage-sama urgent letter from Suna its an emergency" the chunin said frantically as he handed the letter to Tsunade before leaving.

The slug sannin analysed the note eyes wide as she realized how serious this was, She failed to notice however the small toad on the windowsill puff out of existence.

"Team 7 your first mission is to accompany Temari back to Suna and then you are to Aid in what ever way the recovery of the Kazekage Garra" the Hokage said causing all eyes in the room to go wide

"Shikamaru I need you to get this letter to the intelligence department and send it on to Kumo although I believe they would have received this already it is important they know the Akatsuki are on the move at last" Tsunade ordered Shikamaru bowed took the letter and left the office.

"Now I suggest you leave immediately I will try and send backup in a day or so dismissed" Tsunade ordered and turned to look out the window '_Jiraiya, Naruto, there are you now is when we need you the most_'

(Road to Suna Later that Day)

the group of Kakashi Temari and Sakura ran through the forest jumping from branch to branch.

"Temari how far away is Suna without a team I was mostly used to fill in for other ninja the last couple of years so I never came out this way before" Sakura said

"oh at this speed which is rather fast if we get a good rest each day I would say three days" the pig tailed blond said

"oh ok I hope we can get to Suna in time to rescue your brother but why would anyone want to take him anyway, I mean hes the Kazekage who would start a war with both Suna and Konoha" Sakura questioned.

"The Akatsuki Sakura and they are not after Garra or the Kazekage they are after what he holds" Kakashi said.

"what he holds what do you mean Kakashi sensei" the pinkette asked. But it was Temari who responded

"think back to the chunin exams all those years ago you saw Garra transform into the giant Tanuki I am sure" Sakura nodded her head, how could she forget such a terrifying experience. "well that isn't just some advanced sand manipulation technique. That was the sand spirit Sukaku, the Ichibi no Tanuki and the first and weakest of the bijuu" Temari finished with a sigh "it was sealed into Garra before his birth by our father to turn him into a weapon for Suna"

Sakura was shocked Garra had a creature like that sealed inside him and It made her wonder if there were others a question answered moments later by Kakashi.

"That is what the Akatsuki are after, they want the 9 bijuu and they will get them by extracting the demon from there host these are what we call jinchuuriki which means the power of human sacrifice they are people who are shunned there whole lives and rarely accepted, however they also hold back the demons they hold from destroying everything around them, they're hero's but more often than not are treated as the thing they hold or, like Garra nothing more than a weapon" Kakashi said hoping his student wouldn't ask any more questions knowing she was smart and that everything she had been told in the academy was that kyuubi the strongest of the bijuu was dead

"Oh I get it so dose Konoha have a jinchuuriki" Sakura questioned finding the topic interesting and disturbing.

Kakashi mentally cursed "Yes we have a jinchuuriki in Konoha, but the Sandaime past a law that state's if we talk about, who it is, or what they hold to anyone it is a crime punishable by death, it was made in order to try and let the host live a normal life and make friends and be happy which so few jinchuuriki are, often becoming missing ninja or mentally unstable from poor treatment" the copy ninja said

"I feel sorry for them they must live horrible lives if people fear and hate them like you say" Sakura said downbeat wondering who the poor person was in Konoha who had to deal with this burden

"You know a Kunoichi who used to treat me like her son once told me before a bijuu can be housed you must fill the vessel with love then even the loneliest jinchuuriki can live a happy life and I know that the parents of the current Konoha jinchuuriki loved him more than anything" Kakashi said thinking about Kushina and despite the burden she carried was always smiling, just like Naruto.

(Myobokuzan)

Naruto was currently sitting on a small sheet of wood at the top of a tall mountain spike meditating when he felt his sensei approach.

"Hey gaki it's time to go get your things its time to go" Jiraiya said a slight hint of urgency in his voice

"What where going home Alright!. I cant wait to see Baa-chan and the others again, and then go see Yugi-chan, oh I hope she is in the village when we get there I know she has been staying at my place" Naruto yelled excited to be heading back to Konoha and unable to contain himself

"your not going to Konoha" the elder sage stated bluntly

"huh where are we going then?" the blond questioned

"well you are going to Suna, Garra has been captured and I know you don't want to let them get away with that... I am going to go see Tsunade-hime and hopefully not to my death because I stole you" Jiraiya said chuckling at the end altho was rather nervous to face his old teammate.

"No why did it have to be Garra why do bad things always happen to him and Yugito told me in a letter that he had just been made Kazekage as well, this isn't fair... How long till we can reverse summon me there" Naruto said becoming determined to help his friend

"Gamakiro is there setting up the reverse summons right now so go get all the stuff you will need for a mission I will take the rest of your stuff back to Konoha with me... oh and one more thing there will be a team arriving from Konoha in about two days wait for them to arrive before you move out" Jiraiya said getting a pout from the blond

"oh come on erosennin I can take them you said yourself they will send the weaker members against the weaker bijuu and th-" "NO you will wait I don't care even if you could take two S ranked Ninja you will wait for back up from Konoha to arrive then you will follow the commanding officer is that understood" Jiraiya said in a commanding tone interrupting the confident Naruto.

"Yes sensei" Naruto said not calling him erosennin to show he was serious and that despite there joking he really did respect the old perv. "I will go get my gear now" Naruto said running off.

When he returned he was wearing his blue shirt and black pants but he also had on a dark red trench coat with black flames around the bottom "Hey erosennin which one to you think red with black flame's, Blue with Gold or White and Red?" Naruto asked carrying two other sage coats

"I don't think It matters gaki but I would go with the red... white and blue would be too hard to see in the desert" Jiraiya joked taking the others from the blonde "now when you arrive you will be about a mile and a half out from Suna so if you get lost when you can see the place I will be awarding you my dumbass of the year award for a fourth year running"

"That award is bullshit, of course I would win it there is no other people up here to give it to... and I still say you should have won it last year for when you got stuck in Gamabunta's pipe" Naruto joked before he disappeared

'_Good luck out there kid still I think I would prefer to face two S ranked ninja than face Tsunade_' Jiraiya thought as his student vanished from view

**End Chapter**

**Start of Shippuden! Story will probably flow a little slower now and I will add some original short arc's and change things slightly more from cannon, from this point on anyway. I know it was basically another filler chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Till next time. **


	20. Meetings

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 20: Meetings**

The land of wind was a dry desert land, sand dunes surrounded it, there was very little vegetation apart from what is seen around the various small oasis that scatter the landscape and for someone who had never been there before and was use to forests or tropical climates like Naruto could be considered harsh.

"Why the fuck did I bring this Trench coat!" Naruto yelled out to nobody in particular as he arrived on top a sand dune getting his first taste of the desert heat, a small frog giving him a wave goodbye before returning to there mountain paradise

The heat in the middle of the day was too much for Naruto who soon decided enough was enough and cast a Fuuton jutsu to circulate the breeze around himself to cool him down as he walked towards the giant sand walls of Suna.

The walk took Naruto longer than he thought, the sand was not helpful for traction or speed 'i_f it wasn't like a thousand degrees out here this wouldn't be a bad place to train for speed the sand would act like my restriction seal's_' the blond thought as he slowly stalked closer to a large opening in the sand wall.

Upon arriving at the stone wall he was stopped by two chunin with turbans on there heads and slightly covering there face, one was tall and had a long face with dark green eyes, the other was smaller and wore sunglasses they both wore the standard Suna uniform. "State your purpose and business here in Suna" the pair demanded almost at the same time

"Naruto Uzumaki Chunin of Konoha have come here ahead of a squad that should be arriving in between two and three days to aid in the search and rescue of the Kazekage Garra" Naruto said formally

"do you have any papers" the taller of the pair asked

Naruto thought for a minute and nodded pulling out his Konoha ID "here this should suffice as we are an allied nation and my border privilages are accepted here" Naruto said handing the guard his ID

"Woah Check this out" the taller guard said handing the ID slip to his shorter companion

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

_Village- Konohagakure _

_Discription- Blond Spiky, Hair Blue eyes, height: 6 ft 1 in _

_Rank- Chunin and full time Apprentice to Jiraiya of the Sannin_

_Skills- Classified information held by Jiraiya of the Sannin and current Hokage Tsunade Senju_

_Other Note's- As the Apprentice of a Sannin Naruto Uzumaki has an open passport to leave and return to Konoha as he pleases and has been cleared for entrance to all of Konohagakure's allies as part of the free trade Agreement All parties must sign._

"So I take it I can go in then" Naruto inquired

The guards just nodded dumbly still finding it hard to believe that Konoha would allow a young ninja the right to come and go as they please as long as they remained loyal and certainly not one with Namikaze blood, even if he was the apprentice of a legendary ninja.

'_hm nice guys remind me of Izumo and Kotetsu,bet those poor bastards are probably sitting at that gate right now_' Naruto thought as he walked into the city

(Meanwhile at Konoha)

Izumo and Kotetsu were indeed sitting on guard duty trying not to fall asleep, there only highlight of the day had been when young Konohamaru and his team had yet again been given Tora duty. The Konohamaru Corp's as they liked to call themselves thought it would be a good idea to directly chase what has become to be known as the 'Demon Cat of Konoha' instead of trapping it.

Finally catching the cat by there guard hut the pair found the commotion of the villagers fixing the wreckage quite amusing.

"Hell yeah we finally caught her" Konohamaru said in between having his face turned into a scratching post

"why do we keep getting this mission" Moegi asked her teammates

"Its punishment for getting the top time by asking for Yugito-Neechan's help" Udon summised

"How were we supposed to know this evil cat cant leave Nee-chan alone, ever since she started coming to the village Tora has become worse, escaping multiple times a day, its almost more trouble than having her around" Konohamaru complained.

"How can you say that Konohamaru, Yugito-Neechan is so nice and she lets us know how boss is doing" Moegi said scalding her scratched up friend

"Yeah your right... I wish Nii-san would come back soon though its just not the same without him" Konohamaru said sadly getting nods from his teammates.

While all this was going on Izumo and Kotetsu were taking bets on how long it would take for Tora to escape again and the Konohamaru Corps to come charging back trying to catch her.

"It is going to be today, it just has to be that cat is becoming more and more cunning over the years... its like a cat version of Naruto, it does what it want's and half the village wants to kill it" Izumo joked

"well that does sound an awful lot like Naruto" Kotetsu said thinking about the blond fondly when something brought him out of this revelry.

A tall man well over six foot with a long white mane of hair flowing behind him and red markings under his eyes was walking towards the village.

"hey isn't that"

"yeah"

"but where is"

"I don't know"

The eternal gate guards continued there process of unfinished questions and answers as Jiraiya proudly walked through the village gates and slowly made his way to the Hokage's Tower silently hoping the beating he was about to receive was not as bad as when she caught him peek- perv- researching her.

(Hokage Tower 30 minutes later)

"So Gai that is your mission you will leave tomorrow and will be back up for Sakura and Kakashi in Suna" Tsunade said slowly moving her hand toward her saki cabinet that her predecessor used to store his questionable literature

"YOSH we will help my eternal rival save our most youthful ally the young Kazekage or I will run 500 laps around Konoha blindfolded" Gai spoke giving his famous nice guy pose.

"Ok Gai you are dismissed have your team ready to move out first thing tomorrow morning" Tsunade said as she watched him go.

After the man in the green spandex had left Tsunade quickly went for her saki but froze when she felt a presence behind her.

"Hey Tsunade-hime. Miss me?" Jiraiya asked hopeful he could defuse his friends violent temper

"JIRAIYA!" Tsunade screamed so almost half the village could here before sending him flying with a punch

(One concussion later)

"Well I see your as fiery as ever Tsunade" Jiraiya said jumping back through the window to talk this time.

"Where is he Jiraiya" Tsunade demanded looking around expecting to see a familiar tuft of spiky hair appear any moment.

"He isn't here" Jiraiya said plainly

"What" WHAM Tsunade yelled as she hit Jiraiya again.

(A Second Concussion later)

"Now tell me where he is Jiraiya" Tsunade ordered.

"Suna" was Jiraiya's only reply.

"What is he doing there" the blond hokage asked her rage not yet subsided.

"What, do you think he would let his friend be taken by the Akatsuki and he would just do nothing" Jiraiya asked

"Well no, but you let him go without back up on his way to Suna. If the Akatsuki find him then" Tsunade couldn't finish the thought of loosing Naruto that way

"Heh if the Akatsuki run into him there going to be it trouble and it will talk a whole lot more than Itachi Uchiha to defeat Naruto then again thanks to Naruto's sealing work Naruto is Itachi's worst nightmare" Jiraiya said confidently

"What do you mean Itachi is a genjutsu specialist Naruto has no abilities in genjutsu at all so how is fuinjutsu going to change that" Tsunade questioned

"Thanks to some rather unique and genius seals of his own design Naruto is now immune to all genjutsu, the only genjutsu we believe might work against him is the Tsukoyomi but Naruto is smart enough that if he faces Itachi he will be in sage mode long before that damn Uchiha has a chance to use that damned genjutsu" Jiraiya said proudly

"These seals what do they do if we could use them for our main ninja force it would me a massive boost to our strength" Tsunade said

"Well it would be, but those seals are far to dangerous for anyone other than Naruto and myself to use. I only have one as I am not as good at balancing the types of chakra as he is... You see Naruto made two seals the first one he just thought up as a detection device, he placed it over his chest and it glows red and lightly burns him when a genjutsu is detected to save time so he doesn't have to spot the genjutsu himself, this would be safe enough to place on most shinobi. The second seal he came up with was to solve a problem he had with Sage mode, you see Naruto cant fuse with the Toad elders because of the fox... Now he first got around this by using clones to gather nature energy, but eventually decided it wasn't practical enough, so he designed a seal to hold and store his nature chakra at his perfect level for him to enter sage mode, he had four of these seals tattooed onto his arms one is used to first enter sage mode and the others are to recharge if he needs it" Jiraiya said with a smirk seeing the stunned face of Tsunade.

"Yes the kid is that good with sealing wouldn't surprise me if he figures out the Hirashin by the end of the year... He still has a very long way to go to reach that point but his brain is always thinking outside the box which is exactly what you want when designing seal's. Anyway as you may be aware when a person is in sage mode they are immune to all genjutsu because your body is constantly fluctuating levels of senjutsu out from the body this is how we use our Frog Ku and extend the range of our attacks. What Naruto did was make the genjutsu recognition seal trigger his senjutsu storage seal so that when his body is effected by a genjutsu he will enter sage mode immediately" Jiraiya finished his lecture by taking out a scroll and showing Tsunade what the seals look like and explaining the inner workings as best he could.

"While that is amazing work you still sent him out there to look for the Akatsuki without backup" Tsunade said after finally reining in her shock at the complex seals Naruto had

designed.

"No I haven't I ordered the gaki to wait in Suna until the team from Konoha arrives" Jiraiya stated.

"Very well, how did you know Garra was taken and we would send aid anyway" Tsunade queried.

"Oh that's simple I have had toads around this office for months now waiting for the akatsuki to move, that way I could keep Naruto hidden until the time was right to return, the toads could easily get him where he needed to go a lot faster than if he was here but seeing as Garra is already taken he can gather some information before your team arrived... who did you send?" Jiraiya said calmly.

"I sent Kakashi and Sakura, told them to offer what ever help they could Sakura is a fantastic medic and Kakashi is one of, if not the strongest in the village outside of us" the Hokage said and took out her bottle of saki at last calm enough to take a swig.

"Ah good Kakashi was never one to sit around when an ally was in danger and he has a much calmer head than Naruto I swear he is just like his mother even though he looks just like his father" Jiraiya proudly said

"Well he better get back soon, I am tired of waiting to see the gaki again" Tsunade sighed taking another swig of saki before handing the bottle over to Jiraiya.

The two remaining loyal sannin sat and drank long into the night before Shizune finally put a stop to it dragging the saki away from the two who were to inebriated to stand much less put up a fight.

(Unknown Location)

In a cave the figure with rippling eyes appeared looking very businesslike and exuding an aura of power and grandeur.

"Zetsu... Have you found the kyuubi jinchuuriki yet?" He asked the half plant being.

"_No I regret to inform you that we have failed Leader-sama,_ _**we can not locate him anywhere it is like he has vanished**_" the black and white half both informed there leader

"This is disappointing news indeed Zetsu, we need you for the sealing shortly, you can begin your search again after we finish" the leader said

"_**As you wish Pein-sama**_, _we will be waiting for your summons for the sealing_" the split personality plant said as he dissolved into the ground.

(Suna Two Days Later)

Kakashi, Sakura, and Temari were just ariving at the gates when a group of Suna ninja ran out to greet them.

"Temari-sama it is truly good to see you again, and Konoha ninja your comrade is waiting for you at the hospital" a random jonnin said

Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other in confusion, Tsunade had told them she would be sending a back up squad, but for them to arrive before they did was hard to believe.

"Are you sure they are waiting for us?" Kakashi asked

"Positive, arrived here two days ago said he was here to help in the rescue of Kazekage-sama. Told us that he would be waiting for a group of Konoha ninja to arrive and you are the only team that has shown up" the jonnin replied. "Like I said just go to the hospital he's there waiting for you helping Chiyo-baasama with healing Kankuro, he was poisoned going after the Akatsuki"

"Very well it seems like we will need to go there anyway to gather information" Kakashi said giving the jonnin a formal bow before heading off towards the hospital.

(Suna Hospital)

Kakashi and Sakura arrived and were given directions to Kankuro's room. Walking in the door Kakashi saw a lage cloak like trench coat just like his sensei used to wear.

"Ahh it's the 'White Fang'" an elderly lady screamed charging at the silver haired cyclops. She was short and stocky with gray hair tied up in a bun.

"Wait Chiyo-baachan that's Kakashi sensei he is an ally" Came a voice from behind a tall elderly man

Kakashi was to relieved at not being attacked to register that the voice sounded familiar. "Uh I think your mistaken, I'm Kakashi Hatake, the 'White Fang' was my father" Kakashi said still looking wearily into the angry face of the old lady.

Suddenly Chiyo's expression changed from angry to happy and joking one "Ahaha I know your not the White Fang he died years ago it was just a joke... and you Konoha brat what did I tell you about calling me that"

"Aw man why dose everyone hate being called Baa-chan" said Naruto stepping out from behind the other elder.

Naruto's appearance shocked Temari and the two leaf ninja, "hey aren't you the little midget that beat Garra?" Temari questioned trying to suppress the blush that was slowly creeping onto her cheeks.

Sakura was having a similar reaction, but her shock was far more obvious, "Naruto what are you doing here"

"Oh you know, I hear my friend needs help and I tend to offer it, even if there wasn't much I could do except use a stasis seal on Kankuro so the poison wouldn't spread... im not a doctor and even if I was Chiyo even said she cant cure it, and she is like a poison expert or something" Naruto sighed.

"He's right even if he doesn't show much respect, if only the slug queen were here she could always heal any poisons I invented, it became rather frustrating" Chiyo said

"Well I am Tsunade's apprentice I could take a look I think I'm rather good at poisons I just need to extract a small amount" Sakura said nervously walking over to a sleeping Kankuro and extracting a small vile of black liquid.

"Ok Sakura go work on getting Kankuro healed we need to know where the Akatsuki are heading Naruto have you been able to gather any information on what members they are?" the one eyed ninja asked

"Oh right a report, um lets see... the Akatsuki member who attacked Garra used clay explosives he shaped into animals before exploding, from erosennin's intelligence I would say it was Deidara the bommer, from Iwa. The other member Kankuro was able to supply us with all he said before I was able to put him into stasis was 'The Red Sands' and 'Sasori', hes a puppet master and Chiyo's grandson I believe" Naruto finished receiving a nod from Kakashi.

"That old Toad hermit is just as well informed as ever it seems" Chiyo said with a small hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I have to go analyze this poison then prepare an antidote do you have a medicinal garden I can get herbs from" Sakura asked and was pointed in the direction to go.

She quickly waved goodbye saying the process would take a few hours to get the antidote ready so Kakashi and Naruto spent the time chatting about what he had been doing and how the village was until Sakura returned.

When she completed the antidote it only took several minutes to take effect and Kankuro began to wake.

"Egh, where am I" kankuro asked in a daze

"In the hospital you were attacked by Sasori, we need to know which way they took Garra" Temari asked.

Pulling himself together he immediately became serious. "Yeah they were heading for River country, but I was also able to get this." Kankuro answered his sister pulling out a bit of a black fabric. "Its off Sasori's Akatsuki cloak"

"We need to go, Now!. Kakashi can you use your dog summons to follow the scent we can catch up to them and find Garra" Naruto said jumping up excited to finally be doing something.

"Ok lets move out" Kakashi said and he and Sakura picked up there things and began heading for the door.

"Wait!... I am coming to, I have some things I need to discuss with my dear grandson" Said Chiyo grabbing several scrolls and following after the ninja from Konoha.

(That Night Border or Wind and River)

The group were sleeping so they had energy to fight tomorrow, the only two that were up were Kakashi and Chiyo.

"That boy.. the blond he seems to really care about Garra... why?" Chiyo asked.

"Hm well Naruto can understand Garra in a way nobody else can, he knows what it is like to be avoided hated and to have nobody care about him, he see's himself in Garra and is happy he was able to change him, because when he looked at Garra as a boy he saw what he would have become if certain people were not there for him, he saw what he would be like without his friends... and probably most importantly Naruto cares because that is who he is and would do anything for a friend in need" Kakashi finished and looked over to the tent the blond slept in.

"Understand him in a way nobody else can? …. You mean hes a jinchuuriki as well" it was a statement not a question "Then that boy hold's the" she didn't get to finish when Kakashi cut in "He holds the Kyuubi inside him, and it has not made his life easier"

It was quiet after that, both lost in there thought's until there shift of guard duty was over and Sakura work up, allowing the two older ninja to sleep '_maybe I was wrong that boy has shown me there can be true peace and cooperation between other villages, I can not let there dream die_' thought chiyo as she slowly faded off to sleep.

**End Chapter.**

**Sorry about another filler promise action next time.**


	21. Enter Naruto

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 21: Enter Naruto**

The group of Leaf ninja and the elder of Suna, Chiyo entered River country the following day, led by kakashi's summons Pakun they were making good time in catching up to the Akatsuki.

"The scent is getting stronger, we are only a couple of hour's away now" Pakun said not looking away from the path.

"Good we can not let them remove Shukaku from Gaara" Chiyo said, determination in her voice that had never been there before.

"Um Chiyo-sama what happens if a demon is removed from there host, surely it would be good to not have to deal with it anymore, right?" Sakura asked, not knowing the consequences if a jinchuuriki lost his bijuu.

"A bijuu can only be sealed into a new born child, no more than a few weeks old. This is because the demonic chakra needs to integrate into chakra coils that are not developed yet. Often this is done before birth to get the full effects of the demon's chakra, however the demonic chakra more often than not results than the death of the jinchuuriki's mother in childbirth. Because the Bijuu and its host are so closely linked through there chakra coils the removal of the bijuu results in the death of the jinchuuriki" Chiyo said shocking Sakura

"Why would they do that to an unborn child and mother" Sakura said shocked that they could be so cruel to the host's of the bijuu" Sakura asked

"Because often villages don't care about the children they only care about there own strength and a jinchuuriki is usually seen as a weapon, Gaara was made a jinchuuriki by his own father the Kazekage just to strengthen Suna, he didn't care what he was doing to his own son. They took Shukaku out of the urn he was sealed into, and placed into Gaara, using only a three pillars seal and no dampeners, its like they wanted him to be bloodthirsty like he was as a child" Naruto said causing Chiyo to wince slightly, she had been the one ordered to seal the Ichibi into Gaara and told what seal to use.

The group continued on towards there destination with Naruto becoming worried for his friend.

(Sealing Chamber)

Gaara was suspended above the ground by a steady flow of chakra heading to the mouth of a giant stone face that had nine eyes all of them closed, however there was one eye on the far right that was opening slowly.

"_**Pein-sama we may have a problem I can detect two separate groups of shinobi approaching the cave**_, _I cant be sure but I think there from Konoha_" Zetsu said

"How far away are they Zetsu, will we have the Sealing complete before they arrive" Pein said

"_It is unlikely_, _**at there current speeds they shall arrive before we can completely seal the Ichibi**_" The plant man hybrid said

"Then we need to stall them Kisame, Itatchi I will need you to take care of them we will require one third of your chakra for the clone" Pein ordered.

"Why should we bother its not like they will be able to stop the sealing in time anyway, and besides we have Deidara and Sasori here, they can deal with a few Konoha brat's. We wouldn't have to do anything" Kisame said

"Whats wrong Kisame it is only a third of your chakra its not like you will even notice it with your chakra levels, and I thought you would love to have a good fight you never have complained before" Itachi said in a monotone.

"Fine, lets just get this over with. Zetsu where are they" Kisame said

"_**There are two groups**_, _the closest is coming from the North east in the direction of Konoha_, _**the second is in the direction of Suna but I have felt the chakra signature of Kakashi Hatake**_, _so they are most likely a group sent from Konoha to aid in the recovery of the Kazekage_" Zetsu said

"very well Kisame you will stall the first group, Itatchi is more suited to deal with the copy ninja" Pein said

"As you wish leader-sama" Said Itachi before fading from view followed by Kisame.

(With Naruto's Group)

Naruto knew they were getting close, they had just jumped down from a tree into a clearing when one of the shuriken shaped tattoo's started to spin and change color from black to bright blue. Dark red markings formed around Naruto's eyelids, his eyes themselves changed from blue to yellow and his pupils elongated into horizontal bars.

Naruto stopped running and stood still, '_there was a genjutsu in this clearing but who cast it_' his thought was answered as a figure with black hair framing his face wearing a black coat with red clouds steped out from the other end.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted thinking it was her long time crush

"Sakura that is not Sasuke" Kakashi warned

"Then who?" the young medic asked

"That Sakura, is Itachi Uchiha, member of the Akatsuki, he was also responsible for murdering his entire clan in one night... … Nice job by the way, well that is if your brother is anything to judge the rest of them off and everything I have heard says they were all, arrogant, self absorbed Teme's well except for a few exceptions like Obito and yourself... Make's me wonder why one of the only Uchiha that never craved power and was well liked outside the Uchiha would kill his entire clan just to prove himself" Naruto said lazily

"You are well informed but who are you I do not know of any blonds in Konoha with yellow, frog like eyes" Itachi said expressionlessly

Naruto chuckled "Guess you wouldn't recognize me after all the markings of a sage make me look different and change my chakra signature, tell you what check out my cheeks and tell me who I am"

Itachi was slightly confused but carefully observed three thin whisker marks on each cheek "It has been a long time Naruto-kun, I am going to need you to come with me, Leader-sama will be most pleased we have found you"

"Your not taking Naruto" Kakashi said getting into a defensive stance and raising his headband to reveal his sharingan eye.

"Relax Kakashi sensei, Itachi couldn't take me even if he was actually here, well not on his own anyway don't fancy my chances against both you and Kisame" Naruto's statement got a look of shock from Kakashi, Sakura and Chiyo, and a raised eyebrow from the Uchiha. They couldn't believe that Naruto was not in the slightest bit worried about facing the S ranked missing ninja who apparently was not even here.

"Uh Naruto that's great and all but what to you mean He isn't here, he is standing right in front of us" Sakura said

"Yes Sakura he is... you have a firm grasp upon the obvious, however this isn't really Itachi I'm sure you can feel something is off right Kakashi sensei" Naruto stated

"Yes he does not feel right and he hasn't activated his sharingan" Kakashi informed the group.

"I would say he is a type of clone powered by placing some of your chakra and consciousness into another body. As they are still required to do the sealing which must take tremendous amounts of chakra, I would say this Itachi here would be no more than half his strength at most" Naruto said confidently.

"you are full of surprises aren't you Naruto-kun, well I didn't come here to talk so shall we get to it" Itachi said not moving an inch.

Kakashi acted first flying forward and engaging in taijutsu, Naruto just watched on impassively until Naruto felt something move behind him.

Spinning around Naruto could sense the chakra signature of Itachi meaning the one Kakashi was fighting was a clone.

Faster than Sakura of Chiyo could see Naruto kicked off into a nearby tree and a loud crack could be heard Itachi came out just holding his own against Naruto who looked like he was barely trying at all.

Naruto then decided to pick it up a notch the threw a punch that he was sure Itachi would easily dodge to the right to make an opening.

Itachi saw the punch coming and was able to avoid it with little concern however upon evading the sloppy punch he felt a massive force hit him in the side of the face sending him flying.

"How did Naruto do that I saw him miss and by the looks of Itachi trying to stand he took one hell of a hit" Sakura asked but Chiyo just stared shock evident on her face at the young blonds strength.

Kakashi had just ran his Itachi threw with a Raikiri and was looking around for the real Uchiha when he saw him, getting to his feat Naruto slowly walking towards him

"I want you to do something for me Itachi" Naruto said no emotion in his voice.

"Yes? What would that be" the Akatsuki member queried

"I need you to take a message to your group its a very simple message as well" Naruto said noticing Kakashi move behind the Uchiha and prepare his attack.

Naruto gave a small shake of the head and Kakashi stood down but was still ready to strike if needed.

"Yes go on what is it" Itachi asked

Naruto rushed in and delivered massive punch to Itachi's gut who without the sharingan couldn't react in time, Naruto leaned into the Uchiha's ear and whispered his message to the Akatsuki "RUN... run away because if you harm my friends or anybody I care about again, I will kill every last one of you" and with that Naruto jumped back and began running through hand sign's

"Here's a little parting gift for you one of my own creations Fuuton: Great Chains of Wind" Naruto called out

Thick white chains extended from Naruto's arm and wrapped around Itachi holding him in place and pinning him to the ground.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at this '_I cant use kawrimii to substitute myself out... why?_' he thought

"Supprised?, nothing can escape this jutsu all chakra that gets used is just added to the strength of the technique, in a way it is a lot like the Nara clan's Shadow Possession jutsu in that if you can overwhelm my chakra with the strength of your own you can escape but there are not many people with more chakra than me" Naruto taunted

"Very well you have won Naruto-kun, we shall meet again but I will pass on your message" Itachi said

"Wind chains Sharpen" Naruto said and the chains that pinned the Uchiha down turned into blades and sliced him up.

Walking over to what remained of a body they could see a suna hetai-ite.

Naruto, kneeling down beside him removed the headband and gave it to Chiyo "Here he may have been used by the Akatsuki but he still deserves to be grieved by his family" Naruto said

"You are an unusual person Naruto Uzumaki" Chiyo said.

"How do you figure" the blond responded.

"you show compassion to people who do not deserve it like this man, and you go out of your way to help others even though they are from other villages" the elder said.

"Well of course I would help them if they need help, I guess that's just who I am... come on we have to get to Gaara before it is too late" Naruto said and with that the group took off at top speeds again.

(Sealing Chamber)

Itachi returned slightly before Kisame and looked around to see all eyes were on the pair "Uh we may have a problem" Itachi said

"So you got your ass kicked, yeah!" Deidara said "Its not surprising seeing as you didn't have your pretty sharingan to help you"

"Deidara that's enough Kakashi Hatake is a high ranking shinobi and would not be defeated by a clone" The leader said

"pfft what ever when they get here they wont be able to stand up to my art" deidara said but was then cut off with a glare from his leader

"It was not Kakashi Hatake who defeated me altho I have little doupt he would have been able to in the condition I was as a clone" Itachi said

"Huh if it wasn't the famous Sharingan Kakashi then who was it" Kakuzu asked

"It was Naruto Uzumaki but he was different, it must have been some technique he has he had yellow bar like eyes with red markings around them" the Uchiha said getting a surprisingly pleased look from his leader

"This is good, we have found him at last now we must act soon so he does not slip away again Itachi how would you rate his skills" Pein asked

"He did not show many of his talents or techniques, however, the boy is easily S class he took my clone down without even trying he almost looked bored... if I was to face him at full strength with my sharingan I would most likely loose more than just the match, he has a message for us... he told us to run and that if we hurt his friends again he would kill us all" Itachi stated plainly

"We have to seal the Kyuubi last anyway, we will leave the fox for now, Zetsu I want you to keep an eye on him do not loose him again" Pein said slightly disturbed by what he had heard about the boys strength, he was not worried after all what chance did a boy have against a god.

(Outside The Cave)

Naruto and his group arrived at a riverbank with what appeared to be a large boulder with a tag on in blocking a cave.

"Ah Kakashi my eternal rival, it is good to see you were not held up by our most unyouthful oponents" came the call of one Miteo Gai, causing Kakashi's group to sweat drop at the antics of Konoha's 'Green Beast'.

"Uh well we were held up actually, Itachi Uchiha managed to stall us for awhile" Kakashi said

"Well it seems your as youthful as ever to have defeated such a worth opponent, I to had a difficult challenge, in a tall blue man, he seemed familiar but his youthfulness was different to any I had felt before" Gai said

"Uh huh well Gai we were just about to look at getting through this boulder when you showed up" Kakashi said with a face vault

"Why don't I just smash it" Sakura said

"well that would be alright usually but there is what appears to be a five point seal guarding them, we will need to tear all the seals off at the same time to be able to get in... Neji can you use your byakugan to find them" Kakashi said

Naruto had so far gone unnoticed and had moved to inspect the seal.

"I have located the other tags, they are spread out in a pentagram formation out from this point, the closest one is on a rock two miles to the east" Neji said

"Hm ok Gai I need your team to go take care of the tags we will wait here and pull off the main one remember all of the tags need to be removed at the same time" Kakashi said

As team Gai were about to leave they were stoped... … "WAIT" Naruto called from on top of the caves barricade.

"The seals are a trap, its true they are a five point barrier but they are also trapped I would say when this tag is torn down the trap will be triggered on the others, its subtle but you can see the defense trigger here in this seal" Naruto said pointing to a small area on the tag that's meaning flew over everyone's heads, even Chiyo who was considered Suna's best seal expert despite the villages lack of skill in that art was talented enough to understand most seals.

"Uh Kakashi who is your new youthful teammate of yours his knowledge of sealing is quite extraordinary for one who seems so young" Gai said "Hello stranger I am Miteo Gai the Green Beast of Konoha"

"Uh I know who you are Extra Bushy Brow's Sensei" the blond said.

The statement was short, but it told everyone on team Gai just who this was, "Naruto!" They all yelled together.

"Uh hi guys" Naruto said with a sheepish grin and rubbing the back of his head

"So anyway for this seal I would recommend just disrupting the matrix with a chakra suppression seal, this will have the added bonus of blowing this damn rock sky high" Naruto informed the group.

"We don't fall into a trap, and we get to blow stuff up. Sounds like a good idea to me" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Alright, Just give me a minute to recharge my senjutsu seal that I used when fighting Itachi and the boulder will be no more" Naruto said before sitting down and gathering Natural energy for sage mode.

There was one shuriken tattoo on Naruto's arm that was currently red, it had changed from blue to red when it no longer had any charge left. As Naruto added senjutsu to the seal the Tattoo would spin changing slowly to blue then finally to black.

He then collected some for himself to enter sage mode so he wouldn't need to waist a seal entering the first time. Standing up Naruto walked over to the giant stone and took out a brush and some ink.

"OK its done once I put some chakra into this we are going to want to stand back" Naruto called causing the group to jump back and Kakashi to hide behind Gai sticking his head out over his shoulder to see what happened.

Naruto ran back to a safe distance before charging a kunai and throwing it at the activation seal before... …. BOOM! the explosion sent rocks flying and kicked up the earth leaving nothing but a crater in front of the teams from Konoha and Suna

"Wow fuck me that was awesome did you see that what a blast!" Naruto yelled out ignoring the fact he was being pelted with bits of rock, in his sage mode they felt like small flicks

"That was a good expression of your art kid …. finally somebody who appreciates that 'Art is a blast' yeah!" A blond with long blond hair tied back in a ponytail called out he was standing next to a short ball like object with a head and metal tail, both were wearing the standard Akatsuki cloak.

"Sasori how could you have fallen so far" Chiyo called out saddness in her voice

"Hello Grandmother it has been awhile hasn't it" The small ball like creature, Sasori said

Naruto and the others jumped down and stood in the entrance blocking the Akatsuki members escape.

"Give us Gaara!" Naruto yelled

"What do we have here Blond spiky hair yellow eyes and red markings... you must be the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, Itachi will be rather upset when he finds out I have already captured you for him" Sasori said but on the inside he was shaking in his little wooden box.

"I said Give us Gaara, Now!" Naruto yelled again

"you want him come and get him" Deidara taunted as a giant clay bird swallowed the Kazekage and took off with Deidara on his back.

"Fuck Kakashi Gai can you take care of him make sure he doesn't escape with Gaara's body" Naruto said surprisingly calmly shocking the other members of his fellow former rookies, but the only recognition he received from the two experienced jonnin was a quick nod before they left to chase the airborne escapee.

"what you think you can beat me, your nothing but a bunch of punk kids and my elderly grandmother" Sasori sneered behind his hat.

Lee acted first jumping at great speeds for an attempt to take the head off of Sasori, it was in vain however as the scorpion tail easily blocked the brash and excitable Rock Lee's attack with ease.

"So are you ready to be added to my collection Chiyo-Baachan... it, will be a rather welcome addition to my collection" Sasori said trying to get into the heads of his opponents he removed his hat and left just a small cloth hiding his face. Getting down on all fours he extended his tail over his body.

"Chiyo-sama what is that thing" Sakura asked feeling intimidated by the site of the wooden man.

"That is not his real body Sakura, his real body is inside it. You see us puppet masters are not good at close range combat so Sasori built that to compensate... It is his armor, and his weapon... I know everything there is to know about that puppet" Chiyo calmly stated

"Yes that is an unwelcome truth Chiyo-Baachan but do you know how I prepare my new additions. First I cut them open and take all there organs out, then I wash them till they are all nice and clean, then once I have preserved the body against decay the final step is, to fill it with hidden weapons... as the old hag said this one is called Hiruku, and once I add all of you other than the jinchuuriki, I will have over 300" Sasori laughed

Sasori extended his tail causing the group of ninja apart from Naruto to tense.

"So basically all we have to do is crush his stupid puppet" Naruto said still relaxed

"Stupid brat do you think it will be that easy" said Sasori before his mouth shot wide open

out of his mouth hundreds upon hundreds of senbon came flying at the group causing the ninja to dodge in there own way.

Lee used his great speed to easily run out of sasori's range of fire. Neji used a kaiten to shield himself and Tenten. Chiyo used Kunai on chakra strings to block the incoming wave with sakura's help doging and weaving when they had to.

Naruto however just stood there, in sage mode sebon needles were not powerful enough to even scratch his skin, this shocked everyone in the cave Sasori included "How... how is that possible" Sasori asked both curious and infuriated at how the boy mocked him.

"well it's simple really, Senjutsu boosts my healing and shields me from minor annoyances like senbon needles, and I don't think I will tell you anything else as it would be stupid to give away" Naruto said

Sasori was annoyed at this and extended his tail to swipe at the blond, this time Naruto did move sage mode or not you cant just get impaled by a giant sharp tail and go home with a smile.

Sasori was now using the tail to attack Naruto while shooting his senbon at the rest of the group and it was obvious that they were getting tired.

Sasori's head began jerking around which caught the group busy trying to dodge by surprise. At the back of the puppet was Naruto, he had grabbed the tail between the blades and was snapping them off one by one before jerking him away so he was unable to fire at his comerades.

"Sakura now... use that strength you told me Baa-chan taught you and crush this thing" Naruto yelled out causing Sakura to charge forward destroying the large puppet.

A man in a black cloak covering his whole body jumped away from the remains of Hiruku and stood with his back to them.

"so is this his real body now Chiyo-sama" Sakura asked

taking off his cloak over his head there stood a man with a wooden face and red hair that spiked out at all angles.

"Yes it is but its also a puppet... oh Sasori what have you done to yourself" Chiyo said as a small tear fell from her eye

"I have found a way to last for eternity Chiyo-Baachan" Sasori said his voice no longer as deep as when he was in the other puppet but now almost sounded kind and warm

Sasori slowly picked out a scroll and unrolled it, Naruto instantly recognized it as a summoning scroll and prepared for anything.

"Its time you pesky little fly's met the Sandaime Kazekage" Sasori said summoning a puppet out of the scroll

Immediately black sand began to fall from the roof "What is this black sand?" Lee asked looking as it began to form clumps of iron.

"The third Kazekage had the ability to control Iron sand through magnetism, the walls and roof of the hideout will be taking the roof out and walls to create more sand, this is a dangerous battle indeed" Chiyo said

The iron shot like a bullet at Naruto who just dodged it but the attacks kept coming from all angles.

Naruto had to create clones to help pull him out of the way dragging him to safety taking the hits for him, Naruto was facing the brunt of the Kazekages iron the rest of it was holding the others off from helping the struggling blond.

"Oh no Naruto-kun is in trouble and he needs our help this damn wall of black sand wont let us through" Lee called out

'_Damn this sand, there is way to much of it I need to smash that damn puppet... huh whats this, my __senjutsu is being drained what could cause that... the sand! It must be poisoned_' "Guys don't touch the iron sand its poisoned I have to end this now restriction seal's KAI!"

Several seals glowed on his hands arms and legs appeared and glowed before fading away "ok Sasori no more games im going to ruin you Fuuton: Great Breakthrough" Naruto growled beginning to take a deep breath in and with only one hand seal Exhaled a large gust of wind kicking up the sand disabling all vision.

Using the cover of the sand Naruto sped off in a blur that would make Lee at the chunin exams look like an old lady with a walking frame.

Sasori was trying to find his oponent but soon felt something at the end of his chakra strings. Turning to check on his puppet he saw Naruto standing there the puppet of the Third Kazekage shattering around him. '_how is the boy still able to move so fast he should be disabled from the poison right now_'

"you are starting to annoy me you damn jinchuuriki" Sasori spat.

Those words brought Sakura to a halt '_Naruto... Jinchuuriki but then which bijuu could he hold the only demon that could have been sealed since he was born would be... Kyuubi!. it has to be his birthday October 10 the day of the attack 16 years ago. That must be why my mother told me to avoid him as a child and he never had any friends_'

She was soon brought back to reality as the sky filled with at least 100 puppets "uh not to be a downer but I could use some help now guys" Naruto said jumping back to stand with them.

"I thought this might happen, so I brought us some back up" Chiyo said unsealing 10 puppets.

"well I hope you guys don't mind I think I better even out the numbers aswell Kagebushin no jutsu" and 50 Naruto clones appeared receiving questioning looks from his friends.

"uh Naruto why did you stop at 50 we could have used a whole lot more" Tenten said

"oh come on guys where is the fun in that gotta let you do something" the blond said cheerfully getting a face palm from most of the people in the cave, the only exception was Lee, who had anime tears in his eyes thanking Naruto for allowing him to prove his youthfulness to the blond.

The puppets attacked and the group went through them like butter, from the back Chiyo was controling her puppets while Tenten ever the weapons mistress was raining Kunai, shuriken and anything else she could fit into a lengthy sealing scroll .

Lee, Sakura and Neji were swiftly dodging and weaving the pupets shattering as many as they could while Naruto and his clones had a sort of eternal struggle going on deciding wether or not to use Nin or Tai jutsu.

Half would attack from range with various Fuuton jutsu's while another group would engage in hand to hand until one group inevitably got bored and moved to change there attacks.

The real Naruto was currently performing ninjutsu destroying a Puppet with a Violent bust of wind from his arms. The blond then took out what looked like two miniature shuriken and threw them at a large group of remaining puppets "Fuuton: Shuriken Wind Blade" large wind blades extended from the small shuriken, the puppets were torn apart leaving only small remains of what avoided the deadly spinning disks.

Sasori was sweating now, or at least he would be if he wasn't made of wood, Naruto had just cleared a large section and what was left of his puppets had only just finished off his clones while the remaining ninja and Chiyo's puppets still were causing a problem. Sasori decided to group them in a defensive formation around himself … this turned out to be a bad Idea.

"Oodoma Rasengan" the blond roared as his Sage mode finally faded he had used two of his senjutsu seals and he did not want to use any more incase he had to fight the other member of the Akatsuki after this.

Sensing his defeat, charged at the boy his arms detached and large blades extended out ready to stab the blond jinchuuriki to end his existence for destroying so much of his art, however he did not get to move as two blades from either side extended out and through his chest, puncturing the only part of his body that was still human flesh... the heart.

"I see I am defeated... well let me give you some information that I was never able to use" Sasori said in a calm voice, the voice of someone who had accepted his fate. "In ten day's time at Tenshi Bridge I was supposed to meet an informant, a spy I have in Orochimaru's organization" he said

"We can have a chance to get Sasuke-kun back that's amazing, but why are you telling us this it might be a trap" Sakura said squealing like a fan girl at first before turning serious.

Naruto didn't care, as far as he was concerned the only Uchiha that he found interesting was Itachi and it wasn't just because he was the Akatsuki member that was supposed to be after him. There was no saving Sasuke, Naruto knew that as soon as he had hit him with the first chidori.

"Why did I tell you... maybe its because if you can kill me I hope you can kill that traitorous whelp and put and end to him once and for all... Or maybe its because the information is of no use to me and it does not effect the Akatsuki" Sasori said, his eyes slowly closing and in the end, his life left him.

"Well it's done, but I think it was a little bit hypocritical to call Orochimaru a traitor considering he was a missing nin as well. Anyway lets go see if Kakashi and Gai saved Gaara" Naruto said his mood changing from sombre to serious in an instant.

They found the Infamous copy ninja in a field with Gai, Gaara was laying on the ground his eyes closed he looked in peace.

"Kakashi sensei is he..." Naruto couldn't say the words they just wouldn't come to him

"I'm sorry Naruto" Kakashi said looking crestfallen.

Chiyo walked forward and decided kneel next to the young Kazekage before her hands started to glow green as she placed them over Gaara's chest.

"What are you doing Chiyo-sama" Sakura asked

"There is a Kinjutsu that I know, puppeteers would use it in the past to give life to there puppets sacrificing a small amount of there own for the wooden being, because Gaara is only recently deceased I can bring him back" Chiyo said determined to succeed.

Naruto heard the last part and almost jumped out of his skin, then the realization of what she was planing to do sunk in... Chiyo-Baachan you cant" Naruto said despite his inner turmoil, a large part, larger than Naruto was proud to admit wanted her to complete the jutsu so Gaara would come back.

"That's enough boy, Suna needs Gaara because if Gaara has a friend like you, then Suna's future is safe... The new generation is coming along nicely isn't it" the elderly lady finished speaking mostly to herself in the end

"Well at least let me help you" Naruto said, placing his hands on top of hers and starting to feed her chakra.

After a couple of minutes the clearing started to fill, teams from Suna arrived to assist the retrieval, and Chiyo's brother came to see his sister in the arms of Sakura, for the first time in her long life not pretending to die.

"Welcome back Gaara" Naruto said as the former jinchuuriki opened his eyes and stood up to find people all around him cheering for there revived leader.

"Naruto Uzumaki, it is good to see you again my friend, but what happened here..." Gaara questioned

"We had to save you from the Akatsuki but we were to late they got Shukaku. You died but Chiyo was able to bring you back... but she, uh... she died to save you" Naruto said, saddened at the loss of the old village elder.

"I see we should get back to my village" Gaara said before turning to some of his jonnin "Carry Chiyo-sama back to the village we will give her a guard of honor and a funeral when we return" the red headed Kazekage ordered before turning to Naruto "You will stay for the funeral and to catch up... it has been to long Naruto Uzumaki" Gaara said as they walked away heading to Suna.

Naruto and Gaara talked all though the walk, about being a Kage was like, how Naruto found training with the toads in isolation, they talked and spent time together until the funeral.

Naruto sat next to Temari and Kankuro by request of Gaara, saying that Naruto was part of his family and always welcome in Suna.

After the funeral the leaf ninja slowly made there way out of the sand walls and began to leave only stopping for Naruto to shake Gaara's hand.

**END CHAPTER!**

**And just in case anyone finds that Naruto was able to win to easy, just remember that in the cannon Sakura! won that fight. Now I'm not saying she is useless, she does a pretty damn good job at that herself... I am saying that Naruto training with clones for thee years would be far stronger than Sakura was in the cannon.**


	22. The Return

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 22: The Return.**

The group began the journey back to Konoha fortunately for the sensei of the old team 7 he had recovered quickly from his chakra exhaustion from using his Mangekyou Sharingan, it had turned out that a useful Sage art Technique had been a nature chakra infusion. Whilst unable to heal any wounds himself, Naruto could slowly balance small amounts of Senjutsu into an injured patient accelerating there own healing. It was not usable for large wounds but for chakra exhaustion it worked like nothing else.

This had saved the copy ninja from the near death experience of having to be carried home by Gai, a prospect that horrified Kakashi to no ends, especially when he saw Gai take off at full speed after challenging Kakashi to a race back to Konoha.

For the most part the group traveled at a reasonable pace, they would be back in there own village in three days.

During the first night Naruto excused himself from the group to go recharge his senjutsu seals.

"Boy, Naruto sure has changed... I mean he was bottom of the class, never answered a question right, and now look at him, he is just so strong now" Sakura said quietly, looking over to where the blond had left to sit in meditation.

"Yosh! Naruto-kun's flames of youth burn so brightly, he has proven you can become strong through hard work yet again" Lee said,

"That's right Lee and I am sure in time you will become just as strong if not stronger than our youthful blond rival" Gai said

'_Rival? Does that mean he will leave me alone and start challenging Naruto_' Kakashi thought, hopeful his torment would finally come to an end. Despite how much he respected and liked Gai as a friend and colleague his constant challenges became a bit much.

"Yosh! I will work even harder now Gai Sensei" Lee called out

"Way to go Lee"

"Gai Sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai Sensei"

"Lee"

"Oh man, here we go" mumbled Neji.

"Gai Sensei"

"Here it comes" Tenten moaned

"Lee" the pair came together and a beach appeared in the middle of the forest with a sunset despite the fact it was nighttime.

Naruto looked up confused at entering sage mode. Soon however his look of confusion turned into a look of horror. In front of the blond sat a genjutsu stronger than any he had ever faced, because this was standing up to the full might of his Sage mode and winning.

"How is this Genjutsu possible... Lee cant even use chakra" Naruto yelled at the pair, not wanting to believe his ultimate defense against that particular ninja art was defeated by to men who looked like there local barber used a bucket and garden sheers.

Once the genjutsu freak of nature had finally cleared, Naruto returned to focusing on his seals having to restore the energy used when Gai and Lee decided it would be appropriate to hug.

Neji was staring at Naruto intently his byakugan active.

"Neji what is it" Tenten asked.

"Its Naruto's chakra, its like nothing I have ever seen" the stoic Hyuuga said shock evident in his voice.

"Why whats different about it?" his less excitable teammate asked curiously.

"Well there are many things actually, Naruto's reserves are the largest I have ever seen they dwarf even the hokage's. Then there are the points of red chakra on his stomach where that seal is" Neji said getting a nod from Tenten remembering when they fought in the chunin exams naruto had revealed his seal

"Yes that is weird, but still that cant be what is so interesting is it. I mean he has had them there since before he left right" Tenten said

"yes your correct Tenten what I cant stop looking at is the way Naruto seems to be drawing in chakra from around him, and flowing out of him coating him like fire at the same time. I first noticed this when we were fighting Sasori. It must have something to do with the markings around his eyes and the change of his pupils, it is quite the sight to behold" Neji said

"That sounds amazing I wonder what it is" Tenten said

"oh I can answer that" came the voice of Kakashi who was sitting not to far away.

"really you can what is it some kind of chakra control exercise?" Neji asked

"In a way yes, you see Naruto draws chakra from Nature and balances it with his own physical and spiritual energies, this could be considered a chakra control exercise. However this is not a skill that just anyone can use" Kakashi said matter of factly

"Why not" this time it was Lee who decided to join the coversation

"well you see Senjutsu is a highly dangerous skill to learn, and even more difficult to master. The benefits, you have seen first hand, increased range of physical attacks, skin hardens like armor increased healing factor and sensory ability's, but there is a reason that there are only two sage's in Konoha's history.

"what is it" Tenten asked not sure if she wanted to know

"if you fail the training, you die, and turn into a giant stone toad... I have seen them, thousands of them. Senjutsu is an art guarded by the Toad clan of Myobyokuzan, and only a select few have been allowed to train in it throughout history" Naruto called out from where he sat still in deep thought his chakra sensing everything around him.

"Is it really that dangerous" Neji asked.

"Yes it is, if it wasn't for Jiraiya and the elder toads I would be another garden ornament right now" Naruto said as he stood up and made his way to his tent to sleep, satisfied his seals were fully charged and would stay that way unless Gai and Lee decided it would be in there best interests to express there 'youth' again.

(Two Days Later Konoha)

The teams that left for suna arrived back at the gates of Konoha relieved to be home, while Gai and Kakashi went to sign there teams back in, Naruto just walked past them like he owned the place stretching his arms out. '_Boy it feels good to be back, I better go see Baa-chan she is probably mad at me for running off to Suna without orders_' Naruto chuckled nervously in his head.

Making his way to the Hokage's office Naruto came to the realization that he was not receiving as many glares as he had in the past, some of the villages even stared open mouthed in wonder at him.

'_wonder whats going on, not that I don't like it but the way they are staring its like I'm some sort of celebrity or something_' Naruto thought not keying into the fact that with his hair cut the way it is he looks just like his father but with a lightly rounder face like his mother's.

Seeing the Hokage tower Naruto decided the door wasn't good enough for him and decided to use his sensei's favorite entrance, the window.

"Hi Baa-chan miss me?" Naruto said cheekily as he had to dodge a book thrown at him by an irate Tsunade.

"Disrespectful little gaki, your here for less than five minutes and you have already given me a headache, and stop calling me that" Tsunade ordered yelling at the blond sitting in the window.

"Sorry Baa-chan no can do" Naruto said a grin forming on this face

"Oh and why not you should learn some respect gaki" Tsunade said

"because your my Baa-chan in every way but blood" Naruto said jumping in to the window and hugging the Hokage

"It's good to have you back kid" she said as she returned the hug "now let me get a proper look at you... well judging by how much you have changed you will be beating the women off with a stick" Tsunade said

Naruto paled at this he was about to experience the bane of all famous ninja and brooding Uchiha... fan girls!.

"Oh man this isn't good I will just have to spend a lot of time in my apartment, I still have to work on the Hirashin. My father did leave it for me after all" the blond said trying to take his mind off of the crazy fan girls that would triple in amount, as soon as it became known that he was the son of the Yondaime.

"I see, any luck with it so far" Tsunade asked curious as to just how good her fellow blond was at sealing.

"Yes and No. I have the basic idea worked out, a seal set to your blood is a receiver and is placed on the body. Markers, otherwise known as the seals on my fathers kunai send signals to the receiver and when the seal activates the body will dematerialize and appear around the marker, the problem is I have to completely redesign the seals to work for my blood and I can only use his as a guideline. The next problem is if I get even one bit wrong I could end up in two separate pieces, and I don't really want to test out how good Kyuubi is at regrowing limbs" Naruto sighed

"Sounds difficult but I believe in you" Tsunade said with a smile

"Thanks Baa-chan I know I can do it I have one of my fathers other time space seals down its a briliant one for countering ninjutsu and redirecting it at the opponent" Naruto said wanting to brag about how well his training went.

"Yes the pervert told me you figured out the Time space absorption barrier" Tsunade said

"Aw whats the point of coming here to brag about how good I am if erosennin has already done it for me" Naruto whined.

"Shut up Gaki nobody likes a show off. Now when would you like me to make an announcement about who your parents are" Tsunade asked

"Whenever is fine with me. The counsel will give you hell for this, you know that right. After all they hate me, well most of them do that aren't on the Shinobi side" Naruto said

"There isn't a damn thing they can do about this we have your birth certificate, blood samples, your parents wedding certificate, and Jiraiya's testament as he and Sarutobi sensei were the only people at the wedding. And to top it all off a nice formal letter from the Sandaime hokage stating that your father named you as an Uzumaki until you were old enough or strong enough to take his name" Tsunade said a confident smirk on her face.

"heh thanks Baa-chan, that almost sounds like it would be fun to sit in on" Naruto said trying to imagine the members of the civilian counsel trying to deny what was put in front of them

"your welcome to come and watch plus you being there and looking just like your father will be a massive, in your face to them" Tsunade said

"Hell no, I will have to go to enough of those damn meetings when I'm hokage, there's no way your dragging me to one now" Naruto said making a break for the window.

"Fine, I want you back here tomorrow I have a mission I think you will rather enjoy... you can have the day off but your back to work now so no slacking off now get out of here I need to get proper reports from Kakashi and Gai they will be at the tower by now surely" the hokage said leaving mother mode and back into Hokage, piss me off and die mode.

(Ichiraku Ramen 30 mins later)

"Hey old man set us up with the usual, actually make it double that, I haven't been here in years" Naruto said walking into the ramen stand.

"Who do you think your calling ol-... Naruto is that you" Teuchi said disbelief etched on his face.

"Sure is old man and I am starving" Naruto said smiling at seeing some of his favorite people again after so long "hey wheres Ayame-Neechan" the blond asked

"oh shes out the back... Hey Ayame-chan come see who's here" He called out. The famous ramen chef's daughter came out of the back and saw Naruto sitting there. Despite her best efforts a small blush crept onto her cheek.

"Oh kami Naruto your back where have you been, dad and I have missed you so much" she said giving the blond a quick hug

"Oh I have been good, erosennin and toads have been training me, it was intense" and Naruto got into the story of what he had been doing with the toads, and how much he had improved. They sat there talking late into the afternoon until Naruto had decided it was time to head home.

On his way home however he ran into someone else he was excited to see "Iruka sensei" the blond called out.

"Naruto? Is that you" the scarred chunin asked

"you bet Iruka sensei... oh wait I have a gift for you" Naruto said digging into his pocket and pulling out a large white knife with a blue hilt and handing it to Iruka.

"wow thank you Naruto, but you didn't have to get me this" Iruka said

"No but I wanted to Iruka Sensei, you were the first person to ever believe in me. That knife is not normal by the way, it is infused with my wind chakra, you just have to channel some of your normal chakra into the blade for less than a minute to activate it. It should be good to last about 2 hours of constant use, then you will need me or another wind user for a recharge, see its different from a normal chakra blade and its designed for people who are not wind user's to have the same advantage in close range combat. It doesn't channel the other elements, but if you are ever in a kenjutsu spar or hand to hand with kunai it's the next best thing to Asuma's trench knives" Naruto said

"Wow that's amazing Naruto thank you so much" Iruka said

"Don't mention it sensei just remember me if you ever need to use it" the blond chuckled.

Naruto began to walk off but was stopped one last time as Iruka called out "Its good to see you back Naruto, the village hasn't been the same without you." Giving a final wave in response Naruto walked home knowing tomorrow there would be a big topic spreading around the civilian and shinobi population after the counsel meeting that was currently taking place.

(Counsel Chambers)

The room that the counsel met in was an old circular room Shinobi on one side being clan heads and highly respected jonnin, with Kakashi given a seat when he actually showed up on time, and he had the unfortunate luck to have just delivered a report to the hokage before the meeting so he had to show up this time.

The Civilians were on the other side often bickered amongst themselves and left shinobi business well enough alone. The only topic they found they needed to voice there opinions on was the welfare of one Naruto Uzumaki.

The elders sat at the back of the room in silence, they were well aware of who Naruto's Parents were and had some degree of respect for the boy, they still thought of him more as a weapon than a person but that was just the old way of thinking.

Tsunade entered the hall and sat down at the front desk Jiraiya following closely behind but remained standing.

"Tsunade-sama, may I ask what this meeting is about" Koharu asked respectfully.

"Yes you may, I would like to inform the village as a whole that today, chunin Naruto Uzumaki returned to the village" the hokage said folding her arms in front of her face observing the reactions.

The shinobi seemed pleased that the boy many of them had come to respect after saving the village, and bringing the current hokage back to Konoha had returned. The civilians were having mixed reactions some seemed furious that the Hokage would let him just walk back in, while others who had began to change there views on the boy seemed indifferent. The elders however had calculating looks on there faces especially that of Danzou.

"This is good news Hokage-sama, with the Akatsuki currently hunting the jinchuuriki I would suggest that we have him followed and kept in the village" Homura said getting a small laugh from Jiraiya

"You would have more luck keeping me away from my research" Jiraiya laughed, a small irritated smirk came on Tsunade's face knowing how difficult that task really is.

"What do you mean he is a shinobi of this village and can not leave without the Hokage's permission, and I suggest we keep him in the village, with strict security" Koharu said angry at the gama sannin's outburst

"I'm afraid it is not that simple, as Jiraiya's apprentice Naruto falls under the laws regarding the apprentice's of the sannin. Meaning he has an open passport to come and go from Konoha as he pleases, as long as he isn't needed." Tsunade said shocking the elders.

"Then we demand that he is followed at all times I can have my best men watch over the boy" Danzou said

"No I will not have him become a prisoner in his own village, besides do you think he cant take care of himself. I have the report here from the rescue mission of the Kazekage... Naruto successfully defeated both Itachi Uchiha and Sasori of the Red sands easily, with Sasori dieing in there battle." Tsunade said shocking both the entire room apart from Jiraiya and Kakashi. The defeat of two S ranked missing ninja one as infamous in Konoha as Itachi was a big deal. Tsunade did not feel the need to mention it was only a clone at less than half strength of Itatchi, and Kakashi was not going to correct her.

"Also there is the fact that should Naruto want to leave he can organize a reverse summons to Myobyokuzan at any time he pleases" Jiraiya added to effectively put out the elders babying of the younger sage.

"Very well then, is that all you wish to discuss Tsunade-hime" Danzou said, racking his brain as to how he could get more information on the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

"No there is one more topic that need's to be addressed and it involves Naruto's Parentage" Tsunade said, this got Kakashi's interest and even raised the head of Shikaku Nara who was not the smartest man in the village for nothing and had figured out who the boy really was.

"Tsunade you must reconsider, the boy could be unstable and we cant have that information get out" Koharu and Homura said. Danzou wanted to see how this played out as he knew the return of the Namikaze clan would bring more business to Konoha and strengthening the village as a whole.

"He already knows I told him almost a year ago now" Jiraiya said stopping the elders in there tracks.

Danzou may have been a power hungry man, but it was without question that he loved Konoha, the problem was he didn't mind if it burned as long as it rose stronger and he had more power. Danzou had played the card before when Orochimaru had attacked but the shinobi counsel and civilians both wanted one of the sannin as there Hokage, and he had once again been denied what he believed was rightfully his.

"What do you mean that... Boy was an orphan he has no family" A civilian counsel member said indignant that they were still here for something so trivial.

"Yes you are right Hogashi-san Naruto is an orphan but he did have parents, parents that were married in secret a year before the Kyuubi attack on the village" Tsunade said

"So what that thing is a menace to this village and should have been killed as a child" a woman with long pink hair screeched but soon was cowering from the killing intent directed at her from the opposite side of the room, as well as Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"It matters Haruno-san because while you disrespect the boy you praise his father almost every day" Shikaku said venomously still glaring at the the pink haired banshee.

Several members of the room turned to the Nara who usually just slept through these meeting's, but was now at full attention.

"Huh come one people it wasn't hard to figure out" Shikaku said returning to his lazy demeanor "Blonde spiky hair and blue eyes just like his father, round face and always smiling as well as a massive troublemaker... last name Uzumaki, if he isn't the son of Kushina and Minato I will retire and my son will take my job" the scarred older version of Shikamaru said. Causing audible gasps at the name of there most respected and loved Hokage.

"Dont worry Shikaku your job is safe" Tsunade assured her tactical adviser "Yes Naruto Uzumaki's full name is in fact Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" This earned outraged shouts from the civilian side and contemplative looks from the shinobi.

"Why were we not informed of this" one civilian demanded.

"It's quite simple really, if word got out that Minato had a son after he had died we would be back at war within a week because of assassination attempts on the boy from Iwa. If you want proof, any of you, we have his birth certificate, as well as blood samples and the Wedding license of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, if you don't believe me. Now I think I need a drink after that lets go Jiraiya... meeting dismissed." Tsunade left the meeting hall when she finished, Jiraiya followed soon after. The rest of the counsel looking over the copy's of the evidence they left behind.

(The Next Day)

Naruto woke early, not used to sleeping in his bed again going to his bedside table he picked up a photo and looked at it.

In the photo was possibly one of the most embarrassing moments of his life at the time. It was him with his arm around Yugito who was curled into his side and cuddled into his chest, both were looking right at the camera, a blush just starting to form on there face's.

The photo next to it was of him and Jiraiya sharing a splittable ice block sitting under a tree together after a training exercise. Naruto remembered the Sandaime took the photo just a few days before he died in the chunin exams.

A small tear falling from his cheek at the memory of his Grandfather figure Naruto decided he needed a walk to clear his head.

The streets were oddly quiet despite the fact that even though it was early they were still very busy, it was like where ever Naruto walked the people grew quiet and looked on in awe. Naruto was beginning to get worried until a woman in her early 40's came forward and bowed at his feet making him stop in both embarrassment and confusion.

"Please forgive me Namikaze-sama for the way I treated you in the past we were blinded by our irrational fear" the lady said suddenly Naruto was swamped by people all begging for forgiveness from the blonde

"Woah ok stop... there is nothing to forgive anymore I understand why you mistrusted and disliked me and I got over it a long time ago but, I will not stand for being called Namikaze-sama until I have earned such a title... I want you all to call me Naruto and nothing else" he yelled so the whole street could here him before he knelt down and helped the woman up... "Thank you" she said

"Don't mention it just don't treat me like I am royalty I'm the same person as I was yesterday I just have my rightful name at last" the blond said with a smile.

The same process happened several times on his way to the Hokage's office, and he also had his first run in with what would soon become the fan girls from hell, with several of them asking if he would marry them before chasing the blond down an ally way, and he used a shunshin to escape.

"Dear Kami that was exhausting" Naruto said as he casually walked into the office and slumped into a couch.

"Ah Naruto you seem to be enjoying your new found fame" Tsunade said with a smirk

"I had to stop around six times to tell crowds of civilians I had forgiven them long ago, Baa-chan, and I also had to tell them to not call me Namikaze-sama... I really hate formality's" the blond said

"I had noticed that particular personality trait already" Tsunade said with a tic mark on her forehead at being called old again. "Anyway Naruto I have a mission for you, I want you to deliver this to Kumo, its a full report on the rescue of the Kazekage." Tsunade said getting a huge smile from the blonde

"Great so when do I leave, and who's in my team" Naruto questioned.

"Ah yes they should be arriving shortly" Tsunade had just finished and a man with an Anbu face armor walked in. He had brown semi unruly hair, and a face that seemed cold as ice.

Behind him was a man Naruto was looking forward to seeing again Asuma Sarutobi. Naruto's interest in Asuma stemmed from the fact he was the best Fuuton user he knew, with Temari and Baki not coming close to his level of expertise. The blond wanted to question Asuma and find out if there was anything he was missing in his style.

"Naruto, Yamato and Asuma here will form your team for this mission. Danzou and the elders wanted a root member to join you but I was able to relocate him to team 7 for some reason Danzou did not object to this. Anyway you are to head for Kumo immediately. On a side mission on your return trip if time permits I want you to head for Tenshi bridge to back up team 7 in the extraction of the Akatsuki spy in Orochimaru's organization... Dismissed, oh and Naruto... Good luck" Tsunade said receiving a thumbs up from the blond as the group left the office.

**End Chapter!**

**Up Next Asuma and Naruto, The Fuuton Tag team... Always thought they would cut sick together, so had to work it in somehow hope your not pissed I took him from team 10 for this.**


	23. Naruto and Asuma

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 23 Naruto and Asuma. The Fuuton Tag team!**

Naruto and his team made there out of the Hokage's office and split up to collect what they will needed for there mission.

Naruto entered his small one bedroom apartment, instantly he could sense there was someone else in there with the blond. Extending his sensory perception he had gained from his mastery of sage mode he discovered 4 life signs all female in his bedroom.

'_oh please don't be fan girls, please don't be fan girls, please don't be fan girls,_' he begged as he opened his bedroom door.

Naruto's eyes widened as he was successfully hugged by four of he more fanatical fan girls, freeing himself with a Kawaramii with a nearby pillow the blond began to sweat '_FUCK, fan girls how do I deal with them, I cant hurt them... well maybe a little... no that's wrong bad Naruto I guess I will just have to trick them_' he thought quickly coming up with a plan.

Naruto went over to the window backing away from the increasingly hungry looking girls, he made a seal less shadow clone just outside before substituting with it. The blond watched with some interest as his clone pretended to flirt with the harem of women who had made there way into his home, taking them outside the real Naruto jumped back in, locked the door and began setting up seals to keep unwanted people away.

As soon as his apartment was sufficiently secure Naruto made another clone that dispersed immediately, informing the first that it was now safe to dispel. Moment's later angry cat calls could be heard several blocks away.

'_phew that was a close one, if I knew I would be this popular today I would have made precautions last night_' Naruto thought with a sweat drop. He had realized the truth about his heritage would make him liked a lot more but this was a bit much.

Quickly packing enough for a two week mission, Naruto gave the apartment one last check over to make sure his seals were working before leaving via the window to meet up with his team.

(Unknown Location)

Pein was standing alone at the top of a tower, rain was falling all around him as he looked out over his kingdom. Turning slowly he felt a presence appear behind him.

"Ah Zetsu have you gathered any information on the Kyuubi jinchuuriki" Pein asked

"_**Yes leader-sama I watched his fight with Sasori**_, _if you could call it that he seemed to dispose of the puppet master with ease_. _**We also found some rather interesting news out of Konoha**_" Zetsu said

"What is it, we need all the information we can get on him, he has become far to strong, we need to think and act carefully around the boy" Pein said

"_**It appears that Naruto Uzumaki was not his full name**_. _His full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_, _**the brat is the son of the Yondaime Hokage, it is no wonder he became so strong**_" Zetsu said

"His name doesn't concern me, what can you tell me about his skill's" Pein said

"_Well from his battle with Sasori,_ _**we have found that he possesses great mastery at long and mid ranged Fuuton jutsu**_, _not opting to use it in close range_" Zetsu said pausing to let his leader take in the information.

"What else, there is no way he could beat Sasori with just Fuuton Jutsu" pein ordered

"_**As we already know he is an expert in the Kagebushin no jutsu and the Rasengan and has made at least one variant**_, _the Oodoma Rasengan_,_** finally he has not used one ounce of demonic chakra yet**_, _apart from what naturally flows through his body..._ _**instead he seems to be drawing energy from nature**_" the plant told his boss.

"So, he's a sage" Pein said, rain starting to fall faster and heavier fueled by his rage.

"_**what does that mean leader-sama**_" the black half asked

"My former sensei Jiraiya once claimed to be training in a special kind of jutsu, senjutsu." Pein said

(Flashback)

In a small cabin in the outskirts of Ame three orphaned children were training to be able to defend themselves.

"I wish Jiraiya sensei was here, why does he always have to leave us, for day's on end" a small boy with dark red hair said.

"All he ever tells us is that he has special training to do" a girl with a paper rose in her hair said, folding some origami paper into a kunai and throwing it, imbedding deep into its target she went and retrieved her handy work.

"Heh I say we gang up on him and force him to tell us what he is doing when he gets back" the final boy said enthusiastically, he had orange spiky hair

"Yeah lets do it, I'm in what about you Konan" the red headed boy said

"Well I guess I will do it if you and Yahiko are going to go through with it anyway" Konan said, not wanting to pressure her sensei but at the same time, wanting to find out what his special training was for.

The three orphans from Ame, waited and planned until they came up with a plan so evil, even kami himself would be powerless against it.

Jiraiya appeared in a clearing, he looked down over the small cabin that he had built for the three orphans he was teaching. The future toad sage slowly made his way towards the cabin, and the trap that was set waiting for him.

The door opened and Jiraiya walked in, to find his three students sitting around a table in hushed discussion. "Hey ya kiddo's I'm back for a few days" the white haired man said loudly, his students only looked at each other and gave a nod before they all stood up and ran over to there teacher.

"Jiraiya sensei, we want to know what you are training in that is so special you need to leave us here, to go learn it for days on end" Yahiko said

"I cant tell you because the training I am doing is very dangerous and can only be taught by a very special group" Jiraiya said

"Fine! If you want to play it that way... Konan NOW!" Nagato ordered

Konan walked up her eyes big a saucers hands folded in front of her face pleadingly "Pweese Jiwaiwa sensei" she asked in the cutest voice she could. Nagato and Yahiko joined there friend and fellow orphan in using the most, diabolical of Jutsu.

'_Oh fuck, its the puppy eyes Jutsu, and they are all using it... must...resist... cuteness_' but it was no use. Jiraiya was gone the moment they had sprung the trap.

"Ok fine I will tell you, but I must warn you that if you attempt this training, you will die" Jiraiya said making sure his students understood before continuing. "The Ninja art I am training in is not Nin, Tai, Gen, or even Ken, jutsu... It is the ability to take energy from the nature around you and harness it, its known as senjutsu. This ability, should I be able to use it will make me the first sage in almost 200 years" Jiraiya said proud of himself.

"But why is it so dangerous Jiraiya sensei" Yahiko asked

"I'm glad you asked Yahiko, you see if you make a mistake, or you get the balance wrong you will turn into a toad statue, it is not something you want to have happen to you" Jiraiya informed the group who were listening intently.

"How will you know if you have the balance right sensei" Konan asked curious to find out more

"Well my sensei's tell me that if I get the process right my eyes will become yellow and bar like and red markings will appear around my eye's" Jiraiya said "now that's enough about me, tell me how your training is coming along. After that the orphans began talking about what they had done in there training.

(Flashback End)

"I never saw Jiraiya sensei use his sage mode but the way he described it, and with your description of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, I have little doubt, he is a sage" Pein said seething with anger, he would prove to be a most difficult one to capture.

"_**What do you plan to do about him leader-sama**_, _its evident from the fight that Itachi and Kisame may __even fail in capturing him_." Zetsu said

"We will leave him for now, he has to be sealed last and that will not change but we must warn the others about engaging the boy... you are dismissed Zetsu" Pein said turning around to gaze back out into the rain, Zetsu slowly disappearing from the floor

"I gather you heard everything" Pein said when Zetsu had left.

"Yes the boy is a rather large obstacle, that stands in our way, but it wont matter in the end. After all sage or not he is still just a boy and you, as you have said so many times before are, a god!" Came a voice from behind him in the shadows.

(Back in Konoha)

Naruto was running a little late having to deal with fan girls and civilians begging you for forgiveness or to marry them could do that to someone. Dropping down at the west gate where they had agreed to meet Naruto saw his team waiting for him, with the addition of Kurenai sensei, and Naruto's sensors were picking up somebody else, it was weak but there was another life sign in the group.

"Hey guys, sorry about the being late, fan girls belong in the deepest pits of hell" the blond sighed

"Well well if it isn't young Naruto, now normally I would agree with you but at the moment I would say that looking exactly like your father and knowing who you are they probably cant help themselves" said Kurenai.

"Geez thanks for the support Kurenai sensei, oh and congratulations are in order I believe, considering the extra life you are holding" Naruto said casually

"How, how did know we haven't even told anyone yet" Kurenai said, looking at an equally shocked Asuma who made it clear he did not tell the boy.

"Oh you see with my sage training I had to learn to feel all of nature around me, and that means I can sense where there is life and right now I am getting two readings from you" Naruto said in a factual tone, "um I'm sorry if it was meant to be a secret, I didn't know please forgive me" Naruto said

"It's alright I was going to start telling people soon anyway, wont be able to hide it for long at the moment though, only Tsunade-sama, Asuma, you, myself and now... Yamato here, are aware, but as you are leaving the village for a mission I will just have to get busy so my friends don't here it from one of you" Kurenai said with a small smile.

"Alright, well we better be off, got a long trip ahead of us to get to Kumo" Asuma said picking up his back pack and leading the team out the gate's on the road to Kumo.

(Two Days later)

The trip to Kumo had so far been uneventful but they were now passing through Rice country, well known location for several bases of Orochimaru.

The group slowed there pace and lowered there chakra signatures traveling through this land, not wanting to be discovered by enemy sound nins. But sometimes no matter what precaution's you take, you can find yourself drawn into a fight.

Naruto jumped up over a hill, followed by his team and they gazed down upon what looked like a team of Samurai from Iron country involved in a skirmish with large numbers of Oto ninja. The Samurai were protecting a large caravan and being assaulted by. Wave upon wave of Oto ninja.

"We have to help those samurai, if Orochimaru wants what is in that caravan then letting him get it is bad news for Konoha" Naruto said taking out a kunai and awaiting orders from Asuma.

"Your right, for the safety of Konoha we need to help them... its time I get to see your skills, hey Namikaze" Asuma said almost looking eager to join the fight, his cigarette never falling from his mouth as a smile graced his face.

The three leaf ninja charged down the hill at full speed Naruto arriving first he slit the throat of two chunin before sending a small blast of wind from his palm knocking several of the approaching ninja into the air.

Asuma saw the flying Oto shinobi and took advantage, pushing chakra into his trench knives asuma jumped up and in what appeared to be one swift movement cut through the his targets, that Naruto had sent flying.

"I'm winning kid, that's your two to my six, and Yamato has one" Asuma said neatly slicing through the sword of an on rushing Oto chunin, before removing his head from the body. "Make that 7"

Not one to be out done so easily Naruto quickly drew out two of his mini shuriken, seeing another group of on rushing Oto ninja, Naruto sent the small blade's flying towards them.

The closest of the ninja could see two small dot's flying towards him deciding they were easy to doge casually stepped to the side and waited sending a taunting look to the blond who threw them... the blond however just casually brought up his fingers up and shouted "Fuuton: Shuriken Wind Blade" he then clicked his fingers and long blades of wind extended out from the miniature projectiles.

Asuma turned when he heard the name of an unfamiliar Wind release Jutsu, and looked on in awe as he saw the tiny almost invisible disks expand and cut through a large group of around 15 enemy ninja.

"Who's wining now Asuma Sensei" Naruto taunted, the face on the elder Fuuton master was priceless, he had known of shuriken that could expand with wind chakra but to be used to expand mid throw was amazing.

"well see about that... but your teaching me that jutsu when this is over" Asuma called out.

The Samurai who was guarding the the caravan looked on in awe at the skill at which the ninja dispatched there opponents. while the Samurai did not use jutsu, they were more than capable to use chakra often focusing it in there blade's, they was masters at kenjutsu only matched by the legendary seven swordsmen of the mist. While they could hold off ninja even best them often, the Samurai were breathing a sigh of relief that these leaf ninja came to join the fight, however they were still weary in case they too wanted there cargo.

As the fight drew on it became clear that while both Asuma and Naruto were clearly Fuuton Master's, there styles were insanely different, Asuma would favor his knives and close range Fuuton attacks, while Naruto would send long ranged high level destructive jutsu to decimate the numbers and favored taijutsu or clones up close, most likely due to the fact in sage mode it was a superior weapon. Poor Yamato barely had to do anything, and he just sat and watched with the rest of the samurai as the pair effortlessly tore apart there opponents, Naruto thinning them out, and Asuma finishing the survivors off with deadly efficiency.

Soon there were only a small number of Oto ninja left and they surrounded the pair separately, both Naruto and Asuma found them selves facing six remaining Oto ninja each.

"Shall we?" Naruto asked with a smirk

"Heh why not" came Asuma's reply

Both Wind users took a low stance and Naruto took out a knife just like the one he gave to Iruka "Spinning Wind Cutter" both called out at the same time and identical movements saw a small almost invisible blade of wind extend out as the pair spun, there final opponents didn't know what hit them, they all looked down in unison to see deep cuts appear on there chests, arms, and where ever else they had the misfortune of being struck buy the spinning blade.

When Naruto and Asuma finally came to a stop they were in the same stance exactly as they had began the jutsu, the separate groups of sound ninja, just slowly swayed before they collapsed in a heap of bloody mess.

"Aw man theres blood everywhere, at least I didn't where my white coat, red hides the blood much easier so I wont have to be spending hours washing it" Naruto complained as he stepped away from the circle of bodies stacked around him.

"Yeah you get that, its why I wear black... so how did you do?" Asuma asked. His cigarette still lit and in his mouth.

"57... you?" the blond replied

"Got you by four I got 61" The Sarutobi said smugly "Hey Yamato, how did you do"

"Eh I got um, 12" the Mokuton user said slightly embarrassed at being beaten so badly.

The group lightly cleaned themselves off, then they walked to check on the Samurai who were still in a defensive formation around there caravan.

"Hey come on relax guys, we don't mean any harm, we just came to check to see if you were all alright." the blond said happily

relaxing slightly an older Samurai stepped forward "thank you for your assistance Konoha Shinobi my name is Rifu and we are transporting this shipment of metal and weapons to the land of Iron"

"Metal to the land of Iron huh, that explains why Orochimaru wanted it enough to send over 100 men to come and take it. Samurai metal that is used there is highly chakra conductive, in fact my trench knives were a gift from Mifune-sama, when I was in the 12 guardian's we became friends and after he observed my fighting style offered me these as a token of his friendship" Asuma said handing out one of his knives for the elder Samurai to inspect.

"These indeed do have the mark of Mifune-sama on them as well as the sign on the land of fire, may I ask a favor... can you aid us in reaching the border, there should be no more trouble but it would be safer if you accompanied us" the elder Samurai Rifu said, the mark of Mifune had made Asuma immediately trustworthy to the older man.

"Why not we are heading in that direction anyway, and it there will be safety in number's" Asuma said and the group of ninja and samurai left together.

There had been several more small ambushes set up for the caravan on there way out of Oto but nothing that wasn't dealt with swiftly, upon coming to the border the group split up with the Ninja heading towards the mountainous region of the land of lightening while the caravan headed towards a large mountain that looked like three wolf heads.

(Kumo One Day Later)

Naruto and his group had been climbing for hours the clouds making vision difficult, eventually they rose above the thick cloud layer and Naruto saw Kumo for the first time.

To Naruto, Kumo seemed as different to Konoha as Suna had been, giant pillars that were mountaintops were turned into buildings, and there seemed to be a natural wall of earth from the mountain surrounding the city.

Coming to the gate's there were two darkly tanned chunin sitting looking bored. 'I_ wonder if every hidden village has a pair of poor saps who are always stuck on guard duty_' Naruto thought thinking about Izumo and Kotetsu back home and the Suna pair that had been on the sand walls when he had arrived and left Suna.

"Asuma, Sarutobi along with Naruto Namikaze and Anbu captain, code name Yamato, here to Deliver a report, and intelligence to the Raikage" Asuma said

Stamping the passports they let the group of leaf ninja into the village being escorted straight to the Kage tower.

"Did you see that kid" one of the guards asked

"Yeah I mean a Namikaze, who would of thought the yellow flash would have had surviving family, and judging by the look of him there closely related as well" the other responded watching the group being led to there meeting with the Raikage.

A, the current Raikage was sitting at his desk when a messenger came in, Raikage-sama a team of Konoha shinobi are here to deliver the information on the retrieval of the Kazekage" the tall darkly tanned woman with pure white hair tied back in a bun said

"Very well send them in" he waved his secretary away "Yugito-chan you work with Konoha often I want you to stay and tell me what you know about the member's they have sent" A said. It was not that he didn't trust Konoha not to break there agreement but he was always a very strict secretive man who believed in his own strength and wanted to know more about who entered into his village.

The door opened and Asuma walked in followed behind him was something that made Yugito almost visibly jump '_blond hair and those blue eyes... its him... hes back, Naruto-kun_' she thought

'**My oh my kitten you have hit the jackpot with this one, he looks like a god, I bet you cant wait to take him now**' Nibi interjected

'_Nibi!, Not now. I cant be thinking these things while in a meeting_' Yugito begged her bijuu.

Yugito outside of her inner thoughts had not looked away from the blond and only barely noticed the final member of the group.

"Raikage-sama I, Asuma Sarutobi son of the Sandaime hokage am here to deliver important information regarding the Akatsuki" Asuma said formally

A however after taking the scroll and nodding to Asuma in a friendly manner was staring at Naruto "You, boy, what is your name" A ordered. Asuma tensed a fraction at this knowing Minato and A had clashed in the past and the outcomes were not in the current Raikage's favor.

"Uh me" Naruto asked shocked to be addressed directly

"Yes, you look familiar, and I desire to know who I am meeting with" A said slightly more polite

"Oh ok my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Kushina Uzumaki and -" "Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash" A finished for the young blond. Shock erupted on Yugito's face and Naruto knew he was going to get it for not telling her.

"You know he was the only person to ever escape me when I used my lightening armor at full strength, and with him gone I am now the fastest person alive... I would like to see what you have got before you leave. You will stay in the village until we have carefully looked over the information and decided upon a reply, the process will take around two weeks" A said still intently looking at the boy.

"Thank you Raikage-sama... um if we may, our team has been requested as back up for a operation to capture a spy in Orochimaru's organization just outside the land of lightening at Tenshi Bridge in two days time we request a short leave of the village to provide our assistance" Asuma asked

"Very well I will allow it. Yugito show them to there hotel room, but I want you back here in an hour"

"yes Raikage-sama" Yugito said and bowed as she escorted the leaf ninja out of the office.

The group walked down the street's in relative quiet the only real interaction was Naruto and Yugito catching each others glaces as they walked. They soon arrived at a large hotel and Asuma and Yamato bowed and began to head to there room.

"eh you guys go ahead I am going to go have a look around a get something to eat" Naruto said not taking his eyes off of Yugito.

"Very well, don't be out to long" Yamato said knowingly

Naruto and Yugito walked in silence for a minute before she grabbed his arm, and yanked him into an empty ally way, slamming her lips against his.

Naruto immediately responded fighting back control from his fellow jinchuuriki he gently, yet powerfully turned them so her back was now against a wall.

Yugito began to unconsciously purr into the kiss as a small moan escaped Naruto's lips, both of them were lost in there own world, only the two of them existed. Yugito slowly lifted her legs and wrapped them around Naruto's waist, now being supported by the wall behind her and the firm chest and abs of the man she desired.

Naruto was in melt down, the isolation from the woman he loved was to much, and he needed to show her just how much he missed her.

Naruto deepened the kiss, slowly licking her lower lip begging for entry. Yugito obliged and brought her own tongue out to meet his own, but instead of fighting him, she gently helped draw it in massaging him as he reacquainted himself with her mouth.

Bringing up his hand the spiky haired blond began slowly kneading his fellow blonds breast only pausing for a second when Yugito, let out, not a moan of pleasure but a cat like mewl.

After what seemed like an eternity, the long lost couple finally broke apart, Yugito desperate not to loose the feeling of complete bliss, followed his slowly retreating lips as long as she could.

"I love you Yugi-chan" Naruto whispered only just loud enough for her to hear

"I love you too my Naru-kun" Yugito said quickly stealing another kiss from the boy she hadn't seen in three long, infuriating year's.

"Whilst I would love to continue this now you have to get back to the Raikage and I'm needed to plan our mission to Tenshi Bridge, when we get back, I will take you where ever you want to go" Naruto said, hating himself at the same time as gently unwrapping her leg's from his waist, hoping his arousal would go down before he was discovered in the ally.

Yugito gave a light hiss as he removed her legs and clung tighter to his neck to show her displeasure of what he was doing, eventually she came to her senses and gave a curt nod "Fine but we are not finished here. Oh and you owe me for not telling me who your father was" she ordered rubbing her forehead against his own as a final sign of affection before they parted.

**End Chapter!**

**Sorry no Lemons just yet not really confident in writing one but I gave that last scene as a teaser.**

**Anyway tell us what you think did I make the reunion believable, what could I do better, and any suggestions are welcome. **


	24. Trouble at Tenshi Bridge

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 24 Trouble at Tenshi Bridge**

Yugito had left Naruto and made her way back to meeting with the Raikage. Fixing up her hair she walked inside.

"Ah Yugito-chan welcome back I trust that you know some things about our visitors?" A asked

Yugito paused, she didn't know how much to give away about how well she knew Naruto but decided to give him a short version of what she knew about 'her Naru-kun'.

" The leader of there party, Asuma Sarutobi is a honorable man. I have worked with him on two occasions when we were searching suspected akatsuki hideouts, he is deadly at close range combat and use's a mastery of Fuuton chakra to compliment his unique fighting style, with its use of trench knives" Yugito said going over the her experience's with Asuma.

"Ok now, what do you know about the Namikaze" A said with interest, his only ever rival in speeds legacy had stood before him and nobody outside of Konoha had known he had existed for years.

"I met Naruto Namikaze, three years ago when I first was sent to the village to negotiate the agreement on the Akatsuki, then however he was simply known as Naruto Uzumaki" Yugito paused here not sure how to continue.

"What do you know of his skills, who trained him" A asked

"Naruto is the apprentice of the Gama Sannin Jiraiya, he was taken out of the village three years ago to train full time only returning recently so I do not have an accurate scope on his skills, however before he left he was highly skilled in Konoha's Kagebushin no jutsu as well as his father's Rasengan, he also has a wind affinity" Yugito said not feeling it necessary to divulge Naruto's rather unique training method.

"Is there anything else" A asked

"Yes there is, he is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune" Yugito said, this got A's attention, the boy would become a strong ninja indeed.

"Thank you Yugito-chan I am aware the last member is an Anbu and thus as per our agreement is under an Alias and information on him is classified so you will not know, you are dismissed for now but I here the counsel would like to have a word with you tomorrow, don't ask me what it is about, probably just another scouting mission like last time" A waved goodbye to Yugito before turning to face out the window.

'_Namikaze huh I look forward to having a spar with you, if your anything like your old man I may have found a new rival_' the Raikage thought as the sun slowly set.

(Hotel)

Naruto walked into the hotel rooms still in a daze from his rather heated encounter, with the cat like kunoichi. Slumping into the couch he let out an exhausted sigh.

"So did you get something to eat" Asuma asked wondering why the young blond and looked like he just got out of bed.

Naruto thought about the question for a minute, "Yeah it was delicious... even better than ramen" Naruto admitted.

"wow for you to say that it must have been good, where did you go" Yamato asked, having a theory from the time he had helped the boy master his wind manipulation, he had seen how Naruto and Yugito interacted and they were not just friends.

Naruto began to sweat a little he had not actually eaten and could not give them a name or anything... "um just some small shop in a back ally, I cant remember the name"

Naruto's reaction to the question gave Yamato the answer to his theory, just nodding his head in acceptance he turned back to Asuma. "what does the approach to Tenshi Bridge look like" Yamato asked.

"well its not good I would suggest working with team seven with one of us filling up there numbers for a 4 man squad while two others scout the area and prevent unwanted visitors during the extraction" Asuma said, wishing Shikamaru was there to help him with the best strategy for the capture of the spy.

"Well, I will observe the capture if I can escape higher ranking ninja when I was an academy student I don't see why anybody can find me if I want to be hidden" Naruto said with a smirk remembering when he used to terrorize the village with his pranks and he would hide from the ninja who followed

"Yes that does sound like a good idea, we should leave tomorrow that way we can set up a camp and do a proper scout before anybody arrives, and maybe meet up with team 7 and Kakashi sempai" Yamato said

"I agree" Asuma said folding up a map and placing it into a small backpack. "Now Naruto, I was wondering if you could explain how you use those miniature shuriken like you did against those Oto ninja" Asuma asked.

"Yeah why not its a simple technique really" Naruto said producing one of his shuriken for Asuma to inspect.

"The way it works is basically like your trench knives altho the chakra conductivity and delayed release is done by these tiny seals" Naruto said, pointing at two separate yet intricate seals no bigger than a fingernail on each side. "now what you do is channel your chakra into the seal on top, the more you use the bigger the blade will become. The seal on the bottom is a three way activation seal often used on exploding tags that allows you to either set them to a timed delay, remote or even proximity triggers" Naruto said

"That's genius but couldn't you put those seals on any shuriken or even kunai for that matter" Asuma questioned

"Well yeah technically I could..." Naruto said

"Then why do you use these tiny things" Asuma said not understanding why he would go out of his way to custom make something like these

"Hm I would say because if a person sees something tiny there not going to think it is as much a danger as a full sized shuriken, also my father could have placed his Hirashin formula on normal kunai instead of his three pronged variety, I guess we are a lot alike" Naruto said with a cheeky grin.

(Tenshi Bridge The Day of the Meeting)

"So how is this going to work" Naruto asked

"After reworking the plan for both teams it would be easier for Yamato to use Mokuton to create a shell version of the Hiruko puppet, and he will be inside to make the capture" Asuma said

"Naruto will be on the far side to block his escape while Sai and Sakura I want you observing from the south ready to jump in should Yamato need help" Kakashi said

"Then what are you and Asuma sensei going to do Kakashi sensei" Sakura asked

"We will be spread out several miles to the north to prevent any interference from any of Orochimaru's men" Kakashi said

"The meeting is in a few hours Sakura you can stay here and help me get the costume and voice right, Naruto you should get into position with Kakashi sempai and Asuma, you are on the other side of the bridge and we don't want you getting caught out of position when we begin the capture" Yamato said as the two groups split up Naruto, Asuma, and Kakashi on one side, Yamato, Sakura, and Sai on the other.

Naruto sat back and waited for the spy to arrive, you could imagine his shock when he saw Kabuto walking out onto the bridge '_well this is a shocker. I never would have expected Kabuto, of all the people in Orochimaru's team he always seemed the most trusted_' the blond thought as Yamato slowly stalked out onto the bridge '_Something is not right here I can sense three people on the bridge... there but whoever it is knows erosennin's chameleon jutsu for hiding in the open, and I cant even warn Yamato about it without compromising the mission, I will have to wait for now_'

(On The Bridge)

'Kakuzu' slowly moved to the center of the bridge where Kabuto was leaning against the railings looking out over the valley.

"It's been a while Sasori-sama" Kabuto said turning to face the covered leaf ninja.

"were you followed?" Sasori said

"no we are all alone" Kabuto said

"I have questions for you, I want information on Sasuke Uchiha, as well as Orochimaru's where a bout's" the fake puppet master said

"Orochimaru has many hide outs many in Otogakure but he has bases in other country's as well" Kabuto said

"His current location" Sasori said irritated

"he is in a base, several miles from here to the north, Sasuke is there with him" Kabuto said

'I have to take him now cant wait any longer' Yamato thought. Taking out a kunai but paused when he heard a slow almost peaceful voice "my my isn't this intriguing conversation" there leaning against the opposite railing was Orochimaru him self.

Kabuto jumped and repositioned himself when he saw the kunai.

"Thank you Sasori-sama if you hadn't drawn that kunai he would have gotten me" Kabuto said

'_Damn this isn't good I cant take Orochimaru on my own, I would have a chance if I fought him back with Kabuto, but that would give away that I am not Sasori with my fighting style, I could call out my teammates but that too would just prove I am not Sasori and the target could get away_' Yamato thought.

Kabuto activated his chakra scalpels and lunged, not at Orochimaru but at Sasori, destroying the Hiriku shell the Anbu captain was wearing.

"Shadow Snake hands" Orochimaru called out and snakes flew from the sleeves of the Hebi sannin's robes curling there way up Yamato's body, however when they finally bit his neck the the leaf Anbu's body changed into wood and crashed lightly to the ground

"That was a Mokuton Clone then that means" Orochimaru said but was cut off by Kabuto "I don't get it is this form Sasori's real body"

"my my Kabuto, you mean to tell me even after all these years of working with him, you never saw Sasori's real body" Orochimaru calmly said.

"Well he always hide it behind those puppets, hes such a dreary fellow... Anyway if your not Sasori who are you" Kabuto said smugly

"Now Kabuto there will be time for that later why don't you tell the rats that are hiding out there to join you" Orochimaru said

'_so he knew all along_' Yamato thought signaling Sakura and Sai

"Ah that's a face I know" the snake said looking at Sakura "but I think you are missing one little rat"

(With Naruto)

"Guess I better go join the party" Naruto said to himself standing up and slowly walking towards the bridge. '_still wish I had Asuma and Kakashi here instead of Sakura and Sai but I should be able to deal with Orochimaru until they arrive at least_'

Naruto walked out onto the bridge behind Kabuto and Orochimaru and a gust of wind immediately gave away his presence.

"Oh my its you, tell me how did you survive the valley of the end" Kabuto sneered seeing the boy he had picked apart and tossed into the river just over three years ago standing at the across from him.

"Ah so the Kyuubi is here too, maybe we can have some fun with him" Orochimaru said "I wonder how he compares to Sasuke now"

Naruto just stared and gave a small laugh "Ha! Sasuke was never as good as me, its good to see you again Kabuto, I think its time I gave some pay back for that beating you gave me"

"I will take care of him Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto said and blurred away chakra scalpels activated charging at the blond.

Naruto just stood there activating a seal to enter sage mode swiped Kabuto away with a back hand like he was nothing but an insignificant fly.

"well now this is interesting" Orochimaru said licking his lips and turning to face Naruto head on "this isn't Kyuubi's chakra at all, what is this" the snake began stalking forward hoping to decipher what the blond just did.

Sakura at this point saw Orochimaru had his back turned and went for an attack, her punch shattered the floor of the bridge, but Orochimaru was easily able to avoid it. "kukukuku it seems Tsunade has been teaching this one, unfortunate for her she didn't learn when she is over her head... Isn't that right Naruto-kun" Orochimaru said. He had been hoping upon seeing Naruto there that he could test out himself against some of the Kyuubi's Yokai but this new development had shocked and intrigued him immensely

Naruto pushed forward and delivered a devastating punch to the snakes face sending him flying back crashing through a good section of trees.

Orochimaru struggled to his feet the attack Naruto had just delivered had such force behind it the snake had lost an arm. Naruto walked casually through the dust and stopped upon the grotesque site of a pair of hands and arms stretching out from Orochimaru's body and slowly a completely rebuilt perfectly healthy sannin stood before him again.

"what the fuck are you" Naruto said looking at the snake in disgust

"Naruto-kun you cant kill me... is that all you got then, even with this new power is that the best you can do" Orochimaru said taunting the blond he decided to push it further "Your no Sasuke, your not even in the same league"

"Yeah I know, Sasuke will never match up... Sage art: Winds of Destruction" Naruto thrust his palms out from his body and a massive force of wind began to crush everything around him throwing it back, trees were up rooted the earth around him ripped away when the winds finally died down Naruto stood on a small mound of untouched grass and all around him for about half a mile was a crater.

Orochimaru who after the attack had to spit out another body had a hungry look in his eyes "The things this boy can do, I must admit, he has piqued my interest" Orochimaru said to himself.

Yamato and Sakura came out of the surrounding forest at this point and saw the destruction, Sai had been flying above the fight on an ink bird since the start of the confrontation.

"Captain Yamato, Sakura... I need you to find Kakashi and Asuma, I can take care of Orochimaru for now" Naruto said calmly not taking his eyes off of the deadly S class ninja standing opposite him.

"What are you saying Naruto, you cant fight Orochimaru alone" Sakura yelled out

"No hes right Sakura, we need to get Asuma and Kakashi sempai" Yamato said, not wanting to leave Naruto alone but at the same time realizing they are going to need the other two jonnin to get out of this situation.

Naruto kicked off and began engaging the snake in taijutsu, Orochimaru's body was able to take the hits from the frog kumite, by bending his body at unnatural angles but he was still fealing the effects.

Sakura and Yamato left just as Naruto kicked Orochimaru back again. The snake once more shed his skin, before dropping to the ground and spewing out hundreds upon hundreds of snakes.

"Ok that's fucking disgusting don't you have any normal jutsu you freak, Summoning jutsu!" Naruto roared before slamming his hand down and a large red toad about the height of Naruto appeared, it was wearing a blue shirt and had a sword at his side.

"Kichi kinda need your help with a jutsu, I need your fire" Naruto said urgently

Gamakichi seeing the situation they were in didn't argue and stood infront of Naruto before taking in some air to breath fire "Sage Art Compilation jutsu: White flames of the heavens"

Naruto released a gale of wind from his mouth at the same time as Gamakichi expelled flames, combining, the red fire expanded and changed to white. The snakes were incinerated before the flames even hit them, and Orochimaru once again had to evacuate his skin.

"Thanks for the help Kichi stick around I might come into more trouble I am facing someone like Orochimaru after all" the blond said producing a small cake from seemingly nowhere and chucking it to the ever growing toad.

Naruto took out several of his mini shuriken applied an appropriate amount of chakra and threw them. Orochimaru looked at the small projectiles with interest before they expanded.

The traitorous missing ninja deftly weaved trough the oncoming barrage of rapidly expanding shuriken, almost dancing out of the way as his body would contort into shapes that should not have been possible.

Orochimaru sent several snakes trying to find a way through the boys long range defences but the shuriken were slicing through them as though they were not even there, eventually Naruto got an indirect hit and removed the hand of the snake sannin, and forcing him to yet again produce another version of himself by shedding his skin.

"So, Sasori wont be coming after all huh" came the sneer of Kabuto who had finally repaired himself from the beating that Naruto had given him.

"Ah Kabuto nice of you to join us at last, we should not have much of a problem with the boy now, he is strong but hasn't made me exert to much effort, also hes not as fast as Sasuke, so the pair of us should be able to take him down a notch quite easily" Orochimaru said confidently as there was a small break in hostility's brought on by the arrival of his most loyal subject

"Funny how you think this is all I have" Naruto said bringing his hands up into a seal. "Kai" The restriction seals on this body began to glow and fade away. Orochimaru looked on and just licked his lips at the prospect of such an interesting boy.

"Looks like we will have to get serious" Orochimaru said and got back into a stance no longer overly confident '_How did he get this strong, this is ridicules, damn you Jiraiya what else have you taught this boy_'

Orochimaru and Kabuto both raced at Naruto arriving at the same time in blistering speeds, there attacks were well timed and accurate but it seemed as though nothing they did could get a upper hand, the young Konoha ninja was able to dodge most attacks with his superior speed and the ones that he couldn't were mostly glancing hits.

Kabuto was stunned his chakra scalpels were having no affect on the boy at all, he would almost instantly heal, it was just like his own advanced healing but he did it subconsciously.

Naruto spun back and delivered a spinning kick to the side of Orochimaru's head knocking him into Kabuto and the pair went sailing to the far side of the clearing.

Naruto formed two shadow clones and began gathering wind chakra and spinning it in his palm "You know I am really getting sick of you two, why don't you try regenerating from this... Fuuton: Rasenshuriken" the blond called out holding the large spinning disk above his head.

"That jutsu, what... Power, I cant let myself be hit with that thing" Orochimaru said to himself as he began to stand and spew out another body, the snakes look of awe at the jutsu turned to horror when the blond threw it. '_how can he throw something so dense, its impossible_' "SUMMONING RASHAMON" Orochimaru screamed in desperation slamming his hands on the ground

Naruto's Rasenshuriken hit the first gate and expanded into a ball of wind slicing the first two gates apart destroying them completely, only one gate remained. Orochimaru relaxed slightly but then froze as he saw a second Rasenshuriken flying towards his last gate protecting him.

'_I'm down to my last seal if he is alive this could cause some major problems I just hope Kakashi, Asuma and Yamato get back here soon_' Naruto thought panting slightly from the use of so much senjutsu techniques, despite its healing and restorative factors they were still high chakra consumption jutsu he had used and required a lot of concentration, which had taken its toll on the boy.

The dust from the jutsu cleared and Orochimaru's body lay on the ground, his head seemed to be missing '_that doesn't seem right the Rasenshuriken powered by senjutu should have wiped his disgusting body from existence or at least most of it... something isnt right here_' Naruto thought a second before he felt something move beneath him.

A blade from a sword shot out of the ground, Naruto reacted just in time to catch the blade before it pierced his heart, following the blade out was the head and extended neck of Orochimaru.

Slamming Naruto into the ground with the blade just an inch from his chest Orochimaru began to puch with all his might to force his blade down. "I really, hate, this sword" Naruto spat and took one hand off it before slamming his fist across the blade shattering the supposedly unbreakable blade of Kusenagi.

Naruto stood and the remaining members of his group entered the clearing ready to fight.

Knowing he could no longer win this fight Orochimaru ran grabbed Kabuto gave a final glare the blond before disolving into the earth.

"Naruto are you alright" Kakashi asked concern evident on his face

"Yeah I'm fine but I want a long rest after this" the bland laughed before falling on his ass breathing out a sigh of relief.

**End Chapter!**

**In truth im not that impressed with this one it was kind of hard to think of a way to get a one on one fight with Orochimaru when there were three other Jonnin ranked ninja there if he didn't use kyuubi's chakra, which I am saving for later.**


	25. Trapping the Cat

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 25 Trapping the cat**

Naruto slowly stood weary from his battle with Orochimaru. "Phew that was exhausting haven't had a battle that hard since I had to fight both Fukusaku and Shima sensei's" the blond said

Kakashi and Asuma just looked in awe at the damage done to the surrounding area "this mission is a failure and were needed back in Kumo you better head back, this was obviously a trap" Asuma said

"What do you mean, you heard Kabuto, Sasuke-kun is so close we can get him to come back with us" Sakura said

"while I don't agree we can convince Sasuke to return to Konoha, I say we push on in an attempt to capture the traitor" Sai said. The black haired Ink user was almost desperate to continue which confused Naruto, but the blond would not be drawn into a futile battle such as another confrontation with Sasuke.

"Sakura" he said with a small amount of exasporation and pitty. "Asuma, Yamato and I can not go on any further we need to be back in Kumo in two days, we cant go on a wild goose chase for a Ninja that does not want to be rescued... and if your team heads there now you will face not only Orochimaru, but Kabuto and Sasuke as well. The only sensible choice is to return to Konoha, and declare the mission a failure" Naruto said bending down to pick up several of the shards of Kusenagi.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke wouldn't fight us where his team and his friends he wouldn't hurt a comerade, you just don't like Sasuke-kun" Sakura spat.

Kakashi winced at his young students blind declaration, knowing the damage caused to Naruto's body by the move Kakashi taught him, the chidori.

"Really Sakura, then can you explain this scar" Naruto said throwing his coat off he began to remove his shirt earning a small blush from the pink haired kunoichi. There on Naruto's chest, on the left pectorial muscle was a scar, this scar extended out in a random pattern almost looking like lightening.

"This is where your precious Sasuke-teme slammed his chidori through my chest and ordered Kabuto to throw me in the river... I should have died but Jiraiya sensei and the toad's saved me. If Sasuke ever return's to Konoha, he will be put on trial and then executed for his crimes against the village" Sakura was crying at the blonds harshness, despite all that she had seen, she still thought Sasuke was a good person.

"You don't know him!, Sasuke-kun is a good person he would never betray Konoha he had to be being controlled by that curse mark Orochimaru gave him" Sakura cried out falling to her knees

"Ah yes, the curse mark of the heavens, unless I am quite mistaken Kakashi put a seal on it that could only be operated by Sasuke's will, and that Teme only ever wanted the power to defeat his brother, it didn't concern him how he obtained it, joining Orochimaru is what he wanted. In the end it wont matter though, he will have to kill Orochimaru to even get that chance, but its not all bad news for the teme, the snake will be weak before he changes body. Either way neither party concerns me, Itatchi is an intriguing subject though as he was loyal to a fault to Konoha and I know for a fact that he loved the village more than anything jiji told me himself once when I was in the office with him after a meeting with the Uchiha" the blond said

Sakura just continued to cry as she tried to not let Naruto's words change her view of the man she thought she loved. "Your wrong, you will see Sasuke will kill his brother then he will return to Konoha a hero for killing a missing ninja" she spat as the pink haired medic left the clearing.

"well I think we better follow her come on Sai, Naruto that was a bit harsh, but it needed to be said" Kakashi sighed looking in the direction Sakura had left.

"Naruto why did you pick up the shards of Kusenagi" Asuma asked

"I'm going to take them back to Konoha, I don't want that freak to reclaim them, if I can help it" Naruto said getting a nod of understanding. Orochimaru would most likely come back to search for the blade shards so he can try to reforge his signature weapon.

"Come on we better head back to Kumo, don't want the Raikage mad at us for being late now do we" Yamato stated as he had seen Naruto had finished collecting the broken pieces of metal and returned his shirt and sage coat.

'_about time that means I will be able to finally spend some time with Yugi-chan_' Naruto thought with a smile '_altho she had a meeting the day we left, so she might be still out on a mission. I wonder where she is now_.'

(2 Days Ago With Yugito)

Yugito Nii had just seen the team from Konoha off, sneaking a quick unnoticed kiss from her favorite blond while the others weren't looking. When she had gotten over the disappointment of seeing him once again walk away from her she remembered that the counsel wanted to see her that day.

"Well I still have a few hours before those old bastards meet, I think I might go see Samui, her team just got back from a mission, so she will have something to talk about to keep my mind of of Naruto-kun" Yugito said to herself walking aimlessly down a street.

Yugito found her friend walking away from the Raikage tower, she was a tall tanned woman with short blond hair and a sizable bust, she was slightly taller than Yugito and a few years older.

"Hey Samui how was your mission" Yugito called out getting the other kunoichi's attention

"Oh hey Yugito it was good we just had to deliver more supply's to Bee-sama although most of them were just writing pads and pens for his lyrics" the woman stopped and walked back to the jinchuuriki

"I wish he would stop with those damn raps, its not like there good anyway, people just keep kissing his ass because he is the honorable 'Killer Bee', that successfully tamed Hachibi, nobody care's that I can use Nibi almost as well" Yugito moaned knowing if Kirabi got extra note pads that meant he would make another CD.

"Awe is little Yugito jealous. Bee sensei is a great guy once you get past the rapping, even you said yourself hes always been nice to you. On the plus side you don't get treated poorly anymore, your actually quite popular with the boy's I hear" Samui teased

"Yes Bee is a good man but i just don't like how he is treated with so much respect, and I'm not. and as for my popularity, I wouldn't touch any of them, they only want me for my body or to claim they slept with the demon bitch" Yugito spat

"Oh they cant be all bad didn't Dauri ask you out, but I heard you turned him down, I know he is lazy but he is a really nice guy... and not bad looking either" the short haired blond said

"Well he's nice but, he's not... I mean, I'm not... we wouldn't work out" she finally got out

"So you like someone already then huh"

"What! n-n-no of course not" Yugito lied unconvincingly

"Soooooooooooo who is it, anyone I know" Samui probed looking for information on the person who had caught her younger blonds attention.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Yugito said but a small blush that came when she thought about Naruto gave herself away again.

"Dont give me that now spill, who is it" Samui demanded.

"Fine but if you tell anyone I will kill you" Yugito said completely serious, Samui only gave a nod in agreement, the chance to find out who it was that her friend had fallen for was to good to miss.

"He's from Konoha and not just that its the Son of The yellow flash" Yugito whispered

"Bullshit he didn't have any children, someone would have known if he did" Samui said

"It's true, his name is Naruto Namikaze, he has blond hair gorgeous blue eyes and I know for a fact that we love each other"

Samui was stunned she knew when her friend was serious, and right now she was deadly serious. "Wait you love! Him? How long have you been seeing him"

"Well I met him three years ago, and we just really hit it off, but we have been separated for years, I only just saw him again the other day but I know I love him more than anything, it hurts being apart from him even now" Yugito moaned

"Does A-sama know about it relationships between villages are very difficult, and Konoha and Kumo don't have the best history with each other" Samui said concerned for her friend.

"No he doesn't know I want him to get to know Naruto first, I'm sure he will like him if he gets to know him, everybody does in the end" Yugito said confidently

The two blonds talked for awhile after that, and before they knew it Yugito had to leave to get to the counsel meeting.

Walking into a large room Yugito stood at the floor and the counselors were in high booths towering over her.

"Ah Yugito-san you must be wondering why we summoned you today" an elderly man said

"Yes elder, I assume you have another scouting mission for me" Yugito said, she hated the counselors with a passion but they had the power to order individual missions should a majority approve the mission.

"Very observant Nii-san" a female counsel member said

"Yes, recently we lost contact with a small village just outside of Kumo, we of the counsel have decided, you are to investigate the reason for the lack of communication" The elder spoke again

"I accept, Who will be in my team for this mission" the blond jinchuuriki asked.

"Oh you will not need a team dear the village is inside the Land of lightening, and you are one of our strongest Jonnin, this will be a solo mission" a female elder said

"What that is ridiculous, you are sending me out to scout a loss of communication, if that is the case it is an unknown what I will find, you cant send a single unit into what could be a dangerous area without backup" Yugito tried to reason, she had been given suicide missions before but she had always been given a team, there was something wrong here.

"You will do this mission Yugito-san or you will be branded a traitor and executed, or I am sure the breeding program for our Anbu division could use another... volunteer" the elder said getting lecherous looks from some of the male counselors.

Yugito looked defeated she knew they had her, she would not let them take her for 'that' purpose ever, she would rather die than let them touch her. "very well I accept" she said in a defeated voice.

"You will leave immediately, we expect to have word from you in four days, you are dismissed" The old man said and waved away the young kunoichi.

Yugito left the counsel chambers and put on a brave face as she walked home to collect her things, however as soon as she shut the door to her apartment she collapsed in a ball, tears freely flowing knowing that where they were sending her was not going to be safe, and she was going to be alone.

She eventually pulled herself together and collected her gear and prepared to set off, only one thought was running through her mind '_I'm sorry Naruto, I guess I wont be able to meet you when you get back, I will love you... even in the next life._'

(Unknown Location)

"It's done, she will be at the village in around two days" The Elder male from the counsel said into space, the room was dark and nothing could be seen outside of the small lamp the elder held.

Slowly two men walked out into the light, the first had silver hair slicked back and was rather tall and carried a scythe, the second was shorter and had unnaturally green eyes, his body looked like it was sewn together.

"Very good you have done well, here is your payment" the shorter of the pair said handing over a bag of coins.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Kakuzu, that girl has been rather difficult to control, this was well worth the money" the elder said

"then it was a pleasure doing business with you" Kakuzu said and the paid faded back into the darkness.

Kakuzu and his partner left the meeting area and began there trip to set up the trap for the Nibi Jinchuuriki.

"I cant believe a Village would sell out there jinchuuriki, just for some cash" the taller member said

"Money is all powerful in this world Hidan, even more so than your Pathetic god" Kakuzu said in a grumpy voice.

"What did you say, Jashin-sama is far more powerful than money, you would do well to know that. But for Kumo to just give up the Nibi like she was nothing, especially when they treat the Hachibi Jinchuuriki like he was a a holy man or something" Hidan said with a smirk.

"Yes I wondered that as well, I found a most interesting thing, the Jinchuuriki was chosen because her mother disagreed with the counselors over some key factors in Kumo's politics, she didn't approve of the attempted kidnappings that the previous Raikage allowed to continue. As punishment the Nibi was sealed into her daughter during childbirth and this killed the woman" Kakuzu said with out emotion.

"So they hate the girl because of who her mother is and she has the Bijuu as a mark of shame, no wonder they are treated so differently" Hidan laughed "I'm Just upset I cant sacrifice her to Jashin-sama"

The Pair continued on in Silence after that, every once in awhile Hidan's scythe would scrape along the ground, or Kakuzu would mumble about some bounty's he wanted to collect after they had captured Hidan's target.

(2 Day's Later With Yugito)

Yugito had entered the village late at night, but had not seen a single person alive there were several bodys scattered around and it had put Yugito on edge.

'_Oh kami what the hell happened here_' Yugito thought

'**I don't know kitten but I can sense traces of powerful jutsu from each of the elements**' Nibi said

Yugito was following the path of a deep scratch into the road that appeared to be caused by a very sharp blade. Around her several shops and houses still had there lights on as well as the street lights, they illuminated the path Yugito was following as they found more and more bodies killed in various ways.

'**you should get out of here kitten this is not safe and I think you are being watched**' Nibi said urgently

'_your right Nibi, but if I don't get a good idea of what happened here the counsel will not be happy_' Yugito replied

'**Screw the counsel it will be suicide to continue, even with me, this has the stink of a trap written all over it**' the demon cat hissed at her container.

Yugito paused for a minute then decided that Nibi was right and turned back to leave the village when she saw them, two men standing around 200 yards in the direction of the exit to the village, there black cloaks lightly flapping in the breeze, and only a nearby light illuminating the taller of the pair just enough to make out several red clouds scattered over there cloaks.

"Akatsuki" Yugito said in a lifeless breath

'**Kitten... …. … RUN'** Nibi ordered causing Yugito to kick back to reality and run from the two Akatsuki members.

As she ran Yugito realized the lights were slowly going out around her and she had no idea where she was going. Pausing to get grasp on her current situation she began to sweat, she was in an unknown village without knowing the escape routes, whats more all other villagers were either dead or nowhere to be found, and finally as the last light faded to black around her, she was in the dark.

Yugito started to move, she knew she couldn't stay in the one place for too long. She was aided by the cat like qualities, mostly her night vision, whilst not as easy as daylight Yugito could see quite well as though the world was in a state of twilight.

'_where should I go Nibi, I have no idea how to get out of this damn place, they obviously picked it as a perfect spot for an ambush_' Yugito thought desperately.

'**I'm sorry kitten I do not know you just have to keep running an – LOOK OUT**' Nibi said causing Yugito to bend backwards under a swung blade of a three bladed scythe.

"Well would look at that, she's Agile, and quite a looker too, I bet she would be amazing in bed' Hidan said with a smirk

"Hidan Focus or I will kill you" Kakuzu complained.

"Heh like you could, not that you haven't tried a few time's Hidan said taking another swing at his blond target causing her to jump away.

Yugito knew she could not run like this they would just catch her. She took out several kunai and blew a large stream of fire at hidan who jumped out of the way, this was a decoy attack however as she soon pushed off and sent several kunai at Hidan expecting him to dodge and began running through hand signs for the area she had forced him to move to.

She was shocked however, the kunai she threw struck the man directly in the chest and he collapsed on the ground.

Yugito was supprised at this but happy non the less 'maybe these Akatsuki aren't that tough after all'.

Turning her attention to the shorter member of the pair she finished her jutsu "Katon: Flame dragons jutsu"

Opening her mouth two large dragons made of fire with green eyes flew from her mouth and circled around her before they flew at Kakuzu.

"Suiton: Water Encampment Wall" the Ninja with the bright green said and a huge amount of water erupted from a nearby pipe drenching the dragons before they turned to steam.

Yugito readied herself to attack the money obsessed Akatsuki member when a thick blade swiped at her from behind, using her reflexes she jumped over it and spun to see who had just attacked her from behind. There getting to his feet was Hidan, still with Kunai deeply imbedded into his flesh, holding his scythe.

"Damn that hurt but Jashin always takes care of me" Hidan said, as he began taking the kunai out of his chest the wounds healing immediately when he finished the process.

Yugito was shocked, she knew she had hit him, there was no doubt about that the problem was he was not affected by the damage done.

'_what is he, why isn't he dead_' '**I don't know kitten I think we are in trouble call on me should you need my help**'

"here Kitty Kitty Kitty" Hidan taunted sending his scythe at Yugito several more times "you cant run forever you know, we have you now"

'_damn it hes right I cant fight them both like this, and his partner doesn't even look worried... …. Nibi your up, they have us traped but if you can try and escape_' Yugito thought desperately as she began to channel her demonic chakra.

Where Yugito once stood there was a strange transformation occurring, her eye's changed from light blue to yellow, her hind legs seemed to change shape and as she got down on all fours she began growing.

Soon Yugito did not stand in front of the two Akatsuki member's, now they were facing the two tailed demon cat. Nibi let out a road and flared her yokai, several buildings caught fire creating an eery glow to settle on the city as the large blue cat glared at it's opponents.

"Well looks like this is going to be funner than I thought" said hidan as he hoisted his Scythe onto his shoulder and began to kick off narrowly avoiding the majority of attacks Nibi used, the one's that his while they should have been fatal, Hidan would just get back up and continue his assault on the large demonic cat.

(Moments Earlier With Naruto)

Naruto had just recharged his last seal and was sitting in sage mode waiting for it to expel from his body. The group of himself, Asuma and Yamato had made camp a short ways out from a small village about half a days run from Kumo, the group had passed several villages on the way here but they felt it best to not be in unfamiliar town's in Lightening country as they were not sure how welcome they would be.

Naruto had just stood up to go rejoin the others when he felt a large tremor '_what was that... an earthquake?_' the blonds question was answered several seconds later when he was hit with a blast of highly concentrated demonic chakra. '_Yugi-chan... Oh no_'

Naruto quickly returned to his group to discover that they had felt it as well and had decided to investigate accordingly.

(With Yugito)

Yugito currently in the form of Nibi had tried everything she could think of, but the tall silver haired Akatsuki members just would not die. She had tried to burn him, his skin wouldn't burn, she had tried to crush him, his body repaired itself, Nibi's lightening techniques only seemed to annoy the man as they effected his nerves.

Slowly, very slowly Yugito was being worn down, she couldn't keep the form up much longer, Hidan and Kakuzu's attacks were finally taking there toll.

Jumping back to escape one last attack Hidan grinned when he saw the Giant Cat slowly reform into the well shaped beautiful woman. She swayed for a moment before collapsing onto a knee.

Yugito used the last of her energy as a tear escaped her eye knowing she would never see Naruto again in this life and that she hadn't even been able to see him one last time before she died, she looked up as Hidan raised a small hidden blade and was about to cut her when an ungodly force knocked him back and a feral snarl came from just above where she now lay loosing consciousness.

"**Don't you dare! touch her, you fucking piece of shit**" Yugito did not recognize the voice but she instantly felt safe as she drifted off to sleep

Naruto stood over Yugito defensively as Asuma and Yamato arrived, Naruto's eye's were not there usual blue they were blood red and slitted, and he glared at the pair of Akatsuki member's.

"Hey look at what we have here Kakuzu, it seems to be the Nine tail's" Hidan said not sounding at all worried.

"You heard leader-sama we are not to engage the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, it is to dangerous" Kakuzu said

"Nah that was just a suggestion and what am I worried about I cant die, although that pretty little thing did manage to get one of your hearts didn't she" Hidan said

there conversation was so low it only seemed like whisper's, but to Naruto who was currently using small amounts of kyuubi's chakra he could hear everything perfectly '_Cant die? What dose that mean... and the other one has multiple hearts?'_ Naruto thought processing the information.

Naruto's eyes changed back to blue before shifting to yellow "Yamato can you take Yugito somewhere safe, Asuma the guy with the Scythe looks like a Kenjutsu user... that perfect for your style... I will take the freak with the masks" Naruto said

"good plan Naruto I agree it is the best course of action" Asuma said and Yamato gave a nod bending down to pick up Yugito and throw her over his shoulder, normally he would have carried her bridal style, but he did not know how Naruto would react and wanted him to focus on his fight.

Naruto kicked off, he had taken his restriction seals off as soon as he saw Yugito in danger, arriving at his target he delivered a kick to his side, Naruto was shocked when his Frog Kumite strike seemed to detach parts of Kakuzu's body and they began to reform via the black cords that he was made of. '_what the fuck is it with me and people who have some kind of disgusting regeneration, first I get that Hebi-teme shedding his skin now this freak is made of some kind of rope and what looks like body parts from different people_'

Naruto created three clones to try and surround Kakuzu but was shocked when his ody detached into masses of the black substance with a mask on them "I just cant have anything easy can I" laughed Naruto as all his clones began forming rasengan's

the masked masses of black each moved to intercept Naruto and his clones, each firing a jutsu of a separate form, they all struck and what became shocking to Kakuzu, they all disappeared in a puff of smoke. '_where is he_' "Surprise!" came a voice from above and the corpse robber only had time to look up as Naruto landed on his back a rasengan in each hand driving the Akatsuki member into the ground

Naruto jumped back a content smile on his face at having defeated the man he moved to check on Asuma.

Asuma was fighting in a rather unique Kenjutsu battle, his trench knives clashing blow for blow with Hidan and his much harder to control scythe in one hand and a short one handed blade in the the other, it was obvious that Hidan was loosing his Cloak was being torn after almost every time they clashed, but the wounds would heal immediately and the fight would go on.

Naruto was about to go over and help his comrade when a blast of fire sent him somersaulting backwards to avoid the jutsu.

There was Kakuzu with three masks circling above his head, there were now two that stayed on his body but they were cracked '_but I killed him, how did I only beat one of those freaky mask things?... wait he has multiple hearts that's it so he must have four left one for each mask and the one in his body, so basically just smash the mask's kill the man simple enough_'

oh how Naruto wished that to be true, from where Kakuzu was he sent his masks to hunt, and they were hunting jinchuuriki, not only were they almost as fast as the blond they were extremely well versed in jutsu, Naruto first tried to take down the red demon mask... Big mistake, shooting a Fuuton jutsu to shatter the mask it responded by sending a fire jutsu back at him, the wind fueled the flames and they picked up speed, Naruto only just escaped the singes on his coat proof of just how close he came to death, with Naruto on the defensive the other masks made there move, Naruto found them to be Water and lightening, so that meant he had taken down either rock or wind and he guessed Yugi-chan took down the other.

Water and Lightening Masks both sent out Jutsu's that took the shape of a dragon, these dragons encircled one another before combining, Naruto had to make a clone to pull him out of the way of the corresponding explosion that tore right though a block of the ghost town.

On the run Naruto took refuge in a large two story building having currently given the masks and Kakuzu's body the slip '_need to take out the Katon mask first, as long as it is around I cant use my wind jutsu without fear of it backfiring on me, it would be fine if I could over power the strength of the jutsu but the only real S ranks I know are colaboration and the Rasenshuriken, either one would give my position away, and without back up out numbered that would be suicide_' moving upstairs Naruto kept to the shadow's so he could scout there where abouts.

On the second floor Naruto saw the lightening mast pass by a window confident it didn't spot him he quietly moved to a position to take it out, forming a rasengan Naruto went to kick off but stopped when he felt something below him '_shit!_' he thought and quickly jumped out of the way as high pressured steam blew a large portion of the building away, below him on the first floor were the Fire and water Masks.

Jumping out of the building Naruto again began dodging the attacks of the Raiton and Suiton mask's with the Katon sitting waiting preventing Naruto from using any of his Fuuton jutsu's "Fuck this Taijuu Kagebushin" over a thousand Naruto clones appeared and rushed at the masks who had superior movement and able to fly above most of the clones were easily thining there numbers.

The real Naruto moved to find Asuma, Kakuzu was no pushover and he seemed to know all his moves '_They mush have gotten information on me somehow... I don't get it though its not like Sasori could talk after he died, and Suna collected the body_'

Asuma was having a frustrating time of it as well, his opponent just wouldn't die, even having his arm cut off the Jashinist would simply reattach it with ease, the positive thing you could say was that Asuma was the far superior shinobi and had yet to be cut.

Naruto arrived in the small square where Asuma and Hidan were fighting and was about to jump in to help Asuma when he felt a chakra spike right behind him, whirling around he came face to face with the Katon Mask of Kakuzu's, but just as it began to spew fire it was crushed into the ground and shattered by a pillar of wood.

The distraction however was taken advantage of by Hidan, who nicked asuma's arm with his small single handed blade before jumping back.

Seal arrays began surging out from Hidan as his whole body changed to pure black with several seals in silver appearing on his body, Naruto looked in interest trying to decipher what they did as Hidan ran the blade with Asuma's blood along his tongue.

'So that's an energy transfusion seal and a chakra converter but what for' Naruto thought as he looked on somehow frozen in interest, Hidan brought his balde up to his chest and Naruto finally caught on '_OH FUCK! that's a Life and spiritual energy transfusion seal uses there blood as the medium, and by killing people he extend's his life despite injuries, to finish him properly you would have to destroy every last cell in his body before it could reattach, by the use of that seal he effectively, steals there life force and adds it to his own, so in a way he is a real immortal... I have to do something quick_'

But he was too late to stop the ritual, driving his blade into his chest Hidan watched as blood began to fall from Asuma's mouth.

"Fuinjutsu: Seven Points Elemental Stasis Seal... FUIN" Naruto screamed slamming both palms into Asuma causing his body to go limp and sealing lines formed all over his arms and face.

"I have saved him for now, the only person who would have a real chance though is Baa-chan" Naruto informed Yamato, there was no time for celebrating though as Kakuzu Stalked into the clearing.

"So Mokuton huh, Bet that's why you were picked for this team then" Naruto said conversationally trying to hide his worry at what he was planing.

"Yes that is exactly why" Yamato said, confused as to why the blond was bringing this up now.

"Then I'm going to need you to save me when I am finished with these two, oh and if you could cast a genjutsu on me to activate my seal's for senjutu to heal me when I'm done it would be just great" Naruto said and he closed his eyes in determination of what he was planning to do.

(Mindscape)

Naruto awoke in a damp corridor, water was covering the floor.

'_well here we go_' he thought to himself as he began walking in the direction of the large Gates that housed his inner demon.

Arriving at the gate a large fox glared out at him.

"**So to what do I owe the honor, filthy flesh bag**" Kyuubi said

"Desperation you stupid fucking fox I wouldn't be here if I had a choice, if I cant defeat those two fucking zombies I'm dead, and you become the Akatsuki's bitch, probably pass you around to be used like currency" Naruto spat "So pay up you owe me a lot of rent and now I'm collecting!"

"**hehehehe Clever brat, very well just don't loose, once your rage takes over or I will come out to play, and as you know... I don't play nice**" kyuubi said as red chakra leaked out of the seal and began to enter Naruto's body.

(Outside world)

A massive explosion and the ground around Naruto began to crumple and a small crater formed, Yamato now understood his role use his Mokuton to calm him afterwords if he lost control, around the blond a red chakra cloak formed followed by three chakra tails.

"**So you think you can take my Yugi-chan huh, well first, you have to get through MeeeeeeeeeeEEEE!**" Naruto roared as a burst of raw chakra sent the Zombie brothers flying

both of the Akatsuki member's slowly got to there feet as the looked on with interest. "hey the last one didn't do this" Hidan said looking at the enraged blond.

"That's because he holds the Kyuubi, it is Infinitely more powerful than the two tails" Kakuzu said

"What ever lets just capture him find out where that wood freak took the other and report to the boss man" Hidan said picking up his scythe.

Yamato had taken Asuma and hidden a safe distance away sending a wood clone to watch the fight and attempt to rescue Naruto if necessary.

Hidan charged forward his Scythe ready to begin wearing down the Jinchuuriki just like he did with Yugito, but before he got half way there large hands made of chakra extended out and grabbed the Jashinist, his skin began to peal and burn away even faster than he healed it as the chakra arm extended and slammed him into a building which soon caught fire from the close contact to the Kyuubi's yokai.

Kakuzu sent wave after wave of Suiton and Raiton Jutsu at the boy but his speed which had been immense before was now untraceable, when he was lucky to get a near hit often the Water just evaporate before it even became an issue and the lightening seemed to warp around the blond or didn't bother him.

Naruto's attention was dragged from Hidan by this most infuriating effort to defeat the blond, using his chakra arms he began chasing the, as far as he was concerned, minor annoyances around.

Building upon building was brought down as giant red arms lashed around attempting to grab two of the final three hearts of Kakuzu.

Naruto Slammed his hand onto the ground in frustration, the shock wave destroyed the area ahead of him for about 100 yards, this had caused the rubble around Hidan that trapped him when he was slammed into the building.

Casually walking out the taller of the Akatsuki pair took note of the destruction the blond had caused. "you know what Kyuubi brat, I am going to enjoy beating you, then I think I will have some fun with that fine looking girl your protecting, I'm sure leader-sama wont mind is she is, used... for awhile before we seal her" Hidan taunted

"That was foolish Hidan look what you have done" Kakuzu urgently pointed at the boy a fourth tail and begun to form the insinuation of what Hidan would do to Yugito had been to much for the blond.

Skin began to peel off Naruto's face as a small black and red dome appeared, and a black line of smoke shot straight up into the sky, the fires that had been lit during the fighting were now attracting rain clouds and lightening and rain began to fall.

The rain never hit the dome, evaporating before it ever had the chance soon the black smoke had cleared and there in the middle of what once was a town square sat an dense orb of black and red chakra.

Then it exploded out, blocks upon blocks of the small city ripped apart shocked by its power Kakuzu lost his Raiton mask when a large pillar from one of the buildings that had been taken down speared it through the center.

Yamato who was getting constant updates form his clone was taking a massive sigh of relief he decided to move back with Asuma.

When the debris finally cleared Kakuzu and Hidan were looking down at what could only be described as a miniature form of the fox with only four tails.

"Hey Kakuzu, I have this weird feeling in my chest I have never felt before" Hidan said

"That would be fear"

Naruto let out a feral growl and disappeared from sight, "where did he go" Hidan asked but when he turned to face his partner he found the answer.

Naruto was there in front of him one tail was piercing Kakuzu's chest while the other had wrapped around his final mask crushing it into a million pieces, Hidan backed up, those attacks wouldn't work on him he knew that but he was still scared, no scared wasn't strong enough he was shitting himself.

Naruto's chakra hands extended out, picking up the silver haired ninja who could only watch on helplessly as his partner's body was torn apart by the Kyuubi's yokai as the rain began to fall harder, lightening strikes illuminating the former blond who now looked like a demon.

The kyubified Naruto launched Hidan into another building and stood glaring as he began to stand up and heal, this enraged the jinchuuriki still further and he sent his arms to bring the building down on top of the mortality challenged ninja.

Naruto still didn't seem to accept that he had won and in his current state went for the final move. The Boy raised his head and spat large groups of red and blue chakra into the air, his tails then came and began very slowly shaping it into a large black ball.

The four tailed Naruto opened his mouth to a degree that should not have been physically possible and swallowed the condensed ball of chakra, the process caused another crater to form underneath him but slowly and with a lot of stumbling Naruto was able to remain upright.

Suddenly Naruto opened his mouth again but this time it was to shoot a condensed beam of chakra out from his mouth wiping anything in front of him off the map and Hidan who was still in the closest building as Naruto could hear his swearing was completely vaporized.

'_Wow hes not gonna heal from that anytime soon_' Yamato's clone thought as he messaged his real self before juming down and beginning to restrain Naruto with his Mokuton.

**End Chapter!**

**Well what do you think,**


	26. The old Toads Tale

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 26:** **The Old Toads Story**

Yamato had struggled to contain the enraged jinchuuriki, but had eventually caught him in his Mokuton and began to suppress Kyuubi's influence over Naruto's body, eventually however the cloak faded and Naruto appeared, his skin slowly reforming.

'_He is healing much slower than usual. I need to cast a genjutsu on him so his seal can activate subconsciously_' the Mokuton user thought.

The effect was instantaneous, his skin began rapidly healing and Naruto slowly began to wake.

"Well that does not get any easier to control" Naruto moaned out as his skin had finished healing.

"You have done that before?" Yamato queried.

"Yeah twice both times during my training" Naruto paused for a moment wondering what he should tell the curious Mokuton user.

"The first time was right after I mastered Sage Mode, about a year ago"

(FLASHBACK)

Naruto rose from his small bed in the shack the toads had built for him as an honorary member of the Toad clan, and there latest sage.

It was only a small hut, one room with a kitchen and bathroom off to this sides in attachments, Naruto's kitchen was filled with instant ramen, Jiraiya's warning about Shima's food was proved to be well founded, especially after the first day when she had prepared her famous, beetle soup.

After that Jiraiya had gone on a shopping spree of nearly three villages gathering supply's to last them for the next few months, and enough ramen to last Naruto a year, even though in the end he ran out after 6 months, he was told that was all he was getting and had to deal with it. It had been almost a year till Jiraiya next restocked his supply of his favorite noodle's, and this time he was determined to make them last.

Making his morning breakfast the blond sat and ate happily until Fukusaku and Jiraiya walked in.

"Morning Naruto-chan/gaki" the pair chorused

"Morning sensei's what are we going to work on today now that I have mastered sage mode" Naruto questioned.

"well my boy we would like you to try channeling Kyuubi's chakra, as much as you can before you loose consciousness, so far in your fight's you have relied on it to get you out of trouble, this is no longer the case as you have sage mode as well as several other skills, but you still need an ace you can play if you are desperate" Fukusaku said

"Wont it be dangerous though, I mean I wouldn't want to hurt any of the Toad's, and the demonic chakra would do damage to the land as well" Naruto replied unsure of much damage he would do.

"Yes that is true, and I thank you for your concern Naruto-chan but we will be leaving Myobokuzan for this training, Ma is out setting up the seals in a secure location as we speak, so hurry up and get ready" the elder toad said lightly stroking his cane threateningly to enforce his point.

"Ri-Right away Fu-Fukusaku sensei" Naruto stammered out, still deathly afraid of his cane after his experiences with it in his sage training. Subconsciously rubbing the back of his head where he still had lumps, the young sage jumped to his feat and ran over to his bed where his equipment for the days training lay. Strapping on his kunai and shuriken holder to his right thigh, he slipped on his ninja sandals and returned to meet with his sensei's, who were waiting for him just outside.

"Ok gaki ready to go" Jiraiya said receiving a curt nod from Naruto.

Fukusaku performed some hand signs then slammed his small palms to the ground before the man, teen, and elder toad disappeared.

Naruto had arrived in what looked like a thin valley, there was a strong wind blowing and it had almost felt like he was standing against a low powered Fuuton jutsu. As the blond looked around he saw high cliffs on either side with dense forest towering above him, the trench that he had found himself in was only abut fifty yards wide but stretched on in each direction as far as he could see.

"Fukusaku sensei, where are we" Naruto asked . "This valley doesn't look natural"

"Very observant Naruto-chan, this valley, like the 'Valley of the End' was the result of a Ninja battle. Long ago it was said that the Rikudou Sennin fought a demon, this demon would one day become the nine Bijuu we have today, it was the Juubi, the ten tail's" Fukusaku said, the fact that Naruto had just heard that the Sage of six path's really existed shocked him but did not answer his question.

"So this valley is the result of that battle?" the blond asked still confused

"Yes and No, this is the result of one attack, the most powerful attack any bijuu can use, the Bijudamma, also known as Imari, or the Menacing tailed beast ball. The power of the juubi was able to create this scar on the earth, it runs right through the countrys of Forest and Maze, and the explosion it caused created the desert that today is where Suna stands" the old toad informed his young student.

"That's amazing so how did one man defeat that thing, and how come its not around today" Naruto asked curious as to what happened to the demon.

"Ah well the Rikudou Sennin managed to seal the juubi inside of himself using a sealing technique and became the very first jinchuuriki, long before the ninja world had ninjutsu and genjutsu, fuinjutsu was used far more. Now apparently the Rikudo Sennin was from a family that were the worlds best sealer's, this was long before clans so there was no record as to who this family was. In any case, After the juubi was sealed the man who became a legend, had thought of a way to keep juubi's power from returning to the world after he had died, his solution was to split the Juubi into nine separate body's and seal the original away" Fukusaku lectured

"Sealed it away... you mean it can be released?" Naruto said shocked, and hoping nobody else knew this information.

"Yes he sealed it away, but somewhere nobody can ever get to it... He created the moon, and sealed the Juubi inside" the toad said

"He created the moon!, I had heard he gave birth to Ninjutsu and had some special eye's or something but to create the moon, that's hard to believe" Naruto exclaimed, before continuing "So what happened to him after he sealed the juubi away."

"He died even though he was considered a god by many he was still a old and mortal man, and could not survive without the juubi's chakra, but despite that fact he still was able to survive in bed for long enough to name his youngest son, Senju, as his heir" Naruto's eyes widened at this bit of information, Senju was Tsunade-Baachan's last name.

"Senju? Isnt that the clan that co-founded Konoha" Naruto asked

"Yes, the story of the Senju's is an old one that stemmed from the the second son of the Sage, the first son also became the start of a famous clan, his name was Uchiha"

"It was what! they are related to each other?" Naruto was struggling to cope with this information he was hearing the two biggest rivals in the history of Konoha were in fact siblings at one time.

"Yes they were, and closer brothers you couldn't find, that was until one question divided them, and then when the sage picked Senju, to be his heir, they became the worst of enemy's and the family's have hated each other ever since" Fukusaku said shaking his head at how the siblings had squabbled.

"What was the question, and how could that change them so easily" Naruto queried

"It was a small question asked by the Rikudou, 'How would you achieve peace', Uchiha believed peace could only be found by fighting and conquest, while Senju believed that there would be a time when people could understand and reason with each other, that fighting was not necessary. Neither sibling would budge on there point of view and on his death bed when Rikudou had to name his successor he chose Senju's version of peace over Uchiha's. Uchiha was furious and refused to accept his choice and they family split away from each other" taking a seat Naruto began to process what he had just listened to.

"I get it, but I do have one last question, why do only the Uchiha have the sharingan then and why have there never been any Uchiha to use Mokuton" the blond asked.

"A very good question, Rikudou gave both of his son's different gifts, to Uchiha he gave a dojutsu, the sharingan to be exact, and to his younger son he gave the gift of his, body and spiritual energies, both gifts were designed to help control the bijuu he would return to the world, this altered there DNA and effectively became two separate family's, eventually down the line there heirs took up the name of there forefathers as there clan name but the family's never stoped there bitter rivalry" the old toad said.

"Wow that's amazing, hey Jiraiya sensei, did you know all this?" Naruto asked the older toad sage.

"I was told that story many years ago, I found these three orphan's and began to train them however one day things went wrong and they were ambushed while I was waiting for them at there home, the young girl of the group, Konan, came running and I went to find the boys, when I got there I saw Nagato sitting surrounded by the body's of the attackers and he had awakened the Rinnegan, the same Dojutsu as the Rikudou Sennin. I came to Fukusaku sensei some time after that to ask him about the eyes and he told me that story, from what we could piece out only someone directly related to both a Senju and an Uchiha could have those eyes but he was an orphan with no last name so we were never able to find out" Jiraiya said

"There is one possibility that we never considered Jiraiya-chan, that the boy may have come from another line of Rikudou's family, he would not have been the only member, he had brothers and sisters, although not the direct descendants of the Sage, if they came from the pure line, the main family Rikudou came from it would be a possibility, that the Rinnegan could be a dormant bloodline that is just unknown how to awaken. It is a shame that Rikudou's time was before that of clans so we could not trace any possibility's as to where young Nagato belonged" Fukusaku said sadly.

"So what happened to him, why haven't we heard about a man with such an amazing Dojutsu" Naruto said.

"Ah the last thing I heard of them they died, quite a few years ago now during a battle in Ame" Jiraiya sighed, he had great affection for the three orphan's that he had taught, before Minato.

"Anyway Naruto-chan we are getting off topic we came here today because it is a safe place for you to attempt to use some of Kyuubi's chakra not have a history lesson, I always thought you hated those the most" Fukusaku said.

"Well normally it is, but you haven't heard Iruka sensei go on about the trees around Konoha for several hours on end, I mean cant it be summarized as 'Shodaime-sama grew them for protection'... ….. So anyway what do you want me to do"

"As you know Kyuubi is basically a massive giant ball of hatred, kind of like Anko is if you are stupid enough to steal her dango, and this will feed on any negative emotions you hold and they will become stronger, your rage will increase and eventually you will loose control completely and... black out, giving control to kyuubi, we want to find out what that point is" Jiraiya said confidently, taking out several sheets of paper with seals on them and handing some of them to Fukusaku

"So basically you want me to push the chakra until I no longer have any control at all?" Naruto paused for a minute here contemplating what that might mean "is there any risk that Kyuubi could break free?"

"Yes there is a risk, in your enraged state you will not be yourself and will tear apart anything you come across, you will be under the kyuubi's control and it will attempt to completely transform as your rage builds, that's why we have these Yokai suppression seals to wrap you in, without them you would have to burn yourself out and that could take day's, hence why we are in this valley nothing to fight or make you angry but us. We have taken every precaution to prevent the fox from taking over now lets begin" Jiraiya said

"OK Jiraiya sensei" Naruto closed his eyes and slowly began to focus on kyuubi's chakra.

(Mindscape)

Naruto found himself in a familiar corridor, the lights on the roof were flashing on and off and the path towards the cage was illuminated like it always was.

Naruto began walking with conviction to the cage. Stopping in front of it the blond waited for the fox to appear, he waited some more, still nothing.

"Hey where the fuck are you stupid fox" this seemed to do the trick as a large spectral head appeared directly in front of him and a large clawed paw gripped the gate.

"**Why are you here boy, I sense no danger in the area**" Kyuubi said irritated, he had been enjoying a nap, one of the few pleasures someone trapped in the stomach of a fifteen year old boy still has left available to them.

"It's time to get to work I need chakra" Naruto demanded in a tone that said quite clearly, don't fuck with me.

Unfortunate it was that 'Fucking' with the boy was another one of the few joys he was given when he had the chance "**No**"

"I'm not messing around, now give me some chakra" the blond demanded seemingly oblivious that the fox was deliberately making him angry so he would be easier to influence.

"**Why, there is no point, your not in danger and I want to sleep**" the fox chuckled.

"There is a point, it to find out how much of your chakra I can control before you get control of my body, now cough up and you might have a chance to break free, fox-teme" Naruto spat.

"**Well when you put it like that, here take as much as you want**" and Kyuubi began flooding Naruto's system with his tainted yokai.

(Real World)

Naruto doubled over in pain and began to scream as red chakra burst from the boy, this was far more chakra than he had ever been given, and it seemed to be causing the container of the strongest of the bijuu no small amount of discomfort.

When Naruto finally righted himself he had three tails flowing behind the fox's cloak, his whisker marks had become far more defined and now covered most of his cheeks, his eyes were now blood red and slitted, he had dark black lines like fox markings lining his eyelids, and finally his hair ruffled and became more feral, everything about the blond screamed dangerous.

"So Naruto, is that still you" Jiraiya asked readying himself by gathering natural chakra while he had the chance.

Naruto just sat and looked at Jiraiya, still aware of who it was and what the man meant to him, but his rage was building and he wanted to take it out on something. Turning on the spot Naruto sent out a chakra hand in the direction away from Jiraiya and began the destruction of the cliff face working out his anger.

"If he wont attack us it obviously means he is still himself Jiraiya-chan we need to get him angrier" Fukusaku said, indicating the blond who was now busying himself with ripping trees out of the ground and smashing them to pieces.

Jiraiya who had just entered sage mode let out a sigh "I'll see what I can do, this seems like suicide" taking off in the direction of Naruto he stopped before throwing several small rocks at Naruto finally getting his attention "I knew it, in the end you were nothing but a mindless demon" Jiraiya's heart felt like it broke in two as he saw what looked like a tear steam out of Naruto's eye before a fourth tail began to grow.

Naruto felt betrayed, in his current state of rage he was unable to contemplate that his beloved sensei would say those things just to get a reaction. The fourth tail completed and a primal howl split the air.

"I think that got it" Fukusaku yelled to Jiraiya, said man was just staring in shock as Naruto's skin began to peal off and blood seemed to be adding to the cloak. A large black ball of Yokai formed around Naruto as he sat and watched in fear of what would come out.

Suddenly the ball exploded outwards, the walls of the valley were cracked and a large crater appeared, when the dust cleared there was a Naruto what looked more beast than man, the cloak had compressed and looked like a body blood and Yokai combined to form what looked like a shell that would contort to what ever shape it needed to.

Naruto saw Jiraiya and the last remnants of his consciousness left him.

The Kyuubified Naruto rocketed off in a blur towards to toad sage who was just able to get out of the way before one of his tails slammed into the ground where he was just standing.

"Well, he might have lost consciousness, but hes far more dangerous now" Jiraiya tried to joke but in truth he was fearing for his life, Naruto's speed and strength was being added to Kyuubi's, and Naruto was one of the strongest people he knew despite his young age.

"We need to focus Jiraiya-chan get in close and place this seal on him" Fukusaku said producing one of the seals they had prepared before the training started.

"Yes but um Fukusaku-sama, how am I supposed to get close to him, hes about ten times faster than Naruto without his restriction seals, this is impossible" Jiraiya said, narrowly dodging a chakra hand that Naruto had sent for he teacher.

"Well just distract him for awhile longer and I will place the seal" Fukusaku said. This turned out to be easier said than done as Naruto was so fast not even the elder toad could get close to him.

"I have an idea Doton: Swamp of the Underworld" Jiraiya slammed his hands into the ground and Naruto became trapped in the thick mud flailing uselessly, Jiraiya smirked in accomplishment but he acted to soon as a chakra fist slammed into his chest and sent him flying.

Jiraiya was unconscious but lucky that he was in sage mode that the wound quickly healed leaving only a small scar.

Fukusaku knew he had to act quickly as Naruto was removing himself from the swamp, the toad used all his might to kick off the wall as fast as he could slaping the seal onto Naruto's back and watching him slowly retreat back to his normal form.

Fukusaku then went to revive Jiraiya who had awoken and immediately regretted such a foolish act as trying to sit up, the wound though it was healed was still very sore. "Did we get him"

"Yes Jiraiya-chan we got him we have to get him home now and treat him with some Senjutsu but he will be fine" the old toad said bending down to pick up his trusty cane he had dropped when fighting the jinchuuriki.

(FLASHBACK END)

"After that we returned to Myobokuzan and found that senjutsu heals me from the excess of demonic chakra almost instantly" Naruto said finishing his story.

During the time they had been speaking Naruto and Yamato had collected Asuma's body and returning to camp where he had taken Yugito.

"How long will Asuma last like this" Yamato asked looking at the man covered with seals in concern.

"About two weeks although if he is not treated by a world class doctor within one he will surely die, he needs Baa-chan" Naruto said sadly.

"But what about our mission we cant just abandon the Raikage, he would see it as highly disrespectful and would end our cooperation agreement" Yamato said

"You need to take Asuma back to Konoha, I will complete the mission and make sure Yugi-chan, oops I mean Yugito gets back safely" Naruto was cursing himself he had just given away that he at least liked the girl to the Anbu captain.

"Its alright Naruto I already knew you two like each other, I have known since I helped you with your wind manipulation, three years ago when I made you the waterfall" Yamato said

"Of course your Sparrow, man I'm an idiot I should have known from the wooden platform's you made" thanks Yamato I never got a real good chance to thank you back then, I was sent on the mission to retrieve Sasuke and well, you know the rest" Naruto said giving the Anbu captain a friendly smile.

When the pair made it to the camp they split up with Yamato not wasting any time in heading for Konoha, Naruto on the other hand went into the small shack Yamato had built with his Mokuton and headed for the bedroom that Yugito was asleep in.

kneeling down beside the woman he loved he gently pulled a strand of hair off of her face, her usually tight ponytail was now gone, the bands holding it in place were torn during her fight with the Akatsuki"

Naruto placed a hand on her forehead and began channeling a small amount of nature chakra into Yugito's body, the effects were almost instantaneous, her cuts healed over in no time at all and her deep coma like sleep changed as she began to purr lightly and rolled over.

"your safe now Yugi-chan and I will never let anybody hurt you" Naruto whispered into her ear and began to stand. He had just made it to his feet when he found out Yugito was not as asleep as he thought she was, a hand had reached out and latched onto his.

Naruto turned around and saw Yugito sitting up staring at him like she was not believing her eyes.

Yugito was in shock last thing she remembered was a voice, the voice sounded hash almost evil in yet it made her feel safe, waking up and seeing Naruto she had little doubt what had happened, the man she loved had just saved her life.

Tears began to fall from the slitted eyes of Yugito as what had happened set in, Naruto confused as to why she was crying reacted instinctively and returned to the bed and wrapping her in a hug. "shh its ok Yugi-chan, there gone now your safe I wont ever let them take you, its a promise of a life time" Naruto whispered slowly rubbing her back to comfort her.

"I'm sorry" she cried "I'm sorry you had to rescue me, I put you in danger I was not strong enough to beat them, that guy with the scythe, he just wouldn't die" Yugito managed to say in between sobs.

"It's alright Yugi-chan I killed them both, they wont be bothering you again" Naruto said and was about to get up and get her a drink when she found something she wanted more, she kissed him, lightly at first but then fiercely wanting to get everything she was feeling out in her ministrations.

(**LEMON WARNING**)_ ps: First one ever and I am not confident... so sorry if it sucks_

Naruto returned the kiss, and his hands that had been rubbing her back in comfort began to explore other areas, he had one hand on her inner thigh and began lightly squeezing and massaging her toned leg muscles.

Yugito couldn't control her self anymore, feeling rejuvenated by the senjutsu she sprung up and pinned Naruto to the bed in one movement, she was now straddling his waist as she leaned back down and gently kissed on of his whisker marks producing a low groan of pleasure from the boy who would soon be a man.

"I love you" she whispered as she began to kiss down his cheek and neck until she was obstructed by his shirt.

"Something wrong" he teased

"Yes, you are wearing far to many clothes" Yugito pouted giving her fellow blond another headed kiss forcing her tongue deep into Naruto's mouth and enjoying the taste.

When they finally broke apart from yet another kiss Naruto slowly began to remove his shirt, Yugito seemed to be getting irritated and grabbed his arms and forced the shirt off quickly so she could look at her hero, the man she loved.

Her eyes paused as she began taking in every aspect of his body then stopped when she saw a scar, the only scar he had "This is where the Uchiha hit you with his jutsu" it was a statement, not a question. Naruto just nodded and claimed her lips for his own again.

"Well I think you will find that you are the over dressed one now" Naruto whispered and bringing up his mouth griped the zipper to her lightly torn jacket with his teeth and slowly began to take it off, Yugito began to purr loudly, Naruto may not have been touching her at the moment but she found the act of him removing her clothes with his teeth highly enjoyable.

Once Naruto had opened the zipper he slipped the jacket off her arms, underneath she was wearing a purple shirt that tightly griped her frame, it stopped just above her belly button and showed a large amount of her C cupped cleavage.

Naruto gave a small lick to the bottom of the shirt where her skin was exposed and Yugito let out a loud mewl and whimpered at being teased like this.

Stopping his teasing Yugito quickly whipped her shirt off and threw it at her fellow blonds face before beginning to lightly lick his scar.

"Yugi-chan are you licking me, that feels amazing" Naruto moaned out.

Yugito continued to lick his scar occasionally stopping to give the object of her desire a kiss, she slowly made her way down to the belt of his pants.

"these have to go... now" Yugito said and ripped the belt off before removing his pants in one motion to leave him in his now tight boxers.

"looks like somebody want's to get out" she purred before lightly giving the shaft a kiss through the fabric, she then began to pull the final piece of fabric down and revealed his long thick eight inch member.

"uh Yugi-chan what are you gahhhh" Naruto was cut off when Yugito claimed the head of his penis in her mouth and began licking the tip. Naruto was griping the sheets of the bed as Yugito began bobbing up and down sucking and licking his dick.

"Yugi-chan that feels amazing" He moaned out as she continued her ministrations. Yugito had decided it was time to mix things up a bit and let his sword fall from her mouth with an audible pop.

Naruto let out a disappointed moan when she pulled away, but soon forgot about it as she claimed one of his balls in her mouth and began to suck and lick that instead, and began pumping his shaft with her hand.

Pausing for a moment Yugito gave a lick right up the shaft of his member and reclaimed her prize into her mouth still pumping him and beginning to go faster and faster.

"Oh kami I love you Yugi-chan... I think im going to cum" Naruto moaned as she continued to swirl her tongue around his shaft as she bobbed up and down.

"Good" she purred after taking her head away from her new favorite toy. "I want to taste you"

after several more moments Naruto began to tense and his dick began throbbing "oh god Yugi-chan, I'm Cumming!" he moaned, Yugito had just enough time to pull back so only the tip of his soldier was in her mouth as the warm liquid began to spurt from his tip and she began to swirl it around in her mouth before eventually swallowing his massive load.

Breathing slowly from pleasure Naruto kissed Yugito before whispering in her ear "now its your turn" getting a shiver of excitement out of the Nibi jinchuuriki.

Naruto picked up Yugito and placed her at the edge of the bed, she was still wearing long dark blue tight Anbu pants as well as a black and purple bra, Naruto kissed down her cheek and onto her bust before he claimed her nipple through the thin fabric and began to tease it with his tongue, his hands going to her back removed the clasp of the bra, biting down on it lightly he removed it once again with his teeth and the help of a now loudly mewling Yugito.

Claiming her nipple in his mouth again he silently thanked Jiraiya for his perverted talks as he pinched her other nipple lightly with his thumb and index fingers rubbing it in between massaging the breast as a whole.

Naruto deciding to continue his exploration of his lovers body began to slowly kiss down her stomach stopping to remove her pants leaving her only in he small black and purple already drenched panties.

Naruto gave her lips a small lick through the fabric in a similar way that she had teased him and removed them slowly dragging them up her legs before tossing the tiny piece of fabric away, Naruto did not return to her dripping lips straight away, he spread her legs and began kissing her inner thigh from just above her knee right up to the edge of her pussy before narrowly avoiding it and teasing up the other side.

Naruto returned and began kissing just above a small tuft of well groomed blond hair, Yugito gave a small thrust of her hips and caused Naruto to chuckle "getting impatient are we" he cooed and received a small irritated nod from the girl. "very well then"

Naruto went back and decided to tease her one more time and placed his tongue half way up her right inner thigh and slowly trailed it down before he lightly brushed it over her lips. Having had enough at this point Yugito angrily grabbed her lovers hair and forced it down before she started purring and loosing her grip on him as he obediently complied to her desire.

The spiky haired blond experimented he started just running his tongue along the length of her walls, slowly at first then faster, he found she had a small spasm of bliss induced pleasure when he gently sucked on her lips.

Naruto was sliding his tongue along her inner walls and loving her taste as she arched her back in pleasure, he then remembered Jiraiya telling him of a small nub of nerves that women have, locating the nub Naruto pulled his tongue out of her for a moment getting an irritated hiss and a buck of the hips from Yugito.

"Patients my love you are going to love this" he cooed before giving her nub a small lick, her reaction was instant her back arched and a loud deep purr escaped her.

"Naru-kun that feels amazing!" she screamed and her hands began to grip the bed sheets as her pleasure began to build.

Continuing to use his tongue to stimulate her clit Naruto slowly entered a finger into Yugito's folds earning a gasp from the girl he loved, adding a second finger he began pumping his fingers until he began to feel her start to contract "OH Naru-kun im Cumming" she moaned out, Naruto switched the roles returning his tongue to her folds and began to pinch and rub her nub with his fingers "Oh kami!" she screamed as she reached a climax and her body began to spasm.

Naruto could feel her warm juices flow over his face and began lapping them up enjoying her unique flavor. "you taste delicious Yugi-chan, you are better than all the ramen in the world" he said as he stood up and leaned down to kiss Yugito who after they parted began to lick the remaining juices from his face. "oh I don't know, I think you might taste better" she purred.

"Naru-kun?" the girl with slitted eyes lovingly dazed up into his vibrant blue.

"Yes Yugi-chan?" he replied tenderly.

"Fuck me" she begged giving him another heated kiss.

"Are you sure?" he asked never wanting to upset Yugito and wouldn't do it unless he was positive it was what she wanted.

"I'm more sure than I have been about anything ever before, I want you, I want you to claim me, make me yours and nobody else and I want you to be mine forever, but most of all I want to feel you inside me... please!" she begged.

"Oh my Yugi-chan I'm already all yours, nobody could ever compare to my beautiful kitten" Naruto said as he positioned himself between her legs.

Naruto was already fully erect after finishing having his most enjoyable meal moments earlier and began to rub his tip over her folds and making sure he was highly lubricated in her juices before even attempting to enter her, eventually he figured he had enough and began to enter but stopped when he came to a barrier. "point of no return Yugi-chan" he kissed her passionately to show her she didn't need to go through with it but she answered by thrusting her hip forward.

Yugito hissed loudly in pain and a small tear crept down her cheek. "Yugi-chan are you alright I'm sorry" the spiky haired blond said frantically as he planted kiss after kiss on her lips to try and ease her pain.

"No its alright just don't move for a moment" she assured him. After around a minute she gave him a small nod and he began to move slowly inside of her.

"Oh kami Yugi-chan you are so tight" he moaned out

"Yeah well your so big" she replied giving him a small kiss before she gave another small wince, the pain had died down considerably but the movement was still new to her, eventually that too died out and she began contently mewling in pleasure, every so often giving Naruto a kiss as they continued there passionate love making.

Naruto began moving faster and faster and started massaging Yugito's breast's and pinching her nipples, observing what she liked by judging it on the Mewls he would get from his feline like lover.

"Faster" she panted "Fuck me faster" he readily complied picking up the pace of his strokes and she began adding her own thrusts of her hip earning a loud moan from Naruto.

"now harder" she ordered "i want to feel you deep inside me" Naruto stopped before burying himself deep into her right up to the end of his shaft, she gaped at the sudden feeling of bliss and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and her legs around his waist and pulled him in closer so she could draw him into yet another passionate kiss. "I love you Naru-kun" she screamed out as he continued to slam into her once again picking up the pace "Oh kami I'm cumming" she screamed and tightened around his member.

The added tightness and her juices that were now erupting around his shaft pushed him over the edge "I'm cumming to" he moaned and moved to pull out of her but she had her leg's wrapped around him tight and would not let go. "your not going anywhere, I want you to cum inside of me, don't worry I know birth control jutsu" she said having just come down from her orgasm her hands glowing green for a second over her womb. "there now... let me feel what its like to have your seed in me"

Naruto shrugged and gave her a few final pumps before he came, the extra feeling of warmth that came from his semen sent Yugito over the edge again and she climaxed. Naruto finished but remained inside her as he lay down rolled his lover over and pulled up the blankets for them to fade off to sleep in each others arms.

(**LEMON END**) …. _sorry if you don't like them or you thought it was bad, I wanted to try one just to see how I would do._

Naruto awoke the following morning and felt an extra weight on his chest, then the sound of contented purring reminded Naruto of the events of last night, it had gone from potentially loosing his girlfriend and Asuma to the Akatsuki to the best night of his life.

Naruto began gently stroking her hair as they both lay there still just as naked as they were last night and she cuddled deeper into his chest.

"I love you Yugi-chan" he said hoping even in her dream she could hear him and judging by the way she tightened her grip on his chest she had.

**End Chapter!**


	27. Back to Kumo

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 27****: Back to Kumo**

Yugito awoke and lightly shuffled in deeper into Naruto's loving embrace. She began to subconsciously purr happily as she felt him gently stroke her hair.

'**Well my little kitten has finally become a woman, and you have found yourself one hell of a specimen in the fox boy, I'm so proud of you**' Nibi said proudly

'_Shut up Nibi, I'm far to happy at the moment to listen to your gloating or teasing or what ever it is you were planing to talk to me about_' Yugito replied still trying to pretend to be asleep so she wouldn't have to be removed from the warmth of Naruto's arms.

'**Fine be that way, but when you get a chance ask him how he woke you up... that feeling of power he sent into your body I could feel the world, every single life form for miles I could feel them all, even as a demon the feeling of being able to feel the world is invigorating**, **and I want more**' Nibi said hungrily.

'_what do you mean I didn't feel anything when I woke up_' Yugito thought in response, this was not entirely true when she had awoken she felt like she had just had a long rest and was completely healed.

'**Maybe not but he was pouring what felt like the power of nature into your body, your wounds healed and while he was doing it even I felt at peace, and that's saying a lot for a demon**' Nibi said contently, the feeling she got when Naruto had pushed his senjutsu into the unconscious form of Yugito was a brand new experience, and for a two thousand year old entity new experience's were few and far between.

'_Fine I will ask him how I was able to heal so quick from the chakra exhaustion_' she finished before mumbling something about nosy cats sticking there nose where it didn't belong, that was when she realized that her mumblings had been out loud as she felt Naruto's chuckle.

"The Nibi giving you a hard time hey" Naruto said with a smile as he continued to run his hands through her hair "you know you have been asleep for hours we should probably head for Kumo soon before people start to get worried and come looking for you"

"Five more minutes" she moaned as she clung onto his chest as if to say she would not move unless he forced her.

"Come on Yugi-chan we cant stay here all day" he reasoned planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Why not I still have a day before I am supposed to be back in the village and its only a six hour run from here, we can stay in bed all day if we want, and I really do want to" she said as another purr escaped her lips as she talked into Naruto's uncovered chest.

"That does sound good and I am hating myself for not taking the offer but my squad are required back in Kumo by tonight, and I want to talk to the Raikage as to why you were out there alone last night" Naruto said in a dangerous voice.

Yugito had lost her thought process half way through the previous statement she had forgotten all about his teammates, and to make matters worse she was positive they hadn't used any silencing or privacy jutsu's so she was sure the other occupants of the house had heard at least some of there activity's.

"Um where are your teammates" she said bright red thinking about how she could even look them in the face.

Naruto's mood became sombre "Asuma was injured fighting that tall guy, Hidan I think his name was, the only person who I was sure that could save him was Tsunade-baachan, I had to seal his whole body into stasis and Yamato had to return to Konoha I am completing the mission solo"

Yugito gave a sigh of relief, and Naruto gave her a questioning glance "um its just that ah, well we were a bit loud, and I'm glad we weren't heard" she said a small blush coming back across her cheeks. "will Asuma-san be alright?"

"I don't know he effectively has been stabbed through the heart, even though there is no wounds and that will make it harder to heal, but if anyone can save him Baa-chan can" Naruto sighed.

Yugito slowly lifted her head off his chest and brought it up to kiss Naruto on the lips before returning to her previous position using his chest as her pillow "I'm sorry if it wasn't for me he wouldn't have been hurt" she said sadly into his chest.

"That doesn't matter, and it is absolutely not your fault, it is those fuckers in the Akatsuki who are doing this to people, not you beautiful, but now we need to get ready to leave come on captain Yamato makes a mean house this place even has a working shower, not bad for a hut in the middle of nowhere" Naruto said trying to coax Yugito into accomplishing something that day rather than staying in bed.

"Well a shower does sound nice, but your going to have to take me there, I'm far to comfortable to give up my comfy warm pillow" she said, and to emphasis her point she wrapped her leg tightly around his in an attempt to hold him there.

Naruto stayed that way for a few more minutes, no words were said they just lay there enjoying each others company, eventually Naruto decided enough was enough and substituted himself with a pillow.

"Hey what are you doing get back here and cuddle" Yugito demanded with a cute pout.

"Sorry but we at least I am having a shower, as much as I want to stay and... play with you all day I cant" and Naruto left the room for a door on the side which opened into a reasonably sized bathroom equipped with a sink and a shower.

Not needing to strip off Naruto turned the water on waited for it to reach a nice temperature and jumped in, it wasn't long before he felt the door open behind him, he deliberately ignored this occurrence and continued washing himself like nothing had happened, slowly the arms of Yugito snaked there way around his body and she kissed the back of his neck.

"I thought you wanted to stay in bed all day" Naruto jokes turning in Yugito's arms to face her.

"Why would I want to stay there when what I really want is in here" she said and began passionately making out which eventually turned into them fooling around and then making love to one another, it had been the best shower either had ever had.

After they had finally finished expressing there love and lust for one another they decided it would be wise to get dressed as remaining naked had proved... distracting, after a short breakfast they had leveled the small house made of wood and began there trek to Kumo.

(Meanwhile in Kumo)

A was sitting behind his desk, the bane of all Kage's stacked around him he had silently been cursing why he accepted this role when a rather interesting mission statement came up.

_Mission Type: Recon._

_Location: Kaiter Town (Known holiday destination in winter for skiing, large city with small population due to the constant fluctuation of inhabitants.)_

_Description: Lost communication with Kaiter Town, Yugito Nii requested to investigate._

_Employer: N/A_

_Acceptance: Counsel Approved after vote._

_Team sent: Yugito Nii, N/A_

_Note's: Yugito Nii had a request for a team to accompany her as it may have been a highly dangerous situation. Request was Denied._

A was furious this had the stink of a trap all over it, and he knew that at least one counselor was in on it, but he would never be able to know who had issued the order to accept such a mission.

Then a bigger fear crept into his mind... Akatsuki. Jumping into action in paticular A style he smashed a hole into a wall and went through it out into the village determined to grab the closest Jonnin he could find to form a search party.

Samui was having a quiet day, she had woken up had breakfast gone for a small training session, overall she would put the day down as relaxing, this changed 7 seconds after hearing a loud crashing noise.

There standing in front of a stunned and confused Samui was a rather angry Raikage, and by the looks of it he wanted something from the busty blond.

"A-sama, is there something you need" Samui asked tentatively, despite being one of his top jonnin and a personal student to his brother Kirabi she couldn't help but feel highly intimidated the the muscle clad Raikage.

"Samui I need you to round up your team I have a search mission for you, those bastards on the counsel have sent Yugito-chan on a mission that I can only assume is a trap set up by the Akatsuki and at least one member on the counsel" A said urgently.

Samui was shocked sure the counselors and specific area's of the village disliked Yugito, and some even despised the shapely blond, but to send her into a trap knowingly, she couldn't believe. "are you sure it was a trap" she said, not wanting to accept that someone in the village could have worked with the Akatsuki in such a way.

"Yes its the only reason why she would be given a mission like that and be refused a team when there was a possibility of an entire village being KIA" A said before handing Samui the copy of the mission statement.

Samui's eyes widened as she took in what she was reading, this was easily an A rank mission if not an S even if it was in lightening country the loss of contact with an entire village is a big deal.

"I will assemble my team immediately Raikage-sama" Samui said and she bowed quickly before heading off to find her team.

(Unknown Location)

Once more several holograms were standing on the hands of a statue with nine eyes only one of them was open. The holograms that were standing there seemed to be waiting for something.

"Damn it where the fuck are those two they should have captured the Nibi by now" Kisame said his anger clear on his face.

"hn knowing them Kakuzu has probably been sidetracked by a large bounty" Itachi said in a monotone

"That's true maybe you should have send deidara sempai he would never get sidetracked like that, and they said the trap had to be sprung last night as well they are not being good boys like Tobi" the orange masked man named Tobi said with a child like attitude.

"Shut up Tobi, Kakuzu and Hidan would not be late for something like this, Kakuzu is almost as punctual as Sasori was... Hey leader-sama can I trade partners with Itachi, I cant stand this guy" Deidara snarled

"No Deidara you will work with Tobi, but in essence you are correct Kakuzu would not be late for something so important and Hidan would have jumped at the chance to offer all the people in that town to his idea of a god is not something he would miss either" Pein said.

The group waitied a few more minutes in silence before the Plant man Zetsu arrived "_**Um, Pein-sama,**_ _they are not coming_" Zetsu said.

"And why not?" Asked pain his anger beginning to boil.

"_**They are dead**_" Black Zetsu answered

"The Nibi jinchuuriki was able to kill both the zombie brother's, never thought they would ever die" Kisame said with a shocked yet strangely hungry expression.

"It wasn't Yugito Nii that killed them" White Zetsu said slightly scared at how his superiors would react to the news of there real demise.

"Then how did they die!" pein demanded

"_Uh, it was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki leader-sama_, _**he arrived with a team from Konoha containing Asuma Sarutobi from the 12 guardians**_, _and A Mokuton user the only information we found on him was that his code name is Yamato_" Zetsu said

Pein's anger exploded, almost all of the figures shivered a small amount at the killing intent that was being radiated off of the man and this was only his hologram, miles and miles away a village who worshiped a man as there god all collectively wet themselves in fear, and one older member of the village had a heart attack, although this act in itself was seen as a act of god and the man became even more revered in the village.

"Gah its the damn Kyuubi brat again he has really been screwing our little group over recently hasn't he" Kisame said

"Yes it has become a rather difficult capture, and he still has two of the Sannin and the copy ninja are often around him, at the moment its not a battle we can win" Itachi said

"Wow he must really be strong if Itachi sempai cant win, he must be a good boy like Tobi" The orange masked man responded.

"Attempting to take the Nibi again now would be foolish, I expect the Raikage to be more protective of her now and we wont be able to use the counsel again" Pein said still angry at the failure.

"So what now then, what are our new targets yeah!" Deidara asked.

"Zetsu I want you to locate the six tails jinchuuriki, we will leave the Kyuubi and Nibi, for now. Deidara, I want you and Tobi to collect the Sanbi, it is currently free with no jinchuuriki and in a inland ocean in Water country. Kisame, Itachi, move on to the Yonbi and Gobi, they are still in Earth country" Pein said, and with that he faded away and followed shortly by the others off to there assigned tasks.

(Later With Naruto and Yugito)

The pair of blonds had been traveling at a reasonable pace as they moved toward Kumo, it was unfortunate for team Samui as if they had been traveling at a slightly faster pace, or had spent less time enjoying each other they could have saved them a pointless journey to the now Ruins of village, that turned sight of a full scale battle between S class ninja.

"Where almost there Yugi-chan, bet it's a relief to be home after what you have been through" Naruto sighed in relief as the gates of Kumo came into view.

"Well that depends I would much prefer to be back in that house captain Yamato built in bed with you" she purred

"You are becoming quite the tease Yugi-chan, where did you learn to be so promiscuous" Naruto said

"Oh its only for you Naruto-kun, but it helps when you have a perverted cat telling me to jump you all the time although after finally doing it I am glad Nibi did" Yugito said

'**I don't do it all the time, most of the time, yes, but not all of the time why do you need to be so mean Kitten, oh and you still haven't asked him how he woke you from your coma**' Nibi whined, the lack of information on the topic was infuriating, the power he had used was not demonic and it certainly was not normal chakra and this confused the demon cat to no ends.

"Um Naru-kun I was wondering, after my fight I was out with a coma, sever chakra exhaustion, how did you wake me and heal my injuries, I thought medical ninjutsu was impossible for jinchuuriki" Yugito asked deciding to ease Nibi's curiosity.

"Medical Ninjutsu is, I used my Senjutsu, it is the chakra from nature and accelerates a person's natural healing rate by around four times, by slowly sending small amounts of chakra into your system I can cause you to heal faster and with Nibi helping it became further accelerated, it is the ultimate treatment for chakra exhaustion as it drain's chakra from around you to fill up your chakra reserves" Naruto informed Yugito and unknowingly her demon.

't**hat cant be all it does it at least has sensory property's he has told you how he woke but he didn't tell me what else it can do, this is outrageous**' Nibi raged in Yugito's mind, to Nibi it was like being given a lolly then having it taken away and held just out of reach while small children laughed at her.

"Um is that all senjutsu does" Yugito asked in an attempt to please her infuriated demon cat.

"Well No its not, but for now that is my little secret, don't worry I will tell you in time" Naruto said reassuring her she will be told in time after she began to pout.

Before arriving at the gates the pair reluctantly let go of each others hands, they still did not know how the Raikage or anyone in Kumo for that matter would take there relationship.

"Yugito-san? What are you doing here" the guard asked upon there arrival.

"What do you mean what am I doing here, this is my home" Yugito said incredulous that the man was shocked to see her.

"Of course Yugito-san its just Raikage-sama just sent out a search party for you, oh and Namikaze-san you and your team were requested to report to Raikage-sama when you arrived, but where is your team" the guard asked.

"Well we ran into some trouble and had a serious injury, Asuma and Yamato had to return to Konoha" Naruto said not wanting to give away what had happened just yet.

"yes well Raikage-sama told us he wants to see you when you returned" the guard said

"good I want to see him, as well" said Naruto in his mind he knew he wanted to confront A about why Yugito had been sent out alone at all when the Akatsuki were after her.

Naruto and Yugito walked casually to the Raikage's office, the office was far larger than the Hokage mansion back in Konoha and was built into the largest mountain peek right in the center of town. Whilst it could easily be described as grander than the Hokage's tower the Raikage tower seemed to be the center for all ninja and counsel business in Kumo. Ninja were constantly heading in and out of the third floor, which Naruto had presumed would be the mission office, like the hall the teams would get there missions from back in Konoha.

"You better not waist much more time looking around, if A-sama wants to see you, its probably best you go immediately, hes not the most patient person" Yugito said noticing Naruto looking around admiring the halls of the Raikage mansion.

"Sounds like he might have a temper worse than Baa-chan" Naruto chuckled

"I would say he does and it is best not to annoy him he tends to like to destroy things" Yugito said deadly serious.

This made Naruto contemplate several things, the first of which was that if Yugito was serious and he was just as irritable as Baa-chan, if not more, then he wondered if the Raikage's tendency to destroy things was why there were so many builders just sitting around waiting to fix things.

They arrived at the office and A's well dressed formal assistant was sitting behind her desk filing paperwork.

"Um excuse me miss but I was requested to see Raikage-sama upon my teams return to Kumo, it's Naruto Namikaze by the way" Naruto said being rather more respectful than he was to any of the officials in Konoha.

"Oh yes he's expecting your team you can go ahead" the assistant said to busy to look up but sending the boy in anyway not realizing he was alone apart from Yugito who was just waiting to the side.

Naruto gave a small knock on the door, it wouldn't do good to barge in like in Konoha where he was guaranteed a hostile yet warm welcome. Naruto waited till he received a loud "Enter" from the other side and opened the door.

There was A in his Kage robes sitting at the desk, next to him was a man even bigger, it was obvious this man was quite a few years younger than the Raikage but he had the same dark complexion and build, he wore glasses to cover his eyes and had two horn tattoo's on his right cheek.

"Ah Namikaze-san, may I ask where your team are" A said

"We ran into some trouble on the way back with the Akatsuki" Naruto said, this got a reaction out of the Raikage to say the least.

A stood up and slammed his hand's through the desk, which splintered into a thousand tiny pieces and rocketed around the room, Naruto had the common sense to cover his face with his torn and dirty sage cloak to prevent the needless loss of an eye.

"Where did you encounter them!" he yelled as his face became red with what seemed like undirected rage, as he was not angry at Naruto but angry that Yugito may still be missing "Was Yugito-chan with them, how did you escape... Tell Me NOW!" he roared and smashed a hole into a wall, this was seen by several of the builders Naruto had taken note of on his way in and they subsequently got to work patching the now man sized DIY door that A had built.

'_Wow Yugi-chan was right he is short tempered and excitable_' "My team were on our way here from Tenshi bridge when I felt a large burst of chakra, after consulting my team we decided to investigate. The large chakra signature was coming from a large town that was completely void of life except for one thing we could see I the center of town, a large blue two tailed cat" at this point A had calmed himself enough to sit down.

"Yo bro looks like this foo knows what's up with Yugito too" The taller man rapped badly.

Naruto gave the man a questioning look before continuing. "Upon my arrival at the scene, Yugito-san had been incapacitated by the Akatsuki members, Hidan and Kakuzu. We prevented the Akatsuki from taking Yugito, and captain Yamato removed her from the area to a safer location while Asuma and myself engaged the Akatsuki members, with Asuma fighting Hidan and I focused on Kakuzu" nartuo went to continue but was stopped by the Raikage who was once again got out of his seat before interrupting the blond.

"Where is Yugito-chan now" the Kage said in a strangely calm voice.

"She is just outside waiting for me to finish this meeting before she come to see you" Naruto said.

"You saved her?" A asked.

"Of course we did, why would we let the Akatsuki take there target when we are working against them, and the way I see it we are allies on this, I would save anybody I could from being taken like that" Naruto said

"It's rare, that all the past animosity between our villages and even though there is a working agreement to cooperate with Konoha to deal with the Akatsuki, that you would risk yourself to be taken and your team just to save a kunoichi from a rival village... …. Thank you for saving her" A said, Naruto was shocked that this man who seemed to expel power, and a twinge of arrogance from every pore would be thanking Naruto so calmly.

A went to the door and directed, the blond waiting patiently for her boyfriend to finish his meeting, to enter the room.

"There is no need for that Raikage-sama, I'm sure you know that I am a jinchuuriki as well, just like Yugito, she called me on it the day we met, and I'm sure you wanted information on me when you found out my name, Yugito's bijuu was able to feel the energy of Kyuubi and inform her, unfortunate for me my bijuu is a jerk and never helps" Naruto said with a small smile at the end that he directed at his fellow blond.

"This kid's go style yo. It's nice to meet ya foo, I float like a butterfly and sting like a bee, cause I'm the 8 tail's host, Killer Bee" the Younger of the muscle bound men rapped badly again introducing himself at last before pushing his fist out for a fist bump

Naruto looked hesitantly at the unmoving fist before slowly bringing his own up and they came together in a tentative fist bump. "yo Bee I'm Naruto Namikaze, future Hokage, and I will protect all the jinchuuiki that I can with my life" In similar bad rap style.

This caused mixed reactions around the room, Bee thought he had found someone to help him with his art. A was shaking his head knowing this would be painful with two rapping idiots. And Yugito was planing to make Naruto pay for encouraging the rapping jinchuuriki and embarrassed that her boyfriend would do something like that, but at the same time she was proud of his determination to save all the jinchuuriki from the Akatsuki.

"So what happened to the rest of your team Namikaze-san" A asked with a sweat drop at the blond's antics with Bee.

"Ah well you see the Akatsuki members were rather hard to kill, in fact Hidan was as close to immortal as they come, nothing Asuma could do would kill him, and Kakuzu had six hearts, the one in his body and a different heart that used each one of the elements, each one was represented by a mask and could separate from his body so I was out numbered and ninjutsu was out because he could counter anything I tried" Naruto said, thinking back to how he had been hunted by the masks.

"Well eventually Asuma picked up an injury and Hidan began some sort of ritual that would kill Asuma, he stabbed himself in the heart with his own blade and used a variant of a transference and blood seal to transfer any injuries he causes to himself, to the person who's blood he takes for ritual, Asuma was effectively stabbed in the heart I was able to put him into stasis but the only person who could stand a chance a chance to heal them was Tsunade-baachan. Yamato had returned just moments before and was able to get Asuma to a safe location but I was forced to use kyuubi's chakra to eventually kill both of them" Naruto said, he was still rather upset he needed to use Kyuubi to beat the pair.

"So Yamato and Asuma have gone back to Konoha, well I am glad you saved Yugito" A said

"I still don't understand why she was out there in the first place, she was alone, in an empty city. Where was her team" Naruto demanded

"The counsel sent her on the mission solo, and she has never had a permanent team, Yugito-chan was never liked by the counsel and before I became Raikage the counsel was given the power to send her on mission's when she is not on missions for me because she is considered a weapon by the counselors and by most of Kumo" A said

"No more, you have to do something or she will be taken by the Akatsuki because of it. Let her return to Konoha with me, we can protect her until the threat passes, I know you do not trust the strength of other villages but she will be much safer with me in Konoha, than with the counsel here. She's even the official envoy to Konoha so you can pass it off as a long term mission, because I will not leave her here, it's not safe" Naruto said determination burning in his eyes.

"I will think about it, for now I have to go send a letter to the team that is out searching for Yugito, why don't you both rest up, I'm sure you must be tired from your trip" A said as he dismissed the pair.

The couple walked aimlessly around for awhile, just enjoying each others company before they arrived at Naruto's hotel room.

"I'll see you tonight... well go to your favorite restaurant, my treat, I hope they have ramen" Naruto said as he gave Yugito a quick peck on the lips before he turned and walked into the hotel.

'_A date, I haven't been on a date for three years, I have nothing to wear_' Yugito thought as she walked away

'**Well nothing sounds god to me**' Nibi said lecherously

'_Damn__ it you perverted cat why cant you ever help_' the blond replied

'**I don't see why it matter's, we both know your crazy for each other so just where anything**' Nibi moaned

'_I want to look good for him though_' Yugito thought back as she was now determined to find a outfit that would blow Naruto's mind.

**End Chapter!**


	28. The Shadow Vs The Sage

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 28: The Shadow Vs The Sage**

Yugito was currently looking through several stores for something nice to wear for her date that night, normally an attractive woman looking for a nice dress was no big deal, but this was Yugito she had never accepted a date from anyone and had only ever been seen in her ninja attire, this abnormality had drawn a small crowd.

"what does she think she is doing" one man whispered not too quietly.

"I don't know, she probably finally accepted some guys date offer, bet she doesn't even notice that nobody in this town really likes her" another said not even bothering to hush his voice.

"So what, I would fuck her I mean look at her, she's easily one of the hottest chick's in the village, I wouldn't keep the bitch around though I don't want no demon as a girlfriend, who would" this time the man almost yelled it, hoping she could hear.

Yugito could hear them and despite the fact she knew nothing they said mattered in her relationship it still hurt. She tried desperately to not listen until a womans voice came to her ear.

"You know you might be wrong and she does have a proper date with someone who might be genuinely interested. That bitch was walking around the village with a chunin from Konoha earlier today and I have to say he was smoking hot" a tall thin red headed female said, this received a few looks of interest.

"heh he has it lucky then, sham to see such a fine piece of ass go to a some foreign scum though" a shorter man with glasses said "well what's this guy look like"

"Oh he was tall had a light tan, nothing as dark as most of the people from Kumo but it looked more like a light bronze, his body was to die for, wearing a big red cape like thing but it was pretty badly torn, bright blue eyes, and finally his hair was spiky and yellow had bangs the framed his face that had these adorable whisker marks" the woman replied a small blush coming to her cheeks as she thought about the blond. "I wonder if he will give me a go after hes finished with that, thing"

Yugito heard this and instinctively let out a small hiss and some killer intent from her spot as she was looking at a small red dress, this didn't seem to faze the observing group as they continued talking about Naruto without a care in the world.

"Oh I saw him a few days ago, he has this aura of power about him just like Bee-sama and Raikage-sama" a smaller woman said as she too had a blush

"Who is this guy is he an envoy or something" an older man said, "we should ask this jonnin, they are all informed of what foreign diplomats are in the village"

Walking down the street was a dark tanned man with silver hair carrying a large cleaver and looking rather bored. "Ah Darui Senpai" a tall chunin who was in the group greeted upon the arrival of the worlds laziest ninja that was outside a certain clan in Konoha.

"Yo" Darui said as he stopped his walk to let out a yawn.

"Um, Senpai, I was wondering if you had any information on the blond from Konoha, we have seen him around the village and we would like to know his name" the chunin said tentatively.

"Wha? You mean you haven't heard, man its the talk of all the jonnin at the moment. That kid is Naruto Namikaze, the son of the yellow flash" Darui yawned.

Needless to say the group as a whole looked like they had just been told the Raikage was a woman, there mouths were so far open they were in serious danger of having to hire a retrieval crew just to locate them they were so far deep in the ground.

Yugito had used this moment of the crowds utter bewilderment to slip past them, having picked out a dress she was confident Naruto would be blown away by she decided to run home quickly and change.

(Somewhere North of Tenshi Bridge)

Orochimaru was sitting in a chair coughing and spitting out small amounts of blood. His battle with Naruto had certainly taken its toll, the hebi-sennin would only be able to last a few more months in this body, he had hoped to make it last at least a year longer, but his rapid shedding of his skin multiple times had decreased the amount of time his body would last drastically.

"Where were you, you were supposed to train me" came a slow drawl from behind him, even after all these years the Uchiha hadn't changed and even though you couldn't see his it, you could tell there was an arrogant smirk on the face of Sasuke Uchiha.

Orochimaru didn't respond instead his assistant answered for him "Orochimaru-sama cant train for a few days, he is recovering from a battle" Kabuto said readjusting his glasses.

"A battle huh who was it, that old teammate of yours, or one of the Akatsuki, I cant imagine anyone else doing something like that to you" Sasuke sneered

"It wasn't either, but you would be interested in who it was" Kabuto teased Sasuke knowing that he would want to know if there was another strong warrior out there.

"Hn, fine who is it, if I know them it was probably that pathetic old sensei of mine Kakashi" Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Nope it wasn't Kakashi Hatake... …. It was Naruto Uzumaki, although I think he has a new name now, now he is known and Naruto Namikaze, from the research I have done since the fight he has killed at least one member of the Akatsuki, and they have given him a do not approach rating. He is far superior to you now Sasuke-kun, I guess you didn't do a very good job killing him, I hope your more sure when you kill your brother" Kabuto said with a smirk.

The second he had finished Sasuke unsheathed his katana and went to move to attack the egotistical medic when Orochimaru finally spoke.

"Sasuke, don't, we need Kabuto for my research... And Kabuto when were you planing to tell me he was that mans son" Orochimaru spat before he coughed up some more blood.

"What man, the dobe is an orphan, a clanless looser" Sasuke spat, the fact that Naruto had hurt Orochimaru this badly had been like yet another slap in the face to him "I bet he used the Kyuubi to do that right" he said thinking Naruto would never be able to do that with his own power.

"I'm afraid not, Naruto-kun has become far stronger than we could of ever known, he did not use one ounce of Kyuubi's chakra. And to answer your first question, Naruto is the son of the Yondaime Hokage, would that be what you consider a 'clanless looser'" Kabuto paused enjoying the look of outrage on the Uchiha's face. "Orochimaru-sama the reason I came here was to tell you what I have found out, unfortunately Konoha has no more information on the boys abilities"

Orochimaru sat there for awhile before getting up and slowly making his way to his room, aided by the silver haired medic.

(Kumo)

Naruto had been looking through the clothes that he had brought with him to find something to wear on his date, he knew they had been on many dates before but this somehow felt different, he wanted to impress Yugito and treat her to a nice night out.

Naruto finally decided on a black button up shirt with the Uzumaki swirl over his heart, black dress pants and his white cloak that had Namikaze embroidered on the back, with the white cloak on the illusion was complete and anyone who saw him would have sworn they were looking right at the Yondaime Hokage.

'_Hope Yugi-chan likes what I'm wearing_' he thought as he left his room to the meeting place in a nearby park they had agreed on.

Naruto left the hotel and crossed the road into the small park, it was only a small journey but Naruto had become aware of several people staring at him and muttering. This didn't bother Naruto as he was used to the stares by now although he hoped they wouldn't bother him during his night out.

Any thoughts of the sort soon faded way into the back of his mind along with every other rational thought except one '_Holy shit_'.

There was Yugito standing with a strapless purple dress that went to her ankles and showed off a decent portion of cleavage, there was a slit along the right leg that stopped about half way up her thigh, it lightly clung tightly to her perfect curves.

They just stood there staring at each other, both seemed lost for words that was until Naruto finally was able to stammer out a barely audible "Wow".

It was a simple statement but it seemed to click them back to reality. "You look good yourself, so handsome Naruto-kun you look good in white" Yugito said, she was happy with the effect she was having on him.

"You look, well I think I already said it, WOW, your always beautiful Yugi-chan,but this... just wow, I think if people see us go out like this there going to know there is something between us" Naruto said, it had been a thought in the back of his mind all afternoon but he thought if they just looked like a diplomat and an escort it would not prove much of a problem, her in this dress however, screamed date as there was no way anyone would wear something so amazing for some random foreign diplomat unless they were really important, something Naruto, at least in his opinion was not.

"I don't care, I want to be seen with you as a couple, and if people oppose it" she thought for a minute then gave him a determined glare then leaned in so she was breathing into his ear "then you will just have to kidnap me" she cooed so lightly only he could hear.

Naruto got a big smirk on his face and wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a light kiss on the lips. "Try and stop me" he laughed and they began to walk towards the restaurant district, Naruto with his arm holding her firmly into his side defensively as if to say '_she's mine_'.

There walk to the restaurant Yugito had picked out had hardly been long, but it had enough time for both Naruto and Yugito to realize they were being watched by everyone. Yugito received open Glares from some of the women while others just looked at Naruto clear lust in there eye's. The men on the other hand were split as well, half were afraid to show any signs of aggression or jealousy towards someone like the son of the yellow flash. After Darui's little conversation in front of the clothing store now the whole village knew the son of the strongest Hokage was in the village. Another group of men were not so restrained in there leering at the couple.

All of it stopped however when one foolish group decided too, for lack of a better word 'warn' the teen away from Yugito. "Hey Namikaze, you shouldn't be wasting your time with her shes nothing but the demon bitch!, you should be dating some Konoha royalty or something not the shame of Kumo like she is, let us take her off your hands for you"

The man who had been foolish enough to interfere with there date was soon on his knees emptying his stomach, killer intent rolled off of Naruto and filled the street, many couldn't stand, and this man was receiving the full directed force of it "**Don't. You. Ever. Call. Her. That. Again**" he said his eyes were now blood red and slitted as he glared into the man's eyes who backed away falling on his ass before turning to run. Needless to say the trip to the restaurant went smoothly and quietly after that.

They arrived at a large seafood place which didn't surprise Naruto at all, he had known about her love for sushi, when they entered the restaurant Naruto was pleased to see that here at least people treated Yugito kindly.

"Ah Yugito-chan here for dinner again I take it, and who is this" an older woman around 35 asked eying Naruto appreciatively.

"Ah yes Kalli-chan this is Naruto, my boyfriend, Naruto this is Kalli-chan, she used to look after me and get my food when I was younger and the counsel were punishing me for not improving enough in my training or doing something wrong" Yugito said introducing Naruto to the waitress, she was dark like most of the population of Kumo and had short auburn hair, she was slightly taller than Yugito and as she was not a kunoichi had a small amount of puppy fat in her face that cave her a look of a very caring person.

"Boyfriend... That's a shocker little Yugito-chan has turned down every date she has ever been asked to go on, yet you come along and bam just like that" Kalli said

Naruto blushed and scratched his head in a way that was uniquely Naruto. "Well we have a lot in common I suppose" Naruto said not wanting to give away to much about himself or there realtionship.

Kalli just gave a smile and a shrug and showed the pair to a quiet table at the back where there was little chance of being seen by others eating in the restaurant.

"Well she is at least nice apart from the Raikage you don't seem to have many friends, those people on the street if we weren't in your village I would have turned them all into toad's for what they said about you" Naruto said sadly.

"Don't worry about it Naru-kun lets just order and have a nice meal" she offered.

"Alright... for you. I'm going to have the mixed sea food ramen, how many plates of sushi do you want" he asked knowing she could easily eat multiple plates of her favorite form of seafood.

"Three I think, seeing as your paying you can spoil me, before I spoil you later" she said seductively getting the desired blush out of Naruto before he left to order there food.

They sat and quietly chatted while they ate, mostly about some of the adventures Naruto had with the Toads during his three year exodus. Yugito enjoyed the way Naruto would still be childish sometimes and acted out several events causing her to giggle.

When they had finished Naruto paid for the meal. He had saved a lot of money and still received his weekly chunin wage while away so his poor 'Gama-chan' wallet was not abused to badly in paying for there dinner.

Yugito then took Naruto on a walk up a large mountain on the edge of the village claiming it was her favorite spot, and Naruto soon found out why. From the peak they could see the lights of Kumo illuminating the nights sky on one side, while on the other the full moon cast an eery glow over the whole valley that Kumo was located in, clouds would hug the cliffs and mountainsides in a way that made it obvious why they were in the village hidden in the clouds.

"It's beautiful up here" Naruto whispered enjoying the view as he sat beside Yugito, she had her head resting on his shoulder, while he had an arm holding her tightly into his side in a loving embrace"

"Yeah I come up here to think or to hide from the villagers, only shinobi can get up here so it is like a small sanctuary" Yugito said thinking back to all the times she had come up here "But this would have to be my favorite trip here, I have never been this happy here before" Yugito said and gave Naruto a light kiss on the cheek that turned into a heated make out session.

They stayed on the mountain in an epic tongue battle for close to an hour before Yugito jumped up dragging Naruto Naruto with her as she began to run down the mountainside not caring her hair was now messy and flying around wildly and her dress had wrinkles and looked like it had been thrown around the floor and not cleaned, which in a way it had.

"where are you taking me now Yugi-chan" Naruto asked playfully adding a boost of speed to come up beside her as she ran.

"Home" was all she said as she led Naruto through unexplored streets before they came to a small apartment complex.

Naruto made a shadow clone and sent it back to the hotel. He didn't want people to suspect they were a couple anymore than they already had, a futile objective as by now the whole village was talking about there little trip to the seafood restaurant.

Yugito didn't care what he was doing or where he sent his clone she just opened the door and dragged him inside and slammed the door while she hungrily claimed Naruto's lips with her own again.

(The Next Morning)

Naruto had awoken for the second day in a row with Yugito purring contently into his chest, this time he was sure she was awake however as she was lightly kissing his scar on his chest.

"I could get used to waking up like this" Naruto said as he began stroking her long hair all the way to the end of the tips just above her hips.

Yugito's only reply was to snuggle in closer before giving a satisfied "Good"

"You know my shadow clone dispelled through the night I should get back to my hotel and sneak in before anyone suspects anything" Naruto reasoned, this didn't go over well with Yugito as she began protesting wordlessly to get him to stay by tightening her grip on him.

"I know, I don't want to leave either but it's probably not a good idea to get caught here once the day gets busy" Naruto said fighting an internal struggle not to take her right then and there, she was just too sexy the way she clung to him like a life raft and her hair framed her body almost like a silk blanket.

"Fine!" she pouted angrily but with no malice in her voice "but you owe me later"

"Its a promise and I always keep my promises" he said lovingly and slowly removed himself from her arms before getting dressed and leaving through a window.

(Konoha Later that Day)

Yamato had run constantly since leaving Naruto at the wooden house he made, he was tired but would not let that stop him from getting back to Konoha as fast as he could and get Asuma to Tsunade.

He gave a sigh of relief as he saw the gates fast approaching. Not stopping to sign in with Izumo and Kotetsu who had a confused look on there face at seeing the site of the Anbu captain carrying Asuma on his back with markings all over his face and arms.

Tsunade was having a quiet day, the only disturbance was from a nearby hot spring where Jiraiya had been caught peeping once again by some passer by and alerted the women inside. Tsunade just shook her head at the memory, she knew Jiraiya let himself get caught most of the time, he could after all become almost invisible with his chameleon jutsu to the point where even highly skilled ninja couldn't see him.

The female Hokage gave a sigh and went for her hidden saki when Yamato burst into the room.

"Tenzo! What are you doing here" she yelled in shock and thus forgetting to use his code name.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but on our way back from Tenshi Bridge we encountered the Akatsuki" tenzo said urgently he would have continued but Tsunade had stood up and grabbed the front of his vest.

"Where is Naruto is he safe, if you let them capture him I will kill you" she screamed shaking the poor man, not letting up for a second so that he could answer.

"He. (shake) Is. (shake) Fine. (shake)" Yamato managed to breath out at last, poor Asuma on his back shaking around with the Anbu captain.

Tsunade stopped. Dusted herself down despite not being dirty and sat back behind the desk. "well then why are you here" then she realized what was on his back. "Asuma! What happened to him"

"It was the Akatsuki, one of there members used some kind of ritual to transfer bodily harm onto Asuma, Naruto-san was able to put Asuma into stasis with a seal, I have never seen anything like it" the anbu captain said formally.

"That is a seven point stasis seal, only extraordinary seal masters like Naruto and myself can use that seal, it effectively stops the body completely, unlike other forms of stasis where minor body functions are still required this seal is a complete stasis" came a voice from the window and there sat Jiraiya "I take it then that if you are here that the damage must be serious as you haven't taken him to the hospital of either Kumo or Konoha and come straight here"

"Yes Jiraiya-sama Naruto-san told me that only Tsunade-sama would have a chance at healing him, Naruto is fine by the way and he managed to kill both Akatsuki members" Yamato finished placing Asuma on the desk as Tsunade began examining him.

"His heart is punctured should the seal release I would only have about thirty seconds to heal him before it is too late, Jiraiya can this seal be held during surgery" Tsunade asked urgently as that would be the only way they could be sure of saving the jonnin's life.

"It can if there is someone as awesome as me in the room" Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"Good, then we need to get him to the hospital right away" Tsunade said, then she went pale before turning back to Yamato. "If Naruto isn't here then he must be completing the mission solo" she said, Yamato nodded "oh we are so screwed" the Anbu captain sighed, he had just remembered Naruto's awful track record with showing respect to authority figures, Tsunade nodded in response, grabbing Asuma and jumping out the window next to the one occupied by Jiraiya, who soon followed after her.

An hour later Tsunade left the operating room to find Yamato and Kurenai there waiting for her. Yamato had gone to find Kurenai after leaving Tsunade's office, knowing that she would want to be there for the father of her unborn child.

"How is he Tsunade-sama" Kurenai asked as soon as she saw the blond haired Hokage.

"He will be fine in a few months he's got a long way to go for a recovery though, a blade through the heart is not something that people usually survive, it it wasn't for Naruto's seal he would most certainly would have died" Tsunade said.

"Oh thank kami" Kurenai sighed as relief washed over her after finding out Asuma would recover.

"Kurenai who is the leader of your team at the moment?" Yamato asked knowing she must not be on duty because of the pregnancy.

"Well I had Genma take over but they have not been on any official meetings yet and I was thinking of putting them in the Jonnin exams although I am unsure if Kiba and Hinata are ready" kurenai said

Tsunade and Yamato left after that to allow Kurenai to go see Asuma.

(Kumo)

Naruto had spent the week in Kumo, the Raikage had given him a training ground to use but he had to be accompanied at all times, it was quite fortunate he had a Kumo kunoichi who was more than willing to volunteer for the task.

Naruto was currently training with Yugito when a Anbu appeared in the clearing. Stopping there friendly spar they turned to greet the Anbu. "Hello Anbu-san what can we do for you" Naruto said cheerfully, he had become well liked around the town, mostly due to his constant smile and laid back attitude he had when he wasn't fighting.

"Namikaze-san you are requested to see Raikage-sama as soon as possible" the Anbu said shortly before disappearing the same way he came.

"Well he wasn't very friendly" Naruto grumbled playfully "Guess not everyone likes me as much as Samui and Karui" Naruto said knowing the response he was about to receive as Yugito began to mutter about pushy friends that should leave here Naruto-kun alone.

(FLASHBACK)

Samui , Karui and Omoi collapsed just inside the front gate grumbling about how there mission was a waist of time, they had made it all the way to the now ruins of the once popular holiday village before a eagle arrived saying Yugito had returned safely to Kumo.

"Damn Yugito-chan, making us go all the way out to Kaiter town to save her, just to get called back because she is already home" Samui said exhausted from her journey, the others just nodded they hadn't stopped to rest in two days.

"What's wrong Samui-chan, I didn't cause that much of a problem did I" came a voice from behind the group.

Slowly turning around they saw Yugito standing next to someone they had never seen before and for Samui and Kauri they had decided one thing, they wanted this man.

"Oh it was no real bother Yugito-chan, may I ask, who is your handsome friend" Samui asked walking up to Naruto swaying her hips slightly and not taking her eyes off the spiky haired blond "Hi I'm Samui its a pleasure to meet you" she said seductively.

Yugito was frozen on the one hand Samui was her best friend and would never hurt her, but on the other this bitch was hitting on Naruto and needed to die.

Naruto was about to respond but then Naruto was cut off by the red headed Kauri. "And I'm Kauri are you in Kumo long, maybe we can get together while you are here" she said her yellow eyes Intently gazing into his Azure blue.

"Um well" was about as far as Naruto got before Yugito cut him off "hes busy" she snapped defensively before wrapping a arm around his and dragging him away "I'm Naruto by the way, it was nice meeting you" he called out as his girlfriend forced him from the area.

'_Naruto huh, wait that was the guy yugito-chan said was her boyfriend wasn't it, oh well doesn't mean I cant try it will give me something to do for a few weeks anyway_' Samui thought.

Karui's thought process was far less complex '_Naruto hot, I really, want some_'. Now Karui was not a dense or stupid fan girl by any means, but she had been stunned by what in her mind was like an exotic delicacy that was always the first thing you went for at a fancy restaurant.

"Hey Samui-chan, no hard feeling hey this one is mine" Karui declared

"No chance, he will be mine but the first problem is Yugito-chan, she told me he was her boyfriend a few days ago, oh and there is one more thing about him that makes him an even better catch, he's the son of the Yondaime Hokage, the yellow flash" Samui said

"Wow he is that man's son, how is it nobody ever knew about that, he does look strong though I want him even more now, guess we will just have to fight Yugito-chan for him, all's fair in love and war after all" Karui replied.

During this exchange Omoi just sat there, his mind running off on the possibility's of what would happen if the three girls had an all out cat fight, he had concluded in his most unusual way that it would lead not only to the destruction of Kumo but the entire elemental countrys. Moving on from this thought he then decided that the best way to deal with this situation was to open another sucker and let it sort itself out.

(FLASHBACK END)

After that incident Samui and Karui seemed to appear when ever Yugito and Naruto were out in the village either together or alone and this had led to her current state of annoyance.

"Oh come on Yugi-chan I was just kidding, sure they are nice girls but they have nothing on you" he said beginning to walk in the direction of the Raikage tower.

This seemed to calm her down a bit, she knew Naruto was her boyfriend but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at the way they would throw themselves at Naruto so obviously while he was still nice and polite about it.

Naruto and Yugito arrived at the door to the Raikage's office and knocked, entering after a loud "come in" Naruto saw A behind his desk with Bee, Samui, Karui and Omoi standing in front of it.

"Ah Namikaze son just who I wanted to see, we have gone over the information you have provided, your tally of Akatsuki members is now three it seem's quite impressive, that however does not mean I can trust you to look after Yugito-chan and until I am satisfied she will be safe in Konoha there is no way I am letting her go with you" A said lightly glaring at the boy although there was no real menace held in it.

"What do you mean, you have said it yourself, I have killed three S class criminals, what more could you possibly need, Yugito may be safe in the village but with the counsels control over her she can be sent out with out your say so" Naruto said respectfully trying to keep down any anger he may have been feeling at the accusation that he was to weak to defend his most precious person.

"Fine then!" A said standing up.

"So you are letting her come with me?" Naruto asked and looked around the room, Yugito was not smiling she looked a little worried.

"No!, you will prove to me you are worthy, fight me in a match, and if you impress me enough she can leave. Don't think I have no idea you two have been seeing each other, hell half the village knows it and while I do not necessarily approve of her dating someone from another village I cant stop her from liking you but I can stop her from being around you often" A said and began to put on his Kage robe and hat.

"So basically we fight if I win Yugi-chan can come to Konoha until we at least deal with the Akatsuki but if I loose she stays here?" Naruto asked deadly serious

"More or less" A replied "Bee go do what ever it is you do to draw a crowd and bring them to training ground 7, I want as many people as possible to watch me beat the son of the yellow flash into the ground" A said and he blew a hole in the wall before jumping out.

Naruto had a determined look on his face, nothing would stop him from making sure Yugito was safe and if the only way to do that was to beat the Raikage in a duel then so be it. His girlfriend on the other hand looked like she was ready to be sick '_Naruto cant beat A-sama hes just too strong, not even Kirabi has been able to best him when he uses his lightening armor_'

When Naruto, Yugito and the others that were in the office at the time of the challenge arrived at training ground 7 there was already a large number of Kumo ninja there to watch the show.

"So boy are you ready, I owe your father a beating but he is dead now so I guess you will do" A sneered.

"I'm not just ready, I'm going to win! Old man" Naruto declared getting gasps from the crowd, some because of his declaration but most because of the fact Naruto called there Raikage 'old man'.

Naruto and A got into there stances, Naruto decided against using sage mode just yet wanting to get a feel of his opponent. He didn't recognize the stance A took but it was similar to the Goken of Gai and Lee, it was for this reason he chose a modified version of his original toad style. '_looks like he is going to use speed, guess I will just have to use that speed of his against him_' the blond thought

A took off at a high speed that could only be followed by a few of the elite jonnin of the village '_well this was over fast'_ they thought before there eyes almost vacated there orbital sockets, there was Naruto calm as you like blocking the Raikages punch before flipping over him and kicking him in the back into a boulder.

Naruto was on guard now he may have won that little exchange but he could tell that A was only toying with him at that speed, after all this man was supposed to be the fastest man alive. A got up and this time took off at a much faster pace Naruto narrowly avoided him and they began there close combat dance. Naruto would jump a direct kick spinning in mid air before delivering one of his own only to have it blocked easily, in fact for every hit one of the pair made they had missed around 30 but because there speed was so fast it just looked like a blur to most of the onlookers.

Naruto knew he was going nowhere fast like this and made several clones, this got a small kick into the Raikage's side giving the original Naruto the opening he needed. Dropping down Naruto delivered a drop kick sending A flying through the air the clones he made jumped up and kicked him again, NA-MI-KAZE NARUTO-BARRAGE his clones called out distributing a hail of kicks and punches before the real Naruto arrived and sent A back to earth with a devastating spin kick.

Jumping back Naruto got into a loose stance and waited, the crowd looked on shocked there leader had just taken one hell of a beating, they soon relaxed a little when they saw A remove himself from the hole Naruto had left him in.

"Heh not bad kid but if that's all you got this is over without me even trying" boasted A as he took off this time far faster than Naruto could react to the only thing he was able to do was think one word, '_FUCK_' before he was sent flying with a viscous punch to the chest, the beating didn't stop there and he was nailed in the chest with an elbow knocking him back towards earth, the blond was about six yards from the ground when A appeared again this time knocking the wind right out of Naruto and caused him to almost float in the air a small trail of blood flowing from his mouth before A jumped over him and smashed the blond head first into the ground before he jumped away a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Heh you couldn't even keep up with my full speed without lightening armor how do you ever intend to defend yourself against the Akatsuki let alone Yugito-chan" A taunted although his voice seemed to have a hint of regret in it. The onlookers were ecstatic at seeing A defeat the blond, then for the second time during the fight Naruto did something that shocked them, this time he stood up.

"Don't think this is over just yet old man I told you I was going to win didn't I, if beating you is what it takes to keep Yugi-chan safe then there is no way I will loose" Naruto declared angrily, wiping the blood from his mouth before bringing his hands up into a hand seal and the restriction seals began to glow before fading.

"Restriction seals huh, so how fast are you now" A said but the question was answered without words when Naruto disappeared at speed that were greater than his own and delivered attempted a punch right at A's face who narrowly avoided the contact that he was sure would not have ended well for him. Responding with an drop kick, A went wide eyed when Naruto seemed to contort in mid air and sent the back of his heal to the Raikage's face as he turned like a corkscrew and landing into a roll.

The first thing he came to realize about this new and improved Naruto was that he packed a hell of a lot more punch than he did before the seals were removed. '_So he's strength has also increased along with his speed, for one so young to be this talented, I wonder what else he is hiding_' A thought as he got over his shock and began weaving in and out of the punches of several clones thanking kami that clones were never as strong as the original.

After A had eliminated the cloned he searched for the real Naruto but he was nowhere to be seen until a he shimmered into existence running through several hand seals. A was far to shocked to even conside moving. '_what was that jutsu it was like he just appeared_' he was brought out of this train of thought by Naruto finishing his jutsu "Fuuton: Giant Wind Bullets" Naruto yelled before he took in a deep breath and began blowing out massive balls of compressed air the size of a small house.

A was now on the retreat again this jutsu was not only large but had great speed behind it as well, the only positive A could find was he could only use two before he had to stop to collect more air and that would be his point of attack. Running through some hand signs of his own as he dodged another house sized ball of compressed air as it began to tear up the ground. "And that's two... Raiton; Twin Spiraling Bolts" A called out and shot a large bolt of lightening at Naruto from each hand and they came together spinning around each other before connecting at the tip which seemed to gain eye's, A was shocked when Naruto smirked at this and blew another Bullet, this time without needing to breath in '_he tricked me into thinking he only had two in him before he needed to recharge, not bad_'.

The lightening hit the wind bullet and they fought for dominance before the Fuuton jutsu took over and redirected the lightening and used the charge to shoot even faster, A was shocked that the boys jutsu was that strong but reacted fast enough so he was not torn into more pieces than his previous desk. The jutsu smashed into the ground and there was a huge explosion the force of it threw the Raikage into a small cliff side that cracked and buried him with a small layer of rocks and dirt.

"Phew" Naruto sighed, using his last bullet that he kept in reserve had ended the jutsu, walking slowly toward the rubble where the Raikage now lay he saw that it was glowing blue and sounded like it was crackling. Deciding it was for the best he kept a distance and got into a ready stance.

Lightening exploded from the rubble leaving behind it a clearly aggravated Raikage, lightening was surrounding his body and causing him to glow. "Ok fun's over now, you have had a good run kid but I think it's time to end this, although I do ask how you managed to hide in the open before you used that Fuuton jutsu" A said clearly confident Naruto would now loose without much of a fight.

"Oh that, its my Sensei's favorite jutsu, although he uses it for things I would rather not discuss at this point in time, as to your statement about finishing me, I have news for you... I'm just warming up" Naruto said and one of his Shuriken seals began to spin.

On the edge of the training ground with the rest of the onlookers Yugito was shocked '_just warming up? What the hell Naru-kun, I guess he doesn't realize what he is facing now that's Raikage-sama's lightening armor_' That was when Yugito noticed something was happening to Naruto red oval markings were forming arounf his eyes and now that she was focusing with her sight boosted by Nibi she saw his eyes were no longer blue, they were yellow '_what is this? I have seen him use Kyuubi's power and it makes his eyes red and slitted, not yellow and bar like_'

'**Oh my, kitten can you feel that, that power, this is it the same energy he used to awaken you from your coma... It's magnificent, to be able to feel all of nature around you, almost talking to you, you can feel his chakra signature relax just from its presence**' Nibi purred remembering how it felt for the small amount of time the senjutsu chakra was in her host's system.

Yugito went wide eyed at this '_maybe Naruto was not bluffing but if A uses his full power this is all over_' she thought even though she was begging for Naruto to win so she could be with him in Konoha at least for the foreseeable future while the Akatsuki were a threat.

A saw the changes in the blonds appearance but thought it negligible, kicking off all anybody could see was A disappear, some of the veteran Taijutsu specialist's could follow his movement's but not well.

Naruto was hit square in the chest and sent flying. "Game over Kid, your 20 years to soon to be anywhere near my level" A said with a smirk, in truth the Raikage had thoroughly enjoyed the fight and hoped to have more like it as his only real competition was his brother.

The crowd roared in a approval, '_this time_' they all thought '_this time he will not get back up_' but they were once again shocked as Naruto kicked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off like nothing had happened at all "Wow that was fast I only just got a block in" Naruto said confusing A and shocking the crowd '_HE BLOCKED IT?_' They all screamed in there heads, some of the more excitable and less in control ninja like Karui yelled it out loud voicing the collective thoughts of the gathered group.

"What do you mean I am sure I hit you" a said still shocked the boy was able to even stand, yet here he was completely unharmed. "here let me show you" Naruto said and he disappeared in a blur as well however it was still much slower than the Raikage, but that was what Naruto was expecting.

The Raikage saw Naruto approaching and thanks to his lightening quick reflexes (pun intended) lazily bent his head to the side as the blonds fist came close and readied for the counter, this proved to be a huge mistake.

A's face contorted and buckled like he had just been hit full on in the face by a charging bull, the pressure caused the Raikage to once again blur out of existence, although this time it was not from the speed of his own movement, he was hit with such force he could no longer hold himself onto the ground even with his armor.

"What the Fuck was that" Karui yelled as Naruto turned slowly to see A lying on the ground unsure is he was conscious or not

"I don't know, nobody has ever been able to hit A-sama when he has been using his lightening armor not even Bee-sama" Samui said

"that's harsh yo, I can hit when hes charged but I don't like to clobber my bro" Bee rapped

"Yes but I have never seen you send him flying like that, at least not without Hachibi" Samui replied

"Well hes Mr 9 and he's Fighting fine but if he wants to beat Bro he needs to get to the back of the line" Bee rapped again as he pointed to A who was slowly getting up and for some strange reason looked happy.

"Well this is a thrill, to think someone so young could even hit me when I was using some of my Lightening Armor let alone hurt me to an extent that I would bleed this badly" A chuckled loudly before spitting out a large amount of blood, his eyes still had cut's over them and a deep scratch on his cheek was causing no small amount of discomfort, the Raikage wiped his blood off his face before his armor thickened and he turned to face the blond again "now lets see how you do against 30 percent" A declared before disappearing in a blur of speed.

Naruto couldn't see a thing before he had the wind knocked out of him, A thought it was finally all over until, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke '_a shadow clone, damn now where is he, hes using that invisibility jutsu again and with my armor up I cant focus enough to sense where he is and if I drop the armor that ability he has with the changed eyes and increased strength and reach will crush me, clever. That damn hermit sure knows how to teach, with tactic's like this its no wonder Konoha has been considered the strongest village for so long_'

A looked around the clearing for anything that looked like ripples or distortions, but what seemed to confuse the Raikage was that now he was looking for something like that they were appearing everywhere.

Naruto appeared behind A and sent a kick into the Raikage's back, Naruto was shocked that he didn't do more damage, even with his added sage powers but figured that it wasn't called 'Lightening Armor' for nothing and must give him some defensive ability's as well as the increased speed.

A spun around without Naruto realizing it and smashed his fist into the side of his head only to have the blond puff out of existence yet again. "These Shadow Clones are really getting old" the Raikage said irritated at the boy's ingenious strategy.

Several more Naruto clones appeared next to A, this time they each had a long white knife and it was glowing with Fuuton chakra. The clones attacked from each side causing A to have to react quickly even with his Armor up to 30 percent. The clones did not prove much of a trouble to A, or so he thought after the last one dispelled he failed to take note of the small cut, less than an inch that had formed on his cheek that had been previously unharmed.

'_how many clones are out there, wait all those ripples I thought that they were just my eyes playing tricks on me because I was looking for them, there cones. Oh clever boy but your game is up now_' thought A as he raced around smashing every Naruto he found but was frustrated that every single one he was hitting was a clone, "Damn it get out here" He screamed.

"Sure" came a happy voice from a nearby tree and Naruto appeared there reading a small green book.

"What do you think you are doing, are you mocking me" A roared furious the boy would take time out in a fight against a Kage to read a book.

"No not at all but I needed to find out how to beat you and thanks to my clones I know, and as for the book, well... I don't really need to focus much I can feel every movement you make even if I cant defend against it, well until now" Naruto said confidently.

Murmurs ran around the training field at this "what does he mean how can he defend against A-sama's Lightening Armor its impossible" one chunin said.

"In the ninja world nothing is impossible" a jonnin responded although he too was sceptical.

Back at the fight, A had just gotten over the shock at the blonds statement and wanted to test it rocketing off he arrived at the blond only to have him narrowly avoid his charge '_impossible_' A thought as he kicked away from the kick that was sent at him at blistering speeds '_I'm still much faster than him, that proves it, so how did he escape me_' charging in again and once more Naruto was able to just keep out of the way, and this time he seemed to find it easier.

Naruto gave a smug smirk before adjusting his stance from the Frog kumite to his own style he uses for defensive fighting. "now lets see how long it take's me to hit you" '_come on get angry the more angry you are the longer it will take for him to figure it out_' Naruto thought while taunting the large man.

A was now confused and angry '_This boy... I will show this boy_' A shot forward but once again he couldn't hit him this time there was a larger gap before he dodged.

"This time I will have you" A yelled as he attacked, he charged and just saw the smallest hint of a smile on the young blond's face before he spun on the spot and delivered a kick to the side of the Raikage's face sending him flying.

'd_amn it how is he doing it, I need to focus I wont let him push me any further, it's embarrassing_' A thought taking slow breaths to calm himself and trying to ignore the pain of that last hit.

Several things came to mind about Naruto's uncanny ability to dodge him, first he never moved from the same spot, he never attacked himself unless it was a counter, and finally he seemed to be focusing hard but not only on him. "A ninjutsu" A stated letting the blond know he had caught onto his little trick. "Jinchuuriki cant use genjutsu, so a ninjutsu is the only option, but how" A asked.

"well seeing as you figured it out I will tell you. I knew you had me with that speed, I just couldn't match it so I made several seal less clones and hid them with the chameleon jutsu. Next I hid myself a good distance away figuring that you needed high levels of focus to sustain that armor of yours, first I tested its defensive capability's with the first clone, then I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to disrupt your armor, and my clones with the Fuuton blade's gave me the answer when one of them cut your face" Naruto said in a lecturing tone

A reached up to find that he did indeed have a small cut on his cheek, then he figured it out. "A barrier" he declared sounding impressed.

"Yes I had to invent this one on the run but I would say I'm getting the hang of it now, I think I will call it the Sage Art: Air Compression Barrier, while I am using it it will greatly reduce the effect of your Armor slowing you down back to almost your normal speed" Naruto said with a grin.

"Clever I give you that but let's just see if it will work against me at full strength" A declared and the lightening thickened around him. Naruto seemed worried now, given time to perfect this jutsu he was sure he could get it to a level that was good enough but he was forced to invent this on the run and it was at best at its experimental phase.

A vanished Naruto couldn't see where he was but he could feel him, and he was right behind him. "Tough luck kid, I would enjoy another spar again sometime" A said before knocking Naruto at he back of the neck with a hard chop that even with his advanced healing with sage mode and Kyuubi couldn't deal with and he faded from consciousness.

**END CHAPTER!**

**Anyway what do you think. **

**Did the fight seem believable, I think it did but one can never be sure.**

**Also I was thinking of adding a Jonnin exam's arc but I want to know what other people think about the idea and any idea's for a second task would be good.**

**Anyway still have some idea's before then so, Till next time. **


	29. Plans

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 29: Plans**

Naruto slowly awoke to see several people standing around him, his eyes seemed glazed over and he found it hard to focus on anything for a couple of seconds before the world came back into view.

Then it hit Naruto like a ton of bricks, or as far as Naruto was concerned an angry Raikage. '_I lost, I cant leave with Yugi-chan, but I cant let her stay here its not safe, what am I going to do_' he thought as the memory of getting chopped in the back of the neck by A with his armor at full power hurting him more than any wound he may have pick up during the fight.

Then Naruto registered the voices and people that were around him. He felt two soft hands holding one of his, to Naruto this was a not difficult at all, it was Yugito. The two people standing above him well one was a medic he could tell by the red cross on his vest but the other he couldn't see well, he was standing to the back of the room, the only thing Naruto could tell for sure was that he was big.

"How is he I hope I didn't do any permanent damage, Tsunade-dono would be highly upset if I caused serious injury to her ninja in a spar, albeit a serious one" A said.

"What do you mean a spar, you said it was a fight and I had to win or Yugi-chan would have to stay here" Naruto said shocking the others in the room. Naruto, having had enough of the blurry vision and headache opted to use senjutsu to bring him back to alertness.

"Ho-how are you awake..." the Medic stammered in shock, A too was taken aback by this Naruto had been hit by him with his lightening armor at full power nobody had ever woken up from a hit from that in under a day, but Naruto had awoken in just a few hours.

"Well I heal fast, and then senjutsu heals me even faster" Naruto said flatly, he had yet to take his eyes off A who seemed to have gotten over his shock and began chuckling

"Ah the fight, well I think you will find Namikaze-san, that I said you needed to impress me, not beat me" A said brightly both Naruto and Yugito looked up at this hope suddenly filling there faces. "In truth I was going to let her go anyway, but you had upset me, I asked for a Spar when you first arrived and you never came to collect" A said, Naruto was literally beaming now his smile was so wide.

"Than's A, your not a bad man after all" Naruto grinned "But why didn't you just ask for one before we left why did you need to threaten me with not being able to save Yugi-chan from the counsel" Naruto asked.

A thought about that for a moment before he gave a deep chuckle "well lets see I wanted to fight you at your best and the best way to do that was to give you something to fight for, and you did remarkably well I must say, if Yugito-chan was not in danger or I was not threatening your relationship with her do you think you would have figured out a way to combat my armor, and I would appreciate if you kept that technique to yourself" A said finishing with a small glare.

"Oh don't worry about that, to be able to use it you need to be able to coat Fuuton chakra with Senjutsu and extend it out from the body, only people who can use it are me and Jiraiya sensei" Naruto said deciding he could now no longer call the elder toad sage erosennin after what he and Yugito had been doing. "So everything you said was to just make me fight better, uh thanks I guess, but what about what you said about us being in a relationship" Naruto said, in truth he would love to have the Raikage's blessing but if not he wouldn't care as long as they were together.

"Now why would I have an issue with someone who genuinely care's about Yugito-chan, she has had it tough all her life and she doesn't need me making it worse, who knows maybe down the line we will have a political marriage to celebrate" A said with a smile.

At this point Yugito lost it, overcome with joy at not only being allowed to go with Naruto but had the Raikage's blessing as well. She could not stop herself from hugging A and crying multiple thank you's as loud as she could.

"Ok, now I want you two to stay in Kumo for a few more days while I fix up the paper work for Yugito to be transferred as a permanent envoy in Konoha, there wont be any problems with getting Tsunade to sign that will there" A asked

"Nope there's no way Baa-chan wouldn't sign, there good friends" Naruto said confidently, he had discovered there unusual friendship in several of the letters Yugito had sent him that had request's from Tsunade, this had been what prompted him to start writing to Tsunade as well, he had been banned from telling the Hokage what he was doing in the event the wrong people found out more than they needed to know. This didn't deter Naruto and he had begun writing her small messages, like asking how the village was doing and how she was.

A just shook his head at this, the fact Naruto would call Tsunade Senju, Baa-chan was unbelievable but at the same time so was almost everything about the young sage. "very well, but you two don't go getting married or having children just yet I cant take the paperwork as it is and a inter village marriage is a lot of paperwork" the Raikage said as Naruto and Yugito both gave a full blown blush, after enjoying the jinchuuriki's embarrassment for a while A left dragging the doctor out of the room with him, said doctor seemed to be fascinated with Naruto, and had been poking and prodding him the entire time they talked.

Naruto and Yugito didn't say anything they just looked at each other before Yugito ran over to the bed and jumped on top of him pulling Naruto into a hug and light kiss. "I cant believe he is letting me go, I thought for sure he would say I have to stay because I hold Nibi" Yugito said after the quick embrace, she was still laying on the hospital bed that Naruto was in but no longer right on top of him.

"So we have a couple of day's before we leave is there anything you want to do, would you like me to help you pack" the Kyuubi jinchuuriki asked

"Um well I want to say goodbye to Bee and his team, even though they have been massively over stepping there boundary's with you" She said before mumbling something not at all nice about Samui and Karui. "Then there is Dauri and Shee they were always nice to me, apart from that there is A but we will have to see him when we leave. As for help no, I don't think you will be helping me, your going to be doing it all" she said teasing him at the end.

"Aw come on Yugi-chan there is way to much of it, cant you help a little" Naruto fake whined before giving her a light peck on the lips.

"I suppose I could help, but I'm not as good with seal's as you, I mean what I can seal in 20 you can do in 1" she said stealing another kiss before getting off the bed.

"Well I guess I cant stay here all day" Naruto said getting out of his bed and getting dressed before walking with Yugito out into the afternoon sun.

(Sealing Cave)

The giant form of Sanbi was slowly fading from view as the remaining members of the Akatsuki stood around focusing there chakra on the sealing.

"Damn it! Why is this taking so long, this bijuu doesn't even have a seal" Kisame said angrily.

"there are three less of us now, we may have the ring for Sasori which we gave to Tobi, but Kakuzu's body was retrieved by a team of Kumo ninja and Hidan, well he is nothing but particle's waiting for what energy he has gathered via that seal of his to fade before he dies, along with Orochimaru still in possession of his. We are down three rings that are needed for the sealing" Itachi said.

"Well why isn't Zetsu here helping, he already located our targets in Iwa, so where is he now" Kisame asked

"I sent him to go to Kumo to check on the Nibi and Kyuubi to make sure they haven't moved, although it would be unwise to move on kyuubi right now we cant have him escaping us and disappearing again" Pein said.

It was at this moment that the plant like figure of Zetsu appeared. "_**we bring news leader-sama**_" black Zetsu said.

"What is it Zetsu, and now you are hear you can help with the sealing" Pein said

"_**The Kyuubi jinchuuriki and the Raikage had a Spar**_, _and boy it was a good one, that Namikaze is one tough character_,_** the Raikage needed to use his Lightening Armor at full power to win**_" Zetsu said

"So not only has he defeated and killed three members of our group, he was able to hold his own, well for the most part against the main reason why we cant target Hachibi until its safe and he goes to his valley he uses to train. This kid is a real pest" Kisame said

"Indeed, we will wait until we have captured all of the others then then we will target the Kyuubi together, Zetsu any other information we should know about?" Pein said

"_**No leader-sama**_, _we left Kumo right after the fight_" Zetsu said.

The rest of the sealing went smoothly and the member's of the Akatsuki faded from the cave soon after Sanbi was sealed and a new eye opened on the statue.

(Konoha Later that Day)

Tsunade was sitting at her desk happy in the knowledge she had just finished her paperwork for the day, she was soon interupted by Shizune. The dark haired medic and assistant came running in with a small stack of papers. '_why does the paperwork never end_' Tsunade thought as she had to suppress the urge to use one of her few fire jutsu to burn the paper's in her assistant's arm.

"Tsunade-sama, urgent forms from Kumo for you to look over" Shizune said

"Kumo?... … oh fuck me, this just has Naruto written all over it, you better hand me the forms so I can see what he did" Tsunade sighed, she had a feeling something like this would happen as soon as Tenzo had returned with Asuma.

Reading the paper her eye's had been growing wider and wider, before a small smile crossed her face. '_My my Naruto what have you been doing, I wonder if they even know what is in this agreement, guess I will just have to wait and see_' "Shizune, return this as soon as you can, this is only a first stage arrangement and needs to be ironed out" Tsunade said making several notes on the bottom of the page before adding her signature and handing it to her student and friend.

"Uh Tsunade-sama, was it something to do with Naruto-kun" Shizune asked.

"Indirectly yes, it seems he has convinced Yugito-chan to become a permanent envoy working with Konoha teams, we still have to work out what missions I can send her on as he only made it clear she was to be on the gaki's team for missions outside the village, there was also other proposals dealing with the Akatsuki and other issues but nothing all that important" Tsunade said happily.

Shizune gave a small nod seemingly satisfied with Tsunade's answer and left to return the forms to the Raikage via the same Kumo eagle that had delivered them.

(Elsewhere in Konoha)

Jiraiya was currently sitting with Kakashi in a small cafe, the pair were mostly talking about the perverted sannin's books and his last novel based on his latest pupil, moving on from the fictional version there conversation finally settled on Naruto.

"When I worked with him at Tenshi Bridge I couldn't help but think that he looks just like his father" Kakashi said with a eye smile.

"Yeah, they are just the same, in more ways than just looks though, when Naruto is serious or working on his seals he analyzes everything just like Minato, but when he is just relaxing hes so much like his mother its scary, the same smile and round face" Jiraiya said.

"I'm going to have to get to know him better once he gets back maybe help him learn a new jutsu, I know he has a large supply of Fuuton jutsu, but what's his second element" the copy ninja questioned.

"Don't know to tell the truth we haven't tested it, we just worked on mastering Sage mode, Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu, and Fuuton, we also spent a small amount of time working on Kyuubi's chakra but we did not have much success, he can use up to three tails but his anger gets to him to easily when he's using it and it does not take long to set him off" Jiraiya said giving Kakashi a basic run down on Naruto's training.

"Still he is quite impressive he had Orochimaru on the rope's, he even shattered Kusenagi" Kakashi said "How is that even possible that blade is supposed to be unbreakable"

"I don't know" Jiraiya admitted "How did it happen, if you can tell me I might have a theory"

"I only arrived at the end of the fight, but when I got there Naruto was pinned to the ground and holding the sword away from his chest with both hands, after a few moments he let go with one of his hands and smashed it straight through the sword like it was nothing" Kakashi said still finding it hard to believe that Naruto had once again done the unthinkable.

"hmm that is weird, the only thing I can think of is he charged the sword with Senjutsu to make it brittle the same way people who fail to control it turn into frogs and then to stone, if the same principle is used the sword of Kusenagi which is chakra conductive, he may have used it to channel his senjutsu overloading it making it brittle and able to break" the old hermit theorized.

"Well he always was unpredictable, even back in the academy would have been great to have him as a full time student" Kakashi sighed and gave Jiraiya a small glare knowing he had been the reason his request for Naruto in his genin team was declined.

"Why don't you teach him his second element, kami knows the kid could use some variety in his jutsu despite how versatile he is with it" Jiraiya said offering the copy cat the chance to work with his sensei's son

"Thanks Jiraiya-sama I would like that, think I might get a spar out of him as well, I'm without a doubt sure he has surpassed me already but I would still like to know for sure where I stand against him" Kakashi said with another eye smile. "So I am curious as his godfather has he received any marriage proposals yes since he has been unveiled as Minato sensei's son"

"Gah don't even talk to me about it, every semi noble civilian family in the land of fire has sent me letters, even some from Suna, I wouldn't even consider accepting any of them, although some of the photo's they sent were good for research" Jiraiya said finishing with a lecherous grin and producing a handful of small photo's most of them of lady's in lingerie in provocative pose's

Jiraiya and Kakashi sat there for the next few hours admiring and silently wondering why any woman in Konoha would send these sorts of pictures to the guardian of Naruto, especially when it was commonly known that Jiraiya was a self proclaimed super pervert.

(Kumo That Night)

Yugito awoke in confusion, her favorite pillow had been replaced with an ordinary pillow, and he was nowhere to be found in her now half empty apartment. '_where have you gone Naru-kun_' she thought as she lazily put on a night gown and have a small look around the block.

Yugito didn't get far before she felt a large but familiar chakra spike. '_that was Naru-kun's chakra signature, what is he doing at a training ground this late at night_' she thought as she ran off in the direction of her lover's chakra.

Arriving at the training ground Yugito saw hundreds of Naruto clones all focusing on various skills while what must have been the real Naruto was struggling to do stand.

"So this is his secret" came a voice from behind the shocked Yugito.

Spinning around she came face to face with the Raikage. "A-sama, what are you doing here" she asked

"A large chakra spike of that level in my village this late at night, I'm not the only one who is here" A said directing Yugito's attention to several Anbu and Jonnin standing around just watching his training.

"I see, but why is he having so much trouble just moving around" Yugito asked

"His loss to me today must have gotten to him, and he is now upped his weights to greater levels, even to the extent that he can hardly stand" A said looking down at the young Konoha ninja "The clones confuse me though what is the point of them"

"I know A-sama, its the shadow clone's special ability, and the reason it is a guarded technique of Konoha, the Kagebushin no jutsu allows for a experience gained by the clone to be learned by the user" she informed the Raikage who went wide eyed at this "Naruto is the only person who can use this type of training because the clones gather fatigue as well and that transfers to the user, if they were to receive all that information and fatigue without something to help in processing it like Kyuubi he would surely die" she said.

"The kid is a genius, he could effectively train for effectively a year in one day if he used enough, but judging by the way he is the only one training his body they don't help muscle mass" A said knowingly.

They sat and watched for a while longer until Naruto seemed to lessen his weights and dispelling his clones.

Naruto sat gathering sage mode not wanting to use his seals. Standing up in sage mode he created two cloned and began gathering chakra in his hand.

"What's he doing?" A asked looking intently at the boy in the clearing

A large bell screech rung out as a large form of a jutsu nobody that was observing had ever seen. "What is that... So much power" Yugito said in awe looking at the spiraling ball of wind chakra with four blades extending from the side's. There shock didn't end there when "he threw it" A yelled in shock, if Naruto didn't know they were there before he sure would have now.

Naruto's Rasenshuriken flew forward slamming into a large boulder before expanding, when the immense show of power died down there was no longer a boulder but a crater, everything in the blast zone had been vaporized "You know it's really hard to pretend your not watching if you are yelling out like that" Naruto said in a calm manner.

A, seeing this jutsu had been more than intrigued and arrived in the clearing next to the blond. "That, jutsu what was it" A asked, it was not an order just a curious question from someone who respected powerful jutsu, and that was the strongest he had seen, ever, it even trumped Kumo's treasured Kirin.

"That was one of the completed form's of the rasengan, I call it the Fuuton: Rasenshuriken" Naruto said calmly he was not surprised by the arival of the Raikage.

"Why did you not use this during our Duel" A asked.

"Well other than the obvious ones of me not being able to hit you with it or even form it properly with your speed. If I missed I would have hit the crowd and I didn't want to kill anybody, I don't like killing when I can avoid it, its the same reason I didn't use any of Kyuubi's chakra that raises my speed quite a bit you know" Naruto said with a small smile

"Hmm maybe but you are still far to early to challenge me" A joked

"Just you wait old man, I will become strong and fast enough to beat you soon enough" Naruto said with a smile "I better get back to my hotel room"

"Don't you mean Yugito-chan's" A said knowingly

"That obvious huh" Naruto said with a sweat drop.

"Well that and the fact she was out in a dressing gown looking for you before she came here, I saw her on my way over" A said

"She's still up on the hill watching, I better go don't want to make her more mad than she already is" the blond said before slowly walking in the direction Yugito was currently in.

Arriving next to Yugito the Konoha ninja could tell she was not amused. "Uh hi Yugi-chan, nice night isn't it"

"Don't give me that, why are you out here this late at night training" She said, giving Naruto a small glare

"Well I realized I still need to be much stronger than I am now if I'm going to be able to protect all the people who are precious to me, getting beaten so badly today showed me there was still so much I could still do to become stronger, and if I lost you because I was too weak I couldn't live with myself" Naruto said honestly.

Despite the fact that everything turned out alright in the end Naruto was depressed that the Raikage had been able to defeat him with no trouble at all once he went to full power.

"Hey don't feel to bad Naru-kun, I have never seen anybody fight with A-sama like that before except for Bee and he has full control over his Bijuu" Yugito said, hopeful that Naruto would feel better about his loss if she put it into perspective.

"I guess so but that doesn't mean I will stop trying to improve and beat him eventually" Naruto said determined to win the next time the two had a spar.

"I'm sure you will, but no more training in the middle of the night, your required to be my pillow during those hour's and it is non negotiable" Yugito said

"alright, we better get some sleep anyway, we have to finish your packing tomorrow so we can leave first thing the day after" Naruto said and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend before disappearing in a small tornado shunshin.

(Two Day's Later)

Naruto and Yugito were walking with the Raikage towards the gates of Kumo, Yugito had said her goodbye's the day before, she left Naruto to seal the remaining belongings that she was taking with her into his scrolls.

When they got to the gate they found Bee and his team there waiting for them. Bee was the first one to break the silence in his usual flamboyant manner. "See ya Yo-gi-to go show Konoha how we roll" causing A to smack his brother upside his head.

"Uh yeah, thanks Kirabi... I'll do my best" she said trying to avoid jumping for joy at the fact she would not have to put up with the constant rapping soon.

Samui then came up and gave a hug to her friend "Make sure you send us letters while your gone, I would hate to think you forgot about us"

"Not a chance Samui-chan, I could never forget about you, but right now its just not safe for me to be here" Yugito said returning the hug.

"Pfft maybe, but you wouldn't even consider leaving if it wasn't for your boyfriend over there" Samui said before playfully teasing Yugito about some of the things she would do to Naruto, aggravating the Nibi jinchuuriki.

They said some final farewells and slowly began heading off down the road to Konoha walking hand in hand.

**End Chapter!**

**Not one of my best, I can admit that one.**


	30. Living in Konoha

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 30: Living in Konoha**

Two days after leaving Kumo Naruto and Yugito came upon the familiar sight of the main gate's of Konoha.

"Hey Yugito, want to make a bet, I guarantee that two chunin named Izumo and Kotetsu are on guard duty at the gate" Naruto said with a smirk

"No I don't think I will take that bet, I have been here quite a lot over the last three years after all, I met Konoha's eternal gate guards" Yugito said with a smirk of her own. "I am curious though as to what you hoped to get out of the deal"

"Well I was going to say winner picks where we eat tonight and I don't have to do all the work when unpacking your stuff in your new apartment" he said with a slight mock pout"

"New apartment? What's the point of that" Yugito said.

"Well my place is way to small for more than one person, its not that I don't want to live with you I would like nothing more Yugi-chan" Naruto reasoned.

"Then we will find a new place big enough for both of us" she demanded as they came into view of the guards who had just stopped playing cards to see the new arrivals.

"Well look who it is" Izumo said with a smile as Naruto and Yugito walked up to hand over Yugito's passport.

"You come back to the village for about a day then they tell us your Yondaime-sama's son, then you just go off to Kumo for a few weeks" Kotetsu said conversationally. "And you didn't even prank anyone" he finished wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"Heh sorry guys a mission's a mission after all gotta do what Baa-chan tells me to" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Yeah well just hope you know what your getting yourself into, there have been rumors about a Naruto Namikaze girls only fan club" Izumo said and broke into a small laugh when he saw the looks on the two blonds faces.

Naruto was horrified he had the displeasure of meeting several fan girls before he left to Kumo, but now to find out in the small time he had been away from the village again after his heritage was announced that there was a fan club was scary, especially when he remembered how bad fan girls could be using Sakura as a prime example.

Yugito kept her face calm but on the inside she was calling out for blood '_Damn it! First Samui-chan and Karui-chan, now fan girls, why cant they leave Naruto-kun alone... he's mine!_'

'**you will just have to show them who is the dominate female kitten, make sure they know that he ****is yours and yours alone, make out with him in front of them and they will get the idea that he is taken**' Nibi suggested. Normally Nibi would have said to do far more than just make out but for once decided that it would be acceptable to down play the perverseness and help her container at least this once.

'_That's a good idea, or I could burn them to a crisp with a Katon. Only person in this town that could say that they had any real feelings for Naruto-kun is Hinata, and she is at least honorable enough to not interfere with our relationship_' Yugito mentally raged

'**Well that is an option but you could get into trouble from the slug lady, wouldn't be good to go around torching people in her city, best just make it so obvious that the fox is yours they give up**' Nibi replied calmly.

Back in reality Naruto and the gate guards were just staring at Yugito questioningly, she hadn't moved from her spot in five minutes and had the same smile she had put on when when arrived.

"Uh is there something wrong with her" Kotetsu asked.

"Yugi-chan, are you alright... I think shes broken" Naruto said waving his hand in front of her face getting no response.

It was another thirty seconds before Yugito came back to the real world and blushed furiously in embarrassment."Uh sorry I was lost in thought"

"obviously, come on we have to go see Baa-chan before we can go looking for a place to live" Naruto said and began to walk in the direction of the Hokage tower.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk sorting though page after page of marriage proposals, both her and Jiraiya had been receiving them constantly for the last few weeks ever since it became common knowledge Naruto was Minato Namikaze's son.

'_Kami what the hell are some of these people thinking... and half of these people are from families that wanted him banished and made a missing ninja with a kill on sight order when he left with Jiraiya, and if I see one more naked photo I will burn the lot of these and not bother replying_' she thought as she took a swig from her bottle of saki.

"Hello Baa-chan"

Tsunade spat out a mouthful of her favorite alcohol at the fright she received before turning to glare at the young sage who was sitting casually on the windowsill.

"Gaki how many times have I told you not call me that" Tsunade spat.

"Don't know I kind of lost count before you became Hokage" Naruto replied in a conversational manner.

"Your a pain in the ass you know that gaki look at these" Tsunade said pointing at a large stack of papers that now had a light sprinkling of saki all over them.

"what are they" Naruto said just before a knock on the door. "Oh that would be Yugi-chan, she said we needed to come in the right way"

Walking over to the door Naruto let Yugito in who gave Tsunade a small bow.

"well its good to see at least one of you knows how to show some respect" Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, I take it you have been informed of my arrival" Yugito said

"Yes of course Yugito, you are to be working with Naruto at all times when outside the village and will have either Jiraiya or Kakashi Hatake as team leader... now I was just in the middle of giving Naruto some information you might find interesting as well" Tsunade said

"Oh yeah those papers what are they" Naruto said curious as they did not look like the usual stacks of paperwork the hokage had laying around her.

"These are marriage proposals gaki, they have been sending them to me all week" Tsunade said.

"You want to get married" Naruto questioned

"There not for me there for you" Tsunade said and gave a small smirk at seing the reaction of the two jinchuuriki.

"There what I don't want to marry any of these people, I don't even know them, I'm not ready to be married and definitely not to those people" Naruto yelled after getting over his shock.

Yugito wasn't doing much better she was shaking with rage and also scared that someone would take her Naruto-kun.

"Relax gaki I wasn't going to agree to any of them, but look at them all I have to go through them and tell them no thanks, Jiraiya has even more as your legal guardian. Also it seems every single Hyuga branch member that is single and female has sent me one, what are you like some kind of Hyuga charmer" the Hokage said enjoying the fact Naruto could not respond due to the amount he was spluttering.

Yugito was the first to reply "Well at least once you have replied to them all it will be done, so just tell them all to back off and let him live his own life and choose his own wife" she was trying desperately to keep the anger out of her voice and only failing slightly.

"My Yugito, I didn't take you for the jealous type" Tsunade teased

"I'm not. Why would I hes my boyfriend and I will not let him be taken by these pushy people that don't even care for Naru-kun, they just want to marry him for his name" she said leaking a small amount of killer intent.

"That's exactly why I am saying no to everyone, I would have at least talked to the gaki about them otherwise. Anyway onto another topic, we will find you a small one bedroom apartment in the Shinobi district and you can move in this afternoon" Tsunade said

"Uh Baa-chan, Yugi-chan and I want to live together, so we would like to find a large apartment for us both, mine is too small anyway" Naruto said thankful the topic had changed

"Well well gaki moving in with her already" came the voice of Jiraiya from the same window Naruto entered from

"I really need to start closing my window's" Tsunade sighed before turning to the elderly toad sage "Jiraiya what do you want"

"What I cant just come to see you Hime, I'm hurt" Jiraiya teased before dodging a large medical book and falling into the room.

"What's up Jiraiya sensei, I thought you would be at a hot spring somewhere peeking on the women" Naruto said

"Hey would you look at that I'm Jiraiya sensei again, anyway I came to tell you that I will be out of the village to check on my spy network and while I am gone Kakashi will be training you, and as for the hot springs... thanks to you I don't need to go to them for a while, some of the photo's in the wedding proposals you have been getting are better than any trip to do research" Jiraiya said proudly.

"For Kami's sake, you better not be accepting any of them Jiraiya sensei" Naruto said irritated

'_huh that's weird I thought he would have called me erosennin for sure that time_' Jiraiya thought before shaking the thought off.

"Anyway we have several two bedroom apartments, a small three bedroom"

But she was cut off by Yugito "One bedroom is all we will need it just has to be large"

'_So that's it huh, he wont call me erosennin because he has discovered the joys of women, he's no longer a gaki_' Jiraiya thought as a lecherous grin spread across his face "Oh Naruto you have become a man, I'm so proud of you" he fake cried pretending to wipe tears from his eyes

"Why did you have to say that in front of him Yugi-chan" Naruto moaned pointing to Jiraiya who was performing some sort of pre rehearsed victory dance complete with confetti and and a large sign that read '**Congratulations Naruto!, you are now a Man!**' in big bold letters.

Tsunade was just in shock, she had received word from the Raikage that they were in a serious relationship, but she didn't think they were this serious.

"Well I have a large one bedroom place that you can easily afford, you can move immediately if you want to" the Hokage said still in shock that they were sharing a bed and would be doing it every night.

"Thanks Baa-chan that would be great, just give us the directions and we will go get settled in" Naruto said

Tsunade gave Naruto a small piece of paper with the address on it and they left before Jiraiya could begin expressing how proud he was of Naruto again. Which was a shame because the kabuki dance piece he orchestrated was a rather charming number. But alas as was so often the case for the old toad hermit Tsunade's way of showing affection was with her fist.

Naruto and Yugito began slowly walking to there new apartment when they noticed that the glare's had followed Yugito to Konoha. "This seems familiar to our first date in kumo" Yugito sighed remembering how Naruto had put an end to it by blasting a man with enough killer intent to turn Sasuke straight in fear of all men.

"Don't worry about them Yugi-chan, they are just jealous fan girls" Naruto said, and on second glace Yugito found that he was right, all of the glare's directed at her were from women civilians mostly but there were a few young genin that hadn't grown out of there fan girl tendency's yet. Truth was more than half the single kunoichi wanted to have a crack at Naruto but would not let themselves be brought down to the level of the common fan girl as it would give other kunoichi a bad name.

Yugito looked around and saw the quantity of there followers decided to play a little game she liked to call, 'poke the bear', a simply smashing game where she would find out how long it took for the ravenous fan girls to attack if she showed open affection for Naruto in public.

First she tested the waters with 'the affectionate nickname' "How much further is it Naru-kun" she pouted sweetly loud enough for anybody who was focusing there attention on the couple to hear.

"Not far its about three blocks over from my old place" Naruto said confused as to why she even asked as she knew where the place was when he showed her the address.

The effect the nickname had was to intensify the glares directed at them, some of the girls who had not really cared they were walking together and had been openly eye humping the spiky haired jinchuuriki had then decided she was a threat and changed the focus onto her.

Deciding she hadn't had enough it was time for round two. Yugito wrapped her arm around the closest of Naruto's and held it firmly into the valley between her breasts.

Once again the effect was instantaneous, loud whispering erupted from the street "Look at that slut who does she think she is doing that to Namikaze-sama" one clearly jealous woman said

"I know, look at her walking along without a care in the world arm in arm with Naruto-kun, that should be me" another said who was far less concerned about showing how jealous she was.

Most of the whispering was not that in depth however as more often than not all it came to was "Whore!" or in the more sophisticated cases "That Whore!".

Yugito decided they were close but needed one final push. Stopping dead in her tracks her arm still wrapped tightly around Naruto's own which caused him to spin around and face her so close that they were almost touching.

"Hey Yugi-chan what the hel-"

Naruto was cut off before he could finish as Yugito slammed her lips onto his passionately. Naruto responded by wrapping his free arm around her waist and pulling her closer, completely forgetting that they were currently in the middle of a busy intersection in the center of Konoha.

'**That's my girl kitten!, just like I told you... Now grab his package and take him**' Nibi said helping Yugito had gone out the window the moment she decided to taunt the other girls, now Nibi just wanted some action.

'_Nibi!... I will not do that in public_' Yugito declared '_This is just to see how the fan girls here will react, and to show them all that he is MINE!_'

Naruto and Yugito finally came apart and the Nibi jinchuuriki gave a quick look around and saw looks of complete rage and jealousy on the faces of the other females. Poor Naruto was still lost in his own little world and had yet to open his eyes.

Yugito leaned in to whisper in his ear "Naruto?"

"Yeah?" he replied contently he still hadn't opened his eyes

"We kinda need to run" she said grabbing his hand.

This statement caused Naruto to return to full awareness and he saw the looks the other women were giving them "Oh shit" he said loudly and they turned there hungry gaze onto him.

Naruto felt like a pair of highly expensive shoes in the discount bin during a massive store sale, he was the prize they went to the store for and all the women had just seen the shoes they wanted being held by the poor girl who saw them first, in this case Yugito.

"Oh fuck me, Yugi-chan... Run!" he yelled and the pair bolted with the horde of evil fan girls screaming before beginning there pursuit.

In the Hokage's office Tsunade and Jiraiya were enjoying her bottle of saki together together when they heard loud screams of women followed by what sounded like a stampede.

"What the hell was that, there are no shoe sales on today as far as I know" Tsunade said going to the window looking out over her city to check if anything had been destroyed yet.

"Heh its probably a sale on gaki's, and a certain blond from Kumo picked out the best pair" Jiraiya chuckled before getting out a pen and his trusty note pad and began taking notes.

Back with Naruto and Yugito, the pair were still running through the streets when the kunoichi had a sudden realization.

"Where Ninja" she said stopping mid step

Naruto came to a halt with her and almost fell "yeah so"

"Why are we running" Yugito said

"Um, oh I know, its because we are being chased by rabid fan girls" wondering what Yugito was talking about.

"Yes but why not just Shunshin away from them" the kunoichi said

Naruto who had still been in mid step this time fell over anime style "Kami how did we not think of that sooner" Naruto sighed exasperatedly as the horde grew closer

just as the closest of the women was about to grab Naruto both Yugito and said blond disappeared in a shunshin.

Arriving on the block of there new apartment Naruto instinctively scouted the area for possible threats before slowly heading up the road and into there building.

"Well that was the first time I have been chased around Konoha since the day before I graduated when I painted the hokage monument in the middle of the day full in the open" Naruto said with a small amount of pride.

"How the hell did you manage to do that" Yugito asked unbelieving that anyone could do such a thing.

"It's easy to go unnoticed when nobody wants you to exist" Naruto said sadly

"I wish I could tell you I don't know what you mean" Yugito said having had a similar childhood.

Well lets start getting you unpacked, most of my stuff is still packed up in scrolls at my old place, I was only back in Konoha for a day when I left for Kumo so I didn't get much done although I'm glad that I didn't now though makes this much easier" Naruto said as he took out his storage seals and handed them to Yugito.

The rest of the day the couple spent unpacking and getting settled, Naruto wasted little time setting up seals to keep unwanted people out and privacy seals, that would prevent people from looking in or hearing what was going on. Naruto had linked them up to a simple switch seal that could be turned on and off easily by just adding chakra to different parts of the seal.

It was getting late and Naruto realized that they had no food in the house, so they decided to go out for dinner. Naruto had eagerly dragged Yugito to Ichiraku ramen soon after.

(At Ichiraku's)

"Hey old man two lots of the usual" Naruto called out seeing his favorite chef in the world who gave him a friendly wave. Naruto quickly paid in advance before turning to the old chef's daughter "Hi Ayame-neechan, I'm starving so I hope your ready for a big meal"

"Oh hi Naruto-kun where have you been, haven't seen you since the day before they told the counsel about your parents,... you have quite the fan club now I hear as well" Ayame teased.

"Yeah I have been on a mission in Kumo, it was great and because of it Yugi-chan is living here now" Naruto said with a smile.

Ayame raised her eyebrows at this, so you live here in Konoha now Yugito-san" Ayame asked, she had gotten to know the Kumo jinchuuriki during her time she spent in Konoha over the years that Naruto had been gone.

"Yes I'm here on an indefinite mission to work with Konoha's shinobi at least until the Akatsuki are delt with, so I am now living here with Naru-kun" Yugito said proudly

"There are going to be a lot of upset members of the Naruto fan club if this gets out you know" Ayame laughed causing both Naruto and Yugito to grumble about unwanted attention.

Teuchi came out with several large bowls of ramen and placing them in front of the hungry pair of jinchuuriki.

They ate and talked with the Ichiraku's for several hours before finally deciding to head home.

"Well there is only one more thing we need to do today" Naruto sighed in relief

"Whats that" Yugito asked

"Break the new bed in" he whispered seductively nibbling on her earlobe.

"Oh yes that is most important" she replied before pulling Naruto in a kiss which they didn't break as Naruto picked her up bridal style and vanished via Shunshin.

**End Chapter!**

**Ok another Filler chapter. But they cant all have Naruto in some epic struggle against S ranked ninja... well they can but they don't**


	31. Too be a Sensei

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 31: To be a Sensei**

Chunin exams were fast approaching, being held in Konoha the following month for the first time since the invasion three years ago. This explained why Konohamaru and his team were currently upset so early in the morning.

"Stupid Ebisu sensei, thinks we aren't ready, he has to let me compete how else will I catch up to that rival of mine" Konohamaru said brooding about the fact that Naruto was a chunin only six months after graduating.

"He just doesn't think where ready yet, as a jonnin he would know best, it is disappointing though" Udon said trying to calm his over eager friend.

"Yes Konohamaru, you might think your ready but the chunin exams are supposed to be really dangerous and Ebisu sensei is just looking out for us" Moegi reasoned

"Yeah but he said he would enter us if we prove ourselves ready and he gave us a month to do it, so lets get to training, and I know the perfect sensei to help us" the young monkey said plotting a way into the exams, he would not give up until they were over. "Let's go guys, time to hunt us a sensei"

Udon and Mogei shrugged in confusion but followed after there fearless leader.

(Elsewhere in Konoha)

Kakashi had knocked on the door to Naruto's apartment so he could begin his training. But he had been shocked to find it completely empty, worried by this development the infamous copy ninja decided to head straight for the Hokage to find out if she knew where he was.

Tsunade was sitting in her office relaxing, but like so many other times in the past few weeks when ever the busty Hokage had time to relax she was interrupted, mostly due to the antics of her favorite blond chunin.

Just as the Hokage decided it was such a nice morning she would take a nap her door busted open and in came a worried looking Kakashi. "What the hell, Kakashi" she yelled not wanting to give away just how big a fright he gave her when he charged into the room.

"Hokage-sama Naruto is missing" he said urgently.

"WHAT!" this time her anger was real if the Akatsuki somehow took him last night she would tear the whole land of fire and any of her allies country's to pieces trying to find him.

"I was just at his apartment and its completely empty, it's like he packed up and left" Kakashi spoke quickly so they could set up a search party.

Tsunade relaxed immediately "Don't worry about it" she said offhandedly.

"What do you mean 'don't worry about it' Naruto is missing surely we should set up a search party at least" Kakashi said even more frantic now as it seemed to him that the Hokage didn't care that his sensei's son was missing.

"I said don't worry about it because he moved to a new place, here ill give you the address" she said before taking out some paper and handing it to Kakashi.

The copy ninja took the piece of paper and blushed in embarrassment. "Thank you Hokage-sama, and I'm sorry to disturb your nap" he said quickly before leaving the office before Tsunade could reply.

(Iwa)

In a large office a small man with a large off color nose several times too large for his face was fighting the very same foe that all kage must face, paperwork. "I have fought in three shinobi wars but I cant find a way to get rid of this, kami I bet that old monkey knew a way, every time I saw him or went to Konoha he was so damn relaxed" Oonoki sighed. The door opened suddenly and a young Girl with dark brown hair ran in holding a book.

"Kurotsuchi, what are you doing here I thought you were out on a mission" the Tsuchikage asked bewildered by his granddaughters sudden appearance.

"Sorry Ojiisan but we were ambushed by several unknown ninja, we couldn't make it to where the host for Yonbi was living in time and now he is missing, looks like there was a big fight though" the girl said panting.

"Hm don't worry about it he always does this to avoid work. I will have to set up a larger search party to find him again, ever since he ran off to live in the wild that damn jinchuuriki has been so hard to find, always moving around. Now tell me what is that book, it looks like a Bingo book from Oto" Oonoki said eying the book suspiciously.

"Yes it is, in the group that ambushed us there were Bingo books from every nation, Iwa included" Kurotsuchi said eagerly.

"Then why would you take the Oto one and not all the others as well, its not like we cant get them if we just ask anyway" the vertically challenged Tsuchikage said.

"Because of this grandfather" she said handing him the book "Page six, your not going to believe it"

Oonoki took the book and gave it a quick look over, it was brand new there latest release only a few days old. Slipping to page six he read the name on the top before blinking and going over it again. The book slowly fell from his fingers only to clatter onto the desk open on the page with a picture of a Blond with spiky hair and blue eyes looking exactly like the worst nightmare of many ninja in Iwa.

Slowly coming out of his shock he began to decipher the bingo book entry word for word.

**Name:** _Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

**Age: **_16_

**Status:** _Chunin of Konohagakure and Apprentice to Jiraiya of the Sannin_

**Reward:** _5,000,000 Ryo _

**Wanted:** _Alive_

**Information on Bounty:** _Wanted by Otokage for questioning and is considered a danger to Otogakure, _

**Skill's:** _Ninjutsu – High, Genjutsu – Has no Tallent for Genjutsu due to large chakra capacity, Kenjutsu – Unknown, Fuinjutsu – Master level_

**Other Information:** _High Wind affinity and uses several S ranked Fuuton Jutsu. Use's Restriction seals to mask his true strength and speed. Known master of the Rasengan, a jutsu created by the Yondaime Hokage, he has mastered it to such an extent he has created his own variants of the jutsu. Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Uses an unknown form of chakra that does not come from the Bijuu, finally his chakra levels are so high they can only be compared to Kisame Hoshigaki who has been called the 'Tailless Bijuu. _

**Rank:** _S – Approach with Caution. _

Oonoki was shocked, he just couldn't take in the fact that there was another Namikaze "It just has to be his son... just look at the photo"

"I know, just like all of the picture's I have seen of him, I would say I was looking at the man himself" Kurotsuchi said.

"Looks like we are going to be sending some of our elite genin to Konoha for the chunin exams instead of the weak teams we usually send... I want to see this Namikaze in person" Oonoki said.

"Surely your not planing on harming him in his own village, we should wait until he is out on a mission then strike at him from the shadow's" Kurotsuchi said

"I don't plan on harming the boy at all, Minato was the reason we lost the war, not this boy. I want to see what type of person he is, if hes anything like his father it would be nothing short of suicide to make enemies out of him" Oonoki said calmly.

"You cant be serious, this is the son of the Yellow Flash we should send some shinobi and eliminate him and be done with his family for good" Kurotsuchi spat .

"And that is why you are still a chunin and not a jonnin. Think!, if we were to attempt an assassination on this boy we would be at war by the end of the week. Konoha also has four S ranked ninja with the sannin the Namikaze and that old war hawk Danzou, and they also have far more high A ranked than we do a war with Konoha would be like handing that slug queen a open invitation to destroy Iwa, and she has the help of Suna as well" the Tsuchikage said.

"I cant believe this, we have a chance to get revenge and you do nothing" she said in shock

"Revenge for what, we were in a war, and he fought, I met Minato and I can tell you he did not kill when he could avoid it, but he loved his village just as we do and would protect it with his life, that does not sound like a bad man, that sounds like an honorable man. Even if I hated him more than anything else I still respected him and I will not harm his son unless I am forced to" the Tsuchikage snapped.

Kurotsuchi just shook her head and stormed out of the room.

(Konoha)

Kakashi had just left Tsunade's office and was walking towards Naruto's new apartment when he saw a curious site. Walking in the opposite direction, head slumped and crying slightly with a note pad in one hand and a pen in the other was Jiraiya.

"Uh Jiraiya-sama, what happened" Kakashi asked wondering what could possibly upset one of the jolliest people he had ever met.

Jiraiya didn't even look up he just kept walking while sulking "I couldn't see anything" he cried out and just kept going, walking down the street aimlessly.

Kakashi just shrugged it off figuring they must have sealed off some of his favorite peeking holes at the hot springs.

When Kakashi arrived at Naruto's new place he had a quick look around "Strange, I cant hear anything coming from inside, could he have gone out already" Kakashi said to himself as he slowly went to check a window only to find he couldn't see inside '_huh whats this_'

Deciding to find out for sure if he was home or not the copy ninja gave the door a quick knock then waited. When there was no response, he knocked again, still nothing. '_One more time then I give up_' he thought and began to pound on the door loudly.

He waited several seconds and was just about to turn to leave when the door opened and there stood a very irritated Yugito wrapped in Naruto's jacket. "Can I help you" she said in a way that made it very clear that she wanted the copy ninja to leave very very soon before she got angry.

"Oh...uh... Hi Yugito-san I was not expecting to see you here" Kakashi said trying not to focus on the fact that despite Naruto's cloak she was wearing, she was in fact quite naked. And when that thought passed he couldn't help but feel a little proud of Naruto for getting such a hot girlfriend.

"And why not I live here" she said obviously irritated.

"I was not aware you were living with Naruto, I'm sorry for waking you but I was hoping that I could speak to Naruto about his training" Kakashi said calmly and friendly hoping to lessen her rage.

"No" she replied flatly

"What... why not?" the silver haired ninja asked

"He's Busy!" she said and shut the door in the stunned cyclops's face.

Kakashi just stood there stunned and was about to bang on the door again in anger when he realized what she meant and collapsed into a fit of uncontrolled giggles. '_well that would explain why Jiraiya was so upset as well seeing as you cant see into the apartment_'

Several hour later Kakashi was standing in front of the memorial stone when he felt a chakra signature, he turned around just before Naruto arrived in the traditional leaf shunshin.

"Hey Kakashi sensei, uh sorry about that this morning if I had known it was you I would have come out. Yugi-chan just said it was Jiraiya sensei trying to peek again" Naruto confessed.

"Heh that's alright Naruto, I would have stayed in bed if as well. She is a good one Naruto, but next time could you answer the door the only thing that stopped me from fainting from blood loss was my mask stopped the bleeding" Kakashi joked.

"Stupid perverted sensei" he grumbled "So when are we going to get started cant wait to find out what my second affinity is, you need to have two to qualify for jonnin don't you" the blond asked curiously.

"Yes its a prerequisite to take the jonnin exams but you don't need to have control of both you just need to show you have sufficient control of your primary affinity so that a secondary has appeared. Now you know what this is of course" Kakashi said pulling out several familiar pieces of paper and handing one to Naruto.

"Yeah chakra paper how could I forget" Naruto said with a smile

"Good, now I want you to channel your chakra into the paper but consciously hold back the Fuuton elements, this will stop the Fuuton from overloading the chakra of your second element" Kakashi said

"So basically don't let any wind chakra into the paper so it wont just split" Naruto said receiving a small eye smile and nod from the elder ninja.

"Exactly you see if you don't restrict the flow of your primary element only that will show, the only time you get two elements on the same paper is if you have a active bloodline like Mokuton" the ninja with the gravity defying hair said.

Wasting no more time Naruto began to pump his chakra into the card while restricting the flow of Fuuton. For a moment nothing happened before the water started dampen before turning to a soggy mush on the ground. "So Suiton right... that's good its more defensively focused and will work well with Fuuton" Naruto surmised.

"That's right, now your first objective is to soak a leaf with Suiton chakra" Kakashi said

Naruto created close to a thousand clones and began attempting to soak the leaf, most failed miserably on there first attempt while the others managed to cut the leaf in half. The real Naruto who was watching with Kakashi just shook his head "Don't cut the leaf you idiots" he shouted

"We didn't mean too, this shit is hard" the culprits replied while the others looked on smugly, they may not have gotten it right but at least they were not being yelled at.

"Its alright, its a common occurrence when somebody is learning there second element to subconsciously use the chakra of there first, to help with Suiton imagine your chakra like it was a liquid trying to flow out of you and then contain the fluid into the shape that you want" Kakashi said.

"Hm so flow and contain for Suiton and sharply and finely for Fuuton. Well back to work you heard the man and the first one of you who get's it will be given a bowl of the ramen I get for lunch" Naruto said causing all the clones to give a determined shout of joy and get to work.

"Are you really going to share your lunch with a clone" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Well In my mind yeah, I have every intention to do just that, the thing is they always finish anything they learn at the same time so whenever I use something like this as a motivator they always end up fighting each other until there are no clones left for me to share with and I get it all to myself" Naruto said with a smile

The clones had been working for a few hours Naruto dispelling large chunks every so often before reforming them to get back to work, eventually just as Naruto said all the clones finished at the same time, began arguing, and subsequently began mass murdering each other as to which one of them would get to eat lunch much to the amusement of Kakashi and the real Naruto.

(Meanwhile with Yugito)

The kunoichi with the slitted pupils was walking through the streets, she had offered to do the shopping for the week while Naruto went to train with the copy ninja.

As she walked she could see that some of the women seemed less interested in glaring at her now that that Naruto wasn't around, that thought carried her until she saw someone she had suprisingly became good friends with three years ago.

"Hey Hinata-chan" she called out running to greet the still Hyuga.

"Oh hello Yugito-chan, when did you get back to the village" Hinata asked

"Oh just yesterday came back with Naruto-kun" the blond said

Hinata instantly became more interested "I-I didn't know Naruto-kun was back from his mission, I went to Tsunade-sama the day after he returned but she said he had already left on a mission and was unsure when he would be back" she said sadly.

"Oh so you haven't seen him yet, well if you weren't jealous before you soon will be" Yugito said suggestively causing Hinata to blush.

"I have heard he is very popular now, you are lucky to have someone as nice as him, but like I said before I haven't given up yet" Hinata said

"That's fair enough but I don't plan on screwing this up... He's mine and I will not let him get away. As for the other girls, well they can try to get him... but they wont. Did you know that every Hyuga branch member that is a single female that is anywhere near a respectable age for him has sent a letter to Tsunade asking for an arranged marriage" Yugito said, she had wondered about this, the Main house was not big only around twenty or thirty members and mostly old now and of the two young females in the main house Hinata liked Naruto, this seems normal enough until you factor in the 100 or so branch member females that also seemed to like him.

"N-n-n-n-no I d-didn't know that. Father allows the branch house members organize there own marriages and lets Hanabi and I choose as well as long as he approves" Hinata said.

"Huh so they all sent them in by themselves. Damn Tsunade-sama must have been right, Naruto is like the Hyuga whisperer" Yugito laughed before another thought crossed her mind. "Or maybe it is just they have all been peeking with those eyes of yours and know just how much of a man Naruto really is" Hinata blushed heavily at this she had not used her byakugan to check him out, she was to young back then to be thinking about that. But she had planned to now and Yugito just called her on it.

"It-it's not po-p-p-possible Naruto was only in the village for one d-day before he left again, and was nowhere n-near th-the Hyuga compound" the blue haired kunoichi stuttered out.

"Oh I just love how easy you are to fluster Hinata-chan... come on lets go get some lunch and you can tell me all about what its like on a team with the dog lecher"

"Kiba-kun is not that bad, he just is a little extreme at times" Hinata said and the pair began to walk towards a nearby dango hut that the pair knew sold both cinnamon buns and sushi.

(With Kakashi and Naruto)

The copy ninja and the sage were currently standing on top of a rivver just down from the waterfall that Jiraiya loves so much. Naruto looked down in interest as small fish swam around beneath him.

"Ok now for the hard part" Kakashi said in truth the copy ninja wasn't sure Naruto would find this that hard at all with all the clones he could make and having senjutsu take care of his fatigue the copy ninja could see him getting this down in a day.

"So what do I do stop the river with Suiton jutsu like I had to do to the waterfall with Fuuton" Naruto asked.

"No nothing that extreme, you need to create a pillar of water, you will know you have mastered it when it is about ten foot high and about a foot wide" he said and moved out of the way while Naruto filled the river for as far as he could see with clones.

Naruto got to work with his clones completely expelling them all every hour while using senjutsu to cope with the fatigue, and then repeating the process. It had been about three hours in when Naruto felt three chakra signatures approaching. '_hm wonder what they want_'

Naruto left the river and walked in the direction of the chakra signatures then gave a small grin when he felt them trying to hide so they could ambush him.

"You know you guys really have gotten a lot better, three years ago you would have got me for sure" he called out

Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon came out of a tree with slight pouts on there faces. "Ah you found us, I would expect nothing less from my greatest rival" the young Sarutobi said

"Hey, you guys stopped using the exploding powder" Naruto said slightly disappointed. "so what do you guys want" he asked

"Um Boss we were wondering if you could train us so we could convince Ebisu sensei to let us into the chunin exams" Moegi said.

"Hmm I'm kinda busy, but if you can pass a test I guess I could train you, and I have the perfect test for you. Actually better yet"

Naruto stopped to walk to the edge of the clearing "Hey Kakashi sensei" he called out moments later the tall masked figure of Kakashi appeared in the clearing.

"Yo" he said giving the genin a wave "whats up Naruto, you need something?" he asked.

"Yeah I want you to test these genin with the bell test. Jiraiya sensei told me about the bell test that was invented by the Nidaime and I know it is the best way to judge how a team will work, I don't know how the test works but I know my father gave it to your team so you would" Naruto said

"Alright I will test them if you want but you saw what happened to the last team that passed my test" Kakashi said sorrowfully.

"Ah don't feel bad Kakashi your a great sensei and watching you explain this test will let me know how its done so I can use it when I get my own genin team one day" the blond said.

This raised Kakashi's spirits considerably and decided it was time to have some fun "alright the idea of this test is for each of you to get one of these bells" he said producing two bells from his back pocket.

"But Kakashi sensei there are only two bells" Moegi said.

"That's right only two of you will pass and be trained by me" Naruto said cutting off Kakashi who was thankful that the reason was believable.

"What but Boss that's not fair" Konohamaru yelled

"Life isn't fair... now if you will excuse me I have to go check on my clone's they start slacking off if there left unsupervised for long" the blond said before casually heading back to the river listening to Kakashi's explanation of how long they would have and the fact they needed to come at him with the intent to kill.

When Kakashi yelled "begin!" all three sprang away into the tree's '_well they have got there stealth to around high genin level, that's a plus now lets see who acts first_' the silver haired jonnin thought before taking out his little orange book and looking away uninterestedly.

Suddenly a kunai came flying out of the tree's at the back of the lazy jonnin who tilted his head to the side and it flew past him. '_hm not bad but could have waited longer and used more than one kunai_'.

Then Konohamaru jumped out of the tree behind the copy ninja and ran at Kakashi, sending a flurry of punches and kicks which were easily dodged but to the young Sarutobi's credit he did have to put his book down to do so.

Kakashi quickly ducked under a swing from Konohamaru before running through some hand signs "Nimpou: 1000 years of death" Kakashi called out before sending Konohamaru flying by what could only be described as the enema from hell, Kakashi's eyes widened slightly when the Konohamaru that was currently airborne and clutching his ass in severe pain and mental trauma puffed into smoke. '_Shadow clone!_' he thought before turning to see the real Konohamaru charge at him from the side.

He was so close, just a finger tip away from the bells when Kakashi reacted and spun away from him leaving the young genin grabbing at air.

"So Naruto has already taught you some tricks hey" Kakashi said impressed '_his taijutsu could use some work but its not bad, he's reasonably fast and to be able to use the Kagebushin no jutsu, skill wise he could be a chunin if he got lucky but what about mentally_'.

The jonnin jumped into a tree away from the charging genin. "your a bit slow you will never get a bell like that" Kakashi taunted his trap set.

"Oh yeah just you wait and see... Hah you dropped something" Konohamaru said running over to a bell that lay on the ground. Kakashi made a big deal of looking around his body to see what he missed, then the trap sprang and Konohamaru found himself hanging upside down tightly tied to a tree.

"Well it looks like you fell for my trap... see ya" and with that Kakashi jumped away and hid in a nearby tree to see if the others would help him moments later Udon came out of the bushes and began to cut his teammate down. '_looks like he figured it out, well better go test the other one while I'm not being attacked_' Kakashi thought and jumped off to where he could sense Moegi.

The copy ninja found Moegi nearby watching Udon help Konohamaru out of his confines and decided to test her genjutsu.

Pink petals began falling around the genin and she began to feel drowsy 's_o tired, I need to sleep, wait what are these petals... this is genjutsu_' "Kai" she shouted and the petals disappeared turning she came face to face with the smiling face of Kakashi "Yo"

She screemed she couldn't help it, but reacting quickly she jumped back and ran up a tree and started peppering the lazy jonnin with kunai and shuriken. Drawing a kunai of his own Kakashi began to swat them out of the air until he began to realize that they were now coming from two angles.

Looking up he saw Udon in the tree sending his own shuriken at the copy ninja.'so that's two, now where is' but he didn't get to finish this thought. Konohamaru came out of the clearing on both sides, one of them was obviously a shadow clone, kunai in hand and lunged at Kakashi.

The copy ninja jumped over the on rushing genin and landed in a tree only to find he had just landed on a tripwire. Looking across he saw several exploding tags, what made matters worse were several looked like they were designed by Naruto.

BOOM! The explosion rocked the clearing and the three genin stopped there assault to look for there sensei, the tags while creating a large explosion were not powerful enough to kill. Arriving at where they had expected to see the unconscious body of Kakashi found only a log.

There eyes shot open when they felt a presence behind them "phew that was a close one, but it seems your time is up" the sharingan user said as they heard a buzzer.

Back in the clearing the three genin sat looking disappointed, they had failed and would now have to find some other way of getting strong enough to let Ebisu enter them in the chunin exams.

Naruto entered the clearing shortly after. "So how did they do, did they get the bells?" Naruto asked.

"No they failed to retrieve the bells" Kakashi stated

"So how do you rate there skills" the blond asked.

"Tough question, Konohamaru is the fighter in this group he is fast and has has passable Taijutsu, the shadow clone jutsu which I take it you taught him he uses exceptionally well for a genin but his mentally not chunin material and If I know Ebisu he wont let them enter unless he knows they are fully ready" Kakashi said firmly making Konohamaru sigh in frustration.

"Next we have Udon. Clearly the brains of the team was able to formulate a plan to get the bells and figured out that he needed help to do so, his problem is he showed no signs of wanting to come in close which means he prefers long range fighting yet his Aim needs to be improved and showed no signs of ninjutsu, I suggest he learn the Kunai and Shuriken Kagebushin's" he said and Udon gave a sad understanding nod.

"Finally we have Moegi, she was able to recognize a Chunin level genjutsu and release it, she was also quick to react if not a little loudly to a threat in close proximity, she had the same issues as Udon but instead of the long range jutsu I would recommend several genjutsu and maybe some medical ninjutsu as she is a support type ninja" Moegi didn't say anything either, she knew she often let Konohamaru and Udon do most of the work.

"So overall what do you think, can they make it" Naruto asked.

"They Pass!" Kakashi said and the tree genin looked up hopeful for the first time since the bell rang for the end of there test.

"Well you heard him Meet me here tomorrow at 3, I still have to finish my own training first" Naruto said getting whoops of joy from Konohamaru and large smiles from the others.

**End Chapter! **


	32. The Konoharmaru Korps

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 32: The Konohamaru Korps**

Naruto had finished his training the following day, pleased that learning his second element did not take nearly as long as the first, this was mostly due to the fact he was already experienced in the process of how to manipulate an element at such a high level as his Fuuton was.

Having a small lunch which many would consider enough to feed a family for several days, he began to make his way to the training ground to meet his temporary students after a temporary stop off at the hospital as he decided to check on Asuma's recovery, the Nurse told him he was currently sleeping but he would be discharged in a few weeks once they were sure he was fully healed.

Naruto had arrived early but was surprised to find that all three members of team Ebisu were there waiting for him.

"Hey guys" he called out landing in the clearing in front of the genin.

"Heya Boss" Udon called out eager to improve as much as possible.

"Well then, I have never been a sensei before but I'm willing to give it a go. Now Konohamaru we are going to work on your Taijutsu and tactics as well as that other jutsu I began to teach you before I left, I will give you the second part to work on in your own time. Udon, you will be having target practice until you can hit every target dead center every time, I also want you to read these books on Fuinjutsu. Moegi unfortunately I am about as useful at Genjutsu and medical ninjutsu as Iruka sensei's big head jutsu is in combat, but don't worry I will get you some scrolls and maybe some help from Sakura if she will agree to help. Finally I will get the scrolls of the kunai and shiken Kagebushin no jutsu and we will all learn it, as it could be useful to me as well" Naruto informed the young genin.

"Yes Naruto sensei" the three chorused

"Sensei huh, I kinda like it... Anyway before we can get started on any of that we need to work on your speed and reaction times while dodging, if you cant be hit you cant loose" Naruto said and brought out three seals and released several sets of weights onto the ground as well as several red balls.

"We are going to be wearing weights while we have to dodge those balls" Udon guessed.

"Very good, oh and this training will continue all week until you can last fifteen minutes without being hit by me or my clones" Naruto said creating several shadow clones who picked up the red balls and spread out around the field "Now hurry up and put on the weights before I go to Baa-chan and request you get the next fifty Tora missions"

The genin disappeared in a burst of speed, the threat of facing Tora that many times was to horrifying for words.

The training had not been so much about dodging as about Naruto belting small children with medicine balls. "come on you guys can do better than this" he yelled out hitting Konohamaru square in the back causing him to fall on his face.

"How we can barely move at a civilian pace with these stupid weights on how are we supposed to dodge these things" Konohamaru complained.

"By forcing your body to move faster than it knows it can, move before I throw anticipate my attacks, and finally... practice, it is far better to end up with some bruises from training than to end up dead because you were not fast enough to dodge an attack" Naruto said before throwing a ball at Udon who almost rolled out of the way but had the ball clip his ankle.

This went on for several more hours before Naruto called it quits for the day, "Good job guys, I know you don't feel it yet but this will make you are already much faster, now I want you to wear those weights from now on and only take them off for half an hour each day and when you sleep to get used to your new speed and strength"

"Yes Naruto sensei" the three beaten genin called out.

"So we will meet back here at 1 tomorrow and I'm going to bring Yugi-chan and Kakashi sensei to help as we start on the rest of your training" the blond said before leaving with a shunshin.

The Konohamaru Korps just sat there exhausted not wanting to move. "You know I'm starting to think asking Nii-san to help us was a bad idea" Konohamaru said nursing his wounds.

It took the others several moments to respond as they too were sore from the indiscriminate beating the blond chunin bestowed upon them. "Yeah but he is right you know, If we can dodge his attacks we will be able to dodge anything we could be faced with in the chunin exams" Udon moaned.

"That is a good point but I just wish it didn't hurt have to be so painful" Moegi said struggling to her feat followed by Udon and Konohamaru.

(With Naruto)

Naruto walked towards his apartment when he heard a mellow voice coming from beside him. "hello Naruto long time no see"

Turning his head he saw a tall teen around his age wearing glasses and a long coat covering most of his face.

"Uh, uh, Shino? Is that you?" Naruto asked honestly unsure of who the teen was.

"You don't recognize me, it is not nice to forget about your friends Naruto" the bug user said in a monotone.

"Well its kinda hard you know with that big coat you wear" Naruto reasoned

"You are wearing a coat also" Shino said pointing to Naruto's sage outfit.

"I guess, but I mean come on Shino, I couldn't see your face all I had to go on was your voice, I think I did a pretty good job considering" Naruto said defensively.

It was at that point a large white dog jumped down from a nearby roof a tallish teenage boy sitting atop with wild brown hair and fang marks on his cheeks. "Well look who it is, if it isn't Naruto, how you doing man" the boy said eagerly

"Hey Kiba! Its been so long and is that Akamaru last time I saw him he used to ride around on your head now its the other way around" Naruto said in amazement at the size of the large white dog.

"Sure!. Him you recognize" Shino moped "Kiba where have you been we were supposed to start to start training 15 minutes ago"

Kiba grinned sheepishly at this "Oh sorry Shino man I was just complimenting the only thing that smells like a cat that is worth knowing about, but man she cant take a compliment" Kiba said

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this statement he had to have been talking about Yugito and he wondered just what it was he said, but his question was soon answered for him.

"You said my ass was looking exceptionally lovely today, that's not a compliment I want to hear from you dog boy" Yugito snapped as she appeared behind Kiba with an annoyed look on her face.

"Ah come on Yugito-chan it was just a compliment, if you didn't smell like cats you would be the perfect woman" Kiba leered.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop hitting on my girlfriend Kiba" Naruto said annoyed at the Inuzuka's antics but was also aware that this behaviour was just part of what made him Kiba

Kiba pales slightly at this, if there was one thing he could tell as soon as he saw Naruto again was that everything about him, his stance his aura even his fox like sent screamed Alpha! If Naruto was to spend any extended time in the Inuzuka compound he would be sure that there women would be throwing themselves at him.

"Uh sorry man I didn't know she was your girlfriend, It wont happen again, I was just having some fun I meant no harm" Kiba rambled getting a raised eyebrow from Shino who had never seen Kiba so submissive.

"Don't worry no harm done, right Yugi-chan" Naruto said.

"I guess so" she grumbled out still upset at Kiba's actions.

"Oh and for the record, your ass is indeed looking exceptionally lovely today" Naruto teased giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and squeezing her ass making her jump slightly in shock.

Kiba looked jealous while Shino, well Shino was Shino, calm, cool and collected, seeing the way the two blonds interacted with each other.

"So are you guys training for the Jonnin selection's or just for the sake of it" Naruto asked

Kiba now that he was not encroaching on Naruto's territory was back to his usual self. "yeah man it's going to be fun we will make Jonnin for sure, right shino"

Shino didn't answer immediately and seemed to be contemplating this "It will be difficult they are being held in Iwa this time round and it is a difficult terrain as it will be foreign to us, it is only logical to guess that the teams most likely to pass will be from Iwa" Shino reasoned

"Wow that's a lot of words for 'yes'... …. what about you Naruto are you going to enter" Kiba asked.

"Hmm good question don't know, Iwa and my father have a rather... difficult past, so I wouldn't exactly be welcomed, also I don't have a team to go with" Naruto admitted.

"Why not go with Tenten and Lee. Neji made jonnin last time so they were going to ask Sakura but she isn't eligible as she only just made chunin last exams" Kiba said completely ignoring the fact he would be highly disliked in Iwa and would have to put up at the very least glares.

"I will think about it but right now I have to focus on training Konohamaru and his friends for the chunin exams... oh Yugi-chan I could use your help with it tomorrow, if you don't mind helping me out I think you would be a perfect sensei for Moegi until I can talk to Sakura to help her with some medical ninjutsu, I don't want her ending up a fan girl so I want you to train her first and show her what a real kunoichi is"

Yugito thought about Naruto's question for a moment, she liked the three genin a lot but didn't know much about teaching. "I guess, but I don't know how good I will be, I have never taught before" Yugito admitted.

"That's fine neither have I except for a couple of jutsu I began teaching Konohamaru before I left" Naruto said happily.

"Alright I'll do it. Could be fun and all that pink haired witch that dotes all over the memory of the fucking Uchiha could teach the girl is how to break things with her massive strength and cry" Yugito joked.

"It's sad but it's true. Anyway guys we should go. I'm starving, teaching genin to dodge builds up an appetite" Naruto grabbed Yugito's hand in his own and began to slowly walk in the direction of Ichiraku's giving Kiba and Shino a friendly wave goodbye.

(The Next Day)

Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi, sat waiting in the clearing for Naruto to arrive. They were not waiting long when they saw three people appear in front of them.

Naruto and Yugito were on either side holding one arm of a clearly annoyed looking copy ninja.

"Yo" Naruto called in typical Kakashi style. "We were on our way here when we found your final sensei walking aimlessly in the wrong direction... but don't worry he's no longer lost on the road of life isn't that right Kakashi sensei?"

Kakashi sweat dropped at this. "Yes, now can we just begin already"

"Ok guys first to explain what you are going to be doing for the first two hours. Udon, your coming with me and going to learn sealing, it will be perfect for your skill in trap making and as the team's strategist will give you an extra option to use when dealing with tough opposition. I also need to work on your accuracy and test your taijutsu. Konohamaru you are going to go with Kakashi who can teach you a taijutsu style that would work for you, I only really know three well outside of the academy style but Kakashi sensei knows far more the only person that would be better to teach you would be Gai sensei who taught me Goken but he is a little eccentric for my tastes. Moegi, Yugi-chan will be taking you, I want you to improve your taijutsu to make it passable in a fight, but most of all extra dodging work, I want you to be able to slide away from every attack thrown at you, and the best teacher for something like that is Yugi-chan her reflexes are so fast she is almost impossible to hit" Naruto lectured

They split up after that and went there own way to different sections of the training field.

(With Konohamaru and Kakashi)

Konohamaru was standing patiently when Kakashi got into a loose stance. "I want you to come at me, taijutsu only when I can see how you fight mentally I can decide what would be the best form to learn"

Konohamaru didn't need asking twice he rounded on the silver haired jonnin and charged, attempting a kick to his side but when that failed spinning into a punch aimed at the jonnin's face.

Kakashi was dodging with ease as the genin attacked. "Why cant I hit you!" Konohamaru yelled in frustration when Kakashi eventually jumped away.

"Because I am a far more experienced ninja and you are using your style the wrong way... The monkey style of your clan is designed to frustrate your opponents and attack just before they do giving them less time to react, your problem is your mentality to charge in and continue your assault even when the initial attacks have failed. In the monkey style the first strike is always key as it uses the most strength and has momentum behind it, the other strikes in this form will not be as effective if you don't end the attack by the third strike" Kakashi said

"Well what do I do about it then" Konohamaru demanded

"Until you can keep a clear head I suggest not using the Monkey style in combat, I will teach you the Goken as it favors the frontal assault type, now follow these kata's" Kakashi said and the pair began working on the young Sarutobi's new style.

(With Udon and Naruto)

"Ok Udon we are going to begin work on several seals that will be very useful, now I want you to read these books during your free time, first I want to show you the three seals I want you to be able to perform before the end of the month" as Naruto said this he unsealed a bottle of ink and several sheets of paper.

"the first is the common exploding tag" Naruto said slowly drawing the required matrix on the first sheet of paper before wrapping it around a kunai and tossing it a rock before it exploded.

"there are three different types, Timed, Remote by Trigger and Proximity, I want you to pick one of them and learn it off by heart. The one I just used was a timed one perfect for kunai, proximity are the most dangerous as they require the target to be close to them but they also are easily set off and once active cant be disabled easily, finally the remote trigger are perfect for traps or ambushes often set off by trip wires" Naruto lectured

"Um I will learn the triggered seal, I remember you told us the second task was in the forest of death and if it is a similar task I want to be able to set up a perimeter" Udon said

"Good choice, next is the storage seal, if you get a task like the one I had with the scrolls to be able to hide your equipment not only will they not be able to find the scroll, by sealing your equipment you will weigh less and have far better movement" Naruto said drawing the seal and sealing a kunai inside

"Ok sensei, what is the last one" Udon said eagerly

"Last one is a two leveled stasis seal, it is a very basic and easy to overpower seal but for any genin level ninja if you can trap them they wont be getting out anytime soon, this requires four seals placed over an area and will activate once the fourth is placed, practically this is very useful with kunai" Naruto said drawing a seal on four separate tags and tossed them around Udon.

Udon watched in interest as the seals landed around him, the second the fourth one landed he felt heavy. What appeared to be black ropes were trying to pull Udon to the ground and he was only just able to stand, and was unable to move at all.

"Wow this is amazing I cant do anything" the genin said struggling to move.

"Yes for a basic seal it is a very useful one, those three seals if you can master them will make you easily good enough to get to the finals, or at least the preliminary rounds"

after that Naruto began explaining the dangers of sealing and then the individual sections of the seals he would be teaching Udon, after that he told him what parts of the book's to read and began working on the Glasses wearing genin's aim.

"There is one more thing because you obviously do not like Taijutsu I recommend studying some Kenjutsu, It's not my style but it would be perfect for you, I will get you a scroll on a Kenjutsu style tomorrow I want you to study it and invest in a Katana. I will help you with it were I can but I suggest looking for someone else to train you in it, I think I will ask Tenten she always loved Kenjutsu.

(Moegi and Yugito)

"So Moegi I want to test your taijutsu, then extra dodging practice, as a squads support if you are hit who will heal you, you need to be able to dodge any attack so it is impossible to hit you" Yugito said

"Uh I get it so does this mean more medicine balls?" Moegi asked in fear

"Yes it does, but first I want you to come at me with all you got in taijutsu then once that is passable we can start getting your reaction time higher" Yugito said and readied herself for an attack.

Moegi was not talented at taijutsu this became painfully obvious to Yugito several seconds after they began, her punches were sloppy and weak and she rarely used her legs.

"OK, that's enough I have what I wanted. I'm sorry but your taijutsu is horrible looks like academy level, and I don't even recognize the style so before we can even begin to work on dodging, we need to teach you a new taijutsu form. In fact I am going to teach you the style I use because it requires fast reflexes its called the 'Tiger Fist' and uses a combination of slow fluid movements before quick bursts of speed to catch your opponent off guard now follow these Kata's" Yugito said and began her demonstration, correcting the young genin with gravity defying pigtails.

The two hours past quickly for the group and while they had not made all that much progress it was a start.

When the pairs met back up Naruto gladly informed them that they would now be working on there dodging for the rest of the practice. Naruto was pleasantly surprised when at the end of the training session they were beginning to be able to predict the attacks and even evade several of them.

The next three weeks went on like this Konohamaru trained in his new Goken style taijutsu that suited him far more than his clans monkey style and he was even using his brain a lot more after being taught to look 'Underneath the Underneath' by kakashi, however that is not saying much as it had never been used in the past so using it more now could hardly be considered straining.

Udon had progressed well with the seals, as he was up to the last seal of the three and now was able to hit all the bulls eyes at the target range every time,he had asked Tenten for help in Kenjutsu and had brought a katana, it was nothing special and only had a plane blade with a white handle, but he liked it.

Moegi had found Yugito's style of teaching dodging far less painful than Naruto's, as she only had to focus on the one person, her taijutsu had improved by leaps and bounds as well and had almost landed a punch in on Yugito during one of there friendly spars. They had also all learned the Kunai and Shuriken Kagebusin no jutsu's.

"Ok guys well done, I think by tomorrow you will be able to last the full 15 minute's with out worry's you almost had it today, unlucky Konohamaru" Naruto laughed as the young Sarutobi rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah just you wait Nii-san you will get yours when I beat you to being Hokage" Konohamaru mumbled.

"We see about that, now I want to say that I am proud of you guys and I'm sure that once this final week of training is up I promise I will request Ebisu to let you into the exams" Naruto said.

"Yeah! with Nii-san's training and his approval we will get in for sure" Konohamaru said.

The final week went smoothly Sakura taught Moegi several basic genjutsu and beginners ninjutsu and first aid. There speed had improved greatly and were able to last almost 20 minutes before Naruto could hit them with the large balls. That said he was only a small amount of his strength but it was still impressive.

(With the Konohamaru Korp's)

Konohamaru and his friends were currently looking for Ebisu who had given them a month to train and prove they were ready for the chunin exams. They eventually found the closet pervert outside the mission collection office.

"Ebisu sensei we want to prove we are ready to take the chunin exams, we have been training hard" Konohamaru yelled getting the jonnin's attention.

"Oh really Konohamaru what make's you think that, not one of you came to me for training and you just expect me to believe you trained yourself so that you are good enough for the chunin exam's" Ebisu said disbelievingly.

"We had help, but we have been training really hard you will see" Moegi said surprisingly firmly for someone who was usually much more quiet. Training with Yugito had made Moegi far more confident and this showed in the way she was able to speak back to there sensei.

Ebisu took note of this and was slightly more optimistic at the prospect that they might actually impress him, however he was immediately on guard this change just screamed that someone had been training them privately. "So you want a test then... fine, 5 minutes training ground 3"

The genin wasted little time in getting there to find Ebisu waiting for them. "That was impressive much faster than usual, now may I ask who has been training you" he asked.

"Sorry sensei but if we were to tell you that before the test starts you would know what to expect and some of our new skills would be known"

This statement shocked Ebisu, not because if what it was, he had expected that sort of response from Udon, he was shocked because it came from Konohamaru. "Well who ever it is must be a genius to get you to use your brain... now for the test you must be able to get one good hit on me"

At Ebisu's words they immediately got into there stances and waited for there sensei who got into a loose stance. 'damn it, how am I supposed to get a good hit in on him I could barely touch Kakashi sensei even when he was reading his damn books' Konohamaru thought

Similar thoughts were running through his teammates mind's but remained calm knowing they had a team with them now.

"Begin!" Ebisu called out, he was shocked when both Moegi and Konohamaru both charged forward,

'_well this is new Moegi attacking with Konohamaru_' he thought but couldn't elaborate further on the point when Konohamaru arrived and sent a kick towards the jonnin's head.

Ebisu ducked under the kick with relative ease when Moegi sent a jab for his gut. Using his hands he pushed off from the ground a decided to teach them a lesson and sent a relatively fast punch towards Konohamaru that he expected would hit. He was shocked however when the genin dodged it easily and sent another punch towards his face. '_this is new, he doesn't seem to be faster but his reaction time has gone through the roof from where it was at last month and his taijutsu is much better but this seems to be a completely new style_' Ebisu thought as he spun away from another kick this time from Moegi.

During this time Ebisu had been too busy to realize that Udon had moved off to the sides and was quickly wrapping kunai with seal tags.

Moegi had just shocked Ebisu again by jumping back into the fight and instead of her firm high powerd strikes of before she moved to a viscous assault of pinpoint accuracy at vital area's, they were easily blocked but Ebisu was sufficiently impressed.

"Guys... NOW!" Udon called out.

On cue the two genin involved jumped back and Udon sent several Kunai at Ebisu who easily jumped out of the way, unfortunately when he landed he was in a field with thee tags scattered around him. '_what are these seals, did Udon make them, there not explosive notes so what do they do_' Ebisu thought before another kunai landed in front of him.

The second the final kunai landed the tags began to glow and thick black cords shot out and wrapped around the jonnin in the sunglasses, '_A Constriction seal, but who could have taught him that_' Ebisu once again did not have time to contemplate as Moegi and Konohamaru appeared on either side and pulled out a kunai each before tossing them.

As the kunai flew through the air the jonin's eyes widened when he saw both gennin do the same hand signs "Kunai Kagebushin jutsu" they both called out at the same time and 2 kunai became close to 50.

Ebisu had no choice he had to get out of there using a quick kwarimii he substituted with one of the ever plentiful logs that were so conveniently placed all over the ninja world. "Damn it! Why is there Always! A Log!" Konohamaru called out in frustration.

"That was a clever trap, and a most impressive piece of fuinjutsu Udon, but you are going to have to do better than that" Ebisu said, at this point he had little doupt they could compete in the chunin exams but wanted to see what else they had done with there time off.

"Damn it we cant hit him like this, we need to take them off" Konohamaru said receiving nods of agreement from Moegi and Udon.

"Take what off" Ebisu questioned, it was a pointless question because moments later several sets of weights were crashing to the ground leaving several small dent's in the earth where they hit.

Konohamaru took off again this time much faster than before while Moegi waited behind and performed hand seals before whispering an inaudible genjutsu name.

Ebisu saw the genjutsu it was a subtle one but effective non the less, his entire vision had shifted about three centimeters to the left, if he wasn't an experienced ninja he would have fallen for it, she had used it perfectly waited for him to close his eyes for a split second before casting it.

Moegi was shocked when Ebisu easily parried Konohamaru's punch and went to kick the young genin on the side of the head, only to narrowly miss by Konohamaru ducking and jumping back.

"A very good Genjutsu Moegi, but its not going to work against me" Ebisu said then became weary when Udon pulled out a storage seal and unsealed his katana and ran at Ebisu who had been to shocked to see that the glasses wearing genin had a sword to realize that the pointy end of said blade was heading toward the fleshy parts of his body.

He snapped out of his shock just in time to prevent being impaled by the blade and sin out of the way, unfortunately he hadn't seen where he jumped to and came face first into the fist of Moegi.

"Yes! Moegi-chan you did it we get to enter the exams, were going to be chunin for sure now" Konohamaru yelled, his joy plastered all over the other genins faces but were less vocal.

"Yes yes, congratulations I will enter you into the exams but now I want to know, who trained you" Ebisu said slightly annoyed that he was actually hit, he had planed on letting them enter after what they had shown but it was still embarrassing.

The three genin were about to answer when another voice rang out "We did".

Spinning around as fast as they could they saw Naruto, Yugito and Kakashi sitting in a tree, Kakashi was handing over some money to Yugito and was grumbling about lucky blonds.

"I told you Moegi-chan would get the hit in not Konohamaru" Yugito said out loud

"She got lucky he jumped into her fist" Kakashi said indigently.

Yugito's response was to stick her tongue out at Kakashi and jump down to high five her pupil.

Ebisu was taking that time to contemplate what he was hearing his students were trained by the apprentice of Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi Hatake former Anbu captain and elite jonnin and the jinchuuriki from Kumo.

"Na-Namikaze-sama you I expected, you have taught Konohamaru before but for you to bring in Kakashi and Yugito-san just to help my genin is a bit much don't you think" Ebisu said

"I really wish you wouldn't call me Namikaze-sama, I mean just three years ago I was just a punk remember, I prefer that than all the respect I'm getting I haven't earned it yet... Also as for helping your student's, well I was given two months off to train in my second elemental manipulation but it only ended up taking around two days and as Kakashi was assigned to train me, so we just trained these guys instead" Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you. But I must call you Namikaze-sama its only proper, you are a toad sage of Myobyokuzan and sage is a highly respected tittle, to not address you as such is highly disrespectful" Ebisu said.

"Gah. How did you know that I didn't think it was common knowledge" Naruto asked.

"Oh its in your file Jonin sensei's are allowed to read the files on other ninja under Jonnin or Anbu rank, although it doesn't say much except for your tittle and the fact you can use Senjutsu, your battle skills are totally unknown, in fact even I don't know I would love to have a match against you to test myself" Kakashi said from beside him.

"Your on Kakashi, but were not doing it here I have the perfect idea for where and when" Naruto said and before anyone could reply he grabbed Yugito and shunshined away.

"Hey Ebisu sensei what do you mean by toad sage and whats senjutsu" Konohamaru asked after Naruto and Yugito had left.

"It is a special type of Jutsu that uses natural chakra from nature, in the entire history of Konoha there have only been two people who have been known to use it Jiraiya-sama and Naruto" Ebisu said.

"Wow Naruto sensei is awesome" the three genin said getting a nod from Ebisu and an eye smile from Kakashi.

END CHAPTER!


	33. The Ill Timed Mission

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 33: The Ill timed mission**

Naruto and Kakashi were sitting at Ichiraku's talking about there training and what Suiton jutsu Kakashi thought Naruto should learn when a thought popped into his brain.

"Hey Naruto" The copy ninja asked.

"Yeah what is it Kakashi sensei" Naruto replied.

"It's nothing much its just I was wondering when you have planed for that spar I want" the silver haird jonnin said.

"Oh yeah we should go talk to Baa-chan about it, if she agrees it could be really good for the village as well" Naruto said confidently.

This confused Kakashi, '_What could you be thinking Naruto_' he thought as Naruto continued to inhale his noodles like the worlds strongest vacuum cleaner, before drinking the remaining broth, paying then standing up.

"Come on Kakashi your going to love this" Naruto said before walking of in the direction of the Hokage tower.

Kakashi gave a confused shrug and followed after him. When they arrived they found team Gai talking to Tsunade.

"Hi Baa-chan" Naruto chorused as he walked in followed by the copy ninja.

"Damn it gaki I'm in a meeting here" Tsunade scowled although halfheartedly.

"Aw Baa-chan don't be like that I'm sure Super Bushy Brows sensei wont mind" Naruto said.

"As a matter of fact your right, seeing as they have come here to request you for there team in the jonnin exams I think you can stay" the Hokage said before turning back to Gai. "I still don't think it is a good idea to send him there, I know he will have excellent protection but we wont know how Iwa will respond to the fact Naruto is the Yondaime's son" she reasoned

"I know perfectly well how he will respond" came a voice from the window.

Sitting there was Jiraiya, in his usual outfit with a small smile but otherwise serious expression on his face.

"What do you mean Jiraiya-sama has Naruto's existence reached Iwa already" Kakashi asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

"It sure has, Naruto has gone and got himself put in the bingo book for Oto, you must have really pissed Orochimaru-teme off kid" Jiraiya said before throwing the bingo book onto the table. "I was out checking on my spy network when one of my spy's in the land of rice patties showed me the book, this alerted me to the possibility's that Oonoki would have found out so I did some sneaking around in Iwa" the older toad sage said.

"And what did you find" Tsunade ordered. Now anxious that Iwa might be planing to attack Naruto.

"Oonoki has ordered that any attempts on Naruto's life will be met with execution and that the last Namikaze was not to be harmed in anyway unless it is directly involved with a mission. Also Oonoki plans to come to Konoha for the last part of the chunin exams to meet Naruto and tell him this in person, I take it he will be sending a far better set of teams than he usually does" Jiraiya said

"That is indeed good news. Now Naruto-kun can join our team in the jonnin exams and we can fan our flames of youth for the whole world to see, right Gai sensei" Lee said

"That's right Lee" Gai replied

"Gai sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai sensei"

"Oh no! Bail!" Naruto cried jumping through the window much to the confusion of Tsunade.

"Lee"

And then Tsunade remembered why. In her office was now a perfect beach and sunset genjutsu that could not be broken under any circumstances. She waited patiently for the eccentric duo to finish expressing there 'youth' before telling Jiraiya to bring Naruto back in.

"Is it over" Naruto said still horrified sticking the corner of his head inside the room before relaxing when there was an absence of unbreakable genjutsu.

"Good now that your back I can tell you that I will be sending you to the Jonnin exams, they are set two months after the chunin so I will be taking you off your two month training leave now so you can complete some more missions before hand, now I would like to know the reason you came here with Kakashi" Tsunade said

Naruto thought about how he should respond to this information, he was of course happy that he would be entered into the exams but still apprehensive about going to Iwa. He paused on that thought and decided to answer her question instead as it had been the main reason he came to the office in the first place.

"Um I came to request a fight to be held before the start of the chunin exam finals between Kakashi sensei and myself" Naruto said which shocked the rest of the people in the room except for Gai who could not contain himself from how much he wanted in on that.

"Ah my eternal rival's fighting it out, if that is the case I request we make it a three way fight, so I can prove my flames of youth to the village" Gai said.

Naruto and Kakashi both moved at the same time and gave him a questioning look "Huh you say something Gai" they both said in unison.

"Curse you both and your hip attitude's. Kakashi you have corrupted Naruto-kun with your cool hip style this cannot be!" Gai said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, would get a lot more people to the exams if you were able to advertise a match between elite jonnin and Naruto" Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Hmm very well you will get your match, it would do well to show off some of Konoha's more advanced talent as well as the up and comers and people don't get the chance very often to witness three top class ninja in action. So before the first match of the finals we will have a exhibition match, it will be a three way fight between Naruto, Kakashi and Gai" Tsunade said and the thee all smiled at the news.

"Now Naruto there is one more thing I have for you, a mission I want you to take" Tsunade said when she saw the ninja were about to leave.

"Huh, ok sure Baa-chan what ever you want" Naruto replied happily.

"Good because I want you to organize the second task in the exams with Anko Mitarashi. They will be held in the forest of death again and you will be in charge of designing the task along with Anko" the Hokage said handing Naruto a scroll with the mission statement.

"Ok design a task with the crazy snake lady no problem" Naruto said and then left the office jumping through the window.

Naruto having left the Hokage's office decided the first thing he needed to do was talk to Anko about what type of test they will do, with that thought he proceeded to check every dango shop in Konoha.

(With Anko)

In a small dango shack the famous snake mistress of Konoha was sitting with an unlikely group Kurenai who was just starting to get the smallest of baby bump's, Yugito who always come to this particular dango restaurant as it had the best seafood outside of the more expensive places. And lastly Hinata who was lightly feeling Kurenai's belly.

"So Nai-chan what's it like being all serious with Asuma, I would never be able to stand the fact he's always smoking and so lazy" Anko said taking another bite of her favorite food.

"Yes the smoke does get annoying but hes also so kind and smart. What can I say if you love someone enough there faults don't seem to matter" Kurenai said kindly

"Heh well what about that, a couple of years ago you hated how pushy he was, guess people change" Anko said.

"Yes they do, but what about you Anko-chan isn't there anybody your interested in" Kurenai asked.

"Oh you know me Nai-chan, I'm always interested in someone, right now I would like to taste the blood of that young Namikaze, have you seen him since he came back to the village. If I had known he would have turned out like that I may have claimed him for myself back when he saved me in the forest of death all those years ago" Anko replied with a small perverted grin.

This caused a small hiss from Yugito and a massive blush from Hinata, Kurenai just shook her head at her best friend.

"Oh whats wrong Yugito-chan, don't want any competition for your gorgeous hunk of a boyfriend, that's not fair to the rest of us" Anko pouted

Yugito tried to ignore her but failed miserably. "I don't care about competition because there is none, he's mine" she said trying to diffuse the conversation before it went any further unfortunately Anko was not the type to just let something go once she found that if flustered someone.

"Aw that's no fun, I bet I could have him moaning my name soon enough, and I would be more than eager to be screaming his after all I'm sure his had enough practice by now" Anko teased and her smile got bigger when she saw the way Yugito began to blush.

Hinata saw this too and her blush shot up she was becoming light headed and it wouldn't take much more to make her faint.

That final push came from the untimely arrival of the very blond they were talking about. "Hi Lady's you are all looking exceptionally beautiful today" Naruto said. The shock of seeing Naruto arrive seemingly out of think air was too much for poor Hinata and she abruptly fainted.

"Hello Naru-kun" Yugito said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips as a warning to Anko to back off.

Naruto went to check on Hinata and help her back to her feat before lifting Yugito off her seat and sitting back down with her gently placed in his lap.

"Um not that I'm not happy to see you Naru-kun but shouldn't you be training with Kakashi today, I know you already learned Suiton but weren't you going to be learning some jutsu" Yugito asked leaning back into his chest and struggling to prevent herself from purring, she did not need people like Anko to know something like that it would be far too embarrassing.

"Well yes I was supposed to Yugi-chan but I was given a mission and I came here to give the scroll to the person I need to work with" he said before taking out a scroll.

"It's about time we haven't gone on a mission since we got back, this is your fault you know if you didn't disappear for those three years of training Tsunade-sama would be more likely to let you out of the village without fear of you running off again" Yugito said

"Sorry Yugi-chan but this mission isn't ours I need to work with Anko, were going to co proctor the second task of the chunin exams and we have to design a task similar yet different to the scroll test I took three years ago" Naruto said.

Anko licked her lips at this, a site that did not go unnoticed by Yugito and she subconsciously gripped her boyfriends coat defensively.

"Well I'm working with the boy who saved me three years ago, you know I was never able to thank you properly" Anko cooed causing Yugito to let out an audible cat like hiss "My my she doesn't just have cat like eyes, she hisses like a cat as well, tell me Naruto-kun does she purr and mewl aswell"

Naruto laughed at this before nodding earning him a light punch in the arm from Yugito "Why did you have to go and tell her that now she will never let me live it down" Yugito said.

"Because I find it the most beautiful sound in the world and I love it when your embarrassed as it makes you turn an irresistible shade of pink" Naruto said.

This of course served the purpose of both dispelling Yugito's annoyance with Naruto and embarrassing her enough so that she would turn the very same shade of pink he previously indicated.

"We should go brainstorm some idea's you have used in the past and I will add my own and see where we can go from there" Naruto said.

"Sure this should be fun, I have wanted to work with you for a long time" Anko said seductively before standing up and walking over to Naruto before running a finger across one of his whisker marks and walking off. "Well you coming or not" she called out when she was just about to leave.

Naruto had a blank look on his face before turning to Yugito and giving her a quick kiss. "dont worry" he whispered before removing himself and Yugito from the seat.

"I wont" she said standing up despite the fact he just placed her back down. "Because I am going to come as well, its in our agreement that any missions you are assigned I can also join in if it is not a security risk and as planning the chunin exams is hardly risky I am going to help" Yugito said.

"It's alright you know I would never cheat on you, you don't have to do this it will be boring" Naruto said.

"It's not you I don't trust its Anko, even though I am fairly sure she was just teasing I wont let her have the chance to try anything" Yugito said.

"Well lets go then" Naruto said and he grabbed Yugito's hand before waving goodbye to Hinata and Kurenai.

"So gaki what do you think same aspect as last time, shove the scared kiddies into the forest of death and let them fight amongst each other" Anko said when the couple arrived in a clearing of the forest.

"Sounds good to me but a new idea about the task they need to complete instead of the scroll's would be good" Naruto said.

"Aw whats wrong with my scrolls, they were excellent" Anko pouted

"What were the scrolls?" Yugito asked curious as to the previous design as she had competed in Kumo and wanted to understand how the test works here.

"Oh right sorry Yugi-chan. In Konoha the second test is a test of team work and pits teams against each other, so last time Anko here gave each team one of two scrolls and said they needed to collect the other one, this was good because it let team's negotiate and deceive other teams, however I believe we can make it both harder and more exciting" Naruto said confidently.

"Oh yeah smart ass how do you plan on doing that" Anko said playfully.

"Well I got the idea from the bell test that Kakashi uses, in that I think each member needs to have an objective, lets say bell's. Now we give each team 1 bell and force them to collect three, one for each team member effectively guaranteeing there are only a third of the genin make it through. This will also make it harder to deceive the other teams about how many bells you have and it will also make it more difficult to avoid confrontation's with other team's as they all will have the same object and teams with say the Byakugan or an Aburame cant tell that they have the wrong scroll and move on" Naruto informed the pair of kunoichi.

"Hm not bad that will mean a lot more fighting as well, I gotta say gaki you got style. If your girlfriend wasn't here right now I don't know if I could control myself" Anko teased then sent a delightfully sinister smile to Yugito who was not impressed with the snake mistresses action's.

"Well this was easy so we just co proctor this and as this is the survival task and everything is allowed we don't have to do shit" Naruto said relaxing.

"Um I have an idea, why don't you set up some trap seals around the forest before the genin go in, it will be just that extra threat that they will have to be aware of like the animals and other competitors" Yugito suggested.

"Hey not bad Yugito-chan that will make for a good show, what type of seals would work though... I mean they cant be set off by animals or they would just be set off when a bird or something went near them" Anko said.

"Well its a bit of work but I can make some elemental seals Suiton and Fuuton mostly as I wont need help for those elements, can cause them to either exhert a tidal wave of water or compressed blast of wind from the seals, I can also use a highly advanced proximity seal that will only activate from a humans chakra, they will take awhile but I will combine them for trap's. I wont make them deadly unless they hit dead on, but they will cause injury if hit by them" Naruto said

"Nice work gaki, now how about we go have some fun, I know the perfect place around here that you cant be heard no matter how loud you make me scream" Anko said and wrapped her arms around Naruto forcing her bust to press hard against his back.

"**Get Away from him**" Yugito threatened dangerously and she started subconsciously channeling Nibi's chakra causing her tight ponytail to break from its wrappings and her hair to fly about like it had a mind of its own. Her eyes while still being slitted tilted slightly and changed from light blue to yellow. Lastly she seemed to grow two small fangs. Not as long or as defined as Naruto's when he tapped into Kyuubi's chakra but looked just as intimidating.

Anko saw this and removed herself from Naruto's back "Eh sorry I was just joking" she said backing up, the last thing she wanted was to have to face an enraged jinchuuriki.

"Yugi-chan its alright come on lets get you home and calm down" Naruto said and gave her a kiss which she didn't return at first still glaring at Anko.

"Uh Anko I think we should go, I need to calm Yugi-chan down I know you were just playing don't worry so does she. She's just a little protective with the way all the fan girls seem to chase me around" Naruto said before grabbing Yugito around the waist and shunshining home.

Back at his apartment now but Yugito was still channeling Nibi's chakra but was slowly calming down.

Naruto cautiously walked up and began comforting Yugito by rubbing her back and giving her a light kiss on the cheek, then on the lips.

Yugito didn't respond at first still in a state of rage, however after a few moments she reacted, and she began returning the kiss, however that didn't seem to be enough and she started kissing Naruto like she never had before only stopping at rare intervals to take a quick breath.

There tongue's wrestled with each other for dominance neither winning as each time either would assert there dominance the other would fight them back.

It was like nothing Naruto had ever experienced, Yugito seemed possessed she had wasted no time in going from a light return of a kiss to ravishing him like never before, and he was not complaining.

They kept this up awhile before Yugito had enough and forced Naruto into the bedroom, pushed him onto the bed before crawling over and straddling his waist before leaning in and claiming his mouth once more.

Naruto brought his hand up and began fondling her breast through her shirt and she gave out a growl like purr, Naruto was confused at this normally she sounded like a cat when she would purr but this time she sounded like a hungry lioness and Naruto was her prey.

She still hadn't said a word since her outburst in the forest at Anko almost half an hour ago, and during all that time she had only stopped making out with Naruto when she dragged him into the bedroom.

Suddenly she pulled back and looked Naruto in the eye's, her eyes had gone back to sky blue soon after they began but her hair still looked wild from channeling Nibi's chakra "You are Mine!, and mine Only!" she ordered before slamming her lips back down to his while her hands began undoing his belt and ripping his shirt.

(**Lemon!**) _It lasts till the end of the chapter so you can skip now if you don't want to read_

Naruto couldn't respond Yugito was just being far too dominant and he loved it, he let out a small moan as she had finally got his belt off and slid her hand down his pants and began rubbing the bulge in his already tight boxers.

She stopped kissing him for a second to focus on the bulge "This is mine, this is where my children will come from, your not to use it anywhere else, do I make myself clear" she cooed into his ear and began kissing her way down his neck before stopping at the scar on his chest and giving it a lick the same loving way she always did, then she bit it hard almost drawing blood "Well do I" she demanded.

"Of course Yugi-chan, you are the only person I love" Naruto moaned out as she returned to intently kissing his scar with as much force as she could muster before heading down to his pants and removing them and his boxers in one movement. "Good because I don't want any sluts doing this to you" she said before kissing the tip of his fully erect member before licking full length from the bottom to tip earning another loud moan from Naruto before she placed her lips around the head and licking the tip with such eagerness that it seemed like she was starving for the prize it held.

"Oh Yugi-chan that feels amazing" Naruto panted out before she started sliding her mouth further down his shaft her tongue eagerly massaging the length as she would add it.

Naruto felt himself reach the back of her throat and was about to pull back so she wouldn't begin to choak when she moved forward and sent part of his length down her throat "Oh Kami Yugi-chan this is so fucking good" Naruto yelled out panting in an effort not to explode.

Yugito began to suck hard and attempt to swallow his full length which caused another wave of pleasure that began to send Naruto over the edge "Oh kami I'm going to cum" he warned but Yugito didn't move she just kept going lightly pulling back before taking more of his length into her before repeating the process.

"I'm cumming" Naruto yelled out, Yugito didn't move and let the first squirt slide down her throat before pulling back to claim the rest in her mouth before swallowing it.

Yugito began to suck Naruto clean before letting him out of her mouth with an audible 'plop'.

"I Love You Yugi-chan" Naruto whispered loudly getting a purr out of the kunoichi before she kissed him again. Naruto didn't mind that he could still taste some of himself, it didn't phase him at all but now he had had enough of playing the weak one, now it was his turn to take charge.

Flipping Yugito over he wasted little time in removing her top and bra claiming her nipple in his mouth and teasing it with his tongue before giving her another kiss on the lips.

Naruto kissed his way along her jaw line before nibbling on Yugito's earlobe. "you should have already known that I am all yours Yugi-chan but if you need convincing I guess I will just have to show you how much I love you" he whispered breathlessly in her ear before he gave it a small nip and began planting kisses down her neck pausing in the extra sensitive places that made her purr louder or mewl.

Naruto made his way back to her breast and grabbed a nipple in his teeth licking the tip lightly while he pinched the other and began flicking it lightly between his thumb and index finger.

After a long moment his hand left her breast and made its way to her pants sliding inside he found her opening and inserted a finger, a loud gasp was his response before she started mewling in pleasure. "Oh Kami Naru-kun" she was able to pant out in between strokes of his finger sending small spikes of pleasure through her body "Oh Fuck me I'm Cumming" She screamed as she tightened almost like a vice onto Naruto's fingers and her juices began to flow out wetting her panties even more.

"My my Yugi-chan you are still as tight as ever" he said bringing one of his fingers up and sucking off all of her womanly honey that was coating it. "My, you taste just as good as always as well" Naruto said with a smirk.

Naruto was just about to clean off his other finger when Yugito sat up quickly and claimed the tasty syrup covered finger for herself.

"Hmm I do taste nice... but you are still my favorite flavor" she purred which caused Naruto to send his tongue into her mouth for another round of making out enjoying the taste of her.

Ending his kiss he then quickly traveled down her body with his tongue only stopping when he came to the barrier or her pants that were quickly dealt with and left her lying there naked her fluids leaking from her folds "You are so beautiful my Neko" Naruto said before inserting his tongue into her fold and sucking on her lips.

The moment Naruto's tongue entered her. Her back arched in pleasure and she let out a loud purr "Oh kami that feels amazing Naru-kun, I love you so much" she panted as he began sliding his tongue up and down against the sides of her inner walls while he sucked on her lips.

She let her hands slide through Naruto's hair and grabbed a handful when he brought a finger up to her clit and gave it a light pinch. "Oh please more" she begged helplessly as he continued his exploration of her pussy.

Naruto could feel her beginning to tighten and decided she needed just one more push as he moved from he walls and began licking her nub and watched in pleasure as she began to spasm "Oh Naru-kun I'm cumming again".

Naruto wasted no time and began to lap up her juices as they were flowing out of her until she rapidly eventually calmed down.

Naruto once he finished his well earned meal he slid up between her legs and gave her a kiss as the shaft of his fully erect penis rubbed over the top of her fold and she let out a mewl. "Oh does my little Neko want more" Naruto teased.

Yugito ignored the new nick name but just kissed him with as much intensity as she could muster. "Yes I do. Now give me what is mine" she ordered when she broke away and began using a contraception jutsu.

Naruto took her at her word and slammed his length into her causing her to gasp wordlessly and her eyes rolled back.

Naruto found a nice rhythm for his strokes and began pumping into Yugito who coming down from the high of his entrance joined in thrusting along with him, causing him to moan with each thrust and her to let out loud mewls of pleasure that were getting louder and louder as he began increasing the pace for awhile before delivering a deep hard thrust which would cause her to gasp, then beginning the process over again.

"Oh kami your so tight Yugi-chan, I love it, you are absolutely perfect I love you" he moaned as he continued his thrusting knowing she was close began picking up the pace again going faster and faster.

"I love you too Naru-ku-Oh kami" Yugito screamed out as her orgasm came out of nowhere to claim her. Naruto gave several more thrusts but his resolve wavered and he came into her sending the cat like kunoichi on another round of pleasure.

"Oh Naru-kun that was, Amazing!" she panted out exhausted then she saw something that shocked her, he was still hard.

"Oh where not done yet Yugi-chan" Naruto said flipping her over onto all fours and coming up behind her entered her for a second round and began pumping her again.

"OH KAMI" she screamed she hadn't completely come down from her last orgasm, and the return of Naruto's sizable member meant it had not taken long before she had reached her peak again.

"What so soon Yugi-chan. Your going to have to last longer than that" Naruto teased and waited for her to relax before he began moving again. After awhile Naruto lent over her and began massaging her breasts. At this point Yugito could barely move, she was just in a constant state of perpetual bliss with wave after wave of pleasure flowing over her with each thrust.

One final time Yugito climaxed before Naruto sent his seed into her. She could no longer move she was little more than putty so Naruto rolled her over onto her side before lying down beside her wrapping her up in his arms and fell asleep with her contently purring into his chest.

(**Lemon End**) attempt No2.

**Chapter End!**


	34. Chunin Exam's Again!

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 34: Chunin Exams Again**

Naruto awoke first, on his chest Yugito lay. She had wrapped her leg around his in her sleep and she was so intent on keeping him where he was she had her arm flung around his neck holding him in position, this was a normal occurrence and happened almost every night. As it turns out Yugito clings onto the warmest thing she can find when she sleeps and that is almost always Naruto.

"Good morning beautiful are you feeling better now?" he asked with a smile when he saw her eyes flutter open and let out a cute yawn.

"I'm fine" she said before closing her grip on Naruto even more and letting out a contented purr. "I love waking up like this" she said before giving Naruto a small kiss on his chest.

"Where going to stay like this until you say so aren't we" Naruto asked politely.

"Yes" was her reply as she continued to purr and Naruto could feel the rhythm of it beating out like fast pulses in his chest.

"I love the way you purr like that Yugi-chan its so damn sexy" Naruto said stroking her hair.

She didn't answer him she just planted several more kisses on his chest.

"So do you want to talk about what happened in the forest yesterday" Naruto asked tentatively knowing it was likely to be a sore topic.

"I'm sorry Naru-kun I know she was just teasing us but when she jumped on your back and was asking you to do things I kinda lost it. I need to find Anko-chan and apologies, she was a really good friend to me while you were gone and she even chased off several lechers that were pestering me" Yugito said sorrowfully.

"Hey its fine its 'the crazy snake lady' she will just laugh it off you have nothing to worry about, now what do you say we make some breakfast and you can help me with some Suiton Jutsu" Naruto said kindly.

"Five more minutes" she complained and placed her head further into he chest.

"You know if you keep going you are going to be on top of me" Naruto joked.

"Hm that's not a bad idea" she said sliding her leg over his waist and moving over until she was laying on top of the spiky haired blond.

After that they had started making out again but just before they could enjoy each others company any more, there was a knock at the door.

"Son of a Bitch this better be good" Naruto said rolling Yugito over before pulling on some boxers and a tight shirt that hadn't been torn by Yugito... …. Yet.

Naruto walked to the door thoroughly annoyed that someone had disturbed his good time. Opening the door he saw a surprisingly modest looking Anko who had turned a light shade of red when she saw what the blond was wearing, or rather what he wasn't wearing.

"Anko why are you here" Naruto asked cautiously but friendly none the less.

"Um I'm sorry Naruto, I came to apologies to Yugito-chan... can I come in" she asked making a conscious effort not to look down and check him out any more than she already had.

"Yeah sure Yugi-chan is still in bed I will go get her" Naruto said and opened the door for Anko to enter before returning to the bedroom to rouse his 'sleeping' girlfriend.

This proved harder than first anticipated as she quickly tried to return to what they were about to do before he answered the door, a prospect which at that point in time Naruto was having a hard time trying to remember why that was a bad idea.

"Wait, Wait Yugi-chan. As much as I want to continue and trust me I do, we cant, Anko is in the lounge room and wants to talk to you.

Several expressions passed over Yugito's face rather quickly. Annoyance was first she didn't want to stop what they were doing. Fear came next at thought that Anko was angry. Finally she settled on Acceptance knowing she had to talk to the snake mistresses at some pont so she may as well get it out of the way.

Pulling on a clean panties and one of Naruto's larger shirts she made her way out to see Anko sitting on a couch waiting for her.

Anko smirked when she saw the small limp that Yugito had '_she must have had a good night_' before standing up.

"Anko... I"

Yugito was cut off by Anko before she could finish "I'm Sorry Yugito-chan I didn't mean to tease you that much I went over board and I was out of like, please forgive me"

Yugito was stunned she was going to apologies for scaring her and using Nibi's chakra but she was beaten to it by Anko.

"I'm Sorry too Anko-chan I over reacted I knew you were just joking around but couldn't take it I was threatened by you" Yugito paused for couple of seconds before continuing. "Friends?"

"Definitely" Anko replied and gave her friend a hug "So how was your night, by the looks of things amazing, you know I could test him out and find out just how he compares with others" Anko asked jokingly

Yugito only cave a small primal hiss before the pair broke the hug and burst out laughing.

"So have you kissed and made up yet" Naruto asked.

Anko and Yugito only gave a nod in response.

"Well if that's the case, and seeing that we have already planned the exam task I need to go train, I have to fight Gai and Kakashi in a little over a month and I will need Suiton Techniques to keep up with everything Kakashi can throw at me he just knows so many damn jutsu" Naruto said.

"Alright I will meet you at the training ground to help you once I get properly dressed seeing as you are already" Yugito said before mumbling something inaudible about him escaping.

(Exam Day)

Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi had Just arrived at the academy for the fist test. They still had close the half and hour before the exams started but both Naruto and Ebisu had suggested arriving early to scout the competition.

"Good you all showed up, you can only take the exam in three person teams so if one of you didn't show up I couldn't have let you in" Ebisu said having seen his students arrive.

"Hey but Nii-san told us he took the exams by himself, why did he get to take them alone" Konohamaru asked.

"That was because of Jiraiya-sama, Naruto as an apprentice of a sannin is given special consideration and the fact is he had no team to enter with" Ebisu informed his pupils

The genin gave a nod of understanding before Ebisu continued "Now there are three teams that I would best avoid as long as you can, the team from the sand with Matsuri the Kazekage's apprentice and hand picked students by his siblings. The other is a Team from Iwa, we don't have much information on them other than that they have successfully completed 5 B ranked missions, so they are clearly not genin level" Ebisu said.

"So stay away from one of the teams from Iwa and Matsuri's team got it" Konohamaru said, but inside he wasn't really paying attention because of excitement.

Entering the room they looked around for familiar faces but found none. "Huh I guess we are the only rookie team this time around" Udon said becoming slightly intimidated by the other genin some were far older than they were.

"That's fine we can just rub it in our classmates faces when we become chunin" Konohamaru said, successfully calming Udon's nerves as they moved into the room.

(With Naruto and Anko)

"Do we really have to do this" Naruto asked as he saw Anko preparing a banner.

"Yes, we have to make an impression and scare the kiddies" Anko replied

"Yeah right, you just do it to annoy Ibiki" Naruto said as she was putting the finishing touches on her masterpiece before taking a few steps back to admire her work.

(Back with Konohamaru)

Ibiki had just told them the rules of his test and once Konohamaru saw the questions he freaked. He began looking around the room desperately, until he saw a hyuga from the branch house activate her byakugan, and several other obvious yet subtle ways of cheating. '_hey is I can recognize that they are cheating then why cant scarface up the front or any of the other chunin in the room... unless that's the point of the test_' Konohamaru thought but was then stumped as to how he could pull it off.

Konohamaru waited until the person in front of him looked to have finished his test before 'accidentally' dropping a couple of smoke pellets. When they erupted smoke billowed into the room removing all visibility, Konohamaru used this time to switch test's with the person in front of him before quickly erasing the name and writing in his own.

When the smoke cleared Ibiki gave a bit of a show of what he would do if he saw anyone do that, then sat back down with a small smirk at how terrified most of the genin were of the large bandanna wearing man.

When the test finally came to the final question Konohamaru sat and waited, there was the usual outbursts of most of the genin, but when the young Sarutobi saw his teammates were not worried he figured there was some trick behind it.

"So no one else wants to leave then... Very well you... Pass!".

CRASH! two blurs one black the other yellow and red came in through the window and a banner unfolded behind them that said "The Single and Very Sexy Anko Mitarashi... And The Sexy But Taken Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Proctors for the second exam".

"You two are early, Anko I would expect this from but did you have to play along Naruto-san" Ibiki said.

"See I told you we were early Anko, sorry about that Ibiki-san you know how she gets and I would rather not have to deal with her snakes" Naruto said.

"Hey Nii-san! Why didn't you tell us you were a proctor" Konohamaru yelled out, he was the first person to get over the arrival of the strange pair.

"Because Konohamaru if I told you, you would have asked me what's in the exam" Naruto explained.

"Anko if you will do the honors" Naruto said with a grin.

"With Pleasure Naruto-kun... …. Alright Maggots Training ground 44 in twenty Minutes, if your late you will be disqualified" she yelled before jumping out the window she came in.

Naruto stood there for a moment before turning to Ibiki "Does she ever collect her banners" he asked curious as to if she ever came back to clean up her mess.

"No. We even had to hire a permanent disposal crew to follow her around for the first few year's she worked in the T and I department. Every time she went in to interrogate a prisoner she would have a new banner, we asked the art's supply store in town to stop selling to her, but they refused because they were making too much money" once Ibiki had finished he banged his head lightly on the table at the memory's of the antics of his protege before leaving.

Naruto turned to the still stunned genin and gave a confused look "Uh don't want to pressure you or anything but there is only 18 minutes left to get to training ground 44 and we are serious if your late, you fail" and with that Naruto jumped out the same window and headed for the forest of death.

The genin seemed to be knocked out of there stupor at that and began flooding out of the room narrowly avoiding the large banner that still waved about at the front.

(18 Minutes Later Training ground 44)

Naruto and Anko were waiting on a large rock in front of the genin gazing intently at there watch's.

"And that's time" Naruto said before Anko took over "Alright maggots welcome to training ground 44 better known as the forest of death"

She paused for a moment enjoying the looks on the faces on the genin before continuing "The second exam is a survival test, you will be pitted against each other inside the forest in an anything goes exercise for a maximum of five days. This is why you will need to sign these waver forms that excuse Konoha from all responsibly in the highly likely event of your deaths" Anko said with a small laugh at the end to make her sound even more sadistic.

"Now the object of this task is to make it to the building in the center of the forest, but first you need to collect three of these bells" Naruto said producing a bell and holding it up for the teams to see. "Each team will be given 1 bell and as such will have the 5 days to take at least two other bells from teams by what ever mean's necessary, killing is allowed from this point on. Once you have your bells you can stay and collect more to lessen the competition or head to the finish point. Now if you and your team's will head over to Anko she will hand you your teams bell and consent forms" Naruto said pleased that his job had been successfully finished and he could now relax.

"You forgot to tell them about the trap's placed in the forest and the animals" Anko said loudly enough for the genin to hear she didn't ellaborate on it further and Naruto who was currently sun baking seemed uninterested.

(In the Forest with the Konohamaru Korps)

"So what do you think guys do we Head for the center and pick off the teams that arrive tired or go hunt them" Konohamaru said in his best form of plan making.

"I say we set up a small base about halfway to the tower and then booby trap the area Naruto sensei's trap making skills he taught me are amazing I could set up some traps now that even I would get caught in they are so complex" Udon said.

"Good Plan but I say we combine both, we set up a base camp and rest for the day then hunt down the other teams at night" Moegi suggested.

"Wow that's brilliant Moegi chan, get the other teams while there tired and sleeping with less guards" Konohamaru said.

"Then it's decided we will move along till we find an easily defensible position then make camp" Udon said decisively.

Several hours later they found a large hollowed out tree at the edge of a clearing and set up a camp Udon went and began to lay his trap's and seals while Konohamaru and Moegi made a small fire and caught some of the less sizable local wildlife.

Once night came on the second day the group who were rested and feeling relaxed made there way through a small gap Udon had made in his traps and left the clearing.

A short while later they came across a team of Grass ninja sitting on a tree branch relaxing, deciding to take advantage of the less than aware ninja the Konohamaru Korps set up a loose perimeter by surrounding them and slowly approaching them from all angles.

Suddenly one of the Kusa ninja saw Konohamaru and warned the others causing them to split up, it was most unfortunate that they each ran into a separate leaf ninja.

Konohamaru came face to face with the tallest of the group, a boy with shoulder length black hair pulled back in a bun. The tall Kusa genin charged at Konohamaru but thanks to Naruto's training easily avoided it, Konohamaru created two shadow cloned and began delivering a beating onto the tallest of the genin.

Udon faced what was most likely a kindred spirit, big glasses and a runny nose, the main difference between the two was there hetai-ite as one had a grass symbol while the other had leaf, wasting no time Udon quickly sent four kunai in a square pattern around the genin who looked confused at Udon's horrible aim. That confusion turned to shock as he realized he could no longer move no matter how hard he tried.

Moegi also made short work of her opponent, casting a shifted perception genjutsu like the one she used on Ebisu she was easily able to slip through the grass genin's defenses before tying her up in nija wire.

The three met back up after dealing with there targets. "Good work guys now lets search them for the bells" Konohamaru said and began his search.

In the end it turned out that they only had one bell and it was on Moegi's opponent. "i guess they figured that less people would be willing to search a girl" Moegi said throwing the bell to Udon who sealed it into a scroll where the other was safely located.

After that they decided to make there way back to camp and would strike again in a few days because as teams were loosing there bells they would get more and more tired from fighting.

On the way back however they ran into a problem, in a small clearing they jumped into Udon had to grab his teammates to stop them from kicking off.

"Hey Udon what gives" Konohamaru asked.

"Look we are traped" Udon said and pointed to seals scattered all over the surrounding trees.

"What do we do then" Konohamaru asked paling at the sight of the dangerous looking tags.

"I don't recognize the seal designs but that's not saying much because I cant recognize anything about them at all, these were done by a highly trained seal user no way a genin did this, this is Naruto sensei's work I'm sure of it" Udon said causing the other two to pale even more.

"So what do we do if that's Naruto sensei's seals we wont escape this alive" Moegi said

"No I don't think so Naruto would make it seem impossible to escape meaning we are going to have to set off some of the trap's but other than that I would say we are safe, he wouldn't kill us, gravely injure maybe but never kill... I say we make a run for it and be ready to dodge" Udon said thankful they had left there weights off when they left this morning.

The group ran once they got close enough to a tag it started to glow "Look out!" Moegi called. Several large compressed air balls shot out from the first seal and tore through a near by tree.

The danger hadn't stopped there as they ran and another seal exploded this time a large wall of water shot out. Acting quickly the genin jumped up into a tree but had to escape quickly as there was another seal on the branch.

This seal had sent kunai flying from it and forced the genin to dodge what they could. Udon was able to block them with his sword while Moegi had come out unscathed thanks to her extra dodging lessons. Konohamaru however had several shallow cuts up his arms and legs but was otherwise unharmed.

"I am going to get Nii-san for this just wait and see he will pay" Konohamaru raged while the other two giggled lightly.

After escaping the trap field they had managed to make there way back to there camp and were just planing to rest when there was a loud explosion from the edge of the clearing.

Immediately rushing to check out the problem they found two Kiri ninja trying to release a third from the ninja wire he was wrapped in.

Reacting quickly Konohamaru threw a kunai before running through some hand seals "Kunai Kagebushin no jutsu" he yelled and around thirty kunai appeared around the original.

Seeing the danger the Kiri ninja grabbed there team member and jumped away followed by Moegi and Udon.

Moegi raced in and began exchanging blows in taijutsu with a female member of the group while udon kept the other busy with kunai thrown with exploding tags wrapped around them.

Konohamaru arrived then and joined in allowing Udon to focus his well placed attacks between the two fights, then he had an idea and moved towards the already tied up Kiri ninja. "Alright Stop!" he called out causing both seemingly even fights to halt. "Good now surrender at once or I kill this one" Udon said he voice shaking at the prospect of being forced to kill the tied up Kiri ninja.

"What how do we know you wont just kill us after we surrender" the girl of the group said.

"If you drop your bell's and all gear where you are I will let you leave with your teammate and you still have a chance in this competition, however if you don't and force me to kill your team member you will fail anyway and then you will be out numbered" Udon reasoned while searching the tied up genin and removing all his weapons.

"Fine" the other member said and removed his Kunai holder and threw a bell onto the ground and back away from Konohamaru slowly.

The girl did the same and tossed another bell onto the floor showing that they had two and backed away with her teammate.

At this Udon stepped away from there team mate and collected the bells. "That is the way out between those two trees, there are traps in every other direction, you can go now" he said returning to Konohamaru and Moegi.

"We have 4 bells now we should move it to the tower as fast as we can" Udon whispered getting nods from his fellow genin.

After the Kiri ninja had left the Konohamaru Korps made there way quickly to the tower. Upon arriving there they saw a three hooks hanging up over a old sealed door.

"I guess we place the bells on the hooks" Konohamaru said stating the obvious.

Once the bells were in place there was a loud puff of smoke and Naruto Appeared.

"Hey guys, congratulations your only the second team to arrive, in truth were not expecting too many more so you wont have to worry about preliminary rounds" said Naruto with a smile.

"Nii-san those traps you made cut me up good you will pay for that you know" Konohamaru said causing Naruto to laugh.

"Yeah I may have gone overboard on some of them" he admitted before leading team Ebisu to the chamber's to wait out the final few day's.

(3 Day's Later)

Naruto was standing next to Tsunade with Anko on the other side. Only four teams had passed the second round with two teams from Konoha a team from Iwa and the team from Suna that had Matsuri, Gaara's Apprentice.

"Congratulations on passing the forest of death and I am pleased to announce that as there are only 12 of you left you will all be competing in the finals in One months time. The finals will be held in front of an audience from all over the elemental nations and as such you will be representing your villages, this is not only a chance for you to prove yourself as worthy of the title of chunin but also to promote the strength of your village. Now with that said there will be some minor changes to the selection of who you will be fighting in the finals. In the past we have told you your first opponent a month in advance, this will not be happening this time. You will have your name drawn out at random on the day. You have one month to train from now however you see fit" Tsunade said in an authoritative tone.

Konohamaru wasted little time running to Naruto to ask if he could train him. Naruto sadly had to decline, he had been a proctor was not allowed to show favoritism by training a competitor during the exam period, but he suggested that they all train together with Ebisu but learn some skills on there own as well in private.

Konohamaru was disappointed about that but could understand the reasoning well enough and went to ask Ebisu to train them as a team.

**End Chapter!**


	35. The Elite of Konoha!

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 35 The Elite of Konoha**

In Iwa a small section of ninja were preparing to leave the village and were being given a farewell by the civilians.

"Ah my back, damn it why does Konoha have to be so far away" The small Tsuchikage complained.

"You know you don't have to go, I don't see why you want to meet this Namikaze anyway, especially if you don't want him harmed" Kurotsuchi said indigently.

"Aww come on Kurotsuchi. His father was the yellow flash so I want to see what he is like too" said a rather dopey looking taller man.

"Akatsuchi is right, this Namikaze could be a threat to us, and then again he may not hold any ill will to Iwa at all. The only way to find that out is to talk to the boy, also in the letter advertising the finals we were given it said that he would be fighting with Kakashi of the Sharingan and the Green Beast of Konoha Miteo Gai in an exhibition match before the finals" Oonoki said trying to interest his granddaughter.

"Really, wow I wonder what type of match that will be, I read in the bingo book that Kakashi Hatake knows over one thousand jutsu, and Miteo Gai is the best taijutsu expert outside of the Raikage, that Namikaze must really be something else if he can keep up with those two" Akatsuchi said with a dopey smile.

"Gah your an idiot, there all murderers every last one of them" Kurotsuchi spat.

"Perhaps, but that is what a shinobi is... Lets not forget that the Namikaze is also an Uzumaki, and look what our own ninja did to Uzu, just because they were an ally of Konoha and great seal masters" Oonoki said attempting to pick up his bags that were several times larger than he was.

Kurotsuchi was quite at this she knew what happened in the land of whirling tides. It was a massacre barely any escaped the village at all, just because the Uzumaki clan were distant relatives and best friends with the Senju's.

"Just let me carry you Tsuchikage-sama" Akatsuchi said as he bent down to pick up the old man.

"Don't be so foolish, it is only three days to Konoha and the finals are a week away we have time to go slow and I do not need or want you to carry me" Oonoki protested.

After arguing awhile longer Oonoki gave up and let himself be placed in the gargantuan mans shoulders as soon as they were out of sight from the village.

"Well come on lets go, we wouldn't want to keep the slug queen waiting she has a very bad temper" Oonoki said as they began there trek towards the land of fire.

(Konoha)

Tsunade was currently venting her frustration on a not very apologetic Jiraiya who had yet again been caught peeking at various places around the village.

"Damn it you old pervert, cant you behave for once, Gaara will be arriving with his brother and sister in two day's and Oonoki will be here the day after with his entourage and I cant have you peeking on the wrong people" Tsunade snapped giving Jiraiya another kick.

"Aww but Hime, where else am I going to get any research done I don't want to miss Naruto's match and see everybody's faces when Naruto beats them" Jiraiya moaned

"I don't care you are going to behave this week last thing we need is you to peek on Oonoki's granddaughter when she is in the bath, that would be an international incident, just go peek on Naruto and Yugito if you are that desperate" Tsunade said ending with a joke.

"I cant he is using some privacy seals I cant disrupt from the outside, its infuriatingly genius" Jiraiya said in defeated irritation.

"What you mean you have already tried" Tsunade said disbelievingly.

"Of course I did, those two gave me the idea for my last book I'm not just going to let that gold mine go untapped without trying to get more out of it" Jiraiya said.

"Where is Naruto lately anyway I haven't even seen him in the training grounds" Tsunade asked she knew if anybody other than Yugito would know where he was it would be Jiraiya.

"Oh hes been working on seals mostly at home, I had to go get him a couple of chakra conduction rod's for a special seal he was finishing his work on, that and he is still working on Hirashin, so far he is further than I ever got, he worked out the receiver seal that he has to keep on himself, he just has to change the blood seal section over from his fathers and transcribe it to work with his, it shouldn't be too hard as they are blood related" Jiraiya said.

"So basically he is half way there?" Tsunade asked impressed that he was even attempting such a difficult task.

"hmm more like a quarter of the way, from what he told me he will almost have to completely redesign the kunai seals to work for him, but it doesn't hurt that he can have hundreds of himself working on the subject at all times, I still think before the end of the year he will be flashing around the village just to annoy people" the toad sage said in confidence.

"Heh I guess Oto's suggestion that he was S rank might be to low for him soon" Tsunade joked.

The next few days passed quickly Naruto had still not been seen in the village but there were a few new arrivals, Gaara had arrived and had been disappointed when Tsunade had told him she did not know where Naruto was or Yugito for that matter but expected him to be around.

It was now two days before the exam final's and Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi along with Gaara and his siblings were currently waiting for the arrival of the Tsuchikage by the gate and growing increasingly bored Jiraiya tried to escape to the hot springs only to be dragged back by Tsunade.

Ten minutes later Oonoki and his small entourage came into view, Oonoki sitting on the shoulder of the very large Akatsuchi.

"Ah Hokage-dono it has been a long time, since before the third war I believe" Oonoki said.

"Indeed it has Tsuchikage-dono we have a large hotel suit booked for you and will be having a formal dinner at the Hokage mansion the night before the exams, is there anything else you require during your stay" Tsunade asked politely.

"Ah yes there is one thing you can do for me. I wish to speak with the Namikaze boy" the Tsuchikage said.

At this point Gaara became far more interested in the conversation. "What business do you have with Naruto"

"Well what do we have here Kazekage at such a young age Gaara-dono, your father must have taught you well, but I guess he neglected lessons on manners" Oonoki said.

"At this point a tic mark appeared on Kankuro's head and was about to retaliate but Temari stopped him. Gaara just looked on impassively before responding "I guess that is why I am here as Kazekage"

"Cheeky brat" Oonoki mumbled to himself.

Akatsuchi gave a small chuckle at this "he sure told you huh"

"Yes quite, to answer your question I wish to talk to the boy and tell him that Iwa holds no ill feelings towards him or his father" Oonoki spoke and ignored the small snort that erupted from his granddaughter.

"Well I would gladly grant your request but unfortunately Naruto has a problem with running off to kami knows where, Jiraiya might be able to find him if we are lucky" Tsunade said and elbowing Jiraiya to get his attention.

"Wha? Oh yeah... Naruto, um I would say he would be at Myobokuzan and as Yugito is not here either I would say she is with him... If you would just give me a minute I will see if we cant bring them here" Jiraiya said before summoning Fukusaku and asking him to bring Naruto here.

"Are you sure you want him here now Tsunade-chan, he was very busy when I left and will not like to be disturbed" the elder toad informed the group.

"Yes, now hurry up and bring him here we don't want to wait all day" Tsunade said impatiently.

Fukusaku just shrugged and began drawing the seal required to reverse summon the blond.

"Ok last chance to reconsider, he is not going to be very happy about this" Fukusaku said

"I don't care if he isn't happy, I want him here now" Tsunade said getting angry.

Fukusaku shrugged and summoned Naruto in a big puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared they found Naruto and Yugito both with there shirts off and Yugito only in a bra lying on top of Naruto's cloak heavily making out.

Massive blushes were plastered on all the people in the area, Kankuro had passed out via blood loss and Jiraiya had a huge grin, his note pad out and began taking notes. Even the usually emotionless Gaara had a small blush appear on his face. While the gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu were silently thanking Kami for getting there job today, while at the same time trying not to cheer there blond friend on.

Tsunade composed herself first and gave a loud cough to get the attention of the couple who seemed lost in there own world.

Slowly, oh so very slowly Naruto started to realize something was wrong, he was no longer in his small toad built shack he was in the middle of a road, the second give away, was the very amused looks on several people standing before the couple, yes that had been a major wake up call. Naruto went scarlet at seeing just who was standing around him. "Uh Yugi-chan I think we might not be alone"

"Just tell Gamakichi and Tatsu to go away, where busy" Yugito purred not taking notice of her surroundings as she lay atop the spiky haired blond.

Tsunade heard this and felt terrible for what she had done, but it couldn't be helped now and just gave a louder fake cough to get the lusting Yugito's attention.

This time it worked and she lifted her head up from Naruto's and froze before turning bright red.

The couple shot up and Naruto wrapped Yugito in his cloak so she could hide the fact she was not wearing a top. "What the Fuck, how did I get here" Naruto said obviously confused.

"Ah sorry Naruto-chan, Jiraiya-chan and Tsunade-chan asked you to be summoned here" Fukusaku said.

"Ah man, what the hell Baa-chan" Naruto moaned embarrassed at the situation he appeared in.

"Hehehe It seems a lot of the younger generation is cheeky hey Hokage-dono" Oonoki chuckled amused at the nickname Naruto had given the sannin. He still had a hint of blood under his nose from the arrival of the blond pair.

"Yes quite" she mumbled barely audible before continuing. "I'm sorry Naruto I had no idea you were... …. well you know. Anyway, Naruto this is Oonoki of the twin scales and Tsuchikage of Iwa and he would like to talk to you" Tsunade said embarrassed for both the couple and herself for not listening to the elder toads warning.

"Tsuchikage huh... Nice to meet you old man" Naruto said happily shocking the group from Iwa that firstly Naruto went from angry to happy so quickly then coming to the realization that Naruto just greeted Oonoki like that.

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked nervous, they knew Naruto was hardly ever respectful enough to greet people with appropriate tittle's.

"Hehehe Old Man huh, kid you got some guts to talk to me like that" Oonoki said with a light chuckle.

"Why we aren't enemies so why not be friends, and friends don't give each other tittles like Tsuchikage-sama or Namikaze-sama" Naruto said ending with a small shudder at the villagers favorite greeting for him.

"Certainly a new way of thinking, but I guess that would be expected from a jinchuuriki" Oonoki grumbled.

"I may be a jinchuuriki, but I am a person first and just like my sensei said there is far too much hate in the ninja world so the best way to fight that is to understand one another, and that is all I want to do" Naruto said happily.

"Wise words boy, but understanding's are not always easy to come by, there are some people who will not listen and some points of view that cant be changed" Oonoki said and received several nods from the people in his group.

"Yes but that doesn't mean I cant try, and I never give up and I never surrender" Naruto said causing a smile of respect from Jiraiya and Fukusaku.

"Hehehe, never give up and never surrender huh, I like that. You have guts kid and I can respect that" Oonoki said holding out his hand for Naruto to shake who took it readily.

"So what did you want to talk to me about anyway" Naruto questioned.

"Mostly I wanted to see what kind of man the son of the yellow flash became, so far I am impressed, you seem humble yet powerful a lot like your father, had we met under other circumstances other than war I would have been interested in getting to know the man better but I will have to settle for his son instead" Oonoki admitted.

"Thanks I guess" Naruto said smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his head in minor embarrassment.

"No reason to thank me boy but I request some of your time so we may speak, there is much I would like to ask you and you seem to have unique views on almost everything it will be interesting to learn more about you" Oonoki said

"Yeah sure why not still got a day before the exam finals this way we can understand each other better. But would you mind if I take Yugi-chan home first" Naruto asked remembering his blushing girlfriend standing behind him trying to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"Very well. I will expect you at my hotel in an hour" Oonoki said before turning to Tsunade and asking to be given the location of his hotel before heading off in the direction of his accomdation.

Naruto turned to Yugito and without saying a word to anyone there picked her up bridal style before leaving in a Fuuton tornado Shunshin.

Naruto spent the next day talking to Oonoki and while they would not see eye to eye on every topic they had a shaky friendship and Mutual respect for each other.

Today was the day and dignitaries from all over the world were in Konoha and heading to the Arena, for most the topic was the first exhibition match, two of Konoha's elite Jonnin and the son of there greatest hero. Many people had already written Naruto's chances off as nothing, he was a chunin after all against two war hero's regardless of the fact that he was the apprentice of Jiraiya the thought the winner would be either the copy ninja or the Green Beast.

There were only a few people who did not think along these lines among the more notable there was.

Asuma, who had been released from the hospital two weeks ago, it had taken longer for him to fully heal was telling Kurenai that he was sure Naruto would win, but 'Konoha's Genjutsu Mistresses', wouldn't believe it until she saw him fight herself.

Yugito, who had placed a large bet on her boyfriend at the betting agency. And was more confident than anyone after seeing the way Naruto fought A.

Tsunade, who had been begged by Jiraiya not to place a similar bet as her fellow blond due to the fact that is she did bet on him he would almost certainly loose, or Konoha would be attacked again.

And of course Jiraiya who knew just how strong Naruto was having taught him his entire ninja career.

In the Arena the Konoha 11 as they had been known since Sai joined root and Sasuke defected, were sitting together talking about the upcoming match.

"It's going to be Kakashi sensei, he is a genius he will dominate this match" Sakura said confidently.

"I disagree Gai sensei will prove he is stronger and win the match but it will be tough as Gai sensei only picks the best for his rivals, which is why from now on Naruto-kun will also be my eternal rival" Lee said

The rest of the group had the same thought at that moment '_Poor Naruto_'.

"Yeah I don't know who will win but it has to be one of them right I mean Naruto is just one of us he was in our graduating class as dead last, he cant compete with people like Kakashi and Gai" Kiba said the majority of the group gave similar views, some saying Gai others saying Kakashi. In the end the only person who hadn't said anything was Shikamaru.

"Well who do you think will win Shika" Ino asked curious as to what the genius in the group thought.

"Naruto will win" was all he said.

"What! You cant be serious Shikamaru, this is Kakashi and Gai sensei he is up against. Sure he may be tough but they are the best of the best" Tenten said.

"I'm serious Naruto is different from us, the report from Naruto's trip to Kumo was given to my father and I looked saw it. Naruto took down two S ranked ninja by himself and one of them was supposed to be an immortal" Shikamaru said shocking the group.

"Nah you must have misread something in the report he must have gotten really lucky or his team did all the work and finished them with Naruto just getting the final blow in" Ino reasoned.

"Believe what you want but the immortal was the one that injured Asuma sensei and Asuma told me himself when Naruto saved him every attack he used was ineffective... Anyway its about to start the Kage's are in the booth.

(Kage Booth)

Tsunade had just shown Oonoki and Gaara to there seats before she moved up to the podium and talked into the microphone placed for her.

"Good Morning and welcome to the Chunin Exam Finals. We have a full day of genin fights but first we have a treat for the audience today, three of our ninja have requested a exhibition match, this match will be between Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja, Sharingan Kakashi" she paused for the applause as Kakashi lazily walked out into the field.

"The Green Beast of Konoha Miteo Gai" once again she paused as Gai ran out and gave his patented nice guy pose.

"And finally Toad Sage of Myobokuzan Chunin Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" the hokage stoped here and directed the proctor to take over as Naruto casually walked into the arena to the cheers of the masses and the high pitched squeals of several fan girls.

In the Kage booth sitting next to Gaara Jiraiya was highly disappointed that Naruto did not make a bigger show about his entrance.

Genma was unsure of how to continue at this point, he knew for a fact that he wouldn't be able to control this match if it really got out of hand knowing who was in it but decided that they were smart enough not to go too overboard. "Ok competitors are you ready" he stopped to check each person as they nodded.

"Very well then Begin!" Genma called reciving a roar of approval from the crowd.

Naruto quickly ran through several hand signs before finishing and yelling out "Suiton: Water Bullets" The blond puffed out his cheeks before shooting several small water projectiles at Kakashi.

Kakashi not one to be beaten by a jutsu like that completed his own set of seals "Raiton: Lightening Cutter" he sliced his hand through the air and a thin stream of lightening shot out at Naruto's water bullets cutting them before heading onward to his target.

Naruto reacted quickly "Fuuton: Violent wind palm" a huge gust of wind blew the lightening into a tree causing it to explode in a shower of splinters.

Gai then made his move and rushed Naruto delivering a punch kick combo that was easily blocked by the blond who sent a kick to Gai's chest only to meet air.

Kakashi deciding to join in the fun enter the fight by attempting to kick Gai in the ribs only to have his foot caught by Gai was at that same time attempting to punch Naruto who ducked underneath the dangerous fist.

(Stands)

"Holy Fuck there amazing!" called Kiba, the whole audience had been stunned by the beginning of the match every move had been countered, every punch had been matched. However Kiba's highly accurate statement had reawakened them and began cheering loudly.

(Fight)

The fight continued each matching the other hit for hit, Naruto deciding to mix it up a bit flipped up into a nearby tree and created several shadow clones to hide in.

Gai and Kakashi who had momentarily been detracted by each other didn't see the real Naruto slip into the back of the group as two clones began charging the pair of preoccupied jonnin who soon realized something was wrong when the two Naruto puffed out of existence just before they got into range.

"Up here" Naruto called as he began to jump down on them from above rasengan in hand.

Gai managed to get out of the way, but Kakashi was not so lucky "Rasengan" Naruto roared as he slammed the spinning ball into the copy ninja's back.

The audience was quiet they couldn't believe there eyes Naruto had just beaten Kakashi like it was nothing.

Naruto however knew that wasn't and something felt wrong, knowing he was right the second he felt himself being dragged underground up to his neck. The Kakashi he hit with the rasengan then puffed out of existence.

"Bad luck Naruto" Kakashi said with an eye smile but his eye popped back open when the Naruto in the ground also dispelled into smoke.

Gai was about to attack when this happened and was caught off guard when Naruto appeared from a tree behind the green beast and kicked him over to Kakashi who saw this and using it to his advantage kicked Gai into the air as Naruto jumped in the air grabbing Gai's arm spinning around and flinging him head first into the ground before landing with a two footed kick to Gai's head who just landed in heap.

His kick did not work as planed. Gai grabed Naruto's leg and threw him into the ground on his back and used his chest to kick off and deliver a spin kick to Kakashi, who ducked under it before attempting a leg sweep which also was avoided by Gai.

Naruto got up and reentered the fight exchanging kicks and punches at a rapid rate with he two jonnin.

(Kage Booth)

"There good" admitted Kurotsuchi who was intently watching the fight as she knew she might have to fight the blond if he entered the Jonnin exams in a few months time.

"Pfft, there holding back, they all are, there just getting a feel for one another the real fight hasn't even started yet" Oonoki said shocking his granddaughter.

"Are you sure they look like there going at it pretty hard to me" Kurotsuchi said tentatively.

"positive, for one Kakashi still has that accursed eye of his covered, and Gai still has his leg weights on, as for Naruto, I am unsure but I can guarantee he is still hiding his strength" Oonoki confessed.

(Fight)

Naruto, Kakashi and Gai all jumped back at the same time. Neither of them looked in the slightest bit tied even if they were breathing slightly harder than usual, they had been fighting for almost 15 minutes at a high intensity.

"What do you say we take this up a notch" Kakashi said moving his hand to his Hetai-ite that was covering his eye.

"I think that is a most youthful idea Kakashi" Gai said. He then bent down and began taking off his leg weights.

"Suits me fine, but I'm going to keep sage mode in reserve for now, I should still have enough to put up a fight for a while yet" Naruto said releasing his restriction seals.

When they had each finished removing there restrictions they returned to fight but this time all the audience saw even most of the experienced ninja was a blur which stopped when ever they clashed.

Naruto was curently dodging a kick from Gai while at the same time attempting a spin kick on Kakashi who thanks to the sharingan dodged easily and sent a knee into the chest of Gai knocking him back.

'damn that eye of his, makes my ninjutsu useless, only way to counter it effectively is my sage mode but I don't want to use that just yet, hm if it has to be taijutsu I need to get Kakashi occupied with Gai' Naruto thought as he quickly found why the sharingan had been so feared as despite Naruto's superior speed and strength he could not get a clean hit on the copy ninja.

Gai who had just recovered from the slight knock Kakashi had given him returned to the fight and caught Kakashi on the blind side delivering a kick to the hip sending Kakashi flying over to the wall but he flipped at the last minute and landed calmly on the wall.

Naruto saw Gai was currently distracted attempted a leg swipe that was partialy successful, he caught the ankle of Gai as he jumped over it and stumbled but not before sending a kick at Naruto that caught him off guard but he was able to block it but it still sent him flying into the nearby trees.

Kakashi used the fact that Gai was on the ground to reenter and hit a spinning dropkick that was just stopped before it reached Gai's face. It turned out however that this was a feint and the real attack was a jab into the abdomen.

Gai spat out as he was hit and knew he needed time to rest up before he could continuein the fight and hoped that Naruto would save him.

Gai got lucky as this time it was Naruto who was able to blind side Kakashi with a kick to the back which sent him flying. Naruto not wanting to give up the first advantage he had gotten over the copy ninja sped after him and created two clones, the first grabed his arm and hurled Naruto ahead of the flying Kakashi the second jumped into the air.

Naruto skidded to a stop just in front of Kakashi and delivered a punch into his gut before tossing him into the air to his clone. The clone spun in the air before he sent Kakashi careening towards the ground with a devastating axe kick.

Just as Kakashi's head was about to come in contact with the ground he disappeared replaced with a log.

"Kami Damn it Why is there Always a Log" Naruto yelled confused at the overwhelming supply of perfectly sized log's in the ninja world.

"Tough lock Naruto you almost had me" Kakashi joked but stoped when he saw something move at the side of his eye and jumped backwards just in time to dodge Gai's punch, but when he landed he pushed off into a missile kick that kit Kakashi in the chest but he took it and just back flipped before landing and engaged in another fast exchange of punches and kicks with Gai.

'_this is my chance_' Naruto thought as he pulled out several kunai with seals wrapped around them and created several clones and gave them each a kunai and sent them to the corners of the ring before placing a different seal on his wrist.

When the clones reached the corners they each placed the seal into the ground before they each connected and a seal array appeared in the ring.

(Kage Booth)

"Well I did not expect this" Jiraiya said with a small laugh.

"What is it I have never seen a seal like that one" Gaara said

"It is another one of his own design's he uses it to increase the gravity over a area he was working on a way to negate the effect on himself, I guess he has" Jiraiya said proudly.

"Such a seal if used on the battle field effectively could be almost as deadly as his fathers Hirashin" Oonoki admitted and Kurotsuchi shifted uncomfortably at that thought.

(Fight)

Gai and Kakashi paused when they saw the lines appear under there feat. "What is this" Kakashi questioned.

"That would be a times ten gravity seal that only I am immune to thanks to a seal I placed on myself before I set it, I have to thank the month I had to get ready, and my fathers concept for the Hirashin for the idea of a receiver on the person, however instead of effecting me to be able to transport to different areas I used a reverse theory, so I am not effected by the seals for this jutsu. Now... shall we continue" Naruto calmly informed them before creating a couple more shadow clones and beginning his assault.

Naruto arrived at Kakashi while his clones made it to Gai at the same time and delivered upper cuts to each of there faces simultaneously sending them flying a small way not as far as usual because of the added gravity.

Naruto landed delivering a punch to the solar plexus of Kakashi driving him into the ground with a thud.

Gai who was a lot faster and more used to weights as a taijutsu specialist was dealing a lot betted but was still getting picked apart by Naruto's clones who were just as fast as he was without his weights on and he was currently far heavier than he was when he had them on.

(With the Rookie 11)

"How is he doing this... first he is able to keep up with Gai sensei without his weights and now he is toying with both of them, what is that seal it is amazing" Tenten said. Tenten had a relativly good understanding of seals as she used them a lot with her weapons, but this seal was something she had never seen before.

"Yosh Naruto-kun's flames of youth are burning brightly but Gai Sensei will not be beaten this easily" Lee declared as he watched on as the two Naruto clones kicked Gai about while he struggled to hit them.

"Man that Naruto, I trained so hard the last few years to catch up to him and then look at him making sport out of two elite jonnin" Kiba fumed

"Why are you so surprised dog boy, he has been training with Jiraiya-sama non stop although this is a new seal that I helped him with, during the month we had together in Myobokuzan" a new voice called out and the former rookies turned to see Yugito walking down the stairs.

"Oh Yugito-chan when did you get here" Hinata asked.

"Oh I have been here for awhile but I was watching from the back near the betting booth, glad I got my bet in early, now everybody's throwing there money on Naruto and his paying no way near as much as when I went in there" Yugito informed them

"This fight is not over I know Gai sensei and Kakashi sensei have not yet used everything they have" said Neji confidently.

"Yeah I know but Naruto still has a lot up his sleeve, he hasn't even used sage mode yet" Yugito said shocking the genin.

"What's sage mode, I mean I know Naruto is considered a sage but what does that even mean" Ino asked getting several agreeing glances from the people who wanted to know more about Naruto's abilities.

"It uses a type of chakra Naruto can draw on from nature called senjutsu, and it makes him much stronger faster, and all of his jutsu in this form are at least four times stronger than they normally are" Yugito said causing the former rookies minus Shikamaru to go wide eyed. The lazy Nara just mumbled "Troublesome".

It was at that point there was a loud explosion from the area around Gai.

(Fight)

Naruto and his clones had been putting the Jonnin to shame for a good couple of minutes until a loud noise and a strong gust of wind changed Naruto's focus from Kakashi to the bowl haired, bushy eyebrow, green clad Gai. 'So he's using the celestial gates huh, this could be tough' Naruto thought.

The ground erupted below Gai and he blurred away, not in the direction of Naruto but towards the seals wrapped around the kunai. '_Fuck if he get's them off he will be even faster_' Naruto thought and rushed after him along with his clones.

Naruto arrived just before Gai and was able to stop him with a hard kick to the ribs '_so he has only opened the second gate so far_' Naruto thought as he was now evenly matched with Gai in terms of speed despite the gravity difference.

Gai dispatched the clones with ease now and was focusing on getting around the original Naruto but found that to be a far harder task.

Naruto slipped between the punches that the clones had taken due to the original being superior in the most part and the small hits Naruto was taking that were while strong and enough to take out a clone were not enough to bother the real Naruto who had seen an opening left from a failed attack too it and sent an elbow into Gai's stomach causing him to go wide eyed before collapsing.

However at that point the seals faded. "What the?" Naruto asked but then remembered he was in a three way fight.

Kakashi was standing next to one of the other seal's cut open and bleeding but otherwise fine burning the seal. "Clever Jutsu Naruto an area effect gravity seal, you really are just like your father with seal's, but this fight is not over yet" Kakashi said and began running through hand seals. "Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu"

Flames shot out of Kakashi's mouth and flew toward the young sage who quickly began running through seals of his own. "Suiton: Water Encampment Wall" he yelled and drew water from a small tap at the edge of the arena to block the fire.

"You have gotten good with Suiton, how about this then "Suiton Water Dragon Jutsu" Kakashi yelled out and from the same tap a giant dragon made of water formed and circled around Kakashi before flying at high speeds towards Naruto.

"Fuuton Giant Wind Bullets" Naruto yelled finishing his set of hand seals. The first bullet hit the dragon and they both erupted in a explosion of gale winds and water, then Naruto shot the next bullet at Kakashi.

Kakashi had to react quickly if he did not want to end up like his poor innocent water dragon of death and ran through hand seals faster than even he could follow "Katon: Dragon Breath Jutsu" Kakashi yelled and a explosion of flames erupted from his mouth and shot for Naruto who's Wind bullet was just swallowed and added to the strength of the fire.

'_shit that's a S ranked jutsu I'm going to have to use it_' Naruto thought desperately and pulled out the two small chakra rods that Jiraiya had gotten for him before he left to Myobokuzan.

"Time Space Absorption Seal... Fuin!" Naruto yelled and two small seals began to glow on the edge of the chakra rods, and the flamed that rushed at Naruto disappeared into thin air. "Now lets see how you deal with it" Naruto yelled before spinning around and releasing the seal sending the flames careening back towards the copy ninja.

'_Not good it's coming to fast I don't have a choice_' "Kamui" Kakashi said and his eye morphed into a single pinwheel before it sent a ripple of time and space to send his jutsu to another dimension.

(Kage Booth)

"I don't believe it Not only the Mangekyo Sharingan but two forms of time space jutsu, this is most impressive, that would have to take a lot out of Hatake though he isn't a Uchiha so he wont last much longer" Oonoki said roughly.

"Yeah but look Gai is back up and by the looks of it he is opening more of the inner gates" Kurotsuchi said, she did not like the three men involved but this fight had impressed her, she was only a chunin but only because she had wanted to take the exams in Iwa, she was considered in all but tittle a Jonnin but these three were far superior to her and she knew it.

(Fight)

"So that's what your Mangekyo does, that's a nice move an instant kill if you get it right" Naruto said impressed.

"Thanks. But it takes a lot out of me nothing like your seals which just require activation energy and and as I don't have the chakra reserves you have I cant use it too often" Kakashi admitted breathing heavily, he was done, at least for ninjutsu he had to hope an opening appeared for him to have a chance to win this match now.

That was when Naruto felt Gai, "What the fuck" Naruto stammered as he turned to see Gai glowing green and chakra begin to visibly flow around him.

't_hat's the gate of limit_' Kakashi thought and quickly jumped away to avoid the coming onslaught.

'_looks like I am going to need at least sage made to get out of this one_' Naruto thought as he activated the first of his senjutsu seals.

(Stands)

The Crowd for the most part og the match had been watching on in shock and the three way fight continued on but now they were getting worried, this was supposed to be an exhibition match but they were tearing the arena appart.

The Genin waiting in the competitors booth were thinking along the lines of 'How are we supposed to follow this'

While the former rookies just could not believe how far ahead of them Naruto had become.

"Gai sensei will win this now, Naruto-kun is tough but those are five of the eight celestial gate's Gai sensei has opened" Lee said.

Tenten and Neji agreed but then Sakura pointed something out "Look at Naruto's eye's they have changed, that's what he looked like when he fought Itachi and Sasori" she yelled causing the other rookies to inspect the changes.

"That's his sage mode, although I will be honest five of the celestial gates will be hard to beat" Yugito admitted. '_you better win this Naru-kun_'

(Fight)

The chakra began to die down around Gai before he pushed off at great speeds and sent Naruto flying through the arena wall before standing there panting heavily and waiting.

Naruto was doubled over in pain, a punch in the gut that is so hard that it sends you through a cement wall is no trip to a health spar after all. He was struggling to stand as kyuubi and his senjutsu healed him.

Once sufficiently healed Naruto made his way back through the sage sized hole in the wall that he made. "well that was one hell of a punch" Naruto said jokingly while trying to figure out a way to win. '_I need to attack, if I can just get in one punch it will be enough to drain him of his extra powers and leave him out of it_' Naruto thought as he readied his attack.

This proved harder than originally thought as Gai tried to press his advantage and Naruto was only just able to dodge out of the way as the first strike crashed into the ground creating a Tsunade punch sized crater.

Gai was chasing Naruto around the arena destroying trees or anything he came in contact with as Naruto would narrowly avoid the pain that was sure to arrive from a missed dodge. _'I cant keep this up I need to attack now, he twist's his leg slightly before he kicks off that is when I need to move in_' Naruto thought dodging yet another punch.

Then Naruto saw it the leg twitch. '_this is it if I mess up I'm going to be in a lot of pain_' Naruto thought as he threw a punch at nothing at the same moment Gai rocketed forward.

Both fighters flew to either wall and landed with a thud on the ground after there attacks collided. Gai was no longer using the gate's and did not seem to be in any condition too, Naruto was still in sage mode as another seal activated and the blond was slowly getting to his feet along with his Green clad counterpart.

Both stood breathing heavily when Kakashi dropped out of a nearby tree. "Yo, miss me" he asked with a smile.

"Damn it Kakashi sensei, I could of used your help" Naruto panted out his senjutsu not yet able to cure his exhaustion.

Kakashi didn't answer but he seemed to communicate wordlessly with Gai who stood up and walked slowly over to Kakashi before they bother shot at Naruto who was still slightly hunched over.

Standing up straight Naruto brought both his hands up and formed a rasengan in each "So that's how its going to be huh" Naruto panted out as the two now considerably slower jonnin approached.

Naruto ducked and turned out of the way of the two Jonnin before planting a rasengan into the abdomen of each of them "Rasengan barrage!" Naruto yelled as the spinning orbs sank into the pair before they both went flying into the wall and crashing to the ground unconscious.

Then Genma made his return slowly walking over to the downed Copy Ninja and Green Beast, making sure they were both alive before turning to to crowd. "Kakashi and Gai are unable to continue... Winner Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!"

Silence rang around the arena for a second before a massive explosion of noise rocked the arena with cheers congratulating the victor.

(Kage Booth)

"He is Indeed an S ranked ninja, I hope to see him at the Jonnin Exams, I have little doubt he will win if he is there" Oonoki said to Tsunade earning an annoyed hmpf from Kurotsuchi but she too had to admit if they fought she would almost definitely loose.

"Yes, he will be at the exams, we found a team that has already seen a chunin promoted so his taking the exams was essential, however as Jiraiya's apprentice the rank of jonnin does not mean anything to him" Tsunade said standing and applauding the exhausted blond who still found the energy to give a slow victory lap.

"I will have to send a memo to my chunin competing to avoid Naruto at all cost's" Gaara said impassively even he wore a smile at the result of the fight.

"Yes it would be a smart Idea, I'm sure Kurotsuchi-chan here will be more weary of a confrontation with the boy" Oonoki stated plainly.

(Stands)

"I cant believe Gai sensei and Kakashi sensei lost" Sakura said blankly.

"It's just like Naruto to pull off something like that, kami how am I supposed to catch him now" Kiba moaned.

"Your not, Naruto is not like us, hes special he pushes himself far harder than we could ever imagine and will be a very important ninja to this village for a long time" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Well important or not hes still an idiot, look at him running around celebrating his win" Sakura said indigently.

"He just beat two high A ranked ninja, that is something worth celebrating is it not" Shino said logically.

Naruto finally left the arena to the medical tent with the others, he had no serious injuries but wanted to make sure Kakashi and Gai were alright.

**END CHAPTER!**

**well what do you think three way fights are tough to write that's for sure hope I did a good job.**

**Up Next... Chunin Exam Finals**


	36. Finals

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 36 Chunin Exam Final's **

Naruto left the medical tent and decided to head out into the audience to find a seat to watch his part time students compete, he knew it would be a tough competition with at least Matsuri who had been trained by Gaara expected to pass with ease.

When Naruto walked up the stairs into the stands he was greeted with a hero's welcome a large group of people rushed over to pat Naruto on the back congratulating him on his victory.

Naruto struggled through the throngs of supporters and well wishers as he made his way to the front right where he saw Yugito sitting with the other members of his rookie graduating class.

"Hey Yugi-chan can I sit here" he said pointing to the seat next to her as several fan girls still swooning around him. She let him sit down before she planted he self on his lap and sent a dirty look at the girls that were still hanging around that basically said "Get back before I turn you into ash".

"You did great Naru-kun" Yugito said before giving him a kiss on the lips mostly to further annoy the fan girls who had not taken the hint from the look the cat like kunoichi gave them just moments before.

"Thank's Yugi-chan lets just hope Konohamaru and the others do just as well" Naruto said as several cleaning crews were still fixing the arena up from the last battle.

Yugito stayed leaning against Naruto's chest blissfully ignoring the cold hard looks directed towards her by the entire female population that was single minus Sakura who was still hung up on tall dark emo and homo. Even Ino had a twang of jealousy at the happy couple sitting in each others arms.

Eventually they had finished there clearing and the names were ready to be drawn at random, the first name out of the hat, or up on the screen as was the case at this time, was Moegi. She made her way down onto the floor to loud applauding from the crowd who were still worked up from the match up between the jonnin and Naruto.

Moegi's opponent was a kunoichi from Iwa Naruto was interested to see what type of fighting style Moegi would choose, she had become far more confident since training with Yugito and her taijutsu was now very good for a genin because her style suited her perfectly.

The Iwa kunoichi was a bit taller than Moegi and probably a few years older, she had two kunai pouches one on either leg which suggested she was rather liberal with her Kunai and shuriken.

(Arena Floor)

Genma who had relaxed a lot more now there was no threat of being caught by high powered jutsu or a misplaced punch. After checking both party's were ready they began.

Moegi darted forward swiftly dodging the projectile's thrown at her while the Iwa Genin backed away.

The Iwa genin looked to be struggling to keep Moegi at bay until she did something Moegi was not expecting, she charged. Catching Moegi by surprise she began pressing home her advantage and forcing Moegi to back away before she began throwing liberal amounts of shuriken and kunai again.

It was a sound strategy keep your opponent away with kunai in an attempt to hit them before using powerful taijutsu to push her back again when she got close, it was a game of cat and mouse and a very useful style for ninja that were low mobility.

Moegi still weaving in and out of another flurry of kunai decided she needed to do something quickly. Taking out a kunai she began swiping the oncoming waves away from her and looking for an opening.

Suddenly she saw the smallest of gaps and flung her kunai "Kunai Kagebushin no jutsu" Moegi called out and the one kunai turned into many.

The Iwa genin was shocked at this and began throwing more and more kunai as fast as she desperately tried to knock the shadow kunai out of the air.

Moegi used this time to move around to the kunoichi's side and move in. the Iwa gennin had just swatted the last of the kunai from the air when she saw the kick being sent for the side of her bace and brought up an arm to block it.

Having blocked the kick she went on the offensive again trying to force Moegi back but this time Moegi had changed her tactics and sent small counter attacks at the taller genin and began wearing her down.

Once Moegi saw she was getting the upper hand she used a sensory genjutsu to make the Iwa kunoichi to think she was becoming more tired and her movements became sluggish, adding the vision perception shift she was so fond of she made little work of he opponent after that. Ending the fight with a kick to the back of the head.

Once Moegi was declared the winner the crowd roared its approval while the Konoha genin gave a sheepish wave up to where Naruto and Yugito were sitting and making her way back to the competitors box.

(With Naruto and Yugito)

"You really trained her well, she has changed so much from the shy genin that came to ask me for help" Naruto admitted.

"Of course she has changed I trained her didn't I, no student of mine is going to be a weak kunoichi if I can help it" Yugito said proudly.

The next match was between a Konoha ninja most likely from a civilian family, and a boy named Kaine from Iwa, this was not so much a match as an ass kicking. Kaine from the start had moved at high speeds and sent an elbow into the chest of the Konoha ninja before finishing him with a spin kick.

"Well that was certainly... Interesting" Naruto said as he watched conclude, Kaine was around his age if he was honest and was well above genin level Naruto only guessed that Iwa had held him back to wait for the exams to be held in Iwa or for a chance for Oonoki to have an excuse to go to another village as was the case this time.

The board flashed again before stopping on Udon and a ninja from Suna. They both headed down to the arena floor together and seemed to enjoy each others company, that was until the match started.

(Fight)

Udon skipped back sending kunai with exploding notes flying around causing the Suna ninja to back.

Udon kept backing away from the other genin until he was at the base of a tree. The other genin seeing that Udon had stopped runnng decided to take advantage rocketed forward at a fast pace for a genin.

Just as he was about to hit Udon however he rolled out of the way and slammed a kunai into the ground trapping his opponent before drawing his blade and putting it to his throat. "Concede" Udon demanded of the thoroughly confused genin.

The Suna genin looked around for a way out but couldn't see one all he could see were the four well hidden kunai with the trap seal on them. "Very well... Proctor I forfeit" the sand ninja said ashamed of himself.

(Kage booth)

"Well that was almost as anti climactic as the last match" Oonoki grumbled.

"Indeed it was Tushikage-dono but it was a most exceptional use of a basic seal and a well thought out plan that effectively ended the match without much effort and he has definitely shown that he has the head to be a chunin" Tsunade said.

"Yes I would agree Hokage-dono and it seems the genin of my village if not the village as a whole needs educating in the art of Fuinjutsu" Gaara said honestly.

(Naruto and Yugito)

"Yeah way to represent fuinjutsu Udon" Naruto yelled out appreciating the well thought out trap

"Well he should know how to use them well if you taught him them after all" Yugito said

"Yeah I guess train them all well now we just have to get Konohamaru through this round then we are all set" Naruto said waiting for the next fight to be announced.

Naruto instantly became more interested when Konohamaru was called to face an Iwa genin named Tensisuchi. "Oh this should be good I cant wait to see how Konohamaru has improved in a real fight" Naruto said rubbing his hands together eagerly.

(Fight)

When the Proctor began Konohamaru instantly ran forward trying to end the fight quickly like Udon had, unfortunately he was not so lucky and the Iwa genin rolled out of the way of konohamaru's punch and began peppering the young Sarutobi with kunai.

Konohamaru quickly rolled through behind a tre to take cover from the hail of kunai before taking his own out and sending it at Tensisuchi. "Kunai KageBushin no jutsu" Konohamaru yelled and his one kunai became around 50.

The Iwa genin ran out of the way of the incoming kunai and began running though some hand signs. "Doton: Mud shot" he called out and slammed his foot into the ground causing a large sphere of mud to rise from the ground before he punched it forward at Konohamaru.

Konohamaru had to quickly roll out of the way avoiding the mud which splintered the bark off a newly regrown tree after a small bit of work from Tenzo.

(Naruto and Yugito)

"Wow that Iwa genin is pretty good I would say he will be promoted so far he has shown good speed and has at least some knowledge of elemental manipulation" Naruto said plainly.

"Yeah Konohamaru is on the ropes at the moment do you think he will win" Yugito asked.

"Yeah, hes not out of this fight yet, far from it in fact I would say it's only a matter of time before he wins" Naruto said confidently.

(Fight)

Konohamaru had just dodged another ball of compressed mud and was getting sick of this dodging. Creating a shadow clone he used it to rocket himself forward just narrowly avoiding another round of the Doton justu earning a loud intake of breath from the audience.

The most honorable grandson then took out several tags and slapped them onto his kunai before throwing them at the ground causing loud explosions forcing Tensisuchi to back up unaware he was being herded into the same corner the Konoha genin hid at the start before his Iwa counterpart used his Doton jutsu.

'Come on just a bit further' Konohamaru thought as he sent another kunai into the ground at his opposition's feet. 'that's it' "Now" Konohamaru yelled and two shadow clones popped out of the bushes on either side of the iwa genin kicking him in the back, this had the effect of sending him sprawling across the ground right into the real Konohamaru, who dropped a leg down on the back of his head knocking him unconscious and ending the match.

(Naruto and Yugito)

"How long did you know those clones were there" Yugito asked as she had not seen him create the shadow clones and had no idea they were there.

"The moment he left his hiding place and positioned himself opposite the spot they were hidden" Naruto confessed.

"How" Yugito asked curious as to how he could have known what Konohamaru was planing.

"It's simple Kakashi taught him tactics, that is a favorite move of Kakashi's he is known as a genius and always fights with shadow clones first to get the feel of an opposition, why do you think I was still on guard when I struck his clone with a rasengan in our fight earlier, I knew if I wanted to get him out in the open I needed to get rid of his clone" Naruto explained.

The next two fights were Suna ninja against two members of the other Konoha team in the finals the first match the Konoha ninja won after a close match by a clever medical jutsu that made the sand ninja's arms go numb and was unable to continue, however the next match with Matsuri was less well contested. Matsuri easily slipped through the Konoha genins defenses before using a launcher with ninja wire to make an anchor and wrapped the Konoha ninja up tight.

That concluded the first round of matches and he called Moegi and Kaine from Iwa out for the start of the next round. Both parties gave a respectful bow before beginning.

(Fight)

Moegi did not rush in this time, she had seen Kaine's devastating taijutsu from the last round and did not want to be caught by it. Instead she began by throwing a shuriken and using a the Shuiken shadow clone variant. Kaine easily rolled out of the way before sending several kunai of his own at Moegi.

Moegi weaved her way through the Kunai swatting the ones she couldn't avoid away with her own kunai as she elegantly danced her way around the barrage of kunai, before casting a genjutsu.

In the genjutsu Kaine was walking through an empty street that had a river of blood flowing down it '_wha? What is this wasn't I in an exam, this is not right_' he thought as the blood became thicker and now there were several body's lying around "genjutsu" he whispered to himself and brought his hands up to release Moegi's jutsu.

The second he released the jutsu he found himself being hit in the face and sent him flying.

"Heh Well not bad for a rookie, but I think its time I get serious" Kaine said and he took off several sets of weights letting them hit the ground with a thud.

"Well as long as your taking your weights off I guess I should too" Moegi said removing the training weights Naruto had given the Konohamaru Korps.

"Well what do you know this could be interesting" the Iwa genin said before taking off in a blurr that was easily traceable to Naruto and all of his graduating class but was still a high speed for a genin.

Moegi was at her flexible best avoiding each hit Kaine sent at her and she followed up most attacks with quick counters that while individually were no trouble for the Iwa ninja together had become quite troublesome.

"You are infuriatingly hard to hit" he said as she slipped through another punch sending another jab into a pressure point causing the Iwa ninja to wince in pain.

"Well when you have a sensei that makes you put on weights while he throws stuff at you you either learn to dodge or get some really good health insurance" Moegi joked as she attempted a kick only for Kaine to dodge.

"Hmm good point well then it looks like I cant beat you this way I guess it's time to show my trump card" he said jumping back from Moegi, doing several hand seals before calling out his jutsu "Doton: Iwa armor"

slamming his fists into the earth large clumps of rock started to form around his body until he was covered in rock that protected him completely.

(Naruto and Yugito)

"Well I cant see Moegi wining this now, she had no jutsu in her arsenal that can break that armor, she would need some Fuuton, Katon, Raiton or at least Doton to even stand a chance, I faced a Iwa genin who could use it in my chunin exams, but his was not anywhere as powerful as this armor is" Naruto confessed.

"So your basically saying she should give up" Yugito asked.

"Hell no, never give up when there is a chance, but if she wants to win this the only way I can see is if she runs till he can no longer use the armor" Naruto said.

Naruto had been right nothing Moegi could do would break the armor and eventually Kaine had gotten a good hit in and after that it ended quickly Kaine who was while slightly slower with his armor on still moved fast for a genin had managed to catch Moegi in a powerful bear hug squeezing her until she lost consciousness.

Konohamaru and Udon jumped down the second he dropped her to check check if she was alright. And waited for the medics to come and collect her.

After she had been successfully stretchered away Genma stopped them by announcing the next match was Konohamaru Vs Udon.

(Naruto and Yugito)

"Well this is going to be Interesting" Naruto said.

"Yeah your right, there styles are completely different, Konohamaru will have to use his head though to avoid Udon's traps, and Udon will need to use that Katana of his to keep Konohamaru from getting too close" Yugito said interested in how the match would work.

"They also know each other better than anyone else if anybody will know how to expose weakness in each others style this will be the match to show it, I would put my money on Konohamaru though he will fight harder and want's to prove he is not just the honorable grandson" Naruto said giving his prediction for the match.

"So basically you are picking Konohamaru because he is stubborn like you" Yugito said

(Fight)

Konohamaru looked across the arena at Udon waiting for the proctor to begin. They each gave a small bow before Konohamaru charged forward.

Udon pulled a shuriken and used a Shuriken shadow clone to halt Konohamaru's advances causing the young monkey to jump out of the way.

Udon was on top and keeping Konohamaru at at fair distance with explosive tags and every time Konohamaru did manage to get in close he had to avoid the swings of Udon's large blade.

Konohamaru had just narrowly avoided his katana by an inch when he saw an opening, and gave Udon a kick that sent him flying and laying out on the ground slowly getting to his feet.

Not one to miss up an opportunity Konohamaru raced forward and once again kicked Udon away.

This time Udon rose to his feat quickly and with a victorious smirk took a single kunai and threw into the ground a little away from him. "Sorry Konohamaru, you fell for my trap"Udon said as seals that were hidden in the dirt where Udon had been hit the first time activated.

Konohamaru was trapped held in place by the same trap that had helped him against the Suna ninja. Knowing he was in trouble Konohamaru began to struggle against the ropes as Udon walked over, just as Udon prepared to bring his sword blade up to Konohamaru's neck however he disappeared in a puff replaced by a log.

"How did you escape I had your hands held at your sides" Udon said in disbelief as he looked over at Konohamaru who was standing a few yards away.

"I broke free I over powered your trap enough to move my arms for a seal to escape" Konohamaru said proudly as he began to charge again.

Udon wasted little time and brought out a kunai before wrapping an explosive note in it which Konohamaru easily dodged jumping back until he found himself in a tree.

"What do you say we take our weights off and finish this" Konohamaru said. With a nod from Udon both boys removed there extra baggage and began circling each other at far greater speeds than they had been moving before.

Every so often as they circled each other one of them would throw a kunai or a shuriken but by the time it came anywhere near the other boy they would send there own intercept it.

Konohamaru stopped causing Udon to react in a similar fashion. Pulling out two kunai one in each hand Konohamaru shot forward seeing this Udon unsheathed his katana again and charged forward to meet him.

They were evenly matched Udon was far better with a blade in this style of fighting having been taught the basic kenjutsu style by Tenten along with several slightly more advanced moves. Konohamaru on the other hand was faster and stronger than Udon narrowing the slight advantage the glasses wearing ninja had.

They matched each other strike for strike, both unable to hit each other. Konohamaru would block the katana with one kunai and make to strike with the other only to have Udon spin away before trying a different stroke of his blade.

Udon went for an overhead slash only for it to be blocked yet again by Konohamaru, this was however a diversion and Udon kicked his teammate in the chest sending him flying into a small group of trees just out of site.

Seconds later Udon saw Konohamaru emerge and run to the left flinging kunai with exploding notes at the glasses wearing genin.

Thinking it was a similar trap to the one Konohamaru used in his last fight Udon dodged the explosions but refused to be herded. Seeing this Konohamaru charged forward and Udon prepared his blade to strike, the second before Konohamaru got into range however he puffed away.

Udon did not have time to react as the second after Konohamaru vanished he felt a kunai pressed up against his neck. "Give up Udon, I win this round" the young Sarutobi said with a smirk.

"Yes I guess you do, proctor I concede defeat" Udon said causing Genma to call the match in Konohamaru's favor and the audience to again erupt in cheerful applause.

(Naruto and Yugito)

"Clever, he used a clone to go out and distract Udon while he used the distraction to sneak around behind him" Yugito said clearly impressed at the well thought out strategy.

"Yeah it was good, but I would say Konohamaru got lucky, Udon should have known better, oh well his next fight will be interesting, I wonder how Konohamaru will deal with the Iwa Armor" Naruto pondered out loud as Matsuri and her opponent entered the floor.

This fight was slightly longer than the first fight Gaara's apprentice had, she had to cope with a vicious onslaught from the Konoha genin from the start but eventually wore him down this time incapacitating the Konoha genin with a Fuuton jutsu.

"She will win this tournament" Naruto said plainly as he watched Matsuri check on her apponent before heading back to the contestant booth.

"What makes you say that" Yugito asked.

"Well for one Konohamaru and Kaine will have to fight each other now, there both use a lot of taijutsu and will take a lot out of each other, secondly Matsuri has an extra match to rest not having to fight again before the final, and lastly she has at least some knowledge of Fuuton jutsu which will be the Iwa armor's worst nightmare and Konohamaru wont be able to use kunai if they just get blown away and her taijutsu is certainly not bad. She has this in the bag" Naruto said.

(Fight)

Kaine and Konohamaru stood apart looking at each other for a moment after the fight began, neither moving, unwilling to make the first move.

Then at the same time both rocketed forward, they each went straight on the offensive with matching kicks to the side and both connected sending them flying in opposite directions skidding along the ground before coming to a halt.

"Well you pack a bigger punch than your teammate, but you are easier to hit" Kaine joked as he stood up.

"Yeah your no slouch yourself, that was one painful kick" Konohamaru replied with a small smile.

They wasted little time getting back into it fighting for dominance, Konohamaru would be on top one second hitting a powerful kick or delivering a devastating punching combo, but then the next moment Kaine would reverse it and send Konohamaru flying with a strike of his own.

They continued along this path for awhile every so often Konohamaru would use a kunai shadow clone or an exploding tag to mix things up, but he was not as good with them as Udon was and this showed.

Kaine would lightly swipe the kunai out of the air or dodge the exploding tags and they would end up in a taijutsu match again.

Even with out his weights on Kaine could still keep up with Konohamaru, maybe if he had been wearing them for longer it would not have been the case but as it was both genin were evenly matched at almost every level.

They broke away again both were panting slightly, they would never admit it but they were both tired from there previous matches.

"Well this was fun, but I'm going to have to finish this now Doton: Iwa Armor" he said and once again became covered in the compressed rocks.

Now Konohamaru was much faster but at the same time nothing he tried could hurt Kaine. Kunai would just bounce off, punches and kicks would create cracks but they would soon seal back up.

Eventually Kaine landed a punch and sent Konohamaru flying. "Proctor it would be best to call the match he wont be getting ba-".

He stopped mid sentence as Konohamaru got onto one knee and spat out a large chunk of blood before standing again.

Kaine saw this and decided to end it for sure and charged forward planting his fist in the weary Konoha genin's stomach making him double over spitting out more blood.

The Iwa genin moved away from him waiting for the proctor to check the downed Konohamaru but his eyes widened and he turned around when he heard him slowly standing from behind "Stay down... you have lost this fight" Kaine ordered.

Konohamaru however had other plans and created a shadow clone next to him before holding out his hand and he began gathering chakra.

(Naruto and Yugito)

"What is that?...Naru-kun you didn't, did you" Yugito asked as she watched what Konohamaru was attempting.

Naruto just sat there with a proud smile on his face and did not bother to answer Yugito.

(Kage Booth)

Jiraiya and Tsunade saw what was happening in the ring and were stunned.

"Naruto has been teaching Konohamaru more than just shadow clones it would appear" Jiraiya said now far more interested in the match.

"Indeed he has, that is the same way Naruto first learned that jutsu is it not Jiraiya-dono" Gaara asked.

Jiraiya nodded his head before Oonoki asked "What jutsu" he could not see what was happening as konohamaru's body was obstructing his vision, but his question was asked less than a second later.

(Fight)

"Rasengan!" Konohamaru yelled slamming the perfectly formed blue sphere into the chest of Kaine who just looked shocked as his armor was being torn away.

Kaine rocketed back before landing in a heap on the ground, he struggled to stand but his body just wouldn't move for him.

"Kaine, from Iwa is unable to continue to fight... the winner Konohamaru!" Genma announced.

The second Genma announced him the winner Konohamaru fell backwards exhausted and sore.

(Naruto and Yugito)

"Well he won, but he is in no real condition to fight Matsuri, the final match will be over quickly, but he should have at least done enough to get promoted" Naruto said proudly.

"Yeah Udon too I think, but Moegi might have to wait till the next exams, she did good but I'm not sure she proved herself to be a chunin yet... by the way when did you teach Konohamaru the rasengan?" Yugito said eagerly.

"Oh I started teaching him before I left three years ago, showed him the first step, then explained how the second would work and what he needed. When we started training them a couple of months ago he had finished the first stage but just couldn't get the rubber ball to explode, with my help he finished it quickly, I then gave him the little cheat I came up with to use shadow clones to help complete the jutsu" Naruto said as he watched Matsuri come down into the ring, Konohamaru was still taking a nap.

"I guess you are a good teacher then, but you are right I don't see him beating the Kazekage's apprentice after the fights he has already had" Yugito admitted.

(Kage Booth)

"The Rasengan huh, never would have thought a genin would be able to use such a jutsu" Oonoki said.

"Indeed, he has shocked even me, but I can not see him winning this match he is far too tired" Tsunade admitted.

"Yes, my pupil will more than likely win this match, it would have been nice to see them fight earlier on so I could have seen for myself where my training could be improved" Gaara said.

The final fight did not last long, Konohamaru was almost dead on his feat from the start and Matsuri who had a far easier run to the final managed to avoid the young Konoha ninja's sloppy attacks before wrapping him in her ninja wire and knocking him unconscious.

Matsuri was declared the winner but she did not celebrate to heavily, despite being the champion she knew that it would not have been such an easy fight had she faced Konohamaru earlier on in the tournament.

After the Suna kunoichi was presented with an award for winning the chunin selection exam finals the crowd emptied the arena leaving only Naruto and Yugito still sitting in the empty stands.

"Well its about time we head to get some dinner don't you think Yugi-chan" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Thought you would never ask... so your going to the Jonnin Exams in two months right, so what are you going to do until then" Yugito asked

"Well Jiraiya sensei wants me to go on a short trip with him to check on a spy contact who hasn't sent word in a while so I will be out of the village for awhile" Naruto confessed.

"Is that so, then I guess we better hurry up and grab something to eat so I can give you a farewell present" Yugito purred as the couple exited the arena.


	37. The Snake's Cave

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 37:The Snakes Cave**

It was several days after the chunin exams and Naruto was currently heading to the Hokage tower to search for his sensei.

Arriving at Tsunade's office he decided to enter in the way that he normally would. "Good morning Baa-chan" Naruto called with a smile as he jumped in through the window.

"Damn it Naruto cant you ever enter like a normal person, you either barge the door down or just jump through the window" Tsunade said.

"Oh you love it, your life would be boring without me and Jiraiya sensei around" Naruto teased.

Tsunade could not dispute this claim, she did miss them both when ever they were out of the village.

"Fine but make sure that entering through the window is the only bad habit you pick up from that old pervert" Tsunade said.

"Hey we are the same age" came Jiraiya's voice from the same window Naruto had just entered by.

"Hey Jiraiya sensei, Konohamaru and his friends did great the other day huh" Naruto said giving himself a mental pat on the back for helping in there teaching.

"Yeah, you should see Ebisu talk about them, he's being praised as a genius trainer again now" Jiraiya laughed knowing it was Naruto Yugito and Kakashi who really deserved the praise.

"Pfft Like that closet pervert could teach Konohamaru the rasengan" Naruto said offhandedly.

"Yeah he is giving you the credit for that one" Jiraiya admitted.

"Look it doesn't really matter. Now will you please tell me why you both are here" Tsunade said slightly irritated that they had both just completely forgot about her.

"Oh sorry Hime, guess we got lost in our own little world, we came here because I want Naruto to come with me to the land of tea, my informant there has not sent any word in over a month now and I need to look into it" Jiraiya said.

Tsunade thought about this for awhile "I will need him back in well under a month so he can complete some teamwork exercises with Gai's team, he will need them for the exams in Iwa" Tsunade said

"Yeah no worry's, he will be back in time shouldn't take much more than a week, I need to talk to some other sources of information first" Jiraiya admitted.

"Fine but no dragging him off to strip clubs or seedy whore houses you hear me" Tsunade ordered.

"Yes maam" Jiraiya moped.

To Naruto there conversation seemed like those had by old married couples squabbling over the right way to raise there child. Naruto felt that to him that is exactly what they were Jiraiya was his fun loving laid back father, while Tsunade was the strict but caring mother and watching them squabble over where Jiraiya took him brought a smile to his face.

After a long discussion and several rather revealing diagrams of where Jiraiya can and can not take Naruto the two toad sages left through there favorite windows and began to head to Naruto's place so he could collect his things.

"What are you smiling about sensei, Baa-chan basically just told you you cant go to any of your favorite places while we were away" Naruto asked seeing the smile on Jiraiya's face.

"Why not be happy, this is the first time we have gone on a mission together since we went to bring back Tsunade to be Hokage, and she only said I couldn't take you to any of those places not that I couldn't go to them, and its not my fault if you have to come in to get me at any point" Jiraiya laughed.

Naruto just shook his head at this. '_Trust Jiraiya sensei to figure out a way around Baa-chan's rules_' Naruto thought as the pair arrived at his house.

"Hey Yugi-chan I'm back with Jiraiya sensei" Naruto called out when he entered the apartment, he did not want Jiraiya to catch his girlfriend with out a top on, at least not again after what happened before the chunin exam final's.

Yugito came out of the bedroom fully dressed and with a smile as she entered the living room where Naruto was waiting with Jiraiya. "Good morning Jiraiya-sama" she greeted politely.

Jiraiya didn't answer he was busy inspecting the seals that had ruined his hopes of the happy couple staring in his next book.

"Jiraiya sensei what are you doing" Naruto asked with a fake smile that basically told him that he should leave the privacy seals alone before he uses Kakashi's favorite jutsu for testing genin's taijutsu on him.

"What, oh sorry I was just um... admiring your work" Jiraiya stammered out at seeing the threatening expression on his pupil's face.

"Yeah what ever sensei" Naruto said.

Naruto left to grab his stuff and when he came back he found Yugito giving Jiraiya the exact same lecture that Tsunade had given him at the Hokage's office.

"look at that word for word what Baa-chan said" Naruto joked from the doorway "Ok sensei I'm all set lets head out once Yugi-chan has finished with warning you about what will happen to you if you take me to any of your less savory hangouts"

After Yugito had her say Jiraiya left the room to wait for Naruto outside.

"Be careful Naru-kun, and remind Jiraiya-sama that if he even thinks of taking you out to pick up women I will remove the tool that allows him to even attempt such activity's" Yugito said.

Naruto leaned in to touch his forehead against hers making her purr loudly at the closeness. "Don't worry Yugi-chan, I wont let my mean perverted sensei get to me, after all I love you too much to ever think of doing something like that" he said before giving her a light but passionate kiss.

"I love you too my Naru-kun" she said when they broke apart, he left after that to meet Jiraiya waiting outside.

"Well Naruto lets go, hopefully we can have a great adventure you know one you can tell your kids one day, I would be upset if I was never in any of the stories you could tell them after all" Jiraiya said.

"I wouldn't worry about that Jiraiya you may be a shameless pervert but you are also the person who taught me how to be a ninja, and your the closest thing to a parent I have ever known, you will be in all the stories I will tell my family one day" Naruto said in confidence.

Jiraiya didn't say anything for a moment, he was touched that Naruto would think so highly of him and not just as a teacher. "You know, I'm really glad I decided to take you as an apprentice. The old grand geezer toad once told me a prophecy, that I would one day train a great ninja who would either save the world or destroy it, and I would make a choice when the time came that would determine there future. Twice in my past I thought I found that student, Nagato and then your father, they are both dead now so maybe I have failed. But even I can see that hatred is growing in the world. I want to do something about it, that's why I write my books, but if I fail, maybe you will be the one to bring the world peace"

Naruto just smiled as they walked. "For you, Anything... besides the only way your books would change the world is if they actually started selling, you should make more stories like your first one" he said producing a small green book from his pocket.

"Hey my books are best sellers, and that book didn't sell at all" Jiraiya said defending his works of high class smut.

"I don't care, this book is brilliant, so much better than the others" Naruto said placing the book back in his pocket carefully. 

"Your father liked that book as well, but I guess you could have figured that out from reading it" Jiraiya said.

"Yeah it is sort of obvious, thanks for the name by the way" Naruto joked as they approached the village gate.

(Sealing Cave)

"That took so fucking long" Deidara said as the body of Roshi fell to the ground lifeless.

"Without the two tail's sealing the higher level Bijuu will take longer as we need to compensate for that loss of power" Pein said.

"We should have had Yonbi a month ago, he proved to be difficult to catch" Itachi said plainly.

"He ran for a month before we finally caught up to him" Kisame finished for his partner.

"It doesn't matter, you are to begin hunting the Gobi, have you experienced any resistance from Iwa" Pein asked.

"When we first approached Yonbi there were a team of Iwa ninja on there way looking for him with a message from the Tsuchikage, but Zetsu was able to stall them, they have need been concerned with us since then" Itachi said.

"Yeah that would be about right, the old man probably would be glad to see those two gone, he doesn't care about the jinchuuriki" Deidara said.

"Then we will proceed without disturbance then, Deidara be ready once Gobi is sealed I want you and Tobi to retrieve the Rokubi" Pein said and faded from view followed by the others.

(Orochimaru's Hideout)

Orochimaru was sitting in a high backed chair looking over his experiments and pondering his next move. It was this scene Kabuto and Sasuke walked in on.

"Orochimaru-sama is there anything you need" Kabuto asked.

"Yes Kabuto pack up where heading to a base in the land of Earth" the snake said not taking his eyes away from his work.

"The land of earth but Orochimaru-sama are you sure there will be a lot of groups heading to Iwa for the jonnin exams, are you sure that it is wise to be that close to Iwa" Kabuto asked.

"Yes because we are going to send a team to the exams, I want a Yoton user, and there will be one competing in the exams" Orochimaru said.

"Hn so what, your going to send a team to capture her while the exams are on" Sasuke brooded.

"Oh no not just any team Sasuke-kun, I am sending You!" Orochimaru said knowing Sasuke would react to this.

"What why? I don't want to fight a bunch of weaklings, find someone else to do your dirty work" Sasuke said.

"Ah but Sasuke-kun they wont all be weaklings there, I have received word from a spy in Konoha that Naruto Namikaze will be competing" Orochimaru sneered.

Sasuke's hand erupted in a spasm of lightening. "Fine! I will do it who are my teammates going to be" Sasuke said the chidori slowly fading.

"Ah I thought I could get you to see things my way, you will work with Suigetsu and Karen, that should be more than enough to deal with the Yoton user and her team" Orochimaru said.

"Fine, who is the target" Sasuke asked and Orochimaru handed him a picture of a kunoichi with pink pupil less eyes and short black hair.

(Land of Tea Several day's Later)

Naruto and Jiraiya walked into a small town they were supposed to meet Jiraiya's wayward informant in.

"Hey sensei isn't this a bit of a quiet place to have an informant I mean what can they hear out in this place" Naruto queried.

"That's exactly the point it is so out of the way that people will be less careful about what information they give up" Jiraiya answered.

"Huh fair enough so how do we find this guy then" the blond asked.

"Simple we go to the bar" Jiraiya said eagerly.

"I should of known, oh well lets get going it's not like where going to find him standing around out here" Naruto sighed.

"That's a good attitude to have, and while we are waiting I can buy you your first drink, that is something fathers are supposed to do but your going to have to settle for me" Jiraiya said as he walked towards the bar. He was looking forward to toasting the fact that Naruto had become a man.

"Oh why not, but only one I want to keep myself alert" Naruto said as he followed his surrogate father.

Sitting down at the counter the bartender quickly noticed he had two more customers that were ninja and immediately came over to serve them "Good afternoon ninja-sans how may I help you" he asked.

"Ah can I get a bottle of Saki and two saucers thanks" Jiraiya said before deciding to ask about his lost informant. "Oh and one more thing, I am looking for Hasiro Pato, short man always wears a suit" the toad sage asked.

"Yes I know the man, I haven't seen him in almost a month now, said he was going to explore some caves he had heard some information about to the north, sorry I cant help anymore than that... I will go get your order" the bartender said and went out the back to bring out a bottle of saki and placed it on the counter with two saucers.

"So what do you think sensei, should we stay here or go check out the caves" Naruto asked.

"We will stay here and have a drink, then later we will go check out the caves at night, that way we can have the cover of darkness...Now drink up" Jiraiya said pouring Naruto some of the clear liquid.

Naruto swallowed it quickly but then realized it may have been a good idea to sip it the first time. It was strong and for Naruto who had never tasted alcohol before it had been quite a shock and started coughing.

Jiraiya started to laugh out at this "Get to ya hey, don't worry it wont be as bad now you know what to expect" Jiraiya laughed out.

Jiraiya was right after the initial shock of how strong it was Naruto enjoyed the taste of the drink and could understand why Tsunade drank it so much.

Once they had finished there drink they checked into a hotel and waited till it was dark to investigate the caves that the bartender told them about.

"Guess that's them, they don't look natural something is very wrong here" Naruto thought and as he moved in to get a closer look he felt one of his senjutsu seals activate. '_genjutsu, should have known_'

when the illusion cleared they saw a cave with a second entrance like a secret pathway hidden in it. Naruto paused and turned to Jiraiya. "What should we do, do we go in or wait and see if anyone comes out" he whispered.

"You wont be doing anything Konoha scum" came a voice behind them and they turned quickly to see a tall woman with light blue hair that was tied up in a ponytail and there were a couple of long strands loose framing her face. She wore a green dress with one long and one short sleeve and calf high combat boots.

Naruto and Jiraiya just looked at her then at each other trying to determine what type of threat she posed, then they was the symbol that was on the belt she wore loosely around her waist. "Oto" they both said together then got into a stance prepared for anything.

"Well looks like we have found one of Orochimaru's bases, what fun, do you mind if I ask your name miss" Naruto said lightheartedly.

The woman did not look amused at Naruto's calm almost taunting tone but answered anyway "As you are about to die anyway I don't suppose it matters. My name is Guren, I would ask yours but the dead don't talk" Guren said and she raised her arm and sent a large dragon made out of crystal at Naruto.

Naruto was stunned by this as it flew at him, but in sage mode it posed little threat and delivered a punch shattering the crystal dragon with ease. "Well would you look at that I can still speak, can you still speak sensei" Naruto asked jokingly.

Jiraiya smirked and replied "I do believe I can, so what do you say we tear this base apart and blow it sky high" Jiraiya suggested.

Guren was shocked. Naruto had just shattered her Shoton dragon without even trying, knowing she would need some help now she signaled to a hidden ninja who opened a door and let out hundreds of experiments that Orochimaru had created.

"Fuck me would you look at that" Naruto said as the horde approached. Deciding it would be better to not let them any closer he pulled out three of his small shuriken and threw them.

The shuriken expanded once they were close to the onrushing horde and expanded with Fuuton blades tearing a large chunk of the experiments apart. "Hey sensei, give us some fire while I provide the wind" Naruto said with a smirk.

Jiraiya nodded breathing in deep before spewing out a thin stream of chakra that combined with Naruto's great breakthrough turning the remaining experiments to ash.

Guren looked on shocked she knew she could not run she had to fight. Coming back to her senses she decided to try and turn Naruto into crystal using her Shoton: Stasis Jutsu.

Naruto saw the crystals forming but couldn't do anything about it and was soon covered in them.

"Well that's one down, now for you old man" she taunted.

However she taunted to soon as the crystal around Naruto exploded outward leaving a completely unharmed blond knucklehead.

"How, it's not possible" Guren stammered as Jiraiya and Naruto slowly approached.

"Nothing is impossible, Naruto said.

"He's right now, tell us have you seen this man" Jiraiya said taking out a photo of his informant.

"Fuck you, I'm not telling you shit" Guren spat.

"Figures, what would you expect from one of Orochimaru's pawns" Naruto said.

While Naruto and Jiraiya were deciding if they should kill Guren or not take into account that there were other Oto ninja approaching them.

The Oto ninja who had been surrounding Naruto and Jiraiya quietly then attacked charging from every angle.

Jiraiya's hair extended and wrapped around himself as a shield that stopped all incoming projectile's while Naruto lazily swatted them away. "Needle Jizo" Jiraiya called from inside his hair cocoon and his hair spikes out and sent wave upon wave of spikes impaling many of the surrounding ninja.

During this time Naruto was picking the others off with a combination of Fuuton Jutsu's and taijutsu.

Guren watched in horror as Naruto and Jiraiya systematically eliminated every last ninja in the base with ease, sure they had only been low ranked genin and chunin but the numbers alone should have made it a difficult fight. "Wh-Who are you people" she said to scared to move, she knew without her Shoton jutsu she was as good as defeated and the blond had proven that her Shoton was useless against them.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Jiraiya. And we are the Toad Sage's of Mt Myobokuzan" Naruto said plainly.

"Damn it Naruto where was the dance" Jiraiya said wanting to do his usual introduction.

"That dance is embarrassing" Naruto dead paned.

"You just don't recognize style, my introduction has character and its dignified" Jiraiya said indigently.

"No it doesn't, it makes people take us less seriously" Naruto yelled back.

"Your both loonies" Guren moaned thinking about her current situation.

"Ah now look what you have gone and done, now she thinks where a couple of incompetent idiots" Jiraiya complained.

"Who cares what she thinks, shes the enemy, where not here to make a good impression" Naruto argued back.

"Fine" Jiraiya pouted folding his arms in defeat.

"Ok now that is over tell us if you have seen this man and we will only take you as a captive and not kill you" Naruto said showing Guren the photo of Hasiro Pato.

Guren weighed up her options, either fight back against someone who was completely unaffected by her jutsu, run and be killed by Orochimaru when he found out what happened, or surrender and be placed at the mercy of these two, surprisingly strong idiots.

"Fine, he came around about a month ago while Orochimaru was still here training that Uchiha. Anyway Orochimaru is always looking for new people to experiment on, and well you probably killed him when the experiments attacked earlier" she said honestly.

"Shes telling the truth" said Jiraiya who checked several of the monsters that had attacked them. "Stay here Naruto I'm going to have a quick look around" he said before entering the small passageway leading into the base.

Jiraiya returned around an hour later with several sealing scrolls and made his way to tie Guren up before flinging her over his shoulder. "Come on we need to get back to Konoha so we can have Tsunade look at some of the stuff I found in there" said Jiraiya disgusted at the depths to which Orochimaru had sunk.

**End Chapter!**

**Not a great fight I realize that but I just couldn't see how Guren could put up a good fight against Naruto if he was in sage mode. **


	38. Preparations for Iwa

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 38: Preparations for Iwa**

Naruto and Jiraiya returned to Konoha a few days after the capture pf Guren and Destruction of Orochimaru's hide out. They immediately took Guren to Anbu HQ to hand her over to the T and I department.

"Naruto you can head home I will give the report to Tsunade, besides you have to get ready for your training with Gai's team" Jiraiya said.

"Yeah the next month and a half are going to be almost as hard as training with the toads" Naruto complained thinking about Gai's training schedule.

"Oh its going to be far worse than that ever since he lost to you he has forced himself and his team to work twice as hard in order to... 'Match your flames of youth'" Jiraiya said the last part imitating Gai's voice.

"Man this is going to suck... well see ya sensei, say hi to Baa-chan for me" Naruto said as they split apart, Naruto heading home while Jiraiya went to see Tsunade.

(Hokage's Office)

Tsunade was sitting at her desk when Jiraiya came in through the window. "Jiraiya thank kami, this paperwork was driving me up the wall" Tsunade said when the old toad sage entered.

"Hey Hime, I have news" Jiraiya said seriously.

"You do what is it, if something happened to Naruto your a dead man" Tsunade threatened.

"No it had nothing to do with Naruto, it's Orochimaru when looking for my contact we found a well hidden cave. This cave was a hideout for Orochimaru, inside I found these" Jiraiya said throwing the scrolls onto the table.

"What are they" Tsunade asked picking up the first sealing scroll and unsealing several test tubes.

"There his experiments, from what I can see he is trying to find a way to combine all the sub elements, there were cells from a Shoton user who we had the great displeasure of meeting. As well as Hyoton, Futton, Jiton, and he even seems to be getting fresh Mokuton cells from somwhere" Jiraiya said.

"What how is that possible my grandfather's tomb has been completely sealed ever since sensei caught Orochimaru all those years ago" Tsunade said shaking with rage.

"I don't know, I think he is trying to combine them all into one person, and make that his body after sasuke" Jiraiya theorized.

"That means he would have to capture some rather high profile people, I know that A's first choice guard after Kirabi is the only Storm release user I know of, and there are very few who have Lava release, most of them are in Iwa" Tsunade said.

"Yes so it would not surprise me if he attempted to kidnap them you should send a message at least to A to tell him about this situation, he would not be pleased if we kept this to ourselves" Jiraiya concluded.

"You said you met the Shoton user, what happened did they escape" Tsunade asked.

"No we captured her, once Naruto showed her that her crystals were useless against senjutsu she kind of collapsed. After that she didn't put up much of a fight, and she is at Anbu head quarters now having a friendly chat with Ibiki and Anko" Jiraiya said.

"And what about your contact" she asked.

"He's dead, we had to kill him. But in truth he was already worse than dead, we just put him out of his misery" the white haired man said solemnly.

(The Next Day)

Naruto arrived at the training ground he was supposed to meet up with team Gai early, however it was not early enough, the moment he landed he saw that Lee and Tenten were already doing warm up's.

"Ah you are here my most youthful rival, Tsunade-sama informed me that you would be joining in our training from this most youthful day until the end of the exams" Gai said.

Naruto just stared blankly as Gai began to challenge him to several training challenges, like seeing who could run around the village faster, or who could hold the most weight out from there body, Naruto responded the only way he knew how. "Wha? You say something Gai".

Gai froze at that moment and fell over anime style. "Damn that Kakashi and his hip way's. But don't worry for I shall be teaching you now how to let your youthfullness out shine that hip attitude of yours my young student and rival" Gai said proudly after picking himself back up.

'_What have I done_' thought Naruto as he began team Gai's warm up from hell.

(2 weeks until the exams)

Naruto had been training with team Gai for close to five weeks now and Naruto had finally gotten used to the constant challenges to spar's from Lee and the pestering from Gai to compete in challenges often bordering on the insane. Naruto was therefore pleased when they were summoned to the Hokage's office to fill out there competition consent form's.

Jumping in through the window while team Gai decided upon the more traditional approach, in other words the door, Naruto arrived to see both Jiraiya and Kakashi were waiting for them.

"Jiraiya sensei, Kakashi sensei, what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

It was Tsunade who answered for the duo. "Oonoki has given permission for you to be given extra escorts while in the land of earth. Jiraiya and Kakashi have volunteered and will accompany you with the rest of team Gai to Iwa" the Hokage said plainly.

"That's great but if Jiraiya sensei, Kakashi sensei and Gai sensei are all out of the village that is a significant loss of strength what if the Akatsuki act while we are gone to take Yugi-chan" Naruto said worried that with at least four of the villages top jonnin missing Yugito could become a easy target.

"Don't worry Naruto we thought of that, Yugito is going to act as sensei to a team of Kumo ninja who will arrive in two day's" Kakashi said.

When Gai and his team finally knocked on the door Tsunade had to go through the explanation of when the teams would be leaving and why they were traveling with a group from Kumo, with Gai's questionable sanity it had taken longer than they had hoped.

(Itachi and Kisame)

Kisame was standing over the unconscious body of Han while Itachi watched on from the sides. They stood in a large open clearing while the mountainous valleys that were a trade mark and natural defense of the land of earth were towering around them.

"Kami that was tougher than I thought, what kind of creature was that anyway" Kisame said contemplating whether or not to remove the jinchuuriki's legs so he could not run away if he woke up.

"I believe it was the five tailed dolphin horse" Itachi said expressionlessly.

"A what? How the fuck is that even possible, half dolphin half horse, that is one cross bread that should never be attempted" Kisame joked.

"Quite, now lets hurry up and get to a safe place to begin the sealing" Itachi said and began to walk off. Kisame following closely behind with Han on his shoulder.

(Orochimaru)

Orochimaru entered a small research office with a large glass container in it, there seemed to be a face in the water with no body and he looked sickened at the sight of the Hebi sannin.

"Kukuku don't worry Suigetsu-kun I'm not here to experiment on you today, I have a job for you and if you complete it I might even let you out on a more permanent basis" Orochimaru sneered knowing that Suigetsu would have to take the mission if he ever wanted to be free.

Orochimaru opened the tank and a teenager around sixteen came out. He was slightly shorter than Sasuke with white hair with a light blue tint and purple eyes, he wore a sleeveless purple top and gray pants, he also wore a belt with several water bottles attached.

"Fine, so whats the mission and who am I working with" Suigetsu said clearly unhappy to be working for Orochimaru.

"You are to enter the Jonnin Exams in Iwa and capture the Tsuchikage's Granddaughter Kurotsuchi. Your team will be Sasuke-kun and Karin" Orochimaru informed the water based ninja.

"Gah, Sasuke I can stand but does it have to be Karin I cant stand her" Suigetsu complained.

"Now now Suigetsu, Karin may not be the strongest but she will hep you find Kurotsuchi with that sensory ability of hers and her unique way of healing other people will keep you and Sasuke-kun safe" Orochimaru said.

"Fine lets just go and get this done, I cant stand that glass container any longer" Suigetsu said.

(Sealing Cave)

"Aw man I hate this, yeah" Deidara spoke as they began sealing the Gobi.

"It's not to bad Deidara Sempai, it gives us a chance to catch up with all of our friends, Tobi enjoys it" Tobi said in a childlike manner.

"Kami do you ever shut up, your worse that sasori was when we argued about art, yeah" Deidara replied.

"I hate to agree with the bomber on this but, the sealing is really taking far too long with everyone dead and us not having the Nibi" Kisame said.

"_Well_, _**the Nibi and Kyuubi jinchuuriki will be heading to Iwa for the Exams**_, _Maybe we could ask for the Tsuchikage's help in capturing them_" Zetsu said.

"It could work, but the only members of our group capable of getting there in time would be Itachi and Kisame, maybe on the way back Deidara and Tobi would make it there for a chance to capture them, who are there escorts?" Pein asked.

"_Yes there is the problem I did not take into account_. _**On the way there they will be escorted by Jiraiya of the sannin, Kakashi Hatake, and Miteo Gai**_, _while on the way back assuming he makes the finals I would say that Tsunade Senju the Hokage herself will be with them among others_" Zetsu admitted.

"Then attacking them would be pointless and accomplish nothing accept getting yourselves killed. We will continue on with our plan's to capture Rokubi next then Nanabi, after that we will make plans for Kyuubi, Nibi and Hachibi" Pein ordered.

There were murmured statements of acceptance around the cave, the only two exceptions were Tobi who gave an exasperated sigh of relief at not having to fight "all those strong Konoha ninja" and Itachi who seemed lost in his thought's.

(Two days later in Konoha)

Yugito, Naruto and Tsunade were currently at the main gate awaiting the arrival of the team from Kumo that she would be acting sensei for. Naruto was busy talking to Izumo and Kotetsu who were once again on gate duty.

"So still here guys" Naruto joked.

"Hey that's not funny man, at least its a good B rank mission pay each week" Kotetsu said defensively.

"Yeah that's true I guess, safer than some of the other jobs that get thrown around as well" Naruto replied.

"Yeah and we get to meet everyone who comes into the village, its how we met your little girlfriend over there. Nice entrance by the way, back when meeting a visiting Kage to arrive topless with an equally unclothed kunoichi" Izumo joked.

Naruto blushed bright red at this, it had happened only a few yards away and in full view of both Izumo and Kotesu. "That wasn't what it looked like" Naruto said defensively.

"Really because to me it looked like you were just about to get some when they reverse summoned you and Yugito into the middle of the road" Izumo said.

Naruto blushed heavier at this. "Fine it was exactly what it looked like" he admitted with a face palm.

The eternal gate guards grinned at this but before they could respond Naruto was called back by Tsunade.

"Naruto they are arriving, you were the one who wanted to come and meet them" the Hokage said and Naruto waved a friendly goodbye to the pair before heading back to greet the new arrivals.

Naruto recognized most of them immediately, it was team Samui the team trained by killer bee, but they had a new member that he had never seen before, Naruto assumed this was because Samui was already a jonnin.

"Samui-chan? They sent your team" Yugito asked when they arrived at the gate.

"We volunteered for it. Besides I wanted another chance to get to know Naruto-kun better" Samui teased but at the same time was weighing up whether she was serious or not. A thought shared by Karui.

Naruto just grinned and scratched the back of his head in traditional Naruto style. "Uh hi guys" Naruto said greeting the team from Kumo.

"Yo!" said Omoi

"Naruto-kun" chorused both Samui and Karui before rushing over to glomp said spiky haired blond, much to the ire of a certain Nibi jinchuuriki.

"A pleasure to meet you Namikaze-san my name is Shinoi" said a tall thin boy who looked like a pale version of Omoi without the sucker.

"Well would you look at that Bee even found a temporary member who's name rhymes" Naruto joked still struggling in vain to escape the clutches of the two Kumo Kunoichi.

"Will you two please get off my boyfriend" came the sickly sweet voice of Yugito who's anger was steadily rising despite the joy of seeing her friends again.

Sensing danger was near both girls released there hold on Naruto who took a few moments to right himself again.

Tsunade coughed to get the team from Kumo's attention. "Well it seems you know one of our more eccentric shinobi, but I would like to welcome you to Konoha it will only be a short stay as you will be leaving tomorrow morning but I do hope you enjoy your stay" she said. She was however slightly impressed at the way women seemed to throw themselves at Naruto and he would politely turn them down, not that she would ever admit that.

Team Samui looked embarrassed at this, well Samui and Karui did. Omoi and Shinoi looked embarrassed at the antics of there team members.

"S-sorry Hokage-sama we did not realize that you would come and greet us yourself" Samui said trying her best to find a way to excuse her actions.

"That is alright. Now Naruto I want you and Yugito to show the Kumo shinobi to there hotel they will be staying in tonight" Tsunade said.

"Sure thing Baa-chan" Naruto said calmly earning a small look of irritation from Tsunade.

"Just don't screw up ya damn brat" Tsunade replied.

"How could I screw this up, its easier than a D rank mission you old hag" Naruto replied.

"That means I should probably give it to someone else so you don't have a clone do it you little shit" Tsunade replied.

"Cram it you drunk" Naruto retorted.

"That's it!" Tsunade screamed before both broke out laughing and ended up in a hug.

"Uh Yugito-chan... Does that happen often" Karui asked pointing at the two blonds who had just finished throwing insults at one another.

"More often than not, it's there way of showing affection for each other. He calls her his Baa-chan and she calls him gaki or brat... People in Konoha are weird, just wait to you meet the team Naruto is in for the exam's the girl is normal enough but the sensei and his clone are way freaky" Yugito said.

Naruto and Tsunade pulled away from there hug and Naruto turned to the group from Kumo. "Well come on lets get you to the hotel" Naruto called and waved for the group to follow him which they happily did.

Heading through the streets hand in hand with Yugito the Kumo ninja saw the looks many of the women had directed at either Yugito or Naruto. "So I take it your not popular here either Yugito-chan" Karui teased.

"No I cant say that I am but, at least it's only by the women population, and even then I have made some good friends, I think it would have been easier if Naruto would get angry with them once in awhile though, hes to nice for his own good, damn lecherous fan girls" Yugito finished in a mumble so that only Naruto and team Samui could hear her.

"I cant do that, I still want the people of this town to respect me for me and not just because of who my father was, so I cant go around torturing every woman who chases me around even if I don't like it. And you don't exactly help much the way you taunt them in public, I don't mind that so much though" Naruto admitted and gave Yugito a quick kiss that she readily returned.

"Or maybe you should just share Yugito-chan, I'm sure they wouldn't mind you so much then" Samui teased.

Yugito let out an involuntary hiss at the thought of that. "No, I don't like sharing especially not something like Naru-kun he's mine and mine only" Yugito said.

"Yeah shes right I could never want anyone else anyway, Yugi-chan is perfect for me" Naruto said loud enough for the whole street to hear and loud grumbles erupted from groups of women about foreign sluts taking there best men.

The group arrived at the hotel shortly after that and parted ways saying that they would meet them in the morning at the front gate ready to head to Iwa.

(Orochimaru)

Karin was working on some of Orochimaru's experiments when the snake came in the room.

"It's good to see you are working so hard Karin" Orochimaru sneered.

"Orochimaru-sama I was not expecting you. I thought you were going to be in the land of tea for the next few months at least" Karin said slightly scared at the sudden appearance of her boss.

"No need to be shocked Karin, I simply came to collect you for a mission, you will be working with Sasuke-kun and Suigetsu to capture someone I desire" the hebi sanin said smoothly.

Karin thought about it, she really did want to see Sasuke again, and even putting up with Suigetsu was worth that.

"Fine, where are we going" Karin asked as she began to pack her things into a scroll.

"The land of earth you will be competing in the Jonnin Exams in Iwa" Orochimaru replied.

"Oh but is it wise to send Sasuke there I mean surely teams from Konoha will recognize him" Karin said.

"That is no problem during the Exams it is seen as a act of war against the host nation if a team from another village is attacked outside of the competition, Konoha wont risk a war with Iwa just for Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru said enjoying the thought of the looks on the Konoha teams faces when Sasuke shows up at the exams.

"Very well when will we leave" The red haired kunoichi asked.

"Immediately we need to set up for my research in the hide out in the land of Earth, I will give you one hour to complete your packing and meet us outside. Do not be late" Orochimaru said and he left the room while Karin began rushing around packing.

'_Yes I get to spend some time with Sasuke-kun_' thought Karin as she grabbed another change of clothes.

**End Chapter!**


	39. Iwa

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 39: Iwa**

Naruto and the group heading to Iwa were at the main gate, it had come as little surprise to most of the people that Kakashi was not on time.

"You would think such a famous ninja like the copy ninja Kakashi would at least be on time" Samui said clearly annoyed at having to wait for the silver haired jonnins arrival.

Naruto, Jiraiya and team Gai were unfazed by Kakashi's lateness and began to relax under a tree.

"What's up with them" Karui asked.

"Oh Kakashi Hatake Is both notoriously lazy and constantly at least one hour late. It is rather annoying" Yugito said plainly.

"For a elite ninja to be lazy like that, makes you think, I mean Dauri sempai is lazy as well and he is considered one of the strongest in Kumo outside of A-sama and Killer Bee Sensei, maybe being lazy makes you a top ninja and by me being lazy I will one day become so powerful that I become Raikage, but because I am so lazy the village suffers and eventually collapses forcing me to become a wandering ninja and take on jobs I would never do maybe I would even have to join the Akatsuki" Omoi theorized on one of his rant's.

"Will you shut up" Karui said annoyed at Omoi over active imagination.

Around an hour later Kakashi finally appeared with his patented eye smile "Yo" he said with a lazy wave. He had shunshined onto the guard shack and was blissfully unaware of the looks being sent his way by an irritated Karui. She would never express her dissatisfaction at having to wait an hour by the main gate of Konoha toward such a well known ninja however.

"Hey Kakashi sensei, you know your over an hour late again" Naruto said offhandedly.

"Yeah sorry about that I got lost on the road of life again" Kakashi said.

Samui and Karui just stared at disbelief at the man '_that was the worst excuse ever_' they bother thought as Kakashi hopped down from atop the guard shack.

"Fair enough" Naruto replied before standing up, followed by the other members of the traveling party.

'_what does he mean fair enough, he was over an hour late_' Samui thought.

"Well we better get going, it is around thee to four days to get to Iwa and we don't want to be late" said Kakashi. The irony of the statement seemed to be lost on him as the others looked at him disbelievingly.

"That's a bit much for you to be lecturing others about being late" Yugito said as she pulled her back pack on and began heading toward the gate to head on out to Iwa.

"She's right you know Kakashi sensei" Naruto said and he ran after Yugito.

Kakashi sweat dropped but followed in there wake.

The group didn't stop until that night and set up a small camp.

"So we need to break up into groups to get the camp set up quickly" Jiraiya said getting everyone's attention.

"I will go collect water with Yugi-chan" Naruto offered. Receiving a nod from Jiraiya the pair went off with several empty buckets.

"I guess we will collect wood for a fire" Samui suggested indicating her team.

"Good idea, so Gai your team will go collect some food with Kakashi" Jiraiya said.

"Um, what will you be doing Jiraiya-sama" Shinoi said.

"Ah, I have to keep an eye on Naruto and Yugito, cant have the Akatsuki targeting them and have them all alone" Jiraiya said.

Only Kakashi found something off about this statement, '_If the Akatsuki attacked Naruto there would be at least enough chakra being thrown around to alert most of fire country_' Kakashi however did not feel it necessary to inform the rest of the group about this as he was hoping for a new copy of his favorite Icha Icha series to come out soon.

(Yugito and Naruto)

Once the couple had left the group they quickly made there way to find a fresh water source.

"Gah we are going to have no time to ourselves until after these exams are we" Yugito sighed.

"Probably not, but that doesn't mean we cant enjoy the time we do get together" Naruto said suggestively.

"Oh you know, I like how that sounds. We will just have to find more time to spend together, I'm sure if we asked we could get a separate room at the hotel in Iwa" Yugito suggested walking over to wrap her arms around Naruto's neck before kissing him passionately.

Naruto readily returned the kiss and ran his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance. Yugito complied and invited him inside her mouth before fighting back so her tongue was now exploring the contours of his mouth.

Yugito started to take off Naruto's cloak when he froze. "Naru-kun whats wrong" she purred still freely kissing him despite the fact he was no longer returning them.

"We are not alone" Naruto said expressionlessly.

"What do you mean I cant sense anyone, come on your not going to stop now are you" Yugito purred and finally pulled cloak off him before running her hands underneath his shirt along his well toned muscles.

"Sorry Yugi-chan but I am sure you don't want us to be part of someone's next book" Naruto said he started as almost a whisper but ended loud enough so that anyone in the area could hear him.

Then Jiraiya shimmered into existence. "Damn it how did you notice me" he complained.

"You taught me, and you think I wouldn't recognize your favorite jutsu. Sorry Jiraiya sensei but we are not going to be staring in your next book" Naruto said but he held no malice in his voice.

"Cant blame me for trying, can you" Jiraiya joked.

"I can!... What the hell are you doing here!" Yugito snapped she was angry at being interrupted and had not yet given up hope that Jiraiya would go away and as such had not left her place in Naruto's arms.

"Sorry Yugito its Tsunade's orders, I'm not allowed to let you two out alone until you make it safely to Iwa, that's why Kakashi and yours truly were sent anyway" Jiraiya replied with a smile.

Yugito seemed to deflate at this, she was far from happy, to her it was like she had been given a plate of her favorite sushi only to have them take it away after she only had one piece.

"I'm sorry Yugi-chan guess we are going to have to wait, and you... Your going to pay for this sensei" Naruto said in mock seriousness. He did not like Jiraiya spying on him but he couldn't stay mad at the man, his perverseness was part of what made him Jiraiya and the person he cared for most, well after Yugito.

"Sure thing kiddo, now come on if you don't get that water everyone else will wonder where we all are" Jiraiya said still smiling.

"Fine lets get this job done then head back to camp" Yugito said and reluctantly removed herself from Naruto's embrace.

(Sealing Cave)

The last signs of life faded from Hans face and the sealing ended on the Gobi as his body crashed to the ground.

"Well It's about time" Kisame said as he stood in silhouette form.

"It was faster than sealing the Gobi, we must have enough energy now to seal them without having to overcome the lack of Nibi" Itachi said.

"Yes it would appear that is the case" Pein said

"Yeah but it still took three days" Kisame complained.

"That is to be expected now I want you both to return and prepare for the capture of the Nanabi, and Zetsu I need you to go find Rokubi he has without a doubt moved from his last location" Pein said

Pein faded from view after the plant like Zetsu left to find there next target, followed by Kisame and Itachi.

Itachi was sitting next to a clearing in Earth country when he he returned to his body, he immediately stood up and began gathering his belonging's.

"Hey Itachi whats the rush, we wont have to capture Nanabi for awhile yet. I mean we can take our time" Kisame said.

"Kisame I want you to head out of Earth country without me, I have something I need to do" Itachi said.

"What why, is this some fancy Uchiha business that I cant be involved with or something" Kisame mocked.

"Sure I guess you could consider it that. I need to check on something that is personal business, you don't need to be involved in it, so I guess it is Uchiha business" Itachi said as he began to walk towards Iwa.

"Hey you cant just blow me off like that were partners" Kisame yelled back at the retreating figure of Itachi.

"I will meet you at the staging area to capture the next jinchuuriki, don't worry about me I will be fine" '_I hope..._' Itachi thought the last words as he walked away from the Monster of Kiri.

(Naruto's Group)

It took the team's from Konoha and Kumo another three days to reach Iwa, on there arrival Naruto found a group of familiar faces waiting for them.

"Hey Shikamaru, when did you guys get here" Naruto called out getting the lazy Nara's attention.

"Troublesome, we have been here for almost a week now, they told us you would be entering... I just hope I don't have to fight against you, it would be rather detrimental to my health" Shikamaru said.

"Ah big deal so what if he is a S ranked ninja me and Akamaru can still take him right boy" Kiba said confidently but fell over when Akamaru just shook his head and backed away.

"Kiba it would be foolish to try and fight Naruto one on one, the only people who would even consider it are the elite jonnin, Hokage and Jiraiya-sama" Shino said his face still hidden behind his big jacket.

"We should get to the hotel I am sure the gate guards need to check our passports" Kakashi said breaking up there friendly reunion.

Naruto went and handed his passport to the gate guards who upon reading his name began to tremble slightly. The fact there was a living Namikaze and he was a S ranked ninja at the age of only 16 had spread through Iwa faster than Tora can escape the Daimyo's wife.

"Here you go sir" the guard stuttered as he handed back Naruto his passport. It didn't get any better for the guards as they then had to mark the passports of three feared men in Iwa, that of Kakashi, Gai, and Jiraiya.

As Naruto walked through Iwa he took in how different it was to Konoha. While Konoha was surrounded by trees, Iwa was surrounded by mountains and had various waterfalls and cliffs that made a natural defense fortification like Konoha's walls. The buildings were created out of rock and stone and shaped out of elevated formations in the basic structure of the valley that the village lay in. while many of the buildings sat of cliffs and needed a complex system of bridges to get from each area.

Naruto also noticed on his journey towards the hotel they were staying in that the people were readily avoiding the group of Konoha ninja walking through there town. Gasps and whispering followed Naruto where ever they went, Naruto found it unsettling and would have preferred it if they just showed him open dislike to fear of someone who had never harmed any of them in anyway.

Just as Naruto was contemplating talking to one of the civilians who seemed more interested in finding out what the Konoha ninja were like rather than hushed speaking about them Naruto felt something move on a rooftop above him.

Having to react quickly Naruto narrowly avoided a large clump of mud thrown at him, this caused Jiraiya and Kakashi to get on edge but only forced Naruto to burst out laughing.

The villagers did not seem at ease at this not knowing if the spiky haired blond would hurt the child, many recognized the boy he was an orphan his father and mother were ninja who died on a mission six years ago when the boy was only two.

"Hey that was a pretty nice ambush you almost had me" Naruto joked easily jumping up and landing behind the boy. Said boy wore dark red pants and a black top with an Iwa symbol on the back, he had short black hair and brown eyes.

The young child was so shocked at the speed Naruto had shown he didn't even realize he had moved before he started speaking in his ear.

The shock was too much for the child and he fell from the roof. Expecting to fall and hurt himself he closed his eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came, slowly opening his eyes he found himself in Naruto's arms.

"Hey careful kid, sorry for spooking you like that" Naruto said kindly as he put him down.

The child looked up at Naruto, '_He's not mean or blood thirsty why did the lady at the orphanage say we were not to go anywhere near this guy, he seems friendly to me_' he thought as he struggled to find the courage to thank Naruto for saving him.

"Hi my name's Naruto, whats yours" Naruto asked seeing the kid still seemed to scared to speak.

"I-I-Iwaka" the boy stuttered out still slightly terrified that Naruto might attack him for trying to hit him with mud.

"Well Iwaka it was nice meeting you, I am sure you will become a fine ninja one day with skill like that, you almost got me good" Naruto joked and ruffled the the young Iwa orphan's hair before moving on.

The poor boy just stood there in shock before grinning and running off. The scene did not go unnoticed by the groups of civilians and shinobi alike who were in the area to get a good look at the blond haired Konoha ninja. As soon as Naruto was out of sight they began fiercely gossiping amongst each other about what they just saw, half were convinced it was just an act while the other half was reserving there judgment of the boy until later.

(Orochimaru's group)

Sasuke and Orochimaru were walking the halls to meet up with his team for the exams. Sasuke was his usual brooding self but Orochimaru seemed to be slightly more anxious than was often seen from the Hebi sannin.

"what's wrong with you, don't tell me your worried if this mission will succeed, all we have to do is capture some pathetic Iwa kunoichi, there will be nobody there that would stand a chance against me anyway" Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Perhaps you have forgotten that Naruto-kun is going to be at the exams Sasuke-kun, he will be more than a match for you I am afraid, and we have just received word on who his escorts are, Kakashi Hatake and that deranged spandex wearing Miteo Gai. And finally that fool of a ex teammate of mine Jiraiya" Orochimaru spat at the last name knowing that if Sasuke came into contact with the elder toad sage he was as good as dead.

"Hn so what they are nothing compared to me, only an Uchiha can defeat an Uchiha" Sasuke said his arrogance knowing no bounds.

"Perhaps, but if that was so then why are there no Uchiha up on the Hokage monument" Orochimaru said, he enjoyed making Sasuke angry, the angrier the young Uchiha became the more control over his will the snake had.

"The Hokage's were nothing but fools" Sasuke spat.

"Oh I know, but that doesn't mask the fact no Uchiha was ever chosen to be Hokage, in fact I came much closer when choosing the forth than your father did" Orochimaru said bitterly, still upset that they chose Minato over himself.

Sasuke was getting mad now, to him it seemed like Orochimaru was mocking his father. "My father would have beaten you both if you ever fought he was an Uchiha, don't forget it" Sasuke yelled and stalked down the hall leaving Orochimaru standing there and licking his lips.

"He will be a fine body. But that arrogance, Fugaku Uchiha was nothing but a loud mouth arrogant whelp, but then again so were most of the Uchiha, those eyes need to be in the hands of people more deserving" Orochimaru said before licking his lips at the prospect of what would soon be his.

Catching up to Sasuke as he entered the main chamber he observed the current occupants, Karin was currently hitting Suigetsu for insulting her, and Kabuto was just sitting watching with his usual smug air of being better than everyone else.

"Orochimaru-sama why are we still here, most of the teams have already arrived for the exams" said Kabuto as he saw his master walk into the room.

"Because Kabuto, we don't want those pests from Konoha to become suspicious when we show up, I do not plan on having you all arrive until the day of the exams" Orochimaru said.

"Why its not like they are allowed to do anything to us while we are in Iwa" Sasuke said

"That may be true but you arrival will certainly make at least that old fool Jiraiya think something is up, also it is not just you, Suigetsu will be recognized by the teams for Kiri, and Karin might even be remembered by Kusa if they even managed to send a team" Orochimaru said.

"Hn fine I don't care lets just get this job over with, and if I run into the dobe, all the better" Sasuke sneered.

"Heh you call him the dobe but what I remember, he beat you into the ground and you needed help to get away" Kabuto sneered.

"He is nothing compared to me, nothing but a dobe" Sasuke said and stalked off destroying several walls with chidori's in anger.

"Was that really necessary Kabuto, he's ego is ever so fragile" Orochimaru said smoothly.

(With Naruto)

Naruto had settled into the hotel and was happy when he found that he had indeed been offered a separate room that he could share with Yugito. After enjoying there alone time for awhile Naruto decided to go for another quick walk and find a training ground.

Walking out of the hotel he ran into Gai who by the looks of things had just finished a work out of his own.

"Hey Gai sensei, good work out" Naruto asked despite knowing what was about to happen.

"Yosh I fed my flames of youth for all Iwa to see, now I only hope that Lee will be awarded promotion as well as yourself my fine rival" Gai pronounced loudly.

"Yeah I have been wondering about that, if Lee cant use ninjutsu how can he be promoted, I thought the first task always consisted of a skills test to make sure that the ninja have to pass to get through to the next round, wouldn't Lee fail because he cant use ninjutsu at all?" Naruto asked remembering what Kakashi told him about needing two elemental transformation's to be eligible for jonnin.

"Ah normally yes, but in Lee's case no, you see he is only held back because of a medical problem, for this reason he is given a waver also the common use of two elemental transformation's is no longer in use, they stopped using it around three years ago, that is how Kurenai made jonnin, as she had very small chakra supplies and ninjutsu was a complete waste of time for her" Gai said.

Naruto was confused about this. "But I thought you needed to have at least two types of elemental affinities to continue past the first task" Naruto said.

"In the past yes, but if someone is exceptionally gifted in a certain area, like Lee is in taijutsu, if he knows enough styles he can claim point's in the exam that way, for you having two types of elemental transformation is a positive because it proves you have mastered at least one type of elemental manipulation and are almost guaranteed to pass" Gai said.

"Ok I get it so basically they award points for what skills you can do, so while I will score a zero on genjutsu because I cant perform any, I will score high on tai and ninjutsu to pass" Naruto summarized.

"Exactly, Neji last time scored poorly on ninjutsu but because of the byakugan and his taijutsu style passed via Genjutsu and Taijutsu. Tenten will pass with Kenjutsu. See it is a way so that a jonnin is able to still focus on there strengths while still encouraging well rounded ninja" Gai lectured happily.

"But that will mean Lee has to show off a lot more of his flashy moves to pass while I could just coast through as I am unaffected by genjutsu so I am bound to get some points there, my Taijutsu is good but not as advanced as yourself and Lees and my ninjutsu is my strongest area but I wont even have to show much of it at all" Naruto said.

"Yes this is true my young rival, but it is because you work hard that you have these advantages, it is also why Lee does not mind to reveal more than you in the first task as he wants to prove that he can become a splendid ninja with taijutsu alone" Gai said proudly.

Naruto and Gai talked awhile longer about the skill's that they would need to show and different types of traps set up in the first task. After that Naruto began walking around town looking for a training ground but could tell someone was following him. '_So, trying to sneak up on me fine I will play along for now_' the blond thought as he continued to walk on casually.

As Naruto came into a clearing that just had to be a training field Naruto made a seal less clone and jumped up into a nearby tree and waited. Moments later Iwaka the small boy from before slowly appeared in the clearing and began to sneak up on the clone.

Just as Iwaka was about to jab 'Naruto' in the back he puffed out of existence. "You know kid its not smart to sneak up on a ninja" Naruto called from his tree shocking the poor boy.

"Hey... How did you do that" Iwaka asked wide eyed.

"It was a clone, you will learn them in the academy... well maybe not one like that but a basic illusion clone at least" Naruto said and he jumped down into the clearing to talk to the boy.

"Yeah they told us about clone jutsu but we haven't been able to learn any yet I only started at the ninja academy this year" Iwaka said.

"Well then seeing as we are in a training ground why don't you show me what you have learned, come at me with everything you have got" Naruto said.

The small boy hesitated for a second but then decided he would trust Naruto and charged. His attacks were sloppy and ineffective but at the same time he was an eight year old so that was to be expected.

"Ok kid tell me, what training do you do, you know apart from stalking foreign ninja" Naruto joked.

"Um the lady at the orphanage lets the students at the academy train with blunt kunai and shuriken, we have a small training area" the young boy said.

"An orphan huh, you know I'm an orphan as well so I know how hard it can be, tell you what I have a gift for you" Naruto said and removed a scroll from his belt and unsealed a small weights set. "these will help you with your training, sooner or later they will become to light and you will have to get more but they should be fine until you finish at the academy" Naruto said handing the boy the chakra weights.

"Really your giving these to me" Iwaka asked with tears of joy forming in his eyes.

"Yeah why not, all you have to do is add chakra into them. Do you know how to do that" Naruto asked unsure of what the academy taught here.

"Yeah we have to channel chakra into pebbles to get them to stick to our hands" the young boy said nodding rapidly.

"Good then we can move on to other stuff, here throw this kunai at that post over there" Naruto offered the young boy one of his own kunai and watched as the tossed it slightly wide of the post.

"Not bad" he lied. "But I think you can do a lot better here watch me" and Naruto pulled out a kunai of his own and showed the boy how to throw the blades properly.

They continued this for quite awhile until the boy was able to hit the target close to center on every attempt. The boy was so happy with his effort he gave Naruto a hug.

"Well look at that, he's good with kids as well, damn you Yugito-chan" Samui said to her blond counterpart. As they both hid watching Naruto and the young boy train.

Yugito didn't say anything she just smiled and watched on thinking of how fatherly he looked with the smaller child. "Come on he wouldn't be happy if he thought we were checking up on him, he can take care of himself" she finally said and began to leave there well hidden area.

Naruto knew they were there all along and gave a small smile when he felt them leave knowing they were just worried about him, he also became surprised when the Anbu who had been watching him decided he proved no danger and went to report to Oonoki.

Naruto had just finished explaining why his shuriken were so small compared to other ninja when he saw something that troubled him. '_What is a crow doing out here, they are not native to this land...I see, and hes alone as well, what could this be about_' "Hey Iwaka I'm sorry but your going to have to go home now there is something I need to do.

The young Iwa boy was upset but nodded in understanding before heading home with his new weights tucked securely under his arms.

**End Chapter!**


	40. Plea From a Dead Man

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 40: Plea from a Dead Man**

Naruto followed the crow for around half a mile before he lost sight of it as it entered a clearing.

Itachi watched as Naruto walked into the clearing in front of him, knowing he was well hidden he made a clone to go intercept the blond.

The Itachi clone intercepted Naruto who immediately hit it with a punch before it scattered into crows.

"You know your Ocular genjutsu are really something else Itachi" a voice came from behind the real Uchiha's ear. Itachi's eyes bulged, he recognized the voice. '_how did he get around me so easily, all my defenses I set up, were they useless against him?_' Itachi thought as he recomposed himself and turned to see Naruto casually leaning on a tree behind him already in sage mode.

"Most impressive Naruto-kun, I can see why we were told to avoid you at all costs" Itachi said attempting to mask the shock he felt at seeing the blond so relaxed behind him.

"Why thank you Itachi, that actually mean's a lot coming from a genius such as yourself... although I am forced to question just how much of a genius you really are if you came here alone, I can already tell Kisame is not around. I can only theorize you don't want to attempt to capture me, so tell me why you are here and I might just let you live" Naruto said making sure not to make eye contact with the dangerous eyes of Itachi.

"I came to ask you a few questions" Itachi said in a monotone.

"Of course you did, but why should I answer any of them" the blond said blankly.

"Because I am desperate" Itachi said and bent down on one knee before Naruto. "Please tell me... what do you think of Sasuke... he can still be saved, I know he can... but if he falls further what would you do, would you stop him before he could bring harm to Konoha" Itachi almost begged the answer out of Naruto.

"What the hell, why do you even care" Naruto said curiously.

"I care because I love Konoha more than my life... but I also love my foolish little brother... he is still a blank canvas that can be painted any color, but should the wrong people get to him he will loose himself" Itachi said still on the ground at Naruto's feet.

"I don't get it, your the reason he is so obsessed with revenge. Something is going on here and I want to know what" Naruto demanded.

"I cant tell you it involves a S ranked secret, I swore never to speak of it" Itachi said.

"S rank secret but they can only be made by the Hokage... I see so this has something to do with why your clan was massacred" Naruto said knowing a thing or two about S class secrets, there were a few involving him after all.

"Yes but I will not say anymore, now please tell me about Sasuke what do they plan on doing with him if he is captured and returned to Konoha" Itachi said.

"He has a capture alive order at the moment but I believe that is just so they can get a gene sample for the continuation of the sharringan in Konoha, no doubt Danzo has his hand in it somewhere... as for myself I find him arrogant and unsociable, all in all he is a complete teme, however should he return to Konoha willingly and repent I have no problems with him. But should he ever try to harm anyone I care about or my village, I will not hesitate in destroying him and any hopes you may have had for him"

"I see... Thank you Naruto-kun, I have a gift for you... I hope you will never need it" Itachi said and a crow flew into Naruto's mouth shocking the blond.

"Hey what was that" Naruto demanded.

"I gave you some of my power, should Sasuke ever turn on Konoha I want you to have some extra help" Itachi informed the blond.

"You want him to kill you don't you" Naruto said sadly, it was a statement not a question.

"Yes, I need him to kill me, I need to pay for killing my family, it is why I left him alive" Itachi replied.

"Then why did you agree to do it, it was obviously a mission if it became a S rank secret along with Kyuubi and my parents.

"Because like I said I loved Konoha, what the Uchiha were planning was unforgivable, and if I didn't someone else would have" Itachi said.

"Yes but there were innocents, there were children who had no idea what your clan was planning" Naruto reasoned.

"They were not killed by me but another" Itachi said expressionlessly

"Another... Who?" Naruto asked.

"Someone who has been playing a game with Konoha before you were even born" Itachi said.

"That doesn't answer my question" Naruto said.

"I suppose it doesn't, but you will find out soon enough I'm sure of it" Itachi said.

This seemed to satisfy Naruto, for awhile anyway. "I don't understand you at all, you claim to love Konoha and want nothing more than to save it, so why join the Akatsuki" Naruto asked.

"I joined and stayed with the Akatsuki for many reasons, somewhere to belong was part of it, but mostly I knew that while I was a member I could keep Konoha safe from the inside, however in order to do that I needed to commit crimes and cause harm to innocent people, even more reason I want Sasuke to kill me and reform the Uchiha clan" Itachi said.

"Huh I guess we all owe you a thank you... you deserve to be cheered as a hero in Konoha not as a villan. But I do wish you picked a better person to avenge your clan, I am believe you have seen how arrogant and power hungry your brother can be, I have the scar to prove it. Naruto said and subconsciously rubbed the scar on his left chest where the Chidori pierced his chest.

"Perhaps but you know the saying you cant choose your family" Itachi said with a small smile.

"True, so what are you going to do now, head back to the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"No I was thinking of sticking around to watch the first two tasks closely, that way I can tell our leader I just wanted to observe you for myself rather than relying on reports from others... I will try and stay out of the way, but if things get too boring be ready to defend yourself" Itachi said with a small smile.

"Well see, you think you can keep up with me?" Naruto said with a cocky smirk.

"Now look who is arrogant" Itachi replied with a smirk of his own before they both gave a small laugh. "I would appreciate it if you did not tell anybody about this meeting, our spy's are very good and well informed I cant have this getting out"

Naruto smiled at this "Sure no problem just remember if you do intend to attack me some time during the exam's I intend to make it believable and at least one of us will be roughed up quite a bit" Naruto said.

"Very well, and Naruto-kun... thank you" Itachi said before he shunshined away.

Naruto stared at where Itachi disappeared for a moment before heading back to the hotel.

Over the next couple of day's Naruto continued to train the small orphan boy Iwaka, and watched with interest as more teams arrived from other country's. Naruto had a rather interesting conversation with a man from Kiri who appeared to have a byakugan eye implanted much like Kakashi's sharingan. It was not a very long conversation as he had left grumbling about back in his day ninja showed more respect to there elders. Naruto wasn't sure what he meant but assumed he was a sensei for a group of Kiri ninja.

Naruto also met Samui's brother, Atsui. He was a polar opposite to Samui, and had a rather hot blooded temper compared to Samui's relaxed attitude. It turned out he was acting sensei for the other team from Kumo that was competing.

It did not take Naruto long to realize that there were nowhere near as many people competing in the jonnin exams than competed in the chunin exams, Naruto guessed it was because so many ninja did not want to move up and take on riskier missions.

The day of the exams finally came and Naruto went down to the lobby of the hotel to find it packed with ninja from the various villages, Naruto could see one team from Kiri that was identifiable by the short glasses wearing ninja with a large sword and pointy teeth that reminded him of Kisame.

There were the two teams from Kumo, one led by Atsui the other being lead by both Samui and Yugito, then there were several teams from other villages but nowhere that had sent more than one team. Konoha seemed to have sent the most teams with teams Gai, Asuma, that was being led by Yamato while Asuma was unable to serve as a ninja for another six months after his injuries at the hands of Hidan. The final team was team Kurenai and Genma was acting as there sensei while she was on maternity leave.

The teams and there allocated sensei's walked through the streets towards the testing center hoping to get there early to scout out what other teams would be competing.

On arriving at the testing center there was a short man only slightly taller than Oonoki waiting with a pad and pen. "Hello please sign your names and collect a number for your individual tests before taking a seat in the stands to watch the participants" the old man said and he handed out a sheet that had different teams and the competitors in each team.

Naruto found his name, then froze when he saw the name in a team several spots above his own. '_Sasuke Uchiha... What is the teme doing here, this cant be good_' Naruto thought signing his name before heading over to Gai.

"Ah Naruto-kun why haven't you gone to collect your test number yet" Gai asked

"Because I think something might be going on, there is a team from Oto here and one of there members is Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto informed Gai quickly.

"This could be serious, make sure you keep your guard up I need to get this information to Jiraiya-sama. This is something he needs to hear maybe he can shed some light on why they would be here" Gai said.

Naruto gave a nod and then went off to get his test order number. When he arrived he saw several older Iwa ninja were sitting at a large desk. "Name?" the first one asked not looking up from his papers.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Naruto replied. The older ninja who was reading through the papers stopped at the name and looked at Naruto.

"So you are, you look just like that man... Anyway you will be given the standard test as you have not requested special circumstances. Is there any other area's you would like to test for bonus points other than Gen Nin and Taijutsu, you can choose to add Medical Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu or kekei genkai skills" the older man said.

"Um add the Fuinjutsu, but I doubt the examiner will be able to understand half of my own seals" Naruto said confidently earning a small scoff from the examiner.

"very well we will test you in Fuinjutsu, the test will run in groups of 9 you will be in group 3 of 6 your results will be shown on the board under each category. Good luck Namikaze-san" the older man said but he did not sound like he meant it.

Naruto entered the arena and was joined shortly after by Lee and Tenten. "Did you see the team from Oto" Tenten asked seriously.

"Yosh, it seems that Sasuke-kun has decided to enter the exams, this is a most puzzling occurance" Lee said.

"Forget about him, we cant touch him outside of the exam while he is here in Iwa, lets forget about him and just do our best" Naruto suggested.

"Well it looks like the dobe has a brain after all" came a calm voice approaching from behind them.

Naruto turned calmly to see Sasuke standing there with his team. "Well well teme, you haven't changed much.. still the pathetic weakling you were before you left" Naruto taunted.

"Big words for a freak like you, considering last time I saw you, you were being dumped into a river after I sent a chidori thorough your chest" Sasuke said arrogantly.

"I don't know what you three are really doing here, but think about it first teme, if you commit a crime against another country for Orochimaru you become a international criminal and will be as good as throwing away any chance you ever had of returning to Konoha" Naruto said seriously.

"Hn what ever dobe don't presume you know anything" Sasuke snapped and and walked away followed by Suigetsu and Karin who seemed to be having second thoughts. After she had seen Naruto.

'_He just exudes power, it even dwarfs Sasuke-kuns it even makes Orochimaru-sama pale in comparison. But at the same time his aura was so happy and warm, yet serious. I couldn't sense any doubt he knew he could beat Sasuke-kun, how are we supposed to fight that... I just hope we can avoid him_' she thought but followed Sasuke anyway.

Naruto and his team went up into the stands and found Shikamaru and the other former rookies. "Hey guys you are never going to guess who we just ran into" Naruto said as he sat down next to Ino and Choji.

"Troublesome, I would say Sasuke, we also had the displeasure of meeting him and his team" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Damn I guess you can guess, yeah we just ran into the teme, that snake Orochimaru is planing something I just know it" Naruto said.

"As troublesome as it is, I agree he would not risk sending Sasuke to a place where he knew that Konoha ninja would be unless he wanted something" Shikamaru theorized.

"Yes but its not like we can do anything about him now... I say we find him during the next task and take him out for good" Kiba said.

"Kiba he is still our comrade he is just been twisted by Orochimaru, Sasuke-kun will remember who he is eventually and return to us" Ino said.

"Perhaps but if Sasuke is involved in what ever Orochimaru is planning he will become a criminal in Iwa and Konoha cannot just welcome back an International criminal, he is already wanted for treason and desertion, he still has a chance to redeem himself, but if he completes his task here and it will be an act of war on Iwa" Naruto said sadly. He was slightly aware of a small crow sitting on some scaffolding watching the group and taking in there conversation before it disappeared.

'_How can you save Sasuke now Itachi, I cant help him if he wont help himself_' Naruto thought as he watched the crow fade away.

After about half an hour the first group of 9 ninja were called Naruto was greatly amused to see Lee's excitement as he had evidently been pick in group 1 and ran off in typical Lee style screaming about how he was going to prove that he could be a splendid ninja with just taijutsu.

Fifteen minutes the scores came up, Lee had of course scored through the roof in taijutsu and made it onto the all time taijutsu scoreboard at fifth place behind the current Raikage A, Gai, two other ninja from Kumo and Minato Namikaze.

Lee's other scores were nothing to write home about, he was able to dispel most genjutsu but unable to cast them and he was exempt from the Ninjutsu test because of his illness. Overall he placed in the middle of the pack but he had passed, something which three of the nine did not.

"Hey what happens to the teams that loose people to this first round" Naruto asked curiously.

"The teams have to continue minus the people who fail" Shino said calmly.

"So who is winning at the moment" said a voice behind them and they turned to see Kakashi sitting looking slightly downbeat.

'_Gai must have told him about Sasuke_' "A Kiri ninja named Chojuro, he scored high in ninjutsu with a several A ranked ninjutsu and his Kenjutsu was through the roof" Naruto said trying to give Kakashi something else to think about.

"Lee passed though, so that is a plus" Tenten said.

"I'm not till group 3" Naruto complained.

"that just means you will have more time to observe the competition before your turn" Kakashi said.

The next group was called soon after and Choji, Shino and Hinata left to complete there turns. After this round there was a change at the top of the leader board, Chojuro was now in second and by a long way replaced by Sasuke Uchiha.

"Well would you look at that" Naruto said.

"Those are good scores, he is nearly top of each of the sections, top in ninjutsu, with several high A ranked ninjutsu over two elements top ranked was Chidori nagashi and Chidori senbon... guess he altered your jutsu Kakashi sensei" Naruto said slightly impressed.

"It would seem so" said Kakashi who was interested in how they worked.

"He also scored well in Genjutsu and Kenjutsu also the second fastest after Lee" Naruto observed before grinning knowing it was his turn up next.

"Group 3 please make your way to the testing area" came an announcement and Naruto got up looking eager along with an unfazed Shikamaru.

Naruto waled down to see who was in his group and saw both Sasuke's teammates, the blue haired boy gave Naruto a small cocky grin with his sharp teeth before moving on to his testing area.

Naruto walked up to the proctor who told him what order he would be tested in, first up was Taijutsu.

"Ok Namikaze-san you objective here is to defeat the training dummies and then we will test your reactions and speed in an obstacle course that will involve multiple scenarios, you are to use taijutsu to defeat the targets, points will be awarded for speed strength and technique" the proctor said.

Naruto released his seals and then entered sage mode "So basically you first want me to run through the kata's of my style taking out the training dummy's, then run the obstacle course taking out the targets with taijutsu" the blond asked making sure he understood the test.

"That is correct, now if I may have the name of your taijutsu style you will be testing" the proctor asked taking out a clipboard to make notes on the style.

"My style if the Frog Kumite and requires the application of Senjutsu" Naruto informed the proctor who didn't know what senjutsu was but made a note of it anyway.

Several wooden dummy's appeared in font of Naruto and he began to run through his kata's. The proctor just looked on dumbly as the testing dummy's were destroyed completely, and it didn't even look like Naruto was touching them.

"Very impressive now if you would make your way to the start of the obstacle course we can begin testing your reactions speed and strength" the proctor said.

When the next part of the test started Naruto took off like a bullet and began decimating the targets along the way swiftly dodging the projectiles sent at him and with the added strength of his sage mode was able to move the blockades with ease it was with little doubt that Naruto set a new record for the exams past and present.

"Incredible I don't believe it" the proctor said in awe as Naruto finished his Taijutsu exam.

"Nah that was nothing, so whats next" Naruto asked eagerly.

"well next is the genjutsu portion "you are to find your way through several genjutsu that will become higher and higher rank as you progress and locate this ball in the room each time." the proctor said and began testing the blond who was completely unaffected by anything that was thrown at him.

"So what's next Naruto said as he picked up the ball for the last time casually walking over to t and picking it up completely unfazed by the high level genjutsu that was being cast on the area.

"Well as it says of your file you cannot use genjutsu because of your abnormally large reserves I guess we will move onto Ninjutsu" the proctor said and pulled out several pieces of paper. "Please take the chakra paper one sheet at a time so we may test your elemental affinities first" he said handing Naruto the first piece which tore through the center and the a second which soaked and became a wet mush.

"Have you completed the manipulation training for your secondary element." the proctor asked. Naruto nodded his reply. "very well have you used any manipulation on a third element" he asked but Naruto shook his head.

"Ok now please run through at least four jutsu with at least one from each element" the proctor said.

Naruto thought for a moment before deciding he would put on a show and formed two shadow clones.

"Ah the Kagebushin no jutsu impressive" the proctor said and made several notes. The original Naruto then formed a perfect rasengan and slammed it into a training dummy.

"My oh my I never thought I would be seeing that jutsu, even if you are a Namikaze" the proctor said observing the damage done to the dummy and wincing slightly, then his eyes widened and Naruto slammed an Oodoma rasengan into the next dummy ripping it apart.

"Very good, now that's three non elemental, how about some Fuuton jutsu" the proctor suggested.

Naruto just shrugged and held out his hand one one more time this time his clones he had made earlier began helping him.

A loud bell like screech could be heard ringing around the testing center and all other tests stopped to see what had caused it.

Up in the stands Kakashi and Gai were staring at the jutsu in awe, meanwhile Jiraiya who was watching from further was just shaking his head "That's overkill Naruto, why couldn't you just use some of your A ranked jutsu but no you had to go and show off" he said to himself as Naruto proceeded to throw the spinning disk of wind.

Everyone in the arena watched in awe as the Fuuton: Rasenshuriken slammed into a group of seven dummy's and expanded, seeing this Kakashi uncovered his sharingan and Sasuke who was absolutely seething on the sidelines activated his own but then just became even angrier when not only could he not copy the jutsu he couldn't even count the number of attacks it made.

The proctors all watched as the large dome of Fuuton chakra subsided and where it once was left not one sign of the targets and a crater in its wake, they were then even more shocked to find Naruto was not even slightly winded after using such a powerful jutsu.

"Uh, um, well yes that was most impressive now if you would just perform a Suiton jutsu and if I may ask you keep it below S class this time" the proctor asked shakily.

Naruto complied and just performed the Water Encampment Wall jutsu and left it at that, satisfied he had made top spot on the ninjutsu list.

There next test was in Fuinjutsu, Naruto had to complete several unfinished seals that ranged from intermediate to master level. Once again Naruto with all the mastery of his years of practice, century's if you count the work his clones had done on the subject Naruto was able to complete all the seals with little difficulty.

He then had to draw from scratch and activate a seal from each level of sealing, needless to say Naruto had the proctor stumped when he produced a working Time space absorption barrier seal. So much so that Naruto had to explain how it worked.

Naruto finished his test and went up into the stands to await his scores. He didn't have to wait long as they began to appear, Taijutsu he placed first, top speed, top strength and on the All time scoreboard replaced A's time for the obstacle course.

For Genjutsu he scored average, not being able to cast a simple genjutsu worked against him but being immune to them helped him out a lot.

Next was his Taijutsu scores he topped this section as well with two B rank jutsu two A rank and an S rank. Naruto was quite disappointed that they didn't have an all time top scores on this as Naruto felt he could have gotten on there with the rasenshuriken.

Finally there was his Fuinjutsu scores that were more than triple his nearest competition. And this had gone onto a list of all time top scores but Naruto was shocked, not only was he not first even with one of his fathers most prized seals, but all the names on the board were familiar is some shape or form. The reality was he only really knew of one person on the list and that was his father at third just below himself, but every other ninja on the list of top sealers was an Uzumaki and the seal provided for the top score was one that Naruto knew of very well after all he had the effects of it on his stomach as evidence. The top sealer, an Uzumaki had used the Shiki Fuin, death demon summoning jutsu, and he had done this before he became a jonnin. '_How is that possible it requires a payment to use that jutsu, he must have had a soul to trade or maybe he wasn't required to activate the jutsu_' Naruto guessed as he contemplated the abilities of his fellow Uzumaki.

Getting over his shock at seeing the names of past Uzumaki, Naruto then checked his overall score and was happy to see that he beat Sasuke quite comfortably for top spot.

Sasuke however was not happy he was fuming '_how dare that dobe embarrass me an Uchiha like this, he will pay for this embarrassment_' Sasuke seethed as he looked at the scoreboard, the only area Sasuke had beaten Naruto in was Genjutsu as he hadn't taken Kenjutsu.

"Just you wait dobe you will be the perfect test to see if I am ready for him" Sasuke said to himself as he began to brood about how he wanted to kill his brother.

After the final three rounds Naruto remained on top with Sasuke second, Chojuro had remained in third. There had also been a rather large number of people fail and several teams pull out as they found in unsafe to continue without the full team.

Down in the arena floor the head proctors had gathered. "To those that have passed congratulations you will move onto the next round that will be held just outside the village in a large maze like valley that is home to a dormant volcano, however there are still many large unsafe area's in the valley where larva and steam will burn you alive. With that said the second task will be held tomorrow, so return to your hotels or homes and get some rest for the days ahead, the exams will be serious now" the proctor said.

**End Chapter!**

**Kinda a little worried I made Itachi out to be weak or a Naruto's bitch, that was not my intention. Other than that hope you liked my idea for the first task.**


	41. Iwa's Second Task

**Still Don't Own Naruto!**

**Chapter 41: Iwa's Second Task.**

Naruto stood in the centre of a large group of his fellow competitors, they were all awaiting the arrival of the proctors for the second task.

The second task was going to be held in a deep valley with large pillars that rose from the ground to make insurmountable walls that seemed to burn red at the top as steam rose off there peaks, these continued for almost as far as Naruto could see. After that there was a large open space with several rocky alcoves that provided good cover, this stretched all the way into the distance where they could see a large Snow capped volcano in the distance.

"I wish the proctors would hurry up and arrive already" Tenten sighed as she began to look around for the other Konoha ninja.

"Yosh! There lateness is most unyouthful"Lee pronounced, Naruto just sat there and waited patiently.

After around 45 minutes several ninja arrived and took up the stand at the front indicating that they were indeed the proctors.

"Good morning and welcome to the second task, this task is designed to pit your team against others in a race to claim one of six of these pendants" one of the proctors said holding out a large disk shaped object on a rope with the symbol for Iwa engraved on each side and authenticity seals to eliminate cheating.

"Your task will be to race against the other teams and retrieve one of the pendants dealing with extreme condition's and return here from the volcano you can see in the distance. You will have five day's to return here, after that any pendants still in the field will be useless and the teams will fail, also should all pendants be returned before the five days are up, there will be a signal to the remaining teams that the test is over. You may also use what ever force necessary to obtain a pendant from one of the other teams" a second proctor said loudly.

"Very good now please make your way up the front with your team to be given a starting location and to sight the consent forms in case you die" the first proctor spoke up indicating a large stack of papers that needed to be signed.

After Naruto and his team signed the papers they headed off to there starting location. "This is going to be Amazing" Naruto said with a smile as the buzzer rang and the teams entered the large maze.

(Ten Minutes Later)

"This is Fucking Shit!" Naruto moaned loudly wiping sweat from his brow.

"Indeed the heat coming off these rocks is immense, it is unlike anything I have experienced before, even Suna was not this hot" Lee admitted.

"We should just push on through it will have to get cooler than this later on after all if they give us five days to complete the task they there will have to be at least some places cool enough to set up a camp to rest" Tenten said willing her words to be true.

"I hope your right Tenten but while we are not currently being attacked by anyone I suggest we form a plan as the best way to get the pendants. There are two options I can see, we go and make sure we get one of them first and defend it, or ambush a team as they exit a cave with one" Naruto said honestly.

"I agree, I say we go straight after the target, with you and Lee the top at Taijutsu and you top of Ninjutsu, teams will think twice about attacking us for a pendant, also I can see there being the majority of teams that would go for the Ambush option which could lead to pointless fighting with other teams who don't have what we are looking for" Tenten said receiving a nod in agreement from both Naruto and Lee.

(Sasuke's Team)

"Well now what were separated from our target by a maze and it's fucking hot in here, I hope I don't need to remind you my body is over 90 percent water, I'm fucking evaporating here" Suigetsu said taking a large drink out of a water bottle.

"I don't care, we need to capture that Iwa Bitch, and that is exactly what we are going to do. Karin have you found her yet" Sasuke said.

Karin closed her eyes and began searching for Kurotsuchi but she was having a hard time finding her with all the other chakra signatures that were in the area. It was also difficult because Karin only had a quick glimpse of the Iwa kunoichi when it was her turn to compete in the first round and hadn't had a good read of her individual chakra signature.

"Sorry Sasuke, I cant find her just yet, we need to get away from the rest of these people" Karin said after she finally had given up on locating Kurotsuchi.

"Hn fine just don't fail in your task, if you cant even find one kunoichi what kind of sensor are you" Sasuke said still brooding like always.

(With Kurotsuchi's Team)

When the test had started Kurotsuchi had begun using her Yoton to melt a path through the mountainous walls that formed the maze. It was for this reason that her team had pulled out far in front of the others early on.

"Hey Kurotsuchi are you sure this is smart, you know you using all your energy this early on in the task if we get into a fight later you will be tired" one of her team members asked curiously.

"I will be fine, if we can get to the volcano before anyone else we can be out with a pendant before anyone even realizes that they are missing. We just go in and get out before anyone else arrives, that way we can get though this round without even having to fight" Kurotsuchi said confidently.

"I hope you are right" her other team mate said as they walked though another hole Kurotsuchi had made in the wall's.

(Several Hour's Later With Naruto)

Naruto and his team sat sweating in a small opening in the maze, steam was rising around them off the rocks that lay scattered on the ground.

"Kami it is so fucking hot, how much more of this is there" Tenten said to nobody in particular.

"I dont know I could probably head up the top and check, I will just have to use sage mode to keep myself from burning to a crisp with how hot the walls are, that proctor really wasn't kidding when he said this would be a test in extreme condition's" Naruto said and he began gathering senjutsu choosing not to use one of his seals incase there was an emergency and they were needed.

Jumping to the top of a nearby wall that instantly began to singe his robe Naruto looked out to find that they were about half way to the large open area's.

"Oh so we are about half way there but I cant stand this heat we have to move through here quicker" Naruto said desperately.

"Well how do you propose we do that?" Tenten asked.

"Like this" Naruto said and he created a couple of clones and began adding Suiton chakra into his rasengan.

The new Suiton form of the rasengan looked a lot like the Oodoma Rasengan, the differences were both subtle and obvious. The subtle was the much darker tone than the light blue now appeared dark blue and seemed thicker. The obvious was the loud roar the jutsu made that sounded like rapids crashing over rocks.

Unlike the Rasenshuriken the Suiton version of the elemental rasengan did not have the same weightless flow and was unable to form blades like Fuuton could, Naruto theorised that each different version would end up in a different shape.

"Suiton Oodoma Rasengan!" Naruto roared and slammed the spinning ball of water into the Cliffside. The effects were instantaneous, Water erupted from the ball and began to drill through it with water pressure alone. And it didn't stop with one of the large pillar like walls, it continued to destroy everything in its path.

Tenten and Lee couldn't help but look on in awe as the huge torrent of water continued to tear its way through all that opposed it. "Why didn't you tell us you could do that, we have been walking arround trying to navigate this maze for the past four fucking hours and you come along and make us a clear path just like that" Tenten raged.

"Well the truth is that was the first time that I have used that jutsu, I mean dont get me wrong I have formed it plenty of times, it was my first task after mastering the Suiton element but I never actually used it before" Naruto said scratching his head in typical Naruto fashion.

In the area surrounding Naruto's team other teams could hear the powerful roar and feel the earth shake as the jutsu tore through the maze. At that time there was only one conscious thought running through there heads '_What the fuck was that_'

(Sasuke's Team)

Karin froze they were a fair way away from Naruto but she could still sense the power in the jutsu that Naruto had used '_Again... just the same as in the first round only different, how could he have more than one justu that was that devastating, just what is he_' she thought as she shivered uncontrollably.

Suigetsu noticed this and stopped walking "What's wrong with you Karin you look like you have just seen a ghost, or maybe you just realized how useless you really are" the former Kiri ninja laughed while leaning on the sword Orochimaru had given him for the exam's.

"Shut up Suigetsu it was nothing lets just go our target is still moving much faster than we are" Karin said.

Sasuke had just realized he was not being followed and turned back. "What are you two doing back there, we need to find this Iwa bitch and get out of this place" He said before returning to his brooding.

"Leave? I thought you wanted to fight that Naruto guy who kicked your ass in the first task" Suigetsu joked.

"He is nothing compared to me, I'm an Uchiha a elite, he is nothing compared to me. With my sharingan if we were ever to fight he wouldn't stand a chance against me, I will crush him like the worthless dobe he is" Sasuke said his arrogance more evident than ever.

"Whatever lets just get back to finishing this fucking job" Suigetsu said and he moved to catch up to the brooding Uchiha.

(Naruto's Team)

Naruto, Lee and Tenten arrived at the caves just before nightfall on the first day, after they had left the Mountainous maze the temperature dropped considerably. After the maze they enters a large almost flat area, large boulders were the best form of cover. This flat rocky area stretched on to the end of the valley the test was being held in, this was where they came to a large wall with six large tunnels that looked like they were almost carved out just for the exams.

"Huh Six tunnels for six pendants, but which one should we take" Tenten asked.

"Well from what I can sense we are the second team to arrive with the Tsuchikage's granddaughter's team arriving slightly before us, the went into the tunnel on the far right... So I say we take the tunnel next to them, that way we can use them as cover. They will more than likely get out of there tunnel before us, so the way I see it if the other teams are around two hours behind us give or take, so if it takes longer for us to find the amulet it will also take them longer as well. That way if any team arrives and decides to set up an ambush, they will get Kurotsuchi's team and not ours" Naruto theorized.

"Yosh! An excelent plan Naruto-kun, I can see it is not just for your strength in battle that Gai sensei picked you for this team" Lee said.

"Uh thanks Lee, but given the task we have to complete now I think a Byakugan would be of more help than my plan" Naruto said modestly.

Entering the tunnel they were forced to use torches as the cave was so dark inside that the only light source was from glow worms and the occasional small river of larva. They searched the cave taking note of where they turned not wanting to split up incase another team entered the cave and they had a sensor to be able to defeat there team by attacking each member individually.

It took quite awhile but they soon found themselves in a large room at a large entrance. In the center of the room sat a large pillar and on that pillar was a small white pedestal. The problem with this was the fact that surrounding the pillar was a large pit of magma and the only thing that connected the entrance where they were currently standing and the prize they so desired to get into the next round was a thin bridge only wide enough for one person to walk across at a time.

"Well good thing it's not a trap" Naruto said sarcastically.

Tenten let out a small laugh at this statement and Lee went on a rant about how Naruto was turning out like Kakashi with that hip attitude of his. Naruto had to do it he couldn't help himself "huh you say something Lee"

Lee collapsed anime style at these words and began another rant about Naruto's flames of youth being corrupted by others hip attitude.

'_Wow he really is just like Gai sensei in every single way, of all the people to get a clone... I want a clone he would be awesome I could have him do my bidding while I sit down and do nothing... hey wait a second that's what I do for Jiraiya sensei...does that means that I am sensei's clone?... No I'm not a pervert_' Naruto thought completely ignoring the imposing problem that lay before him and his team.

"So what do you think Naruto" unfortunately for the blond he only caught this last part of Tenten's idea.

"Oh I'm sorry Tenten I wasn't listening, what was your idea again" Naruto said this in all honesty and was genuinely sorry for not listening. This however did not stop Lee from going on yet another rant about Naruto's 'hip attitude'.

"I said it would be wise to only send one of us in to get the pendant and have them tethered to the other two, that way should something happen we can help pull them back if they need it" Tenten suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan but who's going, I mean we don't exactly have straws to draw the short one" Naruto said.

"I will do it, this is something that I can contribute to the team, I am fast enough to get out of the way should anything go wrong" Lee said and immediately removed some rope from his pack and began tying it around his waist.

"Ok good luck lee, be careful" Tenten said as she accepted the other end of the rope.

Lee walked slowly across the thin bridge and arrived on the platform holding the amulet that they needed for the exam.

After inspecting the area for traps Lee removed it safely but when he turned around the ground began to shake.

"Uh Lee no pressure but it looks like the larva is rising" Naruto called out as large chunks of rock began to fall from the walls and ceiling.

Lee acted quickly and began to race as fast as was safely possible to get back across the bridge. In the end he made it with no time to spare, as the second he made it across a large boulder crushed the bridge and landed in the molten rock below.

Once they had time to catch there breath they made a second startling discovery, the whole tunnel system had began collapsing. Acting quickly they began making there way out as fast as they could but often were forced to take other paths as the way they had come was being closed off by rising larva or cave ins.

They were fast approaching the exit when a large cave in almost crushed Tenten. Naruto was just able to pull her away, the problem was they were now blocked off from the exit and the cave was still collapsing.

"We need to bust through here its the safest way out, if we go back and take another exit we could be trapped deeper in the cave" Naruto said.

"well destruction IS your area, isn't it Naruto" Tenten said remembering just how powerful the Rasenshuriken and Suiton Oodoma Rasengan were.

"I guess your right... Oodoma Rasengan!" Naruto yelled.

The blockade that had almost crushed them blew into nothing more than tiny rubble, but Naruto and his team did not have time to admire the destructive nature of Naruto's jutsu and quickly made there way upwards where they hoped they would find the exit.

Around three minutes later they could see moonlight shining in from an entrance around one hundred yards ahead of them. Picking up there speed now that they could see a good distance in front they could also feel the whole cave system they were in begin to collapse. '_It must be rigged so teams don't waste there time searching for already taken pendants, so that once the team is near the exit the whole system of tunnels for that target and will collapse completely_' Naruto thought as they all made a jump for the entrance to the cave they came in which crushed shut behind them.

"Phew that was close" Tenten sighed as they rolled over to stare at the now closed hole that they just jumped from.

"Yes now lets make our way back before anybody knows we were here" Lee suggested.

"It's a little late for that" came the voices of two men behind them.

"Well well look what we have here, its the Namikaze" the fist one said. He was tall and had short black hair, he wore a standard Iwa chunin vest over dark red shirt and pants that had seemed to be the standard Iwa uniform.

"Yeah it myst be our lucky day I'm going to enjoy watching you die Namikaze" the other said. He looked almost identical to the first, which to Naruto anyway suggested they were brothers. In fact the only difference that was obvious between the two was the one who just spoke wore small black sunglasses.

"You really want to do this?... I'm warning you if you try and attack us you will loose. Maybe you should go play with some of the other teams" Naruto suggested.

"No way we are going to be hero's for killing you" the brother not wearing glasses spoke and prepared to charge.

Naruto acted so fast nobody else could see him move, only lee was able to follow his movements as he blurred away and reappeared with his palm open just away from the brother who just spokes stomach and began gathering chakra. "No you wont" Naruto whispered before slamming the newly formed ball of spinning chakra into his gut. "Rasengan!"

Naruto's attack had left the other brother completely stunned he hadn't even seen him move. It was even more unfortunate for the pair that Lee had recovered from Naruto's attack first and sent the Iwa ninja who was still standing over to join his brother in unconsciousness with a roundhouse kick to the face that sent him flying.

"We should get out of here and find a safe place to set up a camp" Naruto suggested as it was getting late.

Getting nods from his team they began to head back towards the large maze, this proved to be harder than they thought however as there were now battles being fought everywhere. The night sky was ablaze with lights from jutsu and flames as well as various volcanic eruptions from within the maze that told Naruto it was not a safe place to be at night.

"This is insane which way do we go" asked Tenten as she tried to find a safe path through the battling teams that lay ahead.

"I have an idea if I use sage mode I can find Kurotsuchi's team, that way we can follow them at a safe distance, any teams in our way will attack her team rather than us" Naruto suggested.

"Sounds like a fine plan" Lee said proudly.

"Ok she is this way" Naruto pointed after entering sage mode and locating her chakra signature. He then ran off with Lee and Tenten hot on his trail.

"Ok were close to them but far enough away that they wont be able to sense us, by the looks of it they have set up a camp, I say we do the same and head off after them in the morning" Naruto said coming to a halt.

Naruto left to set up some defensive trap's to keep them safe while Lee and Tenten set up the camp but decided against a fire as they did not want to give away there position despite being well hidden in a rocky area.

"Ok so after who has first watch" Naruto asked the pair when re returned.

"I will take fist watch" said Lee followed by Tenten who offered to take second.

"Sounds good to me, I can get some scouting done in the early morning before anyone else is up and leave some clones here to stand guard" Naruto said and he sat down to eat some dinner.

(Sasuke's Team)

Sasuke was currently moving across the field at a fast pace, he had killed any team that got in his way, this was the fate of a team from Iwa and from Suna. Both teams had engaged the Oto team for different reasons, the Suna team wanted pay back for there last Kazekage and the invasion on Konoha while the team from Iwa just wanted to kill an Uchiha, something with Sasuke said was "Impossible... Only and Uchiha can kill an Uchiha"

It took them a large portion of the night to move into range of there target who was currently on watch during what was most likely the second shift.

"So what do we do, attack now or wait till she's asleep" Karin asked.

"Not that it matters, but it will be easier to take her alive is she is asleep then we can kill her team members and get out of here" Sasuke said.

"Fine by me, just make sure we get this done, I don't want to go back in the fucking glass jar again" Suigetsu said.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was sleeping soundly when Tenten came into his tent to wake him up. "Hey Naruto its your shift" she whispered but he didn't respond. "Come on Naruto wake up" she said louder still nothing. "Damn it wake up" she said annoyed he had yet to wake and gave him a kick which did the trick.

"Oh hey Tenten... my shift already?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you know you are really hard to wake" Tenten said.

"Just exhausted I guess" Naruto said.

"You still going to scout the area?" she queried wanting to know what Naruto had planned to do before morning.

"Yeah that way I might be able to find an easy rout through the field so we can avoid anymore teams coming after our pendant" Naruto said.

"Oh ok... say what happened to it anyway I haven't seen it since Lee gave it to you in the cave" Tenten asked.

"Oh I sealed it away, only way to get the pendant now is if I willingly unseal it, it has a blood and will seal on it, so even if by some chance they happen to get my blood it will tell me exactly where they are and what they are trying to do, as well as not being able to open it without me allowing it" Naruto said before getting into a more detailed description of the seal that went totally over Tenten's head.

Naruto left to scout shortly after that. He hadn't been out long when he felt something from Kurotsuchi's camp. '_Teme! So what is so special about that team you decided to attack them it cant just be you knew they had a pendant... I'm going to go get a better look_' Naruto thought and he changed his direction.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke was sticking to the shadows his chakra levels suppressed below the level someone without special sensory abilities would be able to sense. While this was going on Suigetsu was approaching the tent that the other member of Kurotsuchi's team was currently sleeping in.

Sasuke gave a silent signal and they attacked, lightening sparked into existence and there was the unmistakable sound of bird's chirping. The Ninja on guard spun around just as Sasuke slammed his fist through his chest and felt as his heart exploded in the Uchiha's hand before collapsing on the ground dead.

In the next tent the was a loud yell as Suigetsu ran his blade through the sleeping ninja. This woke up Kurotsuchi who rushed out of the tent to find Sasuke standing over his victim and Suigetsu slicing his way out of the tent. Karin who had previously held back arrived at Sasuke's side.

"What the fuck" Kurotsuchi yelled out as she prepared to defend herself.

"We are going to need you to come with us, Orochimaru need's you for his research" said Sasuke in a confident slur.

"Fuck off I'm not going anywhere with you Uchiha" Kurotsuchi yelled in reply performing two hand signs and sending a wave of larva at Sasuke who dodged out of the way.

Suigetsu and Karin used this time to help Sasuke surround the Iwa kunoichi and stalking inwards.

Kurotsuchi knew she was in trouble but would not give up without a fight. "Doton: Earth Wall" she screamed and slammed her hands into the ground. A large wall shot up from the ground blocking her from Sasuke's and Karin's view. Running through some more hand signs she spat several large chunks or larva at Suigetsu.

The larva hit the former Kiri ninja straight in the chest but before she could celebrate lessening there numbers hey joy turned to a look of horror as the lava seemed to fly right through Suigetsu and come out the other side as rock hardened by water.

Suigetsu was in pain but quickly re hydrated himself reforming the area's the Yoton user burned away.

The distraction of this was all that Sasuke and Karin needed, Sasuke appeared behind her and chopped the back of her neck rendering her unconscious while Karin began tying her up.

Once they had finished Sasuke picked her up and dumped her on his shoulder and began to leave the clearing.

"Heh that was way to easy, stupid girl had no idea who she was dealing with" Suigetsu said.

"yes and now we can get out of here Orochimaru has his target we just have to get he- Look Out!" Karin yelled at the end unable to finish her sentence.

Just as she finished Naruto landed slamming his fist into the ground next to both Karin and Suigetsu sending them flying to opposite ends of the clearing.

"Hello Sasuke-teme, still up to no good it seems" Naruto said staring the Uchiha down with his yellow bar like eyes.

"Hn, so what... why do you care what happens to this bitch" Sasuke said dropping Kurotsuchi on the ground before turning to face Naruto and activating his sharingan.

Neither party was aware that the sudden drop had woken Kurotsuchi up, even though she was helpless she could still see who it was that had saved her and she couldn't believe it '_Namikaze... but why_'

"Like I would let you take her to Orochimaru, I wouldn't let anybody be subjected to those sick experiments of his... Sasuke don't do this, if you do any chance you have is gone, you will be an internationally wanted criminal never able to settle down anywhere. You will never be allowed back into Konoha, even if you do somehow kill your brother" Naruto almost pleaded with Sasuke.

"Hn like I care about that weak village, now get out of my way" Sasuke said. Karin and Suigetsu had just recovered from being sent flying by Naruto's arrival.

'_He saved me, and not just me he would save anyone who was going to be taken to be experimented on, maybe your not so bad after all Naruto Namikaze_' Kurotsuchi thought as she lay on the ground helpless, all the while Karin and Suigetsu approached Naruto from behind ready to strike.

"Sasuke just stood there and glared at Naruto while he watched his team ready a killing blow, however when it came Naruto lazily slid out of the way and delivered a deadly kick that sent Suigetsu flying and dissolving into water and Karin a chop to the back of the head knocking her out.

Naruto though Karin to the side and once again turned to face Sasuke who now had a furious snarl on his face because he knew he was alone.

"Fine dobe if you think you can stop me I will just have to kill you" Sasuke screamed and created a Chidori ready to charge, however just as he was about to attack he stopped and his eyes bulged wide.

A large flock of crows flew between the pair who were staring each other down. "I'm afraid I cant let you do that Sasuke-kun, you see Naruto-kun is important to our organisation" came the smooth voice of Itachi as he appeared in a crow Shunshin.

Sasuke was now completely distracted and charged at Itachi screaming about how he was going to kill him. Itachi just jumped away onto a rock. While Sasuke slammed his fist into the ground where Itachi once stood.

"You cant beat him Teme, at least not while you attack like that" Naruto said not taking his eyes off Itachi as he gave him a questioning look which wasn't answered.

"Leave Sasuke-kun this is between me and Naruto-kun, you do not interest me" Itachi said.

Sasuke who was still on the ground with his fist buried deep into the earth because of his Chidori seethed in anger. "How Dare YOU!" he screamed and lunged at Itachi again who jumped out of the way. "You will Fight me NOW!" Sasuke roared as he began destroying the surrounding landscape chasing Itachi in what could only be described as a world class temper tantrum.

Naruto during this time raced over to Kurotsuchi and began untying her. "You alright there Kurotsuchi" Naruto asked as he removed her gag.

"Thank you" she choked out.

"Don't mention it but you should probably get out of here this could get rough, my camp is about half a mile to the south go there my clones are on guard at the moment so I will inform them that your coming" Naruto said gently as he cut the final piece of rope holding her and helped her up.

"What about you, they are both highly dangerous criminals" Kurotsuchi said.

"Yeah that's true. I guess it's a good thing that I am dangerous as well then" Naruto joked before creating a clone to inform the others about what is going on. There now my clones will be expecting you, don't worry we wont let Orochimaru get his filthy snakelike hands on you" Naruto said before kicking off to join in the fun with the two Uchiha.

Kurotsuchi just stood there dumbly for a moment before leaving in the direction of Naruto's camp '_I cant believe I wanted to have him killed...He's not a monster, but I was_' she thought as she ran along.

Naruto arrived on a large rock to see Sasuke and Itachi engaged in a taijutsu match, deciding not to let them just fight it out Naruto joined in but decided against using the extended range that his sage mode offered him so that he could for one gauge Sasuke's skills and secondly talk to Itachi and find out what he is doing here.

"Mind if I cut in" Naruto said as he knocked Itachi away with a kick from his blind spot behind him, then using the fact Sasuke was infuriated that Naruto had managed to get in a good hit against his brother something that he couldn't do sent Sasuke flying with a kick to the chin while he back flipped back to land in between both brothers.

Itachi and Sasuke had mirror movements reaching up and grabbing there head as they stood up, both ran through the same hand signs but only Sasuke yelled out "Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu"

both sets of flamed rushed at Naruto who only had to quickly perform his own seals. "Suiton: Water Encampment Wall" he yelled and water from several seals located on Naruto's cloak shot up and circled Naruto cancelling out the fire jutsu. '_Phew thank Kami I put those seals containing water on my cloak, because I don't think I would have survived otherwise_' the blond thought as the two raven haired Uchiha looked on with two very different expressions on there face's.

Itachi looked impressed, Sasuke on the other hand was pissed. '_Who does the dobe think he is, that was an Uchiha technique, he should be burning right now_' Sasuke thought as he ran through another set of hand seals "Chidori Senbon!" Sasuke yelled.

Countless lightening senbon needles flew at both Naruto and Itachi. Naruto was impressed that each needle seemed to be heading for one of his and Itachi's vital spots, and it was a very fast attack.

Itachi jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being impaled by the tiny blades of lightening. Naruto on the other hand took a deep breath in and blew out a huge gust of wind to send the lightening needles flying away.

"Not a bad attack teme, I would be interested in seeing a competent ninja using it" Naruto taunted getting the desired reaction from Sasuke who charged at the blond.

Itachi saw this and responded by rushing at Naruto himself. Arriving shortly after Sasuke who sent a punch at Naruto that he narrowly avoided, he was however unable to avoid the kick that Itachi hit him with, this did not hurt Naruto so much but it did send him a good few yards away while Sasuke and Itachi exchanged hits both unable to get a hit in on the other thanks to there sharingan.

Standing up Naruto began to run though a new set of hand signs. Itachi and Sasuke paused there fight mid punch when they felt a massive chakra spike "Sage Art: Fuuton: Almighty Breakthrough" Naruto yelled.

A huge torrent of air erupted from Naruto's mouth and began to tare up the ground and throw large rocks around like they were pebbles, Itachi and Sasuke were only able to brace themselves and add chakra to there feet in an attempt to remain grounded. Needless to say it failed as the senjutsu powered version of the great breakthrough sent them both flying.

Itachi was stopped by a large rock but felt like he was just hit by Tsunade when he landed. Sasuke however was sent far further away. And was currently out of sight.

"Impressive Naruto-kun but you are still holding back" Itachi said as he struggled to his feet.

"I could say the same to you, not even using your mangekyo sharingan" Naruto replied and prepared to attack again, then he stopped when another thought came to his mind. "You showed yourself to help me save Kurotsuchi, didn't you" he asked.

"In a way, I knew it was just like you said, should he take the girl he would never be able to return to Konoha or even find a new place to live and settle down, I did this to save him as much as the girl" Itachi said.

They stood in silence for a moment before Naruto charged, he found the skills Itachi possessed in using his sharingan to be far superior to Kakashi's as nothing he attempted could get through. '_Well I could beat him if I used the Frog Kumite but at the same time I might accidently kill him, the last thing I need is an angry Sasuke coming after me for revenge for denying him his revenge... … Kami I hate that teme_' Naruto thought to himself while narrowly avoiding a kick from Itachi.

"Well its a good thing your not a taijutsu syle ninja because you sure are fucking hard to hit" Naruto joked attempting a leg sweep that Itachi somersaulted away from before attempting a kick of his own to the side of Naruto's head which he easily avoided.

"Perhaps, but I know we still aren't taking each other seriously, your taijutsu and speed is much faster than this, I saw that for myself in the first round of the exams" Itachi said before jumping back.

"Yeah you caught me, but I don't want to kill you, just like you don't want to kill me" Naruto said plainly.

Itachi was about to respond when he heard a loud explosion and a huge ball of fire raced towards the pair.

Jumping out of the way Naruto and Itachi both turned to see Sasuke in his second stage curse seal form glaring at them both. "You think you can make fun of me!" he roared sending more and more smaller balls of fire at the pair who were dodging easily. "I will Kill you both!" he screamed before he flapped his fleshy claw like wings and flew quite literally towards Itachi.

It was Naruto who intercepted him however and kicked him onto the ground despite having the attack blocked by one of Sasuke's wings.

Itachi looked saddened at seeing his brother in such a form and it disgusted him. "Enough of these games Sasuke you are not strong enough to challenge either one of us yet, I told you not to come before me until you had eyes like mine" Itachi said activating his mangekyo sharingan. "Allow me to demonstrate the power of these eyes" Itachi said and he turned towards Naruto "Amaterasu"

Naruto went wide eyed as black flames shot from the eye of Itachi. 'W_ell that doesn't look friendly_' Naruto thought as he narrowly avoided the black flamed which began to burn through rock.

Naruto then had to dodge again as Itachi began sending another wave of Amaterasu at Naruto. On the third wave however Naruto unsealed his two chakra rods and began activating the seals on them. "Time Space absorption seal... Fuin" Naruto called out and the two seals created a portal in time and space that absorbed the black flames of Amaterasu.

Naruto spun the rods around to the release seal was showing and sent Itachi's jutsu straight for Sasuke.

Sasuke wasted no time and using the power of the curse seal blew a huge wall of fire to prevent Amaterasu from hitting him.

All three of them were once again involved in a uneasy stand off neither wanting to make the first move Naruto was about to start a the hand seals for a Fuuton jutsu when a large burst of lightening struck the volcano behind Itachi and it began to rain as a loud shot of thunder sounded around them.

This caused Sasuke to begin to laugh in a quite disturbing manner which earned questioning looks from both Naruto and Itachi.

Sasuke jumped back and up to the top of a rather large boulder as he began to raise his hand in the air and gather electricity. '_I don't know what jutsu that is but I'm not going to find out I am putting an end to this fight now_' Naruto thought and released his restriction seals.

"Get ready to Die! Both of you, you cant laugh at me anymore" Sasuke cackled madly.

Itachi looked on in interest but Naruto was not so relaxed as he prepared to attack. As Sasuke shot a small bolt of lightening into the cloud and began forming more hand signs "Hey teme!" Naruto roared and kicked off.

"Shut up dobe I am about to avenge my clan and kill you in one go now DIE! KIR-gah"

Stopping mid sentence and unable to complete his jutsu, Sasuke could only look down as Naruto ran a small blue orb into his gut. "Just shut up! Rasengan!"

Sasuke went flying and landed on the ground still conscious but coughing up blood and unable to move as his curse mark energy faded.

Naruto then turned back to Itachi who seemed to have collapsed but was standing back up even if he was breathing heavily, he still looked ready to fight if he needed to.

"Well now that the pest is taken care of shall we continue" Naruto asked unsure of what Itachi's response would be to seeing his brother be impaled with a rasengan.

Itachi couldn't reply as he was drowned out by Sasuke screaming in agony about how he would make Naruto pay for denying him his revenge and mocking the Uchiha.

"Shut up before I finish you off Sasuke-teme, you were always so arrogant let this be a lesson to you" Naruto said not taking his eyes off Itachi. "And you two don't you remember what happened last time you tried to attack me from behind" Naruto called out to apparently nobody but then Suigetsu and Karin both appeared looking scared. "Now take the teme and leave, and if I see you again during these exams I will kill you all" Naruto warned and they both shuddered before running to grab Sasuke who was struggling to stand a coughing out blood.

Sasuke screamed in denial as Karin helped him up onto her shoulder and they fled the area. Sasuke being dragged out by Karin on one side and Suigetsu in the middle both were refusing to listen to his demands to be left so he can kill Itachi, pure rage and hatred etched all over his face.

Once they were out of range Naruto relaxed slightly and began to enjoy the feeling of the rain hitting his face. "So you still think he can be saved" Naruto sighed.

"I have to believe it, he's my brother" Itachi said looking a little weak and sitting down on a rock in order to catch his breath. "I cant except that he is lost, if I can get rid of that piece of Orochimaru that is inside of him, he can be saved, but for that to happen Orochimaru needs to be no more" Itachi said and began coughing until a small amount of blood began to flow out of his mouth.

"Hey are you allright, you look like your falling apart" Naruto asked concern evident on his face.

"I have an illness that is killing me, I am fine most of the time until I exert myself then I deteriorate I don't think I have too long to live" Itachi admitted.

"Then let us help you, Tsunade Baa-chan could cure your illness, after all she is the best medic there is" Naruto said.

"No I cant, if we were to do that then the Akatsuki would know, also so would Sasuke and that would direct his hatred at Konoha, which is something I cant have. All I need is to survive long enough to face my foolish little brother one last time" Itachi said as he coughed out some more.

Naruto remained quite for a moment until he felt three chakra signatures approaching. "You have to leave my team and Kurotsuchi will be here in a few minutes" the blond said helping Itachi to his feet.

"What will you tell them happened here" Itachi asked.

"That I injured Sasuke and his team saved him and ran while you and I fought and I managed to make you retreat" Naruto said.

"Very well that is acceptable, I will need to give a report to the group and it will help if there are not two stories" Itachi said before turning into a flock of crows and fading away.

Naruto rested on a boulder until his team and Kurotsuchi arrived, they had seemingly already packed the camp.

"Oh Naruto, thank Kami. What happened here" Tenten asked with Lee and Kurotsuchi still looking around at the scorched earth and black flames still burning as the rain continued to fall from the sky.

Naruto then went on with a slightly edited version of events from the time that Kurotsuchi left.

"So what now" Lee asked.

"Well we head back to the start and get out of this damn task" Naruto said feeling slightly exhausted from his efforts.

"And what about her" Tenten asked pointing to Kurotsuchi.

"She has a Pendant so do we, I'm not letting her go out alone incase the teme comes back to try and kidnap her again. But he should be out of commission for awhile" Naruto said then decided it would be better if he at least asked Kurotsuchi " that is if you don't mind travelling with us I know your not my biggest fan" he said.

"No that's fine thank you I would be grateful for the assistance. Also, I'm sorry I was blinded by the past, can you forgive me" Kurotsuchi asked her head hung low in shame.

"Of course I forgive you, I never held anything against you at all, we cant move on and stop all the fighting if we cant forgive each other" Naruto said kindly.

"I guess your right, well with me in the group we can make it though the maze easy and this rain will cool it right down" Kurotsuchi said.

"Well than what are we waiting for lets head out" Naruto said and jumped off towards the giant walls of the mountainous maze that separated them and the finish line of the second task.

**End Chapter!**

**Ok you have no idea how much I wanted to kill off Sasuke in this chapter, sorry if there are any fans but he's just a complete dick. I also hope you liked the Task the teams had to complete, made it so the finals shouldn't need a prelim round.**

**Finals I am thinking Chojuro and one team member, Kurotsuchi, Team Samui and the three Rookie leaf teams that are competing, tell us what you think or if I should change anything. **

**Other than that hope you liked it and that I made the fight believable, couldn't have Itachi use any genjutsu because he found out they don't work on Naruto last chapter.**

Thank you to Rixxell Stryfe for his suggestions that helped me design the second task.


	42. Time off

**Still Don't Own Naruto!**

**Chapter 42: Time Off**

The return trip proved to be easy for Naruto, with Kurotsuchi's Yoton they were easily able to create a path through the maze and were out by midday of the second day.

"Congratulations on returning, I take it you have have your medallions" the proctor said as team Gai and Kurotsuchi arrived at the finish.

"Yes" both Naruto and Kurotsuchi said and both took out there pendants. Well Kurotsuchi took hers out Naruto smeared blood over a seal and removed there teams.

"So what now, there is still three days of this task left, do we just wait around" Naruto asked the proctor.

"that wont be necessary, you just have to go through the door and register your team for the final's then make your way to the Tsuchikage tower to find the date of the final exam" the proctor said.

"Sounds easy enough, lets go guys" Naruto said and went through the door to register there names into a large computer, Naruto guessed it was to decide the matches for the finals.

Team Gai walked over to the Tsuchikage's tower with Kurotsuchi, they chatted happily as they walked which seemed to shock the villagers that Oonoki's granddaughter would be seen talking so care free with the son of there greatest enemy.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke ad fallen unconscious not long after they left the battle with Naruto and Itachi. It was for this reason they were currently carrying the beaten Uchiha hastily across the land of Earth to Orochimaru's hideout.

As they approached the entrance to the underground lair that Orochimaru used for his experiments in this country they ran into Kabuto.

"Well well, looks like you guys failed, Orochimaru-sama will not be pleased. And look at you Sasuke I thought you were an Uchiha, you know... the elite and yet here you are looking like you were just thrown around like it was nothing" Kabuto said smoothly.

"Fuck you, some blond haired Naruto guy that Sasuke knew from Konoha showed up, and then Sasuke's brother. That Naruto guy is tough took out me and Karin like we were nothing" Suigetsu said.

"My isn't that a story I will enjoy hearing what Orochimaru-sama has to say about it" Kabuto said with a smirk while the two conscious Oto ninja paled.

"They were both way out of our league what could we do, that leaf ninja took out Sasuke and it didn't even look like he was trying" Suigetsu said knowing he was going back in the water tube.

"We will just have to see, wont we" Kabuto said and walked inside leeting the other two carry Sasuke.

They walked through a small underground passageway and came out into a large chamber. Orochimaru was siting at the far end in a high backed chair awaiting there arrival.

"I see you have returned, where is Kurotsuchi" Orochimaru asked calmly.

"Well we don't have her" Suigetsu said.

"And why not" Orochimaru said annoyance hinted in his voice.

"We had her Orochimaru-sama, we even tied her up and were leaving. But we were prevented taking her with us by a ninja from Konoha" Karin said almost pleadingly.

"It appears it was Naruto Namikaze" Kabuto said with a smirk.

The arms of the chair that Orochimaru was currently holding snapped under the pressure of the snakes fingers. "It seems that boy has proven to be quite the thorn in my side" Orochimaru seethed quietly trying to contain his rage at missing out on his latest test subject. "Tell me what happened" Orochimaru demanded of Karin.

Karin went on to explain to Orochimaru about how Naruto intervened in there capture of Kurotsuchi and Itachi showing up to try and capture Naruto and the events that she had witnessed up until Naruto hit Sasuke with a rasengan and they dragged him away.

"Kukukuku, well that will teach Sasuke that he is not ready to kill his brother yet" the hebi sannin said casually.

"Uh so as it wasn't our fault you cant punish us right" Suigetsu asked.

"That wouldn't be fair would it, but I will anyway, Kabuto return Suigetsu-kun here to his tank, in fact make it a smaller one, and Karin you are to return to the southern base at once when you get there you are not allowed out until I say otherwise" Orochimaru ordered.

Suigetsu looked ready to complain at this but Kabuto easily removed his weapons and trapped him in a large jar.

"Oh and Kabuto, once you have finished with Suigetsu go check on Sasuke I wold have to have him die on me" Orochimaru said cooly.

"Of course Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto replied before he left.

(With Naruto)

Team Gai and Kurotsuchi entered the Kage tower and began to head towards Oonoki's office. Naruto took note on his way there that while the outside of the tower was nowhere near as grand as the Kage towers in Konoha, Suna or Kumo, the inside was fare more spectacular than the others combined, gold and marble lined the walls and large gem stones scattered the wall. In various locations.

"Wow look at this place, its like a Dynmo's treasury" Tenten said in awe.

"Well we are the land of earth so gemstones and minerals are far more common, what we don't have is the wood for large grand houses like in Konoha" Kurotsuchi said as they approached a large stone door with a golden handle.

Kurotsuchi knocked twice and waited. "Come in" came the elderly voice of Oonoki from the other side.

Naruto came through the door first followed by his team and finally Kurotsuchi.

"I see so you have passed already have you... Kurotsuchi-chan what happened to your team" Oonoki asked when he saw his granddaughter allone.

"They're dead. Killed by Sasuke Uchiha and his team. They were trying to capture me and take me to Orochimaru but Naruto saved me" Kurotsuchi said.

"I see, tell me what happened if you will Naruto" said Oonoki, he still hadn't taken his eyes from his granddaughter. '_So, he's no longer just the Namikaze huh_'

Naruto went on to tell the edited story of his fight with both Itachi and Sasuke leaving out the parts where Naruto and Itachi talked obviously.

"Then I guess my thanks are owed to you, it is a shame I cant do anything about that snake Orochimaru or the Uchiha as it was in the exams and everything is allowed" Oonoki grumbled.

"You don't owe me anything old man, I would never let anyone be taken by Orochimaru if I could help it" Naruto said.

Oonoki grumbled at the old man comment but other than than that seemed pleased enough. "I guess yo will be wanting to know the date of the exams and the reason for the finals" he said.

"Well I guess there mainly for the promotion of the villages strength like the chunin exams" Naruto guessed.

"Mostly yes, however unlike the chunin exams the jonnin exams are not the only way for promotion to the rank, they are however the easiest way, it is this reason that a ninja may only appear in three jonin exams before they are forced to complete the necessary high ranked missions and age requirement's, that is why the only prerequisite to enter these exams is to be a chunin for at least six months" Oonoki said.

"So even if we fail three times or never take the exams again we can still be promoted, that's good" Naruto said.

"I don't know what your worried about, if your not promoted there would have to be something wrong with Konoha" Kurotsuchi said.

"Indeed. Now the finals will be held in only two weeks, as opposed to the month you were given in the chunin exams, at the main arena, this will give time for representatives from the other villages competing in the finals to arrive, I believe Jiraiya-dono will be representing Konoha in the Hokage's place" Oonoki informed them.

"Guess that makes sense cant leave Konoha without four of its top ninja, we would be severely weakened missing Jiraiya, Gai, Kakashi and Baa-chan" Naruto said.

"Anyway you will have the next two weeks off to do what you like, congratulations on making it to the finals" Oonoki said and signalled for them to leave.

After they left they made there way back to the hotel and Naruto went to find Yugito.

Yugito had been spending the day walking around Iwa looking for something nice to remember her trip when Naruto was able to sneak up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Well hello there beautiful, what are you shopping for" Naruto whispered in her ear.

"Naruto! I didn't think you would be done yet, exam that easy" she asked.

"No just we were fast, but we still ran into a certain Uchiha teme and his brother" Naruto said.

Yugito froze at this "Itachi showed up in the exam...You told me that Sasuke was here but for Itachi to show up. What happened are you alright" she said turning in Naruto's arms to face him.

"Never better now that I am back here with you" Naruto said.

"I'm serious, for the Akatsuki to try and capture you in the middle of the exams is serious" Yugito said.

"Nah like I would get captured by a genjutsu master, although I have to admit that Amaterasu packs one hell of a punch, it was pouring and those black flames still didn't stop burning" Naruto said impressed by the attack.

"You really are irresponsible you know" Yugito said attempting to scald her fellow blond but was unable because of his light hearted carefree attitude.

"Aw come on Yugi-chan I was able to chase him away and stop Sasuke-teme from kidnapping Kurotsuchi, that sounds like a win to me" Naruto said with a smile.

"That may be, but you are going to come with me and tell everything to Jiraiya-sama. And no complaint's" the Nibi jinchuuriki said.

"Yeah we could do that, or I could buy you something shiny from that jewellery store" Naruto said. '_That's right Yugi-chan not even you can resist the power that shiny objects have over women... and canneries but that is beside the point_' he thought really not wanting to explain what happened again.

"That does sound better, ok so we will go there and you can buy me something then we will go see Jiraiya-sama" she said eyeing a small nacklace.

'_NOOoooooooooooo, how could I have not thought that she would just make me talk to sensei afterwards_' Naruto screamed internally in mental anguish as he looked on with a smile as Yugito tried on a pair of silver diamond earrings. He really did not want to go over what happened in the second task again and certainly not to someone like Jiraiya who might be able to tell if he was lying about something. He also didn't enjoy the prospect of having to lie to Jiraiya about anything.

(One Empty Gamma Wallet and Very Happy Yugito later)

Naruto left the store with a small sniffle as Yugito left with her new highly expensive earrings in her bag, the only thing that made him feel better about loosing all his money on small useless pieces of silver was the fact that he likes seeing Yugito happy.

"So Yugi-chan I have two weeks off, what do you want to do, I was thinking of some training with Jiraiya sensei, I thought you might like to join us. He could teach you some of his hair jutsu, there not much use to me, but because you have such lovely long hair they would be perfect for you" Naruto suggested.

"You really think he would teach me some of his prized jutsu" Yugito asked disbelievingly.

"I don't see why not, and its not like you can use any of the toad style jutsu he uses, so it wont be like he is teaching you all of his special jutsu" Naruto reasoned.

"Fine but your asking him" she said merrily still happy about her new purchase.

"No worry's, I can get him to teach you then we can train together while I prepare for the final's" Naruto said confidently.

"Do you really need to train, you are already one of the strongest people there are, and your fighting a bunch of chunin granted talented chunin but there not on your level" Yugito said as they walked back to the hotel.

Naruto and Yugito entered there hotel and found Kakashi and Jiraiya sitting in the lobby talking to Lee and Tenten.

"Heya kiddo, I hear you had some trouble with the Akatsuki in the exams" Jiraiya said happy to see Naruto was safe.

"Nothing I couldn't handle just a teme trying to kidnap the Tsuchikage's granddaughter and his brother trying to take advantage, but I think I took care of them both well enough so they wont be bothering me again for awhile, at least not alone" Naruto said.

"Wasn't Kisame with him" Jiraiya queried curiously.

"No, I guess with the members that I have killed they needed to split up or something" Naruto said.

"So you three and Kurotsuchi are the first people through, lets just hope the others can get through, so what are you going to do before the finals" Jiraiya said.

"Well I was kind of hoping you would train me" Naruto said.

"Of course thought you would never ask, what do you want help with, sealing, taijutsu, ninjutsu" Jiraiya asked eager to help Naruto.

"Well I was going to leave some clones here to work on my sealing so I was hoping you could help me with some Toad ninjutsu. Oh also would you be able to teach Yugi-chan some of your Hair ninjutsu, they would be really useful for her" Naruto asked hopeful that his sensei would agree.

"Alright for you. But you owe me spar's once a day, and no sage mode. I don't want people to see me with a big nose and warts" Jiraiya said.

"Deal, I say we start tomorrow, that ok with you Yugi-chan" Naruto said turning to Yugito who nodded.

"Yes that will be fine, now if you will excuse us Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi we have work to do" Yugito said and dragged Naruto away.

"Work?, What could they possibly need to work on" Kakashi queried.

Jiraiya didn't say anything but he began grinning a very familiar grin and took out his note pad and began taking notes.

(The Next Day)

Naruto, Jiraiya and Yugito were currently standing in the same training ground Naruto had been teaching Iwaka only a few days ago.

"So Yugito you want to learn some hair related jutsu's to make use of your lovely long hair, you know I always wanted Naruto to grow his out, that spiky hair is perfect for hair jutsu, but he likes his hair short" Jiraiya said finishing with a pout.

"That's fine I like him with his hair that he has now. But I would love to learn some myself" Yugito said happily.

"Well anyway first I want you to learn to grow your hair and control it using chakra, once that is done I can start teaching you how to harden it then we can start learning the jutsu's. Naruto you want to work on Toad style ninjutsu, well we can start with your collaboration jutsu's, you only have two at the moment the Toad water bullet with Gamatatsu and and the Sage art: white flames of the heavens. I suggest working with Kichi to create less deadly jutsu then try using your Suiton with Kichi's Katon to create steam" Jiraiya said giving his pupils there tasks to work on.

By the end of the day Naruto had managed to create a new jutsu for escaping or to attack undercover, a steam cover collaboration jutsu with the help of Gamakichi. He also worked on summoning the fire mountain toads oesophagus and turning things into toads to various levels of efficiency.

"That was fun boss, you going to summon me back tomorrow" Gamakichi asked.

"Yeah most likely Kichi, I will make sure I have snacks for you then, might even bring Tatsu along" Naruto said and gave the large red toad a wave before he dispelled himself back to Myobokuzan.

During this time Yugito was working with Jiraiya on getting her hair to lengthen and bend with chakra.

She had managed the first part and was able to lengthen her hair as long as she had chakra running through it, the hair would always return to normal length, she had been worried at first that she wasn't doing it right but Jiraiya assured her that her hair was supposed to return to normal length once the chakra is removed from the hair.

This continued for the next three days, on the second day Shikamaru's team came in after they passed the second task, this left only one day. Naruto was beginning to think nobody else would have made it when Kiba barged through the door of the hotel shouting about how he would make jonnin easily now.

Naruto was pleased for there team but couldn't help feel for a scouting and tracking team they should have been able to get back sooner, Naruto could only conclude that they must have had trouble from other team's.

The day ended and Naruto guess that none of the other teams that were staying in the hotel had made it when team Samui showed up.

"Phew we made it, now I get to compete in the finals... but what if some poor Iwa girl fall's in love with me when she witnesses just how good I am in the finals and then when I leave to return to Kumo she follows me and it starts a war with Iwa because we took in a missing ninja" Omoi said.

"Loving the day dreaming Omoi" Naruto said with a small laugh as he went to congratulate the team from Kumo.

"Kami Naruto-kun don't encourage him" Karui said but gave a defeated sigh when Naruto joined in throwing out possible outcomes to Omoi competing in the final's "Yugito-chan how do you put up with him, sure he's nice but does he have to encourage Omoi" she said turning to the jinchuuriki.

"That's just who Naruto is, he seems to be able to get along with everyone by just understanding how they think, I mean he got A-sama to like him. He even tried to rap with Kirabi, guess he is just likeable even if it annoys you from time to time" Yugito said fondly as she stared at Naruto who was currently agreeing with Omoi that should he win all of his matches in the finals it would most certainly lead to the forth great shinobi war, and therefore promised that should they fight Naruto wold make sure he won to prevent such a thing from happening.

Later that night a letter was delivered to all the teams that had passed the second task.

_Congratulations on passing the Second Task and making it to the Finals of the Jonnin Exams._

_The exams will be held in 10 days in the main arena and will consist of a tournament of single combat matches much like the Chunin Exams._

_The matches will be as follows:_

_the first match will be Chojuro of Kiri Versus Choji of Konoha._

_Second: Omoi of Kumo Versus Tenten of Konoha._

_Third: Shikamaru of Konoha Versus Kiba of Konoha._

_Fourth: Shinoi of Kumo Versus Lee of Konoha._

_Fifth: Naruto of Konoha Versus Chukichi of Kiri._

_Sixth: Shino of Konoha Versus Kurotsuchi of Iwa._

_Seventh: Hinata of Konoha Versus Bye..._

_Team Akatsuchi from Iwa and Team Ao from Kiri, both lost members either to failure, disqualification or death in the first rounds and as such will only be able to enter those who were able to complete the second task._

_In attendance will be the Dynmo's from Earth, Water and Fire countries. Jiraiya the Toad Sannin will be representing Konoha. Iwa will be represented by Sandaime Tuschikage: Oonoki of the Twin Scales. Kumo Will be represented by Yondaime Raikage: A. Kiri will be Represented by Godaime Mizukage: Mei Terumi._

_We once again congratulate you and your team for progressing this far and wish you the best of luck in the finals._

_Yours truly: the Sandaime Tuschikage Oonoki._

_'Well this looks like it could be a lot of fun'_ thought Naruto as he absorbed the information and what match he was in. '_So I'm in the fifth match against someone from Kiri, now I wish I knew some Raiton, could always make some Raiton seals with Kakashi sensei's help I guess_' he thought as he walked into the bedroom to get some sleep, he needed to be up to begin training again in the morning.

**End Chapter!.**

**What do you think of the match's, sort of set it up for Naruto Vs Chojuro final. He will still have some good fights before he gets there promise Naruto Vs Lee at least. **

**However with that said I cant see Naruto having much trouble with anyone in the exam if he is able to bitch slap Sasuke the way he did. **

**Thinking one more filler chapter before the finals sorry, have to think of a way to make them both believable and so every fight doesn't last a whole chapter. **


	43. The Dinner

**Still Don't Own Naruto!**

**Chapter 43: The Dinner**

Naruto awoke the next morning to a familiar site, Yugito was tightly clinging onto him while she slept, light purrs could e heard easily with how quiet the room was.

"Good morning Yugi-chan" Naruto whispered so it was loud enough that she would have been able to hear but not enough so that she would wake up.

He began to casually stroke her long blond hair as she slept only stopping when she began to stir or let out a louder purr not wanting to disturb her when she was sleeping so peacefully.

Around half an hour later Yugito woke. Although she did not speak or give any outward sign or waking Naruto could tell, it was the way she would always wake up. She would consciously tighten her grip on Naruto to make sure he was still there with her, and so if he woke he couldn't get away.

"Finally up are we" Naruto cooed and gave Yugito a light kiss on the top of the head.

"No, still sleeping so I'm not getting up" Yugito said in denial not wanting to leave the comfort she had of Naruto's warmth.

"It's alright you don't have to get up, I love watching you sleep. It makes it feel like your all mine" Naruto said as he wrapped the arm currently stroking her hair around her shoulders and pulled her in even closer earning a surprised mewl from the cat like kunoichi.

"Good because I had no intention of getting out of bed just yet, and I am always all yours" she purred kissing Naruto on his chest scar like she would every morning in a sign of deepest affection.

They stayed in bed for another hour just holding each other as they rested peacefully before a loud knock came at the door.

"Naruto, it's time to train so get up and get dressed, Yugito you too. If I have to come back I will bust the door open and make sure to take notes" came Jiraiya's voice from the other side of the door.

Naruto and Yugito both moaned in frustration but slowly untangled themselves from each others embrace and began getting dressed both mumbling about unwelcome old perverts ruining there time alone.

(30 Minutes later Training Field)

Naruto, Yugito and Jiraiya were sitting down in the middle of the training field, Jiraiya had decided that he wanted them to work on collaboration jutsu with each other and as such had them meditating to get into sync.

"Now successful collaboration jutsu with another human is incredibly difficult, this is because you need to have your thoughts and movements completely in tune with one another. The only reason I would even attempt this training is because of how close you two are together" Jiraiya finnished with a perverted chuckle while a blush formed in slight embarrassment on the faces of the two jinchuuriki.

"Hey but we have performed a collaboration jutsu before, I remember it from when we fought Orochimaru and Kabuto back when we first met" Naruto said questioningly.

"Ah yes very true, the fact you could do that amazed me at the time and still does, even with how close you two have become to have been perfectly in unison with each other is one of the hardest things you can accomplish. Then again you two seem to have some unnatural pull to one another with how inseparable you guys are" Jiraiya said.

Both Yugito and Naruto smiled at this, the thought that they were connected so deeply together that even when they first met they were able to get in sync perfectly was like telling them they were meant to be together.

"Not that I am not grateful for the training Jiraiya-sama but how will this help Naru-kun in the final's" Yugito asked.

"Naruto doesn't need help with the final's he will win easily, I am teaching you this so you can help keep each other safe when your out on mission's. Besides I want the chance to train a third generation of Namikaze one day you know" Jiraiya said causing the two teens to blush, they loved each other that was for sure but were far from ready to think about having children.

"While I am all for defending Yugi-chan you think you could lay off on the family talk sensei" Naruto said with an embarrassed blush.

"Aw what's wrong Naruto, I'm not getting any younger you know" Jiraiya teased.

"Cant we just get back to working on this stuff" Yugito said trying to stop the conversation before Naruto and Jiraiya got going into one of there friendly arguments they seemed to enjoy so much.

"Fine" Jiraiya pouted and he returned to explaining to the couple how the collaboration jutsu with other people worked differently to those with Naruto's toads and that while they wont be as powerful should he master them with another person eventually he should be able to use self collaboration jutsu's with his clones. This was more difficult because you needed to be completely focused to pull them off and that was far more difficult when some of your concentration is used up maintaining the clone, granted it is only a tiny amount, but it is enough to throw off the jutsu.

(Elsewhere in Iwa)

Kurotsuchi was leaving her grandfathers office when she was approached by several of her fellow chunin.

"Congratulations on making the finals Kurotsuchi, your a certainty to win" a more out spoken chunin with a brown bandana and horn rimmed glasses said.

"Heh thanks but I am not too sure about me winning the whole thing, one of the contestants is classed as an S ranked ninja after all, and most jonnin are only B ranked to high A for the elite jonnin, I don't fancy my chances against a Kage level ninja" Kurotsuchi admitted thinking about the prospect of fighting Naruto.

"What is a Kage level ninja doing still as a chunin, that isn't exactly fair. So who is it I was told that Chojuro from Kiri is a member of the new Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, it must be him" a tall slender kunoichi with long black hair said.

"No although he was ranked highly in the first task coming in third" Kurotsuchi admitted.

"Third huh so I take it you were in second and this S class ninja was first" the kunoichi guessed.

"No I tied fourth with my opponent for the first round of the finals, Shino Aburame I think his name was. Second place went to Sasuke Uchiha, missing ninja from Konoha who joined Oto" Kurotsuchi spat a lump of lava out of her mouth in disgust at the Uchiha's name for what he did during the exams.

"No way, how could you only finish fourth, you are just as good as most of the jonnin in the village, the only reason you are still a chunin is you haven't completed the required number of B and A ranked missions for automatic promotion, so seeing as its not Chojuro from Kiri and the Uchiha isn't in the finals who is the S class ninja" the ninja wearing the bandana spoke.

"Naruto Namikaze" Kurotsuchi said plainly knowing it was bound to get a reaction.

"What no fucking way, that man's son is a S class ninja and we just let him into our village and Tsuschikage-sama hasn't done anything about him, he is a threat to the village, we should kill him while he is in iwa, sure he may have three famous bodyguards but we are a village of ninja we out number them by around twenty thousand" the bandanna wearing ninja said furiously.

"Naruto is not a threat to Iwa" Kurotsuchi said calmly, she knew she had no right to tell the man off for his view's until a few days ago she shared them one hundred percent.

"How can you be so sure, if he is a Kage level ninja and the yellow flash's son then he is a definite threat to us and needs to die" the kunoichi said.

"Because he saved my life" Kurotsuchi admitted slightly ashamed of how easily she had been captured. "During the second task Oto tried to kidnap me for my kekei genkai by using Sasuke Uchiha and his team entering the exams where anything is allowed as a cover. They captured me and were taking me with them when Naruto showed up followed by Itachi Uchiha, Naruto released me and sent me to safety while he fought both Uchiha's and Sasuke's team members alone... and won!"

Kurotsuchi paused for a moment enjoying the looks on the faces of her fellow chunin "Then when it was over I asked him why he saved me he told me that he would save anyone he could from being taken by Orochimaru. Also that he didn't hate me for not liking him and wanting grandfather to order his death, he said that if he couldn't forgive then there could be no peace. So its obvious why I don't think he is a threat to Iwa, he is kind and honourable. I still may not like his father but I can not hate him for that, not anymore" Kurotsuchi finished and enjoyed the stunned looks on the other chunin's faces as she began to walk away.

After Kurotsuchi had left the kunoichi turned to the bandanna wearing ninja and just gave a nod that basically said "I'm telling everyone about this.

(Several Day's Later)

Naruto was currently walking across one of the many bridges that connected sections of Iwa when he began to notice a distinct lack of hate filled glares or looks of fear, granted there were still many but most of the shinobi that he walked by would not show signs of hostility and some would even give Naruto a small nod of greeting.

As it happened when news of the fact that Naruto Namikaze, the son of the most hated man in Iwa history had saved there Tsuchikage's granddaughter they had begun to question just what type of person he was, and many had decided to give the boy a chance and treat him no different than any other ninja visiting the village. Others however could still be heard when the blond was out of earshot that he needed to be killed and they should take there revenge. Luckily these were becoming far fewer as people would see Naruto walking through the streets with a huge smile never once did he react badly to the looks that were directed at him and he even showed great kindness to the orphan boy who had attacked him.

All in all Naruto was happy with the way he had started to change the people of Iwa's views of him.

Naruto had decided on grabbing some lunch from a nearby Ramen shop when something caught his eye. There in the distance were two large grey haired men one with bull horn's on his cheek and a seal on his right shoulder that was in the shape of the kanji for Iron.

"Hey A, Bee" Naruto called out waving to the pair.

"Yo yo its mister nine, your looking fine" Bee Rapped.

"Hello Naruto, it isn't a surprise that you made the finals, but you have ruined any chance I had of betting on the eventual winner as it wouldn't look good for a village if there Kage picked a ninja who wasn't from there own village to win, tell me is Tsunade-dono going to make the trip" A said with a small smile at seeing the boy.

"No Jiraiya sensei and Kakashi came as my escorts so Baa-chan cant leave the village without at least one of them there" Naruto replied.

"Understandable. Now if I may ask I hope you are treating Yugito-chan well" the Raikage said his tone suddenly strict.

"Like a princess" Naruto assured the large man.

"Good see that she stays happy" A said.

"Whoa Iwa is big, I wonder if they will let me show my style and put on a gig" Bee said examining the buildings.

"Shut up Bee, I don't need you trying to become a rapper here as well as Kumo" A said exasperated with his brothers questionable choice of part time profession.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything but aren't you guys here a little early I mean we still have four days before the exams" Naruto asked.

"Ah but that's where your wrong during the Jonnin exams they have a formal dinner and party to show off the talent and let the visiting dignitaries get a good look at the competitors and decide who they will put there money on" A said.

"A dinner who is invited" Naruto asked wanting to know if he can take Yugito with him.

"Well there are the Daimyo and Kage representatives from each country competing, and then there's the chunin who qualified for the final's. Finally I believe noble families that requested to attend or top gamblers wanting to get a better look for there bets, finally the Sensei's and accompanying jonnin from the other villages" A said.

"Ugh I think I would prefer to be back fighting the Akatsuki rather than sitting down so a bunch of people I don't know can judge me. So what information are the people given to judge us on" Naruto asked.

"There given your results for the first task, and what ever information is made available from your own village, it is usually rather deceiving and only gives out the basic information usually" A said.

Naruto and the two large Kumo ninja continued to talk as they made there way to the hotel the visiting teams from Konoha and Kumo were staying.

Waving good bye to A and Bee Naruto left to find Yugito who was currently in the main room that separated the bedrooms and teams from Konoha. She was currently talking with Ino Karui and Hinata.

"Hey, I just found out something about the exam final's" Naruto said as he walked over to were the girls were sitting.

"Really, what?" asked Ino.

"There is some formal dinner we all have to go to so we can be shown to the noble's and Kage's that are visiting" Naruto said forgetting that Yugito had already been through it before.

"Yeah I was just about to tell Ino and Hinata about it, Karui has already been here once before" Yugito said.

"So what's it like I have formalities so I hope it's nothing too serious" Naruto sighed.

"No its really just an excuse to dress up and look nice" Yugito said before leaning in to whisper into Naruto's ear "and I picked out a new dress just for you Naru-kun"

Naruto grew a small grin at the and whispered back "I can hardly wait"

Naruto sat there and listened to there conversation for awhile before deciding to find something better to do, Ino and her gossip was not something Naruto could ever get used to.

Naruto quickly found the rest of the Rookies and told them about the dinner, most of them seemed eager especially Choji, any free meal was a plus for an Akimichi. In fact the only person who did not seem eager was Shikamaru who just said the whole thing would be troublesome.

Over the next few days Naruto saw a steady stream of people enter the village although he didn't make any contact with any of them. Even if he wanted to he was busy making trapping and chakra seals with the help of Kakashi and Jiraiya, Kakashi would help create some Raiton Based traps where as Jiraiya would help with Katon and Doton, Naruto now had a full range of elemental traps and seals.

They had talked about testing for a third affinity but Naruto said he wanted to get his Suiton control almost as good as his Fuuton before he moved on.

On the day before the finals Naruto was picking out some formal clothes to wear that night from a local store, there seemed to be less choice then in Konoha as the Aburame had hundreds of silk worms that supplied the stores. But Naruto had managed to find a nice black button up shirt and some formal pants. Upon leaving the store Naruto was so busy deciding whether to wear his white cape or his dark red one he didn't see the tall one eyed Byakugan using Kiri ninja that Naruto had a short conversation with a few days before the exams.

"Hey watch it, back in my day ninja were alert all the time" the tall man said angrily.

"Oh I'm sorry" Naruto said and offered him a hand in apology.

"Save it Konoha brat, no respect at all. Fucking great now I am going to be late meeting Mei-sama at the gate thanks a lot kid" the Kiri ninja said before walking off in the direction of the gate mumbling about disrespectful blond's.

Naruto just looked back at him perplexed but decided he was just a grumpy person and returned to his room to begin to get ready.

On his return he found Jiraiya on a couch looking thoroughly depressed. "What's wrong Sensei" Naruto asked concern evident in his voice.

Jiraiya sighed but didn't answer for a moment "i just received a letter from Tsunade, she has forbid me from hitting on anyone or doing research for the rest of the trip because I am now acting as her representative" Jiraiya cried.

"Oh, well that is probably for the best" Naruto said. Whilst he felt sorry for his sensei he couldn't help but feel pleased that the women would be able to bath in peace, Naruto had threatened Jiraiya quite often about what would happen if he ever caught him peaking on Yugito and as Naruto had taught her how to spot him with his chameleon and shadow walk jutsu Jiraiya had agreed.

"Well at least I can still make some money off you winning this thing I already placed a bet at the start of the first task so I will be raking in quite a bit of money of you" Jiraiya said proudly.

That evening Naruto had just finished getting dressed pulling on a pair of black boots and his white and blue Sage cloak with Namikaze embroidered on the back when Yugito came out of the bathroom, she had her hair done up in a elegant bun while two long strands ran down the side's of her face showing off her new earrings that Naruto brought for her. She wore a dark blue almost black full length silk dress held up by thin straps over her shoulder and perfectly showed off her curves and a generous amount of cleavage and silver high heel sandals. She wore just a hint of make up to help accent her already perfect skin and some dark red lipstick.

"You look amazing... In fact you look so good I don't think I can let you out like that we better stay in so I wont have to fight anyone tonight to keep them away from you" Naruto said as he walked over to her and lightly placed his hands on her hips and gave her a kiss.

"I think I would prefer that, but this is tradition and you will be in trouble if you don't show" Yugito said before kissing Naruto back.

"Gah fine lets go" Naruto whined as he removed his hands from her hips and interlocked the fingers of one hand with hers as they left.

The young blond couple walked along the streets and bridges that were illuminated by large lamps that shot out of the ground like they had been there for millennia along with the cobble stone road that made it rather difficult for Yugito to walk in her heels so she leaned into Naruto for extra support.

"Here we are" said Naruto when they arrived at a large dome hall that looked as if it had been carved into a boulder and when thinking about it, it probably had.

Walking inside Naruto could see they had directed the contestant's and guests to different areas, it seemed that while the guests could begin to mingle and chat amongst themselves they wanted to make a spectacle out of the finalists entrance.

"You have to go meet up with the other contestants, I will see you after your brought out, I will come find you so we can get a seat together for the diner" Yugito said as she gave Naruto a quick peck and went into the main hall while Naruto entered the contestant area.

Entering the room reserved for the teams that passed the second task Naruto found that he was the last to arrive, Naruto looked around to see everyone in there best formal wear Lee was wearing a green suit with orange and orange shirt underneath the exact same shade of green as his spandex, the only other one he found stunning and for completely different reasons was Hinata, gone was the large baggy jacket. She now wore a long flowing deep purple dress that showed off her usually hidden well formed chest. '_Why would she want to hide that she looks so good_' Naruto thought as he went to talk to Shikamaru and Choji.

(With the Kage's)

Oonoki, A, and Mei were sitting at a large table awaiting the arrival of Jiraiya they were each wearing rather dressy version's f there Kage robes but the only one that you could tell they were really wearing something different was Mei who had elegant embroidery of gold black and red adorning her usual plain blue robes, she was also showing off slightly more cleavage than usual.

"Ah Mei-dono it is a pleasure to meet you I am glad to here the civil war is over" A said trying to open some form of conversation.

"Yes with Yagura gone we can finally start to rebuild and heal the old wounds" She said with a cheerful smile.

"Yes well I am sure that having someone with two kekei genkai will help with that" came the voice of Jiraiya who had just arrived wearing the same outfit as always.

"You are well informed" she gave Jiraiya a curious gaze as Jiraiya sat down in the seat reserved for the Hokage. "I thought Tsunade Senju would be coming, after all the line up has nine Konoha shinobi in it, but then again Konoha was always all about teamwork so they are naturally good at the second tasks. But it will be quality not quantity that will win the tournament I assure you" Mei said confidently.

"Well due to certain circumstances with one of the Konoha ninja, Jiraiya-dono here came with the teams for extra protection, along with Kakashi Hatake because her top ninja were out of the village at the time she did not want to leave the village so under strength" Oonoki said.

"You seem confident you know who will win the tournament Mei-dono, may I ask who" Jiraiya said, he did not like her boasting about quality over quantity but Jiraiya knew how this game worked, it was just part of the fun talking up your own village.

"Why it should be obvious. Chojuro of course, a member of the seven swordsmen of the mist and still only young, I have even helped train him myself" Mei said.

"I see tell me Mizukage-dono have you had a read through the list of competitors" A said. He had read all the information and while Chojuro did look the best on paper, paper can be very deceiving especially when words like 'classified Information' are slapped all over the page of a certain blond haired Konoha shinobi and his test scores are off the charts. A had been most displeased when his speed I the time trial obstacle course had been beaten but then figured that if Naruto tried even the slightest bit he would have beaten the young A.

"No the information that is given out is never accurate so there was no point" Mei said.

"Yes I agree but sometimes it is what they don't give you that is what gives it away" Oonoki said.

"Thank you for the advice, I will give the booklet a look through during dinner but I can assure you there will be nobody with as an impressive resume as Chojuro" Mei said.

"Well I put all of my money on my student before the first round, if he doesn't win you must indeed have one strong ninja" Jiraiya said in confidence.

"I was unaware you had a student competing Jiraiya-dono. With Kiri so isolated from the other nations we don't often receive word from the outside" Mei said.

"Information is a powerful tool Mizukage-dono as you well know. Now I say we bring out the contestants, I think it will become quite obvious which contestant is the pupil of Jiraiya-dono" Oonoki said standing up to address the crowd.

Tapping on a glass to get everyone's attention as the short Tsuchikage stepped up onto a small stand. "Welcome Lady's, Gentlemen and Daimyo's, tonight is the night before the final's of the jonnin exams and I would like to welcome you all to this dinner and a chance to meet and greet the contestants, I hope you all have a wonderful night and without further delay please welcome the contestants of the first match Chojuro and Choji Akimichi.

Loud applause could be heard throughout the hall as the contestants continued to be called out two at a time.

Eventually after Lee had been called and the crowd had quietened down again Oonoki spoke "fighters of the sixth Match, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Chukichi"

Polite applause rang out with enthused clapping from the Konoha ninja and people from the land of fire including the Daimyo.

Up in the Kage booth however Mei was looking through her book to find Naruto's information. 'How could I have not looked at this, a Namikaze obviously the one trained by Jiraiya I wonder what he loo-' but her line of thought was completely lost when Naruto came out in his sage cloak. To Mei he just seemed to radiate an aura of authority and power. 'Well he is stunning, what a fine specimen of a man... I will have to contact Tsunade-dono, I think I have finally found a man for me' she thought as she licked her lips hungrily still staring intently at the blond as he stood in front of the hall.

Similar thoughts were had at other parts of the hall by various single women, who had all planed on sending marriage proposals to the Hokage and who ever was his guardian.

Jiraiya had saw the reactions of the females and was internally jumping for joy. 'This means more wedding proposals, that means more sexy photos, my next book is going to be so good' Jiraiya thought quietly with a small smile.

Mei turned to Jiraiya once Naruto had moved off into the crowd to search for Yugito. And Oonoki announced Shino and Kurotsuchi. "Tell me Jiraiya-dono, Naruto I would like to meet him, he is the son of a great ninja after all" Mei said.

"Well I guess yo would have to find him, it shouldn't be that hard he is the only one wearing a cloak, well other than the Aburame but the difference is you can see Naruto's face, he will most likely be with a Kumo kunoichi named Yugito Nii" Jiraiya said.

The fact that Naruto would be with Yugito did not seem to bother Mei much and she waited patiently while Hinata was called out to have the chance to go find the new object of her desire.

(With Naruto)

Naruto walked through the crowd but found the going rather difficult as plenty of admirers had decided to try and persuade Naruto to join them at there table. He would decline politely and keep searching.

He found Yugito not to long after he had escaped a rather persistent group of nobles from as far as he could make out from what they were saying bear country. Yugito was currently trying to ignore the sons of some highly connected families from the land of fire when Naruto walked over and gave them a look that promised a quick trip to the hospital if they didn't back off.

Yugito finally realized that Naruto was there and jumped up and fiercely kissed Naruto who seemed to have the same idea at the time to get rid of the more aggressive admirers of the pair and was returning the kiss before there lips even met.

At the sight of the happy couple the hangers on seemed to take the hint and dispersed so that they could find a seat at the table with Samui Kakashi and team Gai. Several minutes later the guppies that were hoping for a feed and easily scared away were replaced by a shark in the form or a rather busty Mizukage.

"I never thought I would get the chance to meet anyone related to the Yondaime Hokage" Mei said seductively as she walked over and stood in front of them at the table.

"Oh hello Mizukage-sama" Naruto said in a friendly manner.

"Please call me Mei or if you would prefer Mei-chan" Mei said.

"Uh ok thanks Mei. I hope you don't think I am being rude but may I ask what it is you want with me" Naruto asked with a smile but he could feel Yugito's grip tighten on his hand in annoyance at what the Mizukage was doing.

Mei leaned in onto the table to show off some of her assets to Naruto before she spoke "Why I just wanted to get to know the man who is going to be the biggest challenge to my ninja in the finals tomorrow" She said with a seductive grin.

The annoyance radiating off of Yugito was visible on her face but she also knew that this was a Kage and not someone you can just intimidate or scare away, this time she was the helpless spectator as the Mizukage was playing her game.

"Well challenge is a bit of a stretch Mei" Naruto said. Not giving away anything about what he was thinking.

"Now now I'm sure you will do well you might not win against Chojuro but you should beat Chukichi" Mei said.

"No you misunderstand me Mei, it wont be a challenge because I wont even have to try to win" Naruto said calmly.

Mei was taken aback by this statement "What do you mean, Chojuro is a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the mist, a certified A class ninja" Mei said.

"Well when he is a S class ninja we will talk" Naruto said.

"What are yo talking about" Mei asked astounded at just how confident and self assured Naruto was, however Naruto's plan to annoy her into leaving seemed to be failing miserably as his self confidence seemed to be a turn on for the Mizukage.

"I mean since I have been back at Konoha after my three year trip with Jiraiya sensei, I have killed three S class ninja, two in the same fight, I also beat Kakashi and Gai sensei here in a three way fight and fought off Itachi Uchiha and his brother at the same time by myself, so I am sure I can handle an A ranked ninja you can either believe me or not but if and when I fight your ninja they will loose" Naruto said confidently thinking she should be offended enough by that to leave.

"My my you are a strong one then, I would love to spend some more time together Naruto-kun, dinner is ready now but perhaps later you could do me the honour of a dance" Mei said blowing Naruto a kiss and giving a friendly wave good bye to everyone else.

Yugito was ready to burst in rage something that was seen by Naruto. '_Who does that piece of slutty trash think she is, so what if she is a kage Naruto is my boyfriend and she should know better, gah if it wouldn't start a war I would tear her eyes out_' Yugito raged internally.

'**You should have asserted your dominance, if you mounted your mate right there that woman would have known not to bother you kitten**' Nibi said

'_Yes I can just see that going over well with A sama having one of his ninja fucking another in the middle of a international event, although I will say the thought had crossed my mind_' Yugito replied still furious at Mei.

"Don't worry Yugi chan I wont be doing anything with Mei, although I might have to give her a dance later she is a Kage and it would look bad on Konoha and myself if I denied her" Naruto said soothingly to Yugito trying to calm her down.

It worked to some degree she relaxed quite a bit but still looked like she was ready to murder a certain auburn haired beauty.

Naruto continued to calm her down over diner and she eventually returned to herself. Although she had a small relapse later on when Naruto asked the Mizukage to dance and she was rather eager not to let him leave.

Naruto had eventually been allowed out of Mei's grasp when he calmly stated that he wanted to get some sleep before tomorrows exams.

A luxury that Yugito had not allowed him, she had jumped on him the moment they got back to the hotel and didn't get to sleep until the early morning.

**End Chapter!**

**Up next Jonnin final's or at least the first round, still haven't decided on just how indepth to make some of the less important fights. **

**Sorta Made Mei into a bitch, not really my intention because I think she is awesome but kinda figured would leave it open maybe for a Mei Vs Yugito sometime later cant see it happening anytime soon though.**


	44. The Jonnin Tournament Part 1

**Still Don't Own Naruto!**

**Chapter 44: The Jonnin Tournament Part 1**

Naruto woke late, mostly because of the lack of sleep caused from satisfying a very angry and horny Yugito the night before, not that he minded at all.

It did not help that he had to be at the stadium in thirty minutes and a sleeping Yugito refused to let go of him. "Oh your not going to like this Yugi-chan but it has to be done" Naruto said and he forced himself to stand despite his feline like girlfriends hisses of disapproval as she slowly woke.

"Sorry Yugi-chan but I gotta run don't want to be late for the matches to start it could hurt my chance a promotion" Naruto said even though he was quite confident he would be promoted anyway.

Racing around the small hotel room Naruto grabbed his equipment and seals through on his red sage cloak over the top of his usual blue muscle shirts and black pants before racing out while Yugito was still trying to convince him he could stay a little longer in bed.

Naruto realizing just how late he was Naruto took to the roof tops and began jumping the gorges between sections of the exam, when he arrived he didn't bother with the main entrance and just hopped over the wall and landed in the centre to find not just the competitors but four proctors, looking closely they seemed to be one from each village that was competing. For Iwa there was the jolly Akatsuchi. From Kiri there was a man with no eyebrows that reminded him of Zabuza only with grey hair and instead of the massive cleaver he had two small Tanto's on both hanging on his back. Kumo had Atsui for there proctor. Finally from Konoha there was someone Naruto had no idea was in the village,Yamato.

"Hey Yamato when did you get here" Naruto asked when he saw the Anbu member.

"Oh hi Naruto, I was here around a week ago, but was unable to talk to the teams competing incase I let something slip about how the final round works. That's why we have all been kept in isolation" Yamato explained.

Naruto was just about to ask Yamato another question when a loud crackling from the speakers indicated that Oonoki was about to speak.

"Good morning and welcome to the finals of the jonnin exams, it will be a tournament consisting of one on one matches that will be set in one of five battle grounds that will be decided before each match. The different areas will in some way signify the villages or country's that the finalist's come from, the fifth being a bare basic arena. So as to not spoil the surprise you will not find our what the make up of these different arena's will be, they will also be reset via justu for the following match, now let us Begin!" Oonoki said before returning to his seat.

"Ok you heard him, everyone apart from Chojuro and Choji Akimichi please make your way to the spectators booth" the proctors said together before turning up to a large computer screen that had there named on either side and in the middle there was a large symbol of a arena that began rapidly changing to the villages symbols eventually stopping on Iwa.

The other proctors left the floor leaving Akatsuchi who was running through hand signs and slamming his hands into the ground which began to shake and large boulders and rock obstacles grew out of the ground.

"Ok Fighters ready" Akatsuchi paused to receive nods from both Choji and Chojuro. "Then Begin"

The second Akatsuchi started the match Chojuro raced forward drawing out his large two handled sword and went for a swing to end the fight quickly.

Choji had to react quickly and rolled out of the way but he was soon under immense pressure and being forced to dodge repeatedly.

Choji finally found some space when he used a partial expansion jutsu to extend an arm out and pull the Akimichi out of harms way, he then used that partial expansion to begin throwing boulder sized rocks at the Kiri ninja who had to act quickly knowing it was his turn to do the dodging.

Then the rock formations started changing and large cliffs began to appear making the arena much smaller and there was no flat area left as it was all uneven. This disadvantaged both Choji and Chojuro as Chojuro liked to have room to swing his sword Choji needed it to effectively used many of his families jutsu.

Choji was jumping up the cliff sides trying to make it to the top to gain a height advantage. Chojuro however was busy placing explosive tags on several kunai and began sending them toward the beefy Konoha ninja.

Large explosions rung out from the explosive notes, cracking the rocky cliffs. Choji who had narrowly avoided the explosions used the falling rocks and debris as a distraction and kicked off the wall and used an expansion jutsu to send a massive fist right at Chojuro who had no where to run.

Forced into a corner the sword wielding ninja had to use his twin handled blade as a shield to take the blow and deflect the blow from crushing him into a wall.

Choji went for another swing but the Kiri ninja rolled out of the way and propelled himself into the air using his sword like a pole volt and went soaring above Choji.

Raising this blade above his head he began to charge his sword with chakra and it began to glow and the wrappings came loose and it changed its shape forming a large head at the tip like a hammer.

"Hiramekarei Unleashing" Chojuro yelled and the large beam of the chakra from the tip of his sword crashed into Choji sending him flying into a nearby cliff.

"Um proctor, can you check him" Chojuro said in a small uncertain voice.

Akatsuchi made his way over to Choji who was unconscious but clearly alive. "Winner Chojuro of Kiri"

(Kage Booth)

"A good fight but a taijutsu style like the Akimichi's which relies on power and not speed against kenjutsu is rather unsafe but the boy showed some sound tactics, the terrain did not suit an Akimichi either" Oonoki said.

"Yes, I am sure he will be a fine jonnin one day but not just yet" Mei Agreed.

"Yes I agree neither have earned promotion on that showing, Chojuro had no real formulated plan and had a style advantage over Choji. Choji however showed good tactical awareness for a chunin maybe even tokubetsu jonnin but he was not able to show enough in terms of skill" Jiraiya said sagely.

(Tournament Floor)

After the match the rocky floor and cliffs faded back into the earth to return the arena floor back to it's usual flatness.

Up on the computer screen the names called Omoi and Tenten down to the arena and it would be fought in the normal arena with no changes.

Because it was not a specific environment fight Akatsuchi had stayed on as the proctor. Once he called begin Tenten was the first into action sending a hail of kunai at Omoi from her large sealing scroll.

Omoi removed the sword from his back and began knocking the kunai away with swipes of his blade.

Tenten had been doing quite a good job of keeping Omoi busy and unable to mount an offensive with her kunai sealed into her scroll.

Omoi who was slowly being backed into the wall by the flung projectiles began to charge his katana with lightening.

Lightening shot out from the blade and began to knock the kunai from the air with ease as Omoi began to press forward.

Seeing that small projectile's would not work she took out another scroll and began running through some hand seals "Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Chain of Destruction" she called and tossed the scroll which began unrolling into the air.

White streaks shot out of the scroll and began impacting the ground to reveal they were weapons of different sizes.

Omoi had to react fast as the weapons were hitting much faster than he could dodge he quickly ran though some hand seals and held his sword out "Raiton: Bolt Shield" he yelled in desperation as a large group of weapons just shout out flying towards him.

Using his katana as a conductor a large sheet of white lightening spread out and covered the area around him.

The weapons that hit the dome of lightening were deflected to the sides and crashed into the ground leaving a completely unharmed Omoi who gave a sigh of relief.

Omoi began to move towards Tenten but he caught something out of the side of his eye and had to jump out of the way.

The weapons that had hit the ground during Tentens attack were moving out of the ground and flying at Omoi from different angles. 'shit how is she doing that... wires' he thought as he narrowly avoided a axe that after impaling into the ground lifted back up and shot at Omoi again.

Omoi was receiving narrow cuts from all of his near misses and looking rather tired.

(Contestant Booth)

"I have never seen Omoi do so much running" Karui said as Omoi once again had to roll out of the way from a yet another near miss.

"Yeah but he cant stay on the run forever he is going to have to do something soon" Shinoi said

"It has been a very good match Tenten is showing very good use of weapon related ninjutsu while Omoi is showing great physical and mental ability by being able to predict the attacks and get out of the way" Naruto said from beside them.

"Yosh Tenten is truly in the springtime of her youth" Lee said earning strange looks from the non Konoha ninja and small sweat drops from Naruto and the others.

(Fight)

Omoi was struggling as he rolled away from another sword. When he returned to his feet however he found himself surrounded by Tentens weapons. '_It was all a trap, she used the other weapons to move me into this position_' he thought as he began to sweat slightly.

The weapons shot forward and Omoi had little time to react. "Kumo Kenjutsu style: Crescent Moon Beheading".

Omoi swung his blade quickly in a single large arc at such a high speed that even with how closely he was trapped he was able to begin knocking the blades out of the air and separating the blades from the wires that connected them. '_Wait wires!, I know how I can win_' Omoi thought as he continued spinning and swinging his blade so fast that it resembled a small Crescent moon.

Once he had managed to roll out of the trap Omoi saw a sword that was still connected by a wire but not being used and he ran to grab it. Disconnecting the wire he held the thin thread in his hands and began running through some hand signs quickly "Raiton: Shock pulse" he called and sent a bolt of lightening through the wire and sending Tenten flying back from the shock.

Tenten collapsed on the ground but was still conscious. When she made it to her feet however she found Omoi with his katana to her throat. "Give up" Omoi said.

Tenten just sighed and nodded "proctor I give up" she said and Akatsuchi nodded and declared Omoi the winner.

"That was a good fight" Omoi said and offered Tenten his hand which she gladly took and they shook hands.

(Competitor Booth)

"Troublesome I guess we are up next Kiba" Shikamaru said in his usual lazy manner.

"Yeah I wonder what type of match we will get" Said Kiba as he stared up at the board which stopped on the Konoha symbol. "I wonder what we are doing to get, pit of fire maybe".

"I doubt it Yamato is not exactly the fire type" Naruto said with a small smirk.

"Huh what do you mean, the arena's are supposed to reflect where we come from and its the land of fire" Kiba queried.

Naruto didn't have to answer as a thick forest formed in the middle of the arena.

"Well this is rather troublesome" Shikamaru said as he hopped down into the ring followed by Kiba and Akamaru.

(Arena)

"Are you both ready" Yamato asked earning a nod from both Konoha ninja. "Then... Begin!"

Shikamaru acted first and stretched his shadow out and Kiba ran back trying to avoid the shadow which proved to be extremely difficult in a forest arena full of shadow's that the lazy Nara could use to extend his shadow further.

Eventually Kiba was able to escape the shadow with Akamaru.

"Ok Akamaru you know what to do Man Beast Clone!" Kiba yelled and Akamaru changed into Kiba.

Both Kiba and Akamaru took off in different directions till they were at opposite sides of the arena and then they both charged.

(Competitor Booth)

"So who do you think will win" Karui asked Naruto.

"I cant see Shikamaru loosing, he is a complete genius in strategy in fact if he wasn't so lazy he would be the only person in these exams that could beat me, no offence or anything. Kiba's only chance is to do something completely unpredictable, unfortunately for most Inuzuka there style is very brash and they prefer frontal attack's" Naruto said as Akamaru and Kiba charged forward from each side and Shikamaru jumped up into a tree.

"And its over" Naruto said plainly

"What do you mean" Karui asked but then she saw it. "Wow, he is good"

"Yeah like I told you, Shikamaru is way to smart to be beaten by frontal attacks unless there incredibly fast" Naruto said.

(Fight)

Kiba and Akamaru were both being pined to the ground by thin threads of shadows. They were completely immobilised despite how hard they were struggling.

"Shadow Sewing Jutsu: success" Shikamaru said from his tree as Akamaru changed back into his normal from. "I win Kiba, you cant break out.

"Ah fine, I forfeit" Kiba whined loudly.

"Very well Kiba Inuzuka is unable to continue, winner Shikamaru Nara!" Yamato said to loud applause from the crowd.

(Kage Booth)

"Very impressive, during the initial confrontation he chased the Inuzuka back then let him go so he could hide his shadow threads. Those Nara's were always brilliant strategists" Jiraiya said.

"Indeed he is the first one so far who has shown he has what it takes to be a jonnin" A said while Oonoki nodded in approval.

"Yes I agree, his strategy and ease that he was able to pull it off suggests that he is jonnin material" Mei agreed.

(Arena Floor)

The next match showed up indicating that it was between Ino and Karui and they would be fighting in the Kiri Arena.

The floor filled with water and in essence looked like a large lake then Ao landed in the centre and called out the fighters.

"Both fighters ready" Ao asked formally.

"Yes" they both replied before the attacked each other head on clashing Karui's katana against Ino's tanto.

The pair separated and ino dove into the water appearing underneath Karui and attempting to pull the Kumo ninja under.

This proved to be a horrible move as Karui jumped up into the air and ran though a few hand seals before sending a small bolt of lightening into the water.

Ino screamed out in pain as the water conducted the electricity and she fell unconscious.

"Winner Karui" Ao said as he went to check on Ino and called for medic's who took her away.

(Kage Booth)

"Well that was uneventful but Ino should have known not to make a rash move like entering the water without knowing about her opponent, against a Raiton style that could be fatal" Jiraiya said.

"Yes she was taken out by the terrain, but she would not have been expecting to win it says in our information that she is a medic so I doubt she is all that versed in one on one battles" Mei said kindly.

"That's true, but definitely not jonnin material yet, that said she is still young. Karui may have won but was only able to prove she could use the terrain to her own advantage, which is not enough to earn promotion just yet" A said.

(Arena Floor)

The water drained from the arena and Ino was taken from the ring to the medical area to treat her injuries.

The board began to spin again to decide the terrain while Lee and Shinoi made there way down to the arena. Lee was looking as excitable as ever jumping up and down doing stretches. Shinoi on the other hand was far less excitable but looked focused staring intently at what type of match they would be having.

The screen stopped on the symbol for Iwa and the large rocky formations returned towering above and lifting both Lee and Shinoi up onto different level's

"Begin!" Akatsuchi called and Lee took off charging as best he could to reach Shinoi.

Lee arrived and instantly went on the attack delivering a punch to the Kumo ninja who narrowly ducked. Now one to be put off Lee went for a leg sweep which was partly effective clipping the back of a trailing leg as as Shinoi jumped up in order to get out of the way knocking him slightly off balance.

Lee saw he had an opening and delivered a fierce kick to the stunned Kumo ninja's chest sending him flying through a large boulder into a small clearing.

Lee was rapidly approaching to finish Shinoi off when he disappeared in a burst of lightening. "A clone" Lee said in shock to himself as he spun just in time to block a kick directed at his head.

Lee flipped was until he reached a wall and shot forward aiming a punch at the Kumo ninja. However he exploded into lightening again this shocked Lee and sent him flying back hitting the wall.

Shinoi then appeared from behind a cliff and charged at the downed Lee removing a Tanto from his back he was just about to swing the blade down when Lee kit him with a leg sweep and went for a kick to the face.

The Kumo ninja had to use his blade to push himself away from the incoming strike and land in a battle ready stance.

Lee ready himself for another attack but Shinoi was faster and began running through hand seals. Before Lee had a chance to attack Shinoi had finished "Raiton: Static Shot" he yelled and held a finger out towards Lee as Lightening began to form in his hand. "Fire!" he yelled and a stream of electricity shot forward at the taijutsu specialist.

Lee managed to jump out of the way to avoid the bolt which had blown a small chunk out of the rocky surface Lee had been standing on. He didn't have time to rest however as the lightening reformed around his finger and he shot another bolt at Lee.

Ducking under another bolt of electricity Lee bent down and picked up a hand full of rocks before flipping out of the way of another.

Having had enough Lee began to charge straight forward at Shinoi who responded by shooting another charged bolt at Lee. This time however Lee did not dodge, instead he flung one of the pebbles he had collected at it causing the pebble to explode but stop the dangerous attack.

Shino did not let the minor setback get to him and fired again, however there was the same result and Lee was fast approaching.

Once Lee was within range Shinoi was forced to stop his jutsu and roll away from a kick to the chest which he successfully avoided and turned to begin another jutsu but was kicked from behind by Lee who had no given the Kumo shinobi any time to breath.

Sensing danger and anticipating an attack Shinoi instinctively rolled out of the way from lee who landed with a leg drop cracking the area around him.

Shinoi retaliated by flipping over Lee as he began to stand began sending a flurry of kickes and punches at lee who dodged most of them despite being off balance from his previous attack.

"You are a most youthful opponent, but its time to end this Lee said before he opened the first celestial gate and he charged forward slipping under Shinoi's guard and kicked him into the air.

After Lee sent Shinoi flying he jumped after him so he was perfectly inline above the flying Shinoi "Initial Lotus" Lee called out unwrapping his arms and using the tape to bind the Kumo ninja before he grabbed him by the shoulder and began to spin.

Lee Landed pile driving Shinoi into the ground knocking him unconscious. "Shinoi of Kumo is unable to continue to fight, winner of the fifth match... Lee from Konoha" Akatsuchi called out and the crowd went wild. It had been the best fight so far and they were eager to see more.

(Kage Booth)

"Well would you look at that. The Initial Lotus, that is a very famous Konoha taijutu move, and the boy doesn't even look fatigued, he must be quite the taijutsu user if he is able to use that move without feeling the strain" A said impressed with the use of taijutsu.

"Well I guess so, but he has been able to use that move since he was a genin so it is no wonder he can use it now with far less strain than normal" Jiraiya said

"Really... Who would teach such a move to a genin" Mei asked.

"If the way the boy dresses and looks is any indicating I would have to say it would be Konoha's Green Beast Miteo Gai" Oonoki said.

"This next match promises to be a good one, it will be our first look at your protégé Jiraiya-dono" Said Mei licking her bottom lip.

"Well that would depend on your description of 'Good' if good is Naruto testing his opponent out before winning with ease then yes" said A loudly.

"You seem to know the boy A-dono, may I ask how" Mei said.

"He came to Konoha a while ago to pass on some information about a certain group of people who are targeting the Jinchuuriki, I am sure you have heard of them" A said getting a Weak nod from Mei and an uncommitted pfft from Oonoki.

"Well anyway while he was there he had a mission that was outside of the village on the way back he found one of my own ninja and jinchuuriki Yugito Nii under attack by two members of the Akatsuki by the names of Hidan and Kakuzu. Naruto not only rescued Yugito but killed both of the Akatsuki member's almost single handed" A said a small hint of admiration in his voice.

"What! He killed the infamous zombie brothers impossible. I saw in his bingo book entry from Oto he had killed three Akatsuki members but I would never have expected those two to die" Oonoki said.

A and Jiraiya eyed the Tsuchikage knowingly. They knew he had used the Akatsuki many times in the past for difficult missions.

"I see that is most impressive. Now this Yugito Nii wouldn't happen to be a blond with long hair and silted cat like eyes by any chance" Mei said more interested in the woman she saw with Naruto last night.

"That would be right why is it you ask" A queried.

"It is just she seemed to be involved with Naruto and I was wondering if you knew" Mei said with a cheerful smile.

"Yes, she is rather attached to the boy. I wouldn't be game to try and separate the pair Yugito can be quite aggressive when she wants something" A said with a small chuckle.

"Looks like the next match is about to start" Oonoki said indicating the two shinobi walking out onto the arena floor.

(Tournament Ring)

Naruto walked out to partial applause from the crowd, the foreign ninja from other countrys were cheering loudly while large groups of locals still seemed to view Naruto as the enemy.

Once Naruto reached the centre he gave his opponent a good look over. He was a large man around four or five years older than Naruto, slightly over weight and he had two long tattoo's on his face that were like a wavy band that stretched from his chin all the way p to his ears and short dark hair.

Naruto's attention then turned to the computer screen to find out what terrain they would be fighting in. "Kumo" Naruto said out loud as the screen stopped on the symbol of the hidden cloud village.

Atsui jumped down and large pillars shot into the ground before the burst into light connecting together too from a small pen surrounded by lightening that would slowly and randomly change shape connecting different sections or cutting the field in half separating Naruto and Chukichi.

"Begin!" Atsui shouted and jumped away.

Neither member moved Naruto was staring semi interested and in a loose stance while Chukichi seemed unsure of the best way to combat the blond.

After what seemed like an eternity to the crowd Chukichi charged forward removing a large sword from his back and swinging it in a large arc towards Naruto who lazily hopped out of the way.

"Not bad but a frontal assault will never work" Naruto said plainly and he flipped back as a beam of lightening shot across the arena separating the contestants again.

Chukichi seemed to be thinking intently on his next move while Naruto gazed on while it looked like he was relaxed he was still very much on edge as the wall of electricity faded from view and Chukichi attacked again this time with a flurry os swings and stabs with his large sword but was becoming increasingly frustrated when Naruto would easily dodge or parry each stroke.

"Damn it why cant I hit you" the Kiri ninja demanded his frustration building.

"Well I would say your not fast enough, I cant find any fault in your style though it is quite good barely any openings at all" Naruto admitted complimenting the larger man.

"Fine then try this then" Chukichi said and began racing through hand seals "Suiton: Water Pulse".

A large stream of water shot out towards Naruto who was tempted to let it hit the electricity that was moving dangerously behind him but thought against it "Fuuton: Violent Gale Palm" Naruto called sending compressed air from his palm at the water blowing it away at the same time as it faded into a light breeze.

"Suiton huh, I have a affinity for water as well but word to the wise, best not to use it with electricity flying around at random" Naruto said as the field began to change shape again forcing Chukichi to roll forward to avoid the bolts.

Chukichi then decided to try taijutsu after all he had been unable to land a hit with kenjutsu and Naruto was right about his ninjutsu it was far too dangerous.

The major flaw in his plan was that he was a kenjutsu style fighter for a reason, his taijustu was sloppy and Naruto was punishing him with small strikes when ever he left an opening '_Damn it he is just toying with me_' the Kiri ninja thought as he jumped back holding his ribs from a blow he just received.

"Well this has been fun but it's time to end this" Naruto said forming a rasengan before blurring forward and slamming it into the ninja from Kiri's chest sending him flying into the electric wall causing him to be shocked and collapsing on the ground.

"Chukichi is unable to continue. Winner Naruto!" Atsui said loudly and there was a mixed reaction in the stands there was loud clapping coming from the area where visitors from other countries were sitting, Naruto could see Yugito sitting there clapping loudly 'she must have arrived during one of the other fights' Naruto thought as he turned his attention to the Iwa section of the audience who were stunned at the ease I which Naruto won and the fact that he used a jutsu many of them have nightmares about.

Giving a shrug Naruto waved kindly to the audience before going to check on his opponent's condition, helping him onto a stretcher once the medics arrived.

(Kage Booth)

"As expected" said A as the medics removed Chukichi and the long poles that conducted the electricity were removed from the ground before the start of the next match.

"Yes it was a shame for the Kiri ninja to come up against Naruto so early in the tournament he looked to be rather skilled, well until he used taijutsu but his kenjutsu and ninjutsu was rather good" Jiraiya said.

"It seems that Naruto was not joking about how confident he was at winning, poor Chukichi did not even lay a finger on him, I look forward to his other match's" Mei said.

"I believe he is fighting Lee in the next round, that will be an entertaining match as both seem to be ridiculously fast" Oonoki said.

"Looks like your granddaughter is up Oonoki-dono" A said as Kurotsuchi and Shino began to walk out onto the field and the computer screen showed they would be fighting in a basic arena.

(Fight)

Atsui stayed in the ring as there was no changes to the almost plain area. "Fighter's ready... then Begin!"

the moment the battle started Shino sent bugs out from his body to cover the surrounding area and begin slowly closing in on Kurotsuchi looking for an early victory.

The Iwa kunoichi however was not one to loose so easily and ran through several hand seals "Katon: Fire Storm Jutsu" Kurotsuchi said as and spun around burning the closing in insects. However when the flames died down there was still around a quarter that were unaffected. "what the?" Kurotsuchi said out loud as they moved closer shocked kunoichi.

"They are flame resistant beetles found near a small active volcano in the land of ash, my family collected them and have been breeding these beetles with the Kikaichu that we use in our hives" Shino said in an emotionless yet smooth tone.

Noting that the Kikaichu were moving in closer Kurotsuchi ran through another set of hand seals. "Doton: Stone Pillar Escape Jutsu" she yelled and the ground underneath her shot up sending her into the air well above the beetles that were now slowly climbing the pillar she had created.

Taking out some ninja wire she hastily tied and end to a kunai and threw the kunai around some support beams that held the roof over half of the arena. Running through another set of hand seals while she used the chakra wire attached to the kunai to swing off the pillar. "Suiton: Water Trumpet Jutsu" she yelled from mid air before holding a hand over her mouth as if she was playing a trumpet and sending a powerful stream of water not at the beetles but at Shino who for the first time I the match had to move in order to avoid the high pressured water which cracked the ground beneath it.

Still supporting herself from the air she began casting a variety of long ranged Katon and Suiton jutsu in order to attack the stoic Aburame from a long distance.

Shino much to his nature kept calm and silently directed his Kikaichu while he dodged her jutsu.

This continued for a couple of minutes until shino stopped and ran through some hand seals of his own "Doton: Earth Dome" he said calmly and a large wall of dirt and rock surrounded Shino preventing the large amount of fire sent at the bug user.

As the earth dome slowly receded a small smile formed on the face of Shino not that it could be seen by anyone in the arena "Secret art: Insect Sphere Jutsu"

Kurotsuchi was confused when nothing happened, then she heard a loud buzzing noise from behind her. Rolling around in the harness that held her in place off the ground she saw that the roof and wire that connected her to the ceiling.

Before she could react the Kikaichu beetles landed on her and covered her body completely.

"My Kikai beetles are draining you of your chakra, this will be over shortly" Shino said as Kurotsuchi became covered in the small bug's.

A slight red glow formed around Kurotsuchi and then larva exploded out melting the beetles that had covered her but also the wire that suspended her in the air and she landed panting slightly.

(Kage Booth)

"Yoton! That is a surprise, it is good to see a fellow user" Mei said with a smile.

"I see this might be rather interesting, I wonder what the Aburame will do now that Kurotsuchi can defeat his Kikaichu" Oonoki said.

"Yes having three elements trained and a kekei genkai for Yoton, your granddaughter is truly skilled in ninjutsu" A said.

Jiraiya nodded in agreement of A's statement and turned back to the fight where Shino was being forced back with Kurotsuchi's lava jutsu.

(Fight)

Shino was dodging and ducking out of the way while Kurotsuchi sent large bursts of larva at Shino. Eventually the inevitable happened and Shino was struck with the molten rock. However the moment it hit he dispersed in a swarm of bug's '_A clone, then where is he_' she thought.

Shino appeared out of the ground directly behind Kurotsuchi and went to stab the Iwa kunoich in the shoulder. He felt the blade rip through her skin but instead of blood the handle on his kunai began to heat up and forced Shino to jump back in pain before Kurotsuchi burst into larva.

The real Kurotsuchi was underground from the moment Shino disappeared and replaces herself with a Yoton Bushin. Once Shino jumped back she made her move and grabbing his ankles from underneath she pulled him underground leaving only his head remaining visible.

"I suggest you forfeit" Kurotsuchi said panting slightly holding a kunai out ready to strike at Shino should he refuse.

"That would be the logical choice, Very well Proctor I give up... thank you for the match" Shino said before removing himself from the ground.

The crowd roared in approval of the result of the match and began chanting Kurotsuchi's name.

(Kage Booth)

"I think they have both shown the potential to be jonnin, both Shino and Kurotsuchi thought up well exicuted plans and displayed a high level of skill" A said earning an agreeing nod from the other Kage's.

"Yes, I think Kurotsuchi has definitely shown enough to merit being a jonnin, Shino it is a fifty fifty call I would say tokubetsu jonnin for sure" Jiraiya said.

"I agree he shows the mental awareness required but need's to focus more on the other aspects of his ninja development so as not to be caught out should someone be able to counter his Kikaichu bugs" Mei said.

(Tournament Floor)

The proctors all landed together before addressing the crowd "As there is an uneven number of competitor's Hinata Hyuga from Konoha will have a Bye to the next round which means there will be a thirty minute interval before the next round" The proctor's said earning moans from the audience who wanted more action.

"We will return after the interval with Chojuro Vs Omoi" Akatsuchi said happily as many sections of the audience began to head toward several food stalls set up inside the arena.

**End Chapter!**

**Well thats the first round done, I hope you like it also hope you don't mind some of the shorter matches.**

**Anyway until next time, which should be in a day or so. **


	45. The Jonnin Tournament Part 2

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 45: The Jonnin Tournament Part 2**

"So Yugi-chan did you enjoy the first round?" Naruto asked with interest.

"Of course I did, you won after all" Yugito said with a smile as Naruto jumped into the seat next to her.

"Was there ever any doubt" Naruto said with a smile.

"I guess not but the matches will be getting harder from now, you have to fight Lee next and unless you use sage mode that wont be an easy fight" she said resting her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Your right but he wont be as fast as Gai so I should be faster unless he opens his inner gates" Naruto said contemplating just how hard this fight would be.

They stayed in there seats talking, Yugito's head still resting on Naruto's shoulder until a buzzer sounded.

"The Quarter Final's will begin in three minutes will the competitor's please return to your assigned booth" a voice rang out over the speaker system.

"Looks like I have to go Yugi-chan don't worry though, I will be back just have win three more matches" Naruto said before giving Yugito a quick kiss and jumped up.

"I would wish you luck but I don't need it, oh and if you lose no sex for a month" Yugito said trying to keep a straight face.

"Are you serious" Naruto said shocked.

"No I don't think I would be able to do that, besides I have to live with a talkative and extremely sex crazy demon, I wouldn't be able to last" Yugito joked.

'**Aw kitten that's not nice... I'm helpful, besides you want him just as much as I want you too most of the time**' Nibi said with a yawn giving Yugito the impression that Nibi had just woken and was stretching out in her cage.

'_Nibi, that's not true your always telling me to jump him in public areas_' Yugito thought back.

'**Only when there are people who are threatening to try and take him from you kitten. That rather attractive Mizukage for one, and she does not take me as the type to give up just because you are around, she is a leader of a village and a powerful one**' Nibi retorted.

Yugito paled slightly at this thought. She really didn't want Mei trying to take Naruto from her. '_I wont let her, Naru-kun is mine_' she though defiantly.

'**Good girl kitten, but it looks like the first match is about to start**' Nibi said to direct Yugito's attention to the ring where Chojuro and Omoi were entering slowly.

(Arena Floor)

"Alright contestants it is time to decide which arena you will fight in" Ao said sternly as the screen began to rotate through the different village symbols finally coming to a stop on Konoha.

A dense forest began to grow around the fighters who both seemed to draw there swords and get into there battle stances.

"Fighters are you ready" Yamato said after the other proctors left the arena.

Neither Omoi or Chojuro said anything and they both just nodded while staring at each other. Omoi just added a new sucker when Yamato yelled "Begin!" and both chunin charged at each other.

Omoi acted first, his katana was far easier to swing as it was lighter and thinner. Omoi's strike however was parried onto a nearby tree.

Chojuro seeing Omoi off balance as he began to remove his blade from one of the trees used this opening to attack bringing his blade down towards the white haired Kumo ninja's back.

Omoi sensing the approaching attack managed to roll out of the way in time pulling his blade with him. Mid roll he was able to use his blade to dig into the ground flipping himself up hitting Chojuro in the back with a kick before landing on the side of a tree.

The kick sent Chojuro sprawling onto the floor and sliding until he hit a tree. This was only a light annoyance to the Kiri ninja however who quickly pulled himself up and began charging Hiramekarei.

Omoi saw this and began using his katana to conduct lightening.

"Hiramekarei Unleashing/ Raiton: Bolt Shield" both fighters called at the same time.

The large blast of energy from Hiramekarei smashed against Omoi's shield and the two jutsu fought for dominance. Eventually there was a large explosion and when it cleared Omoi had been blown back into a tree and was slowly standing.

Seeing his opponent weakened Chojuro charged forward sending several kunai at Omoi.

The Kumo ninja only had enough time to duck under the first while parrying the other kunai away from him before Chojuro arrived attacking in a straight downward swing from his blade.

Omoi had to act quickly to block the strike and needed to use both hands one under the blunt side of the blade in order to hold the huge blade of Hiramekarei off of him.

Going on the offensive Omoi swept the leg of Chojuro only for him to twist in mid air and push hard off the ground into a nearby tree and throw two kunai at Omoi who parried them easily and jumped up into the tree after the Kiri ninja.

Chojuro jumped away from Omoi landing on another tree branch crouching and grabbing onto the branch with a hand for extra support.

Omoi did not want to let Chojuro get away and kicked off to follow him only to have the process repeated many times over.

The pair had gone in a complete circle when Chojuro finally decided to stop running and charge at Omoi who happily met his attack with one of his own charging his blade with Raiton chakra.

The blades clashed but Omoi noticed something interesting, Chojuro was only using one hand for his two handled sword.

In Chojuro's other hand was a wire that stretched out behind him almost invisible unless you were looking for it. "Got you" Chojuro called before tugging on the wire which seemed to be connected to each of the trees that Chojuro had jumped to and once the extra pull was added the wire seemed to come off the tree and wrap tightly around Omoi who couldn't use his sword to free himself as it was still locked together with Hiramekarei.

"Omoi is unable to continue, winner Chojuro!" Yamato called and cheers erupted from the crowd.

(Kage Booth)

"Well that was an excellent match, I believe that was a jonnin level plan and trap that Chojuro put into place" Oonoki said.

"Yes he was able to use his terrain to his advantage quite effectively and he also showed a high level ninjutsu that was even able to get through Omoi's bolt shield, I would say that would be a close call but I would say he is the second one to earn a promotion after the Nara" A said.

"I agree Omoi is a good fighter but was not aware enough of his environment and surroundings to be considered a jonnin just yet" Jiraiya said.

"I agree Chojuro has always been good at formulating a plan on the run and he is quite resilient" Mei said.

(Tournament Floor)

Shikamaru and Karui made there way to the middle as the board showed that they would be fighting in Kumo condtions.

Large pillars shot into the ground and lightening shot out to connect the pillars.

"Well this will be troublesome, I take it from your fight with Ino that your a Raiton style as well" Shikamaru said.

"That's right" Karui said a little unsure if she could win after what Naruto had told her about the lazy Nara.

Once the fight began Karui didn't want to let Shikamaru have any time to rest or plan so she immediately started running through hand seals "Raiton: One Hundred Bolts".

Lightening shot out from the fence's around Shikamaru forcing him to dodge the exactly one hundred bolts of lightening that were directed at him.

After her attack missed she drew her sword and began to charge at Shikamaru but was stopped lightening connected in front of her.

Seeing that he had some time Shikamaru sat down and held his hands in front of him in the shape of a square.

(Competitor Booth)

"What the hell is that guy doing" Kurotsuchi asked Naruto, Hinata and Lee who were watching the match while Chojuro was still being checked out my the medi nins.

"He's planning, my guess he already knows Karui's next one hundred moves based on what he knows about her so far, the way he can plan out a strategy is absolutely amazing" Naruto said with respect evident in his voice.

(Fight)

Before the lightening moved Shikamaru removed a trench knife from his pouch and began to fiddle with it, once the barrier came down Karui charged forward Shikamaru just jumped back and sent the knife flying into a far corner of the ring right next to one of the pillars conducting Raiton chakra.

Karui was just about to move into strike range of Shikamaru who was trapped when she froze. "What the fuck is this" she yelled unable to move.

"Shadow Imitation Success" Shikamaru said lazily "Look behind you and I think you will understand, go on I will let you" he said loosening the hold of his jutsu.

Karui turned to see a thin shadow stretching out from the knife that he just threw away. "What the fuck" she said disbelievingly.

"Its simple the blade is chakra conductive but that's not all because I threw it so close to the Raiton conductors soon that shadow sill conduct electricity as well, this match is over" Shikamaru said as a small stream of electricity shot into the small trench knife and shot out along the shadow to shock Karui.

"Fuck ok, I surrender" Karui said disappointed in herself but not wanting to be shocked anymore than needed.

"Karui has forfeited the match, Winner Shikamaru" Atsui said.

(Kage Booth)

"That boy is a genius, such a well thought out plan" Mei said clearly impressed.

"Yes certainly jonnin material, it will be a good semi final between him and Chojuro" Jiraiya said.

"An ingenious plan to use a chakra blade to manipulate the shadows for him and then to place it so close to the lightening that it would pick up a Raiton charge long before his shadow that connected them ran out. Using the chakra from the shadow to conduct the Raiton chakra" A said.

"Yes clearly this boy is jonnin material" Oonoki said.

"Indeed this next match will be rather interesting don't you think" A said as Naruto and Lee walked out

"A straight taijutsu expert against Naruto who is excellent in ninjutsu taijutsu and fuinjutsu, but knowing Naruto I would say he will fight with mostly taijutsu" Jiraiya said.

"I am looking forward to seeing how well he will cope then if he doesn't want to using his advantage's to much" Mei said once again licking her lips at the sight of the young sage.

(Tournament Floor)

Naruto and Lee looked up to find that they would be fighting in an empty arena with no changes.

"Yosh this will be my greatest challenge, I will let my Youth explode" Lee said and he took up his battle stance.

"That's great Lee but don't expect me to be easy on you" Naruto said with a smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it, in fact I am hoping I can push you to the edge I want to know what it is like to fight against you using your senjutsu" Lee said.

"Well then, you have your work cut out for you" Naruto said falling into his modified toad style stance.

"Begin!" Atsui yelled after checking to see if they were ready.

Lee attacked first charging forward and sending a punch toward Naruto's head. Naruto parried the blow and brought up his knee towards Lees chest but Lee's other hand was able to block the strike and give him the leverage to push himself away before charging in again this time with a kick to Naruto's head that he easily ducked before sweeping the leg off Lee who once again used his hands to push off this time into a missile kick with both feet directed at Naruto's head.

Naruto was able to narrowly avoid the kick by lying flat on the ground before kicking off and spinning through the air to the side as Lee moved ion the air to land short and deliver a leg drop at the location that Naruto lay just seconds earlier.

The crowd roared in appreciation of the action they were receiving as Naruto and Lee once again got back into there dance of blocking or avoiding all the attacks directed at him.

(Kage Booth)

"There both amazing, there speed is certainly jonnin if nothing else" Mei said in awe.

"There both just warming up" said Jiraiya.

"What do you mean" asked Mei

"Lee is wearing leg weight's, and a lot of them" Jiraiya said.

"And Naruto uses restriction seals to limit his strength speed and chakra levels not to mention he hasn't used senjutsu yet" A said not mentioning Kyuubi because he knew Naruto wouldn't use it unless he was desperate.

"Senjutsu? I don't think I have ever heard of it" Mei confessed.

"In truth I do not know much about it either only what Naruto told me himself" A said as Naruto and Lee both landed there first hits at the same time with Lee punching Naruto in the face while Naruto kicked the green clad chunin in the ribs sending both of them flying and earning loud cheers from the crowd.

(Fight)

Naruto and Lee both picked themselves up and charged again this time however Naruto's attack was a feint and his punch was a cover so when Lee went to block the strike he was then met with a kick to the opposite leg knocking Lee down.

Seeing the opening he made from his kick to the leg Naruto charged in sending a kick to the spandex wearing ninja's chest knocking him into the air before Naruto held both hands together into one fist raised them above his head and slammed them into Lee's back. Sending him crashing into the ground.

If Naruto thought it was over he wasn't showing it and his suspicions were proved right when Lee shot up like he had not even felt anything and punched Naruto in the chest that Naruto narrowly blocked but he still was sent skidding back from the power behind the attack.

"I think that is enough for the warm up" Naruto said loudly.

"Yosh I couldn't agree more Naruto-kun" Lee said.

Lee removed his weights and tossed them to the side, when they landed they left a huge crater and the audience was shocked silent. Meanwhile Naruto was releasing his restriction seals.

"Shall we?" Naruto asked.

Lee didn't answer he just rocketed forward faster than most of the crowd could follow as he jumped into the air to punch Naruto in the face but Naruto whirled away even faster and Lee's fist slammed into the ground creating another crater.

Naruto then charged in to kick Lee in the side of the head only for Lee to react on instinct blocking the kick but with Naruto's seals released his strength had increased as well and that was something Lee had not expected, and Naruto's kick broke through the block and sent Lee crashing across the ground.

(Kage Booth)

"Kami they are so fast, I could barely even follow Naruto when he mover to avoid the first strike" Mei said in awe as Lee flipped back up and engaged Naruto again in a taijutsu exchange which Naruto again came out on top thanks to his superior speed.

"Yes they are fast enough but there doesn't seem to be any planning going on this is more of a spar than a trial to be jonnin for them at the moment"Oonoki said.

"I hate to admit it but you are right, neither has shown that they are able to form a plan to win this match, at the moment I would say there both tokebetsu jonnin" A said.

"I agree, but this match isn't over yet they both have a lot more they can show" Jiraiya said as Lee finally came out on top of there next exchange thanks to his mastery of taijutsu.

(Fight)

Lee having hit a hard blow on the third time of asking charged forward to take advantage knowing he couldn't let Naruto recover and punched the blond in the gut before kicking him into the air preparing for the Initial Lotus as he jumped.

Seeing Lee was behind him and knew exactly what he was planing Naruto ran through hand seals "Fuuton: Great Breakthrough" Naruto called out and fired not at lee who was behind him but at the ground causing him to shoot up and knock Lee off course ending his attack before landing ready to continue.

"Your not going to beat me that easily" Naruto said as he prepared for Lee's next attack.

The green clad ninja didn't respond but instead started focusing his spiritual energies and chakra began to form around him.

'_Oh shit hes opening more of his gates, if he could open five when he was a genin how many can he open now?_' Naruto thought as he busied himself with several hand seals as Lee began to glow green.

(Kage Booth)

"Isn't that" Mei asked but before she could finish her thought she was cut off by A "The Gate of View, the sixth inner gate, this could be interesting I wonder what Naruto can do abut this"

"I don't know but he needs to be in sage mode now, what does he think hes doing" Jiraiya said looking slightly worried.

(Fight)

"Summoning Jutsu" Naruto yelled as energy around Lee continued to rise. Naruto found himself on top of Gamakichi's head.

"Yo! What's up boss" Gamakichi asked.

"Um... That" Naruto said pointing to a glowing Lee. "I need your fire I need a smoke screen".

"Sure thing boss lets do it" Gamakichi said and began breathing in while Naruto began forming hand seals.

"Toad Collaboration Style: Steam Of The Fire Mountain" Naruto called out and Naruto's water jutsu mixed with Gamakichi's flames to create think steam that was impossible to see though.

The steam began to spin around Lee moving it until it formed a small tornado around him until his power rested and he looked around for Naruto in the mist.

Lee seeing the outline of Naruto readied his attack "Morning Peacock" Lee yelled charging forward and kicking Naruto into the air and before he had a chance to even react jumped after him. He then began punching Naruto repeatedly so fast that the air around him seemed to catch fire from the sheer speed and friction caused from the movement forming a peacock like fan behind Naruto before he was sent crashing to the ground wrapped in the aura of the attack.

(Kage Booth)

"It has to be over no one could get up from something like that" Oonoki said.

"Wait something is wrong I can still feel Naruto's chakra signature quite well" Jiraiya said as he looked into the arena.

(Fight)

Lee was panting and turned around to check on the damage but froze when Naruto disappeared in front of his eyes in a cloud of smoke "A shadow clone but how I hit it far more than what I should have needed to dispel it mid attack" Lee said in disbelief.

Suddenly a large seal array appeared under his feat and he felt heavier. 'g_ravity seal but I will still be faster as long as I can keep my inner gates open_' then Lee saw several other seals burn into existence.

The first one exploded sending a jet stream of water at Lee who narrowly avoided it by jumping back but he landed in the path of another tag this one exploded in a a huge burst of wind knocking lee back slightly until he landed in between four others each of them bursting into existence with lightening and shooting at Lee who back flipped out of the way.

"Good match bushy brows" Came a voice from directly behind the green clad as he landed turning just in time to see Naruto in sage mode slam his fist into his face sending him flying into a wall before collapsing onto the ground.

Lee struggled to stand but was unable to due to being worn out from using the inner gates and Naruto's gravity seal. "How I need to know how you were able to escape the morning peacock and set up your traps" he stammered as Naruto walked over.

"I used Gamakichi to create the mist and the shadow clone wasn't really a shadow clone, it was Gamakichi transformed so he could take multiple hits then return to the summoning world to heal, good thing those summoned creatures are so strong because that was some attack. As for the trap's well I have been setting them up all match every time you hit me or knocked me down I would use that time to hide a seal in the dirt" Naruto explained as Atsui landed to check on Lee.

(Kage Booth)

"Absolutely amazing, to have been planing out a trap the entire match and just waiting for the perfect time set it off" Mei said as she listened to Naruto's explanation.

"Indeed a brilliant strategy and to think of a way to counter such a deadly attack on the run certainly a jonnin level cant see any reason not to promote him" said Oonoki.

"I agree but what of the other boy Lee, he showed fantastic technique and great skill to be able to open at least six of the inner gates he is beyond chunin level and the trap that he fell into was brilliant not many people would have been able to avoid it" A said.

"I agree but he did not exactly form a plan to win and just tried to get through on strength alone, I say tokubetsu jonnin" Jiraiya said earning nods from the kages.

"Lee is unable to continue, Winner Naruto!" Atsui said and this time once Naruto was declared the winner there was a loud roar from the crowd who didn't seem to care that he was a Namikaze at the moment after the fight they had just witnessed.

"Well let's just hope the rest of the fights are as entertaining as that last one" Mei said with a smile as the medics helped Lee onto a stretcher and took him off to the medical center they had set up for the competitor's.

"Yes up next is Kurotsuchi again she was impressive last match and she would have already earned a tokubetsu jonnin promotion she just needs to show a tiny bit more for me" Oonoki said.

"I disagree I believe that she has shown enough in her last match with the Aburame to be considered a jonnin. She gets my vote anyway" Mei said with a smile as Hinata and Kurotsuchi entered the arena while several ninja began repairing the damage caused by Naruto and Lee.

"An interesting match up, the heir of the main branch of the Hyuga against Kurotsuchi" Oonoki said.

"This will indeed prove interesting, I would say Kurotsuchi will need to stay away from close range and use ninjutsu however that is not always possible against a Hyuga" A said.

(Tournament Floor)

The computer screen came to life and after a couple of seconds stopped on Kiri. The field began to fill with water lifting Hinata and Kurotsuchi up with it.

"Contestants ready?" Asked Ao calmly. The two kunoichi both nodded and got into there stances. "Then Begin!"

Hinata raced across the water while Kurotsuchi began running through hand signs, she did not get through them all however when Hinata arrived and attacked using her gentle fist.

Kurotsuchi had to act fast as Hinata continued her assault she was able to block her fair share of the attacks but she was a ninjutsu user taijutsu was not her specialty.

Rolling out of the way of another strike from the blue haired Hyuga Kurotsuchi again tried her hand seals this time while still dodging the torrent of strikes from Hinata.

(Kage Booth)

"Well that young Hyuga is certainly giving your granddaughter a run for her money Oonoki-dono" A said.

"It seems Kurotsuchi needs to do some work on her speed of her hand seals and dodging close strikes, but this match isn't over yet" Oonoki said.

"Regardless of how it turns out you have to admire the constant attacks the Hyuga has used" Mei said.

"I wouldn't say she is jonnin level though, she is still far slower than both Naruto and Lee" Jiraiya pointed out.

"Yes well it is hard to mark her down simply for that, some of our seasoned elite jonnin are not that fast" A said simply stating fact.

"True I guess but I still think Hinata needs to show more in to earn a promotion" Jiraiya replied.

(Fight)

Hinata was still trying to press her advantage giving Kurotsuchi no chance to finish any of her jutsu.

After several attempts to use higher powered jutsu Kurotsuchi decided to use some smaller jutsu that require less hand seals. She created several clones to attack Hinata from other angles. Unfortunately she forgot about the byakugan's 360 degree range of sight and Hinata easily eliminated the water clones.

They did buy Kurotsuchi enough time however to escape the constant barrage of attacks that were slowly taking there toll on her. She used this time to run though several hand seals "Suiton: Water Fang Bullet" the Iwa kunoichi yelled and three fangs appeared from the water around Hinata and shot forward toward the Hyuga heiress.

"Kaiten" Hinata yelled when she realized there was no other way to escape the three spinning torrents of water looking to impale her.

The large shell of protective chakra surrounded Hinata and forced the attacking jutsu to disperse.

Not one to give up after a small set back Kurotsuchi ran through more hand seals "Suiton: Water trumpet jutsu" she yelled sending another large stream of water at the Konoha kunoichi.

Hinata this time rolled out of the way and ran through hand seals of her one "Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists" she said as chakra began to form around her hand and formed two giant lion heads, one in each hand before she ran forward.

Eyes widening at the oncoming attack Kurotsuchi had to act quick and made two Yoton cloned and the second before Hinata was in range to attack the clones tossed the real Kurotsuchi into the air and both received the devastating blows from the Hyuga. That sent them flying before dissolving into piles of lava causing steam to rise and turn to large rocks before sinking.

"Suiton: Gunshot" called Kurotsuchi from mid air the moment Hinata hit the second clone.

Once again Hinata used her families Kaiten to avoid the attack. _'Damn it how am I supposed to get around that. I have no rocks for Doton jutsu, Katon would just help her by making steam with all this water around, my best bet would be to try Yoton but should I get it wrong all that would do is create steam that would affect my vision but she has the byakugan so she would be fine_' Kurotsuchi thought as she shot off several more Suiton jutsu at Hinata only for her to dodge or use the Kaiten.

'There has to be a weakness in that jutsu of her's it cant be a perfect defense... wait underneath is open if I can attack her from below while she uses her Kaiten I can get her' Kurotsuchi thought as she made several water clones and sent them out so they surrounded Hinata before charging while the real Hinata began forming several more hand signs.

"Kaiten, Hinata yelled as she spun to dispel the onrushing clones. "Suiton: Water Rising Pillar" Kurotsuchi yelled and Hinata immediately stopped spinning as was thrown into the air. "Yoton: Quicklime Congealing Jutsu" the Iwa Kunoichi yelled quickly and shot many small balls of larva at Hinata the moment she hit the water.

The larva hardened the moment it came into contact with Hinata or the water and trapped Hinata in a cocoon that she could not escape from as she began to sink.

Ao quickly jumped in to rescue Hinata by draining the water and declaring Kurotsuchi the winner.

"Lady's and Gentlemen there will be one final break before the semi finals and final" Ao said as Medics released Hinata from her prison and took her to be looked at despite the fact she assured them she was fine.

**End Chapter!**


	46. The Jonnin Tournament Part 3

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 46: The Jonnin Tournament Part 3**

"So how do you think you will go in your next match" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"It's hard to say it will end up depending on the terrain I think, from what I could tell if we get the forest or the cliffs then I am rather confident I will win. The lightening is fifty, fifty. But I do not fancy my chance's in the water or plain arena" Shikamaru said while leaning on the railing gazing out over the empty arena.

"Well I would love to fight you in the final. With that brain of yours I would definitely have my work cut out for me" Naruto said with a smile.

"I doubt it, you I have very little chance against. I mean your as good as Lee at taijutsu you also have many long range ninjutsu, and your seal's are out of this world. In short I don't think I could beat you it would be just way to troublesome" Shikamaru said with a grin.

"Come on don't be like that, you never know unless you try" Naruto said patting the lazy Nara on the back before pushing off the railing he was leaning on with his fellow Konoha ninja. "I'm going to go see Yugi-chan you wanna come or you happy watching clouds" the blond asked knowing the answer before it came.

"I think I will say, would be just troublesome to be your third wheel. Besides watching clouds is something I don't get time to do much anymore" Shikamaru said not looking at Naruto.

"Fine, hey good luck with the match anyway just in case I'm not back in time" Naruto said before walking to leave towards the exit of the booth.

Yugito was sitting in the same seat she was in during the first interval, however now she was joined by Samui.

"Why hello ladies" Naruto said from behind them. Enjoying the fact that they jumped in surprise at how close Naruto had managed to get without being detected.

"Naru-kun! You scared the hell out of me" Yugito said glaring with forced anger at the currently laughing leaf ninja.

"I'm sorry Yugi-chan, I couldn't help myself. Anyway how are things up here are both of you beautiful ladies enjoying the show" Naruto said hopping down into a seat next to Yugito.

Samui had a small blush from being called beautiful but steadied herself well. "Yes the fight's have been quite entertaining your match with that clone of your teams sensei was amazing. But wasn't that a bit of a mean thing to do to your summons" Samui asked.

"Nah he has taken far worse when we train together, besides those toads have tough skin" Naruto said calmly waving away the busty blonds concerns for Gamakichi's well being.

"Only two more fights to go, who do you think will get promoted to jonnin. Well other than yourself of course" Yugito queried.

"Well Shikamaru is a certainty. Other than that I would say Kurotsuchi has used some good strategy to get past Shino and Hinata so shes in. The last one, I am not sure about and that Chojuro, he used good strategy to win against Omoi. But in the end it's up to the judge's and Kage's who will be promoted I guess" Naruto said.

"Well it is going to be tough to beat your match with Lee" Yugito said.

"That's true Lee is certainly far stronger and faster than most jonnin but he still needs to calm down a bit I think" Naruto replied.

"That's for sure, but still I wouldn't want to have to fight him" Samui said.

Naruto and the two Kumo kunoichi sat and talked about who they thought might get promoted and the upcoming matches until once again a buzzer went off and Naruto was forced to return to the competitor's booth while Shikamaru and Chojuro made there way into the center of the arena.

(Kage Booth)

"This will be rather interesting, the powerful ninjutsu and kenjutsu of Chojuro against the Nara's superior planning and trapping skill's" Oonoki said.

"I agree, it will probably some down to who gets the advantage in arena" Jiraiya replied as the computer screen began to spin into life.

"Yes Shikamaru has shown that he definitely has what it takes to be a jonnin. But I believe that Chojuro will win this" Mei said.

"Yes his Kenjutsu is certainly impressive but the Nara has made it this far without really having to fight, and that to me just screams that he's a tactical genius" A said.

(Tournament Floor)

Shikamaru was silently cursing who ever was running the computer screen. When it had stopped it indicated that they would be fighting in a plain arena, Shikamaru did not like his chances, granted water would not have been much better given he was facing someone from Kiri but at least he could have used the shadow's underwater to his advantage.

"Welcome to the Semi Finals, fighters are you ready" Ao said as both Chojuro and Shikamaru slid into there fighting stances.

Both nodded before Ao raised his hand "Then...Begin!" Ao yelled bringing his arm down to help signal the start of the match.

Shikamaru acted first and extended his shadow out in an attempt to trap Chojuro. This eventually came to naught as Chojuro jumped back as the shadow approached and once it made it to its full length made a mark on the ground.

'_Hm this seems familiar to my match with that troublesome woman_' Shikamaru thought remembering his chunin exam final match. '_I doubt I can trick this guy the same way, in fact I there are no holes to use this time_' he thought as he removed several kunai from his pouch.

Meanwhile Chojuro began running though some hand seals "Suiton: Gunshot" he said before shooting a large ball of water at Shikamaru who seriously considered just letting it hit him so he could go rest before he eventually rolled out of the way.

Shikamaru threw several kunai at Chojuro but it turned out that Hiramekarei was a quite adequate shield. '_Guess single projectiles are out_' Shikamaru thought filing that piece of information away for later.

"Shadow Endgame Jutsu" Shikamaru said and ten thin strands of shadows rose up and each removed kunai from his pouch before circling around the area.

Realizing the danger Chojuro began charging Hiramekarei. They both acted at the same time the thin strands of shadow charged forward along with Shikamaru's body and they all threw there kunai at the same time.

"Hiramekarei Unleashing, Chakra Shield" A large blue orb appeared around Chojuro and the kunai that struck just bounced off.

Once the shield dropped Shikamaru acted quickly ans attempted to trap the Kiri ninja in his shadow again however Chojuro was far to fast.

Drawing out kunai of his own Chojuro began sending kunai flying at rapid speeds across the field effectively stopping Shikamaru's jutsu and forcing him to take out his tanto and swat the kunai he couldn't dodge out of the air before taking out several flash bomb's from his pouch and adding them to his kunai before placing them back into his holster.

'_I only have one chance at this. But first I need him to stop using those kunai. Oh man I have to get in close, how troublesome_' Shikamaru thought swiping another flurry of kunai from the air.

Charging forward tanto drawn Shikamaru forced Chojuro to stop his assault of kunai and bring Hiramekarei up to block the swing.

Shikamaru then jumped back and removed one of his flash bomb's connected to a kunai and chucked it behind him while his shadow began to stretch forward.

Chojuro was confused by the use of a flash bomb because he was wearing sunglasses and as such wouldn't be troubled by the flash. However seconds later he figured it out, unfortunately it was a couple of seconds to late as the flash bomb went off and Shikamaru's shadow used the light behind him to shoot forward at a far faster rate than usual.

"Shadow Imitation Success" Shikamaru said proudly.

"What's this I cant move" Chojuro said obviously confused.

"Oh you can move, just only where I make you move, and it seems you use a kunai pouch on both leg's, well then lets just put one of them to good use. Shikamaru said and reaching down his left leg to an imaginary kunai pouch and drawing a kunai from it before placing it over his throat.

The fake kunai that Shikamaru held was not so fake for Chojuro who was now sweating no matter how much he struggled he could barely move an inch. "I -G"

"I forfeit" Shikamaru said cutting off Chojuro '_Yep just like my match with that troublesome woman_' he thought as his shadow retracted from Chojuro.

"A-Are you serious?" Chojuro asked shocked.

"Yeah, the way I see it, I have done enough to earn promotion and I cant beat Naruto it would be way too troublesome to even try. Besides after all the fighting today I am out of chakra, good luck in the final" Shikamaru said

"Uh, Shikamaru from Konoha has forfeited the match. Winner Chojuro!" Ao said.

The crowd reacted in different ways. Some were shocked that Shikamaru surrendered just as it looked like he had won. Another section was angry mostly because they had placed bet's on Shikamaru to win the match, finally there was the section of people who bet on Chojuro or were from Kiri and they were unmistakeably happy.

(Kage Booth)

"Guess he hasn't changed much at all" Jiraiya said with a small sigh.

"What do you mean Jiraiya-dono" Mei asked.

"He did the exact same thing in the chunin exams, gave up just as he was about to win, still if he is out of chakra it is probably for the best in the end" the white haired toad sage replied.

"I guess so, however he already had the match won to forfeit like that is rather embarrassing" Oonoki grumbled.

"I agree he was the better fighter and to surrender like that without even attempting to take on the winner of the next match is rather unheard of" A said.

"Yes but that is just what Shikamaru is like, if he is given a mission then he is deadly serious but once it is done he is as lazy as they come" Jiraiya said.

"Hm, reminds me of Bee and Darui" A said with a smile as Naruto and Kurotsuchi entered the arena floor.

"So who do you think will win this one" Mei said.

"Most unfortunately I can not see my granddaughter pulling out a win here, she will have to be tired by now and the young Namikaze boy still looks fresh despite his efforts in the last two matches" Oonoki said.

"I agree, Naruto will have too much for her but she has him at a elemental advantage with Katon and Doton, she also has Yoton and Suiton so she can be far more flexible with her jutsu making her harder to counter. But Naruto's speed and unpredictability will win out" Jiraiya said while the computer began choosing the terrain.

"It seems we are all in agreement I cant see young Naruto loosing this match and I would say he will win this tournament with little trouble now" A said.

"Well at least the terrain will favor Kurotsuchi" Oonoki said as the computer screen showed the symbol for Iwa.

(Tournament Floor)

Naruto and Kurotsuchi stood on either side of the ring while the ground morphed around them into giant uneven cliffs.

"Begin!" yelled Akatsuchi after checking to see if Kurotsuchi and Naruto were ready. Nothing happened for a moment as neither of the competitor's could see each other and neither wanted to fall into a trap.

Naruto waited and listened for any movement but all he could hear was the roar of the crowd. '_I guess I'm going to have to make the first move_' he thought but before he could jump up the rocky surface in front of him seemed to glow.

Suddenly the glowing rock exploded and lava shot out rushing towards Naruto who quickly jumped out of the way. Kurotsuchi's attack had not ended however as she jumped up and sent another stream of lava straight at Naruto who had to jump out of the way again. '_Phew that Yoton sure is dangerous_' he thought back flipping off his platform and onto another as more magma flew at him.

Continuing his dodging Naruto began to realize that the Iwa kunoichi was getting tired a given considering she had two difficult fights and didn't have the same sorts of reserves as Naruto.

"Damn it Naruto stop running" She yelled.

"what and risk getting my pretty face burnt, no thanks" Naruto joked jumping away from yet another stream of lava.

"Ok find me now "Kagebushin no jutsu" Naruto yelled and over one hundred spiky yellow haired ninja appeared before they bolted in multiple directions.

"Kami, why wont you fight me" Kurotsuchi yelled in frustration.

"I am fighting, don't tell me you haven't noticed" several Naruto's replied at the same time from there hiding spots.

"You have not been fighting me. All you have been doing is running around avoiding my jutsu" Kurotsuchi replied.

"I don't see the difference. Anyway shouldn't you be hunting clones its a fun game kinda like hide and seek, only with deadly jutsu" a Naruto replied.

"Fine" Kurotsuchi yelled back and began running through hand seals "Yoton Lava Rain" she yelled and shot a huge stream of magma up into the air and it fanned out like a water fountain as large droplets of lava began crashing into the earth.

Naruto's everywhere began jumping up when where they were hiding and exploding in puffs of smoke.

"Ok there gone come out and fight me now" Kurotsuchi said slightly impatient because she knew she couldn't keep up her constant attacks much longer.

"I thought I already told you I am" came the voice of Naruto right from behind her.

She spun around to see nothing but an empty cliff face. "Ok that's not funny Naruto I know that your stronger than me already you don't need to rub it in" Kurotsuchi said.

"No that's not the point I am just testing out a jutsu Jiraiya sensei taught me he uses it with his chameleon jutsu to throw his voice but that said in an area like this you really shouldn't let over one hundred seal masters hide from you" Naruto joked as hundreds of seals burned into life around her.

'_Oh shit_' was all she had time to think about before the seals finished activating and the area exploded with heavy gusts of wind and water that while thankfully were not directed right at Kurotsuchi was still enough to completely blind her through a haze of water being blown around and she couldn't hear anything due to the sound of the wind. Suddenly one final seal came into view and shot a massive gust of wind right into Kurotsuchi's stomach sending her flying right over to where Naruto appeared out of nowhere with several rolls of chakra wire to tie her up.

"See I told you I was fighting all along" he said with a smile as he place a chakra suppression seal on her forehead causing her to faint.

"Kurotsuchi is unable to continue. Winner Naruto!" Akatsuchi said with a dopy smile.

(Kage Booth)

"As expected, it cant be helped that Kurotsuchi had the misfortune of coming up against the boy" Oonoki said with a small sigh.

"It seems Konoha has more than one brilliant strategist from the result of that match Jiraiya-dono. To win a match against a clearly well trained kunoichi like Kurotsuchi without having to land a punch. But with that said it could only be done by a true seal master" Mei said hungrily as she gazed into the arena at Naruto who was freeing Kurotsuchi from his ninja wire.

"Yes his seals are quite spectacular. And his ability to set up a trap that doesn't look like a trap is far higher than most jonnin could achieve. To me they both are definitely worthy of promotion" A said.

"Agreed, the four semi finalists have all proven there worth, the final will be interesting. However I doubt Chojuro can compete with Naruto's speed" Oonoki said.

"Yes, my ninja will most likely loose this fight, his sword is heavy and will slow him down, which is why he does not use much movement when he fights. But he has a lot of power and great resilience" Mei said.

"I am just glad we don't have to wait for the final" A said as Chojuro made his way out onto the field.

"You were always an impatient one" Oonoki grumbled.

(Fight)

Naruto looked up to the computer but was confused when it showed the symbol for each type of terrain.

"The final will be held in a mixture of all the terrain's and will be devided into sections for each part" Akatsuchi said as the ground around them lifted apart from one fifth of the ring which began filling with water.

The other four fifth's divided into the other four terrains with the center where they were standing remaining bare. In the two corners behind Naruto there was the thick forest that was made and controlled by Yamato and the lightening rod's that Atsui was manipulating.

Chojuro looked a little nervous but at the same time determined as each of the proctors jumped into the edge of the ring around there area before addressing the two future jonnin. "Naruto of Konoha are you ready" Ao asked as the representative of Kiri.

Naruto got into his stance before yelling out "Yes"

"Chojuro of Kiri are you ready" Yamato asked and Chojuro did the same.

"Then let the final... Begin!" All of the proctors yelled together.

Chojuro acted first ignoring Hiramekarei he went straight for his kunai and began flinging them at Naruto who was able t dodge and duck out of the way before sending a flurry of his own kunai at Chojuro.

This time Chojuro did reach for Hiramekarei using it to shield himself before spinning around and sending more kunai at Naruto while he jumped back into the Kiri section of the field. "Suiton: Water Shark Bullet Jutsu" he yelled as a large shark made out of water rose up behind Chojuro and raced at Naruto who was quickly running through his own hand seals.

"Fuuton: Violent Wind Palm" the blond yelled and the compressed air that shot from his wrist and clashed against the giant shark disrupting both jutsu.

"Suiton: Water Drowning Jutsu" Chojuro yelled. This time a large piller of water formed in front of the blue haired Kiri ninja and where ever Chojuro directed the pillar of water would follow.

Naruto jumped out of the way this time but that didn't stop the jutsu which seemed to not stop once it hit its target as it swerved to chase after Naruto again.

'Damn that is a useful jutsu I wish I knew it' Naruto mused as he began running through hand seals. "Summoning Jutsu" he yelled and Gamatatsu, Gamakichi's brother appeared to the side of Naruto as he had to jump out of the way.

"Hi Naruto, do you have any snacks" Gamatatsu asked dumbly. He was just looking on with mild interest as Naruto narrowly avoided the constant stream of water.

"I can feed you later, right now I am a little busy Tatsu... I need you to go jump to the top of once of those rocky pillars overlooking the water, can you do that for me" Naruto whispered so Chojuro couldn't hear.

"I will for some snacks" Gamatatsu said hapily.

"Gah, why cant you be more like your brother, he doesn't ask to be paid in food all the time" Naruto moaned with a face palm "Where am I supposed to get snacks from in the middle of a fight. I cant just stop mid way and say sorry Chojuro, but can you wait while I go get my summons some sweets" he complained.

"Why not" Gamatatsu asked curiously as Naruto had to jump out of the way of the pillar of water again something that Naruto seriously considered not even bothering with out of exasperation with the large yellow toad.

"Look can I just pay you next time" Naruto asked '_You would think he would be more willing to help, he is one of my personal summons after all. I wonder if Fukusaku sensei will let me trade him with another less difficult toad, one more like his brother_' Naruto thought as Gamatatsu pondered the implications of being payed later.

"I guess so but I want double what I normally get" Gamatatsu said eagerly.

"Fine now will you just go do what I asked while I loose this damned jutsu that is following me" Naruto said rolling out of the way of yet another strike.

"Sure thing, glad to help" the large toad said before he hopped away.

'_Sure... Now he is glad to help, damn toad. And the cliffs are that way_' "Your going the wrong way" Naruto said with a sweat drop '_I swear he must have been dropped on his head as a tadpole, multiple time's_' Naruto thought as Gamatatsu righted himself and went to where Naruto asked him to.

Naruto finally getting his message across to the mentally challenged toad took off into the Konoha section of the battle ground in order to loose the jutsu, this did not work so well as it simple rose above the trees and smashed down at taking a large number of branches with it. On the plus side it was no longer able to chase after Naruto and he eventually escaped the jutsu which returned to its starting point around Chojuro.

Naruto it turned out had used the chameleon jutsu and escaped the area that Chojuro was currently scanning around the same time that he gave up on trying to attack him inside the forest.

"Ok Tatsu, the Toad Gun, lets go" Naruto said still camouflaged behind the large toad.

"Is that you Naruto, do you have my snacks yet" Gamatatsu asked happily.

Naruto just stopped and began to bang his head on the closest rocky cliff in the Iwa area. 'Stupid, Stupid, Stupid" Naruto mumbled to himself before turning back to Gamatatsu. "No Tatsu not yet, we need to use the toad gun to force that man down there to break his jutsu" Naruto said explaining his plan to the toad as calmly and slowly as possible.

"Oh so you want me to help you fight... Then why didn't you say so" the toad asked tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Naruto just slapped a hand to his forehead in defeat and began shaking his head. "Just get ready to fire the Toad Gun" Naruto cried lightly wondering why he didn't just remove his restriction seals enter sage mode and win the match that way.

After Gamatatsu finally realized what he was supposed to be doing Naruto released his chameleon jutsu and called out to Chojuro with his hand placed firmly on the yellow toads back. "Hey Chojuro... Up here".

Reacting to the call Chojuro sent his Suiton jutsu charging at Naruto. "Now Tatsu... Fuuton: Toad Gun" he called out and a powerful jet of water shot out of the toads mouth ripping straight through Chojuro's pillar of water and forced the Kiri ninja to jump back in order to avoid the devastating attack.

The moment Chojuro let the jutsu break and jumped away Naruto sprang forward determined not to let Chojuro use another powerful jutsu.

Appearing behind the Kiri ninja Naruto kicked him in the small of the back and sent him flying out of the water section and right into the area of lightening.

"You have some brilliant Suiton jutsu, but it seems you need to be close to the water source to use them" Naruto said landing in the center.

'_How did he escape my jutsu nothing moved from the forest?_' "How did you escape to the top of those rocks without me seeing you they were on the opposite side of the arena" Chojuro asked standing up and panting slightly.

"Well when your sensei is the worlds best spy master and genius at infiltration you tend to learn a few things, that was his chameleon jutsu that allows someone to blend in almost perfectly with there surrounding's" Naruto informed the Kiri ninja.

"I see. That is a useful jutsu, it would be invaluable in escaping dangerous situations" Chojuro admitted as he readied himself.

"Thanks I think it is time to end this though" said Naruto as his restriction seals burned into existence before fading again. He then held his palm out and began forming a rasengan.

At the same time Chojuro began charging Hiramekarei. Naruto seeing this stopped his jutsu and created a couple of clones before entering sage mode.

A loud bell like screeching noise filled the area as Naruto's Rasenshuriken formed. "I hope your able to escape this, I really do" Naruto said kindly as he prepared to throw his jutsu.

(Kage Booth)

"What in the world is that" Mei asked mouth wide open feeling the sheer power coming from Naruto's jutsu.

"That is one of the completed forms of the rasengan He calls it the Rasenshuriken, he also has a Suiton version but he doesn't have a name for it as of yet. I have been working on completing one myself with my Katon manipulation but it is harder than the kid makes it look" Jiraiya said grumbling the last part out.

"It is incredible. So much power from just one jutsu, and he doesn't even look winded" Oonoki said in awe.

"Yeah I have seen him use around ten of them in a single training session and still have energy for a spar he is really something else" Jiraiya said proudly.

(Fight)

At seeing the same jutsu that decimated the arena in the first task Chojuro began to sweat and pushed all of his remaining energy into the Hiramekarei before they both fired "Hiramekarei Unleashing / Fuuton: Rasenshuriken" the both yelled at the same time.

The two jutsu clashed in the middle but Chojuro's eyes bulged when the Rasenshuriken seemed to slice through his jutsu evaporating it as it went along.

Knowing he needed to act quick Chojuro pushed away with all of his might leaping over a large electrical field and into the trees of the Konoha section.

The Rasenshuriken hit the ground and expanded decimating anything in its path in a huge ball of tiny wind blades.

When the gale force winds finally died down they were left with a large crater that used to be the Kumo section of the field.

Checking to see if he was still in one piece Chojuro gave a sigh of relief before deciding he had enough. "Proctor I forfeit, I can not compete with something like that" Chojuro yelled coming out of the tree he was hiding in with his hands up.

Nobody in the arena could blame him after what they just witnessed not even the Kage's seemed to blame Chojuro and even added points to his jonnin application on the simple basis that he survived the attack. If it wasn't for the power of Hiramekarei he would not have been so lucky however with his unleashing attack slowing the approach of the Rasenshuriken quite a lot.

"Very well... Chojuro of Kiri has forfeited the Match" Ao said loudly.

"The Winner and therefore Tournament Champion... Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" The proctors all said loudly.

There was silence for a short moment as everyone took in the fact the match was over then slowly the clapping started from the Kage booth and the large section of Konoha ninja as well as team Samui.

Eventually the whole building was cheering even the Iwa group who seemed to not care that he was a Namikaze because of the great show he put on throughout the tournament.

As the field returned to its original flatness the Kage's, Jiraiya and there bodyguards arrived along with the proctors and several other ninja. They talked amongst themselves quietly for a moment before they each came over to congratulate Naruto.

As Mei came to congratulate Naruto she leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek and Naruto could hear the infuriated yet stifled yelled promises of a slow and painful death for the Mizukage from Yugito who Naruto could see was being restrained by Samui.

After the congratulations were complete Oonoki began to speak. "We have talked amongst ourselves and decided on the promotions that will be handed out today. Obtaining the rank of Tokubetsu Jonnin are Rock Lee from Konoha. Shino Aburame from Konoha. And Omoi from Kumo" Oonoki said and the three ninja came out to applause of the crowd and received there new rank ID cards after being informed that they would receive there new vests upon the return to there villages.

"Obtaining the rank of Jonnin were. Today's runner up Chojuro from Kiri. Shikamaru Nara from Konoha. My Granddaughter Kurotsuchi" there was a loud eruption of applause at Kurotsuchi's name and Oonoki waited for it to die down. "Finally we have the Winner of the tournament Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" again there was a loud eruption of applause although not as loud as was for Kurotsuchi. "As champion we have a special gift for you a new hetai-ite" Oonoki said and he produced a brand new forehead protector however this one was pure black and the symbol of the leaf was in dark red.

Shikamaru and Kurotsuchi came into the ring to collect there new ID cards and for Kurotsuchi to receive a Iwa standard jonnin vest.

"Well congratulations Naruto your now a jonnin. On the plus side you wont get called in to teach at the academy anymore, on the downside it wont be too long before they try to stick you down with a genin team, I do believe they will do this sooner than you think as it will be a way for the counsel to control your movements" Jiraiya informed Naruto once they separated from the others and began making there way out of the arena.

"I cant take on student's just yet Jiraiya sensei I still have so much to learn, besides don't I need to have a certain number of missions done as a jonnin before I am eligible" Naruto reasoned.

"Yes your right, but that doesn't mean Danzo and those other old crows we have for elders wont try to keep you in the village, your there jinchuuriki and the last Namikaze after all" Jiraiya said.

"I would like to see them try, and there is something very off putting about that Danzo" Naruto said while thinking back to what Itachi said about an S ranked secret. '_If I am right the secret is it was Itachi's orders to kill his clan, but Jiji was never that cruel he would never kill innocents if he could help it and would always look for a peaceful solution. That leaves the elders who made the decision, but from what I have heard of Danzo he loves Konoha. But at the same time he wants his own power and wants to rule Konoha more than anything. I say he had something to do with this or at least had something to gain the only question is what_' Naruto thought as he walked out of the arena to meet Yugito and the other Konoha ninja along with team Samui there to congratulate him again.

**End Chapter!**

**Well that's the Jonnin exams done probably just do one or two filler chapters to round out the Iwa Arc then move on.**

**I will probably do another mini arc before moving back to the Cannon.**


	47. Farewell Iwa

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 47 Farewell Iwa**

Naruto walked out of the arena with his new Hetai-ite placed firmly on his forehead. He was pleased to see there had been no lasting damage to any of the ninja who competed in the final. Even Ino was already up and about after the massive shock she received in the first round.

"So sensei how long until we return to Konoha" Naruto asked Jiraiya once they were outside and on the way back to there hotel.

"We have to stay for a few more days until the doctors give our injured ninja clearance to travel safely" Jiraiya said.

"Fair enough, Iwa is a nice place but I do miss Konoha" Naruto said.

"I know what you mean, there are barely any trees here and Akamaru gets scared on some of these bridge's" Kiba said loudly.

(Orochimaru's Hideout)

Orochimaru was currently sitting in a chair coughing up blood, he could only last in this body for a few more weeks at the most. '_Soon I will have you Sasuke. Then I shall have the sharingan, and with it I can finally complete my dream of learning all the jutsu in the world_' Orochimaru thought before coughing up some more blood.

"Your body is beginning to fail Orochimaru-sama, by the looks of things it wont be long before you are bed ridden" Kabuto said.

"It's fine I can wait until Sasuke returns from taking Suigetsu back to the western hideout, just make sure he comes to me when he return's" Orochimaru said before trying to stand but failing.

"Here let me help you up Sasuke wont be back for a week so you are going to need some rest we don't want you to be too weak when he shows up" Kabuto insisted grabbing Orochimaru's arm and helping him up from his chair and out of the room.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was wandering the streets of Iwa looking around for well anything that seemed interesting when he saw the young boy from the orphanage Iwaka in a training field working on some of the stuff Naruto had taught him.

"Your bending your elbow too much" said Naruto as he walked into the clearing.

"What... Naruto sensei! Can you help me out I forgot how you taught me to throw these shuriken" the small boy said embarrassed he forgot.

"That's alright if you forgot it just means that I didn't teach you very well" Naruto said kindly to take some of the guilt and pressure off the boy.

"That's not true your a great teacher I could barely ever hit the target before, and now I can get close to a bulls eye every time with kunai" Iwaka replied.

"That doesn't mean I am a good sensei. You know my sensei thinks of himself as a failure, despite the fact he is considered one of the strongest ninja alive" Naruto said sitting down.

"What how could that be" Iwaka asked taking a seat in front of Naruto.

"It is because when he looks back on his life all of his failures stand out far more than his accomplishments. He failed to get his long time crush to like him, he out lived all of his genin team that my father was part of. He even feels he failed to protect his sensei when Orochimaru killed him" Naruto said while Iwaka listened intently. "So despite all of the successes he has had over the years he still considers himself a failure. But despite all of that, I refuse to see him as one. He taught me to be a ninja and how to be a man as far as I am concerned all of my successes are his as well along with all of the people he has taught. That mean's if you have failed in something then I have too, so come on lets get to work helping you remember how to throw shuriken" Naruto said calmly standing up and walking over to pick up Iwaka's training shuriken.

Iwaka seemed happy about that and ran over to Naruto who began showing him the proper way to throw the small disk's.

They continued for around one hour until Iwaka could once again hit the bulls eye on almost every throw. "There we go and it didn't take long to get the hang of it once you remembered now did it" Naruto said kindly.

"No it was easy this time. Thank you Naruto sensei" Iwaka said.

"So tell me how are the weights and your chakra control exercises going" Naruto queried seeing that the boy was wearing the training weights he gave him.

"There going great I can almost feel myself get faster every day, and I can now stick the pebbles to me for as long as I want" Iwaka said proudly.

"That's great work, you will be a great ninja one day" Naruto said ruffling the boys hair.

"Training a future ninja from another village... Well you are a weird one after all I guess" came a rough voice from behind them.

"Maybe or it could be that I am willing to help where I can, old man" Naruto said without turning around.

Iwaka looked terrified Naruto had just called Oonoki the Tsuchikage an old man. "So tell me boy, how long have you known I was here" Oonoki asked with a small chuckle.

"Since you arrived around a minute ago. To be able to fly is amazing by the way. don't feel too bad about me catching you, the Mizukage is in a tree right over there" Naruto said pointing to a short but bushy tree.

Oonoki was stunned he hadn't sensed anything. "Your sensory abilities are amazing, I cant sense a thing" he said grumpily.

"It is a side effect of my use of senjutsu, I can feel all life and chakra around me. And the more I use sage mode the better I become at it. Its still not perfect, Jiraiya sensei can hide from me if he is inside one of the toads mouth's and masking his chakra signature to match it" Naruto admitted.

Mei having heard this dropped out of the tree and walked over to them "My you are full of surprises Naruto-kun" she said once she got into range that she didn't have to raise her voice.

"Well I was called Konoha's most unpredictable ninja, although that may have just been because I was the dead last in my graduating class and the first one promoted to chunin" Naruto said with a small smile.

"Dead last... How is that possible" Mei asked shocked that someone so young who had completely dominated the jonnin exams had been the dead last in his class just over four years ago.

"Well I wasn't very well liked in Konoha as a child, and I would always get harder test's than all the other students or kicked out of the class if it was an important one" Naruto said scratching his head and went to continue but was cut off.

"But your the son of there hero, how could you have been treated so unkindly" Mei asked curiously.

"Ah well you see, my heritage was not told to anyone in fear of my fathers enemies trying to kill me, so I was known as Naruto Uzumaki which was my mothers surname. But the main reason I was disliked, well more like despised was that I am the Kyuubi jinchuuriki" Naruto said not at all ashamed of the fact.

"Oh I see, so that would explain why none of the other villages have heard that there was a living son to the yellow flash" Mei reasoned.

"Anyway, as I was saying I was given much harder tests than the other students but the main reason why I was the dead last was the fact I could not make a single standard clone. They always came out sickly and half dead. Of course now I know that it was because even then I had the chakra levels that were higher than everyone else in the village making it impossible to use such a tiny amount of chakra necessary for a simple illusion, and that is why I cant use any genjutsu either, I simply have far to much chakra" Naruto said.

"Incredible" Mei said and unashamedly licked her lips thinking about the kind of chakra levels Naruto must have now that he has been trained properly.

During this Iwaka was becoming more and more shocked first he hears Naruto call Oonoki an old man, then the Mizukage shows up. It was too much for the small boy to take so... he fainted.

"Ah well we better take care of that" Oonoki said with a small laugh once Iwaka hit the ground and signaled for one of the Anbu that were following him for his protection to come and collect the boy and return him to the orphanage.

"I'm curious as to why you both are here, old man Oonoki I can understand considering I am in his village and was currently alone with one of his young villagers. But Mei may I ask why you were spying on me" Naruto asked with a friendly smile.

Mei blushed slightly. She didn't really have a reason for following Naruto except for trying to get him alone. "Ah I came to invite you and Jiraiya-dono to dinner tonight, but I didn't want to disrupt you in the middle of training the boy so I decided to watch until you finished" she lied convincingly.

"Oh, is it just going to be me and Jiraiya sensei attending" Naruto asked wondering if he could bring Yugito and then contemplating if that would be a good idea seeing just how hostile his girlfriend was towards the long haired Kage.

"Oh I was quite hoping that it would just be the three of us,you see I would like to find out more about your training you went through to help you get to the level you are now at only sixteen years old" Mei said with a smile.

"Well I don't see a problem with it you should probably ask Jiraiya sensei though, he might not want to tell people some of the toads secrets" Naruto said.

"Toad's? Are you saying you were trained by the toads" Mei asked.

"Yeah the elders Fukusaku sensei and Shima sensei there to toads that govern all of the toad summons apart from the grand geezer toad" Naruto said.

"To be trained by summons, I don't think I have ever heard of such a thing. What about you Oonoki-dono" Mei asked.

"There are a few, Hanzou the Salamander was supposedly trained by his summons, other than that the Sandaime Hokage Hituzen, toad hermit Jiraiya, and later the slug princess Tsunade from Konoha have all been trained by there summons" Oonoki said showing the wisdom his age granted.

"I see it seems Konoha has quite a few cases of it in recent history" Mei said.

"Yeah I guess so, Jiraiya told me that Konoha never had the toad summoners contract, and that he earned it by stumbling upon the toads home. And after passing a test they decided to train him and took him to the grand elder" Naruto said.

"What the home of the toads is said to be impossible to find unless you know the way, during the third great shinobi world war we looked for it everywhere because of the danger of Jiraiya-dono and his summons" Oonoki said.

"Yeah apparently he reverse summoned himself there by accident when he saw his sensei perform the jutsu. Not having signed a contract it didn't work of course but apparently he had such a strong affinity with the toads he was reverse summoned right in front of the sacred waterfall while Shima was out there looking for food" Naruto chuckled remembering the story Jiraiya had told him fondly.

"You see this is exactly why I would like to invite you both for dinner tonight so I can here more you are both just so fascinating" Mei said with an innocent smile.

"Well I better go tell sensei then, good bye" Naruto said and waved to the two Kage's as he left.

(Unknown Location)

Pein looked out over his domain as the rain fell around him. He just sat in silence looking contemplating his future. His seat if you could call it that was a large metal beam that extended out from the side of a huge gray tower that shot up high into the air. There were a few towers like this one scattered around the city but this was by far the tallest. The city itself seemed to be build on a a system of canals as they needed to have many small bridges that extend up as it seemed that the village was built on layers.

Suddenly the air around him rippled and Tobi appeared from thin air.

"Shouldn't you be out catching the Rokubi" Pein said in a monotone.

"We are waiting for Zetsu to locate him again" Tobi said however his usual childish attitude and voice was gone.

"I see, then why have you come here" Pein asked slightly annoyed.

"I was wondering if Itachi has returned yet. Kisame said he had personal things to do in the land of earth but we haven't heard anything from him since then" Tobi said.

"Not yet but I am not worried, he would be a fool to act against us, however his fondness for Konoha is becoming troublesome. I am finding it hard to find a way to capture the Nibi and Kyuubi while the village stands around them" Pein admitted.

"Then how shall we proceed" Tobi asked.

"Once we have captured the Rokubi and Nanabi we will send Itachi and Kisame to capture the Hachibi while I will travel to Konoha and take the Kyuubi and Nibi myself" Pein said.

"Are you sure you can, need I remind you of the people that defend that village" Tobi said.

"Pein-sama has never lost a fight, he will not loose to Konoha" another more feminine voice said and from behind them a tall women arrived, with several piercing's and purple hair with a origami flower set to one side.

"I see well at it is good to be confident but ninja like Jiraiya and Tsunade are no pushovers and neither are the jinchuuriki" Tobi said.

"It matters not. In the end they will know Pain" Pein said as he stood up and walked back inside.

(That Night In Iwa)

"I don't like this" Yugito said angrily as Naruto got dressed for the diner with the Mizukage.

"I know Yugi-chan but I cant just turn her down for a dinner request, she is a Kage after all it would look bad on Konoha, that's why Jiraiya sensei agreed" Naruto said.

"Yes but what if she tries something, I know she likes you...I swear is he touches you I will claw her eyes out before burning them to a crisp" Yugito said with a feral expression.

"She wouldn't do anything like that. And besides sensei will be there, you have absolutely nothing to worry about" Naruto reassured his angry girlfriend as he pulled on a dark blue sage cloak with bright red flames over the top of his black button up shirt and dress pants.

There was a knock on the door and Jiraiya came in wearing the same thing he always does. "You ready to go Naruto" he asked from the door subconsciously moving away from the angry Nibi jinchuuriki.

Naruto left the room and Jiraiya was about to follow when he felt his shirt yanked back. Spinning around he came face to face with with the angry Yugito. "If you leave him alone with that woman for even a minute I swear I will tell Tsunade about all the photos of women who proposed to Naruto that you still have" she threatened deadly serious.

Jiraiya gulped and nodded. "Yes ma'am" he said sweating lightly at the thought of the beating he would get if Tsunade found out about all the naked photo's that he kept from the arranged marriage proposal's.

"Good" Yugito said before releasing the scared Jiraiya.

"Hey sensei you coming?" Naruto yelled from the other side of the door.

"Yeah I was just having a friendly chat with Yugito-chan" Jiraiya said shakily and he stepped out of there hotel room and headed off towards the restaurant.

They came to a rather grand looking barbeque place that dwarfed the one that team Asuma would go after each meal. "Ah I am glad you could make it Naruto-kun, Jiraiya-dono" Mei said as she arrived from the opposite direction. She wore a long blue dress that was extremely low cut showing off the entire middle of her chest and only just covered her breast's indicating that she wasn't wearing a bra. She also wore blue lipstick and eyeshadow making her green eyes stand out even in the streetlights.

Jiraiya had to contain himself from taking out his little note pad and taking notes while Naruto too could not help but realize that the Mizukage was indeed a very beautiful woman.

"Shall we, I want to here all about you both" Mei said as she wrapped an arm around Naruto's who was still to stunned to resist as she dragged him inside.

"So what do you want to know" Jiraiya asked as they took there seats and ordered a drink.

"Well Kiri has been so isolated from the other nations for so long and due to the civil war it has been even harder to get information on the outside world. And now that the war is over I find the fact that we have the son of the man many declared the best shinobi in the world here as a chance to get to know the world outside of the land of water better" Mei said with a smile.

"Well I am flattered and all that but I still don't know what it is I can help with" Naruto admitted.

"Oh that's fine I just want to ask some questions about how you trained if you don't mind that is" Mei asked.

"Well I don't really mind, although with that said I don't think learning my training technique will help Kiri out much" Naruto said.

"Really and why is that" Mei asked as she subtly moved closer to the blond.

"It's because the only way anyone can train like Naruto is if they not only have his chakra level's but also have the advanced healing awarded to him by being the host of the Kyuubi" Jiraiya informed the Mizukage.

"I don't follow you what type of training could possibly need both of those, the healing factor I understand, it will allow your body to adjust to the increased gravity and restriction's from your seals. But what is the reason for the chakra level's" Mei asked with a smile.

"Well there is a kinjutsu in Konoha that is only allowed to be taught to jonnin level ninja who have high levels of chakra. It is the Kagebushin no jutsu. Shadow clones are created by splitting a persons chakra in half and making an exact replica" Jiraiya informed the Mizukage.

"Yes I could see why that would be a kinjutsu if you made too many you would surely die. But why even bother, I mean elemental clones are far easier on your chakra" Mei said.

"Because of there advantage's, like all other clones they will dispel with one good hit. But unlike other clones the shadow clones that are made up of the persons chakra will collect the knowledge and send it back to the original. It is the ultimate technique in spying because you can learn anything the clone learns without being anywhere that is dangerous. Now the problem with this is memory's, if you receive too much information too quickly your brain will basically melt from the overload. For someone like Naruto who could make well over five hundred clones when he was only twelve the chakra strain was no big deal. However for the mental strain that is where the Kyuubi comes into play" Jiraiya said proudly.

"Amazing so he has been completing close to a years worth of training for every day that he trained" Mei said in awe. 

"Not quite, I don't usually let him push himself that hard but around six or seven month's or so in a day is not bad, It's a good thing too because when I found him he was useless" Jiraiya said with a laugh.

"Well you have done quite a good job he has turned into a remarkable ninja" Mei said eying Naruto as there saki arrived.

"Eh thanks I guess, but it was really more fun than anything to train him kind of like having a family" Jiraiya said. He was struggling with Tsunade's rule about not being a pervert and it seemed to have kicked in what little modesty the old toad sage had. This seemed to interest Naruto, who was surprised that he had not jumped up on the table in exuberant fashion and started performing a dance about just how great he is. Not that Naruto minded the fact he omitted his usual kabuki dance in the slightest. In fact Naruto could barely care anyway even if he did decide the dance was necessary. Naruto felt rather happy that Jiraiya considered him to be like family, because that was exactly the way he thought of Jiraiya.

The three talked and drank a bit more after that and began cooking there meat while still drinking heavily. Naruto thanks to Kyuubi had a rather high tolerance to alcohol and was easily able to keep up with the seasoned professional that was Jiraiya. Mei on the other hand seemed to be a little less of a heavy weight when it came to alcohol and had become quite buzzed, she was however still quite eligible and the only signs to the fact she was indeed tipsy were a pink flush on her cheeks and she was more obvious in her attraction to Naruto and had moved around to sit right next to him.

Jiraiya seeing Naruto's pleading looks for help did the thing any good father would do in that situation, he pointed and laughed silently. '_Damn you sensei you will pay for this, how am I supposed to get away from her_' Naruto thought as they ate slowly and talked about Naruto, Jiraiya and what Kiri had been like since the civil war which Naruto had been unsurprised to find had been mostly just three years of rebuilding and looking for remnants of the now scattered bloodline clan's.

"Well it has been a lovely evening, we better get going though" Jiraiya said standing up followed by Naruto and a by now very drunk Mizukage.

"Um sensei I think we better help her back to her hotel" Naruto said with an uneasy look at Mei who was standing using a chair as a support but still smiling happily.

"Yeah your probably right at least walk her back, she probably wont let us do more than that" Jiraiya said thoughtfully.

"Oh no you don't both have to come, Naruto-kun here will be fine" said Mei happily as they left the restaurant. They didn't need to pay because as foreign ambassadors there food was paid for by the Tsuchikage's office or if it was too expensive a detailed bill would be sent to the other Kage.

"I don't think that is such a good idea Mei-dono, nar-" but Jiraiya didn't get further than that when Yamato arrived to deliver a scroll to the elder toad sage.

Scanning the scrolls contents he wrapped it back up. "Ah sorry Naruto I have to go see Oonoki, orders from Tsunade-hime in regards to the Akatsuki" Jiraiya said. Naruto's eyes widened in fear he couldn't let Mei walk back to her hotel alone and now Jiraiya wouldn't be with him to put a break on her advances.

They walked back and Naruto was quite happy to find that Mei had not attempted anything sure she would occasionally grab or lean on his shoulder for support but other than that they just talked normally.

That changed when they made it to her hotel however. "Here we go Mei hope you had a good night" Naruto said kindly.

"What aren't you going to help me up to my room" she said with a seductive pout.

"I don't think that is such a good idea, my girlfriend is waiting for me and I really need to get back" Naruto said trying to escape without having to escort the drunk Mei to her room.

"But I need something to lean on and help me to get to my bed" she said again.

Naruto was sweating now, he was struggling to find an excuse not to help her out. Luckily he was saved by Ao who had chosen this moment to return to there hotel.

"What are you doing, get away from Mei-sama" Ao ordered threateningly.

"Oh thank kami. You see Mei has had a little too much saki and needed me to help her home" Naruto said defensively.

"Well then, I guess I owe you thanks. But I can take her from here" Ao said causing Naruto's heart to leap in joy. '_I'm saved_' Naruto thought in relief as Ao removed a now rather annoyed Mei. It seemed she wasn't as drunk as Naruto and Jiraiya had thought and once Naruto had left she stood up straight without any assistance.

"If you do that again... I'll kill you" Mei said in a sickly sweet voice that caused Ao to pale and wonder what it is he had done.

(With Itachi)

Itachi had left Iwa after the second task but had decided to go to several of the Uchiha clan Hideouts that were scattered all over the elemental nations to gather information, while mostly useless he could use it as an excuse as to why he was gone so long as well as hopefully give the Nanabi jinchuuriki a little bit more time in this world.

He walked into a dark cave quite close to the waterfall village where he knew he was supposed to meet with Kisame.

"Where the hell have you been" the shark mans voice called out.

"I went to go check on my primary target. I wanted to see if Zetsu's report was accurate and he was indeed as strong as he said" Itachi lied but with his expressionless face it was impossible to tell.

"What why didn't you tell me we could have taken him together" Kisame said angrily.

"I wasn't there to fight him I just wanted to observe his skill level for myself, if I had you there we would have had a full scale war right in the middle of Iwa" Itachi reasoned.

"Pfft fine, so what did you find out" Kisame said now eagerly.

"He is completely immune to my genjutsu and is superior to me in taijutsu while I am better than him in ninjutsu but not by much. He also uses some strange form of chakra I can't see it with the sharingan but I can feel it coming off of him. He found me while I was watching him during the second task, luckily for me my foolish little brother did as well and I was able to escape with my life" Itachi said.

"So he is really that strong that he made you run away, I never would have thought I would live to see the day, what about Tsukuyomi did that work" Kisame asked.

"I was unwilling to attempt it, should it fail or as would be the most likely outcome the Kyuubi healed him before I could attempt a capture I would be severely weakened" Itachi informed the taller Akatsuki member.

"We have his healing on record it should have still worked" Kisame said defiantly.

"Yes but in case you have forgotten Naruto's other chakra source seemed to heal him at an even faster rate and combined with the Kyuubi most injuries that he sustained seemed to heal like they were not even there. With that said he did not receive any substantial wounds to test the extent of his healing" Itachi said.

"Well we should at least inform Leader-sama, what else have you been doing it couldn't have taken that long just to get back" Kisame said.

"Well I was injured so I couldn't move very fast, I then went to check out several of the old Uchiha hideouts for information from the animals that occupy them, cat's mostly but they hear things, didn't get much only that Sasuke had been to one of the southern bases with some large tube of water that could talk" the stoic Uchiha said calmly.

(With Jiraiya)

"Come in" came the voice of Oonoki as Jiraiya entered the Tsuchikage's office. "Ah Jiraiya-dono to what do I owe the pleasure" the elderly Kage asked.

"I came to ask you about the locations of your jinchuuriki. During the second task Itachi showed up in an attempt to take Naruto as you know. My guess is they would have been targeting your jinchuuriki first and maybe changed target when they saw Naruto would be open" Jiraiya said.

"I will not divulge that information, if a country has its jinchuuriki taken it is should make efforts to retrieve it themselves, I do not require your assistance in this" Oonoki said.

"Very well, but should you need assistance in dealing with the Akatsuki, Konoha will be willing to help" Jiraiya said flatly.

"I will keep it in mind, now if you will I have paper work to finish" the short Kage said grumpily as he took out another sheet of paper from a large stack that was much taller than he was.

Jiraiya left after that he got the impression that Iwa had already lost the Yonbi and Gobi which meant that they now had at least three with shukaku.

(Two Day's Later)

Naruto was packed and ready to go. The doctor's gave Ino the all clear and Naruto was missing Konoha, he missed his own bed, and his new apartment. Most of all he missed being able to stay in bed half the morning with Yugito while he couldn't be disturbed unless it was an order from Tsunade.

"So ready to go Jiraiya said sticking his head through the door to check to see if they had packed everything up.

"Yes where ready Jiraiya sensei no need to fuss about us" Naruto said with a smile.

"Well I want to get back to Konoha I will have you know I am quite behind on my research" Jiraiya said with a lecherous smile.

"Sure what ever you say sensei, was behaving for a couple of weeks really that bad" Naruto asked seriously.

"I don't know, was the six months you spent without ramen bad" Jiraiya retorted.

"It was like torture, I would rather be forced to watch Gai and Lee's Unbreakable genjutsu for hours on end" Naruto said but then seemed to think better of it. "Actually I take that back, nothing is that bad"

"Well that is kind of how I feel right now, and I totally agree, that jutsu is nothing but pure evil" Jiraiya said with a shiver at the thought of it.

Around half an hour later Naruto and the group from Konoha waved goodbye to Iwa and were on there way back to Konoha.

**End Chapter.**

**Hooray for the Horrors of filler chapters, the way to turn three lines of plot into a complete chapter.**


	48. No Time To Rest

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 48 No Time to Rest**

Naruto and the others walked at a reasonable pace back to Konoha. Because of Ino's injuries they could not move at full speed but that really didn't bother anyone.

In the end it took around five days to return to Konoha. "Hey your all back" Said Izumo as Naruto and Jiraiya walked past not bothering to get there passports stamped. But Naruto stopped so he could talk with the gate guards anyway.

"Yeah it was quite a bit of fun, and I'm a jonnin now along with Shikamaru" Naruto said as the lazy Nara walked past.

"Ah then I guess the message Tsunade sent was for you. She told us to tell you that she wanted every promoted ninja to come to her office immediately after returning" Kotetsu said handing Naruto a scroll.

"Yeah thanks for reminding us we completely forgot about it" Izumo admitted.

"Troublesome blond you just had to go and open your big mouth didn't you" Shikamaru said.

"Aw man we just got back you would think Tsunade Baa-chan would give us a rest" Naruto moaned.

"Sorry Naruto, welcome to the wonderful world of the jonnin. On call twenty four hours a day and because you don't have a genin team you will be picked first for difficult assignment's" Kakashi informed Naruto.

"Yeah, Yeah Laugh it up but don't forget that either yourself or Jiraiya sensei will be coming with me thanks to the stupid counsel's rule that I need a chaperone when ever I leave the village, and the Raikage's condition that Yugito be placed on my team and it be led by either of you" Naruto said with a smirk.

Kakashi paled at this. He could remember how busy they kept him as a young jonnin. He just hoped that was just because of the war and he wouldn't be forced to experience that again.

"Well I guess we better go see what Baa-chan want's" Naruto said with a sigh before turning to Yugito "Are you going to come as well Yugi-chan or are should I just meet you at home".

"Yeah I think I will come, if it is a mission it will save us some time if I come too" Yugito said.

The group made there way through the streets of Konoha towards the Hokage tower. Naruto still marveled at the complete turn around in public opinion of him as they all greeted the blonds group with friendly waves and the occasional bow.

Arriving at Tsunade's office Naruto and Jiraiya went to jump up through the window while the others went in the respectable way. "Hey Baa-chan. Miss me?" Naruto asked before dodging a book that she had been reading on medical procedures at the time.

"Welcome back gaki, how was your trip. I see you got a new Hetai-ite" Tsunade said.

"Yeah I got it for winning the Jonnin exam finals. I also got a promotion so I'm a jonnin now" Naruto said proudly.

"Well congratulations I guess, so where are the others, I take it they decided to enter like normal people and not like a couple of animals" she said with a smirk indicating Naruto and Jiraiya as the offending parties.

"Hey I will have you know that in an emergency the window if the fastest way to get to your office" Jiraiya said loudly.

"Maybe but there isn't an emergency is there so why do you always do it" Tsunade said.

"Training for when there is an emergency" Jiraiya said with a stupid grin.

"Plus it's easier this way, too many stairs otherwise" Naruto said.

"Gah your both impossible to deal with" Tsunade said as Naruto and Jiraiya both began listing reasons why the window is better that were slowly becoming more insane.

"It's also safer to use the window. What if the building explodes while inside and where nowhere near a window to jump out of" Jiraiya said adding to his already long list of excuses.

"Oh that's a good one" Naruto admitted.

"Well what can I say, I'm a man of many talent's" Jiraiya said happily.

"Oh what is by not coming in through the window we are too late to stop an assassination attempt that we would have stopped" Naruto said quite proud of himself.

"Will you two shut up" Tsunade ordered standing up from her desk just as the door opened and in came Yugito, Kakashi and the three promoted ninja.

"Uh is this a bad time" Kakashi asked with an eye smile.

Tsunade sighed and shook her head "No that's ok come in anything is better than listening to them ramble on" she said indicating Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Oh come on Baa-chan where not that bad" Naruto whined.

"She just says that, she really loves us" Jiraiya said cofidently.

"Can we just get on with this" Tsunade pleaded rubbing her forehead.

"Fine, what's up Baa-chan" Naruto said and he took a seat.

"I asked you all here so you can receive your new jackets and first assignment's as jonnin" Tsunade said.

"Cool so what have you got for us" Naruto said eagerly.

"Well for Lee and Shino, I want you both to return to your teams. Shikamaru I want you to lead a mission with team Ebisu to Suna to deliver new information on the Akatsuki. Naruto I have a mission for you there has been an attack on a nearby town by a group of bandits. I want you to go investigate the attack and if possible eliminate the bandits. I want you to go with Yugito and Jiraiya, oh and take Sakura to help with the injured villagers" Tsunade said handing out the mission assignment scroll's.

"When do we leave" Jiraiya asked.

"Tomorrow morning. You can have the rest of the day off, here are your new jonnin vest's" The Hokage said handing out the jacket's to the four newly promoted ninja.

"Well at least we get the rest of the day to relax" Naruto said taking his new jacket and putting it on.

"Yeah, how about we go get some lunch" Yugito said.

"Alright Ichiraku ramen it is. Then we should probably head over to the hospital to tell Sakura about our mission" Naruto said before jumping out through the window.

After the others left Jiraiya turned to Tsunade "It looks like the Akatsuki have both Iwa's jinchuuriki. Oonoki didn't come out and say it but he made it fairly obvious" H said somberly.

"I see, what of Kiri's jinchuuriki" Tsunade asked.

"It's unclear. Yagura was the last Sanbi jinchuuriki and the Rokubi has been a missing ninja for a long time" Jiraiya said.

"I see what of the Nanabi" the Hokage asked.

"Well Taki is not an easy place to get to, and from what I have heard they don't let there jinchuuriki leave the area around the village so for now the Nanabi is safe as far as I have been informed" the old sage said.

"I see, but that still mean's they could have as many as five of the nine already. It wont be long before they come for Naruto" Tsunade sounded worried as she went for her saki.

"Well Itachi will be thinking twice about attacking Naruto" Jiraiya said proudly.

"What do you mean again?" Tsunade demanded. The shock at hearing Naruto had already been targeted made her almost drop her precious saki.

"During the second task Itachi showed up but Naruto forced him to retreat, turns out Sasuke showed up and got in the middle of the fight" he said and began explaining what Naruto had told him about the second task and saving Kurotsuchi.

"Well that just mean's they will come harder next time. As for Sasuke and Orochimaru. I take it this has something to do with his experiments on sub elements. I still want to know how he is getting samples of my grandfather's cells" Tsunade said angrily.

"Yes it makes no sense the only place he could get them from is within this village and Tenzo. But Tenzo was sensei's guard for years and would never work with Orochimaru. What about the prisoner we dropped off before heading to Iwa, has she talked yet" Jiraiya asked remembering Guren, the crystal user.

"No she hasn't talked yet, but she is our best bet to find out the truth, I have left her with Ibiki and Anko and she is guarded by some of my most trusted Anbu" Tsunade said before pouring herself a saucer of saki and downing it in one swig.

"Tell me about this mission, it seems a little easy to need to send Naruto, Yugito and myself along with Sakura. I mean there just bandits aren't they" Jiraiya said taking the bottle of saki and pouring himself some.

"Mostly yes, but the man who hired us asked for Naruto's team. Apparently he saw the match before the chunin exam final's. Also the group are said to have several ninja and ex samurai from Iron country among them" she said finishing another saucer of saki.

"Samurai? For them to defect and go missing is considered worse than death in there culture. That isn't just rare and for them to be missing from the land of Iron where the samurai is there code is unheard of. For them to escape Mifune they must be some samurai" Jiraiya said becoming far more interested in the mission.

The two Sannin sat and drank after that talking about what happened in Iwa and Jiraiya giving Tsunade a blow by blow of the final's.

(Ichiraku Ramen)

"That was awesome. I missed this place so much" said Naruto patting his stomach after a large meal.

"Yeah and there sushi isn't bad either" Yugito admitted.

"Thank's for the food old man" Naruto called out to Teuchi.

"No worry's. Any time for our favorite customer" the old ramen chef called back.

"Well we better go find Sakura and tell her about our mission" Yugito said licking her fingers clean of the taste of sushi.

"I guess so, see ya old man Ayame Nee-chan" Naruto said as he stood up from the counter.

The ramen chef and his daughter gave the blond a friendly wave as the couple left in the direction of the hospital.

"So what do you think about this mission we have been given" Yugito asked as they walked down the street with the hospital in the distance.

"I think that there are people that will be or already are injured which is why we are taking Sakura. Other than that it seems like a standard case of bandits squeezing the life out of a small town and us being called in to clear them out" Naruto said.

"I guess but don't you think sending us is a bit of an over kill, I mean you could probably do this job yourself with clones" Yugito reasoned.

"Maybe there is a lot of them or there leaders are ninja. Either way its an A rank mission and so the pay will be good for both of us" Naruto said happily.

"I guess your right, still it seems more like a job for a group of chunin" Yugito said.

"Yeah but at least I get to do it with my two most precious people. And Sakura is not that bad once you get past the whole Uchiha fan girl thing" Naruto said as they entered the hotel to see Shizune placing some folders down on the bench.

"Hello Naruto-kun, Yugito-chan. What brings you around here today" Shizune asked.

"Hi Shizune Nee-chan we were actually looking for Sakura, we need to tell her about a mission we are all going on tomorrow morning" Naruto said.

"Oh I think she is on the third floor. Follow me" Shizune said signaling for the two blond's to follow her.

They walked up two flights of stairs and came to a ward that Naruto had not been to before. "Hey what's with all the bright colors" Naruto said.

"Oh this is the childcare and maternity ward, surely you were brought here when you were younger" Shizune said.

Naruto looked down at this "No they wouldn't treat me here. I was always looked at by jiji's doctor in a private ward" he said.

"Oh I didn't know" Shizune said remorsefully. She was upset that she brought up Naruto's past.

"Nah it's ok. So anyway where's Sakura" Naruto said with a smile.

"She should be out any second now" Shizune said and just as she finished a door opened in front of them and out came Asuma and Kurenai who was starting to get bigger.

"Hey Asuma sensei, how have you been" Naruto called out.

"Good thanks to you Naruto" Asuma admitted.

"Don't tell me your here for a check up yugito" Kurenai said with a small smile indicating she though the blond haired jinchuuriki was pregnant as well.

Both Yugito and Naruto blushed heavily at this before heavily denying the possibility. "No we are just here to find Sakura to tell her about a mission" Naruto managed out once there protest's became understandable.

"Oh what a shame it would have been good to have someone to talk to about pregnancy stuff that wont continuously try to light up a cigarette" Kurenai said.

"Ah well I don't think either of us are ready yet" Yugito admitted still blushing bright red.

"Yeah I cant be a father yet, I am way too busy which means I would have to higher a babysitter and then they would spoil the child and he would end up with a swelled head like Sasuke-teme" Naruto said.

"Ok that's it. Your not allowed to hang out with Omoi any more. Your constant competing to out do Jiraiya-sama and bickering when you disagree on the outcome is bad enough. But I will not have you fantasizing about possible outcomes while I am around" Yugito said bonking Naruto on the head.

"Ow, sorry Yugi-chan I'll behave" Naruto mumbled while pouting.

"Well we better go. We have lots of things to buy for the baby today, and remember what the doctor said. No smoking until you are back on active duty and defiantly no smoking around me while I am pregnant" Kurenai said.

Asuma seemed to deflate at this. Not only was he forced to go shopping but he was stopped from smoking until he was back on active duty in a couple of months. To Naruto he seemed to be contemplating whether surviving Hidan's attack was a good thing or not.

After Asuma and Kurenai left Sakura came out of the same room the pair of jonnin just left from.

"Naruto, what are you doing here. If you got Yugito pregnant already I sear I am" Sakura didn't get to finish her threat.

"No" both blonds said there blush that had slowly retreated had come back in full fource.

"Yugi-chan is not pregnant we just came to tell you that we have been given a mission and we leave tomorrow morning" Naruto said.

"Oh alright then. I see you got promoted how were the exam's" Sakura asked.

"Yeah not bad the second task could have gone smoother but other than that I had no troubles" Naruto said.

"What happened in the second task, it couldn't have been that difficult for you I mean you beat both Kakashi sensei and Gai sensei at the same time, what could of possibly held you up" Sakura asked.

"You probably don't want to know" Naruto said knowingly.

"Sure I do come on just tell me" Sakura demanded.

"Fine, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha" Naruto admitted knowing Sakura would not react well.

"What, why was Sasuke-kun there" Sakura asked urgently.

"To kidnap the Tsuchikage's granddaughter. And when I stopped him Itachi showed up to capture me" Naruto said.

Sakura didn't seem to care about the elder Uchiha's appearance or the fact that Naruto was supposedly attacked.

"What happened, is Sasuke alright, how is Orochimaru controlling him" Sakura asked in quick succession not allowing Naruto a chance to answer.

"Sasuke is not being controlled by Orochimaru, his will is his own. That became perfectly clear when he gave up his chance to escape with Kurotsuchi to attack me and then when Itachi showed up he went bat shit crazy. I don't know what more anyone can do for him" Naruto said '_But I did promise Itachi I would try. I just hope Itachi is right about him_' he thought not wanting that particular piece of information to get out.

"He cant be, Orochimaru is using him some how I just know it. Sasuke-kun would never attack a fellow ninja from Konoha" Sakura said.

"He has in the past, and he did this time. The only thing Orochimaru could be doing is corrupting him and driving him harder to chase his revenge. But even that has a downside. Push too hard and Sasuke will defeat Orochimaru so he cant take his body and to test himself to see if he is ready for Itachi" Naruto said.

Yugito during this time was struggling to believe that Sakura could have any feelings for the creep. She had only met him once when she first came to Konoha over three years ago and he seemed arrogant and completely unlikeable. In fact of all the Konoha teams that graduated the only people who have a nice thing to say about the younger Uchiha were Sakura and Ino. And even Ino had cooled considerably on her old crush.

Sakura began to tear up at this, she couldn't stand the thought that Sasuke was lost to her. "He can't be you must have missed something" Sakura said as tears began to fall down her face.

"Look I'm sorry Sakura but that is what happened, he still has a chance of redemption but it is becoming a slim one" Naruto said.

"I'm alright now. So who is leading the mission or are you taking charge" Sakura asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Nah Baa-chan put Jiraiya sensei in charge" Naruto said with a smile glad they had changed the topic off of the emo brooder.

"Jiraiya-sama is coming too, how dangerous is the mission that it will need two jonnin and a sannin" Sakura asked.

"I don't know it only seems like a group of bandits terrorizing a town but you never know, remember our trip to Wave country. That was supposedly a simple C rank mission" Naruto said

"Yeah I guess your right. Well it look's like we're working together again. I still have a lot of work to do, so I guess I will see you both tomorrow" Sakura said with a slight smile before taking the scroll and reading through it quickly before leaving to go upstairs.

"Well let's get home, I have a lot of work to catch up on with my seal's" Naruto said. And he grabbed Yugito's arm before using a shunshin to return to there apartment.

**End Chapter!**

**Ok so this arc will probably only be a short one two or three chapter's at the most. Just until I think of a good way to put my own spin on the whole team Hebi and decide what to do with Itachi. Still tossing up to kill him or not, I sorta want to see what happens in the Cannon with the whole Itachi and Nagato vs Naruto and Bee thing before I decide.**


	49. The Siege in the Land of Fire

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 49: The Siege in the Land of Fire**

Yugito woke up and found that Naruto was not in bed. Walking into the large lounge room she found Naruto passed out over his desk his fathers sealing notes to one side and his own to the other. '_He must have gotten up to continue his work through the night. He has never done that before though, I just hope he has had enough sleep_' Yugito thought as she grabbed a blanket off there bed and draped it over him before going to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Naruto began to stir when he smelt cooking eggs and toast. Forgetting where he was he made to roll out of bed only to tip the chair over. "Ouch where the hell am I" Naruto said groggily as he picked himself up off the floor.

Yugito had to stifle a laugh as Naruto fell over despite being slightly concerned that he may have somehow hurt himself the act of Naruto falling in his chair had been way too funny. "Ah good morning Naru-kun, it seems you decided to come out and work on your seals in the middle of the night. I hope your not going to be too tired for our mission" she chuckled as Naruto began assessing his surrounding's.

"Oh...Yeah I remember I had a breakthrough while I was in bed watching you sleep and I had to come out here and begin my work" Naruto said.

"Really what is it. I bet it must be something amazing if you got out of bed in the middle of the night just to work on it" Yugito said eagerly anticipating Naruto's usual overly complex explanation on his latest seal.

"Sorry Yugi-chan it's not finished yet so your just going to have to wait" Naruto teased.

"Hey that's no fair. I made you breakfast so you can tell me what you were working on" Yugito pleaded.

"Nope sorry not this time Yugi-chan. It's a secret and I want to show it to you and Jiraiya sensei together, but only once it is finished" Naruto said causing Yugito to pout but in the end nodded in acceptance.

"Well you better eat up we have half a days run ahead of us and we don't know what the situation will be like once we reach the village" Yugito said.

"Yeah your right. What's the time anyway, we wouldn't want to be late...Sakura is rather loud when people show up late" Naruto said wincing just from the memory's of Sakura's screeching.

"It's still early, only seven and we don't need to meet up at the eastern gate until nine" Yugito assured her fellow blond.

"Ah that's good. But before we go there I need to get some snack's at the store" Naruto said.

"What the hell for" Yugito demanded.

"Not for me. It's for Gamatatsu, he is the most difficult personal summons to have to deal with. I never get any problems for Kichi, but Tatsu, if you don't feed him he is about as useful as summoning one of the tadpoles. And the worst thing is he is going to be one of the large assault summons when he is older. How am I supposed to feed that, I would need an S rank mission's pay every time I summon him" Naruto moaned.

"Then why bother, why not just summon one of the other toad's. I mean there are hundreds of them" Yugito said confused by Naruto's plight.

"It's not that simple, I can summon the other toad's like Gamabunta and the other large toad's without issue, I can even summon the smaller ones Jiraiya sensei uses for infiltration missions. And the elders. But for basic use those two are my personal summons, and every time I call they will be who I get. Normally I get Kichi but if he is unavailable Tatsu comes" Naruto explained.

"Oh well it's not all bad there friendly at least" Yugito offered.

After breakfast Naruto and Yugito got ready in there combat gear and made there way into town to buy a large amount of chip's lollies and all other snacks that Naruto's yellow toad summons likes to eat.

Sealing away the junk food Naruto and Yugito made there way to the gate making sure to be early so as to avoid the lung's of doom and protect there eardrum's.

"Morning Sakura" Naruto said as they arrived at the east gate.

"Oh good morning Naruto, I wonder what we are going to find once we get there, from the sound of the mission report they seemed rather desperate for help considering there just some bandits" Sakura said.

"Yes well there not just bandit's there are also missing ninja and samurai among them" came the voice of Jiraiya as he hopped down from a nearby tree.

"Oh good morning Jiraiya-sama" Sakura said respectfully.

"How many are we talking here sensei" Naruto questioned.

"We weren't given precise numbers but from what I could gather well over two hundred" Jiraiya said seriously.

"I see so we might actually break a sweat hey" said Naruto jokingly.

"Well you might. Bandits run in fear of me for I am Jiraiya the Gallant" he said doing his kabuki dance.

"What ever sensei, I bet they would run away from your dancing though" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Low blow Naruto, seriously low" Jiraiya moped.

"Are they always like this" Sakura asked Yugito pointing out Naruto and Jiraiya's friendly argument.

"Yeah pretty much, you get used to it. It's actually kind of funny sometimes" Yugito said.

"Oh... Why do I have the feeling I shouldn't have taken this mission" Sakura said while Jiraiya began telling Naruto the reasons why his kabuki dance is important in an introduction for someone like him.

After a long and tedious debate about the importance of Jiraiya's introduction the group left on the road to there destination.

"What is the name of the town anyway" Naruto asked after around an hour.

"I think it is Tobima town, I think the locals named it after the Nidaime hokage after he created the river that runs throughout the village with his Suiton manipulation" Jiraiya said.

"Man he must have been crazy good at Suiton manipulation to be able to do something like that. To be able to just create a river. I can only create water if I have some water to start off with" Naruto moaned.

"Don't feel to bad, Tobirama was a genius with Suiton the same way you are with seal's, while he may be better than you will be with Suiton. You are a better seal master than he was" Jiraiya said as they continued to move on increasing there pace slightly.

Around three hours later they came to a large town in the middle of a large field. There was a large river that ran from a nearby mountain out of the woods and right through the center of the village. Large wooden wall's had been erected and there were very few entrances to the village by the looks of it only three. Of those three entrances there was only one open a small gate with several militia guards preventing entry.

"Halt who are you and why have you come here" a tall man asked with a bowl haircut like Lee's the only difference was his hair was light brown and his eyebrows didn't consume most of his face.

"Uh were Ninja from Konoha hired to protect this village" Naruto said.

"What they only sent four of you, we need more than that" the guard said desperately but still ushered them into the village.

"I don't get it sure this place is nice and looks like there are quite a few wealthy people living here but why is it being targeted by bandit's" Naruto said as he had a look around. There street's were paved in cobble stone and several large expensive houses scattered the otherwise normal looking village.

"It's because we are a small village that they attack us. They think we would just roll over and give them all of out money but we refused and a member of the town militia killed one of the bandits. After that they have been coming back every couple of nights with more and more people, they haven't attacked yet but I just know they are planning to" the guard said as he lead the four Konoha ninja to a small tavern where they were given room's to stay in until this situation was sorted out.

"So what do you think" Jiraiya asked the three younger ninja when they came downstairs for something to eat.

"I think it's a large group of bandit's trying to make an example out of this village. If they ruin one village others will be less likely to fight back" Naruto said.

"I was thinking the same thing, but we don't know how many we are dealing with, from some people they say there are close to one thousand others say slightly less than five hundred, without an accurate count we cant afford the leave the village unprotected" Sakura said.

"We are just going to have to wait. There are three entrances and four of us so I suggest Yugito and Sakura you two team up. Naruto and I have our summons to back us up if we need it" Jiraiya said.

"What about the town militia are we going to take charge, or just work with them" Yugito asked.

"I think we should let them act as normal as possible. They know the town and if they are acting weird the bandits might suspect something" Jiraiya said.

"Fair enough, well we're not going to help this village by just sitting around in here all night, I say we go get to work" Naruto said and began walking to the door.

"Wait we need to know what gate your going to take so we don't go there as well" Sakura called out.

"Oh yeah, I think I will take the northern gate. Oh while I am here, you guys should take some of these, there my elemental trap seals, just put some of your chakra into them to activate" Naruto said handing Sakura and Yugito a small stack of sealing tag's.

Naruto left the small two floor tavern and walked out into the cold night air. With no trees to shelter the village from the wind it felt like there was a gale blowing, and it was blowing his cloak around behind him. '_Well at least this will help with my Fuuton jutsu_' Naruto thought as he made his way to the northern gate.

"So any activity yet" Naruto asked several members of the militia when he arrived to find them up a small tower with binoculars.

"No not yet, which is weird they are usually here before sundown just to show that they mean business" the guard said.

"I see, open the gate for a minute so I can get outside" Naruto said calmly.

"What you want to go out there! You will be killed when they arrive" the guard said in shock.

"Nah I'll be fine, besides if I am right the fact they haven't shown up yet tonight is not a good sign, I would say they are going to attack sometime later tonight once they have figured out there plan, that means you will need me out on the field with a strong wind blowing and a good water supply like we have tonight I can defend this gate no worry's" Naruto called back confidently.

The militia guards just looked at him shocked. It took them several minutes to come around and open the gate "Good luck out there, don't say I didn't warn you about this" the guards said. The moment Naruto was out side the gate slammed shut behind him.

'_Ok now we play the waiting game... …. Fuck I am bored already_' Naruto whined internally as he sat down on the cold grass.

Naruto sat outside for the next couple of hours, and sent several shadow clones to scout the area. At around one in the morning however he was given a shock, his shadow clone was destroyed. '_So it __begins huh. There sure are a lot of them_' Naruto thought before creating two more clones to go inform Jiraiya and the girls.

(With Yugito and Sakura)

The two kunoichi were busying themselves by playing with some cards when Naruto's clone showed up.

"Hey Yugi-chan, Sakura we got company. Around fifteen minutes out" Naruto said.

"Really how many" Yugito said.

"Hard to say it was dark from the north at least five hundred though" Naruto said.

"I see are they just bandits, I mean that is a serious number for just some low life group" Sakura said.

"I don't think so, there seems to be at least some missing ninja seeing as my clone was taken out by a Doton jutsu" the clone of Naruto said.

"So in other words we are outnumbered more than one hundred to one and there are at least some ninja. Why did we take this job again" Yugito asked.

"Oh come on it's not all that bad, I suggest you guys go scatter my seals around the entrance then move up onto the wall, that way you can use long range jutsu and projectiles. And we always have the militia to help out" Naruto said with a smile.

"How can you be so calm about this" Sakura yelled bonking Naruto on the head not realizing he was a clone.

"Oh well we better do what he said, it was the smartest course of action after all. And as for your question it's kind of hard to be worried about numbers when your Naruto. He can make hundreds of clones and not even feel the strain" Yugito said taking out the seals Naruto had given her and began placing them throughout the field.

(With Jiraiya)

The elder toad sage was sitting on top of a large yellow toad when Naruto showed up.

"So I take it they are almost here" Jiraiya said.

"Yeah I'm unsure of the number's though" Naruto admitted.

"That's fine. This kind of reminds me of the last war. But I want to know how so many bandits are able to work together, there has to be someone paying them enough to do this" Jiraiya said.

Before Naruto could answer however there was movement at the edge of the surrounding forest and hundreds of torch lit fires came into view. "We could always ask them" Naruto suggested indicating the area where the lights were appearing.

They continued to come for some time forcing Naruto to re-evaluate there amount. "Ok so there are around a thousand, that's no biggy just two hundred and fifty each" Naruto said to himself as they began to spread out around the clearing.

"Your a clone right, why don't you go tell them this place is protected by Konoha. If that doesn't work, well it looks like we are going to be busy tonight" Jiraiya said seriously.

The Naruto clone shrugged and walked out to meet the small army that had assembled around the village. "So the village has decided to finally surrender then has it" a rather scraggy looking man said with a short beard that seemed to grow wildly in every direction.

"Not exactly, I am here to tell you that if you attack this village you will die. It is now under the protection of Konoha" Naruto said.

Being the talkative bunch the bandits were they contemplated Naruto's words thoughtfully before shooting the clone with several bolts from a crossbow.

"I take it that it didn't go very well" Jiraiya said to himself when he saw the clone dispel.

(With Naruto)

'_Well it looks like things are about to get very interesting_' Naruto thought and created around twenty clones who each pulled out kunai and got ready for the attack.

Once all of the small bandit army was in place a large flare was shot into the sky illuminating the whole village and surrounding area and they charged.

Naruto didn't waste any time in retaliating, removing several of his small shuriken and handing them out to his clones. "Now!" Naruto yelled once the first wave was in sight and they threw the miniature shuriken.

Once the tiny projectiles were within range they expanded with Fuuton chakra and ripped a massive hole in the center of the charging line. What happened next shocked Naruto however as massive boulders appeared from the trees and were sent cascading toward the wooden walls of the village.

Entering sage mode Naruto charged forward slamming a fist into the boulder as hard as he could shattering it. It appeared that Sakura had a similar idea over at the other gate as he felt a second shake of the earth seconds later.

Jiraiya it appeared had gone on another route and turned the field in front of him into a swamp stopping the boulder before it had a chance to get anywhere near his gate.

This didn't dishearten the bandits at all and they just sent another wave of people charging down until they surrounded Naruto.

Not realizing that they were totally out classed by Naruto the bandits charged blades drawn ready to spill the blond jinchuuriki's blood.

Naruto however just calmly removed a small white knife from his belt and crouched low. Every strike that was sent his way was expertly dodged and countered. The only problem was the large numbers that were piling up around him and the even larger number of newcomers that either ran past and were intercepted by his clones or decided that they wanted to attempt to kill the fast moving blond.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion that came from the south east gate where Yugito and Sakura were Naruto jumped back from the approaching group of bandit's to give himself enough time to take a quick look.

As it happened the large explosion was caused from one of Yugito's more powerful Katon jutsu so Naruto relaxed slightly. Unfortunately the small distraction that Yugito had created had let the on rushing army overpower Naruto's clones.

Quickly rushing through some hand seal's Naruto used a Suiton jutsu to pull water from the nearby river and create a wave to wash the bandits away.

Naruto stood back and looked at the destruction he had caused. The dead bodies of many attackers scattered around the field and the others who were waiting to attack seemed to be thinking twice.

After another couple of moments the sound of fighting seemed to die away from from the village and not a sound could be heard apart from the many small fires that had been lit mostly by Yugito's jutsu's.

"I suggest you leave Konoha ninja" came a voice that seemed to be coming from thin air. "If you don't we will have to enter the battle ourselves. We require that town as a base of operations we don't want to have to destroy it" the voice said confidently.

"Pfft what ever just bring it on, I'm not scared of you" Naruto yelled out.

"Very well then. Prepare to die" the voice said and from the edge of the forest twelve men in cloaks came out and separated into groups of four, one group heading to each gate.

'_So these must be the heavy hitters huh_' thought Naruto as he prepared for there attack. From what Naruto could make out the group in front of him had two samurai and two missing ninja but he couldn't see the symbol on there forehead protector's.

Once the other two groups were in position the two samurai charged while the other two began running through hand seals.

Two large boulders grew from the earth and the first one began rolling straight towards Naruto. The second however was shot at the wall of the village off to the side. '_Oh shit I have to stop that boulder_' thought Naruto and he ran forward to meet the first one that was aimed at him shattering it with a punch. Before he could turn to intercept the second boulder however Naruto was forced to duck under a swipe of a sword that was glowing from chakra.

"So samurai huh well let's just get this over with I have a boulder to stop" Naruto said urgently readying for another attack.

"Where not just ordinary samurai, we were members of Mifune's guard, a simple punk kid ninja like you is no match for us" one of the samurai said.

"So in other word's your not your average samurai... Well that's good, because I'm not your average Ninja" said Naruto who took that moment to race forward and slam a fist right into the face mast of the closest samurai and use that as leverage to jump up into a spin kick for the second.

Both samurai flew back and Naruto sped off forced to release his restriction seal's in order to stop the boulder.

"Well we have a talented one. I guess we better show him what it means to mess with us" one of the ninja said and both charged forward at a high speed. Unfortunately for them to Naruto it was not fast at all.

The closest one arrived and attempting to put Naruto onto the defensive went for a kick to his head which Naruto easily ducked under. The second arived and seeing that Naruto had just ducked went for a leg sweep only for the blond to roll to the side and knock the first ninja down with a leg sweep of his own before kicking the second in the gut sending him rolling back.

"You know, I don't think you guys thought this through very well" Naruto said calmly as the two ninja and samurai slowly began to stand.

"What ever kid, you may think your winning but we still out number you" the samurai with the busted face mask said and with a small sign to the forest men rushed forward from all around the clearing charging at the gates. 'I hope the others are doing alright because looks troublesome' Naruto thought before running through several hand signs "Summoning jutsu" Naruto said and he summoned Gamakichi.

"Heya Boss! What's up" Gamakichi asked.

"Kind of in a jam, we need to barbeque some bandit's and I need your help" Naruto said hopping on Gamakichi's back.

"Sure thing lets do this" Gamakichi said and jumped high into the air.

"Sage Art Collaboration Jutsu: White flames of the Heavens" Naruto yelled blowing out a huge gust of wind. Gamakichi joined in with fire and the two combined to form white flames incinerating anything in there path.

"What the fuck is he" said one one of the samurai after the flames died down and the onrushing army was burnt to a crisp.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and unless you surrender your executioner" Naruto said jumping off of Gamakichi who seemed to be marveling at the power of there jutsu.

The four criminals seemed to think about this for a moment but then all charged forward at the same time. 'I wonder if Jiraiya sensei has to fight people this stupid' Naruto thought as he began ducking and weaving through the attacks directed at him.

(With Jiraiya)

It turned out that the group that had attacked Jiraiya were indeed that stupid no sooner had they attacked than Jiraiya made a a swamp under them and turned them into toads. When the army attacked Jiraiya had summoned Fukusaku and Shima to catch the approaching army in a genjutsu and then slowly knock them out and tie them up something that was proving to be taking awhile thanks to the sheer numbers of them.

(With Yugito and Sakura)

Yugito and Sakura were having a much harder time of things, but on the plus side Naruto and Jiraiya had both sent the majority of the militia that were guarding there gates over to help the two kunoichi.

They had split up each taking two of the group of four ninja each while the militia held the approaching forces off as best they could.

"This is insane they just keep coming" Sakura said slamming her fist into the ground creating a large crack in the earth trapping several bandit's before rolling out of the way of a downward strike from a samurai's blade.

"I know what you mean, this is not the ideal way of dealing with this kind of situation" Yugito said as she kicked one of the ninja in the side of the head but was stopped from finishing him off by his partner.

"What would be the Ideal way of dealing with something like this because if there is one I sure would like to know" Sakura said as she attempted to punch a samurai only for him to roll out of the way.

"Well there is one way I could make this a lot easier, but I don't know if I should" Yugito replied.

"Just do it. We aren't like Naruto and Jiraiya-sama if you have something that can help do it" the pink haired kunoichi yelled back.

"Alright then" Yugito said and her eyes began to change color from blue to yellow. What happened next sent the small group of bandit's and two ninja around Yugito flying.

Purple chakra began to rise around Yugito and the band's holding her hair in it nice neat ponytail broke and her long hair began flying about wildly behind her. She slightly hunched over and her fingernails became more like claws.

Slowly the purple chakra engulfed her and a single tail formed swishing behind her as wild as her hair.

"**So, who wants to be first**" she said her voice sounding demonic from the Nibi's chakra she was drawing on.

Nobody answered and slowly backed away, even Sakura seemed shell shocked. '_She's a jinchuuriki, __just like Gaara but I have felt this before, I know I have. Back in the land of wave's, on the bridge but that mean's that Konoha's jinchuuriki is... Naruto_' thought Sakura as she fell over from the realization of what Naruto held and of course the power that was radiating off of Yugito.

Yugito seeing that nobody wanted to attack decided that she would take over and charged leaving a path of destruction and bodies in her wake.

Sakura was still shocked still. '_Why wouldn't Naruto tell anyone. Kakashi sensei told me jinchuuriki are often hated, That would explain why Naruto's childhood was so bad. Now that I think about it Naruto's birthday is the same day as the Kyuubi attack... then that mean's the Bijuu he contains is the strongest demon of them all_' Sakura thought feeling sorry for Naruto.

(With Naruto Moments Earlier)

Naruto was still weaving in and out of the strikes attempted by the ninja and samurai but everyone stopped when a huge explosion of chakra could be felt. '_That's demonic Yokai. Then that means... Yugi-chan_' Naruto thought. His fun was over, now he was just worried for Yugito.

"Well I am sorry but this game has to end now" Said Naruto seriously.

Naruto moved faster than any of the could see and when he reappeared he had his fist planted firmly into one of the samurai's gut's. Not wanting to waste any time Naruto chopped him behind the neck making sure he was knocked out and moved onto his next target.

The other missing ninja and samurai didn't stand a chance Naruto took them down with ease before removing some ninja wire and tying them up. 'Ok now I have to go check on Yugi-chan. If she isn't alright I will make sure that who ever hurt her will beg for death before the end' Naruto thought to himself subconsciously channeling a small amount of Kyuubi's chakra.

When Naruto made it to the gate that Yugito and Sakura were defending he saw his blond girlfriend tearing through bandits who were now running in fear of the woman. There screams could be heard loudly as Yugito would catch them.

Much to Naruto's surprise most her victim's were not dead but just unconscious, indicating that Yugito was still in control. "Yugi-chan that's enough it's over. Look there running away, we won" Naruto said calmly landing slowly approaching her.

"Naruto what do you think your doing, she's dangerous at the moment" Sakura yelled in warning.

"No she's not she's my Yugi-chan. She knows how to control her demon" Naruto said as Yugito turned to face him.

While Yugito was indeed still in control, that didn't mean that Nibi had no influence over the blond kunoichi. The moment she saw Naruto her expression changed from angry and serious to hunger and lust.

Yugito charged and tackled Naruto to the ground and began passionately kissing him. However to Sakura all she saw was Yugito charge and tackle the newly promoted jonnin.

"Naruto are you alright" Sakura screamed and raced forward to save him. However once she arrived her attitude changed "Pervert" she screeched when she saw the two blonds seemingly oblivious to the fact they was basically dry humping each other in a battle field.

Sakura's intervention seemed to wake the two jinchuuriki out of a trance. And once they came to there senses they blushed a shade of red that would make Hinata jealous they were quite fortunate that the light from the chakra flares that had been illuminating the battle field were slowly fading now that the leaders of the small army were either incapacitated or dead.

"Hey what's going on over here I felt a surge of demonic chakra" Said Jiraiya arriving after capturing the last of the the attackers on his gate.

"Uh sorry Jiraiya-sama that was me, we were getting overwhelmed and well needed some extra help" Yugito said. Omitting the part about losing control and attempting to fuck Naruto in the middle of the open field.

"Well it looks like it is over. I sent a message to Tsunade and she is sending some squads of Anbu to collect the prisoners" Jiraiya said with a sigh.

"There were a lot of them but it's a good thing they were not very skilled. But still to gather a group that large, if they had more time and were allowed to continue unopposed they could have caused a problem to all of the land of fire" Yugito said.

Yeah lets just rally them all up, together to save work for the Anbu" Naruto said earning nod's in agreement before they each left to collect there captives.

The Anbu from Konoha arrived early in the morning much to the joy of the severely tired group. "When will you be returning to Konoha, Jiraiya-sama" a monkey masked Anbu asked.

"Well I think we have earned a break, but first. I'm going to sleep" Jiraiya said before yawning it had been a long night for the four ninja.

(Orochimaru's Hideout)

Kabuto was returning to Orochimaru's room with some medicine when the door opened in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun? Is that you or Orochimaru" Kabuto asked tentatively.

"Who do you think" said Sasuke turning on his sharingan before leaving the stunned medic still holding the medicine tray.

Once the silver haired ninja came to his senses he entered the room to see what happened for himself. Inside the room there was a lifeless husk of a snake which usually would mean that Orochimaru had changed bodies however as he had just seen Sasuke was very much still his same old arrogant self. Which meant only one thing. Orochimaru was dead.

**End Chapter! **

**Ok it was just another fill chapter but I will begin moving into the search for Sasuke and Pein Arc's now but I am not going to focus on Sasuke much. Mostly because I him. Sorry if there are any fans but really hope he dies in the cannon even though something tells me they will save both him and Naruto somehow. **


	50. The Sixth Sealed

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 50: The Sixth Sealed**

Naruto and the others spent the rest of the morning sleeping in the tavern they were given rooms in. that afternoon when they finally all awoke Naruto made his downstairs to find Jiraiya and Sakura already packed.

"Are we leaving already" Naruto asked as he walked over to Jiraiya.

"Yeah there has been new's from my spy network on the akatsuki it seems that two members of the group have been spotted at the border of the land of water" Jiraiya said.

"Do you think they have captured another jinchuuriki" Naruto asked angrily.

"Cant be certain but if they have the only one it could be is the jinchuuriki for the Rokubi as the Nanabi is safe in Taki. The only way to get in there is to know where the secret entrance is, so they must either be looking for or have found the other one" Jiraiya said unusually serious.

"So basically we are not going back to Konoha and instead are going to check on your information source to see if he knows anything else" Naruto surmised.

"Your right, but this information is a couple of days old now that it has finally reached me. If the Akatsuki have indeed captured another jinchuuriki I am not sure if we will be able to save him" Jiraiya said somberly.

"I will go tell the others to get ready then, we cant let those bastards get any stronger" Naruto said before racing back up stairs entering his room to start packing and tell Yugito what's going on.

"So basically we are going to go hunt the Akatsuki near the border of the Land of Water" Yugito said after Naruto finished his retelling of events.

"Yeah that's basically it, but we have to act fast, because we don't know if there still hunting or they have already captured who they are looking for" Naruto said quickly while sealing the remaining of he belonging's into a scroll.

"Well let's go tell Sakura then" Yugito said. She still was quite embarrassed about what happened when Nibi's influence and down right perverseness made her try and jump Naruto in front of the pink haired medic.

After passing the message on that they were not heading back to Konoha yet, and were going to head towards the border of the land of water Sakura seemed confused.

"Why would we be doing that. Have we been given extra order's from Tsunade-sama" Sakura asked as she slowly began packing.

"Not exactly, Jiraiya sensei has received information regarding the Akatsuki and we need to go check it out" Naruto said.

"Don't we need authorization from the Hokage to do something like that though" the pink haired kunoichi asked.

"I think your forgetting who Naru-kun and Jiraiya-sama are Sakura. If I recall they disappeared without a trace for three years without clearance" Yugito said.

"I guess your right but what about us. I need to get back to the hospital and do you really think it is wise for both of you to be hunting the very same people who are after you" Sakura questioned.

"Don't worry Shizune Nee-chan can cover you at the hospital. And with the four of us two Akatsuki members wont stand a chance" Naruto said confidently.

"Well I am not as confident as you, they are still S ranked criminals and they're after you. This is not a good idea" Sakura said obviously concerned for the pair.

"Oh you worry too much, you never know Jiraiya's informant might even have news on Orochimaru and Sasuke" Naruto said. He included the Uchiha's name for the sole purpose of getting Sakura interested and it had worked like a charm.

"Do you think they might, this could be our chance to find Sasuke-kun" Sakura said oblivious to how obsessed she had become.

'_Kami it's like she has a one track mind, one second she is scolding me about being reckless the next she is packing ridiculously fast. I wonder if she even realizes just how much of a fan girl she is_' thought Yugito as she watched Sakura shoving her spare clothes into her bag.

"There is always a possibility, Jiraiya sensei usually asks for updates on what Orochi-teme is up too. He should be approaching the end of his regeneration cycle and will be looking to change body's soon" Naruto said.

This was the wrong thing to say and Sakura seemed to deflate. "Then we are almost out of time. Orochimaru will take Sasuke-kun's body and we will be too late to save him" Sakura said depression setting in.

"We couldn't save him even if we wanted to. He has to return to Konoha himself and repent for his desertion. Otherwise he will be trialed as a criminal. And I'm sorry to say becoming a missing ninja to join Konoha's most hated missing ninja is not a crime that comes with a slap on the wrist. But it's not all bad news Orochimaru will be incredibly weakened and Sasuke will be able to see any holes in Orochimaru's body transfer jutsu with his sharingan. So there is still a chance for him" Naruto said giving Sakura the cold hard truth as well as hope.

"Sasuke-kun will win. He will kill Orochimaru and then return to the village, you will see" Sakura said confidently.

'_Maybe after he kills Itachi, I still have my doubt's though_' Naruto thought to himself as he gave Sakura a friendly smile and nod "I guess we will meet you downstairs with sensei. don't take too long the Rokubi jinchuuriki could already be captured" Naruto said keeping his tone friendly but at the same time trying to get across the urgency of the situation.

"So are you ready to go" Jiraiya asked when Sakura made her way downstairs several minutes later.

"Yes Jiraiya-sama" she said as she walked over towards the door.

"Good we have no Idea how long this could take, if we can help it we don't want to have to go into the Land of Water. It could be be week's getting back out, they are still recovering from the civil war after all" Jiraiya said.

"Um where on the border are we heading Jiraiya-sama. The ocean's of the land of waves encompass the entire east coast of the Land of Fire and south coast of the Land of Lightening" Sakura said unsure of where they needed to go.

"We are heading south east. There is a stretch of land outside of fire country. It was once controlled by Uzu but now it's a Land of Fire protected state whilst not being part of Fire country" Jiraiya said.

Mention of Uzu grabbed Naruto's attention. "Is Uzu close to where we are going" Naruto asked.

"Not really, it is a ways to the north. But Uzu controlled that stretch of land because it was given as a gift to symbolize the friendship of the Senju and Uzumaki clan's" Jiraiya said.

"Uzumaki Clan? I didn't know that there was an Uzumaki clan. If there was how come Naruto grew up alone" Sakura said.

"There was an Uzumaki clan, but not anymore. They were an old clan that was considered one of the strongest in the world. But at the start of the third shinobi world war Uzu was attacked by Iwa and Kiri out of fear of the Uzumaki clan. They were all wiped out apart from Naruto's mother who came to Konoha as a young girl" Jiraiya said.

"Why didn't Konoha send help" Sakura asked as they began to walk towards the exit of the village.

"We did, but it was far too late. Iwa who had hired Kiri ninja for there boat's had burned the village to the ground and killed everyone who lived there sinking any boats that tried to navigate through the whirlpools surrounding the island" Jiraiya said sadly.

"But why target a small village like Uzu when they could have attacked our other allies I thought Konoha was always allied with Taki and that is far closer to Iwa" Sakura said.

"Yes that is true. However, the Uzumaki clan was feared all over the world not for a flashy bloodline but for the skill's in sealing. And you have seen just how effective Naruto's seals can be imagine having hundreds of seal masters supplying Konoha throughout the war. Iwa would have lost horribly. The problem was they were never expecting an attack and were caught off guard" Jiraiya said.

"Ok I guess that make's sense. But if Naruto is the last Uzumaki and the son of a Kage wouldn't that put Naruto under the clan restoration act set up by the Nidaime Hokage" Sakura said.

"Not at all, the Uzumaki clan was never a clan from Konoha as they respectfully declined the offer to join the village when it founded and Minato was never a member of a clan. Also the CRA was set up for clans with a bloodline and Naruto does not have one" Jiraiya said much to the relief of the two blond's in the group.

"Thank Kami for that" Naruto said out loud voicing just how pleased he was with this tidbit of information.

"Yeah also if the counsel try's to force it on you there is a side law in place that exempts clans based outside of Konoha from the law. This was put into place to stop people like danzo ordering any refugee with a bloodline to become a tool simply used for breeding" Jiraiya said.

"I think I should have a clone read through the law's of Konoha, it will be safer in the long run if I know these things before hand" Naruto said.

"Probably a good idea, politics can be a bitch. That's why I spend so long outside of the village. Cant stand attending the counsel meetings" Jiraiya said with a small shiver at the end.

The group left the village and began making there way south but it would take close to three day's to reach there destination.

(Konoha Tsunade's Office)

The Hokage was busying her self with paperwork as an Anbu arrived.

"Hokage-sama the prisoner's we collected from Jiraiya-sama's group have been processed. Most have been sent to the capital to be placed in one of the civilian prisons in the land of fire. However we have brought the twelve ring leaders here and sent them to Ibiki" The Anbu said. He wore there standard Anbu outfit with a cheetah mask.

"Thank you Cheetah. That will be all" Tsunade said and she went back to her paperwork.

She had been left undisturbed for reasonable amount of time and decided to reward herself with a bottle of sake. She had just removed the cork with her teeth however when the door swung open and in walked the the village elder's and Danzo. '_Oh great just what I need_' she thought but put on a friendly smile and greeted the intruders respectfully.

"Tsunade-Hime we want to talk to you about young Naruto's future" Koharu said.

"Really? and why would you want to talk about that" Tsunade said warily.

"We do not believe he should be allowed out of the village. He is our jinchuuriki and him leaving so often put's the village at great risk. Also with the Akatsuki after the Bijuu we think he should have Anbu watch him at all times" Homura said slowly not wanting to aggravate Tsunade.

"We have had this discussion before there is nothing I can do to keep him here as long as he is Jiraiya's apprentice" Tsunade said suppressing a victorious smirk.

"But he is now a jonnin and as such can be given a genin squad. If he had a permanent responsibility like that he would not be allowed out as he pleased nor could Jiraiya take the boy with him every time he wants too" danzo said.

"Naruto is inexperienced at leading missions it would be irresponsible to give him a genin team" Tsunade said.

"But, he need's to be kept safe, surely you see that Tsunade-Hime. I also think you should start looking for a suitable bride for the boy" Koharu said.

"He is with Jiraiya or Kakashi at all time's when out of the village I would say there are not many safer places than with one of those two. And I will not accept any offers for marriage. He can do that himself and I think you will find he already has a girlfriend" Tsunade said defiantly.

"Yes the kunoichi from Kumo... It will never work out surely you can see that. We should find him a bride from the Land of Fire or a political marriage to strengthen the village" Homura said.

"I disagree. The Kumo kunoichi is a fine choice in bride, she would add great strength to Konoha" Koharu and Homura were shocked to hear that. Especially seeing as the statement came from none other than Danzo.

Tsunade was not as surprised, she knew why Danzo would approve of Yugito. After all another jinchuuriki would be a massive military gain. "It doesn't matter. You cant force him into anything the same laws apply to him as apply to Jiraiya, myself and Shizune. You cannot force him into a marriage and he has the right to refuse a genin team. This has been a complete waist of my time" Tsunade said.

"This isn't over Tsunade-Hime. We will find a way to keep him in this village and keep both him and Konoha safe" Danzo said before the three left.

'_Damn that kid. Even when he isn't here he causes me headaches_' Tsunade thought before picking up the bottle of her favorite beverage and taking a swig not even bothering with a saucer or glass.

(Two Days Later With Sasuke)

Sasuke walked into a dark room, the only sources of light were coming from some computer panel's and a large tube of what looked like water.

Walking towards the glass tube small lights flickered illuminating the room. It was clearly one of Orochimaru's lab's surgical equipment lay scattered on the bench top's and files of results and failed experiments were piled up in a corner.

"It's your lucky day Suigetsu. Orochimaru is gone and I need you to help me" Sasuke said as he walked over to the glass tube. Before smashing it.

Water poured out onto the floor and it slowly began to take the form of the blue haired teen swordsman. "What do you mean Orochimaru is gone. don't tell me you actually killed him" Suigetsu said in disbelief.

"He was weakened and thought he could take my body. He should have known he couldn't compete with the sharingan" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"What ever. Why should I help you anyway. What's in it for me" the former Kiri ninja said.

"You can either join me or not and I will put you back in your test tube" Sasuke said flatly.

"Ah what ever not like there is anything better to do. But if I come I want your help to find the blade of Zabuza Momoichi, Kubikiribocho" Suigetsu said.

"Hn fine. I know where it is, I was there when he died after all" Sasuke said deciding to neglect the fact that he was unconscious at the time.

"Good then we should have no problems then" Suigetsu said and as he had nothing that he needed to take with him other than his clothes which didn't really ever need to be washed on account of them being made of water much like himself the two left.

"So who else is joining this team of yours" Suigetsu asked awhile after leaving the base.

"Karin as a sensor and medic and Jugo for some muscle in attack" Sasuke said.

"Ah man cant you pick any other two. I hate Karin, and Jugo is insane he would sooner kill you than join you" Suigetsu complained.

"It wont be a problem and you already agreed to come" Sasuke said.

"Yeah I know I'm still in but you could of picked some easier people to get along with" Suigetsu said as they jumped from tree to tree making there way towards the land of wave's.

(Sealing Cave)

Utakata was suspended in mid air while the energy of the Rokubi was slowly being drained from him.

"Kami, he was a pain in the ass to capture. His fucking bubbles kept getting in the way of my art, yeah" Deidara said loudly.

"Yeah he was strong but Tobi and Deidara sempai were stronger in the end" Tobi said from his position on the hand of the sealing statue.

"We are close now. Zetsu have you found the hidden entrance to Taki yet" Pein asked.

"_Yes Pein-sama_. _**The entrance is hidden underwater behind a waterfall. It will not prove to be a difficult capture.**_ _From our scouting in the village the girl who hold's Nanabi is hated by everyone, and forced to live outside of the village alone._ _**Quite different from the report's they sent to Konoha.**__ I would say with Kisame there to absorb the demonic chakra it will not be difficult to capture this one_" Zetsu said.

"Good then once that is done we will begin to make plan's to deal with the Hachibi and the two that are in Konoha" Pein said authoritatively.

"It will probably take some planning to capture any of those three. This is not like Suna where they only have one high level ninja and he is young. Or like Iwa and Kiri where the jinchuuriki are left to run wild because they are not cared for. Naruto-kun is the son of the Yondaime Hokage and Kirabi is the brother of the current Raikage. They will be highly defended also the Hachibi host has complete control of his Bijuu which will prove troublesome" Itachi said hoping to stall Pein as much as possible.

"This is true, we will need to wait until they have been separated from the other high level ninja who protect them" Pein said.

"_**That will not be easy Pein-sama.**_ _The Kyuubi and Nibi jinchuuriki are always accompanied by either Kakashi Hatake or Jiraiya._ _**In fact Naruto and Jiraiya are almost inseparable.**_ _The only time they have been apart since he returned from where he was hiding,_ _**was when he spent a few week's in Kumo and the week in Suna at least as far as we are aware anyway**_" Zetsu said.

"We will think of something, an opportunity will appear in time and we will have to take full advantage of it" Pein said.

(One Day Later With Naruto)

Naruto's group arrived at a small sea side village that looked like it had seen better days.

"This place could do with a coat of paint" said Yugito as they walked through the streets.

"It's what you would expect. There are not many villages in this part of the world as they have no country to support them anymore" Jiraiya said as they walked.

"Why do you keep spy's in a place like this then jiraiya-sama" Sakura asked.

"Well for the exact same reason, because there is no country to support this area anymore it has become a haven for missing ninja. The area it's self is under the protection of the Land of Fire but it's laws are not upheld and it is mostly just in principle to stop Water country from setting up a base on the mainland. As long as we don't stake a claim on it for ourselves the Land of Water seems to be happy" Jiraiya explained.

"I see does that mean Orochimaru will have been active in the area" Sakura asked.

"Most definitely, all of Orochimaru's dealing's in the Land of water come from a base he has somewhere in this area. An advantage of being able to hire boat's that will have no log books or records, I do the same thing when I need to sneak into Kiri undetected" Jiraiya said.

"But everything looks so run down these people must be so poor" Yugito said looking at an old playground that had rusted swings and a broken slide.

"Don't let appearance's fool you Yugito-chan. The people here are among the most wealthy in the world. But with no taxes they just let the place get run down. Trust me you do not want to pay for anything in this place it will be at least twice as expensive as Konoha" the elder toad sage said.

"So where is this Informant of yours sensei" Naruto asked as they walked past a tavern that Naruto had expected to be there destination.

"In this area, all information has a price but conventional meeting places are dangerous. We have to go to a private location. Were going to his home" Jiraiya said and pointed to what looked like a grand manor house almost as big as the Hokage tower but instead of being multiple stories tall only have two level's and extended out wide.

"Wow he must milk you for all your worth" Naruto said his eye's bulging at the sheer size of the house.

"Yes but good information doesn't come cheap, especially not around here" Jiraiya said as they walked up to the door and pressed a buzzer.

They waited a moment before the door opened to reveal a short chubby man around the same height as Sakura wearing a black suit and bowler hat with a mustache and horn rimmed glasses.

"My my Jiraiya what a pleasant surprise. Please come in" the man said ushering the four ninja inside before shutting the door. "Would you like some tea or perhaps some sake"

"No time. We need to know more about the members of the Akatsuki you saw" Jiraiya said seriously.

"Ah I see. Business as always, very well let's see. There were two of them a tall blonde with his hair pulled back into a tall ponytail a lot like the young beauty here except it started higher up his head" the man said eying Yugito appreciatively.

Naruto coughed in mild annoyance to return the man to his thoughts. "Oh yes the other was a man with black hair and I could not see his face because it was hidden by a orange mask looked a bit like a the old Uzumaki swirl" the man said.

"Was anyone else with them or were they carrying anything large enough to be a person" Jiraiya asked.

"I couldn't tell they were up on a big white bird. Its not often you see something like that so I made sure to take picture's here" the man said handing over several photo's or Deidara and Tobi sitting on one of Deidara's clay birds.

"Look at this one, there is something in the bird's mouth" Sakura said pointing to a small black piece of fabric coming from the mouth of the bird.

"That would be the jinchuuriki then" Naruto said remembering how Deidara used the bird to pick up Gaara.

"Which way were they heading. Its a high level bijuu we may still have time" Jiraiya said urgently.

"South from here, if they continued in the same direction they cant have gone far" he said.

"Thanks for the help, I will make sure you get a bonus next pay check" Jiraiya said and he turned around opened the door and exited followed by the others.

And they began heading south a tremendous speeds.

(Sealing Cave)

"_**Something just set off the perimeter seal.**_ _If they are moving fast they and towards us I would say we have about thirty minutes_" Zetsu said.

"Don't worry about it, the sealing will be done in about five" Pein said.

"Once it's finished what do we do. See who found us or just leave, yeah" Deidara asked.

"I would like to know who it is but don't get careless if you are outnumbered or outmatched I want you too retreat" Pein said before returning his focus to completing the sealing.

The minutes passed and eventually the body of Utakata collapsed on the ground in a heap. "It's done, Itachi, Kisame, begin the hunt for the Nanabi. Deidara I want you and Tobi to see who our guests are and find out what they are doing here. Zetsu I want you to go check on our old friend Orochimaru. He has been far too quiet as of late" Pein said before he and the Gado Mezo faded away along with the other holograms.

"Great so how about we go meet up with our intruder's yeah" Said Deidara creating his large clay Bird.

"Sure thing Deidara sempai" Tobi replied eagerly jumping on the back of the bird before it took off.

They did not have to fly far before they were almost brought down by several fireballs. "Look down there Deidara sempai it's the Kyuubi and Nibi jinchuuriki. Should we try and capture them" Tobi said.

"That's strange they seem to be alone, I would have thought that the copy ninja at least would be with them yeah" Deidara said unsure if he would be able to come out of a fight with the blond alive.

"Oh no sempai Look Out!" Tobi said but before he could respond Jiraiya came rocketing out of a tree shot up by a summoned toad and used a rasengan to slam right through the head of the bird sending it crashing to earth.

Deidara picked himself up slowly to find Tobi was already up and was face to face with not only Jiraiya but Naruto, Yugito and Sakura as well. "Look's like we're in trouble yeah, but your too late again kid, the jinchuuriki is dead and we sealed the bijuu" Deidara taunted trying to relieve a small amount of the fear he felt.

"Tobi doesn't like our odds Deidara sempi, I think we should run" Tobi said with a scared voice.

Naruto was looking at Tobi confused. '_He doesn't feel right, there is something about him that is off, even Hidan didn't feel this wrong_' Naruto thought to himself as he stared at Tobi.

"Leader-sama said the Kyuubi jinchuuriki was the most dangerous but he doesn't look like much. Hello Kyuubi jinchuuriki would you mind coming back with us" Tobi asked seemingly carefree again.

Naruto's previous look of confusion was replaced with sheer shock at this statement. "You think I would just let you take me and rip the Kyuubi out killing me in the process" Naruto asked incredulous.

"No, but Tobi can hope" Tobi said in a lighthearted manner.

"Your a weird one I'll give you that. But who are you" Jiraiya said.

"Oh your Jiraiya the Toad sannin. Hi my name is Tobi and I am a good boy" he said.

Naruto's group didn't know what to make of this this man seemed like he belonged in a home for the mentally challenged not with a group of missing ninja who were collecting the Bijuu for what ever reason, but they knew it could not be good.

"So you wont come with Tobi" the man in the mask asked again.

"Of course not, I don't know what loony bin the Akatsuki pulled you from but you need your head examined" Naruto said.

"That's mean, but hopefully we will get to play later, we have to go now" Tobi said.

"Your not going anywhere" Jiraiya said but just as he was about to move the air around Tobi and Deidara began to ripple and they both faded from view.

"That was.." Naruto just stared at where they had disappeared not believing his eyes.

"No way. There is not even a trace of chakra indicating where they went so it has to be. That was a time space jutsu. He may be a retard with the IQ of a common garden hose but that is one serious jutsu" Jiraiya said shocking the two kunoichi.

After coming down from there shock they found the lifeless form of Utakata covered by what was left of a large clay bird.

"What do we do" Sakura asked sadly.

"He was a missing ninja from Kiri, so I say we return him home so he can be given a proper burial or at least have his body disposed of in his home country" said Naruto taking out a sealing scroll and sealing up the body.

Naruto received sad nod's of agreement from the others as they began to stand. "Well this may have been a bit of a failure we at least found out about a new member of the Akatsuki, but his time space manipulation it worrying" Jiraiya said.

The group slowly began making there way back towards Konoha not bothering to return to the village that they had met Jiraiya's informant in.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke and Suigetsu were standing in front of a large arch that had four word's carved into it 'The Great Naruto Bridge'.

Casting his eyes over the archway Sasuke seethed in anger. '_They are disrespecting me, disrespecting the Uchiha. That damn dobe always laughing at me him and Itachi. But I will have my revenge soon __enough, and this time the dobe wont get in my way_' he raged inside his head as Suigetsu left in search of Zabuza's cleaver.

**End Chapter!**

**Ok so not much important happened here just a lot of small paths to nowhere lol. But I need to make sure that most of the Bijuu have been captured before Sasuke confronts Itachi and having Naruto meet Tobi was a plus. **


	51. Formation Team Hebi

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 51: Formation Team Hebi.**

Sasuke and Suigetsu approached a well hidden stone doorway that thanks to a genjutsu looked like a flat stone surface. It had been several day's since the pair had left the land of wave's, and much to Sasuke's annoyance Zabuza's blade had not been where Kakashi and Naruto had left it but instead had been taken by a wealthy businessman man held inside a compound. Sasuke not wanting to bother made Suigetsu retrieve his prize by himself with little difficulty and then they were on there way east towards the base that was home to the next member of there group.

"Do we really need Karin, I mean she is useless you saw her in the jonnin exam's she made us do all the work" Suigetsu complained loudly.

"She is the best sensor that there is. I need her to be able to find Itachi" Sasuke said.

"Itachi huh, are you sure that's wise. Both Itachi and that blond Konoha ninja did a number on you last time you tried to fight them" Suigetsu said.

"I only lost because I was distracted by that dobe. Next time that I see Itachi he will die" Sasuke said determinedly as the two teens walked though the genjutsu and ended up in a long corridor with metal walls.

"Well the Southern Hideout is a lot nicer than the dump I was left in" Suigetsu said as he began looking around.

After a small amount of wondering Sasuke and Suigetsu came to a large room with a table at the fir end and folder filled with Orochimaru's experiment result's stacked up high.

"Huh she's not in in her office" Sasuke said flatly.

"Well that's settled let's just leave before we run into something unwelcoming" Suigetsu said familiar with the kind's of thing's that were often kept in Orochimaru's bases. Mostly because he was one of them.

"No we still need to find Karin" Sasuke said then he picked up on a movement behind Suigetsu and turned around. "Well that wasn't hard"

standing at the opposite end of the hall was the red haired and red eyed kunoichi standing there looking at them.

"What are you two doing here. Have you heard the rumor's there saying that Orochimaru is dead" Karin said. Eagerly awaiting the response of Sasuke as she knew he would have to know the truth.

"I killed Orochimaru. He was weakened and thought he was stronger than an Uchiha" Sasuke said smugly.

"Then he really is dead... Then what are you doing here" she said in a stern voice.

"I want your help with finding my brother" the raven haired ninja said blankly.

"Why should I. Why would I want to go up against someone like that. I mean the blond took us all down with ease why would fighting your brother be any different" Karin said.

"What else are you going to do. Sit here and guard a base that nobody is going to return too" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Maybe but if I do leave I will have to release all of the captives. And to do that I will need the key from the central chamber get me that and set the cages to open in a few hours and I might join you" Karin said.

"Suigetsu go do what she asked" Sasuke ordered.

"Hey just because I agreed to come with you doesn't mean you can just boss me around" Suigetsu said angrily.

"Just do it" Sasuke said and he turned to give Suigetsu a look that told him that if he didn't do as he was told he would end up in pain.

"Gah Fine" Suigetsu grumbled as he went to look for the keys to set the unlock timer on the prisoner's and experiment's cells.

Once Suigetsu left Karin turned to Sasuke "So Sasuke-kun where are we going after we leave here" she asked twirling her hair seductively.

"Hn you sure made up your mind quickly" Sasuke said.

"It's just I cant stand Suigetsu. couldn't you replace him with someone else" she asked hopefully.

"No Suigetsu has information on Itachi's partner that will be important" Sasuke said.

After a couple of minutes Suigetsu returned. "Ok it's done. I set the timer on the cell's, they will open in two hour's" Suigetsu said grumpily.

"Good lets get out of there we still have to get Jugo to join us" Sasuke said.

"You want Jugo? That's suicide he kills anyone who enters his cell" Karin said shocked.

"He still wont stand a chance against the might of an Uchiha. Now let's go before we get a riot on our hands.

(With Naruto)

The gate's of Konoha could be seen in the distance as Naruto and his group slowly approached there home. "It feels good to be home again. I would like a few day's off this time" said Naruto hoping that Tsunade would not have another mission for them right away again like when he came back from Iwa.

"Don't sweat it Naruto, Tsunade will most likely keep you in for a few days so we can follow up on the new Akatsuki member we encountered. And I wont be going anywhere for a few day's so I can go through the information my spy's have been sending me" Jiraiya said with a smile.

The group made it's way into the village and signed in at gate by Izumo and Kotetsu and began making there way to the Hokage tower.

"Actually I think I better head over to the hospital, I was supposed to be back almost a week ago so I am sure Shizune sempai will be mad" Sakura said excusing herself from the group.

"Ok see ya later Sakura" Naruto yelled out to the pink haired kunoichi who running off in the direction of the hospital.

"You know you can probably go home Yugito-chan, we can handle the debriefing" Jiraiya said with a smile.

"That would be amazing I haven't had a good nap since before we left Iwa" Yugito said and let out a yawn as if to emphasis the point.

"Ok I will see you at home. I think I will go use a training ground for awhile after we finish with Baa-chan" Naruto said giving Yugito a quick kiss goodbye before she departed as well.

"Training huh, would you like a sparing partner" Jiraiya asked as they walked along the busy street's.

"Thought you would never ask" Naruto said with a smile.

They arrived at the Hokage tower and entered in there usual fashion. "Hey Baa-chan, we're back" Naruto said as he landed in the office while Tsunade was pouring herself some sake.

"Why did it take you four so long to return, your mission finished a week ago" Tsunade said angrily.

"We got a tip on the Akatsuki and needed to check it out. Unfortunately we arrived to late and the six tail's was sealed" Jiraiya said.

"This is not good at all, it looks like there are only four jinchuuriki left. I don't know how long we will be left alone now. Anyway did you find out anything new about the Akatsuki that we can use" Tsunade asked.

"We encountered a member we haven't heard of before, he had black spiky hair and wore a orange mask with only one hole to see out of but we couldn't see his eyes. As for his skills we didn't fight or anything but he used a time space ninjutsu to escape" Jiraiya said.

Tsunade was shocked at this statement. There were very few time space ninjutsu and even fewer that could be used to transport someone. "Are you sure it was a Time Space ninjutsu I mean the only one we have on record that could transport a whole person or people were used by Madara Uchiha and Minato Namikaze" Tsunade said shocked.

"Yes I'm positive, there were no traces of his chakra anywhere once he left. It was a slower jutsu than Minato's Hirashin though, but that does not mean he wont be a major problem later on" Jiraiya said.

"Guy was completely insane though, sounded like a five year old" Naruto complained.

"That doesn't mean anything, you know as well as I do that a ninja's greatest skill is deception. I need to go through some of my reports from my spy's hopefully they have information on him" Jiraiya said.

"See that you do, it's bad enough we didn't know there were more members than we originally thought. But to not even know who this person is if the organization is supposedly all S ranked ninja it troubling indeed" Tsunade said.

Naruto and Jiraiya gave the full report on there mission to Tobima town and there excursion to look for the jinchuuriki and left Tsunade in her office as the two sages went to there training ground beside the waterfall to spar.

"So do you think your spy's will have found anything on that guy with the orange mask Tobi" Naruto asked bending back to avoid a punch directed at his face. Before attempting to kick the elder sage in the rib's which was avoided skillfully by Jiraiya by flipping back.

"I don't know it has been almost two months since I have been able to read any of the report's" Jiraiya admitted.

"Well here's hoping" Naruto said before he charged at Jiraiya again and they returned to there spar.

(Two Day's Later with Sasuke)

Sasuke and his group walked out of a large building built into the side of a cliff with an extra member with wild orange hair.

"So what's the plan now" Suigetsu asked trying to keep a bit of distance between himself and Jugo. He was still a little intimidated by the boy with the split personality despite seeing the way Sasuke was able to calm him with his sharingan.

"We need to go to one of the Uchiha's safe houses to see if they have any information on Itachi" Sasuke said flatly. "Now that our team is complete we will be known as team Hebi" he said and began walking in the direction of fire country.

(Sealing Cave)

"This is taking too long where the hell is Zetsu, yeah" Deidara said angrily.

"He is finding out what Orochimaru has been up to, but I am surprised he should have been back days ago" Pein said.

"Could it be that Orochimaru has captured him, he was always fascinated with the creep" Kisame said.

"Tobi thinks you shouldn't be mean to Zetsu. Zetsu is a good boy just like Tobi" Tobi said.

"Heh I just think it is funny you calling anyone a freak, yeah. I mean weren't you called the monster of Kiri" Deidara joked.

Before Kisame could reply another holographic figure arrived this time that of the half plant man. "_**Pein-sama we have news**_" the black half said while they began joining in with the sealing.

"Well what is it, what has Orochimaru been up to now" Pein said.

"_That's the thing_, _**Orochimaru is dead**_, _killed by Sasuke Uchiha_" Zetsu said.

"What Orochimaru is dead, I was supposed to kill him, and I didn't know there was another Uchiha, yeah" Deidara said angrily.

"That was your little brother wasn't it Itachi" Kisame said.

"Yes" was the stoic Uchiha's only reply.

"_That's not all_, _**we found Sasuke and he has put together a team of rather skilled ninja**_, _there is a sensor by the name of Karin but she is mostly non combative_. _**Then we have Suigetsu Hozuki who seems to be able to dissolve and heal with just water making him rather difficult to fight**_. _The final member of there group is the source of Orochimaru's curse mark a powerhouse by the name Jugo_. _**And one last thing, they have called themselves team Hebi, and are currently hunting Itachi**_" Zetsu said.

"They could be a problem in dealing with the remaining jinchuuriki. We should deal with them, yeah. Besides he killed Orochimaru when I wanted to do that, he has to pay" Deidara said.

"But Deidara sempai are you sure that would be a good idea I mean, if Sasuke is able to kill Orochimaru he must be tough. Tobi doesn't want to fight against someone so strong, that's why Tobi ran from the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and the tall toad man" Tobi said childishly.

"I don't care once we are finished here we are going after that damn kid who stole my kill" Deidara said angrily.

"Ok if you really want to sempai but Tobi still doesn't think that it is a good idea" Tobi said sadly.

(Two Day's Later, Konoha)

Naruto was once again in front of his desk working on the some seals when there was a bang at the door.

Once Naruto pulled himself away from his desk he went to open the door. Standing on the other side was an Abbu with a bull mask. "Hello Anbu-san what can I do for you" Naruto said with a smile.

"Namikaze-sama, Hokage-sama requires both you and Yugito-san at her office immediately she said it was urgent" the Bull Anbu said.

"Well I can come but Yugi-chan is out with Hinata and Ino at the moment, you best try down town at some of the clothing stores or one of the training field's. Also don't call me Sama, it's embarrassing" Naruto said.

"Very well, I shall look for Yugito-san elsewhere, thank you for the help Namikaze-sama" the Anbu said before disappearing.

"Hey didn't you hear me I just told you not to call me that" Naruto yelled out but knew that the Anbu was already gone.

Naruto jumped through the window into Tsunade's office to find Jiraiya, Kakashi and Sakura waiting for him. "Hey Guy's what's the deal another mission already" Naruto asked the group.

"Not as such, but it is something you need to hear and so does Yugito-chan" Jiraiya said seriously.

"Oh alright, but why are Kakashi sensei and Sakura here" Naruto said taking a seat to wait for his girlfriend.

"That would be because of information Jiraiya has received on Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha" Tsunade said.

The mention of Sasuke's name caused Sakura's eye's to widen. "What about Sasuke-kun, is he alright, Orochimaru hasn't taken his body has he" Sakura said begging for answer's.

"He is alive, but Orochimaru is dead. From the report's that I got Orochimaru failed in his attempt to take Sasuke's body" Jiraiya said slightly stunned at how devoted Sakura was toward the emo Uchiha.

"Does that mean Sasuke-kun is coming back home" Sakura asked eagerly.

"I doubt it. He wont be coming back, at least not until he kills Itachi" Naruto said.

Sakura was about to respond when the door opened and Yugito came in. "I'm not late am I" she asked when she saw the room was already full.

"No your not late don't worry" Tsunade said with a smile before turning to Jiraiya. "I called Naruto and Yugito here because of a letter that arrived this morning sent to us from Taki. Three days ago the Nanabi jinchuuriki Fuu was taken from there village by the Akatsuki members Itachi Uchiha, and Kisame Hoshigaki. If you take into account that it would take almost a week just to get to the village from here, and the fact that they said there is no lead's as to where the pair were heading we can only assume that the Nanabi is lost. Meaning that there are only three jinchuuriki left" Tsunade said seriously.

"Have you sent word to Kumo yet" Naruto asked sadly.

"Yes I sent a letter to Kumo to warn them that our jinchuuriki are all that are left. Our positions as the two strongest villages will cause them to hesitate for a while but we have to assume that they wont be put off for long" Tsunade said.

"Why don't we take the fight to them, I'm sick of responding to there attacks. I say we hunt them down and take them out, one at a time if we need to" Naruto said clenching his fist in anger at the thought of all the pain they have caused to his fellow jinchuuriki.

"What about Sasuke we need to go get him to come back home" Sakura said pointing out what she felt was the most important issue.

"Actually that is not a bad idea Sakura, if we find Sasuke we will find Itachi. and if we can capture Itachi Sasuke will come to us it will be like killing two bird's with one stone" Tsunade said.

"A mission like that will take awhile to set up. You will need a skilled tracker team as well as well as the firepower to be able to deal with ninja like Itachi and Kisame. And I cant go I'm still going through information we have collected on the Akatsuki" Jiraiya said.

"I will go, but I will need either Gai or Naruto to come as well, otherwise I wont stand a chance against those two" Kakashi admitted.

"I'm in if Sasuke does succeed in killing Itachi it would be the best time to capture him and return him to the village" Naruto said.

"I am going too, I know I can convince Sasuke-kun to return to Konoha" Sakura said determinedly.

"Then I'm going as well, nothing to do around here if your not around except train with Hinata" Yugito said.

"Well there is your assault team done. Now you just need a scout and tracking team and your all set" Jiraiya said.

"Well Team 8 returned from a mission earlier today and I gave them the rest of the day off but they could join you tomorrow so you could leave as early as then" Tsunade said.

"Sound's great Baa-chan but I have gotta run now, putting the finishing touches on the seal I am finishing. I want to be able to test it out tonight so send a messenger if you need me or when we are ready to go" Naruto said and jumped out of the window.

"He's been working on that damn seal non stop since he got back, it better be something good" Yugito said slightly annoyed Naruto had not been spending as much time with her.

"Well as Naruto is no longer here your all dismissed, but get some thing's ready to leave by tomorrow afternoon" Tsunade said and the occupants of the room slowly filed out until only Jiraiya and Tsunade remained.

"Look's like thing's are going to become far more hectic around here" Jiraiya said as he moved toward the window but just used it as a seat.

"There is nothing we can do about it, but why didn't you volunteer. I thought you would jump at another mission with Naruto" Tsunade asked.

"Truth is I am following up a lead on the leader of the Akatsuki, and I need time to go through all my note's and investigate it properly, and unfortunately time is exactly what we are running out of" Jiraiya said.

**End Chapter!**


	52. Hunt For An Uchiha

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 52: Hunt For An Uchiha.**

(Unknown Location)

Rain was once again falling as Pein looked out over his village and did not react when he felt someone arrive directly behind him.

"What do you think of the situation with Sasuke Uchiha" Pein asked.

"I do not know yet, but should he succeed our problems with Itachi will be over and we may even have a new member. Let's just say I am only interested in the one that win's" Tobi said all evidence of the childish attitude gone.

"I see and what about Deidara, is he still set on challenging the boy" Pein asked turning around slowly to stare at Tobi with his Purple ringed eye's.

"Deidara still want's to fight him, but he has lived out his usefulness. And I can use the fight to judge Sasuke's potential. And if he dies he was never a threat in the first place" Tobi said.

"A sound plan, we will begin to plan how to deal with the remaining jinchuuriki once we have this little issue resolved" Pein said before turning back to look over the village and Tobi vanished in a swirl.

(With Itachi)

"Why are we heading into the Land of Fire, isn't your brother who is hunting you there" Kisame said obviously confused as to why they were heading towards a fight something Itachi usually would try to avoid.

"We need to be here anyway, Naruto-kun is my target. But we cant move on him while Sasuke-kun is targeting me, I need to deal with that foolish little brother of mine" Itachi said.

"Well don't let me stop you, this sound's like it could actually be fun" Kisame said.

"Yes but I will need to find Sasuke-kun and get him to meet me at on old Uchiha hideout. I also want to face him alone so you can play with his team if you want. But do try not to kill them, they might be useful later" Itachi said with a blank expression.

"Kami why do you never let me have any fun" Kisame pouted.

"Come on we still have a long way to go, and I need to send a clone to tell Sasuke where to come" Itachi said.

"Where are we going anyway, it's not exactly a small country, at full speed it take's a week to get to the other side of it" Kisame said.

"It's over the other side of the country. Back in the clan war's before Konoha was founded it was an old Uchiha stronghold in fact it was one of the few that were taken from the Senju clan but all evidence of there existence was erased once Madara took control of the clan. he said it was a sign of our superiority over the other clans" Itachi said.

"How do you even know that" Kisame questioned.

"Uchiha member's who never awakened the sharingan were always put to work taking note's on all the event's that happened while the Uchiha clan was busy attempting to conquer the others. So the Uchiha archives in Konoha has great historical records of those time's. However they are slightly biased in the Uchiha clan's favor only major defeat's that would have been marked by the other clans where recorded and even then it was only ever the Senju or Uzumaki clan's that would be mentioned" Itachi said.

"Heh they never had anything like that in Kiri. All I know of those time's is that there was constant fighting until word finally came about the other villages that had formed. That forced our waring clans to come together" Kisame said.

"Make's sense you came together out of fear, and it was that same fear that led to the bloodline war's and agreeing to help Iwa in the Uzumaki clan massacre" Itachi said.

"I remember that, Kiri rented there boat's to Iwa, but I never knew what made the Uzumaki clan so great" Kisame Admitted.

"Nor do I, the only record's I have seen on the Uzumaki clan said that they were great friend's and allies with the Senju's and were considered the greatest seal master's ever to live other than the Rikudou Sennin and they had unusually long life spans" Itachi said.

The two men in there black cloaks continued to walk casually across the countryside as they talked about the old clan war's.

(Konoha)

Naruto walked back towards the village with a huge smile after a successful morning of training and finishing the work on his latest seal. Once he made it to the hot spring's however he stopped to look around. Sure enough there was Jiraiya sitting on top of a large toad giggling as he took notes.

"You know for someone who can become invisible you don't do a very good job at hiding" Naruto said from behind the elder toad sage.

"Oh hey kid" Jiraiya said jumping off the toad so he could talk to Naruto.

"I have a gift for you Jiraiya sensei but you have to promise not to open it until I tell you to or your in a life or deaf situation" Naruto said finishing with a chuckle as he could never foresee his sensei in that much trouble.

"Then what is the point of giving it to me now, just give it to me when I can open it and see what it is" Jiraiya pouted.

"Because I want you to have it now. But I want to wait till I show it to both you and Yugito together" Naruto said with a smile.

"Ah fine I promise I wont open it unless I am about to die or you tell me to" Jiraiya moaned obviously upset.

"Don't feel too bad sensei I just want to wait until I get back from our mission to find Sasuke and Itachi that way I can give a proper demonstration and not have to worry about being late for this damn mission" Naruto said handing a small flat rectangular wooden box over to the elder toad sage.

Jiraiya accepted the box but his pout remained as he shook the box but couldn't hear anything moving inside.

"It's padded. So tough luck figuring out what's in there that way sensei" Naruto said with a laugh.

"Oh man fine...Oh I almost forgot. I probably wont be here when you get back, I found some information on the Akatsuki and if I can get some more solid information I am going to go investigate it" Jiraiya said.

"Cant it wait till I get back so we can go together" Naruto said slightly upset Jiraiya would leave without him for something that was related to the Akatsuki.

"Sorry kiddo not this time, if the lead proves solid I would have to sneak into a hidden village and country that has it's border's completely closed off the more of us that go the harder it would be" Jiraiya said sympathetically.

"Ah well then I guess we will have to wait for you to get back. I have to go get ready to meet Kakashi sensei at the north gate in a couple of hour's. Good luck in your search, oh and be safe" Naruto said and gave Jiraiya a small hug before jumping off towards his apartment.

When Naruto arrived home he found Yugito waiting for him outside with his things already packed. "Your late you know, Sakura is going to let us have it now. And it will be worse than ever because our mission is to look for Sasuke" Yugito said.

"Heh sorry I was just saying goodbye to Jiraiya sensei" Naruto said with a smile.

"Well I have packed all of your thing's into your scroll's here" Yugito said handing over Naruto's equipment sealing scroll's.

"Thanks Yugi-chan but I still have something to get from inside can you go to the gate and tell the others that I am going to be just a little longer" Naruto said.

"I guess so don't be too long, if Kakashi arrives before you Sakura will freak" she said before jumping away up onto a nearby roof and began heading towards the gate.

(With Sasuke)

Team Hebi were walking down a gray corridor looking for any sign's of life but had not found any until they ran into two small cat's one was black and white while the other was a light shade of orange.

"Ah Sasuke-kun it has been awhile" the Black and white cat said shocking Suigetsu and Karin while Jugo just seemed to be mildly interested.

"Holy shit that thing can talk" Suigetsu blurted out shocked at what he just heard.

"Of course we can we are ninja cat's trained to speak over many generation's" the smaller orange cat said.

"That's amazing do you think they will know where your brother is" Karin asked.

"Ah so that's why your hear your going after Itachi-kun. He was here a few week's ago but he left and I do not know where he left too" the black cat spoke again.

"I see, then we need to buy some equipment and robe's. I assume I can still buy those sort's of things here" Sasuke said trying to hide his disappointment that there was no information on where Itachi was hiding from him.

"Yes of course come this way" the orange cat said and turned around to lead to an open room with a young lady who was folding some clothes.

"You hired some help" Sasuke asked.

"Help? You mean she works for the cat's" Suigetsu asked shocked.

"What's wrong with that we pay her well" the orange cat said.

"So what do you need" the other cat said.

"Basic supplies kunai and shuriken as well as some cloaks" Sasuke said.

Several hours later they left the underground area wrapped in there new cloaks and they made there way out of the town they were in and began heading towards the north of the land of fire. "So now what, we still don't have any idea's as to where Itachi is" Karin said.

"We need need to split up that way we can cover more ground, we will meet up here again at the end of the day" Sasuke said and the group split up.

Once the other members of team Hebi left Sasuke began to head in the opposite direction to the others but after about five minutes stopped dead in his tracks when two people wearing black robes with red clouds came out of the forest in front of him.

"Hello" Tobi said with a friendly wave of his hand.

(With Naruto)

The team that had left Konoha had been heading north for a few hours when Kakashi stopped. "Where going to need to split up. And search for any information we can find on either Uchiha. I will go further north with Naruto and Yugito. Hinata and Sakura there is a town to the east go look around and see if you can find anything out there. Shino and Kiba I want you guys to split up and search for any signs of there tracks or sent" he said getting nods from the three groups that would be splitting up.

"What do we do if we find something?" Kiba asked.

"I will give each of you, one of my summon hounds, if you fins something they can get into contact with the other groups" said Kakashi before he took out a scroll and swiped some blood on it before three dogs appeared.

Pakun went with Hinata and Sakura while a large bulldog went with Naruto and a large black dog went with Kiba and Shino.

(With Sasuke)

"Akatsuki... You will know where Itachi is. Tell me now" Sasuke ordered as he stared down Deidara and Tobi.

"He's not like Itachi sempai at all. Tobi thinks Itachi is much nicer" Tobi said happily.

"I don't care tell me where Itachi is before I kill you" Sasuke said angrily.

"Well then I guess we are agreed on something, because I want to kill you too" said Deidara.

"Like you could stand against me I'm an Uchiha an elite you are nothing to me" Sasuke sneered.

"Tobi thinks this Uchiha is underestimating you sempai" Tobi said.

"Well that will just make this easier" Deidara said and behind Sasuke small clay birds shot out of the trees and flew straight at the Uchiha with anger management issues.

Sasuke reacted at the last second to jump out of the way while the clay birds slammed into the ground causing an explosion. And a large whole in the ground.

"Fine if you wont tell me where Itachi is I will beat it out of you" Sasuke said activating his sharingan. And withdrawing the katana that was on his back.

"I'm just going to watch, Tobi wants to be friends" said Tobi jumping into a tree and sitting down on a branch.

"Pfft fine I don't want your help anyway" Deidara said. As he jumped onto his clay bird and flew into the air before Sasuke could arrive to attack with his sword.

"You stole my kill. Orochimaru was supposed to be killed by me so I guess you will have to do" Deidara said as he sent more small animals made of clay at Sasuke.

The clay creatures encircle Sasuke before flying down and exploding giving Sasuke nowhere to run. However once the smoke cleared all that remained was a wooden log.

"Tobi thinks its funny that there is always a log around when people need one" Tobi said from where he was sitting in his tree.

Deidara was not one to be put off by a simple substitution and sent more clay birds to attack Sasuke who easily avoided them.

"Well it seems that my C1 is not enough to cause you problems let's see how my C2 works... C2 Clay dragon" Deidara said from on top of his bird and from his deformed hands.

The dragon flew at Sasuke forcing him to jump out of the way, this time the clay creature didn't explode instead it came onto the ground and pushed back off chasing the emo Uchiha.

(With Naruto)

Naruto, Yugito and Kakashi arrived in a small clearing but the second they arrived Naruto stopped dead.

"What is it" Kakashi asked confused as to why Naruto would stop like that.

"Were not alone there is someone watching us, he feels familiar but it is weird I cant tell what it is but it seems off" Naruto explained.

"Kukuku I should have known I wouldn't have been able to sneak up on you Naruto-kun" came a sickly smooth voice before from the trees came Kabuto.

"Kabuto! What do you want" Kakashi demanded getting ready to strike.

"Easy Kakashi, I am not here to fight don't worry" Kabuto said.

"Then why are you here" Yugito asked wearily.

"I am here to give you all of Orochimaru's information on the Akatsuki I think you will find that it is rather useful" Kabuto said taking out a small book and tossing it to Kakashi.

"What happened to you, you don't feel right" Naruto said cautiously.

"I have injected Orochimaru's cells into my body and they are currently fighting for dominance over my own. But I am confident I can control them in time. Orochimaru's notes on cellular transfer of genes were the worlds best after all" Kabuto said.

"That's just sickening" Naruto said clearly disgusted by what he was hearing.

"Why is it, I idolized Orochimaru but now that he is dead I had no purpose. But then I realized that I could become far more than he ever was, in fact it was you who showed me that when you a sixteen year old boy caused Orochimaru to become incapacitated for weeks. So really think of that book as a thank you for giving me the inspiration to become more than I could ever dream of" Kabuto said before he began to back away.

"He is worse than ever, that is disgusting" Naruto said after he left.

"Yes but what do you think about this book" Kakashi said examining the book sceptically.

"I think we should check it out once we get back to Konoha we don't have time for this now" Yugito said not wanting to waste any time on something when they had a job to do.

"I agree" Naruto said and began to move on towards there next town in search of Itachi.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke was still dodging the the large clay dragon while Deidara sat on watching on while on top of his bird.

"He sure is fast sempai" Tobi said as Sasuke jumped away from another strike from the dragon.

"Yeah but he cant dodge me forever" Deidara said confidently.

Sasuke seemed to have the same idea and began gathering lightening in his hand. "Chidori Eiso" Sasuke yelled and a large beam of lightening shot out toward the dragon but it was fast enough to get high in the air to miss it. Deidara's clay bird however was not a lucky and it had its head removed.

Seeing that he was in danger Deidara leaped from his bird and was able to cling onto the massive clay dragon's wing.

"Ok it's time to take this seriously" Deidara said and jumped onto the dragons nose. "Take this" the blond Akatsuki member said and the dragon began to open its mouth and it shot out a large chunk of clay towards Sasuke.

Sasuke just got out of the way of the large explosion but he didn't have time to rest when he turned to the side he saw two clay men charging at him.

Sasuke removed his sword and began slicing them up but they seemed to remake themselves just as quickly as he cut them.

"Now...Katsu" Deidara yelled from his high perch upon the dragon. The clay men who were surrounding Sasuke exploded but before Deidara could celebrate two demon shuriken came flying from the smoke right at him forcing him to swerve out of the way. '_Damn, why wont this fucking brat just die_' Deidara thought angrily after the blade's flew past his creation.

"Tobi your up here, use these" Deidara said and his dragon flew to the ground and made a bunch of small round clay balls for Tobi to use.

"Aw but sempai this guy looks tough and Tobi didn't want to get involved" Tobi said sadly.

"I don't care your my teammate now do something useful" Deidara said.

Sasuke seeing that the dragon had descended and was not paying any attention to him at the moment charged but before he got anywhere near the range to attack the dragon turned his head and spat out a smaller dragon that flew towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke changed direction but this time the bomb followed him. '_What the hell is this, a homing bomb I am going to have to let it get close enough to explode without getting hit in the explosion. Good thing with the sharingan I would never be hit by something like this_' Sasuke thought as he successfully avoided the explosion.

The dragon took off again and and began spewing the mini dragons at Sasuke forcing him to jump out of the way once more. This time when he landed however the ground underneath him felt different.

A huge explosion rocked the area where Sasuke had landed. "Sempai Tobi set up the clay mine's like you asked because Tobi is a good boy" Tobi said appearing from underground yet strangly did not have a trace of dirt on him.

When the smoke cleared however there was Sasuke with longer hair and claw like wings. '_Damn it homing bombs from above and mines from below_' Sasuke thought to himself while Deidara examined his new form.

"Now try and dodge me and to make sure of it this one is going to be a big one" Deidara said as his dragon slowly opened his mouth. A second later out shot a larger dragon that flew at Sasuke who had nowhere to run.

Leaving him with no choice Sasuke went to block the explosion with one of his wings. When the explosions went of Sasuke's sword went flying out of the smoke landing several feet away. When the smoke cleared however Sasuke was still alive and well despite the loss of one wing.

"Well it looks like you blocked it but you wont be able to block this one, yeah" Deidara said as he prepared to fire again. Then at the same time the dragon shot its next bomb from his mouth Sasuke tightened several wires that were connected to the shuriken he threw earlier and out of the woods the they began to return the way they came.

Reacting quickly Deidara had to swoop low to avoid the blades as his explosion went off. Then the explosives expert from Iwa got a bigger shock right from below him the sound of chirping birds and a large beam of lightening shot up piercing the dragon's wing before cutting it off. '_He must have threw his sword for him to stand on and used the demon shuriken to draw me into his attack range_' Deidara thought shocked.

Before he could jump off the descending clay dragon Sasuke used the still in motion demon shuriken attached to the ninja wire to pin Deidara to his creation as it landed on the ground. A ground filled with clay mines.

The explosions were massive and it caused a domino affect that set off the majority of the remaining mines in the area.

Sasuke still falling and not wanting to be caught in the blast used one of Orochimaru's favorite jutsu the shadow snake hands to pull himself to safety before his curse mark retreated back. Sasuke looked over at where the smoke was clearing and became noticeably annoyed when another clay bird shot up out of the cloud with Deidara on his back looking rather angry as he stared down at Sasuke's sharingan eyes.

'_Those eye's, those damn eye's just like Itachi well I will show him my ultimate art_' Deidara thought and began eating his clay.

"This looks bad Tobi thinks he should get out of the way sempai's next attack looks like it is going to be dangerous" Tobi said to himself and began running.

Deidara spewed out the clay and it began to grow and this continued until it formed a giant clay version of Deidara. The giant Deidara took off destroying anything below he feat chasing after Sasuke who did not seem to want to hang around. After a small chase the large Deidara began to swell before it ripped apart with no explosion.

'_Was it a dud... No it cant be he is still channeling chakra_' Sasuke thought. Then he realized something was really wrong all the creatures in the area began dissolving into thin air being erased. '_What is this no way_' Sasuke thought as he was wiped from existence.

"Yes I did it, I won. My art it-" but Deidara's celebration stopped when he felt a genjutsu being released and movement behind him. He only had time to turn his head as Sasuke's hand crashed through his chest. '_I was in a genjutsu all along damn him and those eyes. But this isn't over I may be dead but I will take him with me_' Deidara thought as Sasuke removed his hand from his chest.

"Sempai!" Tobi screamed from where he ran too when the giant Deidara formed.

"Your finished now tell me where Itachi is.. and I might spare your life" Sasuke said deactivating his sharingan.

"Fuck you. If I'm going to die I will be taking you and everything else in a five mile radius with me... Now experience my final art the C5 he said as the bird he was standing on fell to earth. His heart began to glow and his body began to change shape.

Sasuke could see the chakra building around him and used another chidori to kill him before he could finish the jutsu. "Hehehe it's too late, yeah. This cannot be stopped it was created to go off immediately after my death he said defiantly as blood began to pour from his mouth.

Sasuke for once had a look of fear as Deidara grew to the size of a tall building. The last word Deidara ever spoke was "Katsu!" and the following explosion shook the area for miles around.

**End Chapter!**

**Ok so I changed the beginning and end of that fight. Had no reason for the beginning except to give me an opportunity to cut to Naruto.**

**The end I did because it gave me the shit's once I thought about it. If Sasuke really had no chakra left to use his lightening to make the bomb a dud. Then how the fuck did he summon Manda and for that matter how did he put Manda under a genjutsu to save him. It just didn't make sense so I left out that bit and just ended it with the whole genjutsu escape thing.**

**If you don't know what I am talking about just read the manga or watch those couple of episodes again and you will understand what I am saying.**

**That said I found this whole saga quite annoying, I mean they cut out half way to do the whole Jiraiya vs Pein thing just when it started to get interesting. Not that the fight wasn't awesome just kinda stopped the story dead, and had no real lead in. my theory is he just needed a few weeks to figure out how he was going to save Sasuke and then hope people forgot the small plot hole he created.**

**Anyway enough of me bitching hope you enjoy and I should update again in a day or so. **


	53. Who Are You?

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 53: Who Are You**

(Unknown Location)

Sasuke lay on a large square pillar in a room that looked completely black. "Where am I... Did I die" Sasuke said to himself as he began to stand.

"Hello" came the childish voice of Tobi to the left of the Uchiha.

Turning around Sasuke saw Tobi sitting on another large square pillar waving at Sasuke in a friendly manner.

"Oh please tell me I don't have to spend eternity talking to you" Sasuke moaned still thinking he was dead.

"That's not very nice, Tobi saved you because your were impressive to Tobi. And then you go and be mean" Tobi said.

"What I'm alive? Then where is this place, it's like nothing I have ever seen before" Sasuke said obviously confused.

"Oh this is my pocket world I control Tobi likes to spend time here. So now that your saved where do you want to go?" asked Tobi.

"Where's Itachi" Sasuke ordered. Once the brooding Uchiha discovered he was still alive.

Sasuke then collapsed in pain. It appeared he didn't get out of the explosion entirely cleanly but he was at least in one piece.

"Tobi doesn't know where Itachi sempai is. Last time I checked he was in the land of waterfalls but Tobi doesn't think Itachi and Kisame sempai will have stayed there. Maybe they decided to head for Konoha where Itachi sempai's main target is. But Tobi doesn't know, Itachi sempai fears the blond nine tales host he doesn't say it or show it but Tobi can tell" Tobi said.

'_That damn dobe always beating me, he will see I will be seen as the greatest hero that Konoha has ever seen and he will be nothing compared to me_' Sasuke fumed quite obviously.

'_So much hate. He will be so easy to turn against Konoha when the time comes it is funny_' Tobi thought seriously from where he was sitting.

"I need to get to my team. Drop me off close to them and I can make my way from there" Sasuke said once his anger had subsided.

"Ok Tobi will help this time, but be warned Itachi and Kisame sempai are a lot stronger than Deidara sempai. Although Tobi still thinks not many people would be able to escape his C5 blast" Tobi said and slowly the world around Sasuke disappeared in a vortex leaving Sasuke on the edge of a river bank.

"Your friends are just up the river around five hundred meters. So it's time for Tobi to say goodbye" the masked man said before he disappeared in a swirl.

(With Naruto)

Naruto Yugito and Kakashi arrived at the spot where Deidara used the C5 to end his life and began looking for signs of life.

"Nothing could survive a blast this big we need to get Kiba here and see he can smell anything" Kakashi said as they walked towards the center of the newly formed crater.

"It's getting late anyway we should make camp here for the night and continue our search tomorrow" Naruto said.

"I agree, it's getting dark and we don't want to miss anything. And we will need to give the others some time to return and tell us what they have found" Yugito said getting a nod of agreement from Kakashi.

"Alright ill send word to the others through my ninja hounds while you two begin setting up camp" Kakashi said.

Naruto and Yugito set up a camp and gathered wood. Meanwhile team Hebi had to carry Sasuke to a hotel in a nearby town in order to recover from his battle with Deidara he had severe burns over a large section of his body but they did not want to go to a hospital as taking a missing ninja to a hospital in fire country would be as good as walking into Konoha with a giant banner that said 'Hi I'm a missing ninja wanted for desertion please kill or capture me'.

Later that night Naruto was sitting alone during his turn on watch when a large black crow landed in front of him. '_Itachi!_' Naruto thought to himself and stood up and walked over to the crow which hopped away towards the tree line. "You want me to follow you right" Naruto asked the bird which nodded in reply. "I have to stay and keep watch is a clone alright" he asked and once again the crow gave a nod.

Naruto's clone followed the bird into the forest surrounding there camp and when the bird stopped its flight and landed on a branch Itachi Uchiha walked out of the bush before Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-kun I am glad you could make it, I have something I would like your help with" Itachi said blankly.

"Heh sure what is it" Naruto's clone said taking a seat on a log that was lying on the ground. '_Funny there are always so many Log's lying around but this is the fist one that I have seen that hasn't been used for a Kawarimi_' he thought as he took his seat.

"I need to tell you where I will be fighting Sasuke but you cant show up until after I am dead" Itachi said expressionlessly.

"So it's time is it. You know our team is out here hunting for you or Sasuke right now" Naruto informed the stoic Uchiha.

"I figured as much. I ask you to stall for a few more hour's tomorrow then find this" Itachi said handing Naruto a piece of his robe with part of a red cloud just visible in the side.

"It's a good thing that I am a clone I can go hide this further north and then find it tomorrow in the late morning" Naruto said.

"Good thinking you wouldn't want your Inuzuka companion to get my scent off of you. I have located Sasuke in a village to the north your team will most likely get his scent early tomorrow. But his team is skilled and they have a sensor who is even better than you, so they will know you are coming long before you get there. That is a good thing however as it will give you some time to find my robe" Itachi said.

"So your going to confront Sasuke with a clone and tell him where to meet you" Naruto deduced.

"That is correct, once I get in contact with him they should arrive at the old Uchiha stronghold. Here I will show you where it is on this map" Itachi said removing a ancient looking scroll from his bag and unrolling it.

"What is this I have never seen a map with so many locations marked on it" Naruto said in awe of the highly detailed map.

"It is an old map of the hideout's and bases the Uchiha and rival clans had before the formation of the great ninja village's. See these are the Uchiha controlled area's and these were known Senju and over here on this island was the Uzumaki clan. Even Madara was weary about challenging either of them so he made sure to mark where they were and only attack if they had an advantage. Anyway the place I will be leading Sasuke too is here just off of the coast of fire country an old Uchiha stronghold used to watch for the Uzumaki clan in case they decided to attack. It once was under the control of the Senju's as a trading village with the Uzumaki's but once the Uchiha took over they turned it into a fortress in an attempt to isolate the Uzumaki clan and prevent aid from coming to the Senju" Itachi explained.

"That's amazing, I had no idea that the Uzumaki clan was involved that heavily in the clan wars" Naruto said.

"In truth they weren't. The Uzumaki clan never moved far from there island and desired peace not war, the Senju agreed with them and started making treaties with several smaller clans. But the Uchiha saw this as a threat and began using there military might to defeat smaller clans adding there strength to the Uchiha's" Itachi said.

"I see. Anyway the place you will be fighting Sasuke is here just off the coast between the Land of Fire and Uzu" Naruto said pointing to a spot on the map with an Uchiha fan marked.

"Yes it is. Now the reason I am telling you this is because there is someone who will try and take both Sasuke and my body once the fight is over. I don't know if you will be able to stop him from this as he is highly skilled but I need you to at least try" Itachi said sadly.

"Who is it... I'm sure I can at least stop him from taking your body if I get there in time" Naruto said.

"No if he take's Sasuke then he wont need my eye's and would be better if he just got them both" Itachi said.

"Alright but you still haven't told me who it is that want's them" Naruto said slightly confused.

"He has had quite a few name's. I believe you know him as Tobi. But I wonder how long that will last" Itachi said contemplatively.

"You mean that childish idiot that was partnered with Deidara when they captured the Rokubi" Naruto said incredulously.

"He is not all he seems while he has no real physical strength he is not to be taken lightly. I have to go now before Kisame begins to suspect something is wrong and comes looking for me farewell Naruto-kun this will most likely be the last time we meet" Itachi said and turned around to walk away, leaving Naruto's clone staring at where he just left from before creating another clone to dispel and tell Naruto about what happened while he went off to hide Itachi's ripped robe.

(Unknown Location)

Pein was sitting in the rain when the blue haired kunoichi walked over. "It would appear that Deidara is dead Pein-sama" she said with no sign of emotion as the rain fell.

"I see and what of the boy" Pein said.

"He's alive I saved him" came a new voice as Tobi appeared.

"Why did you do that, isn't he trying to kill Itachi" the kunoichi asked.

"Oh there is no reason to worry, soon Itachi will be dead and we can have Sasuke join us. He is so full of hatred and anger turning him against Konoha and putting him to work for us will be easy" Tobi said with a laugh that sounded nothing like his usual childish one.

"So with Itachi out of way how do you plan on capturing the Kyuubi and Nibi" the kunoichi asked.

"Pein I want you to prepare to attack Konoha. Let's wait and see how this turns out should Itachi survive we will have to rethink our strategy. He will not allow us to harm Konoha while he is alive" Tobi said.

"Sound's like an acceptable plan but we should also wait to see if your new toy can be controlled the last thing we need is another strong enemy" Pein said.

"It will not be a problem I understand how Sasuke thinks, he is an avenger he will be easy to manipulate the darker emotions of him" Tobi said.

"Well you better hope that the Konoha ninja don't get to him first, they have sent a team out to hunt for Sasuke or Itachi comprising of both the jinchuuriki Kakashi Hatake a medic and a team of tracker's" The blue haired kunoichi said.

"Then I guess I will have to stall them before they can reach the battle field. I cant have them interfering with the fight or stopping me from taking Sasuke afterwords. Tobi said and with that he disappeared with the world spiraling around him.

(The Next Day With Naruto)

Naruto woke up to find the rest of the group already packing under the supervision of a overly eager Sakura who was busy assuring them that they would finally be able to rescue Sasuke today.

"Are you two up yet" Sakura said when she heard movement from within Naruto and Yugito's tent.

"No" Yugito called out.

"Oh, ok then...Hey wait a minute! You are awake. Come on we have to get to work finding Sasuke-kun once we find him we can go back to Konoha" Sakura said.

After much complaining Yugito and Naruto made there way out of there tent and began packing up. "So Kiba any sign of who or what caused this explosion" Naruto said while sealing there tent into a scroll.

"Nah cant smell anything the explosion must have covered up any tracks" the Inuzuka said as he and Akamaru finished sniffing around.

"Oh well, I say we head north to the next town and see if we can find anything there" Naruto said.

"That's a good idea. And if we cant find anything we will split up from there" Kakashi said.

After they had finished packing up there camp they began heading off towards the nearest town. Half way there however Kiba stopped. "I have Sasuke's scent" it just seems to appear over there by the river" Kiba said.

"Can you find him from here" Kakashi asked.

"He went to the closest town and I cant tell from there I would have to follow it I cant tell if he is still there or he has moved on" Kiba said.

"Then what are we waiting for we will have Sasuke-kun back by the end of the day" Sakura said happily while everyone else just seemed to nod and agree not wanting to point out how much of a fan girl she was towards someone who was always about emotionally open as wood.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke's group had left the small town the next morning having used Karin to heal Sasuke by having him bite her arm. From there hotel they continued to head north but when they stopped to take a rest in a nearby cave trouble set in when Itachi appeared.

After a small skirmish between Sasuke and Itachi it became clear that Itachi was nothing but a crow clone but Sasuke was given the spot where they would finally settle everything.

"We need to head east. He's in a old Uchiha base. I will soon have my revenge and he will be dead" Sasuke said victoriously and set off with the rest of team Hebi following close behind.

After about an hour of running however Karin spoke up. "We are being followed, a large group of Konoha ninja and...oh we are in trouble it's that Naruto guy, if they catch us were not going anywhere"

"Who is that" Jugo asked curiously.

"He's a freak, defeated all of us with ease during the jonnin exams" Suigetsu said.

Sasuke meanwhile was just getting angrier at this '_Dobe you dare try and interfere with my revenge again_' he thought as he slowed down slightly.

"We need to loose them tear small pieces off your robes and Jugo we need some animals to carry them in different directions for us" Sasuke said.

Once a small group of birds and other small woodland creatures appeared while the members of team Hebi tied parts of there robes to them and sent them off in different directions.

"Good now lets go we are only a few hours away" Sasuke said before kicking off again in the direction of Itachi.

(With Naruto)

"They know where onto them but how we are well outside of sensor range, I cant follow there scent they somehow split up into ten groups of themselves and are moving in all different directions" Kiba said.

"They must have a really good sensor ninja that I guess I will just have to do this the old fashioned way" Naruto said and created a large group of clones. And sent them off to chase after the different tracks. '_Now's my chance to find Itachi's robe scrap and use that to lead us to the hideout_' he thought to himself while his clone's went off.

Ten minutes later Naruto thought it was about time to find the robe. "Hey one of my clones found something but it isn't Sasuke but it could be even better" Naruto said.

"What do you mean better, how could anything be better than finding Sasuke-kun he's the reason we are out here" Sakura said.

"Look if I am right we can find Itachi my clone found a torn off part of Akatsuki robe. We can at least go and check it out while my clones find out which is the real trail" Naruto said deciding to forgo telling them that his ability to sense life signs and not just chakra could do that if they just moved a little closer.

"I agree if we can find Itachi we will be able to capture both of them not just one and it will bring Sasuke to us instead of the other way around" Kakashi said and as top ranked ninja in the group he was in charge "Naruto lead us too your discovery" he ordered and the group set off toward where Naruto hid the torn robe.

"Here it is" said Naruto once they arrived

"Kiba your up, see if you can find out who's it is and if you can locate them" Kakashi said.

"Yeah it's Itachi's alright, it smells like Sasuke but less snake like, it has to be him. I have found him hes east about two hours away one of the groups that Sasuke could be in will be there in a little over an hour and a half now we need to hurry" Kiba said.

'_There you go Itachi I brought you about half an hour, that better be enough for you_' Naruto thought as they started heading east in the direction of the Uchiha hideout.

(With Sasuke's group)

They had been running and had arrived at a large open area where they found Kisame standing there waiting for them.

"Well look what we have here, if it isn't little Suigetsu. And you have Zabuza's Kubikiribocho, I doubt he would have approved" Kisame said showing off his sharpened teeth.

"Like I care about you where is Itachi" Sasuke ordered.

"My you are impatient, he is in there it shouldn't take you much longer to get there. As for your team they are staying here" Kisame said.

Sasuke didn't answer he just ran past the monster of the hidden mist and made his way towards Itachi.

Eventually he came to a building and inside there sat Itachi looking at Sasuke calmly. "Hello sasuke-kun" the elder Uchiha said.

His reply could be the heard as the sound of chirping bird's as Sasuke charged.

(With Naruto)

Naruto knew they were only around half an hour away and they would soon be able to see the hidden compound when the air in front of there group rippled.

"Hello Konoha ninja, Tobi is pleased to meet you" Tobi said as he appeared out of nowhere.

'_Fuck not this guy, who is he. But if I can kill him now I don't have to worry about arriving to late but first to find out what he want's_' Naruto thought but he wasn't given the chance to ask the questing when Kiba charged forward with Akamaru.

Quickly performing a Gatsuga, Naruto's eyes bulged when Kiba and Akamaru passed right through the childish Akatsuki member.

"That wasn't very nice, Tobi just wanted to talk" Tobi said.

The response Tobi got was Kiba attempting to kick him to the side but the kick just passed through him before Tobi swept Kiba's other leg out from under him.

'_So he is not completely intangible, he has to be solid to be able to attack_' both Naruto and Kakashi thought while examining the masked man before them.

"What do you want then" Naruto finally said. Despite his calm attitude he was getting ready to attack and had began subtly releasing his restriction seals.

"Oh it's you the Nine tail's hello again, sorry Tobi couldn't stay and play with you last time. Unfortunately Deidara sempai was killed the other day" Tobi said with a happy voice.

Kiba's eyes went wide from his place on the ground when Tobi called Naruto Nine tail's but he was the only one. Shino had deduced it in the academy when he sent his bugs to check him out and Hinata could see both his and Yugito's chakra coils and being such good friends with Yugito she knew what she was.

"Like I care about that fool now tell me what do you want" Naruto said. '_That must have been what caused the massive explosion. I always figured he would go off in a bang_' Naruto thought.

"Oh Tobi would like for you Konoha ninja to leave. Tobi doesn't want you interfering in Itachi sempai's fight with Sasuke" Tobi said.

"Too bad"said Sakura and she sent a kunai flying at Tobi.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Tobi screamed when the kunai hit and passed through him before his scream turned into a laugh. "Tobi got you, that was fun" he said then the tree he was standing in was turned into splinters when Naruto seemed to have had enough.

Tobi jumped back into another tree before turning to face Naruto. "That's not the power of the Kyuubi but you are strong. Tobi is curious" Tobi said.

"Guys we cant hang around dealing with this loony you all go on ahead I will deal with him" Naruto said completely serious.

"Are you sure Naruto he is a member of the Akatsuki he could try and capture you" Kakashi said.

"He doesn't want me right now. He want's who ever wins the fight between Sasuke and Itachi" Naruto said.

"Wow your smart, Tobi is impressed" the masked man said.

"Now go we don't have any time to waste" Naruto said.

The others nodded and left in the direction of the Uchiha compound while Naruto stared down Tobi.

"Who are you really" Naruto said.

"Tobi is Tobi" he said while scratching the back of his head.

"Don't give me that bull shit I know your not who you say you are, Time space ninjutsu like the ones you use are not easily controlled I know that for a fact so there is no way a idiot like you make yourself out to be can use them" Naruto spat.

"But Tobi is just Tobi" Tobi said again.

"Fine you want to play it that way that's ok" Naruto said and blurred out of existence only to find himself flying right through Tobi. '_His reaction time is brilliant, fuck I am going to need to use counter attacks_' Naruto thought as he spun in mid air to kick of a tree branch to land next to Tobi and begin some obviously sloppy taijutsu. '_Come on take the bait you son of a bitch_' he thought as yet another punch flew through Tobi.

After awhile Tobi began some light counter attacks that with Naruto in sage mode could barely feel but would normally have been strong enough.

"Your tough Tobi's attack's are not effecting you at all.. Why" Tobi asked.

"Why should I tell you when you wont even tell me who you really are" Naruto said as he began focusing on if he could tell when a counter attack would come.

"Aw your no fun Tobi was just curious" Tobi said with a pout mocking Naruto.

"Heh well your not taking me seriously" Naruto said and then it clicked. '_Now! I've got him _' Naruto thought as at the same moment Tobi punched Naruto sent a senjutsu charged kick into Tobi's, ribs which sent him flying through several trees back first.

As Naruto arrived Tobi began to stand although it was shakily. "You little brat it looks like I might actually have to take you seriously" Tobi said his voice changing from the higher child like to a much deeper serious tone.

"Looks like your ready to drop the act now how about you tell me who you really are" Naruto said.

"Why would I want to do that, that would defy the purpose of Tobi" he said saying Tobi's name in his childish manner. "So this is the power of a sage it is quite impressive Sasuke has a lot of work ahead of him if he want's to catch up" the man formally known as Tobi said.

"What do you want with Sasuke anyway, surely Itachi is the superior brother" Naruto said.

"True but I don't care I really just want who ever win's. And I am quietly confident that Itachi will die today one way or the other" Tobi said.

"How can you be so sure about that" Naruto asked curiously.

"It's quite simple. Itachi is already dieing, if he uses those eye's of his much more he wont last and his illness will claim him" Tobi said as if he was almost gloating.

"We will loose Itachi but it wont be that hard to get Sasuke to join us" Tobi said.

"Why would Sasuke want to join the same organization that his brother was in if he hated him so much" Naruto said.

"Oh that's another one of my little secrets, don't feel to bad though I have a lot of them" Tobi said.

"Then its time to finish this" Naruto said determinedly and created four clones and began gathering Fuuton chakra in each hand while spinning it.

'_What is this... such amazing power from a single justu and he is making two of them, I need to be careful here I cant afford to use Izanagi. I still have too much to do before the day end's_' Tobi thought as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto stood with his hands extended out from his body a Rasenshuriken in each hand just narrowly missing the ground with there blades. "Fuuton Rasenshuriken Barrage" Naruto yelled and tossed the first one in his right hand followed shortly after by the left before jumping back as far as he could.

The two spinning disks almost seemed to combine in mid air doubling there size while Naruto continued to run back away from the blast zone.

When they struck the explosion was enormous vaporizing close to one hundred yards in any direction from the center and it extended up the gale force winds coming from the justu forced Naruto to cling onto the ground with chakra while the trees around him were being uprooted around him.

(With Kakashi)

Kakashi felt a massive chakra spike and stopped mid step and turned as a large dome of Fuuton chakra extended out of the forest. Uncovering his sharingan he recognized the familiar trademarks of the Rasenshuriken but this was on a whole new scale then he felt the gust of wind which caught everyone else in the groups attention even Sakura was temporarily removed from her obsession with saving Sasuke and stared at the power behind the justu.

(With Kisame)

Kisame was currently giving Suigetsu a lesson in Kenjutsu when everyone in there clearing stopped and turned as in the distance a huge explosion was going off.

"What Incredible power, Samehada is hungry just thinking about it" Kisame said.

"It's It's that blond Naruto" Karin said slightly scared but also interested in how much chakra Naruto could throw around like it was nothing.

"The Nine Tail's huh, no wonder" Kisame said to himself as a lager gust of wind struck them.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke was terrified as Itachi slowly approached he was out of chakra and out of idea's Itachi even removed his curse mark so he could not use that anymore.

Itachi's hand began to stretch out towards Sasuke's face in order to take his eye's when they both felt the Jutsu. '_Naruto-kun, amazing truly amazing... but it will not be enough to defeat Madara_' Itachi thought and his hand reached out and they came within centimeters of Sasuke's eye's.

Sasuke was staring in fear of his brother to busy to contemplate the huge jutsu he just felt when he noticed something Itachi was crying. Then he saw Itachi mouth his last words. "I love you my foolish little brother" before collapsing on top of him.

Sasuke didn't have time to react when the large gust of wind knocked both Uchiha to the ground. Sasuke managed to stand before he collapsed.

(On the Wall)

Zetsu came out of the ground to observe the final result. "_**So Itachi won the fight but his body gave out before he could take Sasuke's eye's, oh well**_" the black half said.

"_We should go tell Madara what happened, but that last jutsu was powerful I wonder if he is injured at all_" the white half said.

(With Naruto)

Naruto picked himself up off the ground the power of the shock wave had been far too powerful to stand against and as he looked around him tree's had been uprooted and thrown away like twig's and there was a huge crater where the jutsu had erupted. But Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief when there was a black robed man struggling to his feat in the center of the blast. '_No way, how is that possible, that is my longest jutsu. At least he is hurt slightly_' Naruto thought noticing that Tobi was missing an arm and his cloak was ripped to shreds. His mask was still in place but had been cracked badly.

"How, if there was even a single particle of you it should have been erased from existence when that jutsu went off" Naruto said in disbelief as he arrived at the edge of the crater.

"Well seeing as you were so entertaining I will tell you. My transparency jutsu allows me to avoid all damage as long as I can hold it and I must say that your Rasenshuriken is truly a devastatingly powerful jutsu" Tobi said but then from the ground the form of Zetsu rose.

"_**My my It looks like you have seen better day's**_. _The battle is over Itachi won but his body gave out on him before he could kill Sasuke_. _**Sasuke collapsed right after**_" Zetsu said.

"Perfect. Well I would love to stay and chat but it would appear I need a new arm, also I have business to attend to" Tobi said before disappearing in a swirl.

'_No I failed, damn and with that Time space jutsu of his he could already be there taking Sasuke and Itachi's Body... Fuck_' Naruto though but not one to give up he took off at his top speed towards the Uchiha clan hideout.

Naruto arrived to find his group had stopped as the black flame's of Amaterasu burned a large section of forest.

"Were not getting through that" Kakashi said looking over the huge area of black flame's.

"It's over that Tobi guy survived my jutsu and his gone to retrieve the body's of Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi won but died afterwords from an illness while Sasuke as far as I know is still alive" Naruto informed the group realizing he was unable to stop Tobi from taking the two brothers and it hurt.

"So now what, we just go home mission over" Sakura asked.

"Yes, well you guys will. I want to go check out the ruin's of Uzu while I am here. And I would like to do it alone, sorry guys" Naruto said deciding he wanted to know about the area his ancestors lived.

"Do you really think that's wise Naru-kun, I mean the Akatsuki could come for you" Yugito said.

"Ill be fine I just need to do this, I will be back in Konoha soon" Naruto said and began to walk off towards the ocean.

"Are we just going to let him go like that" Kiba asked.

"Not much we can do he has, an open passport our mission was over the second we couldn't get into this base" Kakashi said.

"Well then we should return to Konoha and at least inform Tsunade-sama of where Naruto has gone" Shino said, and the others nodded in agreement before turning in the opposite direction and began there trek home.

**End Chapter!**

**Ok annoying Arc basically over now to get onto Jiraiya's infiltration of Ame which I plan to run along with Naruto's exploration of Uzu and team Taki vs Bee.**


	54. The Ruin's Of Uzu

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 54: The Ruin's of Uzu**

Naruto walked until he came to a small ocean town that looked like it was mostly just a small fishing community. And began looking for a place to rent a boat.

"My my if it isn't a Konoha ninja. It has been quite a few year's since any ninja have come to our little village" a tall man with a scraggly beard and a fisherman's hat said when Naruto walked past his shop.

"Oh hi there, I was wondering if you could tell me where I would be able to find a boat that could get me to the Land of Whirlpool's" Naruto said.

"Why would anyone want to go there, its nothing but a graveyard and old burned down building's" the old man said.

"I just want to see it, my mother came from there before she moved to Konoha as a child" Naruto said.

"Not many people ever left Uzu the people of that island kept to themselves mostly the only people they had any real time for were the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage's. But that may have been because one of the daughter's of there leader at the time married Hashirama. I was just a young boy at the time but I can still remember Mito Uzumaki using this port to return home to visit her family. So who was your mother boy" the old man asked.

"Kushina Uzumaki, I know I don't look like an Uzumaki, I look like my father Minato Namikaze" Naruto said.

The second Naruto finished his parents names the old man almost fell off his chair. "Oh my the son the flash. And the first Uzumaki I have seen in close to twenty five year's, well I can see you look just like your father from all the pictures I have ever seen the hair and eye's are a dead give away now that I think about it. Tell me what made you decide to come here to look for passage to Uzu. Boat's cant make that trip you need to know the rout or be able to run a good distance to shore over the top of water" the man said standing up and giving Naruto a proper look over.

"That wont be a problem I have a rather drastically high chakra capacity so it wont be an issue I just need a boat to get me within range" Naruto said.

"Well your out of luck today because most of the boat's are out fishing I can find something for you tomorrow. But tell you what why don't you come stay with my family for the night, its getting late in the afternoon so we will make you dinner and you can tell my granddaughter what it's like being a shinobi in a big village like Konoha" the old man said.

"Wow thanks old man my names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Naruto said extending a hand which the old man accepted with a smile. "Ranamu Uharu" the old man said and began to lead Naruto off towards his house.

(That Night in Konoha)

"Jiraiya are you going to sit out there all night or are you going to come inside and have a drink" Tsunade said from her desk slightly annoyed.

Jiraiya slowly came in through the window and leaned against a wall. Still not quite looking at Tsunade.

"What's wrong with you, your not your usual self. What's wrong" Tsunade asked slightly concerned for her long time friend.

"I have a mission I need to go on" Jiraiya said.

"So you go on missions all the time. What's so different about this one" the Hokage asked.

"I found some information that could lead me to the leader of the Akatsuki. But in order to do that I have to Infiltrate Ame" Jiraiya sighed. He picked up the bottle and poured himself a drink while Tsunade processed this information.

"You cant go to Ame it's a war zone. They have had completely closed borders for year's and they kill anyone on sight, how do you plan on getting in" Tsunade said shocked.

"Oh I have my way's you know me, I am a master at espionage after all. The thing is this the the first lead we have been given on the whereabouts of the Akatsuki leader and we need to investigate it. But I am the only one who can, and if I take a team it will be far too obvious" Jiraiya said sadly.

"Come on where going out for a proper drink and maybe something to eat" Tsunade said not knowing how to respond.

"My Tsunade-Hime are you asking me out on a date" Jiraiya said returning to his usual cheerful self.

"Of course not, I just want some company while I eat and drink and as always your the only one around" Tsunade said in fake frustration.

"Oh well can't blame a man for trying" Jiraiya said with a small laugh as stopped leaning against the wall and escorted Tsunade into the village leaving through the door for once.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke woke up and looked around to find himself in a dark room with only a small desk lamp producing light.

"Oh I see your awake, it's about time" a calm voice came from in the shadow's

"Who's there. Show yourself" Sasuke demanded.

The man obliged and stepped forward to reveal himself as Tobi.

The second Tobi came into view however Sasuke's eye twitched and black flame's shot from it latching themselves onto Tobi's robes.

Tobi Screamed in agony and stumbled back into the shadow's. Seconds later however he returned with no signs of injury. "Well I must say Itachi never fail's to impress me" Tobi said his childish persona gone.

"What are you talking about" Sasuke asked confused.

"Itachi planted Amaterasu in your eyes so that it would activate upon seeing my sharingan" Tobi said plainly.

"What do you mean your sharingan. And why would Itachi do that" Sasuke asked now throughly confused.

"Why That's simple, I'm an Uchiha to answer your fist question and secondly Itachi gave you that gift to protect you, my guess was it is what finally killed him. You see Itachi loved you more than anything, he was even willing to disobey order's to keep you safe" Tobi said enjoying the looks of utter confusion on Sasuke's face.

"What do you mean he loved me he killed my whole family and tortured me for hours" Sasuke spat.

"Ah yes but did you ever wonder why he left you alive. Itachi was the most loyal shinobi that Konoha had ever produced, you see Itachi was ordered to wipe out you clan because they were planning a coup de tat of Konoha and all negotiation's were going nowhere. So in the end the village elder's and Danzo talked the Hokage into exterminating the clan and Itachi who had been a spy for the Hokage from within the Uchiha clan was chosen to wipe out them all" Tobi said.

"And I take it your the one that helped, I have been thinking about it and it doesn't seem possible that he did it all by himself" Sasuke said.

"Of course I did the Uchiha clan betrayed me and I wanted to see them die for there betrayal. I came to Itachi and offered to help, once he found out who I was and what I planed to do he agreed on the condition that I spare Konoha" Tobi said with a laugh.

"Who are you prove that your an Uchiha and I might believe you" Sasuke said.

"Very well" said Tobi and he went and removed his mask to show Sasuke his sharingan.

"Ok fine your at least an Uchiha" Sasuke said.

"Anyway on with the story. Itachi had been ordered to eliminate the Uchiha clan and we did quite a good job of it, then you came home. Itachi loved his village more than anything, well other than you. He couldn't kill you so he let you live and made you hate him so that you would one day kill him to end his suffering. In the end it was the elder's of Konoha who really killed your clan and Itachi gave his freedom his family and his brother up for the village. The question is, what will you do now. Will you protect Konoha like Itachi will have wanted" Tobi asked.

Sasuke seethed in anger as his sharingan began to morph into three red oval's on a black surface. "I will kill everyone inside that village for what they did to Itachi, they will all PAY!" Sasuke yelled the last part and Tobi grinned in victory.

'_Far too easy, and he successfully awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan as well, just like I had planed_' Tobi thought. "Good now It's time to get to work I a job for you" Tobi said.

"I don't care I am going to go to Konoha and burn the place to the ground" Sasuke said angrily.

"Don't be foolish, you would be killed before you made it past the gate, you need to train your new eye's first and the task I have in mind will do the trick. Plus you owe me twice for saving you" Tobi said.

"Fine but who are you anyway?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Ah yes let me introduce myself. I am Madara Uchiha the former leader of the Uchiha clan" the man formally known as Tobi said.

"Impossible he would be dead by now easily" Sasuke said.

"Oh I assure you I am very much alive but if you don't believe me that's fine" Madara said.

"Well what do you want me to do anyway" Sasuke said still unsure if he should believe Madara.

"Oh That's simple I want you to capture the Hachibi jinchuuriki. He can be found in Kumo, our report's say he likes to train in a large valley a few miles outside of Kumo itself" Madara said.

"Fine but I want my team" Sasuke replied.

"Very well allow me to return you to them now" said Madara and his eye morphed into his Mangekyo sharingan and they vanished from there area.

(Konoha)

Tsunade and Jiraiya were sitting in a bar in Konoha drinking sake and talking about the past when Tsunade changed the topic. "Why do you need to go, I could send some squads of Anbu. You don't have to do this" she said.

"I have too, you know as well as I do that only I would be able to get in undetected. Also I need to do this, if it means defeating the Akatsuki and keeping Naruto safe then it's a not even a difficult choice for me" Jiraiya said.

"Guess it cant be helped but you better come back alive, I have already lost Nawakii and Dan I don't know what I would do if I lost you too" Tsunade said sadly.

"You know I always wondered what would have happened if I ever just bit the bullet and asked you seriously for a date. But I guess I will do the next best thing we will bet on it. If I win you go on a date with me when I come back" Jiraiya joked.

"What are you talking about. Bet on what exactly" Tsunade asked confused.

"Bet that I will return or not. If I win and I return alive you owe me a date, but if I die then you win and I will never bother you again" Jiraiya said trying to make it sound like a joke.

"Well I was always a horrible gambler, so your on" Tsunade said sadly as she took another swig of sake from her bottle.

"I should probably go get some rest and pack my thing's. When I get back I will be expecting my date said Jiraiya happily as he walked away leaving Tsunade sitting by herself.

'_You better come back you damn pervert, I do not want to explain to Naruto why I let you go if you don't_' she thought to herself before finishing her bottle paying the tab and heading home herself in the opposite direction to Jiraiya.

(The Next Morning With Naruto)

Naruto was walking with the old man who kindly invited him into his house for the night down to the docks in search of a boat to take him out near the small island that was once home to the village of Uzu upon reaching the dock the old man began talking to some fishermen in order to book passage.

"There we go it will cost around two hundred ryo, I hope that's not too much" the old man said once he returned.

"Nah I got it I should only be there for around a day maybe two" Naruto said and he walked over to the fishermen and introduced himself as well as paying his fare.

After helping them pack there gear Naruto set off towards the land of whirlpool's. "How long until we get there" Naruto asked one of the fishermen an hour after they set off.

"It will be about two hour's till we reach the outskirts. Then you will have to go the rest of the way once we make it to the whirlpool's" the fisherman said.

"Sound's good to me, cant wait" Naruto said and he leaned against a railing looking to see if he could see the island yet.

(With Sasuke)

"Why are we going to help this guy, attacking a jinchuuriki is really dangerous we should just go find a place to look for a place to lay low for awhile" Karin said.

"No we are going to do this, then we are going to go destroy Konoha" Sasuke ordered.

"Are you insane you want to go attack the strongest of the hidden village's, Why?" Suigetsu asked shocked to hear Sasuke's plan.

"Because Konoha forced Itachi to give up his life and become a missing ninja" Sasuke said.

"Uh the same Itachi that you just killed two days ago right" Suigetsu asked with a sweat drop.

"Yeah so what" Sasuke said.

"No nothing just asking" Suigetsu said '_Ok he is completely insane, who kill's someone then blames everyone else for his death. Oh well this gives me something to do at least. I can't go back to Kiri so this is my only option_' he thought still trying to make sense of Sasuke's plan.

"Good then it's decided we need to go to the land of lightening and look for an opening to attack the jinchuuriki" Sasuke said.

Madara who had been listening to there conversation intently then walked forward and handed them each a black cloak with red cloud's. "There we go, now if you betray or fail me I will have to kill you all" Madara said before he disappeared in a swirl.

"So that's it I guess, we have to capture this guy or we die" Karin said.

"It shouldn't be that hard, I mean it's only one person" Jugo said.

"It wouldn't matter if it was a whole village, nothing can stand against me now I will burn Konoha to the ground and kill everyone in the village and there is nobody that can stop me now that I have a Mangekyo sharingan" Sasuke said arrogantly as he pulled on the Akatsuki robe he was given.

The others didn't reply but Karin was unsure of what Sasuke just said. She saw and felt the destructive power that Naruto could throw around at will and was not eager to attack Konoha.

"So what's the plan anyway, I mean I know your main goals but it wont be that easy we are going to need a plan" Suigetsu asked.

"I guess we will head towards Kumo and scout the area. But we have to stay away from any villages the second they see our cloaks we will be targeted" Sasuke said.

"I guess that is as good of a plan as any other" Karin said. And she pulled on her new Akatsuki cloak.

(With Naruto)

"Here we are, we will be in this area fishing for the next few day's if your not back by then your on your own" the captain told Naruto as the boat was just out of range of a large whirlpool. There was a large island out in the distance that seemed to be rather flat but also seemed to be livable and had thick forest's growing all over it.

"Well I will be back before two days are up. So I guess I will see you guys then, thanks for your help" Naruto said before jumping off the boat and running in between the various whirlpool's on his way to the island.

When he arrived he began his search for the hidden village but it did not take long. After about twenty minutes of searching he came to a old stone wall covered in vines and moss. Following the wall he came to a grand entrance to a village that whilst smaller than Konoha looked infinitely older. The place may have been burned to the ground but it still seemed to be holding together quite well. Naruto after inspecting one of the building's soon discovered why.

"Stability and anti wear seals. And the workmanship of them is amazing for them to last this long" Naruto said aloud to himself as he continued exploring the dead village.

The more Naruto looked the more seal's Naruto found that seemed to be used for everyday use. They didn't have wells instead they had seals that pulled water from the earth and came out of there taps without plumbing. There lighting was all worked by chakra and seal's so when Naruto went into a building that was still amazingly still standing all he had to do was put some chakra into a seal and the light's would come on.

"They were so advanced yet basic at the same time, they did everything with seals" Naruto said in awe as he looked around to a basic kitchen that had been destroyed obviously when the village was burned down.

Naruto moved on from the houses that were still standing and made his way towards the town center. When he arrived there he was given a shock there was a large fountain with nine large animals placed around the sides while in the center there was a man sitting in the center holding a large staff with rings at the top and pointy hair that almost looked like horn's.

Wanting a closer look Naruto walked up to the fountain and amazingly it started to work water came from the mouths of the small animals that were sitting around the man. Naruto looked at the closest animal and saw that it had three tails. Then the one next to it had four.

Naruto ran around until he was right in front of the man and there sitting gazing into his eyes was a statue of the Kyuubi, it almost seemed lifelike and the rage an pure hatred he always knew from the Kyuubi was clear on the statue's face.

"They must have known you pretty well" Naruto joked talking to his belly.

Naruto was unsure but he could of sworn that he heard Kyuubi growl in response. He then turned his attention to the man in the in the center sitting in a meditative pose. He had a magatama necklace but Naruto was too busy staring at the eye's. Even though they were colorless and made of stone Naruto could swear they were gazing right through him and they had several circles extending out from a center small dot for a pupil.

"So this must be the sage of six paths" Naruto said in awe then he noticed the water seemed to be flowing from under where he was sitting in nine recognizable currents spiraling out to each Bijuu.

Naruto stood there unable to move away as if to leave would remove something from Naruto that he couldn't get back. It took a good five minutes for Naruto to eventually pull away from the fountain and continue his search but kept looking back as if he was missing something that was important.

After the fountain left his line of sight the feeling left him and he able to continue undisturbed. Several other houses later Naruto came to something that caused him to stop breathing for a second. There was a huge mansion that while looking charred and burned was still looking like a grand house that you would expect royalty to live in. and at the front of the compound there was a symbol of the Uzumaki swirl and next to it was a much smaller building with the sign of the Senju.

"This has to be the clan house, it's huge" Naruto said in awe and he entered the compound.

The garden still seemed well cared for and this was the only area other than the city square with the fountain that had not been overgrown by the forest. There were several large training area's and the rest of the area was well kept with many exotic flower bed's growing that would make the Yamanaka flower shop look like a poorly stocked roadside sack run by children.

Naruto walked up to the entrance that had been busted off its hinges by something and once Naruto looked inside he saw what a large boulder most likely from a Doton Jutsu was slammed against the far wall. Inside there was a large Uzumaki crest in the center of the floor with twin spiral staircases leading to the next levels up. Looking around apart from the occasional skeleton of a body that had not been taken by the animals of the forest. Naruto had finally began to see the devastation that had been caused here the people that attacked didn't just kill the people, they tried to erase there existence. All of the books he found in the library had been burned and all the smaller Uzumaki crest's were destroyed beyond most recognition. Naruto figured the one's that had been left alone were protected by seals.

"There is no information about them left at all damn it. This cant be all there is" Naruto said to himself slightly defeated. Naruto wanted to know why the Uzumaki were so feared by people like the Uchiha clan who were considered to only have the Senju clan as equals and he knew that it couldn't just be there skill in sealing, if that was the case he would have had Sasuke crying in the time out corner long ago.

Naruto returned downstairs and began to look around for one last time but it all seemed empty, grand and spectacular but still empty. Naruto did however find a new room on the bottom floor which turned out to be rather interesting.

Upon entering the room Naruto's senjutsu seal's activated immediately. "What the hell a genjutsu but for what" Naruto questioned himself but then he saw it on the wall's of the large yet empty room there was a huge design that was guarded by a genjutsu that made it look like a blank wall.

Naruto moved closer to take a look but paused when he saw they were names that connected to form a family tree. But most of the names had a dark spot next to them. "I wonder what that mean's" Naruto thought out loud but then it clicked in when he saw a very familiar name by the bottom 'Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze'. Above his name his mothers name was there and it had his fathers written in a different color beside it.

'_It must have a genjutsu that track's the Uzumaki bloodline somehow_' Naruto thought then he decided to go look to see if there were any other Uzumaki's left alive.

For the most part Naruto was just being frustrated until he found it on the next wall over there was a name that did not have a desist mark, but it had a different mark it looked like a tear drop and was crystal blue almost white. Naruto however just couldn't take his eye's away from the name 'Nagato Uzumaki'.

'_Could it be. No I must be over thinking thing's, sensei told me his old pupil died. I wonder, what does this symbol mean_' Naruto thought and he began to look at the other name's trying to find the same symbol. There were a few others that had the same symbol but they were often separated by generation's the eldest one was written in grand gold writing which Naruto found interesting but simply passed over it as the man did not seem to have had any children and just figured that he was the first person that had what ever it was that the tear drop meant.

After Naruto had finished his exploration of the wall Naruto moved back into the center to trace back from his self to find out how closely he was related to Tsunade when he noticed something at the top of the wall at the far end of the room.

A wooden pillar had some words cut into it, and Naruto began to read them. "I am the one who will establish peace and order" Naruto said aloud.

The moment Naruto finished the sentence a small passageway opened in the center of the room that led down a flight of stairs but Naruto couldn't see what was down there as it was dark and from what he could tell curved.

'Well this is what I came here for' Naruto thought as he entered the passageway.

**End Chapter! **

**Sorry to end it there but I think I good cliff hanger every once and awhile can be healthy. Don't worry I wont keep you waiting long though just a day or two at the most.**


	55. The Man Who Became A God

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 55: The Man Who Became A God.**

Jiraiya stood on a bridge on the border between the Land of Fire and Rain and he gazed down into the river below.

"Well here we go... Summoning jutsu" Jiraiya yelled after running through the hand seals. There was a small puff of smoke and a small yellow toad appeared.

"Hello Jiraiya-sama what do you need today" the toad asked with a friendly wave.

"I need to sneak into Ame so I need to get inside you and have you swim into the village" Jiraiya informed the small toad.

"No problem Jiraiya-sama" said the small toad said before it seemed to grow to twice the size of Jiraiya before opening his mouth for him to walk in and shrinking again and jumping off of the bridge.

(Unknown Location)

Pein was sitting in a dark room as the rain fell outside and the blue haired kunoichi stood beside him. It seemed as though they were waiting for something and that appeared to be true as the air before them distorted and Madara appeared.

"How did it go" Pein asked mildly interested.

"It was not difficult, Sasuke is going to capture the Hachibi but it could take awhile, however you will need to act quickly afterwords as the Raikage will want revenge for his brother and will most likely call for action against us from the other village's, so you will have to strike three day's after we capture the Hachibi at the latest before they strengthen the guard around the Kyuubi" Madara said.

"Why would that matter. Nobody can defeat Pein-sama" The blue kunoichi said confidently.

"Maybe but it would be rather unwise to underestimate the Kyuubi brat" Madara said with a small amount of venom thinking about how Naruto managed to hurt him.

"It make's no difference, he is a boy while I am a god" Pein said.

"It is just a warning you would do well to remember it" Madara said plainly.

"Then your warning is noted. But once I am finished all of Konoha will know Pain" Pein said confidence evident in his voice.

"Very well I have some thing's to attend to" Madara said before disappearing again leaving the two others alone.

"I don't trust him, there is something about that man that is off" the blue haired kunoichi said.

"He is a mean's to an end. He is not strong enough to defeat me no matter what he thinks" Pein said and he stood up from his chair and walked out into the rain.

(Hokage's Office)

Tsunade was sitting behind he desk finishing some paperwork when there was a knock on the door. "Come in" she called and the door opened to reveal Kakashi and the rest of the search group she had sent out to find Sasuke or Itachi. "What's going on why are you back here already and where is Naruto" she asked frantically once she realized that her window had not been abused as an entrance.

"Uh, he um. Went to Uzu" Kakashi said knowing he was in for one hell of a verbal beating.

"HE WHAT" She screamed unable to contain her shock and anger. "Why didn't any of you go with him if he was so set on going" Tsunade said once she had calmed down slightly.

"He wanted to go alone and Yugito agreed so I had to stay with her as part of your agreement with the Raikage" Kakashi said hoping to deflect the focus of her anger off of him and onto Naruto.

"That irresponsible gaki he could be in danger. Kakashi don't get to comfortable I'm sending you Gai and Tenzo out there to bring him back" Tsunade said still clearly angry.

"Yes Hokage-sama" Kakashi said.

Tsunade waited but Kakashi had yet to move "Kakashi... GET MOVING" she yelled after a small while.

Kakashi didn't need telling again and quickly left the room in search of Gai and Tenzo.

"Now what happened on your mission" The Hokage said with a friendly smile once Kakashi had left.

Yugito and Shino as the two highest ranking ninja there gave a mission report and indicated it as a failure and that Sasuke was taken by a member of the Akatsuki.

"They took Sasuke-kun and now he is probably going to be tortured or used to bargain with to get Naruto or Yugito" Sakura said with tear's in her eye's.

"Well at least the Akatsuki seem to have lost at least one member maybe two from this, that should slow down there pursuit of Naruto and Yugito" Tsunade said deciding not to inform Sakura that she would let Sasuke die a million time's over before she would hand the Akatsuki even five ryo let alone Naruto.

(With Naruto)

Naruto made his way along the dark corridor he was using a small torch to see where he was going and the area seemed to become wider up ahead as well as a return of lighting but this lighting did not seem natural as if it was from a lamp.

Naruto walked into the room and several seals activated the moment he entered and lights lit up a huge room and it soon became obvious to Naruto he was standing in a massive library filled with scrolls.

In awe Naruto picked up a scroll from the closest shelf and began to read. It turned out to be a scroll on several plant's and herbs that had medicinal values. On closer inspection Naruto saw that there was a symbol on each shelf that gave told what type of information was in the scrolls that were stored there.

When Naruto found the area on sealing his eye's bulged. "This is fucking massive, there must me hundred's of year's of work here. Well I guess it's a goof thing I can do this" Naruto said out loud to nobody at all before the room filled with hundreds of clone's. Ok guy's you know what to do, seal everything that looks interesting into scrolls. Just work on the sealing section for now I am going to go check out the Fuuton and Suiton Jutsu section's" the real Naruto said earning a few complaints from his clones but they soon got to work.

"This place is huge, it's easily bigger than the ninja library in Konoha. I wonder where the clan secrets and history is" Naruto said out loud as he looked through some rather unique Suiton jutsu.

"How should we know, we are by extension you" several clones replied.

"I was talking to myself" Naruto called out.

"Oh wait but if your talking to yourself doesn't that mean that you are talking to us?" One of the clones called back.

"No just shut up and get back to work" Naruto replied.

"That's just rude, I say we mutiny" a different clone called out but before any of the others could reply he was dispelled.

"Anybody else think that's a good Idea" Naruto asked loudly.

There was several murmurs of no and the clones got back to work. 'Kami it's not like that even hurt's them good thing too otherwise I would feel it a lot more when they dispel' Naruto thought as he sealled several more jutsu into a scroll.

(With Jiraiya)

The small yellow toad resurfaced in a large village that seemed to be built upon levels with a sophisticated canal system running through the village. That seemed to help drain the water that fell from the rain that fell to stop the village from flooding.

The Toad jumped up onto a small empty platform and expanded enough for Jiraiya to walk out. Into the rain.

"Infiltration success, well that was easy enough. Ok wait here I will be back soon I need to have a look around first before I start to gather some information on who ever is in charge around here" Jiraiya said to which the toad simply nodded and jumped onto a smaller platform out of sight close to the water.

(With Pein)

"Someone is disturbing my rain that shouldn't be here, and judging by his chakra level's he is skilled" Said pain as he stood by a railing.

"What should we do" his blue haired companion asked.

"Nothing for now, we should wait and see what he does" Pein said.

(With Jiraiya)

"Now where to start" Jiraiya said to himself as he pulled on a rain coat and began exploring the village.

He came to a small store with an old lady sitting in front of it selling pork bun's. "Hello I will take one of these" said Jiraiya paying for a pork bun and taking a bite.

"Thank you, I don't seem to recognize you, your not from around here?" the old lady asked.

"No I'm a writer and I go from village to village researching" Jiraiya said and took off the hood to his rain coat and gave the elderly lady a friendly smile. "You know it sure is peaceful around here" he said looking around. '_I don't understand this at all, I thought there was supposed to be a civil war going on_' he thought to himself.

"Oh yes it has been very peaceful and it's all thanks to Pein-sama" the old lady said before holding her hand's like she was praying. "All praise to Pein"

"Pein" Jiraiya said confused. "What happened to Hanzou the Salamander" he asked.

The mention of the name caused everyone on the street to stop and stare at Jiraiya like he was insane. "Oh old lady sorry for bothering you" Jiraiya said before recovering his head and moving on. '_something is going on here and I want to find out what_' Jiraiya thought as he walked on.

He soon came to something else that seemed unusual, an angel hanging from a banner. Jiraiya decided to enter a nearby dango shop and ordered a small plate in order to ask the waitress about it.

"Here you are sir" said the young brunette as she placed the plate of dango down on the table Jiraiya was sitting at.

"Ah thank you miss. Um I was wondering what you could tell me about that" Jiraiya said pointing out the angel.

"Oh that. She's our angel, don't you know. They say if you place an origami of her at the front of your shop you will have good luck" the waitress said with a smile.

Next Jiraiya searched a far less family friendly place, and discovered that anyone who is thought to be friendly with Hanzou would be killed. And that there new leader Pein would kill anyone he even suspect's worked or was even remotely close to him.

He also found out thanks to his busty waitress who looked slightly similar to Tsunade that the rain would always fall because of a technique used by the new leader that allowed him to sense what everyone is doing.

Jiraiya deciding that he had seen enough decided to set up a trap to catch some ninja from the village to interrogate.

Using a Large toad he used a transformation jutsu to transform it into a Shinobi bar in the lower level's and he waited. It did not take long for two ninja to walk in and he sprung his trap after listening to what ever they would let slip first of course.

The Pub turned back into a frog once Jiraiya revealed himself and they had been trapped and he hopped back into the water.

"So tell me about Pein or I will turn you into a frog" Jiraiya said simply to the two men.

"Screw you we may be underling's but where still shinobi and would never sell out a comrade" a bearded man said.

"Oh that's too bad now you get to see me do this" Jiraiya said and turned to his friend and after placing a hand on his head he was indeed turned into a frog. "Ok now it's your turn" he said extending his hand towards the bearded man.

"Pein-sama can be found in the tallest tower to the west, or so I've been told" the man said clearly afraid of becoming a toad.

"That wasn't so hard now was it. But what do you mean or so you've been told everyone up there in the village treat's him like he's some kind of god" Jiraiya said.

"Pein-sama to us is kami. He's always watching over us. And things like Religious festivals and speeches are overseen by the Angel we have never even seen him"

"Angel?... He's your leader right why would he hide himself away" Jiraiya asked.

"For situations like this" the man said.

"Oh... Well that's fair enough" Jiraiya said.

The man then went on to explain that Pein had crushed the old Ame regime by himself and that they won the war awhile ago. And that after he killed Hanzou he then murdered every single family relative of him to insure his family would be no more. And that it was called God's Judgment. After that every ideal that differed from Pein's was annihilated without thought and people came to fear him as there god.

Jiraiya left the man alive but still held in place and left the room. Before spitting out a large long toad.

"Jiraiya what is it, are we attempting Naruto's training again" the toad asked.

"No not this time. Due to certain circumstances I want you to stay out here for awhile" Jiraiya said.

"Stay out here? What for" the long toad asked.

"In a minute I will have to go up against a strong opponent and I am not sure if I will survive or not. Should I die, I want you to go store yourself in Naruto" Jiraiya said.

"But Jiraiya that could be dangerous to put the key right next to the seal there is no telling what will happen if the Kyuubi were to get influence over his body he could be forced to open the seal and release the Kyuubi" the toad said shocked.

"Minato left that key for a reason he wanted Naruto to control the Kyuubi, I'm sure of it. That's why Minato split the two half's of the chakra so that Naruto could have control once he grew strong enough" Jiraiya said confidently.

"I still do not agree, it is far to dangerous to give me to the boy" the toad said flatly.

"I knew Minato well, he was not one to do something with no reason, he must have known something important to seal only the yang chakra into Naruto. There would be a reason for it" Jiraiya said.

When Jiraiya resurfaced he was not met with pouring rain however. '_What's this, it's no longer raining, so he cant tell what I am doing, but if he already knows that I am here when I shouldn't be why stop spying on me_' Jiraiya thought slightly uneasily. '_oh well at least I know where to search for this Pein_' he added in an after thought. "The highest tower to the west huh so that would be... that one" he said out loud and pointed to a large tower. "I still cant believe that one man was able to kill Hanzou the salamander though it doesn't make any sense. He was strong enough to hold all three of the Sannin to a standstill" he said to himself as he made his way towards the western tower.

(With Pein)

The blue Haired Kunoichi formed in a haze of papers behind Pein but his hair seemed longer and there were different piercing's on his face.

"Well" Pein said in the same voice that he always spoke in.

"It's Jiraiya" the kunoichi said.

"Is that so... Jiraiya sensei?, That take's me back" Pein said.

"What should we do Pein-sama" she asked.

"In any case he is not our ally and will be helping the Kyuubi jinchuuriki" Pein said.

"Probably" she replied.

"Then, we kill him" He said with no hint of emotion. "I hold no feeling's towards him and I brought out this body to deal with an intruder. Lead me to him" Pein said.

"As you wish Pein-sama" she said.

(With Jiraiya)

He made it about half way there before he saw all of the small butterfly's that were gathering around him.

Then then changed to small pieces of paper and flew at Jiraiya who had disguised himself as one of the shinobi he had captured. The paper began wrapping onto his body and the blue haired kunoichi half formed in front of him before Jiraiya appeared from within his own shadow and sent a fireball slamming into the half formed kunoichi.

"Toad silhouette shadow Jutsu" She said plainly as if she saw someone using toad style ninjutsu every day.

"I came here to find this Pein person but to think I would end up finding you instead" Jiraiya said folding his arms. He then smiled. "Not only have your techniques improved you have become quite a woman as well, Konan. Tell me, who or what is Pein" Jiraiya asked.

"Sensei, that is none of your business" Konan said as she rose into the air and formed large wing's of paper.

"So do the wing's make you an angel. Does this form have any benefits" Jiraiya asked clearly upset that his former student was in front of him wearing an Akatsuki robe.

"This is the will of Kami, I shall kill you" She said expressionlessly and her wings moved at an angle to point at Jiraiya before she began to fire thousand's of pieces of paper as sharp kunai at Jiraiya.

Initially the toad sage simply burned them with a Katon jutsu but once his energy ran low he had to roll out of the way. "Toad style: Toad Oil Bullet" Jiraiya yelled and he drenched the blue haired kunoichi in oil before he sent his hair to wrap around the kunoichi.

"You cant bend your paper when it is covered in oil, you always loved origami and you were the kindest of the three of you. What happened to Nagato and Yahiko the rumor that they had died was false right" Jiraiya said.

For the first time since Konan had confronted Jiraiya did her face betray any emotion. "I knew it, so Pein is one of them huh" he said mostly to himself but loud enough for her to hear.

"What do you hope to accomplish by appearing before us again" Konan said.

"That is not what I intended. If you hadn't been part of the Akatsuki, that is. I thought you guys were dead but to think this is what has become of you..." Jiraiya said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Your thinking you should have listened to Orochimaru back then aren't you" she said no sign of emotion on her paper face.

"I have never regretted letting you live. But I regret what you have become. It's sad... I taught you how to survive tough time's. And instead your now causing them. You think these people are free or happy, it is truly sad what has become of you the Akatsuki's way of doing thing's is wrong" Jiraiya said.

"That's your opinion on thing's Jiraiya sensei" came the voice of Pein from above them.

"Your appearance has changed a great deal. But those eye's... So your Pein, Nagato. It would seem you did not grow up the right way. What happened" Jiraiya said as he stared into the rippling eye's of his former student.

"You don't need to know, your an outsider after all" Pein said before slamming his hand's together "Summoning Jutsu"

(With Naruto)

Naruto and his clones had just finished cataloging the sealing scrolls and the Fuuton and Suiton Jutsu's and he had put his clones to work on the Katon, Raiton and Doton while he looked around at some other area's.

A small search brought Naruto to a area that had no book's or scrolls, it contained weapons. "Guess this must have been the old Armory huh" Naruto said to himself as he walked in and saw enough kunai and shuriken to last him a lifetime as well as sword's of all shapes and size's. At the end of the room there sat a katana held on a pedestal it had a Blue metal blade and a red hilt with golden tassels at the end. On the edge of the blade written in red was an inscription on the blade that said '_God of the Sea_' and on the other side it said the same.

"Wow your beautiful" Naruto said to the blade as he went to pick it up with both hands but found it light as a feather.

The moment Naruto moved the blade in front of him something happened to it and the metal seemed to melt away and was replaced with water. On closer inspection and toying with the sword he discovered that he could change the shape and length of the blade at will and even though it was made of water it was just as sharp as any blade he had ever used.

"Wow this almost make's me want to take up kenjutsu" Naruto joked to himself as he looked around for any more interesting weapons but came up empty. '_What am I going to do with all this stuff. This is my families work for generation's, I cant just give it away but I cant leave it here either for the next bastard that show's up. And it belongs in my family. I wont need all these weapons maybe if I sell them all I can afford to buy a house, but until then I guess I will have to store it all in Mt Myobokuzan_' he thought as he began to seal the weapon's as they didn't need to be categorized in rank of jutsu and they were already organized it did not take long.

The next room Naruto came to was again a eye widener. "Oh Sweet Kami" Naruto said and looked in awe at the room filled with gold and rare jewels. "Why the hell is this just open to anyone, do they not have a safe or anything" Naruto said out loud not believing his eye's '_Oh if Baa-chan knew about this place she could have funded her gambling for the rest of her life_' he thought this time he just took out one large scroll and sealed the contents of the room in it all together.

The final room Naruto came to had a rather grand feel to it and the moment Naruto entered the roof began to glow and nine lines circled out from the center where an image began to glow brighter than the others. It was purple and had a small dot in the center while ripples extended out at regular intervals in the form of an oval. Then Naruto heard the sound of running water and he figured out where he was.

"I'm under the fountain at the center of the town" Naruto whispered as he looked around the room, and where the glowing lines connected to the walls pillar's of water extended up to the roof.

Naruto picked up a book off a nearby shelf and began to read. It was a book on the history of the Uzumaki clan but it seemed to be just one part of a set as each small event had been taken down in great detail as I the person making them was tying to make sure the reader could recall perfectly what happened even including wildlife seen in the area or if the slightest thing seemed odd. "This would take forever to read through Naruto complained realizing that even with his clones this could take year's to read through them all. Replacing the book something in the center of the room caught Naruto's eye. It was a thick book on a large table with a chair placed before it directly under the purple symbol on the roof.

Walking over to it he saw the symbol for the Uzumaki clan on the front and seals all over the neck of the book that served different purposes.

"There is a variation of a blood seal on here, that would suggest only an Uzumaki can either read or open this book. But from what I can tell there is more too it than that. But what" Naruto thought as she brushed his hand against the cover.

The book responded to his touch and several of the seals began to glow. Naruto was at that moment deciding internally whether he was about to die and he needed to start running or if he met the book's criteria that would allow it to open.

Eventually the book reacted and it swung open to the first page. Naruto leaned in and began to read.

_Welcome Uzumaki-sama. As the newly chosen head of the Uzumaki clan you are now permitted to read and add to the Uzumaki clan's diary. Generation's of Uzumaki clan leader's have left there secret's within these pages in order to teach the next generation and learn from our mistakes._

Naruto gazed intently at the list of Uzumaki that had written in the book before him. Then he got a shock as his own name slowly began to form at the bottom. '_Well fuck me_' Naruto thought as his name came out in a different color to symbolize he was the current clan head.

**End Chapter.**

**Yeah I know I'm a bastard for giving you two cliff hanger's in a row and I'm sorry but I just didn't know how to get out of this chapter without it because there is a lot of stuff I want to do with that Diary and I need next chapter to do that.**


	56. Secret's Of The Uzumaki Clan

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 5****6: Secret's of the Uzumaki clan**

Naruto gazed at the book sitting in front of him and slowly turned the first page over to see a date that was over a thousand year's old. '_This is unbelievable. It's so old but the book looks like it hasn't aged a single day_' Naruto thought to himself as he began to read.

_I Ryu Uzumaki have decided to write this journal to commemorate my appointment as the very first official head of our family. Although we are few in number at the moment in year's I hope we can pass our knowledge of swordsmanship and sealing down to future generation's._

As Naruto continued to read on he discovered that the time of the first leader Ryu Uzumaki was more than fifty year's before the time of the Rikudou sennin. Reading on the most part of the first clan head's rule had been bloody battle's and war. This continued through the second ruler's time as well. In fact thanks to the constant war's they were fighting the clan had only stayed at a handful and by the time of the third ruler had dwindled to just five.

_The constant waring seems to never end. Our family has been forced to build a small fortified building for defense, but it has become somewhat of a home. There are only five battle ready member's left of our clan but we will not fail to defend ourselves. Peace seems unobtainable as long as we fight. This land is only small and the people who live here only few, but even here our clan can not seem to find the peace we desire._

That was the last entry from the third clan head of the Uzumaki clan. And Naruto was about to skip ahead but the start of the next section caught Naruto's attention.

_This is the first entry of Enton Uzumaki. The battle last night cost father and mother there lives, but we still live on. My youngest brother Ryuga saw them die before his eye's and has been in a coma for two day's now. I was elected this morning to lead the clan but I do not feel I am ready. I would have preferred to pass the responsibility on to my uncle but he said it was my duty as eldest son of the previous clan head._

_It has been two day's since I took over as clan leader and Ryuga has yet to awaken. The only sign that he is still alive, is that he has a pulse. There also seems to be a silvery substance that will cover him every so often, but it is not tangible and it recedes back into him after a few moment's. Uncle is becoming worried, but there is nothing that we can do for him._

Naruto was thoroughly confused by what Enton had meant by silvery substance. Initially he figured it could have been raw uncontrolled chakra but Naruto had never heard of silver chakra so he decided to read on. And what he found had shocked him to the very core.

_Ryuga awoke this morning after almost a week. But his eye's are different. I can feel pressure behind them and they have an aura about them that does not seem natural. While they are still purple like they had been before they are now more metallic and his pupil has shrunk to nothing but a small dot. What is most confusing is the white's of his eyes are smaller only occupying the very edge of his eye's and there is a ripple pattern extending out from the center. He has not spoken much since he awoke but when he has he seemed calm and almost peaceful._

Naruto could hardly believe his eye's as he read the next few entry's about how his brother had begun performing weird feat's that nobody could explain. He would simply stick out his hand and the object he wanted would fly towards him and even one entrance of an incredibly shocked Enton after he saw his brother breath fire.

The next interesting event happened several weeks later after a supposed attack on the young Uzumaki clan.

_We were attacked last night, but thanks mostly to Ryuga we came out of it unharmed. In fact they surrendered completely once they saw some of the things my youngest brother can do. They were so awed by Ryuga that they even asked if they can join together with us and become part of our clan. I accepted on the grounds that they were a small family and mostly non combative women and children._

Naruto quickly skimmed over several more entry's but they seemed to be mostly along the same line's there clan would grow by adding several non combatants to there clan and letting the men join them under there own banner. Very slowly the very first village was being formed under the banner of the Uzumaki clan.

A few year's passed before anything interesting happened again, it turned out that Ryuga had began teaching his family and several other member's of his village how to use there chakra properly. It turned out they had been using it without realizing with the clans unique ability to seal object's away inside of thing's but once they had begun to learn about chakra and what Ryuga called Ninshu. Which was basically how to use chakra in it's most basic forms leading into jutsu. Among what he taught was the tree and water walking exercises they still used today.

Six year's had past and the small house that had been used as there old family house had been torn down and replaced with a larger house and they had began work on the underground area that Naruto was currently in.

_I have decided that this will be our permanent home, we thought about returning to the main land but we finally have found peace here so why should we give it up. To underline my determination to stay here I will build a safe house underground in order to store the families treasure's for the future and an office where I can store accurate historical events concerning the clan._

Naruto skimmed over the entry's as the year's past, and the family grew. They had began experimenting with several seals thanks to there new found control over chakra, some of the designs drawn there did not look far from the modern equivalent. And there seemed to be several references to the other books in the room that described some of the events like finishing the main chamber of the underground area and several other Uzumaki clan members began teaching the use of chakra.

It had taken close to eight year's before the next interesting event occurred.

_Ryuga has decided that in order to live out his dream and bring peace to the world he has to leave. I tried to talk him out of it, but he has his heart set on helping the rest of the world's people. The only form of comfort he gave, was that he will not use the Uzumaki name on his travels to protect the life we lead here of peace and harmony and to prevent any power hungry people from attempting to take control of our island and the Uzumaki clan. It will be painful to see my younger brother leave but he has promised to send word of how his travels are going_.

He flicked on through the diary every couple of pages there was something new on Ryuga Uzumaki came up. Often it was because he had invented a new seal or came up with a new jutsu and it would have been sent back to the Uzumaki clan. Naruto found one jutsu in particular very interesting. The Banbutsu Sozo (Creation of all thing's) apparently he could create an object with yin chakra and then breath life into it with the Yang chakra. It turned out it was this technique that caused him to be labeled as the Rikudou Sennin.

It was not long after this that Naruto came to a most important entry.

_I have received word from my little brother about a feat that was deemed impossible. The ancient beast known to many as the Juubi attacked him on his journey to a small village. The story seems to be to surreal to believe he claim's that he sealed the immortal beast inside of himself. But it is true we have received word from other clans on the main land that the 'God of Shinobi' has defeated the Juubi at the cost of sealing it within himself and that he truly had so much power that it oozed out of him so you could almost see the power of his self sacrifice._

"So I guess there really was a Juubi. A part of me didn't want to believe Fukusaku sensei's story" Naruto said to himself as he continued on.

After that the stories seemed to get dull, there were some small expiditions to there village looking for the family of there god but Enton decided that his little brother was not to be seen as an Uzumaki to protect both him and the clan, so the traveler's found nothing.

The Sage returned to Uzu twice in his life that was filled with teaching people in his art's. The two time's he returned was when his Son's Uchiha and Senju were born.

_It is truly a joyous occasion to have my little brother back in the village. And the boy Uchiha, is a interesting boy but he seems to get along nicely with my sons and our other brothers daughter. Something confused me however. All other children born from men of the Uzumaki clan have had red hair and deep purple eye's. Upon confronting Ryuga about this he informed me that in order to hide his heritage he used his Banbutsu Sozo to change there DNA so that he had in effect created a new family separate from the Uzumaki yet similar enough for them to be relatives. He then told me he planed to do the same with his next child who was due in only a few month's. I asked him if he was worried he was making them weaker by changing there DNA but he said he was giving them gift's and they would be stronger because of it. _

"So that would explain how the Senju are distantly related to the Uzumaki clan. But I guess this means were distantly related to the Uchiha as well" Naruto said slightly sadly.

Over the decade or so Senju the younger brother had become good friends with the Uzumaki clan while Uchiha only really had time for his father or his brother. Most of the interesting event's dried up, that was until around the end of Enton's life.

Light is shining and it is night time. My little brother's final jutsu is truly amazing, set to shine every night for eternity as a reminder of his power. But the sealing in the end cost him his life. He did not send word of what he did the only information we have received from young Senju is that he separated the Juubi he sealed inside himself into nine separate entity's that have ascending level's of power based on how many tails they have ranging from one to nine. My guess is he explained the rest of the sealing to his brother Uchiha. The brother's have not been seeing eye to eye on this and have began fighting between themselves. I hope they can resolve there differences sooner or later.

"To think something like this diary exist's and from the way it sound's Ryuga Uzumaki's letter's will be in this room somewhere. Naruto thought as he began to skim through the pages quickly looking for something interesting. Around a hundred and fifty year's later something did come up that made Naruto blink in surprise it was during the rein of the ninth leader of the Uzumaki clan.

_There was a murder in the clan last night some ninja from an unknown clan entered the village undetected and used the cover of night to sneak into one of the clan home's outside of the compound. From what we can tell the only survivor was the young boy but the building seems to have taken damage from a strange unknown jutsu. We are still waiting for the boy to wake up._

Naruto thought that sounded strangely familiar, so he continued to read on to the next day.

_Those eye's I'm sure of it a second Rinnegan I did not think it was possible. I asked the boy what he could remember but he just said he saw his father killed before him and he collapsed in sorrow completely helpless and he awoke for a small moment to find the whole area around him had been destroyed before he collapsed again into the coma that our ninja found him. Our relative's kept this a secret and so must I but in order to track the appearance of this anomaly we need to mark them on the family tree somehow. _

"So a second Rinnegan interesting, if people thought that the Uzumaki clan had a Kekei Genkai and the same one that the Rikudou Sennin possessed they would have been a hunted people. Just so other's could have a chance at obtaining there power" Naruto said thinking about people like Sasuke who would do what ever it took to gain power.

Reading on Naruto discovered soon after the second Uzumaki had awoken the Rinnegan that the genjutsu protected family tree with the blood trace seal was added to the clan house.

Three hundred year's later a third Rinnegan user appeared in the Uzumaki clan this time a woman. She had been a toddler when her mother had been attacked by wolves while they were out by a swimming hole and she died in front of the girl. She did not enter a coma like the previous users, she just fainted for a few minutes after she killed the wolves.

This time it appeared the leader in charge who was rather grander than most of the previous leader's built the statue in the center of Uzu that will only activate when there is someone with Uzumaki blood nearby. Naruto thought he was a bit of a show off, but couldn't help but admit that it was some seriously cool sealing work to get it to operate the way it did.

Naruto then came to the startling realization that he had been reading that book for several hour's and decided to go check on how his clones were doing sealing everything up. He was slightly concerned when none of them had dispelled yet during the entire time he was reading the diary of the clan head's.

Naruto walked out to find his clones all taking a nap. They had finished there work possibly hour's ago and decided that instead of just dispelling they would rack up several hundred hour's of dreaming for Naruto to sort thorough.

(With Jiraiya)

Jiraiya had just finished destroying a large crustacean and used his Hair that he had used to destroy the animal to wrap around Pein.

"Nagato! Tell me where is Yahiko" Jiraiya said.

"Oh yes that's right I do recall someone with that name...He died year's ago" Pein said flatly.

"What happened to you. The old Nagato I knew would never have done something like this" Jiraiya said angrily.

"Nothing happened, there was only war. And that pain caused me to grow up" Nagato said.

"What do you mean" Jiraiya asked.

"Through pain, even a foolish child will grow up. And through pain, the world will be taught and controlled" Pein replied.

"Are you saying that casting aside your feelings for your friend makes you a man?" Jiraiya spat back.

"You are still a man sensei. But caught within infinite pain, I have transcended humanity and I have become a god. By becoming a god, my words and thoughts become the laws of nature. Sensei your still just a man so trying to comprehend my words is meaningless" Nagato said.

"You've slipped this far" Jiraiya said sadly.

"As a god, I now comprehend that which I could not as a man. Simply put, I've evolved beyond man" Pein said expressionlessly.

"Then what the hell are your intentions" Jiraiya said trying to keep the disgust from his voice.

"To cleanse this world consumed with meaningless strife. That is the work of god" Pein said.

"If that is your goal, then why are you collecting the Bijuu" Jiraiya asked.

"Your going to die anyway, that's why I will let you know my true goal. Using the Bijuu, I will create a new kinjutsu. This kinjutsu would have the ability to wipe an entire country from existance" Pein said.

"But that would just escalate the violence" Jiraiya replied.

"All the nation's are in constant conflict. What would you do to end it quickly and easily, Jiraiya sensei" Pein asked.

"That's why I asked you, now answer my question" Jiraiya yelled back.

"I will give the waring nations the weapon, a nation with the weapon is bound to use it eventually. Hundreds of millions will die in an instant. After it, people will be too terrified. The people, the nations... They will all know pain. That fear will act as a deterrent and future conflict's will vanish. You could say the world is moving towards a state of equilibrium. Pain will force the world to grow up. Like the old me thought, for the world to to move forward and grow up, divine help was necessary" Pein said.

"So for the world to grow up you will have it experience pain" Jiraiya asked sickened by what he was hearing.

"Correct. I am the god of peace" Pein said.

"Well look at that you've become good at telling joke's Nagato" Jiraiya said.

"Joke? This is no joke... My Ideal's lay right here" Pein said and he substituted himself with a log which for some reason was half way up the side of a building, and in a village with no tree's. He was standing on a large chameleon that had two separate sized eyes and the back of it's tail looked like a snakes head.

"Then I have to settle this as the Toad sennin of Myobokuzan -" before he could finish his speech the giant toad he just summoned underneath him moved and he fell on his face.

"You never did grow up. Your still as clumsy as ever" Nagato said with no hint of emotion.

"Hey, Gamaken don't go moving around when I am striking a pose" Jiraiya moaned as the toad began to look around.

"I'm sorry I guess it's because I am clumsy" Gamaken said.

"I cant fuck around in this fight, I am going to have to use sage mode, I can enter it using Naruto's seal but I only have one and this could take awhile so I am going to need to summon Fukusaku and Shima" Jiraiya said.

"So you want me to buy you enough time to focus your chakra to summon the elder's I take it" Gamaken said flatly.

"If you don't mind" Jiraiya replied.

"No I can do that, but I am a bit clumsy" Gamaken said as he got into a defensive stance.

The large chameleon that Pein was standing on slowly faded from view, and could not be seen as it was blending in with the surrounding's.

'_So it begins_' Jiraiya thought as Jiraiya set up a detection barrier.

(With Naruto)

After a quick rest Naruto returned to the large room with the Diary at the center but instead of returning straight to the diary he made his way to the back of the room where a smaller shelf sat as it caught his eye when he came in. there was only one scroll on this shelf which Naruto found weird.

Opening the scroll he soon found out why they had it separate. It was a list of the Uzumaki clans Kinjutsu. There were not many on the list but most of them involved seals that did horrible things. There were note's on the the Shiki Fuin death demon sealing jutsu. And other powerful seals that often cost the user his life or sent him insane.

On the second page there was a long list of seal design's, Naruto recognized some of them as the seals that could be used to seal the Bijuu. '_Why did they have so many_' Naruto thought but figured it didn't matter.

Right at the end of the scroll there were two jutsu that confused Naruto. There was warning about it but it did not give any indication of what it did. "The six paths jutsu and summoning of the Demonic statue... what the hell are they, there is no information on them. Probably has something to do with the Rinnegan" Naruto said to himself the only thing that was written on the scroll was.

_**Six Path's Jutsu.**_

_The Most forbidden technique that has been used inside the Uzumaki clan and will not be mentioned on this scroll._

_Deva, Asura, Human, Animal, Preta, Naraka._

"What do these word's at the bottom mean, I will have to search through the historian's records later to find out I guess.

For the final jutsu on the scroll the 'Summoning of the demonic statue of the outer path' the only word's that followed the name of the jutsu were Gedo Mazo.

'_Maybe there is something in the Diary about it, I will just have to go check all the entrances that have anything to do with the Rinnegan_' Naruto thought before rolling up the scroll and walking back over to the diary.

(With Jiraiya)

Jiraiya had just finished defeating several summoned animal's while still focusing his chakra in order to summon the elder toads.

"I don't get it Gamaken, when I taught Nagato all those years ago he was a master at everything I taught him, he had every form of nature manipulation which was unheard of and by the age of ten he could even control gravity to a certain degree and absorb chakra, so why is he only using summons" Jiraiya said to the toad as a large Ox appeared before them.

"Ok that's enough of this. Gamaken you can return. I will take it from here" Jiraiya said and he didn't even move as the Ox charged into him.

Pein watched as Jiraiya was crushed through a wall but then looked shocked as an explosion of fire sent the Ox flying back before dispelling.

"Boy why must you always summon us in annoying places like this. It's no wonder Bunta always get's so annoyed when you summon him" Shima said.

"Aw don't be like that Ma. Jiraiya-chan always has his reasons" Fukusaku said in Jiraiya's defence.

Jiraiya was currently walking down a tunnel in sage mode explaining the situation to the two elder sage's who were sitting on his shoulder.

"So where is Naruto-chan, I would have thought you would have brought him for something like this" Fukusaku said once Jiraiya had finished explaining about Nagato.

"Well It was really a one man job. That and I did not want to put him in harm's way. I didn't know what, if anything I would find here. It was supposed to be a war zone but it turned out that Nagato had killed Hanzou the Salamander and eradicated any evidence he ever existed from Ame" said Jiraiya and he subconsciously stroked the small wooden box that Naruto had given him before he left.

"I see so your old pupil the boy you said was the child of prophecy, is the leader of the Akatsuki" Fukusaku said sadly.

"I can stop him, it was in the prophecy that he would either bring peace or destruction and that I would make a choice that would decide his future. So I am going to stop him here and now and make my choice" Jiraiya said.

They came to an opening from where the Ox flew out and jumped onto the floor knowing that Nagato was out there somewhere on his chameleon.

'_He went through all that trouble, and just to bring out those two small toad's? No... He has undergone a change as well, is this his sage mode. Well it will be interesting to see what it can do before I take on the Kyuubi_' Pein thought in mild interest.

"So where is this boy with the sage's eyes" Shima said.

"He summoned a chameleon and got inside, I have put up a detection barrier for now" Jiraiya said.

"Well that wont do, I will have to find him for you" Shima said and she spat out her tongue which seemed to sniff the air before flying forward and wrapping around an invisible creature. "Got him" she said and her tongue sent oil out of it's pours covering the chameleon making it visible.

Fukusaku then shot out a jet of water that was at such a high pressure that it cut right through the summoned creature sending blood everywhere.

"So that's them, the eye's of the sage" Shima said as the smoke cleared away from Pein.

"Such unpleasant looking eyes. This is the destined child" Fukusaku said as if in awe.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was currently reading the Diary entry's about the third Rinnegan wielder in the Uzumaki clan, Meto. and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her after her parent's died she was taken in by the head family and given a carer but on her fifteenth birthday her carer who had become like family to her died on a mission, the following entrances led to the discovery of a rather disturbing jutsu.

_Meto had not come out of her room and now the body of her carer is missing the villagers are worried about her well being and so am I. The Rinnegan is a closely guarded secret of the Uzumaki clan and the Uzu village not even our close friends the Senju are allowed to know of it's existence. I fear that should Meto become unstable there could be issues._

The next entrance shocked Naruto even more.

_Meto has come out of her bedroom at last but we were horrified to find what she had done. In the room her carer was found with black piercing's along her face. What shocked us more was when she opened her eyes and stood up. But they were not her eye's they were Meto's. She reanimated the body and is able to transfer her consciousness into it. We asked Meto how she knew how to do something like that. But all she said was that she just did, and that her pain and sorrow taught her._

Over the next few year's Naruto found that Meto had turned five more people into what she called her path's of sorrow. In the end she died over using her power to try and bring the first path back to life with a technique that drained her life force completely.

At the end of the last entry by the current head of the Uzumaki clan there was a note written by Meto Uzumaki.

_**Sorrow is power. For a Uzumaki unbearable sorrow and the feeling of helplessness awakens our hidden potential. But I would not wish this upon another. It is a world of pain and suffering, and I am reminded of my pain every day that I look in the mirror and see the mark of the Uzumaki's tears.**_

"Uzumaki's tear's... Wait a minute the tear drop's on the family tree. They must be the sign of the Rinnegan user's" Naruto realized but then stopped dead in his track's unable to read on. He shut the book and ran back up through the tunnel into the room with the family tree on it and searched till he found the name of a still living Uzumaki, Nagato Uzumaki. and right next to it was the tear drop that he ignored before but this time worried him to no end.

'_Nagato came from Ame. And that's where sensei was going to search for the leader of the Akatsuki. Oh this is bad_' Naruto thought with a sense of foreboding.

**End Chapter!**

**Hope you didn't mind the semi filler chapter.**

**To clear up some point's that might be slightly confusing about my theory of the Rinnegan in this story. Senju and Uchiha were not on the family tree because the Rikudou Sennin changed there DNA so they were no longer Uzumaki's. And because they were no longer Uzumaki's they couldn't awaken the Rinnegan in there families and even when the two are brought together they don't awaken it but can use Izanagi. Any questions I will gladly answer about my theory just Msg me. **

**That said you must be hating me for yet another cliffy. But I will be resolving this part of the Arc next chapter so don't cry too much. Other than that I hope you liked it.**


	57. The Six Path's Of Pein

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 5****7: The Six Paths of Pein**

Naruto stood staring at the name Nagato Uzumaki unsure of what to do. '_Please be safe sensei_' Naruto thought helplessly as he slowly pulled away from Nagato's name and made his way back along the wall.

The next name he stopped on was that of Meto Uzumaki. '_Guess she was the last Rinnegan user before Nagato huh_' he thought before moving on finally stopping on the gold fancy writing of Ryuga Uzumaki. '_I wonder what he would do about the Akatsuki_' Naruto thought running his hand over the name.

Naruto sat down in the center of the room and looked over towards his name then decided to find out how closely related he was to the last head of the Uzumaki clan. The last clan head turned out to be Naruto's great granduncle and Naruto was rather happy to see that his father had a sister by the name of Mito Uzumaki and there was a line off that led to Hashirama senju but the line stopped there which Naruto found confusing. On closer inspection of the wall every time an Uzumaki married a Senju and the one instance where one married an Uchiha the line stopped. '_Must be that the Uchiha and Senju bloodlines took over, well it would make sense for the sage of six path's to make his children have stronger DNA than they would have been if they stayed as Uzumaki's_' Naruto theorized but didn't look into it any deeper.

(With Jiraiya)

Jiraiya stood in front of Pein with Fukusaku and Shima on his shoulders staring into the rippling eyes of the Rinnegan.

"Summoning jutsu" Pein said and two crouching men with orange hair appeared and began to stand wearing the Akatsuki robes. They both stood slightly behind Pein but when they finally looked up the two toad's and Jiraiya got a fright. Both people that he had just summoned had the Rinnegan.

"There's three of them, what is the meaning of this. How can three people have the Rinnegan" Fukusaku asked clearly in shock.

"There has to be some sort of trick behind his technique or something" Jiraiya said hardly believing his eyes.

"Geez this just had to happen during dinner time didn't it" Shima complained.

"Ma, instead of dinner, how about you focus on the enemy" Fukusaku said.

"Excuse me I am focused, let's just hurry this up I need ta put dinner on!" shima said loudly" The female toad said.

"Ma, could ya forget about dinner for a moment, we have to worry about this guy's eyes that's the most powerful dojutsu in the world" Fukusaku asked exasperatedly.

"Shut yer trap! I'm the one making dinner every damn day! It's tough being a housewife, ya senile old fart!" Shima yelled at the old male toad.

"What the hell's ya problem, woman?. I'm over here worrying about ya and ya just keep mouthing off!" he replied.

The two toad's then descended into in audible bickering that just came out as croaks with an occasional word thrown in here or there.

Jiraiya just stood there looking slightly depressed they were taking the focus away from him. Suddenly one of the summoned men charged forward not seeming to care that there was a slight domestic taking place on the toad sage's shoulders. The charging man was greeted with a kick that seemed to crush his face and sent him flying back into the platform that Nagato and the other summons were standing on.

"Huh Not bad" said Nagato when the smoke cleared revealing the man didn't just disappear like a normal summons would.

"Now can we please save your marital dispute for later, we need to finish up here already" Jiraiya said to the toads and readied himself for another attack.

"Then I guess I'll just fry something up. Kid, you bring the oil. Pa, you bring the Wind!" Shima ordered readying her flames.

"Yes maam... Sage Art: Boiling Oil Bath" the flames and as the three combined together making a tsunami of boiling water fly towards the two men who were left standing.

The other man Nagato had summoned jumped forward and slammed his hands forward into the jutsu. Jiraiya jumped back to avoid the splash back from his jutsu.

"Did we get em" Shima asked as the steam began to clear.

Once the smoke and steam from the jutsu cleared however it showed that all three remained unharmed.

"What the fuck? The oil's gone" Jiraiya said.

"They should have been boiled" Shima said clearly confused.

"Looks like he has a few tricks up his sleeves as well" Fukusaku added in.

"Well it looks like we will just have to figure it out through close combat then" Jiraiya said kicking off the wall and shattering it behind him from the speed at which he was moving. "Cho Oodama Rasengan" he yelled as he slammed the massive ball of spinning chakra into the body of the closest member of the three people standing in front of them.

However the colossal rasengan began to shrink and drain into the man. '_What's with this guy? He can absorb an entire technique_' Jiraiya asked himself. As he watched his rasengan fade into nothing.

As the jutsu finished the first man to attack got back up and jumped around behind Jiraiya. Seeing this and knowing it would be easy to get around him Fukusaku took out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground.

'_We can attack from behind him_' Jiraiya thought as he appeared from the smoke and sent a punch aimed at the back of his head only to have him stretch out a hand without turning and catch his fist. '_What the? Even though he can't see, he still managed to block my Sage Mode attack, how?_' Jiraiya thought as he jumped away.

'Fine I will go for one of the others first' he thought and summoned a large toad to jump out of the smoke over the top of one of the others. Using that as a distraction Jiraiya sped around behind him on all four's and began shooting spikes out of his hair like needles.

This time however the man he targeted was able to summon a panda to appear behind him to take all of the attack's.

"Not a single wasted move. If he tried to dodge, I would've gotten him. Instead, he used a summon to shield an attack he could not possibly have seen coming from behind. But how does he do it? That's not only once but twice now. Without speaking or eye contact, even if they were all sensory types, they would at least have to see the attack coming to be able to block it so perfectly. Also my Toad Style: Hair Needle Barrage is my fastest attack with a large range. To block it he would need a shield, but he did it without even looking. These aren't your typical clones that's for sure" Jiraiya said.

"This is what you meant when ya said that there's some sort of trick to 'em?" Fukusaku asked.

"what do you mean" Jiraiya replied.

"Earlier, when we got behind one of them and you decided to attack from his blind spot right? At that time, the others we watching us all along" Fukusaku said.

"Yes I noticed that too" Jiraiya admitted. "But they weren't even talking or using eye contact to signal each other" he said.

"Yes but that's it! The eyes, they all have the same eyes. Their eyes must share what they see with each other" Fukusaku explained.

"So that means they can also see a target from three different perspectives" Jiraiya surmised.

"Yeah probably. Still, what in the world are these guys?" Fukusaku said.

'_This is bad. If using ninjutsu is useless against them, then fighting all three will be that much more difficult. If I keep fighting them, even in Sage Mode, I'll definitely get myself killed. I never imagined that they would be this strong_' Jiraiya thought trying to weigh up his option's on what he would do next.

"Jiraiya-chan, let's retreat for now" Fukusaku whispered.

"I agree" said Jiraiya and he released a smoke bomb to cover his tracks.

Pein widened his eyes when the smoke cleared and Jiraiya was gone but that was all. "Escaping into the pipe's, are we?" Pein said as he stood there with his two summoned body's behind him.

Jiraiya meanwhile was running through the intricate piping system of Ame every so often laying some trap's. "I have been trying ta come up with a plan for dealing with the three of them, but I will need some more time... As different as they look, they all share the same eyes. In other words they all have the Rinnegan" Fukusaku said.

"Even is Nagato is one of them, I still can't believe that there are that many people that possess the Rinnegan. What in the world is going on?" Jiraiya said as he placed another seal before running on.

"Which is the real Pein. Actually finding the real one ain't the biggest problem here. The real problem is that we're facing three people who all possess the Rikudou's Rinnegan" Fukusaku said.

"Pein... Just what the hell are you?" Jiraiya asked nobody in particular.

"I dunno yet, but at least we do know something about him. There eyes are linked, and they share the same field of vision" Fukusaku said.

"So what can I do, if I could separate them I could win no problem, but with there eye's connected like that they will stick together for combination attack's. Ninjutsu is out of the question because it keeps getting absorbed and taijutsu would be far too difficult to pull off a win" Jiraiya said.

"Well then if ninjutsu and taijutsu ain't gonna work, you'll have no choice but to use genjutsu" Fukusaku replied.

"But I'm useless when it comes to genjutsu. I'm almost as bad as Naruto. But then again there is you two" Jiraiya said.

"Well if this is indeed Nagato and he was your pupil, then he will know that you don't use genjutsu, Jiraiya-chan. That could be hugely advantageous to us" Fukusaku said.

"No way! I ain't having none of it!" Shima Said.

"W-What's the problem? Ma, world peace is on the line here! Now ain't the time for being selfish" Fukusaku said.

"Like I care about some prophecy spoken by some senile old fart!" Shima replied.

"The Great Elder told us to work together!" Fukusaku said.

Both toad's once again descended into a domestic that could only be heard as loud croak's. Suddenly they heard a explosion from a way back behind them. "Well look's like Naruto's seals are as explosive as ever" Jiraiya joked before turning to Shima. "What are you getting so upset about anyway" he asked.

"I cant sing no duet with Pa, I'm far to old now. It's embarrassing" Shima said.

"A Duet?" Jiraiya asked clearly confused.

"It's our strongest genjutsu. It's a technique that attacks the victim's brain through their sense of hearing. Unlike the techniques we used to teach you and Naruto-chan" Fukusaku said as they began to run again.

"I get it so you wanted me to run so you could use sound" Jiraiya said.

"Yeah. Since the technique uses sound our position will be given away immediately. Also the tones need to be harmonized so it'll take some time to prepare. If they find us before we finish the song Pein will be eating frog legs for dinner tonight. However if we can finish it before he finds us we will win for sure" Fukusaku said confidently.

Jiraiya ran a bit longer then came to a stop. "Hey what's wrong" Shima asked.

"If thing's get too dangerous I want you both to get off my shoulders and go home" Jiraiya said.

"No way, jiraiya-chan. The fate of the entire shinobi world could be depending on this battle" Fukusaku said.

"I have a plan. It's a bit of a gamble though" Jiraiya said.

"Let's here it" the toad with the gray hair and beard said.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was still in the room that held his family tree but he sat in the middle reading more of his clans history. The beginning's of the clan war's and the Uzumaki clan building there only settlement on the mainland with the help of the Senju clan. Not many Uzumaki lived there but they made a name for themselves with there skills in sealing.

Eventually the Uchiha clan attacked and over ran the village by force of numbers after that the Uzumaki clan kept to themselves on there island. Naruto eventually got the part about Madara and Hashirama. Madara Uchiha who had left Konoha after his clan decided on peace with the Senju's rather than war, had shown up in Uzu looking for ally's. He reasoned that with Konoha now formed they would turn on the Uzumaki clan so they would be the only power in the area.

The leader at the time turned him down of course stating that they were great friends with the Senju clan and the formation of Konoha didn't change that or make them a threat. After that Madara stayed in the village for a few more days trying to gather support but left soon after without a word to the leader of the clan.

Naruto stopped there deciding he would read on later, he had to start to collect all the scrolls and pack up the detailed historical account's of the event's in the diary. So he walked back into the small tunnel and and down into the underground library.

Looking at all the scrolls that contained everything from seal design's to the gold and weapons Naruto decided to send them to where they were safest. And ran through some hand signs "Summoning jutsu" he yelled and summoned the large red toad that was always the first to answer Naruto's summons.

"Hey boss, what do ya need" Gamakichi said once the smoke cleared.

"I have some thing's that I need stored at Mt Myobokuzan" Naruto said pointing out all the scrolls.

"Sure thing. Where are we anyway?" the large red toad asked.

"Under the old Uzumaki compound in Uzu" Naruto said as he began to seal everything into a larger sealing scroll.

"Wow it sure looks old, I thought when I was being summoned I would end up with the elder's. They were summoned about half an hour ago so I figured you were in a tough fight or something but this is easy work" Gamakichi said.

"I didn't summon the elder's" Naruto said. '_It must have been Jiraiya, but he wouldn't do that unless it was really serious because it takes so long to focus on them_' Naruto thought now worried about how his sensei was doing in Ame.

"Oh maybe they just went out. They do that sometimes Shima Obaa-chan like's to hunt bug's in Konoha's forest's" Gamakichi said seeing the worried look on Naruto's face.

"Yeah your right, can you collect everything here I need to go seal up the scrolls in one last room" Naruto said with a friendly smile that didn't last long once he was out of sight..

(With Jiraiya)

Jiraiya was standing over the body's of the three Rinnegan user's after having ran there body's through with large swords while they were caught in Fukusaku and Shima's genjutsu.

"It's over. But I taught you never to turn your back on your opponent, Nagato" Jiraiya said sadly as he looked down upon the three impaled body's.

"That duet really dries ya throat out" Fukusaku said as they began to walk away.

"It's also hard to get into harmony with Pa you know, that's why we don't go using that genjutsu very often" Shima said.

"It's alright you can have a rest now" Jiraiya replied.

They walked a couple more step's when Jiraiya froze in his tracks. Right behind him was a new body with the same black piercing's "Didn't you just tell me not to turn my back on an opponent, Jiraiya sensei" he said before kicking Jiraiya through a wall sending him outside onto the water and costing the toad sage his left arm.

Then from the hole he made when he flew through the wall six men came out. "Behold the Six Path's of Pain" Pein said this time from a new body again.

"Six? There's sex of 'em?" Fukusaku said disbelievingly.

"And look the three we just killed are there too" said Shima equally as shocked.

"A new one must be able to heal them with a jutsu or something!" the gray haired toad said.

"There ain't no technique that can bring three people back to life though, are they even human?" Shima said unable to take her eye's away from the six path's.

"Pein... what the hell are you" Jiraiya said holding what was left of his wounded arm.

"Pein... That... is a name shared by all six of us!" one of the men spoke standing at the front of the group.

"How... How can there be six people with the Rinnegan? Wait... you're, That face. Is that you, Yahiko" Jiraiya said unable to contain his disbelief any longer. "What the hell is going on didn't you say Yahiko died long ago. Also, those eyes... Yahiko never had those eyes. It was always Nagato who had the Rinnegan" he said in anger.

"So you can still see Yahiko in me. However, Yahiko is long since dead. All that remains is Pein" the man Jiraiya called Yahiko said.

"Enough of you're bullshit how is it that Yahiko has those eyes" Jiraiya demanded.

"What's going on, Jiraiya-chan?" Fukusaku asked.

"Another one of my former students is among them. But he never possessed the Rinnegan" Jiraiya said.

"What do you mean, they all have the sage's eyes I can see it myself" Shima said.

"I know somehow he has it now and now that I think about it Nagato's hair was never orange it was red. I know because it was the same shade of red as Kushina-chan's. Actually none of the six look anything like Nagato at all. But somehow, there's one that looks like Yahiko, but possesses Nagato's Rinnegan" Jiraiya said to the two elder toads. "Are you Yahiko... or are you Nagato? What the hell are you already" Jiraiya yelled in frustration.

"We are Pein. We are god" the man said. And all six of them jumped down onto the water surrounding Jiraiya And attacked.

Jiraiya dodged several punches and kicks and charged forward slamming his good hand forward in an attempt to punch the one that looked like Yahiko. However he blocked it easily.

"Yahiko, why do you have Nagato's eyes, tell me!" Jiraiya demanded his small square pupils filled with rage.

"Even if you were to understand why, you'd still be incapable of victory" he said before throwing Jiraiya with little effort against a wall.

When he landed the man that kicked Jiraiya through the wall grew rocket's out of his hand and shot them at Jiraiya forcing him to flee up the wall in order to escape the explosions.

Jiraiya went to leap over to another building but with a move of Yahiko's hand a huge piece of cement came from the wall and forced Jiraiya underwater.

Two toad tongues stretched out and pulled down the body that had been summoning all the animals earlier. "His Presence has disappeared" Pein said

Inside Jiraiya's barrier he had just sent the body flying into the water with a rasengan when he landed on the ground.

"You got em, jiraiya-chan" Fukusaku said. But he celebrated too early from the stomach of the toad he summoned as a barrier the body he had just hit with a rasengan appeared and with it's final breath sent a long black sharp pole right at the toad sage. He tried to block it but it traveled right through his arm and shoulder easily before the man seemed to finally die.

When Jiraiya snapped the rod off with senjutu he coughed up a bit of blood. "Jiraiya-chan what's wrong" Shima asked concerned.

"It's my chakra it's going berserk" Jiraiya admitted wincing in pain.

"It must be this thing" Said Fukusaku and he removed the spike extending from his shoulder that was covered in his blood. "They ain't just weird looking, but they use crazy weapons too" Fukusaku said.

The Ame Hetai-ite fell off of the man that he killed lying infront of him and a scar could be seen on his forehead. And then Jiraiya remembered the persons face. "This can't be Nagato. This man, I've fought him before. I gave him that scar on his forehead" Jiraiya said.

"So what do ya think he is doing here" Shima said.

"The more we learn about this Pein the less we understand" Fukusaku said.

'_What must I do, how do I make the right choice to save the world_' Jiraiya thought as he sat still in contemplating the old sage's prophecy. "You two get out of here" Jiraiya said.

"Are you insane boy, they got you out numbered and they wont be falling for that barrier trap twice! He ain't onto us yet, so we need to get outta, here now!" Fukusaku said.

"True, I will most likely get killed if I go out there again, but there is also a chance that I'll learn his true Identity. If I don't do it now, then there is a possibility that no one else will ever get this close to him again. This is the only chance we have at uncovering the truth maybe Naruto will succeed where I fail. You two, please return with all the information we've uncovered about Pein as well as this corpse. Also tell Tsunade that-"

Jiraiya was cut off however by Fukusaku. "If that's all you want, Ma can handle that herself. I couldn't look Naruto-chan in the eyes if I left you here alone" Fukusaku said.

Jiraiya reappeared on the surface and tried to sneak up on one of the paths by throwing his demon shuriken but he ducked under it and the other paths soon showed up in order to confront the white haired toad charmer.

'I_ knew it. There all people I have met in the past. That's it, I've figured out Pein's true identity!_' Jiraiya thought but before he could tell it to Fukusaku he felt something move below him and a hand came up and crushed his throat before impaling him into a cement block along with the other path's.

'_I have to tell Fukusaku-sama before it's too late_' Jiraiya thought but when he tried to talk no word's came out.

"Hang in there Jiraiya-chan" Fukusaku said frantically but in truth he had no idea what he could do, if Jiraiya didn't get medical attention soon he would bleed out even if any of his vital organs were not hit.

'_It's no use. My throat's been completely crushed. Damn at this rate... I cant help it I'm passing out. Am I …. Dying? Have I failed again?_' Jiraiya thought as he lay there motionless and the path's of Pein left him to his fate. '_When I look back my life was full of failures. I was always turned down by Tsunade-Hime. I couldn't stop my friend. I failed to protect both my student and my teacher. Compared to the deeds of the great Hokage's my accomplishments have all been petty and insignificant. I always wanted to die like them. The tale of life is decided by how it ends. I lived believing that my failures would build character, and they were trials that honed my skills and made me stronger for them. I would in the end accomplish a deed so great that it would obliterate all of my failures, and I'd die a death worthy of a true shinobi. But this is my death nothing but another failure?. It was prophesied that I would lead a revolutionary that would bring change to the ninja world and that I would have to make a bid decision. I decided to defeat Pein, put a stop to the Akatsuki, and then save the world from ruin, but in the end, I even failed at that. How pathetic. I never imagined that this would the the end of my tale. What a worthless story_' he thought still unable to move.

Jiraiya then thought back to a time he said that about a book he wrote and Minato said he liked it. It was the day he was named as Naruto's godfather. Then he started to think of all the time he spent training Naruto and one day in particular stuck in his mind while he was training him at Myobokuzan.

FLASHBACK

Naruto flew at Jiraiya only for him to side step the boy and get knocked to the ground. While Gamakichi and Fukusaku watched on from atop a stone toad.

"You know you should really just take the loss it would be less painful if you just stayed down" Jiraiya laughed.

"No way, I'll never give up, and I never back down, just you watch Erosennin. I will beat you, then I will defeat the Akatsuki, and once that is over I will become the greatest Hokage ever" Naruto said as he got back to his feet and charged again.

"He's got gut's, he reminds me a lot of you Jiraiya-chan" Fukusaku said from where he was sitting.

END FLASHBACK

'_Naruto... Now that I think about it, you really did turn out like the character from my first book. Your father would be so proud. And if never backing down and never giving up on your word is your ninja way then I have no business complaining. So I will not die here I will endure this and get back up at least long enough to send a message to help you as your master that is my responsibility_' Jiraiya thought as he slowly lifter himself up with his hands and raised his head.

In front of Jiraiya there was a a small wooden box that Naruto gave him before he left and as he struggled to reach for it he collapsed onto the ground again. However he was lucky in that he was able to reach it. But he was struggling with the latch.

"Jiraiya-chan I cant get off your shoulder or your Sage Mode will fail and you will die. Pass me the box my boy, you need to rest if they see you moving they will come back" Fukusaku said sadly as Jiraiya coughed out a another load of blood.

Jiraiya slid the box over towards the elder toad who very slowly and carefully removed the latches.

"I was sure your heart had stopped. You are becoming quite the annoying one to kill sensei" came the voice of Pein from the the hole he had kicked Jiraiya out of earlier.

Fukusaku looked up in fear because he knew Jiraiya would not be able to get back up as second time and all five of the remaining body's returned from out of the hole. Jiraiya didn't seem to care he was focusing on the contents of the box. All he could see that was inside was a picture of Naruto and him both asleep shoulder to shoulder under the shade of one of the ferns of Myobokuzan with a smaller Gamakichi sitting on the leaf to create more shade.

Jiraiya made a snatch for the picture as the path's of pain landed on the waters surface. But due to blood loss he knocked over the box when he grabbed the picture and he didn't notice the small blade fall out of the box and clatter onto the ground. But the small toad who had been pulled away from the sight of the approaching Pein noticed. '_My word. That's... But it cant be._' he thought as he sent his tongue to pick up the three pronged kunai that had landed on the cement.

The body of Yahiko who had been the one to spot Jiraiya's revival broke away from the other six and walked forward a chakra rod extending from his robe and all Fukusaku had time to do before the black rod began to shoot toward the head of Jiraiya who was still looking at the photo no longer caring what happened to him was slam the kunai into the ground.

"Stay down this time, Jiraiya sens-"

"Rasengan!" Came a roar from behind Pein as Naruto appeared behind him in a yellow flash.

"Shinra-" but it was too late. The ball of chakra slammed into his side sending him flying away from Jiraiya.

"Sensei!" Naruto cried out and went to kneel by his master's side.

Jiraiya looked up and his eyes widened in shock and he tried to say Naruto's name but he couldn't manage it and only coughed up more blood.

"He cant talk Naruto-chan, his throat has been crushed. It's a miracle he is still alive even now I need all of my focus to help him keep his heart beating" Fukusaku said sadly.

Naruto began shaking in anger and his rectangular eye's changed to add slit's as he turned around. To face three of the remaining four path's Naruto found the other by sensing him over near where he sent the first one. "This is the Six Path's Jutsu" Naruto said disgusted by the body's in front of him.

All the Pein's eyes widened upon Naruto's statement. "How do you know that? Information like that is not common knowledge, jinchuuriki" Pein said.

"Let's say it's a family secret. Now which one is the real you, or are you all just Path's" Naruto replied trying to contain his anger so he didn't loose control as that would be as good as handing himself over to Nagato at this point.

"Naruto-chan, what are you talking about. We have been trying to figure this guy out for over an hour how is it you already know something we couldn't figure out" Fukusaku said.

"Now isn't the time, we can talk when we get out of here, I left Gamakichi who is going to throw a kunai in two minute's for our escape. How long can you keep Jiraiya sensei alive like that" Naruto said slowly removing several kunai from his pouch as a tear rolled down his cheek at the sight of his defeated sensei who was desperately tying to speak to Naruto.

"It's hard to say, probably half an hour at the most" Fukusaku admitted.

"Then we are going to have to act fast once we get to safety. I will put him into stasis, that will buy us some more time but with injuries this bad, I am not sure that even with my best seal how much time it will really give us. Then Kichi can return to Myobokuzan and take one of the Hirashin Kunai to get us there. We can then send Shima to Konoha so she can set up a reverse summons so I can get sensei to Baa-chan" Naruto said.

"Couldn't ya just use your Hirashin now to get us back there" Fukusaku said.

"Unfortunately no. I have only just figured the jutsu out and I'm still working out the kink's, I can only use a seal for about thirty seconds after it has been activated and I don't know how to reactivate them from a long distance yet" Naruto admitted, still trying to control the rage he was feeling towards Pein.

"Are you finished" Pein asked and Naruto turned around to see that the first body he killed had returned.

"How are you back to your feet I just killed you. And where are your other two body's or haven't you completed the set yet" Naruto spat, his eyes frequently changing from normal rectangles to rectangles with slit's.

"What ya mean two body's. We killed one and sent it back to Myobyokuzan before we take it to Konoha later. Are you telling me there are more of these thing's" Fukusaku said.

"Basically yeah, but only one more. But from what I know the main body is supposed to be close to it's path's" Naruto said.

"Your knowledge on me is both amazing and unwanted. But you did at least save me the trouble of finding you later" Pein said before the one of the path's shot forward.

Naruto reacted quickly and sent two kunai flying one straight toward the approaching path and the other up into the city.

Naruto bent down to grab onto Jiraiya and he vanished.

"This is troubling. But he cant run forever" Deva Path said.

"Well actually, I don't need too. I only need to run for about another minute" said Naruto who was removing his kunai from a wall and placing it back into his pouch. His rage had for the moment subsided but he could feel it simmering away ready to explode should something else trigger it.

"His fast" Deva path said turning to face Naruto.

"Thanks but compared to my father I am like a little genin" Naruto said.

"Enough of this. Bansho Ten'in" Deva path said and caused Naruto to fly uncontrollably towards him.

"Woah!" Naruto yelled as he flew forward about to be impaled by a chakra spike.

Naruto deciding that instead of fighting the pull he would just go with it formed a Oodama Rasengan while he repositioned himself.

The Deva path quickly lowered his rod and Pein's Preta path came forward and absorbed his Oodama Rasengan.

"What the Fuck" Naruto said but he had no time to relax as a powerful kick came from behind that Naruto narrowly ducked under. However the act of ducking seemed to expose his back and he had to roll out of the way of four chakra rod's that were directed towards his back.

Naruto pulled out of the roll and kicked off into the air sending a kunai flying behind Pein's body's while he ran through some hand seals.

The four of the path's were completely focused on Naruto, while human was the only one that seemed interested in the kunai. The moment the kunai hit a cement platform over the water Naruto vanished appearing behind the majority of the path's he sent two strong burst's of compressed air out from his palms.

"Shinra Tensei" Deva path said calmly with his back turned to Naruto and the water underneath him rippled and there seemed to be a great pressure be expelled from Deva paths body and it canceled out Naruto's jutsu.

'_Damn it, so one of them can absorb my jutsu, while another can some how create an outward pressure that cancels out my jutsu. Not only that, I'm nowhere near ready to use the Hirashin in a battle like this_' Naruto thought his hatred for the men in front of him still growing after what he did to Jiraiya.

"How. How could you do this. Jiraiya was your sensei, Nagato" Naruto spat.

"You would not be able to understand, his death is the will of Kami and as I have to pass out divine judgment on those who seek to prevent me from completing my aim's and speaking against my word, the word of god" Deva Path said while Naruto replaced his kunai in his pouch.

"So what you think your a messenger for Kami" Naruto said.

"Messenger? No. I am, Pein. I am god, nature life and death all bend to my will. What I say becomes reality. Now hand yourself over" Pein said in a monotone.

'Pein, huh. He must have lived a life similar to Meto Uzumaki. She called her path's the path's of sorrow' Naruto thought before her felt a pull in the receiver seal for his Hirashin jutsu. '_That__ must be Fukusaku I'm out of time here_' he thought.

"I have to leave now, but if you ever harm anyone I care about again or if I ever see you or any of your path's, I will kill you. Nagato... Uzumaki" Naruto said before disappearing in a yellow flash.

'_Uzumaki? What is he talking about. I have no family, I need no family_' "We will meet again soon Kyuubi, and then I will make sure you know pain" Pein said and after a few moment's the remaining five path's of Pein left to head back to the western tower.

**End Chapter!**

**Hope you don't mind I kept the fight between Jiraiya and Pein basically exactly the same as the manga. It was such a well done fight I didn't know what to change. Other than that I hope you enjoyed the very brief teaser for Naruto vs Pein. I will probably make the fight between them completely different from the manga though. **

**I know most of you were thinking Jiraiya will die and Naruto will get the Rinnegan. That was indeed what I had planned when I thought up this fic. **

**But I have decided against giving Naruto the Rinnegan at least for now. I just figured that Naruto, having just finished the Hirashin, is a big enough power boost. Giving him both the Hirashin and Rinnegan in one go, would be overkill and make Naruto way too strong for where we are in the story. **

**Naruto would just be able to crush Nagato with ease if he had the Rinnegan especially having just found all of those jutsu in Uzu. And with the main body having all of the ability's the path's have, it just wouldn't work out. I have an explanation worked out as to why he wont get the Rinnegan yet. And I will go into that next chapter. Hope everyone is not too disappointed.**


	58. We Want Answer's

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 5****8: We Want Answer's**

Naruto appeared in the underground Uzumaki library where he left Gamakichi with a Hirashin kunai.

"Naruto-chan where have you taken us" said Fukusaku from his seat on Jiraiya shoulder.

"The old Uzumaki clan home. There was a vault hidden underneath the village that from what I could tell from my reading's only opens for the head of the Uzumaki clan. And as there was no clan head and I was the first Uzumaki here, and as far as I have explored the family tree one of only two left alive I became the official clan head of the Uzumaki clan" Naruto said before handing Gamakichi another kunai and letting him dispel.

"The ceiling. That's the Rinnegan. But why" Fukusaku asked.

Naruto paused unsure what to tell the toad elder. The Rinnegan had been a secret for almost two thousand year's. If Naruto gave that secret out it would be like betraying his family's heritage and could also put his future children in danger.

"Now's not the time. How is Jiraiya sensei doing" Naruto asked frantically also pleased for the distraction.

"He is still alive for now. But I don't think even with Ma and the toad medicine he will make it. He need's to get to Tsunade-chan" the small toad said seriously.

Jiraiya was awake and staring at Naruto with obvious pride in his eyes despite how weak they looked. Naruto felt the pull from his kunai being thrown and placing a seal for later when he could use his jutsu freely they disappeared.

"Pa. What's going on, do you know why Kichi-chan is throwing knives into the house and-" Shima stopped her complaining when she hopped into the house that she felt he husband arrive in to find Naruto and Jiraiya as well. "Oh no jiraiya-chan. He need's help" she screamed as she quickly hopped over to begin attaching herself to Jiraiya to aid in healing him.

"Ma that will not be enough. We need you to go to Konoha and throw one of Naruto-chan's kunai into the ground" Fukusaku urgently ordered.

"Kunai? What is that going to do" she asked but when Naruto handed her the three pronged blade her expression changed from skeptical to shock. "This is one of Minato-chan's. Then you finished the jutsu my boy" she said as she accepted the kunai.

"Yes, he did. But we don't have time for this. If I get off Jiraiya-chan's shoulder he wont last a minute before the last of his senjutsu fades and he dies. Naruto-chan and Tsunade-chan are the only people who can help now" Fukusaku said.

"Here let me put him into stasis that way he cant deteriorate more than he already has. Hang in there sensei I will not let you die, it's a promise. And I always keep my promises" Naruto said as a tear escaped his eyes while he ran through the hand seals for his stasis seal.

"Good job Naruto-chan, but I will need your help regulating his senjutsu chakra. If we can keep his level's stable we can greatly increase the healing rate while he is in stasis" Fukusaku said.

"I know that's why I chose that seal and not the 'Seven Points Elemental Stasis Seal' if I used that seal we could keep him alive in that state but by the looks of his injuries only Sage Mode is keeping him alive. If I used that seal the senjutsu would either drain out of him or build up way too fast to control. By using a lesser seal we have a better chance of saving him" Naruto explained and he began removing the chakra rod's from his sensei's back.

(Konoha)

Tsunade had not moved in almost five minutes since the tea cup she was drinking from cracked and shattered while it was sitting on the table. '_Something__ is wrong, I can just feel it. But is it Jiraiya or Naruto. Damn Jiraiya why did you have to take that mission. You're always acting so tough to hide the pain you feel. But if you get back I wont make you act any longer_' she thought as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Suddenly there was a large puff of smoke and when it cleared Shima was already frantically hopping over to Tsunade.

"Shima-sama, what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked in a tone of foreboding.

"You need to come to the hospital, Jiraiya-chan has been hurt and we cant help him. Naruto-chan is bringing him but we need to ready a emergency room. He is hanging onto life by a thread only Pa is keeping his heart beating at the moment" Shima said as she jumped up to sit on Tsunade's shoulder.

Tsunade didn't need to be told twice. Jumping out of her window in typical Naruto and Jiraiya fashion she ran as fast as she could towards the hospital.

She burst through the door sending it flying off it's hinges but she didn't care as she continued to run inside. "Tsunade-sama, is there something you need" the receptionist asked slightly scared having heard story's of Tsunade's vicious temper.

"I need the largest emergency operating room and I want Shizune and Sakura as well as any other medic's that are not currently saving someone's life to meet me there in under a minute" Tsunade said earning a small nod from the receptionist who put the order out over the speaker system.

Tsunade however ran outside and summoned the slug queen Katsuyu. "Tsunade, it has been awhile what do you need" the giant slug asked.

"Katsuyu I need you to help me save Jiraiya. Can you shrink so you can help me in the surgery" Tsunade almost begged.

"Of course Tsunade" Katsuyu said as she began to shrink to the size of Shima and she moved onto Tsunade's other shoulder.

"Hello Shima-sama, it has been far too long" Katsuyu said as Tsunade made her way into the hospital's emergency ward.

"Tsunade-sama why are we here we have patients that we need to see" Shizune said.

"Shima-sama you said Naruto and Fukusaku-sama where bringing him don't you need to set up a reverse summoning seal" Tsunade asked.

"No, that wont be necessary. But I need the pink haired girl to move out of the way for a moment" Shima said.

Sakura complied but was thoroughly confused as to why she would be in the way. Her question was answered when a kunai rocketed past her face right where she was just standing and imbedded itself into the wall.

"What the hell was that fo-" Sakura didn't get to finish her shocked yell when a yellow flash flickered and Naruto was kneeling in the center of the room his hand on Jiraiya's shoulder.

Nobody moved even Tsunade. She was only thinking one thing '_He did it. He actually finished the jutsu_'

"Don't just Stand there, Help him... Please" Naruto begged as he looked around the room frantically.

Tsunade responded first and helped Jiraiya up onto the operating table and started running a diagnosis jutsu. As she went she started crying. "He should be dead already" she sobbed in defeat.

"I don't care. He would never give up on you. He's still alive now save him... Please just try" Naruto said as tear's began to fall freely from his eyes.

Tsunade just stood there unsure of what to do but then she felt a burst of chakra from Naruto. Looking over she saw the Kyuubi's cloak begin to form. "Naruto! You need to calm down, your negative emotion's are allowing the Kyuubi's chakra to leak out uncontrollably. We will save him. I don't know how but if there is a way we will" Tsunade promised Naruto and she got to work first trying to close up any injuries to vital area's.

Naruto just stood there fighting to suppress his negative emotions. "**I, need to leave. Please do your best Tsunade Baa-chan**" Naruto said his his voice slightly demonic red slitted eyes steaming as the tears burned away even before they left his eyes. He couldn't help it once the Kyuubi latched onto Naruto's negative emotions the sadness was being replaced with rage and he needed to get out before he made things worse by hurting someone in the room or even Jiraiya.

Leaving the room Naruto jumped out the nearest window and made his way to the nearest training ground. He needed to destroy something to get the anger out of his system and take his mind off of Jiraiya. '_I should have been stronger. If I was stronger sensei wouldn't have had to go on such a dangerous mission. Nagato... I will make him pay, he has caused so much suffering. All the other Rinnegan uses were so peaceful according to the Uzumaki clan diary even Meto who had suffered more than the others. But Nagato he only want's destruction_' Naruto screamed internally as he sent a Kyuubi powered rasengan into a boulder.

"You know that doesn't usually work. You wont calm down that way, it will only make you more and more frustrated" came a feminine voice from behind him.

"**Yugi-chan. Help me!**" Naruto said.

"Tell me what happened. Why are you like this?" Yugito asked clearly concerned.

"**It's Jiraiya sensei. He was hurt. He was dying, and when Tsunade Baa-chan inspected him she said he should already be dead and there was not much she could do. Then I broke down. First I started crying uncontrollably and then there was this uncontrollable urge for... something I am not even sure what it was. I felt my consciousness slipping and then the Kyuubi latched onto it as a powerful negative emotion and brought me back to reality. Since then I have been like this**" Naruto said his eye's still red but his chakra cloak began to fade as he calmed down in Yugito's presence.

"I have never heard of something like that. But it looks like it's over now" Yugito said as she walked over to Naruto and pulled him into a hug.

After a short moment Naruto returned the hug and as the last of Kyuubi's influence left his body he broke down crying again. However it seemed different to before. It didn't have the same power behind it as when he was in the hospital room and Tsunade was telling him she didn't think she could save Jiraiya. '_That must have been it. The the sorrow and helplessness that Meto Uzumaki wrote about. But it seems before it took hold Kyuubi used the powerful negative emotion to try and gain influence over me. So it seems that I cannot awaken the Rinnegan at least not while big and furry tries to break free any chance he get's. But maybe that is a good thing_' Naruto thought still crying uncontrollably but feeling a lot better with Yugito there.

(With Tsunade)

"Naruto seems to have calmed down I can no longer feel the Kyuubi's chakra" Katsuyu said as she and every other medic in the room who was working on Jiraiya gave out a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe it, this is actually working, his healing by himself almost. But there is still so much damage" Sakura said.

"Ya. Jiraiya-chan is healing himself faster than normal because of us" Shima said. She had attached herself to Jiraiya's other shoulder and had been applying toad style medical jutsu's while Fukusaku maintained Jiraiya's Sage Mode.

"We may just pull this off. What happened out there Fukusaku-sama" Shizune asked.

"The opponent Jiraiya-chan faced, was like nothing I have ever seen before. I still don't understand most of it. At first there was just one. Jiraiya-chan said he was Nagato, an orphaned boy he trained. He had the same eye's alright. The cold yet powerful Rinnegan" Fukusaku said.

"The Rinnegan? Surely that is just a myth" Tsunade said speaking for the first time since she started working on Jiraiya.

"Oh it's real alright. At the end of the fight there were six pair's of them" Fukusaku said.

"Six! Six people with the Rinnegan? How is that possible. The Rinnegan was supposed to be a myth and now your telling me that there are six people that have it and they are all in the Akatsuki" Tsunade said clearly worried.

"Yes I know. But Jiraiya-chan thought there was something different about them. He figured it out too, but they crushed his throat and impaled poor Jiraiya-chan with large spikes before he could tell me his real identity" Fukusaku said sadly.

"So how did you get out of there with Jiraiya-sama" Sakura asked.

"Before Jiraiya-chan left on his mission Naruto-chan gave him a box, but I don't think he knew what was inside. After he was impaled his heart had stopped and Pein left. But somehow Jiraiya-chan got back up. The first thing his eye's made contact with was the box had given him. Inside there were too object's the first was a photo of the two of them during there training on Myobokuzan. Jiraiya-chan was so focused on getting the photo he didn't notice the three pronged kunai that came with it. The strangest thing happened however after Naruto-chan arrived. He said that who ever Pein is, was using something called the 'Six Path's jutsu'. I think there is something Naruto-chan knows that we don't" Fukusaku said.

"If Naruto-chan knows something about Pein then he will tell us, Pa. It's not like we can question him now. Ya saw the boy, he was beside himself. I am surprised that he made it to Konoha at all. You only needed a second to see the pain in his eyes" Shima said.

They worked through the night but with the combined effort's of everyone in the room Jiraiya slowly stabilized. "He will make it. But it will quite a few month's before he will be able to go on missions. And week's before he can train again. His new arm will take some getting used to as well" Tsunade said with a weak smile as she finally let up on her medical jutsu.

"I'll go tell Naruto-chan. He will be extremely pleased to here the new's" Fukusaku said.

"I will stay here. Jiraiya-chan may no longer be in danger but he has still lost a lot of blood and it was only our chakra keeping him going. The more senjutsu he receives now the sooner he will wake up and he can tell us what he found out about Pein" Shima replied.

"Just don't over do it, we have been at this almost eight hour's now" the gray haired toad said.

"Don't go worrying about me, just go check on Naruto-chan" Shima called in response as Fukusaku jumped out of the window.

(Naruto's Apartment Ten Minutes Later)

Fukusaku knocked on the door and waited. He did not have to wait long as Naruto had been waiting up for word on Jiraiya.

"Fukusaku sensei. How's Jiraiya sensei, please tell me he's alive" Naruto asked urgently as soon as he saw the small green toad.

"Easy there Naruto-chan. Jiraiya-chan is alive and given a couple of month's will make a full recovery. He will likely be out for a couple of day's though. Ma is staying with him at the moment. Can I come in?" Fukusaku said.

"Yes of course, make yourself at home" Said Naruto as he let the toad elder into his house.

Naruto went into the kitchen to make some tea for the elder toad sage who was happily exploring Naruto's lounge room without a care in the world. He then made his way over to the area Naruto used to work on his seals, there he saw a large book open at around one eighth of the way. Hopping up he began to read the from the top thinking it had something to do with Naruto's seals.

_Meto Uzumaki has been trying to explain to me how her path's work. In essence she divides six special power's of her eyes among the six bodies. Deva path, controls gravity. Asura path, seems to be made of metal, can change forms, and shoot weapons that are created from inside the body. Human path, has the ability to read mind's, and remove a persons soul. Animal Path, has the ability to summon any animal it can think of, as well as the other path's or people with the chakra receivers. Preta Path, Absorbs chakra in any form. Finally Naraka Path could summon the outer path statues. In addition to these abilities each body was gifted with super strength and were able to still use all skill's and technique's they could while alive. I have decided that this will be classed as a forbidden jutsu and all information on the Six Path's Jutsu will also be made forbidden. _

"Naruto-chan... What is this?" Fukusaku asked as he began to read the passage at the top of the page again.

"Oh fuck... I guess I cant hide it now. It is the secret clan diary of the Uzumaki clan head's" Naruto said knowing that it would be less painful to just get this out of the way.

"But this... Meto did she have the Rinnegan? This is the same technique Pein was using" Fukusaku said.

"It's not Pein, It's Nagato. To be more precise it's, Nagato Uzumaki" Naruto said.

"Uzumaki? Are you saying what I think your saying?" Fukusaku asked.

"Yes the Rinnegan is the bloodline of the Uzumaki clan. But from what I have been able to gather so far it can only be awakened by terrible loss and sorrow along with a feeling of hopelessness" Naruto said.

"That is similar to the way the Mangekyo Sharingan is awakened" Fukusaku said.

"Yes which is why the clan always kept it a secret. Think of what some people would do to get a hold of those eye's? They could send people to make sure they awaken in a child then take the kid and bend him to there will. Or take the eye's for themselves, but I think that could only work if they were an Uzumaki or somehow had both Senju and Uchiha DNA however. Throughout the Uzumaki clan's history they have wanted peace. They protected the eyes and the secrets behind them so they would become nothing but a legend. But now I am in a tough spot. Do I come out with the information and ruin my clan's hard work, or I could keep it a secret and if I fail to stop Nagato nobody will ever know of his abilities and who he really is" Naruto said defeated.

"Naruto-chan I know ya want to protect the secrets of ya clan but this is serious. Show me what ya know, we can make it seem like ya found out this information about Pein while ya were fighting him" Fukusaku said.

"Yeah that's a good idea. We better go back to the start then" Naruto said and he turned the book back to the day that Ryuga Uzumaki activated the Rinnegan.

They spent the next few hours going though the book trying to find clue's on the Rinnegan's weakness, but all they had managed to find was that none of the paths could use genjutsu but were resilient but not impervious to them, which helped Naruto about as much as a kick right square in the balls, genjutsu was something he could never use.

"It's not all bad Naruto-chan, they said there were records of most of the jutsu the Rikudou Sennin invented. Maybe there are some clues in them. But where are they?" the elder toad said.

"I sent them to Myobokuzan along with the complete content's of the Uzumaki clan vault. But it would take all the clones I could make almost a year to read through all of the records with how detailed they are but I guess we could try. There have only been four Rinnegan wielders if you include Nagato, so that would narrow it down a bit. And I would like to go train on Myobokuzan again so I can perfect the Hirashin. I am going to need it if I want to beat Nagato" Naruto said.

"Yes that sounds like a good idea, while we are there ya can have clones look though the historical record's. But we should at wait until Jiraiya-chan is up moving again, if there is anyone who can help ya with mastering that jutsu it's him" Fukusaku said.

"That sound's great, but do I tell Jiraiya about this book and what is inside?" Naruto asked.

"That is a good question. Jiraiya-chan is quite loyal to you so I believe it is safe to tell him. But the more people who know a secret the weaker that secret becomes" Fukusaku said scratching his beard in contemplation.

"I guess I will tell him. If I cant trust Jiraiya sensei, who can I trust" Naruto said making up his mind.

"Well, it's up to ya if you tell him or not. But we need to get this information over to Tsunade-chan. I believe she went to her office. We should compile what is safe to tell her and then head over in a few hours once the sun is fully up" the toad said.

"Yeah ok, but I would like to wait for Yugi-chan to wake first, just so I can tell her where we are going. She has been worried about me since I left the hospital. I experienced that sorrow that Meto Uzumaki was talking about the build up of pressure and the indescribable emotion. But instead of awakening the Rinnegan, Kyuubi thought I was loosing control and began to flood my body with it's chakra trying to break free, or get me to use it's chakra. That kept me conscious but I had to fight hard to hold on. Actually the process started when I first arrived in Ame. I was so crushed when I saw Jiraiya sensei impaled with those rod's I began to feel it. I was so concerned with saving sensei however that it gave me a purpose and i suppressed the emotions as best I could" Naruto admitted.

"It's alright now Naruto-chan. Jiraiya-chan is alive, and we have more than enough information on Nagato to stand at least chance against him" Fukusaku said.

(Ame)

Pein's Deva path was sitting on top of his tower in deep thought. '_How did the boy know that there was only one real body, and so quickly. This could be troubling. And that technique he was using, could that have been the infamous Hirashin_' Pein was awoken from his thought's by the arrival of Konan.

"Pein-sama, do you think Jiraiya sensei could have survived" she asked.

"It is not likely. But I was sure he was dead when I left him the first time, yet he got back up. It's like he just refused to die" Pein said.

"I see" she said slightly sadly. She would always go along with what Nagato ordered or said but she couldn't help but feel sad at the loss of her sensei and someone who was the first person to ever treat her kindly.

"Get you're thing's ready, in under a week we will begin to move on Konoha. I will not let the Kyuubi jinchuuriki escape me again" Pein said as he stood up and jumped from the roof onto a balcony.

(Land of Lightening)

"Gah how long until we get there" Suigetsu complained dropping his large cleaver in exhaustion.

"How am I supposed to know that, we still have to find which valley is the right one. So shut up" Sasuke said as they made there way up the huge mountainous region that led to Kumo.

"Well I hope we get this done quickly. I greatly prefer the land of fire. There are far more animal's there" Jugo said.

"Once we burn down Konoha I will rebuild the Uchiha clan in it's ashes. It will be our ultimate redemption and my revenge for what they did to Itachi" Sasuke said as he walked onwards seemingly possessed.

**End Chapter!**

**Not really that happy with this chapter to be honest, I wrote it while hung over and that was not the best idea. So I will just do a quick summary of the point's I wanted to address.**

**Naruto cannot awaken the Rinnegan until he has controlled Kyuubi. This way it work's well with the cannon. Case in point when Naruto saw Hinata get stabbed by the Deva path right after she told Naruto she loved him. He was helpless and I would guess full of sorrow and rage. But Naruto has the Kyuubi that will take over before the Rinnegan awakens. **

**Also it only started to activate once Naruto could no longer do anything himself to help Jiraiya, and he thought he was still going to die. The reason it lasted so long was because Naruto still felt helpless to save Jiraiya and that lasted until Yugito arrived to help calm him and get everything off his chest.**

**Anyway not one of my best, sorry. I may rewrite this later once I catch up to current Cannon event's and I get bored with filler arc's I have planned during the war. There purpose being to make it seem like a war and not just one large battle, because that is what it feels like in the manga, at the moment anyway. **


	59. Hunting Bee

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 5****9: Hunting Bee.**

Naruto and Fukusaku made there way over to the Hokage tower after Yugito woke up. Jumping through the window they found Tsunade passed out at her desk.

"Guess she didn't get any sleep last night either" Naruto said fondly.

"Do ya think we should wake her up" Fukusaku asked.

"Um no, I think I would prefer to live" said Naruto. The last thing he wanted was to confront an angry Tsunade this early in the morning.

"Then what do we do? Leave and come back later?" Fukusaku suggested.

"No, considering the time her daily paperwork should arrive in a few minutes Shizune will wake her up for us" Naruto said and he took a seat and waited.

Fukusaku shrugged and just took the seat next to Naruto and waited. Sure enough five minutes later Shizune came in with a large stack of papers followed by Tonton.

"Good morning Shizune Nee-chan" Naruto said when she entered.

"Oh Naruto-kun, your here early" she said as she placed the stack of paper's on Tsunade's desk and removed the empty bottle of sake from the busty Hokage's hand before shaking her awake.

Tsunade slowly stirred. "Damn it Shizune if you woke me up just for paperwork I'm going to make sure your working triple shift's at the hospital for a month" she snapped. Standing up to make herself look more imposing.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama but Naruto-kun and Fukusaku-sama are here to see you" Shizune said grabbing Tonton off the floor.

Naruto then made his presence known by giving Tsunade a hug. "Thank you for saving him" Naruto whispered not breaking the hug.

After a short moment she returned the hug in a motherly fashion before giving Naruto a kiss on the forehead. "No. Your the one who saved him. I should be thanking you" she said as a smile crossed her face.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we came here for a reason Naruto-chan" Fukusaku said.

"Oh right. Baa-chan, I have some information on Pein" Naruto said releasing Tsunade from the hug and earning a bump on the head for calling Tsunade, Baa-chan yet again. "Ow, you would think that after awhile you would get used to me calling you that" he whined rubbing the small bump forming on his head.

"What information do you have. We will need any advantage we can get if we want to be able to defeat Pein.

"Well I know that each separate body has one primary ability, that is a gift from the main body which can use them all. At least that is my theory" Naruto said trying to make it sound like he didn't know too much from his small encounter with Pein.

"So one body that controls all six. That doesn't need to be around to fight. If the puppet's were able to defeat Jiraiya so heavily how strong must the real body be" Tsunade said.

Naruto then went on to tell Tsunade a summary of Prin's path's ability's being careful not to give away too much so that what he said would no longer be believable.

"I see and do you have any idea who the person is?" Tsunade asked.

"No, we will need to wait for Jiraiya sensei to wake up" Naruto lied.

"Given what Jiraiya-chan had told me. From the start he thought it was his former pupil Nagato, but we need Jiraiya-chan to be sure" Fukusaku said playing along.

"well, I don't know when he will be up, that senjutsu speed's up the healing but he should still be out for at least a day" Tsunade said.

"Oh ok. Uh do you know where Kakashi sensei is? I need his help to find out what I am doing wrong with the Hirashin. He saw my dad use it, so he might know something" Naruto said.

"Uh Kakashi... Shizune where is Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"Um Tsunade-sama, you sent Kakashi, Gai, and Tenzo to Uzu to find Naruto-kun a couple of day's ago" Shizune said.

(Meanwhile in Uzu)

"Do you have Naruto's scent yet" Kakashi asked his small pug dog.

"Yeah I just got hold of it it's leading into the center of the village" Pakun said.

"Well let's go then the sooner we find Naruto the sooner we can get out of this ghost town" Kakashi said.

"Yosh, then it shall be a challenge. I will extend my lead over you my eternal rival buy finding the youthful Naruto before you do" Gai said.

'_Of all the people to bring on this mission why did it have to be him. I just hope Kakashi sempai doesn't make it worse... Again!_' Tenzo thought.

"Huh, you say something Gai" Kakashi said taking his one good eye out of his book.

'_Why? Kakashi sempai, how could you. Will this nightmare never end!_' Tenzo wept internally. It had not been a good couple of day's for Tenzo. It was common knowledge in Konoha that while Kakashi and Gai were the strongest partnership in the village outside of the sannin and maybe the original Ino-shika-cho. The downside however, was for anyone partnering with them. Gai would constantly challenge Kakashi to compete in almost anything, and Kakashi would pretend he didn't here. In small doses this was bearable. But every fifteen minutes for two and a half day's not so much. The highlight of the trip had been when Gai challenged Kakashi to see who could fall asleep fastest and Kakashi pretended to already be sleeping sending Gai on a five minute long rant about how he would fall asleep faster than Kakashi the next night or he would run around Konoha blindfolded and with his leg's tied together.

"Ah curse you and your hip attitude, Kakashi. Just you watch I will find Naruto-kun faster than your summons" Gai said before he ran off searching every house that was remotely still intact on not completely overgrown by the forest that surrounded them.

"Great, now we are going to have to find him once we find Naruto" Tenzo sighed.

"Could be worse" Kakashi proposed sticking his nose out of his book as Pakun followed Naruto's scent.

"How could it" Tenzo replied.

"He could still be here talking about flame's of youth" the one eyed man said.

(Konoha)

"Uh I think we should send them a message to tell them Naruto back here and they are to return home" Tsunade said.

"Yes I sent one late last night, after we finished Jiraiya-sama's surgery" Shizune said with a small smile.

"Well that's good, they could be walking around the island for day's, just looking for me" Naruto said. he couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"Well we need them back here, there is no telling when they will come looking for you now. If you know there secret they will want you out of the way to make sure as few people know it as possible" Tsunade said.

"I know, but I'm not ready to face him yet. I need a place out of the way that I can train. That's why once sensei is out of the hospital I'm going with Fukusaku sensei to Myobokuzan to train" Naruto told the Hokage.

"What? But we need you here, what if Pein attacks?" Tsunade asked.

"We will leave a messenger toad. Should something go wrong he can reverse summon Naruto-chan, and several battle toad's to Konoha. That way Naruto-chan can save his energy and wont have to summon us himself" Fukusaku said.

"Alright I guess that sound's acceptable. Are you going to take anyone with you?" she asked.

"Yugi-chan for sure. If Pein dose come to Konoha I am not leaving her here by herself. And Jiraiya sensei, he may not be able to train himself for a few week's but I still need him to train me. And he will know more about Pein's fighting style than I do" Naruto answered.

"I guess that would be alright. But not until after Jiraiya get's out of the hospital of course. Knowing him that wont take to long, he hate's hospital's more than a town with no bar or hot spring's" Tsunade said with an affectionate smile.

(Land of Lightening)

Sasuke's group who had been keeping of the road's so as not to be seen in an area that was full of patrolling ninja arrived at the top of a small cliff. Just below them was a small shack that looked like a guard house with a large fence that by the look of many signs strapped to it was charged with Raiton chakra.

"This area is closed off for a reason. The jinchuuriki must be around here somewhere. Karin I need to know how many people are in the area" Sasuke said activating his sharingan to check for traps.

"There are two guard's in the shack. I can also sense other scouting team's in the area but they are a good distance away at the moment" Karin said.

"Good, this will be the perfect place to get our answer's, but we will have to deal with the other team's if this is indeed where the jinchuuriki is we will need to get them out of the way first" Sasuke said.

"Gah finally we get some action. I haven't had a fight since Kisame" Suigetsu said.

"That wasn't a fight. All that happened was you got your ass handed to you" Karin yelled in response.

"Quiet, they will hear us if you yell like that" Sasuke whispered in a authoritative tone.

Below them the door to the guard shack opened and two Kumo chunin wandered out. "Did you hear that? It sounded like people talking" one of the guard's said loudly.

The other looked around for awhile then replied. "I don't see anything, must have been you're imagination"

"I guess so, but I could have sworn I heard a woman yell" the first guard to speak said scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Chidori esio" Sasuke whispered from his hiding place.

A long lightening spear shot down from the cliff's above the pair of guards pinning one to the ground. The other made to retaliate but found himself face to face with a angry Jugo who picked him up and sent him sailing into the fence electrocuted and paralyzed. But still very much alive.

"Well that was easy" said Suigetsu jumping down after Sasuke. Kubikiribocho resting across both of his shoulders as he walked over to Sasuke who still had the lightening spear in the Kumo chunin pinning him to the ground.

"Tell me where the jinchuuriki is" Sasuke said his sharingan began to spin.

"Fuck you, I would never give up Bee-sama's location. Go find that Nibi slut who ran off to Konoha" the man yelled before spitting in Sasuke's face.

'_How dare he disrespect me like that!_' "Oh don't worry I have plan's for Konoha. But first I need to deal with the host of the Hachibi. Now tell me where he is Now!" Sasuke ordered and his eyes morphed to from the interlocking oval's of his Mangekyo Sharingan.

The chunin on the ground wriggled under his gaze trying to fight the pressure that was building, it was like Sasuke was inside his head trying to pull it apart looking for the answer's himself. "Gah fine. He's inside this valley but it would be foolish to attempt to take him on. Bee-sama is the second strongest shinobi in Kumo" he said unable to help himself.

Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan faded back to it's standard form and Sasuke smirked. "Thank you. But you spat in the face of an Uchiha, you should always respect your better's" Sasuke said while smirking.

The poor man didn't have time to reply as Sasuke moved the Chidori Esio to remove the Kumo chunin's head, his eyes still wide from the shock, and mouth agape in a silent scream as it left his body.

His partner who could still not move well watched on in complete fear as his comrade's head rolled over to him.

"Let's go" said Sasuke, his voice was as calm and at ease as it would have been had he not just brutally murdered a helpless captive.

"What about this guy" Suigetsu asked pointing to the paralyzed man who couldn't take his eyes off the decapitated head laying before him.

"Leave him alive, but tie him up. He wont be able to move for hour's but we need him out of the way for a couple of day's. Keeping him alive, will send a warning to Kumo, not to mess with an Uchiha" Sasuke said. The Uchiha paused for a minute as if in deep thought. "Come on we need to hunt down and kill the other groups that are watching the jinchuuriki. I want him captured by tomorrow" Sasuke said tossing some ninja wire to Suigetsu.

(Uzu)

Kakashi and Tenzo came to the large Uzumaki compound and paused taking in the sheer grandeur and power the building seemed to posses despite the fact it had been burned and had multiple point's of structural damage most likely caused by jutsu as the ground's themselves seemed to be perfectly well kept.

"He has to be in there" Pakun said sniffing the air looking to see if his scent traveled away.

"Well lead the way, we don't have all day. If this take's too long Tsunade-sama will blow a fuse" Kakashi said looking around the yard for any signs of movement or traps.

Pakun led the two Konoha ninja into the house and sniffing around found the last direction the scent headed in. the room was unremarkable, completely empty and had no windows to allow outside light in.

"The scent stop's here" the small dog said standing in the center of the room.

"How is that possible" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know I'm a dog, I can't make any more sense out of this than you can" Pakun said.

"Maybe there is a genjutsu that is hiding something?" Kakashi guessed raising his head band up to reveal his sharingan.

Both the copy ninja's eyes widened as his eyes were able to see through the illusion that was protecting the wall's, but not well. He could make out that there were word's written on the walls but he could not make out what they were. "Kai" he yelled in an attempt to release the jutsu allowing him to see properly but nothing happened.

'_What type of genjutsu is this. To still be active after so long and immune to the sharingan_' Kakashi thought as he walked up to the wall squinting to try and make out the word's.

"Um, Kakashi sempai, have you found something?" Tenzo questioned.

"There is a genjutsu here but it cant be broken and the sharingan can't see though it well. My guess would be seeing as it is in the Uzumaki clan home that you would need Uzumaki blood to see though it. It might have some clue as to where Naruto is but I cant make out anything" Kakashi said.

Then the part time cyclops had an idea. '_If I can't break the genjutsu I will just have to make my eyes stronger_' he thought activating his Mangekyo Sharingan.

The wall's that had previously been blurred and unreadable slowly came into focus. Now being able to see what was written Kakashi came to the realization as to what the genjutsu protected. "It's a family tree" Kakashi informed the Mokuton user.

"Why would they protect something like that so heavily" Tenzo asked.

"I don't know but I just found Naruto's name. It must be able to trace the Uzumaki blood somehow. That would make this dangerous for any enemy of the Uzumaki clan to get a hold of" Kakashi said.

"Is, there any, switch or secret passage" Tenzo asked.

"No it doesn't look like it. All I see are more names" Kakashi sighed.

Tenzo created a chair with his Mokuton and sat sighing in defeat. "What do we do now".

As if in answer to his question a large hawk flew into the room and landed on Kakashi's shoulder sticking out a leg for him to collect the message it carried.

_Kakashi. Naruto has returned to Konoha. We need you back immediately. Jiraiya has been injured and we need your team back in case the Akatsuki try to take advantage of Jiraiya's injury to attack_.

"Well I found Naruto" Kakashi said.

"You did? What did the message say, where's Naruto?" Tenzo queried.

"At Konoha" Kakashi replied with a sweat drop.

Tenzo broke. He had just spent the better part of three day's listening to Gai and Kakashi go on and on with there infuriating ritual of challenges. "Kami we came here for nothing, man this sucks. We should probably should go find Gai" he cried out.

(Konoha)

Naruto had just left the hospital after checking on Jiraiya and he was heading to a training ground with Yugito and Fukusaku. Shima had returned to Myobokuzan after she informed Naruto that Jiraiya should be awake by tomorrow night. Sooner if he comes to the hospital every couple of hours and top's up Jiraiya's senjutsu.

"So Naruto-chan what do you want to work on first" Fukusaku asked.

"I need to improve my nature manipulation and control. The Rinnegan allows for near perfect chakra control. He doesn't need hand sign's to do all but the most powerful jutsu. I still need hand seal's to almost anything but the Rasengan and Hirashin" Naruto admitted.

"Well we better get to work then. You know the drill create your clones and make them split up. One hundred get to work cutting boulders with Fuuton chakra. While another hundred begin floating water. We are going to work on your Hirashin and maybe some sparing" Fukusaku said.

Naruto got to work and created his clones and sent them to work before taking out several of his Kunai. "So, my main problem is I cant seem to activate my kunai from long distances. It is also taking me awhile to re materialize, it should be instant but it takes me almost a second" Naruto said.

"You just need practice. First let's just see how quickly you can move from kunai to kunai. You said the activation last's thirty second's. So throw thirty five kunai at the same time and try to travel to each one before the thirty second's is up" Fukusaku ordered.

Naruto created thirty five more clones and gave each of them a kunai making them spread out leaving one standing beside him.

"And go!" Fukusaku yelled causing all of the clones to thrown there kunai in different directions in a large circle.

Naruto acted quickly and the moment he felt the pull from the first kunai and took off flashing around the clearing. He made it to kunai twenty nine before he felt the pull fade.

"Ok Naruto-chan, I want ya to continue this exercise until ya can get all of the way around then increase the amount of kunai. Ya should speed up. Ya will also need to work on you're reactions. You're father was so fast because he had the reaction time to instantly arrive and disappear without thinking" Fukusaku informed the blond.

"Ok sound's like a plan. How many do you think would be a good number to aim for?" Naruto asked the elder toad.

"I don't know to tell you the truth. Minato-chan never summoned us in a fight, Ma and I only met him a couple of times, with Jiraiya-chan. We will just have to wait until he can help" sighed Fukusaku.

Naruto returned to his training in an attempt to speed himself up, meanwhile elsewhere in the village Tsunade was just finishing up giving a summary of what they had found out about Pein to the village elder's and Danzo.

"And that's all we know about his abilities. His identity is still unknown but we believe Jiriaya knows his true identity. We just need him to wake up from the coma he is in. according to Shima-sama the toad elder he should wake by tomorrow some time" The hokage informed the elder's.

"If he is in a coma, how did he escape this Pein?" Homura queried.

"Naruto arrived at the last second and pulled him out" Tsunade said. She did not think the elder's needed to know Naruto had completed the Hirashin. They gave her enough grief about the boy already.

"You let our jinchuuriki face up against the leader of the Akatsuki. That is foolish beyond belief, we need to keep the boy in Konoha safe not sending him into danger" Koharu said disapprovingly

"I didn't send him there, he sort of just appeared. And why would I keep one of the strongest shinobi this village has to offer, out of the action when he is needed?" Tsunade said.

"He is a weapon, and should be treated as such. He may be strong, but with too much free will, he has become nothing more than a delinquent that goes where he like's" Danzo said flatly.

"He is no more of a weapon than any of my ninja. He is a Ninja of this village, and a fine one at that. I will not restrict his movement when that freedom you seem to hate that he has saved Jiraiya's life and brought us valuable information in regards to Pein" The busty hokage snapped in reply.

Danzo showed no reaction at all and just stood there leaning on his cane. '_She is weak. Too weak to rule this village. The gaki need's to be controlled, not sent out to run around as he pleases. My time will come to rule this village like it should be_' Danzo thought before turning and leaving the room while Homura and Koharu still argued there case for protecting Naruto by restricting his movement to the village.

(Land of Lightening)

Sasuke slowly removed his hand from a Kumo genin's chest and looked out over the valley. "How many more group's are there watching the valley?" he asked Karin.

"I can sense at least three more. It seems that Kumo is really protective of this guy" Karin said.

"Well that's a shame. I was just getting in the zone of the whole silent killing thing. I can see why Zabuza liked it so much" said Suigetsu his bloody cleaver resting on his shoulder.

"We will rest for now. Tonight we will take care of the remaining squad's and move on the jinchuuriki in the morning" Sasuke said.

The others nodded in agreement and the set off to find a area to set up a discreet camp for them to rest before nightfall.

'_After tomorrow all I will have to do is deliver the jinchuuriki to Madara then I can go annihilate Konoha. It will be there punishment for the death of my clan and brother_' Sasuke thought with a vicious smile that rather than make him look happy only accentuated the almost mental instability he possessed.

**End Chapter. **

**Bit of a nothing chapter really, just used it to separate Jiraiya's fight and Sasuke's. **

**Till next time. **


	60. Capturing A Killer Bee

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 60****: Capturing A Killer Bee**

A Kumo chunin sat on the side of a cliff on guard duty, overlooking a large valley. The night air was still and a thick blanket of clouds obscured his vision. He had no idea that there were four ninja in Akatsuki robe's closing in on him.

There was a flash of blue and the sound of bird's chirping filled the air. "Huh that's strange" the guard said to himself as he stood up and walked in the direction the sound was coming from. This proved to be a bad mistake. When he arrived he found his three teammates ran dead in his camp, and upon seeing the black cloak's and red clouds of the Akatsuki, went to run but only came face to face with the red eye's of the sharingan.

"You're not going anywhere" Sasuke said as lightening came to life around his hand.

The chunin went to scream but his mouth was quickly covered by Suigetsu. "We cant have you screaming, you will alert the other teams, or even the Hachibi. And we cant have that" the former Kiri ninja said.

Sasuke wasted little time in finishing the Kumo chunin off. "Let's go, there are still two more teams we need to get rid of before we can move on the Hachibi without there being an interruption" Sasuke said deactivating his sharingan and walking away.

(Ame)

Pein was sitting up in his tower reading over several scrolls when Konan came into the room.

"Pein-sama the new body for your Animal path has arrived" the blue haired kunoichi reported from the doorway.

"Very well. Once I have transformed her into the Animal path we will begin out journey to Konoha. It is time to finish this conflict, once and for all. When I am finished Konoha will know pain!" The Deva path said.

Rather than use the door, Deva path created a whole in a seemingly blank wall. Inside there were six bed's that housed the different body's Nagato used for his path's.

Deva path lay on the closest empty bed and closed his eyes. At the end of the hall Naraka path opened his eyes and sat up from his bed.

'_Time to replace the body that was lost_' Pein thought as he walked out of the room and began to make his way down to where the new body had arrived.

(Unknown Location)

Madara was in a large underground base walking with both Zetsu and Kisame. "The time is nearly here, should all go according to plan we will need to move against Pein the moment Kyuubi is sealed into the statue or he will discover what the demonic outer path is really for" he said.

"_He might be expecting something_, _**I do not think Pein would simply allow you to kill him and take his eyes**_" Zetsu said.

"He does not suspect that I plan anything. Although Konan is always watchful while I am around" Madara admitted.

"I don't see what the problem is. Zetsu and I can keep the Konan busy while you kill Pein. After all you said his real body has been crippled because of his use of the 'Summoning of the Demonic Outer Path' right? So all you have to do, is kill him before he can show up with his freaky body's" Kisame said confidently.

"It is not that simple. His main body while being physically crippled is just as dangerous if not more than all the other body's combined. Beating him will be difficult. That is why we need Sasuke" Madara said.

"_Do you really think Sasuke will become strong enough to win a fight against Pein's paths_, _**you remember what happened to Itachi**_. _He didn't last five minutes once all six path's arived_. _**It's hard to catch him in a genjutsu with the sharingan if you cant keep eye contact with six different eyes**_" Zetsu said.

"At the moment. No he would loose without a doubt, which is why I plan on setting him against strong fighters until he has trained his sharingan to a level where he is almost blind. Then he will be forced to take Itachi's eyes for his own" Madara replied.

"_**The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan up against the Rinnegan**_. _Maybe he does have a chance_. _**But do you really think that you can really control him?**_" Zetsu questioned.

"Certainly, his goal is to wipe out Konoha, a dream that I too share. It will be a simple task of giving Sasuke tasks that seem like they are helping him in his goal. His heat does not need any more corrupting" Madara said happily.

"What about the Kyuubi, you said Pein is going to deal with him but what if the jinchuuriki win's" Kisame asked.

"It is highly unlikely that he will loose. But in the event that happens there will have to be a change in plan's" Madara said.

(Land of Lightening The Next Day)

Team Taki had successfully dispatched the remaining scouting teams throughout the night and slowly made there way down to the bottom of the valley that Bee used to train.

The base of the valley was like a maze that branched off into different directions, each one the start of another mountain peak.

"I like it here, it's peaceful and allows me to control my urges" Jugo said calmly.

"Good, it means I wont have to calm you myself. But now we have a job to do and your other side might be needed" Sasuke said.

"I still don't think this is a good idea. I mean this is a jinchuuriki. We could find ourselves up against a Bijuu if thing's go badly" Suigetsu remarked.

"That doesn't concern me, nobody is a match to me with my eye's" Sasuke replied before turning and walking towards the end of the valley where Karin had sensed the location of the Hachibi.

'_Those eyes, they've made him even harder to deal with_' Suigetsu thought as he began to follow the arrogant Uchiha.

'_Sasuke-kun is so cool, he just keep's getting stronger and stronger_' Karin thought happily as she walked after the others.

Jugo was just admiring the area with a smile as they walked on. Not caring about what Sasuke had planned for them and just happy not to constantly be fighting his darker side anymore.

There trip took several hour's as they had to stop and check the direction every time the valley forked. It was nearly noon when they came to a large set of stairs that ran up to a large red wooden house with a blue roof.

"This must be it" Suigetsu said his blade still resting on his shoulder.

"He's here alright I can feel him coming this way" Karin said.

From the top of the stairs Bee appeared but rather than being shocked to see them he seemed to not notice at all as he rapped away. About half way down however the existence of team Taki became apparent for the Hachibi jinchuuriki.

Jumping the rest of the steep steps he landed in font of Sasuke."Are you the Hachibi Jinchuuriki?" Sasuke asked upon Bee's arival.

"That's not how it go's, you gotta ask if is Hachibi-sama so it flows. Are you a jinchuuriki, although those cloaks look like Akatsuki to me." Bee rapped back.

"I'm the one who will capture you" Sasuke said.

"Your still doing it wrong. It's I'm here to capture your greatness, right" Bee replied not taking Sasuke seriously at all.

Sasuke's team were just sitting there enjoying the show. 'wow this guy is even weirder than Sasuke. That rapping is getting annoying though' Suigetsu thought.

'What is this? They send us to capture a complete moron' Karin thought.

Jugo was barely even there, he was just looking around enjoying the calming location.

"Suigetsu take his right. Jugo left. And Karin watch my back" Sasuke said as they prepared to attack.

Suigetsu acted first charging forward, Kubikiribocho scraping along the ground. Bee however just stood there with arms crossed. "So that's how you roll, Mutha fucka's interupt'in, while we be talk'in" Bee said as Suigetsu slammed into him shattering the ground.

"We were told not to kill the jinchuuriki, suigetsu" Jugo said as the large chunk's of rock's began falling from the sky.

"It's ok. I can still feel his chakra signature" Karin assured Jugo.

The smoke cleared and it revealed Bee standing with both hand's preventing the large cleaver from finishing his strike.

"You think you can cut me off then cut me yo! You're dumber than you look because this is my show" Bee rapped before throwing the large blade away.

"Suigetsu fall back, this guy is tough" Jugo caller out.

Suigetsu jumped back and Jugo charged forward changing his form slightly. He went for a punch but bee casually leaned out of the way. He then drew one of his smaller blades and slammed the hilt into the gut of Jugo sending him rolling back and struggling to his feet with a small amount of blood coming from his mouth.

"The Report we got on the Akatsuki said they were tough. But you fool's are not so rough" the Hachibi jinchuuriki said in his usual style.

'_Kami his raps are so stupid, they don't even rhyme half the time_' Karin thought but she was also a little worried, Bee had just beaten both Suigetsu and Jugo easily.

"I'm the Hachibi who rocks the high notes like a killer Bee. Aw Yeah! Start fightin and I'll put you fools to shame. Then you'll all be left for me to, uh... ow I bit my tongue" Bee said he still had yet to move far from the spot he had landed to meet team Taki.

"What the fuck is up with this guy? How did this clueless idiot defeat Jugo?" Karin asked her voice trembling slightly.

"I don't know but he was able to stop my cleaver with ease" Suigetsu admitted. He was also intimidated by Bee, even if he would never admit it.

"Ya'll Made me bite myself... if you do it again you will be on the injury shelf" Bee said.

Sasuke was fuming. '_This guy is mocking me, an Uchiha the elite of the elite... I will make him pay_' he thought before taking a few steps forward. "Karin, heal Jugo I will deal with this guy myself" he said. Despite how irrationally angry he was he still managed to keep his voice calm.

"Who the hell are you, ya dumb ass phony?" Bee said as Sasuke approached.

"There is no point in trying to explain it to you" Sasuke said flatly.

"How the hell did we get stuck with this weirdo and his crappy rhymes?" Suigetsu asked Jugo while Kain looked at his injuries.

"I suppose seing as you have no chance to escape I will tell you. We're doing this to attain power using the fastest method available. Your just a mean's to an end. If I can capture you I know I will be able to burn Konoha to the ground and my revenge will be complete" Sasuke informed Bee expressionlessly.

"You wanna crush Konoha? You gotta be kiddin me, a fool like you couldn't defeat Konoha" Bee said surprisingly serious.

"Shut up, they will fall before me and I will kill every last person in that village! But first I need to capture you" declared Sasuke angrily.

"If you wanna capture me you're a fool, but I'm feeling quite relaxed so I guess I can take you to school" Bee said confidently.

(Konoha)

Naruto was sitting at the Hospital with Yugito as Naruto fed Jiraiya senjutsu to accelerate his healing.

"How much longer do you think he will be in that coma" asked Yugito.

"I can't tell. But by the looks of it most of his wounds are healed. He just need's to get over the mental stress and the prolonged chakra exhaustion. That's why I am feeding him senjutsu" Naruto said calmly.

"I can stay with him if you want to go train" Yugito said as Naruto took a seat, stopping his justu before Jiraiya started to turn into a toad.

"No it's alright, Fukusaku sensei has gone back to Myobokuzan to prepare for my training and he is going through some of the stuff I found in the Uzumaki hidden vault for me to learn when I get there" Naruto admitted.

"Why do you have to go there to train?" Yugito asked.

"I need privacy for this type of training and we have a lot of scrolls to go though that I don't want some of the less honorable member's of Konoha to know about" Naruto said thinking about Danzo and his Root program and what they would do if news ever got to Danzo about the origin's of the Rinnegan.

"So what are you going to do with all those scrolls? Surely you cant just leave them with the toad's?" Yugito queried.

"No, eventually I want to build a clan home here in Konoha and reform the Uzumaki clan and fuse it with the Namikaze, even though they were never a real clan of Konoha they earned clan status when my father became Hokage. But it didn't really matter much as he was the only member of his family alive" Naruto said.

"So the Uzumaki, Namikaze clan huh. I like it, but a big clan home, isn't that a bit much for us" Yugito said.

"Us? Yugi-chan, are you telling me you want to get married?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Well maybe not right now but I will be rather upset if you rebuild your clan without me" she said lovingly.

"And I would be upset if I didn't have you with me as well. But this is a talk for later if and when we do decide to get engaged I bet the paperwork would be a nightmare. Two jinchuuriki from rival villages, I don't see the Kumo counsel letting the Nibi out of there village. Without some form of compensation, it would be hell of Baa-chan" Naruto sighed. "So let's just wait until she really pisses me off" he joked to lighten the mood.

Yugito laughed and leaned in to kiss Naruto which he readily returned. They stayed that way for what felt like an eternity before they broke for a breath. That was when Naruto heard some scratching beside him.

Jiraiya was bolt upright in bed taking notes on Naruto and Yugito's interactions. "Son of a bitch, your up for less than a minute and already I wish you were back in the coma" Naruto said angrily. But then his expression changed. "I'm glad your alive sensei, but why did you do something so stupid as return to the fight after you had captured that guy and set up a barrier to get away" Naruto said giving Jiraiya a hug which made the elder sage wince.

"Easy there kid, I may be alive but I can still feel my wounds. And I will have you know that there is no such thing as a stupid plan. If a stupid plan work's it is considered genius" Jiraiya said.

"Genius, to try and take on five path's of Pein alone while you were injured? I don't think so" Naruto said reprimanding his sensei.

"Yes but the important thing is I know who Pein really is" Jiraiya declared.

"Nagato, his real body was somewhere else" Naruto said flatly not waiting for his sensei to continue.

Jiraiya blanched at that, his great plan to discover who Pein really was and why there were six people with the Rinnegan was now stupid and pointless. "H-How did you know?" Jiraiya stammered.

Yugito too seemed genuinely interested interested in that fact. He neglected to inform her or Tsunade that he knew Pein's true identity and the secret behind his jutsu.

"Now is not the time. Once we get to Myobokuzan we can talk freely there" Naruto informed the pair.

"Alright but it better be a good reason not to tell me now" Jiraiya said folding his arms in a pout.

"It's not so bad, think about it. If you just enter sage mode you could be out of the bed by this time tomorrow and up at Myobokuzan by the evening" Naruto said.

"Yeah, that's fine for you. But what about all the pretty nurses that will see me with a big warty nose and tiny toad eyes" Jiraiya pouted.

"Well it's not my fault you could never perfect the technique. Maybe if you spent less time writing those damn perverted books, you would have a perfect Sage Mode form like me" Naruto said smugly.

"Yeah, Yeah rub it in why don't you" Jiraiya said.

"I plan on it. My eyes when I transform are bid and golden bar's opposed to your tiny black dot's that just make you're nose look bigger" Naruto teased.

"What did I do to deserve this" Jiraiya moaned.

"You almost died" Naruto said sadly.

"Yeah I guess I did. You really saved my ass. But if I had known you finished the Hirashin sooner I wouldn't have ended up in such a bad way" Jiraiya complained.

"Well I didn't think you of all people would get outmatched so badly" Naruto admitted.

"One on one, I would have easily won against most of the body's, but all at once is a bit much even for me, I mean they can cover each others blind sport's perfectly, they could see any move I used" Jiraiya said.

"Did you try a move they couldn't see? Why not use the Frog Kumite, they cant see that attack" Naruto asked.

"Um... No I didn't" Jiraiya said, clearly embarrassed he didn't think of using the close combat enhancer.

"Oh, well the point is, your safe now. I should go tell Baa-chan your up. I'll see you in a bit sensei" Naruto said.

Standing up Naruto opened the window and jumped out. Yugito just used the door.

(Land of Lightening)

Sasuke and Bee were staring at each other, Sasuke had drawn his sword and was waiting to strike while Bee had taken up a taijutsu stance leaving his blade's on his back.

"Hey Sasuke, can we hurry up and shut this guy and his retarded singing up already?" Suigetsu yelled from behind the raven haired Uchiha.

"I'm rockin' the rhymes, ain't nothin' retarded 'bout my lines" Bee rapped angrily.

"I'm getting sick of this guy. He has no talent at all for rapping" Karin yelled.

Bee was about to reply when Sasuke charged forward looking to slice the Kumo jinchuuriki with his blade.

Bee was able to move out of the way avoiding the first strike and sent a kick at Sasuke forcing the Uchiha to jump out of the way.

Bee then charged after Sasuke in an attempt to finish the Uchiha quickly but he spun out of the way and planted his foot into the chest of the large Kumo ninja.

'Amazing Sasuke-kun, you hit him' Karin thought.

Her optimism was short lived however. Sasuke's kick did not manage to send Bee flying like the Uchiha intended. Instead the Hachibi jinchuuriki just stood there like nothing had happened before taking out a small gray book and a pencil.

Sasuke was confused by the actions off the large man and just indicated for Suigetsu to retrieve his neck cleaver while he had the chance.

"I'm feelin' pretty good right now. You just inspired my best rhyme. Thank you. So I will repay you by playing with you more" Bee said happily while removing his swords and throwing them into the air.

"Careful Sasuke, this guy is good with swords" Suigetsu yelled as the blade's fell back towards the ground and were stopped by Bee when they were held in various joint's around his body.

Bee rolled forward the blade's sticking out to the side so anything around Bee would be cut.

Seeing the danger Sasuke jumped back and readied his own sword to block the coming assault. Blocking the first strike Sasuke soon found himself on the defensive as Bee's unique style of kenjutsu did not seem to have an opening.

Bee flicked several blades from his legs into his hands while rolling out of an attack that Sasuke managed to block and repositioning himself was able to send Sasuke flying with a kick to his chest.

Sasuke landed in a crouch but soon found the attack was not over as three swords rocketed towards the earth forcing Sasuke to roll out of the way before he was impaled.

The attack continued and Sasuke was being cut up badly. His sharingan was able to follow the movement's of all seven sword's but he neglected to pay attention to Bee and this led to the Uchiha being kicked away and landing in a heap.

"What kind of movement is that. I can't even make out his sword style" Suigetsu said clearly impressed by Bee's kenjutsu.

Sasuke stood up and activated his chidori. '_I will send my Raiton chakra to my blade, he wont stand a chance against me then_' Sasuke thought as he ran forward and sent the lightening from his chidori around his blade.

Bee lazily held out one of his swords and charged his own Raiton chakra into the blade canceling Sasuke's attack out.

"He has Raiton transformation as well. And he can manipulate it with even more ease than Sasuke-kun" Karin said in shock.

Bee raised his free arm with another sword ready to strike at Sasuke. "I dance like a butterfly, and I sting like a bee, I'm the Hachibi!" be rapped as he rolled through Sasuke's defense and sent hip soaring back cut up and bloodied by Bee's attack.

Sasuke landed in a heap with several of the jinchuuriki's swords planted into his shoulder's and unable to move. Kirabi decided to end it at this point and went to finish Sasuke with an attack from above. But as he landed his sword that would have been driven though Sasuke's heart was blocked by Suigetsu.

Kirabi charged his sword with lightening and began cutting through the large blade of Suigetsu. Sasuke seeing he was still in trouble lifted his hand up and channeled his own Raiton chakra into Kubikiribocho.

Then Jugo appeared beside be his arm transforming into a larger monstrous sledgehammer. Bee was sent flying with the power of Jugo's attack.

This gave Karin enough time to grab Sasuke and pull him out of danger, so she could heal him. "Sasuke-kun... Shit. Here, bite down on my arm, hurry!" she said.

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice and grabbed her arm and bit down hard. Karin was in a mixture of pain and immense pleasure. Pain because someone was biting her arm. And pleasure because it was Sasuke.

Bee was standing on top of a large boulder looking down at Suigetsu and Jugo when the scene behind the pair caught his eye. '_So he deflects my attacks by streaming lightening through his body. It also looks like he was able to avoid a fatal wound. Not just that, but the girl hes with is capable of healing those who suck in her chakra. Maybe big brother was right about the Akatsuki and they really are dangerous_' he thought as Karin finished healing the Uchiha.

(Konoha)

Tsunade walked into the hospital with Naruto to check on Jiraiya.

Walking in the room they found Jiraiya siting up in bed writing in a book. "What are you doing? There is no inspiration for your book's here. Unless you are writing another one already?" Naruto said as he looked walked over to his master and took a seat.

"A great idea for a book came to me while I was unconscious from my encounter with Nagato, and I needed to get it onto paper quickly. I don't have an ending yet, and it wont be as sexy as most of my other book's" Jiraiya admitted closing the book at the page labeled. 'The tail of Naruto' careful not to let the others see what he was writing.

"A non perverted book? I will believe it when I see it" Tsunade said from the doorway with a friendly smile.

"Aw that hurt's Tsunade-Hime. I have another book that wasn't perverted, but it didn't sell well at all. It was my first attempt at writing" Jiraiya admitted.

"It was also your best work. Here Tsunade Baa-chan, read it for yourself. I love it, and apparently so did my dad" Naruto said taking out the small green book and tossing it to Tsunade.

"I think I might just do that kid. But if your tricking me and this is perverted in any way. You will be teaching basic sealing method at the academy for the next five years" she threatened.

Naruto couldn't help but gulp, he knew the book wasn't perverted but the threat of working at the academy was horrifying.

"Anyway, Jiraiya I'm here to give you a quick check up to make sure your alright then we will know how long until you can get out of here" Tsunade said.

"Let's hope it's now, this place it boring as hell. I cant even do any research" Jiraiya moaned.

"Pervert" Tsunade whispered but held no real anger in her voice as she activated her diagnosis jutsu and began scanning the bed ridden toad sage.

(Land of lightening)

Kirabi had just escaped from a powerful attack by Jugo and was hiding behind a clif. '_For a bunch of weakling's they sure are a pain in the ass, oh well I guess it's Mr Eight time_' Bee thought as Karin located him and Jugo sent Sasuke flying off in Bee's direction.

Sasuke who was flying with the aid of Jugo narrowed his eye's at the sight of Bee with four tail's of chakra swaying behind him. '_Just like the dobe at the valley of the end. Now will be my test_' Sasuke thought and he anticipated Bee's attack perfectly moving out of the way in the nick of time to avoid the powerful lariat that was aimed at the brooding Uchiha.

Bee was shocked that Sasuke was able to dodge his attack but then decided to change his target to Sasuke's allies. Jugo had enough time to act however and grabbed Karin and Suigetsu and using his transformation jumped from the side of the cliff just before bee slammed into it.

Sasuke landed at the bottom of the valley next to the water to check on his team. '_Just as I thought, his speed and power has improved dramatically. But there is nothing I can't see coming with these eye's_' Sasuke thought with a smirk as he looked up to the dust that was clearing from where Kirabi had just attacked. "Karin I need you to feel for his chakra and predict his attack's. Keep an eye on his location and let me know!" he ordered.

Before Karin could respond however Bee charged out of the dust towards Sasuke. Knowing he was in trouble activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and caught Bee in an illusion.

'_Those eyes, the report we got from Konoha said that only Itachi Uchiha was the only member of the Akatsuki that had those eye's. But then again they never had information on another Uchiha in the Akatsuki... Shit I cant move!_' Bee thought as he landed in a heap on the ground.

Sasuke turned around to revel in his victory only to be met with the forearm of a rampaging Bee. "Lariat!" Bee screamed crushing the Uchiha's chest and sending him flying. '_That should take care of __him, good thing too because I wasn't paying any attention to bro when he was telling me about the Mangekyo Sharingan's known abilities_' Bee thought with a small amount of relief.

'**Fool, had this been a more skilled opponent with those eyes we could have been taken. I was able to break you free because of the boys obvious arrogance in not pushing his advantage when he had you**' Hachibi warned Bee.

'_Don't sweat it yo! I kicked his ass so keep you're complaining on the down low_' Bee rapped back in his head.

While Jugo and Karin were currently huddled over Sasuke, Bee began to rap again but nobody was listening to what he was saying. At least not until the chakra tails flowing behind him changed into real octopus tentacles. "I'm a jinchuuriki and my true form's a monster, so check out my transformation, yeah!" Bee rapped as he transformed into a large Ox with eight tentacles flowing behind him.

Karin fell on her ass, she was too scared to even move. '_Could this level of chakra... really exist?_' she thought trembling in fear. "We have to move, Jugo are you done yet?" Karin asked trying to keep her voice steady.

Jugo removed his hand to reveal a large scar on Sasuke's chest but he was otherwise fine. Sasuke sat up and opened his eyes before turning to Jugo. "Thank- Jugo what happened to you" Sasuke asked.

Jugo had become a kid, slightly younger than them. "I couldn't let you die. You help keep me sane and are a memento of Kimimaro" Jugo said.

It was this moment Bee in Hachibi form charged. He was just about to crush the three ninja when water rose up and took the form of a shark. Suigetsu in the center attacked Bee and pushed him back while Sasuke and the others made there retreat.

"You think you can escape, no chance eat this" Bee roared and black energy seemed to appear from the area around the Hachibi and a large black orb formed in his mouth.

Bee shot off his attack and it vaporized the land all around them. So much so that another scouting party miles away saw the blast.

"That came from Bee-sama's valley. We need to go check it out. Something might be wrong" one of the men said.

"I agree, let's go" the other agreed and they took off at full speed.

Back at the fight Sasuke and the others managed to escape by diving underwater just out of the range of the blast but were now huddled around an injured Suigetsu who seemed to be trying to re-assimilate with the water after being blown away by the blast.

"What do we do now, He's too powerful and we cant run. It's over" Karin said sadly.

Bee charged forward ready to end team Taki for good when Sasuke's left eye began to bleed. "Amaterasu" he whispered and black flame's shot out and latched onto the Hachibi.

Bee screamed in agony and jumped into the water but the flame's remained as he began flailing about. He was clearly in pain when he sent a tentacle that had no flames on it flying toward Sasuke and team Taki.

Acting on instinct Sasuke quickly used a chidori Esio to remove the wayward appendage as the Hachibi continued to wail in pain. Sasuke then activated both eyes of his Mangekyo Sharingan and suppressed the black flames leaving the burnt and unconscious form of Bee. In fact the only thing that told them that he was still alive was that he still contained a large amount of chakra.

"We did it. Let's take the jinchuuriki and get the hell out of here" Jugo said with a sigh.

Sasuke walked forward and wrapped bee in his Akatsuki cloak just as the two members of the scouting team arrived on a ridge far above. "That's the Akatsuki... And they have Bee-sama!" one member said in complete shock.

"Look at that, on that one's back. It's the Uchiha crest. I am sure of it" the other said.

"We need to go tell Raikage-sama. But first we need to go find the other scouting parties that were supposed to be watching Bee in case of the Akatsuki attacking" the first one said putting down his binoculars.

"This will not end well, A-sama will tear apart the elemental nations looking for the Akatsuki now" his partner said before following his comerade.

At the bottom of the water a single tentacle was floating off down stream and there was a rather heated debate going on inside.

'**Why are you letting them escape Bee, we can kill them right now**' Hachibi asked.

'_Why do that, if they think I have been taken I can take a vacation_' Bee replied in typical rap form.

'**What do you think your brother will do when he finds out your missing!**' Hachibi yelled.

'_I don't know, I just go with the flow, I'm going to have some time off. Bro can do what he want's_' Bee rapped back.

There argument continued until Sasuke and team Taki were long gone with Bee's clone he made out of a small part of one of the Hachibi's tentacles.

**End Chapter!**

**Fight was basically the same again, mostly for emphasis that while Naruto is stronger than in the cannon the other's are around the same level. This will most likely be the last time i use a fight that close to the Manga. Now one or two more chapter's before the Invasion of Konoha. Then a filler Arc before the Kage summit. **


	61. Training on Myobokuzan

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 6****1: Training on Myobokuzan**

Naruto was waiting for five o'clock. Why five, because that is when Jiraiya would be released from the hospital. It had been a day since Jiraiya had awoken from his coma and Tsunade had made sure that he stayed in bed until the following evening.

He had spent the day improving his Hirashin while his clones worked on elemental manipulation and chakra control. He had improved his Fuuton manipulation the most. He could now cut through almost any boulder with just his basic element manipulation. This led to a great power increase in the power of the Fuuton jutsu that he used. And could now do the Great Breakthrough and Violent Wind Palm with no hand seals.

His process with Suiton and the Hirashin had been less impressive. While he had increased the number of kunai from thirty five to close to fifty he had hit a wall and not been able to push past it. The problem with his Suiton manipulation was mostly that he only had two jutsu and they were both high ranking. He had not been game to test his recently named Suiton Oodama Rasengan. The 'Rasentsunami'. He simply did not have enough room in any of the training grounds to freely fire any of his full powered rasengan variants without causing irreversible damage.

The rest of the time he had he spent by adding his own entrances to the Uzumaki clan diary. Making sure to give future Uzumaki who would read the book a detailed account of the major event's of his life through his point of view. It was a clan diary not a personal one so Naruto refrained from mentioning to much of his personal life.

By the time Jiraiya was ready to be released from the hospital Naruto had covered most of the clan relevant event's of his life. Meaning the invasion of Konoha by Orochimaru, the fact the Akatsuki were chasing the Bijuu and finally the reemergence of the Rinnegan and that Nagato was acting as the leader of the Akatsuki.

Naruto had just put his pen down and closed his book when Yugito came in with both Jiraiya and Tsunade. "Weren't you supposed to meet me once I got out of the hospital" Jiraiya pouted as he took a seat.

"I'm sorry sensei I must have lost track of time, I was working on something" Naruto said subtly moving the thick book out of the way. Something that may have gone unnoticed by Tsunade and Yugito who were talking about what they were going to do about Pein, had made Jiraiya's eyes narrow and him to get out of his seat and walk over to the table Naruto had been working at.

"What's this? I have never seen this book before, it is certainly not you're sealing work" Jiraiya said looking over Naruto's shoulder.

"It's nothing, just a diary" Naruto half lied.

Jiraiya knew Naruto wasn't telling him the whole truth was silently tossing up whether to push the point or not. "Fine, if you say so" Jiraiya said.

Naruto gave an internal sigh of relief he didn't want that book to be noticed while Yugito and Tsunade were around. Not that he couldn't trust either of them. But Yugito despite how much he loved her was still a ninja from a different village and Tsunade would find the book far to interesting to not inspect for herself. And there was no telling what she would be forced to reveal to the counsel.

"So Naruto, I think we will need Fukusaku-sama here to discuss our plan's to deal with Pein" Tsunade said.

"Yeah your right, give me a second I need to focus my charka in order to summon the elder's, it shouldn't take too long as I only need one of them" Naruto said.

After a short moment Naruto slammed his hand to the ground and Fukusaku appeared leaning on his cane he used to whack senjutsu out of the body. Naruto and Jiraiya both winced from the memory of how much it hurt.

"Ah Naruto-chan is it time to go, I have organized the scrolls you sent and I have found some useful jutsu for you to use" Fukusaku said not paying attention to the other members of the room.

"What scroll's are you talking about?" Tsunade ordered.

"Ah Tsunade-chan I didn't see ya there" Fukusaku said as he paled slightly.

"There is a hidden vault under the Uzumaki clan house that can only be opened by the Uzumaki clan head, and as I am the eldest Uzumaki of the main family left, it recognized me as the Uzumaki heir and after I activated the seal it led me to a large library even bigger than the ninja library we have here in Konoha" Naruto admitted hoping Tsunade would not want to inspect the contents too thoroughly.

"I see, so in other words it's Uzumaki clan property. Guess you found yourself a nice little stash there. I have to ask though. Was there a blue Katana there at all? It was the brother sword to my grand uncles Raijin. It was the great elemental sword of water, we thought it was lost when Uzu was burned and taken by Iwa but there has been no sight of it" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah it was there in the Armory. If it belonged to the Senju family your welcome to have it, I don't use a sword so it is no use to me" Naruto said. Truth is he didn't really want to give it up but it was a small price to pay if Tsunade would leave the rest of his findings in the old Uzumaki compound intact.

"No I wouldn't dream of taking it. My Granduncle and the former head of the Uzumaki clans made the two swords together in a sign of friendship. Tobirama was a Suiton user and the former Uzumaki clan leader used Raiton. And with the Uzumaki sill in sealing and the Nidaime's skill at elemental manipulation led to the creation of the two sword's. They each took the blade of the element that they didn't use. They named them the Thunder God and the God of the Sea. They were seen as a sign of prolonged friendship between our two clan's. So I could never take that sword from you. I am just glad that it has resurfaced after so long" Tsunade said with a smile.

"What else was down there" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"Lot's of thing's. Jutsu from each element, styles of taijutsu, Kenjutsu. And medical jutsu, weapons and other things" Naruto said not wanting to tell Jiraiya who had always been liberal with Naruto's money that he had found enough money and valuable artifacts to keep him living well for life.

"Medical jutsu? Do you think I could get a copy of them. I realize they are clan jutsu but they could help save lives" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah I guess so but we need to get Nagato out of the way first" Naruto said.

"Naruto-chan is right. We have training to do, if we want to stand a chance against the Rinnegan. Jiraiya-chan knows more about the boy than anyone. Even if he cant physically fight for awhile if anyone can help Naruto-chan it is Jiraiya-chan" Fukusaku said.

"You're right. So I take it you will be leaving for Myobokuzan then, but how will we contact you if Naruto is needed?" Tsunade asked.

"Simple take one of the messenger toad's should anything come up ya just have to send him back to Myobokuzan to tell us" Fukusaku said happily before summoning a small off green colored toad and handing him to Tsunade.

"Heh and if that fail's here you can summon me with one of these and I will be here in a flash" Naruto said pulling out one of his marked kunai and handing it over to Tsunade. "Uh Baa-chan I would appreciate it if you kept the kunai hidden. I don't need anymore attention, and I bet there are people who would want to get a hold of one of the kunai so they could study it. Fat load of good it would do them though" Naruto said thinking about how long it took him to finally figure out how to make the seal work for him. He basically had to remake the seal completely from scratch.

"Very well, I don't want the drama of having to deal with the elder's and Danzo trying to force you into a marriage. And that would just intensify if they new you had discovered the secret behind you're fathers prized jutsu" Tsunade said.

"Yeah no doubt that old bastard Danzo would see it as an opportunity to get a hold of the jutsu for himself. Or at least see it as the future of Konoha for children to all learn the Hirashin and have a army of people who could use it" Jiraiya said flatly.

"Exactly, that old fart may love Konoha but he want's it to become a heartless killing machine that controls the world. He is no better than Nagato" Naruto said.

"This is neither the time nor place for this discussion. Naruto-chan are ya ready to go?" Fukusaku asked the spiky haired blond.

"Yeah I just need to grab some more thing's. Yugi-chan you packed your stuff right?" Naruto asked to which Yugito nodded and pulled some scrolls out of her pockets.

Naruto sealed the Uzumaki clan diary into a scroll and placed it with the rest of his stuff in a back pack.

"You better come when your called brat, you know I don't like waiting" Tsunade said and gave Naruto a quick hug before turning to face Jiraiya. "Look's like I owe you a date when you return, you came home alive after all" she said with a smile and gave Jiraiya a hug.

Jiraiya couldn't help himself and his hands slowly drifted down toward her ass but she cracked him on the head before he could reach his prize. "You're still nothing but a pervert, what am I going to do with you" she said shaking her head as Jiraiya slowly picked himself up off the ground.

"Well, Ma is waiting, so we better get to work" Fukusaku said and the three ninja and a toad disappeared from the living room leaving Tsunade standing in Naruto's room alone. 'You better learn fast kid, you're the best hope we have for defeating the Akatsuki' she thought before leaving the apartment carefully locking the door behind her.

(Ame)

Konan was walking the hall's of Pein's tower. He had just finished the reanimation of his new Animal path and told her to meet him at the top of the tower.

Konan opened a large door that led to a huge room with a large window that looked out over the village the room it's self was completely black and nothing could be made out from where Konan stood at the doorway. "Pein-sama, we are ready to go. It will take almost a week to get to Konoha if we are moving at full speed" Konan informed the room.

As if glowing from the darkness two two Rinnegan eye's appeared out of the darkness. "Good, it is time to bring change to this world. There will be peace once the world knows pain" a voice called out from the darkness.

"Are you not worried about the boy? He was able to escape after all" Konan asked tentatively.

"He is a talented opponent this is true. But he is still a mortal man while I am a god" Pein declared.

"Still it would be wise to be careful. He was trained by Jiraiya sensei after all" Konan said.

"You are right, caution is needed when dealing with the Kyuubi jinchuuriki" Pein said.

"How far away from Ame will you summon us?" the blue haired kunoichi asked.

"As far as I can reach, we need to keep unseen until we reach Konoha" Pein said.

"Of course Pein-sama, I will go check on the village quickly and prepare for the summoning" she said before turning and leaving the room.

(Land of Lightening)

Sasuke and team Taki were sitting around a camp fire they had tied Kirabi up with ninja wire and made sure to keep watch of him to make sure he did not wake up and attack them.

"How much further till we reach the drop off point" Suigetsu asked. It had taken almost half a day before he fully reformed from his injuries. If he was not inside a large body of water when the attack hit he would have most certainly died.

"Around another day. Karin, any sign of people following us?" Sasuke asked.

"No, there is nobody around for as far as I can sense at the moment" Karin replied.

"So, how do you plan on defeating Konoha, we got bloody lucky taking out the Hachibi, but isn't the Kyuubi far stronger and the the spirit of Fire and Wind, I don't think your Amaterasu will work all that well on that" Suigetsu said, he didn't want to admit it but he was scared about having to fight anything like the Hachibi again.

"It wont be an issue. The dobe has no control over the Kyuubi. He doesn't use it at all. And I can simply burn the village to the ground with Amaterasu, after I take my revenge on the elder's the Hokage and Danzo of course" Sasuke said.

"Killing an entire village, are you sure about this" Jugo asked.

"They are living in ignorance of the Uchiha and Itachi's sacrifice. I will make them recognize the Uchiha and make them pay for how they treated Itachi and for killing my clan" Sasuke declared.

'_He sound's like a broken record. First it was Itachi now it's Konoha, I certainly don't want to be his target afterword's_' Suigetsu thought with a dead pan expression.

(Myobokuzan)

Naruto, Yugito and Jiraiya arrived around a table with bug's and worms served up in a bowl.

"Ah Naru-kun? You remembered to bring some food right" Yugito asked feeling queasy from just the sight of Shima's beetle soup.

"Yeah mostly ramen, but I brought some fruit as well" Naruto replied his feelings towards eating bug's were about the same as Yugito's.

"That's good I think I will just take an apple. I will wait for you at the shack" Yugito said and she collected Naruto's backpack with his scrolls and left toward the shack the toad's had built for Naruto.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be to get time to talk without Yugi-chan around" Naruto said as he pulled out the scroll with the Uzumaki clan diary he had removed from the bag before he handed it to Yugito.

"What are you talking about, what is so secret the girl can't here" Shima said.

"This" Naruto declared, unsealing the scroll and after finding a page with information on the Rinnegan he handed it over to Shima so she could read it followed by Jiraiya.

"This... But how has nobody found out about this" Jiraiya asked clearly in awe of the book.

"That's not all. That is just information on the Rikudou Sennin. There is recorded details of two other Uzumaki's who awakened the Rinnegan. It is the secret Dojutsu of the Uzumaki clan. I suggest you look for the name Meto Uzumaki. That will answer your question's about Nagato" Naruto said plainly.

Jiraiya used the next couple of hours to read the sections of the diary that had anything to do with the Rinnegan. He had to reread everything a couple of times to make sure what he was reading was real. "I don't believe it, with how close Uzu and Konoha were you would expect someone to know about this" Jiraiya said in clear shock as he closed the book.

"I think some people may have. There seems to be a small connection with the Six Path's Jutsu and the Nidaime's Edo Tensei. Think about it, Tobirama and the head of the Uzumaki clan were best friend's they made there swords together. Maybe Tobirama knew and his attempt to use the Six Path's jutsu led to the creation of the Edo Tensei" Naruto theorized.

"I don't know seems like a possibility. But what are you going to do about this book, if it ever fell into the wrong hand's it could be dangerous" Jiraiya said eying the book with awe and a hint of wanting.

"It cant be opened by anyone other than the Uzumaki clan head, here try for yourself" Naruto said handing the closed book back to Jiraiya.

Attempting to pry the book open nothing he did would open it. "Heh I guess it is pretty safe then. Well I still say you keep it secret" Jiraiya suggested.

"Don't worry I plan on it. Why do you think I didn't want to tell Yugi-chan. You know what Kumo is like with bloodline's. A is alright but that counsel sound's more power hungry than Konoha's" Naruto said sadly.

"yeah that is probably a good call. So the question is what to train you in? You know the Hirashin so that is something we can work on improving. It took Minato year's to perfect it to a point where he could activate a seal in mid air once he threw the kunai. Another problem that took him awhile to figure out was activating a seal from a long distance" Jiriaya said.

"Yeah that is exactly what I am having a problem with at the moment. Do you know how he fixed the problem?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Yeah it was a lot of meditation until he could feel the basic pull of the unactivated seal it took him years to perfect it but eventually he could travel miles outside of Konoha to a inactive seal we will have to work on it at close range reactivating a seal" Jiraiya said.

"Good while you work on that with Jiraiya-chan I want you to send a hundred clones with me and we will work on some of the Fuuton and Suiton jutsu's you found. Ma can you train Yugito-chan with some Katon and Raiton jutsu, I put them to the side" Fukusaku said.

"Very well I will train the girl but it is not often I train someone who is not a summoner" Shima said.

"Thanks Shima Baa-chan" Naruto said but immediately regretted calling Shima old when she hit him with her rolling pin.

"Respect your elder's" Shima said angrily.

"Come on Ma, Naruto-chan didn't mean anything by it. And he needs to train" Fukusaku said.

"When do we start?" Jiraiya asked

"Tomorrow, give Naruto-chan and Yugito-chan a chance to settle in and get re-accustomed to the atmosphere here" Fukusaku said.

"Sounds good to me but I better get to my shack before Yugi-chan begins to think I forgot about her" Naruto said and he stood up from the small table and collecting his book left the elder's house and made his way down over to his own small building.

When he arrived he found Yugito talking to Gamakichi and Gamatatsu who had shrunken themselves so that they wouldn't be too big for the room. "Heya Boss" Gamakichi said with a friendly wave as Naruto walked into the room.

"You're girlfriend is nice boss she gave me some snacks" Gamatatsu said with a dopey smile.

"Hey guy's what are you doing here with Yugi-chan?" Naruto asked.

"We saw her walk over to your house so we wanted to say hi" Gamakichi said.

"Oh that's cool, but we have a busy couple of day's coming up and we will need our rest. And I would like to talk to Yugi-chan in private" Naruto said hoping the toads would get the hint.

Luckily for Naruto Gamakichi was not as thick as his brother, and he pulled Gamatatsu who was complaining that he wanted some more snacks out of the shack.

"Well I am glad Gamakichi is at least switched on" Naruto said before giving Yugito a quick kiss and sitting down on there small bed.

"Yes I think he is definitely the brain's of the pair" Yugito said as she straddled Naruto's leg's and pushed him back so he was laying down.

"We are going to start training tomorrow, Shima will be training you in some of the Katon and Raiton jutsu that I found in Uzu" Naruto said before planting some kisses along Yugito's jaw line causing her to purr. Naruto broke the kiss and was about to continue on with the plan for the next few days but Yugito didn't let him as she slammed her lips back against his to prevent him from continuing.

(The Next Morning)

Jiraiya and Fukusaku had both encountered a very angry pair of blond jinchuuriki when they went to get Naruto out of bed to begin there training. It seemed Yugito did not appreciate being woken that early in the morning. Especially not when she was naked covered only by a thin almost see through bed sheet. Naruto was angry because Jiraiya had taken out his note pad and started taking notes.

After a short while a very angry and embarrassed couple came out of there hut to find Jiraiya and both elder toads waiting for them.

"Ah you're both up. Good. Naruto-chan make a hundred or so clones and send them to follow me. You will be going with Jiraiya to work on the Hirashin. Yugito-chan you will be going with Ma to work on Katon and Raiton jutsu and manipulation" Fukusaku said calmly not wanting to set off a jinchuuriki if he could avoid it.

After splitting up Naruto and Jiraiya came to a clearing and sat down. "Ok hand me one of your sealed kunai" Jiraiya said.

Naruto happily handed him a three pronged kunai and watched as Jiraiya set the kunai in the ground around one hundred feet ahead of where Naruto sat. he immediately felt the pull from the kunai but rather than move to it he stayed in place.

After around thirty seconds the pull faded and the seals deactivated. "Now I want you to feel for the kunai, just close your eyes, create some clones to help if you want.

Naruto created around fifty clones and they all sat feeling for the feel of the seal. Around an hour later the seals on the kunai began to glow, unfortunately fifty Naruto's teleporting to the same kunai just leads to them arriving in a big pile before dispelling.

(Konoha)

Kakashi, Gai and Tenzo arrived at Tsunade's office to find her at her desk talking to Danzo who upon seeing the two jonnin and Anbu left the room in a huff.

"What was that about?" Kakashi asked after Danzo left.

"He was demanding to know where Naruto is" Tsunade said flatly.

"I thought you said he had returned" Gai said.

"Oh he did, but he Jiraiya and Yugito have gone to Myobokuzan. Danzo demanded he return immediately, and I told him no. this toad will retrieve him should he be needed" Tsunade said indicating the small toad croaking happily on her desk.

"Now there have been some development's that need to be passed on, we sent a hawk to Kumo as the terms of our agreement but I need a team to take the information to Suna, Gai I want you to take your team. This information is regards to the leader of the Akatsuki. A man who possesses the Rinnegan" Tsunade informed the three.

"Surely your mistaken, the Rinnegan is just a myth" Kakashi said disbelievingly.

"Myth of not he has it and both Naruto and Jiraiya have seen it. Kakashi I need you to pass this information on to the other high ranking jonnin. Have Asuma help you, he is back in action now, so will be at one of the training grounds" Tsunade said seriously.

"Yes tsunade-sama" Kakashi said and he took several scrolls with information on Pein before turning and leaving the room.

"Now Tenzo I have a scouting task for you, Kabuto gave Kakashi and Naruto a book on members from the Akatsuki. He was in the Land of Fire so I want you to put together a team and look for him. We don't have much time and cant afford to let him wander freely around the Land of Fire" Tsunade said handing Tenzo his new mission assignment.

(Myobokuzan)

The following few day's followed along the same lines, Naruto would work on the speed and distance of which he could activate a seal but it was still taking quite a while. He had in that time picked up quite a few new Fuuton jutsu as well as some high powered Suiton.

He also started leaving some clones behind to go though the Historical records that he took from the Uzumaki vault looking for any weakness in the Rinnegan but he was drawing a blank.

By the fourth day Naruto had decided to prevent the massive pile up of Naruto clones when he attempted his training he gave each clone a separate kunai to practice with. This worked in theory, in practice... not so much. After awhile the pull of separate kunai made the clones forget which one they were supposed to be focused on and after awhile they all ended up in a pile again.

Yugito had made great progress with her Katon jutsu as well she had managed to learn quite a few of the B and A ranked jutsu and managed two B ranked Raiton jutsu.

(Outside Konoha)

A girl with orange hair looked out from atop a mountain in the middle of the forest her rippling purple eyes scanning Konoha that sat around the base of the mountain, the lights from the buildings illuminating the nights sky.

'_Tomorrow Konoha will be no more, and they will know Pain_' she thought before summoning Konan who created a large tree from paper.

**End Chapter!**

**I could have probably stretched out his training over another chapter, but it wouldn't have added anything to the story so I didn't bother. **


	62. Pein's Invasion begins

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 6****2: Pein's Invasion Begins**

It was a nice day in Konoha not a cloud in the sky, the villagers and most of the ninja were going about there lives without a care in the world. Out side the village there was a large scouting shack and several teams that had been sent to keep an eye out for an attack.

"Did you find anything" a jonnin asked as a small scouting group arrived back at the shack.

"No nothing. This is ridiculous, I don't know why Hokage-sama decided to double the amount of scouts, nothing ever happens here" one of the two men that arrived back complained.

"I'm sure she has her reason's, come on let's go start on the report" the jonnin said.

They turned around to make there way back to the scouting outpost but upon turning around came face to face with Pein's Deva path. The commanding officer went to say something but was cut off as he soon found a chakra rod impaling him in the stomach. The other members of the scout party jumped away.

Two members attacked from the sky grabbing onto Pein. And they motioned to another to run. He received the message perfectly, he needed to go warn the hokage but before he got to the end of the small clearing they were in his comrades were blown away from Pein and he was slowly lifted off the ground.

The man could only look on in fear as he slowly flew towards Pein who was drawing another chakra rod from his cloak. After he was killed the other remaining members of the scouting group were finished off quickly and Pein made his way down towards the village. Once he was close enough he waited as his other path's and Konan arrived from different directions. "The time has come" Deva path said calmly looking over at the large walls of Konoha.

(Myobokuzan)

Naruto was eating a late breakfast with Jiraiya and Fukusaku while Shima trained Yugito outside. "So Naruto-chan have ya found anything out about Pein's weaknesses" Fukusaku asked.

"No, it has no information at all. It seems even in the Uzumaki clan there was little information on how to defeat someone with the Rinnegan. Probably because they never figured they would have to fight one of them" Naruto moaned.

"Well they seem to be affected by genjutsu but I guess that doesn't help either of us" Jiraiya said.

"Guess I will just have to divide the paths and defeat them that way with nin and taijutsu" Naruto sighed.

"It's not over there is still time, we need to keep looking" Fukusaku replied.

"Yeah your right, if any of my clones find anything they will dispel and let me know about it" Naruto admitted.

(With Pein)

Pein's paths and Konan stood infront of a large barrier that while it wasn't blocking there entrance would warn Konoha the moment they passed it.

"A barrier, well that wont be hard to fool. I will throw the Animal path over the village and then she can summon us all, Konoha will only be expecting one person not seven plus our summons. When we get inside we will split up, Animal, Asura and Preta paths will cause a distraction and keep the village busy while the rest will search for the jinchuuriki. Konan, you're with the search team. Starting here the world shall know pain " Deva path said.

Wasting no more time Asura path threw Animal path into the air high above Konoha.

(Konoha Defense Department)

An old sensor was sitting in meditation monitoring the barrier. Once Pein's Animal path crossed the barrier however his eye's snapped open. "We have an Intruder" he said shocking the member's of his team who were currently playing cards. "Single target, sector 1-B, near the west gate"

(Hokage office)

Tsunade was currently at her desk filling out some paper work from mission reports when explosions rocked the village.

She immediately shot out of her seat and moved to the window. '_What the fuck...It's all over the village then that mean's..._' she didn't get to finish her report as a man entered the room.

He went to inform Tsunade off the situation but cut off before he could even speak "Sound the Alarm at once" she ordered before turning back to face out the window. '_Is this you Pein? Are you here looking for Naruto?_' she thought as she began thinking what she should do to help.

Then an Anbu arrived in her office. "Tsunade-sama, enemy's strengh is reported to be around seven attackers with unknown amounts of summons, and we have found an eye witness of one of the attackers. He wore a black cloak with a red cloud pattern" the Anbu informed Tsunade.

"Then it's time to recall Naruto" Tsunade said.

"Do not do as she says" came the voice of Koharu as the door opened.

Entering the room, the two elders and and Danzo stood before of Tsunade's desk, clearly wanting to talk to the Hokage.

"What do you mean, we need Naruto back here if we want do be able to defeat Pein" Tsunade said.

"Pein? You mean the leader of the Akatsuki. The one who defeated Jiraiya?" Koharu asked.

"Are you saying he has come after Konoha so soon after defeating Jiraiya?" Homura added.

Danzo didn't say anything he just stood there. "That is exactly what I am saying, he probably want's us dealt with before we can learn any of his secrets" Tsunade replied.

"Then that is the reason why you can not recall Naruto. They are hunting the Bijuu and it is believed that they already have most of them, to bring the Kyuubi here would be giving Pein what he want's" Danzo finally spoke.

"And despite this you are trying to summon Naruto back. Such a thing will be like pouring oil onto a fire" Homura said.

Meanwhile out in the village thing's were going from bad to worse. Fire's raged uncontrollably and Pein's summons had ran right through more than a third of the village. The ninja forces had just been alerted via the alarm but by that time it had been rather obvious that the village was under attack.

Kakashi and Asuma had just finished off a large centipede when Asuma saw another one heading towards the apartments where Kurenai lived.

"Hey Kakashi can you take care of this, I need to get Kurenai to safety. After all, its important to protect the king" Asuma said.

"Sure thing I can handle myself" Kakashi informed Asuma and the pair split up.

Asuma arrived just in time. Whipping out his chakra blade's he removed the head of the large centipede just seconds before he crushed into Kurenai.

"We have to get you to safety, come on. The underground tunnels are not far from here" Asuma said and he grabbed Kurenai's hand and began escorting her towards safety.

In the hospital all the beds had been filled with the injured and now the waiting room was so full there was barely space to walk. Sakura who had been off that day ran as fast as she could to the hospital once the attack started but had only just arrived.

"This is horrible" She said as she entered the waiting room.

"Oh Sakura thank Kami. We need all the help we can get, we need these people moveable incase there is a full evacuation called" a nearby doctor called out.

"Where is Shizune" Sakura asked.

"Shizune-san isn't here, that mean's your in charge" the doctor called before standing up and moving to another patient after wrapping his wounds.

"All right, we need to treat patients via priority, critical first, and so on, if people can still walk or have relatively mild injuries give them some pain medicine and send them to the underground tunnels, we cant waist any time" Sakura ordered.

Back in the Hokage office the heated debate on whether or not to recall Naruto was still going on.

Tsunade finally lost her cool and lifted both elders up by the front's of there robe's. "Tsunade... What are you doing, Unhand us!" Koharu said.

"Who do you think you are? How long do you intend to treat him like a child? He's not a hidden weapon to be used by Konoha just when there is a war. He is a ninja who has sworn to protect Konoha He's one of if not the strongest ninja we have. And he will defeat Pein, I believe in him" Tsunade yelled before dropping the elders on there rear ends.

The two elders stood and turned around in shame. "Do as you please" Koharu said before they walked out Danzo followed them but he eyed Tsunade and the messenger toad one last time before leaving.

As they left Shizune entered to provide a report on what she had found from her autopsy of the first Animal path that Jiraiya had killed. "Messenger Toad get ready to return to Myobokuzan to summon Naruto, I need to go to the roof so I can monitor the situation better" Tsunade said after listening to Shizune's report.

The occupants of the room left and the toad began to focus on finding Fukusaku to save him some time once he returned to Myobokuzan. But with his eye's closed he didn't see the man reenter the room. Danzo who was leaning on his cane stood up straight and pulled a hidden sword from his walking stick before impaling the toad killing him before he could dispel.

"The elder's are useless all they have done is grow old. I don't care if Tsunade managed to make them side with her, I will keep the Kyuubi caged and safe until I need it" Danzo said to himself.

Back in the village Konoha's troops were in a bad way, the large summons were distracting most of the higher ranking ninja and Pein's body's and Konan were easily dispatching the lower level ninja as they engaged them.

Despite the information that had been passed around about Pein only some of the jonnin had yet received it, so by the time a jonnin with the information on Pein would arrive most of the others had already fallen and Pein would target the higher ranking ninja first as they would be more likely to have the information that Pein needed.

Tsunade had arrived on top of the hokage tower flanked by Anbu and had summoned Katsuyu. "**Tsunade, it seems the village is in a bad way**" the mammoth slug said.

"There is no time for that now, I need to you go attach yourself to every civilian and ninja that is still in the village" Tsunade ordered and Katsuyu began splitting up into thousands of smaller slug's. '_I will protect this village no matter what!_' she thought as her summons dispersed throughout the village.

Elsewhere Kakashi was searching the village, he ignored all of the summons, he knew that the only way to stop them for good was to find the body that controlled them. Jumping up on top of a pile of rubble that used to be a large three leveled building Kakashi looked down upon Iruka kneeling down helpless in front of one of the paths.

Deva path drew a chakra rod. "Tell me where the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is, or you will die" He ordered from Iruka.

"I have no intention of telling you anything" Iruka stammered back.

"Very well then" Pein said and he moved his hand to thrust into Iruka's chest but found his arm stop within inches of his target.

"So, you create a diversion with loud explosions and summons so that you can investigate without encountering any of the stronger members of the village" Kakashi said giving an accurate summary of Pein's plan.

"Clever, then I guess I should ask you. Where is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki" Deva path said.

"What you are doing is pointless. The people here will never sell out a comrade, even if it means dying" Kakashi declared.

Kakashi snapped the chakra rod he had in his hand and ducked just under a kick before running through some hand signs and creating a large wall around them with a Doton justu.

Pein then extended a new chakra blade out from his robe piercing Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi didn't complain, instead he charged a Raikiri and moved his hand forward to send his fist into Deva paths face. However at the last second a huge pressure built up and his body moved just slightly to the side out of his control causing his hand to ram into the wall.

"Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja... I'm honored to meet you. Tell me where is the Kyuubi" Pein said flatly.

Kakashi jumped back yanking the chakra rod from his shoulder and activating another Raikiri. "That's a stupid question" he said before he jumped forward.

He got within an inch before Kakashi seemed to stop in mid air. Kakashi seemed to stay still for what seemed like an age before he was rocketed back and the whole area around Deva path crumbles and flew away.

The explosion from the force of Deva Path's jutsu shook the entire village and the buildings and anything in the area were tossed up into the air and thrown away causing a huge dust could.

Kakashi removed himself from a pile of rubble '_That jutsu, it was certainly different from a shock wave, this must be the body that controls gravity, but how do I beat him if he can repel anything that gets even remotely close, absolutely everything was blasted away with him at the epicenter_' Kakashi pondered. "Well then how will you counter this" Kakashi said reactivating his Raikiri and sending a dog made from lightening straight for the Deva Path.

Pein just stood there and when the lightening grew close enough to strike He simply widened his eyes to activate his jutsu again and the pressure forced the jutsu to dissipate. '_Not just physical attack's, but jutsu as well. Impressive. Now then, how should I...?_' Kakashi was cut off mid thought when he felt something move behind him. "Another one? Shit" Kakashi said to himself as Asura path landed and shot missiles toward Kakashi.

There were several large explosions but Kakashi managed to avoid them all and sneak up behind Asura path and Raikiri active took a swing for the back of his head only for Asura to duck easily underneath. '_What the fuck... I see, the report said there eye's are connected. The other one saw me_' Kakashi thought realizing he was now in quite a difficult situation. Deva path would be hard to beat by itself but if he had back up, he would be far harder bordering on impossible to defeat. '_And Jiraiya-sama took on six of them at once. That is insane_' Kakashi thought as he looked for a weakness he could expose.

Asura Path seemed to morph and grow extra faces before ripping off his cloak to reveal six arm's and a tail that looked like a sharp serrated blade. Deva Path moved to stand behind his Asura path and held his hand out. "Bansho, Tennin" he stated calmly and Kakashi felt a pull on his body that he couldn't resist that sent him flying forward.

Unable to stop himself Kakashi was impaled on the tail like blade of Asura path. But Kakashi then started to glow and exploded in a scream of electricity. Asura path who was mostly made of metal was shocked badly. '_A Raiton clone!_' Deva path thought but before he could think any more on the development he had to jump out of the way as two massive fists slammed into the ground. Asura path who couldn't move thanks to the Raiton chakra was crushed.

Choji and Choza arrived in the clearing, that Pein made with his gravity jutsu, along with several chunin. "Hey Kakashi, are you alright" Choza called.

Kakashi pulled himself up out from some rubble that was behind the group of Konoha ninja. "Well I'll manage" He said as he walked over to the others.

"A trap clone... Clever, to have planned it out from when I first pushed you back" Pein complemented before charging.

The ninja all attacked at the same time from different angles. However once again just before they hit everything stopped. "Shinra Tensei" Pein said and all of the attacks were simply blown away like they were never even there.

Choji managed to hold himself in place and eventually send several kunai flying toward Pein but the Deva path was easily able to avoid the blades.

'_That's odd he didn't use his jutsu again_' Kakashi thought as he attacked a smoke bomb to the end of another kunai and threw it. This time however Deva path did prevent the attack from hitting with his gravity jutsu.

The smoke bomb still went off and gave Kakashi and the team of Konoha ninja time to retreat. "There is an interval of time before he can use his gravity jutsu again, we need to aim for that if we want to beat this guy" Kakashi informed the others. They had already lost most of the group that had arrived to help Kakashi when the weapons they had thrown were sent back right into them.

They sat and made up a plan in order to get close enough to Pein's Deva path to test how long the interval is. They decided on getting Kakashi to attack from underground with a lightening charged kunai. This attack inevitably failed and Kakashi was sent flying away along the ground.

"You move quite well. And you have a wide range of jutsu. People like you need to be killed, you may pose a problem later" Deva path said before drawing another chakra rod to finish Kakashi once and for all.

Before he had a chance to kill Kakashi however Choji and Choza rolled out in an attempt to crush him. But they were too slow, and Pein repelled the. "Too slow" he said as he sent the two Akimichi flying. This however was another distraction and both father and son pulled on large chains wrapping the Deva path up tightly. 'Kakashi Hatake... He planted this chain underground before attacking from below! Truly a great plan' Deva path thought as Kakashi ran his fist forward with his Raikiri to finish off the Deva path only for Asura path to appear and take the hit.

'_No I have to get through, this is our best chance we will have_' Kakashi thought but before he could move forward the time between Deva paths jutsu ran out and a huge force erupted around the area sending Kakashi flying back.

Once the smoke cleared again Kakashi was in a bad shape and Choji and Choza appeared to be at least unconscious if not dead.

"You're inability to move does not seem faked so I can assume you are not a clone, but just to be sure I will not approach you" Deva path said and he used his control over gravity to retrieve a nail from the ground and held it out ready to finish Kakashi once and for all.

The time limit just ended and he was ready to kill Kakashi when he felt something move beside him. Turning he just had enough time to repel the chakra blade of Asuma.

"Asuma Sarutobi. Former member of the twelve guardians. It seems I need to deal with you as well" Pein said flatly.

"Hey Kakashi, you don't look so good. Is this guy really that tough" Asuma asked the cigarette not leaving his mouth.

"Yeah he is, watch out he repels all attacks. You need to get close to him with in five seconds of him using his jutsu" Kakashi said coughing up a small amount of blood.

"I see, close combat is my specialty but if he can repel attacks how can I get in close?" Asuma asked talking to himself mostly.

"I don't know, you will need back up, and I can barely move" Kakashi admitted as he supported himself on a cement slab that had managed to survive the assault of Deva paths Shinra Tensei.

Asuma was still contemplating how he could win in a fight against Pein when Deva path charged and thrust a chakra rod toward Asuma's chest.

Asuma was not an elite jonnin for nothing however and he rolled out of the way using his trench knives to slice the chakra rod before it could strike. Rolling behind Deva path Asuma went to kick Pein in the back only to be repelled before his attack hit. "I take it that was how he repels the attacks?" Asuma asked.

"Yeah only way we have found around it is a two staged trap there is a gap of around five seconds before he can use his jutsu again" Kakashi said as he once again tried to stand.

"We need to get that information to Tsunade-sama. As it stand's I don't stand a chance against this guy alone" Asuma admitted before he had to jump away in order to avoid another strike from Deva path.

Kakashi couldn't stand on his own legs at the moment due to injuries but he managed to support himself enough to stumble over to check on Choza and Choji. They were both alive but Choza needed medical attention and quickly.

Asuma was keeping Deva path busy but was clearly not getting any close to landing a decisive blow. Every time he would get close Deva path would simply blow the Fuuton user away like he was a fly.

"I am growing tired of this game, now tell me where Naruto Namikaze is" Deva path said. His fave still completely void of all emotion.

"Heh do you really think anybody here would sell him out. Even the civilian population wouldn't tell you anything about Naruto" Asuma said panting slightly.

Deva path was about to use another high powered Shinra Tensei when he received information from his human path who had just removed the soul of Shizune. "It appears he is not in the village at the moment, well then I guess we can change out tactic's a bit then" Deva path said ominously before disappearing in a puff of smoke along with the busted corpse of the Asura path.

"What does that mean" Asuma said shakily, he was badly beaten from constantly being pushed away from Pein.

"Nothing good I assure you" Kakashi said as Katsuyu arrived and began to check on the ninja in the area.

"Kakashi your injuries will be too much for me to heal here you need to get yourself and Choza to the Hospital, the boy will wake in a few moment's" the slug said before separating and attaching herself to each of the ninja.

Back on the Hokage tower Tsunade was meditating channeling her chakra through Katsuyu to aid in keeping the villager's and her ninja safe.

She was brought out of her trance however when someone landed behind her. "It appears the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is not in the village" Deva path said.

Tsunade turned around and prepared for a fight. "You...Why are you doing this?" Tsunade asked.

"This is all for peace" Deva path said flatly.

"Peace? What of this is peaceful? You have killed hundreds of people. That is not peace" Tsunade spat.

"It seems you don't understand pain, allow me to enlighten you" Deva path said.

'_No! What ever he is planing I have to stop him, damn it Naruto what is taking you so long. Looks like I am going to have to use this_' Tsunade thought as she pulled out the kunai Naruto gave her. "Your looking for Naruto right?" she said hoping to stall Pein while she drew the kunai from behind her.

"That is correct, but it has become clear that he is not in the village. So now Konoha shall know pain!" Deva path said and slowly began to lift into the air.

"You want him... Fine here he is" Tsunade said as she dropped the kunai into the ground at her feet.

The seals on the kunai began to glow and half a second later there was a yellow flash and appearing in front of Tsunade separating Pein and Tsunade was Naruto.

"Hey Baa-chan, why didn't you send our messenger toad, things look pretty bad here" Naruto said not taking his eye's off of Deva path.

"It seems you are here, then I guess we can begin... Shinra Tensei" Deva path said extending his hand's to direct his jutsu toward Naruto only.

**End Chapter!**

**I kept Konoha standing so that Pein can use Deva path for the entirety of the fight with Naruto, that will make them that much stronger and gives me a better terrain to work with rather than empty crater.**


	63. Naruto Vs The Six Path's

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 6****3: Naruto Vs The Six Paths**

The building under Naruto began to shatter and fly up toward him. "Oh shit... Let's go Baa-chan" Naruto said and he quickly threw a kunai off to the side and grabbing Tsunade's arm flashed away.

Naruto and Tsunade appeared in time to see the large trench through the center of the village form, it had been a very directed blast of gravity that had sent anything in its path flying out of the way.

"Naruto you go, I need to stay and keep an eye on everything with Katsuyu. Oh take her with you, and good luck" Tsunade said from the hiding place Naruto had flashed to before handing Naruto a small slug that crawled into his cloak pocket..

"No sweat Baa-chan, I'm sure the toad's will be here to help soon" Naruto said half confidently.

Not wanting to give away Tsunade's location Naruto decided to sneak out of the area and look to hit Pein with a surprise attack.

Using a building for cover Naruto began searching for the other paths, deciding that the Deva path would be the most difficult to deal with.

(Outside the village)

The other path's had left the village due to the fact that Deva path was about to crush the village with a high powered gravity field. "He has arrived, Konan return to me while I deal with the jinchuuriki" Pein said through the Human path.

"Very well Pein-sama" Konan said.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was following Deva path making sure to keep out of sight, as he walked toward the center of the village. '_Where is he going? He saw me throw my kunai in the other direction_' Naruto pondered.

His question was soon answered as Animal path appeared in the sky before summoning the other path's to her.

'_Well at least I have found the others now, but how can I hit them. Anything I try will be useless unless I can get in close without being overwhelmed_' Naruto thought as he began to go over his options in his head.

Before he could get past option 1: blindly charge in head on. Pein made his move summoning a large bird and several Centipede's along with a large Ox and a Rhino.

Before Naruto could ponder what they were summoned for they began destroying anything in there path. The bird flew into the air and was shooting bombs all over the village causing large fires and massive destruction.

'_I need to deal with that bird first_' Naruto thought as he took off after the bird making sure to keep out of sight of the six path's that were standing around as if they were waiting for Naruto to attack first.

Naruto followed the large drill beaked bird and climbing up a tall section of rubble he waited. It did not take the bird long to spot Naruto and flew right at the blond. Naruto who had waited for this simply waited for the bird to get closer before jumping on to the bid slamming a rasengan into its back causing it to dispel.

The act of defeating the bird informed Pein of Naruto's location however and soon all the other summons changed there direction and were making there way towards the blonds location.

"Well this is going to suck" Naruto thought as the large Ox came charging toward him.

Naruto created two clones to throw him into the air a second before the Ox bulldozed into the fallen building Naruto was standing on turning it into nothing more than dust.

In mid air Naruto summoned another clone while charging an Oodama Rasengan and used it to launch himself down slamming his jutsu into the back of the Ox causing it to dispel.

He had no time to celebrate however as a building behind him exploded revealing a charging Rhino. Realizing he couldn't get out of the way in time easily, Naruto steadied himself and grabbed the horn of the Rhino and as it pushed him back Naruto focused his chakra into his arm's and legs and threw the large summons into the Air before tossing a kunai out of the area before any more large summons showed up.

"I can't fight them here, I need to get Pein out of Konoha" Naruto thought out loud as he looked over the destruction done to village while the Rhino fell to earth dispelling in the process.

"Very Impressive, You were able to take out three of my summons with ease" came the voice of Pein from behind Naruto.

Naruto spun around and found himself looking at Deva, Asura and Preta paths. "Where are the others. Waiting to ambush me no doubt" Naruto said.

"A good prediction... You have caused me enough problems. Bansho Tennin" Deva path said pulling Naruto forward with his jutsu causing Naruto to be drawn uncontrollably toward Pein.

Naruto had just enough time to fling a kunai off to the side and flash away to avoid being impaled by Asura paths tail blade.

Naruto reappeared to the left and had to quickly duck under a kick from the human path. Naruto knowing he needed to seize this opportunity where he had a single body isolated slipped underneath an attempt to impale him with a chakra blade and in response he jumped jumped up grabbing the head of the Human path and slamming his knees into the paths face crushing the head between his hand and knee.

Naruto grabbed the body and threw it away behind him after making sure it was no longer usable. '_One down_' Naruto thought to himself as Asura path showed up sending rockets flying at Naruto forcing the blonde to jump back out of the way and taking a deep breath in Naruto shot a huge gust of wind forward but before it could hit Asura path, Preta arrived and absorbed the jutsu.

Naruto threw a kunai towards the pair and jumped back as Deva path arrived from above the blond chakra rod drawn. Once again Pein just missed as Naruto disappeared appearing above the other two paths slamming a rasengan into the Asura path causing him to explode in a shower of metal and instead of using a jutsu Naruto used a senjutsu powered kick to send Preta Path flying into a wall.

Naruto was focusing so heavily on Pein he did not notice the small crowd that had begun to gather around at a safe distance to observe the fight.

(With Kakashi and Asuma)

Kakashi was being supported by the wind using Sarutobi while they made there way towards the hospital. They were approaching the area around the hospital when a loud explosion caught there attention.

"What are they doing now?" Asuma asked still clearly exhausted from his previous fight with Deva path.

"**It is Naruto... he is fighting all six bodies at the moment. So far he has killed three of them**" Katsuyu said relaying what she had witnessed from her other self hiding on Naruto.

"He has managed to kill three of them already, we only managed to take out one, and that was difficult, for Naruto to have taken out three by himself. That is insane" Kakashi said.

"What if he need's help let's hurry up and get you to the hospital so I can make my way over to the fight" Asuma said.

"**I would not recommend it, if you interfere Naruto will have to worry about keeping others safe and he needs to give Pein his complete attention at the moment**" Katsuyu said.

"We can still go check out the fight, I wouldn't mind seeing how much Naruto has improved since our fight at the chunin exams" Kakashi said standing up for himself, finally able to support himself.

"You're right, that is a fight I don't want to miss, and if Naruto need's help we will need to be nearby" Asuma said.

The pair took off despite Katsuyu's protests that Kakashi was not in any condition to fight against Pein.

(With teams eight and ten)

Wow, did you see that, Naruto is tearing that guy apart" Kiba said from where they were hiding watching the fight.

"Yes Naruto has truly left us in the dust, he is a far superior shinobi than we are" Shino said in a monotone.

"Something is wrong, if Naruto is doing so well then why isn't the other guy looking worried" Shikamaru added.

"Probably doesn't want to show fear" Kiba said eagerly as Naruto and Deva path eyed each other neither wanting to make the first move.

(With Naruto)

"Jiraiya sensei has taught you well. It is surprising that you have been able to defeat three of my bodies but your resistance is useless. You being captured is the will of Kami" Deva path said.

"Yeah you can think what you want but your three bodies down and my cavalry is still on the way" Naruto smirked.

"Is that truly what you think, you cannot defeat a god" Pein said.

"Well I'm not good with being told I cant do something so I guess I'll just you'll just have to force me to believe that" Naruto said scanning the area for the other two paths but couldn't see them anywhere.

Naruto was getting ready to attack the Deva path when the ground under him started to shake. Naruto jumped back seconds before a large centipede burst up from underneath where he was previously standing seconds earlier, and two more came through buildings on either side forcing Naruto to retreat slightly until he could find and opening to take them out.

Ahead of Naruto there was a tall building that was still mostly standing. Using the wall for elevation Naruto ran up the wall and turned around and ran through some hand deals. "Sage art: Suiton Uzumaki Style: Water spear" Naruto screamed turning around and he shot out a thin stream of water from his mouth that cut the head off of the nearest centipede but the others were able to avoid the deadly Suiton jutsu.

The other two Centipede's came in for an attack that Naruto was able to jump out of the way from easily. When they pulled themselves of the ground to look for Naruto for another attack they were distracted by a huge puff of smoke coming from the large area that had been destroyed by Deva path's Shinra Tensei when Naruto first arrived.

"It's about time you guys showed up" Naruto said landing on a nearby pile of rubble.

The smoke cleared to reveal the three giant Battle toads of Myobokuzan along with the two elders and Gamakichi. Naruto made sure Yugito and Jiraiya stayed back so if he failed Pein couldn't get a hold on both him and Yugito.

"It take's awhile to set up a reverse summoning location, and we didn't exactly know why you had left" Shima said slightly annoyed.

"This place is in a bad way, I take it, that it's Pein that's attacking?" Fukusaku queried.

"Yeah I have taken out three of his bodies so far" Naruto said but he was soon forced to eat those words as ahead of him a large head with Rinnegan eyes rose from the ground with the remaining three paths surrounding it.

From the mouth of the large statue the fully resurrected bodies of Asura, Preta and Human paths walked out. They didn't look like they had even been scratched in a fight.

"That wasn't in our note's" Fukusaku said shock evident on his face.

"That must be the real power of the Naraka path, it summons that statue that controls must be able to heal his other bodies. That must be what the Diary said was called the Outer Path" Naruto said equally shocked.

That same shock was shared around the watching crowd who now had serious doubt's if Naruto could win.

"I need to get that one first. If he is taken out Pein can't regenerate his body's" Naruto whispered to himself.

Naruto acted first taking out several kunai and throwing them all in a large Arc so they would land all around Pein's bodies, but before they landed Deva path repelled them, forcing Naruto and the toads to shield themselves from several kunai that were sent flying back in there direction.

Animal path acted next summoning a large three headed dog to charge along with the other two centipedes that had attacked earlier.

'_Well long range is not going to work, I am going to need to get in close_' Naruto thought as she charged forward. He created a Oodama Rasengan and just as the dog went to crush Naruto he sent the beast flying into the air with his Rasengan and Gamabunta jumped up to take the fight off Naruto's hands. Gamaken and Gamahiro were preoccupied with the other summons.

Naruto didn't stop his charge after the mammoth summon was deflected, he kept his direction and ran straight toward the six path's.

Pein reacted by sending Asura Path out to meet him. Naruto went for a blind side attack but Asura easily avoided it. '_Damn that's right, all of there eyes are connected well its time to use some attacks that they cant see_' Naruto thought as he threw a punch straight at Asura path who avoided it by simply moving his head to the side. The moment Naruto's fist passed the path's face however Naruto used his Frog Kumite to send Asura path flying.

All of the path's eyes widened at this because they were sure they had dodged the attack. Naruto kept up his charge, so this time Deva path stepped forward along with Preta and Human. They all charged at the same time surrounding Naruto.

Naruto was faster but the Paths were still highly skilled, in close combat three on one Naruto was evenly matched.

Naruto went for a leg sweep only to have Human path vault his legs and drop a leg in an attempt to kick Naruto in the chest. The blond managed to roll out of the way but only to arrive with a charka rod sent straight into his shoulder from Deva path.

Naruto couldn't help but smile as the chakra rod pierced his shoulder and pinned him to a wall only for him to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Shadow Clone!" Deva path cursed.

"Rasengan" came the voice of Naruto from behind the other paths and jumping from a nearby building Naruto crushed the Nakara path beneath him.

Animal path who was rather close to Naruto but had no real form of Taijutsu jumped away to the remaining four paths before summoning a large Lobster who shot a jet stream of water at Naruto.

"Sage Art, Fuuton: Wind compression Barrier" Naruto yelled and a large invisible barrier formed sending the water jutsu out in different directions destroying large parts of the city.

Naruto dropped the barrier just in time to avoid a large claw coming down on him from the crustacean. Where he rolled to however was not so fortunate. A large chakra rod came shooting right for him but he managed to break it before it could pierce his shoulder. However he missed the second attack that came from behind. And the thin chakra rod extended out from his leg.

Below him hiding under some rubble was the Human path, and Naruto's distraction led to him being able to stab Naruto with one of there unusual blades.

Naruto snapped the blade off and before Preta, Animal or Deva paths could react slammed his fist into the face of the Human path crushing it from the power of Naruto's attack.

"Bansho Tennin" Deva path said hoping to take advantage of Naruto's injured leg. However Naruto had other plans and was able to toss a kunai to get away.

'_Damn this thing, I can feel Nagato's chakra inside of me. Wait I can use that to find his real body_' Naruto realized and began searching with his senjutsu. "There he is" Naruto said to himself as Fukusaku and Shima arrived to help Naruto remove the black metal rod from his leg.

Naruto had just removed the rod when the large lobster made itself known again crushing what was left of a nearby building with it's claw. "Damn it, where is boss toad and the others. Although it wont matter much seeing as I cant get anywhere near the one who controls gravity" Naruto whined.

"Sorry Naruto-chan, they are busy dealing with the other summons" Fukusaku said as they jumped away from the large crustacean after another swing of its claw.

"**I may have a solution Naruto**" Katsuyu spoke climbing out of his pocket for the first time since the fight started.

"Huh what? I have been looking for a weakness in that jutsu since the fight started" Naruto said disbelievingly.

"**I am in many places at once because I can divide myself, I heard Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sarutobi talking. The Gravity user needs at least five seconds to recharge his jutsu**" the slug said.

"That's not much time but it's at least something to work with. I need to get rid of the Animal path, if she is taken out the summons will be too, then I can worry about the other two" Naruto said before grabbing the claw just before it could crush Naruto and the two elder toads. Using all of his might Naruto whipped the large lobster around and sent it soaring into the air.

"You have surpassed Jiraiya sensei, that much is obvious. But you should give yourself up, your death will achieve peace" Deva path said as the three remaining paths casually walked into view from the side of a large pile of broken buildings.

"Peace, Jiraiya sensei told me your plan to create a weapon, that is not peace. You have been tormented by your own pain until you came to the point of view that massive destruction is peace. What is peaceful about this, look around you, nothing but death. If this is peace, then I don't want it" Naruto spat out.

"So it seems you now understand a little something about pain. The world is in a circle of hatred that spirals onward, I can end this, by letting the whole world know pain. If everybody feels the same loss and pain that I know, the world will be at peace" Deva path said.

"It will be peace forced upon them due to fear. That is not true peace" Naruto declared taking out several smoke bomb's from his pouch subtly.

"It does not matter how it's done. Loss breads hate, hate leads to war, wars create more loss. I will end all wars there will be no more loss after I am done" Pein said.

"Well you are going to fail" Naruto declared and he slammed the smoke bombs into the ground.

From inside the smoke there was a loud bell like screech and from the smoke the large disk of the Rasenshuriken flew.

Feeling the power behind the jutsu Preta path came forward to absorb the powerful jutsu. Then from another angle a second Rasenshuriken flew toward the three, realizing the danger Deva path used his gravity jutsu to stop the Rasenshuriken.

Then flying down from above the three paths looked up to see Naruto flying down clearly aiming for Deva path with rasengan in his left hand.

Naruto was just about to crush the momentarily defenseless Deva path when Preta finished absorbing the first Rasenshuriken and jumped in the way.

Preta path began to absorb the rasengan but he didn't notice the three pronged kunai in Naruto's other hand. Flinging the sealed kunai into the ground Naruto flashed away appearing behind Animal path his rasengan still formed he slammed it through the back of the summoners body sending her flying away.

Unsure of how long he had left Naruto went for another kunai but before he could reach was sent flying by Deva path with a Shinra Tensei.

Naruto flew uncontrollably away from where he was standing unable to reach one of his kunai due to the extra force Deva path put into the jutsu.

Naruto landed with several spikes protruding from various parts of his body and blood started to trickle out of his mouth. He had landed in some exposed scaffolding and it took most of his weakening strength to pull himself free and remove the large pieces of metal from his body.

Naruto lay trying to catch his breath, which was hard because he had a punctured lung, while Deva and Preta path's slowly approached. Naruto struggled to a stand while Deva path split off from Preta and drew his chakra rods.

Still dripping blood everywhere Naruto was just barely able to make out an object lying on the floor at Preta paths feat. His kunai, and it was still active. '_I need to keep going, I cant give up_' Naruto thought desperately as Deva path raised his hand to stab Naruto with his chakra rod.

He found himself hitting nothing but a chunk of cement however as Naruto disappeared in a flash only to re-materialize to the side a Preta path, who despite dodging the attack was blown away by Naruto's extended range while in sage mode.

Naruto collapsed onto a knee from his injuries after he defeated the second last body. '_Damn I need time to recover, and I should at least try to lead him away from the village as well_' Naruto thought as he coughed up some more blood from his lungs.

"You can no longer fight me, give up" Pein said flatly.

"I have a better idea, why don't you go fuck yourself. It's probably really easy with seven different bodies after all" Naruto said before spitting out more blood.

"So you figured out my secret, Konoha really has some amazing ninja after all" Deva path complimented.

"Heh, I guess so. Well what are you waiting for, I'm quite helpless" Naruto laughed out.

"This is true, you were a worthy opponent, Naruto Namikaze" Deva path said as he walked up to Naruto his chakra rod's ready to incapacitate the blond.

"Too slow" Naruto taunted before disappearing in a flash over landing back on the destroyed hokage tower at the end of the large trench of destruction they had been fighting in and around.

Pein didn't show any outward signs of frustration and was about to chase after Naruto when all three of the larger toad jumped trying to land a killing blow on Deva path but Pein was able to show off the strength of his jutsu and sent the three gargantuan toads careening out of the village like they were nothing.

"You want me. Come and get me" Naruto yelled from where he was standing and began to run as fast as he could in his injured state out of the village after using a kunai to flash up to the top of the hokage monument.

(With Kakashi and Asuma)

Asuma and Kakashi had been watching the fight from a safe distance along with most of the shinobi who had remained in the village rather than enter the underground tunnels with the civilians like most of the genin and chunin were ordered to. There were several people who disobeyed this order. Konohamaru for one along with the other rookies from Naruto's graduating class refused to leave when there friend was in such a dangerous fight. Shikamaru had wanted to help Naruto from the start but he had broken his leg just after Naruto had arrived in Pein's initial attack on the blond that destroyed a good portion of the village.

"We need to help him, he is in no way to continue this fight" Asuma said

"You're right, but we will have to be careful. Naruto is leading Pein into the forest so he will most definitely be setting up trap's" Kakashi said as he stood up feeling a lot better after a short rest.

"Come on let's go we will still have to find them" Asuma said before jumping off in the direction of the Hokage monument.

"I don't think that will be that hard" Kakashi admitted.

"Huh why not?" Asuma queried.

"See for yourself" Kakashi said pointing to an area behind the hokage monument where a huge dust cloud and trees were being ripped from the ground.

"I see what you mean" Asuma said before picking up the pace.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was running setting up traps as he went. '_I need to figure out a way that I can ambush him, it is the only hope I have, especially with all this blood that will lead him right to me_' Naruto thought in desperation as he set up another elemental seal trap.

Naruto knew his traps wouldn't work thanks to Pein's gravity defense but Naruto just hoped to slow down the Deva path long enough to come up with a plan.

Naruto had paused to catch his breath, running was rather difficult with a punctured lung and multiple stab wounds after all. Catching his breath turned out to be a bad idea because it was at that moment that Pein decided he was sick of playing hide and go seek with Naruto and completely obliterated the trees around him sending his seals flying.

Naruto went to grab a kunai from his pouch to escape but just before he could throw the kunai he was hit full on in the chest by an uprooted tree completely knocking the breath from the blond sending him into unconsciousness.

When he began to wake he was pinned against a tree at the side of a huge clearing by the same tree that had knocked him out.

The most ironic thing that came to Naruto's mind was for the first time in his life there were no log's around for a Kawarimi.

Standing in the center of the clearing slowly making his way over to Naruto was Pein. "You cant move. And can no longer fight me. This is over but just to be careful I am not going to approach you" Pein said drawing one of his chakra rods and lifting it above his head threw it towards Naruto like a spear.

Naruto knew it was all over now and was just about to close his eyes in acceptance when the air in front of the chakra rod rippled and it completely disappeared. At the far side of the clearing stood Kakashi and Asuma.

"There is no way I am letting you take him" Kakashi said but having just used his Mangekyo Sharingan all of his fatigue from his previous fight came back tenfold and he had to lean on Asuma for support.

"Reinforcements?" Pein said in mild shock.

Kakashi struggled back to his feet and got into a battle ready stance. "If you want Naruto then you will have to go through us. He is a comrade and a very good friend to me" the copy ninja said.

"I agree, Naruto saved my life so I couldn't live with myself if I just let you take him" Asuma added.

"So you still wish to die. Very well, I have no more use for either of you anyway" Pein said drawing another two black metal rods. "Bansho Tennin"

Kakashi and Asuma couldn't stop themselves and in a large empty clearing they had nothing to brace against to prevent them from being pulled toward Pein.

As the pair arrived Pein simply drove the sharp chakra receivers through the chest of both jonnin before throwing them to the side.

Naruto couldn't help it anymore and in an explosion of anger a large black dome formed around the blond as a demonic scream filled the air.

"Well this will be interesting, looks like he is forced to use the Kyuubi" Deva path said as he looked on at the black dome as a thin pillar of black smoke rose into the air.

**End Chapter!**

**I hope the fight was believable. **

**And sorry for another cliff hanger.**


	64. Inside the Broken Seal

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 64****: Inside the Broken Seal.**

The smoke slowly cleared from the sky leaving the black dome at the edge of the clearing. Once the smoke had completely cleared there was a huge shock wave that sent everything in the area rocketing away.

"So this is the power of the Kyuubi, it's responding to Naruto's rage at seeing two of his friends killed" Pein said flatly as the smoke began to clear.

There in the center sat Naruto a thick dark red almost black cloak covering him with four tails swaying ominously behind him as he released a primal roar that created another shock wave.

"Do you hate me? Your pain has made you strong. But you still don't know pain like I do" Deva path said as he eyed the Kyuubi possessed Naruto.

Naruto charged at lightening fast speed only to be knocked back by Pein's Shinra Tensei.

Rather than harm Naruto the powerful gravity jutsu just pushed Naruto's rage to new heights and very slowly another tail began to form. Amazingly his transformation did not stop there

as a sixth tail grew a skeleton of a fox began to form.

(Konoha)

The shock wave and pressure from the Kyuubi's awakening was felt all over the village. Among the ninja forces there was an ominous feeling of dread.

Tsunade had known what happened the moment Kakashi and Asuma where killed. "Damn it we do not need this now, and Tenzo is hours away from the village" Tsunade said deciding for the first time that she could drop her jutsu that was protecting the villagers with Katsuyu.

Elsewhere the Toad elders sat on top of Gamakichi's head as the looked out over where Naruto had just clearly transformed into his Bijuu state. "That power, do you think boss is going to be alright?" Gamakichi asked tentatively.

"That is a hard question to answer. Naruto-chan will be stronger and faster now so he may be able to defeat that last body, but we have no way of calming him down and Pein's real body is still out there. Then there is also the risk that Naruto-chan will not be able to stop the transformation and he will change completely into the Kyuubi" Fukusaku said.

(With Naruto)

Naruto now had six tail's swaying behind him and half of a fox skeleton formed. Pein was watching with narrowed eyes in interest before two large chakra hands shot forward.

Pein jumped back out of the way before pushing the hands away with another Shinra Tensei. Naruto's assault did not end there however as the large hand's crashed into the ground knocking up huge slabs of earth up into the air.

Naruto let out another shock wave of chakra with a roar that sent the large pieces of earth soaring straight toward Deva path.

Instead of using another jutsu Deva path simply broke the large boulders as they came with his enhanced strength. He was about to go on the offensive when the ground under him began to crack and the earth lifted to reveal that he was in the palm of a large clawed hand of chakra.

Naruto tried to crush Deva path with his hand but was just slightly to slow as the final remaining body jumped off of the high platform just in time to avoid the hand closing on him.

'_Impressive range of attack's, and since this new transformation he has yet to move, what is he waiting for?_' Pein thought as he jumped away from a swipe from a chakra hand.

Naruto went to move but then a green light came from the possessed blonds chest and it extended out wrapping Naruto preventing his movement.

Struggling against his confines Naruto moved his hand to his chest and wrapped his cloak covered hands around the necklace Tsunade had given him after there bet three years ago.

Proving just how in control the Kyuubi currently was Naruto crushed the Shodaimes necklace in his hand dispelling his confines.

Pein seeing he had an opening used his gravity manipulation to crush Naruto underneath a huge block of earth.

This proved to be of little deterrent to the out of control jinchuuriki. Naruto simply broke out of his earthly prison with a earth shattering roar.

'_That must have been a fuinjutsu, but he was able to break it with strength alone. Now what?_' Pein thought as Naruto just stared at Deva path as though he Naruto's next meal.

His internal question was answered seconds later however when Naruto lifted his head into the air and started to gather energy into a large black sphere. '_That could be dangerous_' Pein thought as Naruto tilted his head towards Deva path.

It almost looked like the Kyuubified Naruto smiled before he launched the massive death ball from his mouth. Everything in it's path was completely destroyed, turned into nothing but tiny particles in the air. Pein's eyes went wide as he realized he could not simply escape the deadly jutsu that was approaching him at tremendous speeds.

Acting quickly Deva path lay flat down on the ground and created a gravitational barrier to protect himself and as the jutsu hit the force of it caused the barrier to buckle but much to Deva path's relief not break.

The destruction from the Bijuudama was causing could be seen for miles around. All over Konoha everyone stopped to look in awe at the explosion that was ripping apart the surrounding forests and landscape.

(With Tsunade)

'_That power, this is not good_' "Katsuyu you need to tell everyone to be prepared to completely evacuate the village, should Naruto completely transform he could attack the village" Tsunade said to the slug who was sitting on her shoulder.

"**Right away Tsunade**" Katsuyu replied.

The message was passed right through what remained of the village. The shinobi who had been alive when the Kyuubi had attacked didn't need telling twice.

At the hospital where Sakura was working she stopped when she felt the immense power of the attack. '_What a horrible power, it feels so... so evil_' Sakura thought as she looked out of a window in the direction of Naruto's attack which tinted the sky red with the sheer size of the explosion.

"**Sakura, Tsunade has asked everyone to prepare to evacuate the village, if things get any worse she wants everyone to be able to leave as soon as possible**" Katsuyu said from the floor next to the pink haired girl.

(With Naruto)

When the explosion died down Deva path was at the edge of a thin stretch of land that extend as far as he could see behind him. A large trench had been dug out of the earth to either side and in front to where Naruto stood clearly unhappy that Deva path had survived his vicious attack.

When Naruto saw the pillar in the middle of the path of his jutsu that still contained Pein his anger shot to new heights and once again began gathering chakra for a Bijudama. However this time Naruto did not let in form, the first small amount of chakra that he collected he sent flying straight towards the final Path.

Pein saw this coming and jumped out of the way as the tiny Bijuu bomb exploded where he was standing destroying a surprisingly large section of the pillar that remained from where he had escaped the initial attack.

Naruto's new attack however was all about quantity and Pein did not have any time to rest as the sky before him filled with the rapid fire Bijuu bombs. He had no choice but to run backwards away from the destructive force Naruto was shooting in quick succession.

Deva path continued to dodge the attacks narrowly, but after awhile decided to set up another barrier to protect himself. The mini Bijuu bombs struck the barrier and were flung away.

Upon seeing his attack's harmlessly deflected Naruto stopped the jutsu and charged forward. Pein did not have enough time to end his jutsu so he left his barrier up.

Much to Pein's shock and horror Naruto started to break through his gravity barrier jutsu so he decided to change the force outward to try and push Naruto away.

This worked to a degree until three of Naruto's tail's shot into the ground to anchor him down allowing for the jinchuuriki state Naruto to begin to push through his jutsu.

'_Incredible to be able to fight against my Shinra Tensei. What power!_' Pein thought as added some more power to his jutsu momentarily pushing Naruto back before ending the jutsu and beginning to run.

Seeing his prey flee the area Naruto wasted little time giving chase. In this state Naruto was far faster than Pein, but Deva path would send a wave of compressed gravity at the jinchuuriki to slow him down allowing Pein to build up a healthy lead.

'_This should be enough_' Pein thought and turned around to face the onrushing jinchuuriki who had begun to grow a seventh tail "Chibaku Tensei" Deva path said and held his hands up in the sky creating a single point of immense gravity that began to pull the land around Naruto up into the air.

Naruto could not hold on and was being lifted up into the air uncontrollably. Slowly forming in the air around Konoha was a small moon that was still sucking up anything it came in contact with.

In Konoha everyone was looking on in awe of the moon that had formed floating above them.

(Mindscape)

Naruto arrived at the cage that held Kyuubi. The water that usually sat on the floor harmlessly was now boiling underneath Naruto's feet. The walls seemed to be collapsing around the blond as he aimlessly walked towards the gate that held the Kyuubi back.

"**Yes come to me and remove this seal**" Kyuubi said voice full of glee.

Naruto didn't respond he was almost in a trance like state as he made his way to the cage close enough to hold onto the bars.

As Naruto moved to grab the bars of the cage the water around the blonds feet began to spiral and turned into a pillar of water raising the blond up to the center of the cage where a thin piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it.

Naruto slowly raised his arm to rip the tag off the gate allowing Kyuubi to break free of him confines. A second before he touched the tag however he felt an arm wrap around his chest and pull him back.

"You don't want to do that son" a voice said pulling Naruto back from his trance like state.

"**Yondaime! Come here so I can rip you appart**" Kyuubi roared clearly unhappy at seeing the person who prevented Naruto from releasing him from his prison.

"Then I guess I better just stay back here then, right Naruto" the man said in a caring voice. Naruto turned his head to get a proper look at the man still not completely back to his senses.

Standing just to the side stood a man Naruto recognized well, apart from the shape of his face, Naruto's whisker marks, and the man being older they would have been a carbon copy for one another.

"Dad?" Naruto asked tentatively.

"Got it in one" the Yondaime said with a vibrant smile.

Naruto raced over to his father and wrapped him up in a hug. "Your a prick for sealing the Kyuubi inside me you know" Naruto said as several tears of joy fell from his eyes.

"Yeah I guess I am, I was expecting a much harsher reaction from you to tell the truth" Minato admitted.

"Well when Jiraiya sensei first told me you were my father, I was a bit angry and upset. But I understand why you did what you did. And when I think back on it, most of the good things that happened in my life were because the Kyuubi was sealed into me as well. Like Jiraiya sensei taking me on as his apprentice, or meeting Yugi-chan. I do have one question though, why did you have to use the Shiki Fuin. There were so man other seals that could have held the Kyuubi?" Naruto questioned.

"Ah well there were complications that night. A man attacked Konoha and summoned the Kyuubi to fight for him. You know this man as Tobi I believe, however judging from his range of skills and the fact he was able to manipulate the Kyuubi and still stay one move ahead of me at all times, I believe that this man is non other than Madara Uchiha" Minato said seriously.

"Your kidding right, he would be over one hundred year old by now, even if by some miracle he was still alive he would be in no condition to fight" Naruto said disbelievingly.

"Nether the less it just has to be him, only he could manipulate Kyuubi like that. I also believe that he is the true leader of the Akatsuki. I knew that if you were facing an opponent like him you would need a weapon, more specifically the Kyuubi. So I decided on that seal for you to have the best chance of mastering the Kyuubi's chakra.

"I see, but how could the leader not be Pein? I mean look at him, without the Hirashin I wouldn't have stood a chance against all six of those bodies, that Deva path repels all attacks you can't even get close to him, and there not even his main body. Nagato has all the powers that his path's have" Naruto said.

"That's true he is a tough opponent, but someone in pain can be manipulated. Even the strongest people can be controlled, for someone like Madara who has the ability to manipulate the Kyuubi is it really that hard to believe? All he would have to do is find him at his weakest and give him a purpose. I have little doubt that the Akatsuki is acting on Madara's orders" Minato said.

"Then Nagato is nothing but a pawn. He probably doesn't even know it, but still how am I supposed to beat him, his last path shouldn't be that difficult I take it Kyuubi will have healed me. But his actual body has all of the abilities of the paths as well as all forms of elemental transformation" Naruto sighed.

"You will find a way, I'm sure of it. I believe in you, and I always will, don't forget that. You have made me so proud, I always said if I ever had a son I would want him to be just like you, you have no idea how proud I am to have you as a son. I am running out of time here so I will repair your seal one last time and then I can go on. Oh and by the way, you have picked a lovely girl to share your life with" Minato said with a kind fatherly smile as he repaired the broken seal on Naruto's stomach and faded before Naruto cold respond.

"I'm proud to be your son" Naruto said unsure if his father actually heard him or not. Once he wiped the tears from his eyes he felt himself begin to return to reality.

(Real World)

The fully formed head of the fox burst out from the side of the small moon as its tails began tearing the compressed earth apart. Large chunks fell from the floating sphere and the almost fully formed Kyuubi sent a stream of fire setting the falling rocks alight as they fell.

'_Amazing, to think the Kyuubi is strong enough to escape my Chibaku Tensei_' Pein thought as he was forced to drop his jutsu.

Before the broken moon began to fall from earth there was a huge puff of smoke. And when it cleared Naruto stood there re-entering sage mode as he gazed down at Deva path.

'_He repressed the power of the Kyuubi, and by himself as well. He is tough_' Pein thought while Naruto realizing where he was jumped from large falling chunks of earth to land before Deva path.

"To think you would go so far as to use Chibaku Tensei, it is pointless to fight your path's I want to talk to you in person Nagato" Naruto said.

"How do you know such thing's? Although it doesn't really matter, you should just allow yourself be taken your death will help achieve peace" Deva path spoke.

Naruto didn't reply and just readied himself to strike, a three pronged kunai in each hand. '_So five seconds hey, that's fine I can make it_' Naruto thought as launched one of his kunai at Deva path before taking off to the side.

Knowing he couldn't let the kunai land near him Pein repelled it with a Shinra Tensei he did not however anticipate for a second kunai to arrive just as his jutsu died out.

Pein jumped back as far as he could a millisecond before Naruto arrived and was just able to block the kick that was sent towards his head. He could not however prevent himself from being thrown away by the power of the kick.

This worked in Pein's favor however as it was able to buy him enough time for his gravity jutsu to recharge. Meaning he was able to throw Naruto away preventing his followup attack from connecting.

'_Kami Damn it, I cant catch him out this way, I need to catch him by surprise but he is too aware of my kunai. I could try hiding some seal's but I still need almost a minute to activate them at will. But I guess that is still my best option at the moment_' Naruto mused while Deva path waited for his five second window to shut.

The five seconds were up and Deva path drew a chakra rod and charged forward. Naruto deciding that if his plan was going to work, he would need some time to both hide his seals, and focus on them in order to activate. Naruto jumped away from Pein before he could arrive and began to subtly hide his kunai around a large rocky area before filling the area with clones.

"Ok you know what to do, just one minute once he arrives, keep him busy so I can activate the seals" the real Naruto told his clones while he had a chance.

"Sure thing Boss!" the others chorused.

Deva path arrived in the clearing and was confronted by the mass gathering of Naruto's. "An interesting use of shadow clones" Deva path said as the Naruto's loosely surrounded him.

Naruto's clones hesitated, if they attacked to soon there was a chance they wouldn't make the minute the real Naruto needed but if they waited to long Pein might figure out it was a trap.

A large group of the Naruto's rushed forward to attack, Pein guessing this was a diversion did not use his gravity jutsu and was able to dispel most of them as they were considerably weakened thanks to the sheer amount of times Naruto had to split his chakra to create so many.

"You think you can defeat me with clones" Deva path said in a monotone.

"No but it's worth a shot" Naruto replied jokingly.

'_Just a few more seconds_' Naruto thought from where he was hiding in the group of clones.

The remaining clones charged toward Pein who dispatched the first few with ease before being overwhelmed.

Realizing he needed to act Pein repelled the onrushing horde of Naruto's with a Shinra Tensei. As it struck the blonds they were rocketed back away from Pein and disappeared in hundreds of puffs of smoke leaving the last Naruto who was right at the back of the group standing there with a rasengan in hand.

"You think you can get to me in time? Your little trick with your kunai wont work, I have seen it to many times" Deva path said.

"Well now its time to see a variation" Naruto said with a small smile before disappearing.

Peins eyes went wide as Naruto reappeared only an inch from Deva path and slammed the Rasengan into his stomach.

The final path flew back from the force of the jutsu and crashed into a nearby cliff surface before collapsing onto the ground.

"Well now to find the real one again, but I don't get it, why wouldn't he join the fight after I had already taken out most of his path's" Naruto said to himself as he knelt down and removed some of the chakra receivers Pein had in the path's body's, he wanted to be sure this one was gone.

'_Now just need to check to see if he hasn't moved yet, I also should recharge the rest of my senjutsu seals_' Naruto thought as he stabbed himself with one of Pein's chakra receivers and located where Nagato was hiding.

"There you are, well I don't want to waist any time sitting around here" Naruto said before jumping off towards a high mountain that shadowed Konoha.

"**Where are you going**" Katsuyu asked curiously when Naruto didn't head back towards the village.

"I need to go confront the real Nagato" Naruto explained.

"**Surely you have done enough, let Tsunade and the village handle him**" Katsuyu suggested.

"No there are some things I need to talk to talk to him about. I need to do this alone" Naruto said as he jumped from tree to tree.

"**Very well, I will inform the village of your victory over the final path**" Katsuyu said in acceptance.

(Konoha)

"**Naruto has defeated the last of Pein's body's, and is going to confront the real Pein right now**" Katsuyu informed Tsunade.

"I see, we have sent people out to look for where the real Pein is hiding are you telling me Naruto already knows where he is?" Tsunade asked.

"**Yes, Naruto seems quite positive he knows where Pein is, but is insisting on going alone**" Katsuyu replied.

"That is madness, there is no telling what he is going to find, he could be handing himself right over to the Akatsuki" Tsunade said angrily.

"**He knows this but he said there are things he needs to talk to Pein about alone**" Katsuyu replied.

"What could he need to talk about, the man has destroyed more than three quarters of the village, he is not someone you can just talk things out with" Tsunade said.

"**Regardless of what Naruto has planed he wants to go alone**" Katsuyu said.

News of Naruto's victory over Pein and the fact he was able to repress the Kyuubi's chakra seemingly without help began to spread through the village and even into the underground evacuation tunnels.

Small cheers of celebration rang out but were short lived once Katsuyu informed the groups that the danger had not passed and Naruto was only now going to meet up with the real Pein.

"We cant just sit here anymore, we have to go help him" Kiba said once news of Naruto's achievement and current predicament made it's way to the members of the Konoha 11 that had been watching Naruto's fight with Pein from afar.

"I agree, we cannot let Naruto take on someone, who would do something so unyouthful as destroying most of Konoha, alone. I say we help him" came the voice of Gai followed by an approving yell about his sensei's flames of youth from Lee as team Gai made it's way over to them.

"This looked like it was one hell of a fight, Naruto has once again proven he can do anything if you try hard enough. I am most upset that I could not have been here to help in the defense of Konoha" Neji said.

Team Gai were returning from Suna when they ran into Gamabunta who informed them of the invasion of the village.

"I know you want to help Naruto, I do to. But troublesome though it may be he asked to do this alone, so I say we let him. If anyone can pull this off its naruto" Shikamaru said.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was currently sitting in a tree Meditating to charge his senjutsu seals. Once they were done he continued to gather senjutsu until he was in Sage Mode without using a seal. '_Alright I'm ready, it's time I meet Nagato for real_' thought Naruto.


	65. The Origins of Pein

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 6****5: The Origins of Pein**

Naruto arrived at a huge tree and stopped to make sure he was in the right place. '_It's here he must be inside this tree_' Naruto thought as we placed a hand on the tree and felt it buckle slightly. '_It's made of paper, this must be the work of Konan. Jiraiya sensei told me she uses origami jutsu_'

Naruto pulled his hand through the tree and ripped apart an opening. Stepping inside Naruto came to a halt, sitting in a large machine with chakra rods sticking out of his back and looking like he had wasted away was a man with red hair and Rinnegan eyes.

"Nagato?" Naruto asked his anger at the man momentarily ebbed away at seeing one of the most powerful people ever to live looking like he was on his death bed.

"So you have arrived" Nagato said slowly raising his head to look at Naruto properly.

Konan who was standing to the side of Nagato moved in between the two Uzumaki "You will not get anywhere near him" she said shielding Nagato from any possible attack from Naruto.

"Konan enough, move out of the way, there is no need for you to get involved" Nagato said calmly.

'_Interesting, he obviously still cares about some things_' Naruto thought as Konan moved off to the side.

Naruto slowly walked into the tree that Konan had created. Nagato saw Naruto's guard was down just slightly and sent a chakra rod soaring from his machine and impaling Naruto.

The blond didn't move however as he saw the sharp metal approaching him, he knew he could avoid it but still allowed the rod to hit him in a non vital area.

Naruto could feel Nagato's chakra inside of him trying to influence him but he knew how to cancel the effect out. Naruto channeled a small amount of Kyuubi's chakra into his system.

Nagato obviously felt the surge of demonic chakra as he was forced to remove his chakra rod. '_He let himself be hit, why?_' the red haired Uzumaki thought as he narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"I came here because I wanted to meet you, when I was training with Jiraiya sensei he always spoke so fondly of you. Then I found out you were the leader of the Akatsuki and almost killed Jiraiya sensei. I wanted to know how someone who was trained by my own teacher could have turned out like you, you say that you're doing this all for peace, your peace is nothing but an illusion" Naruto said his eyes that were glaring at Nagato were a mixture between the slit like pupils of the Kyuubi and the Bar like Sage Mode eyes.

"You want to know about my pain? Why? That would not accomplish anything. And what do you know of peace, can you honestly tell me you know of another way to bring ever lasting peace?" Nagato said.

"Off the top of my head, no. But our sensei believes that there will be a time where people would truly be able understand one another and that would bring peace to the world. I may not have all the answers yet but as Jiraiya sensei's pupil I believe in him and his dream of a real peace" Naruto said.

"Childish dream's of our foolish sensei, do you really think that would work?" Nagato asked.

"I don't know, but I refuse to give up, Answers to life's important questions are not supposed to come easy, just because your way seems the easiest does not make it the right one. I came here to confront you, but also I wanted to see what I would do standing in front of you" Naruto said.

"And what have you found?" Nagato queried.

"I hate you, you have caused so much pain I want to kill you so badly it almost hurts. But I also piety you. there has obviously been things that you have seen that turned you the way you are today" Naruto said still glaring at Nagato.

"I see" Nagato replied.

"Yes I want to kill you... But I will not do it, you said yourself, there is a circle of hatred in this world. I plan on ending it. And I am going to start with you, you have been consumed by your pain and sorrow until this is what you have become I understand that" Naruto said his face calming slightly before continuing.

"You claim to understand my pain, that is not possible. Nobody can understand the pain that I have felt" Nagato said disbelievingly. His eyes had widened at Naruto's proclamation that he would not kill Nagato, no matter how much he wanted to.

"That's not true, there are at least three people who have felt the exact same pain, sorrow and helplessness that you have felt. But before I tell you more, I would like to hear your story. I want to know how you turned out this way" Naruto said.

"You want to hear about my pain? Very well. I will tell you" Nagato said. His observations of the boy told him that he was not lying and he truly believed he knew his pain, he was also sure the boy had some information that the blond had not shared yet.

"Thank you" Naruto said, his eyes returning to there Azure blue as his Sage Mode faded and he had long ago stopped channeling Kyuubi's chakra.

"Nagato, this is a waste of time, lets just finish him now" Konan said.

"No it can wait Konan, I want to here what he has to say. Besides, it will not be easy to take him down. I cannot move freely as you know and he can move where ever he wishes in under a second, with the Hirashin. He was able to defeat all six of my bodies and make it here all by himself" Nagato said calmly.

"Very well, if you think that this is important, then I guess I can wait" Konan said.

"There are two incidences that fuel my pain" Nagato said beginning his story, but before he could continue Naruto cut him off.

"The first awakened your Rinnegan and the second led to the creation of the six path's" Naruto said knowingly.

Both Konan and Nagato's eye's went as wide as saucers at Naruto's knowledge. "Yes, but it is amazing that you could know that" Nagato said in disbelief.

"I will tell you how I know once you finish with your story" Naruto informed the pair.

"Very well I will begin with my first great pain, the loss of my parents. It happened when Ame got dragged into the war between the great shinobi nations. My family lived in a small village well outside of Ame but one day a group of Konoha shinobi broke into the house looking for something to eat. My parents and I were hiding, as far as I know the ninja from Konoha did not know we were there. After awhile my parents suggested we make a run for it. On the way out I accidentally bumped a small table and knocked over a bowl which shattered on the floor alerting the ninja to our presence, father tried to buy my mother and myself some time to escape and charged. This however just made the ninja think it was the enemy attacking. They killed both of my parents before my eyes. I vaguely remember the Konoha shinobi repenting what they had done once they realized my family were nothing but civilians. Then one of them came over and began to apologize but it was too late my sorrow was consuming me. The last thing I remember was a huge burst of a need to do something to no longer be helpless" Nagato said.

"And when you awoke the men who had killed your parents were dead and you had awoken the Rinnegan" Naruto said sadly, his hatred towards Nagato was slowly fading, he had experienced a similar feeling and pain when he thought there was nothing that could be done to save Jiraiya, and he would not wish that feeling onto anyone.

"Yes. Both my mother and father were killed in that war that your village, Konoha, started. I never let go of the pain I felt then, I carry it with me even now. That pain manifested into hatred, and gave rise to my power" Nagato said.

"It was not your hatred that gave you power. It was the sorrow and loss of someone you loved so dearly you would do anything to get them back. A power that the Rinnegan has I believe. It was your love for your family and the need to protect and save them when you were completely helpless that gave you your power." Naruto said exhibiting more of his knowledge of the Rinnegan.

"Yet again you demonstrate more knowledge than anyone else ever has on my abilities, but this is the first time anyone has suggested it was a need to protect that activated my Rinnegan" Nagato said, subtly contemplating Naruto's words.

"I promise I will tell you everything I know but first please continue your story" Naruto said.

"Very well. After I buried my parents I was forced to leave home, there was no food there anymore. I continued to travel, begging for food, until I had completely given up. That was when Konan found me and took me to where she lived and I met the boy named Yahiko. They were also orphans of war, but they were strong and fought for their survival. And I became there friend. They taught me to survive by taking what we needed. As children with no families and no organizations to help us, we had no choice. However even faced with the darkness of reality Yahiko never gave up" Nagato said with a small smile remembering his old friend.

"Sounds like he was quite a good friend" Naruto said.

"He was. Anyway continuing on. Towards the end of the war we were walking on to a new town when an explosive tagged kunai landed in front of us, we were lucky and uninjured but there were more explosions going off, when we made it to the top of a cliff we overlooked a battle, the fight was between the old ruler or Ame, Hanzo the Salamander, and three ninja from Konoha. It was Jiraiya sensei and his two comrades. The three would later be known as the Sannin of Konoha. We fled the fight for safety and went and hid in a cave. That was when Yahiko told me about his dream. To stop the fighting he would become the ruler of the world if he needed to. And that was when Yahiko's dream became my dream also. Later that night Yahiko told us that if we really wanted to change Ame for the better we would need to become powerful, and that we would have to learn ninjutsu" Pein said.

"So you hunted down Jiraiya sensei" Naruto guessed.

"Indeed. We figured if they were able to take on Hanzo and live then they must have been amazing ninja. I was rather hesitant to go after them, after all they were Konoha shinobi and it had been Konoha who had killed my parents. But I agreed after seeing how strong Yahiko's conviction was. We packed bags of food that would last and set out in search of the three Konoha ninja who had survived a battle with Hanzo. But pursuing the sannin was quite a challenge. In order to follow ninja we would have to go through the war zone, as mere children. Ninja would never leave there tracks behind. Still Yahiko never gave up. One day we arrived in the center of a battle field, it was a mistake and we were almost killed, but luckily our gamble paid off. We found Konoha's sannin. We had finally found Jiraiya sensei" Naruto uncontrollably clenched his fist it this part in Nagato's story. He may have been trying to understand why Nagato turned out the way he did but was still having a hard time trying to forgive him for trying to kill Jiraiya and turning Konoha into mostly a large pile of rubble.

"Despite our good fortune of finding the sannin I still could not fully accept Konoha ninja. I'm sure you would understand why" Nagato said. Naruto simply gave a small sad nod.

"We followed the sannin as they were leaving a village and confronted them. Konan offered them one of her origami flowers. Thing's did not look good for us when Orochimaru decided that it would be better for us if we were dead. But Jiraiya sensei stopped him and offered to train us. I hated Konoha ninja, but Jiraiya sensei seemed different than the ones that killed my parents. The four of us started living together. But soon after a certain incident occurred" Nagato said.

"Incident?" Naruto queried.

"A lingering Iwa ninja attacked us and nearly killed Yahiko. That was when I struck out and killed that ninja instead. I did it without realizing it. It seemed I had a special power. That was when Jiraiya sensei first saw my eyes. And informed me that it was the Dojutsu known as the Rinnegan, the eyes of the Rikudou Sennin. After that Jiraiya sensei, who had been a little hesitant at training us, began to teach us ninjutsu. He said he was teaching us so we could protect ourselves. But I think in my case it was so I could control the power of my Rinnegan. However I was afraid of the power. Hate had caused me to go berserk. I was consumed with guilt for killing that man. But sensei pulled me from the depths of despair. He told me I did what I did to protect a friend. And that nobody could blame me for that. That was when I truly accepted sensei. He told me that when you are hurt you learn to hate. And when you hurt someone else you are resented. However if you can understand such pain it enables you to be kind to others. Knowing pain helps us to grow and to mature. And to come to there own answer for dealing with pain. Jiraiya sensei seemed to be asking himself the same question even before he left us. And he hadn't found an answer. Just like you haven't. Back then I was able to come up with an answer right away. I said 'I just want to protect Yahiko and Konan, no matter what pain I have to endure' Jiraiya sensei went on to tell me about his dream of a world without war. Three years past and I became stronger. However Jiraiya's words that day kept coming back to me sensei said that perhaps the answer rested within my Rinnegan as they were the eyes of the sage, the first person to bring about peace" Nagato said.

"Yes it's true he believed you were the child of destiny that would bring about a great change to the world. But after seeing what you have become he changed his mind" Naruto said.

"He said that he thought I was the reincarnation of the Rikudou Sennin and that I would be the one to bring peace. Sensei entrusted us with the quest for peace and then left us by ourselves" Nagato said.

"Yet rather than peace and stability you chose destruction, your family would be ashamed" Naruto said.

Nagato chose to ignore Naruto's statement and continue on with his story. "With Yahiko as our leader we created an organization and we quickly gained fame. People believed in our goal to build peace without the use of force. But the world was at war, Hanzo had heard about our organization and approached us. We couldn't be ignored anymore. He wanted to use us to negotiate peace with the three great nations who where currently at war. Konoha, Suna and Iwa. We agreed to cooperate with his proposal. But that was the beginning of our problems, we were nothing but naive children" Nagato said.

"Problems? What happened?" Naruto queried.

"Because of that Yahiko died. It was all a trap laid by Hanzo. He suspected we would try and steal his power over Ame from him. The next day after the meeting we went to the meeting place and Hanzo's troops and the Konoha Anbu were already there. Hanzo had schemed with a man named Danzo from Konoha. To help get rid of us and to usurp the seat of Hokage for himself" Nagato said a hint of sadness in his voice.

Naruto released a small blast of killing intent at this. "Danzo huh, that old bastard is always trying something, all he cares about is his own power" Naruto said before spitting on the floor in disgust.

Nagato and Konan gave Naruto a curious look, they did not suspect Naruto to react like that. "It appears that Danzo is no friend of yours either" Nagato said.

"You could say that. He runs his own branch of Anbu that work outside of the Hokage. He also has some pull with the village elders, a lot of the crimes that have been committed by Konoha have been because of that man. He only thinks of his own well being and always has his men try and follow me. He thinks I don't know about it but I can sense any life form and chakra signature" Naruto said.

"I see. Anyway when we arrived they took Konan hostage and ordered me to kill Yahiko. Konan told me to forget about her and escape with Yahiko. But Yahiko wouldn't allow it he asked me to kill him. I didn't know what to do but I picked up the kunai I was told to kill Yahiko with. Before I could even think Yahiko threw himself onto the kunai. That was when Pein was born. Typically Hanzo did not let us leave like he said he would. We were attacked by both Hanzo's troops and Konoha Anbu. I don't know how or why but an impulse came over me and I summoned a massive creature, The Demonic Outer Path, the Gedo Mezo" upon hearing the name Naruto's eyes went wide. It was the forbidden jutsu that had no information in all of the books Naruto had time to read while he was training to fight Pein.

"Is that how you ended up in that machine?" Naruto asked.

"Indeed. It was a terrifyingly powerful jutsu, with one touch of the jutsu it created it would remove the souls of anyone it came in contact with. But Hanzo managed to escape. Yahiko died and I took over as the leader of our organization. I thought I had grown up. But nothing had changed at all. Just like the time my parents had died. I realized the answer I had come up with to Jiraiya's question was nothing by crap, I owed Yahiko my life. He was my dream. He was an irreplaceable friend and brother who I would have gladly died for. Yahiko's death was my second pain" Nagato said.

"I see, so I guess I owe you some answers but first I have a story for you. Jiraiya's question was not a new one. In fact it is as old as the Rikudou Sennin. There were once two sons of a great man. He asked them both on his death bed how they would achieve peace. The elder brother believed peace could be achieved through strength of might, and military force. Much like yourself. The younger brother however disagreed and said true peace come not from conquest but understanding and kindness. There father after listening to how there sons answered the question named his younger son as his heir before he died as his path was the one he would have chosen. These two sons were names Uchiha and Senju. And there father was Ryuga Uzumaki, the Rikudou Sennin" Naruto said shocking everyone listening including Katsuyu who had been forgotten hiding inside Naruto's cloak.

"Uzumaki? You called me that back in Ame, I have no family how could you know something like that" Nagato asked in shock.

"It's simple really, the Rinnegan is our bloodline, only an Uzumaki can awaken the Rinnegan. As to how I know, well the answers are here" Naruto said taking out a scroll and unsealing the large book that became a Diary. Flipping to the first mention of the Rinnegan and the Rikudou Sennin he handed the book over to Konan who began to read her eyes widening with each line that she came to about the sage.

"This is unbelievable, here Nagato look" She said and she passed the book up to Nagato who lifted a hand out from one of his large gauntlets that kept him in place to accept the book.

"Where did you find this" Nagato stammered in disbelief.

"Uzu, where your mother was from. There is an active bloodline family tree jutsu in Uzu that traces our family right back before the Rikudou Sennin to when that book was first written. You are in fact the fourth wielder of the Rinnegan" Naruto informed him.

Nagato continued to read on flipping to the next page while Naruto continued his lecture. "These people understood your pain, but it was not hatred that made them strong, it was unimaginable sorrow and helplessness. The kind of sorrow you get from loosing someone you love right in front of your eyes while there is nothing you can do to stop it or save them. In fact I felt the start of the transformation myself but my body has a fail safe with a mind of its own. I suggest you read the parts on Meto Uzumaki, she was the first one to feel the same pain twice, just like you did, after that she created her own six paths, but rather them be her paths of pain as you called them, she called them her paths of sorrow" Naruto said.

"To think there have been others like myself" Nagato said.

"Yes there are, you had a family, the Uzumaki clan never wanted any violence, that is why they kept the Rinnegan a secret. They lived on a small island where they accepted almost anyone. They had peace. The Rinnegan is a mark of sadness inside our clan, and the people who wielded them were to be honored. You asked me how I would achieve peace earlier, the same question was asked to me by Jiraiya sensei just like he asked it to you all those years ago. I still don't have a proper answer, like Jiraiya sensei and Senju before him I believe in a time where people will be able to truly understand each other, without the need to conquer the world or make the people live in fear. It is not a question with an easy answer, if it was we would have peace already, or maybe it's because so many people have come up with your answer that we have so many wars. You may be right. Maybe true peace is impossible, I can understand where you are coming from. But Jiraiya sensei believes in me and in his quest for true peace. So his beliefs will be my own" Naruto said.

"I see so you will believe in Jiraiya sensei's fool of a dream. And what do you expect us to wait until you make this world a peaceful place? Impossible, there is no suck thing as true peace in this cursed world, its impossible" Nagato said.

"Then... I guess I will have to break that curse. If there is such a thing as peace I will seize it! I'll never give up" Naruto said loudly hoping Nagato would recognize them.

"That's... Those words" Nagato said once more.

"That's right, they came from this, Jiraiya's first book" Naruto pulled a small green book from inside his kunai pouch. "Jiraiya sensei was seriously trying to save the world with this novel. At the end of the book he wrote about a student of his who provided him with the inspiration to be a writer and to try his own way of bringing about peace. You were his inspiration, Nagato" Naruto said.

"I... I spoke those words to sensei, but there was more, I needed the power to believe in it... I lost that power ago. He left me a copy of that book. The hero who would never give up no matter what his name was... it was" Nagato tried to remember the hero's name but it was slipping his mind. Suddenly realization sunk in and he remembered. '_It was him, his name. Naruto!... You are the savior of this world, not me. You believe in peace and work towards it, all I have done is cut corners. Sensei once told me about a prophecy that one of his students would change the world, he believed in me and I failed him. But you, your different. You will save this world_' Nagato thought his eyes widening.

"His name is Naruto. My parents named me after the ninja in Jiraiya sensei's book my name is a precious keepsake from him I cannot give up, I refuse too. It would shame sensei's gift to me. I will be the one to establish peace and order, like the Ryuga Uzumaki before me" the blond said.

"How... how do you know, that you will not change no matter what pain you face or how great it is. Can you continue believing in yourself then?" Nagato asked.

"I have experienced pain too... as a child I was alone, I had no friends no family. I was even beaten sometimes by drunks, but mostly just ignored and hated. I was lonely and like you my pain was beginning to consume me, but I was saved. One man believed in me, and then I met jiriaya sensei and traveled and trained with him. And slowly people began to give me some attention and acknowledge me for things other than being the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. Then when you almost killed sensei my world collapsed around me and I felt the pain and sorrow you must have felt when your parents were killed. I hated you, I wanted to go back to Ame and turn the village into nothing more than a memory in revenge. But I couldn't do it, I was angry at you and revenge is never the option, innocent people would be hurt and that is not our sensei's way, its not my way. If I stop believing in myself because of some more pain. Then I will no longer be Naruto. I can't write novels the way sensei does and all of his are mostly smut now so the sequel will have to come via the life I live. No matter what pain I have to endure I will continue on my path. Because that's who Naruto is. And that is who I am" Naruto said confidently.

"If the hero changes, the story will be different... you and I are so much alike, we are sibling disciples from the Uzumaki clan. As students of the same master we should be able to understand one another, you remind me of how I once was, but I lost my power to believe in peace, I wasn't able to believe in Jiraiya. Nor could I believe in myself. However you walk towards a different future. I will believe in you, Naruto" Pein said before forming a hand seal. "Outer path: Samsara of Heavenly Rebirth"

"Nagato! Don't!" Konan shouted once she figured out what he was planing.

"Enough Konan I am making a new decision. A decision I had once given up on" Nagato said his voice filled with determination.

"What are you doing? the Samsara of heavenly life brings souls back to life, who are you reviving?" Naruto asked.

'_If he performs that jutsu now with his chakra levels so low he will die, is Nagato really prepared to sacrifice himself for this child? He managed to change Nagato this much how is that possible?_' Konan asked herself.

(Konoha)

In the center of the nearly completely destroyed village a large statue began to rise from the ground.

"What is that thing?" Tsunade asked and she began to grow scared at the sight o the statues Rinnegan eyes.

The statue began to spew hundreds of green beams all over the village that made Konoha glow.

Slowly the beams of light made there way to bodies of the diciest members of Konoha and slowly they started coming back to life.

(Myobokuzan)

"It is done" The elder toad sage said from where he sat with his crystal ball.

"It is? What happened?" Jiraiya asked with Yugito struggling not to throttle the old toad for not giving her regular updates on Naruto's condition and how he was doing in the fight.

"It is as I prophesied, but there are two children of destiny, them meeting was fated and once they came together there goals became one. But it seems that this is the end for the elder apprentice. He is giving his life to believe in the blond one oh what's his name again?" the elder sage said once aging showing his old age.

"So Naruto is safe?" Yugito demanded questioningly.

"Ah yes that is it, Naruto. Yes the boy is safe. And thanks to his words he has brought the villagers back to life" the sage said getting a sigh of relief from both Yugito and Jiraiya.

'_So Naruto saved Nagato from himself, I am so proud of you kid_' Jiraiya thought as a smile began to cross his face.

(With Naruto)

Naruto began to grow concerned when Nagato's blood red hair began to change to white. "He Nagato what are you doing? if you keep that up you're going to die" Naruto said.

"It's alright, think of it as a parting gift to you, you gave me the family I never knew and saved me from myself. This is the least that I can do for you. I am bringing everyone back to life that was killed today by me or by Konan" Nagato said.

"You can't it will kill you" Naruto said urgently.

"That is alright, there is no place in the peaceful world you and sensei dream of for me. I lost my right to live there, you will bring peace to this world Naruto... I believe in you" Nagato said as his hair finished changing to pure white.

"You still wanted peace, your way of acquiring it may have been misguided but you genuinely believed in creating a peaceful world, you deserve peace more than anyone" Naruto said.

"It's too late for me, but I can die happy knowing Yahiko's and my own dreams are alive within you" Nagato said with a smile.

(Konoha)

People all over the village were waking up, in the hospital the body bags that had been filled were being torn open and people were flying out of the morgue.

"Impossible, what is happening?" Sakura asked as more and more people she had checked herself had awoken from death.

"**It is because of Naruto. Pein is returning everyone that was killed in the village back to life, he has chosen to believe in Naruto**" Katsuyu said.

That was the message Katsuyu was relaying all across the village.

"So Naruto won? Alright, he did it" Kiba yelled when he heard the news"

"**Actually they didn't fight, they just talked but somehow Naruto was able to convince Pein of the error of his ways and to repent Pein is returning the lives that he stole**" Katsuyu informed the group.

"Yosh! Naruto's flame's of youth just keep burning brighter and brighter" Lee said in his typical over enthusiastic manner.

"You're right Lee, we will have to begin to train even harder is we want to keep up with him" Gai said causing Neji and Tenten to pale slightly at the thought of how bad it was going to be to train with Lee and Gai for the next couple of weeks at least.

Tsunade was checking on all of the people who had begun to be brought back to life. '_There, completely healthy, I don't know what you did kid but you have saved the village_' she thought as she looked around to see more and more people waking up.

Kakashi and Asuma awoke at the same time and sat up. They immediately went to check on there wounds but there were non. "What the hell is going on here? I was certainly dead, I talked to my father" Kakashi said completely in shock.

"I remember being stabbed then nothing, I don't get it what's going on?" Asuma asked nobody in particular.

Luckily for them a Katsuyu clone stayed close by and informed them on the outcome of Naruto's battle with Pein. "He did it huh, well if anyone could it would have been him" Kakashi said proudly.

"Come on let's go back to the village" Asuma suggested.

"No you go, I think I will go escort Naruto back home safely, in case he is tired" Kakashi replied.

Outside the village Zetsu sat watching the events before him. "_**Oh Madara is not going to like this**_" the black half said.

"_We need to go inform him at once_" the white half replied before they sunk back into the tree they were standing on.

**End Chapter! **

**Pein Arc basically done, time for an original Arc before the five Kage summit, I have a vague idea of what I want to do but I may need a couple of days to figure it out so update after next chapter may not be right away like others have been, sorry. **

**Anyway hope you like it. I will be add a little bit more of Nagato's reaction to being an Uzumaki next chapter. Hope you don't think I made Naruto forgive Nagato too easily, I mean he was able to forgive him in the cannon and he had killed Jiraiya. This time he had a small idea of some of the things Nagato would have had to of been through in his life prior to meeting him, and Jiraiya was still alive. **


	66. The Hero of Konoha

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 6****6: The Hero of Konoha **

Nagato's jutsu was nearing it end and Konan and Naruto could do nothing but watch. "Tell me something Naruto. Do you plan to revive our clan?" Nagato asked as a small amount of blood began to trickle from his nose.

"That was indeed my plan, I even have the money put away, for a clan house to be built" Naruto said.

"I see, I'm glad to know our family will have a chance to be rebuilt to it's former glory. The diary, you keep it secret of course?, but do you plan to write about me?" Nagato asked.

"Yes of course I keep it secret can you imagine what some people would do with that kind of information. As for writing about you. I think I will, you may have been misguided in your way of doing thing's but your goals were not. I think your story would be a good lesson for future generations to learn" Naruto said. All the hatred he had felt towards Nagato was leaving him, he was giving his life to repent for his sins.

"I think that would be a fine idea. I would not like future generations to make my mistakes. I am also glad that I can in some small way help the the world even after I am gone" Nagato sighed.

"I can save you, the same way we saved Jiraiya, I could feed you my senjutsu you don't have to die" Naruto said an idea finally coming to him.

"I appreciate the offer but no, I would rather this be my time, it's I need to go apologize to Yahiko for creating more war and changing his dream of a non violent resistance into what the Akatsuki has become" Nagato said with a smile of acceptance.

"But Nagato he can save you!" Konan cried.

"He already has, he opened my eyes and saved me from myself, the dreams of Yahiko and myself rest within Naruto now" Nagato declared.

Naruto didn't like the idea of just letting Nagato die so soon after he found the right path. But he would not go against his wishes, "I'm sorry Nagato, I hope you find the peace you are looking for in the next life. I promise you, I will be the one to establish peace and order, even for Ame. I don't cave if it takes me a hundred year's, it's a promise of a lifetime! And I never give up, and I never go back on my word. You may not know it but you have taught me a lot, you taught me about pain" Naruto declared.

"I know you will. You will be the savior of this world I know it. But War inflicts death, injury, and Pain, on both sides. The death of someone dear is hard to accept. We try to convince ourselves there is no way they could die. You don't know war yet. You may try to find meaning in death, but there is only pain. And unbearable hatred, senseless deaths... Eternal Hatred, and pain that dose not heal. That is what war is. Naruto, I tell you this because this is what you will be facing in time. Thank you for reminding me of who I once was. Perhaps we were fated to meet and for my story to end like this, or perhaps this is the work of a true Kami. Either way I am glad to have met you, my quest for peace ends here, I pass my work onto you. Remember that I believe in you" Nagato said with a smile as he ended his jutsu and the life began to fade from his eyes.

Konan didn't shed a tear as she removed the crippled body from his machine but sadness was still etched all over her face.

Naruto saw her slowly removing the chakra rods from Nagato's back. "Would you like some help?" Naruto asked he to was a little sad to see the man laying on the ground looking crippled and defeated when just over an hour ago Naruto had perceived him to be a near undefeatable foe.

"No I would like to do this myself, but once we are done here would you take me to where you defeated the last path" Konan said sadly.

"Of course I will, is that Yahiko?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, they are both precious to me and I wish to lay them to rest together" Konan said.

"I see, I think they would like that" Naruto said, he may not have known the three but just from Nagato's story he could tell that they were closer to a family than almost anyone.

"I know they would. Please when you write about Nagato, tell them he was a good man, he mad have gotten some things wrong in his life but he was still a good man" Konan almost begged of Naruto.

"I plan on it, but I still need to tell about what he has done. What are you going to do now? I would hate to think you would go back to the Akatsuki after this" Naruto questioned.

"No I am done with the Akatsuki, I was there for Nagato and Yahiko's dream. with them gone there is nothing else there for me, Nagato entrusted there dreams onto you, so I will believe in you also. I think I will return to Ame, I will have Ame willing to help if ever you ask for it. Also the secret of the Uzumaki clan is safe with me, I will not betray you or Nagato" she said as she finished removing the last of the chakra rods from Nagato's back and wrapped him up in her paper.

The paper wrapped Nagato lifted into the air and began to float next to Konan as Naruto led her back down the mountainside to where he left Deva path.

They walked in silence until they arrived to where Yahiko's body lay the evidence of the Rasengan still visible in the center of his chest. "Uh sorry about that, but kinda had to make sure he stayed down" Naruto said with a sheepish smile and scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright, you did what you had to, no more no less" Konan said calmly.

"I would ask you to make sure you keep Nagato's body safe but I already know that you will" Naruto said.

Konan turned to Naruto after finishing wrapping up Yahiko's body and created a bouquet of flowers out of paper. Walking over to Naruto she held them out for him to take. "These are for you, I pary that you will be the blossom of hope that never wilts. Send sensei my love, I cannot bare to face him yet after what we did" she said.

"He was never one to hold grudges, he still wanted to save Orochimaru after all. But I will pass on your message. I hope we meet again" Naruto said with a smile as he accepted the paper flowers.

"So do I Naruto. Good bye for now" Konan said and she disappeared along with the bodies of Nagato and Yahiko in a flutter of paper.

'_It's over, but it is sad to see them go. Nagato was the only family I had as far as I know. I guess I could always go look for other Uzumaki on the family tree, but I don't think Baa-chan will just let me run off to Uzu again quite so soon_' Naruto thought.

"Uh Naruto, there are groups in the village that are asking where you are and are getting ready to send out search party's" Katsuyu said.

"Tell them, I'm on my way home" Naruto said before giving one last glance to where Konan had disappeared from, before slowly beginning his trek back to Konoha.

(Konoha)

There was a huge gathering in the center of the village. Civilians, and all of the ninja who didn't stay behind to defend the village for what ever reason were flooding the village from the underground tunnels.

Katsuyu was telling the villagers about what had happened with Pein and how Naruto saved the village in various area's of the village.

"Naruto-chan did well didn't he Ma" Fukusaku said with a smile.

"Ya, he sure did Pa, but that doesn't mean I am going to believe he is the the destined child. That old toad is a looney" Shima croaked.

"Destined child or not. Naruto-chan has the ability to make the impossible, possible. If he is the destined child, then I would say the world is in safe hands" Fukusaku said proudly.

"You're right there Pa, but I think the boy would like to see his sensei and girlfriend when he arrives back in the village don't you?" Shima asked.

"Yeah I think that's a great idea. Kichi-chan the reverse summoning scroll, we need to summon Yugito-chan, and Jiraiya-chan here" Fukusaku ordered of the large orange toad that they were sitting on.

"Sure thing Oji-san" Gamakichi said and he spat out a large scroll like the one Jiraiya carried on his back.

Tsunade had been walking the village treating any minor injury that remained stopped when she saw the toads who were currently sitting alone happy to just be part of the background as the village already had begun the reconstruction and celebration preparation for when Naruto would return.

"You three shouldn't be back here alone, I'm sure the whole village would want to meet the sages who taught Naruto senjutsu and of course Naruto's personal summon" Tsunade said loudly enough for several small children who were currently riding ontop of one of the various Katsuyu clones to hear here.

Upon seeing the large orange toad the children abandoned there slug and rushed over to Gamakichi who paled as the children began to climb on his back.

Tsunade and the toad elders couldn't help but laugh at the poor young toads predicament. "That was a cruel move, Tsunade-chan" Fukusaku laughed out as he unrolled the reverse summoning scroll.

"Maybe, but it saved one of Katsuyu's clones from being a taxi service" Tsunade replied with a smile.

There was a large puff of smoke and two people appeared before them. "So, Naruto did it huh, I knew he would" Jiraiya said as the smoke began to clear.

"If you were so confident why did you ask the elder sage to send you to the battle every two minutes" Yugito said from beside him.

"That was just for insurance" Jiraiya protested.

"Yeah, yeah. What ever Jiraiya-sama. Besides you're not supposed to be fighting or even training for a couple of weeks yet, even with your Sage Mode recovery" Yugito replied.

"Oh what Tsunade-Hime doesn't know wont hurt her" Jiraiya said.

"No but I might hurt you" Tsunade said as the smoke finally cleared.

"Ah Tsunade-Hime, I was just saying how I would never begin training or fighting again until you said I could" Jiraiya said while sweating a little. He then turned to Yugito to ask a question that didn't really need answering. "I need to run don't I?"

"Oh yeah" she replied.

Jiraiya turned on the spot and took off with Tsunade yelling after him. "Jiriaya get back here! If you start training and get yourself hurt I will kill you" she screamed.

"Poor Jiraiya, his doomed if he stops running, but if he doesn't he is just going to get a bigger beating later on" Yugito sighed.

"**Uh Fukusaku-sama, Shima-sama. Naruto is on his way back to the village now, Kakashi Hatake has gone to retrieve him, they will be arriving from the north shortly**" Katsuyu informed the group.

They started to make there way out of the village to the northern gate where they expected Naruto to arrive from and they were not surprised to find the rest of the village making there way out to greet their returning hero. It was most unfortunate for Gamakichi who seemed to be attracting more and more small children after every bounce. '_Where do they keep coming from. I haven't stopped long enough for anyone else to get on, but there they are. What did I do to deserve this!_' Gamakichi cried internally.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was casually walking through the forest back towards Konoha, he had long ago let his Sage Mode drop. '_Guess we will have to start rebuilding the village after our fight, but at least everyone is still alive, who knows maybe I can get some people to forgive Nagato for what he did. Father said he was being controlled by the man in the mask, Madara. I didn't want to believe it, but it almost makes sense, that was why I was able to change him and remind him of who he was. But for that man to be Madara Uchiha, it just seems unbelievable, that said you would have to be someone special to be able to manipulate a person like Nagato_' Naruto mused.

"You know you shouldn't keep everyone waiting" came a voice from behind the blond.

Naruto whirled around to see Kakashi sitting in a tree behind him. The Copy Ninja jumped from the tree to land next to the blond before giving a quick wave. "Oh Kakashi sensei, I'm glad your alive" Naruto said happily.

"You know... So am I. But I think I have you to thank for that" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"No, Nagato saved you, I just helped him discover who he really was" Naruto admitted.

"Still, you deserve far more credit, you took on all six of those things at the same time, I couldn't even take out two. And I had help, you have really come a long way you know that" Kakashi said proudly.

"I guess I have. Huh" Naruto said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well lets go, I'm sure the whole village is already talking about your victory" Kakashi said as he began to walk with Naruto. However despite Kakashi's statement about urgency they stayed at around the same pace Naruto was already walking at.

(Underneath Konoha)

Danzo was sitting in a bunker far underneath the village. He had been there since the invasion started. '_Now is my chance, I will seize the position of Hokage and Konoha will be reborn in my image, we will be known as the undisputed strongest village, Hiruzen teachings of pacifism and his talk about the Will of Fire comes to an end today_' the old war hawk thought as his Root Anbu knelt before him.

"Danzo-sama the battle is over. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki won" a Root soldier said after landing in front of his leader.

"I see, what are the casualties we suffered?" Danzo asked. He wanted to know what he was working with when he confronted the elders and the Fire Daimyo.

"They were over a thousand" the Root member said.

"Were? What do you mean were?" Danzo asked.

"The Kyuubi jinchuuriki seems to have done something. Everyone who died within the village has been returned to life" the Anbu said.

'_This complicates things, if there are no death's then Tsunade may still have some pull, but I can always __remove that_' Danzo thought. "Tell me, what of the damages to the village?" he asked.

"Over three quarters are in ruin, the center of the village is unrecognizable, and there is a large area around where the Hokage tower once stood that is nothing but a hole in the ground" the subordinate reported.

'_Excelent, that is more than enough to have Tsunade thrown out as Hokage and have me instated_' "Take this message to the Fire Daimyo, I need to go speak with the other elders" Danzo said as he stood up from his seat and handed the reporting Root member an envelope, he then left the chamber flanked by four body guards.

(Unknown Location)

A small section of a large tentacle fell onto the ground shocking Madara and Kisame. "What the?" Kisame said in shock. They had only just started sealing the Hachibi that morning, there was no way they could be finished with only two people performing the sealing.

"It seems, the Hachibi pulled a fast one on Sasuke-kun" Madara said. His voice was calm but underneath the surface he was seething.

"Yeah looks like it, so what are we going to do now, you said you would kill them if they betrayed you, sounds like some fun to me, I'm sure Itachi wouldn't mind too much" Kisame said licking his lips hungrily.

"I will deal with them, this may actually work out in my favor, it will give me more time to bend Sasuke to my will" Madara said.

"Oh well. I was hoping to have some fun. So what are we going to do about the Hachibi then?" Kisame said inquisitorially.

"I want you to deal with the Hachibi. Pein should be finished in Konoha by now, so we will have to hold the Kyuubi until the others have been sealed" Madara said.

It was at that moment when the ground next to them morphed and Zetsu rose from the ground. "_**Madara**_, _we have a problem_. _**Pein is dead**_, _the Kyuubi jinchuuriki won_. _**Not only that he seems to have figured out his fathers Hirashin jutsu**_" Zetsu said.

"The Hirashin? You mean the jutsu that gave Minato Namikaze the title of The Yellow Flash?" Kisame asked.

"_Yes_, _**he was able to take out all six of Pein's bodies single handed**_. _But that is not the amazing thing_" Zetsu said clearly still in shock.

"If that's not what is amazing about the brat's victory then what is?" Kisame spat.

"_**He somehow managed to get Nagato to betray us**_, _he revived everyone who had died within the village during his attack_. _**Even at the cost of his own life**_" Zetsu declared.

Madara who had been silent up to this point decided to speak "This is a set back, I did not see the boy beating Pein" '_But for him to betray me like that, how did he do it, I had Nagato twisted into the depths of his darker emotions, he was so easy to control. I can't believe he would turn on me so easily_' Madara fumed inside while remaining calm on the outside.

"It seems we can no longer fight this battle in the shadow's, it's time to make preparations for the fourth great ninja world war" Madara declared as he disappeared in a ripple of time and space.

(With Naruto)

Naruto and Kakashi walked out of the forest and into the area he destroyed when he was transformed into his jinchuuriki state.

There waiting for him was what looked like the entire population of Konoha. "What tha?" Naruto stammered upon seeing the massive hoard of cheering well wishers.

"I told you they were all waiting for you" Kakashi said giving one of his patented eye smiles.

Naruto didn't have time to reply as he was nearly crushed by on rushing children of the village who wanted to ask Naruto questions about Pein.

At the back of the crowd slowly making there way forward were Jiraiya and Tsunade. Behind them Yugito was following.

"Well sensei would be proud to see the Will of Fire still burn's within this village" Jiraiya said as he looked around at all the happy faces.

"Yes, but I think because of Naruto it is stronger than ever. I have never seen anyone like him. Its like he is the embodiment of my grandfathers belief's" Tsunade said with a smile as they made there way to the front of the group.

There was still a large gap between Tsunade and where Naruto was nearly being crushed under a wave of over enthusiastic children, but he handled it with a smile that only Naruto could produce.

"He seems so peaceful and calm. You would expect he hadn't just had to fight someone as powerful as Pein" Tsunade said.

"Yeah but that's just who he is" Jiraiya said as they walked over to Naruto. "You did wonderfully kid" Jiraiya said before he clamped a hand onto Naruto's shoulder in a sign of affection.

"Thanks sensei, oh Konan sends her love, she gave me these but I think you should have them" Naruto said producing the bouquet of paper flowers Konan had given him.

"So you really changed them. When I was training the three of them they were always so happy, and peaceful, Nagato in particular hated to see people hurt. I'm so proud of you, for reminding them of who they once were" Jiraiya said.

"Thanks sensei, that means a lot coming from you" Naruto admitted with another smile.

Next Tsunade came over. "Well, looks like I have found my replacement ready made for when I get sick of this whole Hokage business" she said.

"I would love to take the job one day, but there is still far too much for me to do. Can't let myself get bogged down in the position just yet" Naruto joked.

"Heh, that would be right. No early retirement for me then" Tsunade sighed.

Next up Yugito walked over to Naruto, she didn't even say a word before she kissed him with as much passion as she could muster right in front of the entire village.

Typically this was met with a mixed reaction. There were woop's and cheers from most of the ninja, as well as some of Naruto's friends.

Looks of dismay and jealousy from large group's of the civilian women and kunoichi's. As well as, much to the dismay of Naruto some of the men.

Jiraiya as if a force of habit had taken out his notepad and pencil, which brought about a similarly predictable reaction from Tsunade who bonked him on the head.

"I'm glad you're safe, but next time. I am fighting too, I can't stand letting you fight a tough battle like that alone" Yugito whispered once they finally parted lips.

Once that was done it seemed like the whole village wanted to congratulate and thank Naruto individually. Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi even decided that they wanted an interview so they could sell a magazine about the blond. Naruto paled at the thought and respectfully declined, but he had the feeling that they would not let it drop so easily.

The party extend back into the village, despite more than three quarters of the buildings having been destroyed and rebuilding efforts having already begun, everyone was in a joyous mood, it was as if the rebuilding they were forced to do was nothing but setting up for a festival.

"I don't get it shouldn't people be sad? They lost there homes and places to work after all" Naruto queried.

"They are happy because you saved everyone, you should here some of the names they have been calling you already. The Hero of Konoha, the Miracle boy, the list goes on and on. Its rather Troublesome" said Shikamaru as he along with Naruto and the rest of there friends looked out over the broken village.

The rubble had been cleared out from a large area in the center of the village and large tents were put up in order to house the now homeless population that included Naruto and Yugito to live. 'Well I guess this would be a good of a time as any to build a clan house here in Konoha for the Uzumaki clan, I will talk to Tsunade Baa-chan in a few day's once the important stuff has been rebuilt' Naruto thought as a large group of people began to lead Naruto through the tents and giving the young couple there own private tent right next to Tsunade's. And most unfortunately for all three blonds Jiraiya was right next to them as well.

"Well we can hope he finds the fact that at the moment there are no hot springs in operation and everyone will need to wash off in the river until the water is back on distracting enough so that he leaves us alone" Tsunade sighed when she saw just how close her tent was to the old pervert's. '_I'm surprised he hasn't asked me for that date I owe him yet. But I suppose with everything that has been going on, it is understandable_' she thought.

The festive party attitude lasted well into the night, long after most people would normally be in bed, the villagers and shinobi alike sat around fires singing songs and drinking what ever alcohol they could find.

Naruto had turned in early, his exhaustion was starting to get to him just a bit. As he lay in bed he heard someone enter into the Hokage's tent.

"Hokage-sama, an emergency meeting has been called for tomorrow morning. In attendance will be yourself, Jiraiya-sama, the village elder's your chief consultant Shukaku Nara, Danzo and the Daimyo" the man said

"I see, were you told what the meeting is about or did your master keep you in the dark" Tsunade said a small hint of venom in her voice.

Naruto who was laying there knew immediately what she meant by 'Your Master'. '_Danzo, what is he scheeming this time_' Naruto thought as he slowly began drifting off to sleep.

**End Chapter!**

**Ok time for a original arc before I head on to the Kage Summit, I don't think it will be anything major, just give Naruto a chance to kick some ass for awhile before I move onto some of the more serious things.**


	67. Danzo's Plot, Naruto's Resolve

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 6****7: Danzo's Plot, Naruto's Resolve**

Madara and Zetsu were walking along a corridor that had been made to enter one of there hidden bases inside the Land of Fire. They had hoped to have been sealing the Hachibi right now but thanks to Kirabi's trickery he had escaped them. Then Pein was defeated by Naruto. All in all it was a bad week for the former Uchiha clan leader.

"I want you to go back and check on Konoha, if I am right Danzo will make his move and attempt to overthrow the Hokage. If he succeeds he could prove troublesome to our plan's but he will make Konoha far less trustworthy" Madara said.

"_**Do you think they would really remove Tsunade Senju from office?**_ _She is considered a princess there_" Zetsu replied.

"Do not underestimate Danzo's desire for power. He will see Pein's attack as the perfect time to install himself as hokage" Madara said confidently.

"I see, very well. I will return to Konoha immediately. But may I ask what you plan to do about Sasuke?, if he goes to Konoha he will almost certainly die" Zetsu said.

"I will deal with Sasuke. Any word from Kumo yet in response to the attempted capture of the Hachibi?" Madara asked.

"_**I have not heard anything, but I assume the Raikage will not let this go unnoticed**_, _this could force the other nations to act_" Zetsu replied.

"Hm in any case I am sure the Raikage will send word to Konoha. So stay there until word arrives, then report back here immediately" Madara ordered.

"_**Very well**_. _We will leave at once_" Zetsu said before sinking into the ground.

'_Now I need to go stop Sasuke before he get's himself killed and becomes useless to me, if it was just letting Sasuke annihilate the survivors of Konoha it would have been no problem. Defeating Naruto and Tsunade however is a completely different matter. Not to mention Pein's betrayal in reviving all the people he killed inside the village_' Madara thought as he exited the Akatsuki hideout and sat on a nearby boulder as the early morning sunshine began to flood the land of fire.

(Konoha)

Tsunade was awakened early in the morning by several Anbu outside her tent. "Hokage-sama your presence is required at the village elder's tent" a brave Anbu said as he approached the entrance to Tsunade's tent.

The poor messenger regretted approaching the tent soon after that as he was struck dead in the center of his mask with an empty sake bottle, that flew with precise accuracy from where Tsunade was slowly starting to awaken.

Nobody else was game enough to even try to hurry the hokage after that. Around fifteen minutes later however Tsunade exited the tent. "Where's Jiraiya, I thought he was going to be summoned to this meeting as well" Tsunade said grumpily.

"We have already sent Jiraiya-sama there, he was up all night drinking with Kakashi sempai" a purple haired Anbu with a katana on her back said.

"That does sound like him" Tsunade admitted before she began to walk towards the center of the village where most of the tents were located.

Tsunade walked until she came to the large tent where the elders were staying. "Oh Tsunade, now that you have arrived we have decided to hold the meeting elsewhere. In one of the buildings that have been left standing" Homura said.

"That way it will be easier to keep it private" Koharu said.

"What is this about anyway, the reconstruction is already underway, and we are preparing to send teams to our allies to inform them of our situation and ask for what ever assistance they can offer" Tsunade said.

"We will talk about that once we arrive" said Koharu.

"Come now, Jiraiya and Shukaku are already waiting for us along with Danzo and the other members of the meeting" Homura said.

Tsunade knew something was up. The elders seemed like they were in an internal struggle about something. She thought of questioning them about it but decided it could wait and just followed the elders out of there tent towards a small area of the village that had not been left unrecognizable by Pein's invasion.

They came to a large two story building that was often used as a recreational area for off duty shinobi. At the moment however the place was littered with Root Anbu and even several samurai. '_What are they doing here, they look like the Daimyo's personal guard... So that's what this is about huh, Danzo's trying to become Hokage. And he is using the destruction of the village to force through his point with the elders and the fire lord_' Tsunade thought as she entered the building and began heading up to the second level.

As the small group entered the room she found Danzo standing at one side flanked by two of his Root members while against the wall Jiraiya was not looking happy and Shukaku was looking studying the expressions on everyone's faces.

"Ah Tsunade-Hime a pleasure to see you again" The Daimyo said with a small smile.

"Likewise Daimyo-sama" Tsunade said deciding to remain formal.

"Now Danzo-san, why have you summoned us all here?" the Daimyo asked.

"I have called you here because of a vote of no confidence in Tsunade's rule as Hokage. She has let the village become weak to the point of its complete destruction. I suggest we appoint a new Hokage immediately as we need someone new to lead us" Danzo declared.

"You can't be serious. The shinobi loyally follow Tsunade, we cannot remove her from office" Shukaku said.

"I agree, it dose seem a bit extreme" Homura said.

"But Danzo is right, maybe we do need a new leader to return the strength to the village" Koharu said.

"But who could take over for one of the sannin. Jiraiya, what about you?" The Daimyo said.

"He can't take over, he is unable to even train for the next few weeks after his near death at the hands of Pein" Danzo said.

"Then if we must choose a new Hokage, then I nominate Kakashi Hatake" Sukaku said.

"I nominate Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Jiraiya added.

"The son of the Yondaime and the Pupil of Jiraiya much like his father before him and from what I here he is the hero of the village, not a bad choice but he is a bit young. Kakashi Hatake, son of the White Fang a war hero pupil of the Yondaime, who was pupil of Jiraiya, who was pupil of the Sandaime. I believe he would be an excellent choice" the Daimyo said.

"I disagree, with both choice's. They are both student's of Hiruzen's floored teaching's. They would be no different to having Tsunade in office. Pein, the man who turned our village into rubble was a student of Jiraiya. Hiruzen's teaching's have as good as destroyed this village" Danzo said.

"Then who would you recommend?" the Daimyo asked.

"I nominate myself, I can have this village back operating as an efficient shinobi village again and reaffirm our status as the strongest of the shinobi village's. With me in power I will make Konoha strong again" Danzo declared.

"You make a strong case for yourself, I am inclined to accept, the Rokudaime Hokage will be Danz-" but the Daimyo was cut off before he could finish.

"I oppose this appointment" came a voice from a window of to the side of the group who were huddled in a small corner of the room.

There sat Naruto lazily resting in the windowsill, looking as though he wasn't even interested in what was going on and was just enjoying the morning sunshine without a car in the world.

"How did you get in here? The Anbu outside were supposed to keep out all intruders" the Daimyo said angrily. He was however slightly impressed with the fact Naruto was able to slip inside this close to him without detection.

"Oh that, easy really. Danzo's root members are nothing but mindless zombies, created to be able to follow all orders without any questions, and to be able to kill without thought. But that doesn't make them good ninja" Naruto said not even bothering to look at the group as he continued to enjoy the sunshine.

"I see, and may I ask why you came here?" The Daimyo said.

"Oh that's an easy question to answer. I came to make sure Danzo never becomes Hokage" Naruto replied.

"And why is that?" Danzo said clearly angry now.

"Simple, your a power hungry old fool who will bring nothing to this village but a quest for complete dominance over everyone else. Besides you should be stripped of all power or even killed for conspiracy to overthrow the Sandaime Hokage during the Third Great Shinobi War" Naruto said lazily.

"What are you talking about boy, no such thing ever happened" Danzo spat back.

"Oh I can assure you it did. You conspired with Hanzou the Salamander. He needed your help to get rid of Yahiko the first leader of the Akatsuki because he thought they would usurp his rule over Ame. You agreed to help as long as in exchange he would help you become the next Hokage and remove Jiji from office by what ever means necessary. But your plan failed when most of the members of your newly formed Root were killed by Nagato. But not after he was forced to kill his best friend. That was how he became Pein, it was not the teaching's of Jiraiya sensei that were floored it was your undesirable lust for power" Naruto said finally looking at the man giving him a look full of disgust.

"You have no proof boy, even if what you said was true" Danzo replied with a smirk.

"That's true, so instead I will just say this. If you are elected Hokage, I will leave this village and not return until you are no longer in power. I will never follow your orders and will continue to work to have you removed. Tsunade Baa-chan is my leader and I will never follow you" Naruto said, his tone of voice showing just how deadly serious he was.

"Are you threatening to become a missing ninja of this village" Danzo said his rage still rising.

"I guess I am. Would you look at that... You're not as dumb as you look" Naruto joked.

Jiraiya was just sitting back with a wicked smirk on his face at this. He was enjoying the look of rage on Danzo's face more than anything. "Well then, I suppose you're out Danzo unless your willing to risk loosing three S ranked ninja from the village. Because if Naruto is leaving I sure as hell am not staying, I think you will agree, right Hime" Jiraiya said enjoying the feeling of being able to annoy the old war hawk.

"I completely agree, why would I want to stay in a village that thought I was no longer good enough only to be replaced by a cripple" Tsunade said a smirk forming on her face.

Suddenly Root members filled the room and surrounded Naruto. "You have been a problem to me for long enough boy, you should have been turned into my weapon when you were still a boy, but that bleeding heart Hiruzen wouldn't allow it. That ends now!" Danzo said as his rage exploded.

Naruto looked on in bemusement. 'What is he doing? Does he really think a bunch of lackeys and a cripple can defeat me?' Naruto thought, but then one of his senjutsu seals activated. "A genjutsu? What do you think you are doing old man, I guess you didn't read the section about me being immune to genjutsu's very carefully" Naruto said.

Danzo was cursing inside now. He had failed he was hoping he could use a genjutsu to control the Kyuubi but it looked like he was going to have to do this the old fashioned way.

"Danzo what are you doing" Both elders demanded. The Fire Daimyo was currently being shielded by his guards and was just watching the events as they played out before him.

"I will be Hokage of this village. And if I must I will kill this boy so I can take the Kyuubi for myself" Danzo spat as he began removing a gauntlet on his supposedly crippled arm.

While the old war hawk was busy several more root members entered the room and attacked Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shukaku.

Naruto who was still surrounded by Root Anbu simply stood watching and waiting for anyone to make there move while Danzo was still fiddling with his arm.

Deciding enough was enough, Naruto decided to make his move. "You know, the best thing about being me is that, I can be in so many places at the same time" Naruto said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"It was a shadow clone!" on Root member said loudly.

The other members readied themselves for a fight as if expecting Naruto to come out any second now and attack.

As if they had willed it a second later six kunai flew in from different windows and imbedded themselves into the walls and ceiling. There were several flashes of yellow and blue and when they stopped Naruto was standing in the center of the room, Rasengan in hand while all the root members collapsed onto the floor either dead or unconscious.

"You loose, Danzo. Nagato asked me to find peace for this world, I may not know where to start just yet, but I do know it can't exist while there are people like you who only care about there own power around" Naruto said.

Suddenly the gauntlet in Danzo's arm fell to the ground and he removed the bandages over his right eye. All over his arm and in his presumably useless eye socket were sharingan, close to thirty of them all looking around as if they had a mind of his own. The next thing Naruto and the others in the room noticed was that on his arm there was what looked like a face made out of wood.

"Mokuton, but that mean's you injected yourself with cells from the Shodaime. Your sickening, not only disrespecting the bodies of fallen Uchiha but also the bodies of our Hokage's" Naruto spat angrily.

"Both Senju and Uchiha DNA, he must be trying to control the Kyuubi. What ever you do, don't use the bijuu's chakra" Jiraiya informed the blond.

"I hadn't planed on it but thanks for the heads up sensei" Naruto said as he glared at the older man.

Tsunade was just in shock. Danzo had stolen cells from her grandfathers body to do this, then several things began to click into place. Orochimaru, you worked with that snake to do this didn't you. You got him the cells from the old Hokage's so he could summon them to help kill sensei. You also let him experiment on you so you could gain power. Then you helped him get his spy's into the village. Just like with Hanzou you conspired with our enemy's in an attempt to gain power, but you failed each time. And you know what you have failed now as well. But this time you will die for your crimes" Tsunade yelled as she analyzed everything Danzo had done.

"I did it, that's true. I needed to be Hokage so that the village would be strong, the will of fire is nothing but a foolish belief. To make this village powerful I needed to take over and create ninja in my image. With it we would have the power to take over the world and truly be the strongest village" Danzo said.

"Enough of this" Tsunade bellowed and she ran forward and punched Danzo in the face with all of her might as it completely busted the old war monger's face open as his skull splintered and shattered from the sheer force of her punch.

"Well that was easy" Naruto said with a laugh. But then stopped when Danzo's body began to fade and the elderly man reappeared behind him.

"What was that?" Naruto asked himself as he took out some kunai and jumped back from an attack from Danzo as he took a swipe at Naruto with the hidden blade inside his walking stick.

"I don't get it.. he was dead, that was no clone, how did he do that?" Tsunade said in disbelief.

Naruto however was to busy to reply to Tsunade and he busied himself with throwing another kunai towards Danzo, before slamming a Rasengan into his chest.

Yet again the body of Danzo disappeared only to return in a different location.

"Damn it, what the hell is this?" Naruto said angrily.

Rather than look victorious Danzo was incredibly worried. '_This cannot be happening, I wont stand a chance against three S ranked ninja and Shukaku I need to get out of here now before they figure out my jutsu_' he thought frantically.

Naruto readied another kunai to attack Danzo again who was now being held down by Shukaku's Shadow possession jutsu.

Deciding he didn't need to use the hirashin Naruto ran through some hand seals. "Fuuton: Uzumaki Cutting Whirlwind" Naruto yelled before using both hands to create a small tornado that cut everything in its path before it reached Danzo.

Once again Danzo survived. This time reappearing near the window. '_I cant take on three of them at the moment, and I already used Shisui's eye in convincing the Daimyo to support my appoint to Hokage_' Danzo seethed intenally as he glared at the blond jinchuuriki who ruined his plan.

"It's over Danzo, I don't know what jutsu you are using but I know you can't keep it up forever, and when it stops you will be dealt with" Tsunade said.

"I wont die here, you may have stopped me today but I will still be Hokage one day, by force if necessary" Danzo said before making his way to the windowsill.

"You're not going anywhere! I will not let you escape this place" Naruto said before cutting off Danzo's escape rout.

"You wont get out of my way... Fine then. Men attack Now!" Danzo said.

On queue fire jutsu were fired at Naruto from a new wave of root Anbu entering through the window's.

Naruto quickly avoided the flames by rolling out of the way. He then went about taking out the Root members as quickly as possible, this was not that difficult with the help of Tsunade and Shukaku. Jiraiya wanted to help but at the same time he did not want to face Tsunade's wrath if he tried to fight again before she said he was ready.

Unfortunately for the group Danzo used this distraction to escape the building and begin to flee from the village.

Naruto quickly gave chase but found himself surrounded by another large group of Root Anbu, there was also a huge number following Danzo out of the village. '_Damn it he is getting away, I need to stop him_' Naruto thought as he began to form a rasengan in his hand.

"Danzo-sama wishes you to die Kyuubi. This is the end for you" a Root member said emotionlessly.

"Oh I doubt that, but you guys can try. There is no harm in that" Naruto said as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a small ball slightly larger than a standard smoke pellet. "I really want to see how well this works. I never got a chance to use it against Nagato" Naruto said as he threw the small ball into the air.

Once the ball began it's decent it exploded in a puff of smoke and from where it once was Naruto's Hirashin sealed kunai fell to earth in different directions. The moment the first kunai hit the ground Naruto blurred out of existence flashing around killing as many people as he could while he could keep the seals activated.

The Root members where in disarray, despite there emotionless state and calm attitudes they could not help but sweat a little at the sight of there own death that was flashing around before it made its way over to them.

The seals finally faded and Naruto stood in the center of a pile of dead bodies. "Huh I made two more jumps than I ever had before, I guess its quicker to learn when in a battle" Naruto said before he looked around in remorse over the lives he had to take.

Naruto began to look for Danzo but realized he was probably long gone by now so he returned to the building where the others were waiting for him.

"He got away" Naruto said bitterly.

"It's alright the important thing is we exposed Danzo for the traitorous snake that he is. He can no longer become Hokage legitimately, still that does not mean the danger is over, we will set up a search party to look for him" Tsunade said.

"Quite the show, to think Danzo would have disrespected not only the fallen Uchiha clan but also your own grandfathers tomb Tsunade-Hime, you have my apologies" the Daimyo said his guards finally starting to relax around him.

"Yes, it was truly the height of treason, what Danzo did. But we still need to sort out who is to be Hokage" Koharu said.

"Are you serious? I thought we settled this. Tsunade Baa-chan is the Hokage. And until she decides she has had enough and appoints someone else herself she will remain the Hokage, I am sure most of the shinobi would agree" Naruto said.

"Hm perhaps I was wrong in thinking this boy was too young to be the leader of this village, he certainly has a way with making people see his point of view and getting them to stand behind him. But it seems the people want Tsunade-Hime to be there Hokage so she will remain in power" the Daimyo said with a smile.

"Well I for one am glad not be Hokage just yet" Naruto said with a small sigh of relief.

"I feel the same way, and I think it is sentiments that would be shared by Kakashi, if he was here" Jiraiya said with a laugh.

"Still what do we do about Danzo, we cant just send anybody after him, but at the same time the village is vulnerable at the moment so we cant send Naruto because the Akatsuki will still be after him, and sending Jiraiya is out because his injured and Kakashi is organizing all of the rebuilding work as the villages highest ranking Jonnin" Homura said.

"You're right, but I think we can let Danzo stew for awhile he will be figuring out he has nowhere to go and will now be a missing ninja and he certainly will not be welcomed anywhere else, I will send a letter to Gaara-dono, with the request for aid, to inform him about the situation with Danzo" Tsunade said.

"So are you telling me I am going to be forced to stay in the village until Jiraiya sensei or Kakshi sensei are available to accompany me?" Naruto asked clearly upset.

"Actually no. We need a fast runner to deliver the request for building supply's and aid from our allies. I can think of nobody better or faster to take the job" Tsunade said.

"So go to all of our allies and deliver letters, I was kinda hoping for a good mission, don't we have any A or S rank's that other people cant do because of the rebuilding efforts?" Naruto moaned.

"No, now you can take the mission or I will remember that you can make a small army of yourself and put you to work clearing rubble" Tsunade said.

Naruto paled at the prospect of spending the next few days doing nothing but clearing buildings so he quickly agreed to the mission.

"Uh Baa-chan I was wondering if during the rebuild I could get a clan house built for the Uzumaki Namikaze clan. I don't really have a design but I am sure sensei would have an idea, it's not like he is allowed to do anything physical until he heals" Naruto said.

Jiraiya knew why Naruto chose him to design it, he was the only person who knew about some of the specific things Naruto would need. A massive library for one. "Yeah I guess I could look into that for you kid" Jiraiya said.

"Cool thanks sensei. Baa-chan just tell me how much it will cost and you will get your money" Naruto said confidently.

After Naruto grabbed the many diplomatic aid request notes from Tsunade Naruto made his way out of the building. '_Well, it is a solo A ranked mission, guess I can't complain too much_' Naruto thought as he made his way home to say goodbye to Yugito.

**End Chapter!**

**Well that's Danzo, sort of dealt with, He will be back. Just trying to decide if I should kill him off before or after the five Kage summit.**

**Ill be going away for a few days so I might not be able to post over the weekend but I promise I will try to make sure that there will be at least one chapter up before Monday night.**


	68. A Simple Mission, Gone Wrong

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 6****8: A Simple Mission Gone Wrong**

Naruto left the village heading south west. '_May as well go to Wave first. I haven't seen Tazuna, Tsunami or Inari in year's, I wonder if they will recognize me_' Naruto thought as he jumped from tree to tree.

It didn't take Naruto long to reach the small island nation at all, something Naruto was pleasantly surprised about. 'This trip sure seemed to talk longer last time, although back then I was only twelve and we had to stop every couple of hours for Sakura to catch her breath.

Naruto was also shocked when he saw the bridge. It was not so much the bridge that shocked him, no he had seen it before and despite being a rather impressive bit of work. No the thing that shocked Naruto was the stone archway that rose above the entrance to the small nation that was engraved with the word's 'The Great Naruto Bridge'.

'_I can't believe they named the bridge after me_' Naruto thought as he began slowly walking across the bridge.

As Naruto made his way to the other side of the bridge, the fist thing he noticed was that there were several village guards and samurai waiting to greet him.

"Halt! State your name and purpose for coming here" a samurai ordered.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I'm here on a diplomatic mission from Konoha" Naruto said.

"Konoha? Oh thank kami, we have been hoping some aid would come" the samurai said.

"Huh what are you talking about? We were not given any word that the Land of Wave's was in trouble, in fact I came here to hire the builder Tazuna to help with the rebuilding of Konoha" Naruto said.

"So you're not here to help us deal with the missing ninja who have been terrorizing us then?" the samurai said his hope beginning to fade.

"Well it wasn't part of my mission description, but that said my mission was boring so I don't see why I cant stop by and help out here" Naruto said happily.

The Samurai seemed to burst with happiness at this. "Oh thank Kami, we have lost so many men already they are incredibly skilled. The Wave samurai have not been operating long only since Gato was killed, and the only training we get is Konoha sends a few chunin out every couple of months to work on our skills" he said as he started to lead Naruto into the village.

Naruto and the samurai walked until they came to a large hall that had obviously been built after the bridge, because Naruto had never seen it before.

"What is this place?" the blond asked as they made there way into the building.

"It's Samurai HQ for Wave, it was built two years ago as a symbol that we are a free country" the Samurai said.

"Oh ok that's kinda cool, so what are the problems you are having anyway?" Naruto asked deciding it would be appropriate to at least know what the job was.

"There have been a group of four or five missing ninja that have been raiding the village. They have killed anyone who has left the village carrying a letter requesting aid and they can somehow sense when we send a messenger bird" The samurai said.

"Sounds like they have a very skilled sensor, can you tell me anything else. Skill level or where they are from?" the blond asked.

"Unfortunately no. they have killed anyone who has gotten a good look at them, the only person who saw what they looked like was a boy who hid in a secret compartment in his house that there family built when Gato was in charge. He said they all wore white masks with different designs on them" the samurai said.

"That sounds like an Anbu Hunter ninja squad. There trained to take down skilled missing ninja for there villages, but it is rare for even one of them to go rouge let alone a complete squad they are payed very well in their villages because they have one of the hardest jobs there is for ninja" Naruto said.

'_Hm if its a fully skilled and trained hunter ninja squad they will not simply show them selves, more than likely they will try and attack while I'm week, they could no doubt sense that I was a ninja, and I am sure they will not want me sending word to Konoha, more than likely they will attack me when I leave, oh well to bad for them I am an excellent sensor ninja as well_' Naruto thought quickly putting together a plan to take care of the rogue ninja who were terrorizing the land of wave.

"So do you have any idea's on how we can defeat them, Ninja-san?" the samurai asked.

"Yeah, it's quite simple really, I will go out after I have finished my business here, tomorrow. They will find me and ambush me, and I kill them" Naruto said with a smile.

"Your plan, it um, well sucks" the samurai said with a look that told Naruto he thought the blond was completely insane.

"It's not that bad" Naruto protested.

"It's the wost plan I have heard of since the Yondaime Mizukage decided it would be a great idea to wipe out all of there Kekkei Genkai clan's" the samurai said flatly.

"It's not that bad" Naruto pouted.

"Your basically going to go out and say, 'Hey I'm a possible threat please kill me' then expect to live, how did you ever become a ninja" the samurai deadpanned.

"I'm a jonnin, not just a ninja, besides I'm no ordinary opponent, they might think they will be capturing me, but it will all just the bait for me to set my own trap, they wont know what hit them" Naruto said confidently.

"Let me guess your trap involves some sort of suicidal charge that normal people wouldn't even consider either a plan more like a blind charge?" the Samurai guessed.

"For the most part...Yes but I will still be able to take them out no problem's" Naruto declared confidently.

"Your a looney" the Samurai posed.

"Well, that's just not nice" Naruto moped.

"It's not supposed to be, I am making fun of your damn ridiculous plan to defeat an untold amount of highly trained ninja with nothing but the foolish notion that you can defeat them with a suicidal charge" the samurai said.

"Hey, I will have you know that there is no such thing as a stupid plan. Just a genius one that fails, just you wait, when I am done I will have more than just a bridge named after me" Naruto declared.

"Wait... You are the Naruto that they named the bridge after?" the samurai said in disbelief.

"Well I think so, I haven't met any other Naruto's... have you?" Naruto said scratching his head.

"Well no, I haven't. But you seem a bit young to be the hero of a nation, even if it is just a small one like Wave" the samurai said.

'_Hm guess he hasn't heard what they are calling me in Konoha, if he doesn't think I could be the person they named the bridge after I wonder how he would react if he knew I was fast becoming known as the 'Hero of Konoha'. Probably best if I didn't tell him, he would think that I had completely lost it if I did_' Naruto thought with a small smile.

"Well this has been fun, but I need to find Old man Tazuna, I take it he still lives just outside the village next to the sea?" Naruto said.

"Yes Tazuna and Tsunami still live out there, but chances are Tazuna will not be home, your best shot at getting him before he gets home would be asking Inari, he is out back with the new recruits" the samurai said.

Naruto followed the man out back to a large training area where there were several young teenagers were training with swords.

"Take a break recruits. Inari this Konoha shinobi is looking for your grandfather" the samurai said.

"Sure thing sempai, what does the ninja want with Oji-san though... Naruto-Niisan? Is that that you?" Inari said clearly happy to see Naruto.

"Yeah it me, glad to see you Inari. You're a samurai now I see" Naruto said clearly impressed.

"Well, I didn't have a chance to become a ninja, so samurai was the best I could do. I suppose it is alright for a small nation, I get to be part of the start of our own military" Inari said happily.

"Well congratulation's, in time I am sure you will have a strong force able to defend against people like the thugs who are targeting the nation at the moment" Naruto said.

"So you know about our troubles. I can't stand it, we only just have got rid of Gato, and now there are these ninja thugs that are taking everything from us again. Everyone who has tried to stand up to them has been killed" Inari said. It was clear from the young samurai's tone of voice that they were desperate.

"Hey don't worry about that, this country is just starting to stand up for itself. I am not going to let a couple of bullies push you guys around anymore. They wont stand a chance against me, it's a promise" Naruto declared confidently.

"Thanks Nii-san. I'm so glad your here, I know you will be able to take care of them. After all your the one who taught me never to give up and to believe in myself" Inari said with a smile.

"Heh well, I'm just glad I could help. That said I really need to see Tazuna. Konoha was almost destroyed a few days ago, so I was sent to request aid and experienced builders to help with the reconstruction. So that's where your grandfather comes in. but obviously we need to clear up the little problems here before that will be safe" Naruto said.

"No problems here then, Oji-san is working with some of the town militia, he is trying to set up a way to watch for the invading ninja" Inari said.

"Can you take me too him, then how about I give you some lessons on taijutsu, and maybe teach you what I can with kenjutsu, actually I could probably even give you some chakra conducting blade's I'm sure they will be useful to you in the future. But that might take some time, I will need to go through my Armory to find you a sword or swords in your style. And I cant do that until after I have seen how you fight" Naruto informed the younger teen.

"Sure I will take you to him, I bet he will be pleased that you,re here as well. Come on let's go" Inari said happily before he started heading off towards the center of town.

They found Tazuna in the center square. He was ordering several men around to various area of the city.

"Well look at you old man, for an old drunk you sure have gotten yourself together" Naruto said as he approached with Inari.

"Naruto, boy am I ever glad to see you, is Kakashi and the rest of your team here?" Tazuna asked.

"No I'm on my own, but I have heard about your problems and I will deal with them, don't worry about it at all old man" Naruto said.

"Are you sure you can, I mean they are really strong nobody really has been able to stand up against them" Tazuna said.

"Why does everyone keep thinking that I am not good enough to take these guys, I defeated a man who considered himself a god, I am a Sage of Myobokuzan, first thing tomorrow I am taking those guys out you'll see" Naruto said in exasperation.

"Yeah Naruto-Niisan is right, he can do it, I'm sure of it" Inari cheered.

"That's the spirit, now come on I will give you some training while I am here" Naruto said with a smile.

"Awesome, lets go. I want to show you what I can do" Inari said.

(Konoha)

Tsunade was filling out orders for buildings to be rebuilt and approving designs for the new buildings for the head departments of her ninja forces when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" she called putting down her pen and giving a sigh of relief that there was something else she could deal with for awhile.

The door opened and in walked Samui, Darui, and Karui. "Hokage-sama, we're here to deliver a message from A-sama. But I hope you don't mind me asking... What happened to Konoha?" Samui said as she walked into Tsunade's recently reconstructed office.

The new office was rather similar to her old one but had larger windows and was as of yet not decorated. Tenzo upon his return to the village remade the Hokage tower in an instant to give the village a head of government again. It was a shame for Tenzo that his Mokuton abilities made him the busiest and most important person in all of Konoha's rebuilding efforts. He had not had a propper rest since he returned from his mission.

"Ah team Samui, it's good to see you all again. To answer your question, Konoha was attacked, by the leader of the Akatsuki. One man practically destroyed the entire village by himself" Tsunade said leaning her elbows on the desk.

"One man destroyed one of the biggest shinobi villages by himself? Wait! What happened to Naruto and Yugito-chan! The Akatsuki didn't get them did they?" Samui asked frantically.

"No they are both fine, Naruto defeated the Akatsuki leader Pein, saving the village in the process. The villagers and even some shinobi are calling him the Hero of Konoha now. If you're looking for them after you leave here, then you will find Yugito is currently with Jiraiya working on designs for Naruto's new house and making sure the old pervert doesn't get up to anything that he shouldn't be doing. Naruto is out of the village on a diplomatic mission to some of our allied nations to ask for some aid" Tsunade informed the group.

"Wow Naruto is really strong huh. What if he just keeps getting stronger and stronger and eventually he becomes so strong that he invents a jutsu so powerful it destroys most of the life on the plannet. and then he will be the only person still alive, wandering the world all alone until he finds a small group of survivors that don't know what he did. So they invite him to join them, eventually becoming there leader and has to rebuild the world from scratch in his image" Darui said. (A/N this actually doesn't sound like a bad idea for a fanfic, I already have a basic idea for a new fic I plan to do once I have caught up to the cannon with this one as a side project. But maybe later I might come back to it, or anyone else who agrees feel free to take it up for themselves)

"This isn't the time for your stupid daydreaming, we need to deliver our message about Bee sensei" Karui said.

The mention of Kirabi got Tsunade's attention immediately. "What has happened to the Hachibi jinchuuriki?" Tsunade said, quickly fearing the worst.

"Our sensei Killer Bee, was captured by a group of four people, they each wore black cloaks with red clouds that resembled the Akatsuki, and finally we have identified one of the members of the group that attacked him... Sasuke Uchiha" Samui said, handing over a complete incident report and description's of the team that attacked Bee.

Tsunade's mood seemed to darken as she continued to read the report. '_There is no other option, Sasuke need's to be put down now, I will have to agree to make him an internationally wanted criminal. I just hope Sakura will forgive me. Still for Sasuke to join the Akatsuki, I never would have thought it. Not with Itachi being a member, or at least former member_' she thought as she made it to the bottom of the report.

"As you may have guessed from the report, we have come to ask for your permission to hunt down and kill Sasuke Uchiha and mark him as a international criminal. There has already been word sent to Suna, Iwa and Kiri, via messenger bird. And the reply's have all been in agreement, we came here in person for a couple of reason's. One it was part of our agreement for anything regarding the Akatsuki to be delivered in person to prevent information leaks, and to ask for permission to look over Sasuke file, he was a Konoha ninja after all" Samui said.

"I agree, Sasuke Uchiha can no longer redeem himself, joining the Akatsuki and the capture of a jinchuuriki is unforgivable, as to the access to the record room, there is not much information on him, he left to join Orochimaru when he was still a genin but you can feel free to have a look over at what we know. You will need an escort however, we can't just have you looking through our ninja files at will" Tsunade told the group who gave a nod of affirmation before Tsunade turned to the side and gave a small signal.

From out of nowhere an Anbu appeared, she looked as if she was molded in with the wall. "Yes Hokage-sama?" the Anbu said, awaiting orders.

"Neko I need you to go find me Kakashi Hatake and bring him here at once, inform him of the situation and tell him that it is urgent, I don't have three hours to waste waiting for him to arrive" Tsunade ordered.

"At once, Hokage-sama" the Anbu said.

The Anbu disappeared via shunshin once again leaving the room apparently empty, apart from the Hokage and team from Kumo.

"That is a rather impressive jutsu, your Anbu can hide in plain sight for easy access to defend a target or to gather information" Samui complimented.

"I guess so, but that was not the purpose it's creator had when he invented it" Tsunade said bitterly.

"What do you mean? What purpose could a jutsu like that have served other than protection and information gathering?" Karui said.

"Peeking! Jiraiya invented his Chameleon Escape Jutsu in order to sneak into the woman's hot springs and take notes for his damn perverted book's. I however asked if he could teach it to a few of the Anbu, and it has now become a required jutsu to learn to become an Anbu squad captain. In time I want it to be compulsory to all infiltration team's and Anbu. But it is not an easy jutsu to master, even I have trouble with it" Tsunade said.

Upon hearing the actual purpose that such a jutsu was invented Karui was red with anger, Samui whilst keeping her calm exterior was secretly raging inside. And Darui was lost in his own world thinking about the possibilities of what would happen in Kumo if every man knew that jutsu. In the end he summarized that the women would be so scared to take showers in fear of perverts that they would stop bathing altogether leading to the downfall of Kumo.

"Now Kakashi should be here soon, hopefully within the next hour, is there anything else you need to talk about" Tsunade asked.

"Yes Hokage-sama. The Raikage has called for a summit between the Kage of the five great shinobi nations, it will be held in the land of Iron in just over a weeks time. As far as I know all the other Kage's have agreed to come, they feel something has to be done about the Akatsuki" Samui said.

"Well, it's about time. I had Jiraiya try and talk to both Oonoki and Mei, during the jonnin exams, and I tried to talk to Oonoki when he was here for the chunin exams but no luck. Oonoki thought if a nation can't keep there own jinchuuriki they should not ask others for help as it was a sign of weakness. And according to Jiraiya Mei was more interested in... Other thing's" Tsunade said with a sigh.

"So I take it you will be attending then?" Samui asked.

"Yes I will attend" Tsunade confirmed.

"Good, now each Kage is only allowed two bodyguard's for the summit" Samui informed Tsunade.

"That is acceptable. Kakashi should have been here by now. Tell you what, you guys can go take a look around the village, or go see Yugito while you are waiting, I will send Kakashi to find you once he arrives" Tsunade said.

"I think we will do that. Thank you Hokage-sama, we will return to inform you when we are done with our research into Sasuke Uchiha" Samui said with a smile before leaving the room.

(One Hour Earlier With Kakashi)

Kakashi was walking out of a recently constructed building that he had overseen the construction of, when Sakura came running up to the one eyed ninja.

"Kakashi sensei, I need to ask you something" Sakura said panting slightly, she had been looking for her old sensei for almost the entire day.

"Sure thing Sakura what do you need?" Kakashi asked.

"I was hoping you could give me some training. I'm often teamed up with you, Naruto and Yugito, and I feel useless when anything happens. Naruto has become so strong and Yugito is a jonnin I feel like I am letting the team down" Sakura admitted sadly.

"Sakura you're the support, combat is not supposed to be your strong point, in fact you are one of the best combat medic's in the village. But if you really want to train I guess I could help you out a bit. Still with your control you might be better off asking Kurenai to help you with genjutsu. After all, Naruto is a tai and ninjutsu specialist like myself and Yugito is a ninjutsu type like Jiraiya-sama so our team could maybe use some genjutsu" Kakashi said kindly.

"Yeah you're right, thanks sensei. But Kurenai sensei is still pregnant I don't want to bother her isn't there anything you can teach me?" Sakura asked.

"I guess so, you're a Suiton type aren't you?" Kakashi queried.

"I think so, I use water manipulation to a certain degree to remove poison's from patient's" Sakura said.

"Alright, then how about I teach you some Suiton jutsu that don't require much chakra, that way you wont be tired if you are called upon to heal anyone" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Thanks Kakashi sensei, do you know anywhere that is good to train in Suiton manipulation and suiton jutsu's?" Sakura asked.

"Well the best place would be where Naruto and Jiraiya-sama train, training ground two. There is a waterfall and quite a lot of water there, so that should be perfect" Kakashi said.

The pair headed off to train but when they arrived there they found the training ground was already occupied by Jiraiya and Yugito.

"Hello Jiraiya-sama, has Tsunade said you are allowed to start training already?" Sakura asked skeptically.

"Oh I'm not training, well not really, I was just showing Yugito here some more advanced Hair techniques while we take a break from our other job" Jiraiya said.

"Other job? I wasn't aware you had been given a mission" Kakashi said.

"It's far from a mission, we are going over plans for a new clan house to be built, we have basic designs because it is supposed to look like the one from Uzu, but I only saw that place a couple of days after it was destroyed, and the blue print's of the old place are really confusing. I'm no builder" Jiraiya moaned.

"New clan house? Uzu? Kakashi sensei what is he talking about?" Sakura questioned.

"I think he means Naruto is planing on building a Uzumaki clan house in Konoha, but how can he afford something like that?" Kakashi said questioningly.

"Oh Naruto found heaps of stuff in the old Uzumaki compound, he plans on rebuilding the clan here in Konoha, whilst still keeping the main clan house in Uzu to avoid the CRA but he is going to combine the Uzumaki clan with the Namikaze clan in honor of his father" Yugito said.

"Huh the Minato was never part of a clan, the Namikaze were just an old shinobi family like mine, they were never a clan" Kakashi said.

"You're right but neither was the Sarutobi clan. At least not until sensei became Hokage. Once Minato became Hokage he was eligible to apply for clan status, but he didn't because unlike sarutobi sensei, there were no other Namikaze's left so he would have been forced into the CRA. Not that he couldn't stop it if he wanted to, but he didn't want his children to have to be forced into it either. Luckily with Naruto the clan head of the Uzumaki clan he cannot be included under Konoha law that protects families from other nations" Jiraiya said.

"Sounds like he has done his homework, although I am a little disappointed that you wont get all that extra inspiration for your books" Kakashi said.

"I refuse to comment on that out of fear of being pummeled by Tsunade and then burned to a crisp by Yugito-chan" Jiraiya said.

It was at this point in time that an Anbu arrived in the middle of the group. "Kakashi sempai, Tsunade-sama requires your presence at the hokage tower" Neko said.

"Alright tell her I'm on my way" Kakashi said lazily.

"She insisted you come at once sempai. It's about Sasuke Uchiha" Neko said.

"What happened to Sasuke-kun, can you tell us?" Sakura pleaded.

"Sasuke Uchiha, has joined the Akatsuki and captured the Hachibi jinchuuriki. There is a team from Kumo here that are requesting that Sasuke be declared an international criminal and given a kill on sight order" Neko said.

"What? Sasuke-kun would never join the Akatsuki, there has to be some kind of mistake, you're wrong. Besides Tsunade-sama would never allow Kumo to try and kill Sasuke-kun he is a ninja of Konoha, he killed Orochimaru and Itachi" Sakura said.

"Tsunade-sama has already agreed to there request, as of fifteen minutes ago Sasuke Uchiha has been declared an international criminal and will therefore be terminated" Neko said.

"This can't be! Sasuke-kun wouldn't do that, I'm going to go talk to Tsunade-sama" Sakura said trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape from her eyes.

"What good would that do, if that Uchiha-teme has really been able to capture Kirabi, then A-sama will tear the whole elemental nations apart looking for the people responsible for killing his brother, if Tsunade-sama doesn't agree it could mean war" Yugito said. She felt sorry for Sakura despite finding her undying fangirlism near painful.

"I still have to try" Sakura said.

"Sakura wait, you can come see Tsunade-sama with me, but you need to calm down first, then I promise we will go straight over there" Kakashi said.

"Alright, gust give me a minute to calm down" Sakura said. '_How could you Tsunade, you know how much Sasuke-kun means to me, and you still throw him to the wolves. I don't understand at all!_' Sakura cried internally as as she attempted to calm her outer emotions.

**End Chapter!**

**Ok promise to put some action in next time.**

**Also I need some help with a name for a Kekei genkai that I have for an opponent Naruto will face in a few chapter's, basically it will be a Dojutsu that changes color depending on the persons mood, I don't want to give away any of the abilities but is anyone can tell me a translation to Mood Eye, then that would be a lot of help.**

**Anyway thanks for reading. And I hope you like it. **

**One more thing during the war I would like to know what characters people think are expendable and could be killed. Unfortunately Sakura is out, I have plans for her. **


	69. Anbu from Oto

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 6****9: Anbu from Oto**

Sakura was still crying uncontrollably while Kakashi tried to comfort her. If he was honest with himself he was also deeply upset that Sasuke would be killed. The last Uchiha was one of his pupils after all, so it hurt to see him fall so far. '_So this must have been how the Sandaime felt when Orochimaru betrayed the village, despite all of his bad deed's he always cared for the fallen sannin_' Kakashi thought while Sakura wept beside him.

While this was going on Yugito and Jiraiya decided to move on elsewhere. "I cant believe they managed to capture Kirabi. I mean he was a compete idiot most of the time, but the only person in the whole village that stood a chance against him was A-sama" Yugito said.

"Your right, I saw him fight, and beating him would be no easy task. I guess Sasuke either has some talented friends, he has gotten a lot stronger, or there is something else going on" said Jiraiya.

"What you think Kirabi, let them take him" Yugito said indignantly.

"No, I'm saying he made them think they took him, he could have given everyone the slip. But that is just a slim possibility, even if that was the case it doesn't help the spoiled brat of an Uchiha, nor should it, attacking another villages jinchuuriki is unforgivable" Jiraiya said.

"Try telling that to Sakura" Yugito said.

"I'm sure Tsunade will, I still would not want to be the one responsible for killing the little prick. In my opinion this decision has come far later than it should have, that Uchiha should have been given a kill on sight order the day he left the village and ran a chidori through Naruto's chest" Jiraiya said darkly.

"I'm inclined to agree, and now for all I know the only two jinchuuriki left are Naruto and myself. I don't much like my chances for being allowed to move here to be with Naruto anymore. Not now that Kirabi is gone" Yugito said sadly.

"You never know, usually if the kid want's something he finds a way to make it happen. I mean just look at his track record. He wanted you, and nobody else, and he gout you" Jiraiya said.

"That was different, I think it was more of a mutual attraction and similarities that brought us together" Yugito said.

"Ok then, he wanted to save me, and he made it happen. He wanted to defeat Nagato without having to kill him if possible, and he made it happen. He is special, there is just something about him that makes you want to believe in the kid. I remember when I first met him. He was four and I saw him wandering the streets looking for food. I was told by sensei that for his own safety not to approach him, but I followed him from afar and watched as he was kicked out of every shop he tried to get some food from, but he didn't give up he just kept going with a smile. Although I could tell he used it to hide his pain I knew then, that he would be a great ninja one day. He had the power to never give up, I had to respect that. Eventually he came to a small restaurant that not only allowed Naruto to enter but also treated him with kindness despite knowing just who he was, after he left I gave the Ichiraku's a rather large donation for there kindness" Jiraiya said a small smile crossing his face from the memory of how happy Naruto was to find a few people who would treat him kindly.

"You know, you would make a great father, if you stopped being such a pervert" Yugito said

"No, a failure like me cant raise a child, I would screw something up for sure" Jiraiya said giving a small laugh.

"You don't realize that you already have raised a child. If you didn't teach Naruto how to be a man then who did? You're a great sensei, and only the best sensei's can teach there students without realizing it. You have been a father to Naruto all along. That's not a failure that's a genius" Yugito said kindly.

"Well now that I think about it I always have considered Naruto to be family, maybe he will be my success that will out way all of my failures, maybe the tale of Jiraiya the Gallant will be one of success after all" Jiraiya said.

"I bet it will, now come on lets go talk to some of the carpenters about this design we have, it took Shima hours to find the blueprints to the clan house among all of Naruto's stuff so we don't want to screw this up by giving it to people who don't understand the design. But I don't think I will be giving the builders a copy of the Uzumaki seals that need to be added, once the building is complete. Not that they would understand them anyway, but you can never tell with some people" Jiraiya said.

"Yeah good idea. Hey Jiraiya what were Naruto's parent's like, I mean as people, I have heard tales about the yellow flash and the Bloody Habanero but I mean the people, only person who I ever heard talk about them as people rather than legends was Kirabi" Yugito said.

"Really, and what did he say?" Jiraiya queried.

"It's kind of hard to tell with the way Kirabi always raps when he talks, but from what I could make out he said Minato was both kind as well as deadly. He never spoke of Kushina though, maybe they didn't meet" Yugito said.

"Well Minato was a very friendly boy. But serious, too serious if you ask me. But he was always willing to go out of his way to help a friend in need. Kushina, well if you want to know what she was like just look at Naruto, there the basic carbon copy of each other personality wise. She was so kind and friendly, but had a short fuse, it was how she got her nickname. Well that and her vibrant red hair. She came to Konoha as a child and she didn't have any family here except for the Shodaime's wife Mito, who she stayed with. But despite that she was always so happy and determined to succeed. When I look at Naruto I can really see both of them, Minato's skill and Kushina's kindness" Jiraiya said.

"I see, do you think they would approve of me? I mean I am from another village that has a history of bad blood between each other" Yugito questioned.

"I have no doubt in my mind, as long as you make Naruto happy they would have loved you" Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Thanks Jiraiya-sama, I have really wanted to know what they would think of me" Yugito said.

"Ah don't worry about things like that, life's far too short to worry about things that wouldn't matter anyway" Jiraiya said.

"I guess you're right, well come on, these plan's are not going to deliver themselves" Yugito said as she picked up her pace back towards the village center.

(Land of Waves)

Naruto had just finished having a friendly spar with Inari. "Not bad Inari, your style is very direct, I think you could go for two shorter blades, here take this kunai and head home I will go find you some blades that will channel your chakra, I think a couple of Tanto's would be perfect" Naruto said with a smile.

"Take one of your kunai's? What good will that do, and how do you plan on leaving wave anyway?" Inari questioned.

"Oh well the kunai is like a marker for one of my jutsu, I use them to transport myself wherever I have one, at the moment I still have trouble activating them at will and I need to concentrate on finding them, where I have my armory is pretty far away, so it is taking me awhile to even locate the marker kunai let alone activate it" Naruto explained.

"Wow that is so awesome, what does it look like when you transport somewhere?" Inari said as Naruto sat down to focus harder on locating the kunai.

"It's the jutsu that gave my father his nick name of the yellow flash, and that is exactly what it looks like. I'm no where near as good as he was at using it yet, sensei said he could move wherever he wanted in an instant, he only ever needed to focus on kunai that were large distances away, I still need a while to activate the kunai from any distance, but I will get there" Naruto said.

The blond sat in silence for awhile before he finally opened his eyes. "Well I will see you in a bit just place that kunai outside your house somewhere and I will see you in a little while" Naruto said and after a quick farewell wave disappeared in a yellow flash.

(Myobokuzan)

Naruto appeared in front of his small shack that was stuffed full of Naruto's scrolls that contained all the items he had taken from the Uzumaki compound. What he didn't notice was he appeared right Shima was making her way back to her house with the ingredients for that days dinner.

Shima was so shocked to see Naruto, just appear before her eyes despite knowing how he did it and seeing him do it hundreds of times before. She was still given a massive fright when it happened without her knowing it was about to occur. In fact her fright was so large she lost all of the bugs she had gathered that afternoon.

Naruto was just about to head on into his shack, we 'Wham' he was struck over the head by Shima's rolling pin. "Ow what the hell?" Naruto complained before turning around to face Shima.

"You scared me half to death Naruto-chan, I lost most of the stuff for mine and Pa's dinner tonight" the old toad said.

"Hehe sorry Shima, I didn't realize you were there, I came here to get some chakra conducting Tanto's from my Armory. Need them for a gift to an old friend of mine I haven't seen in years" Naruto admitted.

"Oh, well you cant keep showing up and scaring me like that, if it happens many more times I will die of a heat attack, I'm not ready to go just yet, you hear me" Shima threatened.

"Ugh yes maam" Naruto said then gulped not wanting to be hit by Shima and her rolling pin again.

"Good, now you will be happy to know that I sent the designs for the Clan house to Jiraiya and they will hopefully begin construction in a few days once they find a builder who they can trust to keep to the designs and not to blab about who they are building it for" Shima said.

"Why would it matter if they knew they were building it for me?" Naruto asked.

"Because Naruto-chan, half the village would show up wanting to help build it, and the rest of the reconstruction wouldn't get done" the new voice of Fukusaku said from inside Naruto's shack.

The gray haired toad walked out with one of the Uzumaki historical record scroll's in hand. Naruto didn't mind that the old toad was going through his stuff, he had given his sensei permission to look through the records as much as he wanted to,

"Oh hey Fukusaku sensei, how's it going with the research?" Naruto queried.

"Not bad, most of it is pointless drivel, but I have found some detailed accounts of some of the Rikudou Sennin's jutsu and events that occurred in his life. No sign of any of his letters just yet but I hope they will turn up soon" Fukusaku said.

"Yeah good luck, I searched the things for so long with my clones and didn't find anything, but that said, they only really had a week and there is so much there. Anyway I need to get to my armory and then head back to Wave" Naruto said remembering why he was there.

"Then we better let you get back to work, come on Ma, lets leave Naruto-chan to his business" Fukusaku said.

The two small toads left and Naruto sat inside and began searching through all the different swords to find some that he could give to Inari.

(Konoha)

Tsunade sat still impatiently waiting for Kakashi to arrive, _'I can't believe you Yugao, I told you to bring Kakashi here immediately and he is still almost an hour late_' Tsunade thought angrily.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Kakashi entered followed by Sakura who had evidently been crying and Yugao in her Neko mask.

'_So that must be why he is late, Sakura must have found out about Sasuke_' Tsunade thought before taking up her business like Hokage position at her desk. "Kakashi, better late than never I guess, I take it you have been informed of the situation by Neko here?" Tsunade inquired.

Kakashi went to answer but was cut off by Sakura. "Is it true? Have you really labeled Sasuke-kun with a kill on sight order?" Sakura asked begging for an answer that she knew wouldn't come.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but this is the only option we have, our relation's with Kumo have greatly improved over the last few years and denying them this request would be foolish bordering on insane" Tsunade said.

"But Sasuke-kun is a Konoha shinobi, he just need's time to return to the village. You'll see, he is still a good person" Sakura begged.

"He attacked a foreign villages jinchuuriki and captured him. He is also working with the Akatsuki, does that sound like a good person to you?" Tsunade asked she was now trying to keep her anger in check, she thought highly of Sakura as both a student and a medic but her obsession with the traitorous Uchiha was becoming painful.

"We don't know what they want the jinchuuriki for, maybe it's for a good cause, and that's why Sasuke-kun joined them" Sakura said desperately.

"A good cause? You have seen the village haven't you? Does that look like a good cause? So what do you propose, we just hand Naruto and Yugito over to the Akatsuki because you think Sasuke might come back if we do?" Tsunade yelled her anger getting the best of her.

Sakura seemed to shrink under Tsunade's angry gaze, and looking around she saw a look of disappointment firmly set on Kakashi's face. "No, I'm... I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, I think I need to be alone for awhile" Sakura said before leaving the room.

"I'm sorry about that Tsunade-sama, I will talk with her later, and maybe some of her old class mates can get her to see reason" Kakashi said somberly.

"Thank you, that would appreciated, and for what it's worth...I'm sorry I had to do this, I know Sasuke was one of your students but it is out of my control now. All other nations have agreed to mark him as a kill on sight missing ninja" Tsunade said.

"That's alright Tsunade-sama, I have been almost expecting something like this to happen, but to tell the truth I never expected him to join the Akatsuki. Not when Itachi was a member" Kakashi said.

"I know, but I have read over the report, it was definitely Sasuke. This has been coming ever since the attempted kidnapping of Kurotsuchi, during the Jonnin Exam's" Tsunade said.

"You're right, still it is saddening to see just how far my old student has fallen" Kakashi said.

"Anyway, I need you to go find the team from Kumo and take them to the record room, they have been granted access to see Sasuke's file" Tsunade said.

"Right away, Hokage-sama" Kakashi sad and he disappeared via shunshin to go off to find team Samui

(Land of Wave's)

Naruto returned to Wave later that afternoon and after teaching Inari how to channel his chakra through the blades he spent the rest of the day giving Inari pointers in taijutsu and to a lesser degree kenjutsu.

Tsunami was so happy to see Naruto again she offered him one of the spare rooms for him to spend the night before he left to the next destination on his trip.

Naruto awoke late the next morning, he had stayed up until the early hours just before the sun rose to make sure that who ever was targeting the village would not be attacking that night. '_Well the village is still calm, maybe they didn't want to attack while I was still here_' Naruto theorized while getting dressed.

Naruto walked downstairs and was greeted by the aromatic smell of a perfectly cooked breakfast. "Good morning Naruto-kun I hope you slept well. I made you a large breakfast for your trip, and of course to give you energy to beat those thugs that are terrorizing the village" Tsunami said from the kitchen when she heard him arrive.

"Wow, thanks Tsunami, you didn't have to do all this just for me though" Naruto said.

"Nonsense, you are a hero here, and it would be rude to not give what ever help I can while you are here" Tsunami said.

Naruto didn't retort, he just sat down and began to enjoy the wonderful meal that Tsunami had prepared for him.

Once he finished he insisted he help Tsunami wash up despite her protest's. Once that was done Naruto collected all of his things and prepared to depart.

Upon leaving the house Naruto went wide eyed seeing all of the people that were there waiting for him. It seemed that news that one of the ninja who saved Wave returning to the country had spread over the night and now everyone had come out to see him.

Naruto just gave a nervous smile and stood still unsure of how he should reply to such a greeting. "Uh hi everyone" Naruto said sheepishly.

"Are you going to save our country from the bad men again" a small girl asked running forward from the group.

"Well that's the plan, don't worry, who ever is cowardly enough to pick on a small developing nation like Wave will be no match for me" Naruto said confidently.

A loud roar of applause erupted from the group, and Naruto couldn't help but notice the looks of longing and lust on some of the woman of the village's face's causing the blond to shudder at the thought of more fangirl's.

Coming to the front of the group were Inari and Tazuna who walked over to Naruto. "So you off to save our country again huh, where are you heading to after that?" Tazuna asked.

"I still have to go to the Land of Tree's and Demon Country before I can head back to Konoha. So old man, will you head to Konoha and help with the reconstruction?" Naruto said.

"No problem kid, I am after all the best builder in the Elemental nation's" Tazuna said proudly.

"Is that so, well then maybe when you get there you could do my a favor, find a man with long white hair and markings under his eye's, that's my godfather, his name is Jiraiya. He will have some private work for you building a clan house for the Uzumaki Namikaze clan" Naruto said.

"No problem Kid, I will gladly take the job, and I will even give you a discount" Tazuna said.

"Thanks old man, but I better go, I'm positive who ever has been attacking the village will be waiting for me to leave the village to attack me, I better give them what they want" Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto was followed to the bridge by the large group before they waved him good luck and farewell. From then Naruto made it look like he was heading back towards Konoha, at what would seem like a good speed, but Naruto was clearly keeping himself slow so the five people he could sense attempting to surround him would succeed.

Around fifteen minutes later Naruto landed in a small clearance not bothering to jump to the next tree and bypass it. "Alright, show yourselves, I know there are people out there" Naruto said. He was careful not to give away just how much he knew.

"Well, what do we have here? A little Konoha shinobi, all alone, you came to the wrong place, little boy" a female voice called from the surrounding forest.

"We'll see, why don't you show yourself and we can find out just who is in the wrong place" Naruto said defiantly.

"Oh I like you kid, you have a lot more fight in you than those pathetic samurai at the village" the voice said, then from in front of Naruto a tall black haired kunoichi with a red Anbu mask and the symbol for Oto on it appeared.

Naruto couldn't help but notice that she was rather attractive despite the fact he could not see her face her figure was one of the best that he had ever seen, it even rivaled Yugito's. "Oto Anbu, no wonder you are picking on a small country like Wave, for a village that pathetic it's no wonder. The only people you would stand a chance against are the tiny nations" Naruto laughed.

"We were strong enough to defeat you" she said.

Naruto felt something move behind him but didn't react in time to stop from being run through with a large katana. "Stupid Konoha rat, you think you're so superior to us then why are you going to die here" the man who had his blade sticking through Naruto's gut said.

Naruto didn't say anything he just started laughing uncontrollably before puffing into smoke. "Damn he was just a shadow clone. Kira, where is the real one" the man who just stabbed Naruto said.

"I don't know, he is outside of my range, I will have to use my curse mark to find him" the woman said.

"You two are both incompetent, how could you have not been able to tell he was just a clone" another man said arriving along with two others.

"That was a shadow clone, they are perfect copy's, it's not my fault" the woman named Kira said.

It was most unfortunate for the group they didn't notice the kunai that had fallen from the grasp of the shadow clone as he despelled.

"Well we don't have time to mess around anymore. Find him Now!" the new arrival said.

"Don't bother I'm right here!" Naruto yelled from a tree above them and jumping down with rasengan in hand slammed the spinning orb into the back of the man who had stabbed his clone. "Well that's one down, so tell me. Do you want to surrender now? Or do you want me to defeat and possibly kill you all" Naruto said lazily as he picked himself up off the ground the man struck with the Rasengan clearly dead underneath him.

"What, Kira you just said he wasn't inside your range of detection how did he get here that fast if he was?" there leader said.

"Oh don't feel too bad, I mean. At least I am going to defeat you myself and decided not to let my clone do all the work" Naruto joked.

"Fuck you kid, We don't have time for this, come on curse marks, lets take this guy down, he doesn't know what he is messing with" the leader of the Oto Anbu group said.

Right before Naruto's eyes the three people out of the four changed into strangely deformed creatures while the other seemed to stay the same but Naruto could feel the increase of power from the only woman in the group, but at the same time Naruto decided it would be for the best if he took them seriously now. Three level two curse sealed opponents were nothing to laugh at.

There leader acted first, his right hand had become larger and seemed to look like a cannon. Naruto sensing danger quickly jumped away, and his instincts were correct as a large blast of condensed chakra shot forward destroying the area where he once stood.

Naruto didn't have any time to rest as the other two people from the group who had both transformed into large half man half bull beings jumped forward at relatively fast speed's. Naruto was not too worried about them as he was still far faster than they were and easily avoided there onslaught kicking them both away with ease at the first opening.

"I hope you guys have more than that" Naruto said leaning against a tree while standing on a branch high above the group. He soon had to jump out of the way again as another blast came shooting at him. "Well you got a bit closer to me that time, who knows I may have to try after all" Naruto said hoping to enrage them into making some mistakes. Naruto hadn't bothered to enter sage mode deciding that this could be a good bit of training.

Finally the woman moved and she moved at blistering pace, Naruto only narrowly avoiding the hit. This act more than anything else Naruto had done shocked and scared the Oto ninja. "He dodged Kira's Swift release, how is that possible?" there leader stammered out.

"Swift release? A Bloodline limit huh, well you are fast I suppose" Naruto admitted turning to face the shocked looking woman. "You might even be a fun sparing partner, but your friends, well they are quite useless" Naruto said.

"Hey who do you think you are calling useless you Konoha rat, I will kill you" the leader said,

Naruto just looked at him with mild interest and removed three kunai from his pouch. "There is four of you, and one of me, why don't I even the odds a bit. I really want to test myself against your swift release so you're safe but I think these three have worn my patients out" Naruto said mostly to himself.

"How dare you mock us, lets get him if we attack together he wont stand a chance" one of the Bull like men said.

"You could try, but I will have you three defeated within the next five seconds anyway so it will be kind of pointless" Naruto said.

"What are you talki-" there boss couldn't finish his sentence as Naruto threw three of his kunai in the directions of the three Oto ninja before flashing infront of the boss slamming a rasengan into his chest before disappearing again.

It was over in just over three second. And the final remaining member of the group of Oto ninja stood there and she was rather glad she was still wearing her Anbu mask as it was hiding a look of sheer horror that was covering her face. '_What is this guy, first he avoids my swift release then he just disappears and there are these flashes of yellow and my team are dead_' she thought, she was now thoroughly scared for her life.

"Well, now that they're out of the way, how about we continue, I would like to see how strong your swift release is, I will remove my restriction seals so I can fight you fairly" Naruto said.

"What the fuck are you talking about, how am I supposed to beat you, and how did you even do that to my team" Kira said clearly frightened.

"Well I doubt you can defeat me, but I have no desire to kill you, in fact I had no desire to kill any of your team members but I had to defend myself and the village you have been targeting. That's why I am going to spare you, and instead of killing you I will just capture you and send you back to Konoha. Now shall we? I wont even use ninjutsu, just pure taijutsu" Naruto said.

"Heh I have never lost a match in taijutsu, you must be insane" Kira said before she rocketed off delivering a punch to Naruto's chest but blinked when she found Naruto had crossed his arms to block it.

"Hm you're not physically strong or fast but your bloodline limit seems to use a mixture of Raiton and Fuuton chakra to increase your speed dramatically, if you had bothered to train your speed you would even be faster that old man A, but you rely on your Kekei genkai far too much so now while you are indeed fast, you will be no match for me without my restriction seals" Naruto informed her.

'How dare he lecture me, I will show him' Kira thought and moved in a blink of an eye to attempt a leg sweep. She was in part successful in that she knocked Naruto off his legs but he easily pushed off from the ground with one arm and delivered a two footed kick to Kira's chest which she was able to block just in time.

"Your best skill is your ability to perform moves that usually require large amounts of focus, at amazing speed because your bloodline takes care of speed allowing you to put all your attention into getting the moves right, I can tell from the speed you were able to perfectly balance yourself for that leg sweep at an amazing speed" Naruto said.

"I don't care about your damn lecture or analysis of my skills, now just shut the fuck up" Kira said ash she shot forward again with Naruto narrowly avoiding strike after strike. Naruto couldn't help but feel a little bit excited, he had not had a taijutsu fight this good since his fight with Lee, during the Jonnin Exam's. Her form was excellent, the pace in which she was able to move made any opening Naruto tried to exploit disappear almost as soon as it came, Naruto as even taking a few hit's but they were mostly glancing blows.

Eventually Naruto got sick of being on the back foot and started to push back, his toad style was perfect against fast opponents and once he got into his rhythm of his attack's Kira was forced back and was clearly struggling, so much so that she had to jump away from Naruto landing in a nearby tree panting lightly.

"Just who are you" she said as she tried to regain some composure.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Naruto said.

"Na-Naruto... you mean you're the son of the Yellow flash, ranked S class ninja in Oto's bingo book with a do not approach label" she stammered.

"Yeah I guess I am, hehe I forgot all about Orochi-teme adding me to Oto's bingo book" Naruto said with a smile.

'_They said this guy beat Orochimaru-sama in a fight one on one, but he is only around sixteen. However with the way he has been toying with me, I don't doubt it, what am I supposed to do, he hasn't even used the technique that allowed him to take down the others yet_' Kira thought as she began looking for an escape.

"Well this has been fun, but I think it's time I end this, it was fun though. don't worry I'm not going to kill you, I already told you, your going to go to a prison cell in Konoha, but tell me why didn't you transform into some hideous creature like the others?" Naruto queried as he took out several Kunai not wanting to give her any openings to escape.

"I never went through the awakening to get a second level curse mark, I didn't think it would be necessary and I don't want to turn out like some of the people who were consumed by the seal and had to stay in the curse form's" Kira said not knowing why she answered but figured she was just trying to avoid what ever Naruto had planed for as long as possible.

Naruto threw his kunai and the last thing Kira knew seeing was a flash of yellow followed by her consciousness fading slowly as Naruto chopped the back of her neck.

Naruto summoned a large toad and gave it orders to deliver the captured Oto Anbu to Konoha along with a report of what had happened in the land of wave. He then created a clone and sent it back to wave to tell them that there troubles were over. '_Well that was fun, I can only hope the Land of Tree's and Demon's are this entertaining_' Naruto thought as he began to make his way west towards the land of Tree's.

**End Chapter!**

**I know Naruto sort of had an easy time of it, but hey it's a filler Arc, plus there are not that many S ranked ninja anyway so I think it was believable. **


	70. The Village Hidden in the Tree's

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter ****70: The Village Hidden in the Tree's**

It took Naruto a full day at full speed to reach the Land of Tree's, Naruto looked on in awe of the village, each part of the village was built high in the trees with wooden bridges connecting the trees, in fact the only things on the ground of the forest were large spiraling ramps that went all the way up to the canopy where the village was located.

Naruto found two ninja on guard duty, there Hetai-ite had a picture of a single tree in the center. "Hey, I'm here on a diplomatic mission from Konoha, I need to speak to whoever is in charge here" Naruto said in a friendly manner handing the guards his papers.

"This seems to all be in order, I hope you enjoy your stay in Kigakure" one of the guards said before handing Naruto his forms back.

Naruto made his way across a large bridge to the one of the biggest trees that he had ever seen, and it was not like the others were small, but this one seemed like it was almost as wide as the Hokage monument in Konoha and twice as high.

The blond Konoha ninja arrived in the center tree and he saw at the thickest place where the branches forked out, there was a large mansion. Naruto moved towards the mansion as he knew it was his destination.

As he approached he entrance was blocked by three ninja. "Halt you cannot enter without permission" one of the ninja said.

"But I am here on an important mission from Konoha" Naruto said.

"That doesn't matter nobody enters without permission" one of the other ninja said.

"Oh alright, then how do I get permission to enter?" Naruto asked.

"You need to talk to Hikaru-sama" the first ninja to speak said.

"And where do I find him?" Naruto queried.

"He lives in the mansion, and he rarely leaves" The ninja replied.

"This same mansion that I am not allowed to enter right?" Naruto said starting to realize why a nation with there own ninja would need to rely so heavily on Konoha for support.

"Well yes" the ninja admitted.

"Then can I see him, or is that forbidden as well" Naruto said.

"As a matter of fact it is, wow you're a smart one, how did you know that" the final ninja who had yet to speak said.

"You're kidding right, the only way to see the person who is in charge is to talk to this Hikaru-sama, and he lives inside the same mansion that I cant get into and he almost never comes out, is that right?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah that's about it" the first ninja said happily.

"And that doesn't seem at all stupid to any of you?" Naruto queried.

"No, why would it?" they all replied.

"How about the fact that it is absolutely impossible to get in to see the person in charge. Look is there anyone out in the village that I can speak to, preferably someone who is more intelligent than a common house cat" Naruto said with a deadpan.

"I don't know what you mean" the first ninja said again.

"Of course you don't. Look is there anyone I can actually speak to without having to enter the mansion that I am not allowed to enter that can help be get a meeting with either the person in charge or Hikaru" Naruto said willing himself not to hit the three ninja as punishment for being idiots.

"Um, maybe the Jonnin commander, he is allowed to enter once a week to get our missions for the week" one of the ninja said.

"And where can I find him?" Naruto asked.

"We ugh, we don't know" the three guards admitted.

"You guys are useless, you know that right" Naruto said exasperatedly.

"Yes" all three of them replied lowering there heads in shame.

"At least tell me where your ninja HQ is, and if you tell me that it is inside the mansion I swear to kami I am just going to beat you three up and go in there" Naruto said.

"The ninja HQ is two tree's over to the west, maybe someone there can help you" one of the ninja said shakily.

Naruto then walked off in the direction they pointed him in muttering about useless incompetent ninja.

(Land of Fire)

Team Taka were jumping through the trees when the air in front of them rippled and Madara stood before them.

"I believe I told you that if you betrayed me I would have to kill you" Madara said after he completed his materialization.

"What are you talking about, I gave you the Hachibi" Sasuke said.

"No he gave you the slip, you only have me part of a tentacle, you failed me. Or did you allow him to escape you" Madara said.

"Impossible, I saw him burn from my Amaterasu. Now get out of my way!" Sasuke said.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go any further, it would be pointless anyway, Konoha has already been destroyed by my minion Pein" Madara said.

"So he stole my revenge!" Sasuke seethed activating a chidori in his anger.

"Not exactly, he was stopped and defeated by your former classmate the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, he is quite a ninja" Madara admitted.

"So Konoha has still been destroyed but there are still people left alive, then I will finish the job Pein started and enjoy watching them beg me for forgiveness from there sins" Sasuke said.

"I can't let you go, you failed me so you owe me a job done right before you are free from my service" Madara said.

"Get out of my way!" Sasuke yelled.

"No" Madara replied simply.

Sasuke charged the elder Uchiha with a chidori. Madara screamed but changed to laughter as Sasuke just passed straight through him.

It was at this point that Zetsu rose from the same tree branch that Madara was currently standing on. "What the hell is that thing" Suigetsu said upon seeing the plant man.

"He is another one of my minions. Zetsu, who is the new Hokage?" Madara said turning to Zetsu.

"_**There is no change in leader**_, _The Hokage is still Tsunade Senju_" Zetsu said.

"This is confusing, I would have bet on Danzo attempting to take the seat of Hokage for himself" Madara admitted.

"_**Well he did try**_, _but he was foiled by the Kyuubi jinchuuriki_" Zetsu said.

"I see, and what happened?" Madara asked.

"_**Well I didn't see the confrontation up close for obvious reason's,**_ _but from what I gathered from spying on the village_, _**Danzo was just about to get the approval of the Daimyo when Naruto showed up and exposed him of treason when he teamed up with Hanzou**_. _He then said that if he was elected Hokage then he would leave the village along with Tsunade and Jiraiya_, _**leaving the village with no jinchuuriki or S ranked ninja to deter any possible threat on the village.**_ _Much like when Suna and Oto tried to invade._ _**And the name of Danzo is far less threatening than Hiruzen Sarutobi**_, _the God of Shinobi_. _**Danzo could see his plan had failed and attempted to control the Kyuubi somehow**_, _I have not found out how he attempted it_. _**Anyway after a short confrontation Danzo fled the village along **__**with close to three hundred of his followers**_, _I believe he still has spy's inside the village though_" Zetsu said.

"I see. So Danzo has been forced to flee the village, I doubt it will be the last we see of them, and I am sure you will be wanting to find him, Sasuke. After all he was one of the people who ordered the elimination of the Uchiha clan" Madara said.

"Where is he hiding" Sasuke said clearly angry at the thought of Danzo being allowed to escape his wrath.

"_**I don't know**_, _but I have a fairly good idea of where he will show up_" Zetsu said.

"Where, tell me Now!" Sasuke demanded.

"_**Well since you failed to ask nicely**_, _I don't know if I should tell you_. _**Hey boss are you sure about not letting him go to Konoha**_, _I would enjoy watching him get humiliated by the the young Namikaze_" Zetsu said.

"I will crush the Dobe, he is nothing compared to me" Sasuke said arrogantly.

"_**Well he did just defeat a man who considered himself a god**_, _and not without good reason_, _**not many people have been able to control life and death**_. _He really could have been seen as a god_, _**I don't think you would stand much of a chance against Naruto**_" Zetsu said.

"Enough of this you two, now Zetsu, where do you think Danzo will show himself?" Madara ordered.

"_**The Raikage has called for a summit of the Five Kage's from the great shinobi villages**_. _They plan to discuss what they should do about the Akatsuki_, t_**hat will be Danzo's last chance to gain power**_, _if he can seize it at the Kage summit_. _**He did take enough root members with him to have a good chance at defeating the Kage's with sheer force of numbers**_._ It will be held in just over a week in the Land of Iron_" Zetsu replied submissively.

"Then I guess we will just need to crash that party, after all Sasuke, two of your highest profile target's will be there" Madara said.

"Alright I agree. Once I crush the Kage's I will prove that the Dobe doesn't stand a chance against me" Sasuke said in a mocking tone.

"Then it's agreed you will make your way towards the Land of Iron and lay low until the summit. Take White Zetsu with you, so I can be sure you don't fail me again" Madara said.

Zetsu split up into two half's and sent the white half to go stand over by team Taki.

"Alright, let's head out then, the sooner we get there the easier it will be to sneak into the country Sasuke said and left without saying another word.

Team Taka and White Zetsu followed after him. Once he was out of range black Zetsu turned to Madara. "_**Do you really think you can control him? Even if he does become stronger than Itachi ever was, it will be pointless, and you could just create another problem**_" Zetsu said.

"I am aware of the risk's, but the more he uses the Mangekyo Sharingan the deeper into the Darkness he will fall, and the further he falls the easier it will be for him to manipulate. I just have to make sure I am on hand to save him, I don't expect him to be able to win at the Kage summit, but it will be the perfect opportunity for him to train his eye's. Then all I have to do is sweep in and save his life and then he will begin to see me as his ally" Madara said.

"_**You're probably right**_" Zetsu said.

Madara didn't reply he just warped himself away from the area, and Zetsu seeing his leader had left decided to do the same and sunk into the tree branch he was standing on.

(Land of Tree's)

Naruto had eventually found the Jonnin commander of the village, he was a long way from the symbol of power and ability that Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai, were for Konoha. In fact this man looked as though he was mentally drained, like he had past his best years ago.

"Hello, I hear you are the one in control of most of the Ninja forces" Naruto said approaching the disheveled jonnin commander.

"Wha? Oh yeah, that's me, who might you be, you're clearly not one of our ninja" the man said.

"Me, oh I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I'm here on a diplomatic mission from Konoha, I was hoping to get in to see the leader of the village to deliver a message from the Hokage" Naruto said.

"That will be difficult, it is almost impossible to get a meeting with our leader, I have only seen him a couple of time's since I took over as jonnin commander" the man said.

"And how long ago did you take over the job?" Naruto asked.

"About a nine month's ago, but I don't know how much longer I can continue with the job, it seems to be far more draining than I ever imagined, it's no wonder the last four only lasted just over a year" the man said.

"Why did they retire?" Naruto queried.

"They all seemed to loose it, it was like all of there skill just left them, towards the end of there rein they could barely remember how to throw a kunai" the man said shakily.

'_That sound's really fishy to me, what could cause something like that? One thing's for sure there is something going on inside the mansion that need's to stop_' Naruto thought.

"Look I really need to get in to see the leader, is there anyway you could get me an audience? At least with this Hikaru-sama I have heard about" Naruto asked.

"There might be a way. I will ask for you, I'm sure they will take notice when they find out the son of the Yellow Flash is here to see them with an urgent message from Konoha" the jonnin commander said.

"Thank you, it seems like you are my only hope of completing my mission" Naruto said.

"No it's no problem, your father saved this village during the third shinobi war, it is the least I can do to repay that kindness by doing my best to get you an audience with at least Hikaru-sama. Wait here I will go at once to the palace to speak with who I can" the man said.

Naruto decided to agree and sat in the small bar where he had found the shabby looking jonnin commander.

It was over an hour before the man returned to take his seat. "Good news Hikaru-sama has agreed to a meeting with you outside of the Kikage's mansion, in one hour in the mission briefing room of the Ninja HQ" the man said.

"Ah good can you take me there, I would rather not have to answer anymore questions about why I am here than I need to" Naruto said.

"Ah very well. Shall we?" the jonnin commander said standing up from his seat and beginning to lead the way.

Naruto found the village itself to be a very beautiful place, living in the canopy of a dense rain forest gave the village a quite peaceful feel to it. But he found the ninja to be a bit infuriating. The ninja commander was friendly enough and seemed to be rather intelligent but Naruto could tell just from following him back to the Ninja HQ where he found out where to find the man that he was on his last leg's as a shinobi. Even the way that he seemed to walk, it was as if he had forgotten how to be assertive or even secretive, his feet were loud and clumsy. Everything about him screamed fresh genin rather than experienced jonnin of a village.

"Well here we are, Hikaru-sama will be with you shortly" the man said, leading Naruto into a large hall like room.

The room itself was utterly unremarkable except for a amazingly skilful carved feature on the back wall of the large tree that was in the center of the village that had such detail Naruto could even make out the faces on the people who were gathered around the base of the tree as if they were worshiping it.

"An amazing piece of work isn't it" came a voice behind Naruto. Who was not focusing on sensing people approaching did not realize he was no longer alone.

Turning around Naruto saw a large man around Kurenai's age. He was about Jiraiya's height with pure white hair with several thick black and red streaks that traveled down to just past his shoulders. The thing that really shocked Naruto was his eyes. He had one purple eye and the other was red.

"My you really are the son of the Yellow Flash, you look just like the pictures of him" the man said clearly Naruto had piqued his interest.

Naruto went to reply but then stopped as both of the man's eye's changed color, the right one which had been red changed to light blue, several shades lighter than Naruto's and his left which had been purple changed to yellow. The process stole Naruto's train of thought from him and all he could think about was what was going on with his eyes.

"Ah I see you have noticed my eye's, there is nothing to worry about. They change color according to what I am feeling at that point in time, it's a Kekkei Genkai. I call it the Joushugan, or Mood Eye" the man said.

"Oh that must make keeping your thoughts and emotions a secret, rather difficult" Naruto said.

"Yes I suppose it could, but as long as people do not know what the colors mean if will not help others all that much" the man said.

"True I suppose. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and you are?" Naruto said sticking out a hand to shake the man's hand.

"Oh how rude of me, I must have lost my train of thought when I saw how much you looked like your father. I am Hikaru Nentou, the Kikage's personal Aid and I run the day to day shinobi business of the village" Hikaru said.

"Well then it is a pleasure to meet you Hikaru, you are clearly highly respected in this village" Naruto said.

"No the pleasure is all mine, you are the son of one of the strongest ninja ever to live, you must be quite the shinobi yourself" Hikaru said as his yellow eye changed to dark green.

"Naruto noticed this and couldn't help but wonder what it indicated. There was obviously no genjutsu causing it otherwise his senjutsu seals would have activated to dispel it. "Your Joushugan intrigues me Konoha is known for possessing the Byakugan and Sharingan, and they both have amazing abilities, I was wondering if you could tell me something about it?" Naruto questioned trying to find out more about the man and his bloodline limit.

"Now what kind of ninja would I be if I gave away my secret's it would be like me asking you how your father performed his prized jutsu the Rasengan or what was the secret behind the fabled Hirashin" Hikaru said.

'_The way he said that it was like he wanted me to tell him how to do my two most prized jutsu, hm he would never be able to use the Hirashin anyway, father fixed the seal so it would only ever work with people that have Namikaze blood, I was able to get it to work but I doubt even I could completely remake the seal from scratch to use other peoples blood, not that I would ever want to_' Naruto thought.

"You're right of course it was rude of me to ask" Naruto apologized.

"No apology is necessary" Hikaru said happily but Naruto couldn't help but notice a small frown appear on his fore head.

"Perhaps we should get down to business. I require an Audience with your Kage, I have a letter to deliver to him from the Hokage" Naruto said.

"Ah I am afraid that it impossible, Kikage-sama has refused all visitors. He has been like that for almost a year now, I am the only person he agrees to see, perhaps I can take the letter for you" Hikaru said.

"No I have my order's not to give this to anyone other than the Kikage, I don't care if I have to walk in drop it off without saying anything and leave but I have to give it directly to him" Naruto said determinedly.

"That will be close to impossible I am afraid" Hikaru said.

'_What is this bull shit, what Kage refuses to see a diplomatic emissary, war's have been started for less, there is something very wrong going on here_' Naruto thought.

"Actually, there might be one way that you could see Kikage-sama, but I will have to talk to him first to make sure it is alright, I can understand your position after all, I request you come back tomorrow morning. I hope that is acceptable" Hikaru said.

"Yes and please tell him that it is urgent and for his eye's only" Naruto said.

"I will. It has been a pleasure talking to you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Hikaru said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

'_Something about that man is off, if I was in sage mode maybe I could have gotten something from his chakra signature, but I couldn't just enter sage mode in the middle of a civilized conversation, but there is definitely something going on in that palace and I want to know what it is, looks like I will have to break in and have a look around for myself_' Naruto thought, as he left the room to go find a hotel for the night.

**End Chapter!**


	71. The Joushugan

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter ****71: The Joushugan**

Naruto found a small hotel close to the center of town with a close proximity to the Palace.

'_This place will be perfect. Close enough to get in and out quickly, and I will give me a reason to scout the area as it would be a good rout for an evening walk_' Naruto thought as he payed for his room.

Naruto found his room and was pleasantly surprised to find it had a good view out over the the palace. The room itself was only small with a single bed and a small bathroom and shower, but he had a balcony that would give him a good access point to be able to leave the hotel later that night without being seen.

Once evening came Naruto decided to go have some dinner and maybe ask some of the local's what they knew about Hikaru. Leaving his hotel Naruto made his way towards the market district of town figuring that would be where most of the restaurant's would be.

'_I should probably try a few different places, that was what Jiraiya sensei taught me to do when looking for information in a foreign village with no contact's_' Naruto thought as he looked around.

Naruto found an elderly lady who was currently looking in a small fruit stall and decided to start his investigation with someone who would have known the village before Hikaru came to power.

As the old lady left the fruit stall Naruto pretended to accidentally bump into the old woman. "Oh I am so sorry maam, I lost my way, I was looking for somewhere good to eat and I wasn't watching where I was going" Naruto lied, if he hadnt seen the rather substandard quality of some of the ninja in this village he would have never even bothered with the excuse.

"Oh that's quite alright, I was not harmed at all, and.. Oh my, that hair, those eye's it is like I am looking at a young Minato Namikaze" the old woman stammered once she saw Naruto's face.

"Yeah I guess I do look a lot like my father huh, actually the shape of my face is more like my mother's I have been told but the way I have my hair hides that from most people" Naruto said.

"The son of the Yellow Flash... Oh my. Your father saved my life during the third shinobi war. This village was attacked by Iwa's forces as they were looking to get a foothold to gather there forces on the outskirts of the land of fire, I remember Hanzo the Salamander had locked down Ame, and Taki had sided with Konoha, and were impossible to find. Most other country's were too close to either Konoha or Suna so our village was there chosen target" She said.

'_This will be perfect, she already seems to trust me because of my father. And she is bound to know something of where Hikaru came from at least_' Naruto thought. "What happened when Iwa attacked?" he asked deciding to keep her talking for a bit longer before asking her any questions.

"It was horrible, the Iwa shinobi seemed to grow out of the ground below us and swarmed up the trees from the forest floor. At the time we had a sizable military but they were no match for the highly trained shinobi that came from Iwa. Ninety percent of the villages shinobi were wiped out in under a day. We had lost all but the palace in the center tree, and all of the civilians that could hold a weapon myself included were forced to fight them off, the others were held in the main hall. We were all so terrified that we might turn out the same way as the village of Uzugakure, and have the entire population slaughtered in the middle of the night while everyone was asleep. So we made sure to stay up around the clock to make sure that we were safe. By the end of the second day we were loosing hope, we had lost the courtyard and now the only thing that was keeping the Iwa ninja out was the reinforced chakra enhanced doors and what ninja remained firing jutsu's down upon the enemy from the upper levels" she said.

"That's horrible, how did you manage to get out of that mess?" Naruto asked.

"Konoha's ninja forces showed up and saved us by the next morning, we had lost most of our milatary force but most of the civilians survived. I can still remember how your father sped around making sure everyone was safe, he was brilliant he just seemed to ooze an air of authority about him. Anyway what brings you here, we don't get too many visit's from Konoha shinobi unless it is to renegotiate a teaty but we haven't had to do that in years" the old lady said.

"Well I need to get in to see the Kage, here I have an important message here for him from the Hokage, but I have been told by several people that it is impossible to get a meeting with him" Naruto said.

"Ah that does seem like the way things have been in recent year's. The Kikage was always a friendly man who cared so deeply for his people, but around four years ago he stopped coming out into public, then the quality of our elite ninja started to decrease, it was like the spirit was being sucked from the village" the old lady said.

"This may sound like a weird question but was this around the time that Hikaru became the Number two in the village?" Naruto asked.

"No Hikaru had been number two for around a year before we noticed any change in Kikage-sama" the old lady said.

'_Hm a year, like the same year that the last couple of jonnin commanders lasted in there jobs before they were forced to retire, no doubt about it, there is something going on and it just stinks of Hikaru's involvement_' Naruto thought.

"Thanks for your time, again I'm sorry for bumping into you" Naruto said with a smile.

"Oh that's alright, it was an absolute pleasure to meet you my boy" the old lady said.

'_Alright so that is something, now let's see what some younger people think of Hikaru, there has to be a reason why nobody seems to be questioning what is going on_' Naruto thought as he began to look around the small square, eventually his eyes came to rest on a small dango shop with a bunch of young waitresses. "That looks like a perfect place to gather some information" Naruto said to himself and entered the dango shop and sat down at a table and picked up the menu.

Naruto ordered his dango and waited for it to be delivered. When it came his small plate of dango was delivered by a young girl around his age with deep purple hair.

"Here you are sir" she said placing the plate on the desk and turning to leave.

"Wait... Would you like to join me, I don't know anybody in this town and in truth I was hoping I would have been able to move on without having to stay. It's nothing against the village of course, it is a beautiful place. However I am on an important mission from Konoha and need to move on to my final destination" Naruto said.

The young waitress blushed red and didn't really hear anything past Naruto's offer for her to join him. She just nodded slightly and sat down.

"What's it like living here?" Naruto asked to sound as though he was interested.

"Oh it's not so bad, it is peaceful. We don't get many visitor's though, certainly not many ninja like yourself" she said with a smile.

"I see, well I don't really know how long I will be here for. I need to see the Kikage personally but I have been blocked from entering the Mansion" Naruto admited.

"Yeah nobody is allowed to see, Kikage-sama anymore, it is Hikaru-sama's orders" the waitress said.

"Who is this Hikaru-sama, what is his job here in the village?" Naruto asked.

"He is our protector, and he now run's the ninja forces" the waitress said.

"Isn't that the job of the Kage?" Naruto queried.

"At first it was Kikage-sama hired him as his assistant. As time progressed however Hikaru-sama began to prove himself as a top ninja, and was eventually promoted to head of the Ninja departments, and when Kikage-sama stopped making public appearances he took over as second in charge" the waitress said.

Naruto had just finished his last stick of dango and was mulling over what she was saying. '_He was nothing but an assistant, and he became the strongest ninja in the village? Well it is not unheard of, but still, he went from being an office assistant to second in command of the village in just over a year. I think there is something wrong with the Kikage, and he is using him as a figure head to rule the country from the shadows whilst being seen as a protector by the younger generation. Brilliant plan, he is manipulating this entire village and nobody can see it_' Naruto thought.

"Thank you for talking with me while I ate, your company was much appreciated" Naruto said as he payed for his dango and left.

The waitress seemed rather sad to see Naruto go, but returned to work and was pleased to find the blond had left her a rather healthy tip.

'_Ok now I need to talk to some of the ninja, maybe they can shed some light into how Hikaru got into power_' Naruto thought as he made his way towards a shinobi bar.

The shinobi bar was a drab place, there were shinobi who looked like they had been drinking all day over in a corner and the whole atmosphere of the place seemed depressing.

Naruto looked around to try and find a group of people who would be good for some information. In one corner there were the three guards that had prevented him from entering the mansion. Naruto contemplated going over to them, after all they would have been bound to know something about Hikaru. However after remembering his last encounter with the three mentally inept ninja he decided against it. Then Naruto saw the two ninja who had stamped his passport when he was entering the village. '_They will be perfect, if I know anything about gate, guards is they are always looking for something to talk about_' Naruto thought remembering how talkative Izumo and Kotetsu usually are.

"Hi mind if I join you guys?" Naruto asked as he approached the two man who were enjoying there sake.

"Hey, sure thing sit down, guess it's no real surprise that you are still here, nobody has been allowed to see the Kikage in year's after all. I kinda hoped they would have let an emissary from Konoha in though" one of the off duty ninja said.

"Yeah no such luck, I was told I had to talk to Hikaru-sama but he lives in the castle and never comes out unless it's an emergency, I mean how pathetic is that" Naruto said.

"Yeah I know, we were given guard duty for speaking out about him" the other guard said.

"Man that's harsh, so who is this Hikaru guy anyway, how did he get so powerful?" Naruto asked.

"He was Hired as the Kage's aid after he was kicked out of the ninja academy for cheating on his exams, I don't know he managed to pull that off though. Anyway the Kikage took pitty on him and gave him various jobs around the village eventually hiring him as as his personal aid. And that was when he started to prove he was good enough to be a shinobi, I don't know how it happened, but in under a year he became the strongest ninja in the village. The thing is nobody has ever seen him train" the man said.

"How is that even possible, nobody can just become the strongest ninja in the village without even training" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Yeah I don't understand how he did it either, truth be told I don't trust him, but there isn't much that we can do, anyone who has so much as thought about complaining about him or acting against hi is punished, eventually everyone just seemed to give up and accept that he was in command" one of the guards whined.

'_There are far too many questions that need to be answered about his man, looks like I will need to break into the palace tonight, if there are answers they will be there_' Naruto thought. "Well thank you for the company I think I better head back to my hotel, I still need to find a way to meet with the Kikage after all" he said in a friendly manner.

"Alright, good luck, and if you do find out why he wont show his face in public anymore, could you please tell us?" one of the guards said.

"Sure thing. I will make a point to ask him about it" Naruto said with a smile before leaving the bar and heading back to his hotel.

Naruto waited up late that night, until long after the lights of the village went out. Creating a clone he gave it one of his Hirashin kunai. He then threw another skilfully out of the window into the side of a large branch that was used as a road leading towards the palace.

Naruto appeared in the middle of the road, he had been careful to search the area for lifeforms long before he threw the kunai. From this point Naruto stealthily made his way towards the mansion compound.

Hiding himself between buildings Naruto quickly gathered some senjutsu chakra to sense for where the guards were. '_Kami, there are more guards patrolling inside there than the rest of the village has ninja_' Naruto thought.

Waiting for a break in the guards movement Naruto threw in one of his kunai and flashed inside the compound. He then made sure to look around and check the entrances for seals that would detect intruders. Once he was satisfied that entering through one of the windows would be safe, Naruto slipped himself inside.

The moment his feet hit the floor however he felt his senjutsu seal activate indicating that there was a genjutsu at work. '_A genjutsu? Inside a building like this, I wonder what it did, well this place is a bit messy maybe it just hid the mess from everyone who looked around_' Naruto theorized and then sent off to work looking around.

The mansion was completely unremarkable, sure the craftsmanship was excellent and there were some wonderful art works, but at the same time there was nothing that gave Naruto any indication as to what it was that seemed off about Hikaru and what may have been going on in the Land of trees.

Naruto made his way through various room's but most of them just seemed to be spare bedrooms that had not been used in year's. That was when Naruto made a discovery, despite all the guards that had been patrolling outside, there was absolutely nobody inside at all apart from two life signs on the top level. Naruto then focused harder to make sure he was not missing anyone and just as he was about to give up and just move on searching room for room he felt a small group of weak life signs underneath the mansion in what must be the basement.

Wasting little time Naruto sped off to investigate what the life signs were. Arriving at the basement he found that it had a large door that was locked from the outside. 'Who ever is down there is locked inside, maybe they know what is going on here' Naruto thought as he unlocked the door and made his way downstairs.

Naruto henged himself into a random ninja he saw while walking around the village and opened a door at the bottom of the stairs. Inside the room there was arround twenty people most of them looked like ninja simply lying around as if they were waiting to die.

"What the hell is going on here? Who are you people?" Naruto said shaking one of the men who was lying on the floor.

The man opened his eyes before giving Naruto a shocked yet urgent stare. "You must get out... Hikaru's genjutsu, it... it steals your skills and makes them his own. It is the power of the Joushugan. We are all his victim's who discovered what he was doing, he drained us so so much of our skill we forgot how to even walk" the man stammered out weakly.

'He drains people of all of there skill and steals them for himself! He must have placed a genjutsu on the palace that will slowly drain anyone who enters of there skill, and he restricts free entrance to this place so more people don't find out just what he is doing. This means that the Kikage will be just like these people, unable to move to get help and only just barely able to stay alive. "Don't worry, I will stop this I promise" Naruto said.

"Thank you, but be careful, he has absorbed all the skills and knowledge of over fifty of our ninja, he will be no push over" the man said his eyes pleading Naruto to save them.

"Heh don't worry about me, I can handle myself, then I will come back and save you, I promise" Naruto reassured the man before heading towards the exit.

Leaving the basement Naruto relocked the door then created a clone to inform his other clone waiting for word to activate his kunai for him to escape, that it was time to get to work.

It happened just in time too because it was at that moment Naruto realized that Hikaru was making his way downstairs directly to where Naruto was standing. The blond gave a sigh of relief once he was safely back in his hotel room. '_I need to act on this tomorrow, if I insist on him taking me to the Kikage, I can make sure that the man is at least still alive and then I can confront him about what he is doing_' Naruto thought before lying down onto his bed and fading off to sleep.

The next morning Naruto awoke early not wanting to be late for his meeting with Hikaru. '_I have to play this right, I can't let him know that I am on to him, I can not even let myself think about what I saw last night_' he thought as he got dressed.

Leaving the hotel Naruto made his way to the ninja HQ. Upon arriving there Naruto found that it was far busier today than it was the day before. "What's going on?" Naruto asked a girl at the office.

"Oh they have just arrested someone for breaking into the Palace" the lady said.

"Really how did they find out who it was?" Naruto questioned.

"There was a witness, he told Hikaru-sama who he saw. Hikaru-sama is questioning the man himself at this moment" the girl said.

'_Fuck the guy I woke in the basement must of talked. But because of the fact that he has had all of his skills stolen from him he couldn't recognize that it was a Henge even up close, I wonder what will happen to him. But why would he sell the man out, the person I talked to seemed so desperate, I guess it's just another thing to add to the list of things I don't know about this guy. If that captive was right Hikaru has the skills of at least twenty Ki ninja_' Naruto thought as he looked around for any sign of Hikaru.

"Uh I am supposed to meet Hikaru in the briefing room is it alright if I go in and wait?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yes, that would be fine, he will be with you shortly I am sure" the woman on the desk said.

Naruto entered the room and waited, outside Naruto could feel all of the people moving around outside, the village seemed to almost be on lock down. Finally the door opened and Hikaru entered. "Ah Namikaze-san, thank you for being patient. There is a criminal on the loose and we are currently looking for them" the skill stealer said.

"Really? I hope this will not effect my meeting with the Kikage" Naruto said honestly.

"No, not at all. We can head to the palace right away. But you must hand over all of your weapon's, it is simply a precaution, you understand of course" Hikaru said.

"No that's alright I understand, but do you mind if instead of handing them over I give them to a clone who can take them back to my hotel room?" Naruto queried.

"That will be fine, just be sure to remove all weapons and agree to a search" Hikaru said.

Naruto complied and handed all of his weapons over to a clone, it was not something he wanted but he had to comply.

"Good now if you will follow me, we can make our way back to the compound" Hikaru said and he began to lead the way.

When they arrived the outside was crawling with more guards than Naruto had seen the night before. "Wow, you have really tight security, it's impressive" Naruto complimented.

"Thank you, I pride myself on the ability to keep Kikage-sama safe" Hikaru said.

They entered the Mansion via the large front door's which lead into a huge open hall with a grand staircase at the far side, this place was clearly designed for the public and for the Kikage to host party's.

Hikaru continued to lead Naruto up the stairs to another narrow corridor, there were multiple doors on each side and Naruto guessed that they were bedroom's, this area had not been part of Naruto's excursion the previous night.

At the end of the hall Hikaru stopped. "Here we are, now if you will just wait inside I will go and get Kikage-sama to come see you" Hikaru said.

Naruto entered the room but he did so apprehensively, something about this didn't seem right, but at the same time he didn't want to let Hikaru know that he was onto him. So he entered the room with out a fuss. This proved to be a bad decision for as soon as he was a good distance inside the door slamed behind him and locked.

"I'm sorry Namakaze-san, but you have come too far. You will become my most glorious capture, the skills of not only an Uzumaki but a Namikaze, once I have finished with you I will truly be invincible" Hikaru's voice rung out from some speakers in the roof.

"You cant keep me here, and your little genjutsu wont work on me, I am immune to genjutsu" Naruto said loudly unsure if Hikaru could hear him.

"Yes I figured as much when the person that broke in last night, was able move about the house without me draining there knowledge from them, of course it didn't take me long to extract what I needed to know from my captive's. Do you like them, because you will be joining them in the basement soon enough" Hikaru said.

"That's enough you sick fuck, I don't care if I don't have my Hirashin kunai on me, I'm kicking your ass" Naruto yelled and began to charge a rasengan. However no sooner had it formed than it faded. '_What the fuck, I cant use any of my chakra, even my restriction seals have deactivated themselves_' Naruto thought in shock.

"Why do you think I decided to lead you to this room, it suppresses chakra and makes it impossible for you you to perform any jutsu. Now you will be a tricky one, because as long as you are in there I cant extract your skill's, so you will be enjoying the slow and painful experience that I have planed for you, and don't worry you wont die, you're far to valuable to me for that" Hikaru said and began laughing as compartments opened from the walls around Naruto and blades started to be shot out at rapid speed and instead of sticking into the opposite walls they seemed to faze right through them only to be launched back toward the blond from the other side.

Luckily for Naruto with his restriction seals no longer active he was able to dodge the first wave completely. "You're going to have to do better than that. Tell me, do you really think Konoha wont come looking for me? I don't know if you noticed this but I sent a message with my clone to summon one of my toad's, and if they don't hear from me in a couple of hours you will have all of Konoha coming down on you" Naruto said.

"And by that time, I will have all of your strength added to my own, your friends in Konoha wont stand chance, and I will finally be able to begin my dream to control all of the elemental nation's" Hikaru said still laughing.

"You think you can take all of my knowledge in such a short amount of time, it took you years to steal all of your power from everyone else what make's you think that I will be different?" Naruto said before quickly dodging another blade.

"Oh that is simple really. I took the others strength passively, over long periods of time so they wouldn't notice, or by the time they did it would be too late to stop me. You however I will steal your powers in one small session, but don't worry it wont hurt... me" Hikaru replied.

'_Damn it, I need to get out of here, I'm going to end up a pin cushion if I stay here, but if I cant mold my chakra wont even be able to balance out my senjutsu_' Naruto thought a he narrowly avoided a blade but as he landed was struck in the side of the arm with another one, Naruto went to remove it but found that as soon as he touched the small blade it dissolved. '_What the hell are these tiny blades, they look like senbon but are slightly larger, and why cant I touch them?_' Naruto asked himself as he dodged another hail of the small blades.

"Ah I see you're admiring the workmanship of my blades, they are made out of a special metal that dissolves once it run's out of chakra. And with the room suppressing chakra they dissolve soon after they hit there mark, after all, I wouldn't want you to have a weapon after all" Hikaru said.

Naruto was now struggling slightly, he had not taken many hits but he had soon found that he was not strong enough to break out of the room without help. In a blind hopeless rage Naruto gave one last swing at the heavily reinforced door.

There was a loud clang and when Naruto opened his eyes he saw that he had left a dent in the door.

"Impossible, you can't be strong enough with sheer strength to do something like that" Hikaru stammered for the first time in awhile now not gloating.

Naruto however was just as surprised, he had just found a chakra source that was not being suppressed. '_Well it looks like I don't have a choice_' Naruto thought as he closed his eye's not bothering to jump away from the next bombardment of thing blades.

(Mindscape)

Naruto found himself in a familiar sewer walking up to a large cage. "Hey fox, it's time to get to work, I need some of your chakra" Naruto said.

"**Why? Surely you don't actually need my help. I don't know whether to feel annoyed by this intrusion or amused that someone from a backwater village such as this, has forced you to come to me**" Kyuubi said with a devilish smile.

"You can gloat all you want later, right now I need your chakra" Naruto said.

"**Oh why not, it might actually be amusing to see what your opponent has to say, and I never did like people with Dojutsu's, even if I was created by one**" Kyuubi yawned.

"Well you seem rather more, helpful than usual. I would have thought you would bitch and moan a bit more first before agreeing" Naruto replied.

"**Hold your tongue you insolent whelp or I will rip it from your mouth. I simply decided to help because I cannot stand Dojutsu user's. I will tell you this however, watch what you think when you do confront this man**" Kyuubi said.

"Cant stand Dojutsu user's? Is that why you interfered when I was about to awaken the Rinnegan?" Naruto asked.

"**Well in part, that is true. But with that said, why would I want to let you have control over all form's of chakra, if I did that, you could use my power at will without my say so, after all, that is all that I am, a giant ball of chakra given shape, and consciousness. Why would I want to loose, what little influence I have over you when I could easily prevent it**" Kyuubi said.

"Did you contemplate the fact that with control over Yin and Yang chakra, I could have released you from this seal without us both dying, all I would have had to do was use your chakra to create you a new body and kept enough of your chakra so that you would not have been missed, that is after all how the Rikudou Sennin created the Bijuu" Naruto said.

"The thought did cross my mind, but would you have really released me?" Kyuubi asked skeptically.

"Oh hell no, your a malevolent ball of condensed hatred, you're like Sasuke teme on crack, minus the fact that he is an emo. If I released you, you would have gone straight back to destroying anything in your path" Naruto said.

"**Well, at least we understand how the other thinks**" Kyuubi yawned before putting his head on his paw's and closing his eyes.

"It's not too late for you ya know. Some of the other Bijuu are nice, like Nibi, you could try and be like that" Naruto suggested.

"I'll pass, I cant stand that annoying cat, just take your damn chakra and leave" Kyuubi said and began flooding Naruto's system with his chakra.

(Outside the Seal)

During Naruto's conversation with Kyuubi virtually no time had passed, the same blades had only just become close enough so that they could not be dodged. Hikaru who had been watching the proceedings on a small computer screen seemed confused as to why Naruto had simply given up after he had made some sort of break through on the door when he left a dent in the door.

Then he felt a spine chilling feeling run down to his gut as an evil aura seemed to burst from Naruto and the blond was now covered in a thick layer of red chakra with fox ear's and a single tail swaying behind him.

"Impossible, the room is supposed to suppress and disrupt chakra, what is this" Hikaru stammered.

Inside the room Naruto opened his eyes just as the blades that should have struck his body bounced harmlessly off of the fox's cloak.

Naruto turned his head slightly to look straight at the hidden camera then gave a devilish smile before sending a chakra claw crashing right through the reinforced door's bursting them off there hinges and cracking the walls all around them.

"**You better be able to run fast, because I'm coming for you**" Naruto said to the camera, his voice changed by the demonic chakra.

Hikaru could only watch in shock as Naruto burred away from the screen. '_Demonic chakra, that mean's he is a jinchuuriki, how could I have not known this. Oh well it does not matter, demonic chakra or not he still is only as skillful as one man, I have all the skills and powers of close to fifty shinobi. And with the Joushugan he wont stand a chance_' he thought arrogantly as he quickly made his way to a safe area to fight Naruto. This meant leaving the mansion and ending up in the courtyard.

This had a major advantage for Hikaru in that he now could get men loyal to him to help take Naruto down. "Men hurry here, the emissary from Konoha has attacked me, we need to put him down, he is a jinchuuriki and he has lost control of his Bijuu" Hikaru said.

A large group of shinobi gathered around behind Hikaru just as Naruto emerged on a higher balcony his chakra tail swaying behind him.

"You see, he has lost control and is trying to kill Kikage-sama, we must stop him at once" Hikaru said.

"**You, are really pathetic, I am still in control, in fact I don't even need to use Kyuubi's cha**kra to beat you" Naruto said his demonic energy fading back into the seal after Naruto was able to suppress it.

"Men, I order you to kill the ninja from Konoha at once" Hikaru ordered.

"Don't, this man is not what he seems to be, he is nothing but a looser who has stolen all of the knowledge and power that he has from other ninja, your Kage included. That is why he has not been seen in public, Hikaru stole so much of his knowledge and power, that he can't even walk just like all of the ninja that are being held in the basement of this castle" Naruto said activating one of his senjutsu seals.

"Don't listen to him men, they are nothing but lie's told by a foreign ninja to get you to turn on me so he can escape. Now I order you you attack that man, but leave him alive, just barely" Hikaru said.

Several groups of ninja shot at Naruto, the three mentally challenged palace guards among them. Needless to say they were no match for Naruto who dispatched them with practiced ease.

Naruto was pleased to see that there were large groups of the ninja who didn't attack, and he could see on there faces that they wanted to hear the blond out at least.

"What are you doing, attack him at once" Hikaru said starting to loose his cool. His eyes had both changed to an almost black, red color and it was clear that this meant that he was very angry indeed.

"They don't believe your lie's anymore, Hikaru. You have lost" Naruto said.

"I have not lost at all boy, you will not turn my men against me" Hikaru yelled and began running through some hand signs. "Katon: Fire Flash jutsu" he screamed before sending a large sheet of flames at Naruto at a ridiculously fast speed.

"Suiton: Water encampment wall" Naruto said quickly performing the required seals and drawing the water from a nearby fountain.

When the jutsu droped Naruto shot forward to punch Hikaru in the face but somehow Hikaru blocked it.

'_What the hell, he moved to block me before I even showed him what type of move I was going to do, it is not like the sharingan's genjutsu effect that shows the next move someone will make, I am not effected by that. This is something different_' Naruto thought, as he went for a leg sweep only for Hikaru to jump back before Naruto even had begun to move.

The white haired man smirked at seeing the confused look on Naruto's face. "You can't beat me you know, I know everything you are planing before you can even put them into effect" he said his gloating attitude returning.

'_How is that possible, unless! He can read my mind!_' Naruto thought in realization.

"Congratulation's you figured it out, now you know how pointless this is to continue. I have the skills of over fifty high ranked ninja, you are nothing but a single jonnin, and what's more, I can tell you are thinking of using a Fuuton, jutsu right now. Feel free to try, I do ever so love my massive variety of Katon jutsu's" Hikaru gloated.

"So you say you're as strong as fifty ninja huh, well that may be true for your average shinobi. But I am a Uzumaki, and my father was the Yellow Flash. Last but not least you forget, I'm from Konoha and we are not normal shinobi, it's time to finish this" Naruto said charging forward.

"Hikaru quickly got out of the way while Naruto's senjutsu enhanced punch destroyed a water fountain sending debris flying through the air, and the water shooting uncontrollably out of the ground.

"A nice speech but I could still tell what you had planned" Hikaru taunted.

'_Damn it he is right, any planning is useless, even if I come up with something on the fly he will know immediately_' Naruto thought. He then remembered what Kyuubi told him. "Watch what you think... That's it, Kyuubi is a genius" Naruto said out loud.

"Talking to yourself? It is understandable, after all you will loose here" Hikaru said.

"We'll see about that!" Naruto yelled and charged forward once again.

'_Another kick to the head, you would think he would learn that isn't going to work on me_' Hikaru thought lazily as he moved to block.

The problem was, it wasn't a kick to the head that came, it was a punch in the gut. Hikaru was sent flying and could not react in time to stop Naruto from planting a rasengan into his chest. "How?" Hikaru managed to splutter out before he was sent flying.

Naruto walked slowly over to the man who was trying to pick himself up off the ground only to fail miserably. "It was quite simple really, I am surprised it took me so long to figure it out. You know what I was thinking and planing, not exactly what I was going to do, I simply decided to think one course of action and to do another, I said what I said out loud so you would not be focusing on my thought's when I thought up how to beat you. You're just like so many others you rely too much on your bloodline limits and you forget how to be a shinobi without them" Naruto said condescendingly.

It was at this moment a guard showed up with a man supported on his shoulder's. "The Konoha ninja was right, Hikaru has been stealing other peoples skills and making them his own for year's, anyone who found out was put into the basement of the palace" the guard said.

"Then, he need's to be punished for his crimes" another said drawing his blade.

"I don't really like this, but I think it is the only way you will get your Kage back and everyone will be returned to the way they were, it is unforgivable to target comrades for your own personal gain, and the fact that he has kept everyone who's abilities he has stolen alive tells me that if he die's or they die, the power will be returned" Naruto said sadly.

"Hikaru, for harm to shinobi of the village of Kigakure, and conspiracy to harm foreign shinobi from an allied village, we sentence you to death" one of the guards said before driving his katana through the white haired man's heart.

Suddenly before everyone's eye's the man who just moments before seemed to be a useless wreck that needed to be supported by a guards shoulder's, seemed to spring back to life. "Hey I'm me again, I can walk, and I can remember how to perform my jutsu" the man said.

About a minute later there was a loud noise coming from a balcony near the top of the mansion and an elderly old man stepped out. "I, feel everything returning to me. Hikaru must have been stopped. It feels good to set my eye's upon my village once more" the elderly man said.

Upon the sight of the old man and hearing him speak there were loud roars of approval from the gathering crowd. It did not take them long to hoist Naruto into the air and start cheering him as the man who saved the Land of Tree's.

The Kikage heard the commotion below and came out to see for himself. "Is this the man who saved me from Hikaru's jutsu?" the man asked as he approached where Naruto was still surrounded by a large group of ninja.

As they dispersed they left Naruto there alone to face the elderly Kage. "Uh hello Kikage-sama, it is nice to finally meat you" Naruto said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh my, this feels familiar, the last person who saved this village looked just like you, I have no doubt that you must be the son of Minato Namikaze" the elderly Kage said.

"Yeah I guess I am. Oh I need to give you this letter, from Tsunade Senju. The Godaime Hokage" Naruto said.

"Godaime? What happened to Hiruzen, did he finally retire again?" the Kikage asked.

"I am afraid to tell you that, the Sandaime died over three years ago" Naruto said.

"I have been out of the loop way to long, come boy, I wish to speak to you in private, you need to tell me how you saved me and my village" the Kikage said.

Naruto followed the old man and they spent the next few hours simply talking about what has happened, the destruction of Konoha, which lead to the reason Naruto had come to Kigakure in the fist place.

Once they had finished there talk the Kikage declared Naruto a hero in there country and asked if he could stay for a few day's so they could celebrate properly.

Naruto kindly refused stating that he still needed to travel to Demon country before his mission was over. Naruto left the Land of Tree's later that day and began heading north east towards his final destination.

**End Chapter!**

**So what do you think, did I make it believable, and if not, would like to know what I could do better, that was my first real attempt at creating a character so I would like some feed back on what I could do better.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, now to think up another problem for Naruto to face in Demon Country. Well until next time. **

**Quick shout out to Danfrogger, who gave the the translation 'Joushu' for mood, that I used. Also a thank you for supplying me with a website that will translate for me. just in case anyone else need's one. ..**


	72. Letters

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter ****72: Letters.**

Naruto arrived at a large village inside Demon Country. The village was located at the base of a small valley and there were several waterfalls falling around the edges which all joined up into a large river that ran through the center of the town.

'_Look's peaceful, and there are no ninja in this village so a problem like what happened in Kigakure shouldn't happen again. I need to find who ever is in charge of this place, I think it's a priestess or something_' Naruto thought as he descended from atop a high cliff into the village.

Unlike the other villages Naruto entered without incident, nobody even seemed to care that he was there. He did receive some on the double takes and looks of lust from some of the women, but it was nothing Naruto couldn't ignore.

In fact the only problem Naruto could see was the fact that he was completely unsure of where he was supposed to go.

Naruto stopped at a small road side stall to ask for directions. "Uh excuse me" Naruto said politely to the man working at the shop.

"Oh yes, how may I help you today sir" the man said.

"I was just wondering where I need to go to find the person who is in charge of this village?" Naruto asked.

"Oh you must be looking for the Priestess, Shion-sama. She lives in the tall tower directly in the center of the village, you can't miss it. May I ask what a Konoha ninja such as yourself is doing in our peaceful village?" the man said.

"Oh not at all, I am here because the Hokage has a request for your leader to help Konoha, I'm afraid I cannot tell you more than that, but we have no intention of causing any problems for this village" Naruto said honestly.

"Ah that is good to here, not many shinobi come to the Land of Demons after all" the man said.

"Well, I better be off, the sooner I finish here the sooner I can return home" Naruto said with a smile and changed his direction so that he was heading right towards a large pillar that towered high above the rest of the village.

Naruto arrived at the tower and for the first time since he entered the village saw an armed guard. '_I guess it would be rather careless to leave there leader unprotected_' Naruto thought as he approached the guards.

"Good day Konoha shinobi, may I ask, what is your business here" the guard asked in a friendly manner.

"I have a message from the Hokage to deliver to the priestess Shion, I request an audience with her at the earliest available time" Naruto said.

"That should be easily arranged, she is busy at the moment in a meeting with a delegation from Kiri, but you should be allowed in once they are finished" the guard said.

"Kiri?" what are they doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I believe they are here to work out a shipping trade agreement, to the east we have a small port village that Kiri is hoping to use to import good's, I believe they think we will be cheaper than there current deal they have with Yugakure, and the Land of Hot Water" the guard explained.

"Oh fair enough, is there anywhere that I can wait for my turn?" Naruto asked.

"Yes follow me, I can lead you to the waiting room, right this way" the guard said happily and beckoned Naruto to follow him.

They traveled up four flights of stairs before the guard stopped in a large room that looked like it was more of a large apartment than a waiting area. There was some rather comfortable looking couches spread out in a rather homely looking area, there was even food and drink placed out as if they had been expecting Naruto's arrival.

'_Probably because of the team from Kiri_' Naruto thought to himself as he took a seat.

"If you will excuse me, I will go tell Shion-sama of your arrival" the guard said with a slight bow before leaving the room.

(Outside of Konoha)

In the forests surrounding the village a single root member was entering a small underground base.

"What news is there from Konoha?" Danzo asked when the Root Anbu entered the main chamber of the base.

"The Raikage has called for a meeting between the five Kage's in the land of Iron. And the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is currently outside the village, but I was unable to find his current location, I can safely presume that he was in the Land of Wave's, but has since left" the root Anbu reported.

"Very good, you are dismissed" Danzo said with an expressionless face.

'_A Kage summit huh, that's perfect, I can take out that pest Tsunade, along with all the other Kage in one go, we will easily have them out numbered even with there Samurai watching over the meeting, I will just have to wait for the opportune time to strike_' he thought.

Most of his men did not care what Danzo had planned, he was there leader and they would follow him to the end, there was one person however that seemed to get cold feet.

'_I thought we were supposed to be operating for the benefit of Konoha and to keep it safe by doing the things that needed to be done without questions. Now it seems all that we are, is a private army to help __Danzo-sama become hokage and take over the world_' Thought Sai from where he was listening to Danzo's conversation.

(Konoha)

Jiraiya and Yugito, had just cleared a large area of land for Naruto's clan house.

"Well it took awhile but I don't doubt Naruto will be happy with the spot we picked out, his designs should lead to the master bedroom on the top floor looking out over the Hokage monument" Yugito said.

"Yes but it took us forever to find a good place, We could have just built the compound next to most of the other clans, it would have been more official that way" Jiraiya said.

"I don't care! This is the perfect spot and I have already checked that there are no large buildings over two stories tall going in to obscure Naruto's view from the third floor bedroom, besides who wants to be boring and just do what the other clans do" Yugito said.

"Well I am sure the Anbu who have to gather the clan heads when there is a meeting will care, we are over the other side of the village from the other clans" Jiraiya said.

"Oh let them have a cry. They're ninja aren't they, it should not take them much longer, besides Naruto is not an official clan leader of Konoha, he may be a clan leader of a extinct clan from Uzu but that is different. I take it he will have some work to do once he get's back to make the new clan an official part of Konoha" Yugito said.

"That's true he sill, but it wont be difficult, the fact Minato was Hokage makes Naruto eligible for clan status in Konoha anyway. And the fact that the Uzumaki clan and Senju clan have always been the best of friends and there was even a Senju clan compound built on Uzu to show how good friends they were. In any case, most of the work to form the Namikaze clan will already be done, all Naruto will have to do is register the fact that he is making it the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan by bringing the two families together" Jiraiya said.

"Well anyway, let's go pick a builder, I am sure who ever we pick will do a good job" Yugito said.

The pair went to leave the area to go find Tenzo who would most likely be supplying the timbre needed for the building. He would know for sure who the best builder was, they had even considered asking Tenzo to build it for them but unfortunately the design was not something he could understand and there was also large sections of stone and cement in the building, something that no amount of skill with Mokuton could perform.

They had just left the sight when an old man in a straw hat accompanied by a teenage boy around Konohamaru's age walked over. "Hello there, are you Jiraiya?" he asked.

"Why yes I am, from the east to the west my name makes women go weak at the knees, I am the Toad Charmer of Myobokuzan, the Gallant Master Jiraiya" the white haired man said performing an exuberant song and dance.

"He is also a good ninja if you can get past the idiot part of him" Yugito said shaking her head.

"Hey Oji-san, do you think it's really them, there is no way Naruto-Niisan could have been trained by that idiot, although the Hokage did say he would be with Nii-san's girlfriend, and she is definitely pretty enough to be her" Inari said.

"Hey I will have you know I am a world famous shinobi gaki. Only I could make Naruto what he is today, he is my prized pupil. Granted I have, said that twice in the past. One of them died, and the other turned out evil, but I have a good feeling about number three" Jiraiya said.

"Look it doesn't matter. I am here because Naruto, told me that you would have some work for a master builder" Tazuna said.

"As a matter of fact we are, and I take it you are the master builder then?" Yugito said a small hint of skepticism in her voice.

"Ah that I am, My name is Tazuna, the super builder of the Land of Waves. And as a favor to Naruto I am going to take on the building of his house at a discounted rate" Tazuna said.

"Well we cant argue with that, here I will show you the designs" Jiraiya said

(Demon Country)

Naruto had been waiting for around fifteen minutes before the door opened and in walked a girl slightly younger than Naruto with light brown hair and lavender pupil less eyes.

Upon coming into eye contact with Naruto she stopped in her tracks. "You... But how?" she stuttered.

"Excuse me, have we met before?" Naruto asked clearly confused by the girls reactions.

"No, but you are supposed to be dead, I saw it happen you were killed by a man with red hair and purple eye's, how is it that you are alive" the girl demanded.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but Nagato did not kill me, I think that much is perfectly obvious, the question is how do you know about any of this?" Naruto said.

"Shion-sama has the power to see death, she has never been wrong" a man entering the room said.

The man was followed by three people Naruto recognized, the Mizukage, Ao, and Chojuro. "Power to see, death. What does that mean?" Naruto asked deciding to ignore the appearance of one of the five Kage's for at least the moment.

"When I sleep my dreams show me how people will die. There deaths cannot be avoided, they are fated. So tell me how you are alive!" Shion ordered.

"Fated huh? You sound just like a Hyuuga I know, he was always complaining about fate and destiny, well I am going to tell you the same thing I told him. I don't believe in destiny, or fate, I make my own. You say I should be dead but I stand before you. And as for what happened with Nagato, re repented his way's and saved the people of my village bringing them back to life" Naruto said.

"Impossible, nobody has power over life and death" Ao said being the first person from Kiri to speak.

"Well you have obviously never had the pleasure of meeting someone with the Rinnegan" Naruto replied.

"Rinnegan? But that is nothing but a myth isn't it?" Mei said finally speaking. She was very pleased to find that the emissary from Konoha that she came to great was none other than the man who had escaped her in Iwa.

"Far from it, Nagato had the Rinnegan alright. He was the figure head behind the Akatsuki acting as it's leader" Naruto replied.

"Truly amazing and what happened to this man?" Mei asked.

"He died. Used up all of his chakra and died from exhaustion, he used the last of his power to return the people that had died during and before our battle in Konoha back to life" Naruto said slightly saddened by the memory of Nagato's sacrifice.

"Then that means the Rikudou Sennin was real as well and not just a child's story" Mei said.

"Well I don't know about that, but I definitely had to fight a Rinnegan user" Naruto replied.

During this time Shion had not spoken she was still just staring at Naruto like she was seeing a ghost. '_He changed his own destiny, how... It make's no sense at all, I saw him die_' she thought as she watched Naruto give a quick brief description of what the Rinnegan actually looked like up close to the Mizukage who seemed rather more interested in Naruto than what he was saying.

"Why are you here" Shion said finally.

In her current state of shock at seeing someone she thought was supposed to have died standing before her made her seem rather rude.

"Oh I'm sorry, as you may or may not have gathered from our small talk about Nagato, Konoha was almost destroyed and I was sent here with a message from the Hokage to ask for aid in the rebuilding efforts" Naruto said.

"I will think about it, for now leave. You will be summoned when a decision has been made" Shion said shortly.

"Oh alright then" Naruto said and went to leave the room. '_Man why is she so upset, is it just because I didn't die when I was fighting Nagato?_' Naruto asked himself as he approached the door.

"Wait one moment, I will accompany you" Mei called to Naruto after saying a quick farewell to Shion.

"I'm curious Mizukage-sama, why are you here? Surely a simple trade agreement wouldn't require you to come here" Naruto said.

"Well that is true, normally I would have just sent a team of ninja or even some counselors to work out an agreement, but as I needed to be on the mainland for the Kage summit I figured I could run this little errand myself, and I believe I can remember myself telling you to call me Mei, Naruto-kun" Mei said.

"Kage, summit? What is that all about?" Naruto asked.

"Oh it's fairly straight forward, but I thought you of all people would know about it, after all it dose have to do with the Akatsuki. I promise I will tell you all about it, if you would accompany me to dinner tonight that is" Mei said with a small seductive smile.

"Ah I don't know Mei, that is probably a bad idea" Naruto said.

"Oh and why is that? Think your girlfriend wont approve? Or is it Tsunade-dono who wouldn't want you spending time with me" Mei said.

"No I am sure they both wouldn't mind if it was just a dinner, but um how do I know all you want is dinner" Naruto said.

Mei frowned at this, Naruto had caught her out, she did indeed want something more than just dinner. "Nothing else even cropped into my mind Naruto, I just wish to spend time getting to know you a bit better, this meeting of the Kage's is being brought about because of the jinchuuriki, so

I would have thought you would like to enjoy a meal while I tell you about it" Mei lied convincingly.

"Well I guess if that is all, then sure, that would be fine, it's better than eating alone after all, these solo missions can sure get lonely" Naruto said.

"Well then I guess I will see you tonight" Mei said before she began to walk away from Naruto swaying her hips ever so slightly because she knew Naruto was watching her leave.

'Why is it that every place I have been has had complication's, I should have been back in Konoha today, not fighting missing ninja and psychopaths, at least here the only thing holding me up is the leader deciding what aid she will send' Naruto thought as he turned away from Mei's retreating form to look for a hotel room.

(With Shion)

Shion-sama why did you hesitate, it was a simple request, surely you could have approved or denied the Konoha ninja then and there" Taruho said.

"No, that boy, Naruto. I want to keep him around. He has the ability to defy his destiny, I need to know more about him" Shion replied.

"But Shion-sama, he is a shinobi from an allied Hidden village, we cannot keep him here for long even if you do find him interesting" Taruho said.

"Well maybe I will just have to add a little condition to our agreement to help Konoha. Get me our fastest messenger Hawk, I have a letter to write, I want to know all there is to know about you Naruto, Uzumaki Namikaze" Shion said to herself as she sat down at a desk and began hastily scribbling out a letter to Konoha.

(Konoha Several Hours Later)

Tsunade was sitting at her desk, she was filling out all the paper work that was building up with all the new buildings that needed to be built and job requests that had come into the village while the reconstruction was going on.

"Good to see you're as busy as ever" came the voice of Jiraiya as he jumped through the window.

"Shut up Jiraiya I need to get all of this stuff done before I leave to the Kage summit in a two day's time, and what makes things worse, my first choice bodyguard hasn't come back yet, although from the report's I received from the lands of Wave and Tree's, it's no real surprise that he isn't back yet" Tsunade said.

"So who are you going to take if he doesn't get back in time?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well I was going to pick Kakashi and Naruto but now I guess I will go with Shikaku, he will be usefull in the highly unlikely event that we actually get something done other than squabble amongst ourselves" Tsunade said.

"Shikaku is organizing the rebuilding efforts, sending workers to where they are needed, it might be better to find someone else who is less important to the rebuilding of the village" Jiraiya suggested.

"You're right, but who? You are the obvious choice but I will not allow it until you are completely healed, besides you have to run the village while I am gone. Next there is Shizune and Sakura, Shizune would be helpful in organizing where we will be staying and making sure we are on time, but neither she or Sakura would be considered top body guards" Tsunade lamented.

"Yeah you're right about that, besides the Raikage is the one calling for the read of that Uchiha, Sakura likes, taking her could cause problems" Jiraiya said.

It was at that moment three hawks each flew in to the Hokage's office one after the other and dropped off letters.

"That's strange, most letters are sent to the Information department before they come to me, these must be for my eye's only" Tsunade said picking up the three unopened scrolls and taking the first one in her other hand began to inspect it.

The three messages were completely different, the first seemed to be written on high quality paper that screamed elegance. Holding the letter sealed tight was a tag with the seal for the Land of Demons on it.

"Well this must be Shion's response" Tsunade said in presumption as she slowly opened the scroll.

It became clear as she was reading it however that while it was a response to there request for aid, it did however come with a condition, and a big one. "look at this" she said flatly handing the scroll to Jiraiya who began to read.

"Well she doesn't ask for much does she" Jiraiya joked sarcastically. "So what are you going to do about it" he continued.

"Well, Demon Country is only a small way out of the Land of Iron, I am going to tell her that I will be arriving to discuss her demand" Tsunade said.

"What you're not just going to write back and tell her to stuff it? Why go there?" Jiraiya asked.

"Because, Naruto is there. I can pick him up to be my guard for the Kage summit" Tsunade explained.

"I see, well what about these other two what are they" Jiraiya said indicating the other two scrols.

Tsunade picked up the next one and her eyes went narrow. "It's from Kiri, what could they want I wonder?" Tsunade asked herself as she opened the scroll.

"Well what is it?" Jiraiya asked.

"It's a proposal for an alliance and the terms are rather good, we are given free trade to Kiri along with several of there secret jutsu as well as access to there weapon makers" Tsunade said.

"Well that's generous, what does the Mizukage want in return?" Jiraiya queried.

"She want's... To marry Naruto" Tsunade said flatly.

"She what! Damn that kid, he gets all the attention, where is my screaming horde of fan girls" Jiraiya moped.

"Maybe you would have some if you didn't get caught so often peeking on women" Tsunade said.

"That's for research, and I may not even have to do it for my next book" Jiraiya said.

"Keep telling yourself that, pervert. What's so special about your next book that you plan on staying away from the hot springs anyway?" Tsunade asked.

"It's a sequel to my first book, I'm thinking of calling it 'The Adventures of Naruto'" Jiraiya said.

"So you're going to have a go at writing something that isn't smut. I'm impressed, but I bet some of your loyal fans wont be" Tsunade said thinking about the way Kakashi would never be seen without Jiraiya's book's.

"Well, I think it is time that I make a family friendly story again" Jiraiya said.

"Heh, maybe you are growing up at last" Tsunade said.

"Hey! I will have you know that I am very mature... When I need to be" Jiraiya said with a smile.

"What ever, but how do I reply to Mei's proposal, it is after all very generous, it's not something I can just turn down without thought, but at the same time I can't accept it for various reasons" Tsunade said as she began to read over the proposal again.

"Yeah that's a tough one. You could say you can't afford to let Naruto leave to go to Kiri. She is a Kage, so she cant leave either, that would work" Jiraiya suggested.

"No, she has thought of that, after the treaty is signed and they are married, she will find a suitable replacement and step down before moving to Konoha" Tsunade said.

"Damn, that is a good treaty, a political marriage, with Konoha not only gaining trade, but also a Kage level ninja. I can see the dilemma, but if you were to proceed with this you would have at least one angry jinchuuriki on your hands, possibly two depending on how Naruto takes the agreement" Jiraiya said.

"That's not all, there is also this" Tsunade said removing a small box from under her desk and removing several scrolls handing the first one to Jiraiya.

"What's this?" he asked as he accepted the scroll she was handing him.

"Just read it" Tsunade ordered.

The further Jiraiya got down the scroll the more his eyes seemed to widen. "Well, this is certainly interesting. This could be the answer to how you turn Mei down, it's perfect and cant cause too many complaints" Jiraiya suggested.

"Perhaps you're right, but at least it will be easy to talk to her and explain the decision" Tsunade said.

"Do you think you will have enough time for that, at the Kage summit?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh I don't need to, Mei is also in the Land of Demon's at the moment, I will send a letter back to both telling them that I will be there to discuss there letter's tomorrow after noon, but I want you and Yugito to come as well. This involves her after all, and you are Naruto's god father" Tsunade said.

"Plus, until the Akatsuki are delt with you need either Kakashi or myself to accompany her while she is out of the village" Jiraiya said.

"Well yes, you may still not be able to fight but most people still wouldn't want to take you on, and besides, nobody knows that you are still injured anyway" Tsunade said.

"Well then, I guess I better go get Yugito and tell her to get ready for a trip, oh before I go what was in that last letter?" Jiraiya said.

"Oh right, Hm, well at least there is no formal seal on this, so if it is a wedding proposal, it shouldn't be difficult to turn down" Tsunade joked.

This final note was written on shabby paper that looked like it had been torn off the bottom of a larger scroll, but for Tsunade this was the most interesting letter yet. There were only three words written on the paper and it looked like it took the person many tries to finish what he was writing because the lettering was so disjointed and almost forced. However the message it portrayed was clear.

"Look at this!" she said unfolding the letter on to the table for Jiraiya to see clearly.

In the center of the page the writing read 'D-a-N-ZO Att-ack Su-Mm-it' "Why is the writing like that?" Tsunade asked.

"There is a seal on all Root members that prevents them from talking or giving out information regarding Danzo. My guess is who ever wrote this really wanted to warn us, but couldn't, so he wrote it in at different times and with large spaces so that it would not activate his seal and prevent him from continuing. Is there any clue as to who sent this?" Jiraiya said.

"Yes a small drawing of a mouse on the other side" Tsunade said turning the page over, but much to the bust Hokage's surprise the mouse was gone. "What the?" she said disbelievingly.

The mouse had not left however, in fact it had simply come to life on the paper and scurried down the table onto the floor. It then however made its presence known, this was after all the person the letter was meant for.

"Would you look at that, an ink mouse jutsu, that is quite clever, surely there cant be many ninja who have that ability" Jiraiya said once he saw the small ink creature return to the desk.

"You're right, I know who this belongs to now. Sai" she said.

Upon hearing the name of his master the mouse scurried over to a piece of paper and fell into it, revealing a new letter far better written than the three words sprawled in the first one.

Tsunade got up and collected the letter before beginning to read.

"He want's out of root, but cant escape. If he openly betrays Danzo they will kill him. We need to stop this bastard, if he does attack the Kage summit, I will be ready, and I will make sure the others are ready as well" Tsunade said a determined look coming across her face.

**End Chapter! **

**Not one of my best, sorry. Weekend chapter's seem to get me, probably because I am always either hung over or drunk. **

**Anyway, this was the start of my transition to the Kage Summit Arc should wrap up the fillers next chapter.**


	73. Engagement issue's

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter ****73: Engagement Issue's**

Jiraiya left Tsunade's office and went out to find Yugito. '_She is probably helping with the construction of Naruto's new home, I don't think she will be happy when she finds out exactly shy we are going to Demon Country_' he thought as he made his way to the area of town they were building Naruto's clan compound.

Yugito was indeed at the build site, she had rounded up all of Naruto's friends who were not currently on missions to help them. Along with builders who came from wave to help Tazuna, also helping where Team eight and the gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu who had somehow been given some time off of there usual duties in order to help clean up the village.

"This place is coming along nicely, maybe in a few days with the help of some more ninja it will almost be ready to move into" Jiraiya said as he arrived at the build site, admiring the work they had done so far.

"Well things are a lot easier with ninja helping, the things some of you can do with chakra is just amazing" Tazuna said

"Indeed it is, its just a shame Naruto isn't here, with him we could get this place built in an afternoon" Jiraiya said.

"Yes I have seen him use his clones, it must be like having a one man army" Tazuna replied.

"Why are you here Jiraiya-sama I thought you needed to see Tsunade about the reason Naruto isn't back yet" Yugito said.

"Well that is why I am here, we need to pack for a trip to Demon country, there seems to be further complication's in Naruto's mission that are out of his control" Jiraiya said.

"What happened this time, was the village infested with zombies or something" Yugito said.

"Well no, but Tsunade needs both of us along with Kakashi to come with her to Demon Country" Jiraiya said.

"What crisis in a small country like the needs three S class ninja and two elite jonnin?" Yugito asked.

"A marriage proposal" Jiraiya said.

"A What!" Yugito yelled so loudly most of the village could here.

(Hokage Tower)

A loud scream of disbelief made its way to Tsunade's ears while she was telling the elders why she was leaving early for the Kage summit.

"I still do not understand, why you need to leave two days early, you say that it has something to do with Naruto?" Homura said.

"Well it's because of these" Tsunade said handing the elders the two letters from Shion and Mei over.

After a quick read through Koharu was the first to reply. "I see, those are indeed interesting terms, but are you actually going to go through with either of them?" she said.

"I would not be doing my job if I didn't at least talk it out with them, Mei's offer is a very good one" Tsunade replied.

"I agree it would could prove a valuable alliance, after all there has not been a treaty involving a marriage since the Shodaime Hokage married Mito Uzumaki" Homura added.

"Yes but how will the boy react to such an agreement, you saw how he reacted when Danzo was about to be named the next Hokage" Koharu said.

"I can't imagine he would react well, if the deal goes ahead. And even if we turn it down we will still need to see Mei and explain why we have decided not to take up on her most generous offer" Tsunade said.

"So when will you be leaving?" Homura asked.

"Later this afternoon, we need to make it to Demon Country without being late for the Kage summit" Tsunade informed the pair.

"So who will be your guards for the trip?" Koharu asked.

"I will be accompanied to Demon Country with Jiraiya, Yugito and Kakashi, from there however Jiraiya and Yugito will return to Konoha and I will continue on with Kakashi and Naruto as my guards for the summit" Tsunade said.

"Very well, we will look forward to your safe return" Koharu said before they both bowed respectfully and left.

'_Hm they seem more agreeable and less on my case now that Danzo is gone, obviously that bastard was putting pressure on them_' Tsunade thought as she watched them leave.

The rest of the day was rather normal, well as normal as a village that needed to be almost completely rebuilt could be. And it wasn't long before the group heading for Demon Country were meeting up at the eastern gate.

"So are we all here?" asked a clearly irritated Yugito.

"Uh we are just waiting for Kakashi" Jiraiya said weakly, he had just spent the last couple of hours trying to calm down the kunoichi assuring her that they just wanted to talk to the two women about there proposals.

"Kakashi, why is he coming?" Yugito asked.

"Well he is supposed to be my body guard for the Kage summit along with Naruto so he is rather important" Tsunade said.

"Oh I guess that is a good reason" Yugito said.

It was a further fifteen minutes before Kakashi showed himself. "Uh sorry I am late, there were about fifty cats stuck up a tree and an old lady needed me to help get them down before helping her cross the street" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"That is in all probability one of the worst excuses you have ever come up with" Tsunade said.

"I guess I could have done a bit better huh" Kakashi chuckled.

"How is Sakura doing?" Yugito asked honestly concerned with how the pink haired kunoichi had been since finding out about Sasuke.

"She is still in a bit of denial, but over the last few days she seems to be getting a lot better, she has been training like crazy, maybe she wants to be the one to do it, or maybe she thinks if she can capture him herself he can still be saved" Kakashi sighed.

"I see, well at least she hasn't given up completely, but I think once Naruto finds out Sasuke captured one of the jinchuuriki he will want to put Sasuke away himself once and for all" Tsunade said.

"Naruto was never one for revenge, but I think in this instance you are right, Sasuke is now too dangerous to allow to live" Jiraiya said.

"Well, I wouldn't tell Team Eight about it, Kiba has been complaining all week about how far Naruto has left the rest of there group behind. And Shino was saying that they needed to do more to help him and improve themselves, so that they could take some of the load off of his shoulder's" Kakashi said.

"That is a sentiment that is shared by Shikamaru, he is already talking about putting together a group of there classmates to go after Sasuke. But I think they want to inform Sakura about what they are planning before they attempt anything" Tsunade said.

"That kid has been nothing but a problem, a spoiled pet of the village counsel just because he has a dojutsu, well we are all suffering because of it now" Jiraiya added.

"As fascinating as this is, I suggest we start to make our way to Demon country, I told in my letters to Shion and Mei that we would be there by tomorrow afternoon, that means the longer we sit around talking here, the longer we will have to run tonight. Now let's go shall we" Tsunade said earning nods of agreement from the group.

(Demon country)

The sun was setting and Naruto was just leaving his hotel to go meet Mei for there dinner. '_I wonder what they could be having a Kage summit about, from what Mei said earlier, it is about finally going on the offensive against the Akatsuki. It's about time we can't let them get any more powerful_' The blond thought. He was wearing his white and blue sage robe that made him look just like his father, as well as a black button up shirt and dress pants.

When he arrived at Mei's hotel, Ao was out the front waiting for him. "Ah Namikaze-san, Mei will be a couple more minutes, please follow me to her hotel room" the elite jonnin from Kiri said.

Ao began to lead Naruto upstairs to the suit of the hotel. Naruto took a seat on a couch and waited for the Mizukage.

It was not long before she appeared from what must be her bedroom in a flowing blue dress that showed off a lot of cleavage, enough to accent the fact that she was not wearing a bra. "Oh my Naruto-kun I didn't know that you were here already. Not that I am complaining at all, shall we" she asked with a smile.

"Sure why not, there is probably a lot to talk about" Naruto said with a smile.

"Then let's not waste any time" she said as she walked over to Naruto wrapped her arm around his and began to lead him out of there room.

Naruto shrugged and allowed her to lead and ignored a small look of jealousy on the face of Chojuro who had just come out of the kitchen as Mei began to pull on the blonds arm.

"So Mei, do you know any good places to eat around here?" Naruto asked.

"Not really, I asked Shion-dono earlier, and she recommended a restaurant that is supposed to be just up ahead" Mei said.

They walked for a few more minutes. Naruto couldn't help but notice the envious looks the people were giving to them, either the women looking at Naruto or the men looking at Mei, who had also noticed this but met them with a smile.

"How is it that you are so comfortable with people staring at you like that? I get it all the time in Konoha and I have never been able to just completely accept it, I always just try to ignore them" Naruto said.

"It's simple, I like to be desirable, so there looks are telling me that I am beautiful, besides it always nice to go somewhere and not just be greeted with bows and people calling me Mizukage-sama" Mei said.

"I see, well I guess that would be a better change, I certainly prefer these stares, to the looks of hatred I got as a child" Naruto said.

"Yes I can see how that would be an improvement" Mei giggled.

"Still, it would be nice for people to just see me as me and not look at me like I am some hero or someone they want to be with, I can't stand fan girls" Naruto shuddered.

"Yes, but from what I have heard you are a hero so there looks are quite justified. Your battle with the Rinnegan user intrigues me, I will enjoy hearing about some of the abilities he had. Oh this is the place, let's go in" Mei said. They had come to a large classy looking place that Naruto was quite sure would not have ramen.

"Good evening Sir, Madam, table for two?" a waiter asked when he saw Naruto and Mei walk in.

"Yes please, oh and if possible in a private area, we have sensitive things to talk about that should not be heard by the civilian public" Naruto said.

"You must be ninja then. We have an area that would be perfect for you, right this way" the waiter said leading Naruto and Mei to a secluded area of the restaurant. "Will this do?" he asked.

"Yeah this will be perfect" Naruto said with a smile.

The waiter bowed left two menu's and left the two shinobi to there business.

"So tell me, what triggered them to call a Kage summit?" Naruto asked.

"Oh it was the Raikage, A. his brother is a jinchuuriki and was captured by Akatsuki members including Sasuke Uchiha, that was the only member that they were able to recognize" Mei said.

"They captured Bee!... Wait did you just say Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"That's right, along with the call to come together for a Kage summit there was a request to add Sasuke's name to a kill on sight order which has been given. I take it you know this Sasuke" Mei said.

"You could say that, he was in my graduating class, we were never what you would call friends" Naruto said.

"I see, well I am sorry, I know that even though he was not a friend it still must be a bit of bad news to find out you may have to kill someone you have known for a long time" Mei said.

"It's alright, this has been coming, but I never imagined he would join the Akatsuki, not when Itachi was a member" Naruto said.

"He did not like Itachi?" she asked.

"Not at all, they were brothers but as you know Itachi became a missing ninja after massacring his own clan. Well he left Sasuke alive and since then Sasuke has lived his life with the sole purpose to kill Itachi" Naruto said.

"Well there must have been some reason for him to join or someone gave him a purpose, after all if he killed Itachi and that was his whole purpose in life what dose he have after it" Mei theorized.

'_What my dad told me, the man in the mask Madara Uchiha. He was powerful enough to manipulate Nagato, so making Sasuke work for him must have been like convincing a starving person that cake is edible_' Naruto thought, but decided not to tell Mei about who his father thought was the real leader of the Akatsuki, after all he hadn't even gotten around to telling Tsunade yet.

"Yeah you're probably right, so tell me what did you want to know about by fight with Nagato" Naruto said wanting to move the conversation away from Sasuke.

"Oh everything, I still find it hard to believe that he actually had the Rinnegan, it just doesn't seem possible the Rikudou Sennin was supposed to be nothing but a myth, but if his eyes are real then maybe he was as well" Mei said.

"Maybe. There is not much to tell about Nagato really, in truth he was not a bad person, he wanted peace and harmony in the world but just went about doing it the wrong ways. When I met him he was crippled, he had these chakra rod's in his back that came from using a certain jutsu that rips out your opponents souls and seals them within the statue that he summons. Also his legs were burnt and had not received proper medical attention making them almost useless" Naruto began.

"But if he was in such a bad shape how was he able to cause so much damage and be so powerful?" Mei queried.

"One of the more disturbing powers of the Rinnegan was the ability to reanimate six body's to be his paths. Each path would gain a specific ability that comes from the Rinnegan along with increased strength and speed, along with there eyesight's being connected. Before I could even meet Nagato face to face I had to defeat his six paths of pain" Naruto answered.

"Six! Six body's with a different and unique power. What were they?" Mei asked, she was clearly intrigued at that point, so much so that she did not notice the waiter arrive and place some bread on the table and wait to take there order.

Naruto noticed this and brought Mei out of her daze when the answer to her question was a rather popular barbequed meat. Recovering in the blink of an eye she regained her composure and ordered her own meal.

After that Naruto gave a brief recap of the skills he had seen Nagato use, and by that time there meal had arrived, they sat and talked happily as they ate. Naruto gave a brief edited version of his fight with Pein, leaving out the fact that he could use the Hirashin, he didn't think it was wise to give away his best move to a foreign Kage.

Once they were finished there meal they paid the bill and Naruto walked Mei back to her hotel. "Well this was a nice night, I guess I will see you around" Naruto said.

"Well it doesn't have to end you know, you could come upstairs" Mei said in a seductive tone.

"I'm flattered, but I don't think I should, you are a wonderful and beautiful woman Mei. But I have a girlfriend at the moment and I would never betray her" Naruto said.

"That's understandable, but you never know what might happen. She is a jinchuuriki of Kumo, actually she is the only one they have left now, do you really think they will allow her to stay with you" Mei said.

Naruto frowned slightly thinking about that, it was true that he seemed to get along alright with A, but Mei was right, the Kumo counsel would not accept there last jinchuuriki and one of there best weapons to be living in Konoha, a village they had no official alliance's with only a cooperation agreement while dealing with the Akatsuki.

"Maybe you are right, still I can't come up, I hope to see you again Mei. You are a nice person to spend time with" Naruto said.

Mei saw she was not going to get Naruto to follow her so she just smiled in acceptance. "Alright, goodnight Naruto-kun" she said quietly before leaning in and giving the blond a small peck on the cheek.

"See ya Mei, good luck at the Kage summit" Naruto said before turning and walking back to his hotel.

(Several Hours Later)

Shion sat bolt upright in bed sweat teeming off of her. This was a common occurrence for the priestess but this was far worse than she had ever seen before in all her fifteen years.

She got up and decided to make her way to the kitchen for a drink to calm her nerves. Bus as she arrived there she got a fright when she heard a voice behind her. "Up again Shion-sama, I take it you saw someone die again" the voice said.

Shion whirled around to see one of her guards. "Oh Taruho it's just you, you scared me" Shion said.

"I am sorry, I heard movement and came to investigate. Tell me what did you see this time?" Taruho asked.

"I saw a great battle, with hundreds of dead and dying people, but it wouldn't stop there more and more people were being killed and I just wanted it to end, there was so much death, what could cause such a thing" Shion said before she slowly started to sob.

"You saw a war. But what could trigger a war in these peaceful times?" Taruho said.

"I don't know, I just saw the people dying in front of me" Shion whimpered.

"If there is going to be another war, then we should strengthen our borders" Taruho suggested.

"We can talk about stuff like that tomorrow, right now I am tired and want to go back to sleep" Shion said.

"Very well, oh and Shion-sama, a response came from Tsunade-sama of Konoha. She wrote to inform you that she will be coming here to discuss your terms" Taruho said.

"Good, in the morning summon Naruto to come see me, he needs to be informed of the situation" Shion said. She then went over to grab a glass of water before heading back to bed.

(With Naruto the Following Morning)

Naruto was once again waiting for Shion in the same room he did the day before. '_Well looks like I can __finally go home, Shion must have come to a decision regarding the request for aid by now_' he thought while Taruho went to fetch Shion.

"Good morning Naruto" came the voice of Shion as she entered the room.

"Likewise, Shion-sama" Naruto replied with a smile.

"I have come to a decision regarding the request for Konoha and I have agreed under one condition" Shion stated.

"Condition? What condition?" Naruto asked.

"Oh it's quite simple really, I want you to be my husband" Shion said.

"What! Why me? We barely know each other" Naruto stammered out.

"That's no bother to me. Naruto-kun, you are the first person I have ever met who has been able to change there own destiny, and I can think of nobody else who could. Everything about you screams power and self confidence and that is why I desire to marry you" Shion said.

"Well, I am sorry but I am sort of in a relationship at the moment, so unfortunately I have to turn you down" Naruto said still unable to control his voice to stop it from shaking from shock.

"That's alright Naruto-kun. I sent a message to Tsunade Senju the Hokage and she is on the way here now to talk about the agreement" Shion said.

At this Naruto went pale. '_Why would Baa-chan come here, unless she was going to agree, I don't want to marry her, after all I don't even know Shion_' Naruto thought in fear.

"When is Tsunade-Baachan going to arrive?" Naruto asked steadying himself.

"I believe in the letter she sent it said she would be arriving this afternoon, until then feel free to enjoy yourself in anyway you see fit, I am sure the group Tsunade is bringing with her will find you when we have agreed on a time for our meeting" Shion said.

Naruto was shell shocked as he left the room and slowly made his way back to his hotel. '_I could run, I doubt they would be able to find me... No it's no good, I cant abandon Konoha. But what about Yugi-chan, how will she react to this. She is the one I love, if I get married I want it to e to her, not to someone I hardly know at all_' Naruto thought as he entered his room and collapsed on his bed.

The day went slowly and all Naruto could do to pass the time was watch lay in bed and watch Tv, it was strange it was as though he didn't have the energy to do anything else.

At around three that afternoon there was a knock on the door, Naruto thought about ignoring it but slowly lifted himself off the bed and opened the door to reveal Kakashi standing there with an eye smile.

"Well look at you. You look more wrecked than after you fought Pein" Kakashi said.

"Well I got some rather shocking news this morning" Naruto said.

"I heard, don't worry about it too much, I am sure that there will be a way to keep you from doing anything you don't want to do" Kakashi said.

"So is it time for the meeting then" Naruto said flatly not caring for Kakashi's brand of optimism.

"Yes, everyone is waiting in the main tower in the center of town" Kakashi said.

"Well let's get this over with, it's best to know my fate after all" Naruto replied and grabbing one of his cloaks made his way out of his room.

The walk over to the meeting was silent, Naruto was not in the mood for idle chit chat and Kakashi had easily picked up on that fact.

When they arrived Kakashi let Naruto go in alone while he stayed outside. As Naruto entered he had a quick look around the room, as expected there was Shion and Tsunade sitting at opposite ends of a table. There was however three people Naruto didn't expect to see there. Mei, Jiraiya, and a very irritated looking Yugito.

"What's going on now?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto as you may or may not know both of these women have sent rather generous offers to me in request to marry you" Tsunade said.

"Mei as well? Shion told me this morning. But I didn't know about Mei" Naruto said.

"Neither did I" Shion said slightly irritated.

"Yes, well continuing on. Jiraiya is here because he is your Godfather and as such partly responsible for you. Finally Yugito is here because as you are well aware she is your girlfriend and it would not be right to even talk to others about an arranged marriage without telling her or letting her be involved in some way" Tsunade said.

"I see" was Naruto's only response.

"Now, I must say both of your request's are very good for Konoha and would help our village immensely, probably more so Mei-dono's. However there is a small problem that prevents me from accepting either of these propositions" Tsunade said.

Upon hearing that both Naruto and Yugito perked up a bit. "What problem would that be?" Shion asked.

"Well you see, Naruto is already in an agreement to marry someone" Tsunade replied.

"Hi is?/I am?" yelled the other three ladies and Naruto.

"Yes he is, and the only way that it can be voided is if one of the members of the agreement decided to not get married or have a relationship" Tsunade said.

"Who is it, who is the person in the agreement?" Yugito almost demanded.

"Why it is you, Yugito-chan. When you were allowed to come to Konoha, A sent papers to betroth you to each other. So as long as you two decide to get married I cannot accept either of these wedding proposals no matter how good they would be for Konoha" Tsunade said with a warm smile.

Yugito lit up at this, she wasn't going to loose Naruto, and what was more she had a chance to marry him and it had already been arranged between the two villages.

Naruto was having similar thoughts at that point in time. '_Marry Yugi-chan, that isn't even a difficult question, of course I will_' Naruto thought as a smile began to break out on his face for the first time all day. "Why weren't we told about this when she came to the village?" Naruto finally spoke.

"I can answer that, we didn't want you both to think you were being forced into anything" Jiraiya said.

"Well I guess there is just one last thing to decide. Naruto, what are you going to do, there are three women who each have a agreement that can either be signed or voided, it is your choice now" Tsunade said.

"Simple, in fact I have wanted to say this for awhile now. Yugito-Nii, will you marry me" Naruto said and he summoned a small box with a gold ring that had a large blue jewel in the center that was almost the same color as Naruto's eyes and had the Uzumaki swirl engraved into it. There were small diamonds around the side.

"Of course I will" Yugito cried out standing up and kissing Naruto firmly on the lips before accepting the ring he offered.

"Do you like the ring?" Naruto asked.

"I do it's beautiful, where did you get it?" Yugito replied.

"From Uzu, it was the ring that the clan leaders from the main house of the Uzumaki clan always gave to there wives, and the moment I found that out I wanted you to wear it one day. So I kept it separate from the other stuff in the vault ready to summon once I was ready to ask you, and I guess today's the day" Naruto said with a smile.

Surprisingly Mei and Shion were not that upset, Mei just seemed to be enjoying the scene she was witnessing and Shion while looking envious couldn't help but feel happy for the pair.

"Well, there we go, I am sorry things couldn't work out, Mei, would you allow us to accompany you to the Land of Iron tomorrow for the Kage summit, we will need to leave then if we are going to make it on time" Tsunade offered.

"Why not, some extra conversation before we arrive will be enjoyable" Mei offered.

Naruto and Yugito now were lost in there own world just waiting for the meeting to be over so they could leave and be alone.

"Well that is all. Oh and Naruto, I want you to join me on our trip to the Land of Iron, you and Kakashi will be my guards" Tsunade said.

Naruto managed out a nod while focusing on a kunai he left in his hotel room. Activating the kunai at last he picked up Yugito bridal style and flashed away.

"What was that?" Mei and Shion both said as they looked at the place Naruto had just vanished in a yellow flash.

"Oh I think Mei would probably be able to figure it out if she really thought about it" Tsunade said before both she and the surprisingly quiet Jiraiya left the room.

**End Chapter!**

**just would like to reinforce the point that this will not be a Harem, nothing at all against them but I just feel that there are way too many harem story's out there. I chose Yugito as Naruto's paring because I like her character being a jinchuuriki and all, and there were not many fics written with her. **

**Sorry if anyone is upset that I kept it a single pairing and I hope I made everything seem believable.**


	74. The Decision

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter ****74 The Decision. **

Tsunade and Jiraiya walked from the priestesses tower in silence until Tsunade spoke. "Looks like things all turned out for the best"

"Well you could say that, But he could have picked all three" Jiraiya fake cried sobbing that he had failed as a sensei.

"Oh will you shut it, he only wants one wife, and I am sure it will be a lot easier to keep one woman happy than three" Tsunade said.

"Oh but I could have taught him, how to keep them all happy" Jiraiya said with a perverted grin.

"Will you ever grow up?" Tsunade asked exasperatedly.

"Maybe one day, until then I am going to have as much fun as I can" Jiraiya replied.

"Come on lets go for a drink" Tsunade suggested.

"My my Tsunade-Hime, are you asking me out on a date" Jiraiya said.

"Well I do owe you one, so maybe if you want to cash it in now then why not" Tsunade said.

"Huh you owe me a date? Oh yeah when I came back alive from Ame, well then I better not waste my only opportunity to make you see my true worth" Jiraiya pronounced.

"Well you better make it a good one then" Tsunade said.

(In Konoha)

Shikamaru was busy roaming the village looking for members of there graduating class. He had not been having much luck until he finally ran into Kiba leaving a reopened dango store.

"Hey Kiba, wait up" Shikamaru called out not wanting to run after the energetic Inuzuka.

"Oh hey Shikamaru, what's up?" Kiba yelled back with a wave.

The lazy Nara slowly made his way over to Kiba "Have you seen everyone else from our graduating class, I want to talk to everyone about what we are going to do about Sasuke. Team Gai is in as well" Shikamaru said.

"I here you, that bastard has gone too far this time joining the Akatsuki, if it was me there would be groups out hunting the bastard down right now" Kiba growled.

"Yeah that's exactly what I want to talk to everyone about. I have found Choji and Ino but I can't find anyone else it's really troublesome" Shikamaru complained.

"Don't sweat it, I know where they all are" Kiba said confidently.

"Really where?" the lazy Nara asked.

"There over helping with building Naruto's clan house. The place is huge, it's even bigger than the Inuzuka's and we need room to raise our ninja hounds, right Akamaru" Kiba said earning an agreeing woof from the large dog.

"So everyone is there?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, well except for Sakura, according to Kakashi sensei she has done nothing but train since she found out about Sasuke joining the Akatsuki and the other ninja villages allowing him to be placed on a kill on sight order" Kiba explained.

"Hm well it might be better if we talk it out without her first and tell her our decision it would be far less troublesome if we do it that way" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah that might be a good idea, go get the others and meet at Naruto's build sight in a couple of minutes" Kiba suggested.

"Alright, tell everyone what we need to discuss, I will get there as soon as I can" Shikamaru said before turning and walking away to go and fetch Ino and Choji.

(With Naruto)

In a flash Naruto appeared in his hotel room with Yugito in his arms. "Well it's not home, but it's the best I can do tonight and at least until our new place is built" Naruto said before kissing Yugito quickly on the lips.

"I like the sound 'our place'. I was so sorry worried when I heard about those marriage proposal's, I thought I was going to loose you" Yugito said.

"So was I, I didn't expect to have been given the opportunity to marry you and have us be able to be together. I always thought you would have to go back to Kumo once the Akatsuki were dealt with so I put off asking you to marry me" Naruto admitted.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I am going to be Yugito Uzumaki-Namikaze, I couldn't be happier right now" Yugito said leaning up and kissing him on the lips with as much passion as she could.

"You can add Nii to that if you want, you don't have to give up your last name if you don't want too" Naruto suggested.

"No I think that would be far to long of a name, I am happy with just your name" Yugito said.

Naruto then placed her on the couch but she didn't want to let go and pulled him down with her. He managed to readjust himself so he was sitting next to her on the couch but that was not good enough for the Nibi jinchuuriki and she crawled over so she was sitting on his lap facing him with her knees on either side of his thighs. "I love you" she whispered before leaning and and claiming his lips in her own again.

Naruto pulled back to gaze into Yugito's cat like eyes "I love you too" he whispered back before returning to the kiss.

Naruto ran his tongue along Yugito's bottom lip to beg for entry which she was happy to oblige and there tongues danced with each other both searching for the taste of the others mouth. Eventually Yugito submitted and allowed Naruto dominance.

He ran his tongue all around her mouth trying to taste every last inch. Eventually they both had to come out for air. "I think we should take this to the bedroom" Naruto said

Yugito didn't answer she just stood up and grabbed Naruto's hand in her own and began leading him to the bedroom swaying her hips provocatively.

**LEMON**

They entered the bedroom and without saying a word Yugito began to remove Naruto's shirt and hungrily ran her hand across his abs and up to the scar that remained on his chest from Sasuke's attack. She then unbuttoned her top so it was hanging loosely on her shoulder's her own belly and black and purple laced bra clearly exposed.

Naruto removed her top and kissed her again this time letting her tongue enter his mouth, after a while they blindly made there way over to the bed collapsing together with Yugito lying on top of Naruto still not breaking there kiss.

She was finally forced to break the kiss when Naruto brought his hand up to one of her still covered nipple's and began rubbing it between his thumb and index finger. Her shocked gasp soon turned into a contempt purr of enjoyment as she she closed her eyes enjoying the pleasure Naruto was supplying.

Naruto was enjoying the fact that he had the ability to make his new fiance purr in so much pleasure, but he didn't want to stop there and began kissing her jawline while he ran his other hand down to the waistline of her pants and slid his hand inside and into her panties running past the small tuft of hair his fingers made there way to to Yugito's already dripping lips.

"You're so wet already Yugito, I wonder what would happen if I did this" Naruto said as he inserted a finger into her folds.

The moment she felt Naruto finger enter her Yugito let out an uncontrollable mewl of unbridled pleasure. "Oh Kami, more Naru-kun, give me more" she begged as he began to pump his finger in and out of her.

"Of course, anything for you, Yugi-chan" Naruto whispered and added another finger.

Yugito gasped again from the added pleasure but Naruto stifled any response she may have had by claiming her lips with his own and sending his tongue on another journey to explore the contours of her mouth.

Naruto had been working Yugito for awhile with his hand and could tell she was close, she was tightening slightly and he could tell from the look on her face that she was close. "looks like you still need more help, you are a greedy one today" Naruto teased.

Yugito tried to reply but found she couldn't all she was capable of doing at the moment was purring loudly. Suddenly she went stiff as Naruto started rubbing her clit with his thumb while still pumping her with his fingers.

"Oh Kami" she screamed as she rode her orgasm to it's fullest. Once she finally came down Naruto removed his fingers from her that were covered in her juices and licked them clean.

"You taste as wonderful as always. Easily my favorite flavor in the world" Naruto said before kissing his fiance allowing her to taste some of herself on his tongue.

Naruto then slowly removed Yugito's pants leaving her in just her matching panties and bra.

Feeling outdone Yugito sat up and began removing his pants leaving him in his already tight boxers. "Well looks like I am not the only one who is ready for more" Yugito said seductively before removing the blonds boxers while he removed her bra.

"How could I not be, just look at you, you're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" Naruto said and in one movement pushed Yugito back down and removed her panties. He then positioned himself before her and after rubbing the head of his member over her fold a couple of times to allow her juices to lube him up he entered her earning a mewl of pleasure from Yugito.

Naruto started at an agonizingly slow pace enjoying the sound of Yugito's purring and the expression of pleasure on her face. Slowly very slowly he began picking up the pace. Once he made it to a steady rhythm Yugito began adding her own thrusts of her hip to go along with his so he would reach deeper into her.

After awhile Yugito wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and began kissing him quickly with each stroke still purring and mewling constantly. Eventually Yugito wanted to take charge and rolled Naruto over so she was now on top of him.

She lifted herself off of him but only for a second so she could readjust herself so his member was just underneath her. She then lowered herself onto him earning a moan of pleasure from Naruto. She then began rocking her hips in order to move him around inside of her before lifting up and slamming back down.

They picked up the pace and Naruto started to thrust up as she landed causing both of them to receive another bust of pleasure. "Kami, Naru-kun, soooo good" Yugito moaned out as she began going even fasted.

"You're still so tight, it's amazing" Naruto replied. Deciding he wanted to take charge for a moment her held Yugito just off him so that only the head of his member was still inside her, he then began to trust her as fast as he could and she began to scream slightly in pleasure. "Oh Kami Naru-kun, I'm going to cum" she screamed as he continued to pump her as fast as he could.

"Me too" Naruto moaned.

Several thrusts later Naruto let Yugito drop and with one final lunge Naruto felt Yugito tighten around him and her juices began to flow out of her over his shaft. That extra bit of tightness and moisture pushed Naruto over the edge and he sent his seed inside her. "Amazing" both of the pair said together as they collapsed on the bed, Naruto was still inside of Yugito but he slowly removed himself and pulled up some blankets to cover them. Despite it only being the late afternoon they both wanted a nap after there efforts.

**LEMON END**

Naruto pulled Yugito closer to him there legs intertwining and wrapping her close so that he could give her one last passionate kiss before the newly engaged couple faded off to sleep in each others arms.

(Konoha)

Shikamaru was standing in front of teams Gai, Asuma and kurenai. "I think we all know why I asked you here, we need to discuss what we are going to do about Sasuke Uchiha" Shikamaru said.

"What do you suggest we do, I think it would be logical to find a point to go from and as one of the highest ranked ninja here your opinion should be given first" Shino suggested.

"Very well. I think if Sasuke has really joined or is even working with the Akatsuki then he needs to be stopped. And as his classmates it should be our responsibility to do it. Also I think it would be a god idea not to burden Naruto with this. He has done enough for this village. We need to start helping him and proving that we are capable of standing with him in battle and not be left behind" Shikamaru said.

"A logical decision, I also believe that if Sasuke is lost then it is our duty as his old friends to stop him by any means necessary" Shino replied.

"So he need's to be stopped, but what does that even mean, we don't even know what he is up to" Choji said.

"Maybe not, but he has been issued with a Kill on sight order in all of the five great shinobi village nations. And by now every ally that any of them have, but if he needs to be killed I say we do it" Shikamaru replied.

"What you expect us to kill a former comrade" Ino said in disbelief.

"That is exactly what I am saying. This is something that needs to be done, and it would be better if he was dealt with by us" Shikamaru restated.

"I agree, he has gone to far, look what the Akatsuki did to Konoha, what ever there final goals are they cannot be good, and if Sasuke had joined them then he is now an enemy of Konoha" Neji added.

"Yosh Sasuke's unyouthfulness has reached new heights, and as much as it pains me I must agree with Shikamaru and Neji" Lee said in youthful enthusiasm.

"I still don't want him to be killed, but there is not much I can do, so I agree" Ino said.

Everyone else in the group voiced there approval of there plan to make sure Sasuke is dealt with by a Konoha shinobi and preferably one of them.

"It's decided then. I suggest we inform Naruto and Sakura of our decision first. Naruto should be back any day now from his mission and Sakura is currently training somewhere in one of the training grounds" Shikamaru said.

"I will go talk to her, I think she might take the news better if it comes from me" Ino said.

"That would be a great help thanks Ino" Shikamaru said.

"Well now that's all agreed on we should think up a team who could attempt to find Sasuke. Kiba that is definitely your area. Unfortunately Shino you cant go because my dad says they are about to start work on the reconstruction of the Aburame compound tomorrow so all Aburame will be needed there for a few days" Shikamaru added.

"Yes I am aware of this, it is a shame I cannot help, especially as I was not there when Sasuke left the village in the first place, I am still rather upset about that" Shino said.

"Also Neji, Hinata, you're both in the same boat as Shino, I suggest the team be comprised of Kiba, Lee, Ino as support medic, and myself" Shikamaru suggested.

"I think we should give the option to Sakura if she want's to go in my place, she was after all on his team" Ino suggested.

"Alright fair enough, she may even know some of his skills that we do not" Shikamaru said.

"Well I better get going if I have to talk to Sakura, this could take awhile" Ino said before leaving the group of her classmates.

"Well now all that's settled, lets get back to work on Naruto's place, unlikely though it is, it would be nice for us to have even a small part of it finished for him to move into when he returns" Shino said.

"Why not just tell the other villagers and ninja who it's being built for, I bet once they knew Naruto was building a clan house they would all be lining up to help out" Kiba suggested.

"But um Kiba, that is the exact reason Yugito-chan gave us not to tell everyone, they would all want to help and ignore the rest of the village because they see him as there hero" Hinata said.

"Ah it was just a suggestion. It's just kind of tough when we could probably get this place done in a day with a bunch more ninja helping" Kiba moaned.

"That may be true, but we are still making good progress with the build anyway" Shino said.

"It's kinda troublesome, but do you want to help out Choji, it will be a sort of way to repay Naruto for saving everyone in the village" Shikamaru suggested.

"Yeah why not, it is something to do, I would just have to help with other builds anyway seeing as the Akimichi clan compound survived unharmed along with the Nara's" Choji said.

(With Sakura)

Sakura was currently using her monstrous strength to destroy boulders when she felt someone arrive in the training ground behind her.

"Hey Forehead I need to talk to you" Ino said seriously.

"What do you want Ino-pig" Sakura said with no maliciousness in her voice.

"Nothing you are going to like, it's about Sasuke-kun" Ino informed the pink haired kunoichi and old rival.

"I already know about Sasuke, he has supposedly joined the Akatsuki and now the villages have decided that he is to be killed" Sakura said destroying a bolder in frustration.

"Well yes, but that's not all. Our other classmates have been talking and we decided if Sasuke if going to be stopped then it should be us that do it, even if it means one of us have to kill him" Ino said sadly.

"I will do it, Sasuke has caused so much pain and suffering he needs to be stopped by any means necessary. And I want to be the one to do it, it will give me the chance to at least talk to him one last time" Sakura said determination clear in her voice.

"Are you sure, if you don't want to you can stay here and others can take care of it" Ino suggested.

"No I am sure, I want to be there. I wasn't strong enough to keep him from leaving, I am going to be strong this time" Sakura said.

"Alright, well then, once Naruto get's back from his mission and we tell him that we will deal with Sasuke and he doesn't need to get involved there is team put together to look for Sasuke-kun and it looks like you are going to be taking my place as there medic" Ino said.

"Good, well until then I am going to train" Sakura said.

"Oh alright, well if you want to talk to somebody about it, you can come to me if you want" Ino said slightly put off by Sakura's determination.

"Thanks Ino, I will come to you if I need it" Sakura finished before turning back to her training.

'_Well that went a lot smoother than I would have thought. Seems kind of odd to me, how quickly she made up her decision on what to do about Sasuke-kun, but I am sure she knows what she is doing. Her confidence is admirable to say the least_' Ino thought as she left the training ground.

(Demon Country)

Jiraiya and Tsunade were walking through the village looking for someplace that looked nice to eat. "So what do you plan to do about Danzo, you have that letter, will do you think it is wise to go with just two bodyguard's when it could be so dangerous?" Jiraiya asked.

"That is why I asked Mei if she would like to accompany me, once we make it to the Land of Iron I will inform Mifune of the impending attack along with the other Kage's. After that it would be a simple case of beating them of when they arrive, it will take more than a bunch of Danzo's Root rejects to take down any of the Kage's if we fight together" Tsunade said.

"He has Uchiha and Senju DNA in him, are you not at all worried that he will attempt to take control of Naruto?" Jiraiya questioned.

"I was, but as long as Naruto keeps Kyuubi suppressed there is nothing for that old bastard to take control over, coupled with that the fact that Naruto is immune to genjutsu that are cast on him so I don't think we will have a problem with Danzo" Tsunade said confidently.

"Confident as always Hime" Jiraiya said.

"You could say that, but it is hard not to be confident when you see some of the things the younger generation can do, Sakura is fast becoming as skillful a medic as I am. Shikamaru is looking like a bigger tactical genius than his father. And then there is Naruto, I don't think I need to go into all of the amazing things he can do" Tsunade said.

"Yes they are coming along quite nicely" Jiraiya agreed.

"So where are you taking me, for a date this is not very structured" Tsunade teased.

"Well you didn't exactly give me a lot of planning time, how about dinner then we head to a bar?" Jiraiya proposed.

"Sounds perfect to me. Well hurry up and pick a place, we don't have all day" Tsunade demanded.

(Unknown Location)

Black Zetsu and Madara were walking along a tunnel that was made from a skeleton of a large animal. "_**Everything is ready, by our estimates we now outnumber all of the five hidden villages combined. So you really plan on going through with this?**_" Black Zetsu said.

"Of course, it has long gone past the point we can take the jinchuuriki in secret, I think that it is time we play our strongest hand, and once I make my appearance at the Kage summit the world will once more be at war" Madara said darkly.

**End Chapter!**

**Ok start of Kage Summit Arc, this was last chapter of the filler arc's. They may not have been perfect, but I still think they were a damn sight better than the horrible flash back episodes in the Anime. They pissed me off so much.**


	75. A Growing List of Problems

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter ****75 A Growing List of Problems.**

Naruto was laying in bed with Yugito gently clinging to his chest, they had spent the last twelve hours together in bed either affirming there love for each other or just holding each other while they slept. Naruto could do little but stroke the women he loved hair as she slept and purred contentedly into his chest.

It was the early hours of the morning but Naruto had already had a long sleep so he was far from tired. Eventually Yugito stirred and rose from her own slumber. "Morning Naru-kun, have you been up long?" she said groggily yet happily.

"Not long I was just admiring how beautiful you are when you sleep. But you are still just as lovely when you are awake" Naruto complimented.

"So, what's the plan now, we still have quite a few hours before you are supposed to meet up with Tsunade-sama and Kakashi for your trip to the Land of Iron. We could always go for another round, after all I don't think I could ever get enough of you" she purred seductively.

"Sounds like an idea, but what do you say we go for a walk, I am kinda hungry there is bound to be something open this late at night. After all we have been in bed for so long" Naruto said.

"Yeah, I am a bit hungry myself. Let's get dressed and go look for something to eat, I don't suppose room service works at four thirty in the morning" Yugito moaned.

"I don't think so Yugi-chan, besides it might be good to get out of this bed at least for a little while" Naruto laughed quietly.

"Maybe you are right, but that still doesn't mean that I like it" she complained as she found and put on her bra that was currently hanging on a handle to the wardrobe.

The recently engaged couple got dressed and made there way out into the cool night air before starting to make there way to an area of town they expected to have some stores that would be open late at night.

They arrived in a open plaza that was still full of life. Mostly civilians that were enjoying a night out at one of the many bars and night clubs that were scattered around the area.

"There is bound to be a place to eat around here" Naruto said looking over the area on the look out for something to eat.

"Hey look over there" Yugito whispered into Naruto's ear and tapping him on the shoulder.

"Huh? Did you find somewhere to eat?" Naruto asked.

"No I didn't, but look. It's Tsunade and Jiraiya, and they are leaving that bar together" Yugito said.

"Oh that's nothing new, they always get drunk together" Naruto said.

"I don't think that's what it is this time" Yugito said as a smile crossed her face.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto questioned.

"Well they are holding each others hand and looked rather happy together... Let's follow them, that way we can know what is going on for sure" Yugito said.

"Ok that's it, you are spending way to much time with sensei, now you want to start peeking on people" Naruto teased.

"That's not it, I think they might actually be on a date. Come on lets follow them, what's the worse thing that can happen?" Yugito said.

"Well as they are two of the sannin and two of the best shinobi to ever come out of Konoha, the worst that could happen is are found following them and killed with them thinking we are other ninja trying to assassinate them. I am sure it could be worse but I don't have the same over active imagination that Darui has" Naruto said.

"Yes I am sure if I asked him our following the two Sannin would have earth shattering effects bordering on the absurd" Yugito chuckled thinking about her friend with the over active imagination.

"Well then, what are we waiting for" Naruto said with a smile and began dragging Yugito along with him as he followed after his surrogate parents.

"Didn't you just say that we shouldn't do this?" Yugito questioned.

"No I said it could be dangerous not that I didn't want to do it" Naruto laughed.

"So basically despite how dangerous it might be, that just makes you want to do it more right" Yugito chuckled.

"Hm, that does sound like me, where is the fun if there isn't any risk" Naruto replied.

"I swear your such a child" Yugito joked.

"Oh you love it, now lets hurry before they get away" Naruto chuckled.

"Fine lets do this" Yugito said showing her enthusiasm for there task of spying on the elder shinobi.

They followed Jiraiya and Tsunade back to Tsunade's hotel and were given quite a large shock when Tsunade gave Jiraiya a kiss which even seemed to shock the toad sage but he seemed to come to his senses moments later and returned the kiss.

"What are you two doing here?" came a voice from behind Naruto and Yugito and the pair twirled around quickly with innocent looks on there faces to see Kakashi sitting in a tree also watching the spectacle going on in front of the hotel room.

"We were just out for a walk and we saw Jiraiya sensei and Tsunade Baa-chan and we... Hey wait a minute. Kakashi sensei, what are you doing here!" Naruto questioned.

Kakashi began to sweat a little, in truth he was doing the exact same thing as Naruto and Yugito, spying on the Sannin. "I was simply doing my duty, in protecting the Hokage, that is why I was brought along after all" Kakashi said indignantly hoping to get the young sage to believe him.

"What ever Kakashi sensei, you saw Sensei and Baa-chan together and decided to spy on them" Naruto said.

"Well, yes" Kakashi said dropping his head in shame of being caught.

"Well I guess we are not any better, we woke up hungry so we went out to find something to eat and saw Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama leaving a bar so we decided to follow them as well" Yugito admitted.

During there discussion they failed to realize that they had lost track of the two Sannin. Kakashi was the first one to realize that they had lost there targets.

"Well looks like they have gone, this was our hotel so they probably went inside. I guess we will just have to ask Jiraiya-sama how his date went later" Kakashi moped.

"Wait did you just say date?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Yeah, apparently Tsunade lost a bet or something and had to go out on at least one date with Jiraiya-sama" Kakashi chuckled.

"She should have known she was going to loose, I mean she never win's a bet unless something horrible happens" Naruto said.

"Maybe she wanted to loose, that's why she made the bet" Yugito guessed.

"Well she did seem quite happy before we lost track of them" Naruto agreed.

"It doesn't matter now, we will have to find out later, I suggest we all get back to what we were doing and maybe get some more rest, we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow. And I am not letting you get out of it by just giving us one of your kunai to summon you if we get into trouble" Kakashi lectured.

"Ah man, I was counting on that. Oh well let's go get something to eat and head back to the hotel Yugi-chan" Naruto suggested to which she nodded and the young couple left the Copy Ninja sitting in the tree alone unsure whether or not it was safe to return to his room without running into Tsunade and Jiraiya and then have to explain what he was doing out at this time of the early morning.

Naruto and Yugito finally found an all night Dango store and entered to vanquish the hunger that got them out of bed."It's about time, I was beginning to think we lost our chance to eat when we decided to follow Sensei" Naruto sighed.

"We should remember to eat early next time, even if it means stopping our fun" Yugito said.

"Yeah you're right, but I can guarantee it will happen again" Naruto chuckled.

They ordered a large supply of dango and then began to make there way back to there hotel eating while they walked.

(Land of Iron)

"Damn it's cold here, when does this Kage meeting even start" Suigetsu complained as he awoke with the sun.

Sasuke who was the last person on guard duty just ignored his companion and watched the as the sunlight began to reflect off the white powdery snow.

White Zetsu was the next to show himself, neither Sasuke or Suigetsu knew where he went but the fact that he rose from underground made them think he may have slept there for warmth.

"Tell me, when is this Kage summit going to start, we have been here for days now and still no sign of any of the Kage's" Sasuke demanded.

"_Just in one day's time, they should begin arriving today, I would expect the Raikage to arrive first with Kumo being the closest of the three villages and the fact that it was A, who called for the meeting_" White Zetsu replied.

"Well if we still have to wait a day can we at least find a hotel or tavern for us to stay in so we are not camping out on the side of this mountainside" Suigetsu whined.

"_No, if we do that, then there is a possibility that we will be seen and recognized, you are all high profile missing ninja since the incident with the Hachibi jinchuuriki_" Zetsu informed the water based ninja.

"Can't we just take out the Hokage on the way to the summit" Suigetsu suggested.

"She is not my main target, we want Danzo, the Hokage will just be a bonus. So we can't attack the summit until Danzo make's his move" Sasuke said.

"_He is right, plus in the chaos Danzo's men create it should be easy to move in and take out your targets_" Zetsu reasoned.

"Exactly what I was thinking, and then with Danzo and the Hokage out of the way only the Dobe and that idiotic sensei of his can stand in my way when I go to finish off the people of Konoha" Sasuke said.

"_Well that is very optimistic, Konoha is considered the strongest of the hidden villages after all, I doubt you would have the kind of success you think without them putting up a damn good fight_" Zetsu reasoned.

"They were once, the strongest village. Now without the Uchiha they are nothing, a mere shadow of there former self. It is a village rotten to the core with the blood of my clan and the sacrifice of my brother they refuse to acknowledge" Sasuke seethed.

(Demon Country)

Naruto again woke before Yugito, but this time he was not rising early, a quick look at the clock told him that if he didn't get out of bed soon he would be late for meeting up with Tsunade and Kakashi.

"Yugi-chan I'm sorry but you need to wake up. I have to leave soon" Naruto whispered to the naked blond sleeping on his chest.

Yugito stired slowly before looking up at Naruto. "Can't it wait a bit longer, I'm not ready to give you up" she moaned.

"Sorry Yugi-chan but I gotta get going, and I am sure Jiraiya sensei will be waiting for you as well" Naruto said.

"Gah, fine. But you owe me when you get home" Yugito complained.

"I promise I will make it up to you" Naruto assured her.

After a quick shower that they both shared which in the end required them to spend quite a bit longer than they had planned, they were running late. Packing up there stuff Naruto and Yugito both made there way towards the meeting place they had organized to meet up with Kakashi and the two Sannin.

It was not surprising that Naruto and Yugito were the last people to arrive, after all with Kakashi staying in the same hotel as Tsunade she would not allow him to be he usual two to three hours late.

"You two are late, I told Mei we would meet her at the northern gate in five minutes, now we need to hurry" Tsunade said grumpily.

"Uh, sorry Baa-chan we kinda slept in" Naruto said with a sheepish smile.

"I bet you did" Jiraiya laughed.

"That isn't helping sensei" Naruto moaned.

"It doesn't matter let's just go, if we are going to do anything serious about the Akatsuki then this meeting is vitally important" Tsunade said.

"Oh that reminds me of something my dad told me when I almost transformed into Kyuubi while fighting Nagato" Naruto said.

"You talked to Minato sensei?" Kakashi said shocked.

"Hm he must have sealed a small piece of his own soul and chakra away with Kyuubi's Jiraiya theorized.

"Yeah that's what he told me, anyway, when I was talking to him he said the person behind the Akatsuki and the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha sixteen years ago was Madara Uchiha" Naruto said.

"You're kidding right, there is no way that he could still be alive, my Grandfather defeated him at the valley of the end" Tsunade said.

"I know, but my dad was positive that it was him" Naruto repeated.

"Minato was never one to make wild accusations, if he thinks it is him then it most likely is" Jiraiya said.

"But that is just impossible, Madara Uchiha would have to be over one hundred years old by now" Yugito said.

"She is right, besides there was no mention of Madara in that book Kabuto gave you" Tsunade said.

"It's because he was working in the background's influencing Nagato's decisions. He has shown himself recently however as the masked Akatsuki member Tobi" Naruto said.

"Well that might explain why there was no information on him other than his name" Jiraiya added.

"Great, just another thing to add to the list of problems we need to deal with at this Kage summit" Tsunade complained.

"What else is there other than the Akatsuki? I realize that A, will probably want to talk about Sasuke, but he is a member of the Akatsuki now" Naruto said.

"Danzo is planning on attacking the Kage summit taking up by surprise and out numbering us" Tsunade said.

"Kami, is there anything that old bastard wont do if he thinks it could help him gain power" Naruto grumbled.

"I really don't know, I mean look at what he did with the eyes of all those Uchiha and the cells of my Grandfather. That is why I want to get there kind of early to warn the other Kage's. I will tell Mei about it on our trip, but we will still need to tell the others and certainly Mifune-dono" Tsunade said.

"I see you're point, we better pick up the pace then" Naruto suggested.

The group arrived to find Mei and her guards waiting for them at the gate. "Ah Tsunade-dono, good morning" Mei said with a friendly smile.

"You two Mei-dono, I think we should probably continue the pleasantry's on the road so as to not waste any time, I have an important issue to discuss in relation to an attack that may occur at the summit" Tsunade informed the Mizukage.

"An attack, who would be stupid enough to do something like that?" Mei asked.

"A son of a bitch, that's who" Naruto grumbled.

"Yes quite" Tsunade agreed with a sly smile at Naruto's brief description of Danzo's most potent personality trait.

"Well perhaps we should discuss it and what steps we can take in preparation on the way. Are you taking four body guard's? I thought there was a limit on two" Mei said.

"Oh no Jiraiya and Yugito will be heading back to Konoha now, they will be leaving in the opposite direction as us once we leave" Tsunade assured the Mizukage.

"I see, well lets not waste any more time then shall we" Mei concluded and her group began making there way out of the gate in the direction of the Land of Iron.

Tsunade and Kakashi followed them soon after just leaving Naruto to say a quick goodbye to Yugito. "I will be back in a few day's, stay safe, oh and if you need me take one of my kunai and throw it into the ground and I will be there in a flash" Naruto said handing Yugito a kunai before leaning in and giving her a quick kiss.

"Don't worry I will be safe, but make sure you keep yourself safe as well, last thing I need is for you to come back injured, I don't know how I could cope trying to stop you from training or using large amounts of chakra. Its bad enough having to keep an eye on your sensei over there" she said pointing at Jiraiya who recognized that he was being told off and lowered his head appropriately.

"Sometimes I forget" he moped in the background.

"Can it, you try and escape to a training ground at least twice a day, even if it is only to go spy on women you old pervert" Yugito replied.

The couple exchanged one last goodbye kiss and Naruto left to chase after the two Kage's and there guards.

Naruto caught up with the group just as Tsunade finished informing Mei about Danzo's plan.

"So you are saying that this was sent from someone inside Danzo's Root organization? Well then is it possible that this is false information?" Mei queried.

"I suppose that is possible, but most indications point to it being accurate, the way it was sent proves that he had to fight to break his control seal in order to send us the information. In any case real or not it would be unwise not to take this as a serious threat" Tsunade said.

"I agree, no matter what this man is planning we can't let him stop the Kage summit, even if it comes to naught we will need to make preparations for a violent engagement with Danzo and is Root" Ao said.

Tsunade nodded in agreement, but Mei seemed not to hear him. In fact what she heard was quite different. '_No... Man... can't...make preparations for...engagement_' "Ao, shut up or I will kill you" Mei whispered into the one eyed mans ear as she walked.

Ao gulped wondering what it was he said but decided to remain quiet for awhile.

"The question is what are we going to do about it, I am sure he will have some sensors that will make him think twice about attacking if he knows that both Naruto and Kakashi are my bodyguard's, maybe that will be enough to make him drop this ridiculous plan" Tsunade said.

"I think we should use this chance to be rid of him" Kakashi suggested.

"I don't think we will be able to make our decision until we talk to the other Kage's. A trap does sound like a good idea, clearly if he is planning on attacking the summit he wants to do away with all of us, so he needs to be stopped. Question is do we do it at the summit or wait until he shows himself later" Mei added.

"Mei is right, we can't put any counter plan into action without first at least informing the other Kage's and leader of the Land of Iron" Naruto concluded.

(Konoha)

Shikamaru was currently helping out at Naruto's clan house. Despite how lazy he was, he felt compelled to help in the construction, simply as a thank you for saving the village.

"Man this is so troublesome. Why did he have to build such a large clan compound, this place is huge. It's bigger than the Nara compound by a long way, the only thing that compares to it, is the old Uchiha district" the lazy Nara complained.

"Yeah but it is going to be something when it is finished" Kiba said.

"I still don't get it, sure he may want to build for the future but where is he going to get the money to pay for all of this" Shikamaru said flatly.

"Beat's me, maybe his parents left him a fortune or something" Kiba suggested.

"Maybe, it's to troublesome to think about anyway" Shikamaru said.

It was at that time Sakura arrived. "Hey Shikamaru, I need to know when we are leaving to look for Sasuke-kun, I don't want to be caught out and left behind" She said as she arrived inside the large wall that bordered Naruto's new complex.

"Yeah no worry's, I was thinking of going when Naruto got back from his mission. That way we could tell him what we were going to do, and also that we wanted to do this without him if it was possible, we can't keep relying on Naruto to fight our battles for us after all" Shikamaru said.

"Then I think we should leave before he gets back" Sakura said.

"What why?" Kiba asked.

"Let's face it, Naruto will never let us go without him, the only way to make sure we do this by ourselves is to leave without telling him" Sakura answered.

"I don't like to admit it, but she is right. I seriously doubt Naruto would allow us to go hunt Sasuke without him" Shikamaru added.

"But Naruto was due back yesterday, he could be back any minute now" Kiba said.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that too much" came a voice from behind the group of former rookies.

There sitting on the stone wall smoking a cigarette was Asuma. "Asuma sensei what do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"Naruto wont be back for almost a week, he has gone with Kakashi and Tsunade-sama to the Kage summit in the Land of Iron. I thought your father would have told you Shikamaru, he has been left in charge of the major decisions in the village while she is gone after all" Asuma said.

"So basically Naruto is gone for another week, that means if we can start our search for Sasuke we might even be able to get the job done without Naruto even finding out and we can tell him afterword's" Shikamaru surmised.

"Well I guess you could, but do you really think it is smart doing this without him, I mean the reason Sasuke is a wanted man right now is because he was able to capture the Raikage's brother, who was a very powerful ninja, and he has a team with him. don't underestimate your opponent's Shikamaru, I thought you of all people would know this" Asuma lectured.

"It's not like I wouldn't want Naruto there, but this is something we need to do to help us grow, and to prove to us all that it is not only Naruto who has grown a lot since he has returned" Shikamaru said.

"Very well, I wont try and stop you. But you better come back, Naruto wouldn't be happy if he found out his friends did something like this without including him" Asuma said.

"Don't worry sensei, I have no desire to die just yet" Shikamaru replied.

(One Day Later, Land of Iron)

The trip to the land of Iron had been a pleasant experience, there were no bandit attacks or unnecessary stop's. More importunately for Naruto, Mei came to him and wished him the best of luck with Yugito and apologized for the wedding proposal. Naruto was happy to accept and they fast became friends.

"Gah let's hurry up and get inside, its freezing out here" Naruto complained as snow lightly fell around him.

"So, the mighty Namikaze has a weakness after all, he doesn't like the cold" Mei laughed.

"I wouldn't say so much a weakness more of a discomfort, besides Kyuubi keeps me far warmer than most people would be, but I guess when it is really cold like it is at the moment then it gets to me" Naruto said rubbing his shoulder's.

"Well you should have warn something warmer than your sage cloak and a black muscle shirt" Tsunade lectured.

"Well I didn't exactly have time to go home and pick out some warmer clothes, you came and got me yesterday from Demon country where it was warm" Naruto whined.

"Oh well, it cant be helped" Kakashi said with a smile, he was wrapped up in a warm cloak.

They soon arrived at the place the meeting was being held and walked up to what looked like a large underground cave entrance.

Two Samurai greeted them and soon they were joined by a older man around Jiraiya's age with bandages wrapped around his head and long gray hair with matching mustache and Goatee.

"Ah Tsunade-Hime Mei-dono, a pleasure to see you both, A-dono and Oonoki-dono have already arrived we are just waiting for the arrival of the young Kazekage, Garra I think his name was" Mifune greeted.

"Well, Suna have the longest distance to travel, I am sure Gara-dono will be here shortly. Before we begin I need to tell you about information we received regarding an attack on the summit" Tsunade said.

"I see, well come in side and tell everyone while we wait for Garra-dono, this must be a serious threat if they would even consider attacking the strongest group of five ninja in the elemental nations. Oh and welcome to the Land of Iron, and of course the five Kage Summit" Mifune said before leading everyone into the underground complex.

**End Chapter!**

**Not much happened I know, but I will start some of the action off by the end of the next chapter at the latest.**


	76. Five Kage Summit

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter ****76: Five Kage Summit**

Mifune led the group to a large room with a table shaped like a crescent moon in the center, around the edges there was a balcony with railings that seemed to be designed for people to watch the proceedings of what ever was happening in the room.

Above each seat at the table there was a large banner hanging from the ceiling that was a different color and had the kanji for the five different nations and in the center was a larger seat with a large caved Kanji for Iron behind it.

"We are almost all here, we only need to wait for Kazekage-dono and we are all set" Mifune said.

"Such a young reckless child, I am surprised that he is even coming" Oonoki grumbled.

"You may forget that Garra-dono has just as much of a reason to want to stop the Akatsuki as the rest of us do as he is a former jinchuuriki himself" Tsunade said.

"Well it seems Konoha is still sticking up for Suna, how noble" Oonoki chuckled.

"We are allies it would make sense to defend them" Naruto added.

"Oh my you brought the boy, I figured you would. Tell me, you fought with the Uchiha who we all recently added to our bingo books as kill on sight, why didn't you finish him off in the jonnin exams" Oonoki said.

"Grandfather please you know from the reports that Itachi Uchiha was also there, Itachi was considered a genius who's ocular powers were only bested by Shisui Uchiha. And besides he did save me from being captured by Orochimaru" Kurotsuchi, who was standing behind Oonoki with Akatsuchi, said.

"Perhaps you are right, maybe I could have killed Sasuke in the jonnin exams, it was certainly within my power at the time, unfortunately I focused on his brother who was a bigger threat" Naruto said.

"Well that is perfectly understandable" Mei said.

"Look it's no use squabbling about this stuff now, we have to focus on the reason we are here, otherwise we will just bicker like we always do" Tsunade said.

While the other Kage's began squabbling Naruto wondered why A had not said anything yet.

Eventually Mifune returned followed by two Samurai along with Garra, Temari and Kankuro. "It appears that I am the last to arrive, my appologies" Garra said.

"Nah you were not too far behind us" Naruto said walking over to say hello to his friend.

"Naruto Namikaze, I had a feeling I might be seeing you here, after all from the report we were given by the team sent you have made quite the name for yourself in Konoha now" Garra said before extending his hand out to greet the blond formaly.

Naruto accepted with a smile. "It's good to see you Garra, how is everything in Suna?" Naruto asked.

"Compared to Konoha things are quiet but we are supposed to host the next Jonnin exams in a years time and we have already begun work designing the second task" Garra said.

They were pulled from there conversation by Mifune who gave a loud cough to get everyone's attention. "Ah good now that we are all here we can begin, but first, news has made it to my ears via Tsunade-Hime, that this Kage summit is being targeted by a recent ninja to go rogue from Konoha. That is correct isn't it Tsunade-Hime?" Mifune said and offering Tsunade to continue with the explanation.

"That is correct. Danzo Shimura and his Root were forced to flee from Konoha after a failed attempt to take the seat of Hokage" Tsunade said but was stopped from continuing by Oonoki.

"What concern is it of ours if you can't control your own ninja. I will admit however that it doesn't surprise me he attempted something, after all he always was a shady power hungry person even as a young man" the Tsuchikage said.

"It is you're concern because we have reliable information that he not only knows about this summit but is planning to attack in an attempt to wipe out the five Kage's and usurp our power with his Root army helping him out. There is a high possibility that they are already moving into position around this facility and sneaking in" Tsunade said.

"Hm so he thinks he can over throw all five Kage at the same time? What a foolish man" Oonoki grumbled.

"Foolish or not he is dangerous, he has injected himself with the DNA of my grandfather the Shodaime Hokage and also has an entire arm full of sharingan eyes" Tsunade said.

"How could he be able to do such a thing?" Mei asked shocked.

"He had a little help from an old teammate of mine" Tsunade said.

"Orochimaru, I see but why would he work with Danzo?" Mei asked.

"I can think of a few reasons" A grumbled darkly finally breaking his silence.

"This all can wait, the point is what are we going to do about it, there are currently only about fifty samurai on sight, which leaves us dangerously out numbered if Tsunade-Hime's numbers are correct. I suggest that we formulate a plan for dealing with them when they arrive before we get down to business" Mifune said.

"I have an idea, why doesn't each Kage send one of the guards they brought with them to scout the area in and around the complex, and we can take radios so that you can recall us if we are required" Naruto suggested.

"Seems like a reasonable plan, I agree. Temari you will go help with the scouting" Garra said.

"I'm a sensor type, but we should have a sensor remain behind to call back the others before anything dangerous approaches" Shee from Kumo suggested.

"Alright, that's fine. I'm a sensor type to and I can use large quantities of shadow clones to help in the search, so it might be better if I go and you stay" Naruto replied.

"It's a bit more work, but I guess I have to, who knows could be fun. Sure I'm in" Omoi said.

"I'll help out as well" Kurotsuchi said moving off to join the others.

"I guess, I would be the best choice to go I do have skills in scouting after all" Ao said. Chojuro looked like he wanted to protest but was cut off before he could start. "Don't worry Chojuro, you were picked for this mission for a reason, I have full confidence that you can protect Mei-sama while I am gone" the elder bodyguard of the Mizukage continued.

Chojuro seemed to have his spirits lifted by this and happily dropped any protest he may have had.

"I will have my samurai search as well, it will lighten your load" Mifune said as the scouting group went to leave the room.

"So I say we split up into two groups, one to search inside for intruders and the other to scout outside to keep look out" Ao suggested to the other four shinobi who had joined the search party.

"Agreed but how do we split up?" Naruto asked.

"Three people inside, and two outside. That way there is a better chance of catching them before they get remotely close to the Kage's" Omoi suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea, how do we split up?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Well I am better in open area's so close combat like in these passageways is not my strong point, so I will go with the outside group" Temari said.

"I will be more use outside as well, I can send clones to scout over a long distance and cover a much larger area that way" Naruto added.

"Well it's decided then, you two are outside while the rest of us stay in here" Ao concluded.

"It did not take Naruto long to decide offering to go outside was a bad idea. "Kami, it's cold out here, it's times like this I wish I knew Katon Jutsu" Naruto said shivering.

"Why didn't you bring warm clothes then" Temari lectured.

"I sort of joined this trip before returning from another mission, so I didn't have time to pack anything warm" Naruto complained.

"I believe I can help you Ninja-san" said a samurai who handed Naruto a thick cloak that felt warm to the touch.

"Wow this is amazing what is it?" Naruto asked.

"It is a special fabric we use in the Land of Iron to keep warm, it does use a small amount of chakra however" the samurai informed the blond.

Naruto wasted little time flinging the warm cloak over him and he soon stopped shivering. "Well let's get to work" he said before creating several hundred clones and sending them out in different directions.

(With the Kage's)

Each of the remaining bodyguard's left the floor as directed and made there way up to the balcony that ran around the room.

"Now, I suggest we get this started before we are interrupted by anyone" Mifune said from his seat at the head of the table.

The Kage's seemed to be unsure of where to start there discussion, in the end it was Garra who spoke first. "Well as it seems I will start. As a former jinchuuriki I know how dangerous the Akatsuki can be"

"You, seem to have forgotten our last conversation about manner's boy" Oonoki said interrupting Garra.

"Please don't interrupt Tsuchikage-dono. Kazekage-dono, do continue" Mei said.

"Yes, well as I was saying, I am a former host. The Akatsuki captured and almost killed me by almost destroying Suna. After I was captured we requested aid from the other villages but Aid only came from Tsunade-dono. Although, now that so many jinchuuriki have been captured there is no more use in simple aid" Garra said.

"I have said it before and I will say it again, if a country has it's jinchuuriki captured, it has no business giving others orders! It's an embarrassment! You should have tried to recover the host in secret. You cannot expect other countries to help you" Oonoki said.

"A embarrassment you say. Tell me what happened to you're jinchuuriki. Were they not taken? I have no time for your old fashioned way of thinking" Garra said calmly.

"Look it may not be that bad, after all it takes time and knowledge in order to control a Bijuu. Just because we have lost them does not mean the Akatsuki can use there power at will" Mei said.

"Mizukage-dono is correct, the host's must grow with the Bijuu in order to adapt to them as well. Also the only people who have ever been able to truly control the beast's have been Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, I guess you could also add Raikage-dono's brother Kirabi and maybe the Yundaime Mizukage to that list, but there control was still limited to that of a jinchuuriki's" Oonoki said.

'_Now is the time to tell them about Madara_' thought Tsunade but before she could answer there was a loud yell from A. The Raikage had stood up and slammed his fist right through the table.

"Quit your yapping" A ordered.

In the blink of an eye the remaining bodyguard's had moved to protect their leaders. Kakashi stood Raikiri in hand and sharingan blazing ready to strike down anyone who moved. Kankuro stood behind Garra with his puppets protecting Garra from the other sides. Chojuro had readied his twin handled sword. While Akatsuchi and Shee both prepared hand seals.

The four other Kage and Mifune remained calm however and did not react to the Raikage's outburst.

"We are here to talk, not destroy my furniture. Could you please hold off on such outburst's, Raikage-dono" Mifune said.

One by one the various Kage called off there body guards, until eventually they all returned to the balcony.

"Iwa, Kiri, Suna and Even Konoha. The Akatsuki is made up of missing ninja from all of your village's it is true I have worked with Konoha to a certain degree in dealing with the Akatsuki but that does not change the fact that each village has people who are guilty of interaction with the Akatsuki. I also know that there are those among you including former Kage's that have used the Akatsuki for their own purposes! In truth I don't trust any of you and I came here to find out where your loyalties lie!" A yelled.

"How dare you accuse us of helping the Akatsuki, do not forget that one of my shinobi has killed four members of the Akatsuki single handed, and saved your last remaining jinchuuriki in the process" Tsunade yelled back. A didn't reply he just kept glaring at the four other Kage's.

"I am confused, what do you mean 'Used Akatsuki!'" Garra said.

"It seems your elders have been keeping secrets from you, your own father used them in a attempt at war" The Raikage said loudly.

"As the great ninja countries are experiencing a time of relative peace, the villages are moving away from military expansion. As tensions fade between countries grows smaller so does the threat of war. However is a war was to suddenly break out, the villages cannot rely on untested ninja in the heat of battle. It would only lead to them loosing the war" Oonoki explained.

"So in other words they turn to a mercenary force...like the Akatsuki" Garra surmised.

"Exactly. It would take time and a lot of money to create a ninja force as powerful by themselves. And the Akatsuki were professionals, that could be hired for relatively little. Furthermore they always had good results" Oonoki continued.

"Enough. I don't want to here it Tsuchikage-dono. Suna used the Akatsuki to try and destroy Konoha. However it is unclear whether or not he was still a member of the Akatsuki at that time! In the end both the former Kazekage and Hokage died. Which makes me think it may have been part of someone elses plot" A said.

"It definitely appears you may be right there, Danzo! He is power hungry and would have let Konoha burn with the help of it's enemies as long as it meant that he could re build it with him in command" Tsunade said.

"Well there is two out of the five. Kirigakure is even more suspicious! No diplomatic relationship's with other countries at all. And there are rumors that the Akatsuki was formed there!" A continued.

"To tell the truth... There were suspicions that my predecessor the Yondaime Mizukage was being controlled by someone. It could have been the Akatsuki, but we could never know for sure" Mei admitted.

"Also, the Akatsuki was formed in Ame, not in Kiri. It was formed by three orphans Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan. They created it in an attempt to free Amegakure from suffering and war. However along the way control of the organization has since been taken from them by someone far more dangerous" Tsunade said but before she could inform the others about Madara she was cut off by A.

"I don't care about the Akatsuki's history. All of your villages are guilty of having some connection with the Akatsuki" he said.

"It's because of you, continuing to amass power and your villages attempt at kidnapping people whith bloodlines or skills that your counsel coveted during the times of peace, that other countries were forced to use the Akatsuki in the first place" Oonoki said.

"Why you!" A roared anger clear on his face.

"That's enough of this. Before the infighting continues there is something everyone needs to know" Tsunade yelled making herself heard.

"What is it" A said still clearly angry.

"The leader of the Akatsuki... It is almost certainly Madara Uchiha" Tsunade said.

"How is that possible, he should have died years ago" Oonoki said, clearly shocked.

"I don't really understand it either but the source is one hundred percent certain" Tsunade said.

"Madara Uchiha, of all the deranged people to come up against. And what is worse he is able to control the Bijuu with a powerful genjutsu, so maybe the Akatsuki can use them as they like after all" Oonoki said still clearly shocked.

"As a neutral party I have to say who ever the leader is, if it is indeed Madara Uchiha. He was able to read the signs and use the other countries suspicions of each other to increase his power and influence over the different nations in one way or another, until at this rate even the Land of Iron could be a target for him. But we are given an opportunity here to make a stand, and to stop the Akatsuki once and for all. I propose that until the threat has passed we form a five village alliance" Mifune suggested.

"It is a good plan, we need to cooperate in these times. After all we are in a state of emergency" Tsunade said.

(With Naruto and Temari)

"Have your clones found anything yet?" Temari asked.

"No nothing, maybe it was a bad piece of information, who knows" Naruto said.

They were walking around the perimeter of the underground complex checking the entrances and guards making sure everything was normal while Naruto had his clones searching a large area around the complex in all directions.

"Should we head back in then?" Temari questioned.

"Not quite yet, there is no telling when they will strike" Naruto answered.

(With Sasuke)

Team Taka were sitting around a small campfire a good distance away from the complex that was hosting the Kage summit, when White Zetsu showed up.

"_I have found a way to sneak in, but you may want to reconsider this attack_" White Zetsu suggested when he arrived.

"Why would I want to do that?" Sasuke queried.

"_Well for one, it appears that they are looking for intruders. And two, Naruto Namikaze is there as a guard for the Hokage_" Zetsu replied.

"Do you know how Danzo and his men plan on entering then?" Sasuke asked.

"_Oh yes, I have discovered that as well. He is having several Doton users tunnel underneath the complex, I would say that they will be there in about fifteen minutes, just enough time for you to get close enough to enter without getting caught_" Zetsu answered.

"Where is this entrance, and how has it gone unnoticed by the Samurai?" Juugo asked this time.

"_Well it is a small very thin passageway that stop's about ten inches from the wall of the complex, but once Danzo's men break in it will not be difficult to sneak in to find him_" Zetsu informed the group.

"Well then, let's go. I wouldn't want to keep them waiting" Sasuke said.

"Um Sasuke-kun, are you sure it is a good idea, I mean it is insanity to attack the Kage summit in the first place. But if that blond is here as well... I just think this is not very safe" Karin said.

"I don't care Karin, we are going, as for the Dobe, he will be a good dummy to test out my next ability of my eyes and all we have to do to sneak past there guards is blast through a small section of rock" Sasuke said with a small twisted smile.

"Let's just go already, if our timing is out we could be in trouble, we don't want the Kage's to find us before we find Danzo" Suigetsu said.

"I can help there, but we will need to wait for the fighting to start" Karin said.

"I would still advise against going, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is stronger than the last time you saw him" Zetsu said.

"I don't care let's go, show us the way in" Sasuke ordered.

Zetsu complied and began to lead team Taka towards the summit.

(Konoha)

Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, and Sakura were standing at the main gates to Konoha.

"So where are we going to check first?" Sakura asked.

"Well Sasuke was last spotted in the Land of Lightening, that would be our best shot at finding his trail" Shikamaru said.

"That mean's passing thought the Land of Iron, what if Naruto finds us and asks what we are doing?" Sakura said.

"We tell him, there is no point keeping it from him. It would not serve any purpose at all anyway" Shikamaru said.

"Yosh, then let's go my youthful teammates, we will soon find Sasuke and prevent him from hurting anyone else with his most unyouthful actions" Lee chorused.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered but began to lead the way north east towards the Land of Lightening and Kumo.

(Land or Iron)

At the deepest level of the complex several samurai were currently scouting the area for signs of any intruders.

"This is kinda pointless, even if there was going to be an attack, why would they be down here?" One samurai said.

"You're right, but Mifune-sama asked us to search and that is what we will do" Another said.

"Hey you guy's wait up a sec, can you hear that?" the last samurai in the group said.

"Hear what? I don't hear anything" the first one to speak replied.

"No he's right I can hear it too, where is that sound coming from?" the second to speak said.

His question was answered a second later when the ground beneath there feat exploded in a large pile of rubble.

"What the fuck is going on" the first one asked who had managed to just jump out of the way in time to avoid joining the ground as tiny pieces of dust.

"Look's like we found them. We need to send a message to Mifune-sama and the others" the final member that had spoken yelled.

"I don't think so, came a calm voice from inside the smoke and three shuriken with Fuuton blades extending out from there points whizzed forward and sliced the three samurai in half. "You know what to do, move as silently as possible and kill anyone you find" Danzo ordered as he stepped out of the smoke flanked closely by what appeared to be several bodyguard's.

"What should we do Danzo-sama" one of the men asked.

"I wand you and Torune are to stay here and guard me, you will be required to help take care of the surviving ninja and samurai when the time comes. The time of the five Kage's is over, once news breaks that I have killed them, we will return to Konoha and take it for ourselves and without Tsunade-Hime there and that fool Jiraiya still unable to fight it should not prove to difficult" Danzo said flatly.

**(Several Floors Up)**

"What was that Noise, it sounded like an explosion" Kurotsuchi said.

"Yeah I heard it too. Think we should go check it out?" Omoi asked.

"No need, I should be able to see what's down there from here... Byakugan!" Ao declared.

"Can you see anything?" Kurotsuchi queried.

"Yes, and it's not good, about two hundred and climbing, Danzo is there as well" Ao said.

"That far down? How did they get in?" Kurotsuchi said shocked.

"A tunnel, must have been dug using skilled Doton users. They just keep coming, must be close to three hundred now. They're about three floors down so we have time to call the others, but there are only about ten guards between us and them" Ao continued.

"Time to send a message to the others then" Omoi said withdrawing a small radio from his kunai pouch.

(Meeting Room)

"Now that we are agreed on forming an alliance, we will need a uniform chain of command which means we will need to elect a leader. I recommend that you let me decide as a neutral party.

There were murmurs of agreement but before Mifune could start to deliver his reason's for choosing or not choosing a potential leader a radio buzzed into life.

"We got company, over three hundred on the latest count, they came in from underneath us creating a tunnel. Danzo is among them" came the lazy voice of Omoi through the radio.

"This Conversation will have to wait, until after we have dealt with Danzo" Mifune said and stood up grabbing his katana.

"Well, we can look at this as a dry run for the alliance" Mei said with a smile also standing from her chair.

"It has been a long time since I have seen combat, I think this should be a good reminder" Oonoki said with a dry smile.

"We will need to come up with a plan, we are grossly outnumbered, and these are no ordinary ninja, they are Danzo's personal Anbu, I expect them to be mostly high chunin to high jonnin in skill" Tsunade said.

"There are twelve major rooms at the end of separate passageway's that lead up to the upper levels, if we split up we can bottle neck them and deal with them as they arrive" Mifune said taking out a set of blueprints.

Once more the radio sprung to life. "Final count on Root members is a little over four hundred, what are the orders" Omoi said.

"You need to return and bring what Samurai you can with you. Meet us back in the meeting room as quickly as possible" A ordered.

"We may have a small problem, I can sense two of the bodyguard's outside, the blond from Konoha and the kunoichi from Suna have not been informed of Danzo's arrival" Shee said from the balcony.

"Kakashi, summon Naruto at once" Tsunade ordered.

Kakashi didn't move and the four other Kage and Mifune just wondered why he hadn't left yet when they needed all the time they could get. "Shouldn't you be going to fetch the two outside?" Mifune questioned clearly confused as to why Kakashi had yet to move.

"That wont be necessary" Kakashi said and at a lighting fast speed that was only caught by the Kage's and Mifune he flung a three pronged kunai into the table.

"Impossible" Oonoki gasped.

"Is that what I think it is?" A said also shocked.

There was a yellow flash and Naruto appeared standing on the desk with Temari in his arm's. "Uh sorry about that Temari, we were recalled via the express so I didn't really have time to explain" the blond said sheepishly and placed Temari back on her feet.

"What was that? How did we get back inside?" Temari questioned.

"I brought you here, don't worry it was nothing dangerous" Naruto said.

"The Hirashin! Incredible, especially for one so young" Mifune stammered almost dropping his katana.

"Uh, thanks I guess" Naruto chuckled and jumped off the table followed by Temari.

"So what's up Baa-chan?" Naruto asked Tsunade.

"We are under attack" Tsunade said successfully ignoring the one thousandth time Naruto had called her old.

"Huh, impossible, nobody got past any of my clones" Naruto said.

"They tunneled underneath and we have a fight on our hands" Tsunade informed him.

It was that moment that the other guards arrived back in the room along with about thirty samurai.

"We're ready, I collected every samurai we could find on our way here. We are lucky and they are moving slowly. I don't think they know that we know they are here" Ao said.

"We have a plan put together, where we will separate into groups and each take one of the main rooms they will have to pass through" Mifune said before leading the new arrivals over to some the blueprints and explaining the plan.

(Elsewhere in the Complex)

"Where in. Karin where is everybody" Sasuke ordered.

"There are two concentrated groups of shinobi, it seems The attackers are attempting to clear out every level before they move onto the next level" Karin said.

"Hey guy's I was just wondering if any of you had seen that Zetsu guy since we arrived at that cramped tunnel?" Suigetsu asked.

"Who cares, we just need to wait until either the Kage make there move or Danzo shows himself" Sasuke said darkly.

"We should probably scout the area" Suigetsu suggested.

"Yeah that is a good idea" Sasuke agreed.

(Meeting Room)

"Sounds like a plan, let's go" Naruto said.

"We don't even know how we are going to split up yet" Tsunade said.

The group was just about to start splitting up into groups when White Zetsu rose from the floor. "_Hellooooooooooooo! Sasuke Uchiha, has just entered the building! Let's all hunt for him!_" the white plant half chucked in a childish voice.

'_Well this, is going to spoil our plans, how do we hunt for Sasuke and take out Danzo's Root at the same time_' Naruto thought as he watched the white half of Zetsu with interest.

**End Chapter!**

**Well what do you think, I hope I set everything up well for the next chapter to be fairly entertaining. Now for the bad news, I am going to be away for a couple of days and wont be able to write another chapter until Sunday. Sorry, anyway until next time I hope you enjoy.**


	77. Naruto Vs Root

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter ****77:**** Naruto Vs Root. **

The room had stopped they were shocked to see the arrival of White Zetsu. "Is this the Akatsuki?" Oonoki asked in wonder.

"It must be" Mei replied.

Before anyone else could reply the Raikage dove forward and pushed Zetsu to the ground a hand on his neck. "Where is Sasuke" A ordered.

"_Alright I will give you a hint_" Zetsu choked out.

A's temper ran to the surface and you could hear the neck of Zetsu crack with ease.

"Why did you do that, he could have been a useful prisoner to get information out of" Mei said.

"It would be no use, there is nobody in the Akatsuki who would give out any information on the Akatsuki, they are all willing to die for the cause" Tsunade said.

"Question is, why is Sasuke here, what does he hope to achieve?" Kakashi questioned.

"Well if he is working for the Akatsuki and they somehow found out about this meeting, it would be logical to assume that they sent the Uchiha here to stop us from coming to an agreement, by what ever means necessary" Oonoki theorized.

"So his target is the five Kage's. So now splitting up individually is not a good idea. Any propositions on how we deal with both threats?" Mei asked.

"I will take care of Root by myself, that will free all of you up to take care of Sasuke and his team" Naruto said.

"Are you insane, there are over four hundred of them, you wont stand a chance even if you are a jinchuuriki" Oonoki said.

"Well I have the Hirashin, so that is bound to help, and I am quite good with destructive jutsu, I will be fine" Naruto said.

"Impossible, I will not let you go alone. I am coming too" Tsunade said.

"I will be fine, it's not like I will be alone, I have my summons. I will just summon Gamakichi and the elders, we can handle a bunch of emotionless freaks" Naruto assured her.

"I have an opposing view, I will deal with Sasuke Uchiha myself for what he did to Bee, so everyone else can go with you" A said.

"That would be rather dangerous, you do not know his skills, if he was able to take out Bee then he has definitely improved. We don't have time to discuss this, if I go alone it will be the best way to keep everyone safe, now is there a place where all of Danzo's Root will have to pass through before they get too much further into the complex?" Naruto said.

"Yes there is, but you will be surrounded on all sides, it will be as good as walking to your death" Mifune said.

"I have done that before, after all I never expected to actually be able to defeat Nagato, and after him a bunch of reject Root members will be a walk in the park, after all Danzo would have to keep them weaker than he is to prevent them from trying to replace him with someone stronger" Naruto said and without waiting for further discussion walked over to the blueprints found the room he needed.

"Insanity, how does he expect to take on a small army alone" Mifune said.

"Well if anyone can it would be him, still I don't like it" Tsunade said.

"Then at least allow me to go after him, I can jump in if things get too dangerous and pull him out" Kakashi suggested.

"Agreed, be careful Kakashi, I can't afford to loose two of my best shinobi" Tsunade said.

"His plan is dangerous, he should have at least taken some of the Samurai. But I guess that is just who Naruto is. He wouldn't put anyone in harms way if he could avoid it, even if it cost him his life" Garra said.

"Well it it seems he has at least brought us enough time to deal with the Uchiha" Oonoki said.

"No, I will kill him myself. Shee, find him!" A ordered.

"He is two floors down but they are moving slowly" Shee said.

"Then let's go!" A yelled and destroyed the wall behind him and jumped through.

"Uh sorry about the wall, Raikage-sama get's a bit over the top sometimes" Omoi said before he followed after his leader.

"So, what do we do? Do they both expect us to just sit here and wait for them to possibly die before we take action?" Garra queried.

"Hmph why not, the weakening of other villages will strengthen our own, and the loss of the Namikaze and Raikage would be massive losses to Konoha and Kumo" Oonoki grumbled.

"Where did you loose your way, we have just agreed to form an alliance and you are already talking about letting the other villages weaken themselves, your old fashioned thinking has no place in the formation of a stable alliance" Garra lectured.

"Wow he sure told you Ojii-san. I want to go watch Naruto's fight with Danzo's men, who know's maybe I can repay the favor and save his life" Kurotsuchi said.

"I will go and help the Raikage, he will be outnumbered four to three so lets change those odds. Temari, Kankuro... Let's go" Garra said and slowly standing up he left via the same hole that the Raikage made.

(With Naruto)

Naruto went down a final flight of stairs to arrive at the level he needed to be at for him to stop the approaching forces. At the bottom of the stairs he came to a long straight corridor that seemed to open up at the end.

At the end of the corridor Naruto found himself in a large circular room with nine entrances. '_So nine ways including the way I entered that makes eight, if they are split up evenly that means they will come with fifty men from each entrance. Good thing I have enough time to set up some traps_' Naruto thought to himself before quickly racing away down one of the corridors.

It didn't take Naruto long to set up a wide variety of different traps down each of the pathway's that Danzo's Root would have to enter via.

"That should take there numbers down quite a bit" Naruto said out loud.

"I hope you don't think seal traps will stop them all, after the initial blasts they will be more cautious" Kakashi said from behind the blond.

"Kakashi sensei! What are you doing here? I thought you would have wanted to confront Sasuke-teme" Naruto said.

"Well I do not deny that I would like to take responsibility for my failure as a sensei and make amends keeping you safe is far more important, and besides I don't think the Raikage would like anyone else killing Sasuke at the moment, not when he has a chance to do it himself" Kakashi said.

"Yeah I know what you mean, that's why I offered to take this job instead" Naruto agreed.

"So how confident are you that you can actually pull this off?" Kakashi asked.

"Well at the start I would say I was about seventy five percent sure that I would die, but after seeing the terrain I have an excellent chance, knowing Danzo he has his men combing every inch of this place looking for anyone, that means they will not only be taking there time but dividing equally amongst each other, fifty people from each corridor that means. And if my hidden traps can take out around fifteen to twenty five people each then there numbers will be halved in an instant. Besides my father took out an an army of around four hundred by himself so why cant I, and I am more prepared than he was" Naruto said.

"Well I will be here to help out if you need it" Kakashi said.

"Thanks Kakashi sensei. Well it's show time, they are close now" Naruto said as he entered into sage mode without using his seals, just in case he needed them later.

Down each corridor there was a loud explosion followed by screams of agony. There were several more explosions but the screams were less severe after the first attack.

"It seems they stopped moving in a group after your fist attack and they started sending scouts on ahead" Kakashi guessed.

"It doesn't matter I used quick release seals, they wont be getting escaping them so that is at the least one down for each seal I placed and I placed ten in each pathway" Naruto said.

So basically that's eighty down three hundred and twenty to go" Kakashi said flatly.

"Well, it's a start anyway" Naruto replied.

There here, its time to get to work Naruto said and withdrew eight of his small shuriken. "Hello Root, I am sure you know who I am, I would not recommend coming any further or you will all die a horrible death" Naruto yelled from the center of the room.

"Do you really expect them to just accept that?" Kakashi asked.

"No, not really. I assume if they had any fear of death they wouldn't have been allowed to function as Root operatives" Naruto answered.

"Good theory, I came to the same conclusion" Kakashi replied.

Moments later Naruto could hear movement in the corridor's. "Your funeral" Naruto called out and began to spin.

At eight specific locations Naruto released a tiny shuriken from his arm sending it soaring down a corridor, once it entered there was a loud buzzing noise that came from Naruto shuriken expanding with Fuuton chakra.

'_Time to summon help, they wont be falling for the same traps twice_' Naruto thought. "Summoning Jutsu" he yelled slamming his hand onto the ground and when the smoke cleared Both Gamakichi and Tatsu appeared,

"Hey Boss, what did you call us for?" Gamakichi asked.

"Do you have any snacks?" Gamatatsu added.

"No I don't have any snacks! Look I need help, I am out numbered, well over two hundred to one, I need your help" Naruto said

"Can we have some snacks later then?" Gamatatsu asked.

"You were dropped on your head as a tadpole weren't you" Naruto said in exasperation.

"I don't know, I can't remember back then" the large yellow frog said with a goofy smile.

"Look just stay alive and take out as many of these guys as possible" Naruto said as the room started to fill with Root Anbu.

"Sure thing, let's go boss" Gamakichi said before releasing a massive stream of fire, which was successfully extinguished by several Suiton users.

Naruto used this time to seal a large quantity of his Hirashin kunai into a seal which he then wrapped around a flash bomb.

'_Thirty second's, I can take out about half with one attack, but I will almost be out of kunai after it, I will need to recollect them if I want to keep using the Hirashin and I will need it to survive this_' Naruto thought while Gamakichi, and Gamatatsu, were busy casting jutsu at the Root members, but everything they tried was being easily countered.

'_Now!_' Naruto thought and threw the flash bomb into the air and quickly covering his eyes. At the same time as forming a rasengan.

The flash bomb went off and blinded everyone who did not react in time to turn from the point of the flash, what they did not expect however was for a hail of kunai to fly out from where the flash originated with them all directed towards the Root Anbu. Several of them were impaled even killed by the kunai but that was nothing compared to what happened next.

The second Naruto felt the pull of his kunai he flashed away, slamming everyone within arms reach with a rasengan at full power sending them flying away into the walls '_This is not fast enough, maybe I should try and learn some Kenjutsu, I would be able to deal with people a lot faster without having to rely on the Rasengan if I did_' Naruto thought as he started adding some Senjutsu enhanced kicks and punches to his attack trying to take out as many Root members as possible.

Out of time Naruto quickly flashed back to the center of the room. "Well, from four hundred you are down to below two hundred, do you want to give up now or are you all happy to die here" Naruto said slightly hoping they would just give up and leave after his last attack.

There was no answer until all in one group that was surrounding Naruto they charged. 'Fuck, looks like this is going to get rough' Naruto thought as he quickly ducked underneath the punch of the first member to attack and sent him flying with a quick spin kick that forced him to knock over several approaching groups.

Naruto's summons escaped by leaping out of the way of the assault and sending several of there jutsu back at the onrushing hoard. The first couple of people were burned badly by Gamakichi's Katon jutsu but most of the others were able to avoid any damage by creating a mud wall.

While this was going on Naruto was fending off a huge number of attackers. His superior speed and strength helped him deal with any close range attack with relative ease. Or at least that is what it appeared, in truth Naruto was struggling to cope with the sheer numbers.

Deciding to change tactics a group of Root ninja began running though hand seals and quickly they all blew fire at the blond.

"Ah fuck that" Naruto said in frustration and quickly grabbed a kunai and flung it directly up into the ceiling.

"You shouldn't have done that. You want to play with jutsu, then fine enjoy some of mine" Naruto said as the flames died down revealing him to be safe and standing on the ceiling with two clones on either side of him. '_I have no water source so high level Suiton techniques are out, but I have enough in my Fuuton arsenal to deal with these pests_' Naruto thought as he started gathering Fuuton chakra in each hand.

"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken Barrage!" Naruto yelled tossing his two jutsu at condensed areas of root Anbu.

One group attempted to stop the onrushing jutsu with a mud wall but the Rasenshuriken simply cut through it like it was nothing before expanding in a massive ball of compressed wind completely decimating anything that was inside.

The other group was just as hopeless in there defense. They each fired Katon jutsu at the spinning disk but despite this the flames just seemed to be blown to the side and didn't effect Naruto's jutsu at all.

"Sage Art: Fuuton Almighty breakthrough" Naruto roared blowing out a massive gale of wind blowing the ninja who were still gathered around him back against the wall.

(Meeting Room)

"Incredible, I wouldn't have thought it was possible, at least not for someone so young" Ao said.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked. She seemed to be surprisingly calm considering that Naruto was currently far outnumbered.

"It is Naruto-san, he is not only coping with Danzo's Root he is winning, there numbers are only just above one hundred now" Ao said.

"So he has taken out three Hundred trained ninja by himself?" Mei asked completely shocked.

"Yes, he has been using some seriously powerful jutsu however, the power output of most of them would drain most people dry of chakra. I have never seen anything like this, even Kisame was not able to perform such amazing chakra usage" Ao said.

"How is A-dono doing?" Oonoki asked.

"A, has only just begun to directly engage Sasuke Uchiha, he was kept busy by two of the Uchiha's team member's" Ao said.

(With Naruto)

While things may not have been going so well for the Raikage, Naruto was buzzing, he was using using his Hirashin kunai to flash around the room and collect the kunai he used in his first attack while taking out any Root members in an area. It was not long before the groups that were fighting the two summoned toads were the largest group of Root Ninja left.

It was at this point in time that Kurotsuchi arrived in the final corridor where she found Kakashi waiting safely by the entrance.

"How is he doing?" She asked tentatively.

"He is amazing, I didn't think he could have improved this much" Kakashi said as he watched Naruto once more disappear in a yellow flash and reappear, Rasengan in each hand taking out two more of Danzo's goons, before ducking under a kick to the side of the head and flipping away from a Katon jutsu that was fired at him.

"How many of them are left?" Kurotsuchi asked in awe.

"A little over fifty, it seems I misjudged there ability, most of them are little more than high chunin levels, from the start they have not been able to cope with Naruto's mobility, they cant tell where he is going to show up next. He really has surpassed everyone in Konoha, maybe even his father" Kakashi said.

Naruto was still frustrating Danzo's Root but they were in complete disarray. When ever they came together in a group for safety in an attempt to take down Naruto with numbers, he would release a Rasenshuriken or some other devastating Fuuton jutsu. However when they split up to attack separately Naruto would use the Hirashin to pick them apart just as quickly.

The Root members facing the Toads were not doing much better. Gamakichi, and Gamatatsu had great maneuverability allowing them to easily jump out of the way of any incoming attacks before launching a counter of there own. True they were not taking there opponents down with as much ease as Naruto was but with that said they were facing far fewer opponent's.

Body's of the fallen army lay around the walls and all over the floor and after a few more minutes there were only ten members of the failed invasion force left. "So do you give up yet. Please I take no pleasure in doing this" Naruto said as he stared down the final ten surviving Root Anbu who had been fighting Gamatatsu.

They were sweating. If they knew what fear was, this would be the first time they felt it, at least since they were reprogrammed to join Root.

"They wont surrender you know. I did not expect you to be here. Koharu and Homura have gotten softer than ever if they allowed you to come to a place filled with other Kage who could attempt to take the Kyuubi for themselves" came the voice of Danzo from a passageway off to the side of the blond.

Knowing this was a greater individual threat to Naruto Kakashi raced to the center of the room along with Kurotsuchi.

Naruto now turned to face where the voice of Danzo came from flanked by the two other ninja and left his summons to deal with the other root members.

Danzo was not alone however. He had five root members with him, and something told Naruto these were not the completely useless drones he had just taken care of. Then Naruto recognized one of them who was at the front of the group, It was Sai. "So now what are you going to force me to fight someone who I graduated with, even if you did somehow manage to beat me, you have lost, there is no escape for you anymore, now we outnumber you, and once the Raikage has dealt with Sasuke-teme they will be all down here, faster than I ruined your plans to be the Rokudaime Hokage when you called for a vote of no confidence after Nagato attacked" Naruto taunted.

"Oh you underestimate me, but I never intended for you to fight Sai, you see he betrayed me. So while you may be right that I no longer have the military strength here to take out the Kage's we can still escape and with any luck be rid of you in the process. I brought Sai here to kill him" Danzo said

"Not bad, but once again I am going to have to stop you" Naruto said and faster than any of the Guards could see Naruto took off in a blur delivering an elbow to the guard who was holding Sai, then grabbed the Ink user and flashed back to the center of the room.

"Your skills are impressive, but you should have never touched Torune with bare skin" Danzo said flatly.

"What are you ta-Agh!" Naruto roared in agony in mid sentence. Tiny black beetles were amassing and multiplying on his elbow where he hit the root member.

"Torune is a rather unique member of the Aburame family who I recruited to my cause. You see he is the only person capable of living after contact with those beetles that re currently injecting you with there venom while draining your chakra. It seems this was not a complete waste of time coming here after all, soon you will be dead which will mean in time the Kyuubi will come back and then I will have my weapon" Danzo said while Naruto collapsed in agony o the floor.

Kakashi moved to check on him but did not touch the area where the miniscule black insects were spreading. "You can fight this Naruto, there is bound to be a way to get out of this. Kurotsuchi can you go tell Tsunade what has happened, I will protect Naruto until you return" Kakashi said.

"Yes, of course. I will be back as soon as possible" Kurotsuchi replied and took off.

"Oh he could get himself out of this, after all no living poison or insect could survive a good healthy blast of the Kyuubi's Yokai. But I think he knows the moment he uses even the smallest amount I can suppress it or force more to the surface. I am surprised that he has lasted this long without being forced to use it" Danzo said once Kurotsuchi had left.

"So that was your plan all along, get Naruto to use the Kyuubi so you could attempt to take control of its power! You knew that Naruto would attempt to save Sai so you formed a plan to trap him" Kakashi spat in disgust.

It was at that moment Naruto went completely silent and the insects all fell from his arm harmlessly. "What happened? He didn't use any of the Kyuubi's Yokai I would have known" Danzo said flatly.

"I think I can explain that one" Naruto said before kicking himself back up to his feet. "You see, I used up all of my sage mode taking out your pathetic little army. That would be why the person I hit is still alive. In truth I thought I was going to have to try and use the Kyuubi to get them off me until you told me that they were eating my chakra. Then it was simple matter of collecting enough senjutsu to turn the insects into tiny little stone toads" the blond finished.

"But what about the poison, there should have been enough in your system to leave you in a coma by now" Torune said.

"Well, thanks to the Kyuubi I have an amazing tolerance for poisons, and with my healing factor added to the extra healing awarded to me from Sage Mode, and your poison was nothing more than a painful annoyance that lasted only seconds after those bugs dropped off" Naruto said.

"Sir, I recommend a retreat, if the boy is even close to one hundred percent, I do not think we have much of a chance here" one of the Root bodyguard's whispered into Danzo's ear.

"You may be right but you and Kentanka will have to stay behind along with half the men to allow myself Fu and Torune time to escape" Danzo said.

"Very well sir, it was a pleasure serving under you" the Root Guard said loudly before he turned to face Naruto.

"Men we need to pull back, you five stay behind to cover our retreat" Danzo ordered before he turned with Fu and Torune and ran from the room.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Naruto yelled.

Naruto went to fling a kunai at the old war hawk but was stoped when he saw the shadow of the man who had been whispering to Danzo move. And the other bodyguard who remained charged forward, his arm expanding.

"Fuck! A Nara and Akimichi. He must have taken them from there clan's" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of the way before he could get caught by the Nara's shadow.

"Yeah, I am sure these two would have been stolen from there families as children" Kakashi said as he avoided the large punch from the Akimichi that left a large crater in the wall.

"One thing is for sure, these guys are on a whole other level from the useless goons I just faced" Naruto said dodging sharp spikes of shadow that impaled the wall like it was going through paper.

The attacks were coming in so fast Naruto didn't have to launch any counter attacks. Naruto knew that he couldn't use a simple Hirashin kunai on this guy, Root member or not he was a Nara, and that meant at least to Naruto that he would be expecting it and find a way to counter the attack.

Kakashi and the toads were having a much easier time. While they could not land a decicive blow to incapacitate there opponents or in Kakashi's case the large Akimichi, they were however on the offensive and it only looked like a matter of time before they finished them off.

Naruto was forced to escape from another thin shadow that acted like a spear by tossing several kunai in all directions and flashing to one of them. Just like Naruto predicted the moment Naruto threw a kunai the Nara had sent shadows to intercept the location around where he thought Naruto would appear.

This went on for awhile, and much to Naruto's surprise the Nara did not change his tactics even though it had become obvious that Naruto would not be caught out buy that level of attack. '_Of course, he doesn't even expect to win, he is just using this attack because he knows it will be the best way to keep me busy long enough for Danzo to get away_' Naruto cursed mentally.

After coming to this realization Naruto had clearly had enough of being chased around by shadows and began forming hand signs. "Uzumaki style Fuuton: Spiraling Wind Blade" Naruto yelled and swiped his hand in a large arc across his body. A thin blade of wind shot forward before it started to turn until it became like cork screw spiraling out from a single point.

The Nara was forced to cancel his jutsu and jump back when the tip of the blade buried into the ground and began to spin around drilling deeper. After a couple of second however the spinning stoped and the blades expanded out in the spiral forcing the Nara to contort himself to avoid being turned into tiny little pieces.

Fortunately for everyone else in the large room the wind blades did not extend to far out before dispelling. But for Naruto the effect was perfect, and charging forward before the Nara could correct himself he slammed a rasengan into the Nara's back sending him flying into the wall. "Heh I didn't kill him. Maybe it was because I know he must be in some way related to Shikamaru. Anyway, he can go to Ibiki" Naruto said solemnly.

Kakashi seeing that Naruto was done charged forward and activated a Raikiri that he fired off through the heart of the the Akimichi Root member. A couple of seconds later and the large toad summons finished off the last of Danzo's goons.

"We have to get after him" Naruto said.

"Yeah let's go, he might be out of the complex by now though, I will summon Pakun so we can follow him" Kakashi said once Gamakichi and Gamatatsu were done.

"Hey boss, this was fun and all, but next time you summon us, can you try to not be in a life or death battle, I almost lost an eye" Gamakichi said.

"And remember some snacks, you didn't have any snacks this time" Gamatatsu complained.

"No worry's guys, you were both brilliant. couldn't have done it without you" Naruto said with a wave before both toads dispelled themselves.

"So what are we waiting for, Danzo is getting away we have to catch him" Kakashi said.

They began to make there way towards one of the passageways that would lead them to the lower levels but before they made it half way across the room the air before them began to ripple and the man in the orange spiral mask appeared.

"My you have been busy, just look at all of the blood, I must say I'm impressed. I want to talk to you, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Madara spoke.

**End Chapter!**

**I did it again with the cliff hangers, I'm getting bad at that. Still one problem down and I let Naruto absolutely decimate a Root, although I could have probably made it more believable if he didn't do it basically alone. Anyway tell me what you think, and next chapter I can go on to focus on A's fight with Sasuke and Madara informing everyone about his plans.**


	78. A Declaration of War!

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter ****78: A Declaration Of War**

"Madara! What are you doing here" Naruto spat angrily.

"So you figured it out did you. Truly you are just as talented as your father was. But in the end I got rid of him as well, so what chance do you think you have" Madara said.

"I wont let you get anywhere near Naruto!" Kakashi said moving defensively in front of the blond.

"I am not here for that, not that your attacks could hurt me anyway" Madara said happily.

"Then what do you want, we are kind of busy here" Naruto said his irritation showing.

"Well I was hoping that we could have a little chat, before I go and talk to the Kage's that is" Madara said.

"What do you want with them? Do you think they will hand Naruto over to you?" Kakashi said ready to strike at the first sign of aggressive movement from the masked Uchiha.

"Well that is a thought, but if I told you what I want to tell them, it would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it" Madara said his voice changing to the childish Tobi for a few moments.

"Look just get out of the way, we need to catch up to Danzo" Naruto said.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't let you do that" Madara announced.

"So what? Is he working for you now too" Naruto theorized.

"Nothing of the sort! I just can't let you kill him. I need Sasuke to kill him, so he can have a small taste of the revenge he is craving" Madara replied.

"What are you talking about? What would that achieve?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh to answer that, I will have to tell you a story about a boy who was obsessed with power falling into darkness and embracing it, until the point that he was lost without it" Madara said.

"What are you talking about now?" Kakashi said irritatedly.

"I'm talking about Sasuke Uchiha. He craves the death of those responsible for the death of his brother" Madara said.

"This may sound like a stupid question. But didn't Sasuke kill Itachi? So shouldn't he want to kill himself by that logic?" Naruto said.

"Ah but I told him the truth, about what happened to Itachi and the Uchiha clan. About how Itachi was ordered to kill them. You see the Uchiha clan was planning a coup de-tat on Konoha. Itachi however was only loyal to the Hokage. In the end when negotiations broke down, Itachi was ordered to kill his own clan, the village elders and Danzo forced the Hokage to accept the mission needed to go ahead and later that night Itachi massacred his own clan. But as you know Itachi let Sasuke live. As much as he loved Konoha, he loved Sasuke more. In the end, he felt so guilty about killing his clan that he wanted Sasuke to grow strong and kill him, so he gave Sasuke a purpose by torturing him in his Tsukuyomi. Sasuke was obsessed, and once Itachi was gone he had no more purpose, he was an empty shell, at least until I found him, and told him the truth" Madara said.

"Impossible if that was true we would know, I was an Anbu captain at the time, and I heared nothing about this. Sure the Uchiha clan members were slightly more hostile than they had been in the past but it was nothing that serious" Kakashi said.

"I believe him" Naruto said flatly.

"Huh why would you believe anything that he has to say? How would he even know something like that?" Kakashi Questioned.

"There are many ways he could know, after all he was in the Akatsuki with Itachi. I believe him because He told me himself, well not so much how Madara just did but he told me about a S ranked secret that had something to do with him, S ranked secrets are only shared between people who already know something about it and if broken the penalty is death. I should know, there have been quite a few S class secrets involving me. So what Madara is saying is quite simple, Sasuke now wants to kill Danzo, Koharu and Homura" Naruto said.

"Well done, you figured it out. But it is not that simple, you see Sasuke also wants to punish the village that hated Itachi" Madara said.

"So he will keep killing until he is satisfied. But that is all he knows, so he wont stop killing until everyone from Konoha is dead" Naruto said clearly disgusted.

"I do believe that is his goal. His quest for revenge has consumed him" Madara said with a small laugh.

"He doesn't stand a chance, I will stop him" Naruto declared.

"You will try, you may even succeed. I can see in your eyes, that despicable will of fire that Hashirama loved so much. You are just like him, throughout the ages Uchiha and Senju have fought each other. But as there are no more Senju it looks like you have taken up the mantle. After all, there is not much of a difference between an Uzumaki and a Senju. They are basically the same family" Madara said and from the tone of his voice Naruto could tell he was smirking.

"So other than come here to prevent us from killing Danzo, which I am sure was mostly dumb luck on your part, what did you want" Naruto said.

"I want to know, how you were able to convince Nagato to betray me" Madara said.

"Nagato wanted peace, it was his dream. You just twisted that into what the Akatsuki has become. I didn't turn him against you, I was simply able to remind him of who he once was" Naruto said.

"Who he once was huh. He was nothing, a pathetic excuse for a ninja, just like those friends of his. Such talent, gone to waste because of the same ideals of peace that can never be accomplished" Madara said.

"He wasn't wasting his talents, they were working towards the world that they wanted. Nagato was a good man before you helped twist his mind" Naruto replied harshly.

"All I did was show him the futility of his struggle, but then again it is always easy to manipulate someone using there darker emotions" Madara said.

"This is pointless, what are your plans for the Bijuu?" Kakashi asked demanding an answer.

"This isn't the place or time, but I am sure we will be seeing each other again, real soon. Goodbye" Madara said before his body seemed be get sucked into a spiraling vortex and he disappeared.

"He's gone. Well lets get going after Danzo, we don't want to let him get away" Naruto said.

Kakashi went to reply bur was cut off when a loud explosion rocked the complex from several floors above.

'_Sasuke_' both Naruto and Kakashi thought at the same time.

"What was that? It feels like this whole place is about to come down" Kakashi said.

"Now what? Do we go after Danzo or head back, if there is a cave in on the upper levels we might not be able to get back to Tsunade-Baachan in time if something goes wrong" Naruto said.

"You go back to Tsunade-sama, you have done enough for today. I will take care of Danzo" Kakashi said.

"Are you sure, the two guards he took with him will be stronger than the two they left behind" Naruto said.

"It's alright, nothing I cant handle. Besides I cant let you have all the fun. So what do we do about Sai?" Kakashi said.

"Well from the sounds of things, he didn't go along with Danzo's plan, as far as I am concerned he has done nothing wrong. So maybe he should go with you, he will know where Danzo might go from here and can fill you in on Danzo's bodyguard's abilities" Naruto said.

"Naruto is correct. I may not be able to tell you anything about Danzo, or Root in general thanks to the seals placed on my tongue, but I can tell you about Fu and Torune, and I can lead you to several Root Bases in distance that Danzo might run to" Sai said speaking for the first time.

"Sounds like a plan. Alright I will go with Sai and attempt to track down Danzo. While you go make sure Tsunade-sama is safe. If Madara is still around we don't want to take any chances" Kakashi said.

"Agreed, good luck Kakashi sensei, and if you need help don't hesitate to call" Naruto said before turning and hurrying off back up towards the higher levels.

"Well lets go Sai. Danzo is still getting away" Kakashi said.

"Very well. It is strange I have not felt anything in so long, but I think I am relieved and happy that I survived" Sai said.

"Just goes to show that you are human after all" Kakashi said before they both took off in the opposite direction to Naruto.

(Meeting Room)

"The room where Sasuke Uchiha is fighting the Raikage is collapsing. The Raikage and Kazekage are going to get crushed" Ao said.

"It's alright, Garra-dono will be able to protect everyone with his sand. What about Sasuke Uchiha what happened to him?" Tsunade said.

"The Uchiha covered himself in some sort of protective shell that took the basic form of a human, so he will most likely survive" Ao replied.

It was at that moment the door busted open and Kurotsuchi ran in. "Hokage-sama, Naruto has been injured by some weird jutsu and needs your help" she said frantically.

"Are you sure, Ao check out Naruto's condition" Mei ordered.

"As you wish... … Naruto seems to be fine, in fact he is heading this way right now" Ao said.

"Impossible, he had these tiny insects on him that were poisoning him, Danzo said there was no way he would survive" Kurotsuchi said in disbelief.

"Well, Naruto was always good at defying odds, as for the poison the Kyuubi grants Naruto a rather impressive healing ability, and makes him almost immune to all poisons. Add to that the healing factor added by his Sage Mode, and he would have been able to easily deal with a couple of insects. Still I think the Aburame clan may have found where some of there missing ninja wound up" Tsunade said.

(With Sasuke)

The ceiling had just come down burying the ninja from Kumo and Suna, and while Sasuke knew they would probably survive, he used this as his chance to get away from the Raikage so he could chase his targets.

"Karin, where is Danzo" Sasuke ordered.

"Im sorry Sasuke-kun, he fled after coming into contact with that blond Naruto, and the other ninja from Konoha who came with the Hokage" Karin apologized.

"So both of the Hokage's bodyguard's are not with her at the moment?" Sasuke asked a new plan formulating.

"That's right, as far as I can tell one of them is on the way back to the upper levels while the other is chasing after Danzo" Karin said.

"Find her, find the hokage, now!" Sasuke ordered.

"Yes... She is two levels up in a small room along with several other people" Karin said.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go" said Sasuke and he grabbed Karin before jumping up through the hole in the ceiling.

Running at top speed they made it to the door leading to the room that Tsunade was in and charged a chidori not even stopping his charge before he turned the door into tiny splinters.

"Sasuke Uchiha, what an unpleasant surprise" Tsunade said.

"My Konoha sure do seem to make some handsome shinobi. It is a shame that this one has to die, especially seeing as I already lost out on Naruto" Mei said.

"Hey what are you talking about? Like Sasuke-kun would ever do anything with you anyway" Karin said.

A tic mark appeared on Mei's forehead and she smiled her very own brand of deadly smile. "Tsunade-dono, please allow me to take care of this problem for you. Just sit back and relax" she said in a sickly sweet voice that was laced with killing intent.

"I see no problem with that" Tsunade said but stood up to ready herself for an attack anyway.

(With Shikamaru's Group)

The team that went out in search of Sasuke had been running for almost a full day now and only stopped to rest for a few hours.

"How much longer until we get to the Land of Lightening so we can begin our search" Sakura asked.

"At this speed, I would say around a day. We still have to go through the Land of Iron" Shikamaru informed the pink haired kunoichi.

"Oh, it hopefully wont be too hard to find him once we get there. Is there any sign of his scent Kiba? Sakura asked.

"Not yet, but if he gets within two miles of me, I will know" the Inuzuka assured the group.

"Good keep checking when ever you get the chance" Shikamaru said.

(Kage Summit)

Naruto made it to the top levels just in time to see Garra and A, along with there bodyguard's exit the room in front of him. Sprinting it did not take Naruto long to catch up.

"Hey how did it go with Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Not well. A-dono lost an arm. And Sasuke got away, we believe he is heading to the meeting room" Garra said.

"I still don't understand why he would go there. It's not like it is safer, there are three Kage and Mifune there" Kankuro said.

"He is going after Tusnade-Baachan" Naruto said as they went up another flight of stairs.

"Tsunade? Why would he want to go after her?" Temari asked.

"Because he is twisted and want's to make Konoha suffer" Naruto said.

"It doesn't matter he will not be able to kill the old slug queen easily, we will have enough time to stop Sasuke before he harms anyone" A said.

They burst through the door just in time to see Sasuke absorbed by the Tsuchikage's unique attack. It looked like a large cube but anything that was caught inside of it was destroyed.

"Hmph he was not so tough. But these white things what ever they are, seem to multiply and drain chakra at the same time as grant chakra to others" Oonoki grumbled.

"Ah it seems everyone is finally here, I was beginning to get bored" came a voice from above them on the balcony. There sitting with his legs crossed was the masked Madara. Sasuke was laying unconscious on his shoulder.

"Madara Uchiha I presume" Oonoki said.

"Oh Naruto, have you been giving away my secrets, that's not very nice" Madara said in the voice of Tobi.

"Go to hell, you freak" Naruto yelled back.

"Why would I want to do that when I have put so much effort into staying alive?" Madara asked rhetorically.

Madara seemed to suck Sasuke into his eye then went over to where Karin was hiding in a corner hoping not to be noticed by the five Kage. "Heal Sasuke for me" He said before sucking her up as well. "Now where were we, Oh I know I was going to tell you what I want" Madara said.

Faster than the blink of an eye, the Raikage shot of his lightening Armor at full power. Madara didn't have time to move, but he did have time to make himself intangible causing the Raikage to simply faze through him.

"I don't care what you have to say, now give me Sasuke" A seethed as he picked himself out of the hole he made in the wall.

"First I want you to listen to my proposition. I may comply depending on your answer" Madara said.

"Let's be calm about this. I say we listen to what he has to say, then decide what action to take" Oonoki suggested.

"Tch, Fine" A mumbled in irritation.

"It is a shock to see that Madara Uchiha still lives, I would have thought for a man of his caliber anything would be possible, so why have you gone through such round about tactics in order to achieve your goals" Oonoki said.

"While I may not have been killed in my battle with that fool Hashirama, I was severely wounded, so much so that I am now almost powerless. I am like a shell of my former self" Madara said.

"So what you are planning with the Bijuu is a way to return you to your former self?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Yes and no. There is far more to my moon's eye plan than that" Madara said.

"What are you plotting? What exactly is this moon's eye plan?" Mifune asked.

"I would like to take my time with this so you can all take a seat. Well unless you would prefer to stand" Madara said.

Nobody in the room moved they just remained staring at Madara.

"Now in a basic sense my plan is, to have everything become one with me. Which is to achieve a complete form where all is united.

"What does that even mean?" Oonoki asked.

"There is a stone monument, passed down amongst the Uchiha for generations. Even now it lies beneath the village of Konoha. Upon it are recorded secrets left to us by the Rikudou Sennin" Madara said.

The moment Naruto heard this he became weary. '_What secrets could he know, most of them were held by the Uzumaki clan, he did not even tell his sons that he was an Uzumaki, so most likely what ever he knows can't be more than I do_' Naruto thought but still eyed Madara with suspicion.

Without our eyes it is impossible to read. What's more, the Mangekyo Sharingan can decode more the the sharingan and the Rinnegan still more than that" Madara continued.

'_So, it must have been written by the Rikudou Sennin before his death and given to Uchiha as a gift but the more sensitive information cannot be read at all without an Uzumaki_' Naruto thought and was unable to keep a small smirk from forming on his face.

"This is getting ridiculous. The Rikudou Sennin, you expect us to believe that" Oonoki said.

"The sage existed, and he left us this monument" Madara said.

"Enough of this, What could the Rikudou Sennin have to do with your plans, even if he did exist he lived thousands of years ago!" A yelled.

"Do you know why it is that he became the stuff of legend, worshiped by the whole shinobi world almost like a god. That is the connection between that man and my goal" Madara said.

"Well, you possess the Mangekyo Sharingan, and there was also a man in the Akatsuki who possessed the Rinnegan. So you must know all that is on the Monument" Mei said.

"Yes, go on let's hear it already" Oonoki added.

"The Rikudou Sennin saved the world. He saved it from a monster" Madara said.

"You mean the Juubi" Naruto said unable to control himself.

"There you go and spoil my story, but tell me how did you know that, there are not many people who have knowledge on that sort of information" Madara said.

Naruto began to sweat then he remembered during his training with Jiraiya the story Fukusaku had told him. "The Toad elders of Myobokuzan. Fukusaku told me" Naruto said.

"Hm it may be possible that they knew of the Juubi, but I still feel you are hiding something from me" Madara said.

"So what if I am, weren't you telling a story" Naruto replied.

"Excuse me, can we back up. The Bijuu only go up to the Kyuubi, there is no Juubi" Oonoki said.

"Oh but there is, you see the nine Bijuu were created from the Juubi. And the first host of the Juubi was non other than the Rikudou Sennin. The Ichibi though Kyuubi are nothing more than parts of the Juubi" Madara informed the group.

"I do not like where I think this is going. Is this why the Akatsuki are gathering the Bijuu?" Kankuro said.

"The Rikudou Sennin developed a certain ninjutsu in order to protect the ninja worlds from the Juubi. Even now, that ninjutsu is quietly being passed down, the seals that creates a jinchuuriki. The Rikudou Sennin was the jinchuuriki of the Juubi. As the man who freed the world from the terrible Juubi the sage was worshiped like a god by the people. But the Juubi's chakra was so terrible and foul that if the jinchuuriki were to die, it would escape the seal and terrorize the world once more. Fearing this upon his deathbed, the Rikudou Sennin used the last of his power to Divide the Juubi's chakra into nine portions and scattered them across the worlds surface. And with the chakra removed its actual body was sealed away and blasted into the sky where it's power could not reach. It became the moon" Madara said.

"So you are gathering those nine pieces of scattered chakra. The nine Bijuu in an attempt to gain the power for yourself and become the jinchuuriki of the Juubi. But what do you plan on doing with that sort of power?" Mifune asked.

"Using the power of the Juubi I will magnify the power of my eyes to the Ultimate level. Then I will activate a certain jutsu" Madara said.

"A certain jutsu? What are you talking about?" Oonoki asked.

"With my Mangekyo Sharingan I will cast a genjutsu reflecting my eyes for the moon's surface. The Infinite Tsukuyomi. I will cast my genjutsu upon all the humans in the world controlling them for eternity. I will become one with the world. It will be a world united without war or hatred everything will be one with me. That is my Moon's Eye plan" Madara said.

Needless to say the room was shocked. "You're fucking insane, that isn't peace, we would be nothing but slaves. I think I am thankful I am a jinchuuriki because if you succeed I would have to die before and not live like that" Naruto said.

"To hell with that, I would never give the world to someone like you" A roared in agreement of Naruto's outburst, and the other Kage's followed.

"Well, do you five Kage think you could do any better at bringing peace? Surely you should have realized by now, it can't be done. Now hand over the Nibi, Hachibi and Kyuubi and cooperate, or war will be upon us" Madara said.

"Fuck you old man, like I would let you take me or Yugi-chan" Naruto yelled.

"Wait Hachibi, but you already took my brother" A said shocked.

"No we failed, he outsmarted Sasuke. I have to say that I am surprised as well, from our scouting on the Hachibi, he does not come across as one of the great tactical thinkers of his time. Although with that said neither is Sasuke" Madara laughed.

"So he just ran off to have a vacation... That ungrateful little asshole when I get my hands on him I am going to make him taste my Iron Claw!" A yelled angrily.

Garra then moved to stand protectively in front of Naruto. "I will never hand Naruto over to you. I wouldn't give you my counselors so there is no way in hell I would give you my friend" the Kazekage said.

"I concur" Mei said and she too moved to defend Naruto should Madara attempt anything.

"I will not live out my remaining years as a slave, you will not have any cooperation from me. So what about it A-dono" Oonoki said.

"There is absolutely no way that I would hand over my brother to him" A agreed.

"I may not have any power myself but I do have all of the power of the Bijuu that I have gathered so far. You have no hope" Madara said.

"Think what you want, we will not abandon hope, nor will we give up our friends. I for one, would rather die free, than become a slave to you" Garra said.

"Very well, in that case I declare the start of the fourth Ninja world war" Madara said.

"The fourth ninja war? Are you serious?" Oonoki questioned.

"I am not one to say things in jest. The next time any of us meet it will be on the battleground" Madara said as he slowly began warping away.

**End Chapter!**

**Sorry if you were hoping for Sasuke's fight, I decided to bugger it off. Mostly because I don't like Sasuke but also because it would have been the same as in the cannon anyway.**


	79. A Race to Catch Danzo

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter ****79: A Race to Catch Danzo!**

The Kage and their bodyguard's just stood there completely shocked. It was not every day that you find out someone who should have been dead over a hundred years ago comes back and declares war on the free world.

"Well it is obvious what needs to be done now, we can no longer discuss this amongst ourselves we need to form a shinobi alliance" Garra said.

"It seems no harm has come to my brother, so my initial reason for calling this summit is no longer relevant. But I will not let the Akatsuki have there way any longer. We will form a shinobi alliance and settle this war as quickly as possible" A agreed.

"Raikage-sama we must make arrangements right away to track down Killer Bee. And if the Akatsuki's targets are the remaining Bijuu then the Akatsuki already has a head start in locating him" Shee said.

"You're quire right. Select a search party and contact the village so they can begin the search at once" the Raikage ordered.

"We should let team Samui know about this too, Karui and Omoi were seriously down about all this" Darui suggested.

"In order to stop Madara from succeeding in his moon's eye plan, we must not let him get his hands on the Nibi, Hachibi, or Kyuubi. It seems to me the best course of action would be to locate the remaining jinchuuriki and hide them away so Madara cannot find them" Mei said.

"What! You expect me to just sit around and do nothing, while people are fighting and dying in order to save the world! No chance in hell" Naruto said angrily.

"The power that the six Bijuu he already has is beyond imagining, to not use the jinchuuriki in the war would be a misuse of military power that we will need if we are to even stand a chance" Oonoki said.

"I have to agree, to not allow Naruto and the others to fight would greatly reduce our chances of winning this war. The Six Bijuu that he already has have made him confident enough to declare war on us all, so we need to use our own Bijuu to combat them" Tsunade added.

"Unthinkable, I am sorry Naruto, Tsunade-dono, but I cannot agree. The Bijuu are Madara's sole targets in this war, so it is of vital importance that they are kept safe" Garra said.

"This is insane, you are expecting me not to fight? How can you expect me to allow that" Naruto said.

"I am sorry, but that is my position on the issue. I suspect the reason Madara has decided to start this war using the six Bijuu he collected... Is because in his current weakened state, and with the few Akatsuki members remaining, it would be too difficult for him to capture the remaining jinchuuriki. And even if he succeeded the risks would be too high. He may be planning to use this war to lure them out" Garra theorized.

"I can certainly agree with that conclusion" Mei said.

"I agree with the Kazekage as well! Considering what it may lead to, we cannot possibly place the remaining jinchuuriki out there on the front lines for Madara or any remaining Akatsuki member to take whenever they feel like. At any rate, my brother, the Hachibi's jinchuuriki, is not the kind of man to follow any strategies we might prepare. Who knows what he might end up doing" the Raikage added.

"Look I can understand all of that, but I am sure we can come up with a compromise" Naruto said.

"What would you propose, let you out one at a time. Risking adding to Madara's strength even a little bit would be suicide" Garra said.

"Maybe, but I have the ability to travel anywhere in an instant, we could be used to defend area's that come under attack, or to help on the battleground's for small periods of time, just long enough to give our army's the edge then I take all three of us back to where ever you plan on hiding us" Naruto suggested.

"I don't know it still seems rather risky" Garra said.

"This is a war, we need to be able to take calculated risks, if we don't we will loose this war. I am sure any Nara will tell you the same thing" Naruto said.

"I agree, it seems like a good compromise, have select members of the alliance carry Naruto's marked kunai and if they need help with a battle he is there as instant backup. It gives us the element of surprise over the enemy as well, they will have no idea where or when Naruto and the others will show up" Tsunade said.

"It certainly seems like a good course of action, but I would like to put in the condition that any battle that Madara is seen at Naruto and the others not be allowed to be summoned" Mei said.

"I suppose I can live with that. It will work out great, while we are not doing anything we can always train to become stronger, after all I was thinking it was about time I learned how to deal with this stupid fox" Naruto said.

"I would like to support Naruto on this, I saw the way he dealt with Danzo's forces, if there is anyone who would be able to swing the tide on a battleground it would be him" Ao said confidently.

"He has my vote, I trusted him almost a year ago to protect Yugito-chan and he has not failed me, so I will believe in him now" A said.

"Last one Garra, come on, I wont let myself get captured. I wont die, not until I become Hokage" Naruto said confidently.

"Very well, we will have to think up some battle strategies that will incorporate the abilities of the jinchuuriki then" Garra said.

"Alright I knew you would come through for me, way to go Garra" Naruto said giving the young Kazekage a friendly pat on the back.

"These things can all be discussed in a meeting after we inform each of our villages about the war, we will need to gather out information about the strength of the ninja force from each village so we can see how strong our joint ninja army will be" A said.

"The Land of Iron will help as well, Madara is not just a threat to the Shinobi world. He will not leave us samurai free if he succeeds in his plan's. We want to fight too" Mifune said firmly.

"Very well, I say we head back to our villages and begin the preparations for war, I will inform everyone on the status of Killer Bee, if and when we find him" A said.

"Naruto where is Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"He is chasing after Danzo. Sai is helping him" Naruto said.

"I see, well we better go catch up to him then" Tsunade said with a smile.

"Alright let's get going Baa-chan" Naruto said before they left the room to make there way to the exit of the complex.

(Elsewhere in the Land of Iron)

Danzo was running followed closely by Fu, Torune, and the five surviving Root Anbu from the fight with Naruto.

"Danzo-sama, we are being followed" Fu said.

"Who is it?" Danzo asked.

"I believe it is Kakashi Hatake, and Sai" Fu informed the group.

"We need to hold them off, you five stay behind and stop Kakashi" Danzo ordered.

"If Sai is with them, we can no longer go to our hideout we planned to. Sai will know all of the current local bases we will have to keep going until we get closer to the Land of Fire" Torune added.

"We will need to pick up the pace, Kakashi Hatake will not take long to deal with those men. They are skilled ninja. But the Copy Ninja is far superior" Danzo admitted.

(With Kakashi and Sai)

"So what can you tell me about those two bodyguard's of Danzo's. I can deal with his thugs but those two bodyguard's are much stronger" Kakashi said.

"Well as you know Torune is a member of the Aburame clan, he has a special type of beetle that no other Aburame can use. Fu on the other hand is a highly skilled member of the Yamanaka clan, he is an expert trap maker and you need to avoid any doll's you find, they are more than likely trap's" Sai said.

"Is that all?" Kakashi asked.

"No Fu is also a highly trained sensor type, not at the same level as Naruto but if we get close to them they will without a doubt attempt to stall us. In fact, I'm surprised we have not run into any traps or the five remaining Root Ninja yet" Said replied.

"Do you know where they are heading?" Kakashi asked.

"The initial plan was to fall back to a small cave half way out of Iron country, however if they suspect us to be following them they will not risk going there in case I told you where they were heading" Sai said.

"Why is it you can tell me this? Isn't your seal supposed to stop you from giving away information on Danzo or Root bases?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh I can't, the meeting place was never a Root base so it was not effected by the seal, and it only prevents me from talking about Danzo, specific members of Root wont effect the seal as we need to inform other ninja of our skills if that is necessary for a mission" Sai informed Kakashi.

"I think we are getting close, they will most likely have sensed us by now, get ready for a fight" Kakashi said seriously.

(Unknown location)

Sasuke woke up in a weird location. It looked like it went on forever and the only land sources were large pillers that seemed to stretch out over vast area's. He eventually stopped applying pressure to biting Karin's arm.

"Sasuke-kun you're safe, thank kami. Karin said.

"Damn it, I had to be saved again, those damn Kage, I will make them all pay for this humiliation" Sasuke seethed.

"Oh forget them, you are forgetting that you let your main target get away" came the voice of Madara from behind them.

"What do you want" Sasuke spat.

"You failed me again, although I guess I was able to salvage something from it. Your ocular powers have really improved. Not quite at Itachi's level, but in time you might just impress me" Madara said.

"Shut up! I need to get out of here so I can find Danzo" Sasuke Replied angrily.

"That wont be that hard, I will take you right too him. Once you are properly healed of course. You owe me a thank you though. I had to step in to stop the young Namikaze and Kakashi Hatake from killing the old schemer themselves" Madara said.

"I am ready, take me too him" Sasuke ordered.

"Patients Sasuke-kun we need to time your arrival to prevent any unwanted interruptions. Just wait a little longer, then I promise you can have your revenge without any interference" Madara assured the younger Uchiha.

"What about Juugo and Suigetsu?" Karin asked.

"What about them, they were nothing more than a means to an end. If they get captured or fall behind they are of no more use to me. In the end they are expendable" Sasuke said flatly.

'_He is coming along perfectly, the more he fights and the more he is frustrated the further into darkness he becomes, soon I will be able to convince him to take Sasuke's eyes and then I will have another key weapon for this war. But it is just like you say Sasuke-kun, the moment you are captured or are no longer of any use to me, I will have no hesitation in getting rid of you_' Madara thought in glee as he could almost feel Sasuke's chakra darken.

The same feeling came over Karin but she rather than enjoy the sensation like Madara couldn't help but wince away from it. '_Sasuke-kun, what is happening to you. You're different now, so dark and getting darker. Are you lost forever? I thought this would be over once you killed your brother and then we could relax somewhere. For you to just abandon Suigetsu and Juugo, I may not have liked them in the begining, but we were a team, and in the end, friend's_' she thought.

(Outside Kage Summit Complex)

Naruto was sitting in a meditative pose recharging the senjutsu seals that he was forced to use in his battle with the Root army.

"How long is this going to take gaki, we don't have all day! Kakashi and Danzo will be getting further and further away as we speak" Tsunade said.

"Sorry Baa-chan, but if I am going to find them then I need to have sage mode, and I want to be prepared for the fight" Naruto replied.

"Well just hurry it up already, if he gets away he could become a threat to the joint village alliance" Tsunade said.

"He wont get away, Madara wont let him" Naruto stated.

"What do you mean, 'Madara wont let him'?" Tsunade asked.

"He wants Sasuke to kill Danzo to give him a small taste of the revenge he wants to get on Konoha" Naruto said.

"What are you talking about? Why would Sasuke want revenge on Konoha!" Tsunade asked shocked.

"It is something to do with the truth behind the Uchiha clan massacre. You would be better off asking the elders, he blames them most of all" Naruto answered.

"So you're telling me he wants to kill my advisers and Danzo? I am tempted to allow him to succeed" Tsunade said with a small smile.

"Unfortunately, that is not all Sasuke want's. I think it is his goal to completely wipe Konoha from the map, and kill every man woman and child that lives there" Naruto said a small hint of disgust in his voice.

"You're kidding right, I mean sure he is a bit twisted but wiping out the entire village and everyone who lives there is insane" Tsunade said.

"Are you forgetting who the puppet master is. Sasuke has become nothing more than a tool for Madara to use, albeit a brooding emo tool, but a tool non the less" Naruto said.

"So if we find Danzo, we find Sasuke" Tsunade surmised.

"Exactly, and I don't plan on making the mistake of letting him live again. This ends today" Naruto said, and he stood up having entered sage mode after all of his seals were full.

"Well where is he?" Tsunade asked.

"Well Danzo is out of range, but I can still just sense Kakashi sensei and Sai. It seems they are heading back towards the Land of Fire" Naruto said.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Tsunade ordered.

Naruto didn't need telling twice and he took off at the same speed as Tsunade.

(With Kakashi)

Kakashi stopped still. Sai seeing this followed his lead.

"What is it Kakashi sensei?" Sai asked.

"Sensei? It has been a long time since you have called me that. We are surrounded, there are five shinobi hiding in the trees" Kakashi said.

They five root members must have heard Kakashi, and they wasted little time in attacking, a large hail of kunai and shuriken shot out of the trees, along with two large Katon jutsu.

"Jump!" Kakashi yelled to Sai and they both narrowly avoided the on coming barrage.

(With Danzo)

Danzo and his remaining two bodyguard's jumped out of the tree line and came to a large bridge.

"Danzo-sama, Kakashi Hatake has been intercepted by our men" Fu informed his leader.

"Good, that will buy us enough time to escape" Danzo said flatly.

Unfortunately for Danzo, someone had other idea's and when they made it half way across the bridge they heard a voice.

"So where do you think you are going? You're not leaving so soon are you? Sasuke would be so disappointed" Madara said from atop a large pillar.

"Akatsuki? What do the Akatsuki want with me?" Danzo asked coming to a stop.

"We can get to that later. First allow me to introduce myself. I am Madara Uchiha, the leader of the Akatsuki" Madara said in a friendly tone.

"Madara Uchiha? Impossible!" Danzo said.

"Oh I assure you that is who I am, but regardless it matters not. I have someone with me who would like to talk to you" Madara informed Danzo.

"I do not have time for this, perhaps we could do this at a later time?" Danzo said.

"Ah you are referring to Kakashi Hatake and your little prodigy that are chasing you. Well I doubt you will be loosing them, so this is the only chance we have to get this done" Madara said sitting down and crossing his legs.

"You are underestimating me, I can escape the Copy Ninja" Danzo said.

"Perhaps, but I can assure you that Tsunade Senju and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze will soon be joining them. Do you really think you can escape that rather annoying boy, he has already put a large dent into my plans, how long do you think you can escape him?" Madara stated.

"Then what do you want?" Danzo asked.

"I already told you, there is someone with me that wants to talk to you" Madara said.

"Then who, I don't see anyone?" Danzo queried.

"I believe you know of him well. Sasuke Uchiha!" Madara said and then warping from around Madara's eye Sasuke and Karin appeared.

"There as promised Sasuke-kun. Go enjoy your revenge" Madara said.

"Danzo! Prepare to Die!" Sasuke roared a chidori coming to life in his hand.

"Fu, Torune hold him off while I remove the holdings on my arm" Danzo ordered.

(Just Inside the Border of the Land of Iron)

Shikamaru's team were jumping from tree to tree at top speed and just landed in a clearing to begin to run on foot when Kiba stopped.

"Kiba what is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's Sasuke, I have found him!" Kiba said.

"What where!" Sakura asked taking a step back in surprise.

"I don't understand it really, he just sort of appeared out of nowhere! He is about one and a half miles north west" Kiba said.

"Yosh if we have found him then this is our chance. Although it saddens me it is time we do away with Sasuke-kun once and for all" Lee yelled.

"Agreed, let's go" Shikamaru ordered.

But the moment he turned in the direction to lead towards Sasuke he felt something move behind him.

"What the? Smoke bombs?" Kiba said.

"Sakura what the hell?" Shikamaru asked as they went off.

"I'm sorry this is something I have to do alone, Sasuke was on my team and I loved him. I have to do this" she pleaded apologetically.

"What have you done to us" Shikamaru said as he felt his legs go weak.

"It is a sleeping poison, you will be out for around two hours as long as nobody wakes you up" Sakura said before she turned and left her fellow Konoha ninja to collapse moments later.

(With Kakashi)

The two loyal Konoha ninja had been dodging attacks for awhile now and Kakashi was fast becoming sick of it. "That's it, Sai use your ink we need some cover" Kakashi ordered.

Sai complied and quickly drew several ink lions before creating a large Eagle to carry both himself and Kakashi high above the battleground.

"Now what?" Sai asked.

"We fight back" Kakashi said uncovering his sharingan and jumping down from the eagle he charged a Raikiri in mid air and shot it forward into the leaves of a tree as he landed back in the center where he had left from.

Seconds later a Root Anbu fell from the tree Kakashi's lightening blade was fired at. He had a large wound over his heart. It was clear even from a distance that the man was dead.

"Well, shall we continue?" Kakashi asked, quickly eying the locations that he knew the remaining Root members were hiding in.

Their response came in the form of four Katon jutsu all fired at the same time. This time Kakashi did not move to get out of the way this time, instead he ran through his own set of hand seals. "Suiton: Water Encampment Wall" Kakashi said.

Fortunately for the Copy Ninja, there was quite a lot of melted snow from all of the Katon jutsu that had been fired, that supplied his jutsu easily with enough water to protect him completely.

It was at that time Sai took his chance and from upon the Eagle where he was perched he drew several large Ink birds and sent them into one of the trees to attack one of the root members.

He fell from his hiding location at the same time as the other jutsu dropped. Kakashi seeing his opportunity didn't waste it. He quickly launched several kunai at the exposed ninja, each attack hitting a vital organ.

Kakashi didn't stop there and again began running though several hand seals. "Suiton: Violent Water Wave" Kakashi yelled and a thick stream of water shot from his mouth. Kakashi didn't drop his justsu and spun around knocking all the remaining Root ninja out of the tree's.

Not letting them have any time to counter Kakashi charge the closest ninja first and with a kunai in each hand used one to slit his throat and the other to impale his heart killing him instantly.

The last two Root Anbu knew they had run out of luck and this would most likely be where they died. They did not want to fail Danzo however, so they both prepared a kunai in each hand and charged forwards.

Kakashi, with his Sharingan uncovered and superior skill and speed easily maneuvered himself out of the way of the on coming attack's. Still there constant barrage of stabs with there kunai or kicks made it hard to counter. That was until Sai once again got involved.

Two large lions bowled over one of the attackers just as Kakashi ducked under an attack from the other. Using this opening Kakashi quickly charged a Chidori and ran his hand through the chest of the Root member while Sai's lions made quick work of the other.

"That took far longer than I anticipated. They were well organized" Sai said.

"Yeah, more than likely we will need Pakun to help us catch up to him now" Kakashi said, covering his sharingan.

"Perhaps, but I suggest we keep going, there is only one easy way to cross the main river up ahead, a bridge, if we have lost him after that then I agree we summon your ninja hounds" Sai said.

"Agreed, I do not want to waste anymore chakra needlessly" Kakashi replied.

They did not get far before they felt a massive burst of chakra and a explosion. "What was that?" Sai asked.

"I don't know, it came from the bridge? But I don't think Danzo-sama would stay behind to destroy a bridge, it wouldn't slow us down at all. He is far more calculated than that, perhaps he placed a seal on the bridge and it misfired. That is more of his style" Sai said.

"Sai, you just talked about Danzo's skills, how is that possible?" Kakashi asked.

"You are right, I did. But that could only mean... That Danzo is dead!" Sai said.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked.

"Positive, but I do not know how it is possible" Fu and Torune were his most loyal men, they would never betray him" Sai said.

"Sasuke, it has to be. Madara must have gotten his way!" Kakashi said.

"Do you think he could have overtaken us so easily?" Sai asked.

"I don't know, the only way we are going to find out is if we get to that bridge before he leaves" Kakashi said.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke was standing on the bridge looking over at the massive area Danzo's last attack had destroyed of the bridge. The fight had thoroughly frustrated Sasuke. He saw the fact Danzo had so many sharingan as a personal insult. And every time he came back to life his anger grew.

In the end he had no problems sacrificing Karin to help finish him off for good.

"Congratulations Sasuke, how do you feel now that you have gotten the first part of your revenge?" Madara asked.

"I feel... I feel... Amazing his death was like a weight off my shoulder's and it will feel even better to see the people of Konoha scream and die at my feet" Sasuke said with a twisted smile.

"The girl, if she is no more use to you then I suggest you kill her. She knows too much about us already" Madara said.

"What do you mean 'us' there is no 'us'" Sasuke said.

"If you say so, anyway I have a war to prepare for. But I will be watching you" Madara said before disappearing in a spiraling void.

"Sasuke... … Please he-hel-p m-m-me" Karin said her words slurred by blood that was pooling in her mouth and pouring out when she spoke.

"You got yourself captured, you are useless. If you are no help to me, I do not need you, nor do I want you around" Sasuke said flatly.

"Sasuke-kun!" came a voice from behind the ever brooding Uchiha.

"Hello Sakura... May I ask why you are here?" Sasuke said.

"I came because... because I want to join you, I want to help you in your goals what ever they are" Sakura yelled trying to show Sasuke she was serious.

"Really? You don't even know what it is I have planned" Sasuke said.

"I don't care, I want to be with you!" Sakura replied.

"My goal is to destroy Konoha, and kill every last living thing inside it's walls. Knowing this are you still willing to join me?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura was no doubt shocked to here that was Sasuke's goal but she didn't want to show the Uchiha how hesitant she was. "I don't care, I will help you. I am a good medic, one of the best in the world behind Tsunade" Sakura said.

"Very well, I may accept if you prove to me you are capable of helping me. First kill her!" Sasuke said pointing at Karin.

The red headed kunoichi's eyes went wide in horror when she heard what Sasuke said. "No please Sasuke-kun don't" she begged but his eyes held no forgiveness or kindness anywhere in them.

Sakura slowly approached and took out a kunai. But before she could get near either Sasuke or Karin two more people arrived at the bridge. "Ka-Kakashi sen-sei... what are you doing here?" Sakura stammered.

"I could ask you the same thing" Kakashi asked eying the pink haired medic.

Sasuke just started laughing uncontrollably. And his laugh was not that of joy but more like a twisted anger. "Hahahaha would you look at this, the old Team Seven, back together again. I did not see this coming, but it does give me a chance to kill you sensei" Sasuke said before activating his sharingan.

**End Chapter!**

**Again I skipped Sasuke's fight, it was more or less the same as the cannon so I decided to go with Kakashi's fight against the Root Anbu on account of the fact I don't hate Kakashi, and I just couldn't be bothered writing out a fight that I really thought added nothing to the story, apart from stalling Sasuke long enough for Sakura to show up, and do her standard weakling useless character routine. **


	80. The Kunoichi's Decision

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter ****80 The Kunoichi's Decision.**

Kakashi and Sai stood to one side of Sasuke while Sakura stood to the other both were looking at the Uchiha as he continued to chuckle in an almost possessed manner.

"Sasuke look how far you have fallen, you are nothing like the young boy I used to know" Kakashi said.

"You're right sensei, I am so much more now, my eyes are open to the atrocities committed against my family. You are no better, with that sharingan of yours, you have stolen your power from the Uchiha and you do not even care to thank them. You are no better than anyone else in Konoha who are ignorant of Itachi's sacrifice and spits on the name of Uchiha every day" Sasuke said.

"So that's it, is it. You will attempt to destroy Konoha in some foolish attempt at revenge? I told you years ago to to forget revenge because it would consume you, and look at you now. You are nothing without it, once Konoha is gone you will find someone else to blame, you are a disease that needs to be eliminated" Kakashi said sadly.

"I am not the disease, it is Konoha that is diseased, there ignorance sickens me, it is like a cancer that needs to be removed from this world" Sasuke spat.

"To have to do this, to be forced to kill one of my old pupils. Now I know how the Sandaime felt, it's time to end this Sasuke, I need to do what Hiruzen-sama failed to do and kill my prized student before you casue harm to anyone else" Kakashi said lifting his Hetai-ite from over his sharingan.

"Hmph you can try, but you will not succeed, just because you have a sharingan does not make you as talented as an Uchiha. After all only an Uchiha can kill an Uchiha" Sasuke said mocking the Copy Ninja.

"I don't know where you got that sense of superiority from, but I certainly didn't teach it to you. Every lesson I tried to teach you about team work and friendship has been forgotten, until now you are willing to throw away your own friends just to further your own goals" Kakashi said.

"The only thing you taught me of any use, was the chidori, but I improved that without your help" Sasuke spat back.

"That's true, you ran off to Orochimaru to be his little fuck buddy, I am sure he helped you with it, after all you were always a dick less looser with no creativity" Sai said with a fake smile.

"It seems some things never change. You are still a worthless excuse of a ninja Sai" Sasuke replied.

"We don't have time for this. Sai, Sakura, take the girl and heal her keep her alive, she will have some information on Madara. I will deal with Sasuke" Kakashi ordered, receiving a nod from Sai and a weak call of agreement from Sakura.

"You are over confident, you cant beat me Kakashi sensei" Sasuke taunted.

"Well we will just have to see about that" Kakashi said.

Sasuke drew his katana and charged forward. Kakashi drew two kunai and darted forward to meet him half way.

They clashed in the center Sasuke's katana held off with both of the kunai both battling for dominance. "You're going to have to do a lot better than this Sasuke" Kakashi said as he used his superior physical strength to force the longer blade back towards the angry Uchiha.

Sasuke fought back by channeling his Raiton chakra through his blade and attempting to use that to shock Kakashi. But the Copy Ninja saw it coming and kicked Sasuke back causing him to fall off the bridge and land on the water below.

"You have a lot to learn Sasuke. You can't do everything by yourself. If you think back, would you be alive today without your team members?" Kakashi lectured.

"I don't need any lectures from someone I am far stronger than" Sasuke said and his eyes began to morph into there Mangekyo form.

"Those eyes do not make you any stronger than I am, the sharingan is nothing but a useful tool that a ninja can use, nothing more.

"Maybe that is all they are to you. But to me they are so much more. Amaterasu!" Sasuke roared and black flames shot out of his eye sending them flying at Kakashi who narrowly escaped. "Did the sharingan allow you to see where that was going to attack from... Well sensei!" the Uchiha yelled.

'_He has completely lost it. There is not going to be any talking to him, I can't fail this time, if I do there is not telling how much damage Sasuke could cause. I have to stop him here and now_' Kakashi thought. "Raiton: Lightening Destruction Jutsu" Kakashi said before slamming his hands onto the side to the bridge.

There was a large explosion as the lightening shot down the wall breaking it as it traveled down to the water.

Sasuke realized what Kakashi had planned and jumped out away just as a pair of hands rose up from the water beneath him where a clone of Kakashi was waiting to pull him under to be shocked by Kakashi's Raiton jutsu.

"Pathetic little trick, I am not going to fall for something like that. I am not the same little kid anymore sensei, you said so yourself" Sasuke sneered.

"Yes I think that much is obvious" Kakashi replied and readied himself as Sasuke charged again.

(With Sakura)

Sakura was slowly healing Karin's wounds while Sai kept guard and while he had the chance watching Kakashi's fight with Sasuke.

"Why are you helping me, I am your enemy? Karin asked.

Sakura didn't answer she just looked away while continuing her work.

"Sasuke, is not the same. He is not the same Sasuke you used to know" Karin said.

"And what would you know" Sakura hissed back in a whisper.

"I have been traveling with him, I saw him change. The more people he kills the colder he becomes, he enjoys it now, and will remove anything that slows him down, or gets in the way of his goal" Karin said.

"To destroy Konoha right?" Sakura said her voice shaking slightly at the thought.

"Yes, your family, friends all of them. He wants to kill everyone in the village, then burn it to the ground" Karin said.

"And you go along with this. Why?" Sakura asked.

"We had nowhere else to go. And anyway, people do crazy things for people they love" Karin said.

"Love... You love Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked frantically.

"What does it matter, either way I have lost him now, the way I see it I will die either here or when Konoha is finished interrogating me" Karin said.

"Konoha does not like to kill it's prisoners. Danzo was highly against the practice, but Konoha gives captive ninja a chance to reform and live a non combative life in Konoha, the others are kept in chakra suppressing prison cells. Only the high profile and highly dangerous ninja are killed after they are captured" Sai informed the glasses wearing kunoichi.

"Sai, she is stable and will survive, maybe we should go help Kakashi sensei?" Sakura suggested.

"Perhaps but at the moment he is doing alright by himself. Sasuke is on the run" Sai said.

"He is? Well I guess that is good, but maybe we should help anyway" Sakura said.

"I say we wait, if Kakashi sensei needs help he will call us" Sai replied.

"Oh, alright then" Sakura said with a hint of sadness and regret in her voice that Sai ignored not understanding the emotion.

(With Kakashi)

Sasuke took a swipe at Kakashi with his katana only for Kakashi to parry the strike with one kunai and at the same time fling another kunai at the Uchiha who was becoming increasingly frustrated the longer the fight was lasting. Mostly because while he could tell Kakashi was beginning to tire he had yet to land a solid blow on the Copy Ninja, while he had taken quite a few hits.

"If you can't defeat me how do you intend to beat Naruto, Jiraiya, and Tsunade?" Kakashi taunted Sasuke knowing the angrier the Uchiha became, the more mistakes he would make.

"You think you are special, you are nothing compared to me, nobody in that pathetic village can stand up to me. And certainly not the dobe" Sasuke seethed and threw a punch in frustration that Kakashi took advantage of and kicked Sasuke in the side of the head sending him flying away.

"If you are so superior then why can't you land a single attack on me. I could fight Naruto like this and not even come close to landing a hit. How are you superior?" Kakashi said.

"No more, you will pay!" Sasuke roared and he began to be covered in a thick dark purple cloak that turned into a large spectral figure with a large bow.

'_what is that? Is it a power of the Mangekyo Sharingan? What ever it is it can't be good news_' Kakashi thought.

"Now Kakashi sensei... … Die!" Sasuke yelled and the large spectral figure of Sasuke's Susanoo fired an arrow from the bow straight at the Copy Ninja.

'Shit I cant get out of the way of that, I have no other choice' Kakashi thought as his own eye morphed into it's Mangekyo form. "Kamui" Kakashi said in desperation.

The air around Sasuke's attack rippled and it disappeared into thin air.

"A Mangekyo Sharingan! How dare you possess that eye. Although I am impressed that a non Uchiha could awaken it" Sasuke said angrily.

'_I hate to say it but I am spent, I cant keep this up, if I have to use Kamui again I will be out cold. I could really use some help right about now_' Kakashi thought and he gave Sai and Sakura a silent signal that he was going to need some help causing them to jump to his side.

"Get ready, you have to act quickly if he attacks with that bow. It is incredibly fast and accurate" Kakashi said.

"Do you have any idea's? By the looks of that thing it is a protective shell" Sai said.

"Not really, I agree with your assumption, we need a high powered jutsu to get through that thing. And I am almost spent, I have one Kamui left, I could use it on Sasuke but if I miss I would be completely helpless" Kakashi said.

"Sounds like we need help? Or we could call a truce and let Sasuke-kun get away?" Sakura suggested.

"That is not an option, he needs to die. We are just going to have to think of something" Kakashi replied.

Sasuke readied another arrow in his bow and the Susanoo aimed the attack. "Get Ready, our best chance would be just after he attacks" Kakashi suggested.

The three Konoha ninja readied themselves to jump out of the way, simply waiting for Sasuke to make the first move. Half a second before he fired however Sasuke's aim was thrown off. Naruto and Tsunade both delivering a devastating punch at full strength to the side of the Susanoo sending it flying away and the arrow he had aimed at Kakashi sailing into the bridge destroying another huge chunk and sending huge platforms of cement falling down into the river.

"Hello Teme, it seems you are up to no good, as always" Naruto said as the Sasuke his Susanoo still active stood up. He had clearly been thrown around but other than that there were no signs that he had just been hit at full strength by a senjutsu powered punch from Naruto and the monstrous strength of the Hokage.

"Dobe, come to die with the others have you?" Sasuke yelled.

"I told you before, you are no match for me. Just because you have some special eye's doesn't change that" Naruto said.

"What ever Dobe, you will fall before me just like everyone else has. In the end you are nothing compared to an Uchiha" Sasuke roared.

"You sound like a broken record, if the Uchiha were so superior, why are they all dead apart from an old fossil that refuses to die, and you, a Teme with a superiority complex" Naruto said.

"There is no escape Sasuke, you die here today" Tsunade said.

"No, you do!" Sasuke roared and he went to fire another arrow from his Susanoo, but before he could draw the bow his jutsu failed and he grabbed his eyes. '_No my eye's this cant be happening not now! I need to kill them!_' Sasuke thought angrily.

"Seems he is almost blind already, truly pathetic, he cant even fight without his eyes. Well its time to finish this. Goodbye Sasuke, it was horrible to know you" Naruto said taking out several kunai.

"Haha kunai! You really think you can kill me with them?" Sasuke asked as he reactivated his normal sharingan.

"Well I guess we are just going to have to find out aren't we" Naruto said with a smirk.

Sakura was shaking, tears had started to flow down her face. She knew this was the end of the young man she loved, and there was nothing she could do about it. She watched as if in slow motion as Naruto prepared the rasengan she knew would end Sasuke's life in one hand while he readied his kunai in the other.

Naruto threw the first of his kunai and his small smirk grew when he saw that Sasuke had made no move to get out of the way or even block it as Sasuke with his sharingan could see that the kunai was going to miss him.

Something snapped in Sakura and she ran forward towards Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun it is a trap, the kunai isn't the attack, it is how Naruto moves! Get out of the way! Now!" she yelled tears still falling from her eyes as she ran.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he jumped as far away from the kunai as he could before turning back to see Naruto appear right were he once was a rasengan in his hand placed over the area where Sasuke's heart would have been.

"Sakura! What do you think you are doing!" Tsunade yelled, rage clearly plastered on her face.

"I can't let you kill Sasuke-kun, I have decided to go with him, even if that means my death I don't care, I am doing this for love" Sakura said.

"Hn maybe you are not useless after all. And I guess I owe you one for warning me about the Dobe's attack. Why not, you are a medic so you can fill Karin's spot" Sasuke said.

"Sakura do you know what he has planned? He wants to destroy Konoha!" Naruto yelled in shock at what he was hearing.

"I know, and I don't care, I would rather be with Sasuke-kun and have to help destroy Konoha than have him die and live without him" Sakura said.

"Fine! If that is the way it is going to be, I am sorry Sakura, I cant let him live, and if this is your decision then I guess I have to stop you too" Naruto said taking out several more three pronged kunai.

"Well, as interesting as this is, I need to put a stop to it. I can't let this fight continue" came a voice from back up on the bridge.

"Madara, why am I not surprised" Naruto growled.

"Not happy to see me Naruto-kun? Oh I am upset" Madara said mockingly.

"Why are you here, I can deal with them" Sasuke snapped as Madara landed on the water next to Sasuke and Sakura.

"I really doubt it, even if you still had perfect eyesight you would loose this fight. You are still far behind Naruto" Madara said.

"I am a Uchiha, he is nothing compared to me, just a Dobe, I will crush them all" Sasuke yelled.

"Simple minded fool, he is not just anyone. He is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, he is also an Uzumaki. They may have just been a clan full of scholars and historians, but they were also tough, I would know the only battles I ever lost were against the Senju or the Uzumaki. Coupled to that his Hirashin jutsu and he is one of the strongest people alive. If you were to fight him now, you would die" Madara said.

'_I can't let them get away, I need to stop them, but how, in an instant he can become impossible to damage, I will have to target Sasuke, but the second I do that Madara will stop me somehow... I got it!_' Naruto thought and took off in a blur towards Madara rasengan in hand.

Just like Naruto figured he fazed right through the old Uchiha. But that is what Naruto planned for, and he created several clones, and sent them all at Madara.

Madara was able to dispel most of them but soon was forced to faze out of the way to avoid a clone with a rasengan, but the clone didn't let himself pass through Madara, instead he left the rasengan spiraling around inside Madara.

Seeing his trap had sprung the real Naruto shot off towards Sasuke who readied a chidori while Naruto prepared a rasengan. They came together but Naruto let Sasuke hit him and soon came to the realization that he was a clone as well. The moment he puffed out of existence a three pronged kunai fell from the smoke.

Sasuke went wide eyed realizing there was no escape this time and he saw a yellow flash right before his eyes.

But the pain never came, he could hear the sound of a rasengan, but there was no pain. Then he noticed they had another visitor, Zetsu, several white Zetsu were protecting Sasuke.

Tsunade ran forward in an attempt to finish Sasuke off herself but was stopped by Sakura who began launching kunai toward her former master. She then sent one of the kunai to dispel the Naruto clone that had Madara trapped.

"Clever boy, that plan almost worked, you knew it would take me time to get away from the clone of yours. We need to go, come on. Bring the girl she has information on Konoha that might be useful" Madara said and quickly warped Sasuke and Sakura into his pocket dimension before Naruto could deal with the Zetsu's who had foiled his attack.

"Come Zetsu, we need to get out of here. It is not possible to take the Kyuubi today, but in time we will have him" Madara said before warping away.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled. "Why was Sakura here anyway?" he asked loudly trying to calm himself.

"I don't know, she was here when I arrived, it looked like she was trying to sneak up on Sasuke with a kunai. She must have left Konoha to come looking for him" Kakashi said.

"There is no way she could have found him without help. Let's see... … Yeah I can sense Bushy Brow's, Kiba and Shikamaru just over a mile south of here" Naruto said.

"While this was going on Sai remained quiet not knowing what would be the correct thing to say. And Tsunade was fuming, her own apprentice had betrayed her. She was already making a vow that if she ever saw Sakura again she would end her.

"We better get back, and those three are going to pay for bringing Sakura out here, they better have a damn good explanation for this" Tsunade said finally.

(Unknown Location)

Madara arrived in an old animal graveyard, were large skeletons rose high above the treetops and created a path for Madara to follow. '_Guess I better let them out_' he thought before releasing Sasuke and Sakura from his pocket dimension.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked in wonder as she looked around at her surroundings.

"This is our base of operations, at least for now. That is all you need to know" Madara said.

"I want Itachi's eyes" Sasuke said talking for the first time since they left the Land of Iron.

Madara smirked under his mask. "Oh and why have you finally decided to take them?" he asked.

"Because I want to crush the Dobe and everything he stands for" Sasuke said.

"_**Aw is little Sasuke-kun upset he got his ass kicked by the Kyuubi jinchuuriki again**_" Black Zetsu said appearing from the ground which thoroughly startled Sakura.

"I will kill him. He is nothing compared to me. Madara just give me his eyes already" Sasuke said.

"_**Aw, I don't want him to die. The kid is fun, I mean who would have thought he could take out Pein, if we didn't have to capture him for the sealing I would recommend trying to get him to join us**_" Black Zetsu said.

"Enough Zetsu, I am sure Sasuke will not do anything so foolish, as to attempt to fight Naruto again until he is ready. But I do have to agree that he has made my life both more difficult and more interesting. You want Itachi's eyes, then fine. You girl, you are a medic yes?" Madara said.

"Um yes sir" Sakura said unsure how to answer the masked Akatsuki leader.

"Good I will need your help to heal Sasuke once the eye transfusion is completed. But I cannot do it yet, I need to prepare for war before I can perform the surgery" Madara said.

"I could perform it. I am a highly skilled medic, I was trained by Tsunade after all" Sakura suggested.

"While that is a generous offer I will be requiring you to tell me everything you know about Konoha, so you wont have time either" Madara informed the pink haired kunoichi.

(Land of Iron)

The Hokage's group arrived in a clearing to find Shikamaru's team all knocked unconscious.

"Look at you three, come on get up" Naruto said giving Kiba a light kick to the side.

"I think you will find they have been knocked out" said Karin who was being carried piggy back style by Kakashi.

"That just raises further questions, how does anyone get the drop on Shikamaru, he is always thinking about fifty steps ahead" Naruto whined.

Karin couldn't help herself and released a little giggle at Naruto's actions. '_He is so different to Sasuke, where Sasuke's chakra was dark and stormy. Naruto's is happy and playful almost like a child_' Karin thought as she used her unique sensory ability to look deeper into Naruto's chakra. '_What is that, in the center buried deep, a chakra so foul I can't even bare to look at it. The only thing I have ever felt remotely like that, was the Bijudama that the Hachibi fired at us, but even then it paled in __comparison_' Karin thought as she ended her jutsu and shuddered from the memory.

Eventually, thanks to Tsunade the three Konoha ninja began to stir. "Damn it, what hit us?" Kiba asked.

"It was Sakura, she put us to sleep, it was a trap" Shikamaru said grumpily, clearly he was not happy with himself for falling for such a trick.

"But why would she do that?" Lee said groggily joining in.

The three ninja had not noticed Naruto and the others there yet so they received a big shock when Tsunade answered Lee's question.

"Sakura joined Sasuke to run off to the Akatsuki" she said still trying to contain her rage at what her apprentice had done.

"Wha? Tsunade-sama! I didn't see you there. Wait... Sakura joined up with Sasuke and the Akatsuki?" Lee said completely shocked.

"She must have been planning this. That is why she had been training non stop since she found out about Sasuke's crimes. And why she was so eager to join our group when we were going out looking for Sasuke to get rid of him once and for all. She wanted us to lead her to him so she could betray us and be with Sasuke" Shikamaru said, and by the tone of his voice you could tell he was far from happy with himself about what happened.

"Well it's to late to be stopped now, let's just head back to the village. We have a lot of work to do" Tsunade said before helping the three ninja to there feet and without further word began walking in the direction of Konoha.

**End Chapter!**

**Hope you liked it. And if not constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Would like to know peoples thoughts on me having Sakura betray Konoha, personally I really think she is to spineless to do something like that, but I thought it made for a good twist and will give me something to work with later.**

**Anyway until next time. **


	81. Dealing with Betrayal

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter ****81 Dealing With Betrayal**

Two days after Sakura betrayed Konoha, Naruto and the team's that went to the Land of Iron arrived back in Konoha.

"We need to tell everyone about what happened, Hokage-sama if you don't need us for anything I think we should gather the rest of our old classmates, they need to know about Sakura's betrayal" Shikamaru said.

"You can go, but I need you and Naruto ready to meet with the rest of the jonnin shortly" Tsunade said.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama" Shikamaru replied before he left along with the remaining members of his team and Naruto.

"You know I was expecting Tsunade to be a lot angrier at you guys than she was" Naruto said once they were out of ear shot.

"I know, I am still expecting us to get some really boring mission as punishment. Remember what happened to Izumo and Kotetsu, we could spend the next fifteen years guarding the front gate" Kiba said shaking from the thought.

"It wouldn't be so bad, lot's of time to watch clouds. An easy life, that was what I wanted. I never expected to be a jonnin already" Shikamaru said.

"Just like you Shikamaru, always being lazy" Naruto said.

"Our flame's of youth will be dampened indeed if we are given that job, how can I prove to everyone that I am a splendid ninja, if I am stuck on guard duty. Sakura's betrayal was a most unyouthful event, if she has joined the Akatsuki then it seems she must be dealt with as well" Lee said loudly.

Lee's outburst seemed to have been loud enough to get the attention of the people who were still working on the rebuilding efforts and soon they were joined by Choji. "Hey guys, I thought I heard Lee's voice. So how did everything go?" the young Akimichi asked.

"Not well, but we can talk about that later, we need to find everyone. I don't want to have to repeat this many times" Shikamaru said.

"Well I think Tenten, and Ino are helping Yugito and Jiraiya-sama over at Naruto's compound. Neji and Hinata are just finishing off the repairs to the Hyuuga compound and Shino is taking care of the Aburame Hives until they can be placed somewhere safe, but he should be done by now" Choji informed the group.

"Alright Kiba can you go get Shino and Lee go round up Hinata and Neji. Tell them to come to Naruto's place. There are things we need to talk about" Shikamaru said.

"Alright it's a plan. Also I would like to see how my place is coming along, I didn't really have much time to ask Yugi-chan about it when we met before the summit" Naruto added.

"But you had time to get engaged, or maybe you were just busy celebrating and forgot to ask" Choji said with a smirk.

"Aw man, has Yugi-chan told everyone already?" Naruto moaned.

"Nah, she told Hinata, but unfortunately for them Ino had heard as well, and you know her. If there is a bigger gossip in Konoha I would like to meet them and then make sure they never meet Ino" Choji said.

"Troublesome, you sure picked a bad time to ask her to marry you" Shikamaru said.

"Well I didn't know things would turn out the way they had, besides it's not like we have set a date or anything" Naruto said.

"Well, it might not take that long, Ino hasn't left Yugito alone since she found out, she wants to be involved in every decision that is made" Choji said.

"Oh kami, if Ino get's her way we will be having the whole village attend. I think I need a drink" Naruto said fearing the worst.

"Look we have bigger things to deal with right now, I say we go wait for the others at at Naruto's place. Then he can see how his new house is coming along" Shikamaru said.

With a nod of agreement everyone left in the direction of Naruto's still incomplete clan house.

(With Tsunade)

Tsunade and Kakashi were walking slowly through the village. Karin was still being carried by the copy ninja, but she didn't care, she was looking around in interest at the villagers, who were happily going about there business rebuilding the village or coming up to greet Tsunade and Kakashi. '_I don't get it, everything I have ever heard from Orochimaru-sama was that this place was horrible and treated everyone badly. I didn't even care when I heard Sasuke-kun wanted to destroy it, but now I look around and this is such a happy place despite there troubles, why would anyone want to kill these people_' she thought and couldn't help but smile at several children who appeared to be pretending they were ninja and throwing paper shuriken.

"Well I have to go hand this one over to Ibiki for questioning. You probably have to go inform the elders and the counsel that the fourth great ninja war is upon us. Just call to tell me the time of the war counsel meeting" Kakashi said.

"Knowing you I will tell you to show up a couple of hours early, then you might actually make it" Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Then I guess I will just have to remember that I will have some extra time to waste" Kakashi said with an eye smile before they pair went there separate ways.

"Um excuse me Kakashi-san, but what will happen to me?" Karin asked.

"Well if you cooperate you will not be harmed, and if you are not seen as a threat to the village or to others you will be given the chance to live in Konoha. It is our way of making captives more cooperative. don't worry you wont be harmed unless you refuse to give us any information" Kakashi said.

"I see, well that is a relief" Karin sighed.

"Oh a word of advice, if you are questioned by a lady who wears her hair up in a pony tail, and wears rather provocative clothing... don't make her mad, it would not end well for you" Kakashi said unable to control a small shiver of fear remembering the last time he had upset Anko.

"I will remember to make a note of it. Uhm I'm sorry about the girl... Sakura? Was it. She doesn't know what she is getting herself into. Sasuke has been changing ever since he killed his brother" Karin said.

"Really, how so?" Kakashi asked.

"I am a rather talented sensory type ninja. In that I can almost see what type of person someone is by the feel of there chakra" Karin explained.

"So out of curiosity, what does my chakra feel like?" Kakashi asked.

"Um well, it seems to be laid back and carefree on the surface but deeper down it is serious" Karin said.

"Well what do you know, that does sound like me" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Yes I have been told I am rather accurate, most of the time however I have only been able to deal with people who are unhappy or have a dark Aura about them. So being in Konoha is like having the sun shine for the first time in years, everyone's chakra is so happy" Karin said.

"So tell me what did you see in Sasuke that makes you say he has changed so much?" Kakashi queried.

"Ever since we met Madara Sasuke's chakra has become fouler and darker with every passing day, I mean he was no saint before but he sill had his moments of niceness and still cared about his team mates and friends. But now it got to the point where he willingly abandoned Suigetsu and Juugo because he thought they would slow him down, and he almost killed me just to land a blow on that old man Danzo" Karin said.

"The first lesson I taught him, was that those who do not follow the rules are trash, and those who abandon their friends are worse than trash. It seems I failed to even teach him that" Kakashi said solemnly.

They were quiet for awhile until Karin remembered a question she wanted to ask. "Naruto is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki isn't he?"

"Yes, who told you that?" Kakashi asked.

"Well Sasuke mentioned something about it in passing. But it was something that I felt when I was looking at his chakra. At first I was shocked, I had sensed him before but that was always when he was serious and I wasn't paying any attention to what color or feel his chakra had. His chakra seem to shine like the sun so happy and full of life. But when I went deeper there was something else it seemed evil and uncontrollable, I couldn't stand it so I had to end my jutsu" Karin explained.

"That does sound like the Kyuubi" Kakashi said.

"Then why didn't the Hachibi feel like that? It's chakra was much calmer" Karin asked.

"Well the Bijuu may not actually be alive, but they all have there own personalities, or so I am told. The Kyuubi is a mass of malice and hatred. But others are almost friendly. Yugito-chan has told me that Nibi is friendly but is mostly a pervert" Kakashi explained.

Karin couldn't help herself and burst out into laughter. "A perverted Bijuu, that is classic. How does something like that happen?" she chuckled.

"I don't know, if what Madara told everyone at the Kage summit is accurate, and all of the Bijuu came from a single creature, the Juubi. Then perhaps when the Rikudou Sennin split the Juubi into different parts it also split parts of the creatures personality. The Kyuubi was the most powerful because it retained the Juubi's rage, while the Ichibi was the weakest but according to Garra was nothing but insane. It is just a theory of course, but it might explain why there is such a massive difference in the power levels of the Bijuu" Kakashi said.

They walked the rest of the way to the rebuilt Anbu HQ talking quietly between each other while they walked.

"Well here we are, you will be interrogated by Ibiki before we assess what level of threat you may be to the village and your likelihood of rejoining Sasuke and the Akatsuki" Kakashi informed Karin before entering and heading to the Torture and Interrogation department.

(Hokage Tower)

Tsunade walked into her office and immediately sat behind her desk and opened a bottle of Sake before pouring herself a cup full.

She took her first sip and began counting down from ten. Sure enough the second she hit zero her door opened and Shizune walked in with a stack of paperwork followed by the village elders.

"Ah Tsunade-Hime it is good to see you have returned safely" Koharu said.

"How did the summit turn out?" Homura asked.

"We need to call the Jonnin counsel to meet. We are at war!" the busty Hokage said.

"So badly then?" Homura concluded.

"We have formed an alliance between all five villages, then the Akatsuki leader declared war on us all" Tsunade explained.

"War with the Akatsuki? How is that possible?" Koharu asked.

"I don't know, but if Madara Uchiha says something like this it is no doubt a serious issue. He does after all have the power of six Bijuu to back his claim" Tsunade said.

"Madara Uchiha? Surely not!" Koharu said shocked.

"I find it hard to believe as well, but it is almost certainly him, I don't know how, but it is" Tsunade said.

"So we are at war with Madara Uchiha. A truly fearsome opponent, when the Uchiha were under his rule they were nearly an unstoppable military force" Homura said.

"Yes it will certainly be a difficult challenge and his true power is an unknown. But we also have an unknown quantity on our side. Never before have the five major shinobi villages been unified. But we need to become organized quickly and plan for war. So I need to call all the jonnin to a war counsel to discuss battle strength" Tsunade explained.

"Very well, we can help, but may we suggest not informing the lower ranking ninja just yet, they still need to be focused on the repairs to the village and we do not need fear of the impending war to run though the civilians and younger shinobi" Homura suggested.

"Agreed, I have already informed Naruto, Kakashi and Sai not to talk about the up coming war" Tsunade assured the elders.

"A night time meeting would work best, that way there is no disturbance to the operations in the village" Koharu added.

"Agreed, set it up for tonight, we do not have enough time to mess around. The longer we wait, the more time the Akatsuki have to organize there own forces" Tsunade said.

(Uzumaki Namikaze Compound)

"Wow would you look at this place, it's huge!" Naruto said after he vaulted over the compound wall.

"You're right there kid, it is the same as the Uzumaki compound in Uzu in almost every way" came the voice of Jiraiya who appeared out of nowhere the moment Naruto arrived.

"Hey sensei! Lot's of stuff to tell you about the Kage summit" Naruto said eagerly.

"I'm sure there is, so did you get Danzo?" the elder sage asked.

"Nah Sasuke-teme got him" Naruto said.

"What? Why was he there?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well mostly he wanted to kill Danzo in some twisted search for revenge" Naruto explained.

That was when three other people arrived to see the new arrivals. "Naru-kun, you're back! Thank Kami, Ino is driving me insane" Yugito called when she saw Naruto before running over to greet Naruto properly with a kiss that he happily returned.

"Glad to be back, but I must say the Kage summit was eventful, I am not allowed to say too much until after the jonnin meeting tonight, but there are some other things we need to tell everyone" Naruto said after he broke their kiss.

"Hey Shika, why are you guys back, did Tsunade-sama catch you guys on there way back from the summit and order you back here?" Ino asked.

"Not exactly the truth is far more Troublesome" Shikamaru answered.

"Hey where is Sakura?" Tenten asked making her presence known.

"Heh knowing her she has probably run off to the hospital to check on her patients" Ino guessed ignoring the looks of guilt and regret on the face of Shikamaru,

"We need to talk to everyone once Lee and Kiba get back with Hinata, Neji, and Shino" Naruto said.

"Huh what about this time? don't tell me we have decided against killing Sasuke now" Tenten said.

"No he has to be stopped, more so than ever now" Naruto stated.

It did not take long before everyone had assembled around a large stack of wood that Yamato had left to help with the build.

"So what is this about now? I hope you are going to tell me Sasuke has been taken care of" Neji said

"No such luck I am afraid, although I probably would be able to tell you that if it wasn't for Sakura" Naruto said.

"What?" was the reply from most of the people who were not there in the Land of Iron. The exceptions were Jiraiya who remained impassive. And Yugito who seemed to almost expect something like this to happen.

"So, what happened?" Jiraiya asked keeping his head while the others seemed to look lost.

"Se betrayed us, and in the end joined Sasuke, and the Akatsuki" Sai said impassively.

"Their is no way! Sure she was upset about Sasuke being marked as a Criminal but she would never do something like that" Ino said shocked.

"I am not surprised, she has always thought the sun shone out of that Uchiha's ass, it was foolish to allow her on a mission like that in the first place" Yugito said.

"I believe she would have left in search of him in her own time anyway, but we gave her the perfect opportunity to find him with our help. This is my fault, I should have never fallen for such a simple trap" Shikamaru said down heartedly.

"It's nobody's fault, she was Baa-chan's apprentice, one of the most trusted ninja in the village, not even I expected her to betray us like that" Naruto said.

"What makes the betrayal worse is she knew what Sasuke's goal was" Sai added.

"What do you mean? What is Sasuke's goal?" Neji questioned.

"To destroy Konoha" Naruto said flatly.

"You can't be serious! Is that really what he wants to do?" Tenten said in shock.

"It is most unfortunately true. Sasuke's flames of youth have been extinguished. His unyouthful actions must be stopped at any cost" Lee said loudly confirming Naruto's story.

"Sasuke has become one of the greatest threats to the village in may years, his goals are now the same as the master he killed. It would be logical to include the jonnin commanders in any plan involving the Uchiha from now on" Shino said.

"I agree, but Tsunade already knows about it so I am sure she will not let the issue simply become forgotten" Shikamaru added.

(Unknown Location)

Sakura was given a room in a underground base and was given a Akatsuki robe along with several more changes of clothes, she had not brought that many. She was just unpacking her last set of clothes when Sasuke walked in the room.

"So, why did you decide to join me?" Sasuke asked.

"I couldn't let them kill you, I told you years ago that I would go with you, and that I loved you" Sakura said.

"But you know my plan's, that means I will kill your friends and family" Sasuke said.

"I don't care, I couldn't help it, when I thought you were going to die I made up my mind and I am not going to go back on my decision" Sakura said determined.

"Tell me about Naruto, what are his weakness's? I need to know if I am going to crush him" Sasuke said.

"Naruto's weakness's? I uh don't know... I have never seen him loose a fight, he is faster than Gai sensei and stronger than Tsunade when he uses his senjutsu. I have not seen him weakened. But I know that he recharges his senjutsu with four seals on his arms that look like demon shuriken. And he is a Fuuton user with Suiton as his second element" Sakura said hoping to help in any way possible.

"Well, I cant use genjutsu, I already tried. Nothing worked on him!" Sasuke seethed.

"You will beat him, I know you will, and I will help, I am not helpless like I used to be, I can hold my own in a fight" the pink haired kunoichi assured her long time crush.

"Well if that is the case you might just prove to be useful after all. But don't slow me down or get in my way, if you become a liability I don't want you around" Sasuke said expressionlessly.

"Don't worry, I can keep up" she assured the Uchiha.

"Good see that it stays that way" Sasuke said before turning and leaving the room.

'_So the Dobe has a set amount of time he can use that special chakra of his huh, well it's not much but it is something_' he thought as he went in search of Madara.

(Konoha That Night)

Naruto arrived at a large hall where tables had been set up around a large three dimensional map of the Elemental nations.

'_Looks like this is going to be the war counsel, better find a seat before Baa-chan gets cranky_' Naruto thought, and he made his way over to sit next to Shikamaru and Neji.

"Shikamaru, do you know what this is about?" Neji asked as Naruto took his seat.

"I have a fairly good idea, but it is rather too troublesome to think about" the lazy Nara replied.

"Looks like almost every Jonnin in the village is here" Neji said looking around.

"Not quite I can't see Kakashi sensei" Shikamaru replied.

"Baa-chan is going to be mad if he is late this time, but I am sure she has a plan to get him here before he's to late" Naruto assured them.

As if on cue the doors swung open to reveal Tenzo and Yugao enter dragging a rather disappointed looking Kakashi behind them. "This is no way to treat your sempai you know" Kakashi moaned as they dumped him unceremoniously in the seat next to Naruto.

"I'm sorry sempai but it was Tsunade-sama's orders to make sure you attended this meeting" Yugao said firmly.

Kakashi pouted under his mask while the two former members of his Anbu unit left.

"So where did they eventually find you? Don't tell me they got you at the memorial stone, that would have been the first place they would have checked" Naruto asked.

"No I was hiding in a tree overlooking the the waterfall in training ground two" Kakashi admitted.

"So you were using one of Jiraiya sensei's favorite locations to hide. Might have worked if Baa-chan didn't send Yugao. She is the one that is always sent to fetch Jiraiya sensei when Baa-chan needs him" Naruto said offhandedly.

"I knew I should have gone to the library. I will have to keep that in mind in the future" Kakashi said resting his head on the table.

"This surely cant be that bad can it? I mean it's just a meeting of the Jonnin's" Neji queried.

"See for yourself. Last meeting I was forced to attend I almost accepted one of Gai's stupid challenges just for something to do" Kakashi moped.

"Is everyone here? Or are we waiting on more people?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Anko isn't here, knowing here the Anbu members are still trying to find her in the forest of death. Man I wish I had a good hiding place like that" Kakashi said.

"Anko? isn't she just a tokubetsu jonnin?" Naruto asked.

"Yes she is, but because she was trusted so much by the Sandaime she was granted full Jonnin privileges, Ebisu is here as well" Kakashi explained.

Sure enough ten minutes later two severely beaten Anbu entered dragging a tied up and thoroughly annoyed Anko who was still kicking and screaming despite being unable to escape from her confines.

"Oh please, surely this can't be that bad?" Naruto said as he watched Anko placed into a chair and get one last bite in, on one of the Anbu that were sent to locate her.

The next several hours were by far the most boring and painful of Naruto's life. "This is worse than all of Iruka sensei's lectures put together!" Naruto cried quietly so only Shikamaru who was asleep and Kakashi who was slowly banging his head on the table could hear him.

The meeting started interestingly enough, Tsunade entered with Jiraiya and the elders and declared that Konoha was going to war and informed the room of what happened at the Kage summit. But after that it was all just long lists of supply's and ninja who are either available for battle or not. In the third hour of the meeting when they started to ask about supply's of even the most trivial items like kunai holders Naruto started contemplating escape. And by the fifth hour he contemplated suicide.

In the end the meeting lasted six hours, and Naruto could now understand Kakashi, and Anko's attempts to avoid the meeting. "Next time, I am going to ask Fukusaku to let me hide at Myobokuzan" Naruto said when they finally left the hall.

"Should have just done what I did kid, you are after all the master of the jutsu" came the voice of Jiraiya from a tree behind him.

"Sensei? aren't you with Baa-chan?" Naruto questioned.

"Nope, shadow clone... do you really think a bunch of Anbu could really catch me, I learned not to go to those things after the second shinobi war, that's just a shadow clone" Jiraiya explained.

"You could have warned me about how bad these things were you know" Naruto said angrily.

"It is a part of being a jonnin of this village, the only people who willingly attend these things are the ninja who have never been before, and the Hyuuga's as they don't want anything to reflect badly on them as a clan" Jiraiya said.

"So why bother sending a clone at all?" Neji asked.

"Need to keep up appearance's, and I don't want to give Tsunade a reason to get mad" Jiraiya said.

"Well there is no way in hell I am going to another one of those" Naruto said.

"I like your plan of hiding in Myobokuzan, next time can you take me?" Kakashi asked.

"No get Pakun to help you" Naruto joked.

"Have you been to the land of the summoned dog's... No thanks. There is nobody to clean up after them" Kakashi said with a shiver.

**End Chapter!**

**Ok bit of a nothing chapter, just to finish the Kage Summit Arc. I hope you all enjoyed it. **


	82. Where to Hide Three Jinchuuriki

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter ****82 Where to Hide Three Jinchuuriki?**

It had been several days since the jonnin counsel met for the war summit and Naruto was more excited today than he had been in weeks, in fact it had almost been a year since he had felt this excited. Which was the day he had been reunited with Yugito. But despite the fact that his clan compound was almost finished and he would soon be able to move in, that was not the reason he was so excited. No he was excited today for a different reason, today was the grand reopening of Ichiraku Ramen.

'_Man I am going to eat so much, I haven't had Ichiraku's in months, not since before I went to Uzu_' Naruto thought as he happily walked down the main center of town in the direction of his favorite restaurant.

Just when he thought he was going to be able to go and enjoy his meal without any disturbances, three showed up determined to keep him from his delicious meal of brothy noodle's. "Heya Nii-san" came the voice of one Konohamaru Sarutobi.

"Uh hey Konohamaru, what's up?" Naruto asked halfheartedly.

"Oh nothing much, say could you do us a favor?" Konohamaru replied.

Naruto narrowed his eyes guessing he would probably not like what he was about to hear. "That depends what do you want?"

"We want you to train us... Oh and Udon wants a interview from the village Hero for his magazine he wants to bring out. It wont take long" Konoha said.

"Sorry guys, I am busy, I still have to go help finish my house and I also have to go see Baa-chan about something" Naruto said not wanting to tell them about the up coming war, even though as he looked around he could see the jonnin running around and gathering what ever extra weapons they can find.

"Well then how about just the interview then" Udon asked.

"Uh interviews are not really my type of thing" Naruto said. It was the politest way he could think of, to say that he would rather sit though another jonnin counsel meeting than give an interview. Well maybe that was a bit extreme, maybe half of a meeting.

"Aw come on boss, we need to get an interview from you. We have them from everyone else" Moegi pleaded.

"Do you have one from Jiraiya sensei? Or Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Well... No, but we have the gate guards, Ebisu sensei, Iruka sensei and Neji. Except Neji's interview made no sense at all, we asked him about you and he talked about how he used to be mean to his cousins for about thirty minutes" Konohamaru said.

"I think you missed the end of that story. Look why don't you go ask Kakashi sensei or Yugi-chan for an interview. You will find them both over at my new clan compound" Naruto said, then immediately began kicking himself for mentioning the clan compound to three people he was sure could not keep there mouths shut.

"Clan compound? Are you saying you are a clan head now Nii-san, that is Soooo Awesome!" Konohamaru said

"This is something people will want to know about in the interview" Moegi said happily.

"What interview, I didn't agree to this" Naruto said. '_Why is this happening, I just want to eat some ramen. Why do you hate me Noodle Kami's!_' Naruto cried internally as he tried to look for a good way to escape.

"So come on boss, just a quick interview it wont take long" Moegi pleaded.

"Ah alrig- Hey Look! a distraction!" Naruto yelled and pointed behind the three younger ninja.

"Huh where" they all said eagerly and turned around.

"Hey there is no distraction over there!" Konohamaru yelled turning around to face Naruto but he was gone.

"He tricked us!" Udon whined.

"What did you expect, Boss is a tactical genius after all" Konohamaru said.

"Let's stop talking about this and find him" Moegi said. And the three ran off in search of the blond.

Naruto however was not as far away as they thought and simply walked out from the wall and dropped his chameleon jutsu. '_Man I cannot believe they fell for that, well Konohamaru I can sort of understand, but Udon is supposed to be smart_' he thought shaking his head.

(Hokage Tower)

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk with Jiraiya sitting in the windowsill going over several strategies and suggestions to put forward when the next meeting was called between the Kage's, so far they were just waiting for Kumo to retrieve Killer Bee from his unscheduled holiday.

"I can't figure any of this out, where are we supposed to hide three jinchuuriki, put them together and there chakra signatures will stick out more than Gai's spandex" Tsunade said.

"Well, there is Myobokuzan, but I do not think the toads would appreciate us using there home as a jinchuuriki hideout, it is shocking enough that Fukusaku and Shima allow Yugito-chan to stay there when Naruto goes to train, and I don't know how well they will respond to someone like the Raikage's brother" Jiraiya added.

"Yes, and we cannot put this weight on there shoulders, they may be yours and Naruto's summons but they're not pawns that we can use in this war as we like. And if the Akatsuki found them there they would not hesitate to attack them there no matter how powerful the toads are" Tsunade agreed.

"Well, looks like we will have to hope one of the other Kage can find somewhere, because if we have to divide our forces so that a large number have to keep watch of them we will be severely weakened" Jiraiya said.

There was a knock on the door and after a call of "Enter!" from Tsunade the door opened to reveal a Shizune who for once was not weighted down by a large stack of paperwork.

"Shizune what is it?" Tsunade asked.

"We have received a message from Kumo. The Raikage has called for a meeting to discuss tactics and a battle plan. It is to be held in Kumo in a weeks time" Shizune informed the two Sannin.

"Thanks Shizune is that everything?" the Hokage asked.

"Uh just a reminder that there will be a limit of two bodyguard's, just like at the Kage summit" Shizune said.

"Ok that seems acceptable, but this time I think I should take Shikaku, he is the best tactical mind Konoha has so he will be of great help in this meeting" Tsunade said.

"Very well and who will your other guard be?" Shizune asked.

"I think I will take Jiraiya, he is just about ready to return to action now" Tsunade said.

"About time, if I am going back to war I am going to need to train, good thing I have a perfect training partner" Jiraiya said.

"Don't over do it, and make sure Naruto doesn't either, I know what he is like" Tsunade ordered.

"Fine, you don't have to worry about us so much" Jiraiya said.

"Of course I do, you are both reckless idiots" Tsunade said with a small smirk.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was completely stuffed, he had never eaten so much ramen in his life. "Man that was good, I think you're getting better old man" Naruto complimented.

"Why thank you Naruto, I am glad to be able to please our best customer and the hero of the village. In fact because everyone knows you eat here we are getting a influx of new customers. It might even be a good idea to advertise that this is your favorite place to eat. I mean we were getting some good business from some of your more obsessed fan girls but since we reopened this morning we have been non stop busy" Teuchi said.

"Well just glad I could help I guess" Naruto said happily.

"Hey there he is! Boss you wont trick us again so easily!" came the unmistakable yell of Konohamaru from outside the stall.

"Uh hey guy's I guess you got me. Oh my Kami! It's Kakashi sensei without a mask on!" Naruto said shocked and pointing down the road.

"Really?" they all yelled and turned around to see only to see an empty street.

"Hey damn it Nii-san that's not funny" Konohamaru said turning around angrily only to once again find Naruto had ditched them.

"He did it to us again didn't he" Moegi said lowering her head in shame.

"How does he keep getting us so easily, we are supposed to be smarter than this!" Udon moped.

"Oh please, Kakashi sensei without a mask, who wouldn't fall for that" Konohamaru said defensively.

"You're right, we are just dealing with a superior intelligence" Udon said.

"Oh please compared to you three, my washing up water is a superior intelligence" Teuchi said from inside the store.

"Uncool old man!" Konohamaru replied.

"He cant run forever, we will get our interview, just you wait and see" Moegi added loudly.

"I was the smartest in our graduating class, how could washing up water be smarted than I am?" Udon asked himself not realizing that it was a joke.

The Konohamaru Korps took off again in search of Naruto and Teuchi just stood there amused at there determination. "There gone Naruto, you can come out now" he said once the three ninja were out of sight.

Naruto poked his head out from behind the counter and looked around, after he was sure the coast was clear he stood up completely. "Thanks for the save Teuchi" Naruto said.

"Any time Naruto, but it is probably best to lay low for the rest of the day so they cant find you again, I doubt they will fall for that again" Teuchi suggested.

"Nah I will be fine, I know Konohamaru, he used to chase after me in a square rock with eye holes cut in it, I think I can out smart him a few more times yet" Naruto said confidently.

And he did, over the course of the day the Konohamaru Korps found Naruto four more times and every time they were distracted in a different way. The last of which being transforming a clone into a giant, Free Scarfs, Glasses, and Hair ties, this way sign that had them spend the remainder of the day searching for the store the sign was talking about.

'_I can't believe they are ninja. And what makes this worse is I helped train them, oh I am a horrible sensei_' Naruto thought as he sat back enjoying the show as they went from store to store asking if this was the store that was giving away Free Scarfs, Glasses, and hair tie's.

(Two Day's Later)

"This is useless, we have tried every store in town, nobody is giving away free scarfs" Konohamaru pouted.

"Say you don't think that boss tricked us again do you?" Udon asked.

All three of them came to the realization at the same time. "Fuck!" they all yelled in frustration.

While this was going on, Naruto with the aid of his clones was putting on the final touches to his clan compound. Meanwhile he had Tenzo help him grow several trees thought the compound to start off a garden and Jiraiya began placing the intruder detection seals around the walls.

"Damn it Naruto, where did you come up with half of these seal's they are ridiculously complex" Jiraiya yelled as he struggled to decipher a seal that was supposed to keep the garden from becoming over grown, as well as control a water jutsu so that the plants wouldn't die.

"Most of them are not my design, they are the same as on the old Uzumaki complex in Uzu, I just added a few of my own and some minor tweaks to the designs here and there" Naruto called back.

"Then why don't you do it, you probably understand these things better than I do" Jiraiya complained.

"Oh you just want me to do it so you can go off and perv on the women at the newly opened bath house" Naruto replied.

"Shut it kid, my research is vitally important" Jiraiya said.

"Yeah to you and Kakashi sensei" Naruto scoffed.

"I will have you know all of my books are best sellers apart from the one you like" Jiraiya retorted.

"So you keep telling me, but you always seem to use my money whenever we go anywhere" Naruto yelled.

"That is payment for me to train you, you are just ungrateful for all that I have done" Jiraiya replied.

"I am grateful but you spend all of my money on whores" Naruto said.

"What were we talking about again?" Jiraiya asked suddenly.

"I have completely forgotten" Naruto said scratching his head.

While this was going on Yugito was giving the compound a walk through while Naruto's clones finished up the painting inside. It was a massive building with five bedrooms a secure library in the basement, the area that Tsunade had supplied them had enough room to build multiple more houses as the clan grew. '_This is my future, a life living here with Naruto. Children and grandchildren all living in this compound_' Yugito thought with a happy smile as she looked around there large lounge room that was not furnished yet but was all ready for them to start buying furniture.

"This place is going to look so nice, but you should really add more flowers to the gardens" came the voice of Ino waking her from her internal musings.

"Oh hey Ino. Yeah it could probably use a few more flower's but then again it gives us something to think about later" Yugito said.

"Gotta say, I am jealous. Huge house, hot fiance, and the future wife of the next Hokage. It doesn't get much better than that" Ino said.

"I hope he doesn't become the Hokage too soon, I have seen the way A-sama and Tsunade-sama work" Yugito said.

"Naruto working hard? If you ever saw him in the academy you would not think it was possible. But at the same time he was the dead last, so it just goes to show how much he has changed" Ino said.

Over the next few day's Naruto and Yugito slowly filled the house with furniture and moved themselves in. they planned a small get together with all the people who helped with the build when Tsunade and Jiraiya came back from Kumo.

(Kage Meeting)

All five Kage and Mifune were sat around a large table in Kumo with there bodyguard's standing behind them.

"As we do not know where the Akatsuki are hiding themselves they have an advantage in that they are aware of the location of our villages while they could be hiding and preparing anywhere!" A said.

"I believe we will need to create a single group comprising of shinobi from each village to scout and gather information, and return it to one place where the information can be shared between all six country's" Shikaku said.

"Yes it would do no good if we don't pool our information, we can not afford to waste resources sending multiple teams to investigate the same area's" Oonoki agreed.

"We still need to come up with a location to hide the jinchuuriki while they are not involved in the fighting" Mei informed.

"There is nowhere in the Land of Fire that I could be sure that Madara would not be able to find them" Tsunade informed the group.

"That is a similar situation to the Land of Wind, we have no secure locations that could successfully hide three jinchuuriki for any extended period of time" Garra added.

"We have several underground cave's where locating anyone would be difficult. However Han used to use them a lot and the Akatsuki were able to capture him. Although it is unclear where or how they did" Oonoki said.

"The land of water is isolated and difficult for anyone to get to without our knowledge. However with the Akatsuki's past exploits there I am unsure how safe it would be from Madara" Mei admitted.

"I know a place. It was considered a stronghold for Kumo, but it has never been used as such. It is an island that is constantly moving so it is impossible to locate on a map, the only way to find it is to know where it is going to be" A said.

"That seems like the safest choice, it has the Isolation that the Land of Water has along with its natural defenses, and being in Kumo it is far less likely that the Akatsuki know of it's existence, although when you have been alive for as long as Madara there is no telling what he may know" Tsunade said.

"Yes it is the perfect location, but several ninja should still be placed with them for extra protection" Garra agreed.

"Well, I volunteer, besides Naruto is going to need to get the Key to his seal from me if he wants to control the Kyuubi" Jiraiya said.

"I also believe it would be a good idea to take a member of the Konoha Anbu named Tenzo, he has the Mokuton bloodline and will be able to help if things do not go according to plan" Tsunade added.

"I think that will do, It is bad enough we have to keep the three jinchuuriki out of the action, but hiding away someone with the skills of Jiraiya and a Mokuton user who could be useful as we still have no idea how Madara plans to use the Bijuu could weaken our efforts" Oonoki said.

"There will be several low ranking Kumo ninja there as well, probably just some genin that need to take on some easier missions before they are ready to join the war effort" A said.

"That is a good idea, an important mission to test the reliability of a genin team before allowing them to enter the fighting, perhaps we could work out a rotation policy for separate villages to send there ninja there to prepare them" Mei suggested.

"I can agree with that, if we have any weak links in our front lines the whole army will be weakened so this will be a relatively safe assignment that will still be important, and should anything serious occur they will have several elite ninja there to help them out" A said.

"Next I think we should make plans to secure key locations, like major bridges for supply's and strategical area's like Taki, if the Waterfall village falls into the Akatsuki's control they will have a highly fortified base with only one real entrance" Tsunade suggested.

"A very good idea, but will Taki and some of the other nations agree to our help? Some of them can be rather stubborn" Oonoki said.

"Taki should comply, we have been ally's with them since they sent Kakuzu to assassinate my grandfather. Although they do have some questions to answer about the way they treated and lied about the safety of there jinchuuriki" Tsunade said.

"Are there any other issues that will need to be discussed here before we start to work out how to put our plan's into action?" A asked.

"I don't think so, but I have a warning of another threat, but I am not sure at the moment how dangerous he is. Kabuto Yakushi, from what I can gather he is no ally of the Akatsuki, but he is every bit as twisted as them, he injected himself with the cells of his former master Orochimaru and seems to be turning more and more like him every day. I have a team out hunting him at the moment, just in case he becomes a problem. Tsunade informed the group.

"He can be dealt with later, he is only one man after all" A replied.

"One man? Madara Uchiha is one man. We may not know what Kabuto is up to but I doubt he will not try to use this war to his advantage" Tsunade argued.

"Tsunade-Hime, might be right, the Akatsuki became this powerful and dangerous because they were ignored, we should not risk creating a bigger problem for ourselves" Mifune said.

"Well, I agree, but if Tsunade-dono already has a team looking for him we can wait for more information on his location and plans before we make a move" Oonoki said.

The Kage and Mifune spent the next several hours discussing various battle plans and army strength. This soon lead to Shikaku being elected as the head strategical adviser to the alliance.

(Unknown Location)

Sakura was brought into a dark room by a White Zetsu. Looking around the room she couldn't make out much apart from Madara sitting cross legged in front of one of the creepiest statues she had ever seen.

"Um, you wanted to see me?" Sakura asked the Madara tentatively.

"Ah yes, I want to know if you have any information I don't already have on Konoha's military force" Madara answered.

"Well I know a bit as I was the Hokage's apprentice, but I was only a chunin and more of a medic than a combative, but I can still hold my own against most ninja" Sakura said.

"Well let's see, for starters who are the current Jonnin commanders. And Head of the Anbu department's" Madara said.

"Um, I know that the three top ranking ninja are Shikaku Nara, Kakashi Hatake and Jiraiya of the Sannin. As for the Anbu department's. I know Ibiki Morino is the head of the Torture and Interrogation. Tsume Inuzuka is the head of the Hunter ninja. But I am not sure of the heads of the other department's" Sakura said.

"Interesting, nothing I didn't know already, but you didn't lie and you are not hiding anything. So now let me ask how does Naruto train? He is far stronger than any sixteen year old I have ever seen, and he has no Kekkei Genkai to help him" Madara asked.

"I am sorry, I don't know. Jiraiya trains Naruto in the home of the Toad summons, and he has not given out any training secret's" Sakura replied.

"Very well, so far you have not been of much use, but we still have quite a lot to discuss" Madara said and signaled for her to sit down.

"This is going to be a long night, but once we are done I will know everything you do about Konoha" Madara said and continued his questioning.

(Konoha One Week Later)

Naruto was still placing various security and privacy seals around the Uzumaki Namikaze clan compound. He was also busy placing several Uzumaki Swirls around the building in area's he could remember them from the old clan house.

There was a loud knock on the door and Naruto stopped working and went to see who it could be. Opening the door Naruto came face to face with not only the remaining members of his graduating class, but also Jiraiya, Tsunade, Tazuna, Kakashi. And everyone else that helped out with the build along with there sensei's.

"Hope you don't think we are going to let you get away without having a House warming Gaki, so we thought we would invite ourselves over to make sure you didn't forget" the Hokage said.

"Well I was planing on doing something, but I guess now is as good of a time as any" Naruto said before inviting them in.

"Hey Yugi-chan we have visitors" Naruto called out

"Who is it?" Yugito's voice called out from upstairs.

"Everyone" Naruto replied.

Thirty seconds later Yugito was at the top of the stairs. "Wow you weren't kidding, but why are they here?" she asked curiously.

"Well simply put, this is our house warming" Naruto said.

"And engagement party" Ino added loudly, followed my murmurs of agreement from the other guests.

"But we are not ready for a party, we don't have any food or anything" Yugito replied.

"What do you think I would force a party on you and not plan for something like that?" Tsunade asked.

"Well then, where is it then Baa-chan" Naruto said skeptically.

"It's on the way brat, I have quite a wide selection of food being delivered, in fact the father and daughter of your favorite place are coming to supply all the ramen you want, along with a huge delivery from the best dango place in the village. That is if Anko doesn't get to them first" Tsunade replied.

Sure enough moments later there was another knock on the door and Teuchi and Ayame were there along with several delivery men with large boxes filled with dango.

"Hey old man, Ayame Nee-chan. Come in" Naruto offered the two ramen cooks before creating several clones to accept the boxes from the delivery men.

"Wow this is some place Naruto-kun. I was not expecting something like this" Ayame said in awe of the blonds new home.

"Yeah, it is almost exactly the same design as the Uzumaki compound in Uzu. The grounds here are bigger though for room to build new buildings and homes later on" Naruto explained.

"It's amazing" Teuchi admitted.

"Thanks old man, oh by the way, you don't have to cook anything if you don't want, I can send a clone to go out and get something else, you are both more than welcome to join the party without having to work" Naruto assured the father and daughter.

"No we offered to do this, Tsunade came to us and asked us if we wanted to come to the party and we said we would then we asked her if she had sorted out the catering and when she admitted she hadnt we jumped at the idea" Teuchi said.

"Really? Well thanks for the help then. Here I will show you to the kitchen" Naruto said and escorted the two ramen cooks through the lounge room and into a large kitchen that was the same size and Naruto's first apartment.

"This is bigger than our entire restaurant!" Ayame said with a gasp.

"Well it was designed for a big family, and I want this place to stand for hundreds of years long after I am gone, so I want my decedents to be comfortable" Naruto said.

"After leaving Ayame and Teuchi in the kitchen Naruto went out to join the party. The guests talked amongst each other casually but Naruto felt that something was missing. "I think we need some Booze, but uh this is a new house so keep it away from Bushy Brows, I have heard the story's about you when you have even a small amount of Sake" Naruto said.

"That is a most unyouthful accusation, Naruto. And unfortunately entirely true" Lee said lowering his head in shame.

Naruto sent a clone to pick up a large quantity of alcohol, after all Tsunade and Jiraiya were with them, it was the only way to be sure they had enough. After that it turned into a real party and everyone had a good time. Every so often Ayame would join them to talk to some of the people who would often come into the Ichiraku Ramen, or simply bring out more of the noodles for everyone to enjoy. She even prepared some sushi for Yugito knowing it was her favorite food.

"So Tsunade-sama, did you and the other Kage decide on where we would be living during this war" Yugito asked.

"Yeah, A-dono has a place. There is an island that can be moved around so it cant be found unless you know where it is going to be" Tsunade said.

"Oh I know that place, I was sent there as a little girl to learn how to use Nibi properly, but I never went through the complete training like Kirabi. It isn't really a island at all, in fact it is a giant turtle" Yugito said.

"Giant turtle, that's awesome. Is it like some super boss summon or something?" Naruto asked.

"No it cant be, I have the turtle contract and the turtle king is not much larger than I am" Gai said over hearing the conversation.

"No I think it is just really old, but all of the animals on the Island are massive, and from what I can remember lots of them have really eccentric personalities" Yugito said.

"Wait so you are telling me that we are going to spend the next, Kami knows how long alone on an island filled with giant animals that may or may not be eccentric. You know I am liking this plan less and less the more I hear it" Naruto said.

"Oh it wont be so bad kid" Jiraiya said walking over.

"Really? And why is that?" Naruto asked.

"Because I am going to be there the whole time along with you both" the elder sage said happily.

"Please don't make me go Tsunade-baachan, look at me I am begging you" Naruto pleaded on his knees thinking about the prospect of spending at least the next few months with Jiraiya who had no bath houses or brothels to keep him from attempting to perv on him and Yugito.

"Man up gaki, besides this is the best place for you to learn how to control Kyuubi's chakra. And you will need Jiraiya because he has the Key. Also the Raikage's brother will be able to help you as well" Tsunade informed him.

"Hm I guess that doesn't sound too bad, alright I'm back in, but I swear to kami, if you so much as accidentally catch a side glance of Yugi-chan when she is either having a shower or getting changed, let alone when ever we are together. You will be spending the rest of your life unable to process solid foods" Naruto warned.

Jiraiya gulped and nodded in acceptance, mostly out of fear. The rest of the party went without incidences, and once the night got late and turned into the early morning the party guests all started to leave at varying levels of intoxication. In the end Jiraiya had to help Tsunade out of the house as she had drunken far more than anyone had predicted.

"Well I am glad that's over" Naruto said.

"So am I, I have wanted some alone time with you for the last four hours" Yugito purred in his ear.

"Well we haven't christened the new bed yet, I think tonight's the night" Naruto whispered back a small smile on his face as he began to nibble on her ear.

"I think that is a great idea" Yugito said and grabbed Naruto hand and began to lead him upstairs.

**End Chapter!**

**Bit of a filler but meh, I will get back on with the story next chapter. **


	83. The Boat

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter ****83: The Boat**

Several days had passed since Naruto had his house warming party and he was now preparing to leave Konoha with Yugito, Jiraiya and Tenzo.

"Hey Yamato teichou how are we getting to this island anyway?" Naruto asked.

"We are going to take a boat from the east of the Land of Fire up to the Land of Lightening where we will be meeting up with the Hachibi jinchuuriki, and several ninja from Kumo, apparently they know how to find the island" Tenzo replied.

"I don't really care how we get there, I just hope this place is going to be a nice place to live" Jiraiya added.

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad new's, but this place it about as close to luxury as Myobokuzan, but without the friendly company" Yugito said.

"Aw man, no research and no luxury's this is going to be tough" Jiraiya moaned.

"On the plus side we will have lot's of time to train" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"I guess that is true, we will have a lot of work to do if you are ever going to control the Kyuubi" Jiraiya admitted.

"You know for someone who can get close to a year's worth of training done in a day you sure are enthusiastic about it" Tenzo said.

"Why not, it is the best chance we have to defeat that bastard Madara" Naruto said.

"I guess if something needs to be done, it is best to be enthusiastic about it" Tenzo agreed.

The four ninja continued to talk amongst each other while they waited for Tsunade who was going to tell them which port town they needed to head towards. Tsunade didn't want any security leaks, so she kept there destination a secret even from them until the last minute.

The Hokage soon arrived at the gate flanked by Shizune and Kakashi. "Good you are all here, your destination is in this envelope, good luck, and when the fighting does start, do not do anything reckless. Also the in the last meeting we made the decision that when ever you are called to a battle, you must leave either Yugito or the Raikage's brother behind. We don't want to risk the Akatsuki setting a trap to capture all three of you at once, should something go wrong" Tsunade informed the group.

"I guess I can agree with that. Team jinchuuriki is still going to kick some ass the Akatsuki wont know what hit them" Naruto said confidently.

"I bet you will, but still don't go getting over confident, you could end up like that slime of a traitorous Uchiha" Tsunade said.

"Which one?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Does it matter, I don't think you would like to turn out like any of them" Tsunade replied.

"Yeah, you are right there. Don't worry about me Baa-chan, I am nothing like those Uchiha teme's" Naruto assured the Hokage.

"Well I guess this is goodbye, the next time we see each other will most likely be on the battleground of

war. So stay safe" Tsunade said giving Naruto, Yugito and Jiraiya a hug and bonking the old pervert on the head when he pinched her ass.

"See ya Baa-chan, don't go dying of old age while I am going" Naruto said and took off at full speed before Tsunade could react.

"Naruto! Get Back Here!" she yelled ready to chase after her fellow blond but in the end just stopped at the gate and smiled. 'I'm going to miss that gaki' she thought to herself before turning around to give a final farewell to the others.

"Goodbye Tsunade-sama, I hope you never have to call us once in this war" Tenzo said

"So do I. Oh Yugito-chan make sure Naruto pays for what he said just then. He wont be expecting you to get him for me" Tsunade said with a smirk.

"It would be my pleasure" Yugito replied.

"Poor kid, Tsunade can only beat him up, Yugito-chan can do much worse" Jiraiya said.

"Huh what is worse than one of Tsunade-sama's beating's?" Tenzo asked

"She can with hold sex, it is truly a sad day for Naruto" Jiraiya said tearing up a little.

"Your a hopeless case you know that don't you Jiraiya-sama" Tenzo said

"The way I see it, is everyone else has the problem, I'm the normal one" Jiraiya said.

"Keep telling yourself that Jiraiya-sama"Tenzo replied.

"I will, now come on at the speed Naruto travels he will be half way across the Land of Fire by now" Jiraiya said before taking off himself in the direction Naruto fled.

"But neither of you know where we are going!" Tenzo yelled but eventually just sighed in defeat and followed after them along with Yugito.

(Unknown Location)

Madara and black Zetsu were walking through the gigantic skeleton of an animal towards a cave leading to there underground hideout.

"_**Do you think we can trust that girl? She only seems interested in Sasuke**_" Black Zetsu said.

"As long as Sasuke is here with us and helping our cause she will be too. She didn't have much information on Konoha's military strength or there war procedures, but she wanted to help I could tell. As long as she doesn't hold us back I see no issue with keeping her around" Madara explained.

"_**If you say so, by the way when do you plan to make your first move?**_" Zetsu asked.

"Soon, but there are still several things I need to do, I have to pay an old ally a visit. She thinks she can escape from me and hide what is rightfully mine" Madara said.

"_**Heh so you're going after Konan and the Rinnegan then. I guess with that brat of a Namikaze around, we will need it**_" Zetsu said

"Yes she needs to pay for her betrayal" Madara said darkly

"_**She will probably be expecting you**_" Zetsu warned.

"I am sure of it, that doesn't mean she can stop me" Madara replied.

"_**Do you really think she will tell you where Pein's body is?**_" Zetsu asked.

"No she wont give it up without a fight, but I am prepared for that. There is still some things to do around here before I am ready to go collect the Rinnegan. But when the time comes Konan will pay for what she has done" Madara stated confidently.

(Land of Fire)

Naruto's team arrived at a large fishing village.

"So how do we know which boat is ours?" Naruto asked.

"Well the boat is being supplied by Kiri, so I guess we need to look for something with the symbol for the land of water" Yugito suggested.

"This is a major port of trading between villages, even if the Land's of Fire and Water have no alliances there are still bound to be several trading boat's from the land of water here" Tenzo said.

"Well then what do you suggest?" Yugito said.

"I think that it will be obvious which boat is ours when the time comes" Tenzo replied.

"You can say that again... Look!" Naruto said and pointed to the far end of the dock.

The others followed Naruto's line of sight until their eye's met a massive war boat with the Land of Water flag flying high, it was easily the biggest boat in the mariner and looked as if it was fully stocked and geared for war. A large crowd of civilian's had gathered around to get a closer look at the massive vessel, and several teams teams of Kiri shinobi were waiting on the dock accompanied by Ao.

"Well I think that is obviously our ride" Jiraiya said and took of in the direction of the large boat.

"I thought we were supposed to be traveling under the radar. This is far from under the radar" Yamato mumbled as he followed the older toad sage.

"Oh don't complain, look on the plus side, this thing is big enough that we will all have enough room to move around on. Much better than having the four of us crammed onto one of these fishing boats" Naruto said.

The four arrived at the boat and Ao gave a respectful bow as a greeting. "It is good to see you have arrived on time. If we fall behind schedule it may prove more difficult to locate the island" Ao said.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you here! Baa-chan said it was just going to be the four of us, Killer Bee and some fresh genin from Kumo. Well other than the sailors" Naruto admitted.

"We are only staying with the boat until we reach the Land of Lightening, then we have a reconnaissance mission to perform. There is still no sign of where the Akatsuki is hiding, so we are the team sent from Kiri to join in the search" Ao explained.

"Well I wish you luck on your mission then. The longer it takes to find them, the more time Madara has to prepare" Naruto replied.

"Indeed that is why everyone is trying there hardest to scout as much as possible" Ao stated.

"Ao, we need to leave, we cant afford to be late to pick up the Hachibi jinchuuriki and the escort from the Land of Lightening" a Kiri jonnin said from the side of the boat looking down upon where Naruto and the others were still talking amongst themselves.

"Right of course, I believe it would be a good idea to continue this conversation on the boat" Ao suggested earning agreeing nods from the team traveling from Konoha.

Not long after that the boat was slowly backing it's way out of the dock and turning around. "Next stop the Land of Lightening" one of the Kiri ninja called out as the boat turned and began to head north.

Naruto and the others went below deck to find there rooms and were happy to find that they each had a comfortable sized room each, Naruto and Yugito were sharing of course. "Well this is much more comfortable than the last time I rode on a boat, my trip out to Uzu just smelled like fish, even if I wasn't staying for long it was still a pain" Naruto said happily.

"Well I am glad you are having fun, I don't like boats, I get sea sick. I think it might be because Nibi is not only a cat but also a fire demon, neither of those things mix well with water" Yugito pouted.

"Sorry Yugi-chan I didn't know" Naruto said and went to comfort his fiance who had started to look just slightly under the weather.

"I'll be fine, as long as I take it easy. I hope that we are not stuck on here long though" Yugito said resting her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"You should just rest up, unfortunately I can't join you. I need to work on my skill with the Hirashin. It wont be good if we get stuck in a dangerous situation where I don't have enough time to activate my kunai at will. I still need to practice it, and this is the perfect opportunity" Naruto said rubbing his fiance's back to comfort her.

"Well then you better get to work. I will kill you again in the next life, if you get yourself captured by the Akatsuki" Yugito said.

"I'll keep that in mind, but I am more concerned about you. I could never forgive myself if I made a mistake and they took you, I would do what ever it takes to get you back" Naruto said giving Yugito a short but passionate kiss.

"Then do it for both of us, now get going so I can get some rest, who knows maybe if I fall asleep I will wake up when we get to the Land of Lightening" Yugito said optimistically.

"Alright, I will be back later to check on you. Sleep well Yugi-chan" Naruto said before grabbing his kunai holder and leaving the room.

Naruto walked onto the deck to find Jiraiya and Yamato talking happily with Ao about past experiences.

"Jiraiya sensei, I was hoping you could help me work on the Hirashin while we are on this boat" Naruto asked as he approached.

"Heh, sure thing, I take it you are still trying to get the seals to activate at will?" Jiraiya replied.

"Yeah, it is still taking me too long to make it useful in a fight" Naruto admitted.

"What are you talking about? I have seen you use the Hirashin Jutsu while you were fighting those Root members" Ao said.

"Yeah that is the first part of the jutsu, to get to stage two I need to be able to activate the seals without actively throwing them or pushing chakra into them. My father could do it, that is why he was so dangerous in one on one melee combat. He could hide a marker on his opponent and simply warp to them to deliver his attack" Naruto said.

"Actually before he died he was so proficient at it he could throw a kunai and activate the seal in mid air before it was even placed anywhere" Jiraiya added.

"Amazing, I had heard the story's of the Yondaime Hokage, but I never had the pleasure of meeting him, although with the way all of the villages were at the time it would have probably meant my death" Ao admitted.

"So what do you have planned? How are you going to train?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well I was thinking of placing my sealed kunai around the boat and warping to them individually and timing how long it takes to travel to them all. Then simply try and beat the time when I try again" Naruto suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. How many kunai do you have with you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Thirty in this holder" Naruto replied.

"And how long does it usually take to activate a seal if you don't actively throw it?" Jiraiya continued.

"Hm depending on the distance anywhere between one minute and ten. One for short distance, but if I want to travel over a long area Ten minutes is my average time.

"Well lets place these kunai around the ship then see how much faster we can get you, hopefully your speed can double by the time we get to this island where they are hiding you" Jiraiya said.

Naruto got to work and spent the next few hours attempting to improve his speed with the activation of his kunai. He did manage to get the average time down of the activation of each Kunai down from one minute to around forty five seconds by the time he took a break.

"Man this is tough" Naruto complained as he walked over to where Jiraiya was looking out over the sea.

"You just need more practice, it took Minato a long time to get proficient with that as well, you just need more practice in feeling out the seals. Once you get it down, it will become second nature to you" Jiraiya assured the blond.

"Well I hope I can get it soon, there is still so much I need to learn" Naruto complained.

"I think most ninja in the world would be thrilled to be as powerful as you are, and you just say you're not strong enough yet. That's your never give up attitude that I admire so much" Jiraiya said proudly.

"Thanks sensei, I still have to ask Bee for his help in controlling the Kyuubi, then I want to learn some kenjutsu" Naruto admitted.

"Kenjutsu? Why are you learning that? With your frog kumite you have a higher attack area and far more devastating than any blade" Jiraiya said.

"I know, but when I was fighting a large group of people, I found that my frog kumite couldn't be used to dispose of multiple enemy's at the same time. Plus if I use the Uzumaki sword that was made by one of the second last leaders of the Uzumaki clan and the Nidaime Hokage, The god of the Sea, Kaijin, I will have a never ending supply of water" Naruto said.

"Well I guess that is a good idea. Well I don't know much about kenjutsu, so I cant help you much, maybe try Ao, he is from Kiri after all" Jiraiya said.

"That's a good idea thanks Jiraiya sensei" Naruto replied and left in search of the elite jonnin from Kiri with the eye patch.

(Land of Lightening, Several Hours Later)

Killer Bee and A had just arrived at a fishing village, causing several groups of civilian's to recognize A and bow respectfully.

"Yo bro you didn't have to come with me, this is my show I wont be no absentee" Bee rapped as they walked into the center of town.

"How can I believe you when you run off the second you get a chance. I am going to make sure you get on this boat and go to turtle island, think of it as a vacation" A said.

"Sound's cool, it will be good to go back there, that's the truth I ain't no fool" Bee replied.

"You will be joined on the Island as you know by several teams of genin who are using this as a training exercise. As well as Yugito-chan, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Jiraiya of the Sannin, and a member of the Konoha Anbu" A informed his brother.

"Two and Nine, the jinchuuriki are rolling together again. So sign me up on the dotted line because this trip sounds fine" Bee replied.

"I really wish you wouldn't rap so much" A said shaking his head.

"I gotta be me, because I am all that is here cant you see" Bee rapped in response.

"Look just try and make sense when you talk! The boat from Kiri that will deliver you to the island turtle should be hear in just under an hour so lets go find somewhere to wait" A suggested.

"Yo fool! That sounds cool!" Bee rapped causing A to just shake his head.

The Raikage and the Hachibi jinchuuriki walked through the town until they came to the docks where there were four teams of confused looking genin with there sensei's waiting for further instructions.

"Raikage-sama, Bee-sama, our teams are ready and prepared to depart" a Kumo jonnin said when A approached.

"Do they know what they will be doing, while they are away on the island turtle?" A asked seriously

"Yes, they are well aware of there role in scouting the island and looking for intruders" the jonnin replied.

"Excellent, have you made it clear to them that you will not be joining them and they are to be taking orders from the other ninja on the island with Jiraiya-dono being the one in charge overall?" A questioned.

"Well not exactly, we informed them that they were going to be alone for this mission and there would be three Konoha ninja on the island and were not to be disturbed" the jonnin said.

"I see, well you should inform them that all of the Konoha ninja are there superiors and will take any orders they are given from them without question unless it contradicts another order. Also I think you will find that it is four Konoha shinobi, Yugito Nii has been released to join Konoha to be with her fiance" A explained.

"What! But she is the Nibi jinchuuriki! Why would you allow that?" the jonnin said.

"The Nibi is still owned by Kumo, as part of the agreement when Yugito exentually passes on the Nibi will be returned to Kumo, it is all part of our agreement" A assured the jonnin.

"But to let one of our elite jonnin go, and to Konoha of all places, how have the counsel reacted?" the jonnin said in disbelief.

"I haven't told the counsel yet, and if I can avoid it I wont" A replied.

"I see, well good luck dealing with them when they do find out" the Jonnin said.

"It will be easier than dealing with her future husband that's for sure" A replied.

(With Naruto)

"No that's wrong, I swear the youth of today has no discipline" Ao said crankily as he watched Naruto run through some kenjutsu kata with a wooden katana.

"I don't get it what did I do wrong I thought I was following the scroll perfectly?" Naruto said obviously confused.

"Your feet are wrong. They're too close together and you're arms are stiff, this style is supposed to be fluid. I don't even know why I am helping you, it's not like you need my help in a fight" Ao said.

"Because if we are going to be able to defeat Madara in this war we are going to need all the help we can get, and by making me stronger all of the army gets a stronger weapon they can call upon should they need too" Naruto explained.

"From what I saw you do to Danzo's Root, I don't think we need to worry about that too much" Ao said.

"Madara is on a whole other level to Danzo and his emotionless Root drones" Naruto said.

"That's true, but how much use will this be to you once you learn how to control your Bijuu's chakra?" Ao asked.

"I don't know, but I can tell you that the more things I can pull out the less likely Madara is to have a counter to me" Naruto said.

"A wise and well thought strategy, commendable for someone so young" Ao said.

It was at that moment Jiraiya and Tenzo approached along with one of the sailors.

"We will be arriving to pick up the ninja from Kumo shortly" the sailor said.

"Verry well, I have to go inform my men. I guess that will have to do for your kenjutsu training. Good luck in learning the more advanced Kata's" Ao said.

"Thanks Ao, I hope you guys find where Madara is hiding soon" Naruto said happily.

Several minutes later the land mass that was the Land of Lightening, and shortly after that they had docked.

Naruto saw that the Raikage was there and went to see if Yugito wanted to talk to him but he found her asleep so he left her not wanting to disturb her.

Walking back up to the deck he found the the group from Kumo already on board.

"Ah Naruto, good to see you again" A said when he caught sight of the blond.

"How's it going A" Naruto said casually which shocked the Kumo ninja who had never expected anyone to talk to there Raikage in such a way.

"I was hoping to see Yugito as well so I could give you both my blessing to get married, but knowing her she will be sleeping from sea sickness" A said.

"Yeah, I don't think she likes boat's too much" Naruto laughed.

"She hasn't changed, when she was a little girl sent to the Turtle island to train she cried for ages about going on the boat when she returned" A chuckled.

"Yo! Mr Nine, looking good but then again with a girl like little miss two you would" Bee rapped as he came over to say hello as well.

"Hey Bee, you look pretty good yourself. And isn't that Samehada? Where did you get that!" Naruto said in awe of the large shark skin blade.

"Some creepy shark dude attacked me yo! But we crushed him with a double lariat" Bee said.

"Awesome, you took out Kisame that saves us a major headache later on" Naruto said happily.

"Yeah he was tough, sword dude here kept me from killing him several time's, but we're cool now" Bee replied.

"Wait are you saying Samehada is alive?" Naruto questioned skeptically.

"He sure is, I guess he likes the taste of Hachibi's chakra and decided to join us yo!" Bee said.

"Well I have to leave, so you are not late to the island, good luck. Oh and Bee, behave!" A said before leaving to say a quick farewell to Jiraiya.

"Oh Bee, I wanted to ask if you would help me control Kyuubi's chakra?" Naruto asked after he gave one final wave to Ao and the Raikage as the boat pulled out of the dock.

"Hm I don't know Mr nine, the Kyuubi is tough and will fight you back yo. Do you really think you can pull this off?" Bee asked.

"I have to, My father wants me to do this, he said he believed in me, so I cant let him down. And I will do what ever it takes to stop Madara and keep all my friends, and most of all Yugito safe" Naruto said.

"Hm your determined but you wont succeed. You have too much hate yo!" Bee rapped badly.

"Huh what do you, 'I have too much hate' what do I need to do?" Naruto asked.

"You need to defeat your negative emotions, if you want to stand a chance at control over your passenger" Bee said.

"Well how do I do that?" Naruto asked.

"I can't tell you, it wouldn't work if I did. It's something you need to discover for yourself. But I know of a place where you can confront your darker self. It's on the island we are going to" Bee said strangely seriously.

"Awesome, can you show me where it is when we get to the island?" Naruto replied.

"Sure thing, Yo! The waterfall of truth is the place we will need to go!" Bee said.

For the rest of the trip Naruto spent training either his Hirashin or kenjutsu. Bee was able to help him slightly with kenjutsu but as Naruto was attempting a style that didn't involve large amounts of swords his help was minimal.

Eventually they could see it, a large island that looked like it had Konoha's forest of death covering it. "Well this must be where we will be staying. I bet Anko would love this place" Naruto said as he was staring at the ominous looking island with skepticism of how homely this place would be during there stay.

**End Chapter!**

**Ok I left out the Grand Elder Sage, mostly because it wouldn't really work with my story. I could have had him say something else but I didn't really see the point, it didn't really add anything to the manga in my opinion anyway. And I hope you're not all too disappointed i left Gai out of the mission, I will make it up to you I promise. On that note what the hell happened to Gai after he killed Kisame?**


	84. Naruto Vs Naruto, The Fall's of Truth

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter ****84 Naruto vs Naruto, The Fall's of Truth**

Naruto got off the boat while supporting a still sick Yugito. She was so happy to see land she almost cried.

"It's not that bad Ms Two, Mr nine was cool, that boat isn't cruel" Bee rapped.

"Shut it Kirabi" Yugito snapped angrily while she still clung to Naruto trying not to be sick.

"She will be fine in a bit Bee, she is just a little sick that's all" Naruto said apologizing for his fiance.

"Well, you coming fool, you don't want to be late to take that fox to school" Bee rapped.

"Uh can it wait? I want to find where we will be staying first and make sure Yugi-chan is feeling better before I get to work" Naruto said.

"Sure thing Yo! Just come find me when you're ready to roll" Bee rapped. And jumped off on his own into the forest.

"Hey Naruto this is awesome, these Kumo genin have to do anything we tell them, there like mini butlers" Jiraiya yelled from where he was having a single genin carry all of there bag's.

'_That poor kid. But then again he used to do the same thing to me and say it was training, but I could always make clones to help me_' Naruto laughed internally.

"How you feeling Yugi-chan? Any better yet?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah now I'm off the boat I feel a lot better but I wont be myself again until I get something to eat" Yugito admitted.

"Hm I don't think there are any restaurants around here and I have no idea if sensei brought any fish with the supply's. But I have an idea of how to get you some" Naruto said.

"Really, how?" Yugito asked.

"Easy, just watch. Hey you genin squad!" Naruto said turning to where three genin were walking off the boat and looking around.

"Yes Namikaze-sama?" a small red haired kunoichi said when they heard Naruto call them.

"First of all it's Naruto, not Namikaze-sama. Secondly I want you three to go catch some fish for Yugi-chan's dinner, can you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, right away Nami- Naruto" the kunoichi said and gave a respectful bow before the team left in search of fish.

"Good kids, I bet one of them get's eaten" Naruto joked.

"That's not very nice Naru-kun" Yugito said stifling a giggle.

"I know. Anyway lets go find where we are staying and unpack our stuff" Naruto suggested.

"Alright, will be good to find out how much this place has improved, I know Kirabi has a holiday home built here, he made friends with all the animals while he was training to control the Hachibi's chakra" Yugito said.

"What about you? didn't you learn how to control Nibi here?" Naruto asked.

"Well I did but it was nothing like what Kirabi had to do, or what you will have to do" Yugito said.

"Huh why not?" Naruto asked.

"Well because the Nibi is rather helpful and doesn't mind me using her power. So instead of attempting to forcibly take Nibi's power she willingly lets me use it without too much difficulty appart from her trying to influence me to be rather perverted at times" Yugito explained.

"So basically because the fox is a bastard I will need to defeat it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I think that is what Kirabi had to do. But there was more to it than just that, I think he said if you are battling with your emotions the Bijuu can use them to gain control so you need to be at peace to even have a chance at winning" Yugito said.

"Yeah he said something about confronting my darker emotions while I was on the boat" Naruto admitted.

"Sounds like you will be going to the waterfall of truth then" Yugito said.

"Yeah, but I have no idea what that means" Naruto admitted.

"Well it's a waterfall" Yugito said.

"Yes I can gather that much" Naruto said with a dead pan expression.

"And it shows people the truth" Yugito continued.

"Wow that was about as useful as Gamatatsu if you don't have any snacks to feed him with" Naruto said.

"Well the truth is I don't know how to explain it, basically it shows someones darker emotions that they try to reject and lets you confront them. I never did it but Kirabi said there was a trick to winning, but if you knew what it was it would never work. I don't know what the hell that means, but that isn't difficult as you can never tell what that idiot is saying half the time" Yugito said.

"Aw come on Yugi-chan he isn't that bad" Naruto said.

"You're right he is a nice man and always wants to help people. But I just can't stand the rapping I mean he isn't even good at it" Yugito said.

"Well it makes him who he is and he likes it, who are we to tell him any differently, it would be like me telling you not to purr when your happy" Naruto said causing Yugito to blush from the analogy.

"I thought you liked the way I purred" Yugito said still embarrassed.

"I do, it is one of the things I love about you, I was just saying that it makes you, you. So instead of finding Bee annoying because he likes to rap why not trying to accept it as something that makes him the unique person that he is" Naruto said.

"Yeah you are right, I should probably say sorry to him for snapping back earlier as well" Yugito admitted.

"Yeah but we can do that later. Hey it looks like we are here!" Naruto said eagerly.

They arrived at the end of a path where several large building had been constructed. It looked like they were designed to be shared between two to three people so Naruto and Yugito were quick to claim one of the two bedroom places as there own and were ready to fight off anyone who insisted they share on account of them only using one bedroom.

While that thought had crossed the mind of several of the people who had traveled with them nobody even considered attempting to take the room knowing the kind of reception it would get from two jinchuuriki who liked there privacy. In the end they were saved from being forced to share by Tenzo who created an extra house with the aid of his Mokuton abilities.

"Well this isn't so bad, reasonable sized rooms, lots of areas to explore and train. I think this will be alright once we get used to this place, hey it cant be any worse than having to deal with the giant bugs that Gamabunta eats at Myobokuzan" Naruto said.

"Heh you haven't met the animals here yet, they're huge, not quite as big as Gamabunta and the other massive battle toads but they are still gigantic" Yugito said.

"Awesome, I wonder if they're friendly?" Naruto said in wonderment.

"Most of them are, but I think that is because of Kirabi. He made friends with them a long time ago" Yugito admitted.

"Awesome I cant wait to meet them, most of the animals in the forest of death stay away from me because of the Kyuubi, but if Bee has made friends with this lot they must be used to demonic chakra" Naruto said eagerly.

"You do know we are not exactly here on a vacation" Yugito lectured.

"I know, but that doesn't mean we cant have any fun" Naruto replied.

"I guess so, anyway shouldn't you go find Kirabi and ask him to take you to the waterfall of truth" Yugito said.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do?" Naruto asked.

"Oh you know, just relax and get over the sea sickness, then maybe watch Jiraiya torment that genin he has doing all of his chores" Yugito said giggling when she heard Jiraiya order the very genin she was just talking about to sweep out his new house before preparing his dinner.

"Man what a lazy sensei" Naruto sighed.

"Say what you like about him but he has been here for less than an hour and he already has a butler" Yugito laughed.

"I don't think genin were supposed to be used like that" Naruto said.

"This is supposed to be a C ranked mission, they are getting paid and Jiraiya-sama is just taking advantage of that" Yugito said.

"Well if those three I sent to go fishing return pick on out to clean out the spare bedroom so we can use it as a storage room" Naruto said.

"Well now who is abusing the genin" Yugito said.

"It will be good for them, anyway I'm off to find Bee, I'll see you later Yugi-chan" Naruto said and jumped out of the window after giving her a kiss.

'_Doesn't he ever use the door to leave_' Yugito sighed mentally.

'**Who knows Kitten, but he is just getting stronger and stronger isn't he, maybe he has a chance to defeat that stuck up fox**' Nibi said.

'Oh hello Nibi, you have been quiet for awhile' Yugito replied.

'**I've been busy**' Nibi replied.

'_Busy? You live alone inside my body what could you possibly have to do?_' Yugito thought back.

'**Oh you know, this and that**' Nibi said.

'_You're planning something perverted, aren't you!_' Yugito accused.

'**Me? Never, when have I ever attempted to do anything in the slightest bit perverted**' Nibi said in mock hurt.

'_Well for starters there was that time when I was twelve and you told how to masturbate, claiming it was a cure for a head ache. Then when I was thirteen just before I met Naru-kun you told me that I should sleep with Omoi because he gave me one of his suckers then there was the time that -_' Yugito said but she was cut off

'**Ok I get the picture. But I am not doing anything perverted this time**' Nibi said.

'_I don't believe you, what are you doing!_' Yugito ordered.

'**Fine I will tell you, I was trying to find a way to influence your hormones so you would want to have little kittens with your mate**' Nibi admitted.

'_Damn it Nibi, don't do that! For one, I am not ready. Secondly, we are about to go to war, not the best time to need maternity leave. And finally what if one of us gets captured, there is no way I am going to risk my child growing up alone like Naru-kun and I_' Yugito said.

'**Alright you win, but this isn't over, I want to see tiny little blondes running around eventually!**' Nibi said.

'_So do I, but not now. I swear you are a pain sometimes_' Yugito moaned.

(With Naruto)

Naruto had found Bee in his holiday home, which was much larger than the places that Naruto and the others were staying in. The pair of jinchuuriki, along with Yamato were now walking towards the waterfall of truth.

"So when I get there what do I have to do?" Naruto asked.

"It's simple Yo! You just sit down in front of the water and go with the flow!" Bee rapped.

"Wow that does sound simple, are you sure that's all there is too it?" Tenzo asked.

"Yeah, it ain't the hard part, defeating his darker self, that's just the start" Bee replied.

"Defeating his darker self? What does that mean?" Tenzo continued.

"It means I need to confront my darker emotions at this waterfall of truth. At least that's what I think it means" Naruto answered.

"Mr Nine if right, just goes to show that he's real bright. So we will need to watch him try and sit tight" Bee added.

"Right, I think I get it. So Naruto fights against his darker side at this waterfall of truth and he needs to win in order to be able to control the Kyuubi" Tenzo said.

"That's it, if he isn't in control of his darker side the fight with the fox will go to shit" Bee said.

They arrived at a large clearing with a massive waterfall at one side. In with a large pool surrounding a small platform in the center.

"Is this it?" Naruto asked.

"It is Yo! Sit down in the center and enjoy the show" Bee said.

"Oh alright" Naruto said and he slowly walked across the water and sat down cross legged in the center of the platform surrounded by water. "Now what?" Naruto called out.

"Just close your eyes and meditate on the final prize" Bee called back.

'_So I guess I just sit here and meditate then, hm should be easy enough_' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and began meditating.

Nothing happened for a moment until Naruto felt something moving in front of him and opened his eyes. There gazing straight at Naruto was another Naruto. "What the, who are you? I didn't make any clones" Naruto said.

"I'm you, I'm the part of you that you keep locked away and ignore, I am your darker emotions" the other Naruto said.

"So basically you are my darker side" Naruto said as he looked at the copy of himself. To Naruto this dark version of himself seemed to be a little off, his voice was colder and his eyes were not the same shade of blue.

"Why do you let people push us around, you are strong enough to easily take care of ourselves without there help, hiding you away on this island while everyone else will be dying. And the villagers in Konoha, they hate you while you were a child only to treat you like some lord above when they find out who your father was. What pest's! So yes I am you, I'm the real you that lives at the bottom of your heart" the Yami Naruto said darkly.

"The true me? From what you have just said I am nothing like you!" Naruto replied sharply.

"The falls of truth, that's what they call this place, right? To think it could bring me to the surface like this, I think I like it here" Yami Naruto said.

"So you're my dark emotions that the Kyuubi uses to attempt to gain control over me, my hatred and anger" Naruto said.

"Among other things but in essence you are correct. I am the real you and you will not be able to get rid of me" the dark Naruto replied.

In a flash the Yami Naruto shot across the clearing over the water and went to deliver a punch to Naruto's face. He saw it coming however and blocked it in the nick of time before attempting his own punch that was also blocked.

The pair stood together trying to over power the other but neither was budging an inch. Suddenly at the same time both Naruto's went to kick out the others legs and once again both failed in the attempt but they did break there struggle.

'_Shit, he really is just as strong as me, if it keeps up like this I will be fighting him forever_' Naruto thought as the glared across at his other self.

"You can never defeat me, it's impossible!" the Yami Naruto taunted.

'_Well we are matched evenly in speed and strength, but I wonder what he will do against superior numbers_' Naruto thought before creating a small army of clones.

The dark Naruto didn't seem to bat an eye and created an exact equal amount of clones.

"Don't tell me you thought that old trick would work on me, this is useless I am the real you, and you will never get rid of me!" the dark Naruto said before charging again.

Once more they seemed to move like a mirror, every move was countered perfectly and neither could get the upper hand.

"Then it looks like I will just have to take this up a notch" the real Naruto said as he removed several kunai from his pouch. But he was stunned when his darker self also took out a set of three pronged kunai.

'_Damn it, does this guy not only know all my moves but have all of my equipment as well!_' Naruto said as they both threw several kunai only for them to clash in mid air and they both warped at the same time ending in yet another stalemate.

(With Bee and Yamato)

The Kumo jinchuuriki and Konoha Anbu captain were standing simply watching as Naruto sat alone in the center of the waterfall's clearing.

"He hasn't moved in ages, what's going on?" Yamato asked.

"He is confronting the darkness inside himself" Bee replied

"How do you think he will do?" Tenzo asked.

"Mr Nine is super strong, but Yami Nine can do no wrong. It will end in a draw, it always does until he discovers the secret" Bee rapped.

"What's the secret?" Tenzo queried.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret, and I don't know if you are able to keep it. Plus he needs to discover this for himself, it is the only way that it will work" Bee rapped.

(Within Naruto's Mind)

Naruto and his darker self were currently clashing Rasengan's and were yet again evenly matched in every way, eventually there jutsu ended and the pair were sent flying in opposite directions across the clearing.

'_Damn I don't get this, wait there is supposed to be a trick to this, but what?_' Naruto thought as he was breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"Do you understand that you can never defeat me, I am you, and I always will be!" the Yami Naruto said, before charging forward.

'_He's right, I cant win in a fight against him, we are perfectly matched and it ends in a draw every time! He is supposed to be my darker emotions, then how am I supposed to get rid of them, I mean aren't they just emotions. I can't get rid of them simply by fighting them, in fact they are a part of what makes me, me!... Huh that's it, I don't need to defeat him at all!_' Naruto thought triumphantly, while dodging several strikes from Yami Naruto.

"Your right, we have the same moves. So there is no way I will be able to overpower you" Naruto said flipping back away from his darker self.

The Yami Naruto stopped and a smirk began to appear on his face. "I know you better than anyone, you wont be able to chase me out of here either, I live here, in your mind" the dark Naruto said.

"I know, you're absolutely correct, but if that is true then you should already know how I am going to defeat you" Naruto said.

"What are you talking about, you're not making any sense" his darker half responded.

"You know what I just thought of a second ago" Naruto continued.

"No I don't, what are you saying?" the Yami Naruto snapped.

"Well what ever this place is it reflects what is inside my heart right. So if I focus on an image it will show up" Naruto said and began thinking hard.

Behind him appeared a smiling crowd that was cheering for him and yelling there appreciation for saving there village after the attack of Pein.

"Who the fuck cares about those people, you have just been blinded by the fact that they think of you as some grand hero now or that they kiss your ass because of your father. They are the ones who hurt and tortured you, deceived us both for years! They turned you into a scape goat, and an outcast. It still hurt's right? It was torture wasn't it? Can't you see that I am the only one who really understands! You can't trust them, they will turn on you again the moment it suits them!" the dark Naruto yelled.

"You might be right, but I need to have faith in myself, just like my father has in me. I need to have faith that I am the man who they will believe in, and faith that I can protect them and everyone else that is precious to me" Naruto said.

Yami Naruto fell onto his knees trying to make sense of what Naruto was saying. "Why... they have hurt us so much. So What Does That Make Me! Just Another Obstacle For You To Defeat, Like Pein Or Madara!" Naruto's darker half yelled in agony.

"I have only grown as strong as I have because of your help. You may even be the reason I am here now. I wanted to force the villagers to respect me, that's why I initially wanted to become Hokage, I saw it as the ultimate revenge, force them to look up to me as the strongest ninja in the village. But that changed" Naruto said kindly.

"Then What Am I Supposed To Do Now!" Yami Naruto roared and charged forward ready to strike.

Naruto didn't move from his spot and just opened his arms as if to accept the punch that was fast approaching. "I think you know, you become like me... because you are me. I owe you so much, but I need to move on now" Naruto said and he pulled his darker self into a hug effectively stopping the incoming strike.

Slowly very slowly Naruto's darker self began to fade away leaving Naruto standing alone.

(Real World)

Tenzo and Bee were still watching in interest when Naruto let out a sigh.

"Is it over, what happened?" Tenzo asked.

"Yeah it's done" Naruto said turning around with a huge smile on his face.

"So you did it? That's amazing!" Tenzo said.

"Yeah he was tough, we were perfectly matched in every way, he even had the same tools that I use, in the end I realized I didn't have to fight him" Naruto said triumphantly.

"It's too early to celebrate Muthafuka. Now you need to learn to control the Kyuubi. So starting today I will be your teacher, so get that into your head or you will wind up dead" Bee rapped.

"Alright!, so what do we have to do now!" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Hm, I think that will be all for today, but tomorrow morning we will confront the Kyuubi" Bee said.

"Well then, I guess I better get a good nights sleep, if I have to fight that over grown fuzz ball I am going to need it" Naruto said.

After that the group walked back to the small area that had been set up for them to live while they stayed on the island, Naruto giving a recap of his encounter with his darker self while they walked.

**End Chapter! **


	85. Kushina and Kyuubi, Pt 1

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter ****8**5**: Kushina and Kyuubi, Pt 1**

Naruto walked back to his temporary home with a massive smile on his face, his achievement at the Waterfall of truth, had given him the chance to gain complete control over Kyuubi's chakra.

"Hey Yugi-chan, I did it! I beat my darker emotions!" Naruto yelled loudly when when he reentered his small house.

"That's Amazing Naru-kun, I knew you could do it!" Yugito said happily sticking her head out from the kitchen.

"So did that genin team return?" Naruto asked casually.

"They sure did, the fish they caught was massive as well, but apparently they were chased by a massive bear on the way back. The guardian of the island Motoi had to save them" Yugito giggled.

"Aw man I wanna see a massive bear" Naruto pouted.

"Then just go for a walk, the animals are bound to come find you, they can sense demonic chakra and think that it is Kirabi" Yugito replied.

"Think I might do it later, I have to get ready to face the Kyuubi tomorrow" Naruto said.

"You're going to fight it?" Yugito asked, even though she knew he would have to subdue the Kyuubi and she had heard story's of Bee's fight with the Hachibi. She couldn't help but be scared for her fiance.

"Yeah, I don't know how its supposed to work, but Bee will be able to explain when the time comes" Naruto said confidently.

"Do you really think you can do it?" Yugito asked.

"I need to try, I mean I know the Kyuubi is the most powerful of all the Bijuu but I can't let that stop me, I have to believe in myself" Naruto replied.

"Well if anyone can do it, I have no doubt it will be you" Yugito responded.

"Thanks Yugi-chan, I'm glad you believe in me" Naruto said.

"Its nothing Naru-kun, after everything I have seen you do, I have no doubt you will be able to do this" Yugito said.

That night Naruto went to bed early and slept well, he wanted to do anything he could to give him the best chance possible to defeat the Kyuubi.

Early the next morning there was a loud knock on the door, Naruto who was still in bed tried his best to ignore it but unfortunately they wouldn't go away.

"Come on Muthafuka this ain't no time to sleep, you got a Bijuu to subdue" came the unmistakable yell of Killer Bee from outside.

"I'm going to kill him, it is so early in the morning, he should know I like to sleep in" Yugito fumed as she stirred in Naruto's arms.

"I know, but he is right, the quicker I get this out of the way the sooner I can begin practicing with it's chakra and the sooner we will be able to join in with the war" Naruto said.

"I don't care, I wanted to sleep in!" Yugito seethed.

"Yo! You better not be getting your end wet, we go go, so let's roll" Bee called out again.

That had been enough for Yugito and she removed herself from Naruto's arms threw on one of his shirts and stalked off towards the front door.

"Damn it Kirabi, it is early, I don't care if the damn Kyuubi was here right now destroying everything. If you wake us up and start yelling things like that again I swear to Kami, I will make you pay!" Yugito yelled from outside while Naruto slowly rolled out of bed and made his way to the shower.

'_They can work this out between them, they don't need me getting involved_' Naruto thought as he heard Bee try to apologize only to be cut off by the sound of a Katon jutsu. '_Well if her warning didn't work in preventing him from doing this again, I am sure that will_' he thought as he entered the shower thinking about some of Yugito's more formidable Katon jutsu's.

Half an hour later Naruto was ready to go and went out to meet Killer Bee with Yugito. There waiting with him was Jiraiy and Yamato.

"Well shall we do this?" Naruto asked as he approached.

"Sure thing Yo! But we can't do it here so we gotta go" Bee rapped.

"Why can't we do it here?" Tenzo asked.

"Because, if the Kyuubi gets free it will destroy everything in its path, you are going to need to go into the the sealing shrine" Yugito said.

"Huh, what's that?" Jiraiya asked.

"It is a special area designed so that a jinchuuriki can attempt to battle with his Bijuu. It is designed so that should the jinchuuriki fail and the Bijuu escapes, the temple can be sealed trapping the Bijuu" Yugito explained.

"Ms Two is right, the temple is back at the falls of truth, kept out of sight!" Bee rapped.

"Well then what are we waiting for, I say we get this over with so we can continue the training" Jiraiya said.

"Well what are we waiting for, standing around is a real bore" Bee said

"You coming Yugi-chan or you going to stay here?" Naruto asked as the rest of the group took off and Naruto noticed that Yugito had yet to move.

"Uh nah I think I will stay here, I never liked that place it gave me the creeps as a small girl" Yugito said.

"Huh, oh alright, have fun. I will tell you all about it when I get back it's a promise" Naruto said confidently. Naruto quickly ran back to give Yugito one last kiss before following after Bee and the others on there way back to the falls of truth.

Arriving at the falls they all stood around looking at the area where Naruto confronted his inner self.

"So where is this, sealing chamber?" Tenzo asked once they had all arrived.

"It's behind the waterfall, let's go no time to stall" Bee rapped before jumping forward right through the waterfall.

"Well I guess we should follow him then" Naruto said and tentatively poked his head through the waterfall. The chamber Naruto found himself in was massive, it was like they had built a village inside the island turtle. On the wall's there were carvings and depictions of the Bijuu, mostly the Hachibi who were sealed in this place.

"Holy shit, this place is massive!" Naruto yelled in awe and shock.

"This is where you will be fighting the Kyuubi" Bee said.

Following after Naruto to appear was Tenzo and soon after that Jiraiya. "Wow this place is amazing" Tenzo said looking around.

"Yeah you can say that again, but look at those statues, they must be really valuable if nobody has ever repaired them" Jiraiya added.

"Nah those statues were made headless" Bee said.

"What! Why?" Naruto asked.

"This is an old sacred place where the jinchuuriki of Kumo go through a purification ceremony. There is a statue up ahead that will lead you to a chamber that will allow you to talk to the Kyuubi, but only the chosen can enter Yo! Only the pure of heart can go in. No darkness in your heart, that was the catch" Bee rapped.

"Well I guess that explains why I had to confront my inner darkness" Naruto said.

"Even a little bit of evil and the door shuts tight, while your head's still inside and then bam goodnight! Those headless statues are the previous jinchuuriki alright" Bee continued.

"This sounds too risky, try it with a clone Naruto" Yamato suggested.

"You can't do that this place is sacred, little tricks like that wont work here" Bee replied.

"Oh well here goes" Naruto said as he casually walked up to the statue trying to suppress any fear he may have of ending up headless.

"Gahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed with his head still inside the mouth of the statue.

"Oh Kami, Naruto!" Jiraiya and Tenzo yelled and ran forward in an attempt to pull Naruto out.

They eventually were able to get Naruto from the statue just as his cry's of pain turned into hysterical laughter. "I couldn't help myself, sorry guy's. There was just a button inside the mouth" Naruto chuckled.

"Man when I came here I did the exact same joke! And I was only playing, those statues are just broke!" Bee rapped.

"This is supposed to be some sacred temple!, damn it you jinchuuriki are more trouble than you are worth" Tenzo said visibly distressed from the antics of both Naruto and Bee. Jiraiya on the other hand could see the funny side.

Suddenly a door opened to the side of where they were standing.

"This must be it" Jiraiya said all joking gone.

They all walked into the room which seemed to be nothing but an open white space.

"Ok now sit and listen to my Rhyme, cuz it's teaching time! Right so Naruto, what kinda seal they got holding your Bijuu in?" Bee asked.

"Well, its a four element seal" Naruto said not going into details, because that could take most of the day.

"A four element... That's high quality work! Stronger than my Iron armor seal. So do you have the key?" Bee questioned.

"I have it, right here! Come out Gerotora!" Jiraiya said and shooting from his mouth was the large scroll toad.

"Jiraiya why have you called me?" Gerotora asked.

"Your key is a toad? Man what a load!" Bee rapped.

"We need to open Naruto's seal" Jiraiya said.

"You what! But that's crazy!" Gerotora said.

"If you wanna control your Bijuu you gotta get a little crazy sucka" Bee replied.

"So shall we get to it then?" Jiraiya asked.

"You need to give the key to Naruto fist, so he can take on the Kyuubi at its worst" Bee said.

"Hm I don't know, you want to keep the key right next to the seal? Are you sure that's wise?" Gerotora asked.

"Wise or not that's where it needs to be" Bee said.

"Very well, but don't come crying to me when that thing escapes and kills us all" the large toad replied before unfolding itself.

"Naruto you need to place your hand on this part of the scroll to become the owner of the key" Jiraiya said pointing out a small square off to the side of the scroll.

"I know how a seal key works, I am a seal master as well you know" Naruto said before placing his hand on the seal.

"Good job, now open up" Geotora ordered.

"Huh what do you mean o-" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence. The large sealing toad had jumped up and was trying to wriggle his way inside, much to the amusement of he other shinobi that were watching.

It was this scene that Yugito walked in on. "Oh that is just disgusting!" Yugito said as the toad finally made it's way inside the blond.

"Well, how do you think I feel, I just had a toad go down my throat, not the most pleasurable experience I can think of" Naruto choked out when he finally felt able to speak.

"Yo! Yugito, you showed up" Bee rapped.

"Eh yeah, I wanted to be here to support, Naru-kun. But I needed a nap first. After seeing that thing with the toad I am glad I did sleep in" the Nibi jinchuuriki replied.

"Well I'm glad you're here, we are just about to get started" Naruto said happily.

"Then what are you waiting for get in there and enter your seal. Go teach that damn fox who's boss" Yugito ordered with a smile.

"Yes maam" Naruto replied and sat in the center of the room cross legged.

(Mindscape)

Naruto awoke in the familiar sewer that was his seal. '_Well let's get this done, I don't know how I am supposed to beat this damn fox, but I will find a way. I have come too far to fail here_' Naruto thought as he walked towards where he knew the cage that held the Kyuubi was located.

"Hello Kyuubi, it's good to see you are looking as evil as ever" Naruto said casually as he approached the cage.

"**Naruto... You... Where is the real you?... I cant sense him!**" Kyuubi replied.

"I am the real me, I defeated the my darker self" Naruto replied casually.

"You conquered your inner hate, but it's too soon to relax, the Kyuubi is a mass of hatred taken to the max!" came the voice of bee in Naruto's head.

'_Don't worry Bee, I'm focused_' Naruto thought back.

Naruto then jumped up and ripped off the paper seal over the area for the key.

"**What are you trying to do stupid boy!**" Kyuubi asked, his rage had subsided and been replaced with curiosity.

"Watch and learn" Naruto answered confidently.

Naruto then lifted up his shirt to reveal the seal and a seal that represented the key appeared on his free hand. Soon after that Naruto moved his hand over the seal and the cage began to open.

The second the seal completely unlocked a massive claw of the Kyuubi shot forward forcing the gate open and knocking Naruto back.

"**Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm Free!**" Kyuubi roared as he slowly made his way out of his cage.

'_Yo, Bee... Little help?_' Naruto thought hoping Bee would hear him.

"You cant just trap it's chakra with yours, if we tried that we would be dopes. If we pull its chakra out of its body, we'll have the fox on the ropes! Trap it's chakra with your own and rip it out" Bee answered.

Then out of nowhere a large octopus tentacle shot forward from nowhere and wrapped around the Kyuubi at the same time a spiritual version of Naruto appeared to grow from the side of Naruto.

"I came to lend you a hand, but inside your soul I cant use my full powers, its so sad!" Bee rapped as Kyuubi easily tore the tentacles of the Hachibi off of itself.

"Damn he's strong! oh well looks like I am going to have to pull out all of the stops to finish this" Naruto said.

"Oh yeah and one more thing, he will try and pull your chakra out at the same time as you are attempting to remove his, if this happens you go down to zero chakra and you know what that means, you will die and the Kyuubi will be free!" Bee warned this time oddly without a rap.

"You joined forces with the Hachibi! And you have the gall to call yourself a jinchuuriki, you should be ashamed" Kyuubi roared and began to form a Bijuudama.

Naruto drew out some kunai in anticipation for the attack as Kyuubi swallowed the large mass of chakra.

The attack was massive but Naruto managed to warp away from the blast much to the fury of Kyuubi.

"**You think you can escape me forever Naruto!**" the large fox roared.

"Not exactly, but if your aim is that bad it shouldn't be too difficult" Naruto taunted in reply as he entered sage mode.

"**Why You! I will tear you to shreds**" Kyuubi replied.

"Well that is going to have to wait, it's my turn now" Naruto called out.

The blond jumped high into the air above Kyuubi and began creating a massive Rasengan. "Sage Art: Cho Odama Rasengan!" Naruto yelled before attempting to crush Kyuubi with the gargantuan rasengan.

Kyuubi was fast though and he blocked the strike with his tails before blowing Naruto away again.

"You know you are pretty fast for an over grown plushy toy" Naruto said getting to his feet.

"**You really think you can win!**" Kyuubi said striking at Naruto only for him to quickly jump out of the way and send a kunai at the foxes tails before warping to them and with great effort Naruto picked Kyuubi up and hurled him away.

"I wouldn't have taken the seal off if I didn't. But do you really think you can beat me?" Naruto asked.

"**I will crush you!**" Kyuubi roared glaring at Naruto.

"What are you looking at me for, I'm just a clone" the Naruto who just tossed Kyuubi away said before puffing out of existence.

"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" came the roar of the real Naruto from up above Kyuubi who this time didn't have the speed to block the attack while he was on his back. "Now's my chance, your chakra is mine!" Naruto roared and began to pull a spectral from of the fox from its body.

Kyuubi used this chance to send his will along with the chakra to gain control over Naruto.

(Real World)

"Naruto don't loose muthafuka. Shit this could be bad! If we loose him this will be sad!" Bee said.

"What's wrong?" Yamato asked.

"Kyuubi is trying to weaken Naruto's will by reminding him of his hatred and pain" Bee said.

It was at that moment Naruto's left eye changed and went red and slitted like the Kyuubi's. Then over half of his body the chakra cloak began to form.

(Mindscape)

"That's right Naruto, you don't have what it takes to control me, give up!" Kyuubi taunted.

"Nooooooooo! Fuck you fox, I will not let you take my body!" Naruto yelled opening his eyes and attempting to fight back.

"That's my boy, but I think you might need some help" came a voice from behind Naruto. It wasn't a voice he could recall but it sounded warm and kind, and somehow familiar.

Naruto turned around and found himself in a entirely different area no longer connected with the Kyuubi. Standing before him was a beautiful woman with long red hair and purple eyes. Wearing a long dress that went just below her knees.

"What the... Who are you and why are you inside my seal?" Naruto said.

"Well, you are a clever, boy so why don't you figure it out Naruto" the woman said.

"Well, let's see, long blood red hair, and purple eyes... an Uzumaki! But that... that means that you're!" Naruto said as his eyes began to widen in realization.

"That's right Naruto-kun, I'm your mother" she said kindly.

"How do I know you're not just another trick from that damn fox trying to weaken me" Naruto said.

Kushina burst out laughing at this suggestion but that didn't seem to help her position.

"Well that's certainly no woman's laugh, you are just some trick!" Naruto yelled.

"Like No!" Kushina yelled smacking Naruto on the head as hard as she could.

"What tha? What was that for?" Naruto said rubbing his head.

"Sorry, I got a little worked up" Kushina said rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment, part of it was that she had not managed to hurt Naruto despite hitting him quite hard.

"You can say that again, that hurt!" Naruto complained.

"I've been hot tempered since the day I was born and talking like that wen I get excited. I try not to say it, but sometimes my mouth bypasses my brain. What about you? I always hoped you wouldn't end up saying silly nonsense words like I do when worked up" Kushina said.

"Huh... then you really are? Mom?" Naruto stammered as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Minato-kun didn't tell you anything did he? I guess he was leaving the parenting up to me yes im your m-" Kushina said, but couldn't finish her last word as she was engulfed in a strong bear like hug.

"I've always wanted to meet you, to know what you were like" Naruto sobbed into her shoulder.

"You really are my son" she said softly and kindly as she returned the hug.

"There are so many thing's I want to talk to you about, so many things that have happened to me and so many things still to do" Naruto said eagerly not knowing where to start.

"That's great, but what do you say we deal with Kyuubi first, come on lets do this together, I always had a way of dealing with the fox" Kushina said.

Outside of his mind back where he was facing the Kyuubi chains shot out from Naruto's body and removed the Kyuubi's influence on the blond.

"Minato used some of my chakra to form the seal so that I could help you take control of the Kyuubi one day. We wanted to help you in any way we could" Kushina said.

"So he placed both of your chakra inside the seal, it makes sense, as to why he used this particular seal now, from my studies he there were several seals that he could have used that didn't require him to give up his life, but he used this one so he could have me meet both of you when I needed you the most" Naruto said.

"Yes that is what he said, I tried to stop him from using the Dead Demons Summoning seal along with the Eight Trigrams style four elements seal. But he told me a lifetime with a father would never be as good as even a moment with me. He was such a fool" Kushina said with a small smile.

"Well I'm so glad that I got to meet you, and you have that beautiful red Uzumaki hair" Naruto said.

"You are only the second person to ever compliment my hair" Kushina said.

"Dad was the first I take it" Naruto said with a knowing smile.

"Yes he was. There is something special I tell to the people who compliment my hair" Kushina informed her son.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"I love you!" she said and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I'm glad sensei never found out about that" Naruto joked.

"Yes, well Jiraiya was always a special case, he could be both the kindest man I knew and the person I hated most" Kushina said with a smile.

"I think he gets that a lot, it's such a shame he is such a pervert" Naruto joked.

"I know what you mean. By the way, I didn't think that there were any more Uzumaki left, I thought I was the only one who survived the massacre during the third shinobi war. When did you meet an Uzumaki?" Kushina said shocked.

"Well we didn't get off to the best of starts, not with him almost killing Jiraiya and destroying most of Konoha, but in the end he turned out to be a good person who had just lost his way" Naruto said.

"To think there was still members of the Uzumaki clan alive, what happened to him?" Kushina asked.

"He died, it was kinda sad, but he brought everyone that he killed back to life, so his death wasn't in pointless" Naruto said.

"Brought everyone he killed back to life? How did he do that?" Kushina asked.

"He had the Rinnegan! The things he could do were amazing" Naruto said.

"The Rinnegan? I thought that was just a superstition" Kushina said.

"No it's not, I guess it's not surprising they didn't tell you because you were leaving the clan to go to Konoha, but the Rinnegan is the Uzumaki clans Kekkei Genkai, it is just almost impossible to awaken" Naruto said.

"Really? That's amazing, to think it has been kept a secret for so long" Kushina said.

"Yeah, I found out by accident, I went to Uzu to have a look around and stumbled upon the old Uzumaki clan diary that was given to the leaders of the clan" Naruto explained.

"Oh I remember seeing grandfather writing in that" Kushina said.

"Yeah, well it's mine now. The book chose me as the next clan head, as I am the last Uzumaki from the main branch" Naruto said.

"So apart from discovering secrets that have been kept hidden for hundreds of generations what else was in the old ruins of Uzu, I wanted to go there but never had the chance" Kushina asked.

"There was a library filled with jutsu and seal designs. Also there was an armory and a treasury full of gold" Naruto explained.

"Amazing, I never would have thought that Iwa would leave something like that alone" Kushina said in awe.

"They couldn't get in, you need to be an Uzumaki to enter the vault. Hey mom I have a question" Naruto said.

"Yes what is it?" Kushina replied.

"Well I was wondering, how you and dad fell in love?" Naruto asked.

"That's like totally embarrassing" Kushina said going red and rubbing the back of her neck.

"You said 'Like' again" Naruto chuckled.

"Shut up, I like needed to change the subject" Kushina replied.

"You did it again!" Naruto said breaking out in laughter.

"Alright, fine I will tell you about how I fell in love with Minato-kun" Kushina said.

**End Chapter!**


	86. Kushina and Kyuubi, Pt 2

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter ****86: Kushina and Kyuubi, Pt 2**

Naruto was waiting for his mother to begin the story of how she met and fell in love with Minato. He was slowly growing impatient when she finally began to speak.

"I moved to Konoha when I was still very young, Minato and I were still just kid's. The first time I saw your father, I thought he looked like a flaky girly boy, not someone who I would take as a serious ninja at all" Kushina said.

"Your kidding right?" Naruto asked.

"No I'm not, but what did I know I was a young girl who didn't know anything about boys or about being a ninja at all for that matter" Kushina answered.

"Well I guess he proved you wrong in the end huh" Naruto said with a smile.

"Indeed he did. Anyway to continue with the story. Since I was the new kid, I wanted to make an impression on my fist day of the academy, I wanted everyone to remember me. So when they asked me what my dream for the future was, I yelled 'I'm going to be the first female hokage!'" Kushina said letting out a loud laugh at the memory.

"Heh rock on mom! Sounds just like me" Naruto said.

"Really what did you say?" Kushina asked.

"I said I was going to be the greatest ninja this village has ever seen and be better than all of the previous Hokage's, and that then everyone would have to acknowledge me" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Well you certainly take after me" Kushina said lovingly. "Anyway, as you may have guessed, the people in the class didn't like the new kid who wasn't even from their village talking about becoming Hokage, and the boys started making fun of me all the time, they called me 'Tomato'" Kushina said.

"Tomato? Sure you have red hair but you certainly don't look like a tomato to me" Naruto said.

"Well I did back then, I had a very round face and with my firey red hair... well even I had to admit that I looked like one! And it infuriated me!" the red head said still laughing slightly at the memory.

"So did dad stand up to the bullies for you?" Naruto asked.

"Nope!, he may not have been involved but he didn't attempt to stop them at all. In the end I went after those boys who made fun of me, and in the end the 'Tomato' squashed them! After seeing all that wild red hair whipping around while I beat them half to death I got a new nickname. 'The Bloody Habanero!" Kushina said with a small smile that reminded Naruto of Anko before she hurt someone.

"I think I can finally understand why Shikamaru is so scared of his mom. They can be scary" Naruto said with a gulp. He quickly recovered however. "So what did dad say when they asked him what his dream for the future was?" he asked.

"Minato said that he wanted to have everyone in the village acknowledge him and to become a great hokage" Kushina said.

"To have everyone acknowledge him huh, so it seems like I inherited a mixture of both of your dreams for the future" Naruto added.

"When I heard what Minato said, I thought that a goofy looking flake like him could never become the Hokage, there was absolutely no way it would be possible. But as I said earlier, what did I know? I was young, I looked down my nose at Minato, that was until a certain incident" Kushina said.

"Incident? What happened?" Naruto questioned.

"I've always hated my red hair... Until one day thanks to Minato, I came to like it. My chakra is a bit special you see. And the Hidden Cloud wanted it badly enough to kidnap me" Kushina said.

"Kumo huh" Naruto said.

"You don't seem too shocked to hear that they tried to kidnap me?" Kushina said slightly disapointed her story hadn't given out a stronger response from her son.

"Well, I have heard quite a few story's about Kumo's old habits of kidnapping anyone they think could be useful to the village, and punishing most of the people who stood up against it" Naruto admitted.

"Is that so? It sounds to me like you have made some friends from Kumo" Kushina said.

"You could say that, the new Raikage isn't bad, and his brother Bee is helping me control the Kyuubi. Then there is Yugi-chan, but I don't think she counts as a Kumo shinobi anymore" Naruto said.

"Yugi-chan? Who is she, do you have yourself a girlfriend, Naruto?" Kushina asked.

Naruto couldn't help it he blushed red and turned away, no matter how many people he had told he still felt weird talking to his mother about his fiance. "Can we come back to this, you were telling a story" Naruto stammered trying to change the subject.

Kushina smiled a knowing smile "Very well, but don't think I am going to forget about this, I want to hear all about the girl you like" Kushina said causing Naruto to sigh in relief. "Well anyway as I was saying the old Raikage and the counsel sent a team of Kumo ninja to kidnap me. As they were marching me away I pulled out my hair one strand at a time, I had to be very careful not to be seen. Konoha sent out pursuit squads immediately, but none of them managed to find me. As we got closer to the border I started to give up hope of being rescued. But in the end Minato was the only one who picked up my trail. He was the only one who noticed the trail of red strands. He rescued me from the Kumo ninja and carried me away. As he held me he said he noticed my beautiful hair right away. Suddenly he no longer looked like a goofy flake, he looked like the most magnificent shinobi ever. Like a man who would make all of my dreams come true. My bright red hair had led me to my soul mate. From that day on I liked my hair, and more importantly I loved Minato" Kushina said with a reflective look on her face.

"That's a great story, might even rival Jiraiya sensei's first book as my favorite" Naruto said.

"I remember that book, Minato loved it as well, so much so we used it to choose your name" Kushina said.

"I know, Jiraiya told me. In fact I was a little pissed when I first found out he was my god father, I mean he was never around and only showed up when I graduated from the academy, but in a way I can understand, he was needed outside of Konoha, and he has been a great sensei" Naruto said.

"I'm glad, I would have given him such a beating in the next life if he failed you, now how about we go take care of that damn Kyuubi shall we" Kushina said.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan to me" Naruto said and slowly his consciousness faded from the safety and presence of his mothers presence and returned to find Kyuubi struggling against chains pinning him to the ground.

'_So... At peace, I feel so... Happy!_' Naruto thought as he turned to face Kyuubi.

"**Damn you Kushina!**" Kyuubi roared.

"Well it's no pleasure cruse to see you again either" the voice of Naruto's mother said as she appeared beside the blond.

"Huh, I thought you were in a different part of the seal?" Naruto said surprised.

"Now isn't the time for that. My chakra cant hold Kyuubi for long, this is your chance take him out!" Kushina said.

"Right, it would be a pleasure... Kagebushin no Jutsu" Naruto said filling the entire surrounding area with Naruto clones.

"**Accursed child, once I break free of this I will destroy you**" Kyuubi said as he began yanking the chains off of him.

'_I need sage mode for this one_' Naruto thought as he focused on activating one of his seals.

All of Naruto's clones charged forward charging Rasengan's. "Cho Odama Rasengan Barrage" the clones yelled at the same time each slamming there gargantuan Rasengan into the Kyuubi knocking him back slightly.

Kyuubi's chakra was visibly starting to be yanked from its body now which seemed to just fuel Naruto's resolve to get this done. "One last push, Fuuton: Rasenshuriken" Naruto called out while a second clone was charging something else in his hand "Suiton: Rasentsunami" the clone yelled as he slammed the completed Water manipulation rasengan into the Kyuubi's stomach and dispelled a second before the Rasenshuriken added its power to the jutsu sending the Kyuubi flying away and the chakra of the Kyuubi to fly forward into the blonds own body.

"**How on earth is he so damn powerful**" Kyuubi said with surprisingly little anger and what seemed like a hint of respect. That calm begrudging respect did not last however as Kyuubi got a fist glimpse of Naruto's new seal. "**Naruto... don't...don't make me angry, Narutooooooo!**" Kyuubi roared and instantly created a massive Bijuudama above his head and prepared to fire.

"Amazing... you still have all that power. You are really something else Kyuubi" Naruto said as he began to close the Kyuubi's consciousness away again with the seal.

Large beams fell down from nowhere and pinned the Kyuubi to the ground as the gate shut leaving the Kyuubi once again trapped. '_**That seal... and power, this is the sage of six paths, damn it I thought I prevented this when I stopped him from awakening the Rinnegan, damn accursed child**_' Kyuubi raged internally.

"**I wont forget this Naruto!**" Kyuubi said angrily.

"I'm sorry Kyuubi, I promise I wont hurt you" Naruto said and turned around only to find him once again in the white room with his mother.

"You did it Naruto-kun!" Kushina said happily.

"Yeah, but now I am guessing you are going to have to go, just like dad did" Naruto said solemnly.

"Yes now I can go on after your father. But before I do why don't we get your little girlfriend in here with you" Kushina said.

"What! Is that even possible?" Naruto asked.

"I think it is, after all with this new seal of yours I have far more of an idea as to what is going on outside, she is the blond one with the cat like eyes right?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah, but I don't get it, then again I haven't had a chance to look at my seal yet" Naruto admitted.

"You're over thinking things, just like Minato used to, just watch, she is currently holding your hand just will her to enter the seal with you, her body will stay where it is only her consciousness will enter" Kushina said.

"Wow you're smart mom" Naruto said.

"Of course I am, I'm an Uzumaki after all, have you ever heard of an Uzumaki who doesn't know anything about seals, add to that the fact that I am part of this seal and I know everything there is about it" Kushina said.

Very slowly the form of Yugito appeared in the room with Naruto and Kushina. "What the, where am I?" Yugito said looking around.

"Your inside my seal" Naruto said getting the blond kunoichi's attention.

"What! Naru-kun why am I here?" Yugito asked.

"Well there is someone who wants to meet you" Naruto said.

Yugito then saw Kushina standing there beside Naruto. "Who is this? don't tell me the Kyuubi has has a human form, that would be so unfair Nibi can't even do a good Bijuudama" the blond kunoichi said.

"No I'm not the Kyuubi, no like give me a look at you" Kushina said.

"Well if you are not the Kyuubi why are you here. You're bossy enough to be the Kyuubi whoever you are" Yugito said.

"Well you sure know how to pick them. I will have you know that I am Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto-kun's mother!" Kushina said.

"What! How is that possible!" Yugito stammered going red from embarrassment and fear that she may have just upset the one woman she cares that would approve of her relationship with Naruto.

"It was Minato, he used some of my chakra when making Naruto's seal so I could come here and help him when he fought Kyuubi. But we're done now and I still have some time left, so there are two things I want to do. The first of which is talk to the young lady who has become so important to my son" Kushina said.

"Oh and what's the second thing" Naruto asked.

"We can get to that later. First I would like to know your name" Kushina said turning to Yugito.

"Um it's Yugito Nii, although soon it will be Yugito Uzumaki Namikaze" Yugito replied.

"So you are getting married?" Kushina said happily.

"Yes we got engaged a few weeks ago" Yugito answered.

"That's fantastic, looks like my boy is all grown up after all" Kushina said with a huge smile.

"So you approve of me?" Yugito asked tentatively.

"Why wouldn't I, you have made my boy happy and that's all that matters to me, it also doesn't hurt that you are a jonnin at such a young age, so you will be strong enough to keep him in line should he ever get out of hand, or do something stupid" Kushina said with a smile.

"Oh I'm so glad, I always wondered what you and the Yondaime Hokage would think of me, I wondered if I would be good enough in your eyes for your son" Yugito said admitting her fears.

"Silly girl, it wouldn't matter if we approved or not, what matters is your love for each other, and don't ever forget that" Kushina said.

"Don't worry, I don't think I will ever forget that" Yugito replied.

"That's good, well now, why don't you tell me how you both met" Kushina asked.

"Well the truth is I was sent to Konoha to deliver a message to the Hokage, but at the time there was no Hokage after the Sandaime was killed by Orochimaru. I was wandering around the Land of Fire waiting for a new Hokage to be named and I saw Naruto in a clearing trying to complete the rasengan. I thought he was just a stupid kid trying to play ninja with some jutsu I have never seen before, but for some reason I just felt a strange connection to him. In the end it was my own Bijuu Nibi who informed me of Naru-kun's burden. After that I approached him and we became good friends. I traveled with him back to Konoha with Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama as Tsunade-sama was becoming the next Hokage. During the time I spent with Naruto before and during our time in Konoha we fell in love, and I have never been happier" Yugito said.

"Let me guess when you first saw him you thought he looked like an unreliable goof right?" Kushina asked failing to hide her chuckle.

"Well now that I think about it, yeah I guess that's what I would call it" Yugito agreed.

"That must be a curse of the Namikaze men, I thought the same thing about Minato" Kushina said still chuckling.

"Really? I gotta say this is the first story I have ever heard of the Yondaime Hokage where he was branded as unreliable and goofy" Yugito said.

"Yes well I was nothing but a small girl at the time, I didn't know what a wonderful man he would become" Kushina said slightly defensively.

"I can understand completely" Yugito added.

"So tell me what are you planning for the wedding?" Kushina asked eagerly.

"To tell you the truth we haven't really had time to think about it, if it was up to me it would be a small event with just the Hokage, Raikage and some of our closest friends. But if Ino has her way half of Konoha will be there" Yugito said.

"Ino? That wouldn't happen to be Inoichi's daughter would it?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah it is" Naruto answered.

"Oh those Yamanaka women are all like that, I remember having to keep our marriage a secret, it was such a pain, but we couldn't let Iwa know I was married to Minato-kun, it was for my safety. In the end we only had a quiet ceremony with the old man Hokage with his wife, and Jiraiya present. I would have loved for a few of my friends to come but in the end I was just happy that I was married to Minato-kun" Kushina said fondly reminiscing.

"Well if we did that, Ino would never forgive us, after all she already knows we are engaged" Naruto added.

"Yes I don't think you would get away with a small wedding, looks like you're just going to have to compromise with the girl" Kushina said.

"That will still leave us with way too many people" Naruto moped.

"Well this is what you get for becoming the 'Hero of Konoha'" Yugito said.

"Oh well next time I am just going to let Nagato destroy the village then" Naruto said.

"Oh you couldn't even if you wanted too. You have a pathological need to save anyone you can, even if they don't deserve it" Yugito replied.

"His father was the same way, he would never kill if he could avoid it, always willing to give people a second chance. Anyway this has been fun, but now we have to get onto some more serious issues" Kushina said.

"So what's the serious issue, I don't think we can deal with much more at the moment, we already have two insane Uchiha trying to kill everything in their path, and a fourth shinobi world war about to start, what else could go wrong" Naruto said.

"I need to tell you about what happened on the night of the Kyuubi attack sixteen years ago" Kushina explained.

"The night of the Kyuubi attack, Dad said it was Madara Uchiha who was responsible" Naruto said.

"Indeed he played a part, but first as you may have guessed I was the previous jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi" Kushina said.

"Really?" Yugito said stunned.

"I guess as much when the Kyuubi knew your chakra so well" Naruto added.

"As you know I was not originally from Konoha, I came from Uzu, Konoha and Uzu villages had very strong ties to each other" Kushina said.

"Yeah I know, the Senju clan of Konoha, and the Uzumaki clan of Konoha were the best of friends. In fact they were even distant blood relatives" Naruto added.

"That's right. Anyway the people of the Uzumaki clan were all blessed with astonishingly long lives, to a point where out village became known as the the 'Village of Longevity'. You surely know already of our clans skills in sealing techniques. The four element seal on your stomach was one of the seals from the Uzumaki clan. In fact, I taught Minato-kun a whole bunch of different seals" Kushina explained.

"I know all of that, but why did they pick you, there were many members of the Uzumaki clan that could take the role of jinchuuriki?" Naruto said.

"Well for one, I was a grandchild of the current leader of the Uzumaki clan. Also I was apparently born with a particularly strong chakra that was well suited to suppressing the Kyuubi. My predecessor as the Kyuubi jinchuuriki was also a powerful female shinobi from the Uzumaki clan. I guess it was seen as appropriate that I take over for her. It's funny, her name was Mito Uzumaki, and she became the Shodaime Hokage's wife. And I ended up marrying the Yondaime" Kushina said.

"Yeah I know about that, she became the first jinchuuriki during the fight between Hashirama Senju, and Madara Uchiha" Naruto said.

"Yes that's correct. From then on Konoha took possession of the Kyuubi. And as Mito-sama neared the end of her life, I was brought to the village as the Kyuubi's new 'vessel'" Kushina explained.

"They used you!" Naruto yelled clearly upset at how they had made his mother the previous jinchuuriki.

"I had no idea why I had to move... And when I learned the truth, I was speechless. It had all been kept top-secret... Only the Sandaime Hokage and the top village councilors knew... Only three people. I was suffocating under the pressure of being a jinchuuriki and the crushing loneliness that came with it. But then Mito-sama told me something that made me feel a whole lot better" Kushina said.

"What could anyone say that would make it better" Naruto stated.

"She told me that 'Ultimately we were brought here to Konoha to become the vessel of the Kyuubi, but before the beast can be housed... We must fill the vessel with love. Do that and even the host of the Kyuubi will live a happy life'" Kushina said with a smile at the memory.

"You were happy as the previous jinchuuriki weren't you?" Yugito said.

"Yes I was, thanks to Minato-kun and Mito-sama, I had a very happy life" Kushina answered.

"I do have a question, the Kyuubi attacked sixteen years ago, and the masked man from the Akatsuki, Madara, was controlling it! So how did he get control of the Kyuubi if it was sealed away inside of you?" Naruto asked.

"I guess your father didn't tell you... It figures, he left most of it to me... I suppose Minato-kun must have had very little time. But you are right! That masked murderer sis have control of the Kyuubi when it attacked sixteen years ago. But it was only moments before his attack that it was still sealed inside of me" Kushina said.

"What? How did he get it out?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know how that masked man knew, but he did" Kushina said.

"Knew what!" Naruto asked.

"He must have known that a jinchuuriki's seal weakens upon a full terms pregnancy" Yugito said shocked and saddened.

"That's right, how did you know?" Kushina said.

"I was trained to control my Bijuu at a young age, they told me about the weakness of the seal when you need to use your chakra to support the life of the child. That is why a female jinchuuriki needs to have someone there with them to sustain the strength of the seal" Yugito explained.

"Yes that is exactly what happened, now the story begins with Minato and myself talking to Hiruzen-sama and his wife about preparations for your birth Naruto. Hiruzen-sama and his wife Biwako informed Minato and I that I would have to give birth outside of the village, and there would only be three people allowed inside with me" Kushina said.

"Outside the village? Why go to that much trouble, surely the seal doesn't become that weak does it?" Naruto asked.

"For most Bijuu it doesn't, but for the Higher more powerful Bijuu it is always a risk that it will escape even with someone looking after the seal" Yugito informed her fiance.

"Yes, that is exactly why we were told that I would have to give birth outside the village. I went to gather my things for the birth with Biwako, it was an uneventful apart from running into a good friend Mikoto Uchiha, who had just given birth around a week earlier to her son Sasuke, I remember being so afraid of child birth I just had to ask her if it hurt, but she didn't really help and in the end Biwako dragged me away to stop me from revealing anything more about the birth. She gave me such a lecture about not talking to anyone, as well as not screaming when the contractions start" Kushina said with a fond smile.

"That's a bit rough isn't it, I mean how can you stop yourself from screaming if you are in that much pain" Yugito said.

"Yes I didn't do a very good job at it, I couldn't help myself. Minato-kun was really worried about me, but I remember Biwako lecturing him to watch the seal and not panic, and that this was the reason women have babies, because men cant handle the pain!' if I wasn't in so much pain myself at the time I would have probably laughed. Your birth went without complications and I was finally able to meet you, I was so happy to finally see you, to be able to hold you. Minato-kun just couldn't stop smiling" Kushina said reflectively.

"So there was no complication's with the birth? Then what went wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Only moments after you were born that masked man showed up, he had killed all of the Anbu that were guarding our location and upon entering the room he killed Biwako and the Anbu that was with her Taji. And what was worse, he had taken you threatening to kill you if Minato-kun didn't leave me. In the end that masked bastard attempted to go ahead with his threat forcing Minato to leave me while my seal was still weakened. He of course saved you in time Naruto, but had to act quickly to avoid the explosion from seals that the man placed on your blanket" Kushina explained.

"That's horrible, that man is truly evil!" Yugito spat angrily.

"Indeed he is, anyway while Minato-kun returned Naruto-kun safely home, I was taken by that man, he was gloating about how despite all of the safety precautions Konoha made to ensure Minato-kun would be able to protect me, he managed to separate us. He then activated his Sharingan and forcefully ripped the Kyuubi from my seal" Kushina said.

"So that is how you died?" Yugito asked.

"No I survived the removal of the fox" Kushina answered.

"How is that possible? I thought a jinchuuriki was supposed to die upon the removal of there Bijuu" Yugito said shocked.

"Well like the masked man said, the Uzumaki clan is really something special, our longevity allowed me to survive. That masked man who seemed to have almost complete control over the Kyuubi allowed the fox to kill me, saying that 'It was fitting for a Bijuu to kill its previous jinchuuriki', it almost got me as well, but Minato-kun arrived and saved me. He returned me to the place he had hidden you Naruto-kun so I could stay with you while he went back out to fight the man in the mask and of course the Kyuubi. Minato-kun then left me with you so I do not know exactly what happened in the village, but I am sure that it was horrible" Kushina said.

"Madara, I hope he suffers for what he has done" Naruto said angrily.

"The story isn't over yet, like I said I was with you so I do not know what happened, but from what I can gather, Minato-kun was able to defeat the masked man and remove the Kyuubi from his power, because the next time I saw Minato-kun he was warping warping both of us to the location of the fox. I used most of my remaining chakra to hold Kyuubi down. I planed to draw it back into me as I die so that it would be gone for at least nine years. I thought it was the only way to save both Minato-kun and you Naruto-kun. But then Minato-kun had his own plan to allow me to see you one last time, and to seal away the fox, but his choice of what seal's to use were just horrifying, I knew he would die if he used the Dead Demon Summoning Seal, he planed to permanently seal half of Kyuubi's chakra away with him and the other half seal into you, in the hopes that you would one day learn how to use its power. He thought that you would be the one to save the world one day, I still don't know what that means, I think it has something to do with a prophecy told to Jiraiya" Kushina said.

"So you just let him use Naruto as the jinchuuriki?" Yugito asked.

"Not really, I was damn against the idea, and to make him a jinchuuriki without even having a father was just unthinkable. I couldn't understand it at all, Minato-kun was sacrificing you just to keep the balance of the Bijuu between the villages" Kushina said.

"Well what did he say to that?" Yugito asked.

"He said that 'Turning your back on your country is the same as abandoning a child. That he made a promise to protect the village of Konoha and the Land of Fire when he became hokage and he couldn't just turn his back on those people' I still didn't like what I was hearing, despite knowing Minato-kun truly believed what he was doing was right, I didn't want my son to grow up alone. But minato said something that in the end I am glad he did, because it meant that I was able to meet you and your beautiful fiance. He said that 'Even if he lived he could never substitute for me, there were things that you need to be told that he could never say. Even if I only have the briefest of moments to do so. And that the sealing wasn't just so I could see you again, it was so that you could meet me. A lifetime with a father could not give the same kind of love and affection as even five minutes with a mother" Kushina said.

"That's so sad, but in a way romantic, giving up there lives for each other, and giving themselves one last chance to see there son again" Yugito said, she had tears forming in the sides of her eyes.

"After that, Minato used the Dead Demon seal to remove half of the Kyuubi's chakra and seal it into himself before beginning the sealing process to seal the rest of the chakra away inside of you. Kyuubi saw this and attempted to end your life before Minato-kun had the chance, but we both threw ourselves in front of the claw he was using and it went right through both of us, but it didn't reach you. My last words to you were. Don't be a fussy eater, and grow up to be big and strong, make sure you bath every day and sleep well! Make friends, it doesn't matter how many... Just make sure they're real friends people you always trust and rely on, even a few is enough! And study your ninjutsu, I was never very good at it, maybe you will be. And remember to avoid the three vices of shinobi... don't borrow money if you can help it. Save what money you earn from missions... No drinking alcohol until you are old enough, and as for women, well I don't think I need to tell you what I said as you have found someone on your own. Oh yes there was a final warning... Watch out for Jiraiya sensei. Finally remember who you are, find a dream and don't stop trying at it until it comes true! And of course I couldn't leave you without telling you how much I love you... Naruto I am so sorry about what happened, we made you into the Kyuubi vessel and I wasn't there for you while you were growing up" Kushina said while wiping a tear from her eyes.

Naruto was also tearing up "Don't apologize, I had a lot of had times growing up as a jinchuuriki. But I never blamed either of you. Maybe I never understood what a parent's love is really like, but I never really had a mother or father to begin with... Although, I do have a rather dysfunctional couple who treat me like there own, well that is when Tsunade-Baachan isn't beating up Jiraiya sensei for being a pervert. But I get it now, you both gave your lives for me so I could live, you loved me so I could grow up happy and healthy... I am so glad I am your son" Naruto said.

Kushina rushed forward to hug Naruto just as she was starting to fade away "Naruto, I am so happy to hear you say that. Thank you for allowing me to be be your mother, and Minato-kun to be your father. Thank you for being our son... Thank you!" Kushina sobbed as the tears began to fall freely from her eyes as she faded away leaving Naruto alone with Yugito.

**End Chapter!**


	87. Kyuubi's Chakra Unleashed

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter ****87: Kyuubi's Chakra Unleashed**

Naruto stood unmoving still trying to feel the hug that his mother was giving him before she faded away. Yugito was standing off to the side unsure as to what she should say in this situation, after all what do you say to someone who just met their mother for the first time since the day they were born only to fade away before their eyes.

"Naru-kun... Are you alright?" Yugito asked tentatively.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I mean I was able to meet my mother, I always wanted to know her, not just from the story's sensei would tell me" Naruto said, he was smiling despite the tears that were flowing down his face.

'_Mom don't worry about me. I eat well now, mostly thanks to Yugi-chan forcing me not to eat ramen all of the time. I love a hot bath and I get plenty of sleep, probably too much, so there are no worries there. I was hopeless in the academy, and things were always pretty rocky with my sensei's, but things have gotten better and I respect all of them a lot more now. And as for Jiraiya sensei... Well he hasn't changed at all, he taught me all about the three vices of the shinobi, He is exactly like you remember him. But still, he is a great man! He helped me grow up into the man I am today, and taught me how to live as a true shinobi should! He is the best friend I could ever hope for and the closest thing to a real father I have ever known. As for my dream, my dream is to become Hokage, and to repay everyone's faith in me_' Naruto thought with a smile as he slowly turned to face Yugito.

"Yeah let's go, I bet everyone is probably wondering what happened with the Kyuubi anyway" Naruto said.

Naruto felt his consciousness return to his real body, he could sense all the people around him waiting for him to react so he decided to give them what they wanted. "Yeah... I did it!" Naruto yelled triumphantly.

"Nice, that new look on your face is cold as ice!" Bee rapped.

"Congratulations Naruto. What happened?" Yamato asked.

"So much happened, but in the end I removed the Kyuubi's chakra from its body" Naruto said.

"So you did it then?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, the Kyuubi's chakra is sealed off in a different place to it's consciousness. But is still sealed away so I am not always using it... but this is what happens when I do" Naruto said. And his whole body started to glow yellow and the seal became visible for all to see. Unlike the chakra cloak Naruto used to get he now looked like he was more or less made of fire. The final change was with Naruto's eyes, rather than becoming the blood red slits that they used to when Naruto used Kyuubi's chakra they seemed to glow red, but they were not slitted.

"Shit there is so much yang chakra it is messing with my Mokuton" Yamato said as trees began to grow all over the area.

"I don't get it, why is his cloak look like that... Bee's doesn't, and neither does my own" Yugito asked.

"Who's to know, Yu-gi-to! Jus go with the flow!" Bee rapped.

"Someone is here... thought you could hide away in there did you?" Naruto said staring at samehada that was still on Bee's back.

"Can you sense someone's chakra?" Tenzo asked.

"He detected a presence, we have been remiss! Talk about intense I didn't even notice!" Bee rapped.

Inside samehada Kisame was sweating. '_How did he find me, my chakra is identical to samehada's it shouldn't be possible for him to sense me in here!_' the Monster of Kiri thought.

"It's not chakra! It's like some kinda evil presence and it is inside samehada!" Naruto said pointing at the sword on Killer Bee's back.

Samehada shot into the air opened its strange shark like mouth allowing for Kisame to appear.

"Damn brat! You seem to be capable of detecting hatred and negative emotions now! Not even the most astute sensor type ninja can do that, controlling the Kyuubi has obviously given you new power's" Kisame spat in clear annoyance.

"Kisame? Bee I thought you said you and your brother killed him!" Jiraiya said.

"We did! We sliced his head off back in the forest! Are you telling me out attack actually missed?" Bee asked in typical rap form.

"I simply switched places while we were fighting, you and your brother merely decapitated a clone" Kisame informed the tall Kumo ninja.

"Clones disappear when they're killed! Man that doesn't hold water we had a dead body! Even after the slaughter, if it was someone in disguise Shee would have sensed the difference, your story's all shoddy shoddy!" Bee replied.

"It was a unique type of clone, a living being that can be controlled remotely. But let's move on shall we? Although I must admit, two jinchuuriki, a Mokuton user and the Toad sage will be too much even for me" Kisame said with a smirk.

"One of us is more than enough for you, without samehada you are nothing but a second rate shinobi with a lot of chakra" Naruto yelled in reply.

"You talk a big game Kyuubi brat but do you think you can back that up?" Kisame taunted.

Within the blink of an eye Naruto was at Kisame slamming his fist into the shark like mans stomach.

"Whoa a teleport technique with a right hand smash, but all I saw was a yellow flash" Bee rapped.

"How though, Naruto didn't use any of his kunai, was that just pure speed?" Jiraiya asked clearly shocked.

Similar thoughts were running though Kisame's mind. 'What incredible speed and power, this kid is no joke' he thought as he used samehada to attempt to flee the area, while Naruto was stuck in the wall.

"Damn this, oh well it's a good thing I can still use my kunai in times like these" Naruto said taking out a kunai and flinging it towards the retreating form of samehada.

"He is getting away, we need to get after him and quick" Naruto said.

"Careful with your new power. You may be thrilled, but you don't know how to use it properly yet which could get you killed" Bee yelled as Naruto sped off after Kisame.

Naruto caught up with Kisame just as he was exiting the waterfall and sent him flying back into the rocky area to the side of the falls of truth with a devastating elbow, and he was soon joined by Killer Bee and Jiraiya who had raced after the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

"You don't seem so confident anymore,what's wrong shark man? Naruto asked taunting the Akatsuki member.

"Damn brat, just you wait, I will teach you not to mess with me!" Kisame seethed.

"Good you stopped that Akatsuki spy! He has information on us and if it get's out the village's will cry!" Bee rapped.

"Let's go samehada!" Kisame said as he yanked himself from the sword. But the massive shark skin blade had a different idea and scuttled over to Killer Bee and began acting like it was begging for forgiveness.

"What's that? You saying he forced you. It's cool we will take care of this Akatsuki spy and make him look like a fool!" Bee rapped.

"Hey I don't get it, you should still be quite beet up from the Beating I gave you a moment ago" Naruto asked as he looked at Kisame who had no signs of being pummeled into the wall.

"Samehada can heal him, yo! But if I have samehada here it will be all systems go!" Bee answered.

"Damn double crossing blade, he decides he like's the taste of octopus better than shark huh, oh well, I would love to stay and chat but I need to get out of here" Kisame said quickly ran through some hand seals. "Suiton: Water Shark Missile Jutsu!"

The second Kisame completed his jutsu a large shark rose from the water and charge down the group of ninja who confronted the former Kiri ninja. And Kisame used the his jutsu as a distraction it attempt an escape.

"Damn it, he's getting away!" Jiriaya said as he created a mud wall to stop the shark that was made from water.

"If he get's out of the barrier he will be able to send what ever message he wants out to the Akatsuki, we need to stop him!" Yamato said urgently.

"Leave it to me, good chance to try out what I can do" Naruto said and he took off after Kisame in a flash.

"There it is again! He didn't use a kunai so it wasn't the Hirashin, but it is definitely a telepotation jutsu" Jiraiya said as he looked at where Naruto was now moving at full speed to catch up to the fleeing Kisame.

'_What about you Hachibi yo!, do you know what's the go!_' Bee thought deciding to ask his Bijuu if he knew anything about Naruto's new speed technique.

'**I can't say for sure, but Kyuubi was easily the fastest of all the Bijuu, perhaps this technique is the same thing Kyuubi used to become so fast**' Hachibi answered.

'_I see, maybe it would be better to ask, the kid is friendly so it will be no mean task!_' Bee rapped in reply.

'**Why must you insist on rapping even in thought**' Hachibi moaned.

'_I gotta be me, that's why you see!_' Bee answered.

Meanwhile Naruto was fast catching up to Kisame. "You cant run from me fish face! You think you are strong but really you are nothing but a disgrace!" Naruto yelled.

'_Oh shit I just sounded like Bee, don't tell me that part of getting control of my Bijuu makes me rap!_' Naruto thought frantically as he moved even closer to Kisame.

'**Don't even think that, why would my chakra cause you to rap! Utter foolishness!**' the voice of Kyuubi said from inside Naruto's mind.

'_What the? Kyuubi, how can you talk to me while I am not in the seal?_' Naruto thought in reply.

'**This is a new seal, I have far more of an idea as to what is going on, on the outside now. I must say it is an improvement to being trapped with nothing to do but read your emotional state and try to escape**' Kyuubi answered.

'_So let me guess now you are just going to try and torture me in anyway possible until you get free?_' Naruto Questioned.

'**No you can block me out if you wish, it is hardly difficult, all you have to do is will the connection shut. So annoying you would prove no advantage to me. Although it might provide me with some amusement**' Kyuubi answered.

'_So then why are you here, talking to me now?_' Naruto asked.

'**I came to give you a warning. Do not to misuse my chakra, like everything else in this world, it has it's limits**' Kyuubi said.

'_Well thanks I guess, you know if I didn't know any better I would say that your not such a bad guy Kyuubi, maybe there is hope for you after all_' Naruto said.

'**I am a mass of pure hatred, I will never change!**' Kyuubi roared in response.

'_Yeah yeah I know the story's, you cause a tsunami with one flick of your tail. Still according to Bee, Hachibi was like you at one point as well, maybe you are just angry because nobody has ever tried to simply get to know you and just attacked you or run in fear. I am not entirely unfamiliar with how angry that sort of thing can make someone_' Naruto stated.

'**You are a fool this conversation is over!**' Kyuubi replied.

It was quite fortunate that their conversation ended at that point because Naruto had just moved close enough to Kisame to strike.

For a third time since Naruto gained control of the Kyuubi's chakra he simply warped forward and cut Kisame off in his tracks.

"I wont let you get away, what ever information you hold on us and the plans for the war, will not get out" Naruto said clearly determined.

Kisame was starting to sweat, when he had Samehada he would have been able to drain the kid forcing him out of his Fox cloak mode, and made all of his jutsu completely useless apart from taijutsu. But the prospect of facing someone like Naruto without the aid of his once trusty blade was not an appealing one for Kisame.

'_Damn I wont catch him by surprise again, and if he was able to defeat Pein I might be out of luck here'_ Kisame thought as he looked around the area for an escape rout.

"What are you going to do now? There is no way you are getting past me" Naruto said.

"We are on water, this is my turf boy! Suiton: Five Man Eating Sharks" Kisame yelled and again several sharks made from water rose up out of the ocean.

'_I'm not going to let him get away_' Naruto thought as he deftly avoided each strike of the various sharks.

Naruto charged forward still weaving in and out of the lunges from the sharks, Kisame saw this and created even more sharks to try and stop the onrushing blond.

"Ok that's enough" Naruto said and began running through some hand seals.

'**Naruto! don't, you do not know how to use my chakra properly yet!, all you will end up doing is killing us both if you use a high powered jutsu**' the voice of Kyuubi rang in his head.

'_Huh! You're helping me?_' Naruto asked in disbelief.

'**Don't read too much into it, it would be embarrassing to me if you were to be killed with your first fight while using my chakra!**' Kyuubi replied.

'_Fine then, what do I do about all these sharks then, I don't have time to waste waiting for Bee and the others to show up, although I could fight him without your chakra, I should still be able to win with little problem_' Naruto thought back.

'**You could do that, or you could listen to me. You are making us both look bad at the moment and that is something I will not allow! Use the cloak, create your chakra claws, that should be enough to deal with a bunch of sharks**' Kyuubi said.

'_How do I do that?_' Naruto asked.

'**Create them, will your cloak to move to suit your needs. Damn accursed child, I should have just let you die! To think you were able to over power me is just infuriating! And almost laughable**' Kyuubi said angrily.

'_Alright here goes nothing_' Naruto thought and he willed his new cloak to contort to his will and several hands shot forward crushing any sharks that were in their way. '_Wow that was amazing!_' Naruto thought as he looked at the damage he just caused.

'**Of course it was, it's my power after all**' Kyuubi said pompously.

'_We make a pretty good team Kyuubi, now let's finish this_' Naruto thought in reply.

'**Do not think for a second I actually want to help you, I will not cooperate with you at all, I just couldn't stand to watch you misuse my chakra like you were**' Kyuubi roared in response.

'_Fine be that way! You really need to do something about that temper of yours you know_' Naruto stated but this time Kyuubi didn't reply.

Kisame could only watch in awe as large claws made of chakra whipped around the area of ocean eliminating his jutsu and shark summons with ease.

"Alright then, time for my ultimate jutsu! Suiton: Giant Shark Missile!" Kisame yelled as he ran through his hand seals.

A massive wave formed up behind the former Kiri ninja, and from the wave a gargantuan sharkt began to form, with teeth that were three times the size of Naruto and its mouth spread wide ready to eliminate the blond like he was nothing but a small snack.

Naruto saw this and sent two claws of chakra in an attempt to halt the sharks advance. However much to Naruto's confusion his claws were simply absorbed by the shark.

"My Giant Shark Missile is no ordinary Suiton jutsu, it absorbs the targets chakra to grow bigger and stronger!" Kisame said victoriously.

"Kami, what is it with you and stealing other peoples chakra, don't you have enough! They do call you the tailless Bijuu after all" Naruto yelled as his chakra claws retreated and he looked around for a way to escape.

'It's no good, there is nowhere to place an anchor for my Hirashin, and I don't really know how that other technique works properly yet to put all my hopes into it, looks like I will just have to charge through, if I concentrate all of my power into one point I should be able to over power this jutsu' Naruto thought ans he pulled as much power as he could from the cloak and formed one massive claw.

'_I sure hope this works_' Naruto thought as he sent the claw flying forward, forming a fist as it entered into the sharks mouth and sped through the Suiton jutsu as though it was barely even there.

"What! No it is impossible!" Kisame yelled as the claw shot out the back of the Giant Shark Missile. '_It should have absorbed the chakra! So much power, he was able to completely overpower me, amazing_' the Monster of Kiri thought before taking the full force of the chakra claw into his chest despite the fact its power was weakened was enough to send Kisame flying way back onto the island.

"Phew" Naruto panted as the claw retreated to rejoin his cloak.

Meanwhile on the edge of the island Killer Bee and Jiraiya, along with Yugito and tenzo were watching the exchange.

"Man that fight was dope! And Naruto already has such control over his chakra cloak, that kid is clearly no joke" Bee rapped as he watched Naruto move to were Kisame lay on the beach, defeated.

"That was amazing, he didn't even use any jutsu, it was just the sheer power of Kyuubi's chakra!" Yugito said stunned.

"The kid was smart, using a powerful jutsu would have blown up in his face. He needs to learn how to control the fox's chakra properly or parts of him will end up in space" Bee rapped.

"But didn't you just say that Naruto already had decent control over the chakra?" Tenzo questioned.

"He has control over the cloak. but balance is key! To perform jutsu you need both the bijuu and your own chakra you see!" Bee informed the group.

"Could you try explaining without rapping please?" Yamato asked.

"He means, that if Naruto tried to perform one of his jutsu without knowing how to balance out the Kyuubi's chakra properly it could blow up in his face, while he is in this Bijuu state he is no longer using his own chakra so everything he does becomes more powerful, as such his control will be shot to pieces until he has practiced with the cloak enough to get a feel of how it works" Yugito said, she had become fluent in deciphering bad rap explanations over the years.

"So if Naruto tried to use one of his jutsu he would try using the same amount of chakra he would normally use and it would backfire due to how powerful the Kyuubi's chakra is. Is that it?" Jiraiya surmised.

"Precisely fool. Naruto was smart, he ain't no tool" Bee said as they ran over to join Naruto who was standing over Kisame's body no longer in his fox cloak but he had entered sage mode to deal with the fatigue.

"Naruto you did it!" Yugito said happily as the group arrived.

"Actually Kisame is still alive, we were just about to have a little chat about where Madara is hiding" Naruto said.

"Fuck you kid, I am not going to tell you anything!" Kisame spat.

"You probably wont, I was never that good at interrogation. But I think sending you to the T and I department in Konoha might be the best bet. Or we hand you over to the Joint Shinobi Alliance, either way you will be given to far better interrogators than me" Naruto said.

"Well it looks like I don't have much of a choice anymore" Kisame coughed.

"What do you have something you want to say?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, just this Suiton: Water Prison!" Kisame roared and created a sphere of water around himself.

Naruto not bothering to use Kyuubi's chakra attempted to jump in after him but was blown back.

"Don't bother nothing can enter my Water Prison" Kisame said.

"So what now? Are you just going to force us to wait until you run out of chakra? I don't know if you realize this or not. But we are here to wait for a long time, so unless you can hold that jutsu for months on end you are out of luck" Jiraiya said.

"No I don't plan on staying in here... I plan on dying in here! Summoning Twin Man Eating Sharks!" Kisame said.

Inside the sphere of water two large sharks appeared.

'_He's not going to have them kill himself is he?... of course he is, that's a stupid question, everyone in the Akatsuki would die for Madara, he has corrupted everyone enough so that they follow him blindly_' Naruto thought.

Naruto activated his fox cloak but it was too late, Kisame was devoured but his summons and the spere of water dropped to the ground.

"He made his own sharks eat him!" Yugito said stunned.

"He was trapped and knew there was no way of escape, so rather than allow himself to be captured and taken in for questioning he chose to take his own life. A death befitting any true shinobi, even if he was the enemy" Jiraiya said lowering his head.

"Is he really dead though? He tricked us before didn't he" Yamato added.

Then everyone turned to see Samehada seemingly crying. Or at least sobbing, it was the strangest sight most of them had ever seen.

"Look at this guy, he's crying like a baby, that Akatsuki member is dead this time and I don't mean maybe" bee said walking over to where samehada was weeping.

"It just goes to show, that even people in the Akatsuki will act for the sake of their comrades, and he was a worthy opponent" Naruto said, offering a small amount of respect to the dead.

"And now the Akatsuki wont get this information" Yamato said picking up a scroll off the ground. "We should see what is in it, that way we can get an idea of what information Kisame was able to find out and what Madara sees as vital" the Mokuton user said.

"Good idea yo!" Bee agreed.

Tenzo went to open the scroll but then something caught both Naruto and Jiraiya's eye. "Stop! don't open it" they both screamed causing Yamato to freeze.

"Why not?" the Mokuton user asked.

"There is a seal on the side, it looks like a booby trap that will go off unless the scroll is opened by Kisame or one of his ally's" Jiraiya explained.

"So what do we do about it? It would still be a good idea to read what is inside" Tenzo questioned.

"Give me a look, I will decipher the seal and what it does, then we can decide what to do with it" Jiraiya said holding a hand out.

Tenzo readily handed over the scroll. "So now what? We came to this island for Naruto to learn how to control the Kyuubi and to wait for orders regarding the war, we would have received word if the fighting had started and Naruto has already got control over the Kyuubi's chakra. Are we supposed to just sit around and wait now like we are on some holiday?" the Mokuton user asked.

"Naruto may have isolated Kyuubi's chakra but he still cant use it properly fool! The kid needs to train so it's time to go back to school" Bee rapped.

'_You know I really thought sensei's couldn't get any weirder than Fukusaku and Shima. But Killer Bee, I think takes the cake, not even talking toads are as weird as he is!_' Naruto thought with a smile as the group slowly made their way back to the housing that was built for them during their stay.

**End Chapter!**


	88. Kabuto's Involvement

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter ****88: Kabuto's Involvement.**

In Konoha preparations for the upcoming war were going as smoothly as could be expected. Tsunade had split the village into two main team's, a team that was responsible for keeping up with the rebuilding of the village, and the other team that was organizing the shinobi population by rank and skill to give them a position within the joint village army.

At last count they had an army of seventy five thousand, but a group that large could not be contained within one single group. The solution was to divide the forces up into certain teams each under an over all commander chosen from the elite jonnin of the five shinobi villages and the Land of Iron.

Things had just been finalized between the villages and the rosters of what squads and where they would be stationed were about to be put up. It was for this very reason the members of Naruto's old class had gathered together to see what squads they would be put in. the first names could easily be seen. They were the company commanders.

They looked along the line to see who was leading each group and making up there minds on which team they would like to be placed in. The Ambush Company was going to be led by Kankuro Subaku of Suna. Medical HQ would be have Shizune from Konoha in command. The Sensor Company captain's would be Inoichi Yamanaka from Konoha, as well as Ao from Kiri. Then there was the divisions of the main army. The Joint Shinobi Army's commander general was the Kazekage Gaara.

After Gaara, there were the division generals. Division One general was Darui from Kumo, with Choza Akimichi as second in command. Division One was considered the Mid Range fighter division.

Division two was the close range division and there commanding general would be Kitsuchi from Iwa, and second in command would be Kurotsuchi from Iwa. Which Kurotsuchi would find difficult on account of Kitsuchi being her father.

The third division had the Konoha ninja all sweating and hoping to avoid it. The combination of General Kakashi Hatake and his second in command Miteo Gai was enough to cause even the most professional of shinobi to shudder knowing what to expect when on a mission with the pair. In the end most people didn't seem to care that it was a close to mid range combat group, they just wanted to avoid it at all costs.

Division four had another name that was familiar to the group of Konoha ninja. The General of the fourth Division was Garra, but that was not what had the group interested. It was Gaara's second in command that had their group whispering. Shikamaru Nara.

"Oh man, this is so troublesome" Shikamaru moaned when he saw his name up in large writing just underneath Gaara's.

"That is a massive sign of confidence, Tsunade-sama and the other Kage must value you amongst the top ninja in the joint shinobi task force. This could lead you to becoming hokage one day" Sai said.

"I don't want that job, was it so hard to place me in the intel division as a back room member" Shikamaru sighed.

"But Shikamaru you would probably get promoted from there anyway. Look at your father, he was made head tactician of the whole army" Choji said while munching on a bag of stress relieving potato chips.

"This is still far too troublesome, and because we are the long range figher division I will most likely be split up from Gaara so I will actually have to do lots of work, I don't know if I mentioned this... but this is just way too troublesome" the lazy Nara moaned.

The Final Division of the main army was Division Five, the special ops division. The general of division five would be Mifune.

"Man I hope I get division five! Special Ops sounds awesome, I bet they get all the difficult missions which will give me a chance to show how great I am" Kiba said.

"You idiot Kiba! don't treat war like it is a game!" Ino lectured.

At the end of the long lists there were several smaller list's erected. The first one read Daimyo protection and relocation squad, Commander Mei Terumi. Next up there was tactics and intel division, Commander Shikaku Nara.

The final list of names was a short one, only five names long but they made it rather visible even placing the pictures next to the name's. The final group that was put together was Team Jinchuuriki. And there was a sign next to them that read, emergency back up and Black Op's Division. Underneath the team name were the pictures and names of the five ninja who were sent to turtle island.

"Well no point waiting any longer, lets go find out where we are placed" Neji said and walked off to join the crowd that was gathering around trying to find their names.

Soon after the information was unveiled at various locations around the village making it easier to find their name.

(Unknown Location)

Kabuto had gone through some rather drastic changes, he began looking more and more like Orochimaru every day, but he seemed to be something far more than just a man with the former Sannin's cells in his body, he had changed so much that he was hardly even recognizable from the man who had followed his master around so religiously.

His hair had thinned and he no longer bothered to tie it back, leading to him cutting it short. He still wore the same glasses but the eyes behind them had changed, now he had yellow snake like eyes. But most shockingly of all he had grown what appeared to be a tail that was in fact a snake that traveled behind him as if it had a mind of its own.

Now Kabuto was about to play a very dangerous game, one that he hoped would get him possesion of the power he would need to become the strongest person alive and to gain what his old master could not. Immortality and the Sharingan.

But to do so he would need a large enough distraction and need to play his role perfectly. Which is why he left a trail of body's leading the team from Konoha that he knew was searching for him straight to Madara and the location of the Akatsuki.

"Hello Tobi... oh I'm sorry you go by Madara now don't you" Kabuto said as he landed on a large skeleton just as Madara approached.

"I am quite impressed you found me" Madara said his one visable eye narrowing as if to examine this new arrival.

"Don't you remember me? I've served as a spy in numerous countries, and I even spent some time working for the Akatsuki myself. Perhaps you should not underestimate what I might know" Kabuto said with a smug smile forming on his face that even made Sasuke's look tame.

"Ah yes I remember you now. You were one of Sasori's spy's and a traitor to the akatsuki" Madara said and the moment he finished his thought jumped forward to confront Kabuto.

Kabuto had to react quickly and jumped away so as to avoid what ever Madara had planned. "Summoning Edo Tensei!" Kabuto yelled as he slammed his hands to the ground and several large coffins rose up from the ground.

"It cant be!... Impure world resurrection!" Madara said, for the first time in years the masked member of the Akatsuki was shocked.

"That's right, a technique that only the Nidaime Hokage and Orochimaru-sama knew how to use... Now I make three. I have surpassed its previous users by quite some margin. This performance was just for you, I needed to earn your trust. I didn't come here to fight" Kabuto said.

"Then why are you here?" Madara asked.

"Isn't it obvious, I came here to join forces with you. You plan on starting your was soon, and I can bolster your fighting strength with the likes of Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, and even Nagato" Kabuto said as each individual coffin opened upon hearing its name.

"You found Nagato's DNA? Where is his body?" Madara asked.

"I was unable to locate it, I found his DNA in the forests around Konoha, he left traces of his blood behind" Kabuto admitted.

"No Hidan it seems" Madara chuckled.

"Well no, there was nothing left of him to find, and technically he may not even be dead yet, with the amount of people he sacrificed who's to say how long he could live for as what ever tiny miniscule particles are left of him" Kabuto said with a smirk.

"Well it is quite a line up you have there" Madara admitted slightly impressed.

"This is nothing, not even anywhere near half! My full list of pawns are some of the strongest ninja to have ever lived" Kabuto said.

"And what do you want in return?" Madara asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Kabuto stated bluntly.

"My my that boy if popular isn't he. What are you trying to accomplish?" Madara replied.

"Nothing in particular... My interests lie solely with learning the pure unaltered truth about ninjutsu. I need Sasuke-kun to fully answer my questions. I need a young, mostly healthy Uchiha" Kabuto said.

"And what if I say no?" Madara asked retorically.

"Well then there is always this" Kabuto said and he summoned another coffin. When it opened Madara's eyes went wide.

"Tha-that's... but how did you do this!" Madara stammered.

"Come now, did you really think I would come here empty handed, with no back up plan? You cannot refuse me!" Kabuto said.

"You Madman! How is this possible!" Madara said clearly shocked.

"Well that is my little secret. But you can relax, like I said I haven't come here to fight, and as it stands I haven't told a soul. I wonder if the Joint shinobi alliance would give me Sasuke in exchange for helping them in this war" Kabuto said.

"Hehehehe" Madara began to laugh as if he truly found the situation utterly hilarious.

"What's so funny?" Kabuto asked.

"Kabuto Yakushi. I honestly never imagined you had such potential. Any conflict with you would only serve to weaken my war fighting capabilities. And then you go and set all this up just for your meeting with me, quite a dangerous game you have played and you have had a good read of the board and picked your time to act perfectly" Madara complimented.

"And what of my proposal?" Kabuto asked.

"I accept your offer. Although I have one condition" Madara replied.

"And what would that be?" Kabuto queried.

"We wait until after this war is over before I give him to you. Until then I will be watching him day and night, I wont allow you anywhere near Sasuke until then" Madara said.

"I can agree to that, but make sure he stays safe, I don't want my valuables damaged, it would take all the fun out of breaking him myself" Kabuto said with a smirk.

"This is a war and he is a valuable piece, I still have a use for him, I need him to fight the Kyuubi jinchuuriki for me, it is a fight that I will find rather interesting" Madara said.

"Do you truly believe that Sasuke-kun can beat Naruto-kun, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is completely out of his league" Kabuto said.

"Perhaps at the moment, but I will make sure Sasuke is far stronger than he is at the moment when the time comes for them to fight" Madara assured Kabuto.

"Very well then, we have an agreement. I knew you would be reasonable" Kabuto said.

"I'll reformulate my plan to account for your battle strength, lets go we have a war to plan out" Madara said and beckoned Kabuto to follow him.

All of the coffins closed and lowered themselves into the ground. '_Perfect, now I am sure that leaving the trail of bodies for those Konoha ninja to find was the right move, this war will start sooner than even you think Madara!_' Kabuto thought with a smirk as he went to follow after the masked Uchiha.

While this was going on a team of four ninja from Konoha were inspecting yet another dead body.

"Just look at it, even all the way out here, it has to be either a trap or Kabuto is leading us somewhere" Anko said.

"In that case... Byakugan!" a Hyuuga member of the team said. Activating his bloodline limit the Hyuuga gazed off into the distance only to see Kabuto walking side by side with Madara.

"Mitarashi teichou, I have found him. But it's not just Kabuto! The masked man from the Akatsuki is with him as well" the Hyuuga said urgently.

"What are they doing?" Anko asked.

"They're walking together down some underground passageway" the Hyuuga answered.

"We need to inform Konoha right away, if this is where Madara is hiding then this war may be about to start" Anko said.

"I agree, we should leave and come investigate once we are given further orders" on of the other ninja in the group added.

(With Kabuto)

"So Madara, I have a favor to ask of you" Kabuto asked while they walked.

"Really and what would that be? I thought you were already given what you wanted when I agreed to hand over Sasuke after the war" Madara questioned.

"Oh that was simply the price for me joining you, I want one of the body of Zetsu's to use to experiment on. Ideally I would prefer a proper clone of Hashirama like the Konoha Anbu Tenzo, but your Zetsu clones will do, it wouldn't even delay the revival of the Juubi at all" Kabuto said.

"Well aren't we well informed... That bastard Orochimaru was sniffing around for more than just Itachi's eyes it seems" Madara fumed.

"You could say that, I also know that Zetsu here is the reason why you are going to be able to match the numbers of the joint shinobi task force. If not outnumber them, so one little living Zetsu clone shouldn't be too much of a problem right?" Kabuto asked.

"What's in it for me?" Madara said.

"I don't know, what do you want me to do?" Kabuto asked.

"I want you to capture one of the jinchuuriki, it doesn't matter which one, but I believe the key to capturing that brat of a Uzumaki is the Nibi" Madara said.

"So you want me to capture Yugito Nii, difficult as we have no idea where they are hiding the jinchuuriki and she will no doubt be highly defended by Naruto, Uzumaki Namikaze. Who I know is not someone to be messing with lightly" Kabuto said.

"I don't think it will be too difficult to find where the shinobi task force has hidden the jinchuuriki. I am expecting news from Kisame any minute now, he infiltrated their group with the help of the mentally challenged rapping fool brother of the Raikage" Madara said.

"Naruto-kun is a talented sensor, is it possible they have discovered him?" Kabuto asked.

"No, with the way Kisame has of hiding he is impossible to detect, not even Black Zetsu or myself can find him when he is hidden away inside of that sword of his" Madara stated. '_Although there is one possibility, if the boy was able to get control over the Kyuubi's chakra, should that happen he could be given the same ability as that detestable Mito Uzumaki in that he can sense darker emotions. If that is the case then Kisame is most likely dead, a one on one fight against that blond is not possible, at least not until I find where Konan hid the Rinnegan_' the masked Uchiha thought without voicing his mild concern,

"Well then, when we find out where they are kept I will make sure to bring you back a gift, I am positive that they will keep Tenzo with the jinchuuriki because of his Mokuton, so he will also be a target of mine, and if I can capture him I may not even need a copy of Zetsu" Kabuto said.

"Very well follow me" Madara said and turned to lead Kabuto way down to what must surely be deep underneath the earth. There he walked up to a large white statue. That appeared to have a man growing out of it as well as several hands and legs sticking out at various places.

"The Shodaime Hokage! Hashirama Senju! Well in truth it is not quite that dramatic, this is something I grew from living tissue I stole from him during our battle. This has no mind of its own, which makes it perfect for me to use. Anyway, what I really wanted to show you is even deeper underground come" Madara said and once more led the former medic ninja deeper into the earth.

The pair came to a large room and Kabuto couldn't help but sit down in awe of the sight before him. "This is amazing! When did you do this?" the snake like man asked.

"There was a lot of risk involved, and it required far more of the chakra of the Bijuu, that were sealed within the statue, than I had planned. But the longer it takes for the Juubi to be revived the longer it will take for my plan to come to fruition" Madara said.

"Amazing... How... How many are there?" Kabuto stammered still not believing his eyes.

"Hmm I would say about... One hundred thousand, give or take a few thousand, I have stretched the chakra of the Bijuu I have captured to the limit so creating more would not be possible at the moment, but I think we will have enough, I don't see the joint shinobi army having this many, and these Zetsu have a few tricks up their sleeve, we will win this war, crush the shinobi alliance and then I will become complete" Madara said triumphantly.

(Island Turtle)

Naruto was training with his chakra cloak in an attempt to get better control over the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Kami damn it!" Naruto yelled as he destroyed yet another block that he was trying to stack with his chakra arms.

"You are way to rough yo! You need to get in the groove, you need to relax man, be smooth!" Bee said giving his own unique form of advice.

"I'm trying this isn't exactly easy, it feels like tying trying to slow down a hungry akimichi at an all you can eat buffet, it just cant be done" Naruto sighed.

"Don't complain, sucka your a ninja and a jinchuuriki, nothing is impossible muthafuka!" Bee Rapped in response.

Naruto just sighed and continued with his training. '_I hope we get a mission soon, this is such a pain_' Naruto thought as he managed to stack two levels of the massive blocks before crushing the third massive slab of cement as though it was nothing but a twig.

'**You are pathetic, how are you supposed to defeat Madara if you cant even stack a couple of slabs of cement. How sad can you get**' Kyuubi's voice rang from inside Naruto's mind.

'_Oh shut it Kyuubi, I don't need your rather unique brand of encouragement_' Naruto replied.

'**Encouragement? Far from it, I was simply commenting on how pathetic you were at using my chakra**' Kyuubi said.

'_Aw you just don't want to admit you want me to succeed, I get it. Don't worry I wont tell anyone that you are secretly nice_' Naruto said knowing it was bound to infuriate Kyuubi to no end hearing him say that.

'Nice! I am the incarnation of hatred you accursed child, there is nothing about me that will ever be... nice!' Kyuubi roared much to the satisfaction of Naruto.

'_Well we'll see about that, I bet one day you and I can come to understand each other, who knows we may even end up as friends_' Naruto replied and carefully stacked a third and forth block up onto his stack.

Kyuubi was so angry he couldn't even reply, which in turn infuriated him even more. He had spoken to try and get some enjoyment out of taunting Naruto and his failure to control the amount of power he was using, but instead the little smart ass turned the tables on him. '_**Accursed child, I will be free one day, and when that comes, I hope to be able to end you myself!**_' the fox thought to itself angrily.

Very slowly Naruto began to get the hang of his new power and by the end of the following day he was able to quickly stack nine blocks at the same time.

"Way to go Nine-O, now we can start to relearn your jutsu, but start with something easy Yo!" Bee said.

"Hm I guess I will try a Fuuton jutsu then" Naruto said and began running through his hand seals. "Fuuton: Great Breakthrough!" Naruto yelled and took a deep breath before exhaling a masive gust of wind that was far more powerful than any he had used in the past, even his sage enhanced Almighty Breakthrough was weaker than Naruto's jutsu. "What the hell! Should it be that powerful?" Naruto asked.

'**Of course it should be, I am a Katon and Fuuton demon, so it stands to reason that your Fuuton element will be stronger when you use my chakra**' Kyuubi said lazily.

'_Don't you have anything better to do?_' Naruto asked.

'**Like what? Catch a movie at the local cinema, I am stuck inside you, there is nothing else to do apart from watch what is going on and commenting on it**' Kyuubi replied.

'Fair point, so what about my Suiton manipulation, will that be effected at all?' Naruto asked.

'How the fuck should I know, no jinchuuriki has ever taken control of me before!' Kyuubi replied.

'Well I guess I will just have to try one out' Naruto stated and began running through some hand signs. "Suiton: Uzumaki Water Gun!" Naruto yelled out loud and shot a high pressured stream of water out of his mouth that seemed to spiral tight causing the water to almost drill into the object that the jutsu hit.

"Well that one was better, it wasn't over powered" Jiraiya said.

"Actually I put more power into that than the Fuuton attack. Because the Kyuubi is a Katon and Fuuton element and I am Fuuton and Suiton, my Fuuton attacks are far more powerful than my Suiton, so in the end I needed to pump more chakra into the Suiton jutsu than normal because the Katon chakra of the Kyuubi is opposed to it" Naruto said.

"I can dig, Hachibi has water and I have lightening, when we come together our attacks are frightening" Bee said. Which was roughly translated as he understood what Naruto was trying to explain.

(Unknown Location)

"There is still no word from Kisame?" Madara asked Zetsu.

"_**No**_, _we still have not heard anything from him_. _**Do you think they found him out?**_" Zetsu asked.

"Yes I have little doubt now that Kisame is dead, and the brat is a seal master so the trap placed on the scroll will not catch him out" Madara said. '_That damn boy, he is more trouble than he is worth, I should have killed him when he was only a minute old and I had the chance_' Madara thought mulling over how major a set back this was. After all Killer Bee was present while A would have been going through the strength's and weaknesses of the Joint shinobi Army, the location where they were hiding the jinchuuriki as well as any other alternative locations to hide them would have been discussed, as well as what strategical locations they would be defending and why. Yes loosing Kisame without getting his information was a major blow to Madara.

"_**What do you plan to do now?**_" Zetsu asked.

"I need to go to Ame to pay a little visit to Konan, and of course I need to claim the Rinnegan. They were my gift to Nagato after all" Madara said.

"_What do you mean?_" Zetsu questioned.

"A family of Uzumaki's that were not living in Uzu, and you think I wouldn't know about it? No I knew about Nagato's family and their little secret for quite awhile. That's why during the second shinobi war I controlled a couple of Konoha ninja made them separate from their squad and forced them into Nagato's home. It was part of my plan, you see I knew if I wanted to be able to take control of the Juubi's power I would need the powers of the Rinnegan. And there was my chance, a young Uzumaki that was completely ignorant about his clan and not trained at all in the ninja art's. It was as if Kami had gift wrapped him for me" Madara said.

"_Then why not take the eyes then and there?_" Zetsu said.

"I wanted the boy to grow, to experience the pain and hatred in the world, but then a problem occurred. That accursed toad sage, Jiraiya, showed up and changed the boy back away from my path. I had hoped to make the boy grow up to despise everything about Konoha, and then that fool comes along and almost ruins everything. After that I had to play a longer game, I controlled people from the shadow's and manipulated the fool Yahiko into starting the Akatsuki. I knew full well that Hanzou the Salamander would oppose them thinking they were trying to seize power in Ame. Then I needed to convince Hanzou that he needed help, the help of the two faced schemer Danzo no less. My plan worked perfectly and Pein was born, someone that I could use and manipulate from the shadows keeping myself hidden while I had the Akatsuki go about my bidding" Madara chuckled.

"_**So the Rinnegan was the Kekkei Genkai of the Uzumaki clan**_. _But how did you find out?_" Zetsu asked.

"When I left Konoha all those years ago I went to Uzu in an attempt to gather support against Konoha. As you know they refused me, but what they didn't know was just how powerful these eyes of mine are. I saw right through the seal protected genjutsu they have protecting their family tree, although I needed the Mangekyo Sharingan to do so. When I did that I noticed some peculiar markings next to a few of the name's before I left I went to say farewell to the Uzumaki clan leader, well that's what I made to be the reason I went to see him. I used my sharingan to read his mind and there was the truth buried deep in his mind, the old fool didn't even know what I was doing. That was when my Moon's Eye plan was born!, I knew that the Rinnegan and the Rikudou Sennin were true and the tablet given to the Uchiha was legitimate, so that had to mean that the Juubi was real and my favorite pet was nothing but hot air in comparison" Madara explained.

"_**So you have been trying to accomplish your goal for over one hundred years?**_" Zetsu asked.

"Yes, but now I am so close to completing my goal, I will not let anyone get in my way now! I have gotten rid of everything else that could of opposed me. I set Iwa after the Uzumaki clan at the start of the Third shinobi war, I took out the Yondaime Hokage who once again saved that detestable village. For the past hundred years the elemental countries have been little more than my puppets. I knew that it was only a matter of time before the Uzumaki clan found out about Nagato, after all he was bound to show up on their family tree, so I skillfully informed the Tsuchikage that the Uzumaki clan were just as dangerous as Konoha and would need to be taken out of the picture if they were to even stand a chance in the war he was planning. It was a stoke of brilliance, and I was finally able to see the downfall of those peace loving bastards" Madara said happily.

"_**Amazing**_, _and to think nobody has even known you were alive since your battle with the Shodaime Hokage_" Zetsu said.

"Anyway, it is time to collect the final part of my plans for the war, I want you to keep an eye on Kabuto, make sure he doesn't go anywhere near Sasuke or Sakura while I am gone, oh and prep the eye chamber for Sasuke's transplant" Madara said as he began to disappear in a swirl.

"_**Of course Madara-sama**_" Zetsu said with a bow before his leader had completely fazed away.

**End Chapter!**


	89. A Mission at Last

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter ****89: A Mission at Last!**

In Konoha most of the ninja were talking about what squadrons they were going to be in as they prepared to move out for war. As ninja were mostly sensationalized based on what style of fighter they were most teams were split up in terms of their commanding officers, but had been reunited when the personal assignments were given out. As it stood all that they were waiting for was the arrival of information declaring the whereabouts of the akatsuki hideout. They knew they still all had to travel to the Land of Lightening where they had constructed the Joint Shinobi Alliance HQ. They had chosen the Land of Lightening because that was where the jinchuuriki were hidden and they needed to be close should anything go wrong.

Elsewhere in the village Tsunade was in a meeting with Gaara. "Gaara-dono, how good to see you again" Tsunade said happily as Gaara entered her rebuilt office along with Kankuro, Temari who had also come for the trip to Konoha decided not to join them and went for a walk around the village.

"It is a pleasure to see you again as well Tsunade-dono" Gaara replied with a respectful bow.

"So what is this meeting about?" surely you must be preparing to head for HQ, you are after all the commanding general of the joint shinobi army" Tsunade said.

"Yes I will be heading there any day now, I am here on behalf of the puppeteers of my village" Gaara informed the Hokage.

"Is that so... we have no puppeteers in Konoha nor do we supply part's readily, so how is it that we can help?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, it might be better if Kankuro explains it" Gaara said.

"Very well, so Kankuro, what is your request?" Tsunade asked again.

"Um, you see there was this old watchtower out in the desert in the Land of Wind, that used to be home to a village filled with highly talented puppeteers. I think that there might still be some working puppet's there or at least rare parts that could be added to the existing Suna ninja's puppet's, this could be a great bonus in the war" Kankuro explained.

"I see, that does sound interesting, but how does it involve Konoha?" Tsunade asked.

"Well at current count Konoha has the most teams out in the field actively searching for the Akatsuki, the problem we have at the moment in Suna is we have not been able to put together a search party to investigate the ruin's or we risk falling behind in the preparations for war, I would ask that you please do us a favor and investigate this site as it could lead to an increase of the fighting strength of quite a few Suna ninja, and that could lead to more lives saved in the war" Gaara said taking over for his brother.

"Hm, it could be empty though, but I think I can help you, we do after all have five ninja who are currently just sitting back on an island somewhere just waiting for a mission" Tsunade said.

"Ah yes, an excellent idea, I believe a mission would do Naruto good, I am sure the more of these types of missions you can find the better, it will mean Naruto will be less likely to do something rash on the battlefield and will keep him sharp" Gaara said approvingly.

"Very well then, I will send a letter with the mission information to Jiraiya at once then I will send a carrier hawk to drop one of Naruto's kunai at the location of this tower" Tsunade said before taking out a map and waiting to be given a location.

(Turtle Island)

Naruto was currently working on more of his jutsu in his fox chakra mode. However while he was hard at work the same could not be said about Jiraiya and Yugito. That pair had decided to find time to relax and the fact that they had a bunch of genin from Kumo that had to do what ever they said meant that they had their very own butlers.

"Alright Naruto lets go back to the sealing chamber room, it's time for the final part of your training to resume!" Bee said when he found Naruto training in several Fuuton jutsu.

"Alright, what are you going to teach me now?" Naruto asked.

"I'm gonna teach you the strongest move a jinchuuriki can lean, you good to go?" Bee said as they walked over to the large Hachibi statue and Naruto stuck his head inside.

You turn into the tailed beast itself while in Bijuu Mode! That is the first step down the road" Bee said, before transforming into the mammoth half Ox half Octopus.

"Hm I guess I don't have much of a choice. To be honest I'm kinda scared to turn into the fox" Naruto admitted.

"Muthafuka I know you got this! You pull out the pure chakra and it wont go wild, you can't miss!" Bee rapped in reply.

"Alright then here goes nothing!" Naruto said and he entered his Fox Mode.

Naruto struggled to change but he just felt like the chakra resisted him. Eventually there was a small transformation but rather than becoming the strongest of the Bijuu Naruto more closely resembled a plush toy that was given away at carnivals.

"Gah" Naruto groaned as he left the transformation drop.

"That was a good try... No I'm sorry that was a lie, that really blows. I guess since you're not actually friendly with the Kyuubi the transformation just implodes!" Bee rapped in his full Hachibi form.

'**Bee, How are you going to teach him the Bijudama now?**' Hachibi asked.

'_I don't know Eight-o for now I will just have to work with his other jutsu and go from there, hopefully Naruto and Kyuubi will learn to be friends and we have time to spare_' Bee replied.

Bee slowly transformed back into his original form. "Looks like we have to give up until you and the Kyuubi become friends, we will just have to continue work on your own jutsu and see how this end's" Bee said.

"Well, I think I have gotten the hand of most of my Fuuton jutsu, and even my Suiton jutsu seems to be working well enough. I guess I will try a rasengan then. Naruto said and began concentrating the Kyuubi's chakra into the palm of his hand. But something was going wrong, Naruto had never felt the rasengan to be this heavy before.

Suddenly Naruto lost control of the jutsu and it blew him away something that hadn't happened since he was first working on the jutsu back when he first met Jiraiya.

"Woah kid who taught you that jutsu?" Bee said.

"Huh the Rasengan? Jiraiya sensei taught it to me but it was originally created by my father the Yondaime Hokage" Naruto said.

"It has the same process as the Bijuudama in full! He must have created it after observing the Bijuu's own special attack. It's like he invented it, just so the Bijuudama can be passed on to you!" Bee said.

"Yeah but it didn't feel right? Does this mean I cant use my normal Rasengan anymore?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all, the Bijuudama uses the Bijuu's unique black, positive chakra as well as white negative chakra. But because you don't know how to balance them at all yet you wont know how to separate them to form your normal attacks. Looks like we have some training to do, you should have your Rasengan back usable before too long" Bee informed the blond.

"Ok so what do I have to do then?" Naruto asked.

"It's easy enough to do when you're transformed, but the shape manipulation is too hard in human form. And then you have to add rotation and stabilize the storm!" Bee said.

"Well that does sound like how you perform the Rasengan, but it doesn't feel the same" Naruto replied.

"You need to learn how it feels to pull out and separate the Kyuubi's negative and possitive chakra, once you can do that you need to pull out a ratio of eight part's black to two parts white when you compress. Do that properly and the tailed beast ball will be a success! Now let's give it a try" Bee informed Naruto.

"Alright!" Naruto said and he eagerly got to work.

The training was difficult however and he wasn't getting anywhere very quickly. Stabilizing and adding the rotation to the compressed ball of chakra was far harder than anything Naruto had ever attempted. He had even gone about creating two chakra claws to help him rotate while he stabilized but it was still not working.

"That's enough for today Mr Nine, if you keep it up you will get it in time!" Bee rapped.

"Alright, I need a rest anyway, that is tough and I'm kinda getting sick of that thing blowing up in my face and sending me flying" Naruto complained.

"Don't whine, this training will work fine!, soon you will be a master of that jutsu and it will wreak havoc on the front line" Bee said.

"Yeah you're right, on the plus side I think I learned how to seperate the two types of chakra so I can perform the rasengan again" Naruto said.

"Cool Yo!, team jinchuuriki is all set to go!" Bee rapped as they left the chamber exiting through the waterfall of truth and made their way back to the homes they were given.

Naruto arrived to see the rather funny scene of Jiraiya using a genin to fetch the pair of Yugito and Jiraiya a drink while they sat around sun baking.

"You should really treat the genin nicer you know" Naruto said.

"I didn't here you complain when you were making them cook you dinner last night" Yugito said.

"Well that was different, I was exhausted from my training and I was... um" Naruto said mumbling at the last part.

"You were being lazy, don't try and deny it" Jiraiya said.

"Uh fine, when he get's back make sure he grabs me a drink as well" Naruto said as he took a seat beside Yugito and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So what did you do today?" Jiraiya asked.

"I started learning how to perform a Bijuudama, at first I was supposed to transform, but it appears that is impossible as long as Kyuubi is being uncooperative and an over all jerk" Naruto said.

'**What was that Naruto!, do you really think I would ever help you!**' Kyuubi spoke up.

'_Oh hello Kyuubi, nice day isn't it?_' Naruto replied offhandedly.

'**I have no time for your pathetic lightheartedness**' Kyuubi replied.

'_Really? Do you have somewhere else to be?_' Naruto asked.

'**Naruto I will kill you one day!**' Kyuubi roared and closed the connection.

'_I really don't know why he bothers, it's not very difficult to get a demon that say's himself is nothing but a mass of hatred, angry. He will come around eventually, he helped me once, so there is still hope for him_' Naruto thought as he began enjoying the sun through a clearing in the trees.

"So how did you get around the problem of not being able to transform?" Jiraiya asked.

"It turns out the Rasengan is based on the same principle, so when I used the pure chakra of the Kyuubi I started creating a Bijuudama without even realizing what I was doing" Naruto replied.

"Amazing, but what about using the Rasengan? Does that mean it is impossible?" Yugito asked.

"Nah, I just have to separate parts of the Kyuubi's chakra and I can use the Rasengan, or any of my variations" Naruto said happily.

"So did you complete the Bijuudama?" Yugito questioned eagerly.

"Not yet, but I will get it. By the way, has anyone seen Yamato Teichou today?" Naruto asked.

"I think he went exploring with the guardian of this place Motoi" Yugito answered.

"Yeah he said something about looking for unique wood that he could ass to his Mokuton abilities" Jiraiya added.

"Oh at least he is keeping himself busy, unlike you two" Naruto said.

"Hey we have been very busy, I mean I learned a new technique with hair jutsu today" Yugito said.

"Really?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"Well... No but I had planned on doing that" Yugito replied.

(Konoha)

The former rookies and team Gai had gathered at the newly reopened Barbeque restaurant to discuss what teams they were put in. joining them were Kankuro and Temari, Gaara was in a long distance meeting between the other five heads of the villages involved in the alliance.

"So What teams did everyone get put in?" Ino asked looking to open up the discussion.

"Well everyone already knows my group, second in command of the long range division, so troublesome" Shikamaru complained.

"I was pit in the long range division as well" Temari said.

"Troublesome" was Shikamaru's only response, mumbled under his breath.

"What was that you lazy ass" Temari said glaring at the Nara.

'_Man what a troublesome woman_' "I didn't say anything" Shikamaru said defensively.

"I was placed in Gai sensei's team. Yosh with him as second in command to Kakashi sensei I am sure our division will be most youthful" Lee said showing his enthusiasm.

"I don't know who I feel more sorry for, Kakashi Hatake who is the commander of the unit, or the people who will have to put up with both Kakashi and Gai" Kankuro whispered to Kiba who let out a small laugh.

"I was placed in the close combat squad, I believe most of the Hyuuga have been placed there as well" Neji said in an attempt to change the topic away from his teammates 'explosions of youth'

"Yes I too have been put in the close combat division" Hinata added.

"Well Shino and I got placed in the special operations, isn't that right Shino!" Kiba said happily.

"Yes that is correct, but I believe our division along with the long distance division will be widely seperated so that the close and mid range fighters have adequate support" Shino said.

"Yeah that's whats going to happen, we are divided into six main forces then when we find out where the Akatsuki are striking from the divisions will be separated into smaller or larger forces appropriate to the situation" Kankuro informed the group.

"You're the commander of the Ambush squad's right Kankuro? So is anyone here in your squad?" Ino asked.

"Yeah Sai is. We are only a small squadron about two teams worth of shinobi from each village" Kankuro explained.

"So why did they pick you Sai? Do you know?" Tenten asked.

"I believe it is because of my ability to covertly send intel and my skill with genjutsu. As the ambush team should anything go wrong I will need to inform the main forces quickly, I believe that was my role in the squad" Sai informed the group.

The night went on like this with the group of ninja talking happily amongst themselves and asking what they knew about the other villages. And they didn't leave the restaurant until the early morning when they were finally kicked out.

(Turtle Island the Following Morning)

Naruto and Yugito had slept in, in fact they had done this every day since the day after they arrived and Yugito let Bee know what would happen should they disturb her sleep early in the morning again.

When the young couple finally rose it was getting close to the middle of the day. As Naruto exited their hose he was greeted by a rather unusual sight. Tenzo was sitting there arms crossed looking every bit upset.

"Uh hi Yamato teichou, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"We received a mission early this morning and I need you ready to go before the messenger hawk reaches the missions destination" Yamato said.

"A mission? Has the war started already?" Naruto asked.

"No not yet, but it wont be long now, we have a mission to search an old ruins for any usable puppet's or supply's that could be useful to the war effort and deliver them to the Joint Shinobi HQ in the Land of Lightening. You should be ready to go, by now! You could receive the call any minute" Tenzo said grumpily.

"Well what about everyone else. Look Jiraiya sensei is sleeping under that tree" Naruto said defensively pointing to a large tree that was supplying the older toad sage with shelter.

"This is a two man mission, just us two. Jiraiya is staying here, so is Kirabi and Yugito" Tenzo explained.

"So why do I have to go!" Naruto whined forgetting the very obvious reason that it has to be him.

"You are the only person who can get us two and from the destination! Not hurry up and pack we need to be ready to leave the moment your kunai arrives" Tenzo explained.

"Alright Fine!" Naruto said grumpily and turned back into the house to get his things together.

'Well if I am going on a mission I may as well take my sword, who knows I might even be able to practice some kenjutsu while I am away' Naruto thought before summoning Gamakichi.

"Heya Boss! What do ya need?" the large red toad asked.

"Hey Kichi, I need you to go find me a sword from my armory, it has a blue blade and has the words 'God of the Sea' engraved near the hilt, I need you to bring it too me as quickly as possible, can you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Sure thing Boss, I'll be back before you know it" Gamakichi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

'Oh thank kami I didn't get stuck with Tatsu, I would be explaining what I needed for hours and he still wouldn't know what to get" Naruto sighed.

Quickly racing around the room Naruto filled his kunai pouch and trap seals as well as grabbing his red and black sage cloak even he had to admit he looked a lot like his father, but after meeting his mother he could see that the shape of his face seemed to match hers which made him smile, he liked the fact that he looked like his father, it always seemed to act as a source of pride to know that they were so much alike but the fact that he could now see where his mother ha added to his appearance made him even happier, now he was really a combination of the two of them.

Just as Naruto was about to leave to join up with Tenzo there was a large puff of smoke and Gamakichi appeared holding the Kaijin. "Is this it?" the large toad said.

"Yeah thanks Kichi that was perfect" Naruto said and taking out a blank scroll he sealed the Katana away before placing the scroll in his pouch.

Gamakichi left with a friendly wave and Naruto was now ready for him mission. It turned out they still had a little over an hour to waif which was good because it gave Naruto time to say a proper farewell to

Yugito and the others.

Naruto finally felt the pull of the kunai and grabbed Tenzo's shoulder. "So Yamato teicho where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"To the Land of Wind the ruins of the tower are in the middle of the desert" Tenzo replied.

Naruto then realized that he was yet again going to the desert in his heaviest hottest sage coat. "Fuck!" Naruto moaned as the pair disappeared in a yellow flash.

**End Chapter!**

**Yes if you haven't guessed already this filler is going to be based on the 'Lost Tower' movie in the shippuden series.**

**On that note I will be updating a bit slower from now on, as I am getting dangerously close to current cannon events, and I still want to follow the basic story. at the speed I am updating at the moment I wont last three weeks even if i stretch out the war as much as i plan too. I will still update at least twice a week, and I promise that I wont abandon this story.**

**To take up some of the time I have started another story, 'Nightfall' if anyone is interested. **


	90. Problems of The Past

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter ****90: Problems of the Past **

"I fucking hate the desert, there is sand everywhere, and it's hot!" Naruto complained as he arrived in the Land of Wind along with Tenzo just outside a large set of ruins.

"It's not that bad Naruto" Tenzo replied.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not wearing a heavy cloak. I knew I should have worn the white one, it's so much lighter and cooler than the red" Naruto said.

"Then why not just take the cloak off, its not like it is important, and nobody is going to be here anyway" Yamato said.

"Fine, it will be a lot cooler if I do that anyway" Naruto said taking off his cloak and sealing it away before beginning their short walk into the ruins.

"Okay Naruto, we are here looking for anything that might be useful to Suna's puppeteers, so keep an eye out" Yamato said as they walked inside what must have been the old main entrance to the village.

"I wonder what happened to this place? It was huge, almost as big as Suna by the looks of it" Naruto said in awe as they looked around.

"I don't know, the only information we ever got was that it happened during the third great shinobi war, and Iwa said they had nothing to do with it. This place didn't use to be part of the Land of Wind, they were a separate country, but when what ever happened here, happened the country had little choice but to join with the land of wind, the production of puppets was the countries main source of income and they all came from here" Tenzo replied.

"Do you believe that Iwa had nothing to do with it? I mean Suna would be the only real place that was getting any benefit from the place, so why wouldn't Iwa do what they did to the Uzumaki clan and Uzu?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, they always took responsibility for anything they did in the war's, so I am inclined to believe them if they say they had nothing to do with it" the Mokuton user answered.

"Hey Yamato teichou I think I found something, it certainly looks like a puppet" Naruto said.

"Hang on, I'm on my way" Yamato said from where he was looking under a pile of rubble.

Tenzo made his way to where Naruto was staring at a rather old looking ceramic puppet. "Yeah I think we got one, lets seal it up and continue the search" Tenzo said happily handing Naruto a large sealing scroll, not that he really needed any more.

"It's kinda weird looking, I mean I know Kankuro's puppets are weird as well, but they at least sorta look like people, this damn thing looks like an alien or something" Naruto said as he approached.

Just as Naruto put brush to paper to draw the seal to store the puppet, it opened it's eyes and attacked.

"Shit I think this thing is alive and it didn't like me calling it an alien" Naruto said, as he ducked under a strike from one of the puppets arms that had a drill attachement.

"No, it has chakra strings connecting it, there is someone else here" Yamato said calmly while Naruto rolled out of the way of the puppet causing it to send it's drill deep into a pile of rubble creating a massive explosion as the drill went through the rocks and cement like a hot knife through butter.

"Damn that's one powerful drill" Naruto thought out loud while the puppet seemed to search for the blond.

'So I basically have two choices, I either destroy the puppet and salvage the parts, or I cut those chakra strings. Man I gotta save this damn puppet, okay here goes nothing' Naruto thought and he took out two Hirashin kunai tossed the first one into the floor behind the puppet and entered sage mode so he could sense where the chakra strings were.

Warping behind the puppet he channeled chakra into his other kunai and effortlessly removed control of the puppet from who ever was controlling it.

Quickly whipping out the sealing scroll given to them for the mission Naruto finished the seal and captured the puppet before more chakra strings could find their way onto it.

"This mission will be ten time's harder if we don't find that guy, we will never be able to tell what puppet's he has gotten to and which he hasn't until it's too late. We need to find him before this mission goes any further" Yamato suggested.

"I know what you mean, I think I sensed a chakra signature over in the direction of the large tower when I was taking out this puppet, I say we search there" Naruto suggested.

"As good of a place as any, still we don't know what we are dealing with, it could even be the Akatsuki so we should stick together for now" Yamato said.

The pair made their way through the ruins towards the center of the village, there was a strong wind blowing and the sand made visibility poor, but the tower gave them something to aim for.

Strangely as they approached the tower the wind died down and the air was calm again.

"Naruto use sage mode see if you can sense any chakra" Tenzo ordered.

"No problem" Naruto replied and began channeling nature chakra not wanting to waste a seal incase he needed it later. "I got something, but it's a long way below us" Naruto reported.

"There have been legends of a dormant power that lives beneath Rouran, nobody had ever found any proof of this but if the Akatsuki found it, well lets just say it would be bad" Yamato said.

"Okay looks like we need to look for a way down then" Naruto said. And the pair began scouting the area and quickly found a large hole in the earth that led to a deep cavern, it seemed to be part of the tower, yet it was separate in that it ran underneath and around the outside.

"Well there are stairs only a short drop from here, but we could just take the express rout" Naruto suggested.

"Express rout?" Tenzo questioned.

"It's this!" Naruto said and he took out a kunai and flung it down towards the bottom of the cavern before gripping Tenzo's shoulder and warping to the bottom.

"Wow this place is way underground, and look at all the old puppet parts, this place is a gold mine for our mission" Naruto said as he looked around.

"Focus on the task at hand first, we need to find who ever is here with us" Tenzo ordered.

"Alright, come on his chakra signature is coming from over this way" Naruto said walking off and was quickly joined by Yamato. The pair came to a large chamber where a bridge connecter a central pillar to the main part of the tower surrounded by a deep pit they couldn't see to the bottom of.

"Look... in the center of the pillar, there's a seal... and... No way! That's one of my fathers kunai!" Naruto yelled.

The piller itself was surrounded by four statues of men that were surrounding a center sphere that seemed to grow from the earth, as the pair of Konoha ninja got closer they saw that it looked like a large eye. The large eye looked as though it could be opened because it was the Hirashin kunai and a seal that was keeping it shut.

"Well, I never expected to have company when I came here, and the son of the Yondaime no less" a males voice called out from the center of the pillar.

Stepping out from behind a statue was a skinny man who looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks. He has short brown hair that subtly framed his face before becoming messy at the sides. It was too dark to see his eyes but he wore a red vest that he left open and gray ninja pants.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Who I am is not important, it is what I am going to do that is" the man said.

"And what would that be?" Tenzo asked.

"I will absorb the power of the Ryuumyaku into my Puppet Master Jutsu. And with it I shall be able to rule not only the five major nations, but also the world!" the man replied.

"That's impossible. You wont know how to undo that seal, it was made by the Yondaime Hokage!" Tenzo said.

"Then I guess I will just simply have to absorb the seal as well then" the man said as he got down on both knees and placed his hand on either side of the kunai. Soon after he started chanting something that neither Naruto or Tenzo could understand and yanked the kunai out of the eye.

"Oh no you don't" Naruto yelled and began to charge forward.

But it was too late there was a large explosion of light that seemed to burst out from the center. "Naruto wait" Tenzo yelled as he ran after the blond but it was too late the ground beneath the pair began to crumble and it swallowed them both up, Yamato just seconds after the young jinchuuriki.

"Oh kami what the hell hit me" Naruto groaned as he returned to consciousness. Rolling over he found himself looking up at five holes of light that shone down upon him making him feel the warmth of the sun. '_Well I guess that means I'm not dead, I suppose that is a good sign_' Naruto thought.

'**Good sign for you maybe, but then again if you were dead and I was still trapped inside of you I would be mightily pissed off**' Kyuubi said grumpily.

'_But you are always mightily pissed off Kyuubi so what would the difference be?_' Naruto asked.

'**Hm you have me there, anyway where are we? I don't sense that good for nothing Hashirama clone anywhere**' Kyuubi asked.

'_Aren't we just at the bottom of that massive hole? Anyway it looks like that mans plan backfired on him_' Naruto replied.

'**I wouldn't be so sure, there is too much life around, something is not right here... you know what you should do?**' Kyuubi said.

'_What?_' Naruto asked.

'**Let me out!**' Kyuubi answered.

'_Yeah that's an awesome idea...no, wait awesome isn't the right word...Horrible that's it, that is a horrible idea_' Naruto replied jokingly.

'**Damn brat! Anyway it looks like you got company... enjoy!**' Kyuubi chuckled before closing off their connection.

"I wonder what he meant by that?" Naruto thought out loud as he stood up.

Then he heard it, the sound of a girl singing. Doing a quick look around he found a tall woman slightly older than he was sitting on a large piece of rubble. She had long red hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a pink and purple top and a blue mini skirt, she also wore stockings that only went three quarters of the way up her legs and sneakers. Naruto had to admit she was a rather attractive woman.

"Uh hello...um what is this place, and why are you here?" Naruto asked.

The second the young woman heard Naruto she stopped her singing and feld.

"Hey wait, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk" Naruto yelled as he followed her to what appeared to be an exit.

The woman ran down the stairs and by the time Naruto got there she had gone and in her place were several puppets.

"Oh this isn't going to be a simple mission is it?" Naruto sighed and pulled out a kunai ready to defend himself.

The puppets sent kunai of their own flying at Naruto but he was ready for them. Strangely enough he didn't need to be. A large barrier stopped the kunai sending them to floor the moment they hit the barrier.

'_Well that was weird_' Naruto thought, but he didn't have time to dwell on what he just saw as the puppets charged.

Again the moment the puppets hit the barrier they seemed to explode and fall apart.

'_Hm useful technique, I wonder how its done. I cant see any seals around here, but they could be hidden_' Naruto thought.

No sooner had Naruto finished his thought than the passageway slammed shut with several layers of stone walls.

"Aw man, looks like I have to get out of here by climbing, on the plus side I can simply warp up there, or at least most of the way" Naruto said to himself.

'**You could just blast your way out, who knows you might find destroying things is fun, I always do**' Kyuubi suggested.

'_I think I will pass on the whole massive explosions if you don't mind, for one I am underground and there is no telling what an explosion would do. Secondly I have no idea where I am so I would rather not draw anymore attention to myself. And finally, I don't know if that girl is far enough away, I don't want to hurt her_' Naruto replied.

'**Why not? She just sent those things to attack you, think of it a little retribution**' Kyuubi said.

'_Look I'm not doing it, I can get out just as easily, this way and it will be probably quicker as I know it will lead me outside. And as for the girl I probably just startled her_' Naruto said.

'**Hmph fine, do it your way then**' Kyuubi moped.

Naruto effortlessly climbed up the side of the chamber wall to where the five large hole provided light for the chamber. Pulling himself out from the chamber Naruto found himself in a lush green environment that seemed to look like a park. "Okay, I am definitely not in the old ruins any more" Naruto said as he looked around for any familiar landmark.

And he found one, the tower, but surrounding it as if built up into the sky were smaller towers and they were no longer ruins, this was a village that looked as it was at the height of its power.

'_This doesn't look good, unless I am mistaken, I have been sent back in time. Oh man... Yugi-chan is going to kill me... and she's not even born yet!_' Naruto thought as he looked around with eyes wide in shock.

At that moment three large golem looking puppets arrived. "So, I don't know if you can understand me, but I doubt you will just accept that I mean you know harm and then leave me alone right?" Naruto asked hopefully as the three puppets surrounded the blond.

They didn't answer and the closest one lashed out with an arm that looked like it had three large blades as fingers.

Naruto ducked under it only for a second puppet to fire off what looked like a blast of compressed chakra which Naruto skillfully avoided by somersaulting away. Finally the last of the puppets shot off a hail of kunai which Naruto dodged effortlessly only to find the small blades were being controlled by chakra wires and came back for another attempt at finishing Naruto off.

"Guess I can see why, Gaara want's these puppets to help with the war, but I don't have time to seal these guys, I will need to finish them off" Naruto said to himself as he dodged more striked from the puppets kunai and they were soon joined with kunai of the other two puppets.

"Enough!" Naruto yelled and tossed one of his own kunai in between the three puppets and warped between them slamming a rasengan into the closest while kicking the head off of another. For the last puppet Naruto took out another kunai and tossed it causing the blade to pass right through the head.

"Man what a pain in the ass" Naruto sighed as he went to collect his kunai.

Naruto had just picked up the last kunai when he heard something move behind him. Turning around Naruto knew this was going to be a long day. No less than twelve puppets all using rotating blades to fly.

"Give me a break huh, I'm trying to keep a low profile by not using much chakra and you guys are ruing that for me" Naruto complained as he readied himself for the next assault.

Unsurprisingly the puppets only response was to send their kunai flying towards the blond.

"Fine be that way" Naruto yelled. '_Looks like I might have to take this fight seriously_' Naruto thought as he jumped away from several blasts of chakra that destroyed large sections of the bridges that connected the various towers.

'_Looks like you win this round Kyuubi, destruction it is!_' Naruto thought and he activated his fox cloak.

The chakra spike was massive, he knew it would attract the attention of anyone who could sense chakra, it was just not possible to be subtle while using a Bijuu's chakra. But this was no longer the time for being subtle. Instantly disappearing and reappearing above the group of puppets Naruto sent his chakra claws to simple rip the puppets to shreds before slamming a fist into the ground to the lower village to find a place to lay low for awhile.

Canceling the fox cloak Naruto jumped down through the hole him made and began looking for a place to hide.

No sooner had Naruto found his feet than he once more heard the unmistakable sound of the puppets with their spinning blades.

"Kami don't you guys ever give up!" Naruto yelled in exasperation.

Naruto pulled out two kunai knowing that there was only two of them this time and stood his ground as the puppets attack grew closer. Naruto was just getting ready to launch a kunai of his own in order to escape and counter attack but he felt himself get tackled from the side. "Hey what the hell!" Naruto called out before he felt a very familiar sensation that for the first time in his life was not caused by his own kunai and he disappeared in a yellow flash.

'_No fucking way_' Naruto thought not wanting to believe that he was just saved by his own father.

'**Well, this is interesting, even if I do say so myself**' Kyuubi said choosing this moment to speak up.

'_How is this possible?_' Naruto replied.

'Y**ou said it yourself, this is the past, that accursed Yondaime is quite clearly still alive. Although I would try to keep your connection to him a secret, but that may be hard as you look like you could be brothers. Still it could mess with the future and as much as I would like to see you never exist it could also turn out badly for us both**' Kyuubi lectured.

'_Yeah you're right, also I don't know when we are, or what I can talk about, man this sucks_' Naruto whined.

'**Foolish boy, this is clearly during, or before the third shinobi war, because this village still stands. I swear you are a moron**' Kyuubi yelled.

'_Alright, no need to go crazy, I was a little too shocked to see my father to think straight_' Naruto replied.

While this was going on Minato Namikaze was staring wide eyed behind his mask at the young boy he just saved. Here was a carbon copy of himself, but he had six whisker marks on his cheeks and his face was rounder. '_Who is this kid! He wears a Konoha head band and jonnin vest but I have never seen him before_' the future Yondaime Hokage thought.

"Man what's with those damn puppet's no matter how many I kill they just keep coming back" Naruto finally spoke, hoping to keep the conversation away from any introductions at least for the time being.

"They seem to have been supercharged by the Ryuumyaku. So... you're a Konoha shinobi right" Minato said as he removed his mask enough to show his own headband. "We are also Konoha shinobi" he added pointing Naruto to the two other ninja in the future Hokage's group. Naruto could tell just from looking at them even with their masks on who they were. That red hair and the sheer size of the closest one could only be Choza Akimichi, and the second looked just like Shino's father Shibi.

"So I have a question, and this might sound weird, but who is the current hokage" Naruto said.

"That is a weird question, but for you I think it is an appropriate one, that is if my theory is correct. The current hokage is Hiruzen Sarutobi, I take it that is not the case from where you come from" the man Naruto knew to be his father said.

"You could say that, I guess you have figured it out that I don't belong here.. but how?" Naruto asked.

"It's best we don't go into detail's. Look could you stay away from this city while we continue our mission? We could possibly talk about this after the mission is completed. Just turn left once you are out the door and that will lead you away from the city to safety" Minato said.

"Who do you think you are bossing me around, I can take care of myself!" Naruto said firmly although he was unsure why he reacted like that.

"Maybe you can, but we felt a massive chakra spike earlier and something with that much power is not to be messed with, just get yourself to safety and we can talk later, it's a promise... okay!" Minato said and the three ninja left by jumping away.

"Hey come back!,i can help you!" Naruto yelled but there was no response.

'**Ha! You got blown off by your own father, I must say this has made my day**' Kyuubi chuckled darkly.

'_Shut it Kyuubi, he didn't know who I was. Probably just thought I was some low ranked ninja that needed saving_' Naruto replied.

'**Suit yourself. So are you going to be the good son and do what he told you too?**" Kyuubi asked.

'_Hell no! I want to find out what's going on, and I still need to find Yamato Teichou._' Naruto answered.

"Okay time to get to work, first things first, if this is a city, then where is everybody?" Naruto asked himself before heading out to search for people to talk to.

Naruto jumped up out of the under city into the towers above hoping that if he could get to a high view of the village then maybe he could find Yamato.

Naruto was just about to push off to a different tower when he heard a cheering crowd. 'Hey people, someone down there might have seen Yamato teicho' Naruto thought and moved in to get a closer look.

It seemed the people were all waiting for something, and cheering for their queen, something did strike Naruto as odd though, the people seemed to be moving in unison and Naruto couldn't get any chakra signature from any of them, he waved it off however as to him not being in sage mode and his chakra sensory ability was nowhere near as prominent.

Naruto watch the people from a passageway high above waiting to see who it was they were cheering for. He knew the man responsible for bringing them here was around somewhere and he wanted to find him. So with that in mind he was hoping to speak to who ever was in charge, after all they would know the area better than almost anyone.

Naruto moved to another tower to get a closer look and arrived just in time to see the doors of the balcony open and a woman walk out flanked by two of the war puppets that Naruto had the displeasure of fighting earlier.

Naruto watched as she approached the edge of the balcony ready to address her subject's. 'Hey she's the girl from earlier... so she's the queen huh, maybe she knows something' Naruto thought. But his plans to find her and talk to her later had to be put on hold as the ground beneath the queens feet gave way causing Naruto to act quickly to save her.

He jumped from his hiding location and grabbed the young redhead bridal style as she fell before flinging a kunai and flashing away.

"Phew, you're safe now" Naruto said looking down at the woman he had just saved.

"she seemed to just come to her senses at that minute and blushed when she realized she was being carried.

Then she flipped out and started slapping Naruto. "Let go of me, pervert!" she said before finishing with an elbow to Naruto's face that he couldn't avoid due to the fact he had his hands full.

"Hey cut it out, that's no way to thank someone who just saved you" Naruto complained putting the queen down.

"Oh yes... hm very well then... Thank you... …. Pervert!" she said.

"I'm not a pervert, now my sensei... yeah he is a pervert, not me! You're the queen here aren't you?" Naruto said.

"Yes, I'm the queen of Rouran, Sara." the queen answered.

"Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki. A ninja from Konoha" Naruto answered, he decided not to use his full name in case he ran into his father again and that could lead to unwanted questions. "How did you fall off that tower? It looks pretty secure to me" Naruto asked.

"It felt like someone pushed me from behind" Sara replied.

"Is someone trying to kill you?" Naruto asked shocked.

"That's impossible, you saw all the people who came just to see me" Sara said.

"But you just said yourself someone pushed you from behind" Naruto replied.

"Well, that's probably me just being mistaken!" Sara said.

"That's retarded, how do you mistake being pushed off a balcony!" Naruto asked.

Sara didn't have a chance to answer as the three Konoha shinobi appeared around the pair.

"You didn't keep your promise and leave" Minato said.

"I never promised anything, you guys just ran away. Besides I need to find my team member Yamato Teichou has to be around here somewhere" Naruto said.

"That was quite the piece of skill you pulled saving the girl" Minato said evenly.

Naruto froze, he had used the Hirashin and his father had seen it. '_Oh fuck, not good, best to just play it off as nothing_' "Well she was falling I had to save her" Naruto said.

"Excuse me! Who are you people?" Sara said angrily.

"Wait, is she the reason you are here! Is your mission to kill Sara?" Naruto asked and his instincts to defend made him reach for a kunai but stopped thinking better of it and instead just moved to position himself in between the girl and the three Konoha ninja.

"No don't worry we are here to protect the queen. I didn't want to have to do this... but I guess we have no choice" Minato said removing his mask before continuing. "We are here on a top secret mission from Konoha. And it has something to do with why you are here. You are from the future aren't you?" Minato said.

"Yeah, I am" Naruto admitted, he saw no point in denying that fact.

"Yes it seems we both tried to keep each other in the dark as to not affect the flow of time" minato chuckled.

"But who's to say this wasn't supposed to happen, I mean what if the future I know happens because I am here?" Naruto asked.

"Hm a valid point. Anyway, we know you are from the future because you are not the first one, a ninja came through six years ago, his name is Mukada and he is a puppet master" Minato replied.

"Wait a puppet master you say, the person who removed the seal that brought us here was a puppet master, but we left at the same time so why did he come here six years before me?" Naruto asked.

"That I could not say, it must be a form of time space ninjutsu" Minato theorized.

"Hm but if that was the case it would have to take us to before the seal was placed, or to when that weird eye first opened. It makes no sense that we would be sent to two different time periods, unless because he was at the center of the jutsu he was thrown further back along the time line than I was at the edge of the blast. So that means that Yamato Teichou wont be here until just before the seal is about to be placed" Naruto said confusing everyone apart from the other Namikaze who decided not to delve any deeper into what Naruto was saying as it might change the future.

"That seems to be a reasonable theory" Minato said.

"So because Mukada absorbed the Time Space energy from the seal, if I was to defeat him, I get to go home" Naruto surmised.

"I believe that as well, in any case if Mukada is not defeated soon the future will change" Minato said.

"Well then looks like I have a puppet master to find and kill, shouldn't be too difficult, killing S ranked ninja is sorta a specialty of mine" Naruto said.

"Enough of this! You are all speaking nothing but lies! It wasn't a ninja called Mukada who arrived here six years ago, but a great man named Anrokuzan. And he is working for the good of this city in the spirit of my mother! I cant imagine a peace loving man like him developing weapons" Sara yelled.

"Not making weapons, then what the hell has been chasing me half way across this city, I mean anything that forces me to use my... uh never mind the point is you are being deceived there are more weapons here than you care to know about" Naruto said.

"He is right. Even if what he said was a little blunt, this man is deceiving you, Sara-hime" Minato added.

"I don't believe you, all of you are more suspicious than he is!" Sara yelled accusingly and stormed off.

"Hey where are you going?" Naruto called out.

"I'm going to ask him myself!" Sara said but didn't stop walking.

"Well then, I'm coming too. Plus someone is still after your life, it could be Mukada. If that's the case this will be like killing two birds with one stone, you don't die and I, get to go home, everybody win's... well apart from Mukada who will be dead" Naruto said casually.

"You are a strange one you know that" Minato said.

"Yeah I know, my sensei says I act to much like my mother to be taken seriously as a shinobi, but what dose he know" Naruto said. Before running. "See ya later you three" Naruto called back as he ran after Sara.

The Large Akimichi couldn't hold his tongue any longer. "You know Minato Teichou he looks an awful lot like-"

"Don't say it Choza, let's just continue with the mission like he isn't even here" Minato said as he watched the boy disappear.

**End Chapter!**

**I hope I have made this believable so far, anyway tell me what you think and any suggestions of what you would like to see before I wrap this Arc up. **


	91. The Puppet Master

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter ****91 The Puppet Master**

"Hey wait up!" Naruto called as he chased after Sara.

"Why? Aren't you some big and strong ninja, I'm sure you can keep up with me" Sara yelled back not slowing down.

"Gah fine!" Naruto yelled back and moved to catch up to the queen of Rouran.

Much to the ire of Naruto this was the point that Sara began to slow down. It was at that point the three Konoha ninja showed themselves again. Naruto stopped, but Sara didn't.

'_Aw man, this is going to be a pain_' Naruto thought hanging his head.

"Heh sorry, looks like you are going to have to catch up to her again. But I wanted to give you something just in case you fine Mukada first. Here it's one of my special kunai I made" Minato said handing Naruto one of this three pronged kunai.

"Well, thanks I guess, hm well seeing as you already know I am from the future... take one of mine as well, you never know you might even need my help" Naruto said whipping out one of his own special kunai and presenting it to his father.

"Impossible! How did you do this... you completely re worked the seal matrix and redesigned the seal as well so it would work for you" Minato said analyzing the kunai Naruto just gave him.

"Well it certainly wasn't easy, it took me years studying fuinjutsu to even be able to begin to copy and rework your seal, you are a genius after all" Naruto said.

"But to do this, how old are you?" Minato said still in shock.

"Sixteen, but it probably took me about fifty years to develop the seal with all the protections you had put on it" Naruto said.

"fifty years? What are you talking about?" Minato asked.

"You see I have a near endless supply of chakra so I train like this" Naruto said and seallessly filled the room with hundreds of shadow clones. "The all train in ninjutsu or fuinjutsu as well so I gain their experience when they dispel. I have some help when dealing with the fatigue, senjutsu helps as well" Naruto admitted but then realized he had once again said more than he should have.

"Senjutsu? So you must be a sage like Jiraiya sensei then" Minato said.

"Well yeah but I am a little better at balancing my chakra levels than he is, he still gets a bulbous nose" Naruto laughed.

"What about the webbed feet?" Minato chuckled.

"Nah he managed to fix that, took him awhile though and Fukusaku and Shima sensei really beat him good" Naruto said causing both Namikaze's to laugh at the misfortune of their sensei. "Look, I would love to stay and chat but I gotta go catch up to Sara, there's no telling what kind of danger she is in" Naruto said.

"Right we should also stop talking about anything involving the future, so we will split up, you look after the queen, and we will continue our search for Mukada. And if you need me, well you know what to do" Minato said and the three ninja from Konoha disappeared once more.

"Damn now I need to catch up to Sara again!" Naruto sighed before taking off in the direction she had gone.

Naruto couldn't find her so he began to climb up the side of a tower to get a better look around. '_Oh kami where did she go. Great I go and promise to protect her to my father and then I loose her straight away. Well there is no way I am letting that happen_' Naruto thought as he entered sage mode and began searching for Sara's chakra signature.

'_There she is_' Naruto thought and pushed off to catch up to the queen before she ended up in danger.

Naruto jumped across to the building that he had sensed Sara in and moved up to the correct level. Coming to a large corridor with long class windows looking out upon the village Naruto entered sage mode once more to pinpoint Sara's location.

'Her chakra is disturbed, she must be in trouble, there is a group of people with her. I have to hurry they could be who ever is trying to kill her' Naruto thought as he busted open the door, kunai in one hand rasengan fully charged in the other.

"Get away from her, I wont let any of you harm Sara" Naruto yelled moving to stand defensively in front of the queen.

"Ahhh, don't kill us" said one of the hooded men in the voice of a scared child.

"What the?" Naruto asked, he couldn't believe a child would want to kill the the queen.

The lights turned on and the hoard of what had appeared to be dangerous bandits began showing their faces. It turned out they were nothing more than women and children who looked more frightened than Sara did.

"I'm sorry, we needed to ask for something from the princess" the boy that had screamed in surrender said.

"Yes you said you wanted me to return something, but I don't know what it was I am supposed to have taken" Sara admitted.

"Very well, come with us and we will explain" a pretty woman with long brown hair said.

"I don't see any harm in it. Don't worry Sara, I will make sure no harm comes to you" Naruto said.

"Very well, but it is getting dark" Sara said.

"We will try to not take up much of your time, please follow me" the woman said and turned to lead the group through a hidden passageway in the corner of the room.

They traveled downward for what felt like an eternity before leveling out. Then after a small trip on a flat surface they came to what appeared to me a man hole cover.

"Up there" the woman said.

"Alright" Naruto said and pushed open the man hole and came out to what appeared to be the town square where the crowd that had been cheering for Sara ealier on in the day had once again returned.

"It's safe" Naruto said and pulled Sara out of the hole, along with the boy and what Naruto had guessed was his mother.

"Wow, this is beautiful. This parade was started by Anrokuzan. It was to cheer and the people up from my mother's sudden death" Sara said happily as she enjoyed the bright colors of the parade.

"That's funny. Everyone makes fun of Sara-sama, calling you the puppet princess" the boy said.

"Idiot! Watch your tongue. I'm sorry Sara-sama. But there is some truth in what Sarai said. They all believe w=you were tricked into signing the order to have the men taken away to work creating puppets for Anrokuzan" the woman said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"That's a lie! I never signed anything like that!" Sara said in her defense.

"But it's true. My father and big brother were taken away" Sarai replied.

"There are rumors that there are weapons being made in the country for war, and not just the ones that Suna requests. So we got everyone together to beg Sara-sama directly to return our families and stop creating these tools of war, we want peace" the woman added

"This is the same as what the man in the mask said" Naruto spoke up.

"That's a lie! Then why do so many of the people welcome me so passionately?" Sara retorted angrily.

"There is nobody that is happen in Rouran" Sarai replied.

"Then why are there so many people here enjoying themselves!" Sara said pointing to the large crowd of cheering people.

"They're not alive" Naruto said darkly.

"Huh what are you talking about!" Sara asked.

"I noticed something before when I saved you, none of these people have a chakra signature. They are puppets, controlled by chakra strings, here I will show you" Naruto said and took out a tiny shuriken and tossed it up into the air.

The blades of the mini shuriken expanded with Fuuton chakra and cut through some invisible strings causing several of the members in the crowd to collapse.

Naruto then ran over to the crowd and picked up one of the fallen participants before returning it to Sara. "There, now you can see for yourself, it's a puppet. They all are. I'm so sorry Sara. But you need to see this" Naruto said.

Bending down Naruto began channeling chakra through the puppet on the ground and one string still attached to it began to glow making the existence of the chakra strings clear as day. All of them began to glow with Naruto's chakra. "These chakra strings are coming out of that pipe there!" Naruto said pointing to a large pipeline that ran over the square.

"The Power of the Ryuumyaku that feeds the city is flowing through that pipe" Sara said.

Suddenly there was the sound of a couple of horn's and movement up on the very same balcony that Sara fell from earlier that day. Coming out into view right before Sara's eyes was a puppet. But not just any puppet, it was a puppet of her.

"What's... That?" Sara said clearly shaken at the sight.

"Mukada wants to make you a puppet, too!" Naruto said.

"No. That's a lie! Anrokuzan would never do that!" Sara yelled before running off.

'_Kami, some people cant accept the truth even when they are slapped in the face by it_' Naruto thought. "Hey Sara... Come back, it's not safe to run off like that" he said casing after the queen.

Naruto eventually found her when he heard singing. "That's the same song you were singing when I fist saw you" Naruto said as he walked down a set of steps to where Sara was sitting against a glass window holding onto her knees.

"It's a song that my mother always sang. It was Anrokuzan who persuaded my mother to use the power of the Ryuumyaki for the sake of the people. With my mothers control of the power of the ryuumyaku and Anrokuzan's technology, Rouran grew into a city with over a thousand towers in no time. But mother died in the middle of fulfilling her wish. Anrokuzan was the only one with me by my side when she died. There was no one else" Sara said, trying to explain why she ran.

"I have no parents either, well technically at the moment I do, but lets not get into that. What I do have back where I come from is a master who is like a father, and a very bossy old woman who is like my mother. Jiraiya and Tsunade became my family. I have learned many important things from both of them. Mostly don't gamble and drink too much or I will end up like Tsunade-Baachan. And don't perv on women or you will get beaten up all the time like Jiraiya sensei. But because of them I was able to grow strong. You inherited something important from your mother, right?" Naruto said.

"Yes" Sara replied.

"Then think ab out what your mother valued. You should then know what to do. When ever I have a difficult decision to make I always think about what Jiraiya sensei would do in my situation, that's what guides me. But I tend not to let him guide me while I am around bath houses" Naruto said, finishing with a chuckle.

"You are right! I must first find out the truth about this city. The queens of this city have the ability to sense the flow of the Ryuumyaku. If I can confirm where the Ryuumyaku of that pipe is connected to, then... I should be able to find the relay where the puppets are being controlled" Sara said.

"Well the, what are we waiting for, lets go get Sarai and his mother and head there right away" Naruto suggested.

It was not difficult to find the relay point that was transmitting the Ryuumyaku flow. It was a massive circular tower where all of the pipes joined together.

"This is it, this exhaust tower is where the Ryuumyaku flow is coming from?" Naruto asked to make sure they had the right location.

"Yes, this is right place, I'm positive" Sara replied.

"Alright, Maybe you two should stay here? If we find your family, we'll definitely rescue them. So please wait here with your friends" Naruto said talking to Sarai and his mother.

"Really you will? Honest!" Sarai said.

"I swear on my honor as Queen!" Sara said, reassuring the boy as best she could.

Naruto then removed a mess man hole cover and the pair climbed down into what appeared to be an air vent while Sarai and his mother left them to rejoin their friends.

Crawling through the air vent Naruto removed an opening to allow them entrance into the main area. Naruto had to catch Sara when she fell as it was a long drop after all.

The room they landed in was full of smoke and was terribly hot. While most of the city had been clean and majestic, this area looked like it had been continuously swept under the rug for the past hundred years. Pipes ran all over the place and visibility was understandably poor.

Naruto and Sara crawled over to a ledge to look down at the main floor, and Sara was shocked by what she saw. There was the men of Rouran, guarded by a large puppet forced to work pushing a large wheel, with handles. They were each shackled by the ankles and had one arm chained to the machine. It was to put it simply impossible to escape unless they were a ninja.

"Look at that, they turn the wheel to operate the conveyor belts that build the puppet soldiers" Naruto said.

"I can't believe it! Anrokuzan kidnapped the citizens to create these soldiers" Sara said with wide eyes trembling in anger.

"What should we do?" Naruto asked.

"We need to stop this immediately!" Sara replied.

"Then let's get to work" Naruto said and quickly picking up Sara bridal style he humped down into the main floor still hidden in the shadows.

"There is a small opening just near the wall about half way to the other side of the room from us, I need to get to that. The Ryuumyaki can be stopped from there" Sara said.

"Alright follow closely, we don't want to be caught down here, and I have already had my fill of those damn puppets" Naruto said. He moved along the wall keeping to the shadows making sure Sara didn't fall behind by holding her hand. They arrived at what looked like a smal version of the eye in the pillar from when Naruto was first brought into the past.

"Please stand back" Sara said and she walked down a few steps and knelt beside the eye. "This is an order from the Queen, stop and control the flow of the Ryuumyaku" she chanted something Naruto couldn't understand and placed her hands on either side of the eye, small ripples of purple energy like the puppets had been using to fire at Naruto expanded out from the center which made Naruto hopeful that she was successful.

Suddenly the seal and eye disappeared and the machines in the factory seemed to shut down.

"That should do it. I've completely stopped the flow of the Ryuumyaku directed to the factory" Sara said.

"Great work, lets get out of here before they discover something is wrong" Naruto said.

But he spoke too soon, purple energy began to flow through chakra wires and the puppets on the conveyor belt began to build themselves.

"What are you doing there, my Queen?" came the voice of a man who slowly approached the edge of a high balcony over looking the entire factory.

"Anrokuzan! I have stopped the flow of the Ryuumyaku. I will not allow you to use this power for war! I command you as Queen... Stop the production of the puppet weapons and release the people on the forced labor lines this instant!" Sara yelled.

"Oh, so you found out. Which means I can't let you live then. A puppet will be enough to replace you, since the puppet army is already finished. I no longer need you to control the Ryuumyaku. Although you would have made me a fitting wife once I ruled the world, but then again, I will be able to have my pick in the end" Anrokuzan replied.

"So you are the guy who brought me here. You have really gotten fat, I think Sara can do a whole lot better than you" Naruto said before turning to Sara as a large number of puppets began to close in. "Sara, take everyone and run!" Naruto ordered.

"Huh? But what about you? I can't leave you to fight alone, this is Rouran's problem, I should do something to help!" Sara said.

"You need to take care of your people, that is what a leader is supposed to do above all else. But Mukada, or Anrokuzan, or what ever this persons name really is, he is not one of your people! I'll capture him!" Naruto said.

"Mukada, I have long since forgotten that name, I am Anrokuzan-sama, the man who will soon rule the world!" Mukada said and raising his hand's he began to control the puppets all around the area.

Naruto wasted little time and began flashing himself around the area taking out puppet after puppet much to the frustration of Mukada.

"I've told you I have finished a puppet army, you will have no chance against them, over one hundred thousand puppets are at my disposal,you will not survive this" Mukada said arrogantly.

That was when Naruto noticed that Sara's path was blocked by a large group of approaching puppets.

"Sara, stand back I will clear you a path then I want you to run and free the prisoners as quickly as you can alright?" Naruto said.

"Okay, I can do that, I promise I wont let you down!" Sara said.

"Alright lets do this... Rasengan!" Naruto yelled out loud and charged forward smashing puppet after puppet that got in his way. "Sara now, run!" Naruto yelled and he created a shadow clone to cover her escape while he returned to destroying everything in his path.

"You are a pest aren't you! Well then how about this!" Mukada said and all around the floor the destroyed parts of the puppets were flying at Naruto and sticking to him stopping him from moving. The parts came together to form a massive puppet with Naruto at the center struggling to break free.

"Naruto!" Sara yelled clearly worried while Naruto struggled for his freedom.

"You cant escape, that puppet is draining your chakra as we speak, now Sara, I thank you for helping me fulfill my great ambitions... In place of your dead mother. But you like are of no use to me now. Just like she became no use to me when she found out what I was doing. Now... Die like your mother!"

"You killed my mother!" Sara yelled in anger.

"Yes. She saw through me and refused to assist in my plans. You were a great puppet, did exactly what I wanted you too. But now, it is time to replace you with a real puppet" Mukada said.

"Mukada! Your enemy is me! Sara you have to hang in there, think about your people" Naruto yelled. But it was no good Sara seemed to collapse unable to move from her knees.

'_Damn it I need to get out of this so I can help her_' Naruto thought as he struggled.

'**Oh please don't act like you can't escape and get my hopes up like that. Just use my chakra and escape already**' Kyuubi sighed as if bored.

'_Maybe I don't want to ever thought of that possibility?_' Naruto replied.

'**You forgot all about it, didn't you!**' Kyuubi accused.

'_That's not true, I just didn't want to give away my full power, unless I had too_' Naruto lied unconvincingly.

'**Pathetic child! If you can't even beat a bunch of puppets, what chance do you have against Madara and six of the Bijuu?**' Kyuubi said.

'_I can beat this guy. Just you watch you over grown carnival prize. Oh and just in case you had forgotten I beat you didn't I?_' Naruto replied angrily and activating his fox cloak and sending a claw to swipe away a blade that was just about to strike at Sara.

Mukada was shocked and looked at his puppet that was holding Naruto down. From the area that Naruto could see out of yellow flame like chakra was pouring from the opening.

"What is the tremendous amount of chakra?" Mukada said in shock.

"Sara!, you are not a puppet, you are strong, do not blame yourself for the things Mukada has caused" Naruto said no longer even bothering to struggle as he knew he could escape at any moment with ease.

"Enough out of you, become part of my puppet, you will be the crown jewel of my army" Mukada said and he closed the hole in the puppets chest stopping Naruto from seeing what Mukada had planned. "What can you do now that he is gone? You can do nothing!

"I fucking hate these PUPPETS!" Naruto yelled from inside the massive golem and with ease blew it apart with Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto broke free and his first action was to send a chakra claw right at Mukada smashing him right through a wall.

"Are you dead yet or do you want some more?" Naruto said standing on one of Mukada's chakra strings. But then Naruto witnessed something that he didn't think would happen. Mukada appeared to be nothing more than a puppet, his face was completely busted. Naruto's shock didn't end there however as Mukada's face began to heal until it was perfect once more. "Oh great another fucking immortal, why is it that ever second person I have to fight wants to be immortal?" Naruto sighed.

"You will never beat me boy! Now have fun with my puppets" Mukada said as he sent a massive wave of his puppets directly toward Naruto.

"Sara we gotta get you out of here, come on lets go!" Naruto said and he picked up the queen and disappeared reappearing safely out of harms way but the puppets were approaching.

"Wait here, I will clean this mess up" Naruto said and without waiting for a response charged forwards and began ripping apart the puppets with practiced ease. "You may have a lot of these things, but if you think a lot of slow sub standard puppets is enough to take over the world I think you need to find a new hobby. Your good with your hands why don't you take up pottery or something" Naruto yelled not paying any attention to where Mukada actually was while he ripped apart puppet after puppet.

"What immense power... what is he!" Mukada asked himself but he still had an air of confidence about himself.

The power of Naruto's fox cloak could be felt throughout the city and most of the people who were not currently to tired or exhausted to all began to turn to the area Naruto's chakra was originating from. It was so powerful that even Minato and the other leaf ninja could only look in the direction of the Kyuubi's power in awe.

"Give, up Mukada, you can't win against me!" Naruto said.

"That's what you think. I am invincible! Now witness my new form" Mukada replied.

Mukada seemed to grow until he became a large wooden bug with massive blades for hands.

"Well you have certainly become a whole lot creepier, so congratulations on that one. But you are still quite a long way from defeating me, in fact I probably don't even need this cloak, sage mode should easily be enough to deal with you!" Naruto said and he let his fox cloak drop and activated a senjutsu seal.

Mukada took a swing at Naruto with it's blade and Naruto jumped over it quickly before snapping the blade like pincer with a senjutsu powered punch. But then Naruto was left cursing his misfortune as Mukada simple regenerated a new blade.

"Oh that is really going to get old fast" Naruto sighed back flipping away from another swing of Mukada's blades.

"Naruto! Help!" came the worried call of Sara.

Looking back Naruto saw several puppets all approaching the queen. Naruto wasted little time in returning to protect her by smashing the closest puppet, but now Naruto was in a rather difficult situation, he could fight but leave Sara open to another lapse in concentration on his part, of he could run and come back but he didn't know when he would get a chance like this to return home again.

Suddenly there were several explosions from the puppets and the three Konoha shinobi arrived. "Hey good timing" Naruto called out.

"No worry's, we felt a massive amount of chakra come from around here so we came to check it out, looks like we found the reason for it" Minato replied.

"Uh sure let's go with that" Naruto said.

"Are you guys alright?" Minato asked.

"Yeah we're fine, no need to worry about us" Naruto said.

"Idiot, we both almost died!" Sara said.

"I was fine, that stupid puppet was never going to hold me" Naruto said.

"Look this isn't the time for a discussion" Minato said as several explosions went off around the area.

"What the hell was that?" Sara asked slightly scared.

"The fourth member of there team. Kakashi Hatake" Naruto said with a smile as directed his eyes to a rather young Kakashi who still had both of his original eyes. "He still wears those damn masks!" Naruto said slightly upset.

"We need to get the queen to safety" Minato said.

"Right! Sara go free the prisoners and take them to safety" Naruto told Sara before turning back to face Mukada. "Alright jerk regenerate from this!... … Sage art: ChoOdamaRasengan!" Naruto yelled slamming the massive jutsu into the insect like Mukada.

"Would you look at that... the kids fucking amazing!" Choza said.

"Indeed he is, what was that!" Minato asked.

"Uh it was a variation on the rasengan... Uh you may want to forget you saw that" Naruto said sheepishly.

"Well looks like you got him at least" Minato said.

Suddenly there was a loud noise and the large puppet returned just like brand new.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Naruto sighed.

"Do you think you can beat me like this" Mukada yelled and suddenly all of the chakra strings that attached to the puppets began to flash with power and they all moved to morph with Mukada's insect like body. He began to grow longer and more legs, his neck stretched out. In the end he resembled a massive cockroach.

"Choza!" Minato said urgently.

"Ninpou: Partial Expansion Jutsu!" Choza yelled and his fist grew to easily the same size as the bug form of Mukada a squashed him against a wall.

"Why you!" Mukada yelled.

"Shibi! Your up" Minato ordered.

"Ninpou: Beetle Sphere!" Shino's father yelled and sent a huge swarm of beetles to attack Mukada.

This attack seemed to work and Mukada fell to the floor greating a massive hole and crater below.

"Did we get him?" Naruto asked as the four ninja approached the edge of the crater.

No such luck as it appeared. More parts from various puppets flew without care of who or what they hit into the hole and Mukada began to change once more.

The new transformation was massive, it even compared with the size of Kyuubi, its eyes seemed to glow green.

"Oh man now what?" Naruto said.

But it appeared Mukada was no longer interested in Naruto and the three other Konoha shinobi. And it began climbing.

"Hey where the hell do you think you're going!" Naruto yelled.

"He is going after the queen, you need to go make sure she is safe, we will keep this thing busy for awhile" Minato said.

"Alright, just don't die" Naruto said and he took of for what seemed like the hundredth time that day in search of Sara.

**End Chapter!**


	92. Accelerated Regeneration

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter ****92: Accelerated Regeneration **

Naruto caught up with the queen as she was helping the last of the men who had been trapped underground up to the surface.

"Sara how are we going, did you get everyone out?" Naruto asked, jumping out of the underground factory with ease.

"Yes I think so. Did you finish of... him?" Sara replied not knowing what to call the man she once thought of as a holy man.

"Uh not exactly, he is still sorta alive, at least I think he is. He's mostly puppet now" Naruto said.

There was a loud cracking noise beneath the pair and Naruto had to act quick grabbing Sara and jumping out of the way just as the gargantuan form of Mukada burst out from the ground.

"Go catch up to the queen he says, we will take care of Mukada he says. I am starting to think my father was not as brilliant as they say" Naruto sighed.

"Naruto what should we do?" Sara asked while Naruto blocked her from the massive puppet form of Mukada.

"Take the others and run, I will hold him off" Naruto replied.

"But..." she stammered.

"No buts. You are the queen, it is your responsibility to make sure your people are safe" Naruto said.

"I understand... Good luck Naruto" Sara said determination returning to her voice. She turned to face her people who were staring in awe of the massive creature before them. "Everyone follow me, we are going to the central tower"

after a brief discussion the crowd agreed to trust Sara and they took off leaving Naruto to stare down Mukada.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mukada called out and destroyed a building to clear a path for him to follow Sara and the others.

"You aren't going anywhere. Your opponent is me!" Naruto said jumping up onto a tall building so he was at eye level with the golem.

"Don't interfere, Konoha brat!" Mukada yelled and moved one of his large fists to crush Naruto but he was much too fast for Mukada and jumped away effortlessly. The building on the other hand was not so lucky and came crashing down

.

Mukada then saw an opening to go after the civilians and completely ignored Naruto. As he landed on another tower.

"Despite the fact that we pose more of a threat physically and skill wise he is still intent on going after Sara" Naruto said, as his father landed beside him.

"There must be a reason for that. I need you to protect Sara just a little longer. Oh and I just remembered. I don't even know your name" Minato said.

"It's Naruto" the younger blond replied.

"Naruto huh, I like that. Well Naruto, do you think you can protect Sara for just a while longer, we have a plan" Minato said a warm smile gracing his face.

"Don't worry, I wont let you down" Naruto replied.

"I'm counting on you" Minato said before leaping away to meet up with Choza and Shibi.

Naruto took off and arrived just in time to see Mukada begin to control Sara like a puppet, forcing her to choke herself.

Naruto took out a kunai and flung it down to the ground. It split the thin chakra wire perfectly and Naruto flashed behind to catch the queen as she fell.

"Sara, believe me, you are not a puppet princess. Here take this! Do what you need to do" Naruto said handing her the kunai he had used to flash down and save her again.

Sara could just stare at Naruto dumbly before he left to intercept Mukada. She then held the kunai close to her chest before standing. '_What I need to do?... that's it!_' she thought.

While this was going on Naruto was doing his best to hold Mukada off without giving away to much of his skill. Looking around for a way to stall the giant puppet he saw above him was a large bridge connecting two separate towers. Creating a few shadow clones he sent them to destroy the bridge while he acted as a distraction. This had mixed results however. It may have knocked Mukada down, but it still did little in the way of slowing him down.

'_Looks like I have no choice. I am going to need to get serious_' Naruto thought, activating a senjutsu seal before he entered sage mode.

Naruto charged forward and despite it being a difficult task yanked Mukada off the ground and threw him through a nearby tower.

It was at that moment Minato and the others arrived. "Amazing... great job Naruto" Minato said admiring Naruto's strength.

"Naruto! I can stop the source of the Ryuumyaku and protect the people! Anrozukan can't withstand the power of the Ryuumyaku at the garden where you and I fist met, so he could not go there!" Sara called. And she took Naruto's kunai and cut away at her robes leaving her in a black tank top and her dress which she also cut to shorten above her knees.

"That must be why Mukada is still after her. He knows that she can stop him" Minato said.

"I will take all of the people there so they will be safe" Sara said before gathering the large crowd and heading into the tower.

"I will not let you live!" came the voice of Mukada who was struggling out of the rubble that Naruto had thrown him into.

"Sara go now! Don't give up what ever you do" Naruto said.

"Don't worry, I wont give up" Sara assured the young jinchuuriki.

"Now we can deal with this freak" Naruto said.

"No allow us to deal with Mukada" Choza said.

"Yes it would be better if we split up" Shibi said.

"But you can't be serious if we fight together we will have a better chance of defeating him" Naruto said. '_And there will be less of chance that I will have to use any more power_' he added in an after thought.

"Trust us, we wont loose so easily" Choza said.

"They're right. Common Naruto let's go" Minato said. Naruto just shrugged and agreed to follow.

They were all running down a large spiral staircase when a small swarm of beetles came to intercept them.

"It appears that Mukada has absorbed the power of the Ryuumyaku. If we don't seal the power of the Ryuumyaku away, his chakra will continue to increase" Minato said.

"Even so, he must have a weakness" Naruto said.

"I know, it will just be a matter of finding out what that is" Minato replied.

The moment Minato had finished talking there was a large shock wave that rattled the tower and large pieces of the wall fell to the bottom. Soon the form of Mukada appeared, he had grown even more and now had a large tail that resembled that of a centipede.

"That's it I have had enough of you!" Naruto said creating a clone and he began gathering Fuuton chakra in his hand. "Do me a favor and forget you saw this okay?" Naruto said to his father before jumping up in the air with his clone before completing the jutsu. "Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yelled launching the spinning disk.

Minato was shocked the the core, this was the completed product of his personal jutsu. Something that he was never able to do.

Mukada saw the jutsu coming and moved his tail in the way to block it. The explosion was massive and it tore away at everything in the radius of the blast. When it cleared however the only damage he had caused was to Mukada's tail and a few scratches in his chest. This proved to be nothing more than a minor nuisance to the puppet master as his body healed itself perfectly as if it had never been damaged.

"Damn it what the hell do I have to do?" Naruto sighed before jumping out of the way from Mukada's reformed tail that was about to impale the blond on a wall. He was refusing to use Kyuubi's chakra in front of his father because that would be as good as producing a banner that told Minato that his wife would die and that Naruto was most likely his son and the next jinchuuriki.

"Naruto you go after Sara, I will hold him off" Minato said still trying to hide the shock from his face of seeing the Rasenshuriken.

"But..." Naruto argued.

"We can't fight him head on, you just showed me that, but I have a way I might be able to find out his weakness, but in case I fail you need to protect Sara" Minato said.

Naruto begrudgingly agreed to go along with his fathers plan and took off leaving Minato to face Mukada alone. Naruto tried to hear what was going on but after the first cry of "Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu" he was out of sight and didn't know what was going on.

Making it to the very bottom of the tower, far underground. Sara and the others were gathered around a large door. "The garden is beyond these stairs, the power of the Ryuumyaku cannot reach us there!" Sara said.

The walls started to shake a little harder and Mukada once more came into view. "Kami he's persistent. Sara you might want to move it" Naruto said.

"Right!" Sara said and she ran up a small set of stairs to a large stone door with a oddly shaped stone handle. "Oh no! The mechanism of the door must have been damaged when the tower collapsed"

Naruto left to go buy Sara some time. Using his speed he dodged Mukada's tail with ease before slamming a rasengan into the large face of the puppet, but once more the damage was minimal and he heals himself.

'_Damn it, I completely blow off his tail and he just grows a new on with larger blades. Then I get him with a full powered rasengan in the face and it just regenerates as well. Finding out what his weakness is would be really helpful right about now_' Naruto thought jumping back as Mukada shot his massive sharp fingernails out from his hands controlling them with chakra strings.

Naruto dodged the sharp fingernails with ease but then he saw that he was not Mukada's main target. The base of the inner tower was.

"Hey have you forgotten, you're fighting me!" Naruto yelled to try and pull the gargantuan puppet's attention away from the room Naruto knew held Sara and the others.

When Mukada payed him no attention Naruto started to get annoyed. He created a small army of shadow clones to each intercept the large claws that were still destroying the tower.

After a small skirmish Mukada finally became annoyed with the multiple blonds that were disturbing his attack and changed his target to them. That was however easier said than done, despite only being shadow clones they were still much faster than Mukada's puppetry.

Seeing that Mukada was for the time being at least, distracted Naruto left to go check up on Sara and the others.

He arrived at the base of the tower just as Sara exited. "Naruto! I made sure everyone was safe inside the garden. Now I will stop him once and for all" She said determination evident in her eyes.

"I'm counting on you" Naruto said and followed her inside the tower but did not follow her into the sealing room.

Moments after Sara left the wall on the far side of the room collapsed in on itself and Mukada appeared. "You wont be getting any further, I will stop you here" Naruto declared.

"Impudent little brat, my power is endless. You cant defeat me" Mukada taunted.

"Well then, looks like I will just have to fight infinite chakra with infinite chakra then" Naruto said.

"What drivel are you spouting, just die already!" Mukada roared sending a claw via chakra wire to finish Naruto for good.

His plan backfired however when his fingernail was stopped in its tracks by a large clawed hand made of of yellow flame like chakra. "That power again... what are you?" Mukada asked inquisitorially.

"I'm sick of you!" Naruto yelled and shot forward in a flash his fast going right through Mukada's arm tearing it off. Mukada fell to the ground but then a massive burst of purple chakra struck the puppet and his arm grew back as though it had never been damaged.

"Fucking hell!" Naruto whined this time when he attacked he completely removed the head of the creature. But again the same process.

"You are annoying me boy" Mukada said as the mouth of the newly reformed head opened to reveal a large cannon. "Ryuumyaku Dragon Fire!" He roared before shooting a large burst of condensed purple chakra flames at the blond.

Naruto narrowly avoided the attack and landed in the doorway blocking Mukada's path to Sara. 'Looks like I only have one more move I can try" Naruto said as he held both hands out in front of him. Two chakra claws also formed to help.

Black and white chakra began to condense and spin together as Naruto struggled to hold onto the stability of the jutsu. '_Come on... Almost there!_' Naruto thought begging the jutsu to stabilize so he could use it. But no luck, the attempted Bijuudama faded into nothing and forced Naruto out of his fox cloak.

"All bark and no bite. What a pathetic child" Mukada taunted.

"Damn it, if only I knew what his weakness was. Where the hell is dad anyway, he was supposed to find that out" Naruto mumbled quietly to himself as he continued to stand his ground against the massive puppet.

'_Guess I will try this again_' "Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yelled creating and throwing the large spinning disk.

It looked as though he was going to get a direct hit in the chest. But Mukada moved with great speed to reposition himself and opening his mouth appeared to eat Naruto's jutsu before releasing a shock wave of compressed air towards Naruto who took the hit and was sent flying back through a large set of doors into the very same room he had first set eyes on Mukada back in his time. However it was different now. In this time line the room was a buz with the light of the same purple chakra that Mukada was using.

'_This must be the source of his power_' Naruto thought as he got to his feet.

"So you're still able to fight despite how much chakra you have used. I must say I am impressed, Konoha brat" Mukada said as he slowly approached.

"I wish I could say the same, you have done nothing but steal power for your own goals, without the Ryuumyaku you are nothing but a pathetic Sasori wannabe" Naruto taunted activating another senjutsu seal.

"Just give up brat!" Mukada said moving to crush Naruto who stood his ground with a senjutsu powered punch ready to counter. He didn't get a chance however as his father appeared beside him and pulled him away.

"What the? Oh it's about time you showed up. No matter how much of a beating I put on this guy he just regenerates" Naruto said.

"I know, but I had something I needed to go get" Minato said.

"You are the fastest man alive! How come it took so long" Naruto said as the pair jumped away from another one of Mukada's strikes.

"Well I had a long way to go" Minato said with a smile. "Anyway, I found out his weakness, there is one point on his body that we have to hit, I will open it up do you think you can hit it?" the elder Namikaze asked.

"No problem, it would be a pleasure to finally get rid of this guy" Naruto said before forming a rasengan.

Then Naruto noticed the rasengan was growing without him adding any extra chakra. "What the hell?" Naruto asked as he observed the jutsu.

"Looks like you still have a few things to learn" Minato said showing his own rasengan that was doing the same thing.

"What is this?" Naruto asked in wonder.

"Similar types of chakra resonate with each other, like for example, that of a father and his son" Minato said causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"You know?" the younger blond asked.

"How could I not, you look just like me, well other than the shape of your face. Looks like Kushina found her way in somewhere at least" Minato joked.

"But what about the future we shouldn't talk about this" Naruto said.

"It wont matter, the seal I have to use will erase all of our memories of this event once you return" Minato said.

"I see, well we better get to work then" Naruto said slightly saddened that he would forget the fact that he not only got to meet his father but also fight along side him.

"Okay, lets combine our Rasengan for optimum efficiency, it will create a far stronger jutsu. Maybe not as devastating as that Rasenshuriken of yours but it will do the job" Minato said with a smile.

"I thought I told you to forget you saw that" Naruto said with a smile of his own before the two jutsu came together.

"You know, I always hoped that my son would turn out just like you have, so I am glad to know that you will become a fine man" Minato said bfore turning his concentration towards maintaining the jutsu.

A small tear of both joy and sadness rolled out of Naruto's right eye before he too began focusing on the jutsu.

"What is that, you think that you can beat me with that jutsu? How many times have you tried that already. Now witness my ultimate move... Ryuumyaku Super Dragon Fire Jutsu!" Mukada yelled and a large opening formed on the puppets stomach and the purple flame like chakra began to come together. Before he shot a massive beam towards Naruto, Minato.

But they both acted at the same time throwing individual sealed kunai at the same location and warping away together.

"Okay Naruto, I'll open him up, you knock him down" Minato said, leaving the super powered rasengan with Naruto and taking out two of his kunai and flinging them towards Mukada. "Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled causing the two kunai to become two hundred all of which smashed into a small patch just over where his heart should be.

It was at that moment Sara finished sealing off the Ryuumyaku's power. Mukada attempted to regenerate but his healing had greatly slowed due to the lack of constant energy flowing into him.

"Naruto, there! That's his weak point!" Minato yelled. Pointing to a spot where there was a small face of a smaller puppet.

"I see it, don't worry" Naruto replied and kicked off with all his might. Mukada tried his best to stop Naruto's advance by what ever means, but the blond was far too fast for him. "I am going to enjoy this!... Rasengan!" Naruto yelled smashing the super powered ball of chakra into the smaller puppet and blowing a massive hole nearly comparable to that of the Rasenshuriken's damage out of the huge insect like puppet.

"Nooooooooo! I was so close. History would have been mine!" Mukada yelled as he began to fall apart. "No I refuse to believe this is happening! You can all die with me!" the puppet roared and began to makes its way over to the pit full of the Ryuumyaku's power.

"Oh shit. If he falls in this place will erupt" Minato said.

"I'm on it" Naruto replied taking off to intercept the dying Mukada. But he didn't make it in time and Mukada fell. 'No this can't happen I have to stop this' Naruto thought and subconsciously activated his Kyuubi mode before sending a chakra claw to grab Mukada before he hit the purple chakra. And threw him away to safety.

Minato watched the scene with wide eyes and his heart began to break a little, he now recognized the massive chakra spikes he had been feeling, he also knew where he had felt that power before. "Kyuubi" he muttered to himself knowing that if Naruto held the Kyuubi then Kushina must have died shortly after Naruto's birth.

Naruto let his fox cloak drop and formed a Rasenshuriken finishing the large puppet once and for all. And then he realized just what he had done. "Oops" Naruto said sheepishly.

"You could say that. So you're a jinchuuriki then, but I don't recognize that chakra cloak" Minato said.

"Well I cant really understand the different cloak, but yes I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi" Naruto admitted sadly.

"But then that means, you never knew your mother" Minato said as tears began to form in his eyes.

"I never knew either of you. You both died the night I was born protecting Konoha from Kyuubi and sealing it into me" Naruto said, he didn't bother to hide it anymore. He already knew his father would have to seal the Ryuumyaku away sending him back to his own time and removing everyone's memory of this ever happening.

"Then who raised you?" Minato asked.

"I was kept in the orphanage but they kicked me out when I was four. Then Jiji Sandaime found me a place to live and looked in on me when ever he could. Jiraiya sensei was needed outside of the village to look out for threats on my life so he couldn't raise me, and I am actually kinda grateful that he didn't. Otherwise I could have turned out to be a pervert" Naruto said trying to liven the mood at the end with a joke.

"I'm so sorry" Minato said sadly.

"Don't be. I may have had it rough when I was a kid, but I have had a good life, it may not be perfect and it is still filled with hardships but because of that I have become strong and made some great friends and there are people I consider to be my family that mean the world to me. I forgave you a long time ago" Naruto said.

"Wait here!" Minato ordered before closing his eyes for a couple of seconds and flashing away leaving a kunai behind.

'_Where is he going?_' Naruto asked himself but waited never the less.

Minato arrived back about a minute later with someone holding his hand. Naruto's eyes went wide when he saw who it was a Woman with red hair a round face and purple eyes. Someone that Naruto had only seen once before, his mother.

"Minato why did you bring me here! This better be good or I swear you will pay!" Kushina yelled angrily bonking the Namikaze on the head.

"There is someone I want you to meet" Minato said pointing over to where Naruto stood wide eyed and shocked.

Kushina turned and her mouth fell open. "Minato who is that?" she asked her voice trembling.

"That is someone from about twenty years in the future" Minato said.

"The future?" Kushina asked.

"Well seeing as non of us will remember this I can tell you" Minato said before going into a detailed explanation of what had been happening and how Naruto was pulled back through time when Mukada absorbed a Time Space seal that was placed over the Ryuumyaku and that now Mukada was defeated once the seal is returned all memories of this event would be erased.

"So then that means that this boy is" Kushina said choking up from the realization.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Naruto said.

"Our son?" Kushina said, her voice shaking.

"That's right, I wanted you both to meet each other now. Even if you wont remember it" Minato said with a smile, that he was using to hide just how painful the thought of forgetting this encounter and never getting the chance to be able to know his son.

That was all the information Kushina needed before rushing forward and hugging the younger blond. "Like look at you. A strong Konoha jounin just like your father, and like so young too. So tell me how old are you?" She said trying to get everything she wanted to say in one breath which caused both Naruto and Minato to laugh.

"I'm sixteen" Naruto answered.

"So I still have to wait four years before I get to meet you" Kushina moped.

"Yeah I guess that is right" Naruto said as he returned the hug, for the first time in his life since the day he was born, having the physical warmth of a mothers hug. Naruto looked up over his mothers shoulder at Minato and mouthed "Thank you" silently not wanting to spoil the fact that he was able to meet his mother in the flesh with telling her why he hadn't met her.

"Oh I have like so many questions I want to ask you. But like I don't know where to start" Kushina said.

"I'm sorry Kushina, your questions will have to wait until we can meet him for real, I have to send him back to his own time now" Minato said.

"Aw fine, but tell me first, are you happy with your life?" Kushina asked Naruto.

"I'm very happy" Naruto said with a smile before Kushina eventually broke the hug.

"Well looks like I still have a bit of a wait until I can meet you. But I cannot wait for that day" Kushina said backing away.

"It's time Naruto, lets go place the seal" Minato said.

"Yeah okay... Wait Yamato Teichou! I forgot all about him, I don't know where he is" Naruto said.

"I had Kakashi looking for him while we were fighting, that's why it took me so long to catch up with you" Minato said.

"Oh so shouldn't we wait for him to show up?" Naruto asked.

"No need he is here now" Minato said and pointing behind his son to where Kakashi had just landed with a very confused looking Tenzo.

"I found him Minato sensei" Kakashi said with a salute.

"Wow he really has changed a lot huh Yamato Teichou" Naruto said as he observed how stiff and motivated the younger Kakashi was.

"You can say that again, I was half expecting him to take a couple of hours when he showed up" Yamato chuckled.

"I take it you have figured out just where we are?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, I don't really understand it but if it has something to do with seals I probably don't want to have it explained to me" Tenzo replied causing both Naruto and Minato to deflate at not getting the chance to explain how the time space seal that brought them here worked.

"Well all we have to do is replace the seal and we will be sent back to our own time. Nobody will have any recollection of what has happened" Naruto said.

"Wait you're leaving?" Sara said finally coming over to see what everyone was talking about.

"I don't belong here Sara, I need to go back to my own time" Naruto said.

"I don't want you to go! You made me believe in myself, why can't you stay here with me" Sara said.

"I have people who need me, and a fiance who would be very mad if I didn't return home" Naruto said.

"Fiance?" Kushina asked her eyes widening in excitement.

Minato saw this and wanted to cut her off before his wife got into another massive questioning session. "We don't have time to ask all these questions. If Naruto and Yamato stay here the future will change, we need to return the seal and send them back" Minato said.

"But.. but I..." Sara was trying to find the right words to tell Naruto in an attempt to keep him behind.

"Sara, you don't need me, you proved today that you are a great queen and strong enough to lead your people through anything" Naruto said kindly.

Sara didn't know what to say, she didn't want Naruto to leave but also knew that he had his own friends and family to return to.

"Minato sensei, shouldn't we be making notes of this to give to Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"I think this can stay off the record. We don't want to effect the future after all" Minato said.

"But sensei this is something that we might need records of in case it happens again" Kakashi replied.

"Wow I can't believe I have to say this to Kakashi Hatake but you need to relax" Naruto said causing Yamato to chuckle.

"What does that mean!" Kakashi ordered.

"I mean you are nothing like the Kakashi I know" Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked.

"Well the Kakashi in our time spends all day reading Jiraiya sensei's perverted books and always shows up to every mission about two hours late" Naruto chuckled.

"I would never do that! You must be thinking of that dobe Obito" Kakashi said indignantly.

"People change, you will find that out soon enough Kakashi sensei" Naruto said and without any other word walked over to the eye of the Ryuumyaku with Minato leaving behind a Kakashi who was grumbling about never becoming like Obito no matter what happens.

"Once I place this seal you will only exist in this time stream for a few seconds, so I am going to take this last chance to say that I am so glad that I got to meet you son. And even though you said it was the day I die, I can't wait to meet you again" Minato said as he finished drawing up the seal matrix and pumping his chakra into it to activate. "You will need to take this back, it doesn't belong in our time" he said returning Naruto's kunai.

"So am I dad, I always wanted to see you fight, you were my hero as I was growing up after all" Naruto said with a smile that didn't leave his face as he faded from existence.

Naruto awoke in the middle of a desert ruins beside Yamato. "Whoa what the hell just happened? I thought we were inside?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know? But what ever happened we don't appear to have been out long" Tenzo replied.

"Lets get back to our mission, it was probably nothing" Naruto said.

They spent the next couple of hours searching the ruins collecting anything that might have been useful to the war effort. Every time Naruto found a puppet or at least part of one he couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen them somewhere before but just shook it off as an uneasy feeling that he got from how freaky the puppets looked.

As the sun began to set Naruto and Yamato decided to call off the search for more parts as they had found all that seemed to be around. As they were leaving the ruins of Rouran however a red haired girl around a year younger than Naruto arrived. She wore a long orange robe with a purple rope belt. She also had something hanging from a string around her shoulder that looked like an old kunai.

"Hello there, I felt a disturbance in the Ryuumyaku, so I came to take a look... My mother was a queen who used to rule this land, Rouran. I do not have the same ability to sense the Ryuumyaku as she has, but if I use this which has come into contact with the Ryuumyaku's power I can feel it" the girl said showing Naruto the blade she had hanging by her side.

Naruto looked at the blade and he was shocked. A three pronged kunai, that must have absorbed some of the Ryuumyaku's chakra when Sara subconsciously channeled her chakra through it. "It's a Hirashin kunai" Naruto said as he looked at it.

"It's my mothers treasure. She said it was handed to her by a hero she fell in love with during a dream" Sara's daughter said.

"Your mother huh" Naruto said, he couldn't get rid of the feeling that he had seen this young girl before but he couldn't place where it had been.

"Yes, Rouran was destroyed during the third shinobi war. But the people all survived, all because of my mother. I will inherit my mothers will and continue to live with our people. I am sorry for disturbing you Konoha ninja, I will be on my way" Sara's daughter said before turning to leave.

"Wait, can I get a closer look at that kunai? I promise nothing will happen to it and it will be returned" Naruto said.

"I suppose that would be alright" she said and she handed the kunai over to Naruto to inspect.

The moment he touched it the seal resonated with his chakra and the markings began to glow. "What the?" Sara's daughter asked. A sentiment shared with Tenzo.

'_This is my kunai! Not one of my fathers!'_ Naruto thought then it all came back to him. The city of Rouran in its prime, Saving Sara as she fell from the tower, meeting his father, defeating Mukada and the conversation he had with his mother. A smile graced his face as he handed the old kunai back to Sara's daughter.

"Thank you for allowing me to inspect that. Here take this" Naruto said taking out one of his other kunai that were still in perfect condition.

"This is... they are the same" Sara's daughter said as she inspected the new kunai.

"Not exactly the same, the older one was my fathers" Naruto lied. "But if you or your mother ever need help, just throw that kunai into the ground, and I will come find you" Naruto said.

"Thank you, I am sure mother will love to hear the fact that I met the son of the man she thought she only met in a dream" the red haired girl said with a proud smile.

Naruto returned the smile with one of his own. "Tell me, has your mother been a good leader for your people?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, everyone loves her, she might not be a queen anymore, but she is still seen as one" she said.

"That's good to know" Naruto said before turning to Tenzo. "Come on Yamato Teichou, we have to get home, I miss Yugi-chan"

"We have only been gone a day" Tenzo said.

"Well a lot can happen in a day" Naruto replied.

**End Chapter!**

**Well there we go, Arc done. I know some people wanted a fight between Naruto and Minato, but it was sorta hard to fit it in, I think I stretched the probability a bit to far when I included Kushina. Anyway hope you enjoyed my take on the Lost tower movie. I will move on with the start of the War from the next chapter. **


	93. The First Move

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter ****93: The first Move**

Naruto and Tenzo were sorting through the scrolls containing parts of the puppets from the full working puppets they found.

Naruto had been eager to return to the island right away but had to put that plan on hold when he was reminded by Tenzo that they needed to return what they found to the joint shinobi HQ.

Once they had finished Naruto began the process of focusing on the kunai that had been kept with Tsunade. It had taken almost ten minutes to activate due to the fact that she was in the middle of the Land of lightening.

"I got it, Hey Yamato Teichou we gotta go" Naruto called the Mokuton user over to him so they could warp to Tsunade's location.

(Giants Graveyard)

Madara walked out of his underground base and found Kabuto waiting for him.

"Looks like you had a bit of trouble in Ame, but by the looks of it you got a good set of eyes out of your excursion" Kabuto smirked.

"You could say that. But as far as I am concerned they were mine to begin with anyway" Madara replied.

"Well either way, I am sure your power has just greatly increased" Kabuto replied.

"You cold say that, on another note, I think it is time we start this war" Madara said darkly.

"Well then it looks like things are going to get a lot more exciting around here" Kabuto said with a smirk.

(Joint Shinobi HQ, Land of Lightening)

Tsunade was sitting at a desk that had the other five leaders around it as well as the lead adviser for each country.

In the center of the desk was a huge three dimensional map of the Elemental nations along with key locations marked. They had just received a letter that told them of the location of the Akatsuki's main hide out and now they were all gathering for the final meeting before they sent there forces out.

This was the scene that Naruto and Tenzo warped in on.

"Hey Baa-chan" Naruto said happily as he arrived behind her ignoring the bodyguards of the other Kage moving to protect there leaders.

"You're back already? how did the mission go?" Tsunade questioned.

"A success, we managed to find quite a few puppets and heaps of old parts that could be added to Suna's own stocks" Naruto said.

"I see, good job. But we are in a meeting at the moment. So you need to leave" Tsunade said.

"Alright, lets get going back to the Turtle Yamato Teichou" Naruto said.

"Wait! Don't go back just yet. We have information to give you and the others once this meeting is over. Wait for us to summon you, go look around the HQ for awhile" A ordered.

"Alright, see ya soon" Naruto said giving the people in a room a friendly wave before exiting the room.

After Naruto left there meeting started up again. "We have Madara's location. We should mobilize all units and attack" Oonoki suggested.

"We do not not know what traps they may have waiting for us. And the fact that the report we received from Anko said that Kabuto was with him is troubling. We also do not know what defenses Madara has in place or their total numbers, the report we were give estimated at around one hundred thousand but we can't be sure. In any case we cant make a full scale attack without first knowing more variables" Tsunade argued.

"Then what do you propose? Letting Madara make the first move. We have a chance to win this war before it even begins" Oonoki replied.

"I propose we make a compromise, set up several front lines to keep his forces contained within the one country, and deploy the ambush battalion along with a few squads from the special forces to infiltrate the Giants Graveyard. It will take several days for everyone to move into position regardless, but is we can trap Madara's forces we will be able to set up smaller bases at key strategic locations" Shikaku said.

"This is purely speculation in any case. Should even one member of the recon teams sent to investigate further be found, Madara will not wait for us to trap him" Mifune added.

"Maybe, but Shikaku's plan is the best, at the very least it will draw out Madara's forces so we will know the types of numbers we are dealing with" Mei said.

"Yes I agree. We're going with the Nara's plan. So we now need to prepare the troops to move out, and give them their orders" A said.

"I have some concerns of the island the jinchuuriki are being hidden" Gaara said.

"Yes, if they are out to see like they are and Madara somehow finds them, help may not arrive in time" Mei said voicing her own concerns about the turtle Island.

"Well it would be possible to order the island to move closer to the coast of Lightening. But in doing so we might give their location away. I suggest we leave them alone, there are some of our top ninja on that island, if they are found or even if we have the slightest hint that they know where the jinchuuriki are we will bring them here to HQ" A said.

"That seems like a wise course of action" Mifune said.

"Well then it is decided send an urgent message out to the Ambush division to leave at once. Our army will have to catch up to them once we move out" A declared.

(With Naruto)

Naruto and Tenzo were walking through the large head quarters of the joint shinobi task force. They the sheer size of the place was necessary on account of it containing all but a few of the battle ready ninja from each village. The only people that had been left behind were a few chunin teams who were left to defend the village as well as mot of the genin.

"Wow I have never seen so many ninja in one place before" Naruto said overlooking the field that was full of massive tents filled with ninja from each division.

"Well this is the largest army of ninja and samurai put together in the history of the elemental nations" Tenzo said.

"Yeah, lets go find Kakashi sensei" Naruto said eagerly.

"Naruto that's going to be rather difficult, I mean look at everyone that is here" Tenzo said.

"Nah who do you think your talking to. I will find him no worries" Naruto declared activating Sage Mode.

It took the blond a few minutes to locate the cyclops chakra signature but having spent a good deal of time with him it was only a matter of time. "I got him, he is about half a mile this way" Naruto said before kicking off in the direction of Kakashi. Tenzo just sighed and decided to follow.

Kakashi was currently sitting in the officers tent reading his book in peace when Naruto and Yamato appeared at the entrance. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" the copy ninja asked.

"I just finished a mission, and needed to drop off what we found to Baachan. I hear they made you a the general of one of the divisions" Naruto said with a friendly wave.

"Yeah, I'm in charge of third division. Gai is my second in command" Kakashi said causing Tenzo to pale and thank kami he was part of team jinchuuriki.

"I guess congratulations are in order then" Naruto said.

"Well congratulating me wont do much if I fail, this is a job that should be given to someone like Jiraiya-sama" Kakashi said.

"No way, you are a great choice for this job, there are no ninja in Konoha that understand the battle ground better than you, besides if there is one person I could rely on to put their comrades ahead of themselves and their orders it is you" Naruto said.

"I would have to agree, but I would recommend spending less time arguing with Gai" Tenzo said. He knew that Kakashi was an excellent squad leader and would always do what ever it took to get the job done while loosing as few people as possible. But when ever he was paired with Gai it was only a matter of time before an ally went completely insane and killed themselves and anyone around them.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. We should get our deployment orders later today, thanks to Anko's recon team we found out where Madara is" Kakashi said.

"Really, that's good news I guess, now we can set up to prevent him from getting very far in this war" Naruto said.

Yes it is a massive piece of information. With this we could end the war before it even begins. But saying that if we act to recklessly we could be wiped out in the process. We still need more information, Anko's team are still looking closer into the Akatsuki base and sending reports every day" Kakashi said.

"Well looks like things are going to get busy pretty soon, we will have to pick up the pace of our training, I still need to perfect the Bijuudama" Naruto said.

"Bijudama? So you managed to pull it off. You have control of the fox?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I'm still getting used to the power though, and I cant use too many clones or it could kill me, but the added speed and power more than makes up for that" Naruto said.

"Well looks like you are even stronger than your father now" Kakashi said.

"Maybe while I am using Kyuubi, but he is still my better in most aspects of ninja life. I have a lot to accomplish if I am to become a great ninja like he was" Naruto said.

"Well considering they call you the Hero of Konoha I don't think you have that far to go" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

They sat and talked for a few more minutes before the tent opened up and Tsunade and Gaara entered.

"Hey Gaara, Baachan over here" Naruto called waving them to join him.

"Damn it to hell brat you can't go calling me that here!" Tsunade said bonking Naruto on the head.

"Screw you, you old bat" Naruto replied.

"Why I should beat you so badly Jiraiya would be scared" Tsunade growled.

"Yeah yeah. So why did you want me to stay, I kinda wanna get back to the others. Bee is still teaching me how to use Kyuubi's chakra effectively without wasting it" Naruto said.

"Well we wanted to tell you that from now on you will need to be ready to transport a three member team including yourself at all times. Also one of the jinchuuriki will have to stay behind at all times either Bee of Yugito. If something goes wrong or you fall into a trap we can't afford to loose all of the jinchuuriki in one go. You are in some ways safe because we believe they need to seal the Kyuubi last" Tsunade said.

"Yeah Kakashi sensei told me you found out where Madara has been hiding. So when are you going to start moving out?" Naruto asked.

"We are going to gather the forces together this afternoon and give them all there orders and begin moving across the elemental nations. Our first task is to prevent Madara from extending his influence over the elemental nations. If we can trap him hopefully this war will not last longer than a few months at most" Tsunade said.

"We also want to tell you that your kunai will be carried by key members of the alliance who are only to use them in an emergency or if they need you to help breakthrough the enemies lines. Our latest intel is the creature known as Zetsu is the key to Madara believing that he can match our numbers. If you recall there were multiple versions of him at the Kage summit. On first count we predict his numbers to be at around one hundred thousand" Gaara added.

"I will keep that in mind, we killed Kisame so there is only Madara, Zetsu and Sasuke left oh and Sakura, but she is not on the same level as the others, I really don't know what good she will do for them, except maybe heal Sasuke-teme when he gets his ass kicked" Naruto said.

"If you do run into Sakura you better come get me. I am going to pound that betraying bitch into the ground. I swear she will suffer for what she did" Tsunade said.

"Got it, Sakura is yours. But knowing her she will spend all of her time following Sasuke around, and I will not let him escape me again. So I will deal with Sasuke wild you can finish off Sakura" Naruto said.

"You got yourself a deal there kid" Tsunade said happily.

"Is there anything else you need from us Tsunade-sama?" Tenzo asked.

"No not at the moment, I don't believe that we have anymore information at this point in time that can be freely spoken of although it might be worth noting that should at any point in the future the Akatsuki find out about the island that is hiding you, you will all be relocated here to HQ" Tsunade said.

"Well we should be on our way. I want to get home to Yugi-chan feels like an age since I have seen her" Naruto said.

"It's been two days" Tsunade said.

"Doesn't mean I can't miss her" Naruto said.

Tsunade didn't reply she just shook her head in an amused disbelief. Naruto then grabbed Yamato and disappeared in a flash.

"I believe it is time. Kakashi please send word to the other ranking generals to gather the forces for a final briefing in two hours time" Gaara said.

"Um Gaara-dono I don't think Kakashi is the best person for this job. Well not if you don't want the meeting to be several hours late" Tsunade said.

"Well perhaps we should go find some of the other ranking jounin to get them to help" Gaara suggested.

"That would be a wise move" Tsunade replied.

(Turtle Island)

Naruto and Yamato appeared outside of the blonds house where he had left a kunai for him to return safely.

"Huh I wonder where everyone is?" Naruto asked entering his house and looking around but leaving when he didn't find anyone home.

"I don't know, use senjutsu to fine them" Yamato suggested.

Naruto did just that and it didn't take him long to find everyone's chakra signature down at the beach.

"There all down at the water but I don't know why" Naruto said and left to go find his fiance and sensei's.

When they showed up they saw both Jiraiya and Yugito sitting back in recliner chairs while two genin were fighting over a small round object.

"What the hell is going on here?" Naruto asked.

"Oh we are making the genin fight to see who gets out of doing jobs for the next week" Jiraiya said while Yugito got out of her chair to properly great Naruto with a kiss.

"I see, so you are abusing the genin for your own enjoyment again" Naruto said.

"You know it. The next round we are going to give the object to that sexually confused armadillo and make the genin chase it" Jiraiya said.

"You are supposed to be training. Where is Bee sensei?" Naruto said.

"Oh he is forcing the other genin to listen to his rapping and give him positive feedback while they come to fight two at a time. It really makes for some top fighting. Because the losers have to stay and listen until the competition is over" Yugito chuckled.

"That's really cruel" Naruto replied.

"Oh come on Naru-kun, take a seat and enjoy yourself. Making genin do all of your work for you is one of the best things about having genin around. I think it is the main reason some people choose to become a sensei" Yugito said.

"She's right, I had Minato's team clean my house every week" Jiraiya added.

"Well it does look like it's interesting. Yamato Teichou can you make us a couple more seats" Naruto said.

Tenzo happily responded and made two more wooden recliner chairs and took a seat while the two genin wrestled over the small object that meant that they could go on to the next round.

(Giants Graveyard)

"So we are beginning the war are we?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes I will send word for the white Zetsu to move out at once" Madara said.

"Then I guess it is time for me to get to work" Starting with the diciest members of the Akatsuki. Then the old jinchuuriki and Kage's. Finally a large group of well known ninja from the elemental nations and some that I picked for the soul purpose of causing emotional distress within key members of the enemy" Kabuto said as dozens of coffins all rose up from the earth.

"Well then let's take advantage of this and set up a welcoming surprise for the joint shinobi army. Sasori, you and Deidara will go and ambush the army as it approaches with bombs and traps" Madara said.

"The Akatsuki must be in bad way if all that is left is my replacement and Zetsu" Sasori said.

"I wouldn't be go Arrogant considering that you died Sasori-sama" Deidara added.

"Do you want to die too?" Sasori retorted.

"I am already dead!" Deidara replied.

"Are you sure this is going to work out, they are already bickering like children" Madara said.

"Well controlling this many bodies is a tad difficult I admit. But the longer the jutsu holds the more control I should get. And if I need to I can erase all of there personality if they become difficult, however I doubt that will be a problem" Kabuto assured the masked Uchiha.

"We are going to march the hundred thousand white Zetsu through the ground, there is no need to give us completely away. Now it is time to move out, let this war begin!" Madara said loudly and as if the Zetu all heard him way below they started to move out.

(Anko's Recon Team)

Anko and the others were sitting in a dense patch of forest while the Hyuuga watched what was happening. "This is insane, they are moving out" the Hyuuga said.

"How many" Anko asked.

"All of them! They are moving through the ground. We need to get this information to HQ at once" the Hyuuga replied.

"Alright you three fall back, I am going to see if I cant take a closer look" Anko said.

"Are you insane! You will be killed for sure" an Aburame traveling with the group said.

"That's my choice. Now leave, that's an order" Anko said with authority. The rest of the group reluctantly left sending a messenger hawk ahead.

(Joint Shinobi HQ)

Gaara and the other five division generals stood high on a ridge overlooking a massive clearing that was now full to the brim with shinobi and samurai. Unfortunately there was not too much love lost between the ninja from various villages, old prejudice's ran too deep.

Small arguments had started to break out when all at once they were split up by small bursts of sand.

"We do not have time to be fighting amongst ourselves. Now is a time for unity a chance for a better future. Three times now, we've fought world wars for our own nations, our own villages. And we have hurt and hated one another. That hatred and lust for power created me. I was a jinchuuriki, the embodiment of that hatred. And because of that I hated the world and all the people in it... I wanted to destroy it with my own hands. Just like the Akatsuki. But I was stopped, by one man, one ninja from Konoha. I was his enemy yet he wept for me! I hurt him but he still called me his friend! He saved me! My fellow jinchuuriki... He suffered the same pain that I had felt yet he bore no ill will to anyone! There are no enemies here, because we have all suffered at the Akatsuki's hand! So there is no Suna, Iwa, Konoha, Kiri, or Kumo. There are only shinobi! And if you still hold a grudge against Suna, then once this war is over you can come and take my head instead!" Gaara said looking out over the thousands of ninja and samurai who were all listening intently to what Gaara had to say.

'_Hm not bad kid, they don't look like fighting with each other anymore_' Kakashi thought.

"The Akatsuki are after my friend, the one who saved my life. If they take him, if we allow the enemy to get their hands on him then the world as we know it will come to an end. I want to protect him and I want to protect our world. But I am young and I can't do it alone. Please fight with me and lend me your strength now is the time to strike back and make the Akatsuki pay for what they have done to this world. Now everyone that is with me lets go!" Gaara said earning a huge roar of agreement from the crowd. Everywhere around there were small symbols of forgiveness being passed between the ninja of the various villages.

Up high above Gaara and the other generals Oonoki, A, and Tsunade were standing watching the army move out to war.

"So it begins" Oonoki said.

"Yes the fourth great Ninja world war is upon us. And we are definitely going to win" A said.

**End Chapter!**

**Okay bit of a semi filler chapter to bring about the start of the war but things should begin to pick up next chapter. Anyway hope you all enjoyed it.**


	94. Ambush and the Undead

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter ****94: Ambush and the Undead**

As the armies of the five shinobi nations and the Land of Iron moved out there was another group that had left first that was already half way across the Land of Lightning. High up in the air the Ambush division were flying high on large Ink birds.

"This is a very useful skill Sai" Kankuro said admiring the bird he was riding on.

"Thank you Kankuro Teichou" the stoic Ink user replied.

"You don't have to call me Teichou, you know" Kankuro said.

"But you are the leader of the Ambush division. I am simply granting you the correct title. A book I read told me that people are often embarrassed by titles and that sometimes a nickname is a better way to communicate. Would you prefer to be called Makeup Boy?" Sai asked, causing Kankuro to choke and several others in the group to burst out laughing.

"It's not makeup it's War Paint!" Kankuro yelled in frustration.

(Turtle Island)

Naruto and Bee were currently working on attempting to finish Naruto's Bijuudama. But it was not going well. He could begin the creation but he couldn't maintain it's form.

"Kami this is hard" Naruto sighed after another failed attempt.

"Don't sweat it yo! Nobody has ever done anything like this before. Once it's done you'll be good to go" Bee rapped in response.

"Yeah, maybe I should work on something else to improve my control" Naruto sighed.

"Right'o. Try creating smaller versions of the Rasengan. The smaller the ball the better the control boy'yo" Bee said.

Naruto got to work creating smaller and smaller Rasengan until they could be created on his fingertips. The next step was to try the same thing with the Rasenshuriken. This was proving to be difficult as he had to use a chakra arm to focus the Fuuton chakra.

"Good work, you are proving that you're no slack jerk" Bee said.

"Well I have been able to reduce the size of the Rasenshuriken by about half, I'm still not happy yet" Naruto said.

"Don't sweat it. The Akatsuki will be running scared from your might, in time you will be given the order to flee on sight" Bee rapped.

"Thanks Bee, we still have time to perfect this. Besides I have always found it easier to learn something when there is a situation that calls for the jutsu" Naruto said.

"That will do for today Naruto. You need to rest, we could be called in at any moment yo" Bee rapped.

"Alright, but I think we will have a few days before the fighting starts" Naruto said.

Bee and Naruto left there training area behind the falls of truth to find Jiraiya and Yugito training in there hair jutsu. Yugito was using her hair like a sword to cut through trees and deflect kunai they made the genin throw at her.

"Wow, that's amazing Yugi-chan, looks like you are really getting the hang of Jiraiya sensei's hair jutsu" Naruto said as her approached.

"Yeah they're great. I don't know why you don't use them. It's like having a weapon that cant be lost" Yugito said happily as she effortlessly swatted two kunai from the air with her long ponytail.

"It's not really my style. Besides my hair is way too short" Naruto replied.

"You could always grow your hair out, like mine" Jiraiya said hopefully.

"No I don't think I will be doing that. We are already so much alike, last thing we need is to look exactly the same" Naruto said.

"Besides think of what it would do to his ego, to have a clone of him walking around" Yugito added.

"No fair, Gai has a clone, I want one too" Jiraiya said with a small sniffle.

"Naruto if you start wearing kabuki clothes and peeking on women in bath houses we are getting a divorce" Yugito said with a smile.

"I wouldn't worry about that, besides we aren't even married yet" Naruto chuckled.

"Then I will rush though the marriage, just so that I can divorce you" Yugito laughed out.

"I'll never get a clone" Jiraiya pouted sadly.

(Joint Shinobi HQ)

While the army began moving towards the giants graveyard the Raikage, A, along with Tsunade and Shikaku were sitting in HQ going over there plans when a messenger hawk entered the room.

Shikaku collected the message and scanned it. "Madara's forces are moving! This message from Anko's squad confirms they are heading towards the Land of lightning. At the current speed we will not be able to box them in and our forces will clash somewhere in between the Land of Hot Water and the Land of Sound. Which could mean that Orochimaru's former hideouts could become valuable assets in this war" the Nara said.

"And Kabuto is helping them out, so he will make sure that Oto is taken quickly. That will be a key location we need to evacuate the villages in that area and move to keep not only the people safe but to stop Madara from turning them into defensive outposts" A said.

"We should send messenger Hawks to all the villages and counties in the area between the two armies, tell them what is coming there way" Tsunade suggested.

"I agree, we should get to work, if there are civilians in the area it will only serve to help Madara, he wont care about civilian casualties, but as the five great nations we can't afford to be seen as heartless or Evil" A said.

"Shikaku was there any other information on the scroll?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes Hokage-sama. It seem Anko has elected to stay behind in hopes of getting closer to the Akatsuki base in an attempt to finish off either Kabuto, Madara or both. She ordered her team to run the moment the first Zetsu began to move. They are about six hours run away from intercepting the Ambush Division if I'm correct" Shikaku said.

"I see, now the Ambush squad. Which is the division that is supposed to be backing them up?" A asked.

"Kakashi's division three are the closest team, at an ETA of four hours after the Ambush division intercepts the first wave of enemy ninja" Shikaku answered.

"Then we need to get a message to them to inform them to stop and set up the Ambush before they meet the enemy, in the Land of Sound. The will have a member of the Information squad with them that Inoichi will be able to contact them and tell give the divisions the latest intel" A said.

"I will go tell him to pass the message on at once" Shikaku said before exiting the room.

"This is the last hours of calm before the storm, we have to expect anything from the likes of Madara" A said.

"Yes he really is unpredictable. But that doesn't mean that we are at a disadvantage. We have several unpredictable cards we can play as well" Tsunade said with a smile.

"Yes Bee and Naruto are certainly that. And there will not be many better partnerships than those two working together" A replied.

"We will need them if we are to win this war. The fact Madara has such numbers all in reserve tells me that he has been planning this for some time. But he said himself that he is not strong enough to capture Naruto, he must have a plan to capture him" Tsunade said.

"We also know that he cant seal the Kyuubi until last or at least until he has seven of the Bijuu, that is why the Akatsuki left him alone for as long as they did. So as long as the other two are safe, so is he" A said.

"I would prefer not to find out if that is true or not" Tsunade said with a small smile.

"As would I. We can't afford to let the Akatsuki get their hands on a single one of the remaining jinchuuriki. We have no idea what will happen to the strength of his army should they capture one of the remaining jinchuuriki" A said.

(Ambush Division)

"We got an urgent message from HQ. Madara's forces are on the move, we wont be able to make it to our destination. Our new destination is the Land of Sound. We need to hold off the enemies advance until Division three comes to bail us out" a brown haired member of the Intelligence division informed Kankuro after receiving a message telepathically from HQ.

"How far will we be ahead of our back up?" Kankuro asked.

"It will be four Hours. Before Kakashi arrives. Three if we are lucky" the Intel ninja said.

"That's insane! There are only thirty of us. How are we supposed to hold off there advance for three hours" Sai said.

"We will have to find a way. Sai do you have the Hirashin kunai, we might need them" Kankuro said.

"Yeah I have three with me. But calling in Naruto and the others so early seems a bit extreme" Sai said.

"We might not have a choice, we need to hold off for as long as possible, if we don't do our job, we will loose valuable ground to the Akatsuki we cant let that happen" Kankuro said.

A weird sense of anxiety fell over the group as they flew over the land of frost.

'_Man, I never wanted to have to fight in a war like this. What... what if this ambush division gets ambushed ourselves. And I am the only one to survive? They'll take me hostage, subject me to all kinds of torture... And when they are done, they'll mess up my mind and use me to fight my friends until I am eventually killed by Raikage-sama_' Omoi thought. "Uh Kankuro Teichou do you mind if I ask you something.?" he said.

"Sure go ahead" Kankuro said.

"Well Teichou, we're almost the same age... is this the first war you'll fight in?" Omoi asked.

"Well three and a half years ago I fought in Suna's failed invasion of Konoha, but I would still say that this would be my first experience of a real war"Kankuro answered.

"Then aren't you worried?" the white haired chunin asked.

"I am, but it doesn't matter. We have a job to do and I want to make sure it gets done. How well we complete our task will have a direct influence on this war. And how many casualties we suffer. If you let it get to you we will fail. I want to protect me friends and family, the only thing I am thinking about and the only thing any of us should be thinking about is how to make this operation a success" Kankuro said.

They flew on until they were well inside the former Land of sound before coming in to land. Sai immediately went to work and created a large amount of ink mice and made them scatter. "They are setting up a perimeter. If the enemy approaches we will know before hand" he said.

"Good, now they may not be here yet, but we are now in enemy territory. I have no doubt that when the first wave of enemies arrives we will be forced back, so Sai I need you to send a some more ink creatures to find appropriate strategic area's to fall back to" Kankuro said.

"I'm on it" Sai replied before creating more ink mice.

"Good now we'll use this area as our main base and set up satellite bases nearby. Our first priority is to set up tripwires and time bombs. Set up entry points at two and six o'clock within a ten meter radius. Omoi you place explosive tag traps in every other direction and report back. Sai get back up in the air and keep watch. Ittan use your Doton techniques to dis us trenches then head to the placed further back and set up bases there. Tango, set up a chakra transmission antenna so we can get in touch with HQ and and the other divisions. Saji and Hoheto I need you both on sensor and guard duty" Kankuro said.

"I'm on it, with a sensor like me there will be nobody sneaking up on us, we have nothing to worry about!" Saji said.

"This is War Saji, don't let your guard down for a moment! If you do we are all going down. So pull it out of your ass and get to work" a jounin from Kiri said.

"Look I know I may not look like much, but they chose me for this squad to be the sensor because I'm one of the elite sensors from Kumo. So uh anything else that I should be on the look out for? Other than the obvious horde of attacking ninja" Saji replied.

"Anyone approaching. Kabuto is using one of Orochimaru's techniques. 'Impure World Resurrection' it resurrects the souls of ninja and in a sense brings them back to life in order to control them by binding their souls to corpses and no matter what kind of attacks you try they can't be killed.. We could face our fallen comrades or legendary ninja from the past. The only way we know to defeat them for sure is to seal the soul itself. Apparently not even killing the person who used the technique will stop them. One of our primary goals, like every other company is to capture Kabuto at any chance we are given. Then I am told that we will use illusions from our top genjutsu users to trick him into ending the jutsu" Kankuro explained.

"Well you have told a few of us what our missions are, but what about the rest of us?" a chunin asked.

"Help set up traps in the area. But I want Krii to stay behind to work on strategy. We were given a large quantity of Naruto's Elemental seals. Place them in the areas, around the base" Kankuro explained.

The first hour went by and the Ambush squad had set up their bases while waiting for the enemy to approach.

"This waiting is the worst!" Hoheto sighed as he directed a runner in from one of the smaller bases they had set up in the area.

"Any news" Kankuro asked.

"We haven't picked anything up. And so far there are no sightings from Sai or his scouts" the runner said.

"Wait something is wrong!" Saji said urgently before Kankuro could reply.

"What is it?" Kankuro asked.

"Something is messing up my sensor ability. It's a jamming jutsu!" Saji said.

"The enemy?" Kankuro asked getting ready for battle.

Suddenly a man jumped out of the forest and collapsed in the clearing in front of the base. "That's Muta Aburame from Anko's recon team!" Hoheto yelled and jumped off to check on him.

"Hoheto wait!, there are traps everywhere! Let me take care of him" Kankuro yelled but it did no good Hoheto made his way to the collapsed Aburame without disturbing the traps.

"Muta, are you hurt? Don't worry, Muta's beetles don't allow people to sense anything in the area" Hoheto said.

"We need eyes on what's happening. You Hyuuga-san tell me what you see" Kankuro said turning to one of the other Konoha ninja in the group.

"Right away. Byakugan... … There is something inside the jar on his back other than the Aburame clans bugs.

Suddenly Muta shot up and grabbed Hoheto almost like he was flying before charging right towards the group. '_The way he's moving... It can't be!_' Kankuro thought. "Don't let him near us, he is being controlled by chakra strings" he ordered.

"There is a white lump of clay inside that jar!" the Hyuuga said.

"It's explosives! Stop him now!" Kankuro yelled.

"Clay then there is no other explanation. That's Deidara's clay... Doton: Mud Wall" Ittan yelled.

The earth rose and began to separate Muta and Hoheto at the same time as the jar on the Aburame's back exploded.

High in the air Sai saw the explosion. '_No way, what happened?_' he thought before turning his ink bird around.

The smoke cleared to reveal Hoheto behind the wall but he was missing an arm. "Krii heal Hoheto and look alive people, we still have a few hours before help arrives!" Kankuro said.

"I couldn't save the Aburame... Damn it!" Ittan said sadly.

Omoi stood shocked at what he had seen. But he didn't even have time to register what happened when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. '_I guess there is no time to grieve for the fallen in war. There is only time for..._' "Kumo Kenjutsu Style: Crescent Moon Cutter!" he yelled as he jumped into the air drawing his blade and swiping around above his head blocking two kunai and just narrowly missing his target.

A Suna ninja who had fallen on the floor looked up into the air and went wide eyed! "Oh shit there's another one" he yelled as he froze up unable to move, all he could see was his approaching death.

Just before he hit however the attack was sent rocketing into the ground by the timely arrival of Sai.

"Nice Sai. Great save!" Kankuro said.

"Oh boy did you see that explosion. That just proves that true art... Is a blast! But look, they're all still alive. so now what Yeah!" came the voice of Deidara, who was standing on a clay bird as he entered the clearing after the other Edo Tensei ninja.

"You! You're the one who attacked Suna and kidnapped Gaara. And I know you are out there Sasori, show yourself!" Kankuro yelled angrily.

"Oh it's you, a puppet master, that should be interesting yeah" Deidara replied.

"So you are an Ambush squadron too then... It must be pretty rare for the Ambush squads of both sides to meet like this" Kankuro said.

"So looks like whoever wins here will be able to carry out their sneak attack successfully. We were the first ones they sent out so this battle will set the tone for this war yeah and we can't loose, we wont loose. Because we are immortal" Deidara said. The moment he finished his sentence the man Sai knocked into the ground picked himself up.

"Sai! Is that you?" the young man asked.

"B-Brother!" Sai stammered.

"Run little brother! Look what they have done to me, I can't win!" he said.

"Sai don't listen to him! I won't let you force friends and family to fight each other. Sai I will take him!" Omoi said a look of determination coming across his face.

(Frost Country)

The army of the Joint Shinobi Task Force were moving fast across the country side and were beginning to split up.

"Reports are coming in! The Ambush squad has come into contact with the enemy! We need to hurry up" a sensor ninja in contact with Inoichi, yelled to Gaara who was at the front of the group along with the other leaders.

Gaara could here everything that was said. "Division's split off we need three fronts. The first group comprising of division four and five. We are going to head around to flank the enemy through fire country. Divisions three and one under the command of Kakashi Hatake head for the ambush squads location. And two and six head for the coast, to prevent them from attacking via the water, your commander will be Kitsuchi. Should we need to split again that will be decided by the current squad commander. Now everyone split now" Gaara yelled and the information passed all the way down to the base of the army.

The three groups split up leaving just Kakashi's group on the same path they had originally been on.

"We need to pick up the pace. The ambush squad needs out help. We can't afford to waste any time" Kakashi yelled before pushing off hard. '_They need my help and I will not let a single life that can be saved, be lost if I can help it_' Kakashi thought.

**End Chapter!**

**Well you are all going to hate me for the cliffy, but that's the start of the war. Hope you enjoyed it and I will try not to make the next chapter end in a cliffhanger. But no promises.**


	95. A Small Weakness

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter ****95: A Small Weakness **

"Brother snap out of it! I know you are still in their" Sai said.

The boy he called his brother stood unmoving. "I'm sorry Sai, I have no control over my movement's. And I can't be killed, there is no hope in fighting us" he said.

Kankuro ignored those two and turned to face Sasori and Deidara. "Look who it is Sasori-sama. I thought you killed that kid" Deidara said.

"He must have survived. Konoha did come to save the Ichibi jinchuuriki, they were always well known for the great medics that they produced. Still this boy is a rather talented puppeteer and I doubt he will be caught by the same trap as last time" Sasori said.

"I am honored to receive praise from the master of the Suna puppetry art like you. But my technique has surpassed yours Sasori-sama" Kankuro said taking out a scroll with a sealing matrix on it.

The seal was in the kanji for the name Sasori and after a puff of smoke and the puppet form of Sasori appeared. Several blades sticking out from its back and a hole in it's chest where his heart used to reside.

"My old puppet body, it all really seems pointless now when I think about it. In this body I have what I always desired in life. A body that will never rot or decay. I've truly become a puppet in every sense of the word" Sasori said.

"That's right, you are a puppet you are being used. Ittan surround the injured with rock and cover Krii while he heals them. The rest of us will focus on taking these guys out" Kankuro said.

"Sir, in the Root ninja's stomach, there is a lot of Deidara's explosive clay" a Hyuuga said.

"What?" Sai said still immobilized from the shock of seeing the boy he thought of as his brother again.

"From the intel we were given on Deidara before his death from Konoha they said that Deidara's clay can be deactivated by lightning jutsu. I know a few" Omoi said.

(Giant's Graveyard)

Madara walked through an underground complex until he came to a small room and entered. Sakura was sitting at a desk going over books on medical jutsu.

"You need to go begin your treatment of Sasuke, I just completed the eye transplant" Madara said.

"How is Sasuke-kun? Is he in pain?" she asked.

"He is fine, but impatient. It would be a good idea not to keep him waiting" Madara replied.

"Alright, let's go then" Sakura said shutting her book and standing up from her desk.

"I have hidden Sasuke elsewhere to keep him out of the hands of Kabuto. We will have to go this way" Madara said and swallowed Sakura up in the time space vortex from his sharingan eye before disappearing in a similar style.

They reappeared in a dark room with only small flame torches giving any light. Sasuke sat at the far end of the room on an alter his eyes wrapped in bandages.

"You're back, it's about time. Sakura come and heal my injuries" Sasuke ordered.

"Right away Sasuke-kun" Sakura said and ran over to the injured Uchiha hands already glowing green in eagerness.

Madara stood for a moment watching to make sure Sakura didn't try anything that would harm Sasuke before the black and white Zetsu grew from the ground.

"Is there news?" Madara asked.

"_**Yes Kabuto reports that Sasori and Deidara along with the rest of our ambush squad**_, _has run into the enemy in the Land of Sound_" Zetsu replied.

"I see, tell the other clones to capture any points that could be used as defensive positions in the area. We want to have places to fall back to should the first attacks fail" Madara said.

"_**Right away Tobi**_" the black half said.

Zetsu was about to dissolve back into the ground when Madara spoke again. " Wait, leave your white half here to watch over these two. And then go collect another white half from back at the base" Madara ordered.

"_Very well, I promise that I will make sure nothing happens to either of them_" the White half said as he separated himself and the black side disappeared.

'_I need to get back to the graveyard. I don't trust Kabuto to not try anything. And I am so close to completing my plan, I can't let him ruin it on me_' Madara thought as he disappeared in the spiraling vortex.

(Turtle Island)

Naruto was sparing against Jiraiya and Yugito. And had just jumped out of the way of a slash of his fiance's hair.

'_Wow, it's like the blade of a sword that can extend in length. I need to watch out for that_' Naruto thought, impressed by Yugito's skill with Jiraiya's hair jutsu. "Amazing Yugi-chan, you have really gotten the hang of that" he said voicing his amazement.

"You should pay more attention to the fight and less to praising my teaching ability" Jiraiya yelled as he appeared in a tree behind the blond and charged forward rasengan in hand.

Naruto spun and quickly entered his Kyuubi chakra mode and disappeared appearing behind Yugito only momentarily to give her a kiss on the cheek before flashing off again.

"You know, you shouldn't give lectures in the middle of a fight either" Naruto said from where he was hiding.

"Yeah well, if you didn't make any mistakes I wouldn't have to. It's a sensei's job to point out his students mistakes and fix them" Jiraiya said, relaxing as Naruto walked out from behind a tree no longer using Kyuubi's chakra.

"Well I doubt I will be constantly praising the enemy" Naruto said.

"I think you both make good point's. This was a good training session, I was able to try out my new jutsu and you were able to get more experience in fighting against multiple opponents" Yugito said.

"Yeah, although I think I have enough practice at that. A one on one battle is the real rare occurrence for me" Naruto joked.

"This is serious. We don't know when you will be called into action nothing can be a joke, in war there is no such thing as a fair one on one fight. You need to be prepared for anything at all times" Jiraiya said.

"Okay, I understand. Sorry for making light of the situation sensei" Naruto said apologetically.

"It's alright, you just need to know what you are up against" Jiraiya said.

"In any event you should call a halt to the training there. It's important we all maintain our strength" came the voice of Yamato who had been watching the fight with Bee from a nearby tree. several of the animals had also come to watch the fight. The only people that were missing were the genin that had been sent to the island. The reason they were absent could be explained via a unpaid D rank mission to clean all the houses and collect water and firewood for the next few nights.

"Yeah we were just finishing up. What about you guys? Any news from Tsunade-Baachan or the other Kage?" Naruto said.

"No, I guess we just have to be patient and wait for orders" Tenzo replied.

"Don't let the Anxiety get to you, it can lead to you making mistakes, and we don't need that" Jiraiya said.

"Yeah I know, but it feels weird sitting here and doing nothing"

"Don't worry the waiting is the worst part" Jiraiya said.

"And the fighting in the war isn't so bad?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that... Okay so the waiting isn't the worst part... but it's pretty bad" Jiraiya replied.

"You're a real comfort" Naruto sighed with a sweat drop.

"Well at least I try" Jiraiya said.

The five ninja walked back to their homes talking amongst themselves. Yugito often had to resist the urge to hit Killer Bee due to his obnoxious sub par rapping.

(Meanwhile)

The two Ambush squads still stood face to face with Deidara flying above. Omoi's sword now crackled with lightning.

"Let's go, now!" Kankuro yelled and the puppet Sasori shot forward along with Omoi at the Root ninja.

Unfortunately the pair both missed their attacks and the Root ninja was able to jump away.

"Too slow" Deidara taunted as he activated his bomb.

"Not quite... Black Secret Technique: Salamander!" Kankuro yelled and from the ground beneath the Root ninja a large puppet appeared closing over him as he exploded.

There was a massive blast and dust and rubble filled the air. But when it cleared there were no casualties.

"Brother!" Sai yelled and fell to his knees.

"He his a defensive puppet underground and used it to smother the bomb. What a shame, he really dampened my art yeah" Deidara said.

"That was Salamander... I made that years ago" Sasori said in mild interest.

"A bomb! Is that all he was to you?" Sai said anger clear on his face.

"What's wrong with you, weren't you a root operative? You shouldn't care either way" Deidara chuckled.

"Maybe that was true at one point. But I changed, I was given a mission to watch someone without them knowing it, and I saw just how useful emotions are. Because of that I was saved" Sai said taking out a scroll and began drawing.

"Oh look a drawing... are you an artist? Because so am I and I have to tell you that true art is a blast. Here let me show you" Deidara said.

"Try it!" Sai replied as a large ink eagle and two ink warriors grew from the page.

The eagle shot the two warriors forward at a incredible speed, one aimed at Deidara the other Sasori. And they broke right through Deidara's clay causing the pair to fall from the eagle only to be trapped within two more of Kankuro's puppets.

"Great job Sai" Kankuro said.

"You think that will work. Time for my ultimate Masterwork!" Deidara yelled.

"I don't think so" Omoi said and his blade shot into the pupped that had him trapped.

"What the... Lightning! I can't use my art!" Deidara said shocked.

"Nice job Omoi. I can keep these two bound here with my puppet techniques for now" Kankuro said.

Meanwhile the root operative began to reform. And saw a book on the ground which he recalled was the property of Sai. It had opened onto a page right in the center with what looked like two brothers holding hands. He couldn't take his eyes off it as his body finally returned to full form.

"So you are back. I never imagined that we would have to fight in the end. All right, let's finish the fight we never got to start all those years ago" Sai said, trying to bury his emotions again.

"Actually... there's no need. I can't really explain it, but I am fading away... I guess finally getting to see your drawing of us together has freed my soul from it's binds. And I don't know what mission you were given which has allowed you to feel again... but I am glad that you too are free of that fate" Sai's brother said as his body began to crumble again.

His body seemed to turn to dust and the last thing Sai heard from the only person he ever considered family was "Thank you"

Kankuro was standing in front of the two puppets with the former Akatsuki members. "Sasori-sama, do you really think you are strong now? Your strength came because you put your heat and soul into your work. You tried to erase it, to become a puppet yourself, but you couldn't change completely. But it doesn't matter, your work will live on forever, you will never truly die because part of you is inside every puppet that you have ever built. And now you have your original body back and you say that you have truly become the puppet you always wanted to be. But you don't see that you have fallen so far that you are on no higher level than any of the other puppets that you used to control. There is a man forcing you that should he wish could make you kill yourself or friends. You wanted to be a puppet, but you still wanted to be the master. Not someones play thing for them to use and discard as they see fit. You were supposed to be a top class ninja and puppeteer, not a worthless nobody who lets someone like Kabuto Yakushi use them" Kankuro said.

Inside his prison Sasori smiled. "Heh perhaps that is what I wanted all along. My misguided desire to live forever and be a puppet was all to make sure that I wouldn't be forgotten with time"

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me! Sasori-sama don't go along with that bullshit! Are is nothing but a fleeting flash, a momentary explosion! Yeah" Deidara yelled from his confines.

'_One's soul lives on with their creations... It's true, I do feel a connection with my works_' Sasori thought as he began to crumble. "Kankuro... I want you to have the puppets of my Mother and Father. Promise me that you will pass them on to the next generation and teach them our art" he said his body disintegrating.

"He's gone... did the Impure world resurrection fail" a Hyuuga asked.

"I doubt it, Sasori-sama my be gone. But that loudmouth is still here" Kankuro said indicating his other puppet where Deidara was yelling obscenities as he struggled to escape.

"So it's over?" Ittan asked.

"Not, exactly, this was just the first round. The enemy's ambush squad. Which means that the enemy will have slowed their march giving us some time that we may not have had earlier. We may still have to put up a fight before help arrives. Krii, take the injured back to one of the fall back bases and heal the wounded there. The rest of us will prepare to ambush the enemy" Kankuro said.

(Giants Graveyard)

Madara arrived to a most curious sight. Kabuto was holding Anko in the air with his snake head tail.

"What is going on here?" Madara asked.

"Oh nothing really, I just caught this Konoha kunoichi sneaking around" Kabuto said.

"She is of no use to me, kill her" Madara said.

"She has one of Orochimaru's curse seals, she will be useful to me later. I have her poisoned and unable to move, she wont cause a problem. You can head out to the front lines if you wish I will remain hidden here and focus on my jutsu" Kabuto replied.

'_That woman got incredibly close to my hideout and with Kabuto's ability to smell out his targets like the snake he is he would have had to of known she was here. He must have led her here to spy on us. You conniving bastard. Is it your plan to have the joint army and myself take each other out? It will never happen... I'm using you after all_' Madara thought intently. "Unacceptable, kill her now" Madara ordered.

"I can't kill her yet. Orochimaru's chakra still lives within her. I need her alive to absorb his chakra from her body. You could say that his body and my own are one in the same. This is a necessary step to increase my powers. It will strengthen the Edo Tensei's binding power over other souls, but more importantly the technique requires a living human sacrifice... That's why she must remain alive until I need more power" Kabuto replied.

"The improved battle power advances you own goals as well, does it not? You may be an ally now, but later you could turn on me and we will be enemies war's between countries have been fought between former allies and it is ofter the side that gave the most to strengthen the other that looses. Your power increasing may decrease my own" Madara said.

"So it appears that you still don't trust me... What do you want?" Kabuto asked.

"Explain why exactly the technique requires a 'Living' sacrifice. And everything else about the technique including how to stop it" Madara said.

"That is a lot to ask for... what if I were to refuse?" Kabuto said.

"Then absorbing Orochimaru's power from that woman will be the last thing you will be thinking about. Your main goal will be to cling to what ever crap of life you have left" Madara replied.

"Very well, but there is nobody here that I can use for the technique as Anko here is needed later. I will just explain it. For starters this is a variation of the summoning jutsu. Just instead of a animal or object you a calling back a soul. To do that you require a part of the physical body of the person they wish to revive. In other words DNA. In addition the soul must reside in the pure world. If a soul has been sealed elsewhere, or you don't have enough DNA they can't be resurrected. Which is why Orochimaru failed when he attempted to revive the Yondaime Hokage. In fact now all of the past hokage reside in the same place. The stomach of the Shinigami" Kabuto said.

"A shame I am sure the Shodai would have been useful in this war" Madara said flatly.

"I would say it's the most powerful jutsu in the shinobi world. Created by the Nidaime Hokage. Perfected by orochimaruit is the perfect legacy to leave behind. And a talisman locks there personality away and turns them into obedient pawns. The revived person can use all their original jutsu and can't be killed. Unfortunately I couldn't find all of my targets, Shisui Uchiha's body was completely missing. I looked everywhere. Although Danzo's right eye might have enough of the DNA I need" Kabuto said.

"Don't push your luck" Madara replied.

"It doesn't matter, I have more than enough pawns at my disposal already" Kabuto said.

"This all sounds too good to be true, there must be some risk involved" Madara said.

"That's the best part about it. There are no risks to the user at all. I would say the biggest risk is the fact that I have explained it to you" Kabuto said.

"Is that so. Well then I think it's time for the final part of our agreement. Tell me how to stop it" Madara said.

"Oh that's right. The Edo Tensei doesn't end, even if you kill the user. The way you stop it is simple really. You have to gain control of me. If I am forced to make the hand seals and release the jutsu. With your sharingan for example. The only other way would be to seal the souls of the resurrected" Kabuto said.

"That would be simple... that is if you are indeed telling the truth" Madara said.

"I'm not brave enough to try and lie to you. Now I have told you how to stop the Edo Tensei you will let me keep Anko here alive for awhile longer?" Kabuto said.

"Very well, I'll be back later. I need to check on some things... make sure that your prisoner doesn't escape" Madara said before walking off.

After Madara made his way back inside black Zetsu grew from the wall.

"He has White Zetsu's spores on him right?" Madara asked.

"_**Of course, where ever he takes the woman and hides himself, we will be able to find him**_" Zetsu replied.

"Good, now I believe you have some other tasks to take care of" Madara said.

"_**I will begin searching for my targets at once**_" Zetsu said before fading into the ground.

(Land of Sound)

Kankuro and the other ambush ninja had been sitting in wait for awhile and the attack from the enemies ambush squad had put them on edge. Sai was flying high above on an ink bird scanning the area, suddenly he saw some movement and activated his jutsu.

Down below the first wave of Madara and Kabuto's men were approaching when several small ink birds flew past, each one carrying a string with explosive tags hanging from various places.

The explosion could be seen from miles away and signaled the rest of the ambush squad that the enemy had arrived.

"Look alive everyone, they are almost here" Kankuro said.

"What's the ETA on Kakashi's division?" a Konoha ninja asked.

"Still about fifteen minutes. But go ahead and light the signal flares. This is where the war really begins" Kankuro said as several more explosions rocked the forest around them.

In the distance Kakashi and Gai were at the front of a large group of ninja and they saw purple smoke rise up from several positions. "That's the signal. The Ambush division has encountered the enemy, we need to double time it to get there to help them out" Kakashi said urging his men to go faster.

**End Chapter!**

**Sorry there was no update for this last week,i was busy with my other story. **


	96. The Losses Begin

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter ****96: The Losses Begin**

Smoke was rising high to the west, the ninja of division three all looked ominously at the smoke, they knew that it was their destination and once they made it the first major battle of the Fourth Shinobi war would begin, and they were determined to make sure that it ended in victory.

At the front of the group Kakashi Hatake was leading them, refusing to let up on the pace he had set, as the longer he took to arrive at the scene the more time Madara's army had to harm the members of the Ambush Division. '_We're on our way guys, just hold out a little longer_' the copy ninja thought as he pushed off from a tree with the large army following close behind.

(Meanwhile)

things were were not going too smoothly for the Ambush squadron more Edo ninja had shown up along with what appeared to be the first wave of the white Zetsu, while the Zetsu were not all that much stronger than the average chunin their numbers made the difficult to deal with, and because of this the sealing of the Edo ninja had become far more difficult.

Sai was causing some rather welcome problems for the Zetsu army as he would drop kunai with seals created by Naruto that would explode and destroy large groups of Zetsu and forcing several Edo ninja to reform.

Kankuro was currently controlling three puppets that were slashing through the enemy, every so often they would be forced to return back to protect the puppeteer from the approaching waves of enemy forces.

They had been fighting like this for almost half an hour before a ink bird landed on a blank piece of paper containing information from Sai. More enemy waves incoming. Eastern defensive bunker almost over run. Kankuro read the letter again while his puppets engaged another large group of Zetsu clones. '_Fucking hell, this is insane, we need to fall back, but at the moment we just can't! There are way too many of them to retreat safely and I doubt Madara is one to take prisoners_' the leader of the Ambush division thought angrily.

(Unknown Location)

Sasuke sat with bandages over his eyes while Sakura sat beside him her hands glowing green from the medical jutsu she was using to help heal the avengers eyes.

"How are you feeling Sasuke-kun?" the Pink haired medic asked.

Sasuke clenched his fists in frustration. "I feel like I am wasting time here, how long until my eyes are ready?" he asked angrily.

"It should be ready by tomorrow morning. Then you will be able to leave, and I promise I will follow you no matter what you have planned" Sakura said.

"Hn, I guess it is useful to have a medic around. But if you get in my way I will leave you behind. You're expendable after all" Sasuke said coldly.

Sakura didn't seem to mind the Uchiha's attitude in the slightest and just continued to examine his eyes through the bandages, aiding in the healing process. "So what are we going to do once your eyes are healed?" she asked lovingly.

"I'm going to burn Konoha to the ground and kill the Dobe. And once everyone from Konoha is killed, my revenge will be complete" Sasuke said.

"Then we can be together, we can even start our own village" Sakura said picturing her with Sasuke who was leader of a village like Konoha.

"Hn" was Sasuke's only response, he clearly didn't care about anything other than the complete destruction of Konoha and everyone who still had connections with the place.

(Back with Ambush Squadron)

things were looking bad for the Ambush squadron, two more outposts had fallen and they had lost at least ten ninja already.

Kankuro was just about to order Sai to use the Hirashin kunai when a massive hail of regular kunai fell from the sky taking out a huge portion of the enemy that were currently fighting. "Good to see you guys are still in fighting condition" Kakashi said dropping into the clearing his division following close behind.

"Oh thank Kami you guys are here Kakashi, we were about to call Naruto to come and buy us some time to retreat. It would have been kind of embarrassing to need to call him for the first battle of the war, thanks for the save" Kankuro said.

"Well it's a little early to be celebrating just yet, these guys are all extremely dangerous, they would hve to be considering Kabuto chose them to fight for him" Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi Hatake? Of all the people to meet out here. I knew I would end up fighting someone strong when I was summoned but I never imagined to see you of all people" an Edo ninja with a massive cleaver like sword said with a smirk.

Kakashi's exposed eye went wide when he saw who it was, he had been there when he died the same went for the younger ninja standing beside him. "Zabuza? They even called you back?" he asked his voice shaking knowing that the graves of the two ninja that he helped bury during his first big mission with team seven had their graved disrespected by someone like Kabuto.

Zabuza chuckled darkly. "I guess it looks like we are enemies again. But this time its not by choice, I hope you can find a way to kill me because so far these guys have failed horribly".

"Looks like we will have to fight at least once more eh Zabuza" the copy ninja said as he lifted his forehead protector to reveal his hidden sharingan.

Kankuro pulled his puppets back into a defensive position so he could freely give out orders to his troops. After giving them their new assignments he turned to Kakashi. "How are the other units doing? We haven't heard any news since we met the first wave of attackers" he asked.

"Well, it seems there is a large enemy force that is moving underground. Division two has moved to intercept them before they get behind our lines. It also appears they are moving through the water, Darui's division is waiting on the coastline to deal with them as they arrive. What ever these white creatures are they don't need oxygen or at least they don't need to get it from the air" Kakashi informed Kankuro, not taking his eyes off of Zabuza.

"What about Gaara? What is the status of his group?" the puppet user asked clearly worried about his brothers safety.

"At the moment they have not been challenged. Although I doubt they will be allowed to move forward freely for much longer. Still nobody else has engaged the enemy yet" Kakashi admitted.

"General Kakashi what are your orders?" a squad captain asked as armies on both sides gathered at either side of a clearing.

Kakashi didn't answer he just looked across the field right into the eyes of the Edo Zabuza. And it was Zabuza who spoke first. "Well I can see one of your students there, he's the one that uses ink right. But where is the boy who defeated Haku, I bet he's pretty famous now after helping defeat us" the former Kiri ninja said.

Kakashi chuckled. "Yeah you can say that, they named a bridge after him. And now he is considered a hero in Konoha"

"Hm he must be strong then, I knew that kid was something special. And what about the other two?" Zabuza asked.

"Traitors, Sasuke abandoned Konoha to join Orochimaru and kill his brother. And around a month ago Sakura joined him, they are working with the person who summoned you" Kakashi admitted bitterly.

"I see, I can't begin to imagine what that feels like to have been the sensei to traitors, although I am hardly one to speak about that, I was a missing ninja myself after all" Zabuza said.

Behind Zabuza another Edo ninja began to speak, it was a kunoichi but the voice was that of Kabuto "As touching as this little reunion is, I believe we have a war to fight, I'm sure you understand Kakashi"

"Kabuto! You cowardly snake, why don't you come out and fight for yourself" Kakashi said.

"Now now Kakashi name calling doesn't solve anything. Although I'm betting you are wishing that you had killed me years ago, I mean you were so close after all when we were in Sasuke-kun's hospital room" the kunoichi with Kabuto's voice said.

As if a switch went off Zabuza's eyes widened and he began running through hand seals for a jutsu. "Kakashi, you must stop me! don't let the man controlling my body get away with what he has done" Zabuza stammered as if he had to force the words out and it was causing him great pain to do so.

"You heard him... Charge!" Kakashi yelled and Kakashi jumped forward with his men following close behind.

The two armies met in the middle of the clearing, Kakashi clashing a kunai against Zabuza's giant cleaver but was somehow able to told the gargantuan blade back.

The Edo ninja were more than formidable, losses started piling up on the Joint Shinobi side, most of the ninja Kabuto was using in this area had bloodline limits and were very skilled in there use.

"Stay focused, any lapse in concentration will lead to more casualties. These ninja will be far easier to seal if we injure them first, but we need to have people ready to place the seals" Kakashi said as he and Zabuza again clashed blades.

(Meanwhile)

Miles away from where Kakashi and his division three had started battle the second division and general Kitsuchi had reached their staging area. It was a massive field allowing for optimum control over the battlefield. "This is the place, I need any Doton users to move to the front line so we can get the bastards out of the ground" Kitsuchi informed his units.

Kurotsuchi quickly ran up to her father along with a Hyuuga and several other ninja the majority of which were from Iwa. "Dad, we got the latest report, Kakashi Hatake's Division has engaged the enemy forces. Also we are not likely to run into many of the Edo ninja at this front due to the army moving through the ground" Kurotsuchi said handing over the note with the latest intel on the war.

Things were eerily quiet, the only sound was that of a strong wind blowing across the field. The Hyuuga that had come to the front with the Doton users had his Byakugan activated as was constantly scanning the area.

The seconds crept on and still nothing had happened, the waiting was causing quite a few ninja to grow even more anxious. Suddenly the Hyuuga on look out raised his arm.

"That's the Signal. Dig those bastards out of the earth and don't let a single one escape alive!" Kitsuchi yelled.

The Doton users all began to lift the earth in front of them and suddenly thousands upon thousands of white Zetsu shot op out of the ground.

Not wasting any time the joint shinobi army troops charged to take advantage of the white Zetsu's confusion. Kitsuchi quickly turned to the Hyuuga who had helped discover the enemy. "Tell the intel squad to inform Head Quarters that we have made contact with Madara's forces" he said and without any further orders jumped off to join the others in battle.

(Division Three)

Kakashi and the rest of him troops were making some decent headway, they even managed to seal a ninja from Iwa with Blast release and two ninja from Suna. Suddenly acting as though he were a puppet Zabuza was yanked backwards while performing some hand seals and slamming his hands to the ground.

Rising from the ground in front of the Demon of the Mist were six new coffins. "What! How can Kabuto summon more Edo ninja in the middle of a battlefield" Kakashi asked nobody in particular.

"Everyone target those coffins, don't let them come out without taking a hit" Kakashi yelled the order to his troops and kunai filled the air casting a dark shadow across the field.

They all hit, or at least appeared to until a moment later when kunai and shuriken were scattered all around the area leaving just seven ninja standing across from them. "That's..." Gai began but his sentence was finished by Kakashi "The last incarnation of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist! This generation was said to have been the strongest but in the end they broke up and now the sever swords a scattered all over the elemental nations. Zabuza went rogue and then Kisame killed the former owner of Samehada, Fuguki Suikazan. After that the others seemed to disperse not agreeing with Yagura's purging of the bloodline clans but I had no idea that they had all died".

"That's right I was the last one left" Zabuza said with a smug smile.

"Figures,you never fought head on if you could help it" the tallest member of the swordsmen said.

"Ninja don't always fight fair Kushimaru" Zabuza replied.

The Joint Shinobi army seemed to hesitate, attacking the odd Edo ninja or a group of Zetsu were one thing. But these were seven of the strongest ninja Kiri had ever produced that were used to working as a team. "Uh this is nuts, one of the Seven Swordsmen is bad enough, how are we supposed to fight all seven of them!" a chunin from Kiri said.

"Don't think about their reputations, they are ninja just like all of us, we can beat them!" Kakashi said.

"That's easy for him to say, he's Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja. Probably the only one of us that can go toe to toe with those guys" a Kumo ninja said.

"That's not true we can all fight against them on equal ground, all we need is the full spirit of the springtime of our youth!" a certain green spandex wearing jounin yelled upon hearing the Kumo ninja.

"You are absolutely right Gai sensei, I'm not afraid to fight because it is to save my friends" Lee called out from somewhere in the mass of ninja behind Kakashi and Gai.

"That a boy Lee" Gai replied.

Kakashi and the seven swordsmen all stood dumbfounded as Gai searched for his favorite pupil so they could embrace in a manner more disturbing than all of the beatings Jiraiya had received from Tsunade combined. "Eh Kakashi your friend there is a little off" Zabuza said with a sweat drop.

"Yeah, just pray he doesn't actually find his pupil nobody needs to see what happens" Kakashi said with a sweat drop of his own.

"That's enough playing around, kill them already" Kabuto's said though one of the Edo Swordsmen and once again acting as though he were a puppet Zabuza ran through some hand seals and a think mist filled the air.

Kakashi looked around for any trace of the swordsmen as the mist obscured his view. '_Damn, not good. __I really don't want to have to call Naruto for something like this, I need to think of a plan and fast_' he thought as he prepared for an attack.

Kakashi waited and finally he heard some movement he deftly ducked under Zabuza's giant cleaver. "So you're just as skilled as before it seems Kakashi" Zabuza said from inside the mist just out of sight of Kakashi.

"Well it wouldn't do to let my skill drop, I have people I need to protect after all" Kakashi replied.

"Heh you sound like Haku, let's just hope you a powerful enough to stop me this time!" Zabuza replied before sending his blade back at Kakashi who blocked it with a kunai at the last second.

While Kakashi may have been doing decently well against Zabuza the others were not having the easiest of times up against the other swordsmen and he could hear the pained calls of his men as they were being taken apart by the other swordsmen. 'things can't keep up like this, even if we are able to take Zabuza out the other swordsmen will be able to take out a large chunk of our men before we are able to stop them' the copy ninja thought. "Looks like we are going to need help after all. Sorry to do this Zabuza but we are going to call in our trump card" Kakashi said grabbing a three pronged kunai from a separate pouch.

Zabuza gave a skeptical chuckle from within the mist. "Oh really, and what might that be? From what I can tell your men are not faring so well against the other swordsmen so you are going to want it to be a game changer" the 'Demon of the Bloody Mist' said using a jutsu to make his voice sound as though it was coming from multiple angles.

"Don't worry he will be able to take care of the others. But I think we should finish this off ourselves" Kakashi said. Before he removed the three pronged kunai and tossed it into the mist.

There was a yellow flash and a huge surge in the chakra in the area, so much so that many of the weaker ninja were forced down onto a knee, and all fighting came to a halt.

"Yo! Fool I cant see through the mist, I think you got mixed up when you and the kitty kissed!" the voice of Bee shot through the mist.

"Shut up Kirabi!... there is a lot of chakra signatures around. And it is impossible for Naruto-kun to transport far from the battlefield!" Yugito yelled back.

Naruto was looking around, he felt the chakra signatures of most of the people around him, but then he noticed something, there were sources of malevolent emotions that were not giving off a chakra signature at all. '_Hm it seems that the Edo Tensei ninja have no chakra signatures, also I think there is something strange about this mist... it has chakra in it, I can feel it. But it also feels somehow familiar..._' "Zabuza!" Naruto finished his thought out loud.

A chuckle rose up from the mist again. "Wow what strong chakra signatures I'm not the best sensor and I can feel it as though he is standing right beside me...too bad he will never be able to find us and we know exactly where they are" Zabuza laughed.

"Actually I know where you are Zabuza" Naruto said tossing a kunai into the mist that landed at Zabuza's feet. "Boo" the blond whispered into his ear shrouded by his Kyuubi Mode chakra cloak.

Zabuza was stunned he hadn't expected Naruto to not only find him but appear behind him so quickly. "What the fuck!" he yelled once the initial shock wore off, luckily for a seasoned warrior like Zabuza it took barely a second for him to recover. And jump away from the blond.

Naruto's chakra cloak shone like a yellow beacon that told Kakashi exactly where Zabuza was. Wasting little time Kakashi jumped forward landing in front of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. "Naruto I can take care of Zabuza can you clear the mist and help the others take out the other swordsmen!" the cyclops ordered.

"Huh no problem Kakashi sensei! First I will take care of this mist" Naruto replied and slowly the wind picked up around him circling around him. "Uzumaki Style Fuuton: Whirlpool Tornado!" he yelled as the wind picked up more and more speed until a large column of air arose around him and the mist disappeared completely, blown away into nothing more than a light haze.

"Yo fool! That wind's totally uncool!" Bee rapped shielding his eyes from the dust that Naruto was now picking up.

The tornado stopped to reveal Naruto scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Ah sorry Bee, but at least the mist is gone" he said sheepishly.

"That' true but keep wind away, we cool?" Bee replied.

This is no time for complaining Kirabi, let's get to work already" Yugito said as her hair extended into a shield around her with several strands that whipped out slicing anything they came into contact with showing that they were as hard as steel.

Naruto and Bee both looked on highly impressed. '_Wow Jiraiya sensei has really taught her well, that might even be a better defense than even Gaara has_' Naruto thought.

The Swordsmen who had momentarily stopped their attacks due to the shock arrival of the three jinchuuriki at the battlefield, and it didn't take them long to change their targets to one of the three.

They were paired off two swordsmen against one jinchuuriki. Mangetsu Hozuki, and the tall Kuriarare Kushimaru charged at Naruto. The former owner of Samehada charged Bee after seeing his old blade that had betrayed him to Kisame. Joining him was Akebino Jinn who was wielding a hammer in one hand and an Axe in the other. This left Yugito facing off against the duel sword wielding Ringo Ameyuri and Munashi Jinpachi who was holding a cleaver not all that different from Zabuza's Kubikiribocho.

"Well I guess if they want a Kenjutsu match I should at give them what they want" Naruto said quickly biting his thumb to draw some blood and running it along his right arm just as Kushimaru struck with his longsword. He was shocked when rather than the sound of tearing flesh he heard the unmistakable clang of steal on steal. There in Naruto's hand was the blue blade of the Uzumaki clan.

The moment Mangetsu saw the blade he stopped dead in his tracks. "That's the Uzumaki clan's 'God of the Sea! It's been lost for decades, ever since the destruction of Uzu. The Sandaime Mizukage desired that blade even more than the Nidaime Hokage's Raijin due to it being the great Water Element sword" the brother of Suigetsu stammered in shock.

Naruto nodded as he kicked Kushimaru back slightly. "I take it that's why he helped Iwa in their attack on the Uzumaki clan?" Naruto asked.

"I believe so, after all Muu was not all that well liked by people in Kiri... but that blade will be a great replacement for me after all I already have mastered the seven great swords of Kiri" Mangetsu said with a smirk.

Naruto remained calm and it was a good thing that he did because a second later he saw a thin wire that was about to slice him through the middle. Ducking the blade he saw that it was a trap that had been set by Kushimaru when he had kicked him back. '_These guys are good, if I go easy on them they will kill me, even if I am a lot stronger than they are_,' he thought and began channeling chakra into his Katana and a thin layer of razor sharp water surrounded the blade. "Alright, let's do this!"

**End Chapter!**

**I bet you all hate me for not updating in so long... Sorry about that, I just really want to find out how this war arc ends so I don't miss any key points while I'm putting my spin on it. And on to the next thing you will hate me for... The cliff hanger at the end especially seeing as I have not been able to produce the chapters as quickly as my other story right now... Anyway if you can look past those things I hope you liked the chapter and next chapter will consist of three two on one battles... four if you include Kakashi vs Zabuza and Haku but I don't see that going all to differently from the cannon. **


	97. The Jinchuuriki Enter the War

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from Manga or Anime**

**The Toad Sages Apprentice**

**Chapter 97: The Jinchuuriki Enter the War**

Naruto jumped back as Mangetsu and Kushimaru diverged on the blonde from each side, not breaking their stride the two swordsmen chinaged direction and shot forward at Naruto once more. Working in coordination with one another Mangetsu would strike at the Kyuubi jinchuuriki first while the thin long sword wielding Kushimaru would strike a split second later attempting to pierce Naruto's chest.

'_Dammit their coordination is absolutely amazing, I need to do something to mess up their rhythm or they will land a hit._' Naruto thought as he quickly parried two more well coordinated strikes. To aid his defence Naruto withdrew a tri-pronged kunai from his pouch this made blocking their strikes far easier.

"Kid's fast, really fast in fact, but his technique could really use some work." Kushimaru said as he slipped in behind Naruto and thrust at his back. Naruto quickly spun to parry the strike while tossing his Kunai. Mangetsu thinking that was the opening he needed went for the killing blow only for Naruto to disappear at the final moment sending Mangetsu's blade through the chest of Kushimaru.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Naruto chuckled from where he reappeared before forming a rasengan and slamming it into Mangetsu's side. "Well that was easy, are you sure you guys are really members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist?" He asked lightheartedly.

His joking ceased seconds later though as Kushimaru despite being badly injured swung his blade and nearly took off the blonds head, only by the finest margins was the blond able to duck to safety. "Accursed child, you think you can talk down to us while swinging that blade around like an amateur don't underestimate us!" Kushimaru said, his long blond hair obscuring his mask. While his Edo Tensei body reformed itself.

"So uh how do you kill these guys?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head as he watched both of the former seven swordsmen have their bodies reform.

"They need to be sealed, that's the only way to stop an Edo Tensei." Kakashi yelled out while slipping away from Zabuza's blade.

"Well that's gonna be a pain in the ass, just how many of you guys are there?" Naruto sighed.

"I don't know, I really didn't sit around counting." Mangetsu answered as his body finished healing.

"So in other words that means there is a lot, oh well, if there is one thing I know how to do it's sealing." Naruto replied calmly. '_Still it looks like I'll have to immobilise these two again before I'll be able to seal them away._' He added as an afterthought.

(**Meanwhile**)

Yugito was using the hair ninjutsu to keep her attackers at bay. '_I can't keep this up forever, but if I take a direct hit, even if it isn't fatal it will surely dispel the clone I left behind to trick Jiraiya-sama into thinking that I stayed behind. We'll probably get in trouble once A-sama discovers that all three jinchuuriki arrived on the battlefield at the very first chance we were given._' She thought while swatting a blade away from her with her hair.

A quick glance in either direction gave the Nibi jinchuuriki a brief glimpse of her teammates. Predictably both seemed to be more concerned about having some fun rather than winning the fight, Naruto could have swarmed them with clones, even if the majority were able to be defeated several well placed gravity seals would make his opponent easy pickings. While Bee was showing off his rather unique style of Kenjutsu, while devastating against living opponents the Edo Tensei ninja were barely phased by the shallow swift cuts.

"Don't bother looking for your friends, they have their hands full already." Ameyuri said, his shark like teeth exposed in a vicious grin. He was relatively short in comparison to the other members of the Seven Swordsmen and she had long dark red hair and black eyes. "I defeated one hundred chunin single handed, do you think you can defeat us little kitty?" She purred teasingly. To seem more threatening she began channeling her twin swords with lightning.

"One hundred chunin is nothing for a skilled jinchuuriki, and if you think you can scare me with your Raiton jutsu, the you have another thing coming!" Yugito replied. Kicking herself up into the air to gain a height advantage the Nibi jinchuuriki began racing through hand seals. "Katon: Mouse Hairball!"

Yugito spat out several small flaming rodents that scampered towards Ameyuri and Jinpachi. The pair of swordsmen split hoping to avoid the fire mice however the rodents simply divided and gave chase. "A homing jutsu, looks like the kitty's got some claws after all." The female swordsmen laughed. Rather than being frightened or even concerned Ameyuri was having a blast, she loved toying with her opponents and knowing that she could not die in this form made the thrill all that more enjoyable.

'I really wish that bitch would shut up.' Yugito thought slightly annoyed at how things were going, sure she was on top at the moment but unlike Naruto she had no real skill in sealing, she would have to rely on the support from the forward lines of the army for aid. Unfortunately at the moment they were falling back to a more easily defendable area. Only a few key members had remained, and they were dealing with the other Edo Tensei shinobi.

Ameyuri eventually was able to shake off the pursuing jutsu by using her agility to force the rodent to hit a tree, which exploded in flames at the moment of contact. She let out a low whistle as a sign of respect. "That's quite some jutsu, I wouldn't want to get hit by that."

Jinpachi on the other hand was not as freely mobile as the red haired kunoichi, he found it far more difficult to escape the small nimble mice. "Get this fucking thing away from me!" He roared in frustration, using his large sword to fell trees in an attempt to slow the rodent down.

No suck luck as Yugito's jutsu briskly darted through the obstacles. "It's getting closer Jinpachi, you better run." Ameyuri laughed, she had taken to sitting and watching the events unfold with the other swordsman.

This was a bad idea as Yugito did not need to focus on her jutsu to make it work, only to boost the speed and agility. Taking the opportunity she silently moved around behind the kunoichi and her hair grew out wrapping around the Kunoichi effectively immobilising her. "Whoever is in charge of sealing these thing's I could really use some help." She called out loud enough for several of the frontal assault team to hear them.

"Fuck you bitch, let me go, I am going to skin you alive and fry your skin with my Raiton!" Ameyuri yelled as she struggled in Yugito's grasp.

Jinpachi saw the predicament that his partner was in and knew that he had to do something to help. Making his mind up quickly he turned and began heading for Yugito, he tossed out explosive tags behind him in a vain attempt at stopping the flaming rodent that was still hot on his heels.

This did the trick, the rodent jutsu exploded with great force, far more than even Jinpachi expected, the shockwave tossed him a few feet to his the side but he didn't break his stride. Both Jinpachi and Sai were heading for Yugito, Sai's sealing scroll already out ready to capture and defeat Ameyuri while Jinpachi was more concerned with defeating the Nibi jinchuuriki.

"Shit it looks like Sai isn't going to make it on time, but I can't let her go." Yugito said with a hint of apprehension. She had to make up her mind quickly. In the end she decided to intercept the charging swordsman. Lengthening her hair to keep Ameyuri restrained and withdrew a kunai in each hand to parry the Jinpachi's attacks. '_I just need to keep him busy while Sai seals her away._'

Unsurprisingly Ameyuri was still struggling profusely, but even with her channeling her lightning chakra through her blades she was unable to escape Yugito's confinements. She was no match for one of the seven swordsmen in an open Kenjutsu match, but all she had to do was hold him off.

Jinpachi was ready for her tactic, it was the most logical choice, it was imperative that they seal away as many of the Edo Tensei shinobi as possible before the main forces arrived. Only at the last moment did Yugito notice the explosive tags on the edge of his blade. "Block this, I may not be allowed to kill you, but that doesn't mean I can't cripple you." He said gruffly.

Yugito jumped back just before the tags exploded, but she was still caught by the edge of the blast. She channeled a small amount of the Nibi's chakra to protect herself and when the smoke cleared only her clothes were damaged, with her pant legs now torn and singed while her top was missing it's right arm exposing a fair amount of her chest, only the tight fitting fabric preventing it from falling off and exposing her breasts to the world.

To her credit she did not let this affect her at all, rather she was more concerned about the fact that the previous attack had caused her clone to dispel. '_That's not good, they will surely know we have gone to the front lines alone now._' She thought while throwing both kunai accurately at the still mobile former Kiri ninja. "Hurry it up back there, I can't hold this guy back like this forever!"

"Five seconds for me to place immobility seals." Sai informed the kunoichi in his blank expressionless way.

"In a fight to the death five seconds can be an eternity." Yugito replied with some discontent while narrowly avoiding a new chain of explosions from her opponent. "Kami don't you have any other tricks?"

"None that you need to concern yourself with little girly. Looks like it's time to free Ameyuri, that boy is almost finished with his sealing scroll." The explosives expert mused. Once more he charged in, though this time his target was not Yugito, he was looking to slice her hair in order to release his partner.

'_I can't afford to dodge this, all the strength is going to holding that kunoichi in place._' "No way am I letting you free her." She said channeling her Bijuu cloak to one tail. Yugito and the swordsman clashed, with a thunderous explosion wracking the area, even Naruto and Bee paused their fighting for a moment to take notice.

From the smoke Jinpachi flew out having been propelled backwards just as Sai finished placing the necessary seals on Ameyuri. "It's done you can release her now." The former root shinobi called out.

Yugito complied as Ameyuri began to disintegrate leaving behind a dead corpse that had once been used as her sacrifice. Happy to be done away with one of her opponents Yugito couldn't help but celebrate. "I'm done with one of mine, you guys are too slow, you both should have been done before me!" She called out happily to Bee and Naruto who still seemed to be more concerned with having some fun rather than sealing away their opponents. Bee she could understand, but Naruto was a seal master, he should be able to stop a couple of walking corpses no trouble.

(**Meanwhile**)

Naruto let out a small laugh as he parried a strike from Mangetsu. "It's not about who defeats someone first!" Naruto yelled out in a jovial reply. "It's about who defeats both opponents first." with that Naruto jumped back and quickly slammed his hands to the ground. Suddenly a large seal matrix formed in a large area surrounding Mangetsu and Kushimaru. Before the two swordsmen could move they found their arms and legs bound and an incredible weight forcing them to the ground.

"What the fuck is this?!" Mangetsu yelled while struggling to stand.

"It's a highly advanced trapping seal, it took quite awhile to draw it with my feet while fighting, you guys are really good at preventing me from staying in one place too long." Naruto said while casually approaching the pair.

Mangetsu looked shocked while Kushimaru's mask prevented his thoughts from being easily read. "It is rare to see anyone with such talent for seals as to be able to draw them in mid fight with your feet and over such a large area no less. It seems as though we have been bested. Such a shame, I would have really enjoyed spilling your blood." The masked shinobi said with a hint of newfound respect for his opponent.

"It's been fun guy's this is the first chance I have really had to test my sword, so I am glad it was against people of your quality." Naruto replied before placing a seal on the heads of both former Kiri swordsmen. He watched quietly while their bodies collapsed. "Told you Yugi-chan, looks like I win after all!" He laughed.

Yugito allowed herself a playful smirk while casting a lightning jutsu at Jinpachi. Bee on the other hand was more vocal. "Way to go number nine, you ran that show to keep them in line." He shouted while swinging Samehada down at it's former owner that it had once betrayed. There seemed to be no remorse from the great sword however as it bristles its many blades out to ensure maximum damage. All the while a large tentacle was holding Jinin Akebino back, his hammer and Axe being prevented from coming within range of the Hachibi jinchuuriki.

Fuguki knew Samehada too well to be caught by the expanding blades and quickly jumped back to avoid Bee's swing. "So it seems as though Kisame has been betrayed by that traitorous sword as well, I do hope he got what he deserved for turning on me." The largest member of the seven swordsmen spoke with a hint of annoyance at seeing his former blade. That kunoichi has some interesting techniques but perhaps I should show her how they are really done." Fuguki continued as his hair began to stretch out around him.

Suddenly the fish like shinobi's hair stuck up defying gravity before thousands of tiny threads of hair shot at Bee like senbon needles. "Flying strands of hair, no way that's fair!" Bee rapped. He used Samehada to swat the constant barrage of senbon away from him while running to escape others. "This guy knows how to fight, I guess it's time for the Killer Bee to take flight, ya dig!" Bee added, as always in rap form.

Bee's body became shrouded in chakra and the senbon hair needles began dissolving before they would make contact with his skin. "You jinchuuriki are such a bother to deal with." Fuguki sighed.

Bee laughed while turning his attention away from the fish like Fuguki. "That's my line, but while you're focusing on me you forget one thing."

Fuguki didn't like being ignored especially not by a man making a fool out of himself while fighting. Still he decided to play along. "And what would that be?" He asked bitterly.

"Mr Nine!"

As if to emphasise the point Naruto chose that point to toss four Hirashin kunai surrounding the large former Kiri ninja. An instant later Naruto was crouched at his side with a rasengan in hand. "We gotta hurry this up guy's Jiraiya-sensei just threw one of my kunai, I think they know we ran off without them." Naruto said as he was slamming the spiralling ball of chakra into Fuguki's side.

Bee nodded and turned to Jinin and sighed. "Looks like we can't have any fun, the boss man's calling so I gotta run." without an explanation Bee changed to his second jinchuuriki state, completely shrouded in a dark blood soaked chakra, his tails or in Bee's case tentacles shot out impaling the swordsman before brutally ripping him apart.

Naruto was on hand to quickly seal him away leaving only "We're done here Yugi-chan, are you still having trouble with that guy?" Naruto asked playfully.

To her credit Yugito was not having all that much trouble with Jinpachi. She had the swordsman on the ropes, pushing him back while in a single tailed bijuu cloak to help protect her from the constant explosives that the Kiri swordsman was using. Fatal injuries to most would barely scratch the surface of a jinchuuriki's cloak, it had to be a much stronger and precise attack to break through a jinchuuriki's chakra shroud.

"Well you didn't have to help Kirabi you know." The feline kunoichi yelled back in faux annoyance.

"Well with your bragging earlier I just figured that you would have this wrapped up by now." Naruto replied casually. It was clear that there was no real animosity between the young couple, just some friendly banter bordering on flirting.

"Fine if that is the case then lets put it to the test, but I would suggest not blinking." Yugito teased back. Immediately her cat like reflexes kicked into overdrive, she slipped inbetween two explosive tags and ducker under Jinpachi's blade. Two feline claws of chakra then shot out from her cloak, one grabbing the Edo Tensei swordsman and slamming him to the ground, while the other propelled Yugito high in the air. "Katon: Firestorm!" she yelled after liberal usage of hand seals.

The air around Jinpachi itself seemed to catch fire, and before long even Naruto and Bee were flinching away from the heat. "Remind me never to piss Yugi-chan off." The blonde said with a sweat drop at the gross overkill that his fiancee had decided to inflict upon her opponent. "Do these guys feel pain? If so that has got to hurt. They regenerate too so that would be like going through hell all over again." He mused as he waited for the fires to die down low enough so he could seal away their final target.

"I don't know but Ms two can sure put on a show." Bee replied.

"That true but I don't think it would be wise to ask her to do pyro for your next gig though. She would be more likely to burn the place down." Naruto chuckled.

"But the show would go off with a bang ya dig?" Bee answered happily.

Naruto was hit with another burst of information signalling that Jiraiya had just thrown another Hirashin kunai. "He's getting impatient we gotta go."

The moment the flames died down Naruto was there to place a seal on Jinpachi's slowly reforming body. "I wasn't finished with him yet." Yugito complained.

"Sorry Yugi-chan, we have to go, Jiraiya-sensei found out we all ran off to the front lines against orders." Naruto said slightly fearful of what his sensei and the others on the island will do for punishment. "We have to go Kakashi, do you think you can cope?" He called out to the copy ninja who was locking blades with Zabuza.

"Yes, I can deal with Zabuza, you better go before you get in any more trouble." Kakashi called back not taking his eyes off his opponent.

Naruto nodded then grabbed Yugito and Bee while he searched for the marked kunai that Jiraiya had thrown. A few seconds later they were gone disappearing from sight. "That kid's gotten strong." Zabuza commented once they had left.

"Yeah he has, but he's not the only one that has improved." Kakashi said with a confident gleam in his eye.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto and the others arrived in the clearing in front of the falls of truth, for a brief moment the place looked as though it was empty. The second Naruto released his breath however, "So the very first time you are called you break the rules. Not very smart Naruto." Came the call from Tenzo directly behind them.

"When the Raikage finds out he's going to be furious, you know that right?" Jiraiya added slightly disappointed in Naruto's blatant rule breaking.

"I'm sorry sensei, but you weren't around at the time and it could have been an emergency." Naruto explained trying to justify his actions.

"So you tried to fool us by having Yugito leave a clone behind so we thought only you and Bee went? You would have been better just having her tell us what was happening. Regardless that cannot happen again, you were given orders and you have to obey them." Tenzo declared angrily.

"Ah come on, none of us got hurt and we came back safe once our job was done we were never in any danger." Naruto said almost pleadingly.

"That's not the point, we have rules in place for a reason Naruto, they are there for the safety of yourself and the rest of us, if the Akatsuki capture you, Bee and Yugito then it's over for us, they are fighting this war to keep you all safe so the least you can do is take that into consideration and not put all three of their targets on the front line together." Jiraiya said for once sounding stern, he hadn't even commented on the rather revealing state of Yugito's clothes so Naruto knew he was serious.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again I promise." Naruto admitted, he had never felt like he had let Jiraiya down before or seen the Toad Sage angry at him, but he already knew he never wanted to let it happen again.

"There will have to be some sort of punishment because of this. But for now get back to training to use your Bijuu cloak I doubt you have perfected it yet." Jiraiya said slightly less harshly.

"Please Jiraiya-sama it wasn't Naruto-kun's fault, he wanted to leave me behind and go with Kirabi, but I wouldn't let him go without me, if anyone should be punished it's me." Yugito argued.

"That doesn't change anything in fact you all will be punished together." Tenzo declared.

"Alright, let's go guys I still don't have my chakra claws working well enough to be able to use them in a proper battle." Naruto said accepting the fact that they would have to be punished.

"Okay let's go for us it's on with the show." Bee rapped still cheery as ever, the Hachibi jinchuuriki had been punished by his brother so many times it had lost all meaning.

**End Chapter!**

**Okay wow it's really hard to go back to writing a story that hasn't been updated for such a long time. It's probably the shortest chapter I have done in months and it took three times longer than all the others. Still it's about time I brought this back the main reason it has been on hiatus is the lack of actual development in the cannon, and the latest developments are so messed up I am convinced that Kishimoto is just trolling for the sake of pissing everyone that doesn't like Sasuke off. **

**So I am going to begin writing for this story again, although do not expect the chapters to come as frequently as Nightfall or even A Price for Peace. Fact is even with two years of chapters to cover there is really only about 10 chapters of content. I'm sorry for the long Hiatus but that is the main reason behind it.**


	98. Battlefield

**A/N: Important Notice: From this chapter forth, the chapters of The Toad Sages Apprentice will be written by Senju Naruto. I Understand that this may be disappointing to many of my fans. It was in the interest of seeing the story complete that I made the decision to hand over my first story. I just felt that I couldn't continue after such a long hiatus. I also felt the quality of the writing early on was so bad that should I decide to return to The Toad Sages Apprentice, I would have wanted to do a complete rewrite but at the same time I'm too lazy for that, lol.**

**Now without further word please enjoy Senju Naruto's continuation of my first Fan Fiction. **

Chapter 98: Battlefield

(**Allied Forces HQ**)

"They did WHAT!?" screamed an outraged A.

"According to Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-san, Yugito, and Killer Bee left to go to join the third company's battlefield all at the same time." Mabui answered the enraged Raikage.

"What was Naruto thinking? I expected more out of him." Tsunade said more to herself more than anyone else, but the others still heard her.

"I got a better question. How were they able to slip past Jiraiya's vigilance?" A asked, still angered by what Naruto and Yugito did.

"According to Jiraiya-sama, they fooled him through the use of a Bunshin." Mabui answered.

"Figures; they would use Naruto's favourite technique to bypass Jiraiya-sama." Nara Shikaku said tiredly.

"I guess so, but something like this cannot go unwarranted. They ought to be punished." Tsunade said, despite not liking it, they had to do it.

"That's what Jiraiya-sama said in his message…he said he had already picked out the perfect punishment." Mabui said.

"What did that pervert pick?" Tsunade asked.

"He said that he wanted to use them for, and I quote, 'research' for his latest book." Mabui answered, putting up air quotation marks with her fingers when she said the word _research_.

"How is that punishment?" A asked, despite knowing about Jiraiya's pervert tendencies, he did not fully understand why Jiraiya would call being used for his books' research as punishment.

Tsunade seemed to trace A's line of thought, so she leaned into his ear and whispered something to him. Within seconds A's eyes had gone from being normal to being wide with disbelief over the fact that Jiraiya could be that perverted as to come up with a punishment like that.

"That's harsh…" A said in disbelief.

"Indeed." Tsunade said.

(**Battlefield One – Darui's First Company**)

The waves of Kaminari no Kuni's coast hit its sandy beaches with some power behind them. The water had been doing so for a while now, as if it could sense that there was a battle that was about to occur there, thus causing it to become impatient.

Currently standing on the shores of the beach was Darui, and behind him were the battalion he had to look out for, and also the ones he had to lead to a (hopefully) victory. They were his men. Men and woman from different nations coming together to fight a common foe; never in his wildest dreams did Darui ever picture something like this ever happening.

All of a sudden the water that had been rapidly crashing onto the beach stilled. This made Darui tense up as he could literally feel his skin crawl, it was a sign as far as he was concerned, one about something wrong happening pretty soon.

As if nature was proving Darui's intuition right, the water started to move again at a similar might like before, but this time something popped out of it. At first it looked like green seaweed, but the seaweed was soon revealed to be attached to something white, after that it was revealed that the white thing that the seaweed was attached to was a head. The head was soon joined by a neck. The neck was joined by a pair of shoulders and then a torso, before finally revealing the body of a complete white Zetsu.

It was not alone however; as it seemed that there were many more White Zetsu that had come with the first one that appeared. The white Zetsu kept rising out of the water like some sort of virus spreading throughout an organism. After a minute or so of this it all stopped.

The two armies looked at each other without moving a single muscle. The white Zetsu floated on top of the water and watched the allied shinobi with their ever present grins; while the allied shinobi forces that made up the first company glared at their would be opponents.

After a minute or so of staring between the two enemy frontiers Darui finally broke the silence when he said, "It's such a drab…I will launch the first shot. The rest of you follow after me!"

The army of men and woman that represented the great five nations plus the Land of Iron roared their support for their general, while also whipping out their kunai. Darui ran through a string of hand seals before he spread his arms out wide and then brought them back together and said, "Raiton: Kuropansa (Lightning Style: Black Panther)!"

Black lightning surged throughout his body before it seemingly leapt off his body and attacked the white Zetsu army. The jutsu fried them badly, and it was made worse by the fact that the white Zetsu army stood on top of water. Water is the best electrical conductor there is, hence why the Black Panther's effectiveness was more than doubled.

"Black Lightning?" questioned a Kumo shinobi in disbelief, having never ever seen something like it.

"Hai," another Kumo shinobi answered, "Darui-taichou is the only one that was commissioned by the previous Raikage to receive a lightning tattoo."

Back on the battlefield scores of white Zetsu cried out in pain as they were fried by the jutsu; but it only managed to get the Zetsu in the front lines. The other Zetsu were able to simply jump out of harm's way, thus dodging the Black Panther.

A Suna-born shinobi within the army of Darui's company looked up to the sky and shouted the obvious; "Look up into the sky!" as if the others had not seen this already.

They all threw the kunai that they had in their hands at the descending white Zetsu army. But within the army of white Zetsu was a surprise. A shinobi threw his kunai at the army of plant-like humanoids, but it was deflected by a shinobi wielding a kunai in his right hand, while he descended down onto the ground.

"Oh no…" the shinobi within the white Zetsu army said, "It's like my worst nightmare has come to life." He had black hair that was connected to his beard, which was of the same colour. He wore the standard Konoha-nin uniform, complete with a Jounin flak jacket and a white sash tied to his right pelvis that had the kanji for FIRE written on it.

Another shinobi that was next to him deflected a kunai that was thrown at him with one of his own and said to the other one, "It's like…no, this _is_ the Great Ninja War." This shinobi also wore the same uniform as the first shinobi, with the only difference being that this shinobi was missing a sash on his get-up. He had long silver grey hair that went down to his rear end.

A second later both shinobi landed on solid ground for the first time since they had attacked the first company, but they were immediately greeted by the presence of Chōza Akimichi carrying his trusted staff with him.

"Asuma-san, Dan-san." The surprised Akimichi said.

"Chōza-san." said Asuma Sarutobi.

The two sides looked at each other for few seconds while battles erupted around them before Dan said, "I see now…you're all grown up now, Chōza."

Chōza immediately shook his head and said, "No Dan-san, I still have a lot more to grow."

At another part of the battlefield, a few shinobi threw a bunch of kunai at a solitary figure. Instead of dodging the kunai assault, the lone shinobi started spinning on the spot he stood upon, with his arms wide while he released chakra through all parts of his body, allowing it to encompass him in a dome-like formation while he also iterated, "Hakke-shō Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation)!"

The move resulted in him deflecting all of the kunai while also showcasing that he was a Hyūga by blood, since the move he had just performed could only be done by Hyūga shinobi.

When the Hyūga shinobi stopped spinning he came face to face with a man who stood still, decked out in Konoha shinobi garb, with the inclusion of a bandana on his head, and with his Byakugan flared.

Byakugan stared at Byakugan as Hyūga Hiashi stared at Hyūga Hizashi. The two brothers seeing each other for the first time in over a decade. To Hiashi, his brother looked the same, with the only physical change in Hizashi being that his eyes were now black and brown, instead of the common Hyūga white and grey.

To Hizashi, his elder brother just seemed to be older. That was a definite from his appearance.

"Brother…" Hizashi said with sorrow dripping from his voice.

Hiashi just continued to stare at Hizashi with a flared pair of Byakugan, choosing not to say a word.

"Forgive me…" Hizashi said, speaking once again after the silence between the two siblings, "As a member of the Branch Family, who should be protecting the Main family, I stand here now as your enemy. This must be my punishment for resenting the main family years ago. My body will not do what I tell it to do."

Hiashi once again chose to remain quiet, opting not to say a word to his brother just yet.

"As it is, my decision to choose death for the sake of the village has been negated…" Hizashi continued.

This made Hiashi remember the day Hizashi had chosen to sacrifice himself for the sake of the village. He remembered how Hizashi had asked him to tell Neji that he had not been killed simply because he was protecting the main family or the head of the family, but to protect Neji, his siblings, family and the land as well as the village. He asked Hiashi to tell Neji that he chose death by his own free will.

"This is the fate in store for me as a member of the branch family."

Finally, something Hizashi said seemed to strike a chord at Hiashi to force him to speak for the first time since their unfavourable reunion, "There is no such fate." Hiashi said while raising his palm facing forward at Hizashi.

"Your son has fought to demonstrate that! So has my daughter!" Hiashi said with firmness in his voice.

This raised a shocked expression out of Hizashi as he said to himself in thought, '_Neji…and Hinata-sama as well…_'

(**Meanwhile with the second company**)

A white Zetsu was flung back by a powerful blast of chakra, causing said Zetsu to hit the ground hard. The perpetrator was none other than Neji Hyūga, who now stood at the battle field with his palm facing the fallen Zetsu.

"Damn…there's no end to this!" He said through gritted teeth, showcasing his frustration at the seemingly undiminishing army.

Immediately after saying that however a pair of white arms sprung from the ground, and the hands that were attached to the arms immediately clasped around Neji's ankles, immobilising his foot movement. As Neji struggled against the white hands that held him in place, another white Zetsu came from behind him. Neji saw it approaching, but he was incapable of movement right now, thus making him a sitting duck.

Right as it was about to strike, a powerful chakra blast hit that Zetsu and flung it to the side. Neji turned and saw that it was his cousin, Hinata that had saved his life. This allowed Neji the time to hit the ground below him with a chakra enhanced palm strike that sent the other Zetsu that had been holding Neji's ankles down further into the ground, thus eliminating it.

Hinata immediately rushed to stand behind Neji, with her back pressed to his while she said, "Are you alright, Neji-nii-san?"

"Hai…Thank you, Hinata." Neji replied

(**Back with the Hyūga Brothers**)

"It is no longer about the branch family protecting the main family now. We protect each other as comrades!" Hiashi declared with finality.

"So that time has actually come to pass?" Hizashi said to his brother before closing his eyes.

Still with his eyes closed, Hizashi said, "Then brother…" he said that before he opened his eyes again and said, "This is all the more reason, by your hand that I wish to…"

Hizashi never got to finish his statement as his body automatically moved on its own to attack his brother. Luckily though, Hiashi was prepared, and thus he was able to defend himself from his brother's palm strike with one of his own.

The result of the two palm strikes joining together resulted in a huge wind pressure spreading through the two brothers. It forced both of their long hair's to blow into the wind, with Hizashi's gown also billowing greatly because of the harsh winds; but despite this, both brother's managed to remain rooted in the middle, neither of them moving an inch.

(**Meanwhile with Gaara's Fourth Company**)

While Gaara's fourth company was in charge of the dessert warfare, there had still to be any warfare for them. Too bad that was about to change.

A few kilometres away from the fourth company, a barren desert would be what many would expect to see from so far out. But that was not the case. A pair of footprints appeared on the sand, soon followed by more footsteps that seemed to be headed forward. The strange thing was that there were no feet that appeared, just footprints that kept heading forward.

Finally though, they stopped, and soon enough the reason why these footprints kept appearing finally revealed itself. It was a man that was heavily bandaged from head to toe. So heavily bandaged was the man that many would consider him to be a mummy.

But this was no mummy…it was the resurrected form of the Nidaime Tsuchikage, Mu.

(**Giant's Graveyard**)

Back at Giant's Graveyard Kabuto was currently sitting in front of a board that had many lines that criss-crossed each other and it also contained many small, white pebbles. These pebbles represented all of the shinobi he had brought back to life – sort of – with the Edo Tensei.

"Mu is no longer moving. It seems as though he has been detected despite being known as the 'Null Man'." Kabuto said to himself.

Kabuto then played with a few more pebbles that were in his hand before he said, "It will soon be ripe for war. The real fight is just beginning. With this class of shinobi I anticipate big results…"

He then stared down at his board once more for a few seconds before he smirked to himself and said, "I'll let him do as he pleases after the Summoning Jutsu."

He then looked up to the sky, despite it not being visible in the hideout; and just smiled.

(**Back With Mu in the Desert**)

Mu had been standing still for a few minutes doing nothing. His immobile position was something he had not done out of his own free volition, and neither was what he did next.

Mu ran through a string of hand seals before he placed his left hand onto the ground. Nothing happened at first, but two seconds later the ground rumbled for a slit second or two before three wooden coffins rose out of the sand.

The coffins disappeared and in their place there were three new people.

Back at the hide out Kabuto said their names in manner of appearance.

"Nidaime Tsuchikage, Sandaime Raikage, Nidaime Mizukage, Yondaime Kazekage…too bad we don't have a Hokage. Still, four Kage from history are here." He then laughed inwardly before he said, "I'll just let the Kage and their progeny kill each other off."

Back with the Kage, the three new Kage all opened their eyes and took stock of their surroundings.

"Hmm, where am I?" asked the Sandaime Raikage.

The Mizukage, who was directly next to the Raikage, had an ever-present smile on his face as he said, "My, my…what a gathering of former enemies!"

He then scanned the two men that he knew to be the Nidaime Tsuchikage and the Sandaime Raikage before he turned his attention onto the Yondaime Kazekage and said, "Well, well…I don't know this guy."

The Kazekage just chose to keep quiet and not say who he was just yet.

"This is a foul jutsu of the Nidaime Hokage." said Mu, drawing his equals' attention towards him, "The dead are summoned back from the afterlife and then bound. You were summoned here by force."

"The dead?" asked a now confused Nidaime Mizukage, "What do you mean?"

"Have you forgotten?" Mu said, before walking up to the former leader of Kiri and said to his face, "I killed you myself. You died ages ago, Nidaime Mizukage."

The Mizukage looked confused for a second as he said, "Oh, back then…" that was before something clicked in his head, "Hey wait! You also died that day! In fact, I killed you!" he ended his little tirade by pointing an accusing finger at the Nidaime Tsuchikage.

"Is that so?" the former leader of Iwagakure replied, "Well no matter. Let me continue…where was I?" he said while looking around the gathered former Kage and asked, "Where is the Nidaime Hokage? He's the Jutsu user that resurrected us."

Mu looked up into the sky for a second before he said, "I detected someone several kilometres ahead. One with the same chakra as this new face…along with a huge army." He finalised while looking at the Yondaime Kazekage.

"No doubt you are…" spoke the Sandaime Raikage before his sentence was completed for him by the man he was talking to.

"I am the Yondaime Kazekage. My predecessors have told me all about your exploits." Said the only Yondaime among the gathering of Kage, finally revealing himself to the three men he shared a similar title with.

"So this means that the sand has continued through to the fourth, no, the fifth generation. It feels strange being in the future." said the Nidaime Mizukage.

The Nidaime Tsuchikage immediately replied to his, once, rival's comment about being in the future, "Listen, this is not the future. We're just relics from the past. And don't interrupt me or I'll kill you."

"But I was killed! And I killed you!" the Nidaime Mizukage replied, before he grabbed his rival's bandage wear, while Mu instinctively did the same.

"I was just telling you the story of the Nidaime Hokage who resurrected us…"

This made the former Mizukage let go of the former Tsuchikage with a small shock; it seemed as though what the Tsuchikage had said before was only penetrating his rivals head only now.

The Kazekage just folded his arms while looking at the former Kage and said, "The Nidaime Hokage was long dead by my time. But there was a shinobi who was capable of using the Edo Tensei. A shinobi named Orochimaru."

While the four men spoke amongst themselves, a single eye hovered above them, hidden behind a rock pillar, while the owner of said eye silently said to himself, "Four…and among them is…is father."

(**Darui's Company**)

Sounds of battle erupted all over the battlefield as dozens upon dozens of white Zetsu were strewn all over, dead. There were sounds of shuriken, kunai and swords clanging all over. The allied shinobi fought against the army of white Zetsu bravely, each shinobi aiming to taking out as many white Zetsu as he could. Fists were being thrown around by both shinobi and white Zetsu, each seeking to gain an advantage over the other.

"Chō Baika no Jutsu (Super Expansion Jutsu)" was heard all over the battlefield. A second later, the larger than life, form of one Chōza Akimichi was seen throughout the battlefield. Chōza then swung his staff, which had expanded with him, down on his enemies, taking down dozens of white Zetsu down in the process.

There was a huge dust cloud that was created thanks to the expanded Akimichi, and a second later Asuma and Dan burst from the dust cloud, running towards the allied shinobi, looking to take out as many as they could…at least that was what their reanimated bodies were programmed for, while they on the other hand, wanted the total opposite.

Down at the water another battle was about to ensue. Darui slowly walked up to his would-be opponents and looked at them in the face. These two were arguably the greatest shinobi Kumo had ever produced. They were stronger than even the likes of the Nidaime Hokage, and they wielded the great tools of the Rikudō Sennin.

They were the gold and silver brothers, Kinkaku and Ginkaku.

"This is pitiful…that we were caught in the jutsu of the Nidaime Hokage, someone whom we have beaten before, huh Kinkaku?" spoke the one with the silver hair.

Before Ginkaku could reply to his brother's statement, Darui interrupted them both and said, "My apologies for embarrassing you, Kinkaku-sama and Ginkaku-sama, once revered as the shining light of Kumo."

"Ginkaku," Kinkaku said, "look at his left shoulder."

Ginkaku did as his brother had told him to do and he looked at Darui's shoulder to see the infamous lightning tattoo the man had.

"It's the kid who's inherited the Sandaime Raikage's lightning. He seems to have some skill."

Darui just looked at the brothers calmly as he said, "I don't mean to disrespect you, but I will have to shame you some more. I may end up taking the shine out of your gold and silver…" before he rose to his fingers in his right hand and pointed it at the brother's, while a smile graced his face, and said, "with one strike of my Ranton (Storm Style)! Even though it's a drab."

Kinkaku and Ginkaku looked on at Darui as if they were trying to judge his character, before Ginkaku said, "I don't like the tone you're using towards your seniors. I'll shut you up!"

"It can't be helped." Kinkaku said to his brother, "It seems a lot of time has passed. No one knows about us anymore."

Darui just continued to look at Kumo's most dangerous partnership with determination etched onto his face. Just as he was about to act two more people joined the fray.

"Samui-san, Atsui." Darui said their names in great surprise.

The duo did not respond to Darui's call, instead Samui spoke to the two brothers that were ahead of them, "If you two truly are the Gold and Silver Brothers we have read about in scrolls, don't talk to me like we are comrades. It's not cool."

Atsui looked at his sister out of the corner of his eyes and said, "Well, well…for someone who's always cool, you're quite hot right now."

He had no idea how weird that sounded…calling your sister hot and all.

In any case, Atsui turned his attention back onto the gold and silver brothers and said, "I sense that you guys are pretty formidable."

Kinkaku just looked at the blonde man for a second before he smirked. The smirk then disappeared, as Kinkaku opened his mouth wide, and started eliciting gag-like sounds. Slowly, but surely, two white objects appeared from within him. The difference was that one was plain white, while another had a tuft of green that appeared out of the end of the other object.

Kinkaku grabbed the one that had a green tuft while Ginkaku grabbed the other one, and then they both proceeded to simultaneously pull the rods out of Kinkaku's mouth. A second later both brothers were holding onto what appeared to be special weapons. Kinkaku held what appeared to be a giant feather duster and he also had a golden glowing rope attached to his left arm, while Ginkaku held what appeared to be a gourd and a rectangular sword that had flame like swirls at each corner.

"Let's do this, Ginkaku." Kinkaku declared to his brother.

"Alright Kinkaku!" replied Ginkaku.

The on-lookers, Samui, Atsui and Darui, were shocked by what they saw.

"What is that?" Atsui asked out loud.

Samui's expression went from shock to understanding as she steeled her eyes and said, "No doubt about it, those are the ninja tools of the Gold and Silver Brothers that were described in the scroll! Four of the five ultimate ninja tools, which Kumo collected long ago."

She then proceeded to look at the golden rope and said, "The Kokinjo binds its victim and squeezes out the victim's spirit word!"

She then looked at the sword in Ginkaku's possession and said, "The Shichiseiken severs and curses that spirit word."

She looked at the gourd next and said, "The Benihisago records the spirit word and seals the speaker within!"

She then looked at the giant feather duster last and said, "The Bashosen conjures up all five chakra natures: Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning and Earth!"

"Sorry to interrupt your lecture sis, but…" Atsui did not need to elaborate any further as white Zetsu sprung up from the water like whack-a-moles. They had work to do.

As the white Zetsu jumped into the air, looking to attack the three Kumo shinobi, Atsui said, "Let me handle this, Kumo-Ryū: Kaengiri (Cloud Style: Flame Slice)!"

Atsui swung his blade once, and almost instantly a flaming circle appeared around the three Kumo shinobi, burning the white Zetsu that were in the air, and some that were in the water.

"Those ninja tools look nasty," Atsui said, before he leapt off into the air, over his own wall of fire, and back onto the water surface, "but ultimately they're just mere tools! They're no match for our ninjutsu that are imbued with the fire within our hot souls!"

Atsui ran towards Kinkaku and Ginkaku with his sword raised high into the air, with Samui running behind him screaming at him to wait up.

"Atsui, wait! Stay cool until I finish!"

Darui scoffed at Atsui's hot headed attitude and ran after him and his sister.

"They talk too much…this is perfect." Ginkaku said with a smirk on his face.

Ginkaku then separated from his brother and said, "I'll take the one in the back!"

"Got it, Ginkaku." Kinkaku said, "Leave the others to me!"

"The nerve of that guy…avoiding someone like me, with a hot fighting spirit, to go for someone like Darui!"

Atsui then landed on the water, in front of a wall of white Zetsu that blocked his path towards Kinkaku, and started slicing the veritable army of white Zetsu as he edged closer to Kinkaku, all the while he said, "Did you think you could avoid my hot-spirited attack with a crowd of bodies!?"

Samui, who was running behind Atsui said, "Pay attention, Atsui! Stay cool and look around you!"

Unfortunately her warning came a bit too late however, as Kinkaku blew the flames that Atsui's sword away with the Bashosen, before he struck Atsui in the face with his Kokinjo shrouded left hand, eliciting a cry of pain from the young man as he stumbled backwards.

"That punch was pretty hot!" Atsui said out loud.

Atsui then proceeded to try a downward slash that was easily dodged by Kinkaku, and while Atsui stumbled forward, Kinkaku kicked him on his back, making the young man stumble forward even more. Samui came from a blind spot and tried to slice the reincarnated shinobi with her tantō, but the man's reflexes were too fast for her to get out of his counter in time when he turned around and backhanded her in her face with the Kokinjo bound left hand.

She silently cursed herself as the blow was struck on her face.

Darui, who had been surrounded by an army of white Zetsu, turned around and spoke to them, "Atsui, Samui! Are you alright?"

He was made to regret taking his eyes of the enemy as Ginkaku got the drop on him.

"Don't look away, Gaki!" Ginkaku shouted whilst he was in mid-air.

Too bad for him though, Darui was not the Raikage's right hand man for no reason, as he was able to turn around quickly and was able to meet Ginkaku's downward slash with the Shichiseiken, by raising his own Zanbatō.

Ginkaku jumped backwards at the same time as Darui, and as Ginkaku tried to slash Darui, the Kumo Jonin was able to manoeuvre himself away just in time to avoid the horizontal slash, too bad a white Zetsu was not so lucky, as it took the slash in Darui's place.

Immediately after cutting the white Zetsu in half, Ginkaku said, "Changes places, Kinkaku!"

"Right Ginkaku." Kinkaku replied.

Both brothers jumped into the air at the same time and switched places with one another.

Darui huffed a little as he said, "Can't I even stop one foe? Forgive me Samui-san, Atsui…"

Meanwhile Ginkaku looked at his new opponents with a smirk and said, "Whoa…I am your opponent this time!"

Atsui, who was holding his stomach and said, "That Kinkaku fellow packed a pretty hot punch! And this time it's Ginkaku, eh?"

Kinkaku just smirked and said, "Squeeze them! Kokinjo!"

The effect was almost instantaneous…Atsui's and Samui's mouth's started bulging, as if they wanted to puke something out. A second later a blue, speech bubble shaped substance escaped from both of their mouths.

"What is that?" asked a slightly scared Darui.

"The Kokinjo in my left hand squeezes out the spirit word of anyone that touches it!"

Almost instantly, Ginkaku rushed in on the brother sister duo and said, "Curse them, Shichiseiken!" while he swung the blade down on the blue substances that came out of Atsui's and Samui's mouths and severed them from the duo, while said duo just leapt backwards.

The two substances floated in the air in a swirling motion. Ginkaku took a look at his sword and saw the words 'HOT' and 'COOL' appear on the Shichiseiken.

Ginkaku then proceeded to smirk for the umpteenth time and shouted, "Record them! Benihisago!"

A strong wind draft made its presence known, and it started pulling the two substances out of the air and into the Benihisago. A second later the substances was sealed away into the gourd.

"Alright, my side is done, Kinkaku." Ginkaku said.

While Samui thought about what the brothers actions implied for her and Atsui, her brother did what he did best, and that was flap his mouth, "That's what you think, you jerks! It's our turn now!"

Before Atsui could say anything else, Samui quickly went behind him and closed his mouth for him by placing her hand on his mouth and said, "Didn't I tell you to let me finish? Now listen…don't say another word."

While Samui had a chat with her eccentric brother, Darui was busy making mince out of the white Zetsu army with his Zanbatō, but he still managed to say, "What do you mean?"

"A curse mark jutsu and a sealing jutsu have been used on us. Our spirit words have been taken hostage." She proceeded to let go of Atsui and walked to his side and continued explaining things to her brother and Darui, "The word we've uttered the most since out birth. If we say that word…we'll be sucked into that gourd and sealed away."

Ginkaku smirked as he said, "You know a lot, don't you?" he then closed the Shichiseiken and said, "It seems the passage of time has revealed a lot of things." He then proceeded to throw the Shichiseiken to his brother, who caught it with the Kokinjo bound left hand and then he opened it.

"The word we have said the most is now forbidden?" Darui did not like the sound of that one bit, "We're not playing some silly word game…so drab…"

Kinkaku pretended not to hear the man and just said to himself while looking at the words etched onto his Shichiseiken, "I see…"

He then closed the sword once again and said, "Bashosen! Scroll of fire!"

The Bashosen released a flaming wave that attacked all three of the Kumo shinobi, although Samui and Darui managed to get out of the way in time, Atsui was not so fortunate as the flames hit him head on, eliciting a loud cry of pain while he said, "H-hot!"

Ginkaku smirked victoriously as Atsui was absorbed into the Benihisago.

"Atsui!" Samui cried out her brother's name in pain after watching him disappear forever.

However, her moment of mourning seemed to be her undoing as Ginkaku came behind her and strangled her.

"There's an old saying that goes 'silence is golden'. The mouth is the source of calamity. Right, Ginkaku?"

"Yeah, Kinkaku." Replied Ginkaku, still strangling the girl, "This is what happens when you can't keep your mouth shut. Words are used to lie. They are merely tools for deceiving people."

Darui calmed down a little and said, "If you make fun of words, Bee will let you have it."

"Bee," Ginkaku said, "Never heard of him. Now, if you move, the girl dies. And I'm not lying."

Was that an attempted pun considering the situation? None-the-less everyone stilled themselves as they processed things and decided upon a course of action, none more so than Darui.

"I'm sorry, Samui-san." Darui said, with his Zanbatō facing down onto the water. Kinkaku tried to take advantage of this by jumping into the air and he tried to gut Darui down the middle, but the Jonin countered at the last second, and he ended up slicing off his left arm, which ironically contained the Kokinjo and the Shichiseiken.

Darui performed a spinning kick on the Kokinjo and ended up kicking it towards Kinkaku with the underpart of his foot, while he ran through a string of hand seals at the same time before ending with the snake seal and said, "Ranton: Reizā Sākasu (Storm Style: Laser Circus)!"

The effect was instantaneous as many blue plasma energy beams shot from Darui's hands and proceeded to go around Samui and strike Ginkaku thanks to its precision ability, while at the same time another beam hit Kinkaku in his right arm, forcing him to let go of the Benihisago.

"Urgh," Samui said as she jumped to Darui's side, "thank you."

"Urgh, God-damn, the bitch countered it." Ginkaku declared out loud to his brother, who joined him a second later, with no left arm, although it soon started growing back.

A part of Samui wanted to retort to the bitch remark, however, an even bigger part of her wanted to know what she had countered. And that was when it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Be careful, Darui-san…keeping quiet for too long will cause the Benihisago to absorb you." Samui declared, much to both brothers' ire.

"So the whole 'silence is golden' thing is a farce." Darui declared as he went to pic up the Shichiseiken and the Benihisago that the brothers had not picked up yet.

"They also say, 'speech is silver'! Especially when spoken with a forked tongue! In this case, silence is taboo as well." Ginkaku declare before he started laughing out loud. Darui and Samui said nothing to each other, all they did was nod their heads and that was all that was needed to affirm that they were on the same wave length.

"Squeeze him! Kokinjo!" Samui declared out loud, catching both brothers off guard by her proclamation, but a second later they saw that Samui had possession of the Kokinjo. And just like how Atsui and Samui had puked out their spirit words, so did Kinkaku. While Ginkaku had his attention fixed on his brother, he did not notice Darui come out of a blind spot and when he did, it was too late.

"Curse him! Shichiseiken!" Darui declared as he cut Kinkaku's spirit word.

Ginkaku quickly punched Darui, only to have him explode in smoke and be replaced by a white Zetsu he had substituted with.

Darui then picked up the Benihisago that he had left with Samui, all the while Kinkaku panicked at having his spirit word held hostage.

"Record him! Benihisago!" Darui said as Kinkaku's spirit word was absorbed into the gourd.

"Help me, Ginkaku!" Kinkaku declared, but that was the biggest mistake he would ever make, for what the Shichiseiken had etched on its inner surface was the word 'Ginkaku', and Darui saw this and said, "Seal him! Benihisago!"

Ginkaku could only watch in abject horror as his brother was absorbed by one of the very weapons that they had used. How ironic.

Darui and Samui both watched the display for a second before they both fell on to one knee respectively and huffed, both feeling the chakra the weapons absorbed when used by normal shinobi.

Ginkaku was silent as he processed what had happened to his brother. Kinkaku was the only human he respected, and loved. Now that he was gone, he did not know what to do…it drove him insane!

Almost immediately red chakra started to appear around Ginkaku.

"Why you…"Ginkaku said as the chakra pooled on him, "How dare you!"

Immediately after that iteration Ginkaku's body was surrounded by a shroud of red chakra that was extremely foul. Ginkaku's sudden power up caused a huge torrent of water to get blown into the air, forming a column around him. It also caused the ocean to become extremely violent as it formed mini tsunami's that crashed on the battles that occurred on the shore line. One particular battle between a group of shinobi and a handful of white Zetsu resulted in the white Zetsu getting crushed by the tsunami while the shinobi managed to leap away to safety just in time.

When the column of water died down, it revealed glowing eyes that had their sights set on the forms of Samui and Darui as they tried to balance themselves on the violent waters. A gigantic tail made out of red and black chakra appeared out of nowhere and slammed into the beach, taking down dozens of shinobi, before it started sweeping across the beach, taking down even more shinobi, even though some were able to get away. The tail also crushed any and all white Zetsu that were in its way.

The water column finally died down to reveal a monstrous sight. Where there had once been Ginkaku, there was now a monster that looked very muscular, it was made out of red and black chakra commonly associated with stage two in Jinchuriki transformation and it had wild hair that was shrouded by the same chakra and it also had six tails that swished violently in the air.

All in all, Samui and Darui found the sight to be truly frightening.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! This is…" Darui said, recognising what the transformation was, after having seen Bee undergo it so many times.

Ginkaku looked at Darui, before he snorted out steam due to the corrosive chakra hitting the water that was still falling and said, "How dare you do that to Kinkaku…?!" he then proceeded to raw out loud.

Darui continued to stare at Ginkaku as he placed both hands on his knees and got ready to attack.

All around the battlefield there were varied reactions to this new development.

Tenten looked on in horror at the grotesque beast that stood in the water and asked herself, "What is that?"

Chōza Akimichi, who had just kicked away three white Zetsu, after he had undergone the Chō Baika no Jutsu (Super Expansion Technique) immediately turned his attention towards the ocean as he looked on with shock at seeing Ginkaku's transformation.

At another part of the battlefield Kakuzu held to shinobi by their necks, but upon sensing the foul chakra he immediately knew what was going on, "Been a while since I have seen Ginkaku like that…" he said smirking, "guess Kinkaku's a goner."

(**Meanwhile with Naruto**)

Back on the island that the Jinchuriki were being hidden away from the eyes of Uchiha Madara, Naruto was currently working on a new jutsu…sort of. Naruto was currently utilising his Nine Tails chakra mode, with both of his real hands placed in front of him as if he were supporting something, while he had two chakra arms that had sprung from his back that hovered over a small black ball.

"The red and blue chakra of your Tailed Beast chakra looks good. Go Naruto!" Bee said enthusiastically.

Yugito just watched the scene with a smile on her face as she just found the whole thing to be amusing.

"Here I go." Naruto said with determination, "Bijuu Rasen-" he never got to finish his sentence when he was suddenly hit with negative emotions so powerful that it made him loose his concentration and it made the jutsu he had been working on explode in his face, and it also dispelled his Nine Tails chakra mode and caused him to fall flat on his back.

It was like he could see where the negative emotions came from.

"Naru-kun, what's going on?" asked a concerned Yugito when she saw Naruto falling on his back.

Bee on the other hand did not even seem bothered by Naruto falling on his back and just said, "Didn't work, eh? You were so close. That's a shame. You lost your focus. You only have yourself to blame!"

Naruto ignored both of his Jinchuriki teammates on 'team Jinchuriki' and instead thought about what he had just experienced. He mentally saw where the negative emotons came from.

'_What was the feeling I just felt?'_

"**That, you idiot, would be my chakra." The Kyuubi answered Naruto's question for him.**

'_What? How can it be your chakra when you're here inside me?'_

"**It is what it is…" **

'_What the fuck do you mean by that?' _

"**Urgh, do I have to spell everything out for you, ningen?" **The Kyuubi asked in an annoyed tone.

'_Nope, but if you wanna, please do.' _

"**Urgh…where do I begin? Okay…a few…decades ago I came across two Kumo shinobi that were put in charge of capturing me…naturally I devoured them and went on my merry way. The two brothers that I thought I had killed stayed in my stomach for two weeks, and they survived by ingesting my innards…bastards. Anyway I was forced to puke them out after having them in my stomach became unbearable…"**

'_Lemme guess, through their act of eating your innards they somehow gained the ability to use your chakra, right?' _

"**Well whaddya know…the ningen is not as dumb as I thought he was." **The Kyuubi teased, making Naruto mentally scowl at the fox.

Naruto looked around at his surroundings and saw Yugito and Bee were both waving their hands in front of his face, hoping to snap him out of his state of revere. Naruto raised both his hands and grabbed each of their hands and put them down.

"Naru-kun, what's wrong?" Yugito asked in a loving, yet also concerned tone.

"What's wrong is that there's a war going on out there and we are just sitting here doing nothing while our comrades fight and die because they want to ensure that some mad man doesn't get his sticky mitts on us." Naruto said in a dead serious tone.

"Whoa Mr Nine, what brought this up?" Bee asked.

"What brought this up was the fact that I sensed an evil that only I can stop." Naruto said, still dead serious.

"And what would that be?" Yugito asked.

"A pseudo Jinchuriki." Naruto replied, "You know, I just realised now that this is really a war where people die…I can't allow that to happen, not as long as I am able to do something about it."

"So what do you want to do?" Yugito asked.

"We're leaving…screw what Baa-chan and the other Kage say…I'm not about to let my friend's die fighting for me when I know I can do something about it. We're leaving, for good this time. Take what you will need, because we are gone like the wind."

"About time, Mr Nine. I was beginning to wonder about your resolve. It seems you're truly serious." Killer Bee said smiling down at Naruto.

"You mean…" Naruto looked on shocked, understanding just what Bee was implying.

"That's right, I wanted you to give the go ahead. In order for us to go bust some heads." Bee replied.

Naruto looked down at his hands before he looked up into the heavens before his eyes became narrow, and he said, "Let's go."

"What about Jiraiya-sama?" Yugito asked.

"He'll just have to forgive me when we win the war." Naruto replied before he tapped Yugito and Killer Bee on their respective shoulders and then disappeared the next second.

(**Back with the First Company**)

Back with Darui and Samui, the odds were not looking good for them as they prepared to face of against the pseudo Jinchuriki.

"This is not good." Darui said.

Samui said nothing as they both stared at the roaring form of Ginkaku in his state of pure rage.

Darui did something comical and just smiled and laughed at the situation before he said, "I apologize." Rather pathetically.

"It's too late for that!" Samui and Ginkaku said at the same time.

Ginkaku then sent one of his tails flying towards the duo, but just as it was about to hit them, they both jumped out of the way by going airborne, but that seemed to be their undoing as the duo soon realised when another tail came at them at fast speeds whilst they were still airborne, but just as they were about to be hit by the tail, something yanked them out of the way, and the tail sailed by harmlessly.

When Samui and Darui landed on the water they noticed three more figures were there, with their backs turned to them, but they immediately recognised Yugito and Bee, but it took them a few seconds to guess that this was Naruto. They also saw that they had yellow chakra wrapped around them. They traced it back to Naruto a second before he let go of them.

Ginkaku looked at the new development with a keen look in his eyes, trying to gauge just how strong the new comers were.

"Samui-san, Darui-san…leave us." Naruto said still with his back facing the Kumo duo.

"Not that I'm not grateful for the save Naruto, but what are you doing here? No one summoned you through the Hiraishin no Jutsu." Darui asked.

"No one had to…I'm done sitting on the side-lines. If Madara wants me then he has to come deal with me personally."

"Darui, Samui, leave." Yugito said, speaking with her back turned as well

Darui looked at the ninja tools he and Samui had before he looked at Ginkaku and shook his head. The tools would not work on him since the Kokinjo would not be able to pierce through his (Ginkaku's) version two cloak. So he instead opted to say, "Let's go, Samui…good luck."

He and Samui jumped off to join other battles they could assist in.

Ginkaku looked at the trio before something clicked in his mind and he started laughing, "Hahahahahahahaha…you think you can defeat me with the Hiraishin no Jutsu, a jutsu created by the same man we killed."

"And yet here you are, trapped in the Edo Tensei, a jutsu created by the man that you and your brother had to work together in order to kill." Naruto retorted.

Ginkaku growled at Naruto for insulting him.

"Don't worry, I won't use the Hiraishin no Jutsu on you…I'll just beat you with my newly acquired power..." Naruto said confidently.

"What good will that do?" Ginkaku asked.

"I'm only doing it because a special fox that hates both you and your brother wants to see me pummel you badly before I seal you away." Naruto declared. In his mindscape, the Kyuubi grinned viciously, really looking forward to seeing Naruto kick Ginkaku's ass.

(**Giant's Graveyard**)

Right outside the giant's graveyard stood Madara, with the gunbai strapped onto his back and his white mask that resembled a Sharingan donned on his face. Madara stood atop the infamous Gedō Mazō. Next to him were the five Jinchuriki that Kabuto had brought back to life, but each Jinchuriki had a new edition to their appearance. Their eyes were now completely different from what they once where before, with their right eye now resembling a Sharingan, while their left eye resembled a Rinnegan.

"According to Zetsu's intel from one of his spores stuck watching the Kage, Naruto has an ability to sense negative emotions, the same sensory ability of Uzumaki Mito when using the Kyuubi's chakra. It won't be long until he joins the war, with the other two closely behind him." Madara said to himself.

Or at least that was his intention, a second later Sasuke's voice said, "Great, I can't wait to kill him and then destroy Konoha."

Sasuke walked out of the cave followed by Sakura. While Sasuke's look remained the same as always, the girl had to change hers. She wore black pants with a red t-shirt and black flack vest on top, along with a pair of black sandals. Her Konoha headband was gone, and she just had a pink hair clip instead of her headband.

"Ah, Sasuke…" Madara said, feigning surprise, "It seems that this girl is just as useful as the last one, although I hope she isn't as weak as the other girl."

"I don't care…what I do care about is getting my hands on the Dobe." Sasuke spoke, looking up at Madara's form standing on top of the Gedō Mazō, next to five other individuals.

"So you have already said." Madara said.

"What is this?" Sakura asked, pointing at the giant statue.

"This is the statue where all of the Bijuu are sealed in, and the people next to me are the former Jinchuriki that housed these great beasts." Madara replied smugly.

"The former Jinchuriki…but aren't they supposed to be dead?" Sakura asked in surprise.

Madara said nothing as he just let the Gedō Mazō dispel. And he and the former Jinchuriki landed down on the ground. Madara then turned and looked at Sakura in the eyes before he said, "Tell me if they look alive to you."

Sakura shifted her gaze from Madara to the five Jinchuriki and she gasped upon seeing them and realising what they were.

"Edo Tensei…" was all she could say, even though that was not the only surprising thing. It turned out that each Jinchuriki had a Sharingan and a Rinnegan. Having still been a Konoha shinobi when Pain attacked Konoha, she remembered the Rinnegan all too well.

"Let's go." Madara said, snapping her out of her state of being dazed and they all proceeded to run into the forest ahead of them as they prepared to enter the war.

(**Back with Naruto**)

Naruto looked at Ginkaku for a while before he turned towards Yugito and Bee and said, "Let me handle this alone, you two will be more valuable elsewhere."

"You sure?" Yugito asked.

"Absolutely." Naruto said, giving her the thumbs up.

"Kick his ass." Yugito said before she jumped off to join the fighting that was happening on the beach.

"Same from me, Kick his meat." Bee said before he also jumped off into battle.

Naruto then turned towards Ginkaku and looked at him with a smirk on his face, and said, "It's just you and me, precious. Now bring it!"

Ginkaku roared out loudly before he sent two tails towards Naruto, hoping to squash him like a bug. Naruto stood still and waited for the tails to come and hit him. At the last second e raised his hands and deflected them as if he was parrying a simple punch.

Ginkaku saw this and it angered him even more. He sent more tails to attack Naruto at once, but the blonde parried them all with the back of his hands, not even moving from his spot in top of the water.

Ginkaku then sent all six tails to attack Naruto at once, but the blonde just parried them with ease before he was forced to duck low in order to avoid being punched by Ginkaku who had used the last tail barrage to distract Naruto, hoping to get in close enough to deliver a haymaker, but it did not work.

Naruto threw out a punch that connected with Ginkaku's stomach, making him bend over the blonde's fist. Before Naruto gave him a spinning kick to the face that sent him tumbling backwards across the water's surface.

Ginkaku got up pretty quickly though, angrier than before. He spotted Naruto still standing on the very same spot on top of the water. Ginkaku released a loud roar before he charged at Naruto at speeds so fast that only a Kage level shinobi could follow and keep up with.

Naruto saw Ginkaku coming straight at him and waited, although at the last second Ginkaku jumped into the air before he fired a small ball of red chakra from his mouth. Immediately upon hitting the water, the chakra dispersed into a large dome that cause its own mini tsunami. Ginkaku landed on the water and just smirked at seeing no sight of Naruto. Although he soon lost it (his smirk).

Naruto appeared behind the former Kumo shinobi with a rasengan in his hand, but one with a major difference. Instead of there just being one rasengan there was instead one giant rasengan surrounded by four smaller, or regular sized ones. All in all it looked like a planet that had four moons.

"Planetary Rasengan!" Naruto cried out as he smashed his jutsu into Ginkaku's back.

The name was kind of ironic.

Ginkaku was sent flying after he was hit by the S-rank technique. It sent him flying back in further into the ocean at very fast speeds. Naruto then said, "Lemme test something."

Naruto ran so fast that it seemed like he had disappeared from this realm, only to re-emerge in front of Ginkaku before he kicked him so hard that he went high into the air, before Naruto dispatched some chakra arms to go and grab hold of Ginkaku as he flew into the air, while he kneaded another rasengan with a chakra arm, before he placed on his back and went on all fours right around the same time that he pulled Ginkaku down to meet the Rasengan that was on his back head on.

"Rasenkyugan (Absorbing Rasengan)!" Naruto cried out.

And just as its name stated, Ginkaku was thrown into a rasengan that sucked him in before it exploded sending him flying away once more, only to get grabbed by a chakra arm once again as Naruto pulled him back into another technique.

"Rasenrangan!" was the cry that Naruto emitted as Ginkaku was hit by eight normal rasengans before he went flying away once again, this time Naruto did nothing as he watched Ginkaku fly away and tumble across the face of the ocean, creating big waves along the way.

Naruto stood still and watched as Ginkaku got up slowly and stood on his feet, only for him to fall down on all fours as if he was crushed by an invisible weight. Ginkaku's Jinchuriki form slowly started to disappear before it was replaced by his normal body, but it had a small difference. Shiki were visible from all over Ginkaku's body.

Naruto just smiled when he saw that his plan had worked…his constant rasengan barrage allowed him to pierce through Ginkaku's jinchuriki cloak and allowed him to place a gravity seal on him that would make even Kage level shinobi buckle under pressure.

"What…what did you do to me?" Ginkaku screamed out.

Naruto said nothing as first, choosing to just disappear and reappear a second later next to Ginkaku, much to the latter's shock, and then he (Naruto) placed a hand on his (Ginkaku) chest and only then did he speak, "Nothing that concerns you."

Ginkaku wanted to thrash around but found that he couldn't. Ginkaku's world went black a few seconds later, and then his body started to wilt away, before a dead Kumo shinobi took its (Ginkaku's body) spot. This signified the end on the Edo Tensei form of Ginkaku. The dead body then fell into the ocean.

Naruto let his chakra mode fade away before it was replaced by his Senjutsu chakra. He used the sensing ability that Senjutsu granted him to scan throughout as vast a distance as he could.

He saw how all of his comrades were dying, being destroyed by both white Zetsu and Edo Tensei shinobi. He could practically hear them scream out in pain before they were taken down. It made him mad.

Naruto let his sage mode fade, only for it to be replaced by his Nine Tails chakra mode once again before he held out his fingers in a cross before he uttered, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Mass Shadow Clone Technique). Okay guys, you know what to do."

There was a chorus of, "Yosh!" that occurred throughout the ocean before all of the Kage Bunshin, that numbered close to one hundred, either jumped away to a different location, or they used the Hiraishin no jutsu to take themselves to kunai that were on different battle fields.

Those on the beach that were fighting stopped fighting and turned to look at the spectacle of all of the Kage Bunshin leaving. Yugito just shook her head at the display, but there was a smile on her face, while Bee did not even bother to stop fighting as he just cut his way through dozens of white Zetsu.

In the end though, there were only two Naruto's that remained. They both sped onto the beach before stopping in front of Yugito and Samui.

"Yugi-chan, it's time to go now." Yugito just nodded her head in agreement.

"Wait!" Samui said, "Where are you going?"

"I sensed a huge chakra presence a few kilometres in to the forest, and it was a composition of chakra's I have felt before…only team Jinchuriki can stop these guys." Naruto said.

"You do know that Raikage-sama will flip once he hears about you basically committing insubordination, right?" Samui asked.

"True, but rules were meant to be broken…any we're gone." Naruto said, while his clone simply turned and went straight towards a Kumo shinobi, before he drew his sword and sliced the shinobi in half.

"What?!" The few that saw this act exclaimed in shock, not really believing that Naruto just killed a fellow shinobi.

"What indeed." said the clone as it watched the Kumo shinobi turn into a white Zetsu, "Nice Henge…too bad it can't deceive my new sensing ability!"

Everyone aside from Naruto stood shocked at the turn of events. Naruto's clone then started hacking shinobi at will, and more and more people watched as the shinobi became white Zetsu.

The original Naruto just grabbed Yugito and jumped towards Bee's location.

"Let's go, Bee." Naruto said.

"Lead the way Naruto, we'll show these fools how we roll." Bee replied.

Team Jinchuriki then vanished via the Hiraishin no jutsu.

(**At HQ**)

"What?!" A screeched in anger.

"Bee-san, Naruto-san and Yugito left the island and joined the battle against Ginkaku." Mabui said.

"Wait until I get my hands on them! They'll all…" A never got to finish his speech as Mabui interrupted once again, "Sorry, Raikage-sama, but we just received word that Naruto has deployed a battalion of Kage Bunshin to assist with the fighting. Also according to the information we are receiving, it seems that the white creatures known as Zetsu seem to have a transformation ability that only Naruto can detect."

"I don't care if only he can detect them!" A raged on.

A then proceeded to stand up and walked towards the door, only to stop when Tsunade said, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to give that brat a piece of my mind."

"Well you could just do it via Inoichi-san's telepathic abilities." Mei said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

A just grunted at her in indignation before he said, "Whatever, Inoichi-san, set it up."

Inoichi nodded before he put his hand in a half ram seal before he said, "Raikage-sama, it's ready."

The Raikage just put his hand on Inoichi's forehead before he mentally intoned, 'Naruto, you bastard! What do you think you are doing?'

(**With Naruto**)

Naruto, Yugito and be had been tree hopping from one tree to the next, heading off in a northern direction. Naruto was currently mentally preparing himself for his imminent fight against Sasuke and Madara. He was sure that He was not the only one to pick up a new trick or two in the process. All of a sudden his head was pierced by A's booming voice.

'Naruto, you bastard! What do you think you are doing?'

'Hey watch what you say you old tart!' Naruto retorted.

'Listen here gaki, I am gonna come there and I am gonna rip you a new one, do you understand me?'

'Look, there has obviously gotta be a reason for you to scream at me either than to tell me you're gonna kill me, so what is it?'

'Disrespectful brat. What do you think you and the other two Jinchuriki are doing…we're fighting this war so as to protect you, and yet you willingly throw yourself at Madara. What kind of idiot are you?'

'The kind that doesn't let his friends fight his battles for him…if Madara wants me, then he has me. It would be pointless if you guys died trying to protect me, I would not be able to live with myself. Madara might as well just take me to use me in his Mugen Tsukuyomi.'

'You baka, you really don't understand what's going on here, do you?'

'No, I do! I understand that the longer I wait in the side-lines, the more friends I lose. Now as a Kage you might be able to accept that, but I can't…I won't allow my comrades to die because of something you think is justifiable. Sending people to their deaths is wrong.'

'You know, for a second I actually believed that you could be an even greater ninja than your father…but all I see now are the ramblings of an idiot with no grasp of what is really going on here!'

'And all I hear is the ramblings of a cowardly old fool!' Naruto shouted mentally.

Silence soon followed between the two after that, Naruto continued to subconsciously tree jump with Yugito and Bee with him. The conversation was playing in not only their minds, but in the minds of the other Kage, except Gaara, considering he as in the field.

After a few seconds a new voice permitted into the conversation, 'Naruto, where are you headed to right now?'

It was Shikaku's voice.

'I was able to sense chakra signatures I recognised as those of Sakura and Sasuke, along with Madara's as well. We're going after them'

More silence soon followed that proclamation, before yet another voice entered the conversation, 'Naruto, I was of the same mind set as the Raikage up until a few minutes ago.' Tsunade's mental voice rang through everyone's heads, 'It changed however, when I remembered the type of person you are. You do not quit, you always strive to win, no matter the odds…and most importantly, you always fight for what you believe in. So I will tell you this right now…fight for me…fight for Yugito, fight for be, for all the Kage. Fight for your friends, and most importantly, fight for the freedom of the world!'

Naruto could not help but smile at that. Finally there was a Kage that understood him; well it took them long enough.

'You got it, Baa-chan' Naruto thought.

He then proceeded to tree hop with more vigour than before. Yugito also sped up just so she could keep up with him.

(**Back at HQ**)

"Tsunade what do you think you're doing?" A asked in rage.

"What does it look like to you?"

"You just…"

A never got to finish his sentence before Tsunade cut in and said, "Naruto and his team are all Kage level shinobi. They are Jinchuriki to boot…besides there's no way anyone here, not even you, could stop Naruto when he sets out to do something. Naruto fights for his beliefs. All he needs to go the extra mile is a little encouragement, and I just offered it."

A said nothing before he just stood up from the spot that he, Shikaku and Tsunade were all kneeling on in order to talk to Naruto. He walked back to his chair and sat down in it before he said, "You better hope that they win."

Mabui just gasped in shock at seeing the Raikage, a man whose stubborn attitude was so great that not even the great Bijuu themselves could hope to match, just relented and let Naruto go. Wow, guess there truly was a first time for everything.

**End Chapter**

**In case you missed the A.N at the start, this chapter and all chapters of the Toad Sages Apprentice, from this point, will be written by Senju Naruto. **

**As for my other fics, Nightfall will be updated within the next week, then I will work on a chapter of A Price for Peace. **


End file.
